Princess by Mistake
by Life.In.Pixels
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes. So when Sakura is mistaken as the Princess of a great powerful kingdom, she decides it's for the best if she plays the part. But when she meets the handsome and difficult Prince Syaoran Li, she soon realizes that he has something she desperately needs... and that being a princess is no longer what it seems to be.
1. The Green Eyed Girl

Title: Princess by Mistake

Author: Life. In. Pixels

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Summary: Sakura is thrown into a life that is not hers where she meets the infamous Prince Syaoran Li. She will have to be clever, deceitful and tactful in order to maintain her position of power. But we all know... a life built upon lies is no life at all.

Author's Note: This idea spawned in '03 but because I had another story in progress at the time coupled with school work and life in general, I couldn't really touch on this too much. Over the course of months or whenever I had time, I took it upon myself to write a new chapter, was unsatisfied and re-wrote chapters.  
Now, with the conclusion of my other story and enough time to pour on this with no distractions, I've set out to write this story and this time complete it without too much distraction. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I do writing it. :]

Please note: This story won't be just simply fluff. It is rated M for later chapters though. My focus, however, is on story/plot development, characters, and themes that are based generally on interaction among people. So if you're here looking only for a short-short story or only smut, you won't find it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**The Green-Eyed Girl**

The morning was cold.

The air was frigid and still. Small tendrils of mist still lingered around the fallen branches or behind small stones underneath the ancient trees.

The dirt path that stretched from one side to the other was devoid of any travelers. It was too early to be on the road. Any wise traveler knew of the notorious bands of thieves who prowled the roads, killing and stealing.

She lay belly down in the brush to the side of the road, alert and watchful. The ground was as cold as the morning air and damp. She had been in this position for hours, waiting. The morning dew had already seeped into the course woven tunic she wore. The two blades she carried were sheathed behind her back, ready whenever she was.

Now and again, some wildlife ran across the fallen leaves and made crackling sounds. Most likely squirrels.

She closed her eyes and took in the sweet air that could only be found in the early morning and felt just a little content. Risking a little movement, she glanced to her right where a man lay, equally still and patient.

His long brown hair was tied loosely at his nape. His beautiful ocean blue eyes were watchful and wary. He carried a set of arrows on his back and his bow lay to the side. The first shot was his.

His name was Kaptan and he was their leader. At the young age of twenty-four, he was agile, intelligent, brave, and extremely handsome. As much as he was kind, he was also cruel. He led a band of well-trained and loyal thieves who stole whatever they could get their hands on. They were a close knit group and one she would not hesitate to call her family.

He felt her glance on him and he turned a bit to look at her. Giving her his handsome trademark grin, he winked at her and then turned his attention back to the road.

To Kaptan's right was a small middle age man of about forty-six known as Neim. He was already balding and wore the robes of the clergy. He was trembling. She didn't know if it was from fear or from the cold, and she didn't care. He was the one that had supplied Kaptan with the intel of the King's Royal Escort and the route they would be taking. Kaptan had paid a large sum for this piece of information and he had made sure that the small weasel of a man was right beside him in the event things did not turn out as he said it would.

Beside Neim was Tor. He was the second-in-command. Tor was as strong as a bear and was also Kaptan's best friend. They had been close childhood friends. Unlike the rest of the group who had eyes on the road, Tor had his eyes on Neim. He held his large battle axe loosely in his hand but in such a threatening way that it sent a clear message to Neim: If you lied, you will die here.

She did not blame Neim for trembling. Tor was ferocious in battle, courageous in the face of death and he had multiple scars on his face and arms to prove it. But as much as Tor was bloodthirsty, he was also kind at heart to any that knew him.

She met Tor's gaze. He nodded back in acknowledgment; his beard hiding any expression he might have had.

The dozen men that were also hiding in the brush were starting to shift and lose patience. It had been three long cold hours of waiting for the Royal Escort to show up and so far they had heard nothing. Kaptan's men were hardened fighters trained to be patient and skillful but even they were losing the practiced stillness.

Kaptan frowned. He knew they couldn't afford to lose the opportunity of an ambush if the intel Neim had supplied was correct. The King's Escort were a group of trained men not unlike his own. They would be protecting whatever cargo they were carrying with their very lives.

As if right on cue, they heard the distant neighing of horses. It echoed eerily in the early morn and traveled a long distance. Immediately the men froze like cubes of solid rock. This was discipline. Not a single movement was made as the convoy appeared in their line of vision.

The King's Royal Escort traveled lightly and as discreetly as they could. They were about twenty men in total and all were heavily armed. Half were on horseback and the other half were on foot. Trailing in between the flanks was a carriage that was rumored to hold the princess.

Her green eyes tried to focus on the passenger inside but it was too dark to make out any details.

Behind the carriage was a wooden chest pulled by two soldiers.

The convoy moved as quickly as they could but cautiously.

The rickety pull of the carriage wheels on the uneven road was a welcome to the silence the group of thieves had been facing just moments before. Kaptan slowly brought his hands to his mouth and hooted once: the sound of the common owl found in this part of the woods.

None of Kaptan's men moved to the signal. Kaptan had strictly drilled into their training the five-signal method. Four times to distract. Fifth was the key to move.

Almost simultaneously after the hoot and as Kaptan had predicted, the group of soldiers below stopped and swords were drawn. Whatever and whoever they were carrying was of great importance and they were not taking any chances.

The leader of the convoy sat at the front on his black horse. It snorted indignantly at being stopped so suddenly and pawed the ground angrily. The man atop the horse had drawn his sword which she could see was finely crafted. She had no doubt this was the well-known cruel Captain of the Royal Guards, Ifrat.

Ifrat's eyes darted back and forth along the trees attempting to see any sign of movement.

There was nothing.

After a few more minutes on the alert and defensive, the convoy started to move again. However, they did not sheath their weapons.

Kaptan hooted. The second time.

Immediately the convoy stopped again. Ifrat was looking thunderously angry at being delayed. Some of his men were already less alert than the first time. No doubt few of them had not slept at all as they were pushing towards the Palace.

She wondered mildly what the princess in the carriage looked like. Her father, the King, had sent her far West when she had been just a baby. He never even bothered to name her which was a huge disgrace she would have to carry.

They had said the King wanted a son, and his newborn baby daughter greatly disappointed him. She had been sickly and frail. The nurses had said she would not live past a month. But here she was. This unnamed princess that no one had ever met was now traveling from the West back to the Palace.

The King had not thought that he would only have one child when he sent the princess away. But here, twenty years later, he had no living heir to speak of other than the princess. Now he was urgently calling her back to his side lest he died and left his kingdom to barbarian hands.

The squeak of wheels and the convoy was moving again.

Kaptan hooted. The third hoot.

His own men lay motionless but ready. Kaptan had spent weeks drilling it into his fighters how to count. Many of his men were uneducated street thugs that Kaptan had picked up and befriended through his teenage years. If just one person moved too early, the advantage of an ambush would be nil.

The convoy stopped but she noticed that some of the soldiers now didn't even bother to raise their weapons. Kaptan was right. Wear them down and catch them off guard.

"Sir," one of the soldiers at the end said, "It's just some stupid owl."

Ifrat cussed and the soldier fell silent, chastised. The convoy moved again.

Kaptan hooted. The fourth hoot.

Again the convoy stopped. Some of the foot soldiers had already sheathed their weapons and did not bother drawing them out. Ifrat himself did not bother to discipline them. He did not even bother checking the trees this time.

She could feel the adrenaline rushing through her veins. Just one more…

The convoy picked up their pace and moved again.

_The fifth hoot_.

Kaptan moved for his bow, strung an arrow and aimed it at Ifrat.

Within seconds, she was on her feet, both swords drawn and racing down towards the unsuspecting convoy. Around her, Kaptan's men were equally fast and quiet.

She was quick and light on her feet. Her twin blades flashed and clashed with those of another soldier's. She was ruthless and fast in her blows.

Within seconds, eight of the men from the convoy were killed without a fight by Kaptan's group. The convoy had not been ready. She had just a glimpse of Kaptan's arrow striking Ifrat down from his horse before getting into close range fight with another soldier.

The battle was swift and victorious. Within minutes, the rest of the convoy was slaughtered with only a few wounded on Kaptan's side.

He stepped over the dead bodies and made his way to the chest. With gold on their minds, they gathered around the chest eagerly.

Kaptan held out his hand and Tor handed him his heavy battle axe. With one graceful swing, Kaptan broke the lock holding the chest. He handed the axe back to Tor and grinned at his group.

"Today, we are rich," he said before kicking the chest lid open with his brown leather boot.

Instead of flashes of gold and gem sparkles, there was absolutely nothing inside other than a plain envelope sealed with the royal mark.

There was absolute silence as Kaptan picked up the letter. He did not say anything but it was clear that he was furious.

"Bring Neim," he said quietly.

Tor hesitated. "Neim passed out during the battle."

Someone snickered and then it was quiet again.

"Bring Ifrat then."

The men parted and Ifrat was dragged into the center in front of Kaptan. An arrow stuck in his shoulder, he was bleeding profusely.

"Well," the group doctor said huffily, "You struck a major vein. Slow, painful death."

Kaptan did not care. He squatted down and waved the sealed envelope in front of Ifrat's face.

"Where is the treasure?"

Ifrat coughed blood and managed a painful grin. "Over my dead body."

Kaptan stood up and swiftly kicked him in the side and cussed.

She watched as he turned to her and approached her.

"Namonai," he said. "See what this useless thing says."

She took the envelope from Kaptan's hand, her green eyes skimming over the expensive parchment and over the red royal seal. Out of all the people in Kaptan's group, she was the only one who could read and write. She had come from an upper class family that had been able to afford to educate her. The Doc could read simple words while the rest could barely manage to write their names.

Namonai broke the seal and opened the envelope.

Nothing was inside.

She shook the envelope upside-down hoping to obtain some clue but there was nothing.

"Nothin-" she was about to report when a sharp pain pierced her left arm, just above the wrist. She dropped the envelope in surprise and yanked her arm up. There was a spider unlike any she had seen before, sinking its fangs into her delicate skin.

Kaptan was in action, helping to kill it before anyone else could react. "Doc," he said but the doctor was already on it.

He took her arm into his hands and searched in his bag for medicine. "I've never seen a spider like that before," he muttered.

By now Kaptan was pacing around, worried.

"Bring the princess," he finally said.

The princess was a sickly thing like the rumors had said. She coughed incessantly and could barely stand up by herself. Her hair lay limp at shoulder length and her complexion was too pale. She wore a course garb usually found on the lower class women and wore no jewelry.

Kaptan was kind to her. He sat her down comfortably and attempted to chat with her but she was quiet except for the bouts of coughing from time to time.

Doc was wrapping a bandage around Namonai's wrist when she found the princess staring at her. Kaptan noticed too and gestured for her to come over.

She stood up and walked over. Her short brown hair waving slightly in the breeze.

"You were bitten by the spider," the princess managed to say through coughs. It was the only thing she had said thus far.

"How did you know that?"

"You were not supposed to," the princess paused to take a gulp of breath, "to open that envelope."

"The spider was in the envelope?" Kaptan asked puzzled. Then more concerned, he said, "Is it a trap?"

The princess shook her head. "No… that was supposed to be my coronation." She attempted to stand but could not manage it. "You have taken that from me."

"What does that mean?" Kaptan wanted to know.

But the princess would not say or explain further. Her tired eyes bore into Namonai's green eyes, with condemnation.

The Doc came over to examine the princess. "A word with you," he told Kaptan and the two men moved a little away to speak privately.

Once Kaptan and the Doc were out of hearing range, the princess whispered, "Once the bite heals, you will carry the mark of the Royal Family forever."

Namonai stared coldly back, a bit startled. Then she shook her head. "I'm not interested in taking your spot, Princess."

"He killed the spider?"

"Yes."

"Then it is done." The princess held out her hand and Namonai had no choice but take it. The princess's hand was small and cold. "The spider only spawns every five years. Until then, you must take my responsibility beside the King because no one else will bear the Mark other than you."

"No," Namonai said, shaking her head. "That's not my responsibility."

"Everyone knows the Royal Mark but few know how to get it," the princess explained, a bit more kindly now. "You will be known as the princess whether you like it or not."

"No."

She refused. She had other more important things to take care of, not play house in a palace.

Kaptan came back. The Doc had let him know that the princess would not survive the night. In fact, the Doc had said, it was a miracle that she had hung on this long given how weak she was.

"What's up," Kaptan wanted to know. His blue eyes scanned the two expectantly.

The princess met Namonai's emerald green eyes. "You are now the new princess."

Kaptan looked bewildered for a moment but regained his composure.

"You must go to the household of Meiling," the princess continued. "She will provide you soldiers for the rest of the journey to the Palace."

"Wait," Kaptan said now really bewildered and concerned. "What has happened?"

"You will take Ifrat's spot," the princess said to Kaptan ignoring his questions.

"What?"

"I'm not interested," Namonai repeated.

"What is your name?" the princess wanted to know.

The green-eyed girl was silent for a while and finally she said, "My name is Namonai."

Her green eyes were unreadable.

"Namonai?" the princess asked. "It means the Unknown One? Surely that is not your real name."

Namonai shrugged. "A name is not important."

"What is your real name?" the princess persisted.

Kaptan leaned on the side of the carriage and said, "Her real name is Sakura Kinomoto."

He met Namonai's furious gaze with his cool blue ones. He had always been against her using another name.

"Sakura…" The princess smiled. "What a pretty name. It is a suitable name for a princess."

"I will say this again. I am not pretending to be a princess!" Sakura replied quietly.

"This is not a choice," the princess said softly. "From this day on, the princess of this kingdom is you, Sakura… and there is nothing you can do to change that fact."

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Well, let me know what you think by dropping off a review. Next chapter up asap.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Princess Sakura

Title: Princess by Mistake

Author: Life. In. Pixels

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Summary: Sakura is thrown into a life that is not hers where she meets the infamous Prince Syaoran Li. She will have to be clever, deceitful and tactful in order to maintain her position of power. But we all know... a life built upon lies is no life at all.

Author's Note: As you can see, I suck at writing summaries =P  
Read the story, it's much better. I promise.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Princess Sakura**

The princess passed away during the middle of the night. The band of thieves buried the dead respectfully.

Kaptan handpicked the best horses out of the ones they had captured from the dead soldiers and sold the rest. He also sold the carriage and empty chest for some silver coins.

The group then traveled into the next town. It took a good day of riding before they reached it. The town was poor but it had a small tavern which pleased the men. They wanted a hot meal and a bed to sleep in.

During the whole ride, Sakura could feel Kaptan's eyes on her. She could almost hear Kaptan thinking. The boy was full of ideas on how to get rich. Coupled with his talent at swindling and stealing, he did very well for his own. One also mustn't forget the princess's cryptic message and the endless opportunity it would offer them _if_ Sakura really took on the role of a princess.

She remembered the first time she saw Kaptan, with his long brown hair tied loosely, his beautiful blue eyes, and warm smile in that handsome face of his. His face resembled her brother, Touya, and maybe that was why she had chosen to trust him and end up following his group.

Doc kept a close eye on Sakura's hand and redressed the wound often but it was clear that the bite was only getting worse.

"I need better medicine and real medical tools," Doc told Kaptan. "She needs to be treated or I'm afraid she'll lose that arm."

The first thing Doc did when they arrived at town was leave to search for an apothecary. Kaptan secured a small tavern at the edge of town for the group and disappeared to do his errands.

Within minutes, the group had disbanded, each going their own way to tend to their own needs. They still had some coins in their pocket from a previous successful raid.

Sakura was left alone and she decided to spend her time tending to the horses. Tiny pricks of starlight were already popping up in the sky as she approached the old wooden stable.

She lit up a glass lantern hanging by the side which cast a shadowy glow on the wood. The sweet musky smell of hay wafted up to greet her as well as the neighing of horses and stomping of hooves as she entered.

The black horse that Ifrat had been riding was now owned by Kaptan. She watered him and patted his flank. Its mane was beautifully black and its coat was shiny with health. Ifrat had gone to great pains to take care of this beauty.

She reached into her cloak pocket and pulled out some cubes of sugar. The horse munched happily in appreciation, flicking its tail to and fro.

"Isn't he something?"

Sakura jumped in shock. She had not heard Kaptan enter the stable. She did not say anything as he moved up behind her, but nodded her agreement.

"Sakura," he said, "There's something I want to talk to you about."

She busied herself with arranging the hay. "Don't call me by that name."

Kaptan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Come sit beside me."

She took her seat beside him on the edge of the wooden fence. She could smell the comforting scent of leather and horse emanating from him. With Kaptan, she felt at peace.

"How long have you been in my group now?" Kaptan asked as he stretched lazily.

"Four years."

"Been with me since you were sixteen, have you?" He grinned and slung his arm over her shoulder, pulling her towards him.

"Yes," she whispered into his shirt. "You were only twenty then. I remember the day you found me clearly."

He laughed kindheartedly. "Yes, you were scared like a kitten, and dare I say, very bad at defending yourself in combat."

"A kitten?" Sakura protested indignantly.

"Mhmm," he murmured. "Maybe a baby tiger then?"

She pouted and he grinned. "Four years with me already, and I still don't know what happened to your family."

Sakura drew out of his hug immediately, closing up and becoming distant. "You know I don't want to talk about that," she replied coldly.

"I know all my men, head to toe," he replied. "But when it comes to you, I hardly know anything about your background. What was your life before you joined me?"

"You know enough already."

"I found you in your house, yes. I know your family was rich. I know someone killed your entire family. I also have my suspicions that you know who did it. But-"

"And that's all you need to know," she cut in. She stood up, signaling the conversation over, and was about to leave.

He grabbed her injured wrist and squeezed mercilessly. "You forget who you are talking to, Sakura." Even though he was kind to her, she would do well to keep in mind that he could be equally cruel.

She winced in pain but bit back stubbornly, "Don't call me that!"

"Your name is Sakura," he whispered. "I let you change your name because you were in pain. It has been years now and ample time enough to heal from whatever wounds the murder of your family did to you, but if you are to follow me, you will face your past and retake your name."

"You're hurting me, Kaptan…"

He eased on his grip but did not let her go.

Her green eyes stared into his blue ones defiantly. "They say time heals everything. But time never _ever_ will heal the hatred I feel and the pain I had to go through. You will _never_ understand it either!"

"I found out vaguely who you were before I took in into this group. Your neighbors and the surrounding villagers claimed that you were cheerful, kindhearted, and always smiling. This is not you."

"Don't tell me who I am! I am no longer that person and never will be again!"

At this time, Tor walked into the stable. He did a double take on the way Kaptan was holding Sakura's hand and grinned.

"Well, it's about time you two got together," he roared completely missing the tension between the two. "I was thinking to myself this whole time, what with Namonai being the only girl in the band and all-" He stopped, realizing something was wrong. "What's going on here?"

"From now on," Kaptan, who was equally stubborn, said without taking his eyes off her, "Her name is Sakura, not Namonai."

Tor shrugged. "I always did like Sakura better. I mean, Namonai is just such a _depressing_ name, right lassie?"

She glared at Tor, her green eyes trying to burn holes in him for siding with Kaptan.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kaptan asked.

Tor gave him a sheepish look. "Well… Neim escaped with the gold you gave him for that intel that got us nowhere." Tor scratched his beard. "But the scoundrel wouldn't have gotten far. Let me take Skor and Fox. We can catch up to him before night fall."

"That won't be necessary," he replied and let go of Sakura. She pulled away crossly, rubbing her wrist.

"I have a plan." There was a devious sparkle in his eye. "Sit."

Tor grabbed a seat and propped himself on the roll of hay.

"The way I see it, no one knows the princess's name or face. That's our great advantage."

Tor shook his head. "I got a bad feeling about where you're going with this."

"You won't when you hear how much gold we can get," Kaptan replied grinning from ear to ear. "See, Sakura here is perfect for the job."

"Me?" Sakura asked slightly flustered.

"Yes," Kaptan answered. "You are educated. That's a point in our favor. And no one knows anything about the princess. We know she didn't grow up here and that she never set foot in this kingdom… until this day when the king summons her back." He paused in thought. "The only ones that _have _seen what the princess looks likes are maybe those nuns that raised her way out in the West but that won't concern us. They're too far away to be a threat to my plan."

Tor was starting to see where Kaptan was going with this and he was liking it by the minute. He fell into silent contemplation, studying Sakura.

"Wait a minute," she protested. "You can't seriously be considering this. Let's say if it were true that no one could verify if I _was_ the real princess, it's treason to pretend to be one. The king has a right to know his daughter has died."

"He left her to rot in the West," Kaptan countered. "He has no right as far as I'm concerned. Sakura, just imagine what we could gain from this. You'd have unlimited access to Palace grounds." He stood up and started to pace. "It'd be as simple as getting in and getting out. We'd be gone before anyone knew it."

Sakura looked doubtful.

"I have faith in you to pull it off," Kaptan said attempting to quell her doubts. "This would also mean it'd be our last raid if we do it successfully. We'd be living the rest of our lives on good food, expensive wine, and beautiful girls." He paused, catching himself. "I mean… g-good…food…and…"

"Silk clothing…" Tor supplied lamely trying to help him.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

"I've given this a lot of thought. Just say yes, Sakura."

She sighed and then shrugged. "Why not," she answered good-naturedly. What was her life worth now anyway? "Is that why you want me to retake my name?" She should have known Kaptan always had an ulterior motive to everything he did.

He made a face. "No one would believe us if we introduced a Princess Namonai, would they? It's a done deal then!" Kaptan smiled and he took Sakura's hand and led her to the back of the stable. "And I have a present for you."

He headed to the last stall. "Your own horse," he said as he unhitched the latch and swung the wooden door outward to give Sakura a glimpse.

The mare was a beautiful chestnut color and tall in height. It snorted and eyed Sakura. There was a pretty little white heart shape birthmark on its head and Sakura instantly fell in love with it.

Tor came up behind and voiced his agreement. "Whatcha gonna name it?"

Sakura patted its nose and answered, "Namonai." She looked at the two. "It's only fitting, right?"

Kaptan shrugged. '_Women_,' he thought ruefully. Turning to Tor he said, "Gather the men. Have them shave, bathe, and wash their clothes. No exceptions."

Tor hesitated then grimaced. "Great!" he muttered and was off to carry out the order.

"You on the other hand," he said when Tor had gone. "You need to buy a dress."

Sakura protested, "I can't move in one of those long trailing dresses, lest alone fight."

Kaptan stared.

"_Princess_ Sakura… to my knowledge, I'm pretty sure a princess brought up in the West by _nuns_ does not know how to fight in close combat, and don't even mention handling a sword!"

"What! You're taking my swords from me?"

"I'm safe keeping them until we're done this job," Kaptan replied. "Here," he reached into his cloak and handed her a beautifully crafted dagger set with red ruby stones. "Use that for self-protection if you need it. It was given to me by my sister when I was a just a kid."

She shook her head. "I can't have my sword but I can carry a dagger under my dress?"

And she really did not want to take Kaptan's dagger. After all, his sister was dead and what if she lost it through her clumsiness?

Kaptan grinned at the imagery of her hiding stuff under her dress. "That's the idea, love. If anyone asks, your excuse is that the dagger is for decorative purposes." He clapped his hands together and made for the exit. "Now, don't forget. Buy a dress before dawn. That's your job for now."

And with that he was out the stable and gone into the night, leaving her head spinning with possibilities.

**

* * *

**

Tor was muttering curses by the second. The men were uncooperative just like he had expected them to be. None of them wanted to shave or cut their hair, and they were all whining like little girls in his opinion.

"Cut our hair? This is what makes everyone fear me!" one had shouted.

"Not gunna look like one of those high-class stuck-up fat, rich pigs," another supplied colorfully.

They were gathered in the tavern, each with their own mug of beer. Some were slightly drunk but the majority of them were indignant and angry. Half were standing and some were slouched against the wall.

"It's Kaptan's orders," Tor replied unmoved.

"Where are we supposed to take a bath? In the freezing cold river!"

"Yeah! And what's wrong with our clothes!"

"I ain't washin' no clothes, matey. Washin' is a woman's job."

"I smell fine…"

Wordlessly, Tor took out his battle axe. With one swing, he slammed it into the round wooden table, sending his cup spinning unto the floor. The room went instantly silent. Even the bartender, who was also the owner of the tavern, had fallen completely silent when seconds ago he had been loudly complaining about the rowdiness of the group.

"Now listen here, all of you," Tor said quietly, "I don't want to repeat myself. Shave, bathe, and wash your clothes."

Just then, Doc swung open the tavern doors and walked in, lugging a bag of potions. "Hi, guys," he greeted them, oblivious to the pressure in the room. "Found an apothecary. Restocked on much needed herbs at a good price too. Jolly, did take a lot of time though, more than I expected."

"Doc…" Tor said in a deadly whisper. "We're kinda in the middle of something here right now."

"Oh, a meeting," Doc exclaimed embarrassed. "I'm sorry I didn't make it on time. You see, was at the apothecary and I didn't get the memo that we were having a meeting and, you see, the man at the apothecary could talk a mile a minute-"

"Just like you!" someone called out. The room erupted into laughter. Tor looked like he was about to jump over there and strangle the doctor when Kaptan kicked open the tavern doors, and swaggered in.

He looked around the room, taking in the image of his men. All were dirty, unshaven, and looking angry.

"I take it that no one wants to be clean?" he exclaimed.

Kaptan's presence immediately silenced even the noisiest complainer of the group. That was his power. The ability to lead, even if those that were led were a bunch of cutthroats, ruffians, and thieves. He had managed to discipline them and train them to work together without killing each other.

Still no one said a thing.

Kaptan walked over to an unoccupied round table and seated himself. "Bartender!" he yelled.

The middle aged man picked himself off the ground where he had been cowering and came over, trembling a little. He kept wiping his hands with the white cloth he had.

"That's me," he replied feebly.

"My friend seems to have damaged your table a bit," Kaptan explained scratching his head.

The bartender shook his head and eyed the battle axe still sticking out of the table like an ugly statue. No doubt it'd leave a hideous mark when it was pulled out.

"N-N-No," he stuttered. "It's not damaged. G-Good as new actually!"

Kaptan slapped one hand over the man's shoulder in a friendly gesture and the man fell to the ground, misunderstanding and crying not to be killed.

Kaptan stared at the man now kneeling in front of him and sighed inwardly. "Listen carefully. I am not here to hurt you." He then looked thoughtful. "Well, unless you provoke me."

The man was now sobbing in fear and kept glancing around at the group.

And the group was intimidating.

Some twenty large and tall men all gathered in his tiny tavern. Some had scars on their faces and arms and god knows where else. All of them carried weapons that looked like it could slice through anything. All of them were rude, callous, and had a threatening glint in their eyes. Skilled in weapon-wielding and fighting, they were murderous. He had heard countless stories of bands of thieves that traveled from one small town to the next, sometimes stopping in a local tavern, and the next day the owner would be dead. Beheaded or worse. He did not want to die here.

"P-Please…" he whispered. "I-I have a f-family."

Kaptan ran a gloved hand through his hair. "Alright. I won't kill you if you follow my instructions carefully," he exclaimed exasperated. He had no thought of killing the poor man at all but it seemed that if he played along, he would actually be getting somewhere.

"A-Anything."

"There is a little helpless girl in your stable right now. I want you to take her to your wife who will then take her to the nearest clothing store to buy a beautiful dress." He paused. "Understand?"

"Y-Yes."

"Good. Now go and bring her to your wife."

The man was on his feet in a matter of seconds.

"Make sure it's the latest trending style," Kaptan called after him as the man made a dash towards the door. "And if you don't come back, I will hunt you down."

**

* * *

**

It had started to rain and Sakura was furious. She stomped out of the stable and stormed into the tavern.

"Why does the tavern keeper think you're going to kill him? And why is he trying to take me to his wife?"

She glared at the group now strangely huddled in a corner, whispering. At their center was Kaptan, barking orders and instructions in hushed tones. There was a tense excited buzz emanating from the group. All of the men were rapt with attention.

The barkeeper peeked from behind Sakura at the strange scene in front of him. Some of the men glanced Sakura's way when she entered and the barkeeper imagined that they were plotting to kill him. He shrank away, whimpering a bit.

Sakura sighed and turned again to comfort the barkeeper. She had spent around fifteen minutes in the stable trying to convince the man that no one would be dying here.

"Alright," Kaptan said and stood up. "Go and wash."

Like one collective group, the men stood up and left the tavern obediently. Tor shook his head in amazement and was about to leave too when Kaptan stopped him.

"Make sure the barkeeper finds Sakura a suitable dress."

"What? Me?" Tor protested.

Kaptan grinned and left the tavern with haste.

Tor was annoyed to be sent on a dress-buying mission but he complied. They were traveling up a dirt path towards the dressmaker's shop, the light sprinkle of rain falling gently on their clothes.

"Why _me_," Tor was muttering. "Does it look like I _know_ how to pick a dress?"

Sakura smiled. She had, at least, convinced the barkeeper that she would not require his wife's taste in clothing.

The store was a shabby little wooden cottage surrounded by a fence whose paint was peeling off. However, when they entered, Sakura could see the inside was finely decorated with fabrics of all colors.

"Well hello, Jon," the plump store owner greeted the barkeeper. "Are these your friends?" she asked gesturing to Sakura and Tor.

"We're here for a dress," Tor cut in before the barkeeper could start stuttering out an answer.

The woman looked Sakura up and down and nodded. "I have just the thing, lass. Follow me."

They followed her to the back of the room where she had rows of already-made dresses hung up. "These are suitable," she said beaming at Sakura.

"We'll take one," Tor said without even glancing at them. He was just itching to leave. In his mind, dress shopping was too feminine for him.

Sakura walked up to the dresses and touched them. Just like she had expected, they were coarsely woven from cheap wool. The designs on them were simple and plain. These dresses were made for women of lower classes that could not afford anything else. They would not do for what Kaptan was planning.

"Just a second," Sakura said to Tor. She then turned to the woman and smiled sweetly. "Actually, we're looking for something more expensive."

The woman looked startled then she looked Sakura up and down again with a doubtful stare. "I don't think so, lassie," she replied finally. "What with that dull tunic ye wearing over there, these dresses will fit you just fine."

Tor bristled at the woman's tone and started to advance menacingly on her. "Are you saying we can't afford better?"

The little woman held her ground and lifted her chin. "Look at what the child is wearing. Ye expect me to think you can afford more than these dresses here?"

"G-Gladis," the barkeeper stuttered nervously. "Just show them more dresses. P-Please."

"I will not," she huffed. She crossed her arms and glared at Tor. Tor reached for his weapon and Sakura immediately stopped him.

"So you don't carry anything better than coarse wool, am I right?" Sakura asked pleasantly.

"What? Of course I do!" Gladis exclaimed jauntily.

Sakura reached into her pocket and produced a gold coin. "This convince you then?" she asked.

Shocked, the woman hesitantly gave a curt nod and speechlessly led them to another rack of clothes.

Sakura reached out and touched the fabric. These were good dresses made out of expensive fabric. Not the best but definitely better than the ones before.

There were laces and gold embroidery stitching on some of them. The designs were complicated and beautiful. Sakura smiled a bit. It had been a long time since she had shopped for anything so fine. Constantly being on the road, defending, stealing, and just trying to survive called for ugly gray tunics that were more common sense rather than beautiful.

As she was browsing, a white dress caught her eye. She pulled it out from its hanging place to get a better look.

The dress was a pure white color. It had short puff sleeves done with a patterned gauze weave. There was light gold embroidery running from the hemline all the way around the dress, trimming three rows. Around the waistline was a thick gold satin ribbon. The rest of the dress was plain and casual. Sakura immediately liked it.

"This one," she told the shopkeeper.

"This one's six silver coins."

"SIX!" Tor burst out yelling. "Are you robbing us? You see this shirt I'm wearing? It cost one small copper coin. For this white fabric you want six _silver_ coins?" He raised his battle axe and started to wave it around. "Are you crazy?"

The woman shrank away, scared for her life. Sakura sighed.

"Tor, put down that axe."

"But…"

"Six coins for this is a fair price, trust me."

Tor still looked doubtful and enraged but he lowered his weapon. Sakura reached into her pocket and carefully handed the woman six round silver coins. "I'd like it to be tailored to fit me perfectly."

The woman looked a bit startled that Sakura would know of such language or even how buying a dress worked but she nodded in agreement. "I-I'll take your measurements now."

"And it'll be best if the dress is ready by dawn tomorrow," Sakura instructed. The woman nodded, reaching for her clothing pins. "Wait for me outside," Sakura told Tor and the barkeeper. "This won't take long."

After Tor and the barkeeper had gone outside, Sakura complimented the woman on her store attempting to ease the tension. The woman made no effort to continue the conversation and remained mute and cautious. However, after a while, her curiosity getting the best of her, she asked, "Ye a cute lass and I can tell from the way you speak that you an educated lady. What are you doing with ruffians like that?"

This time it was Sakura that made no effort to continue the conversation. The woman got the hint and did not say more. The measuring took a little over fifteen minutes. With a guarantee that the dress would be delivered before sunrise tomorrow, Sakura left the store with Tor and the barkeeper and headed back to the tavern.

**

* * *

**

She sat in her room, cross legged on the dingy hard bed trying to think the events through again. Was it smart to follow Kaptan's plan? Sure, if they were successful, and she had no great doubt that they wouldn't be, then they would be rich and well off. But she had not joined Kaptan's group to better her life. She had joined because of three reasons.

One, Kaptan greatly resembled her older brother, Touya. After losing her family to murderers, it had comforted her greatly when Kaptan had appeared. His handsome face with the grin he wore, it was as if Touya had come back from the dead.

Second, Kaptan's group offered her a great advantage. The advantage to travel under cover from those that were still seeking to finish off the last survivor of the Kinomoto family. Kaptan's group were well-trained and loyal. It would be hard for any assassin to get wind of her traveling here because they would not think the little upper-class lady would be able to handle the rough on-the-road lifestyle. And even if they could deduct she had gone in hiding with a bunch of thieves, it would be hard to kill her off.

Lastly, Kaptan's group was a wealth of information. Because of the constant need to travel, gain more knowledge on who to steal from, information was a constant. This way, she had learned more than she could ever hope to, from improving her combat and survival skills to knowing how to deal with shady characters.

But this plan to infiltrate the royal family and pose as a princess. It was the riskiest thing she had seen Kaptan lay out. It would mean that she, Sakura Kinomoto, would have to rejoin the upper class society again. What if someone recognized her face? It was true that she hadn't attended any social parties since her family was cruelly annihilated, and that she did look a bit older than four years ago, but was it enough to keep someone from recognizing her?

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. On the other hand, rejoining society as royalty would give her a great advantage she needed: the ability to move large amounts of resources to track down the person behind the murder of her family. She clenched her fist in memory and set down her resolve.

Yes. From today on, she would be Princess Sakura of the Royal Family.

The door creaked open and interrupted her train of thoughts. Doc poked his head around the corner. "Can I come in?"

Sakura nodded and let go off the dagger she had instinctively reached for.

"Just here to check on that bite," Doc explained as he dragged himself along with his potions in.

With delicate and agile fingers, he carefully cut away the bandages with a small pair of surgical scissors. Even as he pulled away the bandages, Sakura could tell that the bite was only getting worse. Doc's brow furrowed but he did not say anything as he started uncorking bottles of different liquids.

"I'm no doctor," Sakura said. "But even I can tell that's bad."

Doc grinned, trying to reassure her. "Don't you worry about it. This Doc'll take care of it."

**

* * *

**

She must've fallen asleep a little after Doc had redressed her wound, given her some medicine and left. What had woken her though was that someone was trying to sneak in through her door.

She had travelled long enough to know not to let her guard down even when sleeping. Within seconds, she was alert and her fingers were clasped around the cold hilt of the dagger without so much as rustling her cover. Duly taking in her surroundings, she noted that the candle had burnt all the way down and that it was just about to be dawn as the sky was starting to light up.

She then concentrated her entire focus on the figure sneaking in. Calculating the distance and sizing up the intruder, without a warning, she was on her feet, her free hand slipping itself under her cover and throwing it on the offender, and her other hand holding the dagger to his throat.

"Whoa, whoa!" Kaptan whispered, raising his hands in self-defense.

She held her position for a second longer and then she sighed and let him go. "What are you doing!" she demanded in a hushed tone. "Sneaking into my room in the middle of the night!"

"Firstly," Kaptan replied, clearing his throat in embarrassment. "I let you catch me off guard or I could have thwarted that attack."

Sakura raised an eyebrow in doubt.

"And secondly, it's about to be dawn and I'm here to wake you up and deliver this." He reached down and picked up the fabric that he had dropped when Sakura had attacked him. "Your dress."

Sakura took it and suppressed a yawn. "This early? I'm still sleepy."

"We have a long way to go, and Fox has spent the night gathering as much intel as he can on this Meiling person. Now-"

He was interrupted in mid-sentence as once again Sakura's door creaked slowly open. The two froze as they saw the shadow of a man creeping in.

Kaptan immediately reached for his sword and within moments had it unsheathed and pointed at the intruder's throat.

"H-Help?" stuttered Doc in the dark, not understanding what was going on and why a sword was pointed at his throat.

"Doc!" Kaptan hissed. "I was this close to taking your life! What are you doing sneaking into Sakura's room?"

She made her way to the table and found a new candle. She lit that up and slowly the semi-dark lifted and they could see each other better.

Doc wore a mischievous grin on his face once he found out that it was Kaptan and not someone else who wanted to kill him.

"I'm sorry for intruding this early," he explained to Kaptan and Sakura. "But I wanted to see Sakura's wound before we set out. I just didn't know you were here, or else I would've come back at a more… convenient time."

"What are you saying?" Kaptan spluttered. "I just got here too. Don't you dare let your mind wander."

"N-No, no," Doc whispered back. "I didn't mean that." But he was grinning from ear to ear with a goofy I-know-what-you-did expression.

Kaptan huffed, flushing red. "Well, I was here to deliver the dress despite what you may think. There it is, and I'm off." With that he quickly left the room to avoid Doc's knowing grin.

Kaptan was so righteous and Doc was so clueless. Sakura giggled.

"Now," Doc said getting right down to business. "Let's have a look, shall we?"

She sat down on the edge of her bed and held out her arm for inspection. Doc reached into his bag and produced a pair of scissors and sniped away the bandages covering the bite.

"Now, this may look a bit nasty, but I spent the better part of the night concocting a potion that should-" He trailed off and the room became silent.

"Doc?"

Doc said nothing and Sakura pulled back her arm to have a look. It couldn't be that bad. She felt no pain and her arm hadn't bothered her the entire night.

"It can't be that bad," she said voicing her thoughts aloud to convince herself.

She looked and indeed it wasn't that bad. In fact, it wasn't bad at all. There was no wound, there were no two punctures where the spider had bitten her, and there were no angry bruises. Her arm was completely healed.

However, that was not the sole reason that had left Doc speechless. In the place of the bite was a symbol.

Small in size but pitch black in color. A very detailed design and extremely complicated to duplicate.

"Well…" Doc finally said. "Well." He could not find more to say.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sakura asked after Doc remained silent.

"I-I believe so," he replied, reaching and bringing the candle closer. "This is… this is amazing. So this is how the Mark is done. This … this is simply amazing."

They studied it more closely in the dim candlelight.

There was a weave of two budding roses reaching upward. On top of the highest rose was a tiny delicate butterfly tipping on one of the petals. On the second rose was a crown decked with onyx black gems. Both roses had abnormally long stems. The one with the butterfly sitting on it had prickly sharp thorns while the other one was completely bare of anything except a lone leaf. A thick black ribbon wrapped the roses together. Entwining them was some unidentified plant. At the bottom of the Mark were handwritten floral words that spelt out "_Hime_".

Doc got his spectacles on to read the letters. "It says Princess."

Sakura tensed. "So is it what I think it is?" she whispered.

Doc looked at her and then nodded. "I-I think so. No one is able to duplicate this Mark of the Royal Family with such… such precision and skill." He stood up abruptly. "We need to tell Kaptan. This is how the Royal Family passes on their Mark! It's not through childbirth or genetics; it's all about some magical spider bite!"

He sat down abruptly again. "Sounds crazy."

"Get Kaptan."

Within moments, Kaptan was called and was in her room again.

"Okay… I know that it's been some time since you ran about in a frilly dress," Kaptan exclaimed as he strode into the room. "But this is ridiculous calling for me. I can't help you get into your dress-" He paused in midsentence as he took in Sakura still sitting on her bed, still in a dull boy-ish tunic. "What's going on?"

Doc was beside himself with excitement. "We discovered something extremely fantastic!"

Kaptan raised an eyebrow and plopped himself onto the edge of the bed next to them. "I'm listening."

"You know the Royal Mark?"

"Yes," Kaptan replied as he leaned forward contemplating. "That has got me a bit worried but I've had Fox gather some information about it. Apparently, it's all kept very quiet but we can just lie through it. It's not implausible that Sakura's mark is in an indecent spot. And I doubt anyone would be honestly questioning if she was the real princess. No one's ever seen the real princess all grown up. And… are you guys listening to me!"

"I think you should have a look at this." Doc gestured and directed Kaptan's gaze to Sakura's wrist. Kaptan's mouth fell open in surprise. He scrambled across the bed and took Sakura's arm into his hands to study it intently.

"This can't be! How is this possible?"

"The spider bite healed nicely. And in its place we found the Royal Mark stamped clearly. If we're guessing correctly-"

"Then the Royal Mark does not appear because you are of the royal blood lineage," Kaptan interrupted eyes wide, "But through trickery."

Doc was nodding enthusiastically, bobbing up and down.

"You know the princess… she did mention something about this… but I didn't believe her at the time," Sakura added.

"What!"

"Shhh, if you two don't keep your voices down, everyone will be awake and running into this room," Sakura muttered.

Kaptan coughed flushing a bit and caught his composure. "Yes, stop being so loud, Doc."

"Wha-" Doc protested indignantly. It hadn't only been him who was loud.

"You really should have mentioned this, Sakura. But wow," Kaptan whispered. "What we've discovered here can essentially bring down the entire Royal Family. They've been going on and on about how the Royal Mark justifies everything because only the chosen ones receive them miraculously but…" Kaptan shook his head in amazement. "But it's just some trick…"

"Yes," Sakura said. "But how does a spider do _this_?"

"This is why that chest was traveling with the real princess and why it had been locked shut," Doc finally understood. "She must have been planning to receive the bite sometime before she reached the palace in order to assure everyone of her lineage and her claim to the throne."

"This Mark is unquestionable. You're right, Doc. No one would question her." Kaptan was now grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh…" Doc was finally grasping what all this meant.

"I had been worried about the Mark," Kaptan explained. "Sakura would have no Mark since she wasn't the real princess and I was planning on passing it off as it hadn't shown up yet or that it was in an inconvenient area… but this… this is handing us a golden ticket to walk right into the palace without any, and I mean, _any_ suspicion."

Sakura stared. She couldn't believe any of this and what had the princess said? That she would have to be _the_ princess of this kingdom? And what of this Mark? It seemed to be tattooed permanently onto her skin. How would she live in the future without being marked as "princess" because people recognized some mark on her wrist? And what was that about five years? And this spider… was this magic? No, that was ridiculous. Magic didn't exist. Then what was the explanation for this? She should have paid closer attention to the princess rather than dismissing her as a rambling sick royal pain.

Kaptan, on the other hand, did not seem worried or even remotely curious as to why or how the mark could have been made through a spider bite. He was relishing in the fact that now he knew how the Royal Families were tricking the commoners and everyone else into believing their indisputable right to the throne when secretly they were just stamping it onto whoever they wished to succeed them. He was just content that it had happened to Sakura and that all the pieces to his plan were ready to move forward.

He was up and moving. "Do not let anyone else know of this right now, and I mean it Doc." He gave Doc a patronizing stare. "No nervous chatting or drunk talking. The last thing we need is to have some sort of peasant rebellion and no gold to get." He turned to Sakura and commanded briefly, "Now get into that dress. We have a palace to head to."

And with that he had Doc dragged out of the room and the door closed.

Sakura sat on her bed for a few more moments and let out a long sigh. This is what she got from traveling with thieves that were only interested in riches, Kaptan not excluded. She ran her fingers through her tousled hair and then swung her slender legs off the side of the bed. She had a lot of work to be done if she had to appear like royalty.

Making her way to the small and cracked vanity mirror, she propped herself on the small round wooden chair. Grabbing the brush she ran it through her short brown hair until it was beautifully straight. Taking the two ribbons her brother had given her so long ago which she had not the heart to throw away, she neatly tied it on her hair and took a look at her reflection.

She did not recognize the person that stared back at her with the stunning green eyes. Her face was pale and locks of her hair were starting to grow too long and fall into her eyes. It had been a very long time since she had looked at herself in a mirror and found her reflection staring back at her so neatly. Normally, her hair was always tousled from the wind or fighting and there would be streaks of dirt on her face from being always on the move.

Standing up, she easily slipped out of the tunic and pants and threw them to the side. Taking the dress Kaptan had left for her, she started to dress herself. Within minutes, she was ready. She had specifically chosen this dress for its simplicity. Almost all the dresses required some sort of servant to help with the lacing at the back but this one was nice and simple. She thanked whatever wisdom she had had at the time for choosing this dress for she couldn't imagine the mayhem it would cause if she asked one of the men to come and help her tie up laces.

She shook her head in amusement and grabbed the golden satin ribbon and skillfully tied it around her waist. As she bent down to grab the pile of dirty dull clothes she had left behind to be packed up, she realized Kaptan had gone and found her some matching shoes.

Surprised, she picked them up. They were white comfortable slippers made out of velvet. They were as plain as the dress but clearly finely made. She wondered who he had stolen them from and slipped them on. She glanced down at the worn brown boots she had that were slightly caked in mud and dirt and grimaced. She couldn't believe she had forgotten to buy shoes. Kaptan sure knew how to be completely prepared.

The sky was just turning into splashes of red and orange when Sakura was finally ready. She opened her bedroom door and stepped out.

Kaptan and Doc were waiting outside patiently in the midst of a conversation but when they saw her, their mouths fell open.

Suddenly feeling too self-conscious, Sakura blushed. This was a bad idea, she thought.

"Hello there, what did you do with the twerp?" Kaptan joked when he found his voice.

"You're so beautiful!" Doc was spluttering. "Who would've known that the ugly duckling story was really true."

"Why, thank you, both of you!" Sakura exclaimed sourly.

Kaptan punched Doc in the shoulder. "Where are your manners, Doc?"

"Wha-" Doc protested. It wasn't only him that had joked about it.

"Good morning, Princess," Kaptan smoothly greeted her as he bowed just as gracefully.

In the better lighting, Sakura could see that he was dressed finely in a blue coat with what seemed like gold buttons at the side. Doc was also dressed up as well. He wore a red-brown cloak over a black robe with a woolen rope around the waist. She wondered if Kaptan had made everyone dress up as well. She couldn't wait to see what he had done overnight.

He took her hand and gestured with his other hand. "Your Highness, the carriage is ready and waiting for you outside."

She was surprised. "You got us a carriage?"

Doc handed her a black travelling cloak to keep the morning chill away and they made their way downstairs.

The bar was empty and Kaptan did not pause. He led her straight to the door and flung them open.

She did not think that Kaptan could surprise her anymore but he did. It took a while to have her eyes adjust to the slightly bright outside but when she did, she saw the men that had been rough and tough just last night turn into coachmen and soldiers.

They wore a similar coat to Kaptan and were all clean. Scars and barbaric weapon had all been hidden away. They now carried plain swords that were standard to the soldiers of the Escort.

When they saw Sakura, some kneeled like they were supposed to. Others stood there stiff and proud unsure of what to do, while still others gaped. Some started to chat with their neighbors about her prettiness.

Kaptan coughed. "We still have lots of work to do on the greeting and escorting. And of course, they'll have to lose the rough talk and killing jokes, but we're nearly there."

The carriage that Kaptan had managed to secure was black. However, the paint was seriously peeling off in large patches and someone, probably one of the men, had attempted to paint over it. Needless to say, that man was no painter and had made a disaster out of it.

"And," Kaptan explained a little embarrassed. "That was the best I could do with the remaining coins I had after I bought everyone a uniform." He took Sakura's hand and guided her down the steps and to the carriage.

Skor was right on cue and opened the carriage door for her and even bent over to let her step on him to use him as a stepping stone up to the carriage.

"I-I don't think that's necessary, Skor," Sakura stuttered a little overwhelmed. She could see that one of the windows of the carriage was cracked open. She wondered mildly how they were going to convince anyone that this was really the Royal Escort.

"I've heard of those stories, Sakura," Skor explained. "That's what they do for princesses."

"Princess Sakura," Kaptan corrected clubbing the lime green-haired boy lightly over the head. "And get up. Stories aren't always true."

With a sheepish grin, Skor got up and busied himself with holding the carriage door.

Sakura turned to Kaptan. "I'm not really sure about this," she said hesitantly. "Will they be able to completely change and pretend to be the Royal Escort in the time till we arrive at this Meiling person's house?"

Kaptan grinned down at her. "You of little faith." He turned to Tor and gave a curt nod.

Tor grinned and lifted his plain sword which had replaced his favourite battle axe.

Immediately, the group neatly got into formation and as if one, they kneeled and rumbled strongly with elegance, "Good morning, Princess."

"This is what a few hours of practice can do," Kaptan whispered proudly. "We can definitely do it."

Shocked, she didn't know what to say. So this was what Kaptan had accomplished just overnight.

With just a little more confidence in their plan and a small pretty smile, she replied, "Rise."

To Kaptan she gave the order, "Let's go, Captain." Then she lifted her skirt and climbed into the carriage. Skor closed the door behind her as everyone climbed atop a horse.

_The impostors who acted like they were the King's Escort Soldiers set out just as the sun peeked over the horizon with a fake princess in their tow and no one the wiser._

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: More goodies to come soon and a glimpse at an obnoxious prince ;] Let me know what you think of this chapter or story in general by dropping off a review!

_To be continued…_


	3. The Biggest Lie

Title: Princess by Mistake

Author: Life. In. Pixels

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Summary: Sakura is thrown into a life that is not hers where she meets the infamous Prince Syaoran Li. She will have to be clever, deceitful and tactful in order to maintain her position of power. But we all know... a life built upon lies is no life at all.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**The Biggest Lie**

_One week ago…_

"Ah… there you are, Chancellor."

"I apologize if I kept your Majesty waiting," the dark haired boy answered, gracefully falling onto one knee. "I came as soon as I heard."

The king waved his hand, letting his Chancellor know that he could get up. The numerous golden rings on his fingers bedecked with large jewels captured and reflected the light from the candles in the throne room.

The Chancellor got up and took his place on the right side of the King.

"Continue what you were saying before, General," the king instructed.

The King sat leisurely on his throne but there was a tense buzz in the room. He had called for an emergency meeting and everyone who was important had immediately arrived. The Chancellor had been the last arrival but during the journey to the castle he had already heard the numerous rumors buzzing around the kingdom.

The General said carefully, "We have heard from our… informants. Our neighbouring kingdom is full of murmurs about the return of their princess."

"See, that's the part that I don't understand," the king interrupted. "I was under the impression that King Aureoles did _not_ have any heirs to speak of. Where in hell did he suddenly have a _daughter_?"

"If I may," the Chancellor responded, drawing all attention onto him. "Twenty or so years ago, there were faint rumors that Aureoles did have a child but no one ever saw a child. Now, in retrospect, I believe King Aureoles sent his baby daughter to the West-"

The room instantly erupted into chaos.

"The West!"

"How could he? His own daughter!"

"Poor girl."

"Silence!" the king bellowed. "Go on, Chancellor."

The Chancellor bowed his head in respect and continued. "Assuming that Aureoles has come to terms with his old age and the fact he has no successor, he has sent for his daughter to travel back to his palace to eventually claim the throne. Although a girl, he would still like the throne to fall into the hands of a blood relative rather than strangers. He wants to reacquaint himself with his daughter."

"So we can assume he's ill?" the king wanted to know, a little too interested.

"Not necessarily," the Chancellor replied. "But… for a princess to travel so far... from the West to Aure, it will pose a great challenge. No doubt many bandits have already caught wind of this news and are out scouting for a chance to hold her hostage or steal whatever she's traveling with."

The king said nothing. He reached for his gold goblet and sipped his wine. The Chancellor had been the king's adviser long enough to know that something else was up. He frowned slightly trying to deduce what might be bothering the king, other than, of course, that his old rival now suddenly had an heir.

"Dismissed. All of you," the king finally said.

The Chancellor moved to leave with the rest of the court, but the king barked, "Except you, Chancellor."

He bowed and stayed behind. When the last straggler had finally exited the throne room, the king stood up and started pacing.

"What is bothering you, King Protomes?"

The king ceased his pacing momentarily and stared into a candle flame. "What game do you think that old fart Aureoles is playing?"

"I'm not following."

Protomes sighed and sat down on his throne again, obviously agitated. "That son of mine! Always off doing something that I don't know about."

"Your Majesty, I do not understand the connection," the Chancellor answered, frowning now. "What has the prince got to do with Aureoles and this new daughter of his?"

The king said nothing but tapped his finger on the throne arm repeatedly.

"Unless…" the Chancellor whispered, the truth hitting him. "No, is it true?"

The king focused his attention on the Chancellor. "Yes, Aureoles has proposed that we settle our differences permanently."

"Marriage?"

"Yes, he's offering his daughter's hand to my son."

The Chancellor did not say anything, deep in thought.

"What do you think about this offer?" the king wanted to know. "I, for one, can see a multitude of problems!"

"But you can also see the several advantageous benefits," the Chancellor countered, understanding the situation now completely.

"Well, t-that I can!" the king spluttered, slightly red. "But he doesn't even know _his daughter_ yet and he's sending out this request? Preposterous!"

"It seems that King Aureoles is afraid he might die and that you would rise to claim his throne. If so, you would be the ruler of the two most powerful countries on this continent."

King Protomes slammed his hand onto the throne chair in frustration. "To have this kingdom and his kingdom united… it has been a dream in my family for generations. And I thought I saw the perfect opportunity when Aureoles had not fathered any children. Not to mention he's the only child in his family. It was perfect. I just had to wait until he died."

"All is not lost yet, your Majesty. You still have a chance to rule Aureoles's kingdom and it's even better now."

"Even better? I don't see how it's better now."

The Chancellor explained, "If you were to agree to the marriage, the prince would rightfully take power over Aure since he's the male and head of the family. The princess would be strictly regarded as a wife, not a ruler. Thus, your own son would become the ruler of Kingdom Aure and you would be the ruler of this kingdom. Essentially, both will be under your rule."

"B-But you know my son!" the king protested. "With that stubborn personality of his and a tendency to disappear to pursue _his_ own interests, I can't trust him to rule Aure."

"You have to choose the marriage route and through that become kin," the Chancellor cautioned. "If not, then when King Aureoles dies, you will have to storm down his palace with your army and take it by force, for his cousins, uncles, or whoever has their eye on the throne won't easily surrender it to you, an outsider. There will be bloodshed."

The king fell deep into thought. When he finally spoke up, he said, "What has my son been up to these past few months?"

The Chancellor coughed. "Well…"

"Just tell me."

"Two months ago, he was down by Borestille buying horses."

"For goodness sakes!" the king exploded. "He has hundreds of horses already in the Royal Stables, why does he need more?"

"He wanted better bred ones."

The king let out a long sigh and waved his hand. "Go on. I don't even want to know how many he bought."

"He then travelled to Vastem-"

"Vastem!" the king interrupted.

"Yes, he spent a week there combat training. He also bought several new weapons…" the Chancellor trailed off.

The king was momentarily stunned speechless. "Does he have no duties! Spending a week in Vastem buying weapons! We have enough in the Royal Armory."

"He felt that we needed new ones."

"We bought new ones just last spring!"

The Chancellor cleared his throat a bit nervously. Prince Syaoran Li, he thought sourly, was never one to care about palace rules or what people said about him.

"Go on," the king demanded when he had regained some of his composure.

"He then spent a week in Haus of Fleur-"

The king sighed. "Seven days in that despicable place with all those shameless women…"

"Afterward," the Chancellor hurried on. "He went down south to his summer house. Lady Pley, daughter of Count Pley, came by to visit him."

"That family has always been a pain in my side!" Protomes exclaimed.

"The prince felt that way too," the Chancellor told the king a bit relieved that father and son was at least for the moment in agreement. "But in my honest opinion, your Majesty, Prince Syaoran is now twenty years of age. You can't blame the Count and numerous other dukes presenting their daughters in hopes that Prince Syaoran would take one of them as his wife."

"Syaoran loves no one," the king replied bitterly. "He's a monster incapable of love and they are just wasting their time."

The Chancellor didn't know how to respond to that so he chose to continue on. "After he had the lady chased out, he proceeded to write up new laws that would govern and dictate a new taxation that he wants to see implemented by winter."

"What! Does the boy not know that the citizens of this country hate him already!"

"I think the better explanation is that he doesn't care."

"What does he need more money for?"

"He wants to train new legions that can be added to the Royal Army."

"Whatever for? My kingdom, Proto, has the best trained army out of all the countries already!"

"He felt there was need for further improvement."

"For goodness sakes!" the king exploded. He got off his throne, stalked down the platform, and threw open the doors. "Get the General in here right away!" he told one of the guards stationed in the hallway.

Within minutes, the forty year old, burly General was in the throne room again, kneeling.

"I want you to bring as many soldiers as necessary and head south to the prince's summer house. I want you to use whatever force is necessary to bring him back to the palace," the king boomed.

The General was surprised. "Your Majesty?" he asked a little unsure if he had heard right.

Bristling, the king demanded, "Are you getting old for your age, General? Can't hear?"

The General hastily excused himself and left to follow orders.

After he had gone, the Chancellor said, "If I may, your Majesty, could I be relieved from my position as the prince's personal adviser? I would rather much return and live in the palace where I could do so much more." _Instead of following a spoiled boy around the country_, he added silently.

The king gave his Chancellor a small grin. "No, you're good for my son. He needs to hear some good advice every once in a while instead of running around with no rules to follow."

"You know your son hates me, and I believe my very presence is most likely causing him to act out more than he usually does."

Protomes waved his hand in a dismissing way. "Nonsense, last year he tried to train war elephants on palace grounds and practically destroyed the entire east wing. And that was before I assigned you to keep an eye on him."

"Yes, but…"

"That's enough, Eriol," the king barked, now annoyed. "Do not forget your place."

Chastised, Eriol bowed his head in silence. _Seems like I'm stuck with the prince for quite a while longer_, he thought mildly irritated.

"Begin packing your bags and those of the prince's," the king started instructing. "After the General brings him back, we'll immediately be setting out for Aure."

Eriol was shocked out of his reverie. "We should send a messenger before us, for formality reasons."

"Forget formality. It's about time we paid Aureoles a visit. I need to see if this daughter of his is suitable for my son. And Chancellor, don't tell Syaoran what we discussed here today. He doesn't need to know about marriage until it's too late to back out."

The king waved, dismissing him. Eriol bowed and elegantly walked out of the room, his boots making _tap tap_ sounds on the beautiful marble floor as his cloak trailed behind him. He had a feeling that this was going to be a bad idea.

**

* * *

**

_Present day_

Sakura sat on the edge of the seat, feeling every rocky bump on the uneven road. The carriage that Kaptan had managed to get his hands on did not deserve the title of a "carriage". It was more like a box with wheels. The seat she was perched on was not the soft leather seats stuffed with feathers that she had grown up with. Instead, it was a dirty cloth stretched across what felt like a wooden plank. There was no stuffing under the cloth.

One of the carriage windows were intact, however, the one on her right was completely shattered. She could still see jagged glass poking out from the window frame. Sakura wondered again for the umpteenth time how they were going to convince this Meiling person about their identity.

She had attempted to ask Kaptan permission to ride her horse. She was more used to that than sitting in this carriage. But Kaptan had refused outright.

_You need to start acting the part right now_, he had lectured.

Even now, she could hear him drilling manners and routine into his men as they were traveling. This meant that they were a bit loud and were exposed to ambushes by other bandit groups, but Kaptan was confident they could handle any attack.

Kaptan pulled his horse up to the carriage door. "Princess," he called out. "Fox would like to fill you in on some vital information."

In Sakura's opinion, Kaptan was having just a little too much fun acting the part of Captain of the Royal Escort.

The carriage slowed down and the door was opened even while the carriage was moving. Then Kaptan all but threw a complaining Fox into the carriage and slammed the door shut.

"Have a good chat," he said as he left the two alone.

Fox was a teenage boy with dark red hair. He was a bit shorter than boys his age but he could hold his own ground when it came to it. However, his real specialization was in procuring information on all sorts of subjects. Sakura had no doubt that yesterday Fox had been all over the place picking up rumors, names, information, and other goodies. He was very handy and fast when it came to pick pocketing and you could not begin to imagine how much information a pickpocket could potentially attain.

He had gained the nickname Fox by being cunning, sly, and fast.

"Jeeeeeeez," Fox vented, blowing hair out of his eyes. "Why couldn't I sit on the horse and just call in what I know through this window here!"

Sakura giggled. "Because Kaptan doesn't want you to look as good as him."

"Pfft, I already am," Fox joked. He stared at Sakura with his beautiful sky blue eyes. "Wow, Sakura, you're really beautiful, you know?"

Sakura blushed. "Where are your manners when addressing someone who's older than you?"

"Twenty's not that old," he protested with a good-natured grin. "I bet I could do whatever other guys older than me could."

Sakura was now completely blushing. This was not the subject she wanted to discuss.

"Alright, _kid_ in there," Kaptan growled from outside coming to Sakura's rescue. "Stop wasting time and get to the point. Plus, we can all hear what you're saying from outside here."

Raucous laughter floated in from outside as someone guffawed loudly.

Now it was Fox who was flushing.

Then Kaptan added, "And don't forget who you're talking to, Fox, or else…"

Someone laughed again.

"Anyway," Fox exclaimed hastily. "I have information on Meiling." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Boy, she's one nasty lady."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's a princess like you."

"She's a princess?" Kaptan asked. He was still sticking around, making his horse keep pace with the carriage.

"Yeah, except she's a princess of Proto, not Aure."

Kaptan scowled. "What's a Proton princess doing in Aure? And why is the princess of Aure going to her for extra protection?"

"From what I've been able to gather," Fox answered. "It seems like this Proto princess is a bit different from others. She's known around these parts as the warrior-princess."

"What?"

"Well, she's good in combat is what I'm guessing that means," replied Fox. "She lives in this house on the outskirts of Qute. Apparently, no one dares to try and steal from her. She's got a ferocious personality along with many loyal guards stationed around her property."

"So she's going to be a problem…" Kaptan deducted.

"Well, that I can't say for sure. But I can tell you something I heard. Rumor has it that King Protomes set out a week ago to visit King Aureoles."

"That's weird," Sakura exclaimed surprised. "They're not good friends at all. And years ago, rumors were flying left and right about both wanting each other's kingdom."

"Yep," Fox agreed. "And this whole business of this princess Meiling picking us up halfway to escort us to the palace just seems suspicious."

"So what's the plan?" Tor asked shocking them all. They had not noticed him pulling up at the other window to listen in on the conversation.

Kaptan was the first to talk. "We get in there, see what they're all about, and convince them that Sakura is the princess. If all goes south, we'll get out of there, stealing whatever we can get our grubby hands on."

"With all due respect, sir," Fox said. "That is the worst plan I have ever heard."

Tor chuckled and Kaptan glowered.

"Do you have a better plan, Fox?" Kaptan wanted to know.

Fox shifted nervously in the carriage seat, bumping knees with Sakura. "Well, I have heard that Meiling has a friend that is visiting her."

"Friend?"

"They call her Lady Tomoyo," Fox explained. "She's a very good friend of the Proton princess." Giving them a goofy grin, he added, "They also say she's very beautiful."

"And?" Tor asked, ignoring the last part of the sentence. "What has this Tomoyo got to do with anything?"

"I was thinking," Fox said, "That if Kaptan could seduce Tomoyo, then Tomoyo could put in a good word for Sakura."

Kaptan didn't say anything for so long that Tor exclaimed, "You can't possibly be thinking about it!"

Kaptan shook his head. "No, the plan was so flawed that I didn't know where to start."

Fox pouted while Kaptan snickered. "Fox, There are a million reasons why that won't work. First of all, all you really know about this Lady Tomoyo is that she's beautiful-"

"And they say she's from a very high-class noble family," Fox supplemented.

"And I'm supposed to gain her trust in less than a day. Oh wait, we're not even near Meiling's so it would be much less than a day. Maybe a few hours. And who's to say she doesn't have her claws on someone else already?"

Fox tried to defend himself. "Who knows how well Meiling's house is defended? Who's to say you can even break out?"

"I believe in our abilities," Kaptan spluttered.

"Give the kid a break," Tor said helping Fox out. "He was trying to help in his own way."

Kaptan and Tor promptly started to bicker about how it was time for Fox to grow up.

"I am grown up," Fox protested trying to get in the middle of the conversation.

Sakura sighed. She had a bad feeling that all of this was going to end up badly.

**

* * *

**

"Chancellor."

"Chancellor."

Eriol inclined his head briefly, returning the greeting to the other chancellor.

"Well, this is a surprise," the Auren chancellor commented. "We were definitely not expecting you."

Eriol smiled. "Yes, it has been a while, Takashi. I apologize for not sending a messenger ahead of me."

"That's quite alright," Takashi graciously accepted as they made their way down the hallway into the parlor. "What has brought you to Aure?"

Eriol paced around the large expensive chairs and took a seat in front of the fireplace. "It's actually a long story, but before we get into that, I was wondering if you had heard of the resurfacing of the moss giants up north?"

Takashi grinned. "Oh, I've heard of that one alright. Seems like Proto spies might have upset their daily diet of bark and pine cones. May I offer you a drink?"

Eriol accepted and returned the smile. "Seems like it."

"We've known each other for quite some time, Hiragizawa," Takashi said as he poured himself a glass and sat down from across Eriol. "What is it that really brings you here?"

"As I said," Eriol replied gulping down the wine, "Long story."

"Shorten it. After all, we're both great storytellers."

Eriol took a deep breath. "We caught wind of a princess returning to her rightful place beside King Aureoles. King Protomes is here. And so is his son, prince Syaoran Li."

Takashi coughed and choked on his wine, stunned speechless.

"So yes, you were right about Proto spies and such," Eriol continued helping himself to another glass. "Frankly speaking, all this has given me a headache."

"Where is King Protomes at the moment?"

"Situated in his vacation home not far from here. He sent me before him to notify King Aureoles that he's here and demands an audience."

Takashi rubbed his temple and set down his wine glass. "And his troublesome son?"

Eriol grinned. "He's been tied up all this time in one of the royal carriages. They're probably unloading him now and locking him in one of the rooms."

Takashi leaned back, thinking. "Right now, I'm wondering how I'm going to tell King Aureoles that his rival is here and wants to meet him."

Eriol sighed and grinned. "Glad that's not my job, but I'm sure with all the knowledge you have, you'll think of something clever."

"Thanks," Takashi replied bitterly picking up his glass again. "Now _I_ have a headache. By the way, did you know headaches are really caused by long term exposure to a particular element carried in the wind."

Eriol grinned, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "So, tell me about this princess that has got the two most powerful countries gossiping about."

Takashi shrugged. "She looks like an imp in all honesty and talks like an old hag. She has these humps on her back and at such a young age she's carrying a cane. What a pity really to think she's got so many people excited to see her. When you see her… actually, you'll really wish you didn't see her."

Eriol scrutinized Takashi, unsure of whether he was telling the truth or not.

"Your Prince Li is going to be very disappointed. But I guess he can't say no to such a great opportunity to rule Aure," Takashi continued. "I wonder if you touch the humps if they'll pop-"

"Gods," Eriol interrupted him, having fallen for his lies. "King Protomes will throw a fit when he learns of this."

Takashi kept his straight face and natural smile. "Sorry to hear that."

Eriol ran his hand through his dark blue-ish purple hair. "I think the best course of action is to somehow convince Protomes to return home while you work on convincing Aureoles that he doesn't need to offer the princess's hand in marriage."

"Indeed. But I can't help you convince my king."

"Why?" Eriol wanted to know.

"Because we haven't really met the princess yet." Takashi grinned from ear to ear. "She hasn't arrived yet so we don't know anything about her."

"No…" Realization hit Eriol, he had been tricked. "You've gotten good at this."

Smiling, Takashi said, "The princess will meet halfway at Princess Meiling's house and Meiling will provide her with enough troops to safely make the rest of the journey here."

Eriol was surprised again. He found that recently he was being taken by surprise a little too much. "The same princess Meiling as one of Protomes's many nieces?"

"Yep."

"How did she manage to get herself such an important position? She _is_ the niece of King Protomes however far away from claiming the throne she may be, she is still a Proton princess. Why would Aureoles trust and let her escort his only heir?"

Takashi shrugged. "Seems like Lady Tomoyo pulled some strings and Meiling got the spot. Very powerful, that Daidouji family."

"Yes."

**

* * *

**

They had been attacked. More accurately, ambushed. The convoy had stopped beside a small creek to have lunch and the ruffians had popped out of the bushes, howling battle cries.

Although Kaptan's men had easily defeated them and of course, taken their gold, Sakura was still fuming. She didn't appreciate being stuffed into the carriage with nothing than the tiny dagger that had been given to her and told to wait on her rump while other people were out defending her. She was more than capable of protecting herself and she would _not_ be the helpless kitten that she was four years ago.

But Kaptan had ignored her complaints and had coldly said, "You have to act the part of a helpless princess or else everyone will be killed if we do not manage to convince them of this act."

They were now on the road again, traveling in silence. Without a warning, another ambush was under way, and Sakura resigned herself to sitting in the carriage as the battle continued on outside.

She held the dagger loosely in her hand and fidgeted restlessly. The whizz of the sound of an arrow hitting the side of the carriage and nearly shooting through the shattered carriage window had Tor roaring in rage that the defense line was being threatened.

Sakura sighed. She should be out there helping but since she had accepted the role of being princess, she knew that they could not afford to have any witnesses seeing her fighting like a common thief or bandit.

The carriage door was suddenly yanked open and a bandit stuck his head through the door, flashing Sakura a lopsided grin that was missing a few teeth.

"Well, well, hello there, princess!" he bellowed reaching to grab her with his dirty grimy hands. "To think that the rumors were true. You're one pretty lady that'll make my boss very happy."

Sakura promptly stabbed him in the arm and kicked him out of the carriage, yanking the door shut again. She heard him howling in rage outside on the floor clutching his arm.

That'd make him think twice before coming in here without being cautious, she thought smugly.

Kaptan and co cleaned the rest off taking their gold in compensation and in no time they were on their way again.

A little after noon, they could make out Meiling's household in the distance on the horizon.

No one said anything as they travelled the small remaining distance. Sakura looked out from the carriage window and she could see the house looming bigger the closer they got.

"Household" did not do justice to what Meiling was living in. Mansion or even small palace would have been a more appropriate name to call it.

It was a beautiful white-washed brick mansion surrounded by rows of vegetation and blooming flowers. The garden itself was huge with two matching fountains on each side. The property was a large expanse of meadows leading to large forested wooded areas. The entire property was surrounded by fashionable cement with black rows of spiked fencing. Every now and then as they rolled past the fence on their way to the gate; they could see numerous armed guards patrolling the grounds.

"This is something," whistled Doc appreciating the view of a small pond a few yards away from the house.

Kaptan raised his hand and the convoy stopped. He turned his horse around and faced his men.

"Today," he announced, "we are stepping into a world that most of us have never seen. It will be both dangerous and profitable. If we do this right," he said pacing the ranks with his horse, "We _will_ and we can spend the rest of our lives in luxury. Screw up and we all die."

He unsheathed his sword and leaned down. With one swipe he drew a horizontal line across the dirt path in front of the convoy. "When you cross over this line, you will throw away your previous way of speech, your attire, and your lifestyle, and you will take on the roles of respectable soldiers employed under King Aureoles."

He sheathed his sword again and turned to face the front. The horse pawed the ground impatiently. Digging his knees into its flank, Kaptan rode forward and crossed the line.

Slowly, his men behind him followed. As disciplined, each of them stood a little straighter, a little prouder, and a little more like soldiers of the king. Sakura watched amazed at just how well Kaptan could see the potential of what his men were capable of and just how well he could train them to reach whatever goal he had set out.

The carriage slowly creaked forward after the men and inside Sakura took a deep breath. This was it. A new life to live and a big lie to adhere to. No room for failure.

She sat up straight like how she had been trained to properly sit when she had been younger, and clasped both hands neatly into her lap.

_One step closer to revenge…_

They pulled up in front of the large arching double gates. Stationed in front were three guards, neatly dressed and cleanly cut.

"What is your business here?" the guard asked briskly eyeing the shabby carriage with doubt.

"We're here to see Princess Meiling," Kaptan replied unperturbed by the questioning stares from the other two guards.

The guard sneered and put his hand on the hilt of his sword menacingly. "I don't think you're the lot that our lady would associate herself with."

Kaptan's sword was unsheathed faster than the guard could even pull himself together. The sharp edge was lightly touching his throat where a vital artery was.

"And I don't think that your lady would appreciate you determining for her who she would like to see and who she wouldn't," Kaptan said in a small dangerous voice.

The tension in the air was unbearable and Sakura was sure that the other two guards would definitely call for help or back up when Kaptan leaned back on his horse and sheathed his sword.

Swinging one leg off the side of the horse, he got down and clapped a hand around the guard's shoulder and took him to the side.

"I apologize for my lack of manners," he was saying now more kindly. "But you must understand that we've come a long way carrying a very," he paused for emphasis "_very_ important person. And I'm pretty sure she would like a hot bath and some new clothes after we were attacked three times today-"

Tor snapped off the arrow that was still sticking out of the carriage with a loud _crack_ to add emphasis.

Kaptan patted the guard's shoulder and continued, "Just send a messenger up to the house and tell Princess Meiling that I have the prin-"

"Aure's princess," the guard whispered finally understanding, his eyes wide with shock. He knelt on his knees and took off his cap, "Forgive me, princess. I-I did not know. We have been w-waiting for you the entire day. We just weren't expecting you to show up in… that c-carriage-" he stuttered.

Sakura took a deep inward breath already picking out suitable words in her head to reply with. It was her turn to convince the man beyond a doubt of her identity.

"Rise," she said after a brief moment of pause. "Send your messenger and we will wait here until your Proton princess grants us passage."

"Send Cal with the message!" the guard yelled and a small boy started his sprint towards the house. The guard stood up and said sheepishly, "I was born in Aure and I'm v-very honored to have met you, princess."

"Thank you," was all she said.

During the brief few minutes that they were waiting, the nosy guard kept trying to snatch a glimpse into the carriage to see the princess but Sakura carefully hid in the shadows where he could not see.

"Her voice is pretty," one of the guards whispered to the other.

"Look at Rosen," the other snickered. "He's bobbing up and down trying to match a face to that pretty voice."

"Shut up!" the first guard whispered back, flushing red.

The sound of running footsteps made them all look towards the gate again. The young boy had returned.

"Princess Meiling says," he gasped for air, "to let them through."

The guards worked on opening the gates and within moments, Kaptan was leading the group through Meiling's front gates.

They rode up the neat paved path towards the front entrance of the house passing the two large fountains they saw from outside. The carriage that Sakura sat in was an eyesore in Meiling's place where everything was beautiful and elegant.

There was a large group of people waiting neatly in a row in front of the house. At the front of them were two girls dressed much more expensively and elegantly.

"I'm guessing that's Meiling and Tomoyo?" Kaptan muttered to Fox. Fox nodded, eyes wide, soaking in all the rich architecture and the pretty people.

"Hopefully no trouble," Tor muttered back.

"Let me handle this. Then it'll largely depend on Sakura's performance," Kaptan answered just before they rode into hearing range.

He gracefully swung his legs over the horse and got off when they came to a stop in front of the house. He went down on one knee respectfully and took off the feathered cap he had been wearing.

"Princess Meiling and Lady Tomoyo, I assume?" he asked with a tone infused with manners and politeness.

From her carriage, Sakura could see the two girls clearly.

The one on the left had raven black hair tied in two long pigtails that she stylishly let fall on her shoulder. She wore a fashionable knee-length red dress with matching red and white striped slippers. She had bright red earrings to match her dress and beautiful red hued eyes. She was taller than the other one but not by much. However, the most striking thing about her was that she carried in her hand a sword sheathed in a beautifully decorated leather binding. It was almost unheard of ladies being able to fight and it was even more frowned upon when a lady, especially one carrying the status of princess, to be walking around with a sword. Sakura had no doubt that this was Meiling that Fox had learned about. Meiling had a frown on her face as her eyes skimmed the group.

Standing by her side was a second girl. She too had dark hair but hers was tinted with blue-ish hues. Her hair fell in locks all the way down to her waist. She had on a simple light blue dress that had gold embroidery on the hem. On her neck she wore a large sapphire gem. Seeing that gem, Sakura immediately recalled the symbol of the Daidouji family who possessed great amounts of wealth, power, and influence in the royal courts. This was without a doubt the sole heir, Tomoyo Daidouji. When they had pulled up at the house, Tomoyo had been surprised by their somewhat shabby appearance and carriage, but now she wore a pleasant smile. It was also she who greeted Kaptan.

"Yes, we are. And who are you?"

"My name is Kaptan, and I have brought the princess."

"Oh really?" Meiling demanded. "You better recheck that story, mister!"

"Meiling," Tomoyo urged in a hushed voice.

Meiling huffed, her eyes burning with anger. "I'm tired that I keep getting dragged out of the house by some impostors who keep raising false alarm!"

Kaptan and even his men did not stir at the bold accusations. He had already foreseen this.

"_If we move in panic, no amount of talking will get us out of the mess,_" Kaptan had said strictly to his men. "_It will be understandable if they suspect us at first._"

"I'm sorry, I do not understand," Kaptan was saying.

"Puh-lease," Meiling loudly replied, fed up. "Look at your carriage. You expect me to believe that a princess would sit in that thing?"

Kaptan was losing a hold on the situation. He was no match against Meiling's temper. "We were trying to be inconspicuous to avoid being att-" Kaptan tried to explain reasonably.

But the click of the carriage door opening had everyone's attention turned away.

Sakura elegantly got out of the carriage and came face to face with Meiling and Tomoyo.

"You must excuse him," she said. "He isn't used to talking to anyone other than peasant people out in the West."

Meiling's eyes widened as she took in the sight of the girl now standing in front of her. She had short honey-brown brown hair tied neatly with ribbons. Her white dress was plain but beautifully simple, and she carried herself with an air of royalty. Most astonishingly were her bright emerald green eyes that seemed to be able to see through her.

Tomoyo was equally surprised. She had not believed Kaptan but the girl who stepped out of the carriage was something else. Tomoyo especially liked the golden sash tied stylishly around the waist. She thought it was cute and an ingenious touch to the outfit she was wearing.

When both of two girls did not reply with anything, Sakura stepped up and took Meiling's hand boldly into hers, hiding all signs of nervousness.

"I must apologize for not introducing myself first," Sakura said cheerfully. "I am Princess Sakura, daughter of King Aureoles, and heir to the Auren throne."

Meiling gasped unable to help herself. She said, "Finally. We were expecting you the entire day" while Tomoyo gushed, "I love your dress. Who made it!"

Sakura blushed. "It was a long trip and very eventful with ruffians trying to kidnap me almost every hour of the day." She grinned at Meiling. "But thanks to Kaptan here, we made it." Then she turned to Tomoyo and answered, "A nun in the West made it for me for my birthday last year. I wore it when I left the monastery to show them that I'd never forget them for raising me."

"What's the West like!" Meiling was demanding excitedly while Tomoyo, equally excited, exclaimed, "I can make you lots of dresses too!"

"Tomoyo!" Meiling chastised. "Don't make her uncomfortable already."

Tomoyo blushed and collected her composure. "Sorry, we're just really excited to finally meet you. You cannot believe how many people have already tried to pretend to be the princess."

Sakura waved her hand accepting the apology immediately and felt just a bit guilty. "You can't successfully pretend to be the princess if you're not the real thing, and I'll be happy to try on the dresses you make," she told Tomoyo, then she rushed on. "First, I'd like to introduce you to my personal guard, Kaptan."

She gestured for Kaptan to step up. He was staring at her, amazed at what she had done. Who knew Sakura was such a capable liar?

"This is Kaptan," Sakura introduced. "He and his men protected me all the way."

"Yes, Kaptan," Meiling muttered frowning. "I'm pretty sure the Captain of the Royal Escort was a jerk named Ifrat, not Kaptan."

Tomoyo nudged Meiling and coughed something that sounded like 'whereareyour_manners_?'

"Yes, I did meet Captain Ifrat," Sakura answered. "Not very likeable, I agree."

Meiling beamed. "So what happened to him? Did he die on the way?" which earned a glare from Tomoyo.

"It's a long story," Sakura answered. "He came to the West to pick me up but by the time he arrived, it was just too dangerous to travel with him because of all the rumors flying around."

Meiling was nodding.

"So we decided to substitute Kaptan for Ifrat," she continued. "Ifrat would leave the monastery with an empty carriage as a distraction and Kaptan left a few hours after with me. That way, Ifrat could deal with possible attacks without worrying about my safety."

"That's very clever. The jerk did mention as he was passing through here on the way to the West that he was going to be as inconspicuous as possible. I never thought he'd mean this-" her crimson eyes wandered towards the shabby carriage with the broken window and the peeling paint. "I see that even though with the preparation, you still couldn't avoid being attacked by those despicable lawless mongrels." Her eyes ended up at the broken arrow that Tor had snapped off.

"It was pretty scary," Sakura forced herself to say, laughing nervously. "Nothing ever really happens at the monastery other than eating and praying so this is quite a change."

Meiling giggled. "I bet! Living and growing up with nuns must have been sooooo dull. Don't worry though, Sakura, you're in safe hands now. Me and Tomoyo will take you to all the grandest parties to make up for what you missed."

"Tomoyo and I," Tomoyo corrected dutifully. "And you should include the princess's title when addressing her."

"No," Sakura answered hastily. "You can call me Sakura. I like it better that way anyway."

"Then you can call me Meiling and her Tomoyo," Meiling granted. She then gestured to the numerous people standing behind her. "And this is my household. You won't be getting to know them though. We'll be leaving for the palace first thing tomorrow morning."

The many men and women standing behind Meiling bowed respectfully to Sakura.

"Let's not stand out here anymore than we have to," Meiling said. "Welcome to my house. Come in."

The row of servants parted and allowed the three girls to pass through.

"Give Princess Sakura's men food and board. And tend to their horses as well," Tomoyo instructed as they entered the house. A short stout man bowed and left to take care of Kaptan and the others.

Sakura took in the sight of Meiling's house with a feeling of nostalgia. Four years ago, her family home was as beautiful as this. Not quite as large and spacious, but beautifully decorated and full of love.

Now... it was only a pile of rubble having been burned so mercilessly to the ground. She shook the image out of her head and concentrated on keeping all bitter or sad expressions away.

"It's beautiful," she told Meiling politely.

The black haired girl grinned at the compliment. "My butler will show you to the guest quarters. I'm sure you're tired from the long day's journey."

Sakura agreed and they said their goodbyes and Sakura followed the butler up an elegant flight of stairs carpeted in velvet red.

Once she had disappeared from eyesight, Meiling started to head towards her study. She had lots of stuff to pack up if she wanted to be ready by tomorrow morning.

Tomoyo reached out and stopped her. "Wait."

Meiling stopped in her tracks, quizzical. "What is it?"

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that Ifrat agreed to be the distraction? I mean, I know we didn't get to know him when he stopped here for a few hours to restock on supplies before continuing to the West, but he was proud and arrogant…"

"What are you saying, Tomoyo? That Sakura is just another fake?"

Tomoyo looked troubled. "No… I don't know what I'm saying but I _just_ know that Ifrat wouldn't have become the distraction so easily. Something's wrong. He wouldn't give up the opportunity to receive all the credit."

"It does seem a little odd that he would let Kaptan take the credit," Meiling said now deep in contemplation. "Maybe she is..."

Tomoyo looked uncertain. "If she is a fake, she's certainly very convincing. And it would be a pity if she was a fake. I liked her."

"Tonight," Meiling set down her resolve, giving Tomoyo a look, "We'll find out before we leave for the Palace. If she's pretending, _we will have to kill her_."

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Sorry for the slightly sluggish update. I had this chapter finished around two days ago but was called into work to work more hours than usual so I didn't have the energy to proof-read, and I really didn't want to update without proofreading my work first xD

In reply to reader, it's true, seven years ]:  
I didn't even realize it was that long. But there's a good reason behind this. I, stupidly, started two stories side by side. My personal tip now that I've learned: Never start more stories than you can handle. Life and other things caught up and I just didn't have time to work on both, so I made the decision to pause this one until I finished my first one. Now that the first one is done, I'm free to work on this one without any distractions :3

Also, the other day, I was writing about Eriol and this weird thought popped into my head. I guess it was because that same day I had been watching Gossip Girl (if you dunno what that is or don't follow it, don't mind this comment, it's crazy). Anyway, somehow my brain made the connection that if Chuck Bass were to be anime-ized, he would look like Eriol, minus the glasses and we're not even talking about personality because they're as different as day and night. But seriously, now that I think about it, it's just insane to think that Chuck Bass = Eriol ! But at that time, I was like "Yeah! That's totally possible!" =P So yeah, crazy moment that I thought I'd share.

Sorry for the long AN. I'll try to keep it to a minimum next time. Do drop off a review for me :3 Next chapter will be up asap.

_To be continued…_


	4. Troublemakers

Title: Princess by Mistake

Author: Life. In. Pixels

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Summary: Sakura is thrown into a life that is not hers where she meets the infamous Prince Syaoran Li. She will have to be clever, deceitful and tactful in order to maintain her position of power. But we all know... a life built upon lies is no life at all.

Author's Note: I realized a tiny mistake in spelling last chapter. Sakura's kingdom is called Aure named after King Aureoles, and Syaoran's kingdom is called Proto, after King Protomes. In the last chapter, I accidentally sometimes typed "Aures" with an extra _s_ instead of just Aure. Sorry for the confusion that might've caused );

I've gone back and fixed it now ;]

Enjoy this chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**Troublemakers**

She was startled awake and it took her a few minutes to recall where she was. She was in one of the guest rooms belonging to Meiling.

The pillow was comfortably puffed and the mattress was soft and clean. The bed was a very big change to the ones she had grown accustomed to in the four years of traveling. So what was it that had woken her up?

Sakura lay very still in bed and listened. Then she heard it.

The sound of the window being forcefully wedged open as quietly as possible. She shifted just slightly so she could see it.

In the dark, she could make out the shape of the intruder swinging one leg over the side of the frame and hauling their body in.

Instinctively she reached for the dagger which she now kept under her pillow. Her slender fingers closed around the hilt of the dagger as her body tensed.

The intruder was now crawling as quietly as possible across the floorboards but she could predict the location from the way the floorboards would sometimes creak under the intruder's weight.

Suddenly she was up, her free hand throwing her blanket onto the intruder to momentarily blind. As the intruder was struggling to get untangled, she slipped off the bed and punched the intruder in the head.

"Ow," Kaptan cried as he was desperately trying to fling off the blanket that he was now hopelessly tangled in.

"Kaptan!" Sakura whispered shocked as she put away the dagger and knelt to help him. "What are you doing sneaking into my room so late at night!"

He grunted as he finally tugged off the blanket and sat on the floor. Sakura could feel him scowling from his damaged pride. That was the second time she had caught him off guard.

"Well, do you know how hard it is to speak to you, a princess, privately!" he demanded jauntily as he brushed his hair out of his face. "All the ridiculous amount of people I have to _try_ to get through. And where's a damn candle when you need one!"

Sakura grinned in the dark and felt around on the top of one of the drawers next to the bed until her hand touched a wax candle. She struck a match and lit it. The room was slowly illuminated.

Kaptan whistled in appreciation as he looked around. He flopped down onto her bed and grinned contently. "This is what I'm talking about. This is life."

Sakura plopped onto the edge of the bed beside his legs and asked, "It'll be ten times grander when we reach the palace. How are they treating you and the others?"

Kaptan stretched and put his head behind his arms, grinning. "Good room and bed. Nice and warm, no cold draft blowing in. Food and wine when we want it. We even have clean water in a basin. It's awesome."

Sakura smiled. She was glad.

Kaptan said as he sat up on the bed, "By the way, I let you catch me off guard there-"

Sakura did not even attempt to argue.

"-and it's not late at night. It's only a little after dinner. I never thought you'd be asleep."

"I was tired bouncing around in that carriage all day and fell asleep," Sakura sheepishly admitted.

Kaptan laughed. "Tomorrow morning we're heading to the palace. Excited?"

She shrugged. She wasn't sure what she was feeling at the moment, except maybe a little bit sleepy.

When Sakura did not say anything, Kaptan said, "Well, I just came by to thank you on behalf of everyone for your performance today. If you hadn't convinced them…" he shook his head, "I don't know how I would've handled that one."

Sakura was about to say 'no problem' when Kaptan leapt off her bed.

"Someone's coming," he whispered as he quickly dived for the window. In a few seconds, he had disappeared out of the window before Sakura could even say anything.

Shortly after, there came a knock.

**

* * *

**

_Five minutes ago…_

Meiling and Tomoyo stood uncertainly at the foot of the stairs leading to the guest rooms.

"Are you sure we want to do this?" Tomoyo asked nervously.

Meiling, who was equally nervous, laughed anxiously. "You suspected it. We're doing it."

Tomoyo's blue-grey eyes were troubled. "Let's go over the plan again."

Meiling took a deep breath. "We'll go in there as naturally as possible and we'll ask her about the West. If she can't say anything we'll know she's a fake. If she says things that are too exaggerated we'll know she's a fake too."

Tomoyo looked unsure.

"Tomoyo!" Meiling exclaimed. "Do you have a better way to see if she's the real princess or not?"

Tomoyo sighed. "Then you'll pretend you're interested in Kaptan and ask her about his background and how he managed to replace Ifrat?"

"Why does it have to be me?" she protested.

"Because I have someone I like already," Tomoyo reasoned.

"So do I!"

"Your cousin Syaoran Li doesn't count."

Meiling gave up arguing. Tomoyo always won somehow. "Let's do this then."

**

* * *

**

_Now_

"Who is it?" Sakura asked slipping the dagger out of sight and throwing her blanket back on the bed.

"It's Meiling and Tomoyo. Can we come in?"

Sakura opened the door for the two.

They came into the room and Meiling immediately took the only chair and sat down, fidgeting. Tomoyo stood next to the bed and Sakura sat down on the edge.

"Sorry to bother you," Tomoyo apologized. "We hope we didn't wake you up."

"Nope," Sakura replied smiling awkwardly. "I was just taking a little nap before."

Meiling leaned forward in her chair, jumping straight to the point. "It's just that we're so excited about the West!"

Confused, Sakura asked, "Excited?"

"She means we're excited to hear about the West," Tomoyo explained. "It's so far away and hardly anyone goes there. There's a bunch of rumors, myths and stories about monsters, barbarians, and witches living there."

Sakura froze and panicked inwardly. Were they testing her? Did they already know about the West and were just seeing if _her_ story matched up to what they knew? Sakura knew absolutely nothing about the West. What in the world was she going to tell them?

"I-I didn't know there were such stories about the West," was all she could splutter out to buy her some time.

"Oh yes," Tomoyo answered. "There are lots. That's why everyone was a bit enraged to know that King Aureoles had sent his daughter to live there."

_This _is_ a test_, Sakura realized. Tomoyo was gauging her to see her reaction to the mention of her father abandoning her when she was a child.

_Act sad! Act sad!_ She quickly commanded herself. 

_But... I'm not an actress!_

_No, don't think about that… Act sad, don't think of anything else! Act sad!_

She must have somewhat convinced Tomoyo because Tomoyo apologized. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay," Sakura said quickly. "The nuns that brought me up were very kind to me."

A nervous and awkward silence settled in the room. It was Meiling who broke it by insisting. "So tell us about the West. Are the stories true?"

Sakura looked at the beautiful black-haired girl sitting on the chair and realized that Meiling and Tomoyo were testing her but they also really _did_ want to know about the West. Maybe she could work that to her advantage.

Feeling a bit more at ease with that revelation, she relaxed a bit. They didn't know anything about the West which meant it was up to her, Sakura Kinomoto, to fabricate a story that would convince them. And the only way to do that was not to spin a grandeur tale playing on their imagination but to give a dry and boring story.

"Well," she said acting unsure. "I don't know what stories they're telling about the West but it's probably not true. The West is mostly acres and acres of farmlands."

"Farmlands?" Meiling whispered. "Do the farm animals turn into monsters when it's a full moon?"

Now Sakura was scared. Not because they might discover that she wasn't a princess, but because she was really scared of monsters.

"I don't think so," Sakura replied. "The nuns would take me on picnics in the farm fields on sunny days and I never saw anything scary."

"What about the water ghosts?" Tomoyo wanted to know.

Sakura squirmed anxiously, her eyes wide with fear. "The w-what?"

"We heard they sometimes come out of the mud and possess people," Meiling whispered.

"R-Really? Do they live here?"

Meiling blinked. "What? No, we heard they only exist in the West. There's no monsters in Aure or Proto which makes it soooo boring."

"They're no monsters in the West either," Sakura protested. "Just a lot of farmers. I didn't get to travel around a lot though. The nuns mostly kept to the monastery."

"Whaaaat? That's no fun," Meiling exclaimed a bit pouty.

Sakura giggled. "I like it better like that than if there were monsters."

Tomoyo grinned.

Stubbornly, Meiling asked, "What about Kaptan? How did you two meet?"

This surprised Sakura and she covered it up by saying, "Are you interested in him?"

"What? No!" Meiling exclaimed. She then earned a glare from Tomoyo so she said, "I mean… maybe a tiny bit."

Sakura grinned, not missing the silent exchange of looks between Tomoyo and Meiling. So they were digging for information on Kaptan.

"I grew up with Kaptan," she lied without batting an eye. "He was a neighboring farmer's son and his mother often helped around at the monastery so we became best friends."

"Aww, that's so sweet," Tomoyo sighed.

"And when Aureoles summoned you back, he couldn't bare to never see you again so he followed you and protected you," Meiling deducted.

Kaptan was not _that_ kind. "Actually, life in the West is boring and he wanted to get out. This was a good excuse for him to get away."

"Aw," Tomoyo exclaimed disappointed.

They attempted to learn more about the West but Sakura stuck to the boring nun stories and they eventually gave up, convinced.

"So it's all exaggeration and lies," Meiling muttered, disappointed.

"That's what happens when they don't know about a place well enough. They tend to make up stories," Sakura said.

Tomoyo sighed. "We're sorry that we spent all that time pestering you about the West."

Sakura waved away the apology.

Meiling admitted, "The real reason we came here tonight was to see if you _were_ really the princess."

"And we're sorry we doubted you," Tomoyo added. "It's just that we were confused as to why Ifrat gave up the opportunity to escort you back since there would be a lot of reward and credit involved for him."

"He didn't give it up without a big fight," Sakura assured them. "But everyone agreed with the plan and Kaptan even challenged him to a sword duel." Sakura winced inside. Kaptan had stuck an arrow in Ifrat through an ambush so she was just semi-lying.

"Kaptan won?"

"Yup. So Ifrat had no say in it."

Tomoyo and Meiling exchanged apologetic looks and Sakura knew she had won.

"I completely understand being cautious," Sakura added. "You can't ever be too careful." _Now to seal the deal_. "If you're still having doubts, I can show you this."

Sakura turned her arm upward, palm facing up and pointed to the small black tattoo just below her left wrist.

Tomoyo gasped immediately recognizing the Royal Mark.

Meiling leapt up and forcefully turned Sakura's wrist down. "Don't you show that Mark so easily!"

Sakura was surprised at the outburst but nodded. She asked, "Do you have the Proton Royal Mark?"

Meiling hesitated just slightly and then nodded. "I received mine when I was a baby. Most of us get it in a place where it's hard to see. Yours is in a very accessible spot so you need to keep it hidden as best as you can."

Tomoyo handed Sakura a white ribbon. "Use that and tie it around your wrist until we can find a better way of hiding it."

"I don't understand," Sakura said as she took the ribbon and neatly tied a bow around her wrist. "Why the secrecy?"

"You don't want everyone kidnapping you because they can see your sign. That's the only thing that verifies you're a princess and there's many that would just love to get their hands on a royal family member for ransom."

Sakura nodded. Would she going over the line if she asked…? But she was itching to know. Setting down her resolve and risking it, she asked quietly, "Can I see your Royal Mark?"

Meiling's eyes turned to Tomoyo, silently asking her for advice. Tomoyo hesitated and then gave a slight nod. She trusted Sakura.

Meiling then nodded. She put her foot on the chair and pulled up her skirt all the way to her thigh. "No one wears their dress this short so mine's safely hidden."

Sakura looked at the mark. It was black and extremely intricate in design and detail like hers, but instead of the twin roses, Meiling's Mark was different.

"It's different."

"Yes, because I'm a Proton princess. Your Mark is that of Aure's."

The Proton Royal Mark was not dainty like Aure's. It was a picture of a slender sword with various unidentifiable symbols rotating around it. The sword had one single gem set in its hilt and a thick black ribbon floating around its blade. The beautiful design emanated power, honor, and courage. Underneath the Mark was the word _Hime_ meaning princess.

"Everyone has it in a different place?"

"You get to choose where you want it when they're about to mark you," Meiling explained. "Everyone chooses it in an indiscreet location."

Sakura nodded, understanding.

"Well, it's been a long day." Meiling stretched lazily. "I'm glad we had this chat. If you ever need advice or anything, Tomoyo and I will gladly help you… Princess Sakura." She flashed Sakura a grin.

Sakura smiled back. "Thank you."

After the two girls had left, Sakura let out a long sigh. Her head was buzzing with all the new information she had received and all the possibilities that came with that information.

Outside, there came a shuffling sound and Kaptan climbed back through her window and into the room.

"You heard?" Sakura asked.

He nodded. He had been sitting outside just below the window listening to the whole conversation. "Now you've gained their trust completely." His eyes were that of admiration.

Sakura blew a strand of honey brown hair out of her eyes and said, "I guess."

Kaptan sat himself in the chair and sulkingly pointed out, "So why did I have to be some farmer's son? Couldn't you have said something cooler?"

Sakura looked at him. "Boring is good. Boring equals no suspicion," she told him.

He shrugged and got up. "Good thing I'm so handsome," he vainly added. "It cancels out the boring background story."

Sakura laughed.

He headed towards the window, one leg already out. "Go to sleep. We're setting out first thing tomorrow for the palace."

She watched as Kaptan left and she closed the window after him.

Falling onto her bed, she closed her eyes and felt disappointed in herself at what a big fat liar she had become.

**

* * *

**

He pushed the dinner tray to floor, fuming. Furiously, he yelled out derogatory things to the guards stationed outside his door.

"I'm a prince! Heir to the Proton throne! How dare you imbeciles treat me this way? Let me out!"

When no one answered or attempted to release him, he toppled over the expensive mahogany chair causing a ruckus.

He brushed his chocolate brown hair out of his eyes and stomped to the windows. The beautiful large windows that he remembered when he used to vacation in Aure were boarded tightly shut to prevent him from escaping out. He sure had angered his father to have him go to such lengths to keep him imprisoned in his own room.

Angry, he looked around for more things to break when a knock came at the door.

Taking a breath, he said, "Enter."

Eriol strolled into the room, the double doors closing behind him as he took a look at the mess that Prince Syaoran Li had created.

"You!" Syaoran yelled marching up towards the Chancellor. "Get me out of here."

Eriol was unperturbed by Syaoran and answered, "You know I can't do that. The King wants you to stay here until further notice."

Scowling, Syaoran flopped down on his bed. "I'm bored out of my mind. I've been cooped up since that General took me from my home! What is this about?"

Eriol said nothing but went around the room picking up things and replacing them back where they been originally.

Syaoran opened one eye and looked at the Chancellor.

Eriol Hiragizawa was a man of power. He had wealth and he had reputation but he was neither excessive nor power hungry. Syaoran sighed; he couldn't bribe him to let him go. Just what was going on?

"Why are we in Aure then?" Syaoran asked out loud.

"Not sure."

"Why are you in my room then?"

"I came to see how you were doing," Eriol replied having cleaned up the room a bit.

"More like to gloat," Syaoran bit back.

Eriol sighed. "I'm the Chancellor of Proto which makes me your adviser. I'm just here to give you advice whenever you may need it."

"I don't need your advice."

"I'm duty-bound to give it, your Highness."

Syaoran rubbed his palm on his face and groaned. He didn't want to hear Hiragizawa talk about his responsibilities, duties, and how to act more "princely".

"You're locked up in your room precisely because you've angered the King. You need to grow up and take your responsibilities more seriously."

"I'm twenty, for Proton's sake!" Syaoran exploded. "Everything I do is to better my kingdom! Get out! And that's an order."

Eriol bowed and left the room. No matter how he tried, he could never talk any reason into that boy.

Syaoran lay on his bed, tucked his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

_Tomorrow… when breakfast is brought to me, I _will_ make my escape_.

**

* * *

**

Sakura woke up to the sound of insistent knocking. She glanced sleepily out of the window and saw that it was just a little after dawn break.

Tomoyo entered her room cheerfully waking her up.

"Good morning," she greeted the princess as she lay down the dress and the other things she had been carrying in her arms. "Those are for you."

Sakura rubbed her sleepy eyes and yawned. "I already have a white dress…"

"You can't wear that for two days in a row," Tomoyo insisted. "Try these on." And with that she closed the door on her way out, leaving Sakura staring at the dress she had brought in.

It was a long, puffy daisy yellow dress. There were small cute yellow bows sown near the hemline and white pearls on the two shoulder straps. Shiny gold sequins were placed neatly in strings between the pearls all the way to the waist line.

Tomoyo had also brought her matching long yellow gloves that reached to her elbows which would successfully hide her Mark for the time being. At the foot of the dress were pointed-toe slippers. Sakura noticed a wooden jewelry box and she opened it to find a simple necklace set with small yellow and white gems as well as a matching bracelet.

The outfit was not as simple as the white dress she had bought and no doubt cost a lot more, but it was elegant enough for a first day appearance in the palace.

She got to work preparing herself.

When she was dressed and ready, she headed down the stairs and found Meiling, Tomoyo, and Kaptan waiting there already.

Meiling had on a black chinese gown that hugged her body tightly. There were tiny pricks of ruby red gems around the collar. In her hand, she had her sword and at her feet were tons of luggage trunks that the footmen were already carrying outside to be loaded into the carriages.

"Good morning!" Meiling called up the stairs cheerfully.

Kaptan bowed. "Princess," he greeted, grinning.

"Good morning," Sakura replied as she reached the foot of the stairs. "We're ready to set out?"

"Yes, as soon as Meiling's stuff gets packed," Tomoyo answered. She had on a dark blue puffy dress that reached all the way to the floor. It was two layered: the bottom layer was an expensive satin and the top layer was see-through linen tinted slightly blue as well. She had on a wide brimmed purple feather hat that closely matched her dress colour.

"This isn't all my stuff, ya know Tomoyo," Meiling replied. "Half of it is yours."

Tomoyo had nothing to say that. She had packed a lot of dresses into the trunks to be carried to the palace where they would be worn more often.

"I've already sent a messenger ahead of us to let the palace and King Aureoles know that Sakura is with us and we'll be there by noon," Meiling assured them.

Finally, the men finished transferring the trunks onto the carriages.

Sakura stepped outside and was greeted by a large convoy of men and women. She recognized Kaptan's men and Tor barking instructions on how to properly load things. They were mingling with Meiling's household of servants and maids.

There were five carriages in total along with numerous horses pawing and neighing ready to set out.

The carriages were far more glamorous than the one Kaptan had bought. They were painted black with golden splashes of colour on the arches. The windows were intact and polished clean and the wheels did not creak when they were pulled. Each side of the carriages was painted with the Proton Royal Mark in silver and gold.

When Sakura lifted her skirts and climbed into the first one, she found velvet carpeted floors and plush leather seats. It was extremely comfortable and rich.

"Who are the other four carriages for?" Sakura asked slightly curious.

Meiling blushed. "They're for all my things," she admitted as she climbed in and sat across from Sakura. Tomoyo was last getting in and she sat next to Sakura.

Meiling called out the window, giving the order to go and the convoy started to move.

Sakura looked out of the glass window of the carriage and spotted many armed soldiers protecting the convoy. They were going to be slow in traveling but extremely safe from thieves.

**

* * *

**

Syaoran was awake and dressed already. He busied himself with going over the escapade plan again.

_First, let them come in with the breakfast tray._

_Knock the guard out without making a sound._

_Knock out the second guard who is standing just outside of the room._

_Find a cloak with a hood._

_Sneak out of the house to avoid being recognized._

It was perfect, he thought smugly. Now he just had to wait for them to make their move.

Right on cue, there came a knock.

"What?"

"Your Highness, I have your breakfast," the guard called in, his voice a bit muffled behind the thick oak doors.

"Come in."

The door was unlatched from the outside and pushed open and the guard walked in, his heavy boots trodding on the expensive carpeting in Syaoran's room.

Syaoran sat relaxed on the chair waiting for his opportunity.

The guard was now halfway in the room setting down the tray with the food.

"Is there anything else I can get you, your Highness?" he asked.

"No," Syaoran replied. He was on his feet faster than the guard could react or call out. Effortlessly, he knocked the man unconscious and lowered him quietly to the floor.

_Now the second guard_.

He strolled to the door, kicked it, and knocked the second guard unconscious as well. The guard had not expected to be attacked and had been completely unaware and defenseless.

Syaoran dragged the second guard into his room, left him beside the first, and closed the door behind him with a _click_. Smirking, he dashed down the hallway to the servant's quarters to grab a cloak.

_They were too easy_.

**

* * *

**

"Good morning, your Majesty," Eriol greeted King Protomes, bowing gracefully.

It was now past morning and dragging into lunch but the King was still in bed, relaxing. He was having a late brunch.

"Eriol," he greeted his chancellor. "I've received word from my niece."

"Good news?"

The king devoured a grape and nodded. "She has the Auren princess. She arrived yesterday evening and Meiling tells me they will be in the city by noon."

"That's in two hours," Eriol said a bit surprised at what good time they were making.

"Yes, and I intend to meet this princess. What was her name again?" the king asked the butler who was standing to the side. The butler had brought Meiling's message from the messenger and had read it to the king.

"Sakura, your Majesty."

"Yes, Princess Sakura," the king repeated smiling. "It's a shame my niece didn't mention if she was pretty or not." He popped another grape into his mouth.

"I take it Meiling sent a message to King Aureoles as well?"

"Yes she did," Protomes replied frowning slightly. "She's my niece and she should have brought the princess to me first but her friendship with the Auren family Daidouji has her loyalties to Aureoles as well."

"I see."

The king continued, "I've heard from my spies in Aureoles's palace that the old man's throwing a grand banquet tonight for his daughter. I want to be there."

Eriol was startled. "Your Majesty, I doubt King Aureoles would extend an invitation to you. It is his first time meeting his daughter and that dinner banquet will be very private and exclusive."

The king bristled. "And _my_ son is going to marry her soon which makes me practically family already. I want to be there. Make it happen, Eriol."

Eriol wondered how in the world he was going to pull this one off. He'd have to pay Takashi a visit again and get him to pull some strings… He sighed inwardly. Protomes and Aureoles were not good friends. He couldn't begin to imagine why Aureoles would invite Protomes at all. Not to mention that Aureoles still hadn't replied to meeting Protomes face-to-face since he had arrived in Aure.

The sound of footsteps had them looking towards the door. A guard ran up, huffing and puffing.

"What is it?" Protomes asked.

"Your Majesty!" the guard cried falling to his knees. "We beg your forgiveness!"

The king sat up straight in his bed, concerned. "What has happened?"

The guard was now catching his breath but his face was still pale with fright. "Y-Your Majesty, the p-prince has escaped…"

The room became so quiet that they could hear the birds chirping outside.

Without warning, Protomes exploded. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"H-He caught us unaware," the guard reported anxiously. "And then made his escape. The servants in the kitchen said they saw someone wearing a hooded cloak slip out the door through the kitchen."

The king rubbed his temples. "I want you to gather as many men as possible and patrol the city streets until you find that son of mine!"

"Y-Yes, your Majesty," the guard stuttered. He bowed once more and hastily retreated.

"You tell Aureoles's chancellor that my son will be ready and is very excited to attend this banquet he's holding tonight," Protomes told Eriol. "And you make sure that those incapable guards of mine catch him before tonight! Now get out all of you."

Eriol bowed and turned on his heels to carry out the orders. He was feeling very tired already and the day had just started.

**

* * *

**

Sakura could see the beautiful city gates looming up in the distance the closer they got. In the few hours she had been on the road traveling with Meiling and Tomoyo, she had gotten to know them both very well. It felt like she had known them all her life which was a bit eerie.

Now the convoy rambled through the great arching city gates into the capital city of Aure. There were numerous other people traveling in and out of the city on business or personal errands.

Aure's city was rich in architecture and history. The dirt path branching in many directions had been pounded out by frequent travelers and many footsteps. She could see through the carriage window the abundant stalls set up beside the roads. Merchants stood behind and in front of their goods, shouting prices and the goods they were selling. The rich and the common people flitted from one stall to the other, some bargaining and some buying on sight.

The sound of many voices filtered through the glass pane and the busy bustling sounds of cooking, children playing, and animals roaming around were soothing. Many of the people outside paused what they were doing to point at and whisper about the large convoy passing through. There was no doubt that rumors of an Auren princess returning had just about everyone speculating.

Sakura remembered the first and only time she had been to Aure's capital. When she was six, her father had brought her and Touya into the city to buy a gift for their mother's birthday. She remembered eating lunch in a small humble side-eatery and then buying a blue sapphire necklace for her mother. It had been a fun day and she smiled fondly at the memory.

"This city is something, isn't it?" Meiling exclaimed interrupting her thoughts. "Bet you've never seen anything like it."

Sakura nodded. "This is a beautiful city."

"You know what they say," Meiling stated. "Aure is the most beautiful and the richest kingdom on this planet. Proton, on the other hand, is the most powerful and capable kingdom with its strong army." She beamed proudly.

"Once you get settled in at the palace, we can explore the city if you'd like," Tomoyo suggested.

Sakura nodded. "I'd like that very much. Thank you."

But her mind was already racing. Meiling was right. Aure was the richest kingdom around but she had missed a vital point: Aure's capital city was abundant with information. The center of trade, people moved in and moved out constantly, and they were always bringing in information from all parts of the world. She would find the information she needed here, and use it to locate the person that had destroyed her life. _This_ was what she was after and only that.

She relaxed back in her seat and let the carriage take her to the palace where many things were waiting for her.

**

* * *

**

Eriol had grabbed a horse and rode out to the palace. Protomes's mansion was a ten minute ride to the palace and Eriol was glad for it because recently he had been running to and fro between the palace and Protomes's mansion much too often.

At the gold gates of the palace, he showed his emblem to the guards who let him through. He rode straight for Takashi's wing where he lived.

He handed the horse to one of the stable boys hanging around the front and entered Takashi's house. Takashi lived elegantly with large arching doorways, marbled flooring, high ceilings, and large white pillars. He had paintings hung on the wall framed with gold and silver and he even had a large indoor pond in the parlor.

The butler acknowledged Eriol and showed him to the study.

"My master will be with you shortly," he said before disappearing to tend to other errands.

Eriol made himself comfortable. Takashi's study was full of books reaching as high as the ceiling itself. It resembled Eriol's own study back in Proto.

Takashi's large mahogany desk was located near the fireplace next to the large windows overlooking his meadows and gardens. On the desk were scrolls, quills, and ink containers ready to be used.

"Hello Hiragizawa. You're visiting me every day now?" Takashi exclaimed good-naturedly as he walked into the room.

Eriol got up from the chair he had been sitting in and smiled. "It seems so."

Takashi gestured to have a seat while he took a seat behind his desk.

"What is it this time?"

Eriol sighed and leaned back in the chair. "I wish I came with better news."

"Is this about the princess?" Takashi asked. "Because we received a message early this morning that Princess Meiling is escorting her to the palace today."

"It's sort of related," Eriol replied. "Protomes wants to be invited to the banquet."

Takashi opened his eyes and stared at Eriol. Then without a word he stood up and looked out his window, deep in thought.

"I hate spies leaking out information," he muttered. "I'm not going to lie," he sighed. "Protomes and Aureoles aren't necessarily good friends and I highly doubt Aureoles will extend an invitation. This is a special night for him where he gets to meet his daughter. He wouldn't want someone to ruin it."

Eriol ran his fingers through his blue hair. "I know. You know how he is. He wants in."

"I may have Aureoles's ear," Takashi replied turning to face Eriol, "But that doesn't mean I can get Aureoles to change his mind. He's just as stubborn as your king."

Eriol grinned. That was true. Both of them were extremely stubborn. He stood up. "I do have something that might help."

Takashi raised his eyebrows, his expression expectant and questioning.

"He wants to bring his son."

Takashi broke out into a grin. "That might just work! Aureoles favours Syaoran even though he may hate Protomes, his father."

"It's beyond me why he likes the prince," Eriol muttered.

Takashi laughed good-naturedly. "Aureoles believes the prince has what it takes to lead a kingdom to greatness."

Eriol shrugged, not commenting.

"Wait," Takashi uttered. "You said Protomes _wants_ to. The prince doesn't know anything, does he?"

Eriol coughed. "He escaped this morning. He's probably roaming the streets or something. It's up to me to ensure he's caught and brought back by tonight."

Takashi looked doubtful but then shrugged. "Sure, I'll get you the invite, but if Syaoran Li doesn't show up, your king cannot come."

"Thanks Yamazaki."

"I mean it, Hiragizawa," Takashi emphasized as he folded his arms in front of him. "No prince, no Proton king."

"He'll show up."

Takashi nodded. "I'm sorry to hear he's giving you so much trouble," he muttered. "I just hope that this princess won't be a second Syaoran."

**

* * *

**

The wall surrounding the palace was white and tall. The large grand gates opened for the convoy and they passed through without incident.

Once they came to a stop in front of the palace's main entrance doors, everything happened quickly. A string of servants neatly dressed appeared from everywhere to help with the unloading and the directing of personnel. Obviously they had been waiting quite a while for this.

There were also some aristocracy ladies lingering around trying to catch a glimpse of the princess to gossip about.

In the carriage, Tomoyo handed Sakura a fan. "Use that to cover your face," she said mischievously. "That'll drive those silly ladies out there crazy with gossip and speculation."

Sakura grinned and took the fan.

The carriage of the door opened and Skor offered his hand to help the three girls inside climb out.

Meiling went first and Tomoyo after. Sakura was the last and she raised the fan, effectively blocking prying eyes.

Skor was grinning from ear to ear, his eyes bright with excitement. "This is…amazing," he whispered to Sakura. "I can't wait to explore."

"Get me a chance to talk with Fox before I go in please," Sakura whispered back to Skor. He nodded and disappeared into the throng of servants, soldiers, and guards to find the red-headed Fox.

Sakura was pulled this way and that as Tomoyo helped her get away from the questioning high-class people.

"You don't want to deal with them until you get settled in," Tomoyo advised her. "What comes out of their mouths are full of candy coated sugary lies and bribes, and there are also scavengers trying to judge you on whether they can take advantage of you or not."

Sakura was wondering how she was going to get away from Tomoyo long enough to talk to Fox for a few minutes when her perfect opportunity presented itself.

A tall blue haired boy noticed them. He headed in their direction, waving. Sakura didn't know who he was but judging from Tomoyo's blushes and fidgets she could guess they knew each other.

"I'll give you a moment," she murmured behind the fan and quickly slipped away before Tomoyo could protest or stop her.

"Lady Tomoyo," Eriol greeted her courteously kissing the top of her hand.

"Hello Hiragizawa," Tomoyo blushed. "What are you doing here at the palace?"

"Long story," Eriol sighed. "King Protomes wants an invitation to the banquet King Aureoles is holding for the princess tonight and I'm in charge of making sure that happens. By the way, is that her, the princess everyone's going crazy talking about?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Yup. She's the one talking to the red-headed boy."

"Can't really see what she looks like," Eriol grinned, talking about the fan Sakura was holding. "Was that your idea?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Yes. It's perfect for those gossiping ladies attending Aureoles's court daily."

Eriol laughed. "Clever touch."

_Sakura & Fox_

"Skor said you wanted to talk to me?" Fox said as he found Sakura among all the people.

"Yes," she whispered. Her green eyes were serious as she looked into Fox's. "I need you to do something for me."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Scout the palace perimeters and find me a way to get out of the palace and into the city undetected."

"Wha-?"

"Shhh and listen. This is important," she whispered.

Fox kept quiet but he was confused. He didn't understand what Sakura was up to.

"After you find out, I want you to come find me without anyone knowing."

"Okay Sakura, but…"

"No one, Fox, I mean it," Sakura insisted. "Not even Kaptan. Can you do that?"

Fox hesitated and Sakura said, "You're the only that can help me with this Fox. Please."

He then nodded. "Sure. I'll see you in a bit then."

Fox had no idea what Sakura was up to but she was a good friend to him and rarely asked for favors at all. Whatever she had in mind, he sure hoped it was profitable.

"Who was that?" Tomoyo asked appearing behind Sakura as Fox slipped away.

Eriol had said his goodbyes since he still had to report back to Protomes, regretting not meeting the princess. He told Tomoyo that he would meet her eventually when things were less chaotic.

"One of Kaptan's men," Sakura answered. "I have this chestnut horse and I was just telling him to take extra good care of her since I think I'll be pretty busy in the next couple of days."

Tomoyo smiled. "You bet," she agreed. "Come here. I want you to meet someone who's worth meeting."

They entered the palace hall where there were less people. There were still a few important aristocrats standing around trying to catch a glimpse of the new princess but they did not approach her like the ones outside had tried to do.

Tomoyo brought Sakura to a girl standing in the front, patiently waiting for them.

"This is Chiharu Mihara. She'll be teaching you almost everything you need to know about life in the palace from history, politics, law and etiquette."

Mihara smiled friendly at Sakura. "Please, call me Chiharu."

Chihara was a tiny bit shorter than Sakura. Her beautiful long brown hair was tied loosely in two pigtails. She had large brown friendly eyes and a cute smile.

"I'm Sakura," Sakura said lowering the fan. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'll be guiding you through everything in the next couple of days and I'll also show you and introduce you to all the important people you should know," Chiharu said friendly.

"She'll start with her fiancé," Tomoyo teased. "He's Aure's famous and popular chancellor."

Chiharu blushed. "You haven't changed one bit since the last time I saw you, Tomoyo." To Sakura she said, "I'll show you to your room. I designed and decorated it. I hope you'll find it beautiful."

They climbed the large flight of marble stairs, turned left, right, and right again down elegant hallways until they came to a set of double doors.

And the room was very beautiful, if not a little stereotypical.

Chiharu had used the most expensive fabrics and babiest of pinks. There were two large windows in the room. One was facing a small square courtyard while the other had a clear view of a large pond in one of the palace gardens. Large heavy white curtains were tied at the side. The wallpaper Chiharu had chose was pink with sparkles of gold in it that would catch candlelight and prettily reflect it back.

There were plush soft pink carpeting on the floor and two comfy round armchairs near the fireplace.

Sakura's bed was large and she could tell it was soft. Chiharu had ordered five pillows for her. The blanket and covers were cut from expensive and exquisite satin and silk. The bed posts were white and carved with butterflies.

Chiharu stood to the side, holding her breath. She had spent weeks planning and choosing the right colours and she hoped the princess would like it.

"It's breathtaking," Sakura said as she turned around in the room taking it all in. "Absolutely beautiful. Thank you."

Chiharu blushed. "I left a lot of space on the wall so you could hang your own things if you'd like," she explained.

"Thank you," Sakura murmured.

Tomoyo smiled. "I hope one day you'll come by the Daidouji mansion and decorate my room too, Chiharu," she said. "For now, I have to go help Meiling unload all the trunks. I'll leave Sakura to you then."

Tomoyo said her goodbyes and left.

Once they were alone, Chiharu started by telling Sakura about palace expectations.

"There is only one real rule that you have to follow. Whenever you go somewhere, you have to bring a trusted escort with you. This is to protect you physically and to protect your reputation. This will normally be your personal maid but it can be anyone who is reputable."

Sakura didn't need anyone to protect her but she agreed. She'd just have to ditch the escort whenever she could.

Chiharu then asked, "Is there anything I can get you, princess?"

"Call me Sakura please," Sakura answered warmly. She greatly appreciated what Chiharu had done for her but she needed the girl to leave so she could talk to Fox.

She had seen him signal to her from the window looking into the courtyard. Fox had worked fast and now she needed to be alone so she could talk to him.

"I'm starving. Could I get something to eat and maybe a glass of water?" Sakura asked.

Chiharu nodded, smiling. "Of course, princess- I mean, Sakura. I'll be right back." Chiharu left the room and Sakura immediately dived for the window.

She easily unlatched it and swung it open. Fox was waiting for her, his back to the wall.

"Did you find a way?"

"Yes," Fox replied. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"I will on the way," Sakura whispered. She disappeared into the room again and dug into the little pack she had brought and pulled out a worn brown cloak with a hood.

"But first we need to get out of here before Chiharu comes back."

"When she gets back and can't find you, do you have a story to tell her?" Fox asked a bit concerned.

"I'll think about that later when I have to," Sakura replied as she climbed out of the window into the courtyard. She pulled the hood over her head, her green eyes determined. "Let's go."

Fox pulled on his hood too and together they slipped away silently.

* * *

Chiharu had instructed the kitchen to prepare some food for the princess. She didn't want to bring too much since the princess had a grand banquet tonight where her father was waiting to meet her.

The kitchen had been a disaster as they were trying to prepare for the upcoming banquet. Everyone was cooking, cleaning, and preparing and it was through some effort that she managed to have someone make a sandwich and give her a glass of water to go with it.

She made her way back up to the living quarters and opened Sakura's door.

"Sorry that it took so long-"

She was talking to an empty room. No one was in it anymore.

**

* * *

**

Chiharu had spent a long time looking for the princess but she could not find her anywhere. She questioned everyone from the butler to the servants to the gardeners but no one had seen the princess. And even if they had, no one really knew what she looked like.

Now extremely worried, she headed for Takashi's house on the east side of the palace.

Without going through the niceties of announcing herself to the butler or knocking, she burst into the Takashi's study. He was surprised at her sudden appearance.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the princess?" Takashi asked gently but puzzled.

"She's disappeared!" Chiharu cried out. "I looked everywhere and I asked everyone that I could think of. No one's seen her!"

Takashi put down his quill that he had been writing with and helped Chiharu into a chair. "Start from the beginning," he instructed.

"She wanted something to eat so I went to the kitchen to find something for her," Chiharu murmured. "And it was so busy in the kitchen. She must have gotten impatient. By the time I came back with the food, she wasn't in her room anymore!"

Takashi thought for a moment. "Maybe she went for a small walk," he said trying to comfort Chiharu. "She has been cramped up in the carriage for almost half a day."

"I went and looked in the garden!" Chiharu replied near tears. "I asked the gardeners if they had seen a girl and they said no. Takashi, it's my first day as the princess's mentor and I've already lost her! What will I do!"

"Did you tell her the rule about escorts?" Takashi asked.

"Yes. I specifically said it to her before I left!"

"It's not your fault, it's not your fault," Takashi whispered brushing back her hair. "Don't worry. She's in the palace somewhere. We'll find her."

Inwardly, he sighed. It was not Chiharu's fault for losing the princess. It was the princess who had snuck away.

_My worst nightmare has come true,_ he thought deplorably._ The princess _is_ another troublemaker_.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Chapter four done and a bit long. I really don't like writing about traveling. It's hard because you have to account for time and make it seem realistic, and at the same time make sure it doesn't turn into a "hey-I'm-sitting-in-a-carriage-for-hours-and-this-is-boring" chapter. I'm sorry if this was slightly disappointing but the stage had to be set.

What is Sakura up to? Find out next chapter when Syaoran and her meet for the very first time (finally!). It'll be much more exciting than this one, I promise :]

Don't forget to drop off a review to let me know what you thought. Next chapter up asap.

_To be continued…_


	5. First Impressions

Title: Princess by Mistake

Author: Life. In. Pixels

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Summary: Sakura is thrown into a life that is not hers where she meets the infamous Prince Syaoran Li. She will have to be clever, deceitful and tactful in order to maintain her position of power. But we all know... a life built upon lies is no life at all.

Author's Note:

_Recalling Neim from chapter 1_.

If you remember who he is, continue on to the chapter. If you don't, here's a helpful reminder.

Neim was the one that supplied Kaptan with the information about Ifrat's route. We don't know much about him except he's forty-ish, sells information for the right price, and is somewhat a bit cowardly. He escapes when no one is paying attention and Tor volunteers to go and catch him, but because Kaptan was in the midst of planning his 'princess plan', he lets Neim go.

Now we're about to see him again.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**First Impressions**

It was now early in the afternoon.

Syaoran strolled leisurely down the streets of Aure without a care in the world, basking in the warm sun. To his left was the large Auren palace in the background.

He wondered again for the thousandth time what his father wanted to do here but could not come up with anything. Was it the princess that everyone was gossiping about?

Yes, he had been busy with errands but he _had_ heard his subjects and court members whisper about some princess coming back from the West. He wondered mildly why everyone was so excited. It was bound to be either a spoiled brat who had been raised by those who did not know how to handle royalty, or it was some poor little girl that would be suffocated by the aristocracy circling the court and manipulated by them having never grown up in such a rich environment.

Full of criticism, Syaoran tuned out of the conversation between two stall merchants that he had been eavesdropping on in order to update himself on what had been happening in the couple of days that he had been tied up.

The two merchants were in a colourful conversation. Apparently, his cousin, Meiling, had pulled into the city in the morning bringing the princess. No one had seen the princess yet but everyone was spreading lies. Some said she was sick. Some said she was ugly. And there were still others that said she was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen.

He ducked under an overhanging tent to shortcut across a crowded street.

The hooded cloak he wore assured him that no one would be able to recognize him, especially the Proton guards that were now patrolling the streets, no doubt in search of him.

He dipped around an archway to avoid the guards that were heading his way. The group of three to four men, armed and uniformed, walked right past him without noticing.

Syaoran grinned and slipped away in the opposite direction. He was going to enjoy his day.

**

* * *

**

"Okay, Sakura," Fox said as they were now on the busy streets heading away from the palace. "I have to tell you. I managed to get you out by distracting the guard at one of the side gates but I have no idea how we're going to get back in."

"I'll think of something," she mumbled.

He couldn't see her expression under the hood she wore but he could tell that her mind was already away, thinking. He sighed and kept close to her as they pushed their way through a throng of people.

When they had found a fairly vacant place to stand without being jostled or overheard by a nosy passerby, Sakura explained herself.

"You grew up here, right Fox?"

Fox nodded. "Yeah. I ran with a pickpocket group until I picked Kaptan's pocket and got caught. He took me in and got me out of the city."

"Then you know of the group known as the Black Scorpions?"

Fox frowned. "Everyone knows them. They're the organized crime group." He paused. "Wait, Sakura. I have a bad feeling about this. Why are you asking?"

Sakura's voice was small but clear. "I believe they were the ones behind the killing of my family four years ago."

Fox's frown deepened. "The Black Scorps don't target aristocracy, Sakura. That's how they keep growing without interference. They're mostly in the business of smuggling, stealing from common people, and being loan sharks."

"They did it. I know it."

"How are you so sure?"

She pointed to the back of her hand. "Every Scorpion member has the tattoo of a scorpion on the back of their hand, right?"

Fox hesitated. He really didn't like where this was going. "Yeah..."

"The men that came to my house that night all had the mark of a black scorpion on the back of their hands. All of them, Fox. _All of them_."

Fox nervously looked around. He had grown up in Aure's capital city and years on the street had taught him that one could never be too cautious without being overheard. The city's underground market and slums belonged to the Scorps and they had spies everywhere.

"Sakura," he whispered nervously. "Those men could have pretended they were members."

Sakura shook her head. "I've done enough digging around in these past years to know that no one dares to pretend they're a Black Scorpion member unless they really are!"

"Keep your voice down!" Fox urged growing increasingly uneasy. "I don't understand what you want me to do."

Sakura lowered her voice and replied, "I know the men that came that night were not lower rank members. One of them was the right hand man of the leader of the Scorpions."

"What!" Fox froze trying to see Sakura's face under the hood to make out if she was playing a joke on him. But the tone of her voice told him she was not. She was dead serious. "How can you possibly know that? The names of the top members are kept very secret-"

"His name was Boch," Sakura cut in. "His men said that night, 'Do we kill all of them, Boch?'" Her voice caught.

Fox took a step back. If Sakura had been anyone else, he would have ran and stayed out of this mess that he was being pulled into. He wondered vaguely if the girl even knew how huge the Scorp organization was. Its influence extended all the way to Proto and some even said to the West.

"That's how I know," Sakura continued. "I haven't idly played around. I found out by myself through a considerable amount of time and verified it. The Black Scorpion's leader's most trusted man is a cruel and ruthless person named Boch. Born in Proto, he specializes in weaponry, retrieval of any item or person, torture for information, and missions that involve the removal of a pain."

"B-But the Scorp don't target aristocracy… they only go after the rich merchants… t-that's how they continue to stay under the radar-" Fox spluttered. "You must be wrong, Sakura. If what you're saying is true, that would mean the leader himself commanded Boch to take out your family."

"It _is_ true!" Sakura persisted. "You don't have to believe me, Fox, but I do need your help."

"I-I don't know... what can I do to help...?"

"I have heard of a bar where the lowest members of the Scorps like to meet, drink, and share information."

"You want me to go in there and find out where Boch is," Fox continued the sentence understanding now. "You do know that no one, especially the lowest of lowest members, will know where Boch is, right? His name was leaked out by some carelessness but his identity is still very much protected."

"I know," Sakura replied. "But I'm not after Boch."

Fox closed his eyes briefly. This was not happening.

"You want the leader of the Scorps."

"Not just him," Sakura quietly answered. "I want the nobility that was behind him."

"What!"

"Everyone knows the Scorps do not go after aristocracy. Even I know that. It risks everything and they're not interested in power, only money. The only thing that would motivate them to go after aristocracy is…"

"A very very large sum of money," Fox whispered eyes wide. So this was where Sakura was going.

"And that very large sum of money would have to come from someone very rich and high in society."

"It could be a rich merchant…" Fox pointed out.

"If it was a rich merchant," Sakura answered. "The Scorps would just take it. There would be no need to do a job to gain that money."

"N-No way!"

Sakura continued on determinedly. "So it had to come from an aristocrat or aristocrats who were well protected and had enough money to offer and tempt with."

Fox carefully asked, "Did your family have enemies?"

Sakura sighed. "Not that I know of or I would have gone directly and suspected them. My father was well liked all around and my brother was one of the king's favourites. My mother and I mostly stayed at home but we were not ambitious. We were not targets. We were not well known either."

"So your only lead is to go after Boch, then after the leader…"

"That's all I have right now," she whispered.

Fox sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He was good at what he did. There would be little to no risk. He would satisfy Sakura's curiousity and find out what he could for her. He doubted that she would get far. As he had told her, the identity of the higher ups were heavily protected and guarded. After she couldn't follow up on the tiny lead she had, she would give up.

Fox gave her a grin and shrugged. "Hell, why not, Sakura," he finally relented.

He could feel her smile gratefully under her hood. "Thank you, Fox. Thank you so much."

He took her hand in his. "You owe me a ton, princess. Now let's get ourselves to that bar." He looked around, got his bearings, and tugged her down an alley towards the bar that Sakura had mentioned. He knew the place. It was extremely popular and full of drunkards. Information extraction would be a piece of cake for him.

"Oh and by the way, you'll have to give me some silver coins to pay for their drinks."

**

* * *

**

Kaptan was furious. He was sure that if he found Sakura he would wring her neck.

"Where could she have gone?" he bellowed.

The palace was put into a state of alert and panic a few hours ago. Everyone who could was searching every inch of every room, every corner, and every garden space for a lost princess.

Tor kept silent, hunched on a chair. He knew that Sakura was up to something the moment she had agreed to play princess. Kaptan should have seen this coming.

"She puts all of our lives in danger," Kaptan was busy yelling. They were in the room they had been given. The room was empty except for Tor.

He had caught news that Sakura was missing from one of the talkative maids.

An hour ago Kaptan had sent every man he could spare to search for her as well.

The sound of footsteps and Skor ran into the room. "Fox is missing too," he reported.

Kaptan ran a gloved hand through his already messy hair and kicked a chair over and said something incomprehensible.

Skor hesitated but then decided to say it anyway, "When we arrived, Sakura said she wanted to talk to Fox. After, Fox started to search the palace perimeters."

"For a way to get out," Tor said it before anyone could.

"Damn it!" Kaptan cried. "What is she thinking? This is even worse than I thought!" He gestured to Skor. "Gather the rest of my men and have them sneak out and start searching for Sakura on the city streets."

Skor nodded and ran off.

Kaptan turned to Tor. "You ready to see the city?"

Tor grinned. "Yeah, I'm going to sightsee and I'll leave you to the searching of the troublemaker lass."

**

* * *

**

Sakura slouched against the outside wall of the bar, silently eyeing the stragglers walking into the bar and some out. They all had the distinct tattoo of a scorpion on the back of their hands.

Fox had disappeared into the pub an hour ago to gather what he could and she was beside herself with impatience. She kept her face hidden and kept to the shadows.

_You don't want one of the drunks picking a fight with you_, Fox had cautioned. _If you draw too much unwanted attention, I'm running away without you_.

Sakura grinned slightly at that. She knew what she was asking of Fox. He was risking his life in a den of the lowest scums extracting information for her. She also knew he had hated this part of his life. He had always referred to it as the most miserable years where he had to fight tooth and nail for food and coin.

She sighed and closed her eyes briefly. _If only… please, let him find something worthwhile and after I have avenged my family I will dedicate the rest of my life to helping others_.

She felt his presence as he snuck up beside her.

"You'll want to hear this," Fox whispered his voice full of excitement.

She opened her eyes and couldn't help but catch Fox's excitement. "Did you find something?"

"You're not going to believe this!"

"What is it?" she whispered. "What did you find?"

"Remember Neim?"

Sakura frowned unsure what Neim had to do with what she was after. "That man that told us about Ifrat and the Royal Escort."

"Yes! I paid for some drinks for this chatty man and he told me that there was this tiny weasel named Neim that everyone hated. So I said, 'Yeah, I hate his face' which you won't believe how much information he uttered just from that sentence."

"What has Neim got to do with this?" she asked confused.

"Neim is a Black Scorp's messenger!" Fox cried out in a hushed tone. "He's in charge of delivering messages from the leader to the right-hand!"

Sakura froze. "That means he knows both of their locations?"

"Not necessarily," Fox answered. "But it does mean he's pretty well connected. I think most likely the leader gives one of his trusted underlings the message which they turn and give it to Neim. Neim then finds the trusted underling of Boch and gives them the message."

"So Neim doesn't meet either."

"Yeah. It keeps both of their identities safe because of the number of people they have to go through."

Sakura took a few seconds to process the information that Fox had just told her. Catch Neim, catch one of the trusted underlings and that'll lead her to either of the two that she wanted badly. She couldn't believe that this was the same Neim that just a few days ago she had laid so near.

"He's a well-established messenger. That's how he got his hands on the intel on Ifrat's convoy," she said making sense of it all now.

Fox nodded. "He sells what information he can get away with. Ifrat's route was known to a couple of other people as well so no one could trace it back to him."

"I'm guessing he's not going to sell us the information on where he's meeting the trusted underling?"

Fox shook his head. "Nope. He'll know that will cost his life. So…"

"So?"

"So we steal it from him," Fox grinned. "Doing what we're best at."

Sakura frowned not following.

"I can't believe our luck!" Fox relished. "Right now, Neim is carrying a message that contains the name of the leader's second most trusted after Boch."

"What?"

"The leader is setting up a meeting where he will introduce Boch to his left-hand man."

Sakura's eyes widened. "And Neim is carrying the message which contains the names and the location?"

"Yes!" Fox was grinning ear to ear. "Yes!"

"Tell me you know where Neim is," she whispered holding her breath.

Fox let a moment pass for suspense and then answered, "I do. Even better, the man told me that Neim has a thing for these two girls that work at a popular corner eat-out called Sally's. He visits them every day to flirt. If the man was right, we can catch him at the eat-out if we hurry."

"I'm all ready," Sakura replied grinning.

"This way."

**

* * *

**

Syaoran was getting more annoyed by the minute. As the day went on, more and more guards were put on the streets searching for him which made it more difficult for him to move around. Why couldn't he have one day to himself without being hounded after?

_It must be that damn Hiragizawa_, he thought. Thirty minutes ago he had caught a glimpse of the infamous Proton Captain of the Guards, Ruby Moon. He wasn't too sure though but he was convinced he had seen that long crimson red hair, that smirking expression framed with the bangs, and a body clad in black with a strange sense of fashion.

He blew his hair out of his hair. If she was in on the search, he would have to be much more careful. She was troublesome.

Walking on the street, his stomach let him know that it wanted something to eat. He tried to recall when was the last time he had ate and realized that he hadn't had breakfast or lunch. He had knocked out the guard and left without any food. For lunch he had bought one meager apple.

He sighed. Although street food wasn't as rich or good as palace ones, it would have to do for now.

His chocolate brown eyes searched around for a place that looked appetizing to eat at and it found a small stall with a spray of cheap wooden tables around it.

A sign on the stall read _Sally's_ and two young girls around eighteen or sixteen worked there.

Syaoran decided it would be a good place. After all, it seemed quite popular as other people were eating there too.

He headed towards it.

**

* * *

**

She stood from across and the street and saw the place Fox had told her about. Her green eyes automatically started to pick out details: the stall with the wooden sign reading _Sally's_, the six small tables surrounding it, the two young girls – the younger taking orders, the older cooking -, and the three people eating there.

One was an old man who was taking a lunch break, the other was a merchant of some sort eating lunch late, and the third was a person in a hooded cloak.

Disinterested in them, she scanned the crowd searching for Neim.

"Do you see him?" Fox asked from beside her. He too was looking for Neim.

"Not yet. Do you think we missed him?"

Fox thought for a moment. "Maybe, maybe not. The man said he liked to come here when the girls weren't as busy."

"If we see him, what's the plan?"

"I'll pick his pocket for the message," Fox stated.

"And when you've got it, we'll follow him to see where he goes," Sakura continued.

"What's after that?" Fox asked after Sakura hadn't said anything.

She hesitated. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "We'll just have to see from there on."

Suddenly, Fox nudged her. "Look to your left!"

Sakura turned and looked.

Neim was wearing the same robe that she had first seen him in. He wore a lopsided grin as he approached the two girls.

Sakura smiled. _Gotcha!_

**

* * *

**

Syaoran had ordered a bowl of noodle soup. The old man and the merchant sitting behind him were deep in a conversation about the business of silk and construction.

The young girl that brought him his order was quite pretty. "Here you go, sir," she said as she put it on the table.

"Thanks," was all Syaoran replied with as he dug in. Much to his surprise, the food was actually quite good.

As he was enjoying it, he noticed a middle aged man wearing a plain brown robe heading their way. The girl noticed him too and immediately ran towards her older sister who was working behind the stall.

Syaoran watched with mild interest as the man approached the two girls and struck up a conversation. With disgust, he realized the man was trying to pick up the two girls who were much too young for him.

"Hello," he greeted them. "How's business today?"

The youngest girl hid behind her sister. The one in front lifted her chin defiantly. "You're not welcome here, Neim."

"Nonsense," the one named Neim gleefully stated as he propped an elbow on the counter with no mind to leave. "I've only just arrived. Is this how you treat your customers?"

**

* * *

**

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she watched Neim talk to the two girls. She wanted nothing more than to go over there and give him a piece of her mind and a much deserved lesson. But she stopped herself.

She watched as Fox slipped across the street, heading towards Neim. The plan had begun.

_Soon_, she thought. _Soon he'll get what's coming to him_.

**

* * *

**

Syaoran was done and he leaned back enjoying the sun on his face with the hood providing ample shade. He kept an eye on Neim in case he made an inappropriate move, Syaoran would deal with him.

He stretched lazily and nearly missed the hooded boy crossing the street towards Neim.

The boy skillfully slipped behind Neim and Syaoran watched as he put his hand into Neim's pocket, pulling out something gold. The item then disappeared up the boy's sleeve just as fast as it had left the man's pocket.

Syaoran glanced at Neim. The stupid man hadn't noticed at all, his attention focused entirely on the two girls.

He wouldn't tolerate people bothering others, but he would definitely _not_ tolerate pick pocketing.

The boy was casually making his way away from Neim by choosing to go behind Syaoran. Syaoran turned around and tripped him over without warning.

The boy had not expected this and fell to the floor, face down. Syaoran then stood up, grabbed him by the collar and hauled him up. The hood fell off and revealed short red hair. The boy was a teenager and he was looking a bit frightened.

"Hand it over," Syaoran said quietly, holding out his hand.

The boy's eyes glanced across the street but Syaoran couldn't tell what he was looking at. When the little thief did not reply, Syaoran reached for the sword he kept hidden in his cloak, touching it threatening.

"I said now."

"Look, mister," the boy whispered. "I don't want any trouble and I don't know what you're talking about."

Syaoran's eyes narrowed. "I saw you take what belongs to him," he gestured to Neim who still had his back to the two, infatuated and unaware of the commotion taking place behind him. "Return it and there will be no trouble."

The boy sneered and then tried to wriggle out of Syaoran's grasp but Syaoran was older, stronger, and faster. He had the boy pinned on the ground with a foot on his back as he searched through his sleeves and pocket forcefully.

"Let go! Let go!" the boy was yelling, thrashing in the dirt.

Syaoran's fingers closed around the thing that the boy had stolen and slipped it out of the boy's pocket.

By this time, Neim had temporarily lost interest in the two girls and had turned to see what all the yelling was about.

His eyes fell on Fox's unhooded face and immediately recognized him. Turning white with fear as he recalled who Fox's leader was and how he had ran away with the gold that did not belong to him, he turned tail and ran into the crowd, disappearing.

"Hey!" Syaoran shouted. He still had the man's item in his hand.

**

* * *

**

Sakura watched as Fox lived up to his name. He skillfully emptied Neim's pocket and made his way away.

She had her eyes burning holes into Neim's back so she did not see Syaoran stick out his leg and trip Fox. It was only a few seconds after that she realized that Fox was pinned down by the hooded stranger.

Shocked and stunned, she stood where she was looking at the new situation unfolding in front of her eyes. She watched as Neim turned and recognized Fox, watched as he turned and ran into the crowd. Every nerve in her body was screaming to go after Neim but she knew she could not. She owed it to Fox to help him. She let Neim go and watched as her last lead disappeared with him through the crowd.

She then turned her attention back to Fox and the hooded stranger who was still giving Fox trouble. She made her way towards the two, anger emanating off her in waves. Who was this person who had foiled her plans?

**

* * *

**

Syaoran watched as Neim ran away and gave up. Guess someone was going to miss this.

He looked at what he had in his hand. It was a gold brooch of a scorpion. He turned it around and around. It was plain and simple. The thief had wanted to steal this? What was this worth? Maybe a few silver coins at the very most. It was a piece of worthless junk.

Shrugging, he pocketed the brooch to be studied later.

"Give that back!" Fox yelled trying to struggle free from Syaoran's boot on his back.

"It wasn't yours to begin with," Syaoran retorted.

The boy chose some very colourful language to throw at him and he dug his boot into his back and had him yelping out in pain.

"Let him go."

The girl's voice that came from behind him made him freeze. He had not heard anyone approach as everyone had backed away into a large circle to look from afar as soon as they realized a fight was going to break out.

He turned without letting Fox go and saw a person cloaked head to toe. It was definitely a girl judging from her voice. She only came up to his shoulder and she wore a cloak that was of commoner quality.

Before he could reply, she hit him, sending him staggering a few steps back, leaving Fox free from being pinned down.

He had been caught off guard because he had not expected her to lash out... and lash out so successfully. The red-haired thief climbed to his feet easily without Syaoran's foot on him and scrambled behind the girl.

"Get out of here," she said quietly to Fox. He gave her a look full of regret at being caught, pulled up his hood, and slipped into the crowd.

Syaoran tried to go after the little thief but she stopped him skillfully.

"You're becoming very annoying," he told her.

"Believe me, not as annoying as you are," she replied back with a tone full of venom.

He spent the next few minutes defending himself from her blows. She was good at this, he realized. She went for weak areas and blind spots without mercy. She was fast and light on her feet.

The more she pushed him back, the more interested he became. Who _was_ she? He easily sidestepped her, fingers reached to pull off her hood but she was fast and dodged that.

He grinned. She was good, but not as good as him. He tried again.

Sakura blamed him and herself. What had she gotten herself into? She had misjudged this shady character. He was good. Maybe even better than her. She couldn't afford to reveal her face in public this way or her cover would be blown. And she had no doubt that was what he wanted: to see her face.

She reached for her dagger.

Unsheathing it without a sound, she turned, elbowed the boy in the stomach, and used her other hand to seal the deal with the sharp blade.

Syaoran's breath was knocked out of him as she hit him hard. He just managed to dodge a fatal cut. He slid back but the blade still managed to nick his face. He felt a small trickle of blood drip down his face. She was playing serious.

No hesitation, Sakura came at him again. This time, the blade held high going in for a plunge.

Syaoran let her come to him and easily caught her wrist, unwilling to fight her with his sword. He twisted her arm behind her and she cried out as her fingers released and dropped the dagger. He then pushed and pinned her against the wall, one knee behind her slender back.

"Who are you?" he asked no one in particular as he reached for her hood with his free hand. He had never met anyone like her and this was the most fun he had had in ages.

Suddenly, someone clubbed him over the head from behind. He released the girl he had been holding as he turned around to face the new attacker.

Another cloaked figure.

This one was as tall as him and just as strong.

"Picking on a weak little girl?" the hooded man asked Syaoran. "That's hardly a fair fight."

Sakura scrambled away from the two who were now facing each other from a distance, sizing each up. She rubbed her wrist soothing the pain. She recognized that voice. It was Kaptan.

Kaptan turned slightly to her, keeping his eye on the boy in front of him.

"Get out of here," Kaptan said coldly to her. "And don't forget my dagger." He gestured to the gold dagger lying in the dirt.

"I don't think so," Syaoran said at the same time as Sakura did.

Kaptan was just as surprised as Syaoran. "What?"

"I'm not leaving," Sakura repeated. "I can handle this without your help."

"Oh really?" Kaptan demanded angrily. "Because before I came, it looked like you needed _a lot_ of help!"

"He's right, you know," Syaoran added smugly. He hadn't been so entertained in such a long time.

Anger boiling in her, Sakura charged at Syaoran before Kaptan could react or stop her. She knocked him over onto the dirt floor and tried to punch him. She was on top of him, fists clenched as she caught a glimpse of his face.

Chocolate brown hair falling over beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He was very handsome and he had an amused grin on his face which only served to annoy Sakura further.

He easily caught her fists and effortlessly threw her off him.

_This time, for sure, I will see who you are_, he thought as he pinned her to the ground, going for her hood again.

Sakura turned her face to the side. She tried to push him off but he was much too strong for her.

It was Kaptan who came to her rescue again. He sighed and kicked Syaoran off of Sakura and pulled Sakura to her feet.

"Get out of here, _Namonai_. I _mean_ it," he exclaimed in a frustrated and deadly tone, using the name she had abandoned.

Sakura picked up the dagger from the floor, admitting her loss. She gave one last look to Syaoran who was very keen on not letting her leave. She then turned and slipped into the crowd, blending in.

Syaoran dived after her but Kaptan blocked him. The crowd that was now gathered around them was bustling with excitement at a possible fight.

"Give it to him good!" someone yelled from the crowd.

Syaoran and Kaptan were about to go at each other when a group of people started pushing their way through the crowd.

"Move out of the way for the Proton soldiers," someone yelled. A small opening was opened and the uniformed men broke through.

Syaoran sighed inwardly as he turned to look and saw Ruby Moon leading the group enthusiastically.

He turned his attention back to the hooded figure that had been protecting the girl but Kaptan had used the distraction to his advantage and had long slipped away unnoticed.

Syaoran cursed.

"Syaaaooraaan!" Ruby squealed. "I've found youuu!~"

She pushed past the remaining people between her and the prince and latched herself onto his neck.

He unhooked her arms from him. "Address me with the correct title," he tiredly told her for the umpteenth time.

"Your Highness is too dull," she protested. "Syaoran is much cuter!"

He groaned inwardly but didn't argue with her. It was pointless to argue.

"I assume that Hiragizawa sent you to find me?"

"Yeeeep," she answered. "Master Eriol said that I have to find you by tonight. I've already found you which means he'll be very happy."

"Why tonight?" Syaoran asked a bit curious.

"King Aureoles's banquet! Eriol said that he got you and King Protomes invitations~ I'm so jealous, I wish I could go too."

"Good," Syaoran replied straightening his cloak. "You can take my place because I have no wish to return to my father's house yet." His brown eyes searched the crowd for a glimpse of the hooded girl.

Ruby crossed her arms in front of her chest and let out a long sigh. "You disappoint me, your Highness," she told him in a more serious tone. "You have royal duties to tend to, not fight like barbarians on the streets."

"You saw it?"

"Of course! That's how we found you. All the ruckus you were making. People from the next street over were all rushing over to see the fight." She grinned. "Did you get those pesky ugly common people good?"

Syaoran took off his hood, it being useless now that the Proton soldiers had found him, and ran a hand through his hair. "First of all, Ruby-"

"I like Nakuru better!" she protested, rudely cutting in.

"_Ruby_," Syaoran repeated not giving way, "Not all common people are pesky or ugly. Second of all, you distracted me which let them run away!"

Ruby hung her head guiltily. "I'm sorryyyyyyy."

The crowd was dispersing now when they realized there was not going to be any further fighting. Some people hung around because they recognized the young heir to the Proton throne.

"If you're sorry, then I'm off to enjoy the rest of my day," Syaoran tried.

Ruby shook her head. "Good try, Syaoran. But Master Eriol said that you _must_ come back so you _must_ come with us."

Syaoran reached for his sword. Was he going to have to fight his way out of this? He sized up Ruby. He could take her. He looked past her to where five armed soldiers were standing at attention. He could take them too.

"Uh uh," Ruby shook her head disapprovingly. "Don't make this hard." She then clicked her fingers and ten more guards appeared in the windows of the balconies, armed with bow and arrow, and beneath the archways, swords drawn.

Syaoran looked around and gave up. She had come prepared.

He followed Ruby back to his father's mansion to prepare for some dull boring banquet, but his mind was on the mysterious hooded girl.

What had that man called her?

_Namonai_…

He would remember it.

**

* * *

**

Sakura found Fox. He was standing next to a wall, fidgeting anxiously. When he saw Sakura, he blew out a relieved sigh.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura," he mumbled. "I let Neim get away. I became a liability."

Sakura shook her head. "No, it wasn't your fault. It was that stupid-" she stopped herself from saying more angry things. "Did you manage to get what was in Neim's pocket?" she asked instead.

Fox froze. "No…" he stammered. "That guy took it from me. I thought you… I thought you had gotten it back."

Sakura felt numb. "What?"

"H-He had me pinned onto the floor and he was searching my pockets. He took it… I thought you saw."

Sakura felt like hitting herself. She had been so distracted with Neim that she had _not_ seen. She groaned as she rested her forehead against the cool wall. How had it all gone so very very badly?

"What was it that Neim had in his pocket?"

"He had a golden brooch in the shape of a scorpion," Fox answered. "There's probably a cleverly crafted compartment in it that has the location and names stored."

"…which that person has!" Sakura finished.

Fox froze beside her and she knew that Kaptan had caught up and found them.

"I can explain," Sakura said.

"You better!" Kaptan shouted. "If that boy had seen your face…!"

"But he didn't."

"What were you doing fighting him!"

"I need to go back there," was all she said as she tried to push him out of her way. Kaptan stopped her.

"Explain, Sakura," he said quietly. "I want to know what was so important that you had to risk everything like that."

"She thinks the Scorps killed her family and we found out Neim was delivering a message so we tried to steal that message," Fox blurted out for her when she would not. "That boy caught me, took the brooch I stole, and Sakura came to my rescue."

Kaptan blinked. "The Scorps don't target aristocracy, Sakura."

"But they did!" she yelled at him. "They did!" She brushed the hair out of her eyes. The hood she was wearing was suddenly too stuffy as she tried to blink away the tears. "That meant everything to me, Kaptan," she sobbed. "You have no idea how much that meant to me to find a lead… and… and that _boy_ just came out of nowhere and ruined it! He… how could he…"

Kaptan sighed and awkwardly tried to give her a bear hug. "Alright. I'll get Tor, Skor, and the others to be on a lookout for that boy. I'll assign Fox to the place to see if Neim shows up again," he patted her back, comfortingly. "We'll find them. It'll be okay." To Fox, he gave him a glare that said, _You better explain all of this to me later._

"I saw his face," Sakura mumbled.

"I saw it too," Kaptan admitted. "It'll be much easier. My men know the streets of Aure like the back of their hand. We'll get him."

Sakura hesitated and then nodded. She had been _this_ close.

"We need to get you back to the palace," Kaptan ordered. "The Auren chancellor is going crazy turning the palace upside down looking for you."

"I'm sorry."

Kaptan pulled Sakura's hood back over her head and started to guide her in the direction of the palace. He gave Fox a nod and Fox slipped away to find Skor and Tor in a search to find the boy.

**

* * *

**

She was exhausted. Kaptan had somehow snuck them back into the palace unnoticed.

_This cannot happen again_, Kaptan had instructed very carefully. _Tell them you got lost and wandered around the palace gardens. Next time you want to go out on a field trip, you tell me about it first._

Sakura sat on the edge of her bed in her room feeling very tired and dirty. She had explained that she had gotten lost, stumbled on a branch, and fell down in dirt to a bunch of people she did not even know but she figured they were important. They had seemed to believe her story and had left her alone.

Her cloak was streaked with dust and mud. She threw it off of her and on to the ground where it lay in a sad pitiful pile.

She then looked at the yellow dress that Tomoyo had lent her. It was ruined too. Some of the pearls on the strap were missing and the hemline was torn in some parts. The whole dress was dirty and caked with mud. She had a lot of apologizing to do.

She sat down by the vanity mirror and looked at her face. Her green eyes were slightly red from crying. Angry with herself for losing control of her emotions and breaking down like that, she plunged her hands into the basin beside the mirror which held clean water and splashed her face with it.

"Is everything alright, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked standing by the door.

Sakura stood up, rubbing the water from her face. "I'm okay," she replied. "I'm sorry that I caused this much trouble already on the first day."

Tomoyo sighed and came into the room. She pulled Sakura down on the seat and said, "Don't worry. Everyone has their bad days and getting lost in this huge place counts as one. You did give Chiharu a big scare when she couldn't find you though."

"I know. I'm extremely sorry. I need to apologize to her."

Tomoyo smiled kindly. "You can do just that at the banquet tonight."

"Banquet?" Sakura asked surprised. She had been so busy plotting her own things that she had tuned out almost everything else.

Tomoyo laughed at the clueless expression on Sakura's face. "The palace has been buzzing about it!" she exclaimed. "King Aureoles, your father, wants to hold a banquet for you. He's inviting only the closest people to it. Tonight you get to meet your father."

Nervousness rose up. Her father? The man who ruled this kingdom was far from her father. Was this lie getting a little too deep?

But she stuck a smile on her face and mumbled, "I'm looking forward to it."

Tomoyo gave Sakura a small hug. "I know you're nervous," she said misunderstanding Sakura's hesitation, "with meeting the man for the first time, but you'll see, he might be stubborn with a flare for temper, but he's kind at heart. Now, let's get you cleaned up."

Tomoyo stood up and walked to the door to gesture in the servants. "We have to hurry. The dinner is in a few hours and we have less time than I thought to get you ready."

Two men came into the room lugging a huge wooden bathtub. Tomoyo directed for it to be set at the center of the room. She went to draw the curtains closed as maids came into the room, each carrying a steaming bucket of hot water.

Sakura glanced out of the window one last time and saw the darkening sky rolling with thunderous clouds before they were blocked out by the heavy white curtains.

Once the bath water had all been emptied into the bathtub, Tomoyo dug her fingers into a small basket that the last maid was carrying. She grabbed a handful of rose petals and threw them into the water.

"All set," she announced. "I'll be back soon with a new set of clothes while you wash up."

Sakura nodded and Tomoyo headed through the door, ushering the maids out. She paused at the door and turned around in thought, "Oh, and we have a surprise guest tonight."

"Guest?"

"King Protomes and his handsome son are being invited to dinner. You'll get to meet the prince of Proto for the first time."

"Great," Sakura answered with more enthusiasm than she felt. Tomoyo smiled and left, closing the large doors behind her.

Sakura tested the water with her fingertips and enjoyed the warmth. She would love nothing more than a relaxing hot bath and she silently thanked Tomoyo as she stripped out of the yellow dress.

She climbed into the tub and settled in the water, letting the steam and warmth envelope her and caress her skin.

Her wrist was sore from where the boy had twisted it in their struggle today. She examined it and gently touched it. In a few days, large purple bruises would appear; she sighed and let her arm slip back into the warmth of the water. She would have to invent another lie to cover that up.

Sakura rested her head on the edge of the tub and closed her eyes. She knew she should be preparing _more_ lies for the upcoming banquet but her mind kept drifting towards her encounter with the hooded stranger.

She stamped the glimpse she had had of his face into her head so that she would _never_ forget it. He was now the last lead to her revenge and she needed to find him fast.

_I will find you…whoever you are… just you wait…!_

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Chapter five done :] I hope you enjoyed it.

Next chapter… The banquet where Sakura and Syaoran meet face-to-face. How will Sakura react? Can she continue the lie? Will Syaoran find out? Coming soon! :]

Thank you to all the reviewers. As an author, it's awesome to see others reading what I write and liking it. It's motivational xD  
Thank you very much for that ^-^

Don't forget to drop off a review for this chapter too if you liked it and letting me know what you thought. Next chapter coming up asap.

_To be continued…_


	6. Two Months

Title: Princess by Mistake

Author: Life. In. Pixels

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Summary: Sakura is thrown into a life that is not hers where she meets the infamous Prince Syaoran Li. She will have to be clever, deceitful and tactful in order to maintain her position of power. But we all know... a life built upon lies is no life at all.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**Two Months**

_The putrid smell of burning flesh, clothes, and hair._

_The high pitched screams of agony and horror._

_The dust, smoke, and flames everywhere._

_In the background, a large building collapsed as the hungry flames licked at it, devouring. _

_Alone, she closed her eyes, not wanting to see anymore of the suffering and the terrifying killings but her mind would not give her peace. Even in the darkness of the kitchen pantry, her mind painted vivid images of death and melting faces._

_It took every ounce of her not to cry or scream._

"_Do we kill all of them, Boch?"_

_The voice came from just outside the window and she could hear it very clearly. Her eyes brimming with unshed tears and her face pale as snow, she heard the reply._

"_All of them."_

_Tears slid down her face. Her father, her mother, her brother, and the countless maids and servants that worked and lived in the household! All of them?_

_Someone screamed in the night as more chaos erupted._

_She opened the pantry door softly and started to crawl out of her hiding space. She had to do something! Anything!_

_Someone crept up to her in the dark and pushed her back in._

"_What are you doing!"_

"_I-I have to do something," she replied teary-eyed as she looked her older brother in the eye. "I have to find mom and dad, Touya!"_

"_Keep quiet," Touya hissed back. "I will find mom and dad and keep them safe." He started to close the door again. "Stay here, you're safe here. Don't make a sound and no one will find you."_

"_I want to help too!" she argued. She didn't want to sit in the dark anymore doing nothing except helplessly waiting._

_Touya scowled. "Do you know how to wield a sword, Sakura! Do you know how to kill someone?"_

_She opened her mouth to protest but closed it again. She was frightened. Her heart was pounding and the smell of death was unbearable._

_Touya sighed and ruffled her honey-brown hair. "Listen, monster. If you want to help, you have to stay here and make sure no one finds you. I will find mom and dad, okay?"_

_Not knowing what to say and putting her trust in her older brother's capabilities, she nodded quietly. _

_He gave her a grin for her benefit and closed the pantry door._

_Huddled in the dark, she listened to his footsteps fade into the distance, an awful feeling in her chest._

_She squeezed her eyes shut… _

…_not knowing that was the last time she would see any of them._

**

* * *

**

Sakura opened her eyes, breathing hard. She hadn't realized that the soothing water had lulled her to sleep.

She thrashed around until she was fully awake, getting her bearings.

Barking out a humorless laugh when she realized where she was, she settled down again into the now lukewarm water.

She was safely in the palace room, still pretending to be a princess.

Memories were a pain sometimes.

She sighed and dunked down, water rushing over her face and head. Her finger tips were getting wrinkly though due to the amount of time she had stayed soaked.

Having enough of sitting around, she moved to get out. The water cascaded down her body as she stood up. She was in the process of climbing out of the tub when she saw someone crawl in through her window. She immediately sat back down, seeking the cover of the murky bath water.

Her heart pounding, she knew she had made a mistake. Her dagger was nowhere near her. Lamenting herself, she wondered if she should scream like any normal human being would if they found someone sneaking in through the window.

Kaptan pulled the rest of himself in, shaking rain out of his cloak. His hair was soaked and he was busy blinking out raindrops from his lashes as his eyes adjusted to the new brightness indoors.

"This becoming quite a habit," Sakura muttered sourly, blushing from head to toe furiously. She had to admit though that she was a bit relieved. If it had been a stranger, she wouldn't have known how to handle it.

Kaptan took one look at the situation he had caught Sakura in and modestly turned his back to her. Shifting from leg to leg, he cleared his throat, "Wow, it sure started raining fast," he commented needlessly. "The sky is so dark it took me some effort to find this room."

Sakura was more interested in the news she was hoping he might bring and waited expectantly for it.

When Sakura didn't answer, he got straight to the point of his visit. His back was to her as he uncomfortably stood facing the wall.

"Well, I sent everyone I could spare onto the streets to find that boy and the rat Neim," he called to her. "They asked around and apparently rumor has it that some Proton guards arrested him. Others say the Proton guards stabbed him."

Startled but not surprised that a street lurker would be killed, she asked, "Is he dead? We can go to the morgue…"

"I think the first version of it seems to be the true one," Kaptan replied wringing out water from his clothes, making a messy drip fest all over the carpet. "I had Fox try to follow up on that lead but no one knows a thing. It seemed like he… just vanished."

Sakura closed her eyes. "What about Neim?"

"Skor was stationed at that eat-out all day. Neim didn't show up. Then the rain kicked in and no one is on the streets anymore."

Disappointment filled her and Kaptan must have felt it because he quickly added, "But I still do have Tor and the others going bar to bar looking for either of them."

Sakura brushed her damp hair back with her fingers. She would have to accept this for now. "Thank you," she mumbled.

Kaptan waved the thanks away and then froze. Without anymore modesty, he turned around to face Sakura, looking for confirmation.

She sat in the large wooden tub very still. She had heard it too.

Footsteps approaching the room.

"Under the bed!" she hissed.

Without another second lost, Kaptan fell to his belly and rolled under the bed. Just as his leg disappeared under, the door opened.

Tomoyo strode in, hands full of fabric, clueless and unsuspecting of anything.

"I forgot this," she told Sakura apologetically. "It's your dress that you're going to wear for tonight."

Sakura couldn't make out what it looked like except that it was a beautiful shade of emerald green.

Tomoyo laid the dress on the bed and tsked at Sakura. "That water is bound to be all cold by now. Get dried up, you don't have a lot of time left to get ready. There's a head maid outside the door. Just call her in when you're ready to get into this." She gestured at the dress. "It's formal wear and you'll need help."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest. She wasn't very comfortable with being waited on.

Tomoyo wagged a finger at her. "No argument, princess. It's formal wear which means one of those stiff corsets. You'll need her to pull the lacing at the back for you."

Tomoyo then made for the door. "One more thing," she said doing all the talking, "You'll be attending a royal banquet so it is proper to bring an escort."

"Escort?"

Tomoyo smiled slyly. "Yes, a man."

Sakura sighed inwardly. Great, just another problem to deal with.

"Bring Kaptan," Tomoyo suggested, solving the problem right on the spot for her.

"What?" Sakura exclaimed surprised. She couldn't picture the ruly vagabond sitting at a grand dinner table with the king.

"He brought you to the palace safely from the West. The king will want to reward him so it'll be appropriate on this occasion. After you get settled in, you'll know lots of aristocracy and finding an escort won't be a problem. In fact," Tomoyo looked thoughtful, "Everyone will fall over just to escort you to a party so you'll have lots of variety to choose from."

"…variety?" Sakura asked, slightly clueless.

"I'll send someone to tell him," Tomoyo giggled as she gave Sakura an innocent smile and left the room to prepare for the banquet. Chancellor Eriol had asked her and she was more than happy to be sitting at a banquet table, participating in a big event. Maybe she'd draw it later and frame it.

Kaptan crawled out from under the bed after Tomoyo had left.

"Me…banquet?" was the only thing he spluttered out.

Sakura grinned. "I guess so," she replied. "You better get ready then."

He frowned as he hoisted himself up. "I don't think that's a good idea, Sakura. I've never been to a banquet, much less a _royal_ one."

Sakura flicked water at him. "It's easy. Just speak when spoken to."

He still looked troubled. "Um…"

She laughed at his expression. "I need to get dressed."

He didn't need more instruction and dutifully pulled on the wet hood of his cloak and climbed back into the rainy night.

After he had gone, Sakura climbed out of the bathtub, shivering slightly. She pulled the towel off the side of the tub and wrapped it around her. They had provided her with lots of towels and all in different sizes. She chose a smaller one and used that to dry her hair.

Making her way to the bed, she poked at the fabric Tomoyo had left behind. There were many pieces to the dress and just by looking at it brought on many memories of her past, when her mother used to give her clothing to wear to the summer dinner parties that they would host once a year.

She remembered fondly arguing about the pain of getting into the formal dresses and the time spent and wasted for a boring night of talking, drinking, and petty compliments.

"_It's just once a year, Sakura,_" her mother had told her smiling. "_You'll survive this night just like all the nights before_."

She rested the palm of her hand on the expensive fabric and sighed.

She missed them… she missed them very much.

**

* * *

**

Syaoran sat on the armchair next to the fireplace sipping on a glass of fine wine. He swirled the liquid around and around, watching the dark red colours spin and churn.

His butler, Niles, a fifty year old who had served in the royal Proton family since he was ten, was in his room, directing and giving orders. Servants and maids were entering with tons of clothing and leaving to get more.

With all the hustle and bustle taking place in his room, Syaoran was disinterested. He yawned, expressing his boredom. It wasn't that he didn't like King Aureoles (that was his father's business) he just wasn't interested in getting together for dinner, talking about a bunch of useless things, and spewing out niceties for the sake of manners and etiquette. It was all very boring. Just thinking about it made him yawn again.

"Your Highness," Niles said addressing the prince lounging on the chair. "Which outfit would you like to wear tonight?"

Not even looking, Syaoran pointed at nothing in particular. "That one."

The butler followed the direction of the prince's finger with his eyes. "Your Highness, that's the bed post."

Syaoran sighed and rubbed his temple. He set down the wine glass and got out of the chair. "Right… how about the red one? Niles, I really don't care."

Patiently, Niles replied, "Your Highness, I know you don't care much about banquets and parties that the aristocracies throw but there is a good reason to participate."

Syaoran started to unbutton his shirt as one of the servants brought him a white dress shirt.

"And what is that?" Syaoran retorted bitterly. "To find a suitable mate?"

Niles had been at the prince's side since he was a baby and he knew the prince very well.

"Yes, partly."

Syaoran shrugged off the shirt he had been wearing and threw it on the floor. He reached for the dress shirt and slipped it on.

"I'm not interested in getting married," he answered as he worked on the small white buttons of the shirt.

"Marriage isn't about love. It's about connections," Niles advised. "If you're waiting until you meet someone you love…"

"Trust me, that's not the reason that I'm waiting for anything."

Having done up his shirt, he fixed the collar offhandly and reached for the red sleeveless waistcoat. "I don't need to marry a girl to gain more power and influence. I can do that by myself."

Niles raised an eyebrow but knew his place and didn't question the prince. "It's still wise to attend banquets to garner and determine which aristocracy is loyal to you."

"Yes, yes, for when I become king," Syaoran muttered as he fastened the gold-coloured buttons in front of the waistcoat.

Niles handed Syaoran a matching red cravat. He had tried over the years to persuade Syaoran to be more people-oriented but the prince never saw the value in it. Niles had been a butler in the royal family for decades and he knew the devastation that could be wrought when royalty did not listen to the needs of the people beneath them, especially the noblemen who had some wield on power and wealth. Those were the most dangerous and the most cunning, yet Syaoran paid no heed to them nor made any attempt to win over their loyalties. In fact, over the past few years, he had seemed to be declaring some private war against these rich corrupt men, passing laws that did not favour them.

Niles sighed inwardly. He knew that in the course of things it was a good thing to weed the corrupt out and replace them with good men with honor, but there was a way to do things like this. Taking them out was not an overnight mission. It was a steady under-the-radar process. The best would be able to pull it off without alerting the corrupt and taking them out at the last minute. How Syaoran was going to rule his kingdom was beyond Niles's comprehension.

The prince was changing his trousers and pulling on white ones. He kicked the one he had worn out of the way as he fastened the new one with a wide piece of double-woven velvet cloth turned many times around the waist as a natural belt.

Next he was brought a pair of leather-cut boots which he pulled on.

Niles handed the prince a beautifully cut and tailored black frock coat. Syaoran took it and pulled it on. The coat fell all the way down to knee-length with fitted, long sleeves. As the prince was adjusting the cuffs, a servant adjusted the collar of the coat and smoothed out the lapels.

Syaoran glanced at himself in the tall mirror and was satisfied.

"What happened to your face?" Niles asked as he was busy picking up the discarded clothing all over the floor.

Syaoran looked in the mirror and noticed the tiny cut on his cheek. It was that cut the girl had given him. He touched it gently and winced a bit.

"Just a tiny graze," he told his butler. "It'll be gone in a couple of weeks."

"You shouldn't put your life in danger by fighting on the streets," Niles answered knowingly. He was investigating something protruding out of one of the pockets of the prince's clothes. He shook it out and a small brooch fell onto the carpet. "What's this?"

Syaoran turned to look and recognized the golden scorpion-shaped brooch that the thief had tried to steal. "It's a useless brooch."

Niles studied it for a few seconds and found nothing interesting with it. Nor was it expensive. "In the garbage, your Highness?"

Syaoran nodded, disinterested, turning back to the mirror as he studied the cut on his face.

Niles gestured to the remaining servants in the room and bowed to take his leave to prepare the carriage.

"Wait," Syaoran ordered. "On second thought, I'll have that brooch."

Niles handed it over a little curious but not nosy. He bowed again and left with the remaining servants.

Alone now in his room, Syaoran turned the little brooch around in his hand.

_Why steal this?_ he wondered.

Unable to figure it out and losing interest by the second, he slipped it under one of the mattresses of his bed where he hid everything and got ready to leave.

**

* * *

**

Sakura opened her door, wrapped in the fluffy towel and saw the head maid that Tomoyo had promised would be there.

The girl was around seventeen or eighteen and had fuchsia-coloured hair, its length mirroring Sakura's. She wore a neat white cotton dress with an apron which had two pockets on the side. She was around Sakura's height and quite cute.

"Your Highness," she whispered, eyes averted to the ground as she fell to a low curtsy when Sakura opened her door.

"Come in," Sakura said.

The girl followed Sakura into the room, hands folded neatly in front of her. She was not very talkative and a bit shy but she knew what she was doing. She immediately headed for the bed where the dress was.

"We have to hurry, your Highness," she explained politely. "There is not much time left until the banquet starts and lots to do by then."

Sakura nodded in understanding. "What is your name by the way?"

The girl was startled to be asked for her name. She had served many aristocrats since childhood, waiting on elegant and beautiful ladies and daughters of important men but none of them had been interested in knowing her by name.

"Meijo," she whispered her grey eyes wide with surprise. "Meijo, your Highness."

"Pretty name." Sakura smiled.

The girl blushed and dropped her gaze to the floor. The new princess that no one had seen was kind and beautiful despite some of the crazy rumors that had been floating around.

Nervousness fluttering in her stomach, she started to look for the first article of clothing to hand to the princess. She was good at what she did and that was how she had climbed the ranks so fast.

"Is there any questions about the banquet you would like to ask me, your Highness?" she mumbled, talking fast. "I'm knowledgeable in latest fashion trends, etiquette, and titles among many other things."

Sakura shrugged. "I don't think so at the moment." She was still trying to get used to being called 'your highness'. She accepted the plain white cotton chemise that Meijo handed her.

She turned around and dropped the damp towel that she had wrapped around her. The chemise that was handed to her was sleeveless and low-necked and she had no trouble getting in to.

"What can you tell me about King Aureoles?" Sakura asked as Meijo worked quickly to hand her a pair of soft netted hosiery. It was skin-coloured and tightly knitted to be tight fitting. Sakura pulled the fabric up her feet and all the way up her legs and to her thigh.

"King Aureoles is the ruler of Aure. He is a kind and generous king that loves his people and-"

"No," Sakura interrupted. "Not the thing they instruct you to tell everyone. I want to know the king. Any scandalous rumors, his pet peeves, what he likes. Things like that."

Flustered, Meijo searched her mind for the rumors that often flitted and were exchanged in the maids' quarters. She was highly unsure if it was safe to repeat those rumors to the princess, the daughter of the king himself.

Sakura had grown up and lived long enough to know through experience that first impressions were everything. She knew next to nothing about the king of Aure and if she made a wrong move during this very important night, she could face eternal damnation and hate from the king, and be locked away in her room night and day with no reprieve. She had one chance to play her cards right. One chance.

"Meijo, I'm really nervous. It's the first time…" she trailed off wondering how she had become such a liar _and _actress. "It's the first time I've met my father. I want to know what he's like."

Meijo hesitated then spoke up. "I haven't met the king but I've heard of rumors. They say he has a temper and when furious, he'll act out in unreasonable w-ways." She broke off, eyes wide with fear. She was blaspheming against the king! She had been around aristocracy long enough to know their cunning ways. How had this princess managed to wheedle this one out of her?

"Go on," Sakura urged.

Meijo swallowed hard unable to stop her blabbering mouth now. "T-They say that he is also kind to the ones he favours…"

Sakura nodded. This was to be expected.

"What does he like? What does he hate?"

"W-Well, I'm not sure what he likes. But they say he hates King Protomes but adores his son, the Proton prince."

Sakura frowned in contemplation. "Why?"

"I'm not sure, your Highness."

"What about more specific things? Like… what kind of actions does he dislike? What sort of behaviour does he expect?"

"From y-you? I don't know…" Meijo whispered.

"Well, from past experience. There's bound to be some poor soul that has angered the king in the past by doing something he dislikes?" Sakura persisted in a comforting tone.

Meijo searched her head and remembered something. "Last week Count Kaijo complained to the king about the Proton prince training some men on the edge of his territory. Count Kaijo and the prince have been arguing ever since I don't remember and I think the King was tired to hear all the complaints so he threw Kaijo in prison."

"What?" Sakura responded surprised. Who was this Proton prince, a foreigner by all means, who had such a sway on the king of Aure?

"Yes, it was the court gossip for weeks."

"Who was this Count Kaijo?"

Meijo searched her head. She wasn't very interested in the happenings and goings of the upper class but this had been big news. "I think they said he was one of the king's favourite advisors. Kaijo was liked all around and they say he was honorable and kind to the common people."

"Alright," Sakura groaned her mind racing. She now had more information on which lines not to cross. And that line was badmouthing the Proton prince.

"Your Highness," Meijo mumbled as she handed Sakura the strapless corset.

Sakura took it and wiggled into the stiff thing, grimacing. Meijo moved behind her to help with the stays and lacing.

The corset sat snuggly around Sakura's waist all the way up to just around her breasts. Meijo was busy untangling and tying the lacing around the back.

"Inhale deeply and hold your breath," she told the princess.

Sakura took a deep breath and held it. Meijo expertly tugged at the strings and pulled back hard, successfully tightening the front all around the waist.

"Deeper breath," Meijo repeated.

It was already difficult to breath now that the corset had been somewhat tightened but she knew it had to be tightened further. She took a deeper breath and held it.

Meijo worked quickly and efficiently and within minutes had the corset tied and laced properly. The center front which was reinforced by a busk made of ivory or metal dug into Sakura if she lost her straight posture.

"You might feel dizzy after wearing it for a while," Meijo explained. "But no matter what, do not faint."

Sakura smiled ruefully. Fainting in front of the king would prove to be a disaster because it would be like shouting at the top of her lungs that she was weak. And no king would acknowledge a weak heir.

"Don't worry. Passing out is the last thing on my to-do-list."

Meijo giggled. She then reached for the petticoat which would give the skirt a fashionable shape.

Sakura eyed the uncomfortable stiff petticoat venomously but accepted it. Meijo helped to fasten it around her waist so it would hang down full. She then reached for the gown.

The gown Tomoyo had given Sakura was beautiful in both colour and design. It was a rich emerald green and fell all the way down to the floor. It was made of silk satin and velvet, cut and stitched to fit Sakura perfectly.

The neckline was riskily low but not indecent. The corset successfully pushed up Sakura's breasts so that it filled the neckline fittingly. Soft gold lace was tucked into the neckline, sleeve bands, and hemline. The sleeves were elbow length and tight fitting to show off her slender arms.

Meijo busied herself with arranging the hemline and then the band of fabric around the waist. She then handed Sakura a pair of matching green slippers which Sakura slipped into.

Almost done, Sakura felt suffocated by the heavy layers of fabric.

Courtesy and formal wear, she thought grimly as she accepted the long pair of white silk gloves from Meijo and pulled them on. She was glad that her mother had made her practice posture and parading in one of these things from a young age or she would be wobbling with effort instead of gracefully walking.

Meijo was pleased with the handy work and started on the jewelry. She fixed a thin gold necklace around the princess's neck and then slipped on numerous large gem-decked rings onto the princess's gloved fingers.

Sakura watched wide-eyed as each ring's jewel was bigger than the next.

"Is that necessary?" she asked.

Meijo grinned. "One way to show that you're rich and powerful is through jewelry. Would you like bracelets or bangles too?"

"N-No," Sakura whispered flabbergasted. "If I'm given anymore I might collapse under the weight!" She then teased. "And I don't want to be the thing that reflects _all_ the candle light. Just some."

Meijo giggled. She was warming up to the princess like she had never done to any other mistress before.

She reached for the powder box and started on powdering Sakura's face. She then applied a clear gloss around the lips. Meijo was about to start on more layers of makeup when Sakura stopped her. She knew most ladies paraded around with layers of colours on their faces and she refused to be one of those. Meijo complied and worked on brushing out tangles and arranging the princess's hair.

Stepping back after everything had been done, Meijo was further shocked when Sakura thanked her for her help.

Meijo was glad and relieved that there had been no erratic yelling and tear-streaming high-pitched screaming that she was used to with the other girls she had served under.

Regaining her composure, she curtsied, mumbling, "Good luck, your Highness," and made her exit hoping that she would be assigned to the princess again in the future.

Princess Sakura was now ready for the banquet.

**

* * *

**

She found Tomoyo waiting patiently outside her room for her. Tomoyo had on a beautiful midnight blue gown, complete with corset and everything uncomfortable.

She had the Daidouji family gem around her neck and like Sakura, she carried herself with an air of elegance and grace even with the heavy fabric pulling her down.

"You look beautiful," she gushed when she saw Sakura.

"You do too," Sakura replied smiling.

Tomoyo beamed as she took Sakura's gloved hand into her own. "Let's go. The others are waiting for us at the banquet hall."

**

* * *

**

Eriol was in the middle of a conversation with Takashi and Chiharu when he caught a glimpse of Tomoyo heading down the marbled hallway towards them with a honey-brown haired girl behind her.

He felt something like a tiny flutter in his chest that he couldn't quite explain. "They're here," he told Takashi and Chiharu.

The two turned and waited as the two girls approached them.

"Hello," Tomoyo greeted them. "I present to you Chancellors the Auren princess."

Sakura blushed as Takashi and Eriol bowed for her.

"It is an honor to have finally met you," Eriol said as he took Sakura's hand and kissed the top.

"As is mine," Takashi added not to be out done taking Sakura's hand too.

"I am glad to meet you too," Sakura told the two, nervous at all the eyes staring at her. What was she supposed to say? Her mind was a blank.

It was Kaptan's arrival that came to her rescue. They all turned as Kaptan arrived.

"Sorry, am I late?" he asked a little out of breath.

Sakura grinned tenderly at him. He wore the dress shirt and formal coat with an air of authority and fashion.

"Not at all."

Kaptan's eyes ran over Sakura taking in her new appearance. "You look beautiful tonight too, princess," he answered bowing gracefully.

If they had been alone, Sakura would've told him that he blended into high-class society finely.

"Let me introduce you," Chiharu said smiling. "This is Aure's Chancellor Takashi, and this is Proto's Chancellor Eriol."

Sakura turned and introduced Kaptan. "This is Kaptan. He escorted me from the West."

Eriol kept his smile but he had a thousand questions that he wanted to ask Kaptan and the princess. How did they manage it? Where was Ifrat? What about the West? However he was interrupted when a servant approached them to let them know that it was time: the king was expecting them.

Kaptan wordlessly offered his arm to Sakura and she linked her arm into his. Someone had obviously been sneaking around picking up etiquette she thought beaming up at him.

"I heard the Proton king is inside already," he whispered to Sakura.

They neared the large double doors of the banquet hall. Normally these were thrown wide open for all party-goers but because tonight was special and extremely private, they were now closed with guards stationed in front to keep uninvited guests out.

"_Chancellor Takashi Yamazaki with Lady Chiharu Mihara_," the man at the door announced as Takashi and Chiharu entered together, arm in arm, into the banquet hall.

"_Chancellor Eriol Hiragizawa with Lady Tomoyo Daidouji_."

"Ready?" Sakura teased. Kaptan was a bundle of nerves beside her.

The man turned towards them and asked, "Excuse me sir, but what is your title?"

Kaptan blinked. "Title?"

"He doesn't have one," Sakura told the man helping Kaptan out.

"What about a last name… a family name?" he asked glancing at the scroll he held in his hands with the names. It only had a simple _Kaptan_ written on it with no title or last name.

"Uh…" Kaptan stuttered. Sakura didn't know what to say either. All the time she had known the vagabond, she had never once heard his last name. Everyone had unquestioningly called him Kaptan.

"Er…"

The man raised his eyebrows expectantly. Everyone had a family name.

"Kaptan…" Kaptan muttered nervously shifting from foot to foot. "Kaptan… Kiwi."

"What!"

"_Princess Sakura, Daughter of King Aureoles and… Kaptan Kiwi_." The man went ahead and announced it.

Sakura tried to close her gaping mouth as she stared dazed at Kaptan who was stubbornly dragging her in, trying to avoid her questioning stares.

_What in the world? Kaptan Kiwi!_

"I know what you're thinking," Kaptan mumbled to her as they walked towards the long table at the center of the room.

"You bet!" Sakura hissed back. "That is like the… worst lie I have ever heard!"

Kaptan flushed red with embarrassment. "He put me on the spot!" he protested back in a hushed voice. "I couldn't think of anything else!"

"Maybe you should've just given him your last name!"

They were now a matter of steps away from the table. Sakura could see a man of great importance sitting at the head of the table. He was now standing up, looking in her direction with teary eyes.

Beside him was another man who seemed to be of equal importance. Without too much guessing, Sakura deducted the one standing was King Aureoles and the other was Protomes.

"I-I don't actually remember my last name," Kaptan admitted. "No one has used it for so long and I never think about it."

Sakura threw him a look of astonishment. "No one forgets their last name just because they don't use it anymore!"

"Last names are useless… I have a new family now. One that doesn't need a last name," he replied back. "And… and I had to say something, right? So the only thing that popped into my head was this delicious kiwi I had this morning-"

Sakura elbowed him discretely in the gut to shut him up. They were now within hearing range and she doubted anyone would be empathetic to Kaptan's kiwi story.

"Sakura…" the king greeted her warmly. "My long lost daughter." He took Sakura's hands into his huge ones, brushing away stray tears with the sleeve of his upper arm. "How I've waited to meet you!"

Sakura knew her role. She would open her mouth and call the king her father. She would respond with warmth and emotion. She would tell the king she missed him. But most important of all, she would tell him that she loved and forgave him for abandoning her at childbirth.

But she could not do it. No kind words came to her mind. This was not her father. Her real father was a kind and gentle soul who would _never_ abandon his daughter even if she let him down. Her father was not this man and she could not step up as his daughter and forgive the atrocities that he had committed to his own daughter. How could she forgive him? How could she stand here and pretend that she had suffered isolation far in the West and say she forgave him?

She opened her mouth to try and squeeze out anything but no sound came out.

"You're overwhelming her, your Majesty," Tomoyo cut in coming to Sakura's rescue. "It is the first time she's been to a banquet."

The king nodded, trying to understand. He gestured towards the seat on his right. "Come sit beside me, daughter."

Glad that she did not have to reply, she took her seat with Kaptan on her left.

Takashi and Chiharu took the seats on the king's left while Eriol and Tomoyo took their seats on the right hand of King Protomes.

Sakura had only briefly glanced at the Proton king and had found him staring intently at her, judging and calculating.

Aureoles turned to Protomes and boomed across the table, "So old man… where is your son?"

Takashi pulled at his collar nervously and shot Eriol a death glare.

"He'll be here," Protomes answered sourly. "He's just running a bit late."

Aureoles frowned in disapproval but did not say anything further. Instead, he clapped his hands together and the band of musicians that had been waiting in the background lifted their instruments and started to play music.

The table was clear of food as the meal had not been initiated by the king but there were round goblets of water in front of each guest. There were large candle stands at intervals along the middle of the table to shed light.

The banquet hall was very large and could easily fit up to thousands of people. From where Sakura was sitting, she could count numerous doors leading into the hall. Some, she guessed, probably led to private balconies overlooking the palace estate.

There were stylish pillars reaching into the high ceiling and beautiful marble floors. The one table that had been set out for the meal was covered with white linen ordained with gold and silver trimming.

Sakura could feel everyone's eyes on her and she shifted in her seat uncomfortably. What was she supposed to say now?

Luckily, King Aureoles was talkative and kept the conversation going. Unfortunately, most of the topics revolved around her life in the West. How did they treat her? Were they kind to her? Was she unhappy? Did she regret leaving the nuns? How was her journey? Was she tired? Did she need anything? Who was this boy that was her escort tonight?

"This is Kaptan…_father_," Sakura managed to spit out as naturally as she possibly could. "He saved me from lots of bad people during the journey to Meiling's home."

Aureoles nodded in appreciation. "That makes you a hero, Kaptan. But… what happened to Ifrat? I personally requested him to complete this task and he was more than qualified and capable of that. I would have asked my General but he was out of the country on another mission already."

"Well, your Majesty," Kaptan spoke up. He paused and drank the goblet of water to ease his nervousness. "Someone had leaked the information that Ifrat was going to be escorting the princess. It was just too dangerous for the princess if he was the real escort so he became the decoy."

Frowning, Aureoles exclaimed, "That doesn't sound like Ifrat at all!"

"Believe me," Kaptan answered taking another gulp of water. "He wasn't very willing and I had to… _persuade_ him through a duel, which I won by the way." He beamed and then seemed to remember that he was talking to the king so he hastily added, "Your Majesty."

The king guffawed. "I admit there were a lot of flaws in Ifrat's personality but he was very talented at fighting. You must be something to have beaten him."

Sakura cringed inwardly as Kaptan continued his story of the duel where he exaggerated his skills and his strength. But he was a good story teller and he had the entire table rapt with attention on his fairy tale fight.

"Well I must say that is quite a fight!" Aureoles admitted after Kaptan had finished. "Wish I was there to see it. Nothing like a good fair fight."

"You bet."

Protomes who had silently been listening and observing now spoke up. "It seems like Ifrat, your captain of the guards, is useless. I hear he still hasn't returned to the palace so he's probably been killed en route. If I had sent for my captain of the guards, things would have been done, unlike yours, Aureoles-"

"Your captain of the guards is a troublemaker scoundrel!" Aureoles retorted back. "She's nothing but trouble and insanity!"

"Ruby is talented at her job and actually does her job!" Protomes shouted back.

"Please, your Majesties," Eriol interrupted before the shouting could get out of hand.

The two kings settled down, bristling and sending glares across the table at each other.

Takashi cleared his throat, smiling. "It seems that Kaptan has done this kingdom a great honor, your Majesty," he said attempting to break the awkward silence that had settled over the table. "A reward seems to be fitting?"

"Yes," king Aureoles answered. He pulled off one of the rings he had around his finger and gave it to Kaptan. "Protomes over there thinks that I can't see potential when it's sitting right in front of me. Well, he's old _and _wrong. From this moment onwards, you are my new Captain of the Royal Guards, Kaptan."

Kaptan stared shocked. He sat in the seat and just stared.

Sakura nudged him in the side which got him to hastily climb to his feet.

He accepted the ring and bowed deeply. "I will not disappoint you, your Majesty."

"Good, good." The king grinned.

"_Prince Syaoran Li, Son of King Protomes, Heir to the Proton throne and Princess Meiling Li._"

Heads turned to see the late arrivals. Sakura saw Meiling who was enthusiastically heading in their direction. Just slightly behind her was the prince that she had already heard so much about.

A frown made itself onto her features. Was that…?

"We're finally here!" Meiling bursted out happily once she had reached the table. "Let's start the party!"

"Control yourself, Meiling," Protomes chastised.

"Syaoran!" Aureoles was grinning from ear to ear as he gestured towards the tall, handsome prince. "I thought you weren't going to come."

It couldn't be! Her heart fluttered in anticipation trying to get a closer look at him without her view being obstructed by the bouncing Meiling or Aureoles's body who was now shaking the prince's hand.

"…it couldn't be…" she whispered. She turned her gaze to Kaptan who was sitting beside her equally wide-eyed. He had recognized the boy too.

He turned slowly and faced Sakura. "If this night gets anymore crazy…" he trailed off unable to finish that sentence.

Sakura stood up abruptly, only one thing in her mind. She'd tackle him down and take back what was rightfully hers! Kaptan reacted just as fast and grabbed Sakura's wrist causing her to flinch. That was the same place the prince had grabbed her earlier in the fight and it was bruising like she had thought it would.

"Sit down!" Kaptan hissed and dragged Sakura back down onto her chair. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed the little commotion and found the Proton chancellor staring at them curiously.

"Listen to me, Sakura," Kaptan turned his back to the chancellor so that their conversation could not be overheard. "Think through this very carefully."

She grimaced and knew Kaptan was right. Aureoles and Protomes were arguing again but she tuned them out.

It was him without a doubt. She watched him brush his hair out of his eyes in frustration as the two kings argued, she watched as he disinterestedly looked over his surroundings, and she saw the cut on his face.

"Move down Takashi," Aureoles ordered. "Come sit next to me, Syaoran."

The prince took a seat directly across from Sakura. He had noticed the girl staring at him the moment he had walked in. What was her problem?

Sakura's expression was solemn as she pieced together a plan to take him out and get her brooch. Should she lure him out in the halls and interrogate him? No… no that wouldn't work. He was stronger and faster. There were bound to be guards patrolling as well. What was her plan then? Her mind raced and adrenaline pumped through her. She was this close! She could almost reach across the table and touch him.

"Syaoran, I would like to introduce you to my beautiful daughter, Sakura." The king gestured towards her. "Sakura, this is Prince Syaoran Li."

Syaoran gave her a nod in her direction acknowledging her. He was, however, growing increasingly disturbed by her constant stare.

Beside Sakura, Kaptan coughed quietly, trying to break her from her reverie.

Sakura tore her gaze away from that face and lowered her head in modesty and then gave the prince a smile. "It is a pleasure to have met you. I have heard so much about you."

"Of course," Aureoles replied before Syaoran could get a word in. "He is a very well liked prince!"

Sakura kept the smile plastered to her face. She was sure he was… with all the conflicts he was stirring up. But she wasn't here to judge him on his princely duties.

Yes… she would get to know him. Find out where he lived. Execute retrieval of brooch during his sleep.

Syaoran frowned. He didn't like her. She was a strange one and she stared too much with those emerald green eyes of hers. She was cute, he'd give her that but he could almost see her mind racing. Maybe she had never seen someone as handsome as himself he thought smugly.

"Is there something on my face!" he demanded out loud.

Kaptan groaned silently. Sakura didn't have to be so obviously hateful!

"Actually," Sakura replied courteously. "There is. There's this cut on your face-" she pointed with her gloved hand. "Right there."

Syaoran turned red with embarrassment.

"What happened?" Aureoles nosily asked.

"It's just a tiny graze, your Majesty," Syaoran answered quietly staring down Sakura. "A little street fight I had today."

"Ahhh…" Sakura nodded. He had removed all her doubts with just that answer. It was definitely him. She just couldn't believe her luck. She had found him this fast! And then she cursed her luck. It would be that much harder to steal from him if he was the only male heir of Proto. But she would pull it off. She had to.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to both Syaoran and Sakura, the two kings were exchanging happy glances. They were misinterpreting Sakura's interest in Syaoran as love at first sight.

"Shall we start the feast then, friend?" Aureoles asked Protomes with a grin. The small conversations immediately stopped as shock swept over the table. Had Aureoles just called his old time rival a friend?

Protomes grinned back. "Your call, good friend."

Did they miss something? When had the two kings suddenly become friends? Did Protomes just respond with an endearing "good friend" phrase?

Aureoles nodded and gestured. Within minutes, the servants were carrying in trays of the first course. It was a rich creamy broth with eggplant and sliced onions. Miniature pastries baked to a nice crisp golden colour were set in the middle on platters of silver. There were also trays and trays of fruits and figs. Bowls of salads were brought to each guest, each filled with olives and dates.

"Why were you late?" Protomes wanted to know as they were working on the soup.

"The wheel broke off from the all the mud the rain created," Meiling complained. "We got stuck in the middle of the street in the pouring rain until the henchmen could fix it!"

"I apologize for our lateness," Syaoran added.

Aureoles waved away the apology. "Don't worry about it. You didn't miss much." He gestured for more food to be brought.

The servants came in now carrying large plates of cut roast meat decorated with hazelnuts and almonds. There were also platters of fish with eggs, butter, and cheese. Bread was also brought in small decorative baskets.

Kaptan was absolutely glowing with happiness at all the rich food. He had never been to such a rich feast. The only thing he said to Sakura before helping himself was, _Stop staring at him_.

He was happily munching away and telling the guests at the table about his other grand adventures. Some were true because Sakura had been there, especially the one where they had been caught in a huge snowstorm, but most were fabricated and exaggerated stories to make himself look good and heroic.

She wasn't sure who Kaptan managed to convince with his stories but the two kings were definitely the most convinced. Chiharu looked a bit doubtful but as both Takashi and Eriol popped in sometimes to add facts or verify Kaptan's exaggerations, she was looking unsure by the minute. No doubt the two chancellors had found another storyteller friend.

Tomoyo was smiling and Sakura couldn't tell if she was a believer or not but Meiling was definitely into the story. She'd ask Kaptan now and then hotly why he didn't teach them a harsher lesson.

The only person who was the least convinced was Prince Syaoran Li. With the sour and bored expression he wore, he was obviously very doubtful of Kaptan's "successes". As Sakura studied him, the more she found out little things about him.

The way a vein would twitch just below his jaw line when he was angry especially when his father commented on Kaptan's adventures as the best he had ever heard. She noticed how he lost patience so very fast and the way he flushed red when put on the spot. It was almost endearing if she didn't want to club him over the head so badly for messing up her plans.

Little personality quirks she noticed by listening to the conversations and the way he replied told her he was not people-oriented. He was blunt and truthful which she guessed earned him no popularity points from his people. He disliked the jelly desserts she saw as he didn't touch them at all.

She spent every second of the meal dedicated to memorizing his behavior, his personality, and any helpful facts she could distinguish from watching him.

Kaptan was having a jolly good time. His audience was captivated by his tales and the food was extremely good. But he was worried about Sakura. He couldn't help but notice her intense stares and her calculating looks. She was profiling the prince and constructing a plan to steal back the brooch which was putting her in a very dangerous spot.

Although she had not noticed because of her concentration on little details, Kaptan definitely observed how the prince pointedly refrained from catching her eye, talking to everyone except her, and his overall aloof and tensed attitude.

With being given the role of Captain of the Guards, Kaptan had long since started making long-term plans. If Sakura agreed to permanently become the princess he could permanently hold the title of captain. He could assign good and well paying jobs to his men and thus ensure that they would live comfortably from this day forth. No more dangerous ambushes, stealing and killing.

…That was if Sakura agreed. Looking at her plotting her own things, Kaptan didn't even have to guess that if she continued on this course, she would make an enemy out of the prince.

So it was with a considerable amount of thinking that Kaptan finally said to the prince, "So your Highness, I bet it must have been something to see a princess your age appear out of nowhere?"

Syaoran frowned and even Sakura was momentarily startled. The two kings however liked this question and Protomes added, "Yes, son. Tell us what you think about Sakura."

For the first time, Syaoran took a real good look at the girl sitting across from him. She wore a green enticing gown and had short honey-brown hair. Sometimes he had caught her smiling and laughing to Kaptan's jokes and he found her quite pretty. But other than that she was dull and he wasn't interested. He would give her a week before she was swallowed and manipulated by her own court.

He glanced at Aureoles and found the king waiting expectantly, beaming.

"Well…" he muttered. "What I say is hardly fair since I don't even know the princess."

"We'll have lots of time to get to know each other," Sakura said sealing her own fate.

He blushed as he was put on the spot again. "Is that so? I don't plan on staying in Aure much longer. I'm headed back to Proto first thing tomorrow morning. I have unfinished business to attend to."

"Like hell you are!" Protomes shouted across the table. The only unfinished business that Syaoran needed to attend to was to stop causing such an uproar in Proto.

"Father," Syaoran replied politely. "I am a prince and I have many duties to attend to. Furthermore, mother must be worried that she hasn't heard from me in such a long time."

"Your mother isn't the kind to be worried," Protomes answered truthfully.

Sakura smiled kindly at the prince. "I've always wanted to see Proto too. I could go with you."

"What!" Syaoran yelped. The nerve of this girl! What was she thinking!

He regained his composure and said, "On second thought. I think staying at Aure is a much better idea." He was not, he repeated, _not_ bringing this princess with him back to Proto.

Aureoles was absolutely radiating with delight. "Bring in the good wine," he called.

Their goblets were filled with the rich thick liquid. Aureoles stood up and said to the people gathered around his table.

"I have an announcement to make." He grinned at Protomes. "But I think I'll let Protomes, my old friend, do the honors."

Eriol sighed inwardly. He knew what announcement was going to be made and he was sure that it was going to be disastrous. The two kings had used the banquet to gauge how their children responded to each other and the two had foolishly interpreted their conversations as positive.

Protomes stood up raising his goblet. "We can announce it together," he suggested courteously.

"Very well."

All eyes on the two kings, the hall fell silent. Even the servants in the background who had been busy bustling around clearing empty plates stopped what they were doing, curious. The musicians in the background stopped as well.

"Today is a happy day for me," Aureoles started out. "I gained a beautiful and intelligent daughter." He patted Sakura's hand. "I am proud of her and joyous that she has returned to my side."

Protomes nodded. "And I am proud of my son who is capable and will be a great leader of men some day. Although he sometimes brings trouble and grief to me, I am extremely happy to call him my son."

Aureoles straightened his posture and continued after Protomes, "Through discussion with King Protomes, we have come to an agreement and a great idea." His eyes fell on Sakura. "And so it is with great confidence and bliss that I offer my daughter's hand in marriage to Syaoran."

Protomes immediately accepted. "And I welcome this proposal wholeheartedly. Let's drink to it!"

The two kings drank the sweetened and spiced wine in one gulp. The rest of the guests at the table were dumbfounded and speechless.

Sakura stared across the table. When she had wanted to get to know the prince better, it did not mean this. It definitely did not mean this!

Syaoran stared back equally shocked. He should have seen this coming, he thought. His father's insistence that he come to Aure to meet the princess with him. Damn! Why hadn't he escaped this morning when he had the chance? This was ridiculous.

Meiling was the first to say anything. She exclaimed loudly and bluntly, "What! This is crazy!" She stood up and slammed a fist onto the table. "Syaoran doesn't want to be married. And no offense, Sakura, but I don't think you are the right person for him!"

"No offense taken," Sakura answered quickly glad that someone was at least arguing it.

"I think it's a great idea!" Kaptan exclaimed clapping his hand which earned glares from Meiling, Syaoran and Sakura. He ignored them and continued, "The two strongest kingdoms united under one. It will make history!"

"Exactly!" Protomes asserted enthusiastically.

"What! Uncle!" Meiling protested.

Sakura stood up. This was getting out of hand. She had pretended to be a princess which was a horrible crime already. She was not going to marry a _real_ prince. What would happen to her when the truth came out? And she had no doubt that it would come out some day.

"I can't accept this," she said quietly but clearly to everyone in the room.

Syaoran was not complaining but he was confused. Just moments ago the princess had been so interested in him and had wanted to go to Proto with him. What was this change of heart? An act?

"Daughter," Aureoles frowned disapprovingly. "I thought you'd be happy to be married off to Syaoran. He is the prince of Proto and a very powerful-"

"I know," Sakura interrupted. "I don't mean disrespect but I cannot marry someone I do not even know."

"Marriage is not about love," Kaptan helpfully retorted. Sakura promptly kicked him under the table.

"I know you mean the best for me, father. But I had wanted to get to know you better first…" she looked at the king. "I was not expecting to be chucked out as soon as I had set foot in the palace."

Sakura had played the guilt card and she knew she had succeeded in sending Aureoles on a guilt trip for he replied, "I'm sorry. I didn't even think of that." He sat down on his chair rubbing his face.

Now was her chance. She could still swing this in her favour.

"Father," she said kindly as she put a hand over his comfortingly. "I know that you like Prince Syaoran a lot and I do not doubt that this marriage is ultimately the best thing for me in the future… it's just not the right timing."

Aureoles looked at his daughter with her kind tone and forgiving nature even when he had so selfishly tried to marry her to Syaoran.

"You're right," he whispered understanding. How could he send his daughter away the moment she had arrived? It was reasonable to know her better and let her know Syaoran better too.

Sakura then turned to face the Proton king to garner his affection as well. "Your son is an amazing person who will succeed and do great things, but for now, firstly, I wish to know my father better and also know the prince better before I can accept it."

Protomes looked at Aureoles and nodded. The princess was right. He grinned.

"Your daughter is not only pretty, old man, but clever too," he told Aureoles as he took his seat. "How much time would you need to say, know my son better?" he asked Sakura.

Kaptan was frowning. Just what was Sakura up to?

"I'm not sure," Sakura replied smiling. "But I can start early tomorrow morning by visiting him at your house. We can talk over lunch?"

"Fantastic," Protomes agreed.

Kaptan groaned. So Sakura was trying to weasel her way in to find the brooch. Clever but could she pull it off? Judging from the prince's thunderous expression, he was a hundred and one percent against the idea.

"I'm not free tomorrow," Syaoran stated bluntly.

Sakura clenched her fist under the table. Did he have to make things so difficult? Just waiting until tomorrow to head over to his house was killing her. She wanted to go _now_!

"Make time," Protomes ordered.

Aureoles nodded. "Yes, this is the better way." He turned to Sakura. "You will be turning eighteen during this Winter Solstice which is in a little over a month. During this month, you will have ample enough time to know Syaoran and he you too. So come your birthday, I will hold the grandest Winter Solstice ball inviting every noblemen in the two kingdoms. It is there that Syaoran will propose to you in front of the thousands of people and the engagement will be official."

"What!" Syaoran blurted out flushing red. He was not proposing; over his dead body!

"It will be the perfect occasion," Aureoles continued ignoring Syaoran. "Then the wedding will take place a month after the proposal."

Sakura knew she was left with only one choice now, and that was to agree graciously. If she tried another excuse, Aureoles would be very angry. Her mind raced. So the princess was supposed to be only eighteen, two years younger than her. She'd better keep that in mind as well as the exact day of her birthday.

One month before the proposal and one month after. That would give her just slightly two months. Two months. Was that enough time to carry out her revenge and then disappear for good?

Two months…

Tomorrow, she'd steal back the brooch and find out what information was kept on it. A week to find Boch was reasonable, right? Another two weeks to find the leader and from there on it should be fairly easy to find the nobility that was behind the murder of her family. That would give her just slightly over a month to topple and torture the murderer. After that, she would disappear from Aure, never to be seen again and she wouldn't have to worry about the marriage at all.

Yes, two months was enough time.

"Great."

Syaoran was shocked again. He had been sure that she would protest. After all, she had loudly protested it just minutes ago. What was this change of heart again? He opened his mouth to protest but Aureoles and Protomes beat him to it.

"It's set then," Protomes announced.

"We'll all be family in two months," Aureoles added and smiled.

Sakura glanced over at Syaoran and found him staring at her, speechless.

She gave him a pretty smile. He was hers now.

Syaoran was dumbfounded. A bride in two months…?

_Not if he could help it_, he thought bitterly.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: There we go! xD A bit long in length but I didn't want to stretch the banquet onto two chapters so I managed to fit it all into one. Writing this chapter was a bit challenging. I had to do some research on clothing and the food that they ate. Although not 100% accurate, I managed to pin it pretty close. A princess story needs to have at least a chapter dedicated on the fine details of life, no? Dresses and food. =p It was challenging to describe a piece of clothing and use fabric terms that would paint a nice picture in the reader's head. And food was hard too, but hopefully I managed to pull it off okay. xD

Review, review, review :D

_To be continued…_


	7. Execute Plan

Title: Princess by Mistake

Author: Life. In. Pixels

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Summary: Sakura is thrown into a life that is not hers where she meets the infamous Prince Syaoran Li. She will have to be clever, deceitful and tactful in order to maintain her position of power. But we all know... a life built upon lies is no life at all.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

**Execute Plan**

"I'm surprised. You didn't fight it as much as I thought you would," Eriol said as they were making their way to the carriages. Syaoran was moving at a fast pace and Eriol kept up behind him.

He ignored Eriol's questioning looks and curious tone and continued walking. They were nearly at the front doors of the Auren palace. In a few more minutes he would be back in his room and away from all the insanity.

"It was almost like you liked her," Eriol continued to say nonchalantly.

Syaoran grimaced. He wanted to be alone to think things over.

"I've spent the last twenty years of my life living with my father and visiting Aureoles… and if I have learned anything in that time; it's that they're too stubborn to argue with. I'll just be wasting my time."

Eriol lifted an eyebrow. The things the prince sometimes said… If _he_ only knew that he was equally stubborn. "I assume you have some sort of trick up your sleeve?"

"Trick?" Syaoran replied smirking. The coachman opened the royal carriage for him and he climbed in. He signaled for the door to be closed behind him. Propping an elbow on the carriage's window frame, he looked back at Eriol standing on the steps. "I have two months, Hiragizawa, and I intend to use it to my favour."

The coachman whipped the horses and set the carriage into motion, leaving the chancellor on the steps, watching them leave.

**

* * *

**

"For goodness sakes, what are the chances that our culprit is the prince of Proto!" Kaptan was busy muttering as she left the banquet hall behind her. The prince had excused himself shortly after her little speech of acceptance and had left with the Proton chancellor and she had left shortly after him.

"Unbelievable," Sakura replied but her mind was already off piecing together the specific details of her plan for tomorrow.

"Fox told me that the boy saw his face which means that the prince will recognize Fox if he sees him again. I'll have to tell Fox to steer clear of you and refrain from being seen by the prince," Kaptan mumbled almost talking to himself now.

Meiling had been absolutely furious and Sakura could guess that she had a thing for her cousin. She liked Meiling well enough and would have liked to tell her that she would definitely not be married in two months' time. But that would be as obvious as shouting out that she was no princess. So instead she chose to make her escape from the banquet hall as Meiling erupted, blaming the Proton king.

Tomoyo was surprised but she, Takashi, and Chiharu politely stayed behind to discuss wedding plans and invitations. It seemed like king Aureoles was ready to set plans in motion; such a big party would require much time to prepare.

And so was she… she would not waste any of the valuable time that she had. She would move first thing tomorrow.

"…You need to wake up and smell the fresh air. This is our chance to restart our lives in happiness-" Kaptan was diligently telling her when she tuned back in.

"I'm very much awake, Kaptan. Thank you for your concern," she replied a bit miffed. "And luxury does not equal happiness. It would do you well to keep that in mind."

Kaptan stopped Sakura by grabbing her arm gently. "Look at me. I've just been made Captain of the Guards and I can assign good positions to my men-"

"And congratulations," she said dangerously. "But you knew this was not going to be permanent." She wrenched her arm free from his grasp and continued down the hall.

"Plans change." Kaptan hurried after her. "And now we want it to be permanent."

"_You_ want it to be permanent. Not _we_. When I agreed to being a fake-" she stopped and glanced around to see if there were any other people in the hallway. When seeing none, she continued, lowering her voice, "When I agreed to this, I was under the impression that we were going to get in here and get out. Your. exact. words."

"_You_ don't want it to be permanent. There are people that are already adjusting to this life."

"Too bad for them," she replied. "You are their leader. You tell them that this is not permanent and to wake up from their dream."

"It's no longer a dream," he said softly.

She sighed and stopped. "You want me to pretend to be this princess. Wake up every morning attending balls and parties. Listening to the disgusting lies that spill out of those lipstick-lined aristocrat's mouths with a smile plastered to my face and wait for… what? _Fate_?"

"Your life will be good," Kaptan defended himself. "It will be safe. No more running, no more-"

"I'm not interested in sitting around for two months waiting to be married off to some prince!"

He stared at her. "What's so bad about that, Sakura?"

Sakura looked down. "I've seen it happen to countless girls that are married off. I may be the princess, only heir to the Auren throne, but once I'm married to Prince Syaoran of Proto, I'm no longer anything. I become the wife of the prince and essentially I will have no say in anything. My duties will include sitting, nodding, greeting when told. If I step out of line," she pointed to an imaginary boundary, "He'll put me right back in place. And not in the pretty way."

"You're exaggerating."

"Am I, Kaptan?" she whispered softly. "I've seen it happen too many times. These husbands don't care about you. And Prince Syaoran Li is just like them: obnoxious and arrogant. Why would he who is powerful, rich, and influential take a second look at the boring girl he married when he can dabble in so many others? The man that these girls marry never will take the time to get to know who they really are." Sakura took a deep breath. "You were supposed to be on my side, Kaptan," she said softly. "You were supposed to back me up in there but you…" she trailed off and started to walk again.

"Look, I thought it was the best course of action."

"You thought wrong."

Kaptan ran a hand through his hair. She was right… he shouldn't have sided with the two kings in marrying off Sakura. A life built on a lie would crumble one day no matter how hard one worked to keep the lie going.

"What is your plan then?"

She hesitated. "Tomorrow. Early morning. I will get a carriage and head over to their vacation home just on the outskirts of the palace estate. I heard it's a ten minute ride. I need a distraction once I get there so I can look around."

Kaptan frowned in thought. "It sounds dangerously risky."

"It won't have to be," Sakura answered. "I gave it a lot of thought during the banquet. Fox described the brooch as golden but I'm sure it was junk gold…"

"…Which means that someone with the status of prince isn't going to carry a worthless brooch in his pocket." Kaptan nodded seeing where she was cleverly going with this.

Sakura smiled. "Which means it's probably in his house. I would guess bedroom."

"…or trash can," Kaptan suggested shrugging.

"Either way, it should be just lying around. Maybe even on the desk of his study."

They had reached Sakura's bedroom. Kaptan swung the door open for them as they entered.

"Initiate a distraction that has every household member out of the house-"

"False fire," she supplied.

"Yes. That should give you just enough time to do a brief search of study and bedroom."

She bit her lower lip softly, nodding. She looked up at Kaptan and offered him her hand.

"I'm sorry I got mad," she whispered. "It's just that I really need that brooch… not a good happily ever after life..."

Kaptan took her hand into his large one and grinned at her. "I deserved it. You put me in my place. The plan should be what it is originally. I let a title get to my head. We can live equally well on the things we steal." He pulled her into a bear hug.

"Better steal everything you can get your hands on then during these two months," she giggled as she returned the hug.

"Excuse me, princess."

She broke out of the hug, startled.

"Meijo," Sakura greeted the maid surprised. Kaptan and her had been so engrossed in plans for tomorrow that they hadn't noticed her come in through the door. Had she overheard anything? Sakura searched Meijo's face but saw nothing suspicious, just a small blush creeping its way up her cheeks. She could imagine what was going through the young maid's head.

"This isn't what it looks like," Kaptan exclaimed clearing his throat awkwardly. Turning to Sakura, he said, "I better go." And made his escape.

Meijo had a look of disbelief mingled with shock on her features. Was she consorting with a commoner?

Sakura offered no explanations and gestured for Meijo to help her out of the formal gown. She had a big day tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

"Good morning, your Highness," Niles exclaimed as he pulled the heavy dark green curtains from the window. A stream of sunlight poured through and brightened the dark room significantly.

Syaoran groaned and covered his head with his pillow. Was it morning already?

He tried to bury his head deeper in the comfort of his blanket and pillows, however, his butler's next words fully woke him up.

"The Princess Sakura is waiting downstairs."

"What?" he cried out appalled. "What time is it!"

"Seven, your Highness."

Syaoran jumped out of bed. That girl was crazy! "Where is she?" he demanded.

"She's waiting downstairs, in the parlor."

He threw open his doors and charged downstairs.

"Your Highness," Niles trailed off as he watched the prince disappear down the flight of steps, "…shouldn't you at least put on a shirt…?"

**

* * *

**

Sakura was in the open windowed parlor enjoying the warm sun on her face and the cold morning air coming in. She had already let her eyes skim around hoping that it would have been as easy as finding the brooch in the public parlor but it was not.

She had on mittens and a riding cloak over her dress. It was late November and the cold was coming. She had seen her breath rise in mists this morning when she had spoken to Kaptan.

She settled comfortably into one of the many seats that were placed around the room and waited for the prince to show up. She had spent last night tossing and turning unable to sleep and had been up since as early as four.

At half past six she had snuck out and woken up Kaptan who then woke up his men.

The Proton royalty's house was just outside the palace walls; a ten minute horse ride from the palace, fifteen by carriage.

Sakura heard him before she saw him.

He entered the parlor, shirtless. Before she could say anything or react, he had rudely hauled her up from the seat and dragged her away, muttering curses by the second.

He all but impolitely threw her into his study and closed the door behind them to avoid the curious glances of the servants.

"What do you think you're doing?" Syaoran asked her quietly, seething.

"I-I came to see you," Sakura stumbled out in reply. She couldn't believe it. She was already in the study. _This is going to be a piece of cake_, she thought smugly.

Syaoran ran his hand through his already tousled hair. "I know you're not from around here but here we do things differently!" He yanked her to face him. She wasn't listening to him, her gaze wandering around his study. "I call on you, not the opposite way around!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "So you're supposed to visit me and I can't visit you?"

"Yes."

"Got it," she answered smiling. After today when she got what she wanted, she wouldn't be visiting him anyway.

Syaoran groaned. She was so strange.

He was shirtless and she was almost tempted to trace the contours of his body. "Well, I'll wait here for you to… put on a shirt?" she suggested, a rose pink blush creeping its way up her cheeks.

In his haste to get Sakura out of the public parlor and away from prying eyes to protect his own reputation he had completely forgotten. He stared at her for a few minutes in shock before turning red. Then he turned and left the study.

Sakura smiled genuinely. He was adorable and somewhat cute. If she wasn't so hell bent on retrieving the brooch, they could probably be friends. She couldn't help herself and had let her eyes appreciate his body while he hadn't been paying attention. His well muscled and lean body, she had almost wondered what it would feel like under her touch. But what had particularly caught her attention was a small mark just under his collarbone on his chest. She hadn't been close enough to make out what it was but she had no doubt that she had found the prince's Royal Mark.

The study was a bit smaller than the parlor. It had a seat behind the desk, two in front, and a long couch-like seat near the side next to the fireplace. There were expensive foreign rugs on the floor and shelves lined with books all along the walls.

After he had left, she closed the doors quietly and made her way to the window.

It was time to execute the plan.

Wedging the window open, she stuck her head outside to see if there was anyone that might see her. When satisfied there was no one, she dropped her plain white handkerchief out of the window and watched it land on one of the shrubs.

She then closed the window and took a seat in front of the large oak desk.

And waited.

**

* * *

**

Skor was patrolling the streets just outside the Proton house. There was a tall black fence between him and the beautiful mansion-like structure. This was already his fifth round since Sakura had gone in.

He rounded the corner and saw it. A white cloth just below one of the windows. Sakura was in position.

He broke out into a run to where Kaptan and Tor were hiding under a row of hedges just inside the fence. They had snuck in when Sakura had entered through the main gate.

"She's ready," Skor reported.

Kaptan nodded and Tor crawled away to start the distraction.

**

* * *

**

Syaoran was in his room buttoning up his shirt when he heard the commotion and the sound of running.

"Fire! Fire!" someone was screaming.

Syaoran grabbed the only thing he cared about: his sword and exited his room.

The remaining servants who had been working upstairs ran down the stairs and out of the front door. He only gave the princess a small thought; sure that someone would be escorting her out, before he exited through the main entrance himself.

**

* * *

**

Sakura was up and out of her seat as soon as she heard the numerous footsteps running around.

"Fire! Fire!"

She smiled. Tor was right on cue.

As the last of the panicked servants rushed past the study, she started her search. She couldn't start earlier in fear that someone would walk in on her but now she was free to look and poke around as the rest of the household were busy filing out.

She started with the top of the desk. It was covered with numerous sheets of paper and parchment. She rustled through them but did not find what she was looking for.

Taking Kaptan's suggestion to heart, she kicked over the wastebasket at the side of the desk and searched through that. The only things she found were used quills, empty ink containers and lots of crunched up tossed-away paper.

Getting up from the floor she turned around and tried the desk drawers. Luckily they were unlocked; however they only contained more paper and writing utensils. She also found the prince's royal seal and wondered briefly what he would do if she was a thief and had stolen it.

Leaving it alone because she wasn't interested in it, she started searching the bookcases.

How many minutes did she have left? One or two minutes before the household members could gather themselves with buckets of water. They would start in the kitchen where the fire was most likely at and then work their way through the rest of the house. How many minutes would that give her? Two more for that? That would give her four minutes, give or take.

It was hopeless. If Syaoran had chosen to hide the brooch somewhere in his books, she would never find it in the few minutes she had.

Biting her nail in thought, she made the decision. It was probably not in the study. That would leave the only other viable place: his room.

She opened the doors of the study silently and peeked out. It was very quiet; everyone was outside by now.

Picking up her skirts, she dashed up the stairs to where the bedrooms were.

**

* * *

**

Niles was already in the process of instructing his men to start drawing water from the well on the east side of the house and to head into the kitchen. He had reacted fast due to his many years of experience as a butler and had managed to gather enough people in just a little over a minute.

He took note of King Protomes exiting the house with his guards surrounding and protecting him. The king was still in his night gown and rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Niles then searched for the prince.

He had two duties: One, make sure the heads of the house were safely accounted for. Two, stop the fire.

He saw the prince, sword in one hand, sauntering towards the group now gathered on the lawn from the main entrance. A small worried look etched itself on his features.

"Your Highness," Niles greeted him when they were within hearing range. "Where is the princess?"

Syaoran frowned. The princess should have already been out on the lawn by now. His study to the main entrance was close.

"What do you mean? I thought someone was assigned to get her out?"

Niles shook his head. "No, I thought she was with you so-"

"She wasn't," Syaoran cut in. "I left her in my study."

Niles's look of worry deepened. If the princess was to die in a fire in the Proton house… he couldn't even begin to imagine the devastating political consequences that would incur. He saw that the prince understood this too.

"I'll get her," Syaoran said out loud grimly. He sprinted towards the house again.

Niles opened his mouth to protest. It wasn't safe. But the prince was already halfway towards the entrance.

"Go and protect the prince," Niles instructed the four guards standing beside him. The guards broke off into a run towards the house.

**

* * *

**

The upstairs was heavily carpeted. There were five guest rooms in total. She had barged into the first room that she had seen and had immediately known it was not his. It was unoccupied, clean, and devoid of personal items.

She made her way quickly down the hallway. She was silently keeping count of the time in her head and she knew she was running out of time.

Just like she had guessed, the last room at the end of the hallway was his. The door had been left slightly ajar and she pushed it open.

Syaoran's room was not grand but it was definitely elegant. He had large dark green draperies and matching coloured sheets. The bed was not yet made. He had two wooden drawers at the side of his bed, a large couch in the corner by the fireplace, a tall mirror near the window, and a large closet.

Sakura's eyes skimmed around the room, rapidly taking in small details, using the light from the window to see. The top of the drawers had no brooch. There were only two unlit candles and some of the prince's personal items strewn on it.

She turned around trying to figure out where the prince would have left something like the brooch. Was she too late? Had he already thrown it away? No… she couldn't think of it like that. She had to believe that he still had it…somewhere.

She headed for his closet and threw the doors open.

It was a large rectangular walk-in closet with clothes hung up neatly on three sides.

Sakura groaned. He had tens of pieces of clothing if not hundreds in here. It would take way too much time to shake them all out and individually search each one.

She took one last look around the room. But she could not think of anywhere else obvious to look so she decided to try and plow through as many clothing as she could before her time was up.

She reached for the first one, pulled it off the hanger, and shook it out hoping that something would fall out from one of the pockets.

Nothing.

She threw the shirt on the floor and reached for the next one.

**

* * *

**

Syaoran was in the house with the four armed guards following closely behind. He headed through the parlor and straight for his study.

The doors to his study were open and he entered expecting to see the princess, probably scared out of her wits, huddled in the corner or something. Instead, an empty room greeted him.

The four guards were at attention behind the prince, keeping their eyes peeled for indications of fire spreading, but they had not seen any signs of smoke or smelt a fire.

"Your Highness…?" one of the guards asked when Syaoran had not moved. Syaoran was frowning, trying to come up with an explanation as to why his wastebasket which he kept at the side of the desk had been kicked over.

"She's not here," Syaoran said to no one in particular. His mind was racing. The nearest exit was through the front entrance and he was sure he had not seen the girl on his way in. Where _would_ she go?

"Split up and start searching for her," he ordered. "You," he pointed to one of the four, "You're with me. We'll take upstairs. The rest of you search the library, the kitchen, and wherever else she might've gone."

**

* * *

**

His closet smelled distinctly of him and…chocolate? She wrinkled her nose. Now she knew the prince had a sweet tooth.

She had cleared out one side of the closet already. Just two more sides to go. A large heap of clothes were now on the floor in a messy pile. Still there was nothing. She was becoming more concerned as the seconds ticked by. She wasn't sure what her excuse would be if she was caught red-handed searching through the prince's personal clothing.

She pushed that thought of her mind and reached for another coat.

_Just how many coats do you need to freakin' own!_ she thought angrily.

Footsteps.

Her time was up. Disappointment and frustration filled her. She always came this close but never succeeded…

She dropped the coat she had in her hands. What should she do now? Mind a blank, she made a mad dash towards the window.

She flung it open and peered outside. She was on the second floor and the ground below looked dangerously risky to land on.

_Think about this, Sakura_, she commanded herself as the footsteps steadily got nearer. She could hear someone calling out 'Princess'.

She looked back at the door. If she didn't jump out and make her escape, what was going to be her excuse?

Her mind was still a blank.

She could not afford to be caught so she saw no other choice. She lifted up her skirts and was one leg out of the window already when Syaoran kicked open his door and stormed in.

He took one look at the princess, skirts hiked up her leg, one leg out of the window, trying to jump and he immediately acted. He was next to her, jerking her in by the wrist before she could fall out.

"_What are you doing_?" he cried out. Since he had met her, he couldn't recall one minute without her exhibiting some kind of strange behavior.

"I-I…" Sakura stuttered, sitting on the floor stumped. She had been too slow. It was the dress with its frilly fabric and all. And now she had been caught. What story was she going to spin this time?

Syaoran glared at her, waiting for an answer. He had had enough! If she had jumped out of that window and ended up breaking something, Aureoles would have been furious with him, favourite or not favourite of the king.

"I…" she was still trying to come up with something. Unable to, she resorted to one last trick up her sleeve… crying.

Sakura's green eyes clouded with regret as she burst into tears. Part of it was a desperate final act; the other half was genuine frustrated resentment at not having found the brooch.

Syaoran was stunned speechless. He had certainly not anticipated this.

"O-Okay…" he mumbled trying to awkwardly comfort her when he could speak again. "It's okay. You're safe now."

"I ran upstairs because… because I thought in case of a fire, you-you were supposed to g-get to higher ground and jump through the window as a last option," she hiccupped.

Syaoran groaned. Where the hell had she heard that! But he refrained from voicing his doubts. Instead he got on his knees beside her and handed her his handkerchief to dry her tears.

"Alright," he sighed defeated as she took the handkerchief from him. "The important thing is you're fine now. Let's get out of here."

He offered his hand to help her to her feet when he suddenly noticed that his closet doors were open. He knew Niles was extremely neat and the butler would never have forgotten to close the door.

Frowning as suspicion nagged at him, he got to his feet, letting go of Sakura's gloved hand and headed towards his closet.

She panicked inwardly. She was done for.

Syaoran gently nudged the closet doors open and was startled to see almost half of his clothes thrown on a heap on the floor. He turned to look at Sakura and saw her face-down on his carpet, sniffling.

He was sure that she would have a story to tell him to explain her strange actions but he had to ask. "What were you doing in my _closet_?"

_Just say whatever comes to your mind!_ she scolded herself. No doubt the prince already thought her strange _and_ stupid. Another lie wasn't going to make much of a difference.

"I read somewhere that in the royal houses and especially behind the closets there were secret passages that lead underground…in…in case of a fire," she mumbled into the carpet.

Syaoran froze.

"_What_?" That was the dumbest thing he had ever heard!

"So I tried to find the passage behind the closet…" Sakura winced at her horrible lie. "As you can see, there was none."

"Alright, princess," Syaoran exclaimed as he strode over and grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. "I don't know where you're getting all your information but you need to seriously empty your head of them. Now we're getting out of here before-"

Niles walked through the door with two servants behind. "Your Highnesses," he reported, bowing. "There's no fire. Someone purposely set up a false alarm… we don't know why yet but we're investigating it."

Syaoran turned and looked at Sakura. Could it be…? he thought as he stared wide-eyed at her. Did she _search_ through his trash can? A _princess_. Did she cause the distraction…? But why? There was no reason for it…

"What?" Sakura snapped at him. She could feel him thinking and suspecting her. She shouldn't have been caught!

"Nothing," he mumbled averting his gaze. "It's a good thing no one got hurt." He turned to Niles and ordered, "I want security around the gate and fence tightened. If someone's trying to sneak in, I want to know about it."

"Yes, your Highness," Niles answered, bowed and left to manage things.

He had not realized that he had still been holding her hand until she yanked it out of his.

"Don't tell anyone about… about me trying to climb out the window," she quietly said. "I panicked." She had no doubt she had looked very indecent with her skirt pulled up, one leg dangling over the edge… the last thing she needed was to have Aureoles on her back about decency.

Syaoran broke out into a grin as he recalled it. She had scared him when he saw her trying to jump.

"Sure," he shrugged unconcerned. "But you'll have to owe me."

Sakura lifted her chin defiantly. When he did not budge and still kept grinning at her, she sighed.

He studied her tear streaked face just a bit more tenderly. The Auren princess was sure strange and a bit stupid but she was endearing and almost likeable in her own way.

"How about some breakfast?" he offered kindly.

Sakura jumped at the opportunity and dug her claws in. Yes! Anything to be in the house longer.

"Yes," she mumbled blushing. "I am a bit hungry."

He offered his arm courteously and she took it. Together they left the room. Sakura threw one last longing look behind her, memorizing every single detail into her head before he closed the doors.

She'd be back. She'd definitely be back.

**

* * *

**

They were seated around a medium-sized table for breakfast. Niles was ordering food to be brought to the two.

The prince and princess hadn't spoken yet since leaving his room. He was wondering what to talk about. She was planning on how to return to his room to continue her search.

"So… how do you like the food?" he asked breaking the awkward silence.

Having been engrossed in less than noble thoughts, Sakura was momentarily caught off guard. Here, the prince was trying to be polite and make light conversation and there she was, thinking of ways to trick him and search his room.

"Um," she mumbled. She had just been poking around her food but now she took a spoonful into her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise. "This is… good."

Syaoran laughed at the expression on her face. "Yeah. Breakfast here is always one of the best highlights of my day," he admitted.

Sakura smiled back. Heart achingly, she knew Touya would've liked these desserts if he were still here.

"Do you know why this tastes so good?" she asked trying to distract herself from her own thoughts.

He reached for the plate with the chocolate mousse cupcakes. "Why?" he responded a bit curious.

"Because food that's made with love always tastes better." She looked down at her plate willing herself not to betray the emotions she felt inside. Breakfast at the Proton house tasted just like what her father would always make them in the morning.

Syaoran grinned doubtfully. "Love?"

Sakura stared at Syaoran with his doubtful tone. "I'm talking about family ties. Your cook is probably very close to you."

Syaoran coughed in slight embarrassment. "Yeah. He's Niles's brother."

She nodded and tried the chocolate that the prince favourited. "So you don't believe in love?" she asked slightly curious.

Syaoran shrugged. "It's a waste of time, impractical, and-" he paused and glanced at Sakura who was studying him with interest. "What?"

"Perfectly put by someone who has never experienced love," she replied then giggled when he turned red.

He opened his mouth to retort when king Protomes entered the room.

"Aha! I love breakfast," he exclaimed jollily as he took his seat at the head of the table. "I'm glad to see you and the princess getting together already."

"Actually, she was just about to leave," Syaoran hinted.

"I was…?" she answered surprised. She thought they were getting along quite well. She must've said something to make him angry at her.

"Why?" Protomes asked disappointed. "I just sat down."

"My entire day is free," Sakura reassured him. She was _not_ leaving.

Syaoran glared at her but said nothing.

"Good, good!" Protomes nodded happily. "I will get to know my future daughter-in-law then!"

"Father, _I_ have not agreed."

Protomes waved Syaoran's comment away as he poured himself a cup of freshly squeezed grape juice. "So Sakura… May I call you Sakura?"

She nodded.

"Tell us about yourself."

She paused with the fork halfway to her mouth. Tell them about herself? What was there to tell other than more lies to invent up? But they were staring at her expectantly and she had to say something.

"Well, I…" she really had no idea what to say. She glanced around desperately trying to find a clue as to what to talk about.

Syaoran came to her rescue even though he really didn't want to, but needless to say, his father's question had his own curiousity piqued. "What you like to do in your spare time? What do you like?"

The question caught her off guard. What did she like…? She had spent way too much time on the road, running for her life, surviving, hating, and revenge planning. Somewhere along the years, she had lost the Sakura she used to be. She did only one thing in her spare time: searching for the one responsible behind her family's deaths. What did she like? Nothing anymore.

"Come on, princess," Syaoran broke into her thoughts with a sour tone. "You must like something… Have a hobby."

Yes… she did have hobbies before. She remembered days and days spent in the summer sun walking through the estate gardens where her mother had planted lots of flowers. She remembered delightfully picking some to put in a vase on the breakfast table the next morning.

"I like being outside in the summer sun," she answered finally. "When I was younger, hide and seek in the gardens was my favourite game. Sometimes when possible, I would be allowed to take the horse out for an afternoon ride."

Her brother and her father would always accompany her on those rides. Sometimes her mother would join in too, especially on her last birthday that she had spent with them. They had ridden to the lake and they had had a picnic. She smiled fondly.

"You know how to ride a horse?" Protomes asked mildly surprised. "I didn't know there were horses in the West."

Sakura grinned a bit uneasily. "The West is more like Aure than anyone gives it credit for." She knew one day she would be punished for her lies, but not today.

"Syaoran here knows how to ride a horse very well," Protomes exclaimed happily and a bit boastful. "Maybe one of these days you two can go on a picnic?"

He protested and she smiled politely, uninterested.

"Stop your complaining, son!" the king sighed. "After you left last night's banquet, Aureoles and I had a good old chat with his Chancellor. We realized that two months is barely any time to get to know someone-"

"Exactly," Syaoran said nodding.

"Don't interrupt me, son." Clearing his throat, the king continued, "So we decided that Eriol and Takashi will be in charge of sending invitations for Sakura's Winter Solstice party ball while Takashi's fiancée and that Daidouji girl will be in charge of planning Sakura and your days together."

"…days together?" she asked, dreading where this was going. Meanwhile, the prince had gone pale.

"Yes," Protomes answered grinning enthusiastically. "We figured that the only way two people are going to get to know each other in the short two months is if they spend every day together."

Syaoran groaned and buried his face in the palms of his hand.

Ignoring it, the king persisted. "Every day for the next two months, your days will be planned and scheduled for each other. Sakura will spend the mornings and the afternoons with my son and the evenings meeting and getting to know her court."

Her head was buzzing. She didn't want to spend every day with the prince and she for sure didn't want to meet any noblemen. She opened her mouth to protest but Protomes beat her to it by speaking quickly.

"This is necessary. No argument from the both of you. Aureoles and I will make it a royal order for both of you if you do not follow it."

"Well, breakfast has just been great," Syaoran said abruptly as he stood up from his chair. "But I have things to attend to before… this two month's thing starts."

"It starts tomorrow!" Protomes called as Syaoran bowed and hastily retreated.

**

* * *

**

"Where is my daughter?" Aureoles wanted to know. He and his chancellor were in the throne room. Aureoles had hoped to enjoy a first breakfast together with his daughter.

"The stable hands reported that the princess left for the Proton house early this morning," Takashi replied.

Aureoles drummed his fingers on the arm of his throne. He was a bit disappointed but at least his daughter was taking the initiative to visit Syaoran.

"What about news about the General?" Aureoles asked next.

"A messenger arrived early this morning with a letter from the General," Takashi said. "The General reports that he has completed his task-"

"Did she say yes?"

"He says that she said yes and he will leave for the palace as soon as she is ready. He predicts that they will reach the palace in a week."

"Good. Very good."

**

* * *

**

Syaoran was in his study when Eriol knocked, entered and bowed.

"You called for me, your Highness?" he asked politely.

Syaoran gestured to the chancellor to take a seat, busy scribbling on the piece of parchment he had.

Eriol sat down and mildly commented, "Seems like I missed a very exciting morning of fire-sounding and a somewhat interesting breakfast."

"Yes, you did," Syaoran replied frowning. "Where were you?"

"I had an early morning meeting with Takashi to discuss invitations."

"Right," Syaoran muttered. He stopped writing and straightened up in his chair. "I've called you here for a reason, Hiragizawa. Listen carefully."

Now extremely curious, Eriol was all ears. The prince hardly asked him to do anything. He guessed it had something to do with the impending proposal and marriage.

"I suspect the princess was searching through my stuff."

Shocked, he had definitely not been expecting that. Finally, Eriol answered, "I'm sure there's a misunderstanding… why would the princess be searching through your things?"

Troubled, Syaoran mumbled, "I don't know. But today I found my clothes in a pile on the floor during the fire distraction."

"Did you ask her why?"

Sighing, Syaoran ran a hand through his hair. "She always has an answer… believe me. And it's always a strange one. But even more, I found the paper on my desk ruffled through. Niles always cleans up the desk and neatly places each sheet in a pile. Today, it was everywhere on the desk."

Eriol frowned. "I don't understand what you want me to do about it…"

Syaoran leaned forward, his brown eyes solemn. "I want you to dedicate whatever resources you have to find out more about her. I want to know her every secret, what her agenda is, and what she's terrified of."

"She's a princess that was abandoned in the West by her own father," Eriol exclaimed. "You can't possibly ask me to investigate her motifs? She's bound to be somewhat strange."

"That's exactly what I'm asking you to do. Investigate her."

Eriol's eyes widened as he finally understood. "You're not really interested in why she was searching through your things, are you?" he accused. "You want to use her secrets against her!"

Syaoran looked embarrassed. "Today, my father ordered that I spend every day of the next two months with her. It took me this long but I finally realized that he and Aureoles are both dead serious about this marriage, so it's time I start moving too. I am _not_ getting married."

"You intend to backstab her by telling her father about her bad habits or behaviour…" Eriol clarified. "That'll ruin her life."

"At least it won't ruin mine," Syaoran replied bitterly. He knew it was selfish but they had him trapped. He needed to do something before everything spun out of control.

"This is not a request, Hiragizawa. It's an order."

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Well there you have it. :D  
What is Aureoles up to?  
Syaoran and Eriol team up time, but are they able to expose Sakura?  
Next chapter: a marathon of S/S togetherness! =P

pinkngreen2043: Yup, it is :D And I believe it's coming up soon.

Next chapter up asap. Review if youuu liked it :]

_To be continued…_


	8. You and Me

Title: Princess by Mistake

Author: Life. In. Pixels

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Summary: Sakura is thrown into a life that is not hers where she meets the infamous Prince Syaoran Li. She will have to be clever, deceitful and tactful in order to maintain her position of power. But we all know... a life built upon lies is no life at all.

Author's Note: Sorry for the slow-ish update. I thought I wouldn't be able to pull it off but I managed it to get this up just on Christmas day. It's the Christmas season and I've been extremely busy. So before anything else, I'd like to take this opportunity to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Can you believe in just a few days we will be moving into the year 2011? Sounds so futuristic =P  
Stay safe this Christmas, hope you guys got awesome presents, and don't drink too much heheheh.  
So what have I been up to in my spare time these past few days? You might have noticed a revised summary I put up. You can let me know if you like it better or not. I also went back and fixed tiny mistakes in previous chapters which I didn't catch through my first proofread. And the rest of the spare time, I spent writing this chapter.  
So without further ado, here is my little Christmas present to you guys: a longer and extended chapter to enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**You and Me  
**

She was bitterly angry. She had spent the entire morning at the Proton house trying to get a second chance but nothing had come of it.

Breakfast with Protomes proved to be nothing of use. He had gone on and on about his son's earlier indiscretions when they had been in Proton. All his stories just served to prove to Sakura what she already suspected: the prince was extremely spoiled.

The only story that had her somewhat interested was when Protomes raged on about how the prince had attempted to train his own war elephants. Apparently, the prince had built a temporary shelter for the five elephants that he had. Something happened, the animals got loose, and managed to stomp and break down an entire wing of the Proton palace before they could be contained again.

Sakura had snickered much to the king's displeasure. He had then promptly let her know exactly how much it had cost him to rebuild the wing and also how much time and energy was wasted.

When he finally got bored of talking (in Sakura's opinion it was downright complaining), he got up, gave her a beaming smile at having her listen to him, told her she should spend the rest of the day with Aureoles her father, and left her alone.

Niles then swept in and escorted her to the awaiting carriage, despite her hints at wanting to see the prince again, and she was sent back to the Auren palace.

Now in her room pacing about, she was quite furious. Not only had she wasted the entire morning, she was currently cooped up in her room until further notice and the day was already dragging into the evening! This had been her first day out of the two month period she had been given and it had been a total waste of time.

Aureoles had been somewhat displeased to hear that his daughter had been listening to Protomes instead of attending to her royal duties. There was a lot of work to be done before the grand ball and in Aureoles's opinion his daughter wasn't putting enough effort into buying _more_ jewelry and clothing.

There was a knock and Sakura answered it. Meijo, who had managed to climb her way into becoming the princess's personal maid over the course of one night, told her that Lady Tomoyo and Lady Chiharu were here to see her.

Tomoyo was in a comfortable white dress and Chiharu was in pink. They greeted the princess.

"We're sorry about you being penned up in your room," Chiharu apologized sincerely, "It's just that you have a habit of disappearing when there is a lot of important things to discuss."

Sakura sighed guiltily. "I'm sorry about yesterday," she answered. "I shouldn't have disappeared like that after you went to the kitchen for me."

Chiharu waved the apology away. "It's alright."

Tomoyo, eyes dancing with laughter, said, "We know that you're curious and that you want to explore the palace grounds more thoroughly so we spent the morning planning out a schedule for you."

"Which will get you to see every place in due time," Chiharu added. "We're getting into the winter season soon and snow fall is going to get heavy in the upcoming month, but we'll try to introduce you to as many aspects of the palace before the snow kicks in."

Tomoyo nodded in agreement. "In fact, we have a picnic scheduled for you and the prince tomorrow in the east meadow of the palace grounds. It's a beautiful place especially if the weather is good."

"Picnic?" Sakura asked. In the Auren palace grounds? That was nowhere near her particular targeted prince's room. "I'm thinking maybe something inside? It is getting a bit cold outside."

Tomoyo bit her lip softly. "Chancellor Takashi is very much looking forward to this," she admitted. "He hasn't had the time to sit back and relax yet so we're hoping that tomorrow will be good for him."

Sakura's resolve weakened when she caught Tomoyo and Chiharu pleadingly looking at her. She nodded her consent. She would have to somehow make it work in her favour later.

"Great," Chiharu smiled. "I will be here tomorrow morning and we'll meet up with the prince and Takashi at the meadows."

"Next that we'd like you to know is that you'll be spending mornings and afternoons with the prince, and evenings meeting with the aristocracy and court," Tomoyo said jumping to the next topic of discussion.

Sakura sighed. "Yes. I heard from the Proton king."

Tomoyo grinned knowingly. "The Prince's reputation casts him in an unfavorable light and it doesn't help that he's not very talkative, but he's very kind once you get to know him."

"Kind?" Sakura asked uncertainly. From what she had heard, the prince was more like obnoxious and spoiled.

Chiharu nodded in agreement with Tomoyo.

"Oh," Tomoyo remembered. "Mornings and afternoons with prince. Evenings with noblemen. Late afternoons with me."

Confused, Sakura tilted her head to the side.

"I paint," Tomoyo admitted. "I make portraits of the royal family members which get hung up in the Royal Gallery."

"She's very talented at it," Chiharu chimed in.

Tomoyo blushed. "I'm okay at it," she confessed. "I paint in my spare time and just last year I finished one of King Aureoles. This afternoon he asked me to paint yours."

"Mine?" Sakura asked wide-eyed. She wasn't sure this was a good idea. No… in fact she was convinced it was a _horrible_ idea. She couldn't imagine what would happen after all the lies had been discovered and how outraged everyone would be to find her portrait hung in the Royal Gallery with all the _actual_ royal family's ancestors and such.

No! She _could_ imagine it. They'd storm the gallery, pull off her painting, poke holes in her eyes and burn it for blasphemy. "I-I'm not sure about this."

"It's a tradition," Chiharu assured her kindly. "Every family member has multiple portraits of themselves hung up. It's become an important part of history for the following generations."

"If you're unsure about my paintings," Tomoyo said kindly, "There are many other talented artists."

"No-no," Sakura exclaimed waving her hands. "It's not that… I'm just… portrait shy."

"Don't worry. Tomoyo makes everyone look beautiful."

Tomoyo blushed again. "I'm not that good, Chiharu. The best is still Reno who painted Sakura's mother."

"My mother?"

"Yes," Tomoyo answered. "Reno was a great artist. It's unfortunate he only managed to paint once before he died from his illness. His painting is a treasure and your mother was luckily the subject of the painting."

_They mean the Queen of Aure_, Sakura realized. She had been so engrossed in herself that for a second she had thought they meant her _real _mother, Nadeshiko.

"It _is_ beautiful," Chiharu put in. "Maybe you should go see the Royal Gallery tomorrow just before the picnic."

"Have you ever seen what the Auren Queen looked like?" Tomoyo asked gently.

Sakura shook her head. She had only heard various rumors about the late Auren Queen. She had died from giving birth to the princess, was most loved by King Aureoles, and was overall a good queen. Whenever commoners talked about her, they would always speak about her in hushed tones with respect.

"She was beautiful," Chiharu was saying. She glanced at Sakura, a look of perplex across her features. "You're very pretty too, Princess, but your mother was more like… she was elegance and beauty all in one. You two don't really look alike come to think of it now… I guess you take after King Aureoles…?"

"I guess so…" Sakura whispered a bit panicky. Aureoles had brown hair and she had brown hair and that was where the resemblance ended. If a case was brought up against her, she didn't have much to fall back on.

"We should go to the Royal Gallery tomorrow and show Sakura," Tomoyo decided. "It'll be good for you to see what your mother looked like."

"I-I don't think that's a good idea," Sakura answered. It was a very bad idea. The last thing she needed was to have the entire court suspicious of her genetic resemblance to the Auren Queen.

"No, Tomoyo is right," Chiharu insisted. "You're a bit nervous about the portrait. I think it'll be good for you to actually see the place. After all, we _are_ on a mission to see the entire palace and you'd see it some day or another."

Sakura really preferred the vague "some day or another" option compared to the definite "tomorrow", but one look at the two girls and she knew they were determined. If she refused any further, she'd only be drawing suspicion onto herself. After all, what daughter in the world wasn't a bit curious to see what her birth mother looked like?

There was just nothing else to argue. Her day was being planned out rigorously. And she was in a position where she could not afford any suspicion.

"Okay."

And so it was settled. Tomorrow, she would be heading to the see the Auren Queen's portrait and then to a picnic with the prince.

And so this was how _day one_ passed by.

_Day Two_

Sakura woke up, lying very still in bed, listening to someone carefully opening the door to her room. She peered into the murky darkness and made out the figure of Meijo.

Meijo slipped quietly and respectfully into the princess's room. She busied herself with lighting the fireplace. The early mornings now were getting cold. She then pulled back the large curtains and tied them up.

"Good morning, princess," she said waking up Sakura, unaware that the princess had already been awake since the moment she had entered the room.

Sakura let go off the dagger that she had subconsciously grasped and chided herself. If she continued on with this behavior, sooner or later she'd be caught red-handed with a dangerous sharp weapon in her hand and she didn't fancy talking herself out of that situation.

"Morning," she yawned stretching. She sat up and stretched again, her honey brown hair tousled.

"Breakfast in bed or at the table?" Meijo asked as she prepared Sakura's outfit of the day.

"Table."

Meijo curtsied and laid out the dress at the foot of the bed. "It seems like today is going to be a beautiful day," she said making small conversation. "It'll be perfect for your picnic in a few hours."

"Right," Sakura groaned. She had hoped last night's conversation with Tomoyo and Chiharu had just been a bad nightmare. She swung her slender legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"Lady Chiharu says that she will meet you in a few hours," Meijo continued to inform Sakura of the day's activities. "Lady Tomoyo is already having breakfast and asks if you would like to join her. She says that she will take you to see the Gallery just before Lady Chiharu gets here."

Sakura ran a brush through her hair, shivering slightly in the cold. She padded over to the fireplace to be warmer. She tried to pay attention to the day's itinerary but her mind was on titles and palace functions.

"Meijo, can you explain the hierarchy in the palace?"

Meijo was perplexed. "Hierarchy?"

"Mhmm," the princess nodded. "The titles. There are so many. How do you keep track of it all? For example, who has more authority? Who reports to who?"

Meijo tucked her hair behind her ears and replied, "The lowest in the palace would probably be the cleaning maids and gardeners…" she paused, thinking. "Next would most likely be messenger boys." When she saw Sakura's look of confusion, she elaborated. "Those are usually boys around twelve to seventeen. They carry messages or letters a short distance. Above them you have messengers which are always older and more experienced. Normally they travel huge distances… like if King Aureoles wanted something to be delivered to Proto, he would get a messenger, not a messenger boy."

"I see," Sakura said nodding. She needed to quickly learn all these little quirks if she was going to stick around here for two months and survive.

"Um… after the messengers you have the coachmen, henchmen, stable hands. But those are kind of on the same level as messengers. It's not very clear-"

"That's okay," Sakura said as she was slipping into the dress Meijo had laid out. "I just want a general idea."

"Okay, after the stable people, you probably have the cooks. The head cook is almost on the same level as the butler but not really because he only has authority in the kitchen. And just above the cooks are serving maids."

"Serving maids? Is that what you are?"

"Not exactly," Meijo replied blushing. "Serving maids are chosen because of their pretty faces. The noble ladies don't want an ugly girl bringing them their water, food, and clothing."

Sakura smiled ruefully at the tendencies of the upper class.

Meijo admitted. "Serving girls aren't very bright" to which Sakura laughed some more.

"So you're still higher up?"

Meijo nodded shyly. "I'm what they would call a head maid. I bring your things like a serving girl would but I'm educated."

Surprised, Sakura nodded.

"Well, not _that_ educated," Meijo said quickly lest the princess despise her for boasting. "I can read very well. My last job was to read the lady's letters to her every day. I can sing if you'd like to be entertained. I can tell you the latest news that's been buzzing around… although I'm not very good at gossiping," she paused. "But… I excel in fashion and accessories. If you have me by your side, you'll always be wearing the latest styles."

Sakura nodded. She wasn't all that interested in being fashionable. She could read her letters well enough by herself. Not like anyone _would_ be sending her letters. She didn't know anyone. And _if_ she was receiving letters, it would be safer to have her read them by herself. However, the news and gossiping. That was what she wanted. That would be valuable to her.

Meijo handed her a pair of earrings that had what looked like diamonds set in them and Sakura had no doubt that it was diamonds.

"Who's next?"

Meijo fiddled with the pockets of her apron. "Um… above me there is the butler. Every house has one and all the servants report to him."

"So you report to the palace's butler?"

Meijo bit her lip trying to come up with words to explain it clearly. "Not really… I'm not sure how to explain this but I report to you… which means…erm... So for example, if you were to ask me to do your laundry, I wouldn't have to tell the butler and let him know about your request. I could go directly to one of the maids and have it done. I _could_ let the butler know out of courtesy but it's not a requirement since it was an order from the princess herself. If you had asked a serving maid to do it, she would _have_ to go to the butler."

"Okay, I think I'm starting to get it. Tell me about the titles of the aristocracy. I only know it very simply."

This was harder for Meijo but she tried her best. "There are barons, dukes, earls, counts, lords, sirs," she counted off her fingers. "I don't know all of them but I've learned that title doesn't really matter in the Royal Court."

"What do you mean?"

"It all depends on who has the Majesty's favor. You could be an important baron but have no say because the king doesn't like you. All you would have is a title that courtesy says you have to respect."

"King's favor, huh," Sakura said a bit disapprovingly.

"But most of the time, title and favor comes hand-in-hand because if the king likes you, he grants you a big title by taking it away from the person he doesn't like…" Meijo added. "Or something like that."

Sakura nodded. She was starting to get how it worked. It all basically came down to the favor of the king. If you had that, you'd be winning already. She analyzed her situation carefully. She had a bonus because she was the king's own daughter but if she didn't play her cards right, a daughter could quickly become nothing through the king's wrath. And she better not forget the numerous noblemen who were bloodthirsty to exploit her weaknesses so they could manipulate a young naïve princess who had just taken her first step into the royal court.

Well, she would not be easy picking. She had made sure of that yesterday just after she had left the Proton house.

She smiled.

If luck and fate were on her side, she'd be sitting in a high and mighty position in preparation for when she would catch the Scorpion leader.

* * *

"Good morning, your Highness," Niles greeted the prince who was still in bed. He pulled the draperies from the window and let the sunlight flow in. He then made to light the fireplace.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Syaoran grumbled into his pillow as his cozy dark room was invaded by the bright morning light.

Niles smiled. It was the only effective way that could be used to wake up the prince. "The winter is starting to come in. I'll have to have the servants help with cleaning and lighting the fireplaces in preparation for colder days."

When Syaoran did not answer and still had his head buried in bed, Niles added, "Better hurry, your Highness. You wouldn't want to be late for that picnic."

"Namonai…"

The butler sighed as he made his way back to stand beside the prince's bed. "Wake up, your Highness."

There was a knock and Eriol poked his head around the corner. "May I come in?"

Syaoran hated how his room kept filling up with people in the morning. Especially people he had no wish to speak to.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's about what you asked me to do last night," Eriol answered tactfully, still standing respectfully at the door.

"Give us a moment, Niles."

The butler left the room and closed the door behind him as the Chancellor stepped in.

"You work fast," Syaoran said, sitting up when they were left alone.

Eriol bowed. "I couldn't refuse a direct order, could I? Plus, I was a bit curious about the princess myself."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow and leaned back leisurely on the headboard of his bed. "What have you found out?"

"Not much," Eriol admitted. "The more I try to dig, the stranger things get."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She seems extremely close with those men she came with from the West. I asked Tomoyo and she said that the princess told her that she grew up with Kaptan."

"Is that strange?"

"Yes and no." Eriol shrugged. "But then I found out that after she left here yesterday, she headed straight to find one of Kaptan's men."

"Affair?" Now his interest was piqued.

"No," Eriol frowned. "The stable hands that I questioned testified that he was younger than her."

"Even better," Syaoran exclaimed smugly.

Eriol sighed. Maybe this was a bad idea trying to find out more about the princess. Syaoran was obviously out to get her and Eriol wasn't sure that this was the correct choice. He opened his mouth to voice his doubts but the prince waved it away.

"Don't come to see me again unless you have some solid proof of her affair. I want it caught."

"But I'm not even sure if it was an affair! I was just pointing out its peculiarity."

Syaoran shrugged. "I don't care if it's real or not. I want proof. And," he said a bit more menacingly. "You better hurry up. I don't want to have to spend time with her any more than necessary."

Eriol grimaced inwardly and bowed.

"What is your next move?" the prince wanted to know as he got out of bed and reached for a shirt.

"I've sent a message asking Tomoyo to join me for lunch. Hopefully I can learn more from her."

Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair using it as a brush. Satisfied with his reflection in the tall mirror, he turned to face the Chancellor. "One more thing."

Eriol stood silently, waiting.

"I want you to tell Ruby that I want her to search the Auren streets for a girl named Namonai."

The Chancellor raised a questioning eyebrow. "Peculiar name. Who is she?"

Syaoran had on a small grin as he replied, "It's not your place to question me. Get it done."

* * *

"We're nearly there," Tomoyo said.

Sakura and Tomoyo were heading down a large corridor with Meijo following at a small distance behind. The soft plush carpet on the marble floor served to cushion the sound of their footsteps which was echoing in the large open hallway.

The corridor was wide enough to fit a carriage and decorated grandly. The ceilings were high and had beautiful images painted onto them using bright and vivid colours. There were elevated archways with large white columns supporting them. White candles were lit and set apart from each other neatly.

"The original Royal Gallery burned down years ago - before our time," Tomoyo informed her. "But luckily they managed to salvage all the portraits. They then transferred all the paintings into the new wing and this corridor was built especially for it."

As they neared the gallery, Sakura saw two large looming doors with two guards stationed in front of it. They bowed low when she approached and then swung the door open for the three.

The Royal Gallery lived up to its name. As far as she could see, the two walls on her left and right side were filled with paintings of hundreds of different people. The room had a musty smell which came from not being used or visited often, but it was kept very clean and Sakura guessed that regularly maids would come in to dust it.

"The portraits of the first kings and queens are left right at the door to remind everyone that it was through their efforts that Aure is what it is today," Tomoyo said smiling as they made their way slowly down the hallway. The walls were painted a neutral beige colour.

Each painting was large, three times the width of a human and just as tall. They were all skillfully done and framed in gold or silver. Sometimes there were numerous portraits of the same people painted at different stages of their life. The first Auren king was a man named Aureson. He had three different portraits of himself hung side by side at the age of forty and one of his teenage years.

"The Kings and princes are framed in gold and hung on only the right side of the wall," Tomoyo explained gesturing to their right. As Sakura looked, it was true. Every portrait on the right was framed in gold and was all of men.

"The Queens and the princesses are framed in silver and hung on the left side directly across from their king."

Tomoyo pointed at the portrait of King Aureson. "Most kings are named after Aure in some shape or form. See, he named his son Auret."

They continued down the hallway lined with paintings.

"And most kings will have more than one wife during their reign," Tomoyo continued. "That's why some kings have numerous portraits of different queens hung across from them. King Auret had three wives."

Seeing Sakura's expression of slight disdain, she quickly rephrased, "Not at the same time, gosh no," Tomoyo exclaimed blushing. "One after the other."

They proceeded slowly down the gallery admiring the ancient portraits.

"Many kings aren't named after Aure though. Here you have King Tolen, King Razon and King Lot. Just like Prince Syaoran wasn't named after his country Proto."

They quickened their pace as they were nearing the end and Sakura had no doubt that at the very end of the hallway she would find the current king, Aureoles, along with his Queen. The closer they approached the end, the more nervous she became.

"And here is King Aureoles," Tomoyo exclaimed startling Sakura out of her thoughts.

Aureoles had numerous baby portraits of himself and only one in adult form which had been done by Tomoyo.

"You're very talented, Tomoyo," Sakura commented as she gazed up at the large portrait of the king. He wore a solemn expression and he had determined eyes. He had a big golden crown on his head and he held a golden scepter in his right hand. He sat on the throne chair and glared down at his portrait gazers. Tomoyo had managed to capture every aspect of the king onto a piece of canvas: stubbornness, determination, and some of his unreasonableness during an argument.

"It's perfect," she whispered mesmerized by the large portrait of the king.

"No," Tomoyo whispered back. She had her back facing Sakura as she gazed onto the deceased Queen's portrait which was hung across from Aureoles. "This is perfection."

Sakura turned and looked upon the beautiful face of the Auren Queen. When Chiharu had said that Sakura did not look like the Queen, she had not exaggerated. Sakura, in all honesty, looked nothing like her.

The Auren Queen had beautiful deep violet eyes framed by long delicate dark lashes. Her skin was porcelain and free from any imperfections. Her lips were full and rosy. Her long hair was loosely tied around the nape and was let fall from her shoulder to her hip. Her hair resembled Tomoyo's in both length and colour. The artist had skillfully captured a charming blush that was creeping up the Queen's cheeks, lighting her complexion to both enticing and exquisiteness. In the portrait, she sat on a throne beside a large window overlooking one of the Palace gardens. A ray of light hit her hair and the small golden crown she wore.

Dazed, Sakura could not say anything. If this was what the Auren Queen had looked like… if the artist had not exaggerated her beauty in the painting… then she was beyond attractive. She was stunning, refined, and radiant all in one.

Sakura was cute and delightful to look at in her own way but she looked nothing like the Auren Queen. Nothing at all.

There was only one portrait of the Auren Queen and Sakura's emerald eyes trailed down to the bottom where a silver sign was nailed just underneath the frame of the picture. It read: _Queen Amulette, most beloved wife of King Aureoles_.

Tomoyo caught Sakura looking at the sign and said, "Aureoles loved her very much. In all the eighteen years since her death, he has not remarried once."

"True love?" Sakura whispered softly, her gaze reverting to Amulette's purple eyes. Sakura did not believe in true love for the royal families. Marriages, for them, were contracts between two powerful people to share wealth and influence, nothing more.

"Yes. I was only two when the Queen passed away but my mother used to tell me that they loved each other very much."

Sakura tore her stare away from the Queen's face and stared at the ground, guilt flooding her conscious. What would the queen think about her? Stealing her daughter's spot as princess and then lying to her husband.

"Oh, Reno painted the necklace," Tomoyo exclaimed delightfully.

"Necklace?" Sakura looked up at the portrait again and saw a small gold necklace crafted into a strange oblong shape of some sort.

Tomoyo looked a bit concerned as she replied, "Yes. It was said that Aureoles loved his queen very much that he found one of the best Proton jewelry crafters to make that necklace for her. Amulette then had the necklace split into two. One she kept for herself and the other half she gave to her newborn infant, you."

Sakura's green eyes widened. "Me?"

Tomoyo bit her lower lip gently. "You don't remember it? It wouldn't be surprising that it's been lost through all these years… it _has_ been a long eighteen years."

"I've never seen it," Sakura said. She was glad that, at least for the moment, this was a non-lie.

"I was hoping that you still had it. That way I could paint it on you and have your portrait put beside the Queen's," Tomoyo said a bit disappointed. "It would have been extremely cute."

Sakura smiled in agreement when inside that was the opposite of what she was feeling. "Yes, it must have gotten lost when I was a baby."

Tomoyo returned the smile and they looked and appreciated the portrait for a few minutes longer before they got ready to leave.

When they were out of the Gallery, Sakura breathed a small air of relief. She had felt extremely guilty in there.

A messenger was waiting patiently for them just outside the gallery doors.

"Your Highness and Lady Tomoyo," he greeted them, bowing deeply in respect. "I have messages for you."

"Go ahead," Tomoyo granted him.

"The Lady Chiharu is waiting for Your Highness in the eastern parlor," the messenger informed Sakura. "And the Chancellor Eriol wishes that the Lady Tomoyo join him for lunch."

Tomoyo blushed and Sakura smiled.

"Tell the Chancellor that I'm not free today," Tomoyo said. "I have a picnic with the princess. Maybe we can schedule the lunch for tomorrow?"

"No," Sakura insisted. "You should go. It's not an every day event when the Proton Chancellor is in Aure."

Tomoyo blushed again. "It's just lunch between friends."

"I never said it was anything else," Sakura teased.

Tomoyo hung her head, still blushing.

"Chiharu will show me to the meadows, don't worry. You go and enjoy some time with… Eriol, was it?"

Tomoyo hesitated for a second more and then curtsied, unable to stop smiling, "Enjoy the picnic, your Highness."

* * *

"You didn't say anything when we were looking at the portraits of the kings and queens," Sakura said to Meijo when Tomoyo had left to meet Eriol.

"It was not my place to join in the conversation, your Highness."

Sakura sighed.

When all was silent except for the sound of their footsteps as they made their way to the parlor where Chiharu was waiting, Meijo risked asking, "W-Were you sad to have seen the face of your mother?"

"I am not sure what I felt."

Meijo bowed her head, not daring to ask another question.

They continued down the long hallway with the vibrant colours and expensive decorations towards the parlor silently until a man crossed their path.

Sakura could tell he was important with one glance. He was old with graying hair and walked with a cane to aid him. He had three servants following him closely behind as he approached Sakura.

"Your Highness," he greeted her, daringly stopping her in her path. "What a coincidence that we meet here."

But Sakura could tell he had planned the meeting and she replied, "Yes, coincidence. Who are you?"

The man had beady little eyes and when he smiled, the smile did not quite reach his cold hard eyes. "Look at me, my old age has made me forget my manners. I am Duke Gouhei and I rule numerous estates. It is a strange thing that we have not yet met. I am one of the most important persons in the royal court."

Sakura narrowed her eyes dangerously. What she feared had started. She could see right through this old ambitious man and he made no attempt to hide it. He was out to scout if she was of the sort that was easily manipulated and weak.

"I am scheduled to meet some of the members of the royal court this evening. If you are as important as you say you are, I'm sure you will be on that list."

Gouhei smiled again yet his face was a mask of sinister emotions. "I see. So other people schedule your days for you. You are powerless in its say."

If he wanted to play this game of stabbing each other with words, she would play. She returned the smile sweetly. "My days are scheduled so that I may be free to do much more important things with my time. I don't know about you – who did you say you were again? – but my time is valuable and should not be spend on idle things such as planning who to meet. If you'd like a meeting, you may talk to Lady Chiharu and she will fit you in at a time that is convenient to me."

The man smirked and leaned on his cane. "What important things would a weak little girl like you need to do?"

Meijo gasped out loud as her hands flew to her mouth. How did anyone dare talk to the princess that way? The three servants behind Gouhei shifted nervously, heads bowed low.

Sakura did not reply for a while. When she did, her voice was calm and light. "What did you just call me?"

Gouhei snickered. "And I thought I was old!" he exclaimed loudly. "But who knew that the spoiled little girl had even worse hearing than me?"

Sakura knew what this was. Gouhei was without a doubt one of the king's favourites. He drew his power from that along with the numerous years of service he had performed for Aure. So the foolish old man thought that he could challenge the new princess? The _little_ girl who had just returned and who had no friends in court?

"Your cane looks finely crafted," Sakura said, completely ignoring Gouhei's bold rudeness.

This startled the old man. He had expected the princess to either scream at him or throw a tantrum. No, he had definitely expected her to lose control of her emotions and call for the guards to have him arrested. If she had done that, he would have easily brushed off the guards because of his title. He would have used the opportunity to further defy any power the princess might have had. But she had not acted that way.

"What?" he asked surprised, eyes wide.

"Your cane, Duke Gouhei," Sakura said very slowly, pronouncing each word for his benefit.

"I know what you said," Gouhei snapped. He was so rude and brazen that Meijo wished she could smack the old man across the face for his insolence.

Gouhei then smiled smugly as another biting thought entered his mind. He opened his mouth and said, "This cane belonged to King Aureoles's father. That would be your grandfather. I was awarded it for my bravery in battle when I was very young." Gouhei stood straighter, boastful.

"Amazing," Sakura complimented him. "Let me see it."

It was not a request, it was an order. Gouhei considered defying it outright but he wanted the opportunity to show off the gift that her grandfather had given him. He handed the cane to the princess and she took it from him, examining it.

She turned it over in her hands, her green eyes appreciating the age and the details. There was no doubt that Gouhei had gone to great lengths to keep the cane polished and away from harm.

"This is a great treasure," she said finally. "My grandfather must have seen a great man in you."

"Of course," Gouhei beamed. "I was one of his most favourite subjects – Be careful with it!" he shouted when he saw Sakura swinging it care freely in her hand. He went pale with the thought that the stupid girl might drop it on the floor.

"Now…" Sakura answered thoughtfully. "I seem to remember a conversation we were having where a certain Duke called a princess names…" She gestured to Meijo to step forward. "Meijo, why don't you repeat what the Duke called me for everyone's benefit here?"

Meijo gulped. Gouhei was staring at the princess, wondering what her next move was.

"H-He called you… w-w-w," she stammered.

Sakura silenced Meijo with a wave and her green eyes picked and targeted one of Gouhei's servants. "You. You repeat what he said to me."

The servant whimpered in fear as her green eyes bore into him. Gouhei might be unafraid to challenge the princess but he was just a measly servant. He did not want to die. He fell to his knees, face on the carpet and cried, "Please, your Highness."

Gouhei frowned, displeased with how Sakura had somehow regained some sort of power. "I said you were a weak, little, spoiled girl."

His beady eyes challenged her to act, but Sakura simply responded with a smile.

"Yes, I heard that too. At first, I was a bit confused whether if I had heard right," she started to pace around the Duke, still holding his cane in her hands. "Because I am certain that I rank above you, _Duke_."

The Duke said nothing but held his head high. Sakura continued circling around the man and now she started to lightly tap her palm with the cane. "Am I right, Duke? Do I outrank you?"

Meijo's eyes widened in fear. Surely the princess wasn't going to…

"You will surely fall out of favour with the Majesty very fast," he retorted, unafraid. "What I said was simply the truth."

Sakura stopped behind the Duke now with a solemn expression. Her green eyes were devoid of emotion. They just seemed very cold and distant. What she did next stunned everyone.

She raised the cane and in one swift motion, she brought it on the back of the Duke with a thundering _whack_.

The Duke, who was around seventy years old, immediately fell onto his hands and knees, a pained cry escaping his lips.

"You forgot to kneel when you greeted me, Duke."

Relentlessly, she brought down the cane again and smacked it against his back with a _crack_.

The Duke, stunned clueless, cried out in pain, trying to scramble away, but Sakura was faster. Two of his servants quickly backed away, scared out of their minds while the third one was still on the floor, his mouth open, gaping.

None of them had expected the princess to chastise the old man.

"Princess!" Meijo cried. "You're going to kill him!"

Sakura stood up and straightened her dress. She then dropped the cane onto the floor next to the Duke and said, "What have you to say for yourself?"

The man lay sprawled on the floor, heaving and panting. His whole back felt like it was on fire and the pain was making him see dark spots.

"Ho-How dare you!" he spat out.

Sakura crouched down and faced the Duke. "Oh yes, I do dare, Duke Gouhei."

"Yo-Your father will hear of this!" he threatened, immobilized on the floor.

"You just don't get it, do you?" the princess said quietly. "Times have changed. You are no longer the most favourite of the king. I am, for I am his daughter, flesh and blood."

"I-I have serviced Aure for more years than you have been alive!" Gouhei cried.

Sakura shook her head. "This is life. You have grown old, yet I am still young. So I will tell you what will happen from this point on. I will go to my father and tell him how Duke Gouhei attempted to beat me with his cane-"

"Liar!"

"-and blasphemed against my father saying that he is an inexperienced fool who is just lucky he rules a powerful kingdom. I was so enraged that my father's honor had been spoken of like such that I taught the Duke a lesson… which breaks my heart that a princess of my status who just recently returned to my beloved father's side has to deal with inconsiderate noblemen such as the Duke."

"The King will never believe you!"

Sakura sighed, shrugging. "I am young and agile. I will be beside my father, whispering these truths to him before you can even get yourself off the floor."

"Wretch!" The Duke screamed. "You conniving-"

"Ah-ah!" Sakura cautioned, wagging her finger. "You better think twice before opening that filthy mouth of yours again."

The Duke clamped it shut but his eyes were coals of seething rage.

"I am not your enemy, Duke," Sakura said as she stood up. "I can be your friend and a powerful ally in the courts. We can either continue quarrelling for the rest of the days to come or you will accept me as your princess. You may call on me tomorrow and let me know of your answer." She kicked his cane next to him and walked away, like nothing had happened, leaving the influential Duke, disgraced and angry, on the floor behind.

* * *

Meijo did not dare comment on what had just happened.

They met Chiharu in the well-decorated parlor.

"Your Highness," Chiharu greeted Sakura warmly, falling into a curtsy. "Where is Tomoyo?"

"The Proton Chancellor asked her to lunch so I let her go."

Chiharu smiled in understanding. "The prince and Takashi are already at the meadows. Should we meet them there now?"

Sakura agreed and they headed out.

Chiharu had brought many of her servants and maids. Each one had something in their hands: baskets of fruit, bottles of drink, the cloth for the ground, basins of water, and much more that Sakura could not make out.

As they left the palace behind them and headed towards the meadows, they felt the slight cool breeze and the warm sun on their faces.

"We're lucky that the weather is good today," Chiharu said. "In a few more days or so, it will be too cold to be outside for long. And after that, there will be snow."

Syaoran and Takashi were waiting near a large willow tree. The tree was very old, its trunk large and weathered by the wind. It provided ample shade during hot sunny days and the breeze whistling through the leaves played a soothing melody.

"Princess," Takashi greeted her, bowing. Syaoran curiously glanced at her and acknowledged her with a nod of his head.

Chiharu nodded towards her servants and they immediately fanned out and started working on preparing the picnic. The girl who had the blanket swung it out and let it settle gently onto the green grass. Two more girls came and knelt beside her to smooth out the edges.

Next, they started working on taking the food out of the baskets and laying it neatly in the middle of the blanket. Rolls of bread, pastries, salads, and even containers of soup were taken out and arranged.

After the preparations were done, they got off the blanket and moved to the side where they would quietly wait for Chiharu to call on them if she needed to.

"Where is Tomoyo?" Takashi asked interested when they were all seated on the blanket around the food. The two boys were side by side and the girls sat opposite from them.

"The Proton Chancellor called on her," Sakura explained as she was nibbling on a small sandwich.

"Ah…" Takashi replied smiling. "Why did he not just join us?"

Sakura caught herself glancing at the prince and saw a flitting expression of guilt on his expressions before it disappeared behind his serious look.

He caught Sakura looking at him and he felt momentarily guilty. He had sent Eriol to spy on her by asking Tomoyo to lunch. But had he really suspected the princess? She looked so very innocent right now, sitting next to Chiharu. He watched interestedly as a breeze caught a stray lock of her short honey-brown hair and blew it into her eyes. She blinked it away and he watched intently as she used her gloved hand to push it back into place. The princess was wearing a simple white dress with two straps. He couldn't help it as his eyes lingered a little too long on her.

She caught him staring at her again. _Why? Had she slipped and caused him to suspect her yesterday? _She tried not to think about it but his brown eyes were so intense. She started to fidget nervously. She sneaked a look at him again and was just a bit relieved to find his attention on the Chancellor who was talking. He had on simple clothing, topped by a dark red riding coat.

"Do you remember when we used to ride our horses in this meadow when we were young?" Takashi asked Syaoran.

Syaoran grinned at the memory. "Yeah. I don't know why I let you talk me into bad ideas."

"What? Me?" Takashi answered, genuinely surprised. "I'm pretty sure you're the one who talked me into bad ideas. If I remember correctly, you ordered me to help you sneak out so that you could try riding your new horse."

Syaoran turned red with embarrassment.

"And when the King found out, I swear he wanted to behead me," Takashi continued. "I was only ten at that time. I was scared out of my mind."

Sakura giggled.

"Don't forget that time when he asked you pretend to be the Proton prince because he wanted to sleep in," Chiharu added, shaking her head. "I was sure that time you would be sentenced to death for sure!"

"Yes," Takashi said, nodding. "Impersonating royalty is punishable by death. I'm lucky Eriol talked me out of it."

Sakura held her breath. Feelings of guilt flowed through her. "Did you all grow up together?" she asked, trying to bury her own emotions.

"Yes." was Syaoran's one word answer. He did not attempt to say more.

Her green eyes met his serious brown ones and she quickly looked away.

A man wearing the colours of the Chancellor's servant approached Takashi and whispered something in the Chancellor's ear.

Takashi's pleasant smile disappeared as his mouth fell open.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked.

Takashi's attention shifted to Sakura. "Leave us," he told all the servants. Chiharu's, the prince's, and Meijo bowed and moved further away, away from hearing range.

Takashi sat up straighter and cleared his throat. "Your Highness," he said addressing Sakura. "Did… did you…" He looked around trying to find the perfect words to use.

"Just ask her," Syaoran growled impatiently. He wanted to know what had happened.

"Did you take Duke Gouhei's cane and… and _whip_ him?"

"What!" Syaoran was the first to say anything. He stared at the princess who was sitting in front of him, as shocked as the rest.

"Who told you that?" Sakura asked.

"He checked himself into the Palace doctor's quarters. I was just informed of this."

Sakura looked at her gloved hands which were folded neatly in her lap. "Yes."

"Why?" Chiharu asked, finding her voice.

"Because he disrespected me."

Syaoran frowned. "If a nobleman disrespects you, you throw him in the dungeon."

Takashi sighed. _No you don't_, he thought mildly. _Nor do you hit them with canes that were given to them by the previous king_.

"He deserved it," Sakura protested. She didn't need to defend her actions but she felt she had to.

"He probably did," Chiharu admitted. "But he _is_ Duke Gouhei. He's going to be raising hell for this."

"Especially now," Takashi added. "Rumors are already spreading like wildfire through the palace that the princess took a cane to the Duke's behind. His pride won't let him live that one down. He'll seek some sort of…"

"Revenge." Syaoran crossed his arms in front of his chest and smirked. Seems like he didn't need to ruin her reputation. She was already doing it finely by herself.

"Revenge?" Sakura scoffed. "I was simply responding to his rudeness. How can a mere Duke talk to me like that?"

"He's not just any duke," Syaoran replied. "When your grandfather was alive, Gouhei was the most favourite in the king's court. He had unchecked power and influence. Now that your grandfather is dead, he has managed to sink his roots into King Aureoles's court."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at his smug tone. "You think I can't handle a seventy year old man?"

The tension in the air was growing as Syaoran stared back, not backing down. "I don't just think that. I _know_ you won't be able to handle him."

Takashi and Chiharu sat to the side, closing their mouths, unsure what to say to calm the two royal heirs down.

"Is that a challenge, _Prince_?"

Chiharu sweated. "No! Not a challenge!" she intervened but it was too late. The prince never turned down a challenge.

Syaoran glared at her and said, "It's a challenge. What are the stakes?"

Sakura lifted her chin defiantly. She could tell the prince thought nothing of her and looked down on her. Well, she would change that… permanently. "If I can handle Gouhei, you will announce to everyone at the Winter Solstice ball that I am the rightful princess of Aure."

Syaoran lifted an eyebrow, amused. "And if you can't?"

Sakura looked at him, letting him know that he could name whatever price he wanted to.

Smirking, Syaoran said slowly. "If you can't handle Gouhei, I want you to announce at the Winter Solstice ball –at your birthday party- that you do not want to marry me when I am required to ask you."

Chiharu gasped.

"Will that not embarrass you… _your Highness_?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

Syaoran shrugged and leaned back. "It doesn't matter."

Sakura smiled and something in his chest fluttered at the sight of her smile.

"It's a deal then." She held out her white gloved hand.

He looked at it, hesitated just a slight bit and then grasped her small hand into his.

"Deal."

* * *

"I'm glad you could join me," Eriol said as he pulled out the seat for Tomoyo. They were outside on one of the many palace patios overlooking a great lake. "I'm sorry that it was such a last minute invitation."

Tomoyo blushed and waved Eriol's apology away. "I know you didn't just ask me out for tea," she replied cleverly. "What is it that's bothering you?"

Eriol was startled but regained his composure as he took his seat across from Tomoyo. "As observant as ever," he complimented her. He then waved for little desserts to be brought over.

Once they had been set on the table and the servants had moved away, Eriol said, "You're quite right. I've asked you to join me for lunch to ask you something."

"What can I help with?"

Eriol fussed with the corner of his napkin before replying. "It's about the princess. I'm under direct orders from the prince to… look into her private matters."

Now it was Tomoyo who was startled. "Sakura? Does this have something to do with the upcoming wedding?"

Eriol nodded. "We all grew up together, Tomoyo. You know how Syaoran is. He refuses to marry."

Tomoyo inclined her head and nodded. "Yes. If only he took the time to get to know Sakura a bit instead of being headstrong. He'll see that she'll make a perfectly cute wife."

Eriol smiled. "The princess must be something to be talked about so highly from you."

Tomoyo blushed and changed the subject. "What has the prince ordered you to find out about Sakura?"

Eriol sighed. "It's about everything, actually. He wants to know something so he can use it against her in front of her father."

"I haven't known her for too long," Tomoyo said, "I can tell she's trustworthy and kind. But… there is something troubling her sometimes; I haven't asked her about it. I think it may be how she's adjusting to the new environment."

"I asked around," Eriol admitted. "The stable hands said that after she returned to the palace from the Proton house yesterday, she went to find one of Kaptan's men. Syaoran wants it to be an affair. I asked around again today and gained a bit more information. The boy has red hair and is younger than her."

"Oh," Tomoyo exclaimed. "She told me about him. He's the one taking care of her horse."

Eriol looked stumped. "It seems like I've come to a dead end then."

Tomoyo smiled sympathetically at him. "Meiling and I suspected Sakura once before we came to the palace. We were wrong about her."

"You did?" Eriol asked, curious. "What did you suspect her of?"

Tomoyo hesitated and then laughed. "It sounds silly now but we suspected if she was really the real princess or not when she first arrived."

Concerned, Eriol asked, "Why?"

"It's a long story," she said.

"Tell me it," Eriol insisted politely.

He had been very curious about Sakura's origins and just seconds ago he had thought that he had been overanalyzing the situation. But if Tomoyo had felt that way too… could it be…? _Could it be…?_

* * *

"Your Highness!"

Sakura stopped in her tracks. She was on her way back to her quarters when Fox called out to her.

"Yes?"

"What you asked me to do yesterday, it's done."

Sakura smiled as Meijo looked curious.

"So my horse is fed and well?"

"Yeah," Fox nodded. "I put some extra hay under her bed for tonight."

"Good," Sakura said and turned and left. Meijo trailed behind her, already losing interest in such a boring conversation.

* * *

Sakura spent the late afternoon posing for the portrait that Tomoyo was already starting on. She had to change into a new gown for the picture and Tomoyo told her that she would have to wear the same one every day during this time.

She had spent a few hours chatting and getting to know Tomoyo better during their time together. In the course of talking, they soon built a stronger friendship. Tactfully, Tomoyo didn't mention the contents of her conversation with the Proton Chancellor nor of his orders from prince Syaoran.

No matter how Sakura pleaded to see the portrait, Tomoyo refused to show her.

"It's bad luck to see a picture before it's finished," she had said and had been adamant about her decision.

After sitting for the portrait and being assured that it would take a few weeks to be completed, Sakura was rushed off to change again before her evening meeting with the noblemen.

And so Sakura spent her evenings meeting powerful men and rich women. Most had at this time heard of rumors about Duke Gouhei being beaten with a cane and they were cautious and respectable when addressing her. Some had nosily tried to pry but Sakura had deterred their questions onto other topics.

Now the evening had finally ended and she was alone in her room. She had already changed into her night gown and she was sitting on the bed.

She leaned cautiously onto the floor, her legs still on the bed and peered under her bed. Just as Fox promised, what she had asked for was under it.

She reached under and grabbed it and pulled it out. She sat straight on her bed again and leafed through the book, smiling.

Yesterday, she had asked Fox to gather a "profile" on all the noblemen. Their strengthens, their weaknesses, and any other useful information she could use against them. Fox had done an exceptionally well job over the course of a night. He had managed to gather as much as he could and he had compiled all of it into a book for her.

She flipped through it, her green eyes searching for the only one she had in her mind. The name _Gouhei_ jumped out at her and she spent the next few minutes reading through his profile.

After a while, she closed the book, satisfied. She had found what she needed to swing Gouhei to her side.

Everyone had dark little secrets and she had found his.

Sakura then slipped the book under the mattress of the bed and jumped onto her bed again. She blew out the candles and slipped under the covers.

Now she was prepared for any aristocrat quarrels and she would start by dealing with Gouhei.

Sakura fell asleep, satisfied with the knowledge that she now had the upper hand in dealing with prince Syaoran.

* * *

_Day 3_

"Good morning, your Highness!" Meijo came into the room, cheerfully pulling the curtains back. "Today is a beautiful day too!"

Sakura buried her face in the pillows, letting go of the dagger she had instinctively reached for.

"Morning," she mumbled into her pillow.

Meijo lit the fireplace and came to stand by the princess's bed. "The prince will be here to take you for a walk after breakfast. Then you have to sit for the painting with Tomoyo in the afternoon. In the evening, there are more people scheduled for you to meet. Oh, and-" Meijo blushed slightly. "Kaptan's been asking to see you."

"What does he want?"

"I'm not sure," Meijo replied. "He didn't specify what it was."

Sakura rolled around and looked at Meijo. "Are you and Kaptan…?" she trailed off, smiling as Meijo's blush crept onto her cheeks again.

"No," Meijo whispered. "He's just very handsome."

Sakura grinned and swung her legs over the bed and got up to get dressed.

As she was slipping into a pretty black gown, another maid entered the room, curtsying.

"Your Highness, Duke Gouhei wishes to speak with you."

Meijo glowered at the maid. "The princess hasn't even had breakfast yet! How dare he call on her this early?"

Sakura waved Meijo away. "It's fine," she said. "Tell the Duke that I will meet him in the parlor."

The maid curtsied again and left the room.

Sakura took her time in getting ready and Meijo wanted to ask her why she was so happy but did not dare.

Sakura met the Duke in the parlor. He had seated himself on one of the chairs and did not bother to rise when she entered.

"Leave us and close the door on your way out," Sakura told Meijo. Meijo curtsied, sending glares of hatred towards the Duke before leaving and closing the door.

Sakura did not bother chastising the Duke on his manners and his outright boldness. She had a winning card up her sleeve. She had won this political game before it had even begun.

She took a seat across from the Duke and smiled, waiting for him to speak first.

The Duke was absolutely glowering at her, his brows knitted together in a frown. He had expected the princess to greet him with fear… no doubt she had heard of his power by now. But here she was, smiling at him as if she had not a care in the world. At the very least, she should be worried about what he was going to do to retaliate.

Unable to bear the silence any longer, the Duke said, "I have come to tell you that from this day on, I am declaring a political war on you. You are no longer a princess in my eyes and I _will_ topple you from the king's favor."

Sakura nodded. "That is to be expected. How is your back, by the way?"

Gouhei bristled. "Don't you worry about my back. I will _survive_ to make you suffer."

Sakura sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Duke Gouhei, you served my grandfather well in his time of need, especially during the great war with the invasion of the barbarians-"

"I saved this country!" The duke slammed his fist into the arm of the chair, bellowing, "You weren't even alive back then, little girl!"

"-and you serve my father well with military advice," Sakura continued, unperturbed by the Duke's violent hand slamming gestures.

The man settled down and raised his eyebrow. "What is your point?"

"My point is that I do not wish us to devote all our time in destroying each other."

"Ha! You're afraid now, aren't you? Well, I can tell you, Duke Gouhei is _never_ afraid even in the face of death!"

Sakura tried not to point out Gouhei's over-dramatization. "I am human, Duke Gouhei. I make mistakes, so I'm formally apologizing to you right now."

"Your sorry means nothing to me."

Sakura tried another approach. "You are a father, Duke," she said. "You will understand how my father will feel when he sees us struggling against each other in his court."

The Duke narrowed his eyes. "My son is nothing like you. He is courageous and not weak-minded!"

Sakura smiled and leaned forward until her eyes were at the same level as the Duke's. "I thought the first lesson you learn in war is to never underestimate the opponent. You have greatly underestimated me," she whispered quietly.

Gouhei's eyes widened in surprise and something like fear clenched his heart. What was it about the princess that held such a sway? Was it those wretched green eyes…? Or maybe it was the way she talked, in that sweet tone of hers with words that carried such weight.

"I have not underestimated you…" he finally said.

Sakura leaned back and crossed her legs. "The son you are so proud of is nothing to be proud of. Or should I remind you of a trip he made to the disrespectable district of prostitutes, Haus of Fleur?"

His heart pounding in real fear now, the duke lifted his chin and replied, "It is shameful but this is to be expected from boys."

"Not ones that go to the Haus of Fleur pretending to be the Proton prince."

The Duke's face had gone completely pale. "H-How did you know that!"

Sakura did not answer that question. Instead, she said, "I'm sure such behavior will be frowned upon… no," she smiled sinisterly. "Such behavior, impersonation of a royal family member, is punishable by death."

"No…" the Duke whimpered. They were talking about his only son…

"And," Sakura continued thoughtfully. "I'm sure such behavior will interfere with your son's plans in marrying one of the prince's sisters?"

The moment of silence stretched in what seemed forever. Then the Duke fell off his chair and onto his hands and knees, his forehead touching the carpet.

"Your Highness," he cried, defeated and begging for his son's life. "Please, I beg your forgiveness. P-Please, I-I beg…I beg…"

Sakura let the fear and truth sink into the Duke just a bit longer before she reached down and helped the Duke to his feet. She looked into the old man's face and for the first time she saw just how old he really was.

"You are a man of courage and bravery," Sakura said kindly as she helped him into his chair. "And I am a princess that needs friends in court." She offered the Duke a handkerchief to wipe away his tears. "Let not the mistakes that the young make define the rest of their lives."

The Duke lowered his head shamefully. He had paid large sums of money, trying to cover up his son's one-time mistake. How had the princess known? Did other people know too?

"No one else knows," Sakura assured him. She sat back down on her chair and looked at the Duke.

"What is it that you want?" he asked finally when he had somewhat collected his emotions.

"To be friends," she replied simply.

He looked up at her, doubtfully. The princess had the upper hand now, she could easily destroy him.

"I do not play with lives," Sakura said firmly, glaring down at the Duke, almost like she was reading his mind. "I have heard good things about your son. He is a good man like you. I will not condemn him to death on one mistake… unless you force me to a precipice where I have no other choice."

The Duke sized up Sakura again. He had judged her capabilities to be none the first time he saw her. That pretty face had tricked him and would, without a doubt, trick many more men in the future.

"Are you proposing… a truce?"

Sakura's eyes sparkled. "No, better." She stood up and walked towards the large windows overlooking a great expanse of garden and flowers. "I am proposing friendship." She turned and faced the Duke. "An alliance. Whatever you want to call it. You have heard that I am to be married in two months' time. I will become the first queen who will rule over Aure _and_ Proto once Prince Syaoran succeeds his father. And once I do, I will not forget the friends who helped me when I was just an Auren princess."

The Duke was amazed. The countless possibilities that the princess was offering him. If he could play his cards right, the princess would reward him handsomely when she was Queen… no, more importantly, if he could garner her favor, he could use her favor for his son's benefit. He stood up, and bowed deeply. She was truly the old king's granddaughter.

"Forgive me, princess."

She said nothing but stuck out her hand. "I'm not good at forgiving, Duke Gouhei," she said quietly. "But I am good at making deals."

The Duke straightened back up and stared at the young girl in front of him with the alluring emerald eyes. She would go far. Yes, she would go very far.

"To the start of a new and forever lasting friendship," the Duke said as he took the princess's gloved hands into his in a strong shake. "I pledge my loyalty to you."

* * *

Syaoran was waiting for the princess near the front entrance. He had heard rumors of Duke Gouhei paying the princess an early visit this morning and he had smiled. Surely, Gouhei was here to let the princess regret her actions yesterday. He was going to win the challenge after all. There was no need for Eriol to poke into the princess's affairs. What she chose to do was her own choices as long as it didn't involve him getting married.

But as he waited for the princess, he caught more and more snippets from the servants passing, talking of a "friendship", "amazing", "he offered his loyalty to her", "unbelievable". It couldn't be, he must've heard wrong.

Sakura arrived soon wearing a pretty black dress. He couldn't help but admire the way she carried herself and her beauty.

"Prince Syaoran," she greeted him with a smile.

"Princess," he replied as he stiffly offered his arm to her. "It seems like I have to show you around the lake today."

Sakura smiled fondly at his awkwardness and slipped her arm into his. "I'm sorry to be such an inconvenience."

Feeling guilty, Syaoran replied, "No. It's not that I hate your company. I just…" He looked down at Sakura and she looked up at him.

"There's no need to weigh your words," she said. "You won't hurt my feelings with the truth," she promised.

He hesitated. All the girls said the same thing but the moment he was truthful, they started crying and he hated girls that cried. He didn't know how to deal with them, and for some reason, he especially didn't want to make Sakura cry. But… he looked at her large eyes and found his gaze wandering to her rosy lips.

"I-I just," he stammered, hastily looking away. "I just have more important things to do rather than walk around the lake!"

Sakura giggled, unaware of Syaoran's gazes. "Next time, we can just schedule these meetings in your study. I wouldn't mind just sitting there reading one of your books while you work. I wouldn't bother you."

This startled him. "I thought all girls thought reading was boring. They'd rather sing… or something."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. Did the prince even hang around girls? "Not all," was all she said as they made their way outside. Meijo and the prince's servants dutifully followed behind.

They walked the short distance towards the lake. It was another beautiful sunny day. It was a bit chillier than yesterday and the breeze was stronger today.

The lake was very large and stretched as far as her eyes could see. The shimmering blue water reflected the sunlight making it seem as if there were millions of tiny gems in the water. Now and then, birds would chirp and flutter from one willow tree to the next.

"It's beautiful," Sakura exclaimed letting go of the prince's arm. "And it's huge too!"

Syaoran couldn't help but smile.

"When I used to spend lots of time in the Auren palace when I was a child, I used to come here to think all the time," he admitted.

He leaned down and grabbed a small pebble. With a skillful fling, he threw the pebble over the lake and they watched it skip and jump over the water.

"It's the perfect spot to think," Sakura smiled as she closed her eyes. She hadn't felt this carefree in a long time. Was it the environment or… him?

He watched as the breeze blew a lock of her hair over her eyes again. Almost without thinking, he reached out and tucked the lock of hair behind her ear.

Sakura gasped and opened her eyes. She hadn't expected that. She shrank away and Syaoran stood, frozen in his spot, unsure why he had done that.

As soon as she shrunk back and saw the look of uncertainty mingled with hurt flash and disappear across the prince's face, she regretted it. She had _liked_ his touch. It was warm and comforting and had sent her heart racing.

"I'm sorry," Syaoran muttered as he looked away. He shoved his hands into his pockets lest he do something else without thinking.

Sakura looked away and blushed.

"I heard Gouhei paid you a visit this morning," he said after a while.

Sakura nodded. "Yes."

"Is it true?"

She turned to face him again. She had thought she would enjoy this moment where she'd tell the arrogant prince that he had lost but when the time came; she found that she was reluctant to tell him at all.

"Yes," she finally said. "You lost the challenge."

Syaoran looked down at the grass and ran a hand through his hair. "Like I promised, I will announce you as the rightful Auren princess at your birthday party."

Sakura gave him a small smile. "It's not necessary," she said kindly. "I was angry when I made the bet. I didn't mean it."

"What do you mean, you didn't mean it?" Syaoran exclaimed. Then, a bit angrily, "Do you think I'm a sore loser?"

"What?" Sakura mumbled, startled. "No, I didn't mean that at all."

He didn't know what made him act the way he did, but around her, he always seemed to be losing control of his emotions, behaving erratically. It sent his heart racing; he didn't like it one bit.

"I'm a person of my word. I will do what I promised to."

Sakura's anger flared up at the tone he had used. "Are you implying I'm not?"

He sneered at her and turned away.

Extremely annoyed now, Sakura pulled him around to face her again. "I won fair and square! And if I had lost, I would have made good _my_ promise."

"Really?" he retorted. "Because I would understand if you didn't. After all, I'm the only heir to the Proton throne. Once you're married to me, you'll enjoy being the queen of Proto too."

Her green eyes burned like coals into his. How dare he suggest she would use him like a puppet to better her own life! Sure, she had stooped low at times but that was in the name of avenging the ones she had loved and lost, not to gain power and wealth.

"You're just a little lost child who doesn't know how to handle his own court and now you're acting out because I've shown you how it's really done!"

"What!" Syaoran blurted out, astonished at the venom in her words. "How dare you!"

Sakura lifted her chin defiantly, bravely.

He took a menacing step towards her, his brown eyes determined.

A memory surfaced in Sakura's mind where she had met him on the street and he had nearly discovered her identity. The feeling of fear she had when he had nearly exposed her came back to her and in a moment of panic, she lashed out.

She caught Syaoran off guard. He had not intended to hurt her but she reached out and shoved him hard. He staggered back and tripped on a rock. In the next moment before anyone could react, he fell into the lake.

There was a moment of silence as everyone froze, including his servants, in shock. Then there was a flurry of movement.

Someone called out for help, the other servants rushed into the lake to help their prince. Syaoran swam to shore without help, his hair wet and his clothes ruined.

Sakura opened her mouth to apologize but no sound came out. What had she done? Was she crazy? Her mind a complete panic and without thinking, she turned tail, picked up her skirt in her hands, and broke out into a run, heading back into the palace.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled, angry as he watched her slim figure disappear from his sight, her maid running to try and catch up.

* * *

She had spent the remainder of the morning in her room, afraid to see Syaoran. Now it was turning into the late afternoon and she had to change again for the portrait painting with Tomoyo.

"I heard you pushed…" Tomoyo paused, sneaking a look at Sakura who had her head bowed down in guilt.

"I-I don't know what I was doing," Sakura mumbled. "It… it just happened."

Tomoyo sighed and gave her friend a hug. "It'll be okay. He'll have forgiven you by tomorrow."

"I hope so…"

* * *

_Day Four_

Prince Syaoran Li did not call on Sakura that morning or lunch. It started to rain after lunch and she spent the day learning etiquette from Chiharu, the afternoon with Tomoyo, and the evenings with the aristocrats. The only cheerful thing of the day was that it seemed that she had really managed to persuade Gouhei onto her side. He was a man of his word.

_Day Five_

Prince Syaoran did not call on Sakura today as well. By now the servants were starting to gossip. The prince was mad at the princess for her actions, he would never forgive her. The prince was sick. The princess had so heartlessly left him soaking wet in the lake and he had caught a fever. Sakura wasn't sure why the second version of the rumors had her so worried.

She spent the lunch with King Aureoles who went on and on, trying to justify why he had sent her to the West in the first place. However, to Sakura, it all sounded like excuses he had made up to satisfy his own conscience.

When she had finally managed to escape from lunch with Aureoles, she paced her room. Five days had already passed! And she was nowhere near to finding the brooch. She had gotten sidetracked with the conflict with Duke Gouhei and now she had somehow managed to make an enemy out of the prince…

She wrung her hands as she paced the length of her room. What was she going to do? She was running out of time. She had planned to obtain the brooch on the first day, and here she was, five days later with no accomplishment to speak of. The prince was proving to be a harder obstacle to overcome than she had first written him off as.

No matter how hard she thought, nothing came to mind.

_Maybe Kaptan will have some ideas_, she thought. Satisfied with that answer, she sneaked out of her room, heading towards the Captain of the Royal Guard's quarters.

Kaptan was in his room, lounging on a chair with his boots on the desk and drinking wine with Tor.

They were both laughing loudly when she slipped into the room.

Kaptan cussed in shock and spilt wine all over his shirt.

"Sakura!" Tor boomed heartedly. "It's been a while since we've seen you, lass!"

"It's been busy," Sakura admitted as she gave Tor a bear hug.

Kaptan's quarters were not grand but nicely furnished. He had his own room, complete with bed and desk. His floor was carpeted a deep forest green and there were swords hung on the wall.

"It's about time you paid us a visit," Kaptan exclaimed sourly once he had wiped the wine away. "I've been asking to see you."

"Meijo told me," Sakura said as she plopped on the edge of the bed. "Is there something going on between you two?"

Kaptan cleared his throat. "What? No!"

Tor grinned from ear to ear.

"So how've you guys been?" Sakura asked, smiling knowingly.

Kaptan swung his legs off the desk and beamed. "Captain of the Guards! Do you know what that means? _All_ the guards are under my command! Granted, the Royal Army is under the General's control but… there are still like… thousands of guards under my command! Yes!"

Sakura laughed. Kaptan was bouncing in his chair, goblet in one hand, excitedly like a little boy.

"And I'm in charge of training new trainee guards," Tor exclaimed, nodding. "They come in weak little ugly things and when they leave, they're equipped and ready to battle."

"Doc is now one of the palace doctors and Skor is in charge of the stables," Kaptan added. "I've got Fox just running around doing the odd errand. I can't risk him being seen by the prince. Speaking of which," he frowned as he glared at Sakura. "We have a lot of scores to settle."

"What do you mean?"

"First of all, that damn Proton Chancellor has been putting his nose where it doesn't belong! He's been asking the stable hands about you."

Sakura frowned.

"And… seriously Sakura! When I tell Fox to stay away from you, I mean it! Don't go asking him to do things for you. Meijo told me the other day that stable hands must have such boring jobs if they're supposed to take care of horses and let the princess know of it! Do you know I had nothing to say but smile and agree?"

Kaptan stood up and started pacing. "And thirdly, what's this rumor I've been hearing that you _pushed_ the Proton prince into the _lake_?" He spun around and glared at her.

Sakura hung her head guiltily and Kaptan threw up his hands in frustration as he realized it was true.

"It's nearly winter! He could've died, and then we would all be dead."

"Is… is he dead?" Sakura asked softly, scared.

"No," Kaptan frowned.

"But I've heard he's come down with a nasty flu," Tor cut in. "He's been spending all day in bed."

"_Is_ he going to die then?" Kaptan demanded huffily. If the prince of Proto, only son, was about to die from a fever, he should be the first to know. He would have to set out a plan to get all his men safely away from the palace and into hiding before the army came after them.

Tor shrugged. "I don't think he's that ill. I figure he's just using it as an excuse to stay away from our Sakura here." And he laughed as Sakura looked indignant.

Kaptan sighed and sat down in his chair again as he poured another drink for himself. "As long as he's not dying any time soon, we're safe," he muttered. "By the way, what are you doing here, Sakura? If Meijo or whoever finds you missing from your room, they're going to turn the palace upside-down again looking for you."

"I told Meijo that I wanted to take a nap before Tomoyo arrives for the painting. I have some time."

Tor leaned back in his chair, relaxing. "So really, what are you doing here?"

Sakura blushed and fidgeted with her hands. "I-I need help," she admitted. "I still haven't found the brooch and I'm running out of time."

"Hell!" Kaptan exclaimed. "Are you still not giving up on that?"

"It's the only lead I have so far," Sakura defended herself. "I need to get back to the Proto house and find it."

"How're you going to manage that?" Tor asked. "The prince probably hates you and the last time we pulled a 'false fire trick', he had security tightened significantly around the fence. And I can assure you, we're not going to be able to get in there easily."

"But-"

"Uh-uh!" Kaptan interrupted her protest. "Tor's one of the best at this. If he says so, it's true. We can't risk sneaking through again."

"But… I didn't get to finish searching his closet last time. What can I do to get back in his room?"

There was a long stretch of silence as Tor and Kaptan exchanged knowing looks. Tor was the first to react and he burst into loud laughter. Slapping his knee, he got up and said, "Right, I'll leave this to you, Kap. I'm going to get something to eat." And he left hurriedly before anyone could stop him.

Kaptan couldn't even reply before Tor had already disappeared out the door. Kaptan made up his mind to make an excuse to hurry away too but he made the mistake of glancing over at Sakura. She sat on the edge of his bed, a look of absolute cluelessness on her face.

"You guys know how I can get to his room? Tell me, please."

Kaptan opened his mouth and clamped it shut. He didn't want to be the one to explain it to Sakura but the way she kept looking at him with her puppy eyes, he gave in.

"Um…" he tugged at his collar. "There is only one reason a guy would invite you up to his room, Sakura…"

"What is it?"

He coughed and cleared his throat. Damn her with her naivety and sad eyes!

"The only reason the prince would invite a girl up to his room is to…" he glanced unsurely at her. "Are you really sure you need that brooch that much, Sakura?" he demanded.

She nodded.

He sighed and ran a hand through his long brown hair. "Alright. The only reason he'd invite you to his room is if he wants you in his bed."

Sakura blushed from head to toe. "What?"

Kaptan nodded. "So if you want to search his room, you gotta… appeal to his…" he stopped. Why the hell did he have to explain this to Sakura? "Uh, I gotta go." He stood up hurriedly to make an escape but Sakura was on her feet just as fast.

"Wait," she said, blocking his way. "Are you saying that the prince will only invite me to his room if he wants to… sleep with me?"

Kaptan averted his eyes, turning red. "Yeah."

She stood for a long time in thought in front of him. "How do I make him want to do that?" she asked innocently after a while.

Kaptan was startled out of his mind. He had not wanted to explain it and when he had, he was sure that Sakura would rule that out. Was that brooch really that important?

"Look, Sakura. This is serious. You better think this through carefully. Once you make that move, there's no turning back."

Sakura bit her lower lip softly. "I know. Tell me."

Kaptan wasn't sure she _did_ know exactly what she was asking him but she was stubborn. "I'm not sure I'm the one to tell you how. Normally, your mother is the one that's supposed to tell you this on your wedding night. Not _me_!"

"My mother is no longer here," she whispered wistfully. "You're the closest I have to a family now. If you won't help me, who will?"

"I don't think this is a good idea," Kaptan muttered. "Is that brooch really that important?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "I don't _know_ how you're supposed to appeal to guys to make them want to take you to their room," he admitted.

"Use yourself as an example."

He shifted uncomfortably as his blue eyes peered into Sakura's. "Really now… that's not a good idea…"

"Do I have to beg for it?" Sakura asked.

Kaptan groaned and looked away. "N-No please, don't."

"Just take off your clothes."

Their heads turned to the door where Skor was leaning on the frame.

"What?"

Skor shrugged. "If you want to be taken to his bed, you have to take off your clothes and seduce him."

"Shut your mouth," Kaptan ordered uncomfortably. Thoughts of revenge drove Sakura to do insane things and he was pretty sure she _shouldn't_ be doing this.

Skor shrugged again. "Well, that's what it would take for me to take a girl to my bed. The prince might be different from normal guys. Maybe more perverted."

"More…?" Sakura stammered.

Skor grinned and Kaptan sighed.

"Don't do it, Sakura," Skor persuaded on second thought. "You're not the type."

Sakura lifted her chin. "You don't think I can?"

"It's not that you're unattractive," Kaptan answered, trying to soothe her anger. "It's just like Skor said. You're not that kind of person."

"I can do it."

Kaptan raised an eyebrow in doubt. "Whatever crazy thing you decide to do, just make sure you're not going to spend the rest of your life regretting it."

Sakura looked away. Was she really going to go that far…?

Kaptan sighed again. "Just think about it before you act, will you?"

* * *

She spent the night pacing her room. The fireplace crackled merrily oblivious to Sakura's mood. _Was_ the brooch worth this? It was… if it led to the Scorp's leaders.

She ruffled her short brown hair. Was it worth it? Was it?

She curled up in the chair and fell asleep, the question still unanswered.

* * *

_Day Six_

He did not call on her today either.

In the afternoon, Tomoyo arrived and Sakura sat for the painting again.

"Is Prince Syaoran really sick?" Sakura asked, a bit concerned.

Tomoyo hung her head to the side, the brush in her hand paused in front of the canvas. "He is," she conceded. "But he's not that sick," she said quickly seeing the guilt on Sakura's face. "He's just… determined not to speak to you for the time being."

"I should go and apologize."

Tomoyo smiled. "Bring him some soup. I'll have the kitchen make it for you to bring over."

Sakura shook her head. "No, I'll make the soup myself."

Tomoyo was surprised. "You know how?"

Sakura smiled shyly. "Yes, but it's not as good."

Tomoyo laughed. "You must make me some soup when I'm ill someday too!" she exclaimed wistfully. She then looked thoughtful. "I'll cancel your meeting with the noblemen tonight. That'll give you lots of time for your apology." There was a mischievous glint in her eyes that Sakura couldn't quite figure out.

* * *

"Say aaaah!" Meiling said crossly as she tried to shove a spoon in Syaoran's mouth. "It's medicine. It'll make you feel better."

"I'm not that sick," Syaoran protested.

"You've been angry all day," Meiling retorted. "Yelling at everyone and everything. Drink this and get better."

Syaoran pushed Meiling's hands away and got out of bed. "She _made_ me sick. I'm tired of being in bed all day. I have work to do in my study."

Meiling set the bowl down and glowered. "Do you like her?"

"What!"

"I've known you all my life, Li Syaoran. You've never been caught off guard like that. How did a princess raised by nuns manage to shove you into the lake!"

Syaoran glared at Meiling. "I told you! It was an accident. Don't bother me in my study." He threw open his doors and marched out of his room. Maybe some time alone with his books and parchment would keep the green-eyed girl out of his mind.

* * *

Sakura neatly wrapped the soup in the container and carefully took it out from the kitchen. She gave it to Meijo to hold and rushed to her room to change.

* * *

"Your Highness," Niles knocked on the door and entered, standing in the doorway, bowing.

"I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to be bothered," Syaoran said annoyed. "What is it?"

"Princess Sakura is waiting in the parlor. She wishes to speak with you."

His heart skipped a beat and he tried to convince himself it was because of shock. "What? What does she want?"

Niles cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I would imagine she's here to apologize."

Syaoran frowned. "I'm busy. And I thought I _told_ her that she wasn't allowed to call on me! Tell her to go back to her palace."

Niles bowed and left to carry out his orders.

* * *

Sakura was moving from one place to another, her stomach felt like butterflies.

"What is it, your Highness?" Meijo asked, concerned. She had the container wrapped in a cloth and tied with a ribbon in her hands. The princess had been acting very peculiar the entire day. Even now, she seemed nervous and jumpy. The cloak she was wearing was two times too big for her and she did not wear gloves or shoes. She had changed by herself and had hopped into the carriage immediately afterwards as if she was afraid she would change her mind.

"Nothing," Sakura murmured, attempting to smile, but her smile was shaky.

Meijo gasped as she saw Sakura's wrists. "Your wrists! What happened?"

Sakura looked down to where her hands were clasped so tightly that her knuckles were turning a bit white. The bruises that she had predicted would appear were like ugly scars around her right wrist where the prince had grabbed it in their street fight to get her to drop the dagger. Her mind had been so preoccupied that she had forgotten to put on some gloves.

"It's nothing," Sakura said quickly, pulling the cloak's sleeves over her hands, covering it entirely. "Here," she reached out and took the soup from Meijo's hands. "I'll hold that."

A million questions were buzzing through Meijo's head. Why did Sakura have such bruises on her wrist? Why was she wearing no shoes? Why did she wear such a large ugly cloak? How did she know how to make soup?

Niles entered the parlor and bowed towards the princess. "Prince Syaoran has retired to bed early. He says that you should not call on him." Meijo could tell that Niles was also silently questioning the princess's attire.

"He's in his study, isn't he?" Sakura accused. She had seen the butler head towards the direction of the study, not the bedroom.

Niles shifted uncomfortably. His job description did not include lying and he hated to lie. "His Highness says he will not see you tonight," he repeated with respect. "Please, I will show you back to your carriage."

"No!" She refused to budge. "I'm a princess. I will _not_ be turned away." She pushed Niles aside and headed towards the study herself. She already knew the way and despite Niles's attempts to persuade her otherwise, she marched up to Syaoran's study and threw the doors open.

Syaoran's mouth gaped open when he saw the princess in an ugly cloak with no shoes storm into his study, uninvited, with his servants behind her trying to stop her.

"I'm sorry, your Highness," Niles spluttered. "I tried to stop her."

Syaoran paused and stared at Sakura who was silently challenging him to disgrace her by throwing her out. He could not.

He waved his hand and said, "Leave us."

Niles and Meijo left the room, closing the door behind them.

Syaoran stood up. "I told you I did not want to see you. Do you not have any manners?"

"I've come to apologize!" Sakura shouted right back, holding the container of soup tightly to her body. She still had time to turn back, to change her mind.

"With that attitude?" Syaoran scowled and then coughed. "I don't need your apology, princess."

"I'm sorry!" And she really was. "I… I didn't mean to…"

He sighed. What was it about her that drove him to feel this way?

"What's in your hands?" he asked, just a bit curious.

Sakura had nearly forgotten about her soup.

"It's my gift," she whispered, blushing. "Soup to help you get better soon."

Syaoran sat down on a chair near the fireplace and glanced at her. "You didn't need to come all the way from the palace just to deliver soup."

She set the container on the edge of his desk and turned to face him. That wasn't the real reason she had come to see him.

Yes, she was sorry, and she had made the soup with the utmost care, but she wanted that brooch… no, she _needed_ that brooch badly. She had to get it tonight. Tonight was her last chance.

He sat on his chair, an elbow propped on the arm of the chair, holding his head. She wondered why he seemed so tired. In the light cast by the fireplace, he looked so very lonely.

She slowly lifted her fingers to undo the clasp that held the cloak together. _Last chance, Sakura. There's still time to change your mind_.

There was a barely audible _click_ as the clasp became undone. Slowly, she let go of the cloak and she felt the fabric rub against her bare skin as it fell into a heap around her feet.

Syaoran's head jerked up. "What… what are you doing?" he exclaimed as his eyes widened. Sakura stood slightly shivering a few feet away from him, not naked, but nearly so. She only wore her thin night gown and no matter how hard he fought it, he couldn't keep his mind from wandering to imagination. "P-Put that back on!" he spluttered. Was she insane?

Her legs felt weak and wobbly. She just managed to walk the few steps to the prince before her legs gave away.

She hadn't thought it would work. She had spent a long time in her room contemplating whether she _should_ wear anything but after a long time trying to convince herself that clothes did not matter, she could not bring herself to be completely naked. So she had resorted to the next available option: night gown. Seeing the look in the prince's eyes, a mixture of lust and horror, she knew it had worked and some part of her was happy that he found her attractive.

He had tried to push himself as far back as he could on the chair, away from her when she had fallen next to his feet. "S-stop!" He couldn't trust himself alone with her with the intentions he had now.

Sakura reached up and grabbed the arm of the chair and pulled herself to her feet. She couldn't bear to look at him, she was ashamed.

The thing that Sakura did next almost had Syaoran driven crazy. She climbed onto the chair with him, and sat on his lap, one leg on either side.

She was soft and light, warm on him. He tried to squirm away from her without coming into contact with her barely clothed body but it was near impossible. Whatever she thought she was doing, she was determined. _This is my last option_, she thought desperately. _I have to do this_.

Shakily, she reached out and touched the side of his face. His skin under her fingers seemed to light her on fire. He froze at her touch. Her caress was soft and soothing against him. Her bright green eyes met his brown ones and their eyes locked in each other's gaze for the longest time.

It was him who broke the spell first. He pushed her hand away from him and regained what little control he had over the situation. "Get off," he commanded coldly.

Sakura reeled back as if she had just been slapped. The bitter tone he had used with her hurt her more than she was willing to admit.

When she made no move to get off, he grabbed her hand and tried to push her off his lap. In a moment of fear of being tipped off harshly, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and hung on closer.

Syaoran let go off her arm and tried not to groan.

"Stop this, princess!" he whispered fiercely. "You disgrace your family name!"

Full of shame, she loosened her grip. What would her parents say if they saw her like this?

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Her head was starting to slowly clear and she started to back away.

He stopped her by taking her hand into his.

"What is this?" he asked, bothered. "These bruises…"

"Nothing," she whispered as she tried to yank her arm away. But he was stubborn and he kept her on his lap as he examined it closely.

"Did I…" he said quietly after a while, "Do this?"

Alarm and terror tore through her. Impossible! How did he know?

"No!" Her first reaction was to deny it.

Confusion swept through his dark eyes. "I didn't do this? When I pulled you in the window, I was a bit harsh. I did not mean it."

She froze as she realized what he had meant and relief flooded through her. "No," she said more gently now. "A thief did this to me on the road when we were attacked," she lied without batting an eye.

A twinge of pain seemed to throb in his chest at the thought that someone had hurt her. He did not think anymore. He brought the princess's wrist to his lips and gently kissed the bruises.

Sakura drew her breath in sharply as his lips soothed the ache in her wrist. Every fiber in her body was screaming to return those kisses but she held still.

"Stop," she whispered when she had caught her breath again. Syaoran stopped. What was he doing? This was improper and one look at Sakura's eyes told him that she thought the same.

"You are my future wife," he said firmly. "I can do as I wish." He dared her to challenge it but she did not.

She climbed off of him, suddenly too self-conscious. No, she wanted to tell him, I will never be your wife. She changed the topic quickly, "Would you like to drink the soup?"

Syaoran looked away. "Is it poison?"

Sakura indignantly said, "I made it myself."

This surprised him. "You did?"

"Yes," she nodded. She padded over to his desk and unwrapped the container. She then poured some of it into the cap of the container and took out a spoon.

He watched her move and attend to him. When she approached him this time, she stood to his side at a respectable distance but all he wanted to do was to reach out and pull her onto his lap again.

"Feed me," he demanded.

"What?"

He stared at her pointedly. "You're sorry? Prove it."

"Please," she whispered.

He did not yield and stared.

She then did as she was told. She was gentle and kind and Syaoran was enamored by her. He couldn't tear his gaze away from her.

"Do you like it?" Sakura asked after he was done.

Syaoran shrugged, teasing her. "It wasn't that good."

Her temper rose and he chuckled. "I'm joking. It was good. Look, I feel better already."

He stood up and reached for her cloak and draped it over her shoulders. "Where does this leave us, Princess?" he asked her, now more solemnly.

She hesitated. She had been unfair from the first moment she had met him. She had been scheming against him. What he had said tonight… what would her family think of the her now? The stranger she had become? This was not the girl she had been… and she did not want to be a liar.

"Can we be friends?" she finally replied, unsure and afraid of his rejection.

Syaoran smiled tenderly down at her. "Yes."

She returned his smile, wholeheartedly. She was glad. Her smile seemed to light up the entire room and he grinned.

"Then from now on, call me Sakura please."

"Why don't you stay?" he asked her after some consideration. "You wanted to read one of my books?"

Sakura hesitated, and then nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Syaoran walked towards his bookcase and chose one of his favourite stories. He handed it to Sakura and gestured to the seat near the fireplace.

"You can stay as long as you want."

She accepted the book and curled down on the seat.

Syaoran went and sat behind his desk. He didn't know what had driven the princess to act out like how she did tonight but he wouldn't question her. He could see that the pressure of court life had exhausted her. He had been scared of what he had nearly done with her tonight because he enjoyed her company. He sneaked glances at Sakura who was now engrossed in the fairytale story he had given her and smiled, something stirring in his heart.

The princess Sakura fell asleep on the couch of Syaoran's study that night.

* * *

Kaptan stood outside near the stables, shivering even though he had a thick winter cloak on.

"Cold, Kaptan?" the man sneered in the dark.

"I always wondered if you _were_ human, Sniggard," Kaptan retorted darkly.

Sniggard snickered. "I am, I am," he assured Kaptan. "I was simply pointing out that men who feel the cold are either old or weak."

Kaptan growled dangerously. He never did like Sniggard much and he thought that maybe years of not seeing each other would have made Sniggard more amiable.

"Do you have that baby sacrifice I asked for as my payment?" Sniggard asked, his large ugly wide eyes squeezed shut tightly in hope.

"You know I don't do business like that," Kaptan scowled. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a sack of coins. "Here are the coins. Take it or leave it."

Sniggard eyed the bag and snatched it away. He pulled it open and examined its contents and weighed it with his hand. Satisfied, he nodded. "This would have to do. Although I would have liked babies more."

"Shut up! Do you have your end of the deal or not?"

Sniggard snickered nastily. "Of course. You may not like me but you'll have to admit I've never crossed you on a deal."

Kaptan scowled again. "And that's why I'm generous with the coins. Now show me where the end of your bargain is."

Sniggard nodded. "Over here." He made a clicking sound and a carriage was drawn up. He opened the door, reached into the dark inside, and pulled someone out. The man's head was covered with a sack and his hands were tied together.

Sniggard kicked the man to the ground and said, "All yours. I don't know what you want with cowards like him but that's your business." He threw the bag of coins into the carriage and hopped on. "Nice doing business with you, Kaptan. Hear from you soon again."

The man having heard Kaptan's name whimpered in fear and tried squirming away. Kaptan's boot came down hard on the man's back and pinned him in place.

He watched Sniggard's carriage roll away and a devious smile crept onto his face.

* * *

Author's Note: There you have it xD Hope it wasn't _too_ long. I didn't want to split the days into numerous chapters. Hope you liked it.  
Again, Merry Christmas to all my lovely reviewers and readers. Next chapter up in the beginning of January. I'm going to be extremely busy in these couple of days.  
And if you're a lurker reader, do drop off a review for me if you liked this chapter. Christmas presents, right?  
Anyway, I'll let you guys go now. Have a good holiday ^-^


	9. The General of Aure

Title: Princess by Mistake

Author: Life. In. Pixels

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Summary: Sakura is thrown into a life that is not hers where she meets the infamous Prince Syaoran Li. She will have to be clever, deceitful and tactful in order to maintain her position of power. But we all know... a life built upon lies is no life at all.

Author's Note: I'm typing this chapter out on my laptop right now and will probably be doing so in the future. The programs on here are a bit different from the one on my PC but we'll see how it works out. I'm sorry if the formatting becomes a little weird (hopefully it won't). Anyway, sorry for the long wait! It's been a busy couple of days for me. Without more waiting, here's chapter 9~!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

**The General of Aure**

_Over the night, there had been a small flurry of snow. As dawn broke, the trees, rocks, and paths glistened with a thin shiny coat of pure white. As the sun steadily rose higher, the tiny snowflakes started to melt into small puddles, disappearing as if they never were there._

He stood on a small rise overlooking the vast expanse of grass and rocky boulders that decorated the stillness. His sharp eyes could make out what the upcoming winter was doing to the vegetation.

A light cold breeze blew and ruffled his short beautiful hair.

"General," a soldier called out as he ran up towards the front of the convoy. His breath came out as mists from the cold frigid air.

The General sat atop his beautiful white horse still staring into the distance. He could just make out the outer walls of the Auren City.

"Yes?" he asked the soldier.

"Our…" the man trailed off, uncomfortably. "Our passenger is demanding to know how much longer until we arrive."

The General nodded. "She's been cooped up in that carriage for nearly a week. It's understandable that she's a bit irritable."

The soldier sulked. Their passenger had been more than irritable. She had been downright rude, demanding, and unkind but he dare not voice those thoughts aloud.

The General smiled gently as if he knew what the soldier was thinking. "Tell her that we will reach the outer walls of the city in a few hours. It's not much further now."

The soldier nodded and raised his hand to his chest as a sign of respect. "Right away, General," he said relieved.

Once the soldier had disappeared to inform their important passenger of the day's itinerary, the General turned to the man beside him and said, "Terada, please send a messenger to King Aureoles telling him that we will be arriving at the palace soon."

Terada nodded and pulled on the reins of his horse to carry out the orders.

**

* * *

**

_The putrid smell of burning flesh, clothes, and hair._

No! Not this dream again!

_The high pitched screams of agony and horror._

She struggled with her nightmare. It was one that she could not rid herself of.

_The dust, smoke, and flames everywhere._

_Everywhere._

She tried to scream, tried to wake up but the nightmare would not let go of her. It grabbed onto her, refusing to loosen its grasp, devouring and feasting on her fear.

_A large building collapsed as the hungry flames licked at it._

That was the stables, Sakura thought, watching, now silent. It was always this. Always this dream. She couldn't wake up from it and she knew exactly how it was going to end. Despite her familiarity with it, she couldn't keep the rampant fear at bay, could not forget the horrifying screams, and the terrible stench of death everywhere.

_Everywhere_.

She was crouched in the kitchen pantry again, trembling. She was that sixteen year old girl four years ago, clutching onto hope that someone was going to come and rescue them.

"_Do we kill all of them, Boch?"_

Sakura desperately tried to catch a glimpse of the man but no matter how hard she struggled, she could not. But every time she had this dream, she never stopped trying.

"_All of them."_

The voice was clear, calm and merciless. Sakura clenched her fists as tears slid down her face.

_Someone screamed_.

She started to crawl out. This time, surely, even if it was just in this memory-dream, she would do something!

"_What are you doing!"_

Touya.

She looked teary-eyed into her brother's face. That face that she had not seen in so long.

'I've missed you so much,' she wanted to shout. 'I've missed all of you so much!' But the dream would not let her utter those words to the last memory she had of her brother; the last time she saw him. Instead, she heard herself say,

"_I-I have to do something. I have to find mom and dad, Touya!_"

_Touya shook his head. _"_Keep quiet! I will find mom and dad and keep them safe." He reached for the door. "Stay here, you're safe here. Don't make a sound and no one will find you."_

"_I want to help too!"_

_With frustration, he turned to his younger sister, "Do you know how to wield a sword, Sakura! Do you know how to kill someone?"_

'Yes!' she wanted to say but couldn't. 'Yes, brother. Yes I can now!' But there was no sound.

_Touya sighed and affectionately ruffled her hair. "Listen, monster. If you want to help, you have to stay here and make sure no one finds you. I will find mom and dad, okay?_"

_He closed the pantry door behind him quietly._

She heard him pick up the spear he was arming himself with, heard him sneak out into the night, and then the silence settled in.

Wake up now! But the nightmare was not done.

She listened as two of the thugs complained to each other from just outside the window.

"_Hey! Did you check the kitchen?_"

"_Eh? I thought that was your job, you rat."_

"_Watch your mouth, you lazy human."_

_They kicked open the kitchen door and Sakura heard as their heavy boots treaded and stomped into the kitchen._

"_You check the cupboards. I'll check if there's anything worth stealing around here."_

"_I don't take orders from you, damn it! You check the cupboards. I'm starving."_

"_We're on a mission here!" _Sakura heard him smack the other underling_. "Don't get distracted or else Boch will kill the both of us."_

"_Ow! Watch it, Sniggard. I'm warning you! Just because you aren't a Scorps member and you were hired doesn't give you-"_

_Sniggard snickered. "I heard they haven't found the Kinomoto family yet. If they escape…" he trailed off, leaving the threat hanging in the air._

"_You-You were hired to find them. You said they would all be at home tonight!"_

"_And I was right. They're just hiding and it's because incapable stupid blockheads like you that the weak rich family hasn't been flushed out yet."_

_Sakura risked it. She pushed the pantry door slightly open to see the Scorpion underling arguing with someone._

"_Fine! I'll check the cupboards then." _

_The underling angrily threw open cupboards and doors, cussing obscenities. Just as he reached Sakura's hiding spot, someone else entered the kitchen._

"_Hey you two! Boch found them. Come!"_

_She held her breath. The man had been seconds away from finding her. She listened as they rushed out of the kitchen to enjoy the massacre show that Boch was so famous for. She had to do something._

_She kicked open the pantry door and crawled out._

Sakura was startled awake as she heard the door click open softly. Her hand automatically reached for her dagger only to find nothing. In fact, she didn't even have a pillow. The only thing she had was some sort of blanket that Syaoran had given her last night when he thought she was asleep and would not notice his kindness.

Last night…

She had spent the night in the study.

Immediately she sat up, scaring the poor butler, Niles, half to death as he was entering into the slightly dark study. He had been very quiet and he was startled to have woken up the princess.

"Princess-"

Sakura hushed him. Her body was trembling from the vivid dream and she was drenched in cold sweat.

Agilely she stood up and looked over her surroundings. The book that the prince had given her to read was on the floor. She must've dropped it last night as she was falling asleep. The story had been a good one. The cover of the book read _The Chronicles of Clow Reed_.

She clutched the oversized cloak tightly around her as her gaze fell upon the still asleep prince.

Syaoran was in his chair behind his desk and he was sleeping peacefully.

She turned to face the butler and found a look of relief on his face. They had not been together sinfully.

She couldn't stay here any longer. The memories from the nightmare always left her shaky afterwards. She needed to be alone right now.

She moved past the butler and into the hallway, the marble floor cold against her bare feet.

Niles closed the door quietly behind them and stepped into the hallway as well where they would be able to talk without disturbing the prince.

He bowed to the princess in respect.

"Where is Meijo?" Sakura asked. She should not have come last night.

"She's probably sleeping in one of the maid's quarters. Should I send for her?"

"Yes," Sakura replied. "And please send for a carriage right away as well." She needed to leave.

"I must wake the prince for breakfast," Niles answered.

Sakura stopped him. "Please. Let him sleep a while longer until I am gone."

Niles did not question it but nodded. Maybe it was the fear in the princess's eyes or maybe the pleading. Whatever it was, the butler was confused as his mind dwelled on the welfare of his master. He had never seen the prince act this way. Could it finally be the beginnings of love for him?

* * *

Sakura was back in the palace and she was feeling both empty and cold. The ride back to the palace had been extremely tense and silent.

"I need a bath," she told Meijo who was still rubbing sleep from her eyes. "And then I want you to find out what has been going on since last night."

Millions of questions were buzzing through Meijo's head. She had spent the night at the Proton house. There would be thousands of scandalous rumors by now.

* * *

Sakura sat in the large wooden bathtub, her head resting on the edge. The hot water was soothing and calming. She needed this. She needed to bury some of the dark memories. Sometimes remembering was a curse.

Pushing the nightmare to the back of her head, she lifted her wrist and examined it. The ugly ring of bruises was still there and she blushed as she recalled what the prince's lips had felt like on her skin. Soft. Gentle. She closed her eyes slowly, savoring the memory.

What am I doing?

Her eyes flew open. Yes, what was she doing? She had set out to the prince's house on a task and she had failed that task terribly! Yet here she was, relaxing and dreaming. The last hope of revenge was fading fast with each day that she could not get her hands on the brooch.

Sakura splashed her face with water.

_We are friends now though_, one side of her conscience told her. _You are not a liar. It's time to forget about revenge and return to the person you once were._

_No_! the other bitter side of her screamed in protest immediately. _You're going to let one obnoxious prince change your mind? All those years on the run wasted… or have you forgotten the pain of losing your family already? Did the nightmare not serve as ample reminder? How will you atone for your family's murder? You were scared and weak that night. You hid when they were being slaughtered_.

_It's not your fault_, the other voice soothed her. _It was never your fault._

_It was your fault that you did nothing! So you're giving up? Pathetic!_

_Revenge will not make them come back. And it is just how the prince put it. Your actions last night were disgraceful. Look at who you've become. How could you let that happen?_

_She did what was necessary to ensure she could retrieve the brooch. It was necessary to throw yourself at the prince's feet. It's not like he hasn't had his share of fun and attention from other ladies._

"Stop!" Sakura cried out loud. She was really going crazy, arguing with herself. She climbed out of the bathtub, her emotions in an array of confusion, despair, and grief. She couldn't quite pinpoint where these feelings were coming from.

_Don't forget, Sakura,_ that dark part of her reminded nastily, _You are pretending to be a princess. All these people that you believe are your friends are, in fact, not. They will turn on you when they find out you are not who you say you are. You think Prince Syaoran will still like you once he finds out you're not royalty?_

Sakura bit her lip softly as she wrapped a towel tightly around herself, shivering as the cold hit her damp skin. Why do I care if he likes me or not!

_Don't give up, Sakura. You are so very close_, it continued to tempt. _You saw it last night. The way he looked at you. He wants you and you can use that to your advantage. _

_That is NOT who you are!_

_You've seen it. His careless weaknesses. He may be faster and more skilled than you but his guard is relaxed at home. He is relaxed around you because he looks down on you._

_You don't know that_! the other side desperately tried to reason but Sakura was already losing her inner battle.

_You do! You snuck out of his study and he wasn't the wiser. If you can do that in his room, you can search for your brooch. Let him have his way with you. It is a small price to pay._

Sakura clutched the towel she had tightly.

_It is the only way. And you know it_.

She closed her eyes briefly. Was it the only way?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Meijo knocked on the door. She came in with a parcel in her hands.

"So many things have been happening!" she exclaimed cheerfully as she set the parcel gently down on the bed. "There have been a string of people all morning trying to see you."

Meijo's cheerful mood was a complete contrast to the one Sakura was going through but she plastered on a small smile.

"Who's been calling on me?"

Meijo reached into her apron pocket and took out some white envelopes that were sealed.

"This first one is from Duke Gouhei. The maids said he came last evening but you were not here so he left you this message." Meijo handed the letter to Sakura. "Lady Tomoyo called on you early this morning," she continued as she handed Tomoyo's letter over. "She also dropped off the parcel for you. Kaptan was also looking for you-" Meijo blushed slightly.

Sakura wondered if he had heard of her heading to the Proton house last night and had come to see her this morning. She wanted to talk to him and hear his reassuring words. "Where is he now?"

"He's been called off to the courtyard," Meijo explained. "He said he'll be back later today to see you."

"Courtyard?"

"Yes," Meijo nodded. "There's been lots of gossip that the handsome Auren General is returning back to the palace today. Kaptan has to handle the personnel in the courtyard for his arrival."

"Who's the Auren General?" Sakura asked offhandedly as she started to open Tomoyo's letter.

_I hope you had fun last night. I came over this morning to drop off a dress for you. I made it and I will be very happy to see you wear it!_

_Love Tomoyo_

Sakura melted just a bit and smiled fondly.

"I'm not sure," Meijo was saying. "I've never met him but I can find out."

Sakura nodded as she opened the parcel.

"That reminds me, Meiling was also here this morning. She was… angry," Meijo paused sneaking a glance at Sakura. It was definitely about the rumors that she had spent the night with Syaoran. Sakura's expression was unreadable.

When Sakura did not say anything, Meijo rushed on. "And one of the palace doctors is waiting for you in the parlor."

"Palace doctor?"

Meijo looked confused too. "He said that he wishes to speak to you. Should I send him away?"

It must be Doc, Sakura realized as she remembered Kaptan telling her that Doc had managed to become one.

"No," she said out loud. "Send him up in a few minutes after I get dressed."

"To this room?"

Sakura nodded. She was looking down at a beautiful amethyst gown from Tomoyo.

Meijo left to let the doctor know.

In a few minutes, Sakura was dressed and presentable. This time she did not forget to slip on the long elbow gloves that she had.

As she waited for Meijo to escort the doctor to her room, she opened the other letter she had received.

The one from Duke Gouhei concerned aristocratic matters and carried advice. He had insisted on sending her daily updates on the movement of all important noblemen.

Doc followed Meijo into the room, solemnly. He dropped onto one knee and greeted the princess, "Your Highness."

Sakura nodded. "Take a seat, doctor." She then dismissed Meijo.

Once Meijo had left and the door had been closed, Doc rose, beaming.

"It's been a while since I've seen you!" he exclaimed heartily. "Everything's been so busy." He gave Sakura a bear hug. Then more gently, he asked once he saw something was troubling her, "What's wrong, Sakura?"

"It's nothing," Sakura said, attempting to smile. "It's just court matters. It's starting to get exhausting."

Doc sighed and took a seat again. "Is it the... dreams? I can give you some sleeping herbs to help…"

Sakura nodded. "I know. Thank you, Doc. I'm okay though."

The Doc slapped his knee. "Well, this mood is depressing. I'm sorry for suddenly just appearing to see you but I bring bad news as well."

Concerned, Sakura still managed to tease, "No good news?"

A mischievous glint sparkled in the Doc's eye. "Yes, there's good news but I'm not the one who's going to tell you it."

Now very curious, Sakura asked. "What is it? You know I don't like secrets or surprises." She pouted cutely.

Doc laughed. "Everyone likes a good surprise, Sakura. Just be a bit patient. I promise you it's worth it."

"What's the bad news then?"

Doc tugged at his lower lip. "It's about the Royal Mark. Because of my position as head doctor of the palace doctors, I have numerous resources available to me… herbs, potions, tools-"

"Wait, you're head doctor? That's great!" Sakura beamed and congratulated the Doc.

Doc turned red. "Lass, you have no idea how incapable these doctors are here. It wasn't that hard to leave them behind in the dust. I have much more hands-on experience than them. You know what's the worst that they've treated? _Mild_ illnesses and _mild_ cuts. I've treated men who've broken bones, grown strange lumps, and much more. Remember that time when Skor stepped into a bear trap? Look at the boy now. I managed to get him up and walking again."

She smiled fondly.

"They were no match against me," the Doc boasted nodding, his arms crossed in front of him. "In fact, they're lucky just to have met me! I've taught those softies a bunch of tricks and ways to cure illnesses that they haven't even heard of-"

"Doc," Sakura interrupted him. If she didn't, he'd go on all day without getting to the point.

"Right," Doc exclaimed, abashed. "What I was going to say before. It's about the Royal Mark. Kaptan asked me to research it-"

"Research it?" Sakura was shocked. She didn't even know Kaptan was interested in it. He certainly had not appeared interested the first time they had discovered it.

Sakura's shock in turn surprised Doc. "You didn't know? I thought Kaptan would've told you. He asked me to try and duplicate the method on making the Royal Mark."

"He did?"

Doc nodded. "And I've been diligently trying. I've mixed chemicals, herbs, and whatever that comes to my mind, together. But nothing seems to be working. Once I try to ink it into flesh, the ink bleeds out into the surrounding areas like any tattoo ink would. The result is a blurry Royal Mark, very obviously imitated. It's not clean cut like a stamp, like yours."

Sakura was frowning. "Why does Kaptan want to duplicate it?"

Doc shrugged. "I have no idea. I would guess it's because it's just very useful to be able to do so."

"So the bad news is that you can't duplicate it?"

"Not… exactly," he replied. "The problems I told you, I told Kaptan already. It's what he suggested next that troubles me. He wants me to try injecting the chemical into a spider and then have the spider bite someone and see what comes of it."

Sakura looked dubious. "Would that really work?"

"He seems to think so," Doc admitted. "But I personally think it won't. I can't even begin to predict what kind of effect the chemical will have on a spider's venom. The last thing I want is to have this experiment going horribly wrong, taking someone's life."

Sakura fidgeted with her fingers, realizing what Doc wanted. "So you want me to try and persuade Kaptan to give up?"

Doc hung his head, guiltily. "Yes, I'm sorry I'm asking you for help… it's just that… you know him. He doesn't give up and I'm afraid this will really hurt someone. In the past, he's almost always listened to what you have to say."

"I didn't even know he was doing something like this," Sakura protested. She didn't fancy herself trying to persuade Kaptan to do or not to do anything. He had a mind of his own and did as he pleased.

Doc sighed. "I thought he would've told you… seeing how only the three of us know about that magical spider… you know he hasn't even told Tor."

"We're calling it the magical spider now?" she asked amused.

"What else? It's definitely something unexplainable at play here," Doc defended himself.

"There has to be some sort of explanation. We just don't know it yet."

Doc shrugged. "Until then, I'm calling it the magical spider."

* * *

Syaoran was awake and somewhat angry. She had left without saying anything. And even worse, she had somehow convinced his butler to let him sleep in while she sneaked away.

He didn't know why but he had to see her again. To apologize for his behaviour last night. Yes, that was it.

"Prepare my horse," he commanded Niles. "I'm going to the Auren Palace."

**

* * *

**

"Your Majesty," Takashi greeted King Aureoles. "We received a message from the General early this morning."

The King, who had been lazing around in bed, sat up immediately. Excitedly, he ordered. "Read it."

Takashi opened the seal of the letter, reading, "_Your Majesty, we will reach the city walls today. We will be at the Palace no later than this evening, most likely in the afternoon_. Signed, Auren General."

"Fantastic!" the king clapped as he bounced out of bed. "Have the servants prepare a grand dinner feast."

Surprised, Takashi said, "A feast? On such short notice?"

"Yes! Lay out all my best clothes," the king commanded the butler. He then turned towards Takashi, "Also, send a message to my daughter. I require her presence tonight for dinner. No exceptions."

* * *

"Well, I should go before your maid gets suspicious on what we're doing in here," Doc chuckled as he climbed to his feet and headed towards the door. "I'll try to drop around more often when things aren't as busy. But I hear that we're scurrying out of here in two months just before you get married off to some prince, eh?"

Sakura blushed at the mention of Syaoran and did not know why. "I'll try to do what I can to persuade Kaptan," she assured the Doc. "No promises though."

Doc nodded and left.

As he left, he found Meijo, the completely absorbed and distracted, blushing and chatting with Kaptan who was leaning handsomely on the wall, flirting with her.

"Well, well," Kaptan exclaimed as he caught sight of Doc leaving. "And here I thought you'd never leave."

Doc turned red and when Meijo wasn't looking, childishly pulled a face at Kaptan.

Laughing, Kaptan strode in to talk to Sakura.

She was sitting on the chair, staring into the fireplace. She felt his presence, heard him close the door behind him, and watched as he took a seat next to her.

"So…" he said, "When I finally manage to sneak away from my courtyard duties to talk to you, I find Doc already here taking up time."

Sakura took a breath and clasped her hands in her lap. "I heard you've been doing research on the Royal Mark," she said, diving straight for the point, gauging his reaction.

Kaptan frowned. "Doc and his mouth." Then he sighed and leaned back. "Yeah, I was. I needed a winning card in case anything went wrong."

"Doc doesn't want to go the next step," she told him.

"So he asked you to try and change my mind?" Kaptan asked, disapprovingly. "I'm set on this. It has to be done. Fox asked me what my backup plan was in case everything went wrong. Well, that's my backup plan."

Sakura said nothing.

"I heard you went to the prince last night," Kaptan broke the silence eventually.

"Yes."

"Did you…?"

"No."

Kaptan breathed, relieved. "Good."

"Good? I was… weak. I couldn't do it," she whispered. "No… things went…

"I'm not your mother, Sakura," Kaptan snapped, for her benefit. He wasn't sure why she kept telling him stuff that he was uncomfortable hearing. "And I'm not your best female friend either. So please… don't tell me…" he trailed off, embarrassed.

This broke the tension and she giggled.

Kaptan looked extremely indignant.

When she had stopped laughing, Sakura turned serious again. "You're not going to help me? Give me advice on how to handle the prince?"

"That's your problem!" Kaptan huffed, crossing his arms. "Do what you need to do. Just remember, don't do things that you'll regret."

Sakura sighed and flopped back on the chair. "You've been acting very suspicious lately. What're you up to?"

Kaptan beamed at her. "Surprise."

Sakura straightened in her seat. "So you're the one that has a surprise for me?" She wasn't sure if she liked surprises from Kaptan. He was mischievous and sometimes a bit clumsy.

"I _know_ you'll like it."

Now extremely curious, she asked, "What is it?"

Kaptan teased her a bit longer. "Say please."

"Pl-"

She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Meijo entered the room and curtsied. "The prince is here to see you."

Kaptan frowned. He was in the midst of giving good news to Sakura. He glared at Sakura daring her to dismiss him just to talk to the prince.

"Let him wait. I'll see him later." Sakura smiled as Kaptan childishly nodded his approval.

Meijo curtsied again and closed the door as she left.

"Guess I don't have much time left to tell you," Kaptan said once they were alone again. "So I'll just cut to the chase. I've managed to capture Neim."

"WHA-?"

The door was kicked open and Syaoran stomped into the room, angrily. Meijo was close behind protesting.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized flustered. "He said he wasn't going to wait…"

Everyone in the room was waiting for Sakura to respond but all she could do was sit and stare at Kaptan. Of all things she expected and had braced for, this was not one of them…

But… this was the solution to her problems! She could interrogate Neim and gain the locations of Boch and the leader of the Scorps without trying to steal the brooch. This was truly the best gift.

"Princess…" Kaptan coughed.

Sakura stood up. "It's okay, Meijo," she told her maid. She then addressed Syaoran. "What is it that you have to barge into my room?"

"I want to talk to you alone."

Sakura hesitated. She wanted more than anything to leave with Kaptan right now to talk to Neim.

Kaptan took one look at Sakura and knew what she was thinking. He gave her a slight indiscrete shake of his head as a warning. But this exchange did not go unnoticed by Syaoran.

_You must not raise suspicion. Speak with the prince first_.

"Very well," she finally replied to the prince.

Kaptan bowed towards Sakura and then towards the prince to take his leave.

"Wait!" Sakura stopped him. "Where is… it?" She needed to know. Once she heard what Syaoran had to say, she'd get rid of him, and head immediately towards wherever Kaptan was keeping Neim.

Kaptan frowned his disapproval. "You can ask Doc. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to return to the courtyard."

"Where is what?" Syaoran immediately demanded to know after they were alone. It was the first time he had been in Sakura's room yet he paid no attention to it, his mind was completely occupied. His Chancellor had said that the princess was close to the Captain of the Guards and he had never paid much heed to it. But today, seeing her with him, he felt angry and bitter.

Avoiding his direct question, Sakura asked politely, "What did you want to see me for?"

"Tch," Syaoran sat down on one of the chairs. "You left without saying anything."

"I didn't want to disturb you."

He fell silent, sulking. She would not meet his gaze.

Suddenly, he stood up again and closed the distance between them in two strides.

"I've come to apologize for my behaviour last night!" he all but shouted. He was not very good at apologies.

Sakura smiled. She couldn't help it. "I've heard a lot of sorrys before but I've never heard your version of it."

"What do you mean?" he asked, flushing red.

"A shouted apology?" she teased. He looked away.

More seriously, she said, "I'm the one who's sorry. My… I was not myself last night. I'm sorry."

He ran a hand through his hair. _Just ask it, damn it Li!_ he told himself.

Nervously, he took a breath and then looked her in her eyes. The idea had come to him this morning. "It's a good day today. We will go horse riding now."

Sakura stopped breathing. _Not today!_ But she saw the expectant, vulnerable look in his eyes.

"I…" she whispered. She had to refuse. He would not understand. But she needed to see Neim first.

Meijo knocked on the door again.

Saved, Sakura answered. "Come in."

Meijo came in, a letter in her hand. She handed it to Sakura before exiting the room again.

Sakura avoided Syaoran's look and opened the sealed envelope, putting the question which was hanging in the air, on hold.

_Daughter,_

_Your presence is required at dinner tonight. There is a special guest I would like you to meet. She is very important and unique. Wear only your very best._

The short letter was unsigned but Sakura knew who it was from.

What special person was coming tonight? Why were so many useless things happening at such a critical time?

"Well?"

Syaoran interrupted her reverie. He was still waiting for her answer. And it broke her heart to reject it and lie about it because no matter how much she tried to deny it, she knew deep down she would have liked very much to spend the day with the prince.

"I can't today."

"Why?"

"I have things to do." Even to her, the excuse sounded lousy and shallow.

She caught the look of rejection that flittered across his expressions before it was gone. He shoved his hands into his pocket and shrugged. "Maybe next time then… princess." He then turned on his heels and left the room.

Sakura did not attempt to stop him but she wanted to. Ashamed of her lies kept her rooted to where she was, clutching the king's letter in her fists. All she did however was watch him leave.

**

* * *

**

Sakura flew into motion immediately after Syaoran had left. She called for Doc.

Meijo was very suspicious of the princess's actions. Was she sick? With disease? Or maybe even… pregnant? Was that why she was calling for the palace doctor? And did she and the prince fight again? She had seen him leave her room with a dark expression on his face.

Doc arrived a few minutes later.

"Neim." was all Sakura said.

Doc nodded. "So Kaptan has told you."

"Where is he? Where is Neim?"

"Long story." Seeing the look of barely suppressed agitation on her face, Doc revised his statement. "But I'll make it short."

Kaptan knew Sakura better than she had thought. He had detected her frustration and her quiet anguish at having lost the brooch and the trace of Neim. He had then used his spare time and his connections from when he was just a rogue bandit in the Auren streets to stir up some of the shady characters of the black market trade. Through gold, he had managed to buy the services of a man who was able to find where Neim was hiding.

At the time, Doc had also discovered a handy hideout. It was a small dungeon hidden through contraptions behind the wall of the doctor's workshop. Doc speculated that the dungeon was long abandoned and long forgotten about. He guessed that it was probably used by a previous doctor years ago who was performing immoral experiments on human subjects without being detected. The dungeon was well hidden and entirely sound proofed to lock in the sounds of screaming.

Doc had found it by accidentally and clumsily stumbling. He had reached out to steady and regain his balance. Instead his hand had grabbed the trigger that revealed the entrance of the small dungeon. Now they had thrown Neim in there where he would be waiting for Sakura.

"I want to go now."

"Now?" Doc shook his head. "I don't know about that Sakura. You have no excuse to leave for the doctor's quarters at the moment."

"I can sneak out. I'll be back because I have to attend a feast with Aureoles tonight."

Still unsure, Doc said, "I'll have to ask Kaptan first. You know you're not supposed to be sneaking out."

Sakura was adamant. "It's worth the risk."

**

* * *

**

"Syaoran~~!"

Ruby Moon waved enthusiastically at the prince once she had caught sight of him. She ran towards him happily.

"What is it?"

"Someone's in a grumpy mood," Ruby exclaimed cheerfully.

Syaoran shrugged off her clinginess. The Proton Captain just never learned manners.

"Ruby, how many times do I need to remind you about your conduct?"

"N-a-k-u-r-u!" Ruby insisted. "And I knew I'd find you at the Auren palace!"

He frowned. "Why?"

"Becauuuuuuse there's rumors that you and a certain princess are spending lots of time together."

"I'm required to do so!" he spluttered.

Ruby shrugged, not interested. "Speaking of requirements. I haven't had any luck finding any trace of that Namonai girl you were looking for."

"I'm no longer interested in finding Namonai."

"Why? Who was she? Is she pretty?" she questioned ceaselessly. "Why do you want me to stop looking for her?"

"I don't have to explain."

"I had my guards look everywhereeee! No one knew a thing."

"It doesn't matter now."

Ruby poked her cheek in thought. "I don't get it. Are you asking me to stop because I took too long and didn't find any clue? Well, my next strategy is to find the scums of the city like Sniggard, Botte or Nil to extract information from them. They'll bound to know something."

Syaoran sighed. In the beginning he had been fascinated by the hooded girl because of his encounter with her, but now he was no longer interested. He waved his hand to dismiss Ruby. The Captain had nothing better to do anyway and if he didn't let her continue on the search, she'd never leave him alone.

"Go ahead then. You can report to Hiragizawa if you find anything useful."

Ruby grinned, remembering to drop into a semi-curtsy and dashed away.

**

* * *

**

Doc had left to ask Kaptan for permission to take Sakura directly to the doctor's wing to see Neim.

Once Doc had left and Sakura was alone, she snuck out through the window.

Kaptan may know her very well but she knew Kaptan as well. And she knew he would refuse to let her near Neim without him there supervising it.

She could not wait for him to finish his duties as Captain. So she acted by herself.

**

* * *

**

"Your Highness!"

Syaoran turned and watched Eriol catch up to him.

"I've been looking for you all morning," Eriol told the prince once they were beside each other.

"What do you want?"

Eriol knew Syaoran was in a bad mood just by his tone.

Syaoran didn't understand Sakura at all. One second she was trying her best to get closer to him and when he accepted this, she had pushed him away. Why?

"I have some new information on the princess."

Syaoran was barely paying attention. When had Sakura become the only thing on his mind? When did he start being so concerned about her?

"Are you listening?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran frowned. "I'm taking back my orders, Hiragizawa. You no longer need to investigate the princess."

"What?" Eriol was startled. "Is this about the rumors of the princess spending the night in your study? It was true?"

"That's none of your business," Syaoran snapped. Why was he so edgy? He didn't take well to rejection.

Eriol shook his head. "If you're starting to like the princess, I would advise against it. After my talk with Tomoyo, I've found out some rather disturbing-"

"I don't want to hear it." He was no longer even listening.

Why exactly had she said no? It made no sense!

"It's cause for concern, your Highness," Eriol persisted. If his hunches were correct, Princess Sakura was hiding secrets. A lot of secrets.

Syaoran shrugged. "I'm no longer interested, understand Chancellor?" The tone he used was deadly. "

Eriol was not intimidated by it but he cleverly kept silent for the time being. He followed the prince as Syaoran walked in no particular direction, deep in thought.

The more he thought about it, the stranger it was. Just why had she refused? What _things_ did she have to do? And didn't the king order her to spend time with _him_?

Syaoran stopped in his tracks, thinking it through.

He was still on the Palace grounds and in front him were dozens of men bustling about, moving structures and preparing for something.

He recognized Kaptan, Auren Captain of the Guards, giving orders for things to be cleaned and cleared out and he headed in that direction.

"What's happening here?" he asked.

Kaptan bowed slightly. "Your Highness, Chancellor," and then shrugged as he straightened up. "I was given orders to welcome the General along with his passenger back."

The Auren General had left the Palace a while ago under the orders of Aureoles. No one knew what he had been doing all this time but it was about time he came back. Syaoran smiled a bit. The Palace just wasn't the same without his presence.

"It's good that he has finally returned."

Kaptan tilted his head. It was true he hadn't been here long but during the week there had been lots of talk about the General's return. With that came a spew of heightened emotions. Some were afraid, some were glad.

"Just who is he?"

Before Syaoran could reply, there came a shout.

"They're here! They're here!"

The small messenger boy ran through one of the overarching gates towards the crew in the courtyard.

Behind them, Syaoran saw the dust rising from the stomp of dozens of horse hooves and heard the creak of wheels and the snap of whips.

"They're earlier than I expected," Kaptan muttered. He turned towards his right and shouted. "Hurry! Move those before they get here!"

**

* * *

**

She only vaguely knew where the palace doctors' wing was. But after a few minutes of wandering aimlessly around she had to admit she was somewhat lost.

"They're here! They're here!"

Sakura turned and looked curiously. She watched as a young boy broke off into a run. The squeak of gates being opened followed shortly after.

Curious, she headed towards that direction and came face to face with prince Syaoran, Kaptan, and Chancellor Eriol.

**

* * *

**

He had no idea where she came from but suddenly he found himself staring at her.

She was equally startled and backed away only to bump into Kaptan.

"What are you doing here?" Kaptan immediately demanded, forgetting that he was addressing a princess and his tone was way out of line. He knew almost right away from the guilty look on her face that she had snuck out.

"Is that how you address your princess, Captain?" Eriol asked. There was an underlying curious tone to his unsympathetic question.

Kaptan quickly caught himself. "Your Highness," he murmured docilely. "You caught me off guard."

"Kap-!" Doc shouted. They all turned. When he saw Sakura amongst them, he winced. He should've known she'd pull a stunt like this! Four years travelling with her… he should have been prepared for this. "Your Highnesses, Chancellor," he greeted them, already veering into another direction. "I was just passing through here," he added, saving himself. And with that he quickly walked away from the trouble he could already smell that was brewing.

"Quite suspicious," Eriol commented with a friendly smile.

Kaptan said nothing. Sakura averted her eyes. Eriol silently studied them. Syaoran was confused.

When the convoy arrived at the gates, it rode majestically into the courtyard. The beautiful carriage they had in tow was in between the ranks of the well-uniformed and armed men of the General of Aure.

"Hello General," Kaptan greeted the man atop the white horse as he stopped in front of them.

Sakura's eyes widened.

_No__… way…_!

"Hello," the General replied good-naturedly as he gracefully got off his horse. "You must be the new Captain."

"Welcome back," Syaoran said pleasantly.

The General smiled. "Your Highness."

His kind eyes then trailed to Sakura who was trying to hide behind Kaptan's towering frame unsuccessfully.

Shock, as if someone had punched him in his gut, flew into the General's eyes as he recognized Sakura. Disbelief, sadness, and happiness.

Eriol did not miss it.

"S-Sakura?" the General stammered out, still in shock.

In the resulting seconds that ensued, things exploded into chaos.

Everyone froze and Sakura felt like her life was about to end. She would be found out now for sure.

It was Kaptan who recovered first and who managed to swing the situation back, favourably.

"So you've heard of the princess already?" He stepped aside and Sakura came face to face with the General. "This is Aure's princess, Sakura."

Her legs felt weak. Trembling, she lowered her head into a nod.

"And who are you?" she asked, although she knew the answer too well.

The General was no fool either. Although he had no idea what had just happened in the few short weeks he had been away, there was no doubt that the new Captain had just introduced Sakura as the _princess_.

"P-Pardon my manners," he stammered out just a bit shakily. "I am General Yukito."

Sakura would not meet his eyes. She could not, and she winced when he attempted to play along.

"Well," she looked away, "It's a pleasure to have met you. I'll be on my way now."

"Just a second!" Eriol exclaimed, his sharp eyes darting from Yukito's face to Sakura's. "It seems like you two already know each other. How is that possible?"

Kaptan bristled. _No one should ever underestimate the clever Proton Chancellor_, he thought. "Don't be ridiculous," he cut in smoothly. "How could they possibly know each other, Chancellor? Princess Sakura has spent her entire life in the West."

"Really?" Yukito exclaimed surprised, still trying to grasp the big lie.

"Of course!" Kaptan barked back. "She was sent away when she was a baby."

Eriol frowned. This situation was just too suspicious but before Eriol could deal anymore damage, Yukito recovered.

"It seems I've missed a lot since I've been away," he said. "I have a lot to catch up on."

Eriol opened his mouth to say something again but was interrupted by Syaoran this time, the only person who was completely and totally clueless.

"Who did you bring back with you?"

Yukito smiled. "A gift for the King," was all he would say. He then turned towards Sakura. "Your Highness, can I have a word?"

Sakura and Yukito moved away much to Kaptan's dismay. He couldn't keep the Chancellor's deducting observations at bay. They were simply acting too suspicious.

_Hell! Why didn't you tell me that you knew the General, Sakura?_

Yukito did not say anything as they walked away from the others. When they were really alone, he turned and pulled Sakura into a hug.

"Yukito…"

He tightened his grip on her and squeezed his eyes shut. "Sakura… you're alive… you're alive! Thank goodness… thank goodness."

Yukito was a part of her old life. Just seeing him brought back so many memories that were too painful to bear.

She started to cry. "Yukito… I'm sorry… I'm sorry."

He comforted her as best as he could. "Why…" he paused and swallowed. "Why didn't you come find me Sakura-chan? Why didn't you… why did… _how_ did you end up here?"

Yukito smelled fresh like the spring air. "It's… It's a long story." She snivelled and pulled out of his hug, brushing away her tears. "I've made horrible mistakes."

Yukito shook his head. He was still coming to accept the fact that Sakura was indeed alive and well and standing in front of him.

When he had heard that someone had killed every single member of the Kinomoto household, he had nearly died with them as well. He didn't know how long he had spent in regret that he had not been on the Kinomoto estate that night…

The soldiers that were dispatched to the estate had reported complete devastation and annihilation. No one had been left alive. Yukito had gone countless times by himself to the place. Once before it was beautiful large houses but now it was charred and burnt bricks. It had taken a very very very long time to come to accept that they were all dead but now…

"How did you manage to get away?"

They took a seat quietly on a small wooden bench under one of the overhanging garden trees.

Sakura shook her head gently. "I don't know where to start…"

He took her hands softly into his. His eyes were kind. "Why didn't you come find me? I could've-"

"I know," Sakura interrupted. "But the people who…" Sakura closed her eyes. After all this time, it was still so painful to say it. Yukito gave her hand a small reassuring squeeze.

She hesitated and then said, "After they killed everyone, I was the only one who managed to escape. Even after that, they would not give up. They kept hunting for me. I-I couldn't risk them hurting you too… I had to hide…"

Yukito's eyes clouded with pain.

"So I went into hiding with a group of thieves. They were kind. They taught me how to survive, how to fight."

"Sakura-chan," Yukito said gently. "You don't need to hide or run anymore. Come live with me and my grandparents-"

"You don't understand, Yukito." Sakura shook her head and moved away from him. "I'm not hiding or running anymore." When she turned to face him again, her eyes were determined and ferocious. "I want revenge."

"What?" Yukito stood up abruptly. "You know the severity of impersonating a princess. Please, I can take you and hide you before things get out of hand."

"No!"

Someone snorted and they both turned to look.

Kaptan was leaning against the tree trunk, aimlessly throwing a pebble into the air and catching it. He had been eavesdropping.

"You obviously don't know Sakura at all if you think you can persuade her otherwise."

Yukito smiled kindly. "It seems like I have to kill you for discovering Sakura's secret."

Kaptan scoffed and unsheathed his sword in one swoop. "Just because you hold the title of General doesn't mean I'll lose to you."

"Stop," Sakura intercepted. "Yukito, this is Kaptan. He is the leader of the band of thieves I told you about."

"He knows?" Yukito asked. He then turned to Kaptan, shaking his head. "You should have stopped Sakura from doing this. If she is ever caught… if any of you are caught…"

"That's the beauty of it," Kaptan replied as he sheathed his sword again. Yukito had not risen to the provocation and through Kaptan's opinion; the fair and beautiful General would be defeated under his skilful sword in less than thirty seconds. "We won't be caught."

"My mind is made up, Yukito," Sakura insisted. "It's too late to change my mind now."

Yukito looked up into the sky and sighed. "Revenge? You are not a vengeful person…"

Sakura looked down. "I am no longer that person. She died along with my family four years ago."

**

* * *

**

"And look!" Eriol exclaimed. "Kaptan just walked up to join in the conversation. Don't you find that even a bit suspicious, your Highness?"

Syaoran's eyes had not left Sakura and Yukito the minute they had stepped away to continue their conversation privately. Although he had not the faintest clue on what was going on, the way Yukito had reacted to seeing Sakura was a bit… peculiar.

'_Well, that's because she is beautiful,_' he admitted.

'_What? Pfft, pfft. No. What the hell am I saying?_'

"It is a bit strange," Syaoran admitted, blushing from his thoughts.

Eriol narrowed his eyes. "I wonder what they could possibly be saying that can't be said around us."

Syaoran crossed his arms. "You're too full of suspicion, Hiragizawa. Although I have my doubts about Kaptan and the princess, I trust Yukito."

Eriol muttered, "Where are _your_ suspicions? You don't seem to care. Your guard seems to be down."

"Well, what's the point of standing here speculating? Let's go over there and just ask them."

Without a second opinion, Syaoran marched towards them.

**

* * *

**

"Why didn't you tell me that the General knew who you were, Sakura?" Kaptan demanded.

"I didn't know Yukito had been promoted to general," Sakura said. "I was just as surprised."

Kaptan shook his head, disapproving. "It's little slips like this that can cost our lives," he lectured Sakura. "If you had seen that pesky Chancellor's suspicious eyes darting from you to him…"

"I can't let you continue this. It's too dangerous," Yukito broke in. "Touya… would have been against it."

"I have been alone by myself these four years. I'm not leaving without getting revenge."

"What? Alone? I didn't count as company?" Kaptan muttered sourly.

"Yukito, I never intended to pull you into this mess as well," Sakura continued, ignoring Kaptan, and looking into the general's beautiful kind eyes. "Please continue acting like you don't know me."

Yukito stopped Sakura by reaching out and lightly grabbing her arm. "You don't expect me to sit on the sidelines, do you, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked up at him and for the first time in a very long time, she smiled at Yukito. With that smile, it stirred up a lot of emotions she thought she had discarded ages ago. It was a strange and stunning thing that her feelings for Yukito had changed little.

Kaptan and the rest of the world faded away. She was only aware of Yukito and her now. How long had it been? If for a second she just closed her eyes and imagined, she could picture her life four years ago when everything had been right.

She lifted her chin and said, "Will you help me?"

**

* * *

**

Syaoran stopped in his tracks, rooted to where he was as he watched Sakura smile up at Yukito. It was a smile that he had never seen her give anyone else.

Something moved inside him as he realized that he was not the one that had made the princess smile so prettily like that.

Something like jealousy crept up which he quelled just as fast.

Of course, the Auren General Yukito was beautiful in court, deadly in war, and was said to be flawless in every aspect.

Syaoran clenched his fist.

Sakura's and his paths might have crossed at one time but it had only been momentarily. He threw them one last look before changing his mind and leaving them alone.

Eriol did not miss anything and so he kept quiet as the prince abandoned the courtyard without a word.

**

* * *

**

She descended gracefully from the carriage step with the aid of the coachman.

As soon as her slippered feet hit the ground, she swiped out her fan and airily fanned herself.

She spun around slowly, taking in all the buildings, people, and richness she was laying her eyes on.

She was pleased and the dangerous smile on her face told the world so.

She was only slightly displeased that the handsome general was not paying her any attention. He seemed to be preoccupied with some people near the front who were equally preoccupied with him and did not notice her at all.

She only spared them another glance before turning away. The General might be handsome but he was no king.

"Welcome to your new home," the palace's butler greeted the woman as he bowed.

She smiled sinisterly. "Yes. This pleases me. This pleases me very much."

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Well, there it is. Drop off a review to let me know what you thought. Liked it, hated it?

Sorry for the time for the update. I've just moved and am adjusting to my new "home".  
Oh yes, before I forget, I really want to know who guessed the Auren General was Yukito? Were you clueless on whom it was going to turn out to be? Or was it totally predictable?

ice-chan: Tomoyo isn't related to the deceased queen ;3 Didn't want to make it a big conspiracy so I'll satisfy your curiousity =P

otaku-mae: Hehehe, I knoooow. Sexy tattoos.  
Here's how I laid it out: Sakura's Royal Mark is on her left wrist; it's a small unnoticeable thing unless you're really looking for it. The bruises were on her right wrist. I'm going to assume she's right-handed and assume that's the hand she used to hold the dagger. That way, when Syaoran comes up and twists her wrist to get her to let go of the dagger, he injures her right wrist without coming into contact with her left.  
Of course, I'm leaving the discovery of the Mark to a later chapter where lots of sexiness will be included.

The biggest challenge with writing this is to try to slow down their relationship (because I have a truck load of goodies to share with my awesome readers) and I don't want a flimsy relationship built up. Of course, it has to be a reasonable slowness, having it crawl just won't do, will it? =p  
Also, I've been asked a couple of times now: Yes, this story is rated M for later chapters for sexual content and possibly gore (war, battles etc). Please be patient with me. I love a good story built up and refined instead of jumping straight to the fluffiness.

The second challenge is to write Sakura in a different light. I'm trying my best to keep in mind that Sakura is very cheerful, energetic, and kind but at the same time, trying to fit into that the darker aspect of Sakura's personality. The ability to reach a whole new darker level, especially if her family was wiped out when she was but a teenager. And I also like to touch up on the power of this thing we call "revenge", and yada yada yada, I won't bore you more with the details right now xD

Hopefully I'm doing okay on both levels of challenge. Feel free to let me know what you think though so I can improve.

Lastly, but not least, thank you to all the reviewers who reviewed. Keeps me motivated and also happy that others are enjoying this story. Thank you also to the readers who are following this.

And gosh, look at me. Not talking to you guys for over a week has driven my author's note to become super expanded, haha.

Next chapter up asap with lots more goodies to unravel.

_To be continued..._


	10. The Scorpion Brooch

Title: Princess by Mistake

Author: Life. In. Pixels

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Summary: Sakura is thrown into a life that is not hers where she meets the infamous Prince Syaoran Li. She will have to be clever, deceitful and tactful in order to maintain her position of power. But we all know... a life built upon lies is no life at all.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

**The Scorpion Brooch**

_Drip._

_Drip drip._

_Drip… drip drip._

He sat huddled in the dark, his heart pounding. Where was he? How long had he been in this cramped position?

Wherever he was, it was dark, cold and damp.

They had bound his hands and legs. They had gagged him. And they had bagged him over the head as well.

His stomach grumbled. When was the last time he had eaten anything?

He knew he shouldn't have gotten involved with that cursed bandit group!

_Curse you, Kaptan!_ he silently screamed, wriggling in frustration.

Did those fools know who he was? He was the god damn messenger for the Scorpions!

He settled down. Maybe running away with that bag of gold wasn't the best idea, he admitted.

He wracked his head to recall those in Kaptan's group.

There was that fierce and large man with the battle axe. Would they send him in to break his bones to get him to talk?

Or maybe that sly little red-headed boy that had stolen the fucking brooch! Neim screamed but only a muffled sound came out. That boy had forced him to go into hiding! His life was on the line now that the brooch had been stolen!

No… maybe they would send Kaptan himself.

Neim shivered in fear. Kaptan wasn't strong like the battle-axe-wielding man nor was he sly and cunning like the red-headed one, but there was something about him that was very scary.

_It's those eyes_, Neim decided. _Merciless, cold, unforgiving._

_But what did _I_ do? I just stole a bag of coins. No big deal._

But Kaptan had sent Sniggard after him.

If Neim knew anything, it was that Sniggard was good at what he did and for that he demanded a huge sum in payment. Certainly catching Neim to recover the coins he had stolen wasn't worth the amount that had to be paid to Sniggard for his services.

_Is it revenge? Oh god… is it revenge?_ Neim shivered again. Would they torture him?

_But… stealing a bag of coins… would that really incur revenge?_

Neim sobbed in the dark. He was cold and hungry.

He sank face down onto the cold hard ground and wailed as best as he could with the gag in his mouth.

**

* * *

**

Ruby patrolled the streets of Aure. The sun was already sinking over the horizon and late shoppers were hurrying home. It was now too cold to stay out too late. Some street prowlers were eating hurriedly, merchants were packing up their stalls, and some beggars were on the streets picking up what had been left.

She enjoyed the cold wind on her face.

Three armed guards were dutifully trailing around her. She could feel their nervous apprehension… for tonight she was heading into a den of thieves.

If Syaoran wanted to find a girl named Namonai, there was no better option than to get the filthy information-scavenger Sniggard to spill the beans.

Satisfied with her plan, she marched on more energetically.

**

* * *

**

"I want to see him now."

"Who?" Yukito asked, clueless. He still hadn't caught up on all the details yet.

They were now in Sakura's room where they could talk privately.

Kaptan lounged leisurely on Sakura's bed while Yukito and Sakura were seated in the chairs.

"Neim," Kaptan explained. "I caught him yesterday."

Yukito tilted his head to the side innocently. He still wasn't following.

"General," Kaptan said dryly. "It's a long story."

Yukito smiled. "I want to hear it please."

Kaptan shrugged. "Sakura here believes that the Black Scorpions killed her family-"

"What?" Yukito was shocked.

Kaptan sat up and nodded. "Exactly my reaction."

"I don't understand," Yukito said slowly, glancing at Sakura. "The Black Scorpions are an underground organization. They aren't interested in the aristocracy."

Sakura shook her head dejectedly. She felt like she had told this story one too many times in the last couple of days. Every time she mentioned it, a clenching pain stabbed at her heart and tears threatened to break free.

Kaptan moved to comfort her but Yukito was faster, closer.

He reached out and gently patted her hand. "You don't have to talk about it, Sakura," he said kindly.

Kaptan wrinkled his nose. He wasn't used to sitting on the side. For the past few years, he had been the main person in Sakura's life: the one who took responsibility for her actions, and the one who comforted her when she was sad (even though he wasn't a great comforter).

Sakura lifted her head and gave Yukito a shaky smile. "You have a right to know what happened."

Yukito said nothing but Sakura could see he was battling his own demons. Yukito had been a regular guest at her house when she was younger. Her brother and him had been very close friends since childhood. Losing Touya, a best friend, must had been devastating for him. He had no other family to speak of other than his grandparents.

"How have you been, Yuki?" she asked instead. Since she had met him today, she had been engrossed in her own feelings. How had Yukito been these past four years? He looked paler and sadder than she remembered.

"I've… I've been okay." He broke into a reassuring, warm smile. "I'm just so glad that you're okay too."

Kaptan huffed. What was Sakura's relationship with the general? He disliked the way he was so kind.

She smiled at Yukito. "That's good," she whispered, her voice catching.

"Enough of this wishy-washy stuff!" Kaptan complained, getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute with the intense emotions passing between the two. "Let's just fill the good ol' General in and leave to actually do _something_ instead of sitting around like women… no offense, Sakura."

Sakura giggled. Kaptan always knew how to spoil the mood.

"Basically," Kaptan said as he jumped off the bed and paced the room, "Sakura's family was… you know…" he glanced at Sakura to make sure he had not hurt her feelings. He was not great with words. "Anyway, she found out the Scorps did it because, A, the men who came to her house all had the mark of the scorpion tattooed onto the back of their hand and, B, we found out that the right-hand leader of the organization, a man named Boch, was leading the attack that night."

The room fell silent as Sakura temporarily relived that night and Yukito processed the chunk of information that Kaptan had just dumped on him.

"Are you… certain?"

Kaptan shrugged. "I captured one of their messengers. A man named Neim. We're holding him in a hidden dungeon right now. We can question him and find out."

Sakura stood up abruptly. Kaptan was right. Enough of talk, more action. "Let's go now."

But they were stopped by Meijo who knocked and entered the room. If she was surprised as to why both the Captain of the Guards and the General of the Royal Army were in the princess's room, she did not show it.

"It's time to prepare for your dinner tonight with the King," she curtsied.

Kaptan glanced out the window and saw the bright splashes of colour the sun made just before it set. It was already this late?

He then caught Sakura's glance and shrugged apologetically as if to say, _Looks like fate. You'll just have to see him tomorrow._

"Enjoy your dinner, princess," he smiled pleasantly and bowed. "I will see you tomorrow."

Sakura gritted her teeth. Kaptan wasn't taking this seriously because a part of him was still doubtful that her family had been slaughtered by the Scorps. Well… she would NOT wait another day for this. She had waited far too long.

"Ow…" Sakura exhaled sharply and stumbled. She clutched her side and threw on a look of pain.

Meijo immediately rushed to her side to support the princess. "Your Highness!" she cried in a panic. "What's wrong?"

Yukito was also on his feet immediately. "Sakura!"

Kaptan was the only one who kept his distance. He knew this all too well. He had taught Sakura this trick a few years ago and he couldn't believe she was using it.

_You have to use your womanly wiles to your advantage, Sakura!_ he had sternly lectured her.

Her eyes had been large and round. _How?_ she had asked innocently.

He had smiled gleefully. _If you pretend you're hurt, you can get almost anything you want! Watch. See that rich man over there? Go over, stumble, and pretend you're hurt. It'll create the perfect distraction so Fox can pickpocket him._

Kaptan groaned. Why had he taught the crafty girl that!

"I-I need to go to the palace doctor's," Sakura mumbled. "It hurts…"

Meijo nodded frantically. "Quick!" She turned and called for more servants and maids.

In a matter of seconds, the princess's room was overcrowded with concerned servants. And within a few minutes, they were escorting the princess to the doctor's ward.

Yukito followed behind, matching their quick pace and Kaptan followed more slowly behind, shaking his head.

* * *

"Your Highness." Eriol was at the door to Syaoran's study.

Syaoran was inside, working furiously. His mind was a muddle and he used his work to distract him. If he had been at his palace, he would've worked off his frustration with sword practice, a cold swim, or horse ri- no, not that. That reminded him of – no, he wasn't going to think about it.

"Your Highness," Eriol repeated when Syaoran had not replied.

Startled, Syaoran glanced up. He had not noticed the Chancellor. Eriol stood at the doorway, a book in his arm, in his long blue trailing chancellor robe.

Syaoran brushed the hair out of his eyes and asked just a bit impatiently, "What is it?"

Eriol hesitated just slightly but he had to tell Syaoran what he had found out, it was his duty to say. "It's about the princess."

Syaoran sighed and dropped the quill he had been busy scribbling with. He didn't want to be reminded of _her_. He couldn't quite forget the way she had looked at Yukito.

Eriol was still standing at the doorway and he stared the prince down with his eyes.

Syaoran sighed again and gestured, granting the Chancellor permission to enter.

Eriol took a seat in front of the desk. "I know you don't like to hear it," he said after a while of silence, "But I am duty-bound to tell you. The princess is very suspicious and has been acting so since the beginning."

Syaoran frowned. "Be careful of what you're saying, Hiragizawa. We are talking about the only daughter of Aureoles," he warned. _What a hypocrite I am_, he thought mildly. _I ordered him to find out about the princess and now I'm acting like I did no such thing._

Eriol inclined his head. "I know, but I feel it must be said."

There was a pause and then Syaoran replied, "Very well."

Eriol leaned back in his chair and said, "From the moment you met her, she's been acting suspiciously. Kaptan and her both."

Syaoran winced inwardly at "Kaptan and her" but brushed it aside. "What do you mean?"

Eriol put his hands together and intertwined his fingers. "The moment you stepped into that banquet hall… the moment she laid eyes on you, I saw her expression. She rose as if… I'm not sure what she had in mind, but Kaptan who sat beside her, stopped her by forcefully dragging her back into her seat."

There was a long stretch of silence. His heart was pounding.

"She… couldn't take her eyes off of me the moment she saw me?"

Eriol reeled back mentally. He had not expected that reaction. Was that… _HOPE_ he saw in the prince's eyes. What in the…?

Syaoran recollected his composure and cleared his throat. _I'm being pathetic_, he chastised. _Happy for no reason. Hiragizawa said she was doing it suspiciously, not interestedly._

Eriol took a while to regain his composure. When he finally spoke, it was a question. "Is there… is there something I should know about, your Highness?"

"What? No! Continue!" Syaoran spluttered.

Eriol glanced at the prince and continued. "That was that one time. After chatting with Tomoyo Daidouji, I found out that she and Meiling had once suspected the princess's… identity. They had doubts…"

"About?"

"Whether if she was the real princess or not."

"What?" Syaoran took a deep breath, startled. He had figured affairs, past indiscretions. Not something this huge.

Eriol nodded. "But according to what she told me, the princess _does_ have the Royal Mark. That's the part that stumps me."

Syaoran shook his head. "Then obviously she's who she says she is."

"Yes, but," Eriol protested, "You saw how the General reacted when he saw her today. It was as if he already knew her. Which would be impossible."

_Really?_ Syaoran thought, eyes wide. _I thought it was because he thought she was beautiful_.

"Also," Eriol continued, unaware of Syaoran's drifting thoughts. "You witnessed how Kaptan talked to the princess when she startled us in the courtyard. He talked to her as if they were on the same level."

Syaoran ran a hand through his hair. "You said they were close friends. Maybe he's still adjusting to it all."

There was stretch of silence.

Finally, Eriol consented. "Maybe." But he just couldn't let it go. He felt it! There was definitely _something_ going around here. "But-"

Syaoran stopped and waved him away before he could say more. "Don't forget, Hiragizawa. I already asked you to stop poking into her business. I will not ask twice."

And that was that. Eriol bowed his head and stood up. If the prince was not interested in the greater picture, then he, Eriol, would just have to investigate it by himself. He was rarely wrong and he couldn't ignore the fact that Tomoyo had picked up on it briefly as well.

"As you say, your Highness," Eriol said.

**

* * *

**

The doctors' quarters were quiet and peaceful and enclosed by a low wall, separating and distinguishing the area from the rest of the palace. Green shrubberies were kept all around the corridors and hallways. The floor were swept clean of leaves and kept orderly. The doors were thrown wide open for convenience.

The minute that Sakura stepped through, she felt the tranquility of the place. She could catch glimpses of the numerous men who worked here, sitting at a desk, studying medical scrolls, measuring out herbs for potions and remedies.

"Quick!" Meijo cried as the group of flustered maids and servants rushed in, leading their princess behind them. "Somebody help!"

Yukito was right behind them and Kaptan behind Yukito.

As soon as they entered in a flurry of commotion, doctors stepped out from their quarters to handle the situation. Some were curious as this was the first time they had seen the princess with their own eyes. Others immediately set out to work by clearing a space for the princess to sit or lay down, whichever she wished.

"What's the matter?" Doc pushed through the crowd that had now gathered around Sakura.

As his eyes fell on Sakura, he exhaled. If it had been any other day, he might've believed this was a real emergency but since the news that Neim was kept here had been leaked, he should've expected this.

Doc glanced at Kaptan and ascertained his guesses from the relaxed and unconcerned look on Kaptan's face.

"Your Highness," he bowed to the princess. "What is the matter?"

Sakura shook her head. "It hurts… it hurts!"

Kaptan shook his head, muttering under his breath while Doc dismissed everyone.

"Leave us. You're overcrowding her. Come, we'll go to my quarters."

Once Sakura, Doc, Yukito and Kaptan were in the Doc's quarters and the doors had been closed, Sakura stood up energetically and started looking for the switch to the dungeon she had heard about.

Yukito was the most surprised one and he concernedly asked whether Sakura was alright. Doc also had to be filled in about the General "joining the lie" now.

"You may have known her well since her childhood," Kaptan said, just a bit proud of the little monster he had now created, "But she's learned a few tricks these past few years."

Yukito shook his head slowly and Doc chuckled.

"Where is it?" Sakura demanded. She had scaled the walls of Doc's quarters, pulling candle holders that were stuck in the wall, pushing bricks hoping one might cave, throwing books off the bookshelves, knocking, tinkering.

"It's not here, Sakura," Doc explained kindly. "The dungeon I found is located in one of the workshops just next to this room-"

But Sakura had thrown open the doors and dashed out already.

"Someone _has_ to teach her on how to be patient!" Kaptan growled as the rest of them followed.

**

* * *

**

"Your Highness!"

Niles burst into the study where Syaoran was still in. Eriol had left a while ago.

The prince narrowed his eyes dangerously at the butler's disregard to formality but let it go. He had grown up with the butler and it was very rare that Niles ever disregarded formalities.

"What is it?"

Niles took a second to catch his breath before plunging into words, "Everyone's talking about it! Minutes ago, the princess was admitted into the palace doctors' ward!"

As the words sunk in, Prince Syaoran pushed back his chair and ran out of the room without another thought.

**

* * *

**

Her heart was clenching and unclenching. What was this feeling? Was this what people called anticipation? She was so close, she could almost taste it.

Sakura tried to slow down her steps lest she brought suspicion onto herself. There were still some lingering doctors outside.

Within minutes, she had reached the building that Doc had called the workshop. It was a small insignificant run-down building that was connected to a much newer section of the doctors' ward.

She opened the door and entered. She knew the others were following her at a more reasonable pace, but they couldn't possibly understand what she was feeling.

It was like joy. Yet not joy. It was something much deeper, darker. It was happiness tinted and stained.

She felt along the walls of the workshop, repeating what she had done in Doc's room just moments ago. She pushed, tugged, waited for some contraption to loosen or the sound of a door to open.

Kaptan was the last to enter the room and he closed the door tightly behind him.

Doc approached Sakura and put a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura, the switch isn't there."

She momentarily stopped her efforts to watch Doc.

Doc pushed one of the large wooden tables that held surgical tools away from the wall and tugged on a spiky ornament that must have once held a torch or candle.

"I rearranged the room once I found the dungeon," Doc explained. "With what we're using it for… holding prisoners and whatnot, I couldn't risk it being discovered by one of the other doctors that frequent this room."

Slowly but surely, a piece of the wall started to rise and fall away, revealing a small entrance big enough for one person to enter at a time.

It was pitch dark, quiet, and as the door completely rolled away, a blast of cold damp air rushed out to greet the group.

"I think it was used as an experimental facility," Doc said as he grabbed a candle, lit it and handed it to Sakura. "I don't think anyone has used it in at least a hundred years - Watch your step!" he called as Sakura accepted the candle, lifted her skirts and descended the narrow, rocky steps down into the darkness without further ado.

"Experimental facility?" Yukito asked as they watched the flame Sakura held steadily wind down into the darkness.

Doc nodded. "You'll see what I mean once you take a look for yourself." He lit two candles and handed it to Kaptan and Yukito. "I'll stand guard," he volunteered. He was a doctor by nature and he had a bad feeling what was going to happen to the prisoner in the next couple of minutes.

Kaptan nodded and started down the steps, Yukito following.

**

* * *

**

"This is your room."

Chiharu entered the room with dresses in her arms, a string of servants following behind her, bringing in the luggage of the guest. The guest that the General had brought back had not held back. She seemed to have brought her entire closet of clothes and jewelry with her.

The woman walked into the room purposefully and surveyed it. It was grand, elegant, and quite beautiful; however, it was still just a guest room and this did not satisfy her.

"This will have to do for now," she muttered, not very happy with her accommodations. She would have thought that King Aureoles would have given her a better room seeing as who she was.

"You do not like it?" Chiharu asked innocently. Whoever this woman was, this room was already very suitable for the highest level of aristocracy. The king had been more than generous.

The woman narrowed her eyes. "I said it'll have to do for now." She spun on her heels and immediately started directing where her things should go.

There was a fuss at the door and Meiling stomped in. She completely disregarded the guest and headed straight to Chiharu who was helping out.

"Why can't I find anyone today?" she demanded angrily to Chiharu. "I look for the princess and she's not in her room. I look for Tomoyo and can't find her. Even Syaoran is not at his home!"

Chiharu smiled uneasily as she tried to usher Meiling out of the room before she offended the guest, but the woman stepped in before Chiharu could succeed.

"Who do you think you are?" the woman asked bluntly, anger ablaze in her face, contorting her features from pretty to ugly.

Meiling spun around at the challenge she detected in the woman's voice. If there was one thing that a stranger should know about Li Meiling, it was that she would not back down.

"You are talking to Princess Meiling of the Proton Royalty," she spat in response. "Stupid woman."

The woman gasped and staggered back. She had not expected that kind of outburst.

Meiling ignored her and turned back to Chiharu, asking, "So where the hell is everyone?"

Chiharu tried to smile. Takashi had assigned her to take care of the guest, specifically instructing that she should receive the best, and Meiling had probably angered the guest beyond repair now. The short time that Chiharu had known the stranger lady, she had deducted that she was not a very pleasant person.

"I'm not sure," she told Meiling. "I'm sure if you-"

But she was interrupted by the woman who cut in to join in on the conversation.

"I am Hyabe." The tone she used now was more respectful, more sweet. "I am from Proto too."

Meiling narrowed her eyes, peeved that she had interrupted Chiharu. "I don't care if you're from Proto. I was not speaking to you," she said icily.

"Meiling-" Chiharu mumbled.

Hyabe tilted her head and smiled sweetly, ignoring Meiling's coldness. Her face was very pretty as her dark black eyes met Meiling's red defiant ones.

"Oh, but you should care, Princess Meiling. For I am the future queen of Aure."

**

* * *

**

It was very cold in the dungeon as well as dark. The candle that Doc had given her did little to help to keep the darkness at bay.

As she reached the last of the stony steps, she looked at the small chamber she was standing in.

To her right were three prison cells. One was missing a door and the second's bars had been broken. Only one out of the three was useable.

In the center of the room was an operating table. Long abandoned, rusting, and cobwebbed in white.

But her attention was drawn to her front.

She saw him.

Neim.

He was huddled in the corner of the chamber.

He had heard her steps and he now sat very still. His hands and feet were bound, and he was bagged over the head.

_Is it the battle-axe man? Kaptan?_ Neim dared not to breathe.

Sakura clutched the candle holder she was holding tightly until her fingers became numb. Right there, in front of her, was the next step. She was so close to finding it. She could_ feel_ it.

She closed the distance to Neim in a few strides.

This close now, she could see that his robes were caked in dust and he was trembling.

She set down her candle and with one swoop, pulled off the sack that had been covering Neim's head.

Neim's face was dirt streaked and tears were flowing down his cheeks. His entire complexion was pale and he was quivering.

His large round eyes stared into her cold green eyes.

It was a few seconds later that he finally exhaled.

_God, it was only the girl. Only the girl._

Relieve flooded into his expression.

Sakura spared no time to be wasted. She dragged Neim to his feet and all but shoved him away from his corner even before Yukito had fully reached the last step of the dungeon.

"Hello Neim," Kaptan casually greeted the man now sprawled on the ground.

Neim scrambled and tried to regain some of his lost dignity by sitting up. "Mmhmm, mm mm mmm mmm mm?"

Yukito was still looking around the small dungeon in surprise as Kaptan leaned down and pulled the gag out of Neim's mouth.

Neim spluttered and spat. "What do you want with me?" he repeated as he tried to wipe his mouth with his wrists.

Kaptan smiled menacingly. "It's not what I want, Neim. It's what she wants." He gestured to Sakura.

Neim twisted around and looked at the girl standing behind him, glaring daggers at him. Her stunning green eyes unsettled him, but come on, she was a girl. What was the worst she could possibly do to him?

He barked out a humorless laugh. "Is this some joke?"

With that he received a swift kick to his side causing him to splutter, choke, and cough.

"Sakura!" Yukito exclaimed, shocked. Surely he must've seen wrong. Surely it was not _Sakura_, Touya's little cheerful sister, that had so coldly kicked the man.

"Stay out of this, General," Kaptan warned. He had seen this part of Sakura and it would be a tragic mistake to intervene. She had stayed too long wrapped and caught up in her world of pain. She needed to unload her burdens. Neim was the perfect scapegoat.

Sakura kicked Neim again even while he was trying to regain his breath.

Yukito opened his mouth but Kaptan shook his head.

"S-Stop!" Neim cried out, now a bit more scared. The girl was insane! She didn't even act like a girl! It was ridiculous how she managed to kick him with that dress she was wearing.

"Then you'll tell me what I want to know," Sakura said quietly.

Confusion mingled with pain darted into Neim's eyes. _What?_ He turned his head to glance at Kaptan and realized that he was letting the girl do whatever she wanted.

"The_ gold?_" he asked incredulously. Her dress was fine and although she wore little jewelry, it was clear she was well off. Surely she had not captured him just to question him about the bag of gold he stole from Kaptan. That small amount would mean nothing to her, see seemed really wealthy.

Sakura frowned. "Not the gold."

He tried to squirm away. Was she a sick and twisted creature? He had heard that some aristocracy members delighted in watching people suffer in pain. His head spun towards the operation table in the middle of the room. Was she going to cut him open and enjoy it? The thought made him tremble ever more. He didn't want to die!

"Please, don't kill me!" he cried. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know!"

Sakura nodded. "I want to know what information was contained on the brooch."

It took a while for Neim to process the question. He had been so utterly preoccupied with the thought of death that her question shocked him.

"Well?" Kaptan asked, getting a little impatient.

"The b-brooch?" Neim stammered. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Sakura was trembling too. Unlike Neim who was trembling from fear, she was trembling with rage and grief.

"Fox stole it from you the other day." She dropped down onto the floor, her palms on the cold dungeon floor, her face inches away from Neim's as she said, "Don't play games, Neim, or else I will make you suffer."

Neim shook his head, eyes wide. She was serious. He could even feel the underlying threat in her tone. She was prepared to kill him if need be.

If he told her about the brooch, he was a dead man. The Scorps would not rest until they had hunted him down and he would die very painfully. If he didn't tell her about the brooch, she would kill him. And who was to say that after he told her what he knew, Kaptan wouldn't kill him?

He saw no escape, no way out. Every option he considered, it ended in death. His eyes darted from Sakura to Kaptan. Both were unmovable, unemotional, cold, distant. Killers.

His eyes fell on the face of Yukito. He had a kinder spark in his gentle eyes. He had morals, values. Yes, he wouldn't kill him.

He crawled towards Yukito and begged for his life. "P-Please, don't let them kill me! Don't let them do this to me!"

Kaptan saw how it tore at Yukito. The General was a kind and caring man, but it would not do for him to interfere now. Kaptan wondered briefly just _how_ exactly Yukito had managed to rise to the ranks of General. _How_ did he survive the bloodshed on the battlefield?

But those questions were insignificant at the moment. Kaptan could already see Yukito caving in.

"General, it'll be best if you waited for us upstairs," he said.

Yukito looked at Kaptan and then at Sakura. "But…"

"Leave this to us," Kaptan said. "You are just getting in the way."

Yukito shook his head. This was wrong. "Don't hurt this man anymore please."

Sakura did not reply.

"It'll be best if you waited for us upstairs," Kaptan repeated firmly.

Another moment of hesitation and another glance thrown in Sakura's direction. Yukito could tell that Sakura had changed. She would not rest until she had exacted revenge. It broke his heart to see her suffer like this but he knew there was nothing he could do at the moment. He had to protect her at all costs.

He took a step back and then turned and walked up the steps; Neim's pleads and cries echoing in his ears.

**

* * *

**

"Where is she!"

"Your Highness!"

Meijo was more than surprised. Syaoran had rushed to the palace doctors' wing immediately when he had arrived at the palace. Meijo had been standing dutifully at the outer door.

"What happened? How is she?" Syaoran asked. His heart was pounding painfully.

If something… if something happened to her, he knew he would regret it. He shouldn't have been so hot-tempered and walked off. She must have had declined his offer to horse ride because she wasn't feeling well. Why had he been so careless?

"The doctor is treating her right now. I was told to wait –"

Syaoran walked past her and headed straight to where Meijo had indicated, blunting ignoring everything else.

**

* * *

**

Sakura was kicking Neim again. The man had refused to talk despite her threats.

She had expected this to some degree. After all, he was the Scorps' messenger and would not have betrayed them so easily. But she had time and she would not give up. She would win eventually.

"Sakura," Kaptan said, pulling her away. "You're going to kill him."

She gave a frustrated cry and tried to scuff Neim even as Kaptan was forcefully pulling her back.

"That's enough for today," he cautioned. "The rat isn't a young man. His body won't handle your… abuse."

Sakura glared at Kaptan. "I can't wait another day!" She then twisted out of Kaptan's grasp and ran towards Neim.

Neim flinched, anticipating another punch or kick.

"Just tell me what I want to know and all of this will end painlessly."

Neim covered his face and shook his head. "No! I'm dead either way. If I tell you, the Scorps will come after me."

Kaptan sighed inwardly. He knew this to be true. Traitors were never let go. They were hunted down, captured, brought back to be tortured in the most barbarous ways and then slowly killed. It was a death that he would not wish to his worst enemy.

Sakura crouched down and Neim braced himself for more pain. Instead, Sakura was gentle and almost kind.

"That won't happen…" she whispered soothingly. "Because I will end the Black Scorps!"

Shock coursed through Neim's body and he broke out into a mirthless laugh. "What? You? You think you can take down the entire organization? Who do you think you are?"

Sakura waited patiently until Neim was done until she said quietly. "I am the last survivor of the Kinomotos, and I will avenge my family… whatever it takes!" She could see that the name meant nothing to Neim. He did not know about the massacre.

"Once you tell me the location of Boch and the leader, I will kill them all."

This time Neim did not laugh. He realized she was serious and determined. But what surprised him was that she knew Boch's name. Boch was the ruthless, cold killer, right-hand man of the leader of the Scorps.

"How… how would I know where Boch or the leader is," Neim retorted back. "I'm just a messenger!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Was he lying? Bluffing? No, he was definitely acting. Knowing Neim's character, he would not have resisted the urge to look and decipher the location that was hidden on the brooch.

"You had the brooch," she said. "You must have looked at it!"

"The brooch again," Neim said, puzzled. "Why are you so interested in it? What? You think that the location of the most important people of the Scorps would be written on it? Are you that stupid?"

Sakura's world felt like it was crashing down. Could it be…? Was it possible that Neim was being truthful? The brooch didn't contain the location? Then… She wobbled back. Impossible… After all she went through… trying to befriend, searching his room, seducing the prince… all that for nothing?

**

* * *

**

Syaoran threw open the doors to Doc's room. No one was there.

Meijo was just behind him and she opened her mouth in surprise. What was going on?

One of the more curious doctors that recognized the Proton prince sauntered over.

"Your Highness," he bowed. "Are you looking for the princess?"

"Yes."

The doctor pointed to the building beside the one they were standing in front of.

"I saw the head doctor bring her to that one over there-"

But Syaoran was already heading away.

"Don't worry," Meijo told the doctor who was gaping. "He rarely lets anyone finish their sentences."

**

* * *

**

"General!" Doc stood up from where he had been sitting once Yukito emerged from the trap door and pulled the lever, hiding it again. "That was fast."

"They're still down there," Yukito said.

Doc nodded in understanding. He wasn't sure what was going on but judging from the General's look, he was battling inner emotions and coming to terms with the new Sakura.

"People change," Doc said after a while. "She's changed, but she's still the same, really."

Yukito looked at the Doc and smiled gently, a bit sadly. "I know."

"Well," Doc said. "I'll just be outside standing guard."

He could see that the General needed some time alone to think and to adjust to all the things he had seen since his return.

**

* * *

**

"Enough of this!" Kaptan snapped. He had let this gone on long enough. He could see what Neim's revelation about the brooch not containing locations was doing to Sakura. "I've let you live long enough."

Sakura did not protest. She sat dejectedly on the floor.

Neim whimpered and tried to crawl away, but Kaptan was not disadvantaged with bounded wrists and ankles.

"HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!" he screamed out of desperation.

Kaptan grinned as he brought his boot onto Neim's back, pinning him in place. "Didn't anyone tell you? This place is sound tight. Scream to your heart's content. I like my victims expressing themselves before their death anyway."

"NOOO! HELP!" He was crying again.

Kaptan unsheathed his sword and the ringing sound of his blade leaving the sheath echoed in the small chamber.

"NO!" Neim screamed. "Please! Stop! I'll tell you anything!"

"Too late."

"NO! You're right! You're right!" Kaptan's blade was inches away from cutting his throat. "The brooch is special! It is!"

Kaptan shook his head. "Now you're just making excuses to prolong your death."

"No! The girl! The girl wants to know wha-what the brooch contains? I'll tell you!"

Kaptan narrowed his eyes. "No games, Neim. I'm growing tired of this."

"Yes, no games," Neim agreed. "I'll tell you everything I know."

Kaptan dug his heel into Neim's back and then released him. He did, however, not sheath his sword.

Neim crawled a safe distance away, whimpering. His heart was pounding. Kaptan had been serious.

"Speak!"

Neim jumped and burst out with the information he knew, "The brooch is a key! The brooch is a key!"

Sakura looked up. "Key?"

Neim nodded frantically. "I was given that key from one of Boch's underlings and instructed to give it to one of the leader's underlings. Since you guys stole it… they are hunting for me out there right now."

Neither Sakura nor Kaptan was sympathetic and so Neim continued, "Boch had his men spread rumors that the brooch was a message that contained the location of the leader to throw off the true purpose of the brooch."

"True purpose?"

"Yes," Neim nodded up and down. "Its true purpose is to open the Chest."

Kaptan smacked his face. He should've known this was another of Neim's tactics to survive a bit longer. "The purpose of keys _is_ to open something," he snapped, advancing on Neim.

"No! You don't understand," Neim spluttered. "It's not _any_ chest. It's a Chest."

Losing his cool by the second, Kaptan waved his sword around. "This is ridiculous! A chest is a chest!"

"Not _any_ chest!" Neim repeated, his eyes darting to Sakura to see if she could at least understand. When he saw the blank look in her eyes, he groaned. "I can explain, please!"

Sakura gently touched Kaptan's arm. "Let him explain." She couldn't give up now. Maybe if the brooch was really a key of some sort, it would open a chest, and maybe in the chest were documents that would lead her to Boch or the leader.

"You know the history of Aure and Proto," Neim said quickly before Kaptan could change his mind. "In the beginning of time, a great magician called Clow Reed appeared amongst mankind. He chose two rulers to govern two rich countries. Those two rulers were the first kings of Aure and Proto. They were crowned and ruled well for many years. Magician Clow was pleased with this so he gave them each a gift. A Chest."

"Did I miss something?" Kaptan said sarcastically. "I didn't know this was story time."

"It's not a story!" Neim insisted.

"I heard this when I was a kid!" Kaptan retorted back. Listening to fairy tales was the last thing he wanted to do right now. "My sister told me this as a bedtime story."

Neim ignored Kaptan and continued. "Clow Reed said there will come a time when the rulers of Aure and Proto would meet a great threat-"

"A prophecy… just… fantastic…" Kaptan muttered.

Neim ignored his comment again. "-meet a great threat. It was not specified when the great threat would come but it was clear that it would be generations later. Magician Clow Reed ordered that the two Chests should _not_ be opened until such a time had occurred for the power that the two Chests contained could be abused and used for evil deeds."

"Typical."

"So over time, the two keys disappeared as it was passed on from one heir to the other. Even the Chests disappeared and that part of history became a story."

"So you're saying that Clow Reed gave the original kings a key and Chest each?" Sakura asked, a little incredulously.

Neim nodded. "I know it's hard to believe… I didn't believe it at first either… but the first Chest has already been opened."

* * *

"Hiragizawa! What are you doing here?"

Eriol turned and saw the prince approaching him and looked a bit guilty.

"Your Highness," he bowed. "I heard about the princess and came to see how she was."

Syaoran knew exactly why Eriol was here. The Chancellor was still suspicious.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Eriol asked in turn.

Syaoran flushed red. "Same reason as you. I was just checking on how she was."

Eriol stared for a moment longer and then nodded. If the prince was really starting to like and care for the princess, he better move faster and find out what she was hiding before anyone got hurt.

"Look!" Meijo exclaimed and pointed at a man standing in front of one of the buildings. "That's the head doctor the princess went with-"

But Syaoran and Eriol were both already heading in that direction.

Meijo sighed.

**

* * *

**

Kaptan burst into laughter. "The first chest has been opened? Do you expect us to believe you?"

But Sakura definitely did. Her eyes were wide as she was engrossed in the tale. The book that Syaoran had given her to read, the one where she thought was an interesting story, was the exact same one that Neim was telling them. _The Chronicles of Clow Reed_.

"Magician Clow Reed said not to open the Chests unless the world was facing a great threat," she whispered in a hushed tone. Then realization hit her. "It's the Scorps, isn't it? They've managed to somehow find the Chests and the keys!"

Neim hesitated. He had already said this much, there was no point in holding back now. "Yes. Boch has been spending the past few years locating the Chest and keys and has successfully found all.

Sakura frowned and then shook her head. "No, Fox described the brooch briefly. He said it was crafted into the shape of a gold scorpion, just like the tattoo of the Scorps. You're telling me that Clow Reed foresaw that an organization like the Scorps would be formed thousands of years before it actually did?"

"What? We actually believe that there are such things as _magicians?_" Kaptan yelped.

"When Boch found the key, it was carelessly dangling as a trinket on a little girl's bracelet. He took it and sent it to Proton to be crafted into a brooch to hide its real purpose."

Kaptan perched on the side of the operation table, deep in thought, arms crossed in front of his chest. If Boch was using so much effort into hiding and disguising the key, it must open something extremely valuable. He, personally, didn't believe in hocus-pocus mumble-jumbo magic but he did believe in treasure. His eyes lit up just at the thought.

"You said one of the Chests has been opened," he spoke out loud. "What was in it?"

Neim looked scared because he didn't know the answer. He knew Kaptan and Kaptan's reputation. If he said he didn't know, he would be killed.

"He doesn't know," Sakura said before Neim could even form a lie. She had been watching him closely.

"But!" Neim cried out before Kaptan could lose his temper. "I do know where the second Chest is! Sin-Since you have the brooch already, you just need to get the Chest."

They didn't _exactly_ have the brooch but Kaptan had faith that Sakura could retrieve it. That was a small and insignificant problem.

… It must be treasure, Kaptan thought. Or why else would the Scorps be so interested in it? It must be treasure!

"Where is the Chest?"

"I can tell you," Neim whispered. "But you need to promise that you won't kill me-"

"Done," Kaptan promised without hesitation.

"It should be heading towards the West right now."

"I knew there was a catch!" Kaptan huffed. There was only one way in and out from the West, and that road was full of dangerous bandits. Not to mention the Zetsu-Yama mountain range that divided the West from Aure's borders. It was treacherous in good season, but now that the winter was here, it would be more than dangerous.

"Why is it going to the West?" Sakura asked. Was this a clue? The leader or Boch was hiding in the West?

Neim shrugged. "I don't know. But if you set out immediately, you should catch the convoy before they reach the Zetsu-Yama mountains."

"How many men are guarding the Chest?"

Kaptan was already calculating the risks, the chances of success, and how many men he would have to bring to take care of the convoy.

Neim shook his head. "I don't know."

"Where's the opened chest?" Sakura wanted to know.

"I don't know."

"What types of weapon would they be carrying?" Kaptan wanted to know.

"I don't know that!"

"How am I supposed to find out the locations of Boch from that information!" Sakura complained. It felt like she had made no progress at all even after interrogating Neim!

"I don't know _that_!" Neim replied. "But you're a man of your word, Kaptan. I told you what you want to know and you said you will not take my life."

Kaptan was only half-listening now. "Yes, yes," he said, distractedly. _He'd definitely bring Tor and Skor. Would he need Fox? The Scorps wouldn't be traveling with a lot of people especially if they wanted to attempt to cross the mountain range… that meant ten men max? He could probably kill 3 by himself. Tor could handle 3. Would bringing four men be enough?_

"…and I want to eat something. And if possible, can I get these bounds cut?" Neim was blissfully asking.

**

* * *

**

"Your Highness, Chancellor?" Doc was standing in front of the workshop building, keeping guard when he spotted the two men heading towards him, with the princess's maid behind them.

"Doctor," Eriol greeted Doc. He recognized him as one of Kaptan's men. Really, had Kaptan's group managed to take all of the commanding and important positions in the palace household in just a matter of days? "We're here to see the princess."

Doc fidgeted. "She's inside resting and should not be disturbed-"

But Syaoran was already walking past him to open the door. Doc responded just as fast by blocking the way with his body.

"Your Highness," he smiled apologetically. "The princess needs her rest."

"Shouldn't you be in there with her, Head Doctor?" Eriol smiled friendly but there was meaning to that question.

"I-I stepped out to take a break," Doc defended.

"How is she?" Syaoran asked.

The Doc looked curiously at the prince. He was a handsome young man exuding a powerful and almost deadly aura.

"She'll be fine. She just needs some rest."

Syaoran felt guilty. So she had really been tired. No wonder she refused to spend the day with him. He should apologize for his behaviour today towards her.

"I want to see her." It was not a question.

**

* * *

**

Yukito could hear a conversation taking place outside of the room. He stood up and curiously glanced outside and saw Syaoran and Eriol.

It seemed like they were trying to come in. Sakura was still down in the dungeon. If they did come in, there would be no end to the amount of explaining they had to do to cover for her missing presence.

"_I want to see her._"

Syaoran's voice was strong and demanding and Yukito watched as Doc faltered.

Yukito turned and immediately pulled the candle-holder in the wall to reveal the trap door and bounded down the steps.

**

* * *

**

"I haven't had a good meal in a while since I've been on the run," Neim was busy saying. Now that he knew he wasn't going to die, he became increasingly chatty and happy.

However, his audience of two was not listening to him.

Kaptan was already far ahead planning his course of attack to steal the chest.

Sakura was in her own world trying to determine where Boch's location was from Neim's blabber.

"Sakura! Kaptan!" Yukito called from halfway down the steps. "Come quickly!"

Kaptan sprang into action and pulled Sakura onto her feet. "What's happened?"

"It's Syaoran," Yukito explained.

_Syaoran?_ Her heart warmed up just a little.

Kaptan pushed and tugged Sakura into motion and within seconds, they were running up the steps back into the workshop room.

"HEY!" Neim yelled. He had recognized the Proton prince's name. This was his chance to call for help. "HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP! HELP!"

The stone door rolled back in place and the darkness crept back as it sealed Neim's voice in the chamber where it would never reach the outside.

**

* * *

**

"Get out of my way," Syaoran instructed the Doc and pushed past him. He would forgive the doctor's insolence this once.

They entered the workshop room and found Sakura seated on a chair with Kaptan on her left and Yukito on her right.

Shocked, Syaoran turned to the doctor. "I thought you said she was resting. What are they doing here?"

"We accompanied her here," Kaptan explained. They had just managed to pull the wooden table back in place before the prince had strode in.

Jealousy crept into Syaoran's heart but he pushed it away. "A moment alone with the princess," was all he said.

Kaptan, Yukito, and Doc filed out obediently. Eriol tried his best to linger as much as he could before he had to leave and close the door behind him.

Syaoran pulled up a chair next to Sakura's and sat down.

He studied the beautiful girl and saw that she had been crying. Her amethyst gown was streaked with dust and dirt. He frowned.

"How are you feeling?"

Sakura averted her eyes, her heart skipping under his intense glance. "I'm okay now." She smiled at him. She wasn't feeling all that better. Neim had offered her nothing.

Tenderly, the prince reached out and cupped her face in his palm. He stroked her cheek and brushed away the dirt he found there. "Have you been crying?" he asked gently. His voice caught and came out sounding broken and harsh.

Sakura shrank away from the contact. Her heart was now pounding. His touch had been warm and comforting. She must've had cried a little out of frustration when Neim would not tell her anything.

"No," she lied.

Syaoran sighed; he knew she was lying. And he hated to see her cry. "Who made you cry?"

Sakura's mind raced. The prince obviously knew she was lying. There was no point in further denying it. But how could she tell him who exactly had made her cry?

He frowned as his eyes trailed down her body. "And why is your dress caked with dirt?"

Sakura looked down at her dress, startled, and realized she had plopped down on the dirty dungeon floor.

"Oh no!" she cried, jumping out of the chair and using her hands to try to smooth out the wrinkles and brush away the dirt. "This is Tomoyo's dress." She looked at the prince who was studying her and following her hands and then she lied. "I… I tripped and… and that's why I was crying! It hurt when I fell."

Syaoran's brown eyes softened and he started to laugh.

Sakura stared back at him, all previous urges to want to touch and feel his touch, gone. She was indignant. She knew the lie sounded stupid, but couldn't he at least try to conceal his amusement?

Abruptly, Syaoran stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "Where does it hurt, princess?" he asked in husky voice. She could feel his warm breath near her neck as he whispered into her ear.

"…Everywhere," Sakura breathed, feeling like melting.

Painstakingly slow, he placed his palm on her waist. "Here?" he whispered, he was breathing quickly.

She arched towards his touch. Her body felt like it was on fire. His fingers were leaving a trail of destruction in its wake… but still she wanted more. She wanted to feel more. What was this strange attraction to him? She couldn't figure it out nor did she want to right now.

All that filled her mind was his scent, his touch, his warmth. And she wanted more.

Just as mesmerized as she was, Syaoran threaded his fingers into her short brown hair and tilted her head back. She was stunning and beautiful in his eyes. Surprised at what he was feeling, for the first time, he realized that he was attracted to her. She was perfect in every way. He wanted to trace the curve of her face but he was afraid that if he went further he would not be able to stop.

He saw confusion in her eyes as he wavered between indecisiveness. She pulled him closer, almost granting him permission to kiss her. All the time her eyes did not leave his.

Syaoran just managed to suppress a groan and took a tiny step back. No, he couldn't do this. He was losing his mind.

Sakura closed up to him almost immediately. Her brilliant green eyes that just moments ago had been pleading, yearning was now cold.

She pulled away from him leaving him feeling forlorn and his head spinning. She managed to step away from his embrace just as Meiling burst through the doors.

"Syaoran!" she cried flinging into his arms without hesitation and burying her face in his shoulder. "I've been looking for you all day!"

But Syaoran only had eyes for Sakura. Why was it that he always managed to screw it up? But Sakura had turned away and was no longer even looking at him.

"Meiling-" Syaoran mumbled trying to dislodge her arms around him.

All of a sudden, Meiling let go and turned around. For the first time since she had stepped into the room, she acknowledged Sakura's presence.

Yukito, Kaptan, Doc, Eriol, and Meijo rushed in. They had been powerless in stopping Meiling's direct march into the room. She had not even talked to them.

"Sakura," Meiling said with a bit of resentment.

"Meiling," Sakura replied with much more kindness than Meiling had offered her.

Meiling lifted her chin and said, "You have a feast to attend with your father and you're here instead of getting dressed?"

"She was ill-" Doc defended Sakura.

"I was _not_ talking to you, doctor," Meiling snapped. She then turned towards Sakura again, a glint in her eyes that said she knew something that none of them did.

"I will go now and prepare," Sakura said quietly and turned to leave.

Syaoran wanted to stop her but Meiling was faster with her words.

"Have a good dinner with the future queen of Aure then."

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Sometimes I wonder if I'm being too evil teasing SxS =P

But there it is.

Some people have commented on my crummy summary so I decided to give it another go and see what I could whip up, so you may have noticed the new summary. I apologize for changing the summary up again and again but if there's room for improvement, I'm there ;D  
So do let me know how the new summary is.

Rest at ease though, the words in the summary may have changed but the content of the story remains the same. I have already got this story planned out so it's not a spur of the moment kind of thing. (Also, if you've been reading the previous summaries, think of it as sneak previews).

To combat withdrawal symptops, Fpix, I've added this chapter asap! ;3

Big thanks to reviewers! I'm glad that the General was a surprise ^^ Hope this chapter was also a treat.

Next chapter up soon. Don't forget to read & review in the meantime.

_To be continued…_


	11. It's a Small World

Title: Princess by Mistake

Author: Life. In. Pixels

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Summary: Sakura is thrown into a life that is not hers where she meets the infamous Prince Syaoran Li. She will have to be clever, deceitful and tactful in order to maintain her position of power. But we all know... a life built upon lies is no life at all.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

**It's a Small World**

"_Have a good dinner with the future queen of Aure then!"_

Meiling's eyes sparkled in victory as she saw the look of utter shock on Sakura's face.

In the spur of the moment, Meiling had believed that the way to share the news had been justified… Syaoran seemed to be acting unnaturally and was spending way too much time with the green-eyed girl.

But seeing Sakura's shock, Meiling felt just a tiny twinge of sympathy. She had been cruel. After all, Sakura had spent the last eighteen years isolated in the West away from her family. Upon her return, she had been promised off to marry someone she didn't know, meet a father who had abandoned her at birth, and now she was finding out that her father was taking on a new wife. Was it too much for her to bear?

"_WHAT?_"

Kaptan was the first to break the silence and he made no attempt to hide his emotions. The entire room was trying to think of things to say. Aureoles had _not_ once taken a new wife since his queen's, Amulette's, death. Why now?

The only one who wasn't shocked was Yukito who had been in charge of bringing back the woman.

"Di-Did you just say_ 'Have a good dinner, future queen of Aure'?_" Kaptan stammered.

Meiling's attention and glance shifted to the Auren Captain of the Guards. Any small twinge of guilt was immediately replaced by anger.

"Don't insert your own punctuation and leave out words!" she exclaimed.

"Oh," Kaptan said, and then relief flooded onto his face. "Cause for a second there, I thought you meant that Aureoles was going to marry Sakura, and I was like wha-?"

Doc groaned and shook his head. Only Kaptan thought differently from other people.

Meiling clenched her fists; she was going to beat the stupid captain in the face.

Syaoran stopped her, repeating the question on everyone's mind. "King Aureoles is getting married?"

Meiling shrugged. "That's what that woman told me. What was her name again… Hya..."

"Hyabe," Yukito helped. "It's true. Aureoles asked me to go to Proto to bring Lady Hyabe back. He intends to marry her."

"He's going to marry a _Proton_?" Kaptan asked incredulously and very untactful, forgetting that there were two Proton royalties in the room and one Proton Chancellor.

"Hey!" Meiling raised her fist. "Watch your tone there!"

"Queen Amulette was Proton too," Eriol said, now joining in the conversation. He looked at Sakura. "Princess Sakura is half Auren, half Proton."

"WHAT?"

Eriol nodded at the outburst of Meiling and Kaptan. "Aureoles fought very hard to keep it a secret and that's why not many people know about it. It's a bit better now but two decades ago, Aurens and Protons were constantly fighting each other."

Kaptan crossed his arms. He was one of those people: a proud Auren. "King Aureoles seems to like Proton girls eh?" He peeked at Meiling. "Not sure why though."

Meiling bristled.

Sakura interrupted the tension and quietly excused herself, "I will prepare for my feast." It was the first thing she had said since Meiling's news. Before anyone could react, she had already disappeared out the door, Meijo following behind obediently.

**

* * *

**

The three men were trying hard not to shiver in the cold. Normally, Ruby would lecture them on appearing human and weak, but tonight she did not.

She was strangely silent as she headed down the now isolated streets. As she headed further and further away from the rich houses and more into the poor areas of Aure, she glimpsed dirtier and more unkempt streets. Some suspicious characters lingered in the shadows, determining whether they should rob the crimson-haired girl or not.

She flashed them a look of death and they scampered away, minds changed.

Sounds of rowdy laughter and the flashes of bright torch light pushed away the silence as Ruby approached the tavern she knew was infamous for housing the shady characters of Aure.

"Guard the exits in case he tries to escape," Ruby instructed her men before she entered the tavern.

"Yes, Captain," the men saluted her watching their captain disappear into the tavern full of dangerous criminals.

When she set foot inside, some of the criminals who were regulars to the tavern glanced her way. She skimmed their faces, only interested in finding one.

"Hey, pretty lady," a large muscled man greeted her, reaching out to touch her.

With no effort, she knocked the man out with an elbow to the face. Any other person who had wanted to approach her immediately changed their minds and looked away.

She found him sitting alone in the far corner of the tavern. He was busy slurping broth from a bowl. He was a small man, slouchy, draped in a dark green robe with a hood, and bony.

She approached him from the back. He heard her but did not turn to look. "If you require my services, you can come back later. I'm eating right now," he said pointedly.

Ruby smiled unfriendly. Some people never changed.

She agilely rounded the table and took a seat right across from him.

He lifted his face in annoyance, but once he recognized her face, he reeled back.

"Now, don't run-" Ruby cautioned but he had already spun on the chair and jumped off.

Ruby reached out and grabbed his cloak, preventing him from escaping.

"I said," she whispered dangerously. "Don't run away."

She hauled him back into his chair with an abnormal amount of strength and spun him around to face her again.

"How have you been, Sniggard?" she asked with feigned pleasantry.

Sniggard's eyes darted, trying to find another route of escape away from the scary Proton captain.

Ruby jerked him towards her until their faces were inches apart.

"I dislike repeating myself," she gritted out. "I have thirty armed men stationed outside with the order to kill you if you attempt to escape."

Sniggard's eyes widened into saucers and he forced out a chuckle, buying her exaggeration. "What can I do for you, Captain?"

Ruby released his cloak and sat back on the chair. "I'm looking for a girl."

Sniggard raised his hands, shrugging. "You know I don't work for free…"

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "And you know I don't pay for dirty work."

"I wouldn't call it dirty work," Sniggard replied shifting his eyes. "I like to call myself a… specialist. Information specialist."

Ruby waved her fingers, dismissing his words. "Whatever you want to call it."

Sniggard raised his chin defiantly. Just because she was stronger and faster than him. How dare this imbecile treat him, the great Sniggard, like he was one of these low-life criminals? He was a skilled intelligent being. There was no information he couldn't find with the right price.

Sniggard said coldly. "Just because you are a Proton Captain doesn't make you more… civilized."

Ruby exploded. She stood up and slammed her fist into the table with such force that the table buckled a bit. Some of the criminals glanced their direction curiously.

"Don't speak to me like that!" She regained some control of her emotions and sat down, glaring at the curious criminals until they uncomfortably looked away. She lowered her voice when she addressed Sniggard again, "You're as unpleasant as ever."

Sniggard shrugged. "You can threaten my life if you want. I do not work for free. If you kill me, you'll never find anyone else with such talents like mine."

Ruby narrowed her eyes. Her fingers were tingling just to teach the slimy little man a lesson but she refrained. She did not come here to fight and she knew what he said to be true.

"I'm looking for a girl named Namonai. My payment is two bags of gold coins."

Sniggard's greedy eyes widened. That was twice the amount he usually asked for! Just one bag was good enough to live on decently for a year. Imagine two for just one job!

"Tell me more about the girl."

Ruby frowned. "That's it. We only have her name."

"What? Only a name?" He scrutinized Ruby. "Obviously the name isn't real either. How do you expect me to find the girl from one word?"

Ruby leaned forward maliciously. "That's why I'm paying you double the amount, Sniggard." She then leaned back and examined her fingers. "If you can't do it, just let me know. Don't waste my time."

Sniggard shivered. This was too rewarding to pass up.

After a few more moments in thought, he looked Ruby in the eye and said, "_I can do it._"

**

* * *

**

Sakura had spent the better half of an hour donning formal wear. Just throwing on a dress was not enough when meeting with the king… and the future queen of Aure.

While getting into the corsets, hosiery, and petticoats, Sakura reflected on how she should act. In all honesty, her mind was still preoccupied with Neim and to some extent, Syaoran. But she had tried her best to keep those thoughts at bay and turn her attention to more pressing matters: the King and the future Queen.

Should she act the "typical angry" girl when her father is about to get remarried?

Or should she try the "understanding daughter" act where she fully supports a father's decision to remarry?

Maybe she should try a bit of both… angry but accommodating…?

Sakura sighed. It was hopeless. Aureoles wasn't her father and she couldn't care less about his decision to marry. For all she cared, he could marry four, five women if he wanted to.

"You're sad that the King is remarrying?" Meijo asked, a little too much doubt in her tone.

Sakura turned to her, frowning slightly. She had not missed Meijo's tone. Seeing Sakura's expression, Meijo quickly rephrased, "I mean, since you didn't know your parents well, I thought that you wouldn't mind…" she trailed off feebly.

Sakura turned away. She knew that Kaptan seemed fairly interested in Meijo. Had he somehow slipped up and told her something he shouldn't have? Or had she slipped up in the past few days? No… she was thinking too much. Meijo was just a concerned friend. She couldn't start to suspect _everyone_.

Tomoyo burst into the room just as Meijo finished powdering Sakura's face.

"There you are," Tomoyo exclaimed as she gave Sakura a huge hug. "I heard that you felt unwell and were sent to the palace doctor's. Are you feeling okay now?"

Sakura smiled. "I'm feeling much better, thank you, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo sighed in relief, her eyes gentle and smiling. "Thank goodness. I was worried."

Tomoyo stepped back and gushed. The dress Sakura wore was a glittering silver colour with soft netting on the cuffs of the long tight-fitting sleeves. It was made of the finest chiffon and trailed to the floor.

"You look wonderful!" She turned admiring it on Sakura.

"About dresses," Sakura mumbled in apology. "I'm sorry I ruined the one you gave me today and the yellow one before."

Tomoyo waved the apology away, her eyes sparkling. "Oh Sakura, this dress looks perfect on you." She then grinned and said, "And that's why I invited the perfect escort for you too."

"Escort?"

"Yes, the man that will accompany you to the dinner feast."

Sakura tilted her head slightly. "Kaptan?"

"No," Tomoyo replied, smiling ear to ear. "It was appropriate the first time since he ensured a safe journey between the West and here but his title, although important, is too much below yours."

"So he won't be allowed to be my escort anymore?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "It would be inappropriate that the princess be accompanied by only a captain."

Sakura's heart fluttered. "Yukito?"

Confusion spread on Tomoyo's face. "The General? I guess it would be somewhat suitable, but no."

Realization dawned on Sakura's face. "No…Prince Syaoran…"

"Yes!" Tomoyo squealed. "Took you long enough. A princess should be accompanied by a prince."

Sakura cringed. Yes, they should, she thought.

**

* * *

**

She met him at the door to the banquet hall. It was a smaller banquet room than the one she had been to the first time, but the situation was similar. The numerous doors leading into the banquet were shut with guards stationed in front of them.

It was a private dinner, even more private than the first one.

Syaoran was waiting for her at the door. Yukito was also there with another girl that Sakura did not recognize.

Syaoran's eyes widened as he saw Sakura. She looked beautiful tonight as well.

"Princess," Yukito greeted her when Syaoran could not find words.

"General," Sakura replied, her attention falling to the girl standing beside him.

She was very slim and seemed a bit older than Sakura. Her pretty heart shaped face was framed with long silky golden hair that was now twisted into a bun behind her head. She wore a very revealing dress and had numerous gems on her fingers, neck, and ears.

"Princess," the girl greeted Sakura, gracefully falling into a curtsy. "We have not met."

A sudden thought that Yukito might be interested in this girl hit Sakura. Years ago, she would have been stingily jealous but now she only felt calm and a slight interest in who she was.

"You are…?"

"I'm Lady Hanashi Pley, daughter of Count Pley," she introduced herself. Her large eyes darted behind Sakura to sneak a peek at the prince. "I am from Proto, and best friend to Lady Hyabe."

"Nice to meet you." Sakura smiled friendly. Lady Pley returned the smile but her eyes were cold and judging.

"I heard you are engaged to Prince Syaoran."

Yukito's eyes widened. He had been catching up on all the things that had happened since his departure but there were still many things he had not heard of yet.

"Not engaged," Sakura assured her.

Hanashi persisted. "But you will be? I've heard that it will be announced at the Winter Solstice ball… at your birthday party. My daddy has already received invitations to attend."

Yukito couldn't keep his surprise at bay. "The Winter Solstice ball is in two weeks!"

Sakura knew it was drawing closer but she hadn't realized just how close it was until Yukito had said it out loud.

"Yes…" she whispered, unable to meet Yukito's concerned eyes.

"That's… unfortunate," the girl hmphed, her eyes darting to Syaoran's handsome face again. _If_ only _she_ was a princess! She opened her mouth to say something again but Syaoran interrupted her.

"That's enough," he said dangerously. Hanashi Pley talked too much for her own good.

Lady Pley shut her mouth immediately at the authoritative tone in Syaoran's voice.

The slight tension was broken when the butler opened the main entrance doors of the banquet hall. "The King is expecting you now."

Yukito offered his arm to Hanashi who took it. If Hanashi couldn't have Syaoran, she'd have the beautiful Auren General and her eyes said as much.

Syaoran stiffly offered his arm to Sakura. She was reluctant to take it but did.

"_General Yukito Tsukishiro and Lady Hanashi Pley. Prince Syaoran, heir of Proto and Princess Sakura, heir of Aure._"

The banquet hall was simply decorated and only had one table but the style was the same: musicians in the background, bustling servants serving trays of food.

Aureoles sat at the front of the table and a woman who must be Hyabe, sat on his right. They were laughing in conversation when the group of four entered.

"Hanashi!" Hyabe exclaimed, getting up from the table and greeting her close friend.

King Aureoles did not bother standing. "You're late," he said a bit miffed and gruffly.

"Sakura wasn't feeling well," Yukito came to her defense much to Syaoran's displeasure.

Hyabe came and stood next to Sakura. "Oh you poor little thing," she cooed.

Sakura frowned and backed away, nearer to Syaoran, already disliking the future queen. She was _not_ a poor little thing. That was the last thing on earth she was going to be.

"This is Sakura, my daughter," Aureoles introduced. "And that's Prince Syaoran."

Hyabe's attention shifted to the boy standing protectively behind Sakura and smiled. "How handsome!"

Hyabe was not a lot older like Sakura had imagined. She was in her late twenties with long straight black hair tinted purple-blue. Her dark eyes, that Sakura had thought were black on first glance, were actually a very deep purple. She was tall, slender, and very pretty. Her features looked familiar but Sakura couldn't quite place where she had seen her before.

"Sakura, Syaoran, this is Hyabe, from Proto," Aureoles continued the introduction.

"Your future queen," Syaoran stated. It wasn't a question.

Aureoles was surprised and then he guffawed. "Seems like palace gossiping is a very powerful tool!" He gestured for them to have a seat.

Hyabe retook her spot on the right of the King and Sakura on the King's left. Syaoran sat beside Sakura while Yukito sat opposite of him and Hanashi next to Yukito.

Food was brought in on silver platters and lavishly placed around the table.

"How do you like Aure?" Hanashi asked Hyabe. She then turned to everyone else and informed that this was the first time that Hyabe had set foot in Aure.

Hyabe completely ignored her friend's question and focused her attention on Sakura. "Has Aureo told you how we met, Sakura- Can I call you Sakura?"

Aureoles _actually_ giggled like a young boy in love at the nickname that Hyabe used: Aureo.

Syaoran cringed and looked away quickly.

Sakura plastered on a smile. Like Hanashi Pley, Hyabe's smile never quite reached her deep purple eyes. But Sakura knew the position she was in the moment she had stepped into the banquet hall.

King Aureoles was in love and Sakura would face dire consequences if she did not act like she liked Hyabe too.

Start with gaining Hyabe's affection.

Sakura's small smile turned genuine: she knew what would swing favour to her side.

"Of course… Auren Queen."

This made Hyabe beam happily. She liked that title _very_ much.

"Now, now," Aureoles said shaking his head, still laughing. "We haven't set the date of the wedding yet."

"Ohhh but Aureo, I need time to adjust to being called that," Hyabe whined.

Syaoran made a face. In his opinion, Hyabe had long since repeated the title in her head so much that it was practically her name.

Aureoles was too distracted, mesmerized by Hyabe's eyes to notice the others around the table anymore.

"Tell us the story of how you met!" Hanashi Pley eagerly asked. She was insanely jealous of her friend but had managed to settle that jealousy by convincing herself that one day she would be marrying the handsome General Tsukishiro.

Aureoles grinned and turned his attention back to the table. "It's really a story about… _fate_."

Sakura suppressed her groan. She liked fairytales well enough but she didn't believe that it existed for the upper-class society.

Aureoles let the word sink into his audience. Yukito was smiling courteously, Syaoran scowling, Sakura's expression unreadable but polite, and Hanashi practically bouncing out of her seat.

Aureoles took Hyabe's hand into his. "I first met Hyabe years ago at Amulette's birthday. They were cousins-"

Hyabe's eyes glowed. She was just waiting for this! Interrupting Aureoles's tale, she said to Sakura, "Your mother was the star of her birthday party and Aureoles only had eyes for her." She glanced over at Aureoles to assure him that she was just teasing, but when she turned to face Sakura again, Sakura felt a twinge of fear. That was why she had found Hyabe's face familiar! She was the late Queen's cousin! What were the chances of that!

"Now Sakura, don't take what I say the wrong way," Hyabe said offhandedly, but now her tone had a sinister quality to it. "You look _nothing_ like Amulette. Isn't that strange?"

Sakura froze, ice cold fear clenching her heart. She had been afraid of this. She did look nothing like Queen Amulette. Despite her effort to refrain from panicking, her gaze darted to Yukito. Hyabe didn't miss this and she watched curiously, like a vulture waiting for its dinner.

Yukito was trying to maintain his pleasant smile but he understood the fine line Sakura was walking now. The introduction of Amulette's cousin into the royal family was going to be very troublesome for Sakura, especially since Hyabe seemed like an ambitious woman.

"She takes after her father," he said coming to her rescue.

Hyabe glanced at Aureoles. "_Really_?" she overemphasized it. "I see the brown hair… but where _did_ those beautiful alluring green eyes of yours come from?"

Sakura's initial fear was replaced with anger. She clenched her fists in her lap, exercising control over her emotions. She would _not_ let this Hyabe woman destroy what she had right now.

Syaoran glanced over at Sakura who had gone strangely still. Yes, her eyes were peculiar since Aureoles' was brown, but Syaoran didn't dwell on it. He was more concerned about other things like…

Was she still feeling unwell? He wondered a bit guiltily if it was because he had been so close to her last night and she had caught part of his flu. "What-" he whispered to her, concerned. But Sakura ignored him.

"Father," Sakura said. "Are you marrying Hyabe before or after my marriage to Syaoran?" Although her question was addressed to the King, her eyes did not leave Hyabe's face.

Hyabe narrowed her eyes dangerously.

Syaoran blushed beside her.

Aureoles looked torn. Sakura could see he wanted to get married to Hyabe as soon as possible.

The sooner she was Queen of Aure, the happier Hyabe would be and Sakura was going to make sure that Hyabe was _not_ going to be happy as long as she was around. Particularly not after what she had tried to pull.

Hyabe did _not_ know that Sakura was not a real princess, but Sakura knew what Hyabe was after, and it was unforgivable. It was the oldest trick to pull by noble women.

One, start by innocently raising doubt about the legitimacy of his children.

Two, turn him against the children.

Three, gain all the power, and most importantly the wealth that would have been distributed to the child.

It may seem so obvious and a trick that no intelligent being would fall for, but one mustn't underestimate the power of a beautiful woman constantly whispering such things into your ear.

Sakura quickly analyzed her situation while waiting for Aureoles' answer. There were a couple of disadvantages that she faced: she really did not look like the late queen, and she had not spent her childhood with Aureoles. Right now, his love for Hyabe may push him to send Sakura away again, and she needed to hang onto this position until she had finished with her revenge.

Sakura caught Hyabe shaking her head, her eyes now pleading. She knew what Sakura was going to do now. She was going to ask Aureoles to have his wedding after his daughter's. That meant Hyabe would have to a wait more than a month and half!

"Aureoles!" she exclaimed nervously once she saw the ruthless look on Sakura's face. "Surely we can do a double wedding!"

"Please," Sakura said with a smile before Aureoles could say his mind. "Two weddings crammed into one day. My father is finally remarrying and is in love with you. You can't expect such a _grand_ occasion to be squeezed into one day. It wouldn't do it any justice. It should be a weeklong celebration!"

"Great suggestion, daughter!"

Hyabe was panicking. She had only wanted to show her dominance over the princess. She had wanted to show that she was going to replace her as the favourite of the king. But she had never expected the princess to lash back like this… and do it so successfully.

"Aureo," she pleaded. "I love you so much. I can't wait that long!"

"Now, now," the king said, mistaking Hyabe's plea as a tease. "My daughter is right. I want to throw you the grandest wedding ever! Our wedding will take place after Sakura and Syaoran's."

"How _romantic_", Hanashi sighed.

Yukito said nothing as he quietly sipped his tea.

Syaoran was going over the conversation in his head. So Sakura _wanted_ to be married to him?

Unbeknownst to the rest and when no one was looking, Hyabe met Sakura's cool glance.

A twisted smile slowly formed on her red lips and she softly mouthed, _You'll pay for this_.

Sakura returned the smile innocently.

_She's going to be a problem_, Sakura thought. _Especially since she's Queen Amulette's cousin. I'll have to take care of her._

**

* * *

**

The dinner feast ended uneventfully. Hyabe did not attempt to talk to Sakura again during the feast. She focused all her energy onto wooing and complimenting the King.

Sakura was heading back to her room with Meijo behind her. Syaoran had attempted to speak to her but had been dragged away by Hyabe and Aureoles.

Sakura didn't mind that much. Her mind was already too pre-occupied at the moment with the events of the day: Yukito as a general, Neim and his keys and chests, and now the woman who wanted to be queen.

_How should I deal with her?_ She fell into deep thought. Should she blackmail her like how she had done with Duke Gouhei?

No… that wouldn't work. Gouhei might have been out to get her in the beginning but he was at least honorable and a man of his word. If he said he would be loyal to her, he would be. End of story.

On the other hand, Hyabe didn't strike Sakura as such a person. If she tried the same old trick on her, Hyabe might become docile, but she would definitely retaliate back least when Sakura was expecting it.

Sakura shook her head. She couldn't afford that. She didn't have time to constantly be checking to see if Hyabe was planning something to backstab her with. She had other more important matters on her mind.

"Princess," Kaptan greeted her just at the door to her room, startling her out of her reverie.

"Captain," she replied.

"May I speak with you privately?" he asked politely.

Sakura nodded and they entered the room, Meijo waiting outside.

Once the door was closed, Sakura did not waste any time. She knew why Kaptan was here. "You're going after the Chest, aren't you?"

Kaptan nodded.

"It's too dangerous," Sakura said. "There are too many things you don't know about it. You can't head out simply on Neim's word."

Kaptan grinned. "I may not be able to trust him, but I can tell when a man is not lying."

Sakura sighed and sat down.

Kaptan smiled and sat down next to Sakura. "Don't worry. There's only one way into the West and that's through the Zetsu-Yama mountain range. If we don't catch up to them before then, we'll turn back and give up."

Sakura looked doubtfully at him. Kaptan was a risk-taker. And the temptation of treasure might be too great for him to resist. "Fine, I'm going with you."

Kaptan shrank away in shock. "Really now!" he huffed, standing up and pacing. "You've been a princess for half a month already; I thought you'd learn by now what your duties are."

Sakura stood up indignantly. "I can fight, better than most of your men!"

There was a stretch of silence and then Kaptan put his hand on Sakura's shoulder. "I don't doubt your fighting abilities, Sakura." Every time the topic of fighting came up, she became so defensive. Kaptan figured it had something to do with her family being killed. "But you know I can't take you with me." Sakura opened her mouth to protest and Kaptan shook his head, silencing her. "There's just no excuse for you to leave the Palace."

Sakura turned away. "Who are you bringing?"

"I'm bringing Fox and three others. I'll be leaving Tor and Skor here to guard you."

Sakura spun back. "But I need Fox for something!"

Kaptan shook his head stubbornly. "I already told you, Sakura. Fox _cannot_ be seen around you. It's just too risky."

"But… but I need to take care of Hyabe." If she had no Fox to gather information for her, how would she get it?

Kaptan hesitated, wavering. Then he clamped down. "No, I still think it's too risky. Fox is better off with me on this mission."

"But…"

Kaptan rubbed his chin in thought. "If you really need someone with Fox's talents, there is someone else… although I have to warn you, he's very unpleasant to deal with and expensive."

Sakura gestured to all the material things she had around her room. "I'm pretty sure any of these would do," she said glancing around the room.

Kaptan followed her gaze and agreed. Everything was of high quality and would fetch a high price. "He only deals in coins though… or babies."

Sakura stared and Kaptan cleared his throat. "His name is Sniggard. Use him only as a last resort though!"

"How do I find him?"

"Tor will know," Kaptan replied. "But Sakura, I really came here to tell you-"

"I know," she whispered quietly.

"You know?"

She lifted her head and looked at Kaptan. "You're off to get the Chest. To open the Chest, you need the brooch. I'll get it, don't worry."

Kaptan smiled fondly. "I wanted to say that if you can't get it; don't fret about it too much. If worst comes to worst, we'll just get Tor to chop it open. That'll work too." Kaptan rubbed the back of his head. "What I'm trying to say is, don't do crazy things just to get the brooch. Stay safe."

"You too. Don't go into the Zetsu-Yama mountains."

**

* * *

**

Once Kaptan had left, Sakura summoned for Meijo.

She had spent so much time trying to find an excuse to get back to the Proton house but nothing had come of it.

If she couldn't find the brooch herself, she would just have to think outside the box.

"Princess," Meijo said as she curtsied.

"How well do you know the Proton house's butler?"

This surprised Meijo and she said, "Not very well. I've just heard he's very loyal and organized."

Sakura nodded. "His name is Niles. I want you to treat what I tell you as highly classified and as a secret mission."

Meijo's eyes widened. When she heard 'secret mission', she automatically thought about "spy". Was the princess asking her to be a spy?

"It's like this," Sakura explained, "You know I'm getting married soon… and it's just that Prince Syaoran hasn't been paying attention to me as much as he should…" Sakura started pacing, wringing her hands, setting up her lie. "I'm starting to wonder if there's another… woman in his life, if you know what I mean."

"What, no!" Meijo exclaimed, waving her hands. "You're so beautiful, princess. He'll never have eyes for another."

Sakura bit her lower lip softly as she stopped pacing. "I need to be sure though."

Meijo looked to the ground, her heart pounding. Why did she have a bad feeling that Sakura was going to ask her to do something horrible? Like… maybe hire thugs to kill this other woman… or disfigure her… or… or!

"First thing tomorrow morning, I want you to head to the Proton House," Sakura said softly. "I want you to find Niles and ask him if Prince Syaoran has received any gifts recently."

Meijo breathed a sigh of relief. This she could do.

"Any kind of gift in the past few days… maybe something gold… a brooch even."

"Yes, your Highness."

"And Meijo," Sakura added. "Make sure no one finds out about this."

"Yes, your Highness."

**

* * *

**

Sakura tossed and turned in her bed. Something was bothering her but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She felt like she was missing something… she should've recognized something in Kaptan's speech. But she just couldn't point out what it had been specifically.

_Maybe I'm just feeling this way because I'm not going with Kaptan to find the Chest…_ she thought as she closed her eyes. _Yes, that was it_.

Sakura slowly drifted off to sleep where her troubled dreams awaited her.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Ta-da. I received a lot of confused reviews ａｂｏｕｔ ｔｈｅ Auren Queen．

Ｄon't worry too much about Hyabe. Since this story is somewhat structured around a "fairytale" prince & princess theme, every princess needs their "stepmother", right? Hyabe will play some important supporting roles but she's not going to be any main character etc.

If you know what is bothering Sakura, props to you. If you don't, it'll be revealed in the next chapter.

Because this isn't your typical story and it has a lot of conflicts and twists, it needs many supporting characters in the story (aka my original characters). So I took it upon myself to conduct a mini-interview with them. Enjoy ;3

_Kaptan_: Hey guys. I'm leader of a group of thieves but keep it quiet! If the palace people find out about our real identity, we'll be in real trouble. You want to know about me? Well, sure. I'm handsome, long brown hair tied at the nape, sky-blue eyes, and extremely cool. Right now, I'm planning to retrieve the chest and find some treasure!

_Tor:_ I'm Tor. Kaptan's best friend. My favourite weapon is the battle axe. [_Man of little words_]

_Fox:_ Hiiiiiiiiii. I'm Fox and I'm very intelligent and fast with my fingers. Sakura always comes to me to for information, but really, _everyone_ comes to me for information because I'm so good at it.

_Skor:_ Be careful of your pockets when you're around him. He's not reliable.

_Fox: _Hey!

_Skor:_ Anyway, I'm Skor. You haven't heard much about me but I'm very handsome –winks-

_Fox_: [whispers] He's not!

_Skor:_ What do I do? Right now I'm head of the stables. I tend to horses and get to boss around all these little kids. Hell yeah!

_Doc:_ Um… I'm Doc. What? Real name? Just call me Doc. You don't believe that's my real name? Well, it is! Why would I lie about my real name? Oh, oh! Want to hear a good story? It was one windy night and-

_Kaptan_: NEXT!

_Doc_: But I wasn't done. ]:

_Kaptan_: Next! Next!

_Sniggard_: Heeeheeeeheeee.

_Kaptan:_ Not you, you slimy monster!

_Meijo:_ Oh wait, I'm not ready . Alright, I'm head maid in the Palace and I serve under Princess Sakura. I'm educated so I can read your letters, but my specialty is to make sure you are presentable in the latest fashion no matter what. What do I think about Princess Sakura? I like her a lot. She's very different from the other aristocrats I've served under.

_Sniggard:_ Is it my turn yet?

_Neim_: [crying] Can someone just rescue me already? I don't know where I am except I'm stuck in a scary dungeon. No one's bringing me anything to eat either and my stomach is growling. Stop whining? I'm not! You try being the messenger of the Black Scorpions and losing the brooch they gave you. I'm now hounded every second of my life!

_Black Scorpions_: We are a group of thieves and bandits united under one leader. We're only interested in your money. What? Did we kill some nobility four years ago? Pfft. I don't know where you're getting your info, buddy, but everyone knows we don't go after nobility. Any bloke will tell you that'll attract their attention and then the rich people will get off their asses and send guards after us to destroy us. No sirree, we're happy just taking what we find from wealthy merchants.

_Boch_: [We did not manage to reach him for him to give a piece of his life but we do know he's the right-hand leader (second-in-command) of the Scorps]

_Niles_: What's this? Interview? I'm actually busy right now. I have lots of responsibilities being the Proton house's butler. What responsibilities? Well, I have to wake up the prince each morning and take care of the household so that it runs smoothly.

_Hyabe_: Do you think I'm pretty? NO? Yes, I thought so. Of course I'm pretty. I'm related to Queen Amulette, I'm her cousin to be exact. Am I happy about my wedding with Aureoles? Yes, I'm pleased. And by the way, you better start addressing me as _Queen _Hyabe!

_Hanashi Pley_: I'm daughter of Count Pley. A Proton. My daddy is very powerful in the Proton court. What? You heard he's not liked by King Protomes? I'll have you beheaded for that! Blaspheming against my father like that! What? Do I like Prince Syaoran? This interview is over!

_King Aureoles_: I rule Aure. Did I abandon my daughter in the West because I was disappointed she was a girl? Nonsense! Do I look like a monster to you? How dare you speak to a king like this!

_King Protomes_: I am the supreme ruler of Proto. One day, as it is my dream and the dream of my father, I will unite Aure and Proto into one. What is my relationship with Aureoles like? Don't mention that fool's name in my presence! I mean… we're good friends. Old good friends.

_Sniggard_: Finally! My talents should be recognized for what they are. I'm the _best_ information-hunter there is. It seems like you would like some information? Whatever you want to know, I can get it for you. My payment? A bag of gold coins. What? You don't even have one gold coin? Then I'll accept a baby as a sacrifice. Hey! Come back here!

_Amulette:_ [Queen Amulette died eighteen years ago giving birth to the princess. She was most beloved by King Aureoles. So much so that he has not retaken a wife in eighteen years. She gave her baby daughter one half of her necklace as a symbol of her never-ending love. _Sorry we could not get Amulette to speak in person. Her ghost would have scared me… I mean you._]

_Duke Gouhei:_ Do you know how much I've sacrificed for this country! How dare you put me near the last! It's because I'm an old man, isn't it! Why you! I'll show you what I can do at the age of seventy! Bring it on! –waves cane around- There's a time limit? In that case… I'm Duke Gouhei, loyal subject of Aure. I'm a very powerful man with numerous estates and I have pledged my loyalty to Princess Sakura. My son? He is an honorable man who will one day marry one of the Prince's sisters. Haus of Fleur? Never heard of it before.

_Count Kaijo_: We've only heard about him through Meijo. Apparently he argued with Prince Syaoran and was thrown into prison by Aureoles despite being a favourite advisor and liked by the commoners.

_Ifrat_: [We could not get a hold of him either since the last time anyone saw him was when Kaptan stuck an arrow through him during their ambush. He was the previous Auren Captain of the Guards. Known to be ruthless and cruel. Not well-liked at all].

I think that's everyone. Hopefully I didn't miss any important ones. If I did, remind me and they'll be added in the next chapter ;]

_Kaptan_: Wait! Before you go, tell us what's going to happen next. Do I get to be cool? Show off my awesome moves? How about some pretty ladies?

Thank you reviewers for your encouraging words. Next chapter will be very SxS. Stay tuned.

_To be continued…_


	12. Snowfall

Title: Princess by Mistake

Author: Life. In. Pixels

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Summary: Sakura is thrown into a life that is not hers where she meets the infamous Prince Syaoran Li. She will have to be clever, deceitful and tactful in order to maintain her position of power. But we all know... a life built upon lies is no life at all.

Author's Note: Sorry guys. I had this chapter written last Sunday. I just had to edit it but the week's been hectic. Quiz after test after paper after another test. I was exhausted and couldn't get anything done ]: So even after re-reading it twice, I'm sorry if there are some mistakes that I didn't catch. I was dead tired D:  
So I apologize for the late update. Hopefully you'll enjoy the chapter ;]

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Snowfall**

_There was dust in her eye. _

_Merciless bellowing orange and red flames licked and crackled in the still night air._

_The horrible stench of burnt flesh topped with moans of agony permeated through the quietness._

_It had been screams of pain and terror in the beginning but now it had all died down._

_She stood alone._

_Everyone had left, even the killers._

_She stood alone in her mother's garden, staring._

_Staring at the huge mound of dead carcasses heaped into the middle._

_It was on fire; burning._

_They had thrown everyone in a pile and set them on fire._

_The people she had grown up with…_

_A large pool of blood covered the once green grass._

_She couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene in front of her._

_She couldn't move a single limb._

_She watched as the flames ate away at their faces. The faces of people she once knew. The people she loved. The servants, messengers, stable hands, and the butler._

_It tore, bit, devoured their skin, and then gnashed at the white bones until it turned charred and black._

_There were all dying. Or dead._

_And still she couldn't move._

_The killers had doused the carcasses with oil. She could see some were still barely alive, they moaned, pleaded, tried to crawl but the power of fire melted them together into one pile of grotesque ball._

_Her legs gave way and she sank down into the dirt, the feeble wooden spear she had clutched rolled away uselessly from her._

"_Mother! Father! Touya!"_

_Her wails echoed over and over into the night. The only response was the fall of another building as its wood surrendered to the fire._

_She dug her finger nails into the loose dirt, the cool soil a contrast to the burning everywhere and screamed._

_The scene unraveled in front of her, taking her back in time, back to the dark pantry that she had hid in._

_She heard the two thugs enter the kitchen, argue, bicker about unimportant things. She listened to them ruffle through the cupboards._

"_We're on a mission here!" The one smacked the other. "Don't get distracted or else Boch will kill the both of us."_

"_Ow! Watch it, Sniggard. I'm warning you! Just because you aren't a Scorps member and you were hired doesn't give you-"_

Sakura woke up with a start. Her face was still wet from the tears she had shed, but that was unimportant now.

Her sheets were twisted and tangled around her legs and she worked blindly at them until she was free.

_How could she have missed it_? She jumped out of bed, trying to regain her bearings. _How could she have missed it?_

_Sniggard! That name!_ She had been so focused on just Boch's name that she had completely dismissed the other one.

In retrospect, it was stupid! Every name from that night was a clue. An invaluable clue!

Her hands were shaky as she pulled back the curtains and looked outside. It was only the middle of the night and it was starting to snow heavily.

_Sniggard… Kaptan had mentioned a 'Sniggard'. Could they be the same person?_

She bit her lower lip, her body was cold. But her heart was pounding painfully.

Trembling, she pressed her palm against the window pane and felt the ice cold glass bite into her skin.

_Yes… it was possible. The name wasn't common. Surely this was the same Sniggard that had been hired by the Scorps. If she could find him, she would have a lead again_.

* * *

Eriol sat in his room. Recently he had been unable to sleep well.

Now it was dragging into dawn and he was still up.

There was only one person that was haunting his mind. The Auren Princess, Sakura.

She had exhibited actions that were suspicious and abnormal. It didn't help that it seemed as if he was the _only_ one who was even remotely skeptical.

Syaoran hadn't wanted to listen to any of it.

Eriol closed his eyes. He could see the pieces but he just couldn't understand how they were all connected.

If his tentative accusation was right and Sakura was really a fake princess, where was the real princess then? Why hadn't she appeared to claim her place beside the king? Did Sakura and Kaptan, through conspiracy, kill the princess?

If Sakura was really a fake, that would explain _why_ General Yukito had seemed to know her. Was Yukito in league with Sakura? Was she a daughter of a nobleman aspiring to become royalty? After all, the Auren Princess was a title that was going to hold a _lot_ of power in the future after her marriage to Syaoran.

Although Eriol wasn't Auren, he had a pretty good idea of all the important noble families and their children. He couldn't recall a "Sakura" in any of them. If she was nobility, then why didn't the other nobles recognize her?

Unless… she really _was_ the princess.

But that just didn't make sense either.

Eriol sighed. He'd have to dig deeper. He needed more information.

* * *

Sniggard stomped through the streets, cursing the snow.

Throughout the night it had never let up. Large snowflakes drifted down from the sky and landed serenely on the rooftops of the houses. It was like a blanket of white, covering up all the imperfections of humanity.

If Sniggard was even remotely appreciative, he would've stopped for a second to admire the power of nature. But he was not such a man. Only the promise of two bags of gold coins occupied his greedy mind.

He dragged his legs through the snow that was now knee-deep and cursed again.

He had not slept the entire night. He had been out and about trying to gather clues on who this mysterious "Namonai" girl was.

But all his efforts had been in vain. He had found nothing. No clues whatsoever.

He had first tried to find her through the underground black market, thinking maybe she was a poor commoner.

When that had proved to be a dead end, he had tried the middle classes. Maybe she was a traveling merchant's daughter.

Again, that had proved to be a dead end. He had then tried to see if she was a daughter of an aristocrat, out to play on the streets.

No leads.

Frustrated, Sniggard kicked over some crates piled up in front of a building in white fury. Never in his years of information-gathering had he met such a challenge. How could a person never leave traces behind?

It didn't help matters either that the damn Proton Captain, Ruby Moon, hadn't offered anymore details about the girl. Not to mention that the name Namonai was obviously fake too.

For the first time in ages, Sniggard felt unconfident.

* * *

As dawn broke, Meijo left the Palace and headed towards the Proton house to carry out Sakura's orders.

* * *

Sakura snuck out of her room once she was sure that Meijo had left for the Proton house. She had spent the entire night, awake, thinking, and regaining her calm.

As she stepped outside, she pulled the cloak around her more snuggly. She stood for a moment and marveled at the way snow had transformed the landscape into pure white. She smiled slightly as she remembered building snowmen figures with her parents and then snowball fighting Touya.

Moment over, she pushed the thought to the back of her head and set off to see Kaptan.

She found Kaptan loading his supplies onto his horse in the courtyard with three others. Fox was busy saddling his own horse. He had a hood over his head though.

"Sakura!" Kaptan greeted her surprised to see her alone. "What are you doing here?"

Sakura gave him a small smile. "I was just making sure you really weren't going to take me."

Kaptan grinned and latched the supply bag on his horse down. "You know my final answer." Kaptan glanced behind her. "Where's Meijo?"

Sakura gave a small shrug. "She's on some errand."

Kaptan sighed and ran his gloved hand through his hair. "Alright, we'll be leaving now. You be careful and don't get into any trouble!" he said gruffly.

Sakura smiled. "I never get into any trouble," she protested humbly.

Kaptan raised an eyebrow at the statement and shook his head, bursting out into laughter. "Go back inside. It's cold out here," he instructed as he climbed on his horse. "We would've left last night if it hadn't been that damn snowstorm." He then turned to Fox and the other three men behind him and whistled.

They climbed on their horse and Fox pulled up and said, "We're ready, Kaptan." He flashed Sakura a handsome grin and winked. "Good morning, Princess. Too bad you're not joining us on this _great_ adventure, right?"

Kaptan groaned. "Don't taunt her, Fox. She's already unhappy about staying behind."

Fox leaned back. "She doesn't look unhappy to me."

Sakura gave them both an innocent smile. She _had_ been unhappy until she had realized that she had more important things to do here… like find the man named Sniggard.

Kaptan had said Tor would know how to get in touch with him and that's what she was going to do. Once Kaptan was off, that was the _first_ thing she was going to do.

"In fact, she looks like she wants us gone. Probably planning on some trouble already," Fox continued saying.

Kaptan looked startled and glanced back at Sakura with more suspicion now. "Are you up to something, Sakura?"

"What? No," Sakura protested, waving her hands in front of her. She then playfully clouted Fox's horse and sent it galloping down the yard to the amusement of everyone else as Fox used some colourful language as he tried to hang on to the reins.

"I mean it, Sakura," Kaptan cautioned after he had stopped grinning. "I mean what I said last night about trying to get the broo-"

"I know," Sakura replied. "Really!"

Kaptan shook his head, still a tiny bit worried.

"You better go before I change my mind about wanting to go with you," Sakura hinted.

This worried Kaptan even more and he tugged on his reins immediately. The last thing he needed was Sakura changing her mind, following them, and then the entire royal army marching after them thinking he had kidnapped the princess.

"Let's go!" Kaptan yelled as he gestured to Fox and the three others. He dug his heels into the black horse and galloped out the courtyard gates with the others following.

Sakura waved and stood a long time watching them.

* * *

Syaoran yawned and stretched. He was annoyed.

After dinner last night, Aureoles had kept him after everyone had left to "chat". During that time, it only served to remind Syaoran why he hated social gatherings so much.

Future Queen, Hyabe, was irritating and dishonest. He already disliked her and hoped he'd never have to see her again. She talked, giggled, and gossiped non-stop.

Syaoran stretched again as he leisurely walked through one of the palace's gardens.

He had been up late talking with Aureoles. And when finally that had ended, Aureoles had insisted that he take up a guest room and spend the night at the palace.

"_Like old times, Syaoran_," Aureoles had said. "_Remember all the days you used to spend in the palace when you were young with Takashi and Tomoyo?_"

That had been years ago. He had been a child. Syaoran scowled. He wasn't used to waking up in a place that wasn't his own room. Now all he wanted to do was go back.

"What? No."

Syaoran stopped in his tracks. Was that Sakura's voice?

"I mean it, Sakura."

Was that the Captain of the Guards voice? Addressing her by her first name?

Syaoran rounded the corner and saw Sakura looking up at Kaptan who was sitting on a black horse, talking. In the background were three other men with their horses. One man was atop his galloping horse trying to regain control. Syaoran frowned slightly. Was that some fox-red hair he saw poking out from his hood?

"I mean what I said last night about trying to get the broo-"

Syaoran's attention was distracted. Last night?

"I know. Really."

Syaoran watched as Kaptan shook his head a bit worried and he frowned. What was going on? What did he MEAN _last night_?

"You better go before I change my mind about wanting to go with you," Sakura said.

_Go? Go where?_

Kaptan gave a tug on his reins and shouted to the others, "Let's go!" and the four men on horseback tore out the courtyard gates after him.

Syaoran watched as Sakura waved them off.

What was this feeling? Jealousy? No, he scoffed. Why would he be jealous? He was just… concerned.

If Sakura was having a… a relationship with the Captain of the Guards... then she should know that she would have to end it before she became his wife.

_What?_ Syaoran groaned. When had he become so… accommodating? He should be angry that the girl that he was going to be marrying in less than two months was having an affair with another! But all he felt was a strange sadness that hurt.

_Wife?_ When did he accept _that_ idea?

He shook his head, trying to clear it. He knew it had been a bad idea to have spent the night in the palace guest room. It was making his head all muddled.

* * *

Sakura stood there and stared for a long time, many thoughts running through her mind.

She wished Kaptan and the others a safe and successful journey. And she hoped that whatever was in the chest would delight Kaptan.

She had pressing matters to attend to though. She needed to find Tor and ask him about Sniggard. If it was the same Sniggard, and she was almost sure it was, she would have struck gold. Also, she might have to see Neim again. Maybe Neim could offer some more clues.

"Good morning, princess."

She spun around. She had not heard or felt anyone approach her. She could not afford to drop her guard like that again.

"Your Highness," Sakura murmured once she came face to face with Syaoran.

"You're up early," he said quietly, his quiet brown eyes unreadable.

Sakura stammered, "I-I couldn't sleep."

"Where's your maid? She's always trailing you."

Sakura cringed inwardly. She couldn't exactly tell him that she had sent Meijo to his house and so Sakura lied. "Meijo wasn't feeling well so I let her rest."

She couldn't read his expression so she wasn't sure if Syaoran believed her. "That's very kind of you," was all he said.

A long stretch of silence passed between them until Sakura asked, "What are you doing here so early?"

Syaoran frowned a bit. "To call on you. We haven't spent the mornings together recently."

"Oh, no," Sakura interrupted, eyes wide. Not today. She had too many important things to attend to first.

"No?" Syaoran asked darkly. "I haven't even said what we should do today."

"I'm sorry," Sakura apologized. "I meant to say… it's just so snowy out today. We could do something tomorrow-"

"No."

It was a stubborn one word refusal.

"But-"

"Are you avoiding me?" Syaoran demanded to know. "Or should I remind you that it's your _duty_ to spend time with me?"

She raised her head defiantly. "I _know_ what my duty is."

"Good," he said coldly. "Then we'll go horse riding today."

"In this weather?" She was unafraid to challenge him. She knew she was being cruel with the tone she used but she couldn't… wouldn't let herself become attached or distracted.

"It's stopped snowing, hasn't it?" he replied bluntly. He didn't understand why she was being so difficult. Was spending time with him that unpleasant? The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. He wasn't that boring to be around, was he?

"Yes, but there's snow everywhere! It'll be dangerous."

"What would you like to do then?" he demanded angrily letting his emotions get the better part of him. "Build snow figurines?"

She responded with equal fury against her better judgment. He infuriated her! When she was younger, she always used to build a snowman with her family after the first snowfall. How dare he insult a cherished family tradition!

It was nitpicking small issues but she didn't care.

"I'm afraid the snow will ruin your royal clothes!" she retorted.

* * *

Syaoran blinked. He opened his mouth to let her know he wasn't concerned about that but Sakura had stomped away.

"Well, aren't you looking gloomy?"

Syaoran turned slightly and saw Tomoyo smiling at him.

"Morning," he scowled. He was seated at one of the palace patios, having breakfast, and glaring at the snow.

"Can I join you?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sure."

Tomoyo took a seat and helped herself to some fruits. "The morning has just started and you're already in a bad mood. What happened?" she asked tactfully.

Syaoran took a while to reply. "Everything," he finally mumbled. "I asked Sakura to spend the morning with me but instead we somehow got into an argument instead."

Tomoyo smiled as she popped another piece of the freshly cut fruit in her mouth and munched in thought. "Maybe she just doesn't want to do whatever it was you had in mind."

Syaoran shook his head. "No, I think she just doesn't like me… at all."

Tomoyo tilted her head, studying the handsome prince. "But you like her, don't you?"

Startled, Syaoran met Tomoyo's eyes. "W-What? No…" he stammered. This was Tomoyo's problem. She was always bluntly asking such direct questions.

"I knew you'd like her," Tomoyo nodded. "She's suitable for you."

"_Suitable_?" Syaoran stood up abruptly. "Who said I was going to marry her!"

Tomoyo giggled. "I didn't say anything about marriage. I just said she was suitable." Tomoyo glanced at Syaoran slyly. "Seems like someone is already planning well ahead."

"No!" Syaoran protested, flushing red. "She ISN'T suitable for me at all! She's intolerable, stupid, clumsy, and… and…"

"Beautiful and she fascinates you," Tomoyo added.

Syaoran huffed. "You're too much," he said. He was not going to admit anything.

Tomoyo smiled and stood up. "Let's go apologize to Sakura."

"Apologize? I didn't do anything-"

But Tomoyo was already ushering him towards the door.

* * *

Why was she so angry? She didn't know why.

She passed it off as because he insulted a precious memory she was desperately clinging onto.

_Or maybe it's because you really did want to spend the day with him_, a small tiny voice whispered. Sakura shook her head and tugged at her bangs.

No! She needed to remind herself _why_ she had pretended to be a princess. It wasn't so that she could start falling for the prince. It was for family! For revenge! She needed to focus.

She found Tor in the guard's courtyard, drilling new recruits.

As she stepped into sight, Tor and the rest of the men he was training stopped what they were doing and fell onto one knee.

"Your Highness."

"Can I have a word with you?" Sakura asked Tor politely, aware of the dozens of eyes curiously peeking at her from under their bowed heads.

Tor bowed and then he turned to give the group instructions, "Start practicing your jabs with the wooden swords."

Sakura and he then moved towards a more secluded area.

"What's up?" he asked, although Sakura could tell he'd rather not know. He knew Sakura well and she stirred up too much trouble for his liking.

"Kaptan said you would know where to find Sniggard."

Tor groaned. This was going to be troublesome. "Why would he say that?"

Sakura fidgeted. "Because he took Fox and I need an information gatherer to find out some secrets about the future queen."

Tor stroked his beard. "And I'm pretty sure Kap would only want you to contact Sniggard as a last resort."

"Please," Sakura asked.

Tor sighed. "Lass, it's not that I want to get in the way of whatever it is you're planning, but when I tell you Sniggard is not the sort of person you'd ever want to know, I mean it. Plus, Kap would rather have you looking for the brooch than looking for Sniggard."

"I'll work on finding the brooch too. I'm more concerned about Hyabe right now."

Tor hesitated and then consented. "Very well," he muttered and turned to go.

"Wait," Sakura said. "Aren't you going to tell me where I can find him?"

"Goodness no!" Tor replied, turning back. "That's not the way it works. I'll have to send out a message that we're looking for him." Tor fell silent into thought. "Probably not a good idea to say it's the Auren Princess that's looking for him… I guess we'll go by 'Namonai is looking for Sniggard'." Tor glanced at Sakura and shrugged. "When he gets the message, he'll find us and arrange a meeting."

"How long is that going to take?"

Tor shook his head. "I dunno. Depends on him. If he decides to meet today, it'll be today. If he doesn't show, we'll have to keep sending messages until he's interested. It really depends."

"That's too long!" Sakura cried. "Why can't we just look for him?"

"No, too risky. He hangs around dangerous taverns. We can't risk being caught."

"I could do a disguise…"

"That's enough, Sakura!" Tor growled, losing his patience. "Go back to your room and play your role. Learn to wait. Things will unfold as they should!"

With that, Tor turned his back and headed back to his training.

* * *

Eriol was tired. He hadn't slept all night.

Now, early in the morning, he sat in Takashi's study.

When Takashi entered, Eriol immediately leapt out of his seat.

"Where is Kaptan?" he demanded.

Takashi took a step back in surprise. "Good morning to you too, Hiragizawa. Did you have breakfast? The day is lovely? Can I take a seat first?"

Eriol sighed and rubbed his temple. "Sorry," he mumbled. "It's just that I can't find your Captain of the Guards anywhere."

Takashi took a seat behind his desk. "That's because last night he asked King Aureoles for permission to leave the Palace for a few days."

"Why!" Eriol demanded to know, his suspicion rising.

Takashi smiled, a bit confused at why Eriol was asking these questions. "Vacation time. What's going on?"

Eriol slid into his chair. He couldn't come out and accuse Sakura of being a fake princess to the Auren Chancellor without any proof.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask him a few questions."

"Questions?" Now Takashi was really interested. "What kind?"

Eriol shook his head. "Nothing important," he said quickly as he stood up. He inclined his head to Takashi. "Thanks for seeing me so early in the morning. I need to get going."

He was out of the door before Takashi could even reply.

* * *

"Now, just wait out here while I talk to Sakura."

Syaoran sulked.

Tomoyo gave him a stern look and entered Sakura's room, closing the door behind her.

Sakura sat perched on her bed, staring out her window. She turned immediately when she heard Tomoyo enter.

"Morning," Tomoyo greeted her warmly.

"Good morning," Sakura smiled.

Tomoyo crossed the room and took a seat beside Sakura on the bed. "I heard you got into an argument with Syaoran."

Sakura said nothing but looked guiltily down at her lap.

Tomoyo smiled in understanding and said, "You know Syaoran grew up in the Proton palace. Try imaging what his life was like. From the moment he was announced as the heir to the throne, many things were expected from him. Great things. He was pressured to be the best at everything. Swordsmanship, war strategy, scholarly writing, and politics."

Sakura tried to imagine what it would have been like for Syaoran.

"Many people wish they could be king," Tomoyo continued. "Power, wealth, influence. It's definitely desirable. But they never see the other side of the picture. Great responsibility, real friendship is non-existent, and just the weight of having to be suspicious of everyone and their intentions is exhausting."

"I know," Sakura whispered quietly. "Everyone's life is hard."

Tomoyo smiled gently. "I'm not asking you to pity him, Sakura. I'm trying to show you another aspect of Syaoran and hoping you will be more patient with him. He doesn't know how to be… gentle," Tomoyo paused and giggled. "In fact, he's very bad at it."

Sakura couldn't help but smile in agreement. The Prince was hotheaded, argumentative, and stubborn.

"For the first time in his life," Tomoyo said now more serious, "I see him interested in getting to know someone. He's interested in getting to know you. It's unfair if you don't give him a chance."

Sakura felt a string of emotions: surprise, guilt, and sadness. Surprised that he would want to know her when she not only exhibited strange but stupid behavior. Guilty that she was lying to everyone. And above all, sadness, because if she gave him a chance, it would be truly unfair for him. She shouldn't develop attachments… because when she left, it would be that much harder to break.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked after a long while Sakura hadn't said a thing. "Will you give it a try?"

Sakura bit her lower lip. "I-I don't know if that's a good idea, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo tenderly touched her shoulder. "You won't regret it. I promise."

* * *

_You can't give up. Not now; you're so close._

Tomoyo had left to let Syaoran in.

Sakura closed her eyes. This was wrong. The Prince did not deserve to be deceived like this.

_No one does, Sakura_, the voice in her said smugly. _But you've already deceived many people. What would one more matter?_

She bit her lip. Yes… what would one more matter?

This was life.

You get lied to.

You move on.

He'd be fine. He'd manage.

And she needed the brooch.

Yes, taking that one more step wouldn't matter. She needed to do what she needed to do.

"I'll leave you two alone," Tomoyo said grinning as she left the room.

He didn't say anything for a long time.

When he did, his tone was kind. "We don't have to go horse riding if you don't want to."

There was a moment of silence as Sakura set down her resolve.

_I've come this far. No giving up; not now. I'm so close._

She stood up and turned to face Syaoran. He was standing uncertainly in front of her door and he looked at her from behind his brown hair.

Sakura wanted nothing more at the moment than to brush it from his eyes but she swallowed the urge and said, "I'm sorry for acting the way I did this morning. I'd love to go horse riding with you."

Syaoran wavered. "Really?" he asked doubtfully. "If you don't want to, we can do something else." He didn't want to make her feel forced to do anything.

Sakura grinned. "It's not my_ duty_?" she teased playfully.

Syaoran blushed and looked down. "I-I didn't mean it like th…that."

She crossed the room and stood beside him. "Apology accepted, your Highness," she granted. That was probably the closest form of apology she was ever going to get and she took it.

"Apology? I didn't-"

But Sakura had slipped her hand into his, silencing his protest and tugging him out of the room towards the stables.

* * *

Skor sat on a roll of hay, amusing himself with giving orders to the other stable hands.

Wash the horses.

Refill their troughs.

Feed them.

Brush them.

He jumped off immediately though when he spotted the Proton Prince and Sakura heading towards them.

"Your Highnesses," he greeted them, bowing when they entered the stables. "This is a surprise."

"Sakura tells me that she has her own horse," Syaoran said. "Saddle it up and bring my horse to the front too."

Skor hesitated. "Are you sure, your Highness?" he asked humbly. "The snow is very deep in the fields and –"

"I know these tracks like the back of my hand," Syaoran interrupted. "The Princess will be fine with me."

Skor turned and set the stable hands to work.

_It's not Sakura I'm worried about,_ he muttered sourly. _She's more than capable of handling herself. It was you I was worried about, Royal Highness_.

Sakura caught some of his words and threw Skor a warning glare and he scurried away.

"-there's this beautiful place deep in the woods," Syaoran was telling her delightfully. "I know you'll like it."

Sakura hesitated. "_Deep_ in the _woods_?"

Syaoran nodded. "I used to go there every winter. It's the best place." He grinned boyishly. "You'll see."

She returned the smile as her curiousity was piqued. With Syaoran, she didn't know why, she always felt like she was having fun.

"Here you are, your Highness," Skor said as he handed the reins of Syaoran's horse to him.

Syaoran's horse was a dark brown stallion. He was powerfully built and beautiful.

"And here you go, Princess," Skor said as he handed Sakura the reins of her horse. "Namonai has missed you."

Sakura kissed the top of the horse's nose. The pretty white birthmark on its forehead was endearing to see. Kaptan had given this to her as a gift and she loved it.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" she murmured as she patted the mare's back.

Syaoran stumbled.

_Namonai_?

Impossible.

Had he heard wrong?

What…?

Swallowing and keeping calm, he asked, "You named your horse Namonai?"

Sakura turned to him and nodded, oblivious of the huge slip she had just committed.

His eyes darted to the horse. "Why?"

Confused at his interest, she said, "I don't know. I just liked to."

Syaoran turned away. Was it just a coincidence? Surely… it was just a coincidence. As he was still trying to sort out his feelings, Sakura called from behind him.

"Ready?"

He turned and saw she had already climbed onto her horse and was smiling at him expectantly.

"Is something wrong, your Highness?" Skor asked. Why did the prince look so confused?

Syaoran wavered. Should he accuse her or let it go?

Sakura leaned down and patted her horse blissfully happy. She hadn't known she had missed being outside and just… having some fun this much.

Syaoran looked at her and couldn't help it.

It was definitely coincidence.

Sakura couldn't have fought like that. She was a princess, not a street thug.

"Ready," he replied as he gracefully climbed on his horse.

"Good," Sakura said as she gathered the reins into her hands. She gave it a small flick and lurched forward. "Race you to the trees!"

And she was off. Her chestnut brown horse bolting towards the distant tree lines.

Syaoran smiled. He wasn't going to let her win.

Skor watched as the two streaked away and shook his head. "Don't stay out too late!" he called, hoping his voice would reach them. "You won't be able to see anything in the woods at night!"

All that he heard was Sakura's light laughter tinkering back as Syaoran caught up.

* * *

He was seated at the tavern. He had ordered a bowl of broth for lunch but it sat on the wooden table, untouched.

He sat alone, a frown etched onto his face.

Hours and hours trudging from one place to another in the snow and he had learnt nothing.

How was that possible? he thought vainly. He was the Great Sniggard. Who was this girl who was so elusive?

"Sniggard."

Sniggard did not turn. "Go away," he muttered.

"I was asked to give you this message."

Sniggard turned and glanced at the person standing behind him with a small note in his hands. "Who sent you?"

The boy shrugged. "It was a big man with a beard. He said he would give me a gold coin if I gave you this message."

Sniggard snatched the note from the boy's hands. "Scram," he spat out nastily as he huddled and unrolled the note.

_Sniggard_

_Namonai requires your services. Meet me at the palace walls at midnight tonight._

Sniggard re-read the message five times before a smile broke out on his face.

Unbelieveable!

He couldn't believe his luck!

It was like fate.

She was handing herself to him on a silver platter.

_Namonai_…

His smile grew into a sinister grin.

"I expect you have some information for me?"

Sniggard jumped and leapt around, startled.

Ruby Moon stared expectantly at him, her hands on her hips. "Well?"

Sniggard regained his composure and cleared his throat, "You doubt my abilities?"

Ruby sighed. "Cut the crap, Sniggard. Do you have her or not?"

Sniggard smiled. "Two bags of coins right?"

"You're wasting my time," Ruby exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

"I do," Sniggard said. "I'll be meeting her at midnight at the palace walls."

* * *

Author's Note: Okay so I kinda semi-lied about SxS (you can yell at me). There was a tiiiiiny bit there but it was like a fight. I mis-estimated my chapter length so the SxS is actually _next_ chapter All the description, the setting, the conflicts took up much of my time for this chapter. I also had to do a small amount of research into horse riding since I have no idea about saddles on horses etc. Haha.

pinkblossom13: Normally I try to have a new chapter up by Sunday or the latest Monday. But cause of school and whatnot, I can't always guarantee that (you know those boring nights staying up trying to finish a dumb dull paper you were supposed to write but procrastinated on? =P). Mostly I just try to get a chapter out in at least 7 days, give or take a few. xD

Hope you liked this chapter :] & thank you to the reviewers ^-^ Lots of things are set up to happen soon, including more romance so stay tuned.

_To be continued…_


	13. Carelessness

Title: Princess by Mistake

Author: Life. In. Pixels

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Summary: Sakura is thrown into a life that is not hers where she meets the infamous Prince Syaoran Li. She will have to be clever, deceitful and tactful in order to maintain her position of power. But we all know... a life built upon lies is no life at all.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Carelessness**

Ruby stared doubtfully down at Sniggard, her lips pursed.

She knew of his reputation and his renowned abilities in the underground black market but… she had only asked him to start his search just last night.

"Midnight? Tonight? Already?"

Sniggard beamed. "Yes".

He had been worried he wouldn't be able to find this Namonai person but who knew she would be sending him a message by her own initiative. He didn't care why she was sending for him. All he knew was that by midnight tonight he'd be two bags of coins richer.

Still doubtful, Ruby narrowed her eyes dangerously. "I only gave you one word and you only had a few hours last night to look for her… if you're lying…"

"I'm not," Sniggard reassured her. "You'll have her by tonight."

**

* * *

**

Tor stood just outside the tavern clad in a long trailing robe with a hood.

"You gave him the message?" he asked sternly.

The young ruffian nodded. Tor reached into his pocket and handed the boy the promised gold coin.

As the boy gladly took his payment and went on his way, Tor turned his attention back to the tavern.

From the angle he was standing at, he could just manage to catch a glimpse of Sniggard. He watched satisfied as Sniggard unrolled the message and read it.

Tor felt just a little guilty to having lied to Sakura but he couldn't let her risk everything by meeting this little filthy scum. He'd have to act on his own especially since Kaptan was riding towards the Zetsu-Yama mountain range to try and steal some chest.

Tor turned to leave, pleased to have finished with this business but something caught his eye.

He paused and stared.

A tall beautiful crimson-haired girl strolled into the tavern and headed straight for Sniggard. She was unafraid of the sinister, suggestive smiles directed her way from some of the more drunkenly thugs seated at the bar.

Sniggard jumped in surprise when she addressed him.

Tor was too far to make out their conversation and he frowned.

Judging from the girl's attire, she was well off. What was someone like her doing here? What particularly caught his attention was the long sword she carried by her hip.

Tor tugged his hood closer around his face and slipped away.

Something was definitely going on here.

**

* * *

**

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran had won their little race towards to the tree lines, much to her displeasure, and now he was guiding her horse slowly through the wooded trees.

"You'll see," he told her in a boyish tone.

Sakura couldn't help but smile.

The forest air was clear and crisp. Now and then some small woodland critters would hop over the snow covered branch and disappear into the trees.

They had been steadily making their way far away from everyone else and deeper into the forest. Syaoran seemed to know where he was going and what he was doing so Sakura let him lead her horse.

This was a refreshing change from the suffocating royalty life and Sakura took every second to enjoy it fully.

The small loathsome voice in the dark corner of her mind had kept trying to remind her about her duties: finding Sniggard, interrogating Neim for more clues on Boch's location, and lying to get the brooch from the prince.

Now she simply pushed it away and shut it off.

Today was hers, and today she would not let anything ruin it. Especially not the vengeful part of herself.

Syaoran gently pulled on the reins of his horse and slowed it down.

"Careful here," he said to her as he urged his horse to jump over a fallen tree trunk and into a snow pile on the other side. "There's a small crack between those two roots and it'll hurt your horse's hoof if it gets stuck in there."

He slowed down to help her but watched astonished as Sakura effortlessly urged her mare to make the same leap.

Once her mare was standing next to his, she regained control and smiled at him. "What?"

"N-Nothing," he stammered. "I'm surprised you could do that."

"It was easy," Sakura insisted.

Definitely easy for someone who had been on the run for ages, she thought ruefully. If only he knew what she was capable of, he would not be so surprised so often.

"How did you know about that gap anyway?" she asked, successfully diverting his attention away. "It was snow-covered."

Syaoran grinned. "I used to come here all the time when I was younger," he confided. "I had to learn it the hard way."

He then turned his horse and led them on.

"We're nearly there."

**

* * *

**

"Where is she!"

Chiharu had been trying to arrange the flowers in Hyabe's room when Meiling burst through the door unannounced. Chiharu sighed.

Hyabe was still in bed, enjoying breakfast. Her fork stopped halfway to her mouth as she watched a livid Meiling stalk towards them.

"Good morning, Meiling," Chiharu greeted the Proton princess quickly, attempting to perform some damage control before Hyabe lost her temper.

"Good morning, Princess," Hyabe echoed as she stuffed the morsel into her mouth and chewed.

"Where is she?" Meiling repeated frustrated, pointedly ignoring both of them.

Chiharu set down the flowers she had and said, "Let's talk outside, shall we?"

Hyabe set down her fork and frowned. "No need. The princess is welcome to talk in my room whenever she pleases." Hyabe pushed away the tray on her lap to the side of her bed and stood up gracefully. "Please, take a seat, your Highness."

Meiling plopped down into the seat huffily, arms crossed in front of her chest, sulking.

Hyabe had a chair pulled up beside Meling's and said in a syrupy sweet voice, "What's troubling you, pretty?"

Meiling glared at Hyabe but did not retort with a scornful comment. Instead she asked Chiharu, "Where is Sakura?"

Chiharu looked surprised. "She should be spending time with Prince Syaoran, then she has to be with Tomoyo for her portrait-"

"_Where_ though?"

Chiharu turned her palms upwards. "I'm not sure," she said. "I've been busy attending to Lady Hyabe."

Meiling stood up angrily. "No one knows!" she exclaimed fiercely. "I found out this morning that Syaoran had to escort her to some banquet last night!"

"My banquet," Hyabe supplied proudly.

"They can't be spending every single second together!" Meiling continued hotly. "Syaoran doesn't belong to her! Who does she think she is!"

A thought struck Hyabe and she jumped at the opportunity. "Yes, the Princess Sakura does seem a little… clingy to the Prince, doesn't she?"

Chiharu frowned. She didn't like Hyabe and she disliked her even more for stirring Meiling's inferno.

Meiling turned to Hyabe, taking the bait. "Right!" she exclaimed. "I've got to do something about her." Her crimson-red eyes narrowed in determination.

Before Hyabe could try to weasel her way into the fray, Meiling had stomped out of the room.

**

* * *

**

Eriol walked quickly through the Auren gardens, rubbing his temple.

Princess Sakura had not been in her room and he could not find her. He could not find her head maid, Meijo, either.

Eriol sighed. Where was everyone today? He had questions he needed to ask Sakura. Specific questions. Like what were the names of the nuns that she had lived with? How exactly did she and Kaptan meet? Why exactly did Ifrat give up his position as her escort? Would a duel between Kaptan and Ifrat really convince Ifrat, a character with a furious temper and well-known dishonesty, to give up such a glorious position?

The questions raced through his mind and he wished he could find someone to ask or a clue to link all these unanswered questions together.

Where should he turn now?

**

* * *

**

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"No…"

"Sakura, just close your eyes."

Sakura sighed and obediently closed her eyes.

"Okay," Syaoran said as he helped her down from her horse gently. "No peeking."

She giggled as he took her hand into his and carefully led her up a small hill.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

She bit her lower lip in anticipation.

Syaoran grinned and didn't know why he was feeling this way. He hadn't shown anyone this place since he was eight. The only people he had brought here were his close friends and surely Sakura did not meet that standard? He had barely known her for two weeks.

But he didn't know why. He just felt it was right. He _wanted_ her to see this place.

He placed his hand on her waist and she did not push him away. He lightly directed her steps up the hill until they came to a stop at the very top.

"You can look now," he told her.

Sakura opened her eyes and caught her breath.

She stood for a long time taking in the scene in front of her.

Syaoran had brought her to a large lake. However, it wasn't just any lake. The entire surface had been frozen over and it reflected the afternoon rays of the sun as if there were millions of tiny gems caught under the surface of the icy glass.

It sparkled and twinkled. Glowed and glittered.

Rows and rows of coniferous trees lined the lake in a circle. It was both dazzling and serene.

"It's beautiful," Sakura said.

Syaoran flashed her a mischievous look. "And we didn't come here to just appreciate it."

He turned to the side of the hilltop and rummaged around the tall brush until he found what he was looking for.

He pulled out a large flat wooden board and hopped onto it.

"Coming?" He grinned at her handsomely.

She looked down the slippery slope dubiously. Sakura shook her head.

But Syaoran smirked. He knew her and he knew which buttons to push. "Too dangerous for you?"

He knew what the jest would do and right on cue, Sakura lifted her chin defiantly.

He saw her set down her resolve and retort, "I'm not afraid."

Before he could react she clumsily got onto the sled with him and set it wobbling down the slope.

Syaoran threw his arms around her so she wouldn't fall out midway and she squeezed her eyes shut as they gained speed down the slope.

The cold wind blew across their faces and through their hair as they slid down the slope, gaining speed and momentum.

Syaoran held her close to him, enjoying the fun.

Sakura, however, was terrified. She had never done this before and as the sled sped down the slope, she clutched at Syaoran's clothing, burying her head into his shirt, her heart pounding erratically.

Syaoran chuckled as he expertly steered the sled to an eventual stop at the bottom of the hill.

Sakura leapt out immediately once the wooden sled had stopped, horrified at her display of emotions and fear, lost her balance on the icy lake and fell on her bottom.

Syaoran climbed out, a bit concerned, but took his time in getting to her.

She was still seated on the ice and when he approached her, and she turned her head away.

"What's the matter?" he asked perplexed. She had fallen strangely quiet.

"Nothing," she replied quickly and he saw her hastily brushing at her face with her mittens.

More gently, he kneeled down beside her and quietly turned her to face him.

Her eyes were watery and he could see the small streaks tears had left on her face. She had been crying. What for though? Had he overstepped? After all, she was a fragile palace princess… was sledding down the hill too much for her?

Sakura would not meet his eyes. She felt a barrage of emotions that she couldn't quite place her finger on.

Syaoran was tempted to promise her that they would never do anything even remotely exciting again but he bit back those words.

He was baffled. He had been sure she would have liked to get away from the palace and have fun. Had he been wrong?

"Sorry," she whispered.

"No. I'm the one that should be sorry." He looked away, distraught that he had erred in his judgment.

Sakura looked up in surprise at his apology and saw the expression on his face.

"N-No," she insisted. "I just… wasn't expecting that."

Syaoran helped her to her feet. "We can do something else."

"Syaoran…" she put her hand on his arm lightly. Why was she explaining herself? She owed no one an explanation. But…

"I was… scared. I haven't felt frightened in a long time."

As soon as the words left her mouth she realized they were true. Every time she had felt fear it had reminded her of that day when she had lost everyone she had loved. So through the years she had carefully shielded herself from that emotion. Sure, there had been times when she was with Kaptan and there had been risks of dying in combat but she hadn't feared for her life. She had simply fought to survive, but she had never _feared_ it. She had promised herself that she would not feel that emotion again.

But now… sledding down the hill… it had been exhilarating! It had been… fun... And she had been afraid. Afraid and guilty that she was having too much fun. She wasn't allowed to have fun or be happy as long as the killers were still out there enjoying _their_ lives.

"You haven't felt frightened in a long time?" Syaoran repeated incredulously. He didn't believe it. People were being frightened all the time. It was unavoidable.

Sakura did not miss his tone and she became defensive. "Yes! Because I'm a princess! I've been shielded my entire life. Is that so hard to believe?"

She couldn't believe she was lying again. But she was lying because for a moment she had told him something that she rarely shared with anyone. Now she was feeling vulnerable. Her heart was pounding and she was feeling tinges of fear again. The cold was biting and her breath came out in beautiful mists as she took deep breaths.

Syaoran sighed and he put his gloved hands on her face comfortingly.

"With me… you never have to be afraid. I'll never let anything happen to you."

He didn't understand her but he could at least offer her that.

Sakura stared into his eyes and saw that he was being honest. She could feel his warmth seeping through his gloves and for some reason she wanted to believe him.

The tension escalated between them and he leaned towards her. They were much too close and she smelled wonderful. He wondered briefly what it would feel like to press his lips onto hers at that moment.

Sakura's heart fluttered and she quickly quelled it by all of a sudden pushing him back.

The sudden force caught him off guard and he lost his balance on the ice and slipped.

Sakura giggled as Syaoran looked at her indignantly.

She went to pick up the wooden sled.

She was Sakura Kinomoto.

Today was her day.

_Today_ she deserved to be happy… with him.

She would try this sledding again and this time she would have fun doing it with him by her side.

"Race you to the top!" she exclaimed as she wobbled her way to the side of the hill and started her climb.

Syaoran huffed but grinned with amusement.

He would not lose that challenge.

**

* * *

**

Meiling didn't know where she was going or who to turn to.

She paced the Auren gardens, thinking, but nothing came to mind.

The sky was slowly darkening.

She stopped, however, when she overheard a conversation between Eriol and Ruby.

"Master Eriol!" Ruby Moon called as she bounded towards Eriol when she spotted him sitting alone on a bench, deep in thought.

"Nakuru," Eriol greeted the Proton Captain of the Guards.

Ruby beamed at him. "I've got some great news!"

Eriol smiled a little. "Good. I haven't heard any good news recently."

Ruby plopped down on the bench beside him and reported proudly, "We've found Namonai!"

"Namonai?" Eriol asked. That name sounded familiar.

"Mhmm," Ruby nodded. "Syaoran asked you to ask me to look for her. I've finally found her."

"Really?" Eriol asked only slightly interested. His mind was still preoccupied by the mystery surrounding Sakura and he had no time for other girls that Syaoran might be interested in.

"Mhmm. We're going to capture her tonight at the palace walls."

Eriol tilted his head. "Palace walls?"

Ruby shrugged. "That's where Sniggard said she'd be."

"Sniggard?"

Ruby blushed and looked a bit guilty. "He's my information source."

"I see," Eriol said. "You should let the Prince know about your progress then."

Ruby grinned and jumped up. "You're right. I bet he'll be happy!" and she raced off.

Meiling had had enough!

She rounded the corner and planted herself in front of the Proton Chancellor.

"Who's Namonai!" she demanded. First Sakura, now this other Namonai girl! What was this recent obsession with all these girls?

Eriol wasn't as startled as Meiling thought he would be.

He answered simply, "I'm not sure."

Meiling wailed and stomped. "This is so frustrating! I hate the Auren Princess!"

Eriol raised an eyebrow. "You do?" He caught Meiling glaring at him and rephrased. "Of course you do."

He stood up and started pacing. Maybe Meiling was the only other person who might agree with him?

He glanced briefly at the Proton Princess who had often been called the Princess Warrior and reevaluated his position. Meiling was known to be jealous and very impulsive. Was it safe to voice his doubts about Sakura's authenticity to her?

"What is it?" Meiling exclaimed.

Eriol exhaled. He had no other choice right now.

**

* * *

**

"Don't!"

Sakura giggled and gently pushed Syaoran and watched him slip across the ice.

They had been sledding down the hill tirelessly for hours and now Syaoran had suggested that they try "skating".

"What's skating?"

Syaoran looked at her, startled. "You don't know what skating is?"

Sakura tried to recall if she had ever heard the term before.

The Kinomotos had lived near the borders of Aure where it didn't snow often. This was the first time she had sled down a hill and the first time she had stood on a frozen lake.

Syaoran laughed, shaking his head. "Here, it's simple. I'll teach you."

He offered his hand to her and she took it a bit hesitantly, and he led her slowly to the middle of the lake.

"Basically, skating is just sliding on the ice."

Sakura frowned at him. "You slide from one side to the other? That sounds… boring." She stuck out her tongue at him.

He smirked. "Boring? Not when you do this." And he let go of Sakura's hand and backed away.

Sakura's eyes widened as she tried to maintain her own balance.

"W-Wait, I didn't mean that," she pleaded as she looked at the devilish and playful glint in his eyes. She held out her hand for him but he kept his distance.

"Syaoran, pleaseee," she whined.

Syaoran grinned. She was so cute and the pleading look she was sending him with those alluring emerald eyes dissolved his will. He made his way back to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, and the two spun around slowly on the ice.

"You didn't even try it by yourself," he whispered to her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. What was this feeling? He had never felt it before.

"I was going to until you came for me," she teased gently wounding her arms around his neck, laying the blame on him.

Syaoran smirked. "Should I let go then?" but he had no intention to do so as he pulled her even closer until their bodies were right against each other.

Sakura was the first to break eye contact and she released her arms from around his neck. This was wrong. Were they flirting? She shouldn't be doing this-

No more thinking, Syaoran leaned in and caught her lips in a kiss.

She gasped, startled and tried to struggle away but he held her body and pulled her towards his and deepened the kiss.

She tried to fight it but she was losing. The intense passion and lust in his kisses… she just couldn't fight it anymore. She _liked_ this. She wanted him.

Her eyelids fluttered shut and she gave in to him. He slipped one hand through her hair and brought her hips closer to him.

He was insistent, dominating, and urgent. Sakura let him and she moaned when he swiped his tongue across her lips.

They broke apart briefly for much needed air and Syaoran leaned in to continue where they had left off but Sakura tried to stop him.

"Syaoran…"

Hearing his name uttered from her and the pleading tone she had used drove him crazy and he groaned inwardly.

Despite her subtle protest, he pressed his lips back onto hers gently. He let his finger wander across her back, leaving a trail of delight and pleasure in its wake. Suddenly, he released her lips and started placing kisses on her neck, taking, claiming. He heard her small gasps and felt his own need.

Sakura's fingers snaked into his soft tousled hair even as her body arched towards his, wanting more. One hand dropped and tugged against his shirt, almost urgent.

Her body was surrendering to him but her mind was fighting it.

"No…"

He frowned, confused. He paused what he had been doing. "What?"

"This… this isn't right," she breathed, catching her breath. He still had not let go of her but now her head was clearing, leaving an ache in her chest.

He smiled, handsome. He didn't understand her hesitation and he leaned in and kissed her jaw line tenderly.

Sakura suppressed a moan as her whole skin tingled and flared.

This time Sakura completely pulled out his embrace. "No!"

He didn't understand. All he could make sense of was that she had wanted him too. He had felt it in her response.

"What's going on, Sakura?"

Sakura turned away. She must not make that mistake again with the Prince!

"I'm going back."

"What? Wait!"

But Sakura was already trying to make her way back to the edge of the hill, trying to maintain her balance on the icy lake. She would climb the hill, get on her horse, and go back to the Palace. She had so much to do and that did not include wasting her time here! What had she been thinking?

Syaoran easily caught up and blocked her path. "Are you just going to pretend that didn't happen?" he demanded. She could see the hurt and confusion on his face but she chose to coldly ignore it.

"It didn't."

Syaoran shook his head incredulously. "Why are you denying it, Sakura? You felt what I felt as well-"

"No, you're wrong," she retorted pointedly. She had reached the bottom of the hill and she started to climb up. "I didn't feel anything."

"If you didn't, why are you running away?"

Sakura stopped what she was doing and spun around. She used anger to replace her real feelings, a tactic that she had grown very good at. "I'm not running away. I'm going home because it's getting late!"

Syaoran glanced briefly at the sky and realized it had grown dark. Time flew by so fast when he was with her.

He turned his attention back at her and saw her staring defiantly at him. All anger now. Nothing else.

"Fine!" he retorted. He didn't need _her_. He was a prince. He could have anyone. _Anyone_! Then… why did he only want her?

Silently and pointedly ignoring him, Sakura made her way up the hill. Syaoran stuffed the wooden sled back behind the brush and climbed atop his horse.

She lightly tapped her horse with her heels and they were on their way, making their way slowly back to the palace.

Syaoran led the way and they relied heavily on the moon for light now. The sun had completely set.

Unable to take the silence or the cold indifferent treatment anymore, Syaoran pulled on his horse's reins and stopped. He couldn't just let it go. He couldn't let her go.

"What's going on?" he asked her bluntly. He was tired of playing games with her.

Since the moment he had met her, she had been excited to know him, but then the next second she was refusing marriage. Then right after that she was setting a timeline for the marriage she had opposed to… and now this.

Sakura didn't meet his eyes and she was glad that the moon provided little light to expose her expressions at the moment. She could still feel his lips on hers and all she wanted was to have it all out of her mind.

"What do you mean?" She fidgeted restlessly with her reins and Namonai snorted as if to silently mock her.

"You know what I mean. You've been acting suspiciously."

Sakura's head jerked up and she made eye contact. Anxious, she searched his face. What did he mean? Had she given herself away?

"We'll be married in less than two months but you act like we aren't."

Realizing what he was getting at, Sakura looked away. How could she ever explain to him? They were _not_ getting married. When two months were up, she would be long gone from this place. At the thought, a sharp pain stabbed at her chest and she tried to quickly brush it off.

"Sakura…" Syaoran said, now more gently. "You can tell me what's going on."

She melted at the sincerity in his tone and immediately tensed. She could not afford to drop her guard anymore. The Prince was a good person, despite her previous opinions about him, and he did not deserve to be led on like this.

She had to fix this… and that could only be accomplished by being cold and unfeeling towards him.

"It's dark. I want to go home," she replied in a disdainful tone. "It's dangerous to stay out this late and… indecent… your _Highness_."

"_Indecency_?" Syaoran exploded. He was frustrated at her attempts to push him away. How dare she talk to him about indecency? "You don't have a right to use that word."

Her anger rising, she replied, "If you're talking about that night in your study… I didn't know what I was doing!"

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "That amongst other things!"

"What other things!"

He hesitated only slightly before bitterly saying, "Like this morning. I heard your conversation with Kaptan."

Sakura froze. She tried to remember if she had said anything of suspicion that would expose their real identity.

"I heard how he addressed you by your first name," Syaoran was saying quietly. "You spent the night with him, didn't you?"

The question caught her off guard and Syaoran took her silence as an admission of guilt.

"So where did he go? I heard you wanted to go with him… to commit more indecent acts?"

Infuriated, Sakura lost control of her temper and resorted to what she had been doing for the past four years, fighting. Kaptan had taught her that when she was frustrated and angry to never keep those feelings pent up. _Fight with it_, Kaptan had said, _and those emotions will make you strong and help you survive_.

She growled and lunged towards Syaoran, knocking him off his horse. They ended up in the snow, her on top of him, snow swirling around them as he caught her wrists.

He effortlessly reversed their position and easily pinned her onto the snow-covered ground where she still attempted to struggle against him. This reminded him vaguely of a street fight involving Namonai…

Their two horses pawed the ground behind them and snorted, eyeing their human masters calmly.

Impossible. It was a coincidence that her horse was named Namonai too! A Palace princess couldn't fight…

"Did you just try to _fight_ me?" Syaoran asked in disbelief.

"Get off!"

"This is ridiculous."

She stopped her struggles, breathing heavily and looked up into his handsome face. She wanted nothing more than to feel his lips on hers again.

He must have felt the same because he leaned down towards her.

He paused, inches away from her, giving her a chance to push him away but she did not.

Her breathing quickening, she closed her eyes.

Syaoran lightly kissed her on the forehead and pulled away. He would not get burned again by her mood swings.

She was beautiful… but he would not kiss her again until she really wanted him to.

Sakura bit her lower lip, waiting for him to kiss her once more.

Instead, he mischievously gathered some snow into his hand and with one swoop, let it cascade onto her face.

Sakura gasped as the cold snowflakes hit her and her eyes flew open.

Within seconds, they were engaged in a snow fight.

**

* * *

**

"That's crazy!" Meiling whispered. "I _saw_ her Royal Mark. She _is_ a princess."

Eriol looked away. "I know… which makes this much more troubling. If my guess is correct and she is a fake princess, then the secret of how the Royal Mark is passed has been leaked."

Meiling's eyes widened and then she regained her emotions. "What proof do you have of this, Eriol? And basing this accusation on her strange behaviour is _not_ proof!"

"I know," Eriol admitted. "That's why I intend to prove it."

Meiling bit her lip. "You better work fast then. If she really isn't the princess, she could expose the secret behind the Royal Mark at any time."

Eriol nodded.

"My suggestion, Chancellor, is that if you have no proof, it'll be in your best interest to not let anyone else know of your suspicions." Meiling looked at the sky, deep in thought. "At least for the moment."

**

* * *

**

"What are you doing?"

"Building a snow fort."

"That's stupid."

Sakura paused what she was doing and indignantly glared at Syaoran who was packing snow into a snowball.

"It's not stupid!" she said, "When I was with my br-" Sakura caught herself. She had nearly said brother! Stupid! Syaoran glanced at her curiously and she quickly continued, "… with my chaperones, I always built snow forts. They're effective."

They were not talking about the feelings that had been exchanged earlier. Sakura was acting like it never happened and Syaoran played along.

Now they had declared a mini-friendly-war against each other.

Weapons of choice? Snowballs.

Status? Five minutes to defend and stock up before the fight.

Syaoran shrugged. "Whatever you say, Princess."

Their two horses stood at a distance watching their two masters with little interest.

"Ready?"

"Always."

He flung the white snow ball at her and she ducked quickly behind her fort. Whenever she had the opportunity, she shot out bursts of her own arsenal and within minutes they had proposed a truce.

They lay side by side peacefully, faces flushed, and laughing.

"I admit the snow fort came in handy."

Sakura smiled and turned to face him. "I don't like to say this but… _told you so_!"

Syaoran shook his head, her smile doing things to him. He propped himself up on his elbow and with one hand started to sculpt a mini figure in the snow.

"Look," he said when he was done.

He presented her with a small snowman and set it down in the snow carefully.

Sakura giggled. The snowman was quite ugly and badly made.

"You're not very good at this, are you?"

She then proceeded to show him how it was done and within minutes they were competitively trying to make the perfect snowman against each other.

"Just admit mine is better!" Syaoran exclaimed smugly.

Sakura pointed at the first one he had made with its crooked and uneven body and giggled. "Never!"

By now, each of them had made at least ten snowmen each.

Syaoran gently placed each beside the other. There were two slightly larger snowmen and five smaller ones.

"This is my father, the mighty King Protomes," Syaoran narrated to the amusement of Sakura. "This is my mother, Queen of Proto. Here are my four sisters and this is me."

"Four sisters?" Sakura asked, smiling.

Syaoran nodded.

Sakura lined up her snowmen. She had two slightly larger ones and two smaller ones.

"This is my father and this is mother," she said indicating to the two larger ones. "This is me and-" she stopped.

Syaoran was looking puzzled at the number of figurines she had lined up.

There was an extra one.

"And…" Sakura mumbled, trying to save her fumble. "This is the… sibling that I might've had."

Syaoran frowned but he seemed to accept this. He moved the Sakura-snowman into his snowmen family. "You can stay here," he said gently. "You'd like my four sisters."

Sakura was moved by his display and battled not to show her emotions. He didn't understand the full extent of what he had done for her today. She had been building snow forts and having snow ball fights… this was the first time since her family had passed away.

Controlling her emotions, she gave Syaoran a wavering smile and quickly stood up. "We should go now."

He nodded and stood up.

Within minutes they were back on their horses and moving, leaving behind the two snowmen family in the snow.

**

* * *

**

"It's quite an effort to get to talk to you," Meijo said.

She had been standing around, waiting all day to see the butler. He had been constantly busy, unable to attend to her. Now, finally, the day had wound down and she had caught him alone where he could spare a few minutes.

Niles inclined his head graciously. "I apologize. I've had a lot of things to attend to."

Meijo smiled and accepted the sincere apology. Seemed like if you weren't royalty or aristocracy, meeting with the prestigious Proton butler was a hard task.

"I was sent by the Princess."

Niles lifted an eyebrow in surprise. "The Prince is not home at the moment. If you had told me earlier… I could have seen you sooner."

Meijo shook her head. "No, I've come on a private matter."

More surprised, Niles asked, "What can I do for you?"

Meijo fidgeted with the cotton lining of her apron. "The Princess wants to know if… the Prince has received any gifts recently."

Niles frowned. "I'm afraid I can't answer that question."

"Oh…I mean… the Princess is just... just concerned."

Niles sighed inwardly. Although he didn't know the Auren Princess well, he had heard rumours about her and her ability to control her court. She would come in handy and would be suitable to rule beside the prince. It also seemed that Syaoran liked her quite a bit. Should he, Niles, give these two a push in the right direction?

He took the bait.

"What is the princess concerned about?"

Meijo tried not to smile. "The Princess has expressed her concern that the Prince seems to be distracted and he hasn't been spending time with her… she's afraid that there might be another... woman."

Niles frowned and shook his head. "I can assure you there is no other woman."

"Yes, well, it would greatly ease her mind if it could be proven."

"Proven? How?"

"The Princess said that if there was another woman, she would send the Prince gifts."

Niles stroked his chin in thought, trying to recall if Syaoran had received any gifts recently from lady friends. Nothing came to mind. He turned to Meijo.

"No, I can't recall any gifts. Your Princess can rest at ease."

Meijo frowned. Sakura had seemed adamant about this.

"Nothing at all? Are you sure? It could be something small. Maybe a piece of jewelry… like a brooch or something."

"No-" Niles paused. "Wait."

Approximately a week ago, he had found a gold scorpion brooch in Syaoran's pocket. It had seemed like a cheap trinket, not the kind high-class ladies gave as gifts.

"Yes… yes, I did see a golden scorpion brooch a few days ago."

Meijo was startled. She hadn't expected that the only example Sakura had given to turn out to really be a brooch.

"Did he throw it away or keep it?" Meijo asked curiously.

Niles shook his head. "At first, I was going to throw it away but the Prince decided to keep it. I doubt it's anything serious though."

But Meijo was persistent. "I'm very good at this. If I can see the brooch, I can tell if it was sent by a lady or just a friend."

Niles grinned dubiously.

Meijo straightened up. "I'm serious!" she defended herself. "It's one of my specialties to work with these things."

Niles smiled and apologized. "I would really like to help but I'm unsure where the Prince kept the brooch. I'm sorry."

Meijo sighed. "And you are sure it wasn't from another woman?"

"Positive."

Meijo nodded. That would just have to satisfy Sakura.

"Thank you," she said, curtsying. "I will let the Princess know she has nothing to worry about." She turned to leave, paused, and turned back.

"Also, the Princess would like it if you didn't tell the Prince she was asking about this." Meijo grinned. "She doesn't want to be seen as paranoid or jealous."

Niles smiled in understanding and saw Meijo out.

**

* * *

**

"You're lost!"

"I'm not lost!" Syaoran insisted.

Sakura sighed. She wished she had paid attention to the path that they had taken when they had entered the woods. Why had she put her trust in the prince?

"Look to your left," Sakura instructed. "You can make out the hoof prints. We've passed through here already."

Syaoran saw and grimaced. Snow coupled with the dark seemed to be able to change the landscape.

"We're not lost," he repeated but even now he was doubtful.

Sakura was about to say something when suddenly the ground gave way underneath Syaoran's horse.

His horse neighed in terror, digging its hooves in, trying to find solid ground. It bucked in fright, eyes wide.

Syaoran, who had been leading Sakura's horse by holding onto her reins, immediately let go of them in case he dragged her horse down too.

Sakura watched in horror as Syaoran's stallion struggled to maintain its balance and keep from falling with the snow that was still giving way underneath it.

"Syaoran!" she cried out.

They must be standing precariously at a cliff and the snow and the dark had hidden how treacherously close they were to the edge.

"Get back!" Syaoran yelled as he tried to maintain control of his horse, fighting the shifting snow.

"Jump!" _Jump off the horse_! Sakura thought desperately.

But it was too late.

Sakura watched horrified as Syaoran along with his horse disappeared over the edge of the precipice and out of sight.

Namonai had tried to bolt and had retreated to a safer distance, away from the edge. Sakura sat atop her horse for what seemed like edges, her heart pounding, disbelief in her eyes, frozen.

The descending silence that enveloped her after Syaoran had disappeared over the edge was devastating.

No!

It wasn't possible!

He couldn't have died.

Not like this.

Then she was off her horse and spurning into action.

Every fiber of her body screamed to rush to the edge and to look for him but through years of discipline and self-control, she stood her ground.

She would be of no use to Syaoran if she fell over the edge as well… especially if he was alive.

No… she _had_ to believe he was alive.

Sakura fell to her hands and knees and started to test the ground painstakingly slow. All the while she cried out his name but there was no reply. Her voice only echoed eerily around her.

As she inched her way closer, she finally found the exact place of the edge when the snow gave way under the weight of her right hand. She immediately backed up.

Now that she knew where the edge was, she peered over and into the darkness. Sakura couldn't see anything. She called for Syaoran again.

No answer.

"Syaoran!"

"Syaoran!"

But there was still no answer.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: You like, you like?

Giving a huge shout-out to Kazane Hime for her help with horses and how to handle one. It was really helpful for writing this chapter. Also, I'd like to apologize for my weird PM system. For some reason, it just sometimes disables itself automatically. I've gone and re-enabled it again when I realized it but I have no idea if it'll act up again. I'll also be referring back to the help for future possible chapters :3

Also, important note slash disclaimer: playing on a frozen lake is very **very** dangerous! Please don't attempt this!

A little side note: most lakes may seem frozen on the surface but often times it's not stable underneath. The ice may at any time break under weight. If you fall into the lake, it's very hard to climb back out without help. The water is also extremely cold and without help, your body will shut down very fast!

Thank you to all reviewers! Your reviews are heart endearing and keeps me going.

Don't forget to drop off a review for this chapter as well. Criticisms about plot or mistakes or anything about the story are very welcome! Did you feel the emotion between SxS? I tried to lightly touch on it. Sometimes, when I'm writing, I see it clearly in my head but when I transfer it into words, it might not go so well. So if it didn't do the trick for you, tell me! If it did, tell me too. Review review review!

_To be continued…_


	14. I've Known You Forever

Title: Princess by Mistake

Author: Life. In. Pixels

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Summary: Sakura is thrown into a life that is not hers where she meets the infamous Prince Syaoran Li. She will have to be clever, deceitful and tactful in order to maintain her position of power. But we all know... a life built upon lies is no life at all.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**I've Known You Forever**

Hyabe paced her room restlessly. Her long elegant fingers playing with her hair as she bit her lower lip, deep in thought.

"Scheming again?" Hanashi Pley, who was a close friend of Hyabe's, asked. She lounged in a chair by the fire place.

Although Lady Pley feigned disinterest in her friend's hell bent desire to make Princess Sakura "pay" for postponing her royal marriage, she had to admit she enjoyed a good show… and a good take-down.

And Hyabe would put up a good one…

At that thought, a small sly smile crept onto her rosy pink lips.

Hyabe didn't miss it and frowned.

"What?" she snapped, standing stiffly in front of Hanashi, hands planted on her slim hips.

Lady Hanashi Pley shrugged leisurely.

"Nothing," she chimed in an annoying sing-song tone. "I'm a bit curious on what you have planned for the princess. You _are_ going to make her suffer, right?"

"Of course," Hyabe gauntly replied. "If it weren't for her, I would be marrying the King very soon. I'd be wealthy-" Hyabe paused, her eyes narrowing. "Oh… I know what you're doing," she said finally. "Well, I'm _not_ telling you and your _big_ mouth what I have planned for the pretty little whore."

Hanashi stood up indignantly, her fists clenched.

_So what if Hyabe was going to marry a _King!_ That didn't give her a right to speak to her, Lady Pley, like that_!

"I do not have a big mouth!"

"Just like that time I told you about that Baroness's affair with her gardener and you went and spread it."

Hanashi opened her mouth to protest but clamped it shut. She _had_ been unable to keep her mouth shut.

"Fine!" Hanashi retorted. "Don't tell me. You won't get my help then!"

Hyabe glowered. Although they had been friends practically since birth, they were the sort of friends that would not hesitate to stab each other's backs in order to better their own social positions.

"Watch your tone, Pley," Hyabe spat out. "I _am_ the future Queen of Aure."

"_Future,_" Hanashi stressed smugly. "You may have Aureoles's favor today but who knows how he'll feel about you in a month's time."

Hyabe gritted her teeth.

"You're just jealous that you aren't marrying someone rich _and_ powerful."

Hanashi wanted nothing more than to claw Hyabe's eyes out but she refrained. Instead, she held her head high and stormed out of the room, making sure to loudly slam the door behind her.

Hyabe watched her friend leave and grinned victoriously. She had struck a nerve.

Savouring the victory for a few more minutes, she once again turned her attention back to Sakura and resumed her pacing.

_Sakura looks nothing like cousin Amulette,_ she thought.

A sudden thought hit her and she froze.

_Could it be that…_?

**

* * *

**

"Syaoran!"

Her panic-stricken voice echoed across the large canyon, resounding and then disappearing.

Sakura backed away from the edge, eyes wide and fear buzzing through her entire body

Syaoran had fallen over the cliff and…

_No_!

She couldn't think…

She didn't understand why it hurt so much and so badly.

As the seconds and silence stretched on, Sakura started to lose her belief that he was still alive.

Namonai was standing far back at a safe distance. She had calmed down significantly and was now restlessly pawing the snow and swinging her head from side to side.

Sakura swallowed hard, forcing away the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm her.

She needed to focus.

To think.

To act.

Closing her eyes briefly, she recollected herself and shakily stood up, drawing on years of experience. All those times she had lost someone dear and all the times she had to pick herself up and keep moving.

On the saddle pack on Namonai, she found two canteens of water, dried fruits, some slices of bread wrapped in cloth, and an extra pair of mittens.

It took every fiber in Sakura's body not to yell in frustration from the fact that the stable hands had packed no useful supplies for her. Instead, they had chosen to discriminatorily give her things that were deemed appropriate for _girls_.

Sakura clenched her fists.

_Think!_

What could help her now? She needed to lower herself down the canyon and see if she could find Syaoran. But how…? How steep was it? Was there a chance he was alive? Just how big was that chance?

_Rope_.

She had seen a sturdy coil of rope.

And then she groaned. The stable hands had given the rope to Syaoran. His horse was the one that had been carrying it.

From deduction, Sakura could guess that he probably also had a good knife, food, water, flint, and a wool blanket in his pack.

Sakura looked around but still nothing came to mind.

She couldn't even ride back to the palace to bring help because she didn't know the way.

Feeling stumped and having a heavy heart, she was about to give in when she heard a sound that sent her scrambling back to the edge of the cliff.

"Syaoran!"

Silence.

But she had definitely heard it. A faint scuffling noise.

"Your Highness! Where are you!"

Then she heard him.

A small groan as if he was regaining consciousness.

"Syaoran! Where are you! Are you alright?"

**

* * *

**

Syaoran coughed and groaned as he tried to regain his bearings.

What had happened?

He distinctively heard Sakura calling for him but she sounded far away and he wasn't sure why.

He coughed again and tried to move but a sharp pain pierced his side causing him to grunt.

"Syaoran, are you okay? Say something please!"

Syaoran knew it was inappropriate for the occasion but he couldn't help but smile at the genuine concern he heard in Sakura's voice. His head was foggy but it made him feel warm inside.

"I'm fine," he called back as he tried to examine his side.

There was a brief pause as Sakura breathed in relief. "Where are you?"

"One… second," he said as slowly his other senses came back to him. It brought back unpleasant pain and memory as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

He remembered how the snow gave way underneath his stallion. He remembered how his horse couldn't regain its balance and they had fallen over the edge of a cliff.

He squinted in the dark as he made out the shape of his horse lying on its side by his legs.

"Hey boy," Syaoran whispered gently, stroking its mane, wincing at the stinging pain he felt on his side whenever he moved.

The horse opened its eyes and whinnied softly.

Syaoran sighed. The horse was alive but hurt. He didn't know how bad.

Slowly, he got to his feet and looked at where he was. He had, very luckily, fallen onto a jutting ledge on the side of the mountain.

The ledge had caught him or else he would have fallen to his death many meters below onto the rugged canyon floor littered with boulders and jagged rocks.

He looked around as he began to comprehend the severity of what had just happened. Luck had saved him.

Turning haltingly with a hand on his side trying to stem the pain, he saw that the wind had carved out a small cavern-like chamber into the side of the mountain.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

Sakura bit her lip as she offered a silent prayer up that he was alive.

"Well, we're still lost," she called down, breaking out into a teary smile. "I- I'm so glad… that you're…" she paused to brush away a few stray tears. "Are you hurt?"

Syaoran winced as he lied. "I'm fine."

He had examined his side and found no signs of blood or wound. The damage was probably internal. He grimaced.

"It looks like I'm on a ledge of some sort. I must've fallen on it… and there seems to be a small cavern here."

Sakura nodded as she realized just how lucky the prince had been.

Syaoran limped towards the cavern. It was a tiny chamber with nothing of interest but it would do well to protect him against the biting cold wind.

From inside the cavern, he could make out the jagged mountain side of the opposing cliffs. He let his eyes trail down as far as he could see from his position. It was astonishing what nature could accomplish.

"How big is the ledge?"

Sakura's question interrupted him out of his reverie.

"What?"

"How big is the ledge?" she repeated.

Syaoran tilted his head trying to get an estimate. "Not that large but big enough for a carriage to fall onto it as well," he chuckled but stopped. "Wait- why?"

"Because I'm coming to you."

At first, he wasn't sure he had heard correctly but as the seconds ticked by, he realized she was not joking.

"No way!" he shouted and his voice echoed into the vast canyon. He limped out of the cavern. "No way, Sakura!"

But Sakura had already been estimating his position and the fall she would have to make by using his voice as a guide.

"Sakura? Sakura!"

She was busy tying Namonai's reins to a nearby tree. Since she knew he was alive, she had started to think more clearly.

People from the palace were bound to realize they were missing and send trackers to find them. She knew if she left Namonai here, they would find Namonai without difficulty and eventually find them as well.

"Sakura! I mean it! Are you crazy?"

Ignoring the prince, she started snapping up twigs and branches from the nearby trees and gathering them near the ledge.

"You're on a ledge," she replied finally. "You'll need a fire or else you'll freeze to death. I'm gathering some firewood for you and I'll help you get a fire started."

The serious tone in Sakura's voice worried him. There was no way he could let her risk her life by coming down to him. She was a fragile princess and although the fall from the top to the ledge wasn't great, he was afraid she'd still get hurt.

"Sakura," he protested, craning his neck to try and see the edge of the cliff and her. "You can just throw the firewood down and I'll light it myself."

Sakura paused what she had been doing.

"Do you know how to make a fire?"

Syaoran sulked. "And you do?" he retorted.

"I do."

The reply surprised him. "W-Well, I do too!" he spluttered. "Just send the firewood down carefully. I'll describe where I am so you don't throw it on me-"

The branches and twigs were already cascading down. They landed safely a few feet away from him. Syaoran didn't know that Sakura had already figured out where he was long before.

He stood for a few moments blinking at them and sighed. No point in asking how she knew… she would probably reply with some arcane answer.

Syaoran slipped his hand into the pouch of his horse, wincing, and found flint.

Painstakingly he moved the branches into the small cavern chamber.

As best as he could, he attempted to light the dry branches.

After repeatedly striking the flint together and watching the spark fly, dwindle, and die on the twigs, he finally admitted begrudgingly to himself that he had no idea how to light a fire.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked. She had been leaning precariously on the edge, trying to peer down. She had been waiting to see the tale-tell sign of smoke or light of his fire. After all, he was a royal prince. She had her doubts about his ability to start a fire.

"Go light your own fire."

"But…" Did the prince really know how to start a fire? "Where's your fire, your Highness?" she asked, now more convinced than ever that he, in fact, had no idea on how to start one.

There was a slight pause and Syaoran answered with: "I'm lighting it inside the cavern" as an excuse as to why it was taking so long.

Sakura sighed but did not call him out on his excuse. She had lied enough to know when someone else was telling a lie too.

She left him alone for a while to continue his efforts.

After fifteen or so minutes, Sakura leaned over the side again to see. There were still no signs of a fire.

"Still trying to start a fire?" she asked, giggling a little.

Syaoran gritted his teeth. "I already have it lit. You must not be able to see it from where you are."

Sakura smiled, shaking her head. Stubborn prince was stubborn.

If he did not get warmth going, he would not be able to survive the cold night.

She asked, "Do you really know how to make a fire? And don't you lie to me, your royal highness."

There was a long stretch of silence and Syaoran sighed. What was it with this girl? How did she know?

"Maybe," he replied a bit begrudgingly.

Sakura stood up and swung herself agilely over the edge. She had already estimated that the fall wasn't too dangerous if she landed properly. She kept close to the mountain side and within a second, her feet had touched the ledge and she was rolling to break her fall.

Syaoran, having heard the commotion, rushed out in a limp in time to see Sakura climb to her feet.

"What-!" Syaoran protested, at first startled then very angry. She could've miscalculated where the ledge begun and ended, and could have dropped into the abyss down below.

"That was dangerous!"

But Sakura was not hearing him as she rushed to his side. She flung her arms around his neck, burying her face into his clothes. His scent was so familiar to her now.

"Ow, Sakura," he groaned, forgetting all his protests and his anger that she had risked her life.

She stepped away. "You're hurt!" she accused. "You liar! You said you weren't."

"I-I wasn't lying," he spluttered in self defense. "I might have understated it…"

"Let me see."

"I'm fine."

"Syaoran, let me see."

He gave in, wondering why he let her boss him around. He worked at the buttons of his coat and then his shirt. Slowly, he rolled it up exposing his bare skin to the cold.

Sakura couldn't see any signs of blood. She slipped off her mittens and pressed her fingertips onto his chest.

"Sakura…" he whispered. She missed the want in his tone.

Concentrating, she slowly slid her fingers down to his stomach, trying to see if it was a broken bone.

He licked his lips and stepped into her touch and tried not to groan. He savoured her warm fingers making circles on his skin and smiled fondly. He should pretend he was hurt more often.

"I… I don't think you have a broken rib," Sakura said, lifting her head to meet his eyes. What she had wanted to say next flew out of her head as she caught the way he was looking at her.

Mesmerized by his handsomeness and the essence of him, she didn't move when he leaned down to gently kiss her_._

He was gentle, warm and kind. A side of him, that without a doubt, few people ever saw.

She closed her beautiful eyes and opened her mouth to his probing tongue.

He was stunning, mysterious, arrogant, and indisputably a powerful man. The future king of Proto and maybe even the future king of Aure.

A prince…

And then, all of a sudden, remembering who she was, where she was, what she was all about, Sakura let go of him and stepped back, bewildered. She didn't understand how one person could make her feel this way. To need someone this much…

It was weak! Never again was she going to be weak; to be attached to someone else.

Syaoran opened his eyes as she broke the kiss halfway and saw her step away from him.

He didn't question it. He had long since come to terms with her inner battles. One second she was his and the next she wasn't. He didn't fully understand why but he didn't pressure her for answers. Every time he wanted to know more about her, it only seemed to drive her further away from him… and that hurt him more than he was willing to admit.

And reluctantly, he accepted the scary fact that he was even willing to let her keep her secrets rather than risk losing her entirely.

She went into the cavern and he followed her.

"Sorry," he mumbled, apologizing for everything.

She did not acknowledge it because she preferred pretending that nothing happened. She wanted to forget the emotions she was feeling for the handsome brown-eyed prince.

"Sit," Sakura said instead. He was physically hurt, she had no idea how bad, and she didn't want him moving around.

He opened his mouth to protest but Sakura was adamant. He had no choice but comply.

She then picked up the flint that Syaoran had dropped next to the pile of branches.

He watched, amazed and stunned, as within minutes Sakura had a small merry fire going. She then fed it until it flared into a well-built fire.

"How… where did you learn to do that?" He couldn't help it. The more he was with her, the more questions he had about her. A princess should not be able to know how to make a fire or know how to cascade safely down a mountain side. For Proto's sake, _he_ didn't know how to make a fire.

Sakura looked down at the rocky cavern floor. She had learned from Tor during her travels with Kaptan but there was no way to tell him that without sounding suspicious.

So she lied. Again.

"Something the farmhands taught me in the West."

Quickly standing up lest he ask her more or lest she had to lie more, she went outside to the horse's pouch and brought in the canteens of water, food, and the wool blanket for Syaoran.

Satisfied that now they could survive the cold winter night, she went to take a look at his injured horse.

The stallion was still lying on its side. Its eyes were closed but it was breathing evenly.

"Hello, beautiful," she whispered gently, stroking its nose. "Hang in there."

After a while, she went back into the cavern and sat down next to the prince and warmed her hands in front of the fire.

"How is he?" Syaoran asked, referring to his horse.

Sakura bit her lower lip. "I'm not sure," she whispered. "I think he'll make it though."

He nodded solemnly and a long silence settled between them.

The air was warm from the fire; and from where they were sitting they could just make out the stars.

"Why _were_ farmers teaching you how to make a fire?"

Sakura tensed. "Th-They were friendly."

Syaoran glanced curiously at her but didn't press.

"I'm starving," Sakura said suddenly, changing the topic.

Syaoran handed her the food and water and they spent the next few minutes chatting about nothing in particular.

"How are you feeling?" she asked gently after a while.

He shrugged. "Fine."

Sakura looked at him and could just make out the faint line that her dagger had made across his face the first time they had met out on the streets.

"That cut on your face," she whispered, "It's healing nicely."

Syaoran touched his face gingerly. He had completely forgotten about it.

"Yeah."

Again, they fell into uncomfortable silence.

"You know how I got the cut?" Syaoran asked suddenly, breaking the uneasy silence.

Sakura turned to him. "H-How?"

"A hooded girl with a dagger tried to kill me."

Sakura dropped her eyes from his and fidgeted with her fingers. "Oh. The streets of Aure are dangerous, I guess-"

"I never said it was on the streets of Aure."

Sakura jerked up her head immediately. Did he… know?

"Wel-Well, I just assumed it was on the streets…"

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "Interestingly, the girl was called Namonai."

Sakura's eyes widened as she finally realized her slip.

"-And isn't your horse named Namonai too?" Syaoran continued, his eyes not leaving hers. "What a coincidence."

Sakura couldn't bear to meet his gaze anymore and let her eyes wander to the sandy cavern floor.

"Yes, coincidence," she mumbled. She felt cold and it wasn't because of the weather. Had she messed up bad enough? Had the prince somehow made the connection that she was a fake? Did her mistakes now jeopardize the lives of Kaptan and his men?

Syaoran would not let go of this. He insisted, "You wouldn't know how to fight, would you, Princess Sakura? I mean, you've certainly surprised me with many other skills."

Sakura laughed nervously, battling to keep her emotions in check. "Fight? Don't be ridiculous, your Highness."

Syaoran shrugged as if he didn't care but he was watching her carefully. "It wouldn't seem far-fetched that farmers out in the West would teach you fire-making. Why stop there though? Why not teach you how to fight as well?"

"Don't be unreasonable," Sakura snapped. Now she was angry and truly scared. "Farmers in the West can't fight."

"Whatever you say," he said.

Sakura stood up. "Are you saying _I_ tried to kill you on the Auren streets? You're saying this because I'm from the West, aren't you?"

She _had_ tried to kill him that day. She had been so angry that he had messed up her plans. Her anger had blinded her but she would not admit it. _Could_ not admit it. She wasn't even admitting it to herself.

"I'm sorry," Syaoran murmured. Surely it was only a coincidence that her horse was named Namonai. It was Eriol with all his talk that was making him act paranoid. Sakura was a princess, not some common fighter on the streets. "Come here, please." He did not want to argue with her. Sakura was right. It was ridiculous to accuse her of knowing how to fight just because her horse shared the same name.

Sakura thought of moving away from him but before she knew it, she was seated next to him again. His presence comforted her in strange ways and that frightened her in ways she could not explain.

He shared the blanket and wrapped it around her to keep her warm.

They fell into silence again. This time much needed. Both were trying to guess what the other was thinking.

It was Sakura who finally spoke. "When do you think we'll be rescued?"

He answered, "They're probably sending out the rescue party right now."

Sakura nodded, a bit drowsy from the warmth of the fire. Syaoran moved closer and wrapped his arm around her.

She didn't protest. She sought his comforting and now familiar warmth. The wind howled outside as he fed the fire and kept it going.

Sakura's rested her head on his shoulder. It amazed her how fast she came running back to him even after he had been so close to the truth that would be the death of her.

But the day's events had wearied her out, sleep was taking over now and she felt safe with him.

"Syaoran…?" she asked softly, now barely awake.

"Yes?" he replied tenderly, resting his chin gently on top of her head. She always smelled like cherry blossoms.

"I feel like I've known you for a long time…" she mumbled. "I don't know why… but it feels like… forever…"

Syaoran didn't reply for so long that Sakura drifted off into sleep.

_That's juvenile_, he thought finally. _We've only known each other for a few weeks._

**

* * *

**

Tor and Skor were hiding in the large bushes that surrounded the Palace outer walls.

"Why are we doing this again?" Skor asked, bored out of his mind. They had been sitting in the same position for hours.

"Sniggard," was all Tor grunted.

As the midnight hour drew closer, Tor and Skor witnessed some fifteen armed Proton Guards appear and silently slipping into the surrounding bushes too.

"An ambush," Skor hissed to Tor. "For Sniggard. We gotta get out of here-"

"No," Tor whispered back. "Wait and see."

Within minutes, the small figure of Sniggard was seen in the distance. There was no one else on the streets at this hour.

Sniggard walked slowly towards the palace wall, glancing left and right for any signs of other people.

"He's gonna get it," Skor silently cheered. "It's about time those Proton Guards arrested him."

But Tor wasn't so sure. Something was wrong. Something _felt_ wrong.

They waited.

As Sniggard made his way into the circle of the hidden guards, no one made a move.

Now he was directly in the middle of the circle of the hidden guards. They had him completely surrounded, perfect for an arrest, but still not a single guard made a move to capture the little man.

"What-?" Skor asked, confused.

Tor silenced the talkative boy.

They kept waiting for the Proton Guards to jump out and surround Sniggard to take him away. But nothing happened.

Half an hour passed.

An hour passed.

Ruby Moon may be a brilliant Captain of the Proton Guards but she had one major flaw. She had no patience, and an hour of waiting with no action was more than what she could handle.

Unable to wait anymore and having enough of this, Ruby stalked out from where she had been hiding and strode towards Sniggard, her eyes deadly.

"We've been waiting for Namonai to show! Where is she?" she shouted.

"What-!" Skor hissed. They were here to arrest Namonai? Sakura? Why?

"S-She said she'd be here," Sniggard replied, wringing his hands. "She might be just a bit late."

"Just a bit late? An hour late?" Ruby asked, very angry now. "You know what _I_ think, Sniggard? I think you were just stringing us along. You _didn't _find Namonai and this is just a waste of my time!"

"No!" Sniggard stuttered. "I did! She gave me a note saying she'd meet me here."

But Ruby had long since lost her small amount of patience and she would not have anymore of it.

"Guards!" she ordered. "Take him away!"

The armed Proton Guards pounced out of the bushes and surrounded Sniggard.

Sniggard's eyes had enlarged to the size of saucers of fear. He tried to escape but they blocked him successfully and without effort.

"To the Proton House dungeon, Captain?" one of the guards asked.

"Yes," Ruby said, waving her hand. "Just get him out of my sight right now!"

The guards marched Sniggard away at sword point. Ruby followed, glaring daggers. Within minutes, the area had been cleared.

"_Captain_ of the Proton Guards!" Skor demanded to know. "What does she want with Namonai?"

Tor's frown had not left his face. "Maybe Sakura's identity has been compromised."

Skor's face drained of colour. "That means…"

"Something's not right though," Tor muttered. "If they knew Sakura was Namonai, why ask Sniggard to look for her?"

"So they don't know Namonai is Sakura." Skor gave a relieved sigh.

Tor agreed. "Yes… but why are they looking for Namonai? We have to tell Kaptan once he gets back."

A thought hit Skor. "If the Proton Captain of the Guards is looking for Namonai, is it reasonable to assume that the Prince ordered her to do so?"

Startled, Tor nodded. "I believe this is possible. What are you trying to say?"

Skor looked at the dirt. "Well… today, he took Sakura for horse-riding in the woods. When I brought Sakura's horse to her, I kinda… mentioned… that its name was Namonai."

Tor froze. "Where is Sakura right now?"

"She still hadn't returned when I left the stables…"

Tor broke out into a run.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: And viola. New chapter up. I apologize sincerely for the long delay. I've been extremely busy in the month of March and April will most likely be just as hectic. However, sometimes I will post little tid-bits on my profile page (for any of those interested) on what's happening and why a new chapter hasn't been up. I was supposed to have this up by Thursday but I was dead tired, didn't have the energy to proofread and this chapter got dragged to Friday. So here it is. I hope you enjoyed it. And again, I'm really sorry for the slow update on this one.

Oh, and I'm not sure if I mentioned this. My days are getting a bit screwed up and I can't tell what happened first and what happened after anymore =p

Anyway, some time in the past few weeks I took a trip to Quebec, Canada with a few friends of mine. I actually got a chance to meet beautiful horses (ty Kazane Hime ;D), learn a bit francais, and eat expensive tourist food. So if you ever have the chance, I recommend taking a trip and maybe avoiding the expensive tourist food xD. It was a beautiful few days off (a bit cold) but definitely worth it every day! I can't wait to go again.

MizukawaYuki: What do you mean?

My summaries are always changing because from time to time I feel unsatisfied with them and make a new one ;3

LeeMeru: Thank you!

Silver Orchidz: Made me smile, hahah! ;]

Thank you for everyone's kind reviews. Tell me what you thought about this chapter too or things I need to improve on. Next chapter coming sooner than this one did, hopefully! ;]

_To be continued..._


	15. Secrets

Title: Princess by Mistake

Author: Life. In. Pixels

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Summary: Sakura is thrown into a life that is not hers where she meets the infamous Prince Syaoran Li. She will have to be clever, deceitful and tactful in order to maintain her position of power. But we all know... a life built upon lies is no life at all.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Secrets**

"Where is the princess?"

The boy had been lying on a stack of hay, half-asleep, when the notorious trainer of the new recruits, Tor, marched into the stables.

"S-Sir," the boy stammered as he jumped to his feet. "They aren't back yet."

Tor bristled, a thousand things running through his mind. All the things that could have gone wrong. Kaptan's grand plan to get impersonate royalty and become wealthy seemed way too dangerous now.

"It's long past the midnight hour, boy," Tor barked. "The King will be most displeased to find that his only daughter is _still_ out somewhere in the cold woods!"

The boy went pale. "I… I didn't think that…"

"Stop your blubbering. Get me a search party!"

The authority in Tor's voice was undeniable. Panic-stricken, the boy froze. "Only… only the captain of the guards can organize one."

"The captain is away on business," Tor thundered.

The boy nodded. "I will wake the General then." And with that, he dashed out of the stables.

* * *

Yukito was awoken to lots of yelling. He glanced out his window and made out the flames of dozens of torches lighting the courtyard in front of his quarters.

Not wasting anymore time, he was dressed and outside in a few minutes.

He heard the frantic yelling as he approached the group of men gathered in his courtyard.

The Princess Sakura had gone horse riding with the Proton prince and they had not returned yet. The men were already assuming the worst.

Yukito's eyes widened at the news and worry filled him. He immediately had tracker parties formed and sent them to start the search.

The stable boy that had woken up the trackers stood to the side, hopping from one foot to the other in nervousness.

Yukito turned to the boy. "Go and let the Chancellor know what has happened," he said kindly.

He then took the reins of his white horse and joined the search.

* * *

Chancellor Takashi was woken up not long after Yukito and brought up to date. He was sent rushing to the King's quarters.

Within half an hour, the entire palace was awake, alarmed, and moving about chaotically.

Hyabe was woken up by the commotion and feeling cranky. She demanded to know what was going on from the maids scurrying along the palace corridors. After gathering enough gossip, she rushed to the King's side to offer her comfort.

Although coyly whispering into the King's ear that the princess was going to be alright, she wished nothing more that night than the death of the princess.

And what a convenient death it would be.

* * *

Syaoran woke up as the first rays of the sun hit his face.

He blinked and lazily stretched. Sakura was still nestled in his embrace. He paused and took a few minutes to appreciate her.

She was like no one he had ever met. In the rare times he had caught her smiling – and what he meant was a genuine smile, not when she pretended to smile – he felt that she was the most stunning person he had ever met.

He memorized her smooth pale skin, her long beautiful lashes, the poutiness of her lips, and smiled.

And then he heard them.

Trackers.

They had found them.

"Sakura…" He gently nudged her awake.

The small fire they had built was now dying embers on charred branches.

"Hmm?" Sakura was awake without much prompting. Years ago it would have been a daunting task to wake up the sleepy head but now she was on alert in a snap.

"We're being rescued." He smiled cheerfully at her as she got up and walked outside the cavern.

"They fell over the edge!" Sakura heard one of the trackers say. "They must be dead by now…"

"We're down here," Sakura called up, moving trying to see the top.

"Princess Sakura?"

_Yukito's voice_.

"We're down here," Sakura repeated anxiously. Yukito's familiar and gentle voice brought her comfort and relief, but more importantly, it was the painful reminder of the family she had lost.

Syaoran gingerly came up beside her, shielding his eyes from the sun, now fully rising.

"Are you alright?" Yukito called down.

Someone had already thrown a coil of rope over the edge and was working to secure it.

"We're okay," Sakura replied. "Syaoran's hurt though."

"I am not!" the prince immediately stubbornly protested.

Yukito was the first to climb down the rope. He landed gracefully on his feet. Relief flooded his beautiful eyes as he saw both of them were alive.

Without thinking, Sakura flung into his embrace. It was just like old times, when she was young and found herself in trouble. She would be afraid that Touya would lecture her but Yukito had been kind and would come to her rescue.

…it had been a very… very long time since she had caught a glimpse of the old life she had lost.

"Princess…" Yukito murmured as he patted her back.

To Sakura and Yukito, both who knew about the truth of her identity, this did not seem strange. It only brought back a feeling of nostalgia and memories; comfort to both of them who had lost people they cared deeply for.

But to Syaoran, it was more than strange. It was inappropriate that an army General touch a royal heir in such a way, no less embrace.

But Syaoran did not say anything. Something about the way Sakura held onto Yukito…

The trackers spent the next few minutes working diligently to get Syaoran, Sakura, and his horse back up to safety.

Near midday, the entire group was heading back towards the palace.

* * *

The palace dived into another flurry of commotion once the two royal highnesses were safely back.

Protomes had rushed to the Palace as soon as he had heard his son was missing.

Aureoles and Hyabe showed equal relief and happiness at their return, one genuine, the other sorely feigned.

Yukito was further decorated for his efforts. Tor was given a handsome reward for being the first to discover their disappearance.

Tomoyo and Meiling both offered their worried lectures on being so careless, Tomoyo's gentle and kind, Meiling's hot and fiery.

The entire day passed with more meetings with the aristocracy and the court, Gouhei among them.

When Sakura was finally left alone, she found Meijo waiting for her in her room.

Meijo had returned late last night from the Proton house and had not been able to find Sakura. Shortly afterwards, the Palace had been thrown into high alert.

"Welcome back, princess," Meijo whispered, relief in her bright eyes. "We… were so worried!"

Sakura smiled and gave Meijo a hug. "I'm fine. Thank you."

She was exhausted from the day's social events. All the meetings, talking, and listening had tired her out. The prince and her had been the center of attention for the entire day.

"I did what you told me to."

"What?"

"I went to the Proton House and talked to Niles about gifts the prince might have received," Meijo clarified.

"Oh… that, yes," Sakura answered, now remembering. "Did you… What did you find out?"

"The butler said the prince hadn't received any gifts recently. So you don't have anything to worry about, your Highness." Meijo smiled.

Sakura crawled into bed, just a little exhausted to think but she had to ask. "What… what about a golden brooch…?"

Meijo bit her lower lip gently. She couldn't shake the feeling that the princess seemed to be after something rather than honestly trying to find out if the prince was having an affair with another. But it was not her place to question so she obediently quelled her curiousity.

"I asked specifically about that. The butler said he did see something like that a few weeks ago, but he said it looked like a trinket rather than an expensive gift."

Sakura tensed. "Did he see what the prince did with it?"

"No…" Meijo tilted her head, confused. Why was Princess Sakura so interested in a worthless trinket? "He doesn't know what was done with it."

Sakura fell into silence. "And did you ask the butler to keep my asking about the brooch a secret?"

"Yes," Meijo nodded.

Sakura sighed inwardly. "Thank you, Meijo. That will be all."

The maid curtsied, blew out the candles and left the room.

Sakura fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

"Welcome home, your Highness."

Niles greeted the weary prince who had just trudged in through the front door. "I hear you've been on quite an adventure."

"Quite," Syaoran assured his butler. "If you count falling down a cliff, being rescued like a little boy by General Yukito, having had to listen to father go on and on about being careful, and then being examined by a man named Doc who insisted he had no other name, an "adventure", then sure."

Niles grinned as he followed the prince into his study. "I thought you liked General Yukito."

Syaoran sighed. "I like him well enough… it's just that… you didn't see how Sakura looked at him."

Niles raised an eyebrow. "Do I sense jealousy in your tone?"

Syaoran glowered at his loyal butler. "Not at all."

He accepted the drink that was poured for him and settled down comfortably into the armchair, wincing a bit.

"Were you wounded?" Niles asked concerned.

Syaoran shrugged as he sipped on his drink. "Some tiny internal bruising. A few days rest and I'll be fine. By the way, what has been happening since I've been away?"

"Your cousin, Meiling, was here. She was demanding to talk to you-"

Syaoran sighed. "I meant to say, has anything of importance happened?"

Niles made his way to the desk and picked up a letter. "Your mother writes to you about a village under your care that attempted a rebellion a few days ago. She settled it quietly though."

Syaoran sat up and took the letter. He read it over, frowning. "I don't understand this. Why would those villagers rebel? I've treated them more than fairly, offering them military protection from barbarians."

Niles cleared his throat. "I believe it's the new taxes you imposed on them last winter."

"Yes, but those were necessary to support the army. Without an army, Proto will be vulnerable."

Niles sighed but didn't argue. They already had had this conversation and debate numerous times before about Proto's ever-increasing militia. No one could ever persuade Syaoran otherwise.

"Right," Niles exclaimed, recalling events from yesterday. "I was told not to tell you this, your Highness, but I feel it is appropriate that you should know."

Syaoran glanced curiously at his butler. "What is it?"

Niles paused and hesitated slightly, but his sense of loyalty and duty were stronger.

"The princess sent her maid here to ask me about any gifts you might have received from potential ladies." Niles answered smiling. "She cares greatly for your affection."

Syaoran blushed. "What did you tell her maid?"

"I told her that you hadn't received any gifts."

"What?" Syaoran protested. "You should have said a few."

"But, your Highness, that would have made the princess jealous."

"That's the point."

Niles contemplated this and shrugged. He'd never understand the tendencies of young people.

"I thought that I should also mention that I told her maid that you did bring home an odd looking scorpion trinket."

Frowning, Syaoran asked in confusion, "The one I brought back the day when I was in a fight? Why would you tell her that?"

Niles thought about it. "Well, interestingly enough, she actually raised that as an example of the things you might have received."

Tensing, Syaoran asked very slowly, "She did, now did she?"

"Yes, is there a problem? Should I not have mentioned it?"

Frowning, the prince shook his head, thinking. "And you said that the maid was sent by the princess herself?"

"Yes."

Things were getting stranger and stranger. Sakura's horse was named Namonai. Namonai was coincidentally the hooded girl on the streets who had desperately wanted the scorpion brooch. Was there a connection or was this just a big misunderstanding?

"I should also mention that the maid bade me not tell you she was asking about it. The princess was shy about her worries."

Syaoran got to his feet. "I bet she was," he muttered. Sakura was definitely hiding something. "I will be retiring to bed now, Niles."

Without another word, he threw open his study's doors and bounded up the stairs to his room.

He threw open the double doors to his room. He set down his drink on one of the dressers.

Remembering that he had offhandedly hid the brooch under his mattress, he made for the bed.

Slipping his fingers under the heavy mattress and around the brooch, he pulled it out from his hiding place.

_What was so special about this brooch?_

He turned it over and over in his hand. From all that he could tell, it was just a simple trinket. Common in any merchant stall. Worth very little.

The brooch was of a gold-ish colour. There were two cheap red stones set into the scorpion figure as its eyes. Other than that, there was nothing interesting about it.

The design was simple other than the strange angle the tail was positioned, jutting out from the rest of the body in an abnormally straight linear line.

Syaoran flopped onto his bed.

_Princess Sakura… Namonai… are you the same person?_

_And if so… why do you want this_?

* * *

Morning came slowly, reflecting its warm rays off the cold banks of snow.

The first tendrils of sunlight crept silently into the dark room through the window panes.

He was standing by the mirror, watching his reflection.

For those who had only heard of the Proton prince's reputation, he appeared dark, cruel, and ambitious as power emanated off of him. He was born to this and he wore it like a second skin.

His dark powerful eyes stared back at him in the mirror, unyielding and cold.

"Good morning-"

Niles had thrown open the doors and stopped in surprise at the doorway.

"Your Highness?" he asked uncertainly. Syaoran never woke up this early by his own initiative. He worked hard, yes, but slept to the afternoon if no one disturbed him. "Is something wrong?"

Syaoran adjusted his collar. "No," he answered simply. "I will be heading to the Palace."

"Of course," Niles smiled.

But the prince did not move away from the mirror.

"Your Highness…? Is something wrong?"

Syaoran narrowed his eyes and let the silence stretch on. Just when Niles thought he'd never answer, the prince suddenly asked, "Remember how I got this cut on my face, Niles?"

The butler stepped closer to see the faint cut that was now nearly healed. "Yes. The street fight?"

Syaoran nodded. "It was with a hooded girl… it was…" Syaoran turned to his butler, his expression unreadable. "It was the most fun I had had in ages."

"Girl?" Niles asked, quizzical. _Girls don't fight_ hung in the air, unspoken.

"Yes… I didn't get to catch a look at her face… I even had Ruby try to find her-"

"But she's dangerous!" Niles protested. "Look at what she did to your face."

"I want you to answer this honestly, Niles," Syaoran said solemnly, ignoring his butler's concerns. "Do you think that girl was trying to kill me?"

Niles frowned. "What? She's a street hoodlum. She'd as soon rob you and leave you dead in some cold alleyway-"

"Niles, I'm asking you, do you think she _wanted_ to kill me? Do you think she _knew_ it would've killed me if I hadn't blocked her dagger?"

Niles looked at the prince. "What's going on?"

"Just answer the question, Niles."

"W-Why yes! If she knew how to fight and how to wield a weapon, she'd definitely know how to kill you."

Syaoran's face was grim as he marched out of his room.

* * *

Sakura had been up since very early.

"Sakura, don't do this," Tor cautioned. He was silently following her down the hallways. The Palace corridors were eerily quiet in the early morning. They were on their way toward the Doc's quarters. "You've just caused an uproar from falling off the side of a cliff! Can't you lay low for a while!"

Without decreasing the speed in her steps, Sakura answered quietly back. "You said the Captain of the Proton Guards set Sniggard up as a trap to find "Namonai". If what you say is true-"

"It is. I saw it with my very own eyes," Tor answered.

"Then we can't rule out that the prince may suspect me. If that's true, I don't have much time. I have to question Neim and find Boch's whereabouts before we're found out."

"That's what I'm saying!" Tor hissed. "We can't be sure the prince _knows_. We have to play it safe. In the meanwhile, you have to keep playing princess."

"No, Tor." Sakura was persistent. "I'm doing this. This is my chance. I can't afford to lose it. If the prince does know, then we will _need_ to be ready to disappear as soon as Kaptan returns."

Sakura woke up a sleepy Doc and the three of them headed towards the room with the hidden dungeon. Tor was silent and brooding. Doc kept throwing them questioning glances but did not say anything.

Doc rolled the stone door open from the wall, revealing the dark steps descending down into the dungeon.

"I'll like to talk to him alone," Sakura told Doc and Tor. Tor sighed and resigned. He never seemed to win an argument with her when she was this stubborn.

Sakura took a candle and descended the steps.

Neim was curled up in a corner, dozing. He woke up when he heard footsteps descending the steps.

"Hello, Neim. How are they treating you?" she asked lightly, as if this was the most natural thing in the world.

Neim's eyes were cautious and weary. "The doctor is feeding me at least," he finally spat out.

Sakura's lips parted in a smile that didn't quite reach her cold green eyes. "Good, good," she murmured.

Neim lifted his chin. "W-When the Scorps find out you're keeping me hostage, they'll come for you!"

"Threats, Neim? And empty ones at that? That's unbecoming of you."

"I-I mean it!"

Sakura plopped down beside Neim. "You know what I _have_ been wondering though, Neim?"

Her eyes bore into his. He couldn't stand her intense stare and his eyes darted around. She made him nervous and he had no idea why. Maybe it was the fact that he felt she was capable of killing him.

"Wh-What is it? Look, if you're going to ask me about Boch or the leader, I don't know anything about that!"

"No. Actually it's about your tattoo. How come you don't have a scorpion tattoo on your hand like all the other members?"

Neim's face scrunched up and he managed a sneer of self-importance. "I'm a messenger. I have to be discreet so it's on my back."

Sakura sat in silence, staring into the murky darkness of the dungeon. The three old abandoned prison cells loomed in front of her; only one cell was capable of locking someone up. The other two were broken: one was missing a door and the other's bars were broken.

"How long have you been in the Scorps?" she asked finally.

Neim stared at the beautiful green-eyed girl beside him with contempt. "Longer than you've been alive."

Sakura smiled coldly. "Then you must have been privy to a lot of rumours… such as ones concerning Boch… I want to know them."

Neim shrank away. "I don't know anything," he whispered, fearful now. He knew the consequences of snitching about these dangerous people.

Sakura stood up, half-heartedly brushing the dust and grime off her dress. She walked leisurely to the strange surgical table in the middle of the room and trailed her fingers along the metal, a thick layer of dust coming off as she did.

"I wonder what they used this for," she murmured, her eyes glinting. "Should we find out, Neim?" she asked as she pulled out the dagger Kaptan had given her. The sharp flat blade glinted in the candle light treacherously.

Neim shook his head, eyes wide.

"I want to know Boch's weaknesses, but most of all, his whereabouts."

"You- You can't kill me," Neim mumbled. "Kaptan… Kaptan promised that if I told him about the Chest… he would spare my life."

Sakura smiled innocently. "Kaptan's not here, is he now?"

"Why… why are you so obsessed with Boch! Even if you find him, he's well protected. He'll kill you!"

"He took away my life!" Sakura snarled. "My family brutally murdered for what reason? I _will_ make him pay. Now _tell me_ what you know!" She plunged the dagger into the middle of the table where it stuck out like a sore thumb.

Neim buried his face in his arms and cried. She meant every word she said. If Neim would not tell her anything, she _would_ put him up on the table and slowly cut him open until he spoke.

"Oh… I- I can't," he whimpered between his sobs. "I- I can't… if… if Boch f-f-finds me…"

"He'll find you gutted like a pig, blood caked on this table here, rodents gnawing away at your insides. But before that, you'll feel the pain of my knife cutting at your flesh. Every stroke of it. You will be alive for days, just _feeling_ the sharp metal edge of my knife sawing away at-"

"They said he had a son!" Neim screamed. "Twenty years ago… they… there were rumours about a son."

Sakura froze in place, shocked. "What?" she asked quietly. Then, more angrily, "Do you think I'm stupid, Neim?" She crossed the distance between them and hauled the trembling man to his feet and shoved him in the direction of the table. "I spent years finding everything I could about Boch, and along the way I picked up some of the rules of the Scorps. Number one? _No family_ allowed."

Neim stumbled and tried to catch his balance. "No! Please! No! I'm not lying! I swear it to you!"

He tried to get away but the chamber was small and there was nowhere to run.

"There were rumours that Boch had a son with a woman by accident! The-the woman brought the son to him and he was so surprised. He didn't know until he was holding his son in his arms. The leader _ordered_ him to kill his infant son. It's true! The Scorps aren't allowed to have family. It's seen as a weakness! So the leader ordered the child be killed…"

"And so Boch did and that effectively makes what you told me nothing but garbage that won't help me."

"No! You don't understand! Some of us heard that Boch didn't kill his son because… because sometimes when members accidentally have children, the child must be killed and proof must be brought… a finger, ear, or something to prove it was done. Boch couldn't… he didn't…"

"What do you mean?"

Neim scrambled to the opposite side of the table, putting as much distance as he could from Sakura. She did not pursue him, but her eyes watched his every movement.

"Boch said he killed his son by throwing him in a fire and that was why he couldn't bring any proof back. The leader believed him, but some of us were skeptical."

"Why didn't he bring back charred or burnt bones…" Sakura murmured, understanding now.

"Exactly," Neim frantically nodded. "That's why for some time, there was a rumour that Boch hadn't killed his son. Instead they said he gave up his son for adoption to a somewhat wealthy family. Not too wealthy to cause attention but not too poor that his son would live in rags…"

"Who did he give his son to?"

"I-I don't know! Boch silenced the rumours ruthlessly. No one dares talk about it."

"I need to know who he gave his son to!"

"I-I told you what I know," Neim whispered, flinching. "You've… you've already come so far by yourself. If the rumours are true, I'm sure you… you can find who he gave the baby to."

Sakura clenched her fist. "Do you know how many families in Aure alone fit the description of the family you just described? Even if I find his son, how will that lead me to him?"

Neim shook his head, side to side. "People say that Boch disappears once a week. No one knows where. _I_ think it's to secretly see his son…"

Sakura froze, thoughts racing through her head.

"I've… I've been thinking." Neim's lip trembled. "Kaptan is a ruffian… and… you must be with him. Yes! You were there that day that he ambushed the Escort. And…" Neim swallowed hard. "And that day, you also buried the Royal Escort, didn't you? I-I wouldn't… you wear clothes fit for royalty… I wouldn't-wouldn't put it past Kaptan to pass you off as… a… _princess_."

Sakura tensed but said nothing and Neim smiled nervously, confirming his guesses.

"So that-that's it. I'm right. You're _pretending_ to be a princess! What happened to the real one? You killed her? Left her to rot?"

Sakura turned to leave, ignoring Neim. It didn't matter if he had guessed. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. She had a lead and an idea had just popped into her head. She might know just the perfect person who might know which family had adopted a mysterious son twenty years ago.

Neim was still whispering to himself as the pieces fell into place for him and he began to grasp what was going on.

"G-Genius," Neim spluttered as he watched Sakura ascend the steps, his eyes not leaving her form. "Kaptan's a genius…" He started to laugh, his snickering echoing crazily off the walls.

Sakura opened the trap door.

"Oh, and _princess_," Neim called up, giggling madly now. "Impers-Impersonating royalty is punishable by death… and I can't _wait until the day you're caught_."

She slammed the door shut.

* * *

Author's Note: I got this up as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed it. The plot's moving forward and things are going to get very tricky for S&S and a bunch of other people too. Again, Sakura's character at the moment is buried in this unexplainable hate and pain, and that's driving her to do certain things and cross lines. She herself doesn't realize just how far she's gone ;]

pApAw: Aww, sorry the rescue didn't take longer xD I was already finished writing the rescue part before I read this review and I was like "ohsnap" =P More sweetness to come soon, I promise xD

silverwolf1492: Quebec was beautiful! We met this person who couldn't speak English and he was trying to teach us French. Truly awesome!

Silver orchidz: Definitely heading somewhere with that. Can't say what it is but it's not a huge plot piece :3 I snuck out from my studies and went to watch Beastly last week with a friend and I heard that line being said, I was like "really! Really did that just happen!" Haha xD

Also, if anyone's watched Tangled, the vagabond (I forget his name, but the thief) reminds me a lot of Kaptan's attitude/lifestyle. So I thought that was pretty neat.

Thank you reviewers for your awesome reviews and your encouragements. They mean a lot to me ^^

Drop off a review and let me know what to improve, what you liked/disliked etc.  
A cookie to anyone who guesses who Sakura has in mind.  
Next chapter up as soon as I can!


	16. I Think

Title: Princess by Mistake

Author: Life. In. Pixels

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Summary: Sakura is thrown into a life that is not hers where she meets the infamous Prince Syaoran Li. She will have to be clever, deceitful and tactful in order to maintain her position of power. But we all know... a life built upon lies is no life at all.

Author's Note: I've got one or two reviews that have said things are a bit confusing. I'd love to clear any confuzzlement up and explain it further in my author's notes. Just ask me and I'd be more than glad to clarify it. As I've said before, when I write things, in my head, I can imagine it (since I made it up =P). But sometimes when I transfer ideas from my head to words, it may become fuzzy and unclear. The worst part is that I don't know which parts are unclear to my readers

I've been running things through my head and some things I think are probably not explained as well as it should have been. If you're not interested, please continue on to the story xD  
For those that would like to clear the setting of the story up, continue reading this AN. (I apologize in advance for it being slightly long).

_Aure, Proto and the West_

So, there are basically three countries/kingdoms in this story.

You have Aure, which is the center of arts and commerce. Like any kingdom, there are many cities in Aure. One of my main settings takes place in the capital city of Aure. This is basically where all the business and excitement happens. It's also where the Auren Palace is. By now, hopefully, you know Sakura is pretending to be the Auren Princess. Her "father" is King Aureoles and she is the only child. Although she isn't a real princess, the Kinomotos are really originally from Aure. They were a well-to-do upper class family. Because of this, her father and brother would sometimes attend court. However, they were very low key, not ambitious, and overall not very wealthy to attract anyone's attention.

Aure's greatest competitor and neighbour is the Kingdom of Proto. This is where Syaoran is from. Proto is very well-known for its military power and army.

So far, it's been hinted now and then that a few centuries ago, these two great countries used to be at war as kings fought each other, competing to conquer the other in hopes to obtain great power by being the sole king of two of the most powerful countries. However, Aure and Proto have now settled into an uneasy peace, learning to rely on each other rather than fight each other.

Because of this recently established peace, royalty from both kingdoms have "vacation" homes in the other kingdom. I have referred to the one that the Proton royalties have as the "Proton House". Simply put, it's just a very big house that Syaoran stays in when he visits Aure. So no, he does not actually live in the Auren Palace when he's in Aure. The Proton House is just outside the Palace walls.

Also, it's probably helpful to mention that almost all of these aristocrat houses have their own mini dungeon/prison. Thus, you'll see mentions such as "the Proton House dungeon" or the "palace dungeons" etc.

So geographically speaking, you have Aure in the center and Proto on its Eastern side (right). To Aure's left is the country known as the West.

Not much is known about the West essentially because of a treacherous mountain range on the border of Aure and the West known as the Zetsu-Yama mountain range. (You might remember that this is where Kaptan is headed to try and steal the chest). The Zetsu-Yama is the only way to get into the West however, the range is nearly impassable thus making the West a very much isolated country; hardly anyone survives the trip through the Zetsu-Yama range and so hardly anyone attempts the crossing. In fact, the West isn't even a real name. No one knew its name so it was always simply called the "Western Country", and through generations, it was shortened to simply the "West". More will be revealed about this place as the story goes on.

_Hierarchy/Ranks/Titles_

In Aure, starting at the highest, we have the King of Aure which is Aureoles.

Next, we have Hyabe which is the future Queen of Aure.

Under her is Princess Sakura.

Next is the Auren Chancellor, Takashi.  
Then there is General Yukito.

And then Captain of the Guards, Kaptan.

For Proto, their King is Protomes.  
The Proton Queen is Yelan.

Then there is Prince Syaoran and his princess sisters.

The Proton Chancellor is Eriol.

Their General is an unnamed, unimportant forty-something man. Essentially he is just a figure-head that handles the technical aspects of the soldiers/army. Syaoran is really the one in charge.

Ruby Moon is the Captain of the Guards. Sometimes you'll see Eriol calling her Nakuru, and this is because she prefers that name, and Eriol seems to be the only one kind enough to use it =P.

In hindsight, I probably should have included a brief history/geographical explanation in the beginning chapters. But hopefully this blurb cleared some things up. Let me know if it helped, and now on to the actual story.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**I Think I…**

Tor's large figure loomed near the doorway. He was slouched against the door frame; arms crossed, and face grim.

Doc was busy mixing and concocting potions in the corner.

They both turned when Sakura rolled open the heavy stone wall.

Tor stood straight, surprised as Neim's voice drifted up the open trapdoor. "Did Neim just say he can't wait until the day you're caught? He knows?"

Sakura rolled the trap door back in place and Doc helped her move the wooden table back in front of the entrance to conceal it.

"He guessed," she murmured.

Tor groaned.

"But he's not going anywhere any time soon," Sakura assured him.

Tor sighed, shaking his head. This whole thing was turning into a big mess. He couldn't wait for Kaptan to return and sort things out.

"Well, did you manage to get anything useful out of him then?"

Sakura turned to face Tor and smiled.

"Yes." She nodded as she tried to pat off the dust that was covering her dress. "You said the Proton Captain…Ruby Moon captured Sniggard and has him locked away in their dungeon? I need you to go and break him out and bring him here."

"_WHAT_?"

But Sakura's mind was already skipping onto other thoughts and pieces of her plan.

"Lass, have you gone crazy?" Tor asked as patiently as he could. "You want us to try and free Sniggard from the Proton House dungeon? Do you remember how we raised a false alarm last time so that you could search the prince's room?"

Sakura nodded absentmindedly.

"After that incident, they increased their guards two-fold. Getting in will be very hard; getting out even more so. We can't risk it."

"But I need to talk to Sniggard! He was there… in my dream… I can't believe I didn't recognize his name sooner."

"Uh… from your dream?" Doc broke in quizzically. "You mean those nightmares you keep having?"

"B-But you said you wanted Sniggard to gather information to use against Hyabe…" Tor spluttered. "You didn't tell me it had something to do with your nightmares!"

Sakura gave him an innocent look. "I must've accidentally left that part out… anyway that's not important. The important thing is I need you to bring Sniggard here, please Tor. I need to know if he knows anything about the Scorps and about… that night."

Tor tensed, wondering whether to continue arguing, but decided to give up. He sighed and rested his forehead against the wood of the door frame. "I'm not going to lie. Breaking Sniggard out of the dungeons is going to be hard," he mumbled, defeated. "What did Neim tell you?"

Sakura smiled, almost a bit too happy. "Boch has a son. Neim thinks he gave his son away, and he also thinks Boch secretly visits every week."

Doc frowned. "Which family did he give his son to?"

"That's what I'm going to find out. Hopefully by the time I find out, you'll have Sniggard?"

Tor grimaced. "I'll see what I can do. No promises, Sakura." He then swung open the door and left to see to his new task.

Doc wiped the counter where he had spilt some of the potion he was working on but curiousity got the best of him. "How are you going to find his son?" he asked, unable to keep silent any longer.

Sakura grinned. "I think I know the perfect person for the job."

* * *

"Your Highness." The stable boy bowed, interrupting the Proton prince from his brooding. "I can take your horse."

Syaoran handed the reins over, distracted.

His mind had been occupied by Sakura all through last night and even through his ride here. Admittedly, Sakura had been on his mind much before then but he would not own up to it.

The mystery surrounding the girl just seemed to grow each day. Syaoran was already having his own suspicions but…

_Could_ it be? _Was_ it possible?

All the things that had happened during these few weeks seemed to suggest that the princess was indeed hiding a very big secret. What that secret was… was another question.

From the first time meeting her at Aureoles's dinner banquet, Hiragizawa had commented on how Kaptan addressed Sakura as if they were equals.

_That's because he's known her for so long… he just isn't used to seeing her as a princess yet_, his mind argued.

But what about that time when someone had alarmed the entire Proton House about a fire? He was sure that someone had searched his study… and he was sure Sakura had gone through his closet. What was she looking for? The brooch? Was she Namonai?

_She said she was scared_, the part of him that didn't want to believe it all argued, _She said she panicked. She wasn't searching through your things. She was trying to find a hidden passageway behind your closet… however strange that may sound_.

But Hiragizawa had also said that she liked going to the stables and talking with a young stable hand.

_Was her secret simply that she was having an affair?_

And more strange yet, Hiragizawa claimed that Yukito seemed to know Sakura. But that wasn't possible. She was a princess sent to the isolated West since she was a baby. There was no way that Yukito would have known her.

Then… what was it?

Hiragizawa had also said that Tomoyo and Meiling had suspected Sakura's identity…

_But she has the Royal Mark on her wrist. There is no doubt about her identity_.

Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair.

She wouldn't be so stupid to pretend to be a princess… would she?

_Of course not_, he scoffed. _And if she is pretending, she sure is doing an excellent job._

Hyabe had said at dinner that Sakura didn't look like her mother, Amulette. Syaoran had never seen the late Auren queen. Was it true that they looked nothing alike?

Then there was her horse, Namonai.

_Coincidence?_

She also knew how to scale down the side of a mountain and light a fire. Surely, these were abnormal skills that a princess would possess?

Then Niles had told him about her maid. Syaoran clearly remembered when he had asked Sakura about Meijo in the courtyard, Sakura had said Meijo was ill.

_She had lied. But was that just because she didn't want to seem petty that she was sending her maid to find out if he was interested in other girls_?

But it had seemed as if she was specifically looking for the brooch.

_Was it possible or was he simply over-thinking things?_

Syaoran groaned. It was all very complicated. And he couldn't just ask Sakura either. Something told him that she'd never confess to anything.

'_What should I do_?' he thought, running his fingers through his hair again. Should he confront her or let it go?

If it wasn't anything, he didn't want to make a big deal out of it and drive her away.

…And the fact that he, Syaoran Li, who disdained dishonesty and devious people, was willing to overlook her secrets in order to keep her close scared him.

"Prince Syaoran!"

Syaoran turned and saw Gouhei waving at him. He stopped to let the old man catch up.

"Fancy finding you here this early," Gouhei grinned as he approached the prince.

Syaoran returned the smile. "You know I'm supposed to spend mornings with the princess, Duke."

Gouhei guffawed and nodded knowingly. "Ah, but I'm sure that if you really did dislike the princess, you'd find a way to get out of this?"

Syaoran blushed and deterred the topic. "What can I do for you, Duke?"

Gouhei shifted from foot to foot. "I've been meaning to ask the princess if she was feeling fine…"

"What do you mean?"

"You know… being stuck in the woods. That can't have been a pleasant experience for a princess. Must have been scary for a young lady like her. I tried to talk to her yesterday but a bunch of aristocrat fools kept blocking me and interrupting me."

Syaoran grinned. "She's fine. She actually handled spending a night in the woods very well. _A little_ too well."

Gouhei shook his head. "You know, interestingly, somehow I knew she'd be okay. She's a tough one, that girl."

Syaoran frowned slightly. "I wasn't aware that you and she had become so close, Duke Gouhei." Then he laughed. "In fact, she and I had a bet about you."

"Oh?"

Syaoran shrugged, jokingly. "After she took the cane to you, I bet her that she couldn't handle your pride or personality. The stakes were quite high, but I lost."

Gouhei gave the prince a sheepish smile. "Yes, the princess is really something. A very convincing and intelligent lady. She'll make an excellent wife."

Syaoran blushed again.

"Oh, and I just wanted to say how much I appreciate you coming down to Haus of Fleur and sorting out… my son's mistake." Gouhei sighed. "The drinks got him impersonating you and-" his voice caught, "-and I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come down yourself and saved him. A moment of stupidity had him impersonating you…"

"Say no more," Syaoran offered kindly. "We're good friends, Duke. And besides that, my sister is in love with your son. I wouldn't want a one-time mistake to ruin his life. He's a good man."

Gouhei stopped in his steps, amazement on his face. "The princess really belongs with you," he murmured, shaking his head in surprise. "She said the exact same thing to me."

"What?" Syaoran stopped in his tracks too. "She knew about your son impersonating me? How? We made sure to keep it quiet."

"I don't know." Gouhei shrugged. "But somehow she did." Then he grinned good-naturedly, "And that's how she won the bet with you, I guess. She cleverly used that against me and I was left with no other choice but to pledge my loyalty to her. Ah… but all's fair in a good game of politics."

But Syaoran had gone silent. For the first time, the prince was just beginning to realize how manipulative, clever and cunning the princess really was.

* * *

Meiling spotted Syaoran talking to Duke Gouhei from across the courtyard. As she approached them, Gouhei excused himself and left.

"Syaoran!"

The tall prince turned to face his pretty, but whiny, cousin.

"I've been wanting to speak to you!" Meiling complained once she was standing in front of Syaoran. "I never seem to find you!"

Syaoran didn't say anything. He was still preoccupied with the revelation that Sakura knew about Gouhei's son and she had used it cleverly against him.

"Syaoran!" Meiling wailed, frustrated. "Sakura's birthday is in less than _two_ weeks away! What is your plan?"

"Plan?"

She narrowed her fiery red eyes at him. "You'll have to announce the wedding at her birthday. Don't you have a plan to stop all of this nonsense?"

Syaoran sighed. "Meiling-"

"No… no no no no no! You're running out of time!"

"I have more important things to deal with first-"

"More important?" Meiling demanded incredulously. "What could be more important than this? If you don't think of something, Protomes and Aureoles will make you announce the wedding and then it'll be too late to back out! I know you, Syaoran! You said you never wanted to get married!"

But Syaoran was distracted. Even more so, he found the idea of marriage to Sakura less and less appalling, almost pleasant and desirable.

Meiling did not miss the wavering look on his face. The silence stretched between them.

"What can I do to help?" she whispered finally, more than worried now.

Syaoran concentrated his gaze on Meiling's beautiful face. "Nothing." He smiled kindly at her. "Everything will be fine."

She watched him walk away, disbelief on her face and an ache in her heart.

_Was Syaoran falling in love?_

Stubbornly, she clenched her fists. "_I have to do something_…" she murmured.

* * *

Sakura had never been to the Auren Palace dungeons.

She constantly stopped maids and guards who were overseeing the hallways for directions. Most of them were flustered to talk to the princess, bowing or curtsying awkwardly while trying not to stare, and then trying to hide their interest as to why a princess was going to the dungeons.

The dungeons were situated in the northwest corner of the palace. A separate set of stone walls surrounded the mid-sized compound with armed soldiers patrolling the walls.

Just as she was about to approach the entrance of the dungeon, someone called her from behind.

"Sakura!"

She recognized his voice even before seeing his face. She turned around to greet the prince.

"Prince Syaoran," she greeted him politely and cautiously.

With Sniggard being arrested by Ruby and Syaoran asking her questions about Namonai, she had to be more cautious around him.

Sakura's aloof and distant attitude did not go unnoticed by him and it hurt him a bit. He had thought that with what they had been through together since they first met that they were closer than this.

"I've been looking for you," he said instead.

"I've been… taking a stroll," Sakura answered.

Syaoran nodded, and then cunningly said, "You shouldn't be walking around without your maid… but I guess she's still feeling ill…?"

"What?"

"The day Kaptan left, you told me in the courtyard that Meijo was feeling ill."

"Oh, yes." Sakura was flustered for a moment as she recalled her lie. "She's feeling much better now." _Why do you ask_? she thought. Unless… did his butler tell him about Meijo paying him a visit?

"Strange place to take a stroll," Syaoran went on to say.

Sakura glanced at the dungeon looming ahead of them. "I was just walking around," she lied. "And… wandered here somehow."

She was dressed in a pretty light blue dress and her honey-brown hair was tied up with the red ribbons she often wore. Syaoran's sharp eyes picked out the dusty streaks on her dress, especially near the hem. The last time her dress had been this dusty was when she had paid a visit to Doc.

"I see you've been to the doctor's quarters again?" he asked, feeling concerned. "Are you feeling unwell?"

Sakura's eyes widened. _How did he…_ "How do you know?"

"Your dress." He gestured to her hem. "Last time you went to Doc's, you said you fell. Did you fall again?"

Sakura bit her lower lip. Her lies were piling up; she needed to remember what she was saying. "Yes. Clumsy me." She smiled.

Although there were a thousand questions running through Syaoran's mind, he just couldn't bring himself to ask her. The thought that asking her such questions would scare her away, or even worse, reveal a secret that would make spending time with her impossible, was too much.

Even though he hated secrets being kept from him, in Sakura's case, it was like everything was an exception. She could do anything and he would still… always… want her, and only her.

He didn't know why, but he wanted to spend time with her. He _liked_ her.

No… he realized.

It wasn't just a simple like. It was… love.

He was in love with her.

"Your Highness?" Sakura asked tentatively when he had not said anything for a while.

"Would… would you like to have lunch with me?" he stammered, blushing.

Sakura looked up at him clueless, wondering why the prince had suddenly turned red.

"Right now?"

Syaoran nodded, afraid she would say no. "Niles's brother is making lunch today, and his cooking is the best."

Sakura glanced back at the dungeon and then back at the prince who was waiting expectantly for her answer.

"I-I would love to," she whispered finally.

There was no other way.

She'd just have to come back later.

* * *

They were seated in one of the many breakfast rooms at the Proton House. Just the two of them, around a small round table.

Tendrils of the warm afternoon sun poured in through the glass panes overhead. The snow outside was a beautiful and blinding white, stretching as far as the eye could see. Little footprints of foraging squirrels dotted the trees just outside the windows.

The food was delicious like Syaoran had promised it would be.

They were chatting about nothing in particular, but to Sakura, it felt good. It was relaxing to be in his company, enjoying the sun, enjoying the food, and just not having to worry about where Boch or the leader was. He could make her forget almost all her hate and worries.

"I guess this makes us even," Sakura teased.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Remember when I tried to jump out of your window during that fire? And you promised not to tell and I said I owed you one?"

"Mhm."

"I made the fire in the cave and saved our lives. We're even now."

Syaoran laughed. "I guess we are," he said, grinning.

"I'm serious," Sakura insisted.

Syaoran nodded mischievously. "I know."

She watched him eat the chocolate pudding, smiling. The way he ate it seemed delicious.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he asked when he caught her staring at him.

"No," Sakura replied, smiling brightly, making his heart skip a beat. "You must really like chocolate, don't you?"

Syaoran grinned sheepishly. The prince had a sweet tooth. "My favourite," he admitted. "You should try it…"

Without thinking, he offered it to her, holding the spoon out to her.

She hesitated for a moment and then good-naturedly opened her mouth. He gently fed her and grinned as she savoured it.

"It's delicious," she whispered, eyes closed.

"Yes…" Syaoran murmured.

He leaned across the small table and kissed her tenderly. She tasted just like the chocolate pudding he had fed her.

Sakura's green eyes flew open in surprise but she did not pull away.

He tilted her head back slightly and deepened their kiss. Sakura closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Intensifying, each enthralled, they shared kisses unlike any they had before.

"Sakura…" he whispered as his lips moved down and closed around her neck, his arms snaking around her waist.

She giggled as he pulled her onto his lap. "Stop, Syaoran. Your servants will-"

"Let them," he replied boyishly.

She shook her head and gently kissed his forehead.

"Remember when we had breakfast with my father that day?" Syaoran asked her as she lightly kissed his jaw, playful. "You said that food always tastes better with love."

"Yes."

"And then you asked if I believed in love…"

Sakura paused and looked at him. "You didn't believe in love," she whispered.

"No," he agreed. "It's a waste of time and-"

"Impractical," she finished his sentence.

Syaoran gazed at her. "You said it was perfectly put by someone who had never experienced love."

Sakura wasn't sure she liked where this was going. "What are you trying to say, Syaoran?"

"I…" He trailed a finger down her cheek. "I don't know… I just… I just know I would do anything for you. Anything."

Her eyes widened.

She didn't know what scared her more.

The fact that the prince might have just confessed his love for her, or the fact that she could see from his eyes that he meant everything he said. He would really do anything for her.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly. "Stupid prince," she finally murmured. "I will only be the ruin of you."

* * *

How they landed up in his room, she wasn't sure.

How she somehow managed to ignore all the warning lights flashing in her head, she did not know.

They half stumbled, kissing, up the staircase to his room.

His room was just the way she remembered it to be. The large expensive satin bed, the comfy chairs placed around the fireplace, and the full-length vanity mirror near the window.

Syaoran closed the double doors behind them and made his way to her. She giggled and playfully tried to avoid him but he easily caught her.

They fell to the floor, like two drunk teenagers, laughing for no particular reason.

They lay on the plush carpet for a while, happy in each other's company. Sakura turned to him and ran her hand slowly through his hair, looking into his amber brown eyes.

Without hesitation, he leaned over and captured her lips in a sweet and slow kiss.

"You belong to me," he whispered possessively. He then pulled her to him and kissed her gently on her neck down to her collarbone.

Her breath caught as his teeth brushed against her bare skin, sending sensations she had never felt before running through her body. "We… we shouldn't…" she protested weakly.

He rubbed his hand tantalizing across her thigh, smirking evilly.

"Syaoran… please… this isn't-" She had wanted to say _right_ but that was a lie, it _felt_ right.

He pulled away but there wasn't even a breath's time before she had made her way back in his arms, lips insistent, needing, taking, claiming him.

Groaning as her body rubbed against his, he thrust his tongue into her mouth, eyes tainted with lust for her.

Then he pulled away. "Sakura…" he mumbled, serious now, and gruff with desire. "Stop now… or else I can't… later-"

"Shhh," she whispered as she nibbled his ear. She didn't want him to stop, not now.

He let out a husky groan as he ran his fingers over her back, feeling the intricate designs of lacing and ribbons. She arched towards him, tiptoeing to kiss his jaw as her hands worked to relieve him of his shirt.

She was running her fingers over his bare shoulder and chest, feeling the taut muscles, as he tugged at the laces that held together her dress.

Lips locked, she could feel how much he wanted her. Giddy with an unexplainable need, she guided his hands with the lacing until the blue dress she had was sliding down her body and landing in a pool on the ground.

His fingers tugged impatiently at the linen and stays holding up her corset until that too was loosened.

His lips were insistent and each time they touched, it sent tingles down her. She shrugged out of the white cotton chemise and stepped out of it.

He paused, licking his lips. His eyes, dark with hunger, ran the length of her body, taking in the smooth pale porcelain skin and her bare breasts. He reached out and touched her breasts, the heat from his fingers intensifying on her. He kneaded it gently as she blushed, the blush traveling from her cheeks all the way down her neck.

Gently lifting her chin, he whispered, "You're beautiful" and he meant every word.

Within moments, he was just as naked as she, hands and lips roaming, touching, exploring.

Gingerly, Sakura reached out and touched his hard shaft. His breath caught and curiously she looked up at him.

"Sakura…"

Biting her lower lip, she started rubbing him and he groaned, eyes closed. Her fingers ran down its length, stroking as he struggled to keep his racing heart in check. Her fingers were torturously soft and gentle, and he was growing harder and harder.

He kissed the top of her head and gently pushed her onto his bed, climbing up after her. Her vivid emerald green eyes were dark with longing; her cheeks flushed.

Syaoran worked at pulling off the skin-fitting hosiery she wore, leaving it in a pool around her ankles. He spread her legs gently apart and closed his lips around her thigh, leaving a trail of kisses down to her ankles.

She gasped and then moaned, digging fingers into his hair, begging him, as wave after wave of sensation shot up through her.

He grinned handsomely as she moaned his name again and again, breathlessly.

Tantalizingly slow, he kissed his way up her body, stopping to pay attention to her breasts. Every little thing he did… made her arch her back and breathless. He sucked at the side of her neck, pulling her skin gently to leave his mark.

Every time he kissed a different part of her body, she squirmed and whimpered under his arms. She rubbed her body against his, unknowing what it was doing to him.

"Syaoran… Syaoran… please… now…"

He paused and looked at her, searching to see if she was sure.

Her green eyes were soft with bliss as she kissed him passionately. Her finger played over his back, sending ripples of need through his already tense body.

He climbed on top of her and slowly pushed his hard member into her.

There was a hitch of breath as he entered her. She made small noises of discomfort and squeezed her thighs together, unused to the feeling.

She was tight and as he slowly inched out, she'd gasp and whimper. He pushed in a little and slowly, slowly slipped out and felt her sigh.

He increased his speed, thrusting faster. She moaned in pain and pleasure and tilted her head back and he groaned in response.

Panting, he barely managed to stay sane as she thrashed in his arms and mumbled his name.

Skin against skin, kisses shared, and the pleasure coursing through each time they moved, their bodies fit perfectly together. They moved in symmetry, breathing quick and raspy, skin rubbing against each other, hot and wet.

She ran her nails down his muscled back as he groaned, feeling her clamp down on him. She cried out as she felt it, as she reached her climax.

His grip tightened as he came after her, thrusting into her one more time.

They lay there for a few minutes, panting and in bliss.

Then he rolled off of her and pulled her to him.

She lay exhausted, in his arms, as he placed soft kisses on the top of her head.

"Sakura…" he whispered, his warm voice sincere and clear, "I love you."

Sakura did not say anything and he did not ask for her reply. She snuggled into his arms, feeling warm and strangely happy.

Just as she was drifting off to sleep, she saw the Proton Royal Mark clearly tattooed on his chest, just over his heart.

* * *

Using the night as cover, the shadowy figures of five men darted into the tall bushes just outside the fence of the Proton House, undetected.

"Where is Sakura?"

Skor shrugged. "I haven't seen her."

Tor scowled and put the troublemaker princess out of his mind. He turned to Skor and the three others who he could trust. "You all know your mission for tonight. We can't afford to mess up and get caught."

Skor rubbed his head and made a face. "Why are we breaking into the Prince's house… _and_ rescuing Sniggard? It makes no sense!"

Tor scratched his beard. "Sakura wants to question him. And I don't have to tell you that she won't rest until she gets what she wants. My job is to keep her out of trouble until Kaptan gets back." He glanced at Skor and Kaptan's three other men. "Any questions about tonight's mission?"

* * *

Eriol Hiragizawa had been standing in front of the large beautiful portrait for well over an hour now, deep in thought.

The Royal Gallery was very quiet and tranquil, empty of people except the guard stationed outside the doors. But the Proton Chancellor was completely preoccupied with the portrait of Queen Amulette, Sakura's mother.

'_They really look nothing alike_,' he thought for the thousandth time, frowning.

The nagging suspicion that Sakura wasn't who she claimed to be was stronger than ever. The hair… and especially the eyes.

Eriol gave the portrait one last look and then left the Gallery, a plan formulated in his head.

He found Ruby Moon on Palace grounds in a heated argument with a soldier.

"Nakuru." Eriol greeted the Proton Captain.

Ruby turned. "Master Eriol!" she exclaimed happily, completely forgetting about the soldier she had been arguing with. The soldier stomped away angrily.

Once they were alone, Eriol said hesitantly, "I need… to hire someone who can find some information for me."

Ruby grinned. "What kind?"

"You know about the necklace that the late Queen Amulette left for the princess?"

Ruby nodded. "Amulette split her necklace in half and gave one half to her baby. Everyone knows that story."

ErioI smiled but it was clear he was troubled about something. "I talked to Tomoyo. She said that Sakura has never seen it before."

Ruby blinked innocently, not understanding.

Eriol smiled again. "I know you hired someone to find a girl for the prince. I was wondering if I could talk to him and ask him to find the necklace for me… or find out more about Princess Sakura's life in the West."

"Oh," Ruby exclaimed. "When I asked Sniggard to find Namonai for me he failed." She shrugged. "But I guess he might know about the necklace."

"Where can I find him?"

"I locked him up at the Proton house dungeon."

Eriol grinned. Very typical of Ruby.

"Thank you, Nakuru. I'll be heading to the Proton house to speak to him then."

* * *

Sakura woke up and snuggled deeper into the bed sheets and the warmth of the prince's arms. Then she froze.

The events from the afternoon flooded back to her in one swoop. The pleasure, the warmth, and the feelings they had shared.

_What had she done_?

Terror coursed through her body and she sat up. Beside her, Syaoran was sleeping peacefully.

_What had she done? What had she__ done_?

Agilely and as quietly as she could, she climbed out of bed. In the dark, she found her clothes and quickly got dressed, her hands shaking.

She threw one last look at the sleeping form of the prince before sneaking out of the room, heart pounding, trembling with the knowledge and realization that she, a fake princess, had just crossed a line.

* * *

They moved quietly, using the cloak of darkness to shield them from detection.

They had covered their faces with masks to avoid being recognized.

Tor pointed, and Skor and the three others crawled to their assigned position.

A shrill whistle, barely audible, sounded through the air and in one instant moment, four dark hooded figures sprouted up and quietly knocked the guards guarding the fence unconscious.

Their bodies were then dragged behind the bushes and hidden.

Another shrill whistle and like monkeys, each hooded figure vigilantly climbed the fence and swung over and onto the prince's property.

"The Proton house dungeon is here," Skor hissed, rolling out a parchment and pointing to the spot. "We go around in a circle." The three men nodded and disappeared into the dark to take their positions.

Skor then turned to Tor. "I'll get Sniggard from the dungeon. Make sure our escape route is clear and we'll meet you at the entrance of the dungeon, here." He pointed to the spot.

Tor nodded. "Go."

* * *

Sakura crept down the stairs. The house was quiet except for two maids that she could hear gossiping and giggling down the hall.

She needed to get out of this house before anyone saw her. She needed to think clearly. To think about what she had done.

Silently, and making sure the coast was clear, she made a mad dash towards the front door. In the next few seconds, she was out without anyone the wiser.

* * *

Tor was just passing by the front doors of the house when they creaked open and he saw someone slip out.

He dodged quickly behind a tree, heart pounding, fearing that he had been spotted.

But the person had not seen him and ran past him. He immediately recognized her.

"Sakura!" he hissed.

Sakura stopped and spun around. She saw Tor and immediately dodged behind the tree with him.

"What are you doing here?" Tor demanded in a hushed whisper.

"I… I…" Her eyes were wide and she licked her lips, trying to say something.

Tor softened a bit. "What's happened?" he asked, concerned. Sakura's hair was unkempt and the two red ribbons she usually used to tie her hair up was missing one. "You're missing a ribbon."

Her fingers flew up to her hair and she realized it was true. The other one must still be somewhere in the prince's room.

One thing after another; she felt like breaking into tears.

The ribbons were important to her. Touya had given them to her as a birthday gift.

"I-I dropped it… I have to go back there and-"

Tor yanked her arm back before she could hop away. Although he wasn't entirely sure what had happened, he could tell she was obviously flustered.

"You need to get out of here, Sakura. We're about to get Sniggard and you can't be here."

Sakura's eyes focused on Tor again. "What?" she asked, confused and lost. And then the meaning dawned on her. "Yes… Sniggard. I – I forgot…"

"Are you alright, lass?" Tor asked again, now more concerned than ever. She seemed disoriented.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Yes," she whispered. Then she repeated it more firmly. "Yes, let me help."

"Like hell you are," Tor exclaimed in a hushed tone. "Get out of here. And I mean it. You'll only get in the way."

"No, I won't…" she attempted to argue but Tor's look of death silenced her and she nodded meekly.

Tor watched her and made sure she was out the gates before continuing on with his task.

* * *

Sakura's carriage pulled away from the Proton house property.

Two minutes later, Eriol's carriage pulled in.

The Proton Chancellor gracefully climbed out and made his way towards the dungeon, with every intent on speaking with Sniggard to ask him to find where the necklace had gone.

* * *

Skor dodged and ducked around corners until he could see the entrance of the dungeon.

To the right and left, he saw that the other three men were already in position.

He gave them a brief nod and together the three jumped out, took the soldiers who were guarding the entrance by surprise, and knocked them out before they could raise any alarm.

"Good job," Skor said. "Hide them. I'll get Sniggard." He accepted the prison keys that were handed to him.

He descended the stairs by two until he reached the prison cells.

The dungeon was small and quiet, obviously not meant to hold any large amount of criminals. It was lit by torches stuck in holders on the walls and the light cast eerie shadows across the cold stone floor.

He found Sniggard's cell in the far corner and opened the creaking door with the keys he had.

Sniggard was brooding on a wooden bench. His head snapped up when he heard the door opening.

"Who are you?" he asked, shielding his eyes from the sudden bright light, trying to identify who the masked figure was.

"Shut up," Skor retorted. "Follow me if you want to get out of here."

Sniggard stood up, unsure. "Who are you? Where are you taking me?"

Skor unsheathed his curved dagger and waved it towards the door. "Move it. Now."

Stumbling, Sniggard started to walk while Skor, with his face hooded, held the dagger at his back.

* * *

The night air was bitingly cold and Eriol hurried towards the small Proton House dungeon, his boots crunching in the snow.

As he approached the dungeon, his steps slowed.

Something felt wrong.

Where were the guards?

Alert, he proceeded more cautiously.

And stopped in his tracks when he saw a small man ascending the stairs with a masked person right behind him.

"Stop," Eriol ordered. "What do you think you're doing?"

Skor and Sniggard froze.

"Help," Sniggard mumbled, terrified and unsure what was going on.

"Get out of the way, Chancellor," Skor said gruffly. "And no one needs to get hurt."

The three men that were hiding in wait for Skor started to move silently behind the Chancellor. One of them came behind Eriol to knock him out.

But Eriol was faster.

In one fluid motion, he dodged the bandit and rendered him unconscious by elbowing him just behind the neck.

Skor's mouth dropped open in shock and the other two men hiding behind the bush eyed each other with surprise. They didn't know the Proton Chancellor could fight.

"Drop the knife," Eriol said. "And-"

Eriol crumpled to the floor.

Tor stood behind the Chancellor, fist raised.

"About time," Skor complained. "Did you see how he knocked Roy out? Did you know he could fight? I was getting worried. What kept you?"

"I ran into Sakura," Tor said quietly.

"What?"

"Let's get out of here now." Tor gestured to the other two men to help Roy.

Within seconds, the party had slipped into the darkness and disappeared.

* * *

Syaoran stretched in the dark and reached beside him to pull Sakura back into his arms.

His outstretched hand touched empty air.

He opened his eyes and could not see her form that should have been lying on his bed.

Confused, he sat up.

She was not beside him.

Her clothes were gone.

She was gone.

A strange sadness fell on him as he realized she had snuck out without waking him.

Before he could dwell on it further, his door burst open and Ruby Moon stormed into his room.

"Someone's kidnapped Sniggard! They even attacked Master Eriol!"

"Wh-what?"

Disoriented, Syaoran frowned, his eyes trying to adjust to the sudden onset of brightness from the candles lighting the hallway outside.

"They broke in! When I get my hands on them-" She stopped and bent down and picked something off the floor.

"Who broke in? Who's Sniggard?"

Ruby curiously examined the object she had picked off the floor. "Ribbon… it's a girl's red ribbon… what…" And then she broke out into a broad smile. "You had a girl over, Syaoran?" she teased, plopping onto the edge of his bed.

Syaoran blushed and snatched Sakura's ribbon away from her. "I'm your prince," he grumbled. "Do not address me like your friend."

Ruby grinned from ear to ear and bounced on the edge of his bed. "Who was she? Was she pretty? Huh? Huh?"

"None of your business, _Captain_," Syaoran firmly stated. "What's this about Hiragizawa being attacked? I thought he was more than capable of protecting himself."

Ruby frowned. "We found tracks. They were five of them and they came over the fence and took Sniggard."

Syaoran rubbed his temple. "Who's Sniggard?"

"You know how you asked me to find Namonai? Sniggard was the person I hired-"

"Your Highness," Eriol interrupted Ruby mid-sentence as he strode into the room.

Syaoran sighed. "Are you alright, Hiragizawa?"

Eriol nodded. "They caught me by surprise."

"Who were they?"

Eriol hesitated for a long moment and when he finally spoke, the room fell very quiet.

"I believe I recognize one of the intruder's voices as the stable boy from the Auren Palace. One of Kaptan's men."

* * *

Author's Note: There we are. I admit I'm not a particularly good writer but hopefully it was average enough to be enjoyable. Tell me what you thought if I haven't scared you all off yet =p

Anon: This made me laugh! I already have the outline of this fic planned out so I pretty much know where it's heading. But while I was planning it and when I got to the Boch's son part, I thought "wouldn't it be really twisted and a great mess if his son was actually Syaoran?" And then I laughed (very creepy, I know =P). But I'm not that evil to mess with Syaoran's identity xD So yes, he's a real prince and not Boch's son xD

As to how many more chapters are left. Lots. Lots to happen.

Enigma infinite: What parts or do you mean the whole thing? I've tried to correct the problem by proofreading it over and over again but I'm not sure if that worked or not.

Purplemonster27: In my head, it was very cute! ;)

Sinnombre19.06: Thank you for your review! I relied heavily on a translator and understood about everything except the meaning of the last three sentences. It was very thoughtful xD Thank you!

AmethystUzumaki: I don't think he was. I'm not completely sure though haha xD

And a big thanks to all my lovely reviewers who took the time to drop off a review for me. Many of the things you write make me smile and make my day! ;]


	17. The Mountains

Title: Princess by Mistake

Author: Life. In. Pixels

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Summary: Sakura is thrown into a life that is not hers where she meets the infamous Prince Syaoran Li. She will have to be clever, deceitful and tactful in order to maintain her position of power. But we all know... a life built upon lies is no life at all.

Author's Note: Please note that I haven't named Kaptan's numerous men because it was unnecessary ;D  
I will just be referring to them as "men" :]

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**The Mountains**

"_I believe I recognize one of the intruder's voices as the stable boy from the Auren Palace. One of Kaptan's men_."

Eriol's blunt accusation hung in the room as Syaoran and even Ruby was shocked into silence.

The thoughts and suspicions that the name _Kaptan_ stirred up created a blanket of dark silence that continued to last.

It was Ruby who first broke the silence.

"Kaptan?" she demanded to know. "You mean that new Auren Captain that replaced Ifrat?"

Eriol nodded.

"Well then," she exclaimed, clapping her hands together decisively. "Let's go get that stable boy then."

"The prince will have to authorize our actions," Eriol said. "Especially since we are guests in this country."

Ruby turned to the prince. "Well? Syaoran?" she questioned quizzically, itching to make an arrest.

But what Syaoran wanted to ask and what he only cared about was if anyone had seen Sakura.

As soon as he glanced at Eriol's serious expression and Ruby's ill-hidden excitement, he knew it would be an inappropriate time to ask.

So, instead, the prince cleared his throat, and inquired, "So you two are telling me some men managed to sneak onto this property and rescue a prisoner we were keeping in our dungeon? _How_ exactly did they manage that?" His tone was clear. He was unimpressed and unhappy about the failure of the security that was guarding the perimeters. "If they could do that, they could have easily snuck into the house. My father, King of Proto, lives in this house."

Ruby opened her mouth to protest and then shut it, embarrassed.

Syaoran turned to Eriol. "You think one of Kaptan's men took the prisoner - what was his name?"

"Sniggard," Ruby supplied.

Syaoran nodded. "Let's pretend it was Kaptan's men for a moment. What would they want with this prisoner? Who is he?"

Ruby answered, a bit hesitant, "He's an… information specialist. I hired him to find Namonai but he couldn't so I threw him in the dungeon-"

"Namonai?" Syaoran asked sharply, disbelief flooding into his eyes.

Ruby nodded, impatiently. "The girl you wanted me to find. Remember?"

"Who's… Namonai?" Eriol murmured, pronouncing the uncommon name carefully. This was not the first time he had heard it being mentioned by Ruby.

Syaoran chose not to answer the Chancellor. There were some thoughts forming in his head. Everything seemed to be connected somehow. Why though? How though?

Ruby stood up and started pacing restlessly around the room. "So? Are we going to arrest the stable boy or not?" she demanded.

Eriol's sharp perspective did not miss the prince's strange silence. "What is it?" he asked.

Again, Syaoran did not answer. Instead, he turned to his two subjects and gave a curt nod, making his decision.

"You have my permission to arrest the stable boy."

He was sick of all the questions floating around. "I want some answers."

Ruby was already excitedly dashing out of the room before the prince had even finished his sentence.

* * *

_Meanwhile, many miles away, near the border of Aure and the West…_

In the dark of night, the four men squatted behind a large boulder, shivering and rubbing their arms trying to generate heat.

The blizzard had started a few hours ago and had steadily gotten worse.

The wind was the worst part. It howled and bellowed, giving no relief to the cold travelers. It was already bitterly cold; so much so that just breathing was painful in itself.

But the wind continued to be unkind and indifferent. It continued to tear across the flat plains of Aure's border lands, bringing with it gust after gust of flurries of snow that somehow made its way down the winter coats of the men.

Visibility was next to zero. The four had to keep blinking furiously just to keep the snow from clinging onto their lashes.

An hour ago, they had been riding fiercely towards the Zetsu-Yama mountain range, pursuing a Scorp convoy group, and stopping only to rest a few hours at the most.

The snowstorm had caught them by surprise. It had enveloped them so suddenly, like an ambush, on the rarely-traveled dirt path. One second they had been able to see the enormous Zetsu-Yama mountains looming in the distance, and the next, they had been unable to see anything.

"W-we need… find s-sh-shelter-" one of the men yelled over the noise, teeth chattering.

Beside him, the other two nodded in agreement, struggling to keep warm.

But the blue-eyed, brown-haired vagabond did not respond. His face was frostbitten and red but his eyes were clear and focused.

When Kaptan did not reply, the other one suggested, "A-at least let's m-make a fire!"

Although the wind shrieked noisily across the lifeless plateau, Kaptan's firm voice carried clearly to his three men. "No."

His loyal men sighed, having known that was what his answer was going to be.

Distracted with trying to keep warm, they did not see the figure trudging through the snow towards them until he was almost upon them.

All four of them leapt up, fumbling and grasping for their weapons. Clumsily, with cold fingers, they swung and pointed their swords at the stranger.

"Whoa!" Fox cried, holding his hands out as he pulled off his hood, revealing his fox-red hair. "It's me, guys!"

Upon realizing it was Fox, they clumsily re-sheathed their sword and huddled back down behind the boulder. Fox joined them, shivering.

Kaptan had sent Fox ahead of them, tasking him with the mission of determining if there _was_ a Scorp convoy ahead of them. Fox had been gone for hours.

"What kept you?" one of the men complained.

Fox made a face. "First, I had to make sure there was actually Scorps ahead of us and that Neim wasn't lying. Then I had to somehow find my way back here! Where the hell did this snowstorm come from?"

"From hell," one of the man answered, managing to grin at his own paradoxical reply.

The one beside him didn't find it as funny. "We're close to the damn Zetsu-Yama, what do you expect? Just like the rumours say, this place is death."

The third one rolled his eyes, his expression clearly saying that the other two had gone mad.

"So?" Kaptan asked, ignoring the chatter. "Did you see the Scorps?"

Fox rubbed his hands together, cold. "Before the storm came, I found tracks. I dunno if they're Scorps but there's definitely a group of travelers a few hours ahead of us."

Kaptan nodded. If Neim had lied, his wrath would have been unimaginable. "How many?"

Fox shrugged, uncertain. "Seven, eight? Hard to tell. From their tracks, they were definitely in a rush."

"E-Eight!" one of the men exclaimed. "That's nearly double the amount of people we have!"

Kaptan nodded, thoughtful. "We'll need to ambush them before they head into the Zetsu-Yama."

Fox shook his head. "I don't think we can overtake them and ambush them in time before they enter the mountain," he muttered. "Our only hope is to catch up to them and fight them in the open. If they enter the mountain, there's no hope in overpowering them."

"And I'm definitely not entering the mountain," the other contributed.

The third man shook his head. "We're outnumbered… an open battle is a great disadvantage."

Kaptan clenched his jaw as the wind continued to shriek around them. "I'm not giving up. We'll wait until this storm passes and catch up to them."

* * *

"Quiet!" Tor hissed at Sniggard.

He and Skor were shuffling Sniggard at knife point to Doc's quarters in the dark.

Sniggard stumbled along the glamourous and elegant palace hallways, eyes wide, taking in the richness of royalty and its décor.

"Is this… is this the _Palace_?" Sniggard asked, unable to keep the awe out of his voice. His two kidnappers had not told him a thing nor had they explained where they were taking him.

"I said quiet!"

When Doc opened his door to the insistent knocking, he was surprised to be greeted by Tor, Skor, and a stranger.

"What is-?"

"Questions later, Doc," Tor advised. "We have an additional guest to be added to the… dungeon."

With great effort, Doc managed to stem his questions and hurriedly let them in. He closed the doors behind them as he cast one last glance into the dark outside to see if anyone had seen.

Inside, Tor rolled the trapdoor away and gestured for Sniggard to descend down the long winding steps into darkness.

"No!" Sniggard protested, but the sharp point of a dagger pressing into his back silenced his objection, and he descended hesitantly into the dark obediently.

Tor rolled the trapdoor back in place, effectively imprisoning Sniggard in the cold secret dungeon with Neim.

"What's going on?" Doc asked. He was still in his pajamas, eyes wide. "Who was that?"

"Someone Sakura wants to talk to," Tor explained briefly.

Doc groaned. "I'm already sneaking an extra portion of food to Neim. Now I have to feed two?"

Tor broke out into a grin. "No one's going to question why the Palace Head Doctor needs extra food."

All three of them froze in place when a loud frantic knocking sounded at the door.

"Open up, Doc!" Roy's hush and urgent voice came from the other side of the door.

The three breathed once they realized it was one of their own and Doc opened the door. Roy sprang in immediately. He was out of breath and sweating.

"They're coming!"

"What!"

Roy shook his head, taking in gulps of air. "They knew somehow."

"How?"

Roy shook his head again. "I don't know! But the Proton Chancellor and their Captain is heading to the stables to arrest Skor right now!"

Skor's eyes widened and Tor glared. "How did they know?"

"I-I…" Skor swallowed, mind speeding to think. His eyes widened as he realized something. "The Proton Chancellor must have recognized my voice. He used to come by the stables and ask me questions about Sakura…"

Tor groaned, smacking his forehead.

"What are we going to do?" Doc asked, distressed, eyes darting from Skor to Tor to Roy.

The four stared at each other, speechless.

Then Tor said, "Wait… they're only coming for Skor?"

Roy took a moment to think and then nodded. "I was at the gate and I heard them pass through and talk about it."

Doc wrung his hands. "We have to get Sakura… let me pack up some of these potions-" he started to move around the room, picking up vials and bottles, "I'll be ready to go in a moment-"

Tor placed his large hand on Doc's shoulder to stop the nervous doctor from moving. "We're not going anywhere," Tor said quietly. He turned to Skor. "They're only coming for you which means they don't know we were involved."

Skor gulped and nodded. "I won't give you away," he promised.

Tor's serious expression softened at Skor's willingness to surrender and sacrifice himself. "We'll have none of that, lad," he said. "Because they're not going to find you." He then turned around and re-opened the door leading down the dungeon. "You'll have to hide in here for the time being."

Skor hesitated and then nodded. He took a candle that Roy offered him and descended the steps, hearing the stone trapdoor roll back in place as the dark and the silence engulfed him.

Doc, Tor, and Roy stood silently in the middle of the room once they had hidden Skor.

Tor nodded towards Roy and wordlessly Roy left to continue pretending to be a normal guard.

"So…" Doc said finally, clueless as ever, potions still in his arms. "We're not leaving?"

Tor shook his head.

"Not yet."

* * *

It was dark and clammy in the small hidden dungeon. Skor found Sniggard standing uncertainly in the middle of the steps.

When he saw Skor, he quickly descended the remaining steps with Skor close behind.

Neim, like usual, was huddled in the corner.

"What's this about-?" Sniggard immediately asked when Skor's foot left the last step.

Before Skor could reply, there came a bloodcurdling shriek as Neim jumped up and threw himself at Sniggard, knocking him onto the floor.

Only slightly curious at this behaviour, Skor watched with amusement as Neim and Sniggard fought each other on the grimy cold dungeon floor for the next few minutes.

However, neither men actually knew how to fight so their tumble consisted more of clawing, shrieking, cussing, and smacking.

"Get off! Get off!" Sniggard was screeching, trying to kick Neim away.

"You! You-!" was all Neim could splutter out, spit flying out of his mouth, his face red with rage as he lurched towards Sniggard again.

Skor plopped himself down on the steps and leaned back to watch the show, grinning from ear to ear.

"Help!" Sniggard cried. "Get off! You crazy rodent!"

"You! You-!"

There was hair pulling, biting, and even an ill-formed fist trying to punch now and then.

The fight finally broke apart as both men, exhausted, scrambled away from each other, trying to catch their breath.

"Are you crazy, you son of a-" Sniggard huffed, nursing his bitten arm.

"You! You did this to me!"

"I don't even know you!"

This promoted another angry shriek from Neim but he had no energy to perform another lurch-punch so he settled with: "You _knocked_ me out and _gave_ me to Kaptan!"

Sniggard's eyes widened as he, for the first time, recognized Neim's grubby and tear-stricken face. "R-Right…" he spluttered. "Kaptan asked me to catch you a week ago… I had you bagged and gagged and delivered."

Neim burst into unmanly tears.

"So Kaptan is behind all of this?" Sniggard asked, making the connection. He turned to eye Skor. "What does he want with me!"

Skor, who was still enjoying the drama unfolding in front of him, only grinned.

"This is all your fault," Neim sobbed, rocking himself.

"Hey," Sniggard exclaimed, shrugging unapologetically. "You were a business deal; a nice bag of gold coins. No hard feelings, right?"

But Neim did not reply and crawled back into the corner, sniffling.

* * *

The storm passed just as quickly as it had come. The sun slowly coloured the sky an array of pink and orange hues.

Kaptan, Fox, and the three other men climbed on their horse and tore down the flat plains in hot pursuit immediately after the storm had passed.

They hardly stopped, racing vigorously and tirelessly down the snow-covered landscape.

In front of them, the Zetsu-Yama mountain steadily grew larger the closer they got.

The mountains spanned across the horizon as far as the eye could see, its face almost vertical straight, like a wall, making it impossible to climb.

There was only one way over the Zetsu-Yama and that was _through_ the large open crevice in the side of the mountain; at the end of the dirt path they were traveling on.

When they finally took a brief stop, it was to check on the Scorp's progress.

"Do you see them?" Fox asked Kaptan, who was squinting through a telescope tube.

Kaptan slowly moved the lens, tracing the dirt path, trying to catch a glimpse of the Scorps.

Then he saw them.

"I see them," he said as he folded the telescope back into his horse's pouch. "We have to hurry. They're nearly at the crevice."

* * *

Ruby led a troop of ten armed guards. Together with Eriol, and through further bureaucratic permission from General Yukito (acting in lieu of the "vacationing" Captain), they were finally headed towards the stables.

They could not find the head stable boy.

Nor had anyone seen him.

It didn't matter even if they had though, as Eriol soon found out, most of the stable hands now working there were "Kaptan's men" anyway.

"What do you mean you haven't seen him!" Ruby demanded, staring down one of the many stable hands she had tirelessly questioned. The boy shrugged for the umpteenth time while scratching his neck restlessly. It was clear he wanted nothing more than to get the Proton Captain out of his face.

Eriol turned to Yukito who had courteously, and as politically expected, offered his own army soldiers to join in on the search.

"We're not going to find him," Eriol said grimly.

Yukito politely inclined his head.

Half an hour ago, the Proton Chancellor and Captain had requested an audience with him to obtain his permission to search the Auren palace stables. He had given his permission easily – it wasn't as if he could refuse it. They had only asked out of respect.

"You said this boy, Skor, broke into the Proton House dungeon and fled with one of your prisoners?"

Eriol nodded. "He was one of Kaptan's men." His dark eyes flittered to Yukito's innocent ones. "You wouldn't happen to know where Kaptan is, would you?"

Eriol had not forgotten the peculiar relationship he had observed pass through Sakura and Yukito.

Yukito gave the Chancellor a soft smile. "I have heard he requested a vacation leave for a few days."

Eriol nodded and did not say anymore.

Yukito kept the easy smile on his face, but he knew that whatever this was about, it could not mean good news for Sakura.

* * *

They bolted down the dirt path that was lined with overgrown grass and weeds from lack of use.

The path led straight to the crevice of Zetsu-Yama.

The horse hooves pounded on the dirt and threw up dust.

Up ahead, they saw the Scorp convoy and the telltale sign of dust from their horse's hooves too.

Kaptan and company pushed their horses even faster and darted towards the Scorp convoy, wind flying through hair, and hands clutching the reins tightly.

It was a highly dangerous open direct assault and a shout of alarm went up as the Scorp convoy spotted the group of five chasing them from behind. They halted, surprised to see others traveling the rarely-used path, and unsheathed their swords to defend their cargo. Some of their men reached for their bows, trying to string up an arrow before their pursuers fell upon them.

Although these men were highly trained, they lacked skill which Kaptan's men did not.

Plunging towards the Scorp convoy at an alarming speed, Kaptan let go of his reins.

Balanced on top of his black stallion, he reached for his bow. In one swift motion, his arrow was in the sling even as the Scorp's side was still fumbling.

The sound of a _whiz_ and the arrow flew through the air, hitting the unlucky Scorp right in the chest. The Scorp's mouth fell open and he fell off the side of his horse, thumping to the ground.

Another incoherent shout as the commander of the Scorp convoy barked for an attack, a faster retaliation.

Kaptan's sure hand had killed another Scorpion member before they finally launched their first arrow. It missed the five and harmlessly struck the dirt.

In the next few seconds, more arrows flew into the air. Most of it landed harmlessly on the dirt path but one struck one of Kaptan's men in the thigh while the other struck the other's horse.

When the two sides finally collided, Kaptan's company consisted of only three men against six Scorps.

The commander of the convoy roared with rage and charged at Kaptan, his beheader sword swinging widely around his head.

Kaptan had just stabbed one of the underlings. With his boot, he kicked the dead man off his blade just in time to avoid the commander's heavy sword swinging at his head.

A few paces away, Fox and the other man were occupied with four Scorps. Fox was agile and quick. He ducked and dodged with a quickness that was unrivalled. Within seconds, both had killed off two Scorps, leaving two more.

In the distance, Kaptan's second man, the one who's horse had been shot down, ran towards the battle, angry that he was missing the excitement.

Kaptan dodged all the heavy swings directed his way. Maneuvering and fluid, his blade clashed against the commander's, each trying to physically overpower the other.

The large commander clenched his jaw and tensed as he suddenly dropped to the floor, throwing a kick at Kaptan's legs, successfully tripping and throwing Kaptan off balance. Kaptan's sword propelled out of his hand and rolled away from him.

Roaring, the commander brought his sword down and Kaptan rolled away just in time. As the commander was pulling his sword up again, Kaptan jumped to his feet and punched the man in the head, temporarily stunning him.

Just then, Fox spun around and pointed the tip of his slim sword at the commander's throat and the man froze.

Kaptan's other two men had just killed the remaining two Scorps.

"Drop your sword," Fox panted, sweat, dirt and blood running down his face.

The commander's eyes darted sideways and assessed the situation. All his men were dead; he was defeated. Chin raised, the commander threw his beheader sword to the side and held up his hands.

Kaptan retrieved his own sword and surveyed the mess they had created.

Seven dead bodies littered the ground, blood already pooling in puddles in the dirt.

One of his men was uninjured and fine. The one that had fallen off his horse was bruised but otherwise fine. The one that had been shot in the leg was going to survive as well. Fox had been hit on the head and a trail of blood was dripping off his chin but otherwise he seemed fine.

"Tie him up," Kaptan ordered, scowling.

The commander flashed Kaptan a lopsided grin which was missing teeth. "Well… if it isn't Kaptan. Why am I not surprised?"

Kaptan, however, was not interested. He was already picking his way through the dead bodies, looking for the Chest that Neim had mentioned.

"You're far from your usual places to rob," the commander went on to say.

Again he was ignored. Kaptan had a reputation amongst thieves and bandits alike, so he was not all that surprised that a dishonourable thief like the Scorpions would have heard of him.

"Hey," Fox exclaimed as he dabbed the cut on his head with a cloth that had been given him. He gestured towards the commander who was sitting in the dirt, his hands tightly bound behind his back. "Hey! I've seen you before…"

One of Kaptan's men was already rifling through the pockets of the dead, unashamedly keeping whatever valuable thing he found.

"Yes…" Fox muttered, frowning. "Hey, Kap!"

"What?" Kaptan growled, eyes flitting through the wreckage.

"Remember when we were heading to that Meiling's house? And we were ambushed? It was this man-" Fox pointed at the commander. "I remember him. He led one of the ambushes against us! I remember Sakura stabbed him in the arm."

This caught Kaptan's attention and he picked his way back to the commander. "You know who I am," Kaptan said. "That means when you attacked us, you knew we weren't the Royal Escort."

The commander chuckled. "Yes. Your little ruse of using that girl as a princess is really nothing short of genius."

Kaptan hauled the commander to his feet by the collar. "Who else knows about this?"

Not intimidated, the man replied, "It's talked about amongst some of the higher ranked Scorps. We're just waiting to watch what will happen to you when those royalty pigs find out." He grinned as if all of this was amusing. "Many have betted this will finally be the end of Kaptan, the one who somehow manages to cheat death every time."

Kaptan released the commander's collar and shoved him.

"Hey, Kap!" the man who had been going through the pockets of the dead called. "I think I found it."

Kaptan immediately hopped over. A dead body had conveniently fallen on the chest, hiding it from view.

The chest was wooden with no symbols or decoration carved on it. It was mid-size, not very large. With the help of the other man, Kaptan lugged it to where the others were.

They stood around it in a circle, examining it, each fantasizing about hordes of treasure.

Although the chest was plain and boring, it was strange. The keyhole, normally located at the sides of chests, was located on the top of the chest lid, right in the middle.

"Strange," Fox muttered as he started picking the lock.

"Y-You – stop!" the commander spluttered. "You can't open that!" But no one paid him any heed.

As the seconds ticked by, the men were slowly losing patience as Fox continued to work at the lock.

"You lost your touch or something, Fox?" one of them playfully jeered.

Frowning, Fox scratched his head. There wasn't any lock he couldn't pick, but this one… "Strange," he repeated. It just wouldn't click open no matter what he tried.

Sighing, Kaptan waved Fox to clear the space. He took the large heavy beheader sword that the commander had dropped and swung it onto the chest.

The chest _should_ have then done one of two things. Its lid should have either swung open, breaking off its hinge from the force of the blow, _or_ the chest should have cracked down the middle, hacked open by the blade.

Instead, the blade of the finely crafted sword split and then splintered apart.

"What the fu-?" one of the men exclaimed, jumping back, avoiding the splinters from the blade.

Kaptan's mouth dropped open and everyone stared, unsure what to do or how to react to this impossibility.

"Wh-what just happened?" Fox stammered after a long period of stunned silence.

"What was that!" Kaptan demanded, recollecting himself.

But the commander could not say.

It was clear from his face that the greedy Scorp had already tried cracking the chest open once before and had experienced the same strange hard casing of the chest.

"Where were you delivering this?" Kaptan questioned sternly.

The commander gave Kaptan a cold hard stare. "This path only leads to one place. You figure it out."

"The West?" Fox asked. "You've been there? That's impossible. The Zetsu-Yama is too risky to pass!"

But the commander had clamped down, refusing to say anymore.

Kaptan lifted his head and stared into the distance where the Zetsu-Yama towered over them.

"Keep an eye on him," he told the three. He then gestured to Fox. "Grab a horse. We're going exploring."

* * *

The door clicked open and Sakura buried her head into her pillows, unwilling to face anyone at the moment.

"Princess…?" Meijo whispered attentively at her bedside, concerned. It was way past time for the princess to be up and about, attending to her duties. Instead, she had holed up in her room and refused to grant an audience to anyone.

"Go away, Meijo."

Meijo bit her lower lip gently. She had a feeling this was because of a certain Prince Syaoran Li, the same prince that was now diligently waiting in the parlour for Sakura. Meijo didn't know how to say it but the Proton prince had been kept waiting for far too long. So far he had not complained but Meijo was worried, especially rumours claiming he had an explosive temper.

"Your Highness," Meijo tried again. "It's past noon and the Prince is waiting to see you…"

There was silence. Then Sakura pulled the covers over her head and mumbled, "I'm NOT seeing anyone today. _Send him away!_"

"But your Highness! He has been waiting all morning-"

"_Send him away!_"

"Are you ill?"

"No! Leave me! Now."

Meijo curtsied awkwardly and hurried out.

As she closed the door to Sakura's room, she took a deep breath, scared out of her wits about the news she was going to have to deliver to the prince.

He was sitting at the window sill, quiet and dark.

Surprisingly, he was patient and well-mannered.

He turned when Meijo entered the parlour.

"Your Highness," she mumbled, falling into a curtsy.

Syaoran gave her a curt nod, granting her permission to stand. "What did she say?"

Meijo lowered her head, her heart pounding. Syaoran was immensely handsome. An indescribable feeling of power and awe emanated off of him and his intense amber eyes would drive most women to do anything for him. Being in his royal presence was almost smothering.

"S-She said she would not see you today," Meijo whispered in a small voice, trying not to cringe and trying to soften Sakura's brusque and cruel message.

"I… see…"

"Should I call for your carriage now?" she asked, head still bowed.

"No," Syaoran replied as he perched on the window sill again. "I will wait until she's ready to see me."

* * *

Her long hair neatly tied and swung over her shoulder, she entered the expensive and well-furnished room.

The soft plush carpet softened the sound of her footsteps as she approached the beautiful lady seated on the chair next to a round table.

Meiling threw her sheathed sword onto the table and the clattering scared the lady.

Meiling then leaned over the lady seated on the chair, her red eyes deadly. "Let's get something clear, _future_ Queen Hyabe. _You_ don't summon me. You _invite_ me. Are we clear?"

Hyabe nodded, speechless, face pale. The murderous intent coming off Meiling frightened her.

"Good," Meiling said, now more pleasant as she plopped herself into a seat. "What is it that you want?"

"I-I-" stuttered Hyabe. She swallowed and took a few seconds to recollect her cool composure. She relaxed her fingers that she didn't know were clenching onto the arm of the chair. Hyabe glanced at the slim sword carelessly flung onto her expensive mahogany table and calmed her racing heart. She had not expected Meiling to make such a dramatic and ferocious entrance. The sly Queen knew she had lost the upper-hand before she had even started but she wasted no more time in executing her little plan. "It's about Sakura."

This caught Meiling's attention. "What about Sakura?"

Hyabe poured a cup of tea and handed it to Meiling. She then leaned back into her armchair and said, with feigned feebleness, "I… I don't know if I should say…"

"Listen here," Meiling hissed. "You may be accustomed to playing these games but I have no time for this! Spit it out."

Hyabe plastered a smile on from behind her teacup. "What they say about you is true, Meiling. You do get straight to the point."

Meiling scowled.

"Very well." Hyabe set down her teacup and stood up to pace. Her elegant midnight blue dress sparkled and glittered in the light. "I suspect Sakura is having an affair."

"_What!_ With _who_?"

Hyabe stopped and examined her well-manicured nails. "Oh… I don't know. It could be with that handsome new Auren Captain… or even the beautiful General." Her eyes gleamed.

Meiling leapt out of her seat. "_What_! What proof do you have of this?"

The future Queen shrugged. "I have my maids and they have seen many instances where the princess has behaved inappropriately towards the two. Who knows? Maybe she's indulging in both men."

Meiling clenched her fist. "It's true I am against this marriage," she gritted out, "but that doesn't mean I hate Sakura. You have _no_ proof of what you say."

Hyabe glanced quickly at the raven-haired girl. She could feel that she was losing. She had thought that she could easily manipulate Meiling into working for her, doing some damage to the snotty princess. But who knew this conversation was taking a completely different turn?

Meiling picked up her sword and made for the door. "Do not call for me again," she warned. "I have no patience for idle chit-chat."

"Wait!"

There was no other card to play. Hyabe had to use _that_.

"There's one more very important thing."

Meiling stopped and rolled her eyes.

"It's about my suspicions of Sakura's heritage," Hyabe blurted out quickly before Meiling could leave.

Meiling spun around, eyes narrowed. This was not the first time she had heard this accusation. Eriol had had the same suspicions. "Now… why would you say that, Lady Hyabe?" Meiling asked offhandedly, careful not to betray her own thoughts. "You know impersonating a princess is a crime rewarded with death."

"No," Hyabe frowned. "I mean that Sakura might be a bastard child."

"_What_?"

This conversation was getting more and more ridiculous.

"It's true!" Hyabe insisted, desperately. "If you want proof, go to the Royal Gallery and look at my cousin Amulette's portrait! Sakura looks nothing like her! Aureoles must have fathered her out of wedlock with another woman!"

Meiling closed the distance between her and Hyabe. Very quietly, she said, "Be careful what you say because you are essentially accusing the King of unfaithfulness and accusing his _dead_ and _beloved_ Queen of taking in a daughter that was not hers."

Hyabe opened her mouth and then closed it, realizing the enormity of what she had just said. Trying to drag down Sakura would drag down Aureoles and that would essentially drag herself down. Knowing her mistake, she whispered, "Please… don't tell anyone what I said… I was just jealous. I don't know what I was saying!"

Meiling tilted her head and gave Hyabe a scary smile. "Your secret's safe with me, _Queen_ Hyabe." She shrugged, "Who knows? One day I might just demand a favour… and I expect you to fall over to do my bidding."

Hyabe's mouth dropped open, her throat dry with fear.

Meiling then spun around and left the room, beaming.

However, unbeknownst to the meddling Hyabe, she had told Meiling something she did not know: Meiling had not known Sakura looked nothing like Amulette… but now she did.

* * *

"Kaptan!"

"Keep up."

"Kaptan!"

Fox and Kaptan were galloping towards the Zetsu-Yama, leaving his three men behind to guard the defeated Scorps Commander.

The ugly jagged crevice in the side of the Zetsu-Yama mountain loomed ahead of them.

The mountains were cracked with dirt and rock, devoid of plant-life. It towered majestically over the two, as if daring them to enter it.

There was only _one_ way to the West and that was through the Zetsu-Yama.

"I'm not going in there-" Fox protested, slowing his horse down to a trot once they were in front of the entrance.

Kaptan shielded his eyes from the sun. "The Scorps were trying to come here. There _must_ be something significant here."

"Yeah," Fox admitted unhappily, "But everyone knows that one does not come out of the Zetsu-Yama if they go in. There are numerous winding and twisting passages. With no map and nothing to guide us, we'll be lost in there forever, eventually dying from dehydration or worse!"

"Think about this, Fox," Kaptan reasoned calmly. "The Scorps are not stupid. Since they are rushing here, they _must_ have found a way to cross this mountain. Which means they are now not only operating in Aure and Proto, but also in the West."

Fox's eyes widened. "Im-impossible!"

"You saw that chest," Kaptan insisted. "We can't open it and I want to know why. And I want what's in it."

"But… the Zetsu-Yama…"

"We'll just go in a little. If we can't find anything, we'll leave."

Fox hesitated.

Finally, he agreed. "Fine. But I'm only going so far as I can see the entrance. I'm not getting lost and dying in the Zetsu."

Kaptan nodded.

"I mean it, Kaptan," Fox muttered.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

As soon as they passed into the gigantic shadow cast by the Zetsu, they felt the chill. The ground here was moist and damp. The air was crisper and colder.

The horses picked their way gingerly into the crevice and soon Kaptan and Fox were enveloped by rocky and jagged walls on both sides.

Now and then they could hear birds flittering above them or the call of a hawk but otherwise it was silent.

"Keep your eyes open," Kaptan whispered.

Fox nodded, but he was too distracted with making sure he could still see the entrance.

They rode on cautiously, side by side, quietly. The path they were traveling did not wind or twist. It was straight and easy to ride.

However, almost immediately, the path suddenly twisted sharply to the right.

"No, no…" Fox protested. "If we round that corner, I won't be able to see the entrance anymore."

Kaptan frowned. "Just a little further," he pressed. "There's got to be something."

"No." Fox shook his head frantically. "No."

Kaptan sighed. "Very well. You stay here. I'll just go ahead and look a bit."

"That's dangerous!"

"I'll be fine."

Kaptan urged his horse into motion again and soon disappeared from sight, traversing the now winding and weaving path alone.

He had only traveled a few yards away from Fox when the path suddenly branched into five different choices.

He stopped at the crossroad, frowning.

_How would the Scorps know which one is the right path_? he thought ruefully. _There must be something_.

He dismounted his horse and paced. The five different branching paths were all equally wide and similar in their zigzagging. The winding passages prevented him to see where each path led.

Unwilling to give up, he stood there, puzzled but scowling at the paths.

Which one was the right one?

How did the Scorps know which one to take?

Then he saw it.

It was an immeasurably small picture etched into a slab of stone. The stone was placed to the side of one of the five paths. You wouldn't find it unless you were looking for it.

But it had not escaped Kaptan's sharp eyes.

He approached the stone and knelt to examine it.

The slab of rock was firmly wedged between two other huge boulders. The small picture was carved into the rock's bottom left with a dagger.

It was a picture of a scorpion.

Understanding it all now, Kaptan grinned.

"Genius," he muttered, standing up. "So this is how you scums are getting to the West. You've managed to figure the Zetsu out and make a map."

He took his horse's reins and climbed back atop. Just as he was about to turn around back to Fox, a thought struck him.

_Why waste this opportunity?_

Instead of heading back to Fox, Kaptan chose to take the path marked by the scorpion stone and headed forwards.

The path he chose soon branched out into many more choices. Just as he thought, at each intersection of choices and paths, he found the small scorpion symbol, leading him in the correct direction.

When he had passed three of these signs, he turned his horse around, facing the direction of Fox.

Just as he guessed, just like there were scorpion stones leading a party from Aure to the West, there were also scorpion stones leading a party from the West back to Aure.

Grinning from ear to ear, he unsheathed his dagger.

In front of each different path, he knelt in the dirt and began to etch his own drawing of a scorpion into the rocks.

Once all different paths had been marked with an identical drawing of a scorpion, he stood up, satisfied with his handy work.

"That'd keep them busy for a while," he exclaimed, amused, as he dusted off his hands. "No Scorp is going to be coming back from the West to Aure for a while."

Kaptan did this two other times, creating fake etchings in front of each of the branching paths. He made sure to carefully memorize which were the real ones.

He found Fox waiting for him at the entrance of the mountain, impatient and worried.

"What took you so long?" Fox exploded once he caught sight of Kaptan riding back towards him.

"I discovered something interesting," Kaptan whistled, obviously in a good mood.

"What is it?"

Kaptan grinned slyly. "If you want to know, why don't you go find out for yourself?"

Fox glanced back at the gaping hole of the crevice and cringed. "I'll pass," he yelped.

Together they rode back towards the three other men and the commander.

Once they reached them, without dismounting, Kaptan ordered, "Let's go. Secure the chest. We're bringing it back to the Palace."

"What about him?" one of the men asked, gesturing to the commander.

Indifferently and ruthlessly, Kaptan answered, "Leave no survivors."

* * *

"Your Highness…"

Sakura rolled over. "Meijo…" she muttered in a warning tone.

"I'm sorry to bother you," Meijo whispered. "But the prince has been waiting for you for hours… shouldn't you…?"

"I don't want to see anyone today." _Or for the next thousand years_, Sakura thought.

"But he has been here since this morning," Meijo insisted, trying to make a case for the prince. "He says he won't leave until he's talked to you."

"I will not see him, Meijo," Sakura repeated. "He will eventually leave."

_They all do eventually_.

* * *

Syaoran looked up when someone entered the parlour.

It was not Sakura like he had hoped.

"The princess will not see you today," Meijo reported, feeling sorry for the prince.

"I will wait," Syaoran said patiently.

The doors to the parlour opened again and Syaoran looked up again, hoping that this time it would be Sakura.

It was a messenger.

"Your Highness," he greeted the prince, dropping to onto a knee. "I have a message for you."

Syaoran nodded and the messenger placed the sealed letter into his hand.

Syaoran tore it open and read its contents:

_Syaoran,_

_Mother is ill. Please return to Proto as soon as possible!_

It was signed by his sister.

He folded the letter up and slipped it into his pocket.

Sakura's red ribbon was also safely in his pocket.

"I must return to the Proton house to take care of a few things," Syaoran told Meijo. "Tell the princess I will return to see her."

Meijo curtsied as the prince left the room.

_You're right, Sakura__… _

_He will eventually leave._

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry there wasn't more SxS. Gave them a break so other important things could take place.

Upcoming chapters: Yelan is ill? Kaptan is returning soon? What is in the chest? What is the mystery surrounding the Scorps and the West? What does Sakura want in the palace dungeon?

More to come :3

Thank you for all reviews3

Let me know what you thought.


	18. The Deal

Title: Princess by Mistake

Author: Life. In. Pixels

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Summary: Sakura is thrown into a life that is not hers where she meets the infamous Prince Syaoran Li. She will have to be clever, deceitful and tactful in order to maintain her position of power. But we all know... a life built upon lies is no life at all.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**The Deal**

"He's gone," Meijo reported back to Sakura as soon as Syaoran had received a mysterious letter and left.

Almost immediately, Sakura rolled out of bed, and started to pull on a pretty red dress with a beautiful V-necked opening.

"Where… where are you going?" Meijo stuttered, shocked. Just moments before, the princess had refused to leave the room. She had even refused to leave her bed.

"I've been cooped up all day, Meijo," Sakura said as she hurriedly slipped her feet into matching shoes. "I'm going for a walk."

Meijo stepped closer, wringing her hands. "But Lady Tomoyo will be here in a few hours for your portrait-painting."

Sakura paused only to grab something from her jewelry box. Meijo's alert eyes watched as the princess slipped a quite sizeable gem and a small compact mirror into her dress, hiding it.

"I will be back before then," Sakura replied without missing a beat. She glanced quickly in the mirror and nodded in satisfaction at her appearance.

"Surely, I will accompany you…?"

Sakura frowned. "No, you'll stay here."

"But," Meijo protested, "It is improper for a princess to walk around without her maid-"

"I want to be alone. I mean it." Sakura threw open her doors and marched out. "And that's an order" was the last thing Meijo heard before the princess disappeared.

* * *

Sakura was standing before the towering walls of the palace dungeon compound again.

She had lost valuable time.

Yesterday, she had been in this exact spot before Syaoran had found her and persuaded her to have lunch with him.

And that lunch had led to…

Sakura shook her head, trying to clear it. She tried to stop blushing whenever her mind wandered to yesterday's events.

She had crossed a line that she should never even have come close to.

Sakura Kinomoto, she thought sourly, is no princess.

_And she was running out of time. _

She knew she couldn't stay here forever; couldn't pretend to be a princess forever.

But through a mistake and a big lie, she had pretended to be one. Not for the sake of power. Nor for wealth. But for revenge. For a justified cause.

Along the line, she had been distracted and pushed off course. The prince was an inconvenience, an unforeseeable element in her plans.

_What happened yesterday couldn't be helped._

_He was nobody._

Yes.

After all, royalty were powerful and rich individuals. They could have _anyone_ they wanted. Why would the sole heir of Proto be interested in her?

_Of course_ he wouldn't be. She had been a passing pleasure to toy with.

Taking a breath, Sakura forced herself to believe this.

Through this line of thinking, she managed to justify her lies and deceit against Syaoran.

Feeling just a little better and steadier, she approached the entrance of the dungeon.

In the back drop, she saw the sun sinking over the horizon and splashing onto the sky colours of a beautiful sunset.

"Halt! Who are you and what is your business here?" the guard at the entrance shouted out before Sakura could get too close.

Sakura clenched her jaw and prepared herself to lie more.

"I am the Princess Sakura. My business is none of your business."

She approached the two armed guards stationed at the entrance.

The one that had called out to her recognized her as she came closer. Both of the guards dropped to their knees. "Forgive us, princess," he said. "We did not recognize you."

"It's fine," she replied in an unconcerned tone. "I wish to see the dungeon."

"Yes, of course," the guard nodded. They opened the door with heads bowed as Sakura passed through.

The palace dungeon was huge and mostly underground. Sakura had to lift up the hem of her skirt and descend two flights of cold and clammy stone steps until she reached the first prison cells.

There was one guard sitting at a wooden table. And there were numerous bronze keys behind him, hung on nails on the wall.

This guard recognized her and he scrambled hastily to his feet when he saw her.

"Your Highness," he stammered, very shocked, his voice echoing down the hallway of prisons.

Sakura peered down the hallway curiously and saw wooden doors reinforced with steel bolts and plating at each side. Large torches were placed at intervals to light the hallway but the place was still dark and damp.

"I'm here to see Count Kaijo," Sakura said softly.

The guard had been surprised to see the princess visiting the dungeons but he was even more surprised to hear that name.

Sakura did not miss this. "What is it?"

"N-Nothing," the guard replied, averting his eyes again. "It's just that Count Kaijo hasn't had visitors since he was first put down here…"

Sakura nodded. "I see. Take me to him."

The guard nodded and rounded the table to grab a set of keys from the wall.

He led Sakura down the hallway and stopped about halfway. Fumbling slightly with the keys, he finally found the correct one and opened one of the prison doors.

The heavy door swung inward with a protesting squeak and light from the torches outside flooded into the little prison cell.

She saw the form of a man, sitting on the floor in the far corner, but it was too dark to make out any other details.

"A candle," Sakura requested and the guard rummaged through his pocket, found one, lit it and passed it to her.

She crossed into the prison and the stench immediately hit her.

It was clear that whoever angered King Aureoles was sent here, considered an enemy and given no comfort at all.

It was frightening how a very well-liked Count like Kaijo could fall so quickly from the graces of the King into the dirty ranks of a cell.

The guard stood at attention behind her. Sakura moved closer to the form on the floor but he did not move. Worried that he had died, Sakura took another step closer, trying to make out some features or details.

"Ah!" the guard yelped. "Don't go that close to the prisoner, your Highness!"

"I'll be fine," Sakura answered. She watched, semi-relieved, as the form moved to shield his eyes from the light of her candle.

Turning to address the guard, she said, "I would like to be alone with the prisoner. You may wait at the wooden table."

The guard opened his mouth to protest but something in the emerald-eyed girl shut him up immediately on the spot.

"A-as you wish," he stumbled as he retreated.

She made sure he was far away, unable to eavesdrop, before she turned back to the Count.

She didn't address him right away. Instead, she studied him.

From the light of the candle, Sakura could make out the dust and dirt stains in the Count's fine clothing. His clothes were tattered and ripped in some areas and obviously ruined. His dark brown hair was unkempt and growing too long for a civilized Count. His face was grimy and dirty, and he was growing a beard.

But what stood out the most to Sakura were the Count's kind eyes that gazed up at her. For the first time, she felt pity for this man.

He had been a rich and influential Count, well-liked all around from the people to the aristocracy. But through one argument, one out-spoken bluntness, fell out of favour and was dumped here without a second thought.

"Who-" The Count paused, and cleared his throat before trying again. "Who are you?" he finally asked.

Sakura set down the candle carefully and perched onto the floor.

"I think you know, Count Kaijo."

The Count laughed and it came out scratchy and foreign. "I have two guesses. Either that spoiled Prince finally took a wife… or you're Aureoles' daughter."

Sakura smiled, forming the lie. "You are correct the second time, Count Kaijo. I am Princess Sakura, daughter of Aureoles, just recently returned from the West."

The Count shook his head, a little amazed. "The West," he whistled. "How'd you manage to survive the trip back- No, the better question is, Why are you here in the dungeon visiting me?"

"I heard about your… plight," she replied carefully. "I disagree with my father's actions."

"Oh? You better not then. If I am any proof of his anger, you best steer clear of it."

Sakura smiled, almost too sinisterly. The conversation was unfolding just like she had hoped it would. And now she would lay down a cruel revelation to the Count and she felt shame and guilt at the conniving person she had become.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that," she said out loud. "My father has forgotten about you. In fact, hardly anyone remembers you are here. My little trip will go unnoticed."

Count Kaijo's eyes widened. "W-What?" he mumbled. "Isn't… isn't someone trying to convince the King to let me out…?"

"How silly," Sakura laughed, hitting the Count's vulnerability right on the spot. "Surely you are a smart man. Surely you know how foolish it is to hold onto false hope."

"False hope…?"

Sakura shook her head, plastering the smile on her face. "As I said, no one remembers you."

"Impossible!" Kaijo roared, breaking. "I have friends! They are trying to get me out!"

"You mean the kind of friends that never mentions the subject so that they will not end up like you?" she questioned cruelly. "The ones that pretend you don't exist?"

"You're lying!"

"Then ask yourself this, Count Kaijo. How long have you been down here? Has any of your _friends_ paid you a visit since?"

Kaijo licked his cracked lips, trying to think. "How long have I been down here… how long…"

"Almost three weeks."

His head jerked up. "No! It hasn't been that long."

Sakura stood up. "It has. I have been living at the palace for that long. In fact, my grand eighteenth birthday party ball will be thrown a week from now. Then, my wedding to Prince Syaoran will be a month after that. It will be very busy." Sakura tilted her head slightly, thoughtful. "It will be _quite_ busy, won't it? No one will remember you by the time all this is over."

Kaijo scrambled to his feet, trying to absorb all the information Sakura was throwing at him. "What- You? Syaoran? Married? That means… Aure and Proto will be joined for the first time! That's great news for the people of both countries!"

"Yes," she smiled sadly. "But what about you, Count Kaijo? You will be forgotten and left rotting here while the world outside is changing."

As Sakura's soft manipulative urges and comments slowly sunk in, Kaijo felt afraid for the first time. He did not want to spend the rest of his life locked away. He had done nothing criminal except speak his mind.

"But… you said you disagreed with your father… you will help me, right?"

Sakura bit her lip softly and shook her head, feigning regret. "I'm afraid it will be too dangerous for me."

"You're his daughter!"

"And you were a beloved subject," she retorted. "Be clear about one thing, Count. I have no wish to end up like you."

Kaijo took a stumbling step back. "Then why… what… then what did you come to see me for? To gloat?" He sunk back down onto his knees, and buried his head into his hands. "Please leave."

Sakura sighed. In a gentler tone, she murmured, "I'm not here to gloat. Believe it or not, Count, I genuinely want to help. But a girl has to look out for herself in this world-"

"Look out for yourself?" Kaijo interrupted. "You're set for life, your _Royal_ Highness. You'll be marrying Prince Syaoran! Although I disapprove of the way he runs things and his methods, I know he is honorable and he will look after you."

"I have no wish to be married off to Prince Syaoran like a piece of property," Sakura replied darkly.

Kaijo stared at her, mind churning. "What is it that you _really_ want, _Princess_?"

"I want to make a deal."

"A deal?"

"Yes. I will have you released and in return, you will do something for me."

"What? That's preposterous! Who do you think I am? Some common thug?"

"Very well," Sakura hissed. "Rot down here for the rest of your life. I hope you enjoy the dark and the bad food." She stood up and headed for the door. "Oh, and _Kaijo_," she said as she turned around, using his name without title, "If I were you, I would reconsider my offer." She tossed him something that clattered on the stone floor. Without waiting to see if he would pick it up, Sakura closed the door behind her and left.

He sat in the dark, frozen in spot. The princess' eerie and threatening words hanging in the air.

After a few moments, he climbed towards the object that she had left.

He picked up the round object. By the small light of the candle the princess had left, he realized it was a small compact mirror.

With shaky hands, he held up the mirror and looked into the reflection.

The person staring back at him shocked and frightened him. He looked like he had aged ten years, his cheekbones were poking out and he had grown a beard.

Unable to bear looking at himself any more, he threw the mirror across the cell and watched it shatter into pieces as tears streamed down his face for the first time since he had been imprisoned.

* * *

Sakura stood just outside, her back against the wooden door and heard the mirror shattering.

She closed her eyes and felt a sharp pain stabbing at her heart. What she did was cruel. And knowing that it would be cruel, she had still gone and done it.

Clenching her fist, she hardened her heart and opened her eyes.

_It can't be helped. It had to be done_ she repeated over and over until she had regained her composure.

She then walked down the hallway to the guard that was waiting for her at the wooden table.

"Your Highness," he greeted her, bowing.

"You have a wife?"

The question caught him off guard, startling him. "Y-Yes."

"Do you love her?"

"Y-yes."

Sakura dropped a beautiful gem onto the wooden table. "You think she'll appreciate this?"

The guard's eyes widened as his heart raced. The gem that the princess had so carelessly dropped onto the table would be able to feed his family for months. "Ye…yes."

"It's yours then."

He looked at her and then back at the gem and then back at her, unsure if this was a joke. But the princess' serious expression did not waver so he reached out shakily to take the gift.

Sakura was lightning fast and she grabbed his wrist in a painful grip just before his fingers were about to close around the prized jewel.

"It's yours if you do two things," Sakura whispered, her steely grip unrelenting. "One, you will let me know when Count Kaijo calls for me. _Discreetly_. Secondly, you will tell no one of my visit. If anyone asks, I was simply exploring the dungeon, having never been in one."

The guard swallowed and then nodded. But Sakura did not let go.

"Repeat it."

"I will let you know discreetly when the Count wants to see you," he stammered. "And if anyone asks, you were here only because you have never seen a dungeon before."

Satisfied, Sakura released him. Then she smiled innocently at him, catching him off balance again. "Enjoy the gift," she said amicably. "And thank you for showing me around."

* * *

"You called for me, Father?"

Protomes was seated in the parlour, enjoying a glass of wine when Syaoran entered the room.

"Ah, Syaoran," the king greeted his son. "Yes. Have a seat."

"I'm in a hurry, Father. What is this about?"

Protomes sighed. His son could never sit still so he cut straight to the chase. "I heard from Niles that you are preparing to return to Proto?"

"Yes."

Protomes sighed again. One word answers were also his son's specialty.

"I believe I made it clear that you are to spend time with Princess Sakura. Are you defying my wishes?"

"No."

Protomes glowered at his son, sitting across the table. "Are you in some kind of trouble, son?"

"What? Of course not! Why would you say that?"

Protomes studied his son and took a sip from his wine. Unable to keep his curiousity quiet anymore, the king blurted out, "She's not pregnant, is she?"

"_What_?"

"Don't play coy, son," Protomes barked. "I've heard about that night she spent in your study. The whole night, son. Two young people alone in a room for an entire night-"

"Father!" Syaoran grew red. "We didn't… not that night…"

"Oh? But you are implying that… it happened? Maybe that snowy night when you two fell over that cliff then? Two young people who think they're about to die-"

Syaoran grimaced. "I'm not going back to Proto because she's pregnant. I'm going back because-"

"Don't lie to me!" Protomes bellowed, not listening. "I have my spies. I had some follow her and observe her."

"_What_?" Syaoran stood up abruptly. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I can't have my son marrying a loose woman, if you know what I mean," Protomes defended. "I had to make sure she wasn't creeping out to meet secret lovers at night. A woman's reputation is very important, especially a princess's."

Syaoran opened his mouth to chastise his father then closed it. Embarrassed, he asked, "Is she…? You know… is she meeting someone else?"

"No," Protomes answered frowning. "But she has been twice to the doctor's quarters already. I can't help but wonder if she has some sort of chronic illness…"

Syaoran sighed. He was relieved she wasn't having an affair with someone else.

"I'm sure she's fine," Syaoran reassured his father. "And my decision to return to Proto has nothing to do with Sakura. I received a letter today. Mother is ill."

"Oh? Is she okay?"

"I don't know. That is why I'm going back."

Unashamedly, Protomes exclaimed, "But Sakura's birthday ball is in a week's time!"

Syaoran frowned at his father. "I think Sakura would understand if I couldn't make it because Mother was-"

"This isn't some sort of trick, is it?" Protomes interrupted. "You're not doing this on purpose just so you don't have to announce your engagement to the Auren Princess at her party, is it?"

"What, no!" Syaoran protested, his pride slightly hurt. "If it will ease your fears, father, I plan to return to Aure before her party."

Protomes sighed. "Very well. You will give your Mother my best then? I'm too old to be running to and back from country to country…"

"I'm sure Mother will understand."

* * *

Sakura sat, poised, on the elegant chair as Tomoyo painted her.

"I'm a little behind schedule," Tomoyo admitted. "I was hoping the painting would be ready by the time of your party, but with everything happening and you being so busy, the portrait will be finished a bit later."

Sakura smiled. "That's okay."

"So…" Tomoyo grinned mischievously at her friend. "Are you excited about the party? You'll be turning eighteen!"

Sakura squeezed a smile onto her face. "Yep," she supplied weakly. She had already turned eighteen two years ago.

"Oh, it's going to be fabulous," Tomoyo gushed, eyes almost sparkling. "You'll be in a beautiful dress – of course we still have to get one custom-made as soon as possible – and King Aureoles and Protomes have really gone beyond what they usually do. Decorations, tapestries, food, and the guest invite are extensive and exquisite! It'll be the party of the century without a doubt." Tomoyo cupped her face in her hands and gazed dreamily into the distance. "And then Syaoran will propose to you in front of everyone. It'll be so romantic."

It was getting harder and harder to smile by the minute but somehow Sakura managed to pull it off.

She was afraid that Tomoyo would continue discussing the birthday party and make her feel guilty when Syaoran barged into the room.

"Your Highness!" Meijo protested from behind him. She then threw Sakura an apologetic grimace. "I'm sorry… I tried but the Prince insisted…"

As soon as he entered the room, all of Sakura's effort to bury the Prince and the feelings he stirred within her in the back of her mind flew out the door. She could feel her skin tingling, her heart racing, and her throat dry.

Tomoyo smiled. "Well, I'm done here for tonight anyway." She packed up her supplies. She gestured and servants came to carriy the canvas carefully out. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura."

Tomoyo said her goodbyes warmly and left the room with Meijo, closing the door, leaving the two alone.

Sakura knew that it was inevitable that she would have to face him sooner or later. She had thought he would be angry, impatient, and cold when they finally met. She had thought that his attitude towards her would be one of indifference and disdain.

So she was completely unprepared for the hurt she could clearly hear in his voice.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Wh-what?"

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he repeated.

"I… I…" For the first time, she had nothing to say. "I don't know," she ended lamely.

She was still seated on the chair, hands folded in her lap, and her eyes downcast. She wished with all her willpower that he would just go away. That way, she wouldn't have to feel the anguishing guilt and sadness that threatened to overwhelm her and her lies.

"Sakura," he said tenderly as he knelt in front of her, lifting her chin. "What is it?" he asked as he searched her emerald-green eyes. "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

But all Sakura could do was gape at him as she finally realized one thing. The only real thing in this room was his feelings for her. He really did care for her. He really did. And the wave of guilt that swept over her threatened to drown her.

"You need to leave," she whispered, pulling away from his touch.

"Why?" he asked, confusion in his amber eyes.

"Because we are a mistake!" she all but shouted at him. "I'm tired of playing this game… as if we could ever love each other!"

"Game?" Syaoran asked. Then more frustrated, "You know how I feel about you! Is it because you can't return those feelings?"

"Yes! I don't love you! And I _never_ will!"

He cringed. It had hurt a whole lot more than he had imagined it to.

"I don't believe you," he muttered.

Sakura stood up. She was trembling but she forced herself not to betray her feelings. "Don't be _childish_, Syaoran," she murmured coldly. "If you weren't a prince, I would never be interested in you."

Her eyes trailed away, staring at the carpet, willing herself not to cry at her nastiness.

"I don't believe you." He closed the distance between them. "If you mean it, look at me when you say it!"

Bravely, she looked up at him, into those warm amber eyes she had become so familiar with. "I…" she whispered. "I don't _love _you. I… _never_ will." And it hurt so much to say that tears welled up in her eyes.

She was a liar. He was a royal heir. She was hell bent on revenge. He was a person that had been nothing but kind to her. She was willing to do anything; the end justified the means. He was in love with her.

And he was not letting go of her so easily.

Syaoran reached into his pocket and pulled out a long red ribbon.

Sakura recognized it immediately. She had lost it in his room last night.

"This belongs to you," he said as he held it in front of her, choosing to ignore her cold words and her denial.

She reached for it, and just as quickly, he yanked it away from her.

"What are you doing? Give it back!"

He knew her better than she had thought. He knew, for some reason, this ribbon meant a lot to her.

"Why does this mean so much to you?"

"None of your business!"

Syaoran sighed and handed it back to her without a further fight.

Sakura took it and hung her head in guilt at the tone she had used.

"Sorry," she mumbled after a while. "This is why we'll never work. We're always fighting."

"But we don't always have to be."

She looked away and walked towards her window gazing out into one of the palace gardens. The fields were covered in a blanket of white snow.

He came up from behind her and tenderly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. "Sakura…" he sighed. He could not figure her out but he knew she was hiding something. "If you want me to go away…" He could not finish the sentence. He did not want to go away.

When had he turned into such an insistent fool? he thought. Before he met Sakura, he was the one doing the rejecting, not the other way around.

Sakura slipped her hand into his and intertwined her fingers through his. Deep down, she knew what she wanted. And she did not want to lose him either. "I will only hurt you…" she murmured. "I have to fight against that. I do not want to…"

Syaoran rested his chin on top of her honey-brown head and closed his eyes. "I can take it."

She stepped out of his embrace and turned to face him. "No, you don't understand-" she cried desperately.

"Then tell me what it is!"

"…I can't."

Syaoran ran his hand through his hair. "Don't I deserve to, at least, know why you're pushing me away?"

She looked pleadingly into his eyes. She could never answer that question without giving away her identity.

She had crossed a certain line and her punishment - she understood it now – was to continue lying or be found out. So it all came down to a choice: tell the prince the truth and lose her chance for revenge, or lie and hurt him but be able to avenge her family.

"I'm sorry." She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his embrace before she could change her mind, before her conscience could persuade her otherwise. She lied, "It's… palace pressure."

He didn't completely buy it but he let it go. "I'm leaving for Proto tomorrow morning," he told her.

She tensed. For some reason she didn't want him to go. She realized she'd miss him terribly.

"…And I want you to come with me."

Shocked, Sakura looked up at him. "What?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Remember the first time we met at dinner? You said you always wanted to see what Proto looked like."

She gave him a confused look, trying to recall.

Syaoran grinned at her expression. "And then I, quite nastily, rejected the idea."

"Oh."

Yes. She had said that. She had said anything at the time to try and get closer to him.

"Well?" he asked. "Will you come with me, Sakura?"

She took a step back, hesitant, mind racing. "I would like to go but…"

He frowned. "But? I thought you'd be excited."

Even if she wanted to go with him, she knew she couldn't. "I can't leave. My party is in less than a week-"

"We'll be back before then. You can meet my mother and my sisters-"

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not going."

"But… why…? You said you wanted to see Proto. This is a perfect opportunity."

"I changed my mind!"

He stared at her, fuming. "So that's it? You just suddenly changed your mind?"

"Yes!"

Without another word, and much to Sakura's surprise, Syaoran spun around and left the room.

* * *

"Your Highness…"

"What is it, Meijo?"

Sakura was seated, staring out her window. She couldn't quite place or explain the torrent of feelings buffeting around in her.

"A message from Lady Hyabe," Meijo replied, handing her the manila envelope. "Also there is a guard here… he says he needs to speak to you."

Sakura nodded. "Send him in."

Meijo flashed the princess a quizzical look but curtsied and left to carry out her orders.

Sakura quickly unfolded the note and skimmed its contents.

She sighed and rubbed her temple. Apparently Lady Hyabe would like to see her to discuss her up-coming birthday party ball.

That was the last thing Sakura wanted to do.

A small cough came from the doorway and Sakura turned in her chair to see a guard standing at her doorway, head humbly bowed.

"Your Highness," he mumbled.

She immediately recognized him. It was the one at the dungeon, the one she had instructed to call her about Kaijo.

She stood up and walked over, making sure no one else was around. "Yes?"

"H-he wants to see you… Count Kaijo, that is."

* * *

Sakura was immediately back at the dungeon. Anything to distract her mind from a certain prince.

The guard was tasked with distracting the two entrance guards. He then led Sakura hastily down the dungeon steps and to Kaijo's cell.

He swung open the heavy wooden door and then obediently left the princess and Kaijo alone.

She sat down on the stone bench by the wall and waited for Kaijo to speak.

"You came back."

"I said I would if you asked."

They fell back into silence.

Finally, Sakura asked, in an effort to continue the conversation, "You have thought about my proposition?"

"…Yes." He dropped his face into his hands. "What is it that you want from me in exchange for my freedom?"

Sakura stood up, unable to keep still. She paced the small dungeon cell width. "Twenty years ago, someone mysteriously adopted a son. Who?"

"What…?" Kaijo looked up and stared wide-eyed into the princess' eyes.

"Twenty years ago, someone mysteriously adopted a son-" Sakura repeated.

"I know what you said," Kaijo interrupted. "Are you crazy?"

Sakura stopped her pacing. "What do you mean?" she hissed vehemently. She clenched her fist. She wasn't going to have come this far only to be told by Kaijo that he didn't know.

"You expect me to remember events from twenty years ago? Who adopted a son? What region? When exactly did this happen?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on, princess! You've got to give me more details than that-"

"That's all I know!"

Kaijo spread his hands out in a hopeless shrug. "How am I supposed to help you," he asked, "when you can't even give me more details?"

Sakura wrung her hands. "You're well-liked all around. If someone were to adopt a son, you are the most likely person they'd invite-"

"I've been invited to hundreds of parties over the years," Kaijo interrupted, exasperated. "Some I have attended, others I could not. I _cannot_ remember everyone."

"You must!" she cried. "You must remember! For the sake of your freedom!"

Kaijo groaned. "You're insane!"

Sakura gritted her teeth to calm down. "I am not," she said quietly when she had forced her emotions back under control.

"You need to tell me more then. Why are you looking for an adoption that happened twenty years ago?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Then I can't help you."

"Then neither can I."

They stared each other down ruthlessly until finally Sakura broke.

"I-I don't know much… but it must have taken place in a well-off family… not too rich but not too poor that the child would meet hardships…" She sat down, trying to put herself in Boch's shoes. If she was Boch and had to give away a son, who would she give him to? "A family that's not too well known because he'd want to keep the adoption quiet. He'd need a family that was humble and one that would not show off their new son. A family that was kind…"

Kaijo leaned against the wall and rolled his eyes. "Princess, the family you just described can be any of the thousands of families across the country."

Sakura bit her lower lip. She must be missing something. Something vital that could help Kaijo.

_If I were Boch… _She closed her eyes to try and picture it.

…_The leader has just commanded me to kill my son. What should I do?_

Her eyes flew open. It must be it!

"A middle class family twenty years ago who found a baby on their doorstep and adopted him!" she blurted out.

Kaijo opened his mouth to scoff but closed it as a family matching Sakura's description came to mind.

"The Pleys," he whispered.

"_What_? Hanashi Pley? That Pley family?"

Kaijo nodded, distracted. "Yes, Hanashi Pley is Lord Pley's daughter."

"I'm looking for an adopted son. Not a daughter," Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes, I know," Kaijo replied. "Hanashi is Lord Pley's real daughter, but Lord Pley has a son as well. An adopted son. Twenty years ago, in Proto, a baby boy was mysteriously left outside the gate of the Pley property. At that time, Lord Pley wasn't a prominent figure in the Proton Courts and he decided to adopt the boy since he hadn't fathered a son."

Sakura's heart pounded. Boch was originally from Proto and the Pleys were also from Proton. This could be it.

"Yes… yes…" Kaijo said, nodding now. "I'm sure that is the family you are referring to."

Sakura licked her lips. It had to be it!

She was immediately at the door of the prison cell.

Kaijo scrambled to his feet. "Wha-? Wait! What about the end of your deal?" he cried as Sakura was dashing out.

The princess stopped only long enough to assure him that he would be seeing daylight very soon.

Before Sakura left the dungeon, however, she made sure to talk to the guard at the table.

"If anyone ever finds out why I was here," she warned quietly, "Well… let's just say I know you have three children and I will not hesitate to make them disappear."

* * *

Eriol was out and about scouting for the missing head stable boy, Skor. He was convinced that Skor was still hiding out somewhere on the Auren palace grounds.

He had approximately four groups of Proton soldiers out searching the streets of Aure just in case though.

So when Eriol ran into Sakura coming out from the Auren Palace dungeon, it was the last person he expected to encounter.

"Your Highness!" Eriol exclaimed.

Sakura froze in front of him, not believing her bad luck.

"Chancellor," she finally replied.

"I have to admit," Eriol said, eyes darting towards the dungeon where the princess had just exited. "I'm surprised to see you here. What are you doing at the dungeon?"

Sakura frowned. "My business is none of your business." She attempted to side step the Chancellor. Her heart was still racing with excitement and she was on her way to tell Tor.

But Eriol easily blocked her way, refusing to let her off the hook so easily. "I'm sure it is none of my business. But you have to admit that it is pretty strange for a princess to be at the dungeon."

Sakura scowled. "Get out of my way, Chancellor," she murmured with a threatening undertone.

Eriol did not budge. "I'm just looking out for you, Princess Sakura," he explained. "You must have heard about the break in at the Proton House dungeon. It seems pretty suspicious that now you are wandering around the palace dungeon."

She narrowed her eyes, not missing the intended message here. Clever Proton Chancellor was hinting that she was involved with Proton dungeon incident without bluntly accusing her. So she smiled. "Why thank you, Chancellor, for looking out for me. If you must know, I was just exploring the palace dungeon. I _can_ do that, right? I am the _princess_ here, am I not?"

Eriol returned the smile. Sakura's choice of words left him with no other way to reply except with, "Of course."

"Good." Without another word, she pushed past him and left.

Eriol, determined to do his own investigating, entered the palace dungeon. Two flights of steps down, he found a guard stationed behind a wooden table.

The guard, surprised to see the Proton Chancellor, got to his feet and acknowledged him.

"Chancellor, what can I do for you?"

"What was the princess doing here?" Eriol asked, getting straight to the point.

The guard swallowed, having not forgotten her warning. "She wanted to see the… dungeon… she never saw one before so I showed her around."

Eriol frowned. "Is that all?"

"Y-Yes."

Realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere with the guard, Eriol asked instead, "Who do you have kept here in the prison cells?"

The guard reached for a parchment and handed it to the Chancellor.

Eriol skimmed it. All the prisoners were either criminals or servants that had been caught stealing.

The only name of interest was Count Kaijo.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I was at a point where everything I wrote seemed to sound horrible to me. But I've finally managed to write the chapter and be fairly satisfied with it. Next chapter up faster than this one ;] Let me know what you thought.

xSapphirexRosesxFanx: I will answer that question eventually ;D

Panipan143: aww, thank you!

sweeter-ion: hahah, I agree with the whole Syaoran sleeping thing =p And I'm always interested in how the readers think how the story will play out. Every time I read one, it's full of creativity xD

So yesh, if anyone else would like to submit what they think is going to happen, I'll be so happy to read them. They're really fun xD

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. SxS next chapter, I promise ;]


	19. Goodbye Eriol

Title: Princess by Mistake

Author: Life. In. Pixels

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Summary: Sakura is thrown into a life that is not hers where she meets the infamous Prince Syaoran Li. She will have to be clever, deceitful and tactful in order to maintain her position of power. But we all know... a life built upon lies is no life at all.

Author's Note:Here is a brief recap :]

_Who is Count Kaijo_? He was very briefly mentioned in the beginning chapters when Sakura asked Meijo about King Aureoles. Meijo told her that Syaoran and Kaijo had gotten into an argument. Because the king favours Syaoran greatly, he threw Kaijo into prison.

Not much is known about Kaijo except that he seems to be liked all around by the aristocracy and the common people. Essentially, he's the guy you would invite to your parties because you like him, the guy you'd confide in because he has a likeable personality etc.

_Who is the Pley family/Lady Hanashi Pley_? In the beginning, Lady Hanashi Pley wanted to be married to Syaoran. Eriol told King Protomes that she visited Syaoran at his summer house and how Syaoran threw her out. It seems like King Protomes doesn't like the Pley family too much either, most likely because they are ambitious and like to flaunt their influence and power.

Later, we discovered that Hanashi Pley is also very close friends with Hyabe. Both are Protons.

Now we find out that Boch _might_ have given his only son to the Pley family twenty years ago when they were less powerful.

Hopefully this helped =p

I apologize for the numerous original characters but they are essential to the plot.

Enjoy this chapter =]

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Goodbye Eriol**

"I need to speak to you. Now."

Tor and the four trainees turned around, surprised to hear a feminine voice.

They were standing in the armoury, joking and raucously laughing, having just finished the day's training. The sun was already disappearing and evening was coming.

"Your Highness…!" the four mumbled, baffled at the princess' presence here. They stumbled clumsily trying to drop to one knee.

Sakura didn't even notice. Tor could see the girl was excited about something and he could only hope it was good news… and when he said that, he meant good news for them _all_, not just her.

She gave a quick nod towards them to dismiss them. "Leave us," she commanded. "I… would like a tour… of the armoury."

The men obliged, climbing to their feet. With one last bow and blushing faces as they sneaked glances at the pretty girl, they left.

As soon as they were alone, Tor sighed. "Lass, you need to be more _discrete_. You're a princess. You can't be trudging in here looking for me whenever you feel like it-"

"I found him! I found _him_!" she blurted out, completely ignoring Tor's chastising.

Tor stared with disbelief. "What? Boch? Impossible."

But she beamed up at him. Excitement rushed through her. After all these years, finally… _finally_…

Tor licked his lips, still finding it a bit hard to believe that Sakura had somehow found the Scorp's second-in-command, Boch.

"Where?" he asked.

"The Pley family."

Tor was not following. So she explained, "The Pley family adopted a son that was mysteriously left in front of their gate twenty years ago. This _must_ be the family where Boch's son is."

"So…?" He was still not understanding.

"Neim said that Boch disappears once in a while and no one knows where he goes. _I_ think he goes to see his son."

Tor guffawed and Sakura frowned at him. "Lass," he said between laughter, "We're talking about Boch here. _The_ Boch that ruthlessly sweeps through villages, killing children and men alike without a second thought. What you're suggesting is laughable! How can this same man care about his son?"

"Because of the simple fact that he didn't kill his son when he was ordered to by the leader," she retorted.

Tor opened his mouth to protest but nothing came to mind. It _was_ very uncharacteristic of Boch to spare a life, even if it _was_ his son's.

"If you're right," he muttered, "And if Boch is visiting the Pley's house, what do you have in mind?"

Sakura started pacing, thinking and refining the plan that she had in mind.

"We can stake out in front of their house. There's bound to be a man that will come and visit… that man must be Boch. We will kidnap him and bring him here."

Tor's jaw dropped open. "Listen, I may not know a lot about the aristocrat world but I have heard of the Pley family. They're powerful Protons! And the Pleys live in _Proto_. We are _not_ traveling to Proto… not with Kaptan still at the Zetsu-Yama."

"This will be our best opportunity. Kidnapping Boch will be so easy," Sakura answered lightly. "He won't be suspecting it and we'll catch him by surprise. And as for them being Protons, the Pleys are in Aure at the moment. _Getting ready for my grand birthday party_." She smiled darkly. "They have a vacation house not ten minutes from the palace, just beside the river."

"Well, you've done your spying, haven't you?" Tor grunted, disapproval still in his tone.

"I have the horses ready," she told him. "We'll leave in an hour. I'll go tell Skor."

Tor's eyes widened. "No, wait a minute, Sakura!" He grabbed her arm before she could rush out the armoury. "We have more serious things to talk about."

* * *

Hyabe walked down the grand hallway leading to the princess' quarters. She was fuming and her waiting maids, who were trailing behind her, dared not make a sound.

Chiharu was walking just slightly behind Hyabe, scowling. She hated waiting on Hyabe. Most would call it an honour to be in a future queen's presence but Chiharu found Hyabe more and more dislikeable each day.

When they arrived in front of Sakura's closed double doors, they found Meijo standing in front.

Meijo gave them a quick curtsy, surprised.

"I'm here to see the princess," Hyabe said, trying to keep her tone from betraying her anger.

"The… The princess is not seeing anyone right now…" Meijo mumbled, sweating a bit.

The truth was that she had no idea where Sakura was and she knew the consequences she'd have to face if they found out Sakura was out, running about without an escort beside her.

"I sent a letter to the princess hours ago," Hyabe practically snarled, losing it. "Does the girl have manners? Isn't it polite to answer my letter promptly! Instead she has kept me waiting for hours!"

"I-I will pass on your message," Meijo stammered. "But…but the princess strictly said she will see no one." As a last thought, Meijo threw in, "Not even the prince."

Hyabe's mouth dropped open and her anger was replaced with dumbfoundness. Was the princess stupid? She was going to be married to one of the most powerful men on earth and she was willing to turn him away?

Stupid girl.

"Is she ill?" Chiharu asked, concerned.

Meijo shook her head and pressed her lips together lest she say something else that was not in her place to say. "I will make sure the princess returns your call, Lady Hyabe. If it would please you, you can wait in the princess' parlour."

"No, it would not please me," Hyabe replied slowly and spitefully. "I will be waiting in my quarters. You make sure the princess knows I was here." And with that, she left with Chiharu and her train of maids.

* * *

"More serious things to talk about? What could be more serious than getting Boch?"

Tor sighed. "Our extraction of Sniggard didn't go as well as we planned."

Sakura froze. For the first time, from talking to Kaijo to now, she thought about someone else other than herself. "What… what happened?"

"We got out fine," he explained. "But that Proton Chancellor recognized Skor."

"Do you mean… Skor has been…?"

"No, we hid him in the dungeon with Sniggard and Neim just in time. But…" Tor pulled on his beard, clearly troubled, "The Proton Chancellor is bad news, Sakura. He keeps digging and investigating. He knows that Skor was one of Kaptan's men and all he's been doing since last night is question us."

Sakura had known that Eriol had been poking around near the stables since the beginning but she had thought nothing of it. Now, even she had to admit that Eriol was becoming too involved, knowing too much.

"I'm concerned," Tor admitted, voicing her own concerns. "I just wish Kaptan would come back already."

"You're right," Sakura said quietly, setting down her resolve. "But we can't wait for Kaptan to solve our problems. We need to do something about the Chancellor by ourselves."

There was a long pause as Tor squinted at her. Finally, in a hushed tone, he asked, "Ye mean kill him?"

Without blinking, she replied, "I'd rather not but if he gives us no choice…"

Tor crossed his arms and started his own pacing. "Yes, you see, that might not be so easy."

"What do you mean?"

"The Chancellor knows how to fight."

"_What_?"

"Last night, Roy tried to knock him out but the Chancellor bested him instead."

"W-what?" Sakura asked again, shocked.

Tor nodded. "And we can't just go around killing people who get in our way-"

"Yes we can."

She was not joking.

Tor threw up his hands in exasperation. "Listen to yourself, Sakura. You sound like a barbarian."

Sakura looked down, face flushed and embarrassed.

"We can't kill him," Tor continued. "If a Proton Chancellor were to suddenly die on Auren soil, it'd cause an upheaval. We won't be safe. We need another plan…" He stopped and his eyes lit up as an idea came to him. "We need a distraction."

"Distraction?"

"I've been hearing rumours that the Prince will be returning to Proto," Tor remarked suddenly, steering the conversation in a different direction.

"Yes," she replied, surprised.

"Then that's the distraction."

Sakura wasn't following his line of thinking. "Are you suggesting we kidnap the prince? That would definitely distract Eriol."

Tor clubbed her over the head lightly. "Of all the stupid things you'd think up-" He sighed. "No, we're not going to kidnap the prince. Instead, we're going to get the prince to take Chancellor Eriol back to Proto with him. That'd get rid of him for at least a week."

"And how would we get the prince to do that?"

Tor smiled. "Not we, you."

"What? No way!"

"Oh come on, lass. Don't pretend like you haven't been basking under the prince's favour lately. He likes you. It's plain as day. All you have to do is put the idea in his head and-"

"We just fought," Sakura interrupted. "And he doesn't like Eriol all that much. Why would he take him to Proto?"

"Because you're going to tell him the truth."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Are you crazy? The _truth_?"

Tor nodded. "Yes, you're going to tell him how his Chancellor has been harassing you with questions. He's made you uncomfortable and has been stressing you out. Then you're going to shamelessly plead him to take the Chancellor with him to Proto so you can have a week's rest."

Sakura's mouth fell open. "I said we just had a fight."

Tor glared at her. "Why are you fighting him, Sakura?" he asked. "He's the goddamn prince. You're supposed to be agreeable and loveable."

She opened her mouth to protest but Tor ignored her and continued, "I know you like him too."

"No!"

Tor shook his head grimly. "I'll tell you something about life, lass. Don't ever live in regret. You were never supposed to meet this boy but by some twist of luck-"

"-twist of a lie-"

"-you have. My advice? If you're happy with him then _be_ happy with him during this little time you have with him. Or would you rather fight him and leave, then spend the rest of your life regretting it?"

Sakura froze as his words sunk in. "But… I'll only hurt him…"

Tor shook his head. "You push him away, he'll be hurt. You love and then leave him, he'll be hurt. He's going to get hurt either way, Sakura."

"You really think I shouldn't fight him?" she asked, her emerald eyes staring into Tor's dark ones.

"If you like him." Tor shrugged. "You know best what you want. If you really don't want to hurt him, stop looking to avenge your family."

"No!" she immediately protested, and Tor nodded, knowing that was her answer. Sakura could not give up her need for revenge. Even for the prince.

She fell silent, contemplating it over. She had never thought of it this way, always struggling to keep him at a distance. But what if Tor was right? What if she was meant to cherish the little time they had together?

"You better leave," Tor advised, breaking into her thoughts. "Can't spend too much time in here or you'll have the gossips in a frenzy."

Sakura smiled and then stopped. "But what about Boch?"

Tor finished throwing the weaponry into the boxes and wiped his hands with a cloth. "You leave that to me. I'll get him."

She was about to argue but thought better of it.

"There is one more thing though," she murmured finally.

Tor lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"I want you to kidnap Boch's son too."

* * *

"Count Kaijo?" Eriol asked.

"Y-Yes." The guard stood at attention.

Eriol glanced at the nervous guard and asked calmly, "Did the princess visit Count Kaijo?"

"Um… n-no."

"Are you sure?"

The guard nodded, sweating and quivering now.

Eriol threw the parchment back onto the table. "I'd like to see Count Kaijo then."

A moment's hesitation, which did not escape Eriol, and then the guard led him down to Kaijo's prison.

He swung the heavy wooden door inward with a creak and Eriol entered the damp prison cell.

Eriol's dark sharp eyes noted that there was a small candle, almost completely burnt out, and there were shards of glass on the floor.

He frowned. "Is it protocol to give your prisoners a candle?" he asked the guard as he bent down to pick up one of the shards of the glass. "And what is this?"

The guard was saved from answering by Kaijo who asked, "Are you here to release me? That was fast."

Eriol glanced curiously at Kaijo who was seated calmly on the cold floor. "What do you mean, Count?"

"I was promised by-"

Behind Eriol, the guard frantically shook his head at Kaijo. The Count saw it and cut his sentence off. "Who are you?" he asked instead.

Eriol bowed a little as a sign of politeness. "Proton Chancellor, Hiragizawa Eriol."

"Ahh… a Proton."

Eriol inclined his head. "I can understand your resentment after what Syaoran did in a fit of temper. But it is important that you tell me if Princess Sakura visited you, and if so, why?"

Behind Eriol, the guard squeezed his eyes shut in fear, sure he would be found out.

But Kaijo's dislike for the Protons was greater than Eriol had estimated it to be.

The Count leaned against the wall and, with a smile, sneered offhandedly, "Who?"

* * *

"Thank goodness! Your Highness!" Meijo gushed as she saw Sakura approaching her. "I was so worried!"

"Nothing to worry about," Sakura answered, obviously in a good mood. For once, everything seemed to be on the right track.

Meijo looked quizzically at the princess who had been glum all day and now who returned in good spirits. She was dying to ask what had happened but she remembered Hyabe's anger and reported, "Lady Hyabe was here earlier. She seemed really angry that you didn't reply to her message that she sent you this morning."

Sakura stopped just as she was about to throw open her doors. She had completely forgotten about Hyabe. "Did she say what she wanted?"

"No." Meijo shook her head. "But it seemed urgent. Maybe we should pay her a visit…?"

"It's getting late," Sakura reasoned as an excuse. She didn't want to deal with the overly-ambitious future queen. She wanted a good night's rest for the many things she had to do tomorrow, one of which was to question Sniggard and persuade Syaoran about his Chancellor.

Meijo hurried after the princess into the room. "It might be urgent," she persisted, wringing her hands. "And the king would be very happy if you _tried_ to be nice to your future stepmother."

Sakura turned around to face the cunning maid. "Are you afraid of Hyabe, Meijo?"

"N-No. I'm just concerned about you, princess. I wouldn't want… Lady Hyabe to complain to the king about you."

Sakura inclined her head, studying her maid. What Meijo had said made sense but that wasn't what had captured her attention. It was the way she had said it. "Well," Sakura murmured finally and smiled. "Aren't you clever?"

Meijo averted her eyes and nervously stared at the carpeting. "I-I'm not sure what you mean."

Sakura was about to say something else when Eriol appeared, strolling up to them out of nowhere, surprising the two.

"Good evening, princess," he greeted her, bowing slightly. Without missing a stride, he continued, "I've just come from visiting Count Kaijo."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat and she tried hard not to betray her surprise. She was greatly underestimating the nosy and persistent Chancellor.

"Who?"

"Oh come now, princess," he pressed in a friendly manner. "Count Kaijo at the dungeon."

Sakura gave him a brilliant and innocent smile. "Yes, the dungeon. You took a tour too?"

"I paid Count Kaijo a visit too."

"Is he a… criminal?" Sakura feigned mild curiousity and slight bafflement.

Eriol blinked at Sakura. Count Kaijo had pretended that the princess hadn't visited him. Eriol wanted to know why. He also wanted to know how she had managed to convince the guard to lie for her.

But despite his efforts to trick Sakura into revealing herself, she would not give herself away.

He was getting nowhere with this conversation so he tried a different angle. "I heard you've visited the Royal Gallery? How is it?"

"Beautiful."

"Yes, isn't the late Queen Amulette's portrait beautiful?"

"Yes."

"You sure you've never seen the half-necklace she left you? It's a very precious memento that must mean a lot to you."

Sakura stared daggers. "Yes, Chancellor. I am very upset that I've never seen it. I would very much have liked to have something of my mother's."

Eriol's dark eyes stared into hers, unwilling to be turned away without an answer. "How's General Yukito doing?"

This surprised Sakura and she lost her composure for a second. "What?"

"I'm only asking because you seemed close to him," Eriol cleverly explained.

She gave him a small smile but she was nervous now. Her life wasn't important, but if they found out that Yukito knew, it would torment her for eternity if they killed him for being an accomplice.

"Not as close to him as you must be," she replied quickly. "I have just met him."

It was clear Eriol did not believe her. "What about Kaptan? Where is he right now?"

She glanced coldly at the Chancellor, and as unwaveringly as she could, she murmured slowly with a tone that she hoped sounded unimpressed with him, "You are asking an awful lot of questions, Chancellor. Is there a point?"

Eriol smiled at how sly the princess was. She knew he could not come out and directly accuse her of his suspicions without solid proof. "No, there isn't."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go see my future stepmother" which surprised Meijo.

And with _that_ excuse, she made her escape, knowing that this was not the last she'd hear from Chancellor Hiragizawa Eriol.

_I must do something about him_!

* * *

The meeting with Hyabe was tiresome and clearly another effort from Hyabe to exert her dominance over Sakura, like Sakura had already predicted it would be.

Hyabe had insisted on choosing her party gown for the upcoming grand birthday ball.

Sakura would hear none of it.

They argued, Hyabe made insults disguised as compliments, and tried to keep temper and bitterness at bay.

Needless to say, the ordeal ended with Sakura firmly stating that Tomoyo was in charge of choosing the dress, and left a fuming Hyabe behind.

Finally, Sakura collapsed into her own bed and fell asleep, tired from the day's numerous adventures and scheming.

* * *

She woke very early and sent Meijo to the prince's house, asking him to meet her near the stables before he left for Proto.

She had to convince the prince to take Eriol with him, but most importantly, she really wanted to see him one more time before he left for his kingdom.

Sakura pulled on a beautiful orchid-coloured dress with braided shoulder straps. The dress fit her form perfectly and fell to her ankles with a silver-trimmed hem. The neckline was pleasingly low but not indecent.

She then slipped on two drops of pretty matching earrings and into matching shoes.

She glanced in the mirror as she pulled on a soft winter riding cloak and some mittens for the cold.

Satisfied with her look and blushing at the thought of Syaoran appreciating it as well, she made for the stables.

The morning air was cold but crisp and refreshing. The sun hadn't risen completely yet so tendrils of mist still clung to the trees and to the sides of the building.

Her shoes crunched in the hard snow and she smiled as a small bird flitted from branch to branch in the trees dotting the path.

She was greeted by the stable boys and she dismissed them, and waited for the prince alone.

Syaoran did not take long to come. In fact, he was happy in a hopeful way that Sakura had called for him. Maybe she was finally going to admit her feelings for him.

Sakura heard his horse before she saw him. He was dressed finely as he walked up towards her, parting the fog.

He had on a black waistcoat and a fitted long-sleeved coat with small bands of gold on the collar and the cuffs. His coat was buttoned down with large silver buttons to keep the cold out.

"Good morning," she greeted him and her breath came out in a mist.

Syaoran shook his head. "I'm surprised you want to see me after yesterday… I'm sorry I stormed out. It was just… that I was angry that you-"

What he wanted to say next was completely lost as Sakura crossed the remaining distance between them and kissed his lips passionately.

Her mittens made their way around his neck.

At first he was shocked but he didn't complain. Without another thought, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

When she finally let him go, he asked, confused, "Sakura… what…?"

She slipped her hand into his and led him into the stables where it was warmer. The stables were empty except for the carriages and horses as she had dismissed the working hands there.

"I don't want us to fight anymore," she mumbled in a tiny voice. "I'm sorry… I was being so difficult."

"No…" He rubbed his thumb across her cold cheek. "Don't apologize."

Sakura smiled sweetly up at him and his heart missed a beat.

She then kissed him again and rubbed her body against his suggestively and he groaned.

"Not here…" he murmured into her honey-brown hair. "And… and I have to leave soon for… Proto…"

She ignored his weak protests and kissed her way down his neck and nibbled playfully on his ear.

All manners and prohibitions were forgotten as he growled and let his hands wander over her body as his lips found hers possessively again.

Wherever she touched, his skin seemed to dance with fire. In a moment, she had shed her riding cloak and mittens, and he had lost his coat.

Syaoran pushed her onto a stack of hay and she giggled as he climbed on top of her, his eyes hungry with desire. She threaded her fingers through his hair and even wrapped a leg around his waist.

"Wait… wait… Sakura, wait," he mumbled as he tried to regain some sort of control over his emotions. She was driving him crazy with need; he had never wanted someone this badly.

She paused what she was doing – unbuttoning his shirt – and listened.

"Why did you suddenly change your mind about us?" He knew it was killing the mood but it was important to him to know.

"Why does it matter?" She didn't want to answer and tried to kiss him to distract him.

But he pulled away, climbing to his feet to put some distance between them, his imagination running wild. "Is someone forcing you to do this?"

"What?" Sakura asked, longing for Syaoran's warmth against her.

The prince would not meet her eyes. A part of him nagged at him, telling him that his father had somehow convinced Sakura to take him… and he didn't want that.

He wanted Sakura to _want_ to love him by herself with no one's urging.

"Why do you say that?" she asked again. "Why would you say that?"

Syaoran ran his hands through his tussled brown hair and paced. "I know my father really wants me to marry you," he muttered. "But he has no right to interfere with my life."

Sakura stood up and stopped his pacing by gently placing a hand on his arm. "Your father?" she asked gently.

"He likes you, you know," he replied. "Or rather, he likes the idea of Aure and Proto joined as one kingdom."

She nodded. "Yes, two kingdoms ruled by one. That would place him in a powerful position."

"B-But…" He paused, trying to come up with the right words to show her how much she meant to him. "I want you to know that I love you not because you're the princess of Aure or because that I will one day rule Aure if I'm married to you. I simply just love you."

He took her face into his palm as he looked into her surprised and somewhat shy emerald-green eyes.

"I love you, Sakura. Not because my father says so or because you're Aure's princess… but because I do."

Sakura looked up at him, no words coming to her mind. All she could concentrate on were the words coming from his lips. _Not because she was a princess_…

"I want…no, _need_ to know you love me too because you do, not because of my father or your father…" he continued when she had said nothing.

_I love you too_.

That was what he wanted to hear.

Her lips parted to say the words. But no sound came out.

She could not utter it.

She was afraid to love someone, afraid of losing a loved one, and worst of all, afraid that it would be another fresh wound and constant reminder of her family.

She looked away from his sincere amber eyes. "I-I can't."

He tensed, feeling as if someone had just stabbed him in the heart with a poison knife.

She didn't miss the pained look and she quickly tried to explain, "I do… like you, Syaoran. But I… I don't _know_ if I love you. I just don't." She averted her gaze again. "All I can promise is that what I feel for you is real." She glanced back at him and could not read his expression. "I-I can't guarantee that I'll always feel this way, but I promise you right now that I-"

He didn't wait to hear more. He closed the distance and kissed her long and hard, his lips catching hers.

Her breath caught as his tongue nudged at her lower lip, seeking entrance into her mouth, kissing and touching. She arched her back and he pulled her against him.

Her fingers slid down his body longingly and he broke the kiss. Effortlessly, he swung his arms under her legs and carried her to a carriage in the far corner of the stable.

Sakura teased him with light kisses near his neck as he flung open the carriage door and put her inside, climbing in after and closing the door.

The carriage was spacious and the floor was fitted with a rich velvet carpet.

She finished unbuttoning his shirt and in a second his shirt was lost somewhere on the floor. She tugged at his pants until those were also tossed aside.

Syaoran groaned as her lips closed around his abdomen and steadily made its way down to his hard and sensitive shaft.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed her attention and the feelings she stirred within him.

However, his eyes flew open when her little mouth closed around the tip of his member. Before he knew what was happening, she was running her tongue down his length.

"Sakura… don't…" he groaned, pleasure coursing through his body and his muscles tensing. She did not stop.

Her mouth closed around his long hard member, sucking as he made small whimpering sounds of pleasure. He bucked as he reached his climax, and she could feel his muscles tensing.

It wasn't long before he came, panting and trying to catch his breath.

She bit her lower lip gently as she watched him flush red with slight embarrassment and the afterglow of pleasure.

With an animalistic growl, he pulled her towards him and kissed her again and again, determined this time to let her feel what she had just given him. He was already hard again, and she smelled unbearably sweet.

He tried to tug off her dress as her teeth were gently grazing his shoulder but the lacings caught. Impatient, his hand slid under her dress and tugged off her hosiery and panties.

He could feel she was moist and wet and her breath caught when he slid a finger tantalizing slowly in.

She dug her fingernails into his shoulder as he teased her with another finger. She squeezed her legs together, her cheeks flushed pink as she whimpered his name.

"Please, Syaoran…" she murmured, moaning, rubbing against him.

With a grunt, he turned her around and pushed her against the seat until her back was facing him. He lifted her skirt up and positioned himself behind her, sliding his hand down her back as his throbbing member pushed against her thigh.

Her bottom in the air, he slowly inserted himself in.

Sakura gave a muffled moan face-down on the seat as she felt him enter her, her fists clenched in front of her.

He thrusted into her again and again, not sparing a moment. His hands held her steady by the waist, and soon she was moving to his rhythm.

The carriage rocked as the prince pushed in and out from behind her.

Again and again.

Breaths catching and sweat trickling.

Her soft moans mingled with his groans of pure pleasure.

She dug her fingers into the soft cushioned seat, muffling her pleasure as she neared her climax.

She came and he came almost right after, groaning and jerking into her one more time.

He then rolled off her, trying to catch his breath.

She was still panting when he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lovingly.

Sakura buried her face into his chest as he ran his fingers through her soft hair.

"I'll miss you when you go to Proto," she whispered finally, her heart pounding.

Syaoran grinned. He couldn't help it. "You will?" he asked, in a boyish tone.

Sakura kissed his lean chest and nodded.

"How much?" he prodded.

She smiled. "A lot."

"Only a lot?" he complained.

"Terribly so."

More satisfied with this answer, he rested his chin on her head. "I'll be back before you know it."

She cuddled in his embrace, listening to his heart beat, for a long time. After a while, she regretfully whispered, "You should probably be going. It's a long ride to Proto."

He let his fingers trail down her arm. "I probably should." But he made no move to leave.

Then the Proton Mark on his chest caught her eye. The sword of Proton embedded with one onyx gem. The strange symbols and the thick black ribbon that surrounded it. And the title below the tattoo, _Prince_, was elegant and powerful and assured everyone of his heritage.

She drew slow circles around it with her fingertip.

He caught her hand and kissed it. Every little thing she did could make him want more. And he knew if they went at it again, he'd never leave.

"Why did you choose to put your Mark on your chest?" Sakura asked out of curiousity.

Syaoran didn't reply for so long that she thought he wouldn't. But then he shrugged and Sakura could feel the muscles tense and move as he moved. "It's right over my heart… It serves to remind me that my people will _always_ be near my heart. I've never told anyone that."

Sakura smiled. "That's nice," she murmured and kissed the Mark above his heart and then his lips. "You really care for your people, don't you?"

He blushed. "Why do you have yours on your wrist?"

This time she blushed. _Because it's a lie_.

As soon as that thought crossed her mind, she wished she hadn't thought it.

"It's not as nice of a story as yours," she said quickly, pulling away from his embrace. "It just happened." She reached for his shirt and handed it to him.

Not knowing the turn of her thoughts, Syaoran grinned playfully. "Tired of me already?"

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him as she hastily pulled back on her hosiery. "Very."

Within minutes they were dressed again and had climbed out of the carriage.

Syaoran fetched her cloak and mittens from where they had abandoned them at the hay stack.

He gave her a kiss that was meant to be quick but lasted very long.

"I should go," he groaned but instead he kissed her longingly again. "I miss you already. Are you sure you don't want to go to Proto with me?"

Sakura smiled and adjusted his collar on his coat and helped him re-button the silver buttons. Her answer had not changed and he sighed.

Then she remembered about Eriol. He had flown out of her mind in her bliss and happiness.

"Could you do me a favour?" she asked hesitantly.

He kissed her fingers. "Anything."

"Please take Chancellor Eriol with you to Proto."

Syaoran laughed, surprised. "What?" And he realized she was serious. "Why?"

"He's… been questioning me everywhere and about everything. I'd very much like a few days of peace and quiet."

Syaoran looked uncertain, unsure whether to believe her or not. He was also feeling a bit guilty since it was him that had originally asked Eriol to investigate Sakura. But going against his better judgment, he accepted her explanation and agreed to take Eriol with him.

They said their goodbyes and reluctantly Syaoran finally left the stables to go back to his own house to leave for Proto.

* * *

"What do you mean I'm going with you to Proto?" Eriol asked, completely shocked. They were standing in the courtyard of the Proton house as servants bustled around, preparing last minute items for the trip.

"I already have a horse prepared for you for the journey." Syaoran gestured for the horse to be brought over. "And you're not in a position to question my decisions," Syaoran replied as he climbed on top of his own, whistling softly.

"It's her, isn't it?" Eriol demanded to know.

Syaoran would not answer.

"Aren't you even a _bit_ concerned why she doesn't want me here?" Eriol tried again.

"No… And I've made my decision. Now get on your horse, we're leaving." The truth was, the prince would like to know. But all he knew right now was that he was happy, the happiest he'd ever been, and no matter what secrets the mysterious princess held, he felt that they could wait.

"You should be questioning your decisions!" the Chancellor exclaimed. He had not realized just how far the princess had dug her claws into the prince's heart. Syaoran had always been indifferent to the many women that he had fancied from time to time, so much so that Eriol had greatly miscalculated Sakura's influence. "She has you enchanted and blinded by her beauty. She's obviously lying about something-"

But Syaoran would hear none of it. For the first time, Sakura wasn't pushing him away and he was going to make sure this lasted forever, even if it meant that Sakura could keep secrets. "Chancellor, we are leaving now."

The prince flicked his reins and rode out the courtyard of the Proton House with a light convoy following him.

He was going home to see his mother, Yelan.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky and the night was windless.

It was one of those dark silent nights that were bitterly cold.

Tor and Roy were huddled in their cloaks, hidden from sight, and camping out in front of the Pley's vacation residence.

The Pleys were wealthy and they spared no expense in showing the whole world their wealth. Tall spiked fencing surrounded the sizeable property and lights illuminated the large fountain in front of the house.

"Damn rich people," Roy complained, rubbing his arms to keep them warm.

Normally, Skor accompanied Tor on missions like these but they knew Skor could not risk being seen. They had caught glimpses of Proton soldiers searching the streets relentlessly all day.

"You think that Sakura is right…?" Roy whispered. "Ye know… with Boch being here… and all?"

"I don't know," Tor replied, his eyes constantly scanning the perimeter of the house.

Roy snickered, shivering. "Mayhap she's wrong. I mean, c'mon, Tor. Even though Sakura's been with us for four years, she was still born a _lady_ to some rich conceited family-"

"Yeah, just don't let her catch you speaking about her family like that-" Tor cautioned.

"It was just a figure o' speech," Roy defended. "As I was saying, she's not like _us_. We were born to a rough life. We know the horrors the Scorps are capable of…"

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I was trying to say is… how is it possible that she can find out so much about Boch and we can't?"

Tor grinned in the dark, amused. "Was your family killed by Boch?"

"No..."

Tor shrugged. "You might have wondered now and then who the people leading the influential Scorps were, and where they were. But you never _really_ tried looking for them-"

"Yeh. And that's cause if anyone caught wind I was lookin', the Scorps would start lookin' fer me. And I ain't lookin' for no trouble."

"And so there's your answer," Tor grunted. "You don't give a rat's ass about the Scorps other than curiousity. It's different for Sakura. She's hell-bent on revenge."

Roy shivered. "Lucky she ain't after me then," he muttered with good-humour.

They laughed quietly together but froze when they saw someone dart out from the alley of a deserted street and make a bee-line for the Pley property.

"Could that be…?" Roy hissed.

"Shut it."

They watched in silence and stillness as the cloaked man ducked in between some of the tall bushes that were surrounding the property. The strange man stood just outside the fence, hands clutching the bars as he peered in, craning his neck to catch a glimpse.

"Boch…?" Roy couldn't help it.

"Or a beggar," Tor whispered back, not willing to get their hopes up.

They watched as the cloaked stranger stood quietly watching the Pley property for minutes and minutes.

After a while, Tor made his decision. Without moving or taking his eyes off the cloaked stranger, Tor gave the command. "Do it."

Gently and as quietly as possible, Roy reached for the longbow and arrow next to him. He had the arrow strung in a matter of seconds and pointed at the unaware hooded man. With one eye closed, aiming, he let the arrow go.

There was a _twang_ as the arrow flew from the bow and whizzed through the air.

The sound of flesh being pierced resonated back to Tor and Roy who were still crouched in hiding.

Tor was on his feet and leaping towards the injured man, battle axe out and ready.

And the hooded man was definitely no beggar.

He had managed to bear the pain of the arrow shooting into his leg without a single cry out loud. Even as Tor approached him, he was still standing, refusing to fall to the ground.

He spun around when he heard Tor approaching, his own sword raised, trying to defend himself.

But Tor's sharp eye had already analyzed the situation. The stranger was badly hurt by Roy's arrow and Tor could easily hack him down dead.

"Who are you?" Tor asked, standing at a distance.

The man glanced back towards the Pley property and seemed relieved that no one had heard the slight commotion.

"Don't you think you should ask that before shooting someone in the leg?" he grunted back.

Roy came and stood beside Tor, another arrow already strung.

"Who are you?" Tor repeated dangerously.

The man, slouched, trying to keep his weight off the leg that was bleeding profusely, still held his sword high. But his vision was starting to get strangely blurry.

"Whatsss it to you…?" he slurred, fighting to keep conscious.

"You don't seem to understand the situation you're in," Tor replied. "You see, that arrow wasn't meant to kill you. The tip has been lathered with a drug and you will be unconscious in a few seconds. If you do not tell me who you are by then, I will kill Lord Pley's son."

Upon hearing that, the man gave a mighty roar and summoned every once of his dwindling energy to charge at Tor.

Roy had his bow up and his arrow aimed at the spot between the man's eyes.

"No," Tor instructed, and then smiled. "He's already told us who he is just by his actions."

Tor then raised his battle axe and clashed head-on with the cloaked stranger. Tor easily smashed the sword out of the stranger's hand and then elbowed him for good measure.

The man, having put up a good fight despite being drugged, crumpled to the ground, losing consciousness.

Roy scanned the Pley property to see if anyone had heard the clash of weapons.

No one stirred.

"Tie him up and put him in the carriage," Tor huffed as he snapped off half of the arrow shaft protruding from the stranger's leg.

"I-Is he really Boch?" Roy asked, amazed. "Was it really that easy?"

Tor clamped a hand onto Roy's shoulder. "Never underestimate the element of surprise, boy. Now get him secured before he wakes up. Sniggard will identify if it's Boch or not."

Roy whistled and a black carriage rolled up, driven by another of Kaptan's men. Roy hoisted the stranger into the carriage and turned to Tor. "Sakura's going to be _psyched_."

Tor grinned. "I never thought I'd live to see this day… the day when the cruel and allusive Boch is caught." Tor turned back to look at the Pley property. "But there is one more thing we need to do before we can call it a night."

Roy was busy tying up the stranger with multiple ropes. "What's that?"

"Doesn't concern you," Tor answered. "Send someone to fetch Doc to get him patched up. Don't want him to bleed to death before he's paid for his crimes." He then turned to the carriage driver. "Where are the others?"

The boy nodded to his left and Tor saw the four men he had asked for to meet him at the Pley property standing ready.

"Good. Stay here until we return," he instructed the carriage boy.

The four of Kaptan's men approached Tor.

"Everything's set?" Tor asked.

They nodded. Their grins were eerie under the moonlight. It had been a long while since they had broken into a house and stole something.

"Let's be clear about one thing," Tor commanded. "Don't harm the son. We just want to… borrow him for a while."

The four continued to grin and one swung his large mace in a warm-up sweep. "Yeah, we get it. Don't hurt the son."

Tor hoisted his battle axe onto his shoulder. "And of course, you can steal whatever you see. Just as long as it doesn't slow us down."

The four snickered.

And then together they melted into the night to complete their easy mission.

* * *

Author's Note: And there it is. This is probably becoming a bad habit but once again I'm apologizing for the late update. I do promise the next chapter will be up quicker because I've already half-written it.

Due to the overwhelming love for Syaoran from my reviewers, I've given him some love and made him happy =p  
Of course, it's also to set the stage for the very important upcoming party.

Otaku-Mae: Kaptan is not who you guess he is. He has another important role to play in the future ;)

Littlelonewolf: The little girl who Boch took the key from is unimportant to the plot. As for the other questions, some of them will be answered very very soon ;)

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. Keep them coming as well as your interesting guesses.

To all those who are following my story and have yet to drop off a review for me, please take time to :3 They are my fodder om nom nom.

_To be continued…_


	20. The Calm Before the Storm

Title: Princess by Mistake

Author: Life. In. Pixels

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Summary: Sakura is thrown into a life that is not hers where she meets the infamous Prince Syaoran Li. She will have to be clever, deceitful and tactful in order to maintain her position of power. But we all know... a life built upon lies is no life at all.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**The Calm Before the Storm**

The morning was beautiful and cold but the sun shone brightly, casting pinnacles of light that were reflected on the hard frosted ground.

Sakura, in a good mood, was headed to Doc's quarters to pay Sniggard a much-needed visit when she was stopped by a messenger boy.

"Your Highness," the young boy exclaimed when he found her.

He fell handsomely onto one knee and relayed his urgent message, "His Majesty would like to have brunch with you in the Great Hall."

Sakura felt slightly exasperated as once again she was being summoned to participate in courtly affairs rather than tend to her own.

But because it was the King himself, she could not turn him down so she went to change into proper attire.

She found Aureoles seated in front of a table laden with rich and plump fruits, figs, and melons.

Hyabe sat to his side, daintily picking at grapes. And beside the two royal figures were Lady Hanashi Pley and Yukito. Tomoyo and Meiling had also joined them for brunch as well as Chiharu and Takashi.

"Father," Sakura greeted the king first, falling into a pretty curtsy.

The king clapped his hands together joyfully. "My dear daughter," he boomed, "Come sit beside me." He patted to the seat on his left which was between Yukito and himself.

She took her seat and her silver plate and goblet were instantly filled by the waiting servants.

"I hear Syaoran has set off to visit his ill mother," Aureoles exclaimed once they were all seated.

In her haste and schemes, Sakura had completely forgotten to ask why Syaoran was returning to Proto. She had just assumed it was for royal business or something of the like.

"I did not know it was to visit his mother," she replied, surprised.

"Oh?" Hyabe cut in, not letting go of the opportunity she saw. "I thought you two had grown quite close." She smiled smugly and then hinted, "Maybe there's another handsome man on the princess' mind?" To which her glance traveled to Yukito.

No one missed this subtle accusation and it disturbed the king the most. "Handsome man?" he bellowed. "Is there one that has caught your eye, Sakura?"

"Yes, _is_ there?" Meiling couldn't help herself. She had been mostly silent and being quiet was killing her.

Sakura suddenly found that everyone was staring at her, waiting expectantly for her answer.

"What? Of course not," she protested nervously, trying to reassure the king while trying her best to keep her calm. She admitted inwardly her old feelings for Yukito were still there, and she instantly tried to suppress them.

It _would_ _not_ do if Yukito was to somehow get caught up in all of this because of her.

"Well, princess," Hanashi cut in, picking up the conversation expertly, "There's some pretty nasty rumours floating around about you." She cut calmly into her salmon and slowly put the fork into her mouth.

"You know maids," Chiharu jumped in, coming to Sakura's defense. "They like to gossip all the time, and most of what they say isn't true."

But the King's curiousity had been caught. "What kind of rumours?" he wanted to know.

Hanashi gave Hyabe a small wink that did not go unnoticed by the princess and Tomoyo.

"Dear Aureo," Hyabe cooed. "I'm _sure_ it's nothing. Some things are meant to be left in the dark, right Sakura?"

Yukito glanced with concern at Sakura. It seemed like she had made some enemies, and pretty powerful ones at that.

Just like Hyabe had hoped, what she said only served to further egg the King on. Now he demanded to know _all_ the rumours that concerned his daughter.

"Speak!" he commanded Hanashi first.

Hanashi Pley put on a great hesitant act, pretending like she did not want to say, but when she opened her mouth, a bunch of nasty accusations poured out.

"I've heard the princess is sleeping with a stable boy. I've heard she's _involved_ with Kaptan. I've heard she spent hours in the armoury with at least _eight_ men two days ago. I've heard-"

"That's enough!" King Aureoles barked, having gone white. He turned to Sakura, "Are these true?"

Sakura glared at Hyabe, sure she had put Hanashi up to it, because Sakura had refused to let her pick her birthday gown.

"Father, they are not true," she insisted, diverting her attention back to the King. "I only visit the stables because I have my own mare and from time to time I go see her. If this displeases you, I will never set foot in there again."

"Well… no…" Aureoles murmured, scratching his head. "There's nothing wrong with visiting your horse. I just want to make sure you and Syaoran are on good terms, and that there are _no_ complications that will affect the upcoming wedding."

"There are not," she lied without batting an eye.

Hyabe could not keep her silence anymore. She couldn't believe the king was just going to take Sakura's word for it! "Then why don't you know Syaoran went back to Proto to see his _sick_ mother?" she questioned steely.

"I bet if General Yukito's mother was ill, you would be the first to know," Hanashi added vehemently.

Aureoles, at this point, had lost interest in the conversation. As soon as Sakura had assured him that there would be no complications to the royal wedding, he had immediately tuned out.

"My parents are no longer in this world," Yukito said softly and kindly to Hanashi.

The girl's mouth snapped shut, and for the first time since brunch, she looked guilty. Hanashi averted her eyes onto her plate and did not say anything else.

The table settled into an uncomfortable silence.

Yukito's calm and gentleness was a great power.

"Well!" Takashi exclaimed, trying to break the tension by reminding them, "We're here to discuss the birthday plans."

Aureoles, ignorant to the seething Hyabe who's plans had been foiled again, asked, "Yes, how goes the invitations? In fact, where is Chancellor Eriol? Wasn't he supposed to be in charge of the guest list as well?"

"Eriol had to unexpectedly go to Proto with the prince," Takashi reported.

"What?" Meiling cried out in shock. "Syaoran doesn't even like Eriol. Why would he take him?"

No one but Sakura knew and luckily they didn't dwell too long on the topic.

"All the invitations have been sent out," Takashi assured the King. "There will be approximately a thousand and two hundred fifty-seven guests."

Sakura's jaw dropped open but everyone else seemed to accept this number as normal.

"Eriol is in charge of securing a prestigious band of musicians and bards for the night," Takashi continued. "The decorations have already been half put up in the banquet hall. Everything is right on schedule and will be ready soon."

"We still need to fit Sakura for a dress," Tomoyo addressed. "The cooks in the kitchen have already started on the cake."

"And it's going to be magnificent," Chiharu added, smiling. "I can't believe the whole thing is only a week away!"

Brunch finally ended hours later after many pleasantries and good wishes.

Meiling had been eerily silent, staring at Sakura from across the table the entire meal as if she knew something.

But most important of all, Hyabe was turning out to be a persistent pain. She had adeptly tried to tarnish Sakura's reputation and tried to put her on Aureoles' bad side. And Sakura was pretty sure Hyabe would have succeeded if she hadn't been engaged to Syaoran.

It was Tomoyo who managed to catch up to her as Sakura was attempting to escape unnoticed from brunch.

"What was that about?" she demanded to know.

"What was what?" Sakura pretended she didn't know what Tomoyo meant.

Tomoyo planted her hands on her hips, her Daidouji clan jewel sparkling on her neck. "Hyabe and Hanashi! They are obviously out to get you! What did you do? Spill the beans."

Sakura smiled at her friend. "Hyabe wanted to be in charge of choosing the dress," she admitted. "I turned her down."

"Oooh," Tomoyo exclaimed, shaking her head disapprovingly. "That evil woman. Chiharu is right about her being dislikeable."

Sakura sighed. "It's okay."

"No, it's not," Tomoyo protested. "We have to stop her! She can't keep whispering these evil things to the king. Long time exposure to her poisoned lies will make him turn on you and we do not need that."

"It's alright, Tomoyo," Sakura smiled again. "I'll think of something-"

But Tomoyo wagged her finger and set down her resolve. "No, _I'll_ take care of her. You just leave it to me!"

And with that, Daidouji Tomoyo disappeared to scheme.

Yukito also managed to catch Sakura before she disappeared and he pulled her to the side to talk to her.

"Sakura, I'm worried," he voiced his concerns softly.

She gave him a smile. "Everything's going to be okay."

But Yukito shook his head. "The Proton Chancellor is starting to suspect you. If he's anything like what his reputation says of him, he _will_ find out."

"He won't be bothering us for a while."

Yukito's eyes widened. "So you did have something to do with Syaoran taking Eriol to Proto. I thought it was peculiar too. Syaoran doesn't like Eriol too much."

"Yukito," Sakura murmured, trying to end the conversation. "We really can't be seen talking to each other. I don't want to get you in trouble."

But Yukito refused to leave. "The princess' birthday is in a week's time, and you will be officially married a month after that! I understand the pain you must be feeling… I feel it too…! But Syaoran is a good person. What you're doing to him is unfair. He deserves the truth about you-"

"And you know I can't tell him my real identity! It would mean death for me! He'd be duty-bound to turn me in!"

"He loves you."

Sakura opened her mouth to scoff but closed it. "You put too much faith in love," she said instead. "Do you really think he would forsake his duties for me?"

His eyes sad, Yukito murmured, "There was a time when you believed-"

"A time long past," Sakura hissed, and saw the grief on Yukito's face, so she softened her tone. "I cannot tell him."

"Then you must leave. Now." He took a step towards her and laid a hand on her arm. "You can stay hidden at my place, safe."

She knew deep down that Yukito was right but she refused to accept the reality of things. She stared defiantly at him.

"No, I can't! I'm so close. I can feel it!"

Yukito's large eyes turned sad. "What can I do to help, Sakura?"

But she only shook her head. "I can't have you involved. It's wrong." She stepped away from his touch.

He hesitated. "You know I can't just sit idly by the side. Don't push me away, Sakura. There must be some way that I can help…"

Sakura sighed, knowing Yukito would not be dissuaded. Finally, she relented. "There… is something. Do you know Count Kaijo?"

Yukito frowned slightly. "I have heard about him and Syaoran's conflict while I was away, yes. Why is Kaijo involved?"

She shook her head. "The less you know, the better. I need you to get him out of prison…"

He considered asking her why but realized she would not tell him. Yukito sighed and nodded.

"I'll get it done."

* * *

When Sakura arrived at the Doc's quarters, she could not find him anywhere. So she decided to speak to Sniggard by herself.

Sniggard refused to talk at first and demanded to know why Kaptan was having him held here.

Despite Sakura dedicating her whole afternoon to questioning and intimidating the man, he would not tell her anything.

"I work for gold," he had indignantly stated, as if his line of job was prestigious.

When Sakura realized she wasn't going to get anywhere with threats made to his life, she changed tactics.

She made promises.

She promised him a nice big bag of gold coins.

She promised to show mercy.

And it worked like a charm. Sniggard gladly spilled the beans.

Boch had approached him in a tavern four and a half years ago and had hired him to find out as much as he could about the Kinomoto family.

Sniggard said Boch had paid him well. Five bags of coins. The best payment he had received in his lifetime. How could he turn it down?

He had then dug up everything he knew about the Kinomotos. Their routine habits. The picnics they would hold as a family in the summer from time to time. The snow fights they'd have. The small parties they would throw for a select few close friends. Sniggard had even investigated Yukito since he was such a regular at the Kinomoto household.

And then Sniggard told Sakura something that even she did not know.

Four years ago, Touya and Yukito had both been selected as candidates for the upcoming General position.

King Aureoles had announced that he was going to appoint a new General of the Army. A very prestigious and powerful position.

Also, a very political one.

Both Touya and Yukito were from the fourth cohort of the Second Legion Army. Excellent soldiers and skillful potential commanders. But only one would be General.

Although both candidates were long time friends, they had differing views on where the army should be headed.

Touya believed in increasing the number of troops and expanding the legions so that the Auren army would rival that of Proto's. He had many supporters, especially noblemen who were suspicious and fearful of the strong Proto army.

Yukito believed in simply maintaining the army. He was against increasing it, feeling that Proto would feel threatened if Aure were to suddenly start building on its armed forces. He, too, had many supporters, especially younger generation aristocrats who did not want to waste their ample resources on yet another war with Proto.

Politics.

Sniggard theorized and supported Sakura's guess that an aristocrat had hired the Black Scorps to do their dirty work. Someone must have been against Touya succeeding to the position and had plotted to have him killed. More specifically, his entire family.

Or... Someone had obviously wanted Yukito to succeed to the position of General, and they got what they wanted by killing off Touya.

She asked Sniggard which aristocrat family had hired Boch?

Sniggard did not know. It could have been anyone.

Even the king himself could have played a hand in the background.

In fact, Sniggard convinced her, she could trust no one because even the gentle General Yukito could have been behind it too if he had wanted the position badly enough.

Despite herself, Sakura couldn't help but let Sniggard's poisonous words sink in.

It was true. The king could have favoured one candidate over the other and could have secretly ordered the other be killed. If that was the case, then she would murder the old king in his sleep.

_E__ven Yukito might have been behind it…_

The thought was in her head before she could stop it.

After all, keeping the peace was important to Yukito. But was it important enough to kill her whole family?

Maybe.

If it meant he could prevent the two kingdoms from going to war and thus saving thousands of lives. In that case, her family was just a small sacrifice for the greater good.

Sakura clenched her fist and Skor exclaimed, "Don't listen to him! Just kill him!"

Sniggard smiled maliciously. "So you're really that Kinomoto girl that escaped," he murmured. "Look how you've grown."

"Shut up," Sakura snarled.

But he just grinned. "If I remember correctly, you were some dumb sheltered nobleman's daughter. All you did was play, learn languages, manners, and other useless things like that. Bunch of good that did you when the Scorps came for you, eh?"

"Sakura…" Skor whispered.

Sniggard scratched his chin. "_How_ exactly did you get back into society after your whole household was killed and its wealth looted by Boch's man?" he asked curiously, eyeing her fine clothing. "When Boch failed to catch you that night, even he assumed you'd die within the year. Did you sleep with old wealthy men, pining for pity?"

Sakura had been pacing but now she stopped. "Pining for pity?" she repeated incredulously. "I might have been devastated but I picked myself up… and made myself a promise."

Sniggard scoffed, his mind still unwilling to accept the fact that Sakura had survived through these four years through determination and willpower alone. "You've turned out to be a beautiful girl. You expect me to believe that you haven't used that to your advantage?"

Sakura ignored him. "I _promised_ myself that I would find those who were responsible for my family's death and avenge them." Her bright emerald eyes burned like coals into Sniggard's face and even Neim, who was huddled in the corner in the opposite side of the chamber, shivered.

"You've asked me many questions, Kinomoto." Sniggard cleared his throat, trying to shake off the goosebumps he was feeling. "But you haven't asked the most important question yet."

"And what's that?"

"Don't you want to hear how Boch killed your family?"

"Listen you," Skor broke into the conversation, dagger at his throat in a flash. "If you so much as open your mouth and be insensitive again, I'll cut your throat."

But clever Sniggard knew why he was still alive. "She still needs me… she wants me to identify Boch for her."

And it was true.

During Sakura's frequent reoccurring nightmares, try as she might, she could not catch a glimpse of Boch's face.

"So? How about it, Kinomoto? Want to know how Boch killed them all? What their last words were? I can't believe how you managed to keep living with the knowledge that you just hid and ran while your family was being massacred. What kind of monster would do that?"

Sakura crouched down until her face was inches from Sniggard's.

Instead of an expression filled with pain or sadness, it was one of strange anticipation. "I think about it every night. Hell, I _dream_ about it. But when I hear it, it will be from Boch's own lips. And once I've heard what he has to say… then you can be sure I no longer need you… alive."

Sniggard scrambled to his feet. "B-But you promised me coins and that you'd spare my life-!" he spluttered.

"I promised to show you mercy," she hissed. "You will be rewarded a clean painless quick death. And I shall be sure to bury you with your bag of coins." She then smiled prettily as if what she had said was about rainbows and butterflies. "… I _will_ keep all of my promises. You can be sure of that."

She left Sniggard feeling very frightened and scared.

* * *

_Six days before the ball_

After a day and half journey, Syaoran, Eriol, and his small group of men pulled their tired horses into the capital city of Proto.

On the way they had met some wayward bandits which had easily been taken care of. Other than that, the only danger the prince faced was Eriol's long speeches on being cautious around the Auren princess and how she could not be trusted.

The first thing Syaoran did when he handed his horse's reins over to the stable hand was to visit his mother.

Syaoran's sisters were only too happy to see him and greeted him warmly.

"How is mother?" he asked dutifully.

Fanrei smiled knowingly. "See for yourself. She is waiting for you in the Throne Room."

Queen Yelan's beauty had not decayed with age in the way that many women did. Instead, she seemed to grow more beautiful and regal as time passed by. Unlike other mothers that may be doting or emotional, Yelan was distant, almost cold, and intellectual.

As soon as her son entered the room, she detected a change in him. He seemed happier as if a great burden had been taken off his shoulders. This roused her curiousity. In all twenty years she had known her son, he had been many things but never what he was now.

"Your Majesty," Syaoran murmured as he dropped to one knee with respect. The Throne Room was empty except for his mother who reclined comfortably on one of the thrones.

"You may rise," she said. "Come here, Syaoran."

Obediently, he climbed to his feet and walked up the steps. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

The candlelight caught Yelan's face and she was as beautiful as ever. Not the complexion of someone who was ill.

"I'm quite fine," she assured him with a small smile.

Confused, he frowned. "But the letter… it said you were ill."

"Yes," Yelan replied. "I had that written so that you could return to Proto as soon as possible."

Confused, he said, "You had only ask, mother. I would have come back just as fast."

Yelan tapped her elegant fingers on the arm of the throne chair, knowing full well that King Protomes would not have let Syaoran return for any other reason. "It has been many years since I've visited Aure. Has it become that unpleasant?"

"That's not what I meant," he blushed.

"Oh?" she teased. "So it is pleasant after all. You have stayed nearly a month there. I'm surprised that you can stay in one place so long."

Syaoran sighed. "Mother. You know, don't you?"

"Know what?" she continued to feign.

"Know… about her."

Yelan smiled. "Who?"

"Sakura has returned from the West-"

"Is that her name?" the Queen asked, eyes glittering with laughter at her son's obvious discomfort.

"Yes," he replied. "I will marry her in a little more than a month's time. I am expected to propose to her at her birthday ball."

Yelan continued to tap her fingers lightly in thought. "You are expected to marry her or you want to?" Could it possibly be the _girl_ that had exacted this change in her son?

Syaoran shifted foot from foot in discomfort. "Mother…"

"I'm simply asking, Syaoran." The playful tone she had used had disappeared. "I'm worried about you."

"Why?" he asked, baffled. "Sakura is… wonderful. I'm sure you'll like her."

Yelan stood up gracefully. "This is what worries me. This sudden change. Just a month ago, you were adamant about never marrying anyone. And now you've suddenly changed your mind?"

Syaoran hesitated and then grinned. "Yes."

Yelan sighed and crossed her arms, the rings on her fingers sparkling. "You've hardly known her."

Startled, he recalled something Sakura had said to him in the cave that winter night. And now he realized it was true.

He felt like he had known her for forever.

* * *

Sakura waited impatiently for word from Tor but she did not receive any. Two days had passed since she had last seen Tor. Had something gone wrong?

The following days passed in a flurry. All anyone would talk about was the grand ball in a few days time.

Preparation for her grand party was completely underway. The entire energy of the palace was directed to making sure it was the most elegant, beautiful, and unforgettable event of the century.

Sakura was dragged here and there, shown fabrics, given jewelry, and pieces of pastry to taste and approve.

Every single second of the day, she was surrounded by dozens and dozens of maids and personnel. Before, when it had just been Meijo and her, she had free rein to slip away unnoticed. But now, just getting a single second alone was impossible. Even during the night, guards were sent and stationed in front of her doors and windows. Aureoles was afraid that with her birthday coming up and all the gossip she was receiving, power-hungry lords would try to kidnap her for their own evil ends.

For Sakura, avoiding Yukito was on top of her list. She did wonder briefly if he had managed to get Kaijo out. But she didn't want to be seen with or gossiped about being with the handsome General. Because if in the event her real identity was exposed, she didn't want him implemented in treason through his association with her.

But it was also more than that. The ugly part of her that had been festering and feeding on her dark need for revenge whispered ugly things to her in the middle of the night. They silently accused Yukito of being responsible for her family's death, whispering that he had wanted the General position badly. So badly that he would kill his only other competitor, her brother, Touya. So Sakura was ashamed to face Yukito when her vehement mind would not give her peace.

She wondered about Kaptan and wished him a safe journey back. His men that were somewhat content in living as guards and stable hands on palace grounds also missed the vagabond and, at times, quite bossy leader.

Sakura was thankful that Eriol was out of the picture for a while. This gave her the opportunity to do things without fear of running into the intelligent Chancellor. But it also showed her how many eyes were on her at all times. Those vicious rumours Hanashi had accused her of were from various servants and maids that had seen the princess doing something, and she knew she had to be more careful.

Tomoyo, true to her word, quelled Hyabe. When Sakura asked her about it, Tomoyo admitted that she had let the future Queen in on the planning of the dress.

"But why?" Sakura had asked. She would much have preferred putting Hyabe on the sidelines.

"Because, my dear friend, sometimes you have to keep your enemies close. Plus, this will occupy that small mind of hers for a while."

And just like Tomoyo had said, Hyabe left Sakura alone for the most part as she dedicated her energy into choosing fabrics and bossing the royal seamstresses.

But the worst part of it all was missing Syaoran. Sakura knew he had only been gone a few days but she couldn't help missing him and wishing he would return soon.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Eriol asked, his tone a little accusatory.

The Chancellor had been agitated the entire time. He felt that he needed to keep an eye on Princess Sakura but felt frustrated that she had somehow manipulated Syaoran to keep him away. He was certain that beneath that exterior of beauty was a cunningly dangerous mind.

Syaoran was already saddled on top of his horse. "And that concerns you how, Hiragizawa?" he asked.

"I assume there is a reason why you brought me here?"

"There isn't."

Eriol gritted his teeth. "I had important things to attend to in Aure-"

"Bothering the princess is not one of them."

"B-Bothering?" Eriol exclaimed. "Are you that blind that you do not see she is hiding something?"

"Blind?" Syaoran retorted coldly. "Remember your place, Chancellor."

"And _you_ remember yours, Prince Syaoran."

Syaoran stared, his amber eyes angry. But the Chancellor would not back down. There was a brief moment where the stable hands thought the two would start a fist fight.

But then Eriol said, quite reasonably, "You know deep down there is something wrong. Has a mere girl made you lose your senses?" He then turned and with a wave of his hand dismissed the stable hands. They scrambled away, afraid of the prince's temper.

Once the two were alone, Eriol continued, "If I am right and she is not a princess-"

"-Impossible! She has the Mark!"

"-If she is not the princess," Eriol repeated, "Have you asked yourself why she is pretending to be a princess? What happened to the real one?"

"She is the real princess!" the Prince exclaimed. "She has the Royal Mark."

"You know as well as I do that anyone who has somehow gotten a spider can make a Mark!" Eriol hissed quietly. "Doesn't this trouble you? If she is a fake and you marry her, her power will be unstoppable!"

Syaoran snarled, "Sakura wouldn't do that! I told you to stay away from her, Hiragizawa."

"And you were also the one who asked me to investigate her in the first place. How can you so easily dismiss your previous misgivings about her?"

There was a long silence and Eriol hoped that he had finally gotten through to the prince. A cold wind whistled into the empty stables and Syaoran's magnificent stallion stamped its hooves in the snow impatiently.

The prince grasped his reins and said in such a venomous tone that Eriol took an involuntary step backwards, "I order you to stay away from Sakura!"

With that, he galloped out of the stables in white fury.

The Chancellor stood behind, bitterly shaking his head. The Prince had never listened to anyone and had always been stubborn. But this Auren Princess, who might be an imposter, had somehow managed to persuade the Prince to take her side.

Very troubled, Eriol went back into the Proton palace.

Drastic circumstances called for drastic means.

It was time to tell Queen Yelan.

* * *

_Three days before the ball_

The streets were abuzz with excitement and talk. Bright flags and colours were hung along every archway of the city, awaiting for the big day.

It was three days before Sakura's eventful birthday but the excitement was already threatening to overflow and cause riots.

Takashi was dispatched to deal with it. Extra guards were stationed around the palace walls. Already dozens of people had been caught trying to climb the walls to catch a glimpse of the princess.

Princess Sakura had been at the palace for nearly a month now but she had been entirely preoccupied with meeting and being acquainted with noblemen, leaving the common people to their imaginations as to what the mysterious princess might look like.

Meanwhile, inside the palace walls, Sakura was still constantly under a microscope of attention. Guards surrounded her at all times. Maids rushed in and out of her room with goods. She had a few hours of sleep at most each night as Meijo, Tomoyo and Chiharu rushed her hither and thither to fit her into a dress.

Lady Hyabe would sometimes stroll in, full of self-importance, to criticize Sakura's weight, posture, or anything else that came to her mind. She was especially critical of Sakura's two red ribbons. Through the hustle and bustle, Hyabe had taken it onto herself to be a stepmother to Sakura.

Today, she found Sakura unsuccessfully attempting to lose her train of guards and maids.

"There you are, you troublesome child!" she exclaimed, clucking her tongue.

For the moment, Hyabe was under control, occupied with being self-important and directing seamstresses. But Sakura sighed when she saw Hyabe approach.

"It's three days before your party!" Hyabe threw up her hands in exasperation. "If you do not let the seamstresses work on you without you running off somewhere, they will have to sew their poor fingers off trying to finish your dress! And- Wait, what are those?" She peered at Sakura's hair with disgust. "I thought I told you to take those worn out ribbons out of your hair!"

"No!"

"They look like commoner fabric and design. It shames us. Take it off! Look, it's worn out and dirty!"

Hyabe made a lunge to yank the ribbons out of Sakura's hair but Sakura dodged it easily. It might have been alright if Sakura hadn't lost her temper and given Hyabe a shove that spent the future-queen-to-be sprawling onto her carpeted bedroom floor.

The guards and maids stood at attention, frozen in spot, not daring to breathe.

The silence stretched on as Hyabe lay on the floor, dazed. Slowly, she climbed onto her feet.

"You…" she seethed. "Little, ungrateful…"

Sakura was unapologetic. "Get out, Hyabe."

Hyabe was shaking from head to toe in anger and embarrassment. "Your father will hear of this! You little barbarian witch!"

She spun on her heel and left with her own train of maids.

Sakura stood in the middle of the room, alone. Her guards and maids stared from a distance. That had not been a smart move to do.

"What are you all staring at?" Sakura asked in a deadly tone. Immediately, they averted their eyes and pretended to be doing something else.

It was Tomoyo who spoke first. "I couldn't help but seeing the whole thing from here," she admitted as she strolled into the room. She had been just outside, about to enter with a handful of accessories, when she had witnessed the entire thing from start to finish. "You shouldn't have done that."

Sakura was feeling the first wave of regret. It did not make anything better that Tomoyo had seen her agilely avoid Hyabe and then shove her onto the floor.

"That was pretty fast reflexes," Tomoyo added, her eyes sharp and observant. "Where did you learn to move like that?"

Sakura would not meet Tomoyo's eyes. "It was just a spur of the moment kind of thing," she reasoned. "I probably shouldn't… have pushed Hyabe."

"No, you shouldn't have," Tomoyo agreed steely. "Everyone has been under a lot of stress and tired, even so, you are a princess. You should have behaved in a more comely manner."

Sakura hung her head. "I should go apologize to her now."

Tomoyo sighed and her tone softened. "The only way to fix this is to apologize to the King. Say you tripped. At this point, he will forgive almost anything in order to have you married and the two kingdoms allianced."

"I should apologize to Hyabe too though."

"No." Tomoyo shook her head. "No amount of apology will make that woman forget what you did. The only way to settle this is to explain yourself to the King. If Aureoles forgives you, she will have to too."

So Sakura's day was spent in the King's presence, apologizing and explaining her actions while Hyabe cried and whined about being mistreated.

Just like Tomoyo had said, Aureoles forgave Sakura, although he was angry that she had pushed his beloved Hyabe.

And just like Tomoyo had predicted, once Aureoles forgave Sakura, Hyabe had no other choice than to forgive her as well.

On the surface of things, that is.

Hyabe would remember every little wrong done against her.

* * *

Once Syaoran had found out that his mother was not ill, preparations were made to return to Aure as soon as possible.

Syaoran had been busy making his own preparations. He had been out yesterday all day looking for the best jeweler in the city.

Protons were famed for crafting the finest and prettiest pieces and Syaoran had found one old jeweler that was said to be the very best.

He had put in an expensive order and was expecting to pick it up just before he left the Proton capital city.

While waiting for the days to pass and waiting for the jeweler to be done, he spent his days practicing his swordsmanship and bare back horse riding in the cold.

Today, Yelan found him in one of the palace gardens, punching a dummy vigorously.

Syaoran's personal servant saw the Queen approaching from afar and made to notify Syaoran, but Yelan held up her hand and dismissed the servants. She would speak alone and privately with her son.

The servants bowed and left.

"A bit cold to be out here, isn't it?" Yelan asked when she was within distance.

Syaoran turned and bowed to his mother. "Your Majesty," he greeted her respectfully.

Yelan smiled. "I hear you've been busy since your return to Proto."

"Spies, mother? That's unlike you."

"I'm concerned about you, Syaoran," Yelan answered honestly.

Syaoran grunted as he jabbed at the dummy with his left fist twice. "You're starting to sound like the Chancellor."

"Only because I heard you put in a large order to a Proton jeweler."

Syaoran didn't reply but it was obvious he was unhappy with the questions.

Yelan persisted, "I assume it's for the Auren Princess. What did you get?"

Syaoran boxed the dummy from side to side until he had to stop to catch his breath. "What is the point of all these questions?" he finally replied.

"It's very unlike you to get anyone anything, especially a girl."

He groaned. "I like her, mother. I think she's the first girl I've ever truly liked." He punched the dummy again. "There, I've admitted it."

Yelan crossed her arms and started pacing, her brow furrowed. "I don't know much about this Sakura girl, but… be careful, Syaoran. We live in a glamourous world full of riches but also in a dangerous world where everyone has an ulterior motive."

"Mother, there is nothing to worry about," he assured her. "Sakura doesn't have any ulterior motives."

Yelan was doubtful. "A princess cast away into the West, living simply with nuns, and now given a chance to return to the Palace of Aure… you really believe she has no ulterior motives? If she didn't, I'd say there was something wrong with her."

Syaoran shook his head, grimacing. "Well, mother, what kind of motives do you think she'd have?"

"Revenge."

"Revenge?"

Yelan shrugged. "Revenge over Aureoles for abandoning her as a baby. The _real_ princess would be angry."

Syaoran frowned, understanding it now. "You've been talking to Hiragizawa."

Yelan chose her next words carefully. "A good ruler will listen to what his subjects have to say and decide whether to heed the words or not."

"And I have heard Hiragizawa's speeches," Syaoran grunted, resuming his punching. "And I have decided they are words of nonsense."

Yelan shook her head. "I've heard everything, my son." Her voice was calm but there was something in it that made Syaoran freeze.

"What do you mean everything?"

"Eriol told me you had him investigate Princess Sakura. From what he has told me, there have been many signs indicating that something is wrong-"

Syaoran grunted in disdain. "Hiragizawa is being paranoid."

"Or cautious."

Syaoran wiped the sweat from his brow and gave the dummy one last powerful kick. "Mother, you are fretting over nothing."

The Queen straightened up, miffed at being called a fretter. "You give me reason to worry," she said in a low threatening voice.

Syaoran called for a servant and a man bearing a basin of clear water hurried over. The prince splashed his face, feeling the cool water. "You have only to meet her, mother. Come back to Aure with me and attend her party."

Yelan shook her head. "Not yet..."

"What do you mean not yet?" Syaoran asked, slightly curious. "Mother, I will be proposing to her. I thought you'd want to be present for such an occasion."

Yelan turned her back. "No," she said simply. "I feel that it is not my time to visit Aure yet."

Syaoran inclined his head, still baffled. "What-" he was going to ask but Yelan sighed, silencing his questions.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," she said.

Syaoran faced his mother with a grin on his face. "She's perfect, mother. You'll see."

Yelan sighed again, still somewhat unsatisfied. "People may say getting married isn't about love, but it is very much about it. If you are sure, you better make sure she loves you too."

"I am sure she does."

* * *

_Two days before the ball_

Sakura's morning had started out strangely peaceful, but as soon as she had climbed out of bed, Meijo had rushed in with a line of maids. They carried platters of cake ready to be sampled and approved by the princess.

Right after she had chosen one, Sakura was faced with the royal seamstresses who were still frantically taking down her measurements, and bringing her different fabrics to approve for her dress.

Once that ordeal was done, Meijo informed Sakura of a "tea party" with some important people.

She was then immediately asked to set off for the parlour. A group of guards followed her closely as well as many maids.

On her way there, she happened to encounter Gouhei and Hanashi Pley in one of the hallways, talking in hushed tones.

They turned towards the princess when they saw her.

"The whole palace has gone mad!" Gouhei exclaimed as he greeted Sakura, bowing respectably.

Hanashi meekly curtsied but was in a foul mood.

Gouhei explained for her, "Lady Pley was just telling me how no one has seen her brother in a couple of nights." He shook his head, muttering, "Everyone's gone mad."

This immediately captured Sakura's attention.

_Could this mean__ that Tor had found Boch…?_

_But then why hadn't he notified her?_ In fact, she hadn't heard anything from Tor for five days now.

"A few nights…?" Sakura asked mildly. "It's probably nothing to be concerned over. You know how nobles are. Your brother is probably just indulging in a pre-party."

Hanashi hissed, "It isn't like him to disappear without telling father."

Gouhei nodded. "Lord Pley is sick with worry over this disappearance. He insists someone has kidnapped the boy. Some of the valuables in the house have gone missing too."

Sakura shook her head nervously, worried that they might have slipped up. "Kidnapped…? That's crazy." But almost immediately, her mind was rushing to start constructing excuses to get away from the two.

If they had kidnapped Pley's son, that meant they must have gotten Boch too! If they had Boch, they would be in the dungeon in the Doc's quarters.

Gouhei scratched his head, still pondering the issue. "If the boy does not show up soon, I'm afraid Lord Pley will make quite a fuss. Bad timing, what bad timing… The King will not be happy if Lord Pley starts throwing accusations just before your big party, princess."

"It's not even his real son…" Sakura muttered, bearing ill feelings towards Boch's son and the Pley family.

"_How do you know that_!" Hanashi asked sharply, beating Gouhei to the question.

Sakura glanced quickly at Hanashi. "W-What do you mean?" she murmured, unsure why both of them were looking at her strangely now.

"Princess," Gouhei explained softly. "Only a few people know that Pley's son is adopted… How did _you_ know?"

"Oh… It… must have been… um…" Her green eyes darted from Gouhei's curious expression to Hanashi's plain suspicious ones.

Before Sakura could reply, Meijo interrupted politely, saving her, "I am sorry, Your Highness, but we must not be late for the tea party."

Gouhei and Lady Pley both inclined their heads respectably as the princess moved on, but their curiousity was not quelled.

Once they were on their way again, Sakura tried to come up with excuses to leave but Meijo was adamant about the importance of the tea party.

Sakura could neither slip away unnoticed. Her train of waiting maids and guards seemed to have tripled since yesterday.

And so, it was with great impatience and self-control that Sakura refrained from knocking her maids and guards unconscious to run away to Boch.

It was too cold to be outside so the tea party was held indoors. It was in an area of the palace Sakura had never been to. The entire room was encased in clear thick glass, giving it an illusion that you were actually outside.

In the center of the room was a long plain table. A dozen chairs surrounded it and Sakura saw Tomoyo, Meiling, Chiharu, and Takashi seated and already waiting for her.

They rose and greeted the princess warmly.

Once they were all seated, Tomoyo wasted no time in gushing, "You're birthday is in two days. I'm sooo excited. I can hardly wait!"

Sakura smiled. She had to admit that all the excitement was a bit catchy. "I have too many people waiting on me," she protested.

Tomoyo laughed. "You think this is too many? Just wait until the day before the party. They'll be hundreds of maids by then! Not to mention the hundreds of nobles that will arrive bearing gifts!"

Takashi grinned. "I hear Syaoran still hasn't returned. Do you miss him?"

Sakura blushed.

"Oh, leave Sakura alone," Chiharu chastised smiling. "I'm sure Syaoran will be back very soon."

"I've heard he might be back tonight or tomorrow," Tomoyo said. "He's going to love the dress!"

The clink of plates and teacups, and the warm chatter of people Sakura had come to call friends was heart warming. And she enjoyed every second of it, even though a part of her mind was straining to be in the dungeon torturing Boch. She knew that this kind of warm feeling was not going to last forever, especially not for her. A part of her wished it would be. However, she quickly dashed those feelings lest she become wistful. No weakness could be afforded at such a crucial time.

It was Meiling who sourly broke the good humour that was hovering around the little party. "The ball is in _two_ days," she muttered sourly, although her voice carried clearly across the table. "I can't believe it. I can't believe Syaoran will marry you within a month afterwards."

Sakura looked at the beautiful raven-haired girl and suppressed the pain she felt at knowing she'd never have Syaoran.

If only Meiling knew the truth…

"Meiling," Tomoyo reproached disapprovingly. "You should be happy for them."

But Meiling glared. "Happy for them? All of this is moving too fast! Next thing you know, they'll be having babies!" She slammed a fist onto the table passionately, making tea slop out of cups.

"B-Babies?" Sakura whispered, eyes wide.

Meiling grumbled something incoherent but it sounded rude.

Sakura reached across the table and laid a reassuring hand on the warrior-princess' hand. "You worry too much," she whispered softly. "If this was meant to happen, it will."

Meiling stared into those orbs of emerald green. "You believe in fate?"

Sakura smiled but did not give a direct answer. "Surely, everything will be alright." For you, she added silently. For herself, this would never be her happily ever after. There were too many underlying factors at play, and she could never give up her need for revenge.

"Look on the bright side, Meiling," Chiharu murmured. "Soon you'll be an auntie holding babies."

Meiling blushed bright red. "A-Auntie?" she spluttered.

Tomoyo giggled. "Can you imagine their children? Amber hair just like Syaoran for the baby boys, and large beautiful emerald eyes for the girls. They'd be so cute!"

This time, Sakura blushed.

Despite Meiling's misgivings and loud protests, she had to admit that since Sakura, Syaoran was different. Less annoying, and more happy.

"By the way, Chiharu," Tomoyo asked. "How is _Lady _Hyabe treating you?"

Chiharu stuck out her tongue. "She's horrible _and_ annoying. She demands attention all the time. I'm a little anxious when she becomes Queen."

Tomoyo giggled. "Don't worry, Chiharu. You can easily occupy her with seemingly important tasks."

"About that," Meiling interrupted. "Don't you like picking out dresses and stuff? You just handed it easily to Hyabe."

Tomoyo smiled sheepishly.

"You didn't!" exclaimed Chiharu, scandalized.

Tomoyo bit her lower lip gently. "Maybe I added my own tweaks here and there. It's not like Hyabe will notice. She doesn't know the first thing about dresses."

They joked about it for a few more minutes until Chiharu exclaimed in a hushed tone, "Did you hear? Count Kaijo was released!"

Sakura tensed. So Yukito had managed to pull it off.

"I did," Tomoyo whispered. "I was… shocked. If you had seen the fight between Syaoran and Kaijo and how mad Aureoles was…" Tomoyo shook her head.

Chiharu nodded. "I liked Kaijo well enough and I didn't feel like he deserved the dungeons, but when Aureoles threw him in, I was sure that was the end of him."

"Well, that's what he gets for speaking against Syaoran," Meiling muttered matter-of-factly.

"No one deserves to be left and forgotten, rotting away," Tomoyo replied. "Especially not for speaking their mind."

Meiling huffed. "How did Kaijo get out anyway?"

"Apparently, it was General Yukito who got him out," Takashi answered, mouth full of sweets.

"How… and why?" Tomoyo asked, surprised. It was a known fact that the General usually never sided with anyone, nor interfered in the King's decisions.

Takashi shrugged. "Not sure why he did it, but he was very clever when he asked the King to release Kaijo." He added three more spoons of sugar into his cup and stirred happily.

"Takashi!" Chiharu nudged him, urging him to continue his story.

"Oh, right," Takashi grinned. "Anyway, the General told the King that it was Sakura's birthday soon. A big event, he said. It would be bad luck to leave past grievances unchecked." Takashi shrugged. "The King agreed and granted a general pardon to everyone except those who were convicted of murder or treason."

Meiling's eyes widened. "Very clever," she commented.

"Yes, so, Count Kaijo is a free man once again."

Chiharu sighed. "I remember when Takashi tried to get Kaijo out. The King wouldn't change his mind no matter what, and now General Yukito has so easily persuaded him otherwise."

Takashi rubbed his head. "I should have tried an indirect approach."

Meiling shook her head. "No, there's something about General Yukito… something about him… I can't really put my finger on it…"

Tomoyo turned to Sakura. "That reminds me, you have one last appointment with the royal tailor this evening. He will take the final measurements for your dress."

Sakura nodded.

"I'm serious, Sakura," Tomoyo warned. "This is very important. You cannot miss it for anything! If you do not make it, your dress will not be ready for the party."

Sakura smiled. "I won't, Tomoyo."

"Promise?"

She hesitated, but then reluctantly agreed, "I promise."

As soon as she had uttered her promise, Meijo approached her with a message.

Sakura's heart pounded as she recognized the seal stamped onto the message. It was from the palace doctors. And there was only one doctor there that would send her a message, and it was Doc.

She unfurled the message with quivering hands and read the one word written in Doc's flowery handwriting.

_Done_.

Just behind the word 'Done' was a tiny dot with four pairs of legs and a two pincer-like protrusions. To the unaware reader, it simply looked like a punctuation dot whose ink had bled onto the parchment. But to Sakura, she immediately recognized it as the Scorp symbol.

Sakura could barely contain her excitement.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked, curious as she saw the excitement light up on Sakura's face.

Even Meiling was suspicious. "Yeah, who's it from?"

Sakura decided to tell the semi-truth. "It's from the doctor. He just informed me that nothing is wrong with my health." She smiled, a little too happy.

Both Tomoyo and Meiling were not entirely convinced but they could not pursue the subject.

Sakura stood up. "If it's okay, I'd like to be alone for a while."

"Alone?" Chiharu exclaimed. "That's impossible right now."

"I'll stay in the Palace," Sakura reassured her. "Please, I would really like to be by myself for a while. It's all been so hectic."

They were unsure and were not too happy about the idea of leaving Sakura alone.

Sakura desperately wanted to leave but she knew the stakes. She couldn't afford to draw suspicion onto herself.

So she decided to play the pity card. "It's okay if you don't let me," she bit her lip gently, her eyes doleful. "It's just that I spent seventeen years in a monastery living with nuns. I'm just so used to having a few hours to myself every day…"

Chiharu sighed, buying it. She nudged Takashi.

The Chancellor didn't like the idea too much since the Princess was prone to disappearing without notice, but he could not refuse.

"Very well," he said at last. "Only for two hours, top!"

Sakura smiled prettily. "Thank you very much!" She made to leave and her maids and guards glanced uncertainly at each other. They had grown used to following the princess everywhere.

"Wait," Tomoyo stopped her. "Remember, meet with the royal tailor tonight!"

Sakura grinned. "I promised I would, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo sighed, smiling. "Oh and that reminds me." She grinned sheepishly. "I promised Chancellor Eriol that I would get him some time to speak with you, so I scheduled for him to meet you at the tailor's tonight."

"_What_?" Sakura froze, midway to the door. "He's back?"

Tomoyo nodded. "He arrived in Aure this morning."

"What about Syaoran?" Meiling asked, equally surprised.

"He's still in Proto," Tomoyo replied. "I spoke to Eriol this morning. He said he received special permission from Queen Yelan to come back to Aure."

"Special permission?" Sakura repeated, feeling uneasy.

Tomoyo shrugged. "Eriol wouldn't say more. But it seemed urgent."

Sakura nodded hesitantly. "I will speak to him tonight at the tailor's then." Outwardly, she looked calm, but inside, she was afraid. Had Eriol found something? Special permission from the Queen of Proto? Why?

"Okay then." Tomoyo smiled. "I will see you tonight at the tailor's."

Sakura smiled, said her goodbyes, and dashed as slowly as she could away. Her concerns over Eriol soon vanished, replaced with glee and disbelief that she would be seeing Boch very soon.

Unbeknownst to Sakura, who was being careless, Meiling had also excused herself and was now trailing the princess at a safe distance from behind.

Meiling wanted to know just what exactly Sakura was going to be doing alone.

She followed the princess, who walked briskly and with a clear destination in mind, from corridor to corridor until they arrived at the doctor's quarters.

Meiling frowned.

_Just exactly what was Sakura doing __here? Didn't she say she had a clean bill of health?_

Just as she was about to see which building Sakura would enter, she was distracted by a guard.

He seemed to have popped up from nowhere and insisted on helping Meiling find her way while blocking her from seeing ahead.

"Get out of the way!" Meiling commanded, frustrated.

"But you are lost, my lady," the guard protested. "Here, let me escort you back."

"Get your hands off me!" she shouted. "Do you know who I am? I am Meiling!"

"And I am Roy," the guard stated proudly, saluting. "I will help you find your way back."

Meiling abandoned all civil manner and shoved Roy out of the way. But it was too late, Sakura had long disappeared.

Angry, and unsuspecting, she gave Roy a piece of her mind and stalked off.

Roy watched the furious Meiling leave and muttered to himself, "You are welcome, Sakura."

* * *

"It's ready, Your Highness."

"Show me."

The old jeweler bowed and gestured for his apprentice to bring forth the items.

His young apprentice handed him a mid-sized metal box decorated beautifully.

The jeweler took the box and opened it to show the Prince the beautiful tiara inside.

Syaoran gently picked it up and examined it.

"The Princess will be very pleased with it," the jeweler commented humbly. "As you ordered, I have used only the best of gems."

Syaoran nodded, satisfied, as his amber eyes ran over the elegant and precise craftsmanship of the jeweler's work. The brilliantly cut diamonds and emeralds glittered and twinkled.

"She must be something very special," the jeweler stated with awe.

Syaoran glanced at the old man and smiled. "Yes, she is."

The jeweler nodded wisely. "This tiara is more beautiful and expensive than the one King Protomes gave Queen Yelan."

The Prince grinned sheepishly and laid the tiara back into the velvet-lined box. "And what of the other piece I asked to be made?" he asked.

The jeweler nodded and gestured for his assistant again. The assistant handed him a smaller box, which he opened for the prince.

"Only the very best for the future Queen of Proto," the jeweler assured him.

Syaoran did not pick up the piece of jewelry inside this time but nodded. He turned to his personal servant who stepped forward and collected the two boxes from the jeweler.

"Pack up everything," he said to the servant. "We are leaving for Aure."

The servant bowed and hurried away to carry out orders.

Syaoran turned back to the jeweler. "Your payment is waiting for you at the door," Syaoran told him.

The jeweler bowed, "Thank you, Your Highness." Without standing straight, he and his assistant slowly backed away to the door, still bowed low.

* * *

Sakura flung open the doors to the Doc's quarters and barged in.

Full of excitement, she immediately barraged Doc with a string of questions, "Is it him? You got him? Is it really him? Is he downstairs? Right now?"

Doc smiled slightly at her excitement and nodded. "Tor is down there with him right now."

Before he could say another word, Sakura had leaped towards the dungeon entrance and rolled away the entrance. In another second, she was flying down the dark damp stairs to meet…

Boch.

* * *

Author's Note: So there we have it. Hope you enjoyed it.

Whathappenedtotruelove: I'm not sure how many it will turn out to be but there are quite a few more things to reveal, which will be revealed soon-ish =]

Tsukiyomi Kirari-san: Yesss, I know! There'll be some more of Sakura fighting in the future though =]

Fpix: Aww, thank you. Hope you feel better.

Silver orchidz: Maybeeeee =]

And a big thank you to all the reviewers. Because this chapter was slightly longer, I spent quite a bit of time on it. Every time I got tired, I was re-motivated by the encouraging responses. Thank you!

Next chapter: Is it really Boch they caught? How will Sakura deal with it? What does Eriol want? Is Yelan suspicious of Sakura too? Syaoran returns to Aure. What is in the second box? (I'm sure most of you have probably guessed it though =P) What about Kaptan? And… one of the bandits makes a big mistake!

_To be continued…_


	21. The Extraction Process

Title: Princess by Mistake

Author: Life. In. Pixels

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Summary: Sakura is thrown into a life that is not hers where she meets the infamous Prince Syaoran Li. She will have to be clever, deceitful and tactful in order to maintain her position of power. But we all know... a life built upon lies is no life at all.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

**The Extraction Process**

"How's your head?"

Fox grimaced and tentatively touched his head. Even though the short battle against the Scorps at the Zetsu-Yama had been a success, Fox was now feeling every single blow that had landed on him. The worst one was the blow on the head.

"I've felt better," he grumbled in reply. "And I'd feel better if Doc took a look at it." He touched his head again.

After the battle, after killing the commander in cold blood, and after loading the mysterious chest, the group had rode into the nearest town to tend to their wounds.

The only doctor in the small village was a medicinal woman who had begrudgingly bandaged their wounds.

So now Fox had a thick white bandage wrapped around his head and the other man, who had been shot in the thigh, had a bandage around his leg.

"We're near," Kaptan assured his tired and bedraggled men. "Once we arrive at the Palace, Doc will take good care of you."

"Yeah, he better. We risked our lives for no reason."

"Actually, I thought this… adventure was quite worth it," Kaptan answered, overhearing their grumble.

Fox winced as he poked his head again. "How was it worth it?" he asked. "All we got was some dumb chest that won't open."

"Ah. Which makes it all the more interesting." Kaptan grinned, and even started to whistle.

"Interesting?" the other man yelped. "Look at the size of that small chest! What could it possibly contain that was valuable?"

And they all glanced at the mid-sized chest they were towing on a wooden cart. The strange keyhole was located dead center on the lid, and despite many hours dedicating to lockpicking it, Fox could not open it.

"It doesn't make sense," Fox added. "You see the way that lock is designed? It shouldn't even be functioning properly."

"There's a lot of things that chest shouldn't be doing. The beheader should've cracked it open. _Not_ splintered the blade into shards."

Fox glared belligerently at the chest, full of suspicion. "It's probably cursed," he muttered finally. "We should just dump it here and leave it at that."

Kaptan frowned. "The blow to your head seems to be more serious than I thought-"

"I'm serious, Kaptan!" Fox retorted. "Who knows what kind of strange magic was performed? Or what it could contain!"

"There's no such thing as magic, Fox," Kaptan reproached. "And as to what it could contain, all we need to know is that it must be something very valuable for the Scorps to go to this kind of trouble to find it and transport it." He flicked the reins of his horse and urged the horse's trot into a gallop.

"We'll find out what's inside once we return to the Palace. I'm sure Sakura will have the key by then."

* * *

She nearly tripped twice as she descended the stairs. She impatiently wrenched up the hem of her skirt so that she would not trip again.

Her heart was pounding as she descended those cold stone steps. It must have taken her less than a few seconds but to her, it felt like a lifetime.

Was it him?

Did they catch the wrong person?

She felt afraid that her hopes had been falsely raised.

She hesitated on the last step, trying to calm herself.

By now, her eyes were adjusting to the murky darkness and she could hear urgent whispering, and the occasional sniffling from Neim.

Taking a breath, she took the last step and her foot touched the solid ground.

She closed her eyes and realized she was still clutching onto her dress' hemline too tightly.

"Sakura…"

It was Tor.

She strained hard to determine whether his tone was that of good news or disappointment.

"Is…" She licked her lips nervously, not daring to open her eyes. "Is it him?"

She felt Tor step towards her and lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Lass, we don't know yet. But I want you to prepared if he's not-"

Sakura nodded, cutting him off mid-sentence. She knew the stakes.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings.

Neim was huddled in his usual corner, sniffling now and then.

Sniggard was in the opposite corner, refusing eye contact.

Skor was slouched against the metal operating table in the middle of the room.

And propped against the wall were two new arrivals.

One was unconscious, out cold, slumped against the wall.

The other was five feet away, securely tied up, and awake.

Both were bagged.

"Which…" Sakura had to pause again to form the words she wanted to say. "Which one is him?"

Tor nodded towards the one who was awake. The man on the floor, with both hands and feet tightly bonded, was craning his neck to listen in on the conversation.

"He put up quite a fight," Tor commented as he stepped forward and swiped off the bag on the man's head.

The man took in deep breaths and his sharp alert eyes immediately sizing them up. There was a hard glint in his eyes as if he had led a tough life.

"Who are you?" he demanded gruffly when his captors just stared at him.

Skor grinned. "He doesn't look like much."

The man was definitely old enough to be Boch. He had one large scar running from his left eye down to his chin. He had long hair but it was shaved off on the sides. His eyes were a deep gold, matching that of his hair. He must have looked very handsome in the prime of his day but now streaks of white highlighted his sandy blond hair.

"Who are you?" he repeated, his eyes trailing to those of Sakura's.

Suddenly, Sakura's throat was dry and the words died in her mouth. Her whole body was quivering with hope.

Was he Boch? Or was he not?

She didn't dare ask the question. Not yet.

So she turned to Tor and asked instead, "When did you capture him?"

Skor was obviously surprised that Sakura had turned her attention onto less than important things, but Tor understood Sakura's hesitation.

This was it.

If he was Boch, Sakura would have her revenge here and be one step closer to finding who was really behind her family's death.

If he wasn't, she was back to square one.

"We caught him the night you send us to hide in front of the Pley's property-"

"That was nearly four days ago!" Sakura protested sharply. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"By the time we were done everything," Tor explained. "We couldn't get back into the damn palace. Commoners had been climbing over the walls and security had tightened. There was no way we could sneak back in, not with these two-" Tor gestured to the blond man and the other unconscious figure with his boot.

"So I sent for Doc and he patched up his leg," Tor gestured to the bandage around the gold-eyed man's leg. "And we waited for the perfect opportunity to get back in. However, once we did, I was immediately sent for to assist Yukito with drilling the guards on how to properly greet the thousands of important guests that will be arriving soon. I couldn't get a message discretely to you. Believe me, if I could, I would have told you earlier but things have been very hectic unless you haven't noticed." Tor shook his head and crossed his large arms. "And also, I'm saying he _could_ be the one you're looking for. He might also not be… Don't get your hopes up. Oh yeah, and there was no way I'd leave you alone with him."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest this but Skor beat her to it. "Geez, Sakura," he exclaimed impatiently. "Are you going to stand there and question Tor all day or are you going to ask the damn question or not?"

Tor frowned at Skor. "Give her time, lad."

"No, he's right…" Sakura licked her lips nervously again. She examined the man again. His golden eyes were hard and he had been eyeing Skor's knives, gauging an opportunity to attempt an escape.

Skor also noticed this and his hand went to his hilt. "Don't even think about it," he warned.

The man tore his gaze away from the knives and met Sakura's emerald stare. "So you're the one in charge here, girl?" he asked boldly. "What do you want with me?"

"Who are you?" Sakura finally breathed out.

The man rolled his beautiful eyes. "Seriously, what is the matter with you people!" He gestured with his bonded hands towards Tor. "That one had me shot in the leg and asked me afterwards who I was. You have me kidnapped first and-"

"Shut up!" Sakura cried out. "Just answer the question!"

The man's mouth was still open in mid-sentence. He snapped it shut and smirked. "I have many names, girl."

"Is… one of them Boch?"

The fleeting surprise that flittered through his gold specked eyes did not go unnoticed, and Sakura felt a bit more hopeful.

"Who?"

Sakura smiled, now a bit more confident. "Maybe you have too many names that you have forgotten your real name."

The man's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Girl, if you knew what was good for you, you'd let me go this instant."

"Is your name Boch?" Sakura repeated patiently.

A sneer but this time there was no cocky reply.

Sakura gestured towards Sniggard. "Come here," she commanded.

Sniggard refused to move and Skor went over and hauled him to his feet. He all but shoved Sniggard in front of the gold-eyed man.

The man's eyes widened for a millisecond as something like recognition passed through his face.

Sniggard took one look at the man's face and shrank away, whimpering as the man's eyes bore holes into him.

"Is it him, Sniggard?" Sakura asked quietly, although deep down inside, she felt like she had already gotten her answer. But she wanted to hear _him_ say it.

Sniggard had been scared out of his wits just by the man's face and would not utter a single word.

Sakura stepped towards the operating table and Sniggard followed her every movement, sweating with fear. Something about this girl, the intensity in her eyes, frightened him.

"W-What are you going to do?" Sniggard asked.

"Silence!" the blond man bellowed at Sniggard. He could feel Sniggard's fear rising and he was afraid Sniggard would start acting irrationally.

As soon as the man had spoken, Sniggard fell silent, but his lips were pale with fear and trembling. Beads of sweat lined his upper lip.

At this moment, Doc quietly made his way down the stairs to see what was going on and if his medical expertise was needed.

Sakura saw Doc and improvised on the spot, "At my request, Doc will inject a poison into your blood stream." Her emerald eyes shimmered. "You will suffer a very _painful_ death. Would you like to die painfully, Sniggard?"

Sniggard forgot all about the gold-eyed man's command not to speak and shook his head. "No! You promised to show mercy!"

"I did," Sakura admitted. "But you see, Tor here, has not," she said softly, adopting one of Kaptan's technique.

"T-Trick… you tricked me!" Sniggard spluttered.

"Is that how you want to die, Sniggard? Slowly poisoned to death?"

Sniggard was breaking. He could not tear his eyes away from Sakura's ruthless green ones. He knew she meant to kill him if he pissed her off and he trembled in fear.

"I can offer you this horrible death, or you can tell me whether this man is Boch or not."

Sniggard huddled on the floor and shook his head. No, he could not tell. If he betrayed the cruel Boch, he would die an even worse death. No, he could not betray…

"You can tell me, Sniggard," Sakura cooed. "I will give Boch what he deserves, and as an incentive, I will release you in due time. You can continue living your life. No one will need to know what happened to Boch and no one will know you were involved."

Sniggard glanced into Sakura's eyes. "Y-You lie…" but he was wavering.

"I want Boch more than I want your death," she said. "Identify him truthfully and you will live."

He wavered and then finally he broke.

"YES! YES, IT'S HIM!" he sobbed.

The gold-eyed man snarled and tried to lunge towards Sniggard but Tor shoved him back against the wall.

Sakura could not describe the barrage of feelings torrenting through her after she heard Sniggard confirm the man's identity.

It was Boch. It was Boch!

She could not believe her ears or eyes.

The vulnerable man sitting on the floor was Boch. They had caught up! He was in the palm of her hands now!

But still she was not satisfied.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"I'm not!" Sniggard cried out. He had done the unspeakable and identified Boch. If he did not ensure Boch's death here, Boch would hunt him to the ends of the world.

"Prove it!" Skor demanded.

Sniggard's eyes darted from Skor to Tor to Sakura. "It is him! L-Look! Boch has a small _red_ scorpion mark on the back of his neck. All high ranked Scorp members have it."

Sakura gave a curt nod and Tor grabbed the man by the neck and forced him to look down.

The man gave a great struggle, yelling obscenities and threatening Sniggard.

But with Skor's help, Tor was able to part the man's long blond hair so that Sakura could stare at the back of his neck.

And there it was.

A small red scorpion tattoo.

They let the Boch go once Sakura had seen with her own eyes.

"So you are him…" she whispered.

"And who are _you_?" Boch snarled, furious at having been caught, furious at having been betrayed, and furious at having been discovered.

Sakura fell to her knees, her wobbly legs refusing to support her any longer.

She inched to Boch until she was practically in his face, staring unblinkingly at the wrinkles on his forehead, the age-stricken cheeks, and the hard glint in his eyes. She tried to commit everything to memory. This was the hated man she had pursued for four years. And now, finally, she was breathing the same air as him. She could kill him, torture him, or do whatever she wanted with him. To feel that power was indescribable. To be able to determine a person's fate…

Slowly and gently, Sakura traced the scar from his chin up to his cheek. "You don't remember me?"

Boch snorted. "Who the fuck are you, girl? What do you want from me? How did you find me?"

Her lips slightly parted, her finger slowly traced upwards from his cheek to the corner of his eye. This was the face that she had struggled so desperately to see in her dream. Who knew he would be handsome? What a waste.

Without warning, she dug her nail into the corner of his eye with a strength she did not know she had. Clenching her teeth as he howled and thrashed, Sakura refused to let go. She felt the flesh scrape up under her nails gruesomely as he struggled against her but she hung on with an unnatural dedication. The hate and anger boiled in her veins.

"Say '_All of them_'!" she yelled.

He screamed as she drew blood and with his wrists, he retaliated by striking her on the head. But Sakura refused to let go.

"SAY IT! SAY _All of them_! SAY IT!"

He tried to strike her again but this time Sakura caught his arm with her free hand and in one fluid movement elbowed him mercilessly in the gut until he keeled over, coughing.

"Say it," she whispered in his ear. "_All of them_."

He spat, "All… of… them."

Sakura dug her nail deeper and he howled. "Again!"

"All of them! All of them!"

It was him.

In her dream when they had asked Boch whether to kill all of them or not, he had given the order.

She would never _ever_ forget that voice.

"It… is… you…" she whispered as she finally let go.

Boch rolled away, trying to nurse his eye.

Doc approached the man. "Let me see."

"Get away!" Boch lashed out and Doc kept his distance.

Skor had never seen this side of Sakura and he had been terrified by her. "Did… did she blind him, Doc?" he shuddered.

Doc did not know.

Before Boch's screams had fully died down in the chamber, Sakura had jumped to her feet and was rummaging through Doc's medical tools. She found a scalpel and grinned in a crazy way. She spun around and advanced on Boch again.

"Whoa, whoa!" Tor slowed her down. "We're not running a torture house here, Sakura."

"Take your hand off of me, Tor," the girl growled.

Tor took a step back in surprise at the vicious tone she had used. She was a completely new person, shrouded in her pain of the past and the thirst for revenge. Tor wished Kaptan was here. He would know what to do. After all, Kaptan's family had also been annihilated much like Sakura's had been. Unlike Sakura, Kaptan had not sought revenge. He had accepted it and had vowed to live his life to the fullest.

Boch tried to fight the girl as she approached him again but he was no match for her blind anger, tied down as he was.

Sakura slammed his head onto the ground until his face was eating dirt. With one hand holding down his head, she used the other to dig the scalpel into his old scar.

Boch screamed as the sharp knife cut through the delicate scar tissue and drew blood. But his screams were muffled as his face was crushed against the cold hard dungeon floor. He felt his warm blood run down his face as the unbearable pain seared through his skull.

Sakura's hands were now covered in a thick layer of Boch's blood as she continued to cut away at his face. All she could hear were his muffled shrieks and her own breathing as she poured all her four years of pent up emotions into what she was mindlessly doing.

She only vaguely heard Doc say, "Oh no no no no no, he'll die. Get her off him, Tor!"

And the next second, she felt strong hands wrench the scalpel out of her slippery fingers as another pair of hands lifted her off Boch.

She gave an animalistic scream and tried to claw her way back to her victim, but Skor held her against him stubbornly.

She saw Doc kneel beside the half-conscious Boch and watched as he quickly threaded the deep cut she had made from his cheek downwards.

"Traitor!" she screamed, not knowing what she was saying anymore. All she could feel was the pain… _pain_ of losing her family. She struggled like a madman in Skor's arms and even tried to bite him.

"Ugh!" Skor grunted as she managed to dig her teeth into his hand and he released her out of reflex.

Sakura flew towards Boch and started to beat him with her fists, even though now he had fallen unconscious.

Tor gave an incomprehensible shout as he tried to contain the little monster but she refused to be subdued. She spun around faster than Tor could react and slugged him across the face, sending him stumbling backwards.

By this time Skor had recovered and was advancing again.

Sakura picked up the scalpel where they had dropped it and wasted no time, with not another thought, stabbed Boch in the arm where he had collapsed sideways onto the floor.

And she would've stabbed him again and again if Skor hadn't caught her hand.

Sakura was like an uncontainable beast that had lost all thought and reason. She turned on Skor just as fast and would have probably done some serious damage with the scalpel she had in hand if Doc had not, in that moment, given her a shot that put her out cold.

She wobbled a few more steps and then collapsed onto the floor, unconscious as well.

Tor and Skor were panting after their struggle, eyes wide in disbelief.

Neim and Sniggard had both crawled to the furthest corner possible. Neim was crying loudly in fear while Sniggard had been shocked into silence.

None of them had known the hate Sakura had borne. None of them knew the extremities she would go to avenge those she had lost.

"How is your hand?" Doc asked as he examined Skor where he had been bitten. Doc was the only one who still kept a clear head as he went around dressing wounds.

"I'm fine," Skor replied when he had found his voice. "Tend to Boch's wounds first. Don't let him die."

Doc agreed and went to take care of yet another wound that Sakura had managed to cause in such a short time.

"W-What are we going to do about her?" Skor asked quietly after a few minutes.

"I…" Tor shook his head, blinking. "I'm not sure. I… didn't know she was capable of that…"

"No one did."

"When will she wake up, Doc?"

"In an hour or so," he replied as he disinfected Boch's arm wound.

"And boy, is she going to be pissed," Skor muttered.

Tor grimaced. Sakura had been out of control, almost mad. But Tor knew what needed to be done.

"Wake her up, Doc. We can't waste any time."

They all stared at Tor as if he had gone crazy too.

"But-"

Tor held up a hand to silence them. "Sakura only has a few hours. If she's called away to attend to palace duties before she finishes here, you can be sure she will sneak back without regard to consequences."

Skor averted his eyes, knowing full well this was true.

Doc finished applying the salve to Boch's wound and stood up sighing. "Very well," he answered as he went to the operating table. "I hope this is the right thing to do."

Within seconds, Sakura had been awakened.

The girl sat up from the floor, groggily and rubbed her eyes, smearing dirt and Boch's blood across her face.

"What…" she murmured as she tried to recollect her thoughts. "What happened?"

"Now, stay calm, Sakura," Tor warned. "Or I'll have Doc put you out again."

As the drug receded from her brain, Sakura climbed to her feet, still a bit wobbly but angry already. "How dare you, Tor?" she hissed.

"I do dare," he replied, unperturbed. "If we hadn't done something, you would've killed Boch. And then where would you be, huh? Back to square one with no answers."

"I would _not_ have killed…" she retorted and then she trailed off.

"You get a hold of yourself, lass, or you'll regret it."

Sakura took a deep breath and brushed her hair back, further smearing more dirt and blood into her hair. Her dress was a mess of grime, wrinkles, and splatters of Boch's blood. She turned to Skor. "I'm sorry."

Skor shrugged. "Girls have done worse to me," he winked.

But Sakura did not smile. She just nodded and slowly turned to face Boch again. "I'm ready."

Tor nodded and Doc awakened Boch the same way he had done Sakura.

Boch slowly came to, groaning as the pain hit him. His entire face felt like it was on fire, his shoulder was aching, and he had the biggest headache.

One of his eyes was swollen badly but even when Sakura crouched down next to him again, he did not flinch nor pull away in fear. He bravely faced the girl, staring her down with one eye.

Sakura reached out and touched his temple softly. Neim covered his face, afraid that the girl would snap again. Even Tor growled in warning.

But Sakura kept it together and all she did was look at the wounds she had caused.

"I am not sorry," she said finally, and her voice was strangely light.

Boch grunted. "Who are you and what is it that you want?"

Sakura tensed, baring her teeth in a strange half-smile. "I used to be a stupid girl, felt safe in my parent's house, and did not see any pain or suffering." Absentmindedly, she recalled, "I can't believe it's been nearly four and half years. They say when you lose those you love, time will, slowly, but surely heal it. But…" she shook her head from side to side. "They do not mention the dreams. The way you miss their faces and their presence. Talking to them."

"What is your point!" Boch snapped inconsiderately. "We all lose people we love. Deal with it."

Sakura's eyes flashed with anger and grief as she stood up abruptly.

"I am Sakura. My father was Fujitaka. My mother was Nadeshiko. My brother was Touya. I am from the Kinomoto family. _I am Sakura Kinomoto, the last surviving heir of the Kinomotos_."

Boch's one eye widened and he froze as he remembered. "Im-Impossible… You… You _couldn't_ have survived."

The girl standing over him, covered in red from head to toe in his blood, was the last Kinomoto. The girl that had managed to somehow escape him that night.

"Impossible!" he yelled again. "You couldn't have survived on your own!"

His golden eyes darted to catch Sniggard's gaze, and then he knew it was true.

"Impossible…" he whispered, throat dry. He had paid dearly for his failure in capturing Sakura Kinomoto. The long scar on his face was proof of that.

"I know it's hard to believe," Sakura murmured. "After all, I had lived sixteen years of sheltered life. When Kaptan found me and took me in, I was a sniveling dummy who knew nothing about anything."

"No… impossible…" The girl now standing in front him was not the small loud smiling child he had seen, but a cold and dangerous woman.

"The first month was the hardest," she said. "At first, I would not leave Kaptan's side. His men scared me with their boisterous laughter and loud voices. I can never forget how evil they looked to me – the glint in their eyes and the weapons they wielded."

"Hey…" Skor protested indignantly.

"I was scared of everything and I clung to Kaptan like a fly. I tripped over rocks, I cried a lot, I couldn't even cook my own food as I burned my fingers almost all the time. At the time, I thought I must've died and this was hell. The deep pain of losing everyone in one night followed me everywhere. I could hardly stomach any food. And I would have died if it hadn't been Kaptan. After a week, he had had enough of me. He harshly pushed me away." Sakura closed her eyes. "The hardest days of my life. I learned how to stay on my feet. I learned the true meaning of exhaustion, pushing myself to my limits. I learned how to cook, even how to make my own fire. _I learned how to survive_."

Boch's glance darted to Tor and Skor who were looking on from the sidelines. "So a group of thieves took you in. How lucky you were that they were honorable, Kinomoto. Or else you would have turned out quite… different."

"Yeah, like sold to slavery, turned into a sex slave, or killed," Skor piped in uncensored. Tor elbowed the boy to shut him up.

"Yes, I was lucky," Sakura answered. "From there on, I learned how to fight from Tor. I learned how to steal from Fox. I learned how to shoot from Roy. And then I started to look for you."

The small admiration on Boch's face was dashed quickly. Yes, he admired the girl for surviving. And her willpower. He even admired how she managed to find him. If only things had been different, she would have made an excellent Scorp underling. A killing machine full of pain and hate. But that was as far as his remorse reached. He sneered. "A very touching story, indeed. Did these… bandits help you escape that night as well?"

"No one helped me escape."

Boch chuckled. "Impossible!" he exclaimed. "How could you have escaped all my men without help?"

Sakura shrugged. "Luck, fate, whatever you want to call it. But the message is clear. It's time you paid for your crimes."

Boch burst out into laughter. "What? You're going to kill me? Or torture me some more? Bring it on! I'm not afraid of a weakling like you! I should've killed you along with the rest of your family that night!"

Tor stepped forward and laid a hand on Sakura's shoulder as Skor went over and smacked Boch across the face.

But Sakura was calm as she stared at Boch spitting the blood out of his mouth.

"You will die for sure," she said firmly. "But I want answers first."

"Ha! You think you can make me talk? I have endured all kinds of torture!" He struggled to sit upright again as he tugged at his shirt with his hands tied. He managed to lift up the corner of his shirt, exposing his abdomen. It was badly scarred as if someone had pressed hot metal repeatedly to his skin. "Throughout my life, I have only failed twice in my missions. The first time was at a shrine where a young boy escaped. I received this –" he gestured towards the atrocious scars, "… as my punishment. The second time I failed was when the Kinomoto girl escaped me. I received this as my punishment." He pointed to his scar on his face.

His scars did not faze Sakura. "You like killing innocent people, Boch?" she asked.

Boch narrowed his eyes. "I'm a soldier. I do not question my orders."

"There were eighteen people in my household that night you came, including the butler and the gardener. You threw them all into a fire, whether they were still alive or not. They were innocent people. They did not deserve that kind of death."

Boch sneered. "No one deserves to die, beautiful."

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I could."

Sakura gritted her teeth but kept her fury at bay, just barely. "Who ordered you to kill them?"

He threw his head back and laughed. "There is not a reason in the world that will make me tell you!"

"This is your last chance to speak, Boch," Sakura whispered, clenching her fist. "Who ordered you to annihilate my family?"

The corner of Boch's mouth upturned in a smirk. He would not say. Bring what she may, he was prepared. She could cut him again, stab him, hit him. It did not matter. He was loyal to boot and would not betray anyone.

Sakura turned away, deep down inside a bit sorry she had to resort to this. "Is this him?" she asked Tor, coming to stand beside the second bagged figure that most of the people had forgotten about.

"Yes."

Boch glanced towards his right where Sakura was now towering over the other mysterious bagged man.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"Is he unconscious?" Sakura asked Doc, ignoring Boch.

Doc nodded. "I have kept him under for almost a week now. Be careful, Sakura. He cannot know your identity or…" The last part was unsaid but everyone knew what would happen if Sakura's identity was revealed.

Sakura shrugged. She did not care anymore. "If he is awake, or if he finds out, he will simply have to die."

Growing increasingly uneasy, Boch asked again, "Who is that, Kinomoto? Who do you have there?"

Sakura traced her upper teeth with her tongue. "Your weakness." She then reached over and unbagged the man in one swift motion.

Boch's heart seemed to stop as he recognized the unconscious boy. "No…"

"Boch, meet your own son, Lord Pley's adopted boy."

"You leave him out of this!" Boch screamed, losing control of his emotions. He thrashed wildly, trying to worm his way over but the ropes were strong. "Leave him out of this! He's innocent!"

"Just like my family!" Sakura screamed back. Before anyone could react, her hands had grabbed one of Skor's knife. With an accurate movement, she yanked the unconscious boy up by the hair, the knife pressed to the boy's exposed throat.

"NO!" Boch shrieked in horror. The girl was insane. "NO! STOP!"

Lord Pley's adopted son was around Sakura's age. He was almost an exact replica of Boch in appearance. His beautiful blond hair was clutched tightly in Sakura's fist. His face was peaceful as he slept on, unaware of the danger he faced.

"He is so young, please, I beg you. Please, spare his life!"

"Everyone deserves to die,_ beautiful_!" Sakura threw his words back at him mercilessly.

"Please!" Boch whispered, hands up in surrender. If Sakura just dug a little harder, she would draw blood. And a bit harder after that, the sharp blade would slit his son's throat. "I will tell you anything. Anything!"

With a shove, Sakura released his son and he crumpled onto the floor, still asleep.

"Lie to me, and I will not hesitate to kill your son." She meant every word she said and Boch shuddered.

"He is so young…"

"So was my brother when you took his life," she whispered.

His lip quivering, he choked out, "If I tell you what I know, will you let him go?"

Sakura did not answer his question. "Who ordered you to kill my family?"

"M-My leader did."

"Who is he?"

Boch hesitated. "He's… he's known as Kan. He grew up in Proto, and took over the Scorps when he was only 16. He's ruled with an iron fist for 40 years now."

Sakura frowned. "Where can I find him?"

Boch shook his head. "I don't know."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not! I haven't seen him in at least eight years! W-When he needs something done, he sends his underling with a message to my underling. I receive my orders and I carry them out."

Sakura scorned. "What do you get out of following orders mindlessly?"

"He… Kan, he knows about my son…"

"Yes, he ordered you to kill him when he was a baby."

A nerve twitched in Boch's face. "Yes, and I didn't."

"So?"

"Do you think Kan really wouldn't know whether if I killed my son or not? He _knew_. I pledged my loyalty to him for eternity if he agreed to let my son live."

"So much for eternity…" Skor muttered. Boch shot him a death look.

"And that's why you follow all his orders?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. I have no other choice. I am free from my obligation only in death." His eyes softened. "Please, I have told you all I know. Let my son go, please."

Sakura was deep in thought and Boch waited with bated breath for her answer. Surely, four years had not changed this girl into someone so unrecognizable? Four years ago when he had had Sniggard research the Kinomoto family, he distinctively recalled how easy it would be to take them out.

No guards.

The mother was delicate like a flower. The father was a gentle soul. The daughter was carefree loving child full of smiles and sunshine. Only the son was a challenge. He knew how to fight, and quite well, Boch recalled. It had taken five of his men to subdue him.

So given what he knew about Sakura Kinomoto from hearsay, she still _had_ to be that cheerful girl four years ago.

But Boch had underestimated her, like so many before him had: Eriol, Gouhei, Syaoran…

Sakura took the knife she had taken from Skor and with one steady hand, plunged it into his son's outstretched palm.

"Not… good… enough," she panted amidst the screaming from Boch.

"You whore!" Boch shrieked as he renewed his struggle against the ropes. "You think you're so powerful! Fight me honorably! Fight me!"

Sakura smirked. "Honorably? There is nothing honorable about kidnapping your son in the middle of the night and then stabbing him while he is unconscious. I hear he turned out to be a good man, I guess the apple can fall far from the tree. There was a time that I would have been judgmental about my actions. _But that time is gone. _Just like how you _honorably_ snuck onto a defenseless residence and slaughtered _everyone_!"

"Fuck you!" Boch was still screaming as he couldn't tear his eyes away from the blood that was pooling in puddles around the wound in his son's palm.

"Tell me where I can find Kan or the next time I wound your son, he might not be able to walk again!"

Boch pulled at the ropes, snarling, spitting as if possessed. "When… I… get… free… I'm… going… to… _kill_… you… so… you… can… rejoin… your… dead… family…!"

Sakura lifted the knife up, and this time struck to seriously injure his son, but Tor caught her hand and wrestled the weapon away from her.

"You harm him anymore, he _will_ die!" Tor hissed in a hushed tone.

He straightened up and threw the knife back to Skor. "Now, everyone just calm down! Doc, attend to the boy's wounds."

Without a knife, Sakura lunged towards Boch and wrapped her hands around his neck, squeezing until he started choking.

"By the gods!" Tor yelled out in frustration as he pried Sakura away. "EVERYONE JUST KEEP CALM!"

Once all the noise and commotion had died down, Tor continued, "Now, this is what is going to happen. You will tell Sakura everything she wants to know, Boch. And in return, your son will be released alive."

"And if I refuse?" Boch asked as he coughed and rubbed his neck with his wrists.

Tor shrugged. "Then Sakura will kill your son and then you."

"But I have told her everything I know!"

Tor narrowed his eyes. "It isn't enough. For your son's sake, if I were you, I would think up something useful."

Boch's eyes darted from Tor's to Sakura's.

"Very well…" he muttered. "The last I heard of Kan's whereabouts was that he was in the West. But that was eight years ago…"

"The West?" Tor said sharply. Why did all things seem to lead to the West? The last he had heard, Kaptan was at the Zetsu-Yama battling Scorps for some chest. "What is in the chest?" he asked Boch suddenly.

Boch jolted in shock. "W-What?" he stammered, betraying his feelings. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"No more games, Boch," Tor warned.

Boch glanced towards his unconscious son. "I… don't know what is in the chests."

"We heard the first one out of two has been opened already."

He glanced up sharply. "Who told you that?"

Neim whimpered in the corner.

"Irrelevant," Tor replied.

Boch took a deep breath. "Yes, the first one has been opened."

"So what was in it?"

"I don't know. I wasn't exactly invited to the opening chest party, you know."

Tor towered over the seated Boch, bristling. "I am growing tired of this word play."

Boch's first response was to sneer but he swallowed the urge. His son's life was at stake here. "I know that the Chest was opened in the West. It was opened about three months ago."

"And where is the second chest now?" Tor asked, testing Boch.

"Headed towards the Zetsu-Yama, last I heard. It must be in the West by now. It doesn't matter though, the second key was stolen. Without the key, you cannot open the Chest."

"I'm sure I could chop it open," Tor said confidently. "But why are the Scorps so interested in the chests? What's so special about them?"

"I don't know!" Boch muttered. "I've told you all I know about the Chests. I found the first Chest in Proto and the second one in Aure. As were my orders, I sent them to the West with a group of Scorps guarding them. The keys I fashioned into brooch-like objects and had veteran messengers personally deliver them."

Sakura was uninterested in all of this. "I don't care about the chests or the damn keys," she shouted. She started pacing. "Kan, Kan, Kan, Kan," she muttered, committing his name to memory.

"You're not… thinking of going to the West, are you?" Skor asked in realization.

"If Kan is there, that is where I must go."

"Are you crazy?" Skor exclaimed. "We know nothing about the West! You could die!"

"I'd rather die trying than do nothing!"

Skor had nothing to say to that.

Sakura grabbed Boch's collar and hissed, "What does Kan look like?"

Before he could reply, they all froze as they heard someone pushing the door to the dungeon open.

Tor had his battleaxe up and Skor had unsheathed both of his curved swords, and Sakura reached for the golden dagger that Kaptan had lent her that she kept strapped around her thigh.

But it was only Yukito who came down the stairs.

"Thank goodness I've found you," Yukito breathed in relief. "The Palace has been looking for you-" He trailed off as his eyes widened in shock at Sakura's blood caked face, hands and dress. "What is going on?" he asked as his eyes spotted Boch's bloody face and swollen eye, and the unconscious Lord Pley's son crumpled on the floor with an injured hand.

Sakura lowered her dagger and murmured softly, "I'm so close to finding who was behind the murder." She spun back towards Boch, dagger raised for more damage.

Boch's eyes widened as he saw the gold glistening dagger in her hands. "Where did you get that?" he asked, too surprised to hold his silence.

This momentarily put Sakura off balance. "What?"

"That dagger in your hands. Where did you get it?"

"I ask the questions here-"

"What's it to you?" Tor interrupted, frowning.

Boch averted his eyes which had been glued on the dagger moments ago.

"Nothing. It's just expertly made."

Tor gritted his teeth. "I warned you about being less than truthful," Tor snarled as he hoisted his battleaxe up onto his shoulder. With the other hand, he easily pried up one of Lord Pley's son's finger, ready to do chopping. "First I'll start with the finger-"

"No!" Boch yelled.

"Isn't that Lord Pley's son who's been missing?" Yukito asked. He was very lost about what was happening here, and he was growing more and more concerned with all the yelling, crying, and fear in the air.

"The dagger only reminded me of the other mission I ever failed. I-I had to retrieve a golden dagger from a shrine but I could not find it… That's all. I swear it."

"Hey, guys!" Skor exclaimed. "His son is regaining conscious!"

Sakura, without hesitation, brutally elbowed the boy just behind his neck, knocking him out again.

"I've told you all I know!" Boch groaned as he saw his own son's head smack onto the operating table with a thud. "Let my son go and do what you will with me!"

Yukito held up a hand. "Who's that?" he asked as he gestured to Boch.

"Scorp's second in command."

His emotions in a tumult, Yukito exclaimed, surprised, "You really managed to find him?"

Skor nodded.

"I believe he really has nothing more to tell us, Sakura," Tor stated.

Sakura looked at Tor. "It wasn't enough!" she cried. "He should know more!"

"But he doesn't. It's time to wrap it up. You go and change and follow General Yukito upstairs-"

"_General_?" Boch questioned, startled. "_Where_ am I?"

"That doesn't concern-"

"In the palace," Neim whimpered, cutting in. The only words he had said during the entire ordeal. "The Kinomoto girl is pretending to be the princess."

Boch's stare slowly traveled from Neim back to Sakura as his mouth hung open in a gape. Suddenly, he burst out laughing, "Oh, the _irony_!"

"Why is it ironic?" Yukito asked kindly.

But Boch was keeled over in bouts of laughter. When he had finally caught his breath, all he would say was, "To think that it was the Kinomoto girl that was pretending to be princess."

"What do you mean by that?" the ever-intelligent Tor asked.

But Sakura had lost patience. If that was all Boch knew, then it was time to end his life.

She took a few steps and was directly in front of him. She yanked his hair and his head backwards. The sharp blade was pressed firmly to his throat. Her eyes were like two burning coals of green, filled with hatred.

Boch had stopped laughing. His throat was dry. It was time to meet hell. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Stop!"

He opened his eyes. What was it _now_?

It was Yukito.

Yukito stood with one outstretched hand, frozen in mid-air.

"Don't do it, Sakura!"

"Are you crazy?" Skor snapped. "It's Boch! He deserves death! Do it, Sakura!"

"No!" Yukito protested. "I… I know how you feel, Sakura. But you mustn't do this."

"No?" Sakura whispered. She was so close that Boch could hear her heart beating rapidly against the back of his head. "He killed everyone, Yuki! How can you be on his side at a time like this!"

"No. I'm not on his side. But I know killing him won't take away your pain. It won't undo anything."

"It might not, but I will _feel_ better!"

"Oh please!" Boch gurgled, his head still flung back in Sakura's grasp. "Just do it!" He wondered mildly how someone as weak as the one called Yukito had managed to become the General of Aure.

"No!" Yukito was adamant to try and save Sakura. The beautiful monster standing in front of him, stained in red and with hatred, was not the Sakura he knew and loved years ago.

"Killing someone… no matter how much you think they deserve it, is going to change you. Only you."

Boch felt a tear drop onto his exposed throat.

"I've already been changed," Sakura said emotionally. "I've already killed so many… Even when a stranger angers me for an instant, I feel like ending their life."

"Sakura…" Tor cautioned now. "Think this through carefully. Boch might still prove to be valuable. Don't act hastily."

Despite this piece of good advice, the intention behind it wasn't as sound. Tor was concerned with waiting for Kaptan before they decided to kill anyone. Tor had seen Boch's interest in Sakura's gold dagger that Kaptan had lent her. Although not downright suspicious, Tor felt like there seemed to be something more going around here.

"Sakura, please, put down the dagger," Yukito murmured.

Sakura took a deep breath, and with tears flowing down her cheeks, she slowly let go of Boch and stepped away.

Yukito stepped forward and gently pried the dagger from her fingers. He moved to give her a hug but Sakura shrank away, abhorring physical contact at the moment.

"Tell me…" she said quietly. "Did… Did my family… at least… pass away-" She couldn't finish the sentence but the question was clear: _Did my family pass away peacefully_?

Boch stared at the floor and then glanced at his unconscious son.

"Yes," he breathed. "It was a clean and quick death."

Sakura broke and sobbed as Yukito wrapped his arms around her, hushing and comforting her.

"Lies! Lies!" Sniggard squawked.

Boch's glare hardened as he shot looks of death and threats towards Sniggard's direction. But Sniggard, ever the opportunist looking out for himself, would not be silenced.

"He is _lying_!"

"What do you mean?" Skor demanded.

"I mean, you dumbshit, Boch is a lying fuck," Sniggard swore. "Your family's death was anything _but_ peaceful."

Sakura had stopped moving. There was not even a single sound.

"C'mon. You're not going to trust that little slime bag, are you?" Boch laughed.

Tor gestured with his battleaxe. "Explain yourself."

Sniggard's eyes darted from Sakura to Tor and back to Boch. "Once he had found her parents and brother, Boch executed the household. He made the Kinomotos watch as he threw the servants into a pile and doused them with flames. The carcasses were set on fire and- and the smell was terrible… the moans…" Sniggard swallowed.

"Why are you telling us this?" Tor eyed Sniggard suspiciously.

"Because I'm sure the girl wants the truth, right?" Sniggard pressed. "If I tell her the truth, my chances of her letting _me_ go will increase, right? Do you want to hear it, Kinomoto?"

Yukito shook his head. "Don't do this to yourself, Sakura." Even as he said those words, he knew she would not listen to him.

"Tell me without sparing a single detail and I will let you go," she assured him. "No tricks."

Sniggard swallowed again. "Boch had them on knees watching as the pile of bodies caught fire like a bonfire. It lit the night sky bright orange. Your brother fought hard but he was struck down many times. There were just too many Scorps that night-"

"Go to hell, Sniggard!" Boch spat. "You all know he'd say anything just to get what he wants! Don't listen to him!"

"No," Sakura murmured. "I still dream of that… _bonfire_. I know it's true – the way you dumped all those people together. I saw it."

Boch yelled out something incomprehensible and renewed his struggle against the ropes with vigour. He had to do something before Sniggard…

"… We didn't stay long watching," Sniggard recalled. "Boch had made his point and he thought it a waste of time to watch the entire fire. We then marched your family into the small cellar that had not yet been torched. There… there…" Sniggard swallowed hard. "There… Boch performed the Extraction Process."

Sakura had fallen quiet. She had never found out how her family had died.

Yukito also fell silent. Deep down inside he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to recall the painful past for Sakura. He wanted to desperately shield her from the hurtful memories. When he had heard news of the brutal massacre, Yukito had thrown down all his obligations and rushed to their household. All that was left were burnt timbers, charred stones, and puddles of blood and destruction everywhere he looked. Refusing to give up hope, he had spent hours searching through the rubble, calling out for them. When he had found the pile of rotting carcasses that had obviously been burnt in a large fire, he nearly broke.

But he had kept looking. Over the days after the horror, he had brought in help to dig through the collapsed buildings. There he had found the remains of the Kinomoto family, mutilated to the point of unrecognizable.

At first, Yukito had refused to believe that this was the truth. The diggers, when they had first stumbled onto the cut up body parts, had fled in stricken horror. The only way they had identified them was from the various pieces of clothing and jewelry they had worn. Whoever had done this had not been interested in their valuable accessories.

The dead were buried respectably and the funeral was paid by Yukito. It had taken him more than a year to recover, full of grief. After two long years, he eventually managed to return to the Kinomoto property.

Weeds and wild grass had grown over the dark charred stones. Rain had washed away most of the signs of violence. Dandelion puff balls stood tall, swaying in the mild spring breeze, oblivious to the events that had taken place on the soil they were growing on.

No one had bought the land, no one lived on it, and no one had tended it. So, Yukito, now General of His Royal Majesty's Army, bought the Kinomoto land. Slowly, he turned the landscape of forlorn memories of sadness into a garden of great beauty.

Sakura, in all four years spent hiding, had only returned once to her former home. It had been only half a year since the incident and she had come back to the charred stones and wrecked houses, Kaptan accompanying her respectfully, to say her goodbyes before she moved on with the bandits.

She had found the tombstones of her family as well as her own, in the middle of the land, where her house had once stood. Sakura had spent nearly an entire day weeping. Kaptan had not rushed her. But as the sky had darkened, he had laid a calm reassuring hand on her shoulder, as if to say she was safe with him now, and so Sakura had collected herself and stood up.

"_I will avenge you_," she had whispered. And as she turned back to face Kaptan, he had seen her green glittering eyes harden in resolve. He had seen the spark of revenge developing, and he had worried. But despite his best intentions of persuading her to reconsider by telling her his own story of how his entire family had also been killed when he was young, and how the only thing he had left to remind him of them was the golden dagger his older sister had given to him on his 8th birthday, Sakura was headstrong and stubborn. Soon, Kaptan gave up trying to tell her otherwise as he saw her drive herself to work harder than anyone in learning to fight and to survive.

There were nights when all the men had drooped off to sleep that he would find her fiercely swinging measured punches and accurate kicks, practicing late into the night. In all kinds of weather, she had persisted. Anger had long replaced grief. And revenge had replaced all other goals.

And she had worried him. She reminded him of himself years ago, when he too had just lost everything to a random massacre.

But Sakura was different from others. Despite being slowly consumed by the hate she felt, there was still an element of herself she retained. Deep down inside somewhere, Kaptan could tell she was still kind. The remaining question was whether she would do the right thing when it came time to.

"The Extraction Process?" Skor asked.

"Shut yer mouth!" Boch warned Sniggard, but Boch's power over Sniggard had vanished as soon as the little slime had realized Sakura would never let Boch live.

"You want to hear it?" Sniggard questioned Sakura. "I… I warn you, it might be better if you didn't…"

But Sakura gave a curt nod. Yes, she would hear it.

Sniggard wet his lips nervously. "No one speaks of it," he said in a low voice. "Only a few Scorps have ever witnessed it. And those who have, never dare mention it. The… the Scorps, they don't do it often. But every now and then, they're given the order to perform it on a family. It could be anyone! Poor, rich, merchants, priests… whoever! It's random-"

"_What_ is it?" Skor interrupted impatiently.

Sniggard shivered slightly. "The worst way to die." He shivered again. "Boch, I, and three Scorps were in that cellar with your family. Each of them were tied to this… this wooden board, arms and legs spread out. I-I thought Boch was just gonna torture them. His reputation said as much. B-But no…" Sniggard shook his head frantically as he swung his head side to side. "No… He fed them a vial of something that he called a 'potion'."

"What was in it?" Skor interrupted again.

"I-I don't know," Sniggard answered.. "Boch only called it the potion."

Skor turned to Boch. "What was in it? What was it for?"

Boch stared coldly. "I don't know what was in it," he muttered. "I was following orders. Every time before I began, I had to feed them the potion."

"Began what…?"

"What was the colour of the potion?" Doc asked. Maybe the colour could tell him a clue or two of what the purpose of the potion was.

Boch shrugged, his body language clear that he hated cooperating. "It was a purple colour."

"And it would change shades when it was swirled," Sniggard added. "I'd never seen anything like it. It was a beautiful purple colour –"

"Are you done?" Boch snapped impatiently. "You traitor."

"You're not any better," Sniggard retorted in self-defensive. "Harboring a son –"

Boch roared and strained against his ropes.

Undaunted, Sniggard continued, "We waited a few minutes after they were fed the potion. Then Boch snipped off a lock of hair from each of them, put them separately and carefully into a glass container-"

Skor couldn't hold his silence. "Why?" he demanded to know. It was starting to sound like sorcery to him, some kind of mad ritual performed by demon followers who believed in this sort of junk. Had Sakura's family been killed by a bunch of crazy good-for-nothings?

"_I_ don't know," Sniggard answered. He quickly glanced at Sakura. "I – I didn't take part in _any_ of it. I was just an observer…"

"Why?" Skor turned to Boch. "You're not some demon worshipper, are you?"

Boch laughed harshly. "Hell no, boy. I don't know why I was asked to do what I was asked to. But the instructions were clear. Each step had to be done precisely in the order that I was told."

"Your leader some kind of demon worshipper then?" Skor cut in again, refusing to let this go. "What's his name, Kan? He in the West, performing crazy rituals? So the West is a bunch of insane dark magic using –"

"That's enough," Tor grunted. "Let Sniggard speak."

Sniggard fell back into his story. "There were only four lit candles in that dark cellar," he whispered. "So it was hard to see much but Boch had his Scorps spend ten minutes just punching them repeatedly. Each shriek and yell of pain was… blood chilling. You – You know, normal people would have passed out after the first minute. Those brutes didn't let up, and each blow was…" His eyes grew distant. "Throughout the process, they never fell unconscious. Not once… I've heard rumours that Process victims never lose consciousness. Maybe it was the potion… maybe it was something else…"

"Why?" Sakura broke her silence. "Why didn't you just kill them? What did you _want_?"

Boch pressed his lips together.

It was Sniggard that answered for him. "He wanted… he wanted something that only torture could give him…"

"What does that mean?"

"The Extraction Process is a two hour long practice of pain. Before I had seen it with my own eyes, I always thought it was a story spun out to frighten the Scorp's enemies."

"My family _was_ not enemies of the Scorp! We had never heard of them!"

Sniggard looked into Sakura's eyes. "I _thought_ it was to scare, but that's not what the Extraction Process wants to achieve."

"What is the point of it then?"

Sniggard actually hung his head in something that looked like shame. "The point is," he said so slowly and so lowly that the whole room strained to him. "The whole point of the Process is to capture the pain… and reap body parts."

"_What_?" Skor burst out.

Yukito's eyes widened as he realized, for the first time, why the diggers had found the bodies mutilated to such a degree that they were frightened away.

Feeling that the emotion and hate was again rising in the room, Sniggard quickly choked out, "We should stop. That's all you need to know."

"No," the emerald eyed girl whispered. "Keep going. And don't leave out a single thing."

"Sakura," Tor started but she silenced him with a cold look.

"What did they do my family afterwards?" she asked.

Sniggard hesitated and swallowed hard. "Boch took a knife and personally made several deep incisions after the beating. On the forehead, behind the ears, down the sides of the neck, palms of the hands, and near the stomach. Deep enough to hurt painfully, to bleed, but not to kill.

He then collected the blood in glass vials. By now, their cries of pain had died down to soft moans. Once he was satisfied he had enough vials, the wounds were treated to stop the bleeding.

B-By now, the four candles were dying out. Boch had them replaced, exact same amount, exact same position. He… spent the rest of the hour and half… cutting a-away – oh god, there was so much blood everywhere by the time he was done… He had their fingers cut off one by one, each cast into a fire, burned into ash. Then that ash was also collected. Sometimes… when I close my eyes, I can still hear the s-screams…smell the stench…" Sniggard trailed off, eyes wide. The trauma of seeing such gruesome acts of cruelty had taken its toll on the man over the years.

"H-How did they die?" Sakura asked finally. Her heart was pounding in her heart slowly. Every single thump felt like she was going explode into tears. She should have been there, she _should_ have saved them…!

Sniggard quivered, face pale. "Boch didn't stop at fingers. He cut other parts and those he preserved and kept. I –" his throat dried up. "Your… m-mother. She was awake when they sawed off h-her a-ankle."

Neim, who had been listening, rolled over and threw up.

Unable to stop, Sniggard kept going. "They did the same thing to your father and…" Sniggard stopped to rub his eyes, unable to go on. "After Boch was done, he cut out their hearts and put them in jars..."

The small dungeon fell into a long silence, each person remembering or imagining the brutality of the heinous acts.

Even Doc, who never managed to stay still, was frozen in spot, mouth slightly open in shock.

But perhaps the deepest silence came from Sakura. Everyone was trying to predict her next move. They all felt like they needed to say something – Tor, Yukito, Skor and Doc words of comfort, Sniggard words of concern in order to save his own hide, and Boch words of excuses to justify his actions – but none of them dared to speak to her.

"… Why did you do it?"

Her voice was so faint; her eyes staring at the floor that they almost didn't catch it.

"My… orders," Boch whispered back. "A… a soldier never questions his orders."

"Is that… what you fancy yourself to be? A soldier?" Finally, she looked straight into Boch's eye.

Boch had killed many people during his lifetime and seen many struggle with loss. He had seen many cope differently – drinking away sorrows, striving for revenge, and losing their sanity. Now, as he looked into Sakura's unwavering gaze, something seemed to be slightly off.

Discarding all traces of cockiness, he tried to starve off the fear. Before, he had been sure the Kinomoto would not harm his son, who had been innocent in all of this. But that was before she had found out the truth… found out about the Extraction Process. Now that she had, he genuinely feared for his son's life.

"P-Please," he spluttered. "I had no choice! I had to carry out every mission Kan gave me or else my son…!"

"What did Kan want with parts of my family's remains?"

Boch shook his head desperately. "I really don't know!" Seeing that hard glint in her eye, he added, "I've known Kan for years! He's been many things, cruel, conniving, jealous, but he was never like this. But ever since he went to the West, everything's been different –"

"How many families did you do this to?" she questioned quietly.

Boch closed his eye, the other swollen eye throbbing painfully. "I… Enough times… that I knew exactly what to do when I came for your family…"

And the unspoken thing hung in the air. All those families killed without a second thought. And Sakura was _only_ the second one to ever get away. She closed her eyes.

She was closest to Boch but even he could barely hear the words she mumbled _eye… eye_.

Then with unrivalled speed, speed that she had become notoriously known for, her hands tightened around the handle of Kaptan's golden dagger. The next moments were a blur of Boch screaming, various movements to stop Sakura, and cussing.

The candle light shimmered off the tip of the dagger as it lay poised just above Boch's son's heart so very fast. Sakura had raised it above her head to plunge down with finality while uttering the words "Eye for an eye" before most people could blink. She would have succeeded if Skor, quick on his feet, had not grabbed her wrist. Stronger than her, he had caught both her hands before she could murder the son.

Boch writhed. "DON'T LET HER DO IT! DON'T LET HER DO IT PLEASE! PLEASE… PLEASE…"

"Let go," Sakura spat, struggling against Skor. "I'm doing this boy a kindness! At least I'm not ending his life the way his father did to _my_ family!"

"You… want… to… stab… him… in… the… heart…" Skor huffed as he held on tight. "How is that any different?"

"PLEASE! Kill _me_! Take _me_ instead, Kinomoto! PLEASE!"

Sakura did not even spare him a look. All she wanted was to have him feel the pain and the loss.

"Put down the dagger," Tor interjected. Even though Boch deserved to be punished, Tor knew the son was innocent. "Killing his son will not make you feel any better."

"It _will_!" Sakura hissed.

"He is innocent. It will be wrong to kill him."

"You kill ALL the time!"

"Only when it is necessary. I do not do it out of rage or hate."

"He deserves to die!"

"He is Pley's son, not Boch's. Put down the dagger, girl!"

Sakura did not move but she had stopped struggling against Skor. Slowly, she lowered the weapon and Skor slowly loosened his grip.

Yukito stood to the side, forgotten. Listening to the recantation of the events had also given him great sadness.

As soon as Skor's attention and caution had wavered, Sakura, in one quick smooth motion, elbowed him in the gut and shoved him away with her free hand. Skor stumbled back, groaning, lost his balance and tripped, falling on his back.

Sakura retightened her grip on the dagger and her hand shot down to land the sharp point right into the heart of her victim.

But Tor had not dropped his defenses. While Sakura lost valuable moments in disarming Skor, he had used the time to get nearer to her. As her hand shot down, he had just barely enough time to grab it. He missed and his hand closed around the sharp blade itself. Sakura had meant to kill and she had used enough force to kill. The blade opened an ugly gash in Tor's hand but he did not let go. His strength even greater than Skor's, he stopped the blade just in time.

Sakura gave a muffled cry half anguish, half anger. She moved to rid Tor but Tor had trained her himself. He anticipated her sharp strike to his left and easily blocked it. Before she could recover, he hit her hard across the face, sending her sprawling face down onto the ground.

Sakura lay there, unmoving.

"You are DISGUSTING!" Tor roared, knowing full well a hard hit like that would not knock Sakura unconscious. "Look at you!"

Without wincing, he removed the golden dagger embedded in his palm, and stabbed it onto the operating table. His injured hand was dripping a pool of dark red blood onto the grimy dungeon floor.

"You are weak! You let your anger consume you! I did not know your parents but they would have been ASHAMED of a wretch like you!"

Sakura didn't bother getting up. She curled up and cried quietly.

Skor sat up groggily as Doc rushed to dress Tor's hand. Tor waved him away, unfinished.

"I taught you how to fight to defend yourself, not to kill others because you can. Don't even bother getting up until you take a careful look at yourself. Because next time you try to kill someone else, I won't stop you, Kinomoto."

Yukito, heart out for Sakura, took a step towards her but changed his mind. She needed to figure this out for herself.

"Sakura," he said gently from where he was, so quietly that only Sakura could hear him. "Boch may have killed your family and caused you great pain, but there is no reason in the world to sacrifice others in the name of revenge."

Sakura did not look up as she lay curled up on the floor. And they left her alone.

"Oh fuck!" Skor exclaimed loudly. "The Pley boy is awake!"

Tor and Doc rushed over to look, and indeed, Boch's son had regained consciousness. He was trying very hard, with eyes closed, to appear out, but the bandits had enough experience in people pretending to be dead or unconscious to spot out a pretender.

"Shit!" Tor cussed. "How long has he been awake?"

No one knew.

"How much did he hear?" Skor murmured.

Tor smacked Boch's son on the cheek. "We're on to you, idiot. Look at me."

Slowly, Boch's son opened his eyes. They were a beautiful golden haze like Boch's. Terror in his eyes, his gaze darted around the room.

Tor grabbed the boy on the chin. "You look anywhere else, I'll have your eyes removed from their sockets."

Growing white, the boy nodded. He didn't dare look at anywhere else or anyone else. His hand was throbbing with pain.

"How long you been awake?"

The boy shook his head. "N-Not long, s-sir."

"What did you hear?" Skor questioned steely.

"N-Nothing, s-sir. W-What do you want with me?"

Tor narrowed his eyes. "You heard nothing? Don't lie to me."

"I s-swear it!"

Behind the boy, Boch was craning his neck to catch a glimpse but he didn't dare say anything. Sakura was still crumpled on the floor, unresponsive. Yukito stood slightly to her left.

"Do you think he saw… her," Skor asked, inclining his head towards Sakura. It was crucial that her identity wasn't discovered. Despite what had taken place in this period of time, outside, Sakura was still a princess.

The boy turned his head halfway to see who Skor was talking about. Tor grabbed the boy by the hair before he could see and yanked his face forward. "Get me the bag!"

Doc approached them with the bag that they had used originally to bag the boy.

With his good hand, Tor slipped it onto the boy. "Put him out," he ordered Doc.

Doc injected the boy and in a few seconds he was unconscious again.

"This has turned out horribly," Skor mumbled as he watched Doc pull out the needle. "Do you think he heard anything?"

"I don't know," Tor muttered back, his eyes on Sakura. "But we have bigger problems. If that girl doesn't get it together…"

The rest didn't need to be said. If Sakura could not climb back onto her feet, if hearing about the Extraction Process had broken her, the bandits were in big trouble. They still had a façade to keep up on the outside, and it didn't help matters that the princess' birthday was two short days away. If Sakura couldn't keep playing princess, if they were found out now, there would be no escape.

The number of guards had been increased and they had been patrolling the palace walls vigorously. No one came in or went out without being stopped, questioned, and checked first. Too many commoners had tried to sneak into the palace in the excitement.

It was all up to Sakura now. She determined all their fates.

* * *

"Have you seen Sakura yet?" Tomoyo asked Takashi. A line of maids were behind her, and one was holding a beautiful dress.

"No," Takashi replied with courtesy. "Beautiful dress," he nodded.

Tomoyo blushed as she had been the one designing it. "Thank you. It's the dress Sakura will be wearing to the ball." Then changing the topic back to Sakura, she said, "I hope she shows up. She did promise that she'd meet me at the royal tailor's…"

Takashi smiled. "I hope she does," he agreed. "General Yukito said he'd look for her but I haven't heard from him in a while too."

Tomoyo sighed but she felt a bit at ease. Yukito was responsible and if he said he'd find Sakura, he would. "You sound tired, Takashi."

The Auren Chancellor grinned and shrugged nonchalantly. "More of the commoners have been caught trying to sneak in. No one can get past those guards and yet they keep trying. They've been keeping me very busy."

Tomoyo smiled. "I don't blame them. Their princess is turning 18 and they haven't seen her yet." Then her eyes lit up as an idea came to her.

Takashi tried to maintain his grin but it had become uneasy. "You have an idea…?"

"Yes. I know it'll be last minute, but why don't you hold a small parade just before Sakura's ball?"

"A small parade?"

"Yes. It'll give the commoners a chance to see Sakura. It'll give Sakura a chance to meet her people. And it'll quiet things down a bit just before her grand party."

"Hmm… you may be right," Takashi murmured, thinking. "It'll be a little hard to organize so last minute, but I think I can do it. You're brilliant, Daidouji Tomoyo."

Tomoyo blushed.

With a plan in mind, Takashi said his goodbyes and hurried away.

Tomoyo turned to her maid. "I have some other things to take care of. Take that dress to the royal tailor. Make sure it isn't wrinkled in the slightest!"

Tomoyo's maid curtsied and hurried down the hallway. And Tomoyo headed off in the opposite direction to tend to her own personal things.

As the maid rounded the corner, she bumped into Meijo.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Meijo," the maid apologized.

Meijo smiled. "It's alright. Is that the princess' dress?"

The maid nodded. "It's beautiful, isn't it? Lady Tomoyo asked me to take it to the royal tailors."

"Here, I'm headed that way to meet up with the princess. Why don't I take it for you?"

The maid hesitated slightly but then nodded. "Of course. Thank you, Meijo."

Meijo carefully took the dress from the maid's arms. "Don't mention it," she said. "I'm going that way anyway."

* * *

"This can't go on," Doc muttered quietly to Tor.

Sakura was still on the floor, haven't moved one bit. Tor stood near the steps, arms crossed near his chest, looking at all the prisoners they had now captured: Neim, Sniggard, Boch, and Boch's son.

Boch's son lay unconscious in an uncomfortable position on the operating table.

"People will start overreacting soon if Sakura doesn't return," Doc cautioned.

Tor grunted. He knew very well, but what could he do? Also, he was troubled by Boch's son. When had he regained consciousness? What had he heard?

Yukito, having heard their whispering, approached Sakura. It was the first time anyone had come near her after she had been smacked by Tor. He touched her gingerly on her back, and softly comforted her.

"Sakura," he murmured. "I understand how you feel…"

She did not respond but she had also stopped crying.

Yukito sighed in an achingly way. "I went to your house after I had heard… I was sick with despair when I found everything destroyed… I thought everyone had died. I was so shocked when I saw you, Sakura." Yukito ran his hand gently through Sakura's honey-brown hair in a loving way. "Get up, Sakura. I have something… to show you."

Sakura's gaze focused but she did not move. "…What is it?"

Yukito didn't answer but held out his hand to help her up. Hesitantly, she took it and Yukito pulled her on her feet. "Let's get you cleaned up first."

He half tugged, half guided Sakura up the stairs. She had fallen complacent, letting Yukito take her without question. Doc followed them.

Once out of the dungeon and in the Doc's comfy quarters, Doc set about getting a clean basin of water and a clean gown.

He handed Yukito a clean cloth and Yukito soaked it into the lukewarm water. He rinsed out the water and then folded the cloth neatly into a rectangle shape. He ran it down both of Sakura's arms, wiping away the blood and grime. He then moved onto her face and Sakura looked up at him with eyes filled with want of her old life back. The remainder of feelings she had had for Yukito in the past flared up with renewed passion.

Yukito saw it but he did not quite understand it. He thought it was love for an older brother so he leaned towards Sakura and gently brushed his lips over her forehead.

She closed her eyes, savouring the fleeting movement, breathing in Yukito's scent. Unconsciously, her hand shot up and she grabbed his shirt, unwilling to let go of his warmth.

"I know how you feel," Yukito murmured as he pried Sakura's finger loose so he could move behind her and rub off the blood and dirt in her hair. "And I know you're stronger than this. _You can get through this_."

Tears jumped into Sakura's emerald eyes again and she brushed it away hastily. "It _hurts_, Yuki," she whispered. "It hurts so much… I miss them so much."

"So do I," Yukito replied gently as he turned Sakura to face him. "But you have to be strong… for them."

"H-How? I won't ever see them again. Whenever I think –" a sob escaped her lips, and she sniffled. "Whenever I think back to why I survived… I realize that I survived so I can get revenge."

"No," Yukito said firmly. "No. That's not what your family would have wanted for you."

She glanced away, still unable to discard the idea of retribution. Before anger could boil up again, Yukito handed her a gown.

"Change into this clean dress," he said. "We have a bit of time before Lady Tomoyo will start to really look for you so I want to show you something."

Sakura didn't feel like moving but something in Yukito's tone told her this was important and worth the effort to try and stand up again.

So she did. She shed the filthy dress and wore the plain clean one. Doc cautioned her about her face where Tor had struck her. Tor had hit her hard and light bruises would show up soon. Doc warned her to conceal it with powder and remain at a distance whenever she had to talk with anyone.

Presentable now, Yukito led Sakura out of the Doc's quarters and together they quickly made their way through a series of corridors until they came to two double oak doors.

Yukito swung the doors inward and they entered his study.

Without missing a stride, he immediately made for his desk. From his pocket, he slipped out a small iron key which he used to unlock a drawer. Slowly, he reached in and took out an envelope. He placed it on his desk in front of Sakura.

"When everyone was killed, the fortune was passed to me. With the inheritance, I received this letter."

Sakura stared for a while at the envelope on the desk, not daring to believe what it could be.

"It's a letter addressed to Touya and you in case misfortune fell upon your parents," Yukito said after a while. "I've… never read it... but I assume it was from your parents."

Trembling, Sakura reached out and lifted the envelope off the desk. The texture of the envelope felt strange in her fingers. Her finger tips were tingling.

Her parents' last words to her and Touya? She turned the envelope around and like Yukito had said, he had not read it. The Kinomoto seal was still stamped onto it.

Achingly and with fingers that had become clumsy, Sakura broke the seal and opened the envelope.

There was only one page.

"Maybe… maybe I shouldn't read it, not yet," Sakura whispered, eyes wide. These were the last things her parents would ever say to her. She couldn't bear it.

"I know it'll be difficult to read it," Yukito answered before Sakura could set down her resolve. "But it's time. When I first saw you, I-I wanted to protect you. Now, I know I should've shown you this letter sooner."

Throat dry, Sakura carefully unfolded the letter. Her gaze slipped from Yukito's kind grey ones to the letter in her hands. Her eyes skimmed the short message:

_To our beloved children, Touya and Sakura,_

_If you are reading this, it means that we are no longer with you anymore. We have left each of you half of the fortune, what little we have. Touya, take care of your little sister for us. Don't call her a kaijuu – monster – all the time! Sakura, take care of your big brother too. Make sure he eats his three meals. Sometimes he's so busy he forgets to._

_Writing this is hard for us, but reading it must be harder. We want you to know that no matter what happened, we will always love you. Please take care of yourselves and don't sleep too late! Most important of all, be happy and love lots._

_With much love,_

_Your mother and father_

Sakura read it again and again. The words on the page seemed to come alive and she could almost hear her parents reading them to her. She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed the letter to her chest. _Take care of Touya_.

She missed them horribly.

Yukito came around the desk and gave her a big hug. They didn't say anything for a long time, comforted by each other's presence.

Then Sakura took a step away.

"Thank you for showing me this," she said. "Now I can continue to do what I must do."

Yukito was surprised. "No, Sakura! I'm sure your mother and father wouldn't have wanted that-"

"They told me to look after Touya. I failed them. I will not fail them this time. I will avenge their deaths." She folded the letter back into the envelope with the utmost care. "W-When I heard about the Extraction Process, I nearly gave up because what they did was so… inhumane… But now, I see more clearly than ever. Kan must pay for what he ordered Boch to do. The nobleman behind Kan must pay too."

* * *

Tomoyo strode into the royal tailor's fitting room half hoping Sakura would be there waiting for her already, half knowing she would not.

The fitting room was a large spacious round chamber. The floor was carpeted with soft dark red faux fur. Two large windows lined the walls, providing excellent lighting.

In the middle of the room was a raised platform on which Sakura would stand while the tailor took her measurements. Beside the platform was a marble table strewn with needles, fabric samples, and pins. There was also a set of lounging couches in front of the platform, for whoever might want to see or supervise the fitting to wait on.

Two wooden chairs were scattered around the large room, each holding waves and waves of brightly coloured fabric and cloth.

As Tomoyo entered, she found that Sakura was, indeed, not there. Neither was the royal tailor, it seemed. The room was empty.

Tomoyo made for the couches to wait for Sakura and the tailor when her eye caught the dress that her maid had delivered.

It was the dress that Sakura would be wearing for her party and it was nearly complete. It just needed a few more adjustments to fit Sakura more snugly and it would have been done.

Tomoyo approached the dress, which was laid carelessly on the platform, frowning.

As she got closer, a gasp escaped her lips as she saw something had happened to the dress.

The beautiful gown had been viciously cut into shreds. The hemline was torn in too many places to patch up. The precious beads that had lined the shoulder straps were ripped off. When Tomoyo picked up the gown, she found that there were numerous holes in the dress. Some as big as her fist, some very tiny.

The ruined expensive dress slipped from Tomoyo's shocked fingers and back onto the platform.

Anger, disgust, and horror hit Tomoyo next. Who had done this? How dare they?

She spun on her heel and called, "Guard! Guard!"

A guard rushed into the room and bowed to Tomoyo. "Yes, my lady?"

"Who has been in this room today?"

The guard shook his head. "I'm not sure, my lady," he replied. "The fitting room is not guarded."

And it was true. No one had done something as horrible as this before and so there had never been a need to guard the room.

"Fetch me my maid," Tomoyo ordered. "And find the tailor! Quick!"

The guard nodded and rushed off to carry her orders.

In a few minutes, Tomoyo's maid was rushing into the room. Her hands were full of pieces of jewelry. She had been in the middle of delivering jewelry pieces.

Tomoyo did not speak. She gestured towards the ruined dress, tattered and pitiful looking on the platform, her expression dark.

The maid gave a strangled cry of horror as she saw the dress and she dropped some bangles onto the floor. "What happened?" she cried.

"I was waiting for you to tell _me_," Tomoyo said icily. "I ordered you to deliver the dress to the tailor, and this is what I find when I get here?"

"I-I didn't do it!" the maid exclaimed, dropping onto her knees. They could kill a lowly maid like her if she even dreamt of sabotaging such an important event. "It wasn't me!"

"Not you?" Tomoyo murmured scarily. "I put the dress in your hands. You were the last one to touch it-"

"No!" the maid interrupted. She would not be held accountable for what happened here. She had nothing to do with it. "Meijo! I bumped into her and she offered to deliver the dress to the tailor. So I gave it to her because I had other things to attend to too-"

"Bring me Meijo," Tomoyo told the guard.

Soon, Meijo was summoned. She arrived, hands full of letters from aristocrats who were invited but could not attend because it was too far and they were either too sick or old, or those who had not been invited but had to write a good wish for the princess nevertheless.

"Lady Tomoyo-" Meijo greeted her cheerily. Then her eyes fell on the gown and her jaw dropped down.

Tomoyo knew it was sabotage. She frowned, trying to figure out who would dare do such a thing.

"You delivered this gown to the tailor?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes," Meijo answered. "Well, no," she quickly added. "I brought the dress here but the tailor wasn't here so I left it on his working table over there – " she pointed at the marble table with the pins. "Then I left to finish my errands."

Tomoyo did not waver. "Obviously someone has done this on purpose. You were the last person to see it-"

"No, wait a minute," Meijo said, frightened. "You don't think I would do this, do you? I mean, I'd have to be a new kind of stupid to cut up Princess Sakura's dress when I was the last one to have had it!"

Tomoyo did not say anything for a while. Finally, she asked, "Did you see anyone suspicious while you were here?"

Meijo shook her head, her face still pale. "No, the room was empty. Who's most likely to do something like this?"

And one name popped into all their heads, _Hyabe_.

And so future Queen Hyabe was called. Although she would one day be Queen of Aure, she could not ignore Tomoyo Daidouji's summon. The Daidouji clan sponsored and funded half of the Auren royal army, thus wielding immense power and influence in the country.

Hyabe arrived promptly with her entourage of servants. It was clear she was not pleased at being called by Tomoyo but she kept her mouth shut.

"What's going on here?" she demanded to know.

Tomoyo gestured towards the shredded gown on the platform.

"What in Aure-!" Hyabe started as she saw the state the dress was in. "Who has done this!"

"I was hoping you could tell us."

"What? Why would I know-" Realization dawned on Hyabe's face. "Are you accusing me of doing this?" she hollered indignantly. "I'm a _queen_. I wouldn't do petty things like this-"

"You're the one most likely to," Tomoyo cut in sharply, abandoning all sense of courtesy and politeness. "After I made the adjustments to the dress, you must have been angry-"

"Adjustments?" Hyabe repeated the word, clueless. "What adjustments are you talking about?"

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes. "Now, seriously, Hyabe. Stop feigning-"

Hyabe breathed in deeply as she realized what adjustments Tomoyo meant. "You made adjustments to the dress without my consent! I am in charge of designing the dress! How could you, why you sneaky little-"

"You really didn't know?" Tomoyo asked, unsure if Hyabe was acting or not.

"If I had known," Hyabe hissed angrily. "I'd have made sure you came nowhere near that dress! For all we know, _you_ could be the one who cut it to pieces!"

"Me!"

The argument was about to escalate when Sakura entered the room calmly.

She entered the room with a bright smile as if her life was going great, as if she had not just heard about her family's painful murder.

"_What_ are you wearing, child?" Hyabe demanded to know, her eyes scanning Sakura's plain common dress with disdain.

The tailor was right behind the princess. He was a short stout man, constantly muttering to himself. He carried a small leather pouch full of pins and needles.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked amicably.

Tomoyo threw her hands into the air. "Your dress! Someone has cut it into pieces!"

"Cut into pieces?" the tailor yelped, jumping a little. "Let me see!" He snatched the dress up from the platform, muttering and shaking his head.

Sakura frowned. Someone wanted to stop her birthday. Well, that could be a number of people she had offended since coming to the palace. Two names popped into her mind: Hyabe, and Meiling who was strongly against the marriage.

"… and maybe it was you, sneaky Daidouji," Hyabe was pointedly accusing.

"_I_ planned the majority of this party," Tomoyo retorted. "Why would I want to ruin it?"

"Some people are crazy like that," Hyabe threw back.

Tomoyo clenched her fist and took a deep breath. "It wasn't me," she repeated slowly. "I was with Meiling and Chiharu the entire time, making last minute preparations."

"Well, I was with Duke Gouhei having tea the entire time. He will vouch for me. Your maid delivered the dress; you could have ordered her to cut it up!"

_Well, there goes my suspicions_, thought Sakura mildly. Everyone had an alibi.

"And you could have ordered any one of your maids to sneak in here while no one was here," Tomoyo added.

"I _did_ not!" Hyabe snarled. "Gouhei was with me the entire time! I gave no secret orders! I didn't even know the dress would be here. You, on the other hand, knew-"

"Enough!" Sakura cut in. "You two are wasting time pointing fingers at each other. Whoever did this will never admit it and chances of catching him _or_ her is slim. So why don't we do something _else_?"

"Yes, yes," the tailor nodded. "We have two more days. I can have the seamstresses up all night. We can make another dress in time!"

Hyabe grumbled, bitter at having been accused of this and bitter that Tomoyo had secretly been making adjustments without her knowledge. "And where were you, _tailor_?" she muttered. "Weren't you supposed to be _here_?"

The short tailor bristled. "I would never so heartlessly destroy such a beautiful dress," he said. "If you must know, I was at Takashi's quarters taking last minute measurements for his coat for the ball."

Hyabe continued to grumble under her breath but she said nothing else.

The tailor immediately set to work and ushered all the unneeded people out of the room.

* * *

As soon as Hyabe was kicked out of the fitting room, having been classified as an "unneeded" person, she called for a carriage.

Through a strenuous string of questions and a search of her carriage, she was finally granted permission to leave the palace. She headed straight for the Proton vacation house.

She found Ruby Moon on the property and wasted no time in getting to the point.

"I have something to tell you," Hyabe opened up the conversation as she approached Ruby.

Ruby stopped in her tracks, surprised that Lady Hyabe would address her. Ruby didn't follow the politics of the court closely but she knew important figures when she saw them. "Lady Hyabe, what is it?"

Hyabe motioned for Ruby to an empty courtyard and bade her sit down on one of the boulders. "Something horrible just happened at the palace."

Ruby tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Hyabe glanced left and right to see if anyone was eavesdropping and dropped her voice to a whisper. "Someone purposely sabotaged the princess' royal birthday gown."

Ruby bit her lower lip, baffled. "Why are you telling me this, Lady Hyabe?"

"Because I think you should find out who did it."

"Me?" Her confusion deepened and turned into concern. Maybe Lady Hyabe had mistaken her for someone else? "I'm the _Proton_ Captain of the Guards. Why would I be concerned with the Auren Princess' affairs, and even if I were, what makes you think I could find out who did it."

"I know who you are," Hyabe snapped impatiently. Realizing that must have sounded rude, she softened her tone. "What I mean is, I am a Proton too. I grew up in Proto, was raised to be a Proton. My loyalties are first and foremost with Proto. If Prince Syaoran is going to marry the Auren Princess – he does want to, right?"

Ruby nodded. "He likes her, I think." She shrugged.

"If Prince Syaoran is going to marry Princess Sakura," Hyabe continued. "Don't you think it's your job to make sure that Sakura isn't harmed? And that those who want to do her harm should be found?"

Ruby looked thoughtful but still doubtful.

"Imagine how hurt the Prince will be if someone manages to hurt the Princess because you, Ruby Moon, did not do her job well," Hyabe urged. "I know you have lots of spies working for you that have been planted in the palace as maids and servants-"

"No…" Ruby denied.

"Stop playing games," Hyabe grunted. "I know King Protomes. He wouldn't rest easy if he didn't have his eyes and ears in Aureoles' court. Aureoles is the same. Now, all I want you to do is to discover whether any of your spies saw the person who cut the dress up."

Ruby sighed. "Why are you interested in this?"

"Because I'm a Proton and I'm interested in ensuring our Proton prince will marry the princess he likes-"

"No, seriously. Why are you interested in this?"

Hyabe rolled her eyes. "Because, if I find out that that Daidouji girl had something to do with it, I'm going to make sure I drag her down!"

_Yes, Hyabe never forgot a wrong done to her_.

* * *

"Your Majesty," Meiling greeted the king. "Thank you for seeing me."

Aureoles waved his hand offhandedly. "Say no more, Meiling. You are a friend to Aure." He gestured for her to take a seat around the dining table. "What was so important that it could not wait until after Sakura's birthday?"

Meiling folded her fingers on the table but did not touch her food. "I wish to speak privately to you, Your Majesty," she hinted.

Aureoles glanced curiously at the girl as he wiped his fingers. "Very well," he granted finally. With another wave of his hand, all the servants and guards filed obediently out of the room.

Once they were alone, Meiling wasted no time in jumping straight to the point. She wasn't known for being excellent at making small talk. "I'm here to see you because of Princess Sakura."

Aureoles set down his fork and rearranged his napkin. He flashed Meiling an anxious grin. "What is it about this time? You know my lovely Hyabe has been telling me that Sakura might be involved with General Yukito…"

A frown creased Meiling's brows. "She… what? No, never mind about that. That's not why I'm here. I have more important things to discuss than some supposedly affair."

"So my daughter is not having an affair with Yukito, right? Because beside Takashi, he is my second most trusted…"

Meiling scowled. This was why she hated the court life. All the gossip and rumours without solid ground. "I don't know," she said carefully. "I don't think she is."

Aureoles chewed thoughtfully and nodded. "What is it that you wanted to discuss then?"

"Your daughter looks _nothing_ like Queen Amulette!"

The king choked and had to quickly gulp down water from his glass. "What?" He wasn't sure he had right. He knew Meiling was blunt but surely this was too blunt?

"Sakura," Meiling repeated impatiently. "Does not look like Amulette. I saw Amulette's portrait in the Gallery."

Aureoles wiped his mouth slowly, thinking over what he should say. Pushing his plate away, having lost his appetite, he replied, "Yes, she doesn't. But you know, in a way, I'm relieved."

"Relieved?"

"The day my daughter was born, my beloved Amulette passed away. The doctors said it was a complicated birth… They told me all these reasons why they could not save my queen… No matter what they said, it still felt like someone had ripped a hole in my chest." Aureoles' hand fluttered to his chest, still pained at the memory. "I couldn't bear it. Every time I looked at that goddamn baby girl, I saw Amulette, and I thought how this innocent little monster had stolen her life away."

Meiling didn't say anything. Her expression was unreadable.

"And that's why I sent my child away. I didn't bother naming her. I wanted her out of my mind, dead or alive, I didn't care. I never wanted to lay my eyes on her again. She was a sick and frail thing. The doctors said her death was inevitable, so I sent her to the West. I didn't want to hear about her pitiful death."

Aureoles licked his lips, shaking his head. "I'm just glad that Sakura grew up to be such a stunning young woman. Seeing how well she gets along with Syaoran, I almost regret sending her away. Some nights I wonder what it would have been like if she and Syaoran had grown up together." The king seemed to remember Meiling was still here so he added, "You must think badly of me."

Meiling sighed. "I'm sure you had your reasons, King Aureoles. The important thing is you are doing the right thing now."

"Thank you, Meiling," the king smiled. "That is very kind of you to say. Funny thing though. Sakura used to look so much like her mother when she was a baby. I guess once they grow up, they are their own person."

Meiling did not completely believe this. In fact, from what Aureoles had told her, it was downright possible that his real daughter had already died. The more she looked into this, the more it seemed like Sakura could be an imposter like Eriol had accused her of being.

For the first time, Meiling started to really suspect Sakura's identity. If she was an imposter, what did she want? Syaoran was in great danger too!

Meiling glanced at the King who had re-found his appetite and was now heartily cutting into his roast beef and chatting about unimportant things that she had tuned out to.

She could guess why Aureoles was burying his head in the sand and refusing to suspect even though Sakura no longer looked like she was when she was a baby.

First of all, he was still feeling guilty about sending his daughter to the West, leaving her to die. Second, the thought had probably never crossed his simple mind. And thirdly, and most important of all, he was delighted that Syaoran liked his daughter. It would be a very politically good move to unite the two powerful kingdoms. He would be remembered forever as the king who achieved the impossible: bringing Aurens and Protons together. Many kings before him had tried numerous ways to unite, offering marriage, attempting to conquer the other, and drafting peace treaties, but none had succeeded.

Now, King Protomes and King Aureoles would be able to. In order to make sure there would be no problems, they were both willing to turn a blind eye to many things.

Meiling would not stand for it. If Sakura was a liar, she did not deserve Syaoran.

Syaoran deserved the truth… and a better person.

* * *

Sakura stood on the platform, half naked with only a sheet of fabric wrapped around her. The royal tailor darted hither and thither taking measurements and barking orders to the many maids in the room to deliver the measurements to the seamstresses.

Everyone who knew anything about making dresses was working overtime to make a new dress for the princess.

As Sakura stood there, she let the noise melt into the background. Her mind wandered to everything that had happened. Her actions upon finding Boch had scared her. Who was that girl that had acted so violently and heartlessly? Surely _that_ was not her. That was not the person she wanted to be. She must have had slipped somewhere on the way.

Tor was right. She was weak. She had let hate and anger consume her. She refused to let that happen again. No, she would not let go of her need for vengeance but she would not lose who she was either.

"No, you cannot!"

The tailor's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I will see her." A familiar voice replied firmly from just outside the door.

"Impossible!" the tailor cried frantically. "We're too busy! We can't afford distractions, Chancellor!"

Sakura sighed inwardly. Of course, Chancellor Eriol was here. For a moment, she thought that the tailor would win and refuse the Chancellor entry. But he was no match for Eriol's wit and stubbornness.

Within minutes, the fitting room was vacated of maids and servants, leaving Eriol alone with Sakura.

"Princess," the handsome Chancellor said, bowing.

"Ask your questions," Sakura sighed, feeling emotionally drained. She stepped down from the platform, holding the fabric close to her body as she plopped down onto one of the couches.

Eriol was a little surprised. But he proceeded. "Tell me about your life in the West."

"Chancellor, you've asked me this question numerous times. So have many others. Should I repeat what I have told everyone again and again?"

"I'm sorry if I've been persistent, but you'll understand I'm concerned for my prince. He genuinely likes you and I want to make sure everything is right."

"What are you trying to say?" Sakura murmured as she leaned her head on the couch.

"Just that I'm performing my obligations," Eriol replied. "All the time in the West, these… nuns you say raised you… they never mentioned the necklace?"

"No. Why do you keep asking?"

Eriol smiled. "I just find it strange that it would be lost. After all, it is very precious."

Sakura groaned. "I was but a baby when I was sent to the West. Is it that _hard_ to believe that after all these twenty years of my life, that the necklace would be gone?" she exclaimed, frustrated.

Eriol's head jerked up sharply. "…Twenty, Your Highness?"

Sakura froze. Twenty! The princess was supposed to be only eighteen years old! As she stared at Eriol, she realized she had slipped up badly. "…Eighteen," she murmured in correction but it was already too late. The damage had been done.

"Curious. Why would you say twenty?"

Before Sakura could answer, Tomoyo rushed into the room. Evidently, the tailor had gone to complain when Eriol had dismissed them all to talk to Sakura privately.

"Eriol," Tomoyo said apologetically. It was clear she was stressed out with what had happened. "I'm sorry but the tailor must get back to work. Someone cut up Sakura's original dress and we only have the remainder of today and tomorrow to make a new one."

"Cut up the dress?" Eriol asked, surprised.

"Yes," Tomoyo replied. She gestured for the tailor and the maids and servants to come back into the room and get to work. "We don't know who dared to."

Eriol couldn't help but look at Sakura.

Sakura almost threw up her hands in exasperation. _It wasn't me_! she shot a withering look towards the Chancellor and he quickly looked away.

The tailor urged her to step back onto the platform so he could continue taking measurements, and Tomoyo ushered Eriol away.

Something told Sakura that he would be back by tomorrow.

* * *

Author's Note: So there we have it. Lots of underlying things happening in this chapter as well as many things are starting to go wrong. Let me know if you caught any. Hope you enjoyed it, and I know it was a little long than usual.

I know during the last chapter I promised a few things would be happening in this chapter. But the discovery of Boch took up more space than I had originally thought it would. So Syaoran will return next chapter and one of the bandits will make his big mistake later =]

Anon: What do you mean that it seems Eriol doesn't know what Sakura is up to? The way I wanted it to play out is that, for the moment, Eriol is still just suspecting Sakura's identity, struggling to prove that she isn't who says she is. As to why she is pretending to be a princess, or why she's there (i.e to avenge her family), he has no idea and can't even begin to guess because he doesn't know who she really is. Hope that cleared it up a bit =]

Cesia14: Thank you for your review, and of course I read all reviews =p I greedily gobble them up too haha. As to the plot, it is mine; I came up with it on my own. As to who/what inspired the plot, that's a harder question. I like to watch a lot of TV shows, especially sci-fi ones. That being said, sometimes the shows come up with beautifully scripted lines which catch my attention. For example, when Yukito says "killing someone will only change you" I believe Stargate Universe said something similar. As to other parts, as I sit here planning the outline, things just pop up and I think 'oh, I can use this and that to make the plot twist this way'. 'Course, I've planned this story for quite a while so I've had lots of time to go back and forth, taking out things, adding in things to make it flow smoother.

Silver orchidz: You may be onto a bit of something there ;)

TiramisuChu: I admit, that sounded strange haha. I was hoping to play it out as in she never lived near a lake =p Thank you for the romanji. I'll be sure to use it in the future if it comes up again.

ReploidCat: You shall see –insert evil laughter-

A big thanks to all the wonderful reviews I received. I have a couple of days off so I might be able to get the next chapter out sooner than usual.

So Sakura's birthday party is coming up _very_ soon. And more questions have been cropping up. Who so boldly and heartlessly sabotaged Sakura's dress? Did Boch's son hear anything when he woke up? Meiling has gotten new information from Aureoles. What will she do with that?

There's also that underlying thing I was talking about.

If you caught what that was, or believe you might know who sabotaged Sakura's dress, let me know.

Next chapter: A parade is being held for the commoners. And… it's the day before the ball! Lots to happen.

_To be continued…_


	22. A Parade, A Mistake, and Lots of Gifts

Author's Note: I know I said this chapter would be updated faster but after my finals, it was celebration and relaxation time. Also, normally, I can finish a chapter 4-5 days and take a few more to proofread, but I must be suffering from sort of writer's block. I only manage to write one section per day. Hopefully, the longness of this chapter will make up for the wait. Enjoy =]

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**A Parade****, A Mistake, and Lots of Gifts**

Sakura spent almost the entire night in the fitting room as the tailor dashed around taking her measurements. Tomoyo worked just as diligently beside him, supervising the finer details.

Sakura's mind was a tangle of unfinished thoughts and while the rest of the people worked away, her mind was preoccupied with Eriol. Why had she said that? Was it fatigue? How could she have messed up so badly? Her brow furrowed. She'd give anything to take back her slip-up.

A few hours after Eriol was chased out by Tomoyo, Takashi arrived.

"I know you're very busy," he apologized to Sakura, "But I think we should throw a parade for the common people."

Sakura stood on the platform. "I'm not really that busy," she joked, tired. "All I have to do is stand here."

Takashi grinned. "And all you'll have to do for the parade is stand on an open chariot and wave for your people."

"Great! That's what I'm good at."

Tomoyo giggled.

"I've already made the preparations and received permission from the King. He thinks it's a great idea. What do you say?" Takashi asked.

Sakura smiled. She was exhausted, not only physically but emotionally too. All she wanted to do was collapse onto her big soft bed and fall deep asleep.

Hopefully, never to wake again, she added silently.

"Sounds great," she murmured instead. "Got to gain the approval of my people, right?"

Takashi nodded. "Tomoyo, can you prepare a suitable dress for the parade? I've already ordered the servants to decorate the streets at dawn. The stables will provide the purebred white horses. Am I missing anything?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "I think you have everything for a standard parade."

"The point of the parade is to please the crowd, right?" Sakura asked. She had survived long enough on the streets to know what would be a _real_ crowd pleaser.

"Yes," Takashi nodded. "We're hoping that once they catch a glimpse of you, they'll stop trying to climb the palace walls."

Sakura rubbed her sleepy eyes and stifled a yawn.

"I think we're done for tonight," Tomoyo suggested kindly to the room. "But we'll have lots to do tomorrow too. For now, off to bed with you, princess."

Sakura stepped off the platform, thankful. She said her goodnights to Tomoyo and Takashi, and left with Meijo and a handful of maids.

In a few minutes, she was in her room and asleep on her large soft bed.

The maids moved quietly around the room, tending to the fireplace. Soon, they too dozed off around the room, ready to be called on at a moment's notice.

* * *

Conversations were buzzing up and down the Auren streets. Excitement was in the air. It was far past midnight but the streets were crowded with people, cheering and celebrating. Even the young children were allowed to stay up and roam the streets, candy in hand and smiles on their faces. Although many of them were too young to fully understand what the festivities were for, they were equally excited.

It was like a story taken right out from a fairytale. A long lost princess had returned from a mysterious land. Her people may not adore her yet, but they were definitely dying to catch a glimpse of her. A grand ball was to be thrown where the handsome Proton Prince, however much disliked by some people, was to propose to her. It was all very grand and royal.

All this flurry of activity was warrant enough for many people to stay awake past their normal bedtime, but it wasn't the reason why the population of Aure was now gathered on the streets, cheering.

"Have you heard!"

"Of course!"

"The Princess is going to throw a parade tomorrow, just a day before her party! Imagine that!"

"I hear it's going to be magnificent!"

"I hear she's going to arrive on an open carriage drawn by white horses-"

"And I heard she's _beautiful_!"

"Really? Some people say she's ugly. And that's why we haven't seen her yet."

"Nonsense! She's just adjusting to her life in the palace."

"Yeah! If she was ugly, she wouldn't be showing her face tomorrow on these streets."

"It's probably going to be veiled. Why is everyone so excited?"

"No, I heard she's going to be standing on an open chariot."

"You think the prince will be with her? I do hope so. He's so very handsome."

"Look at this little girlie, dreaming away. There's no way a prince would be interested in commoners like us."

"So? If I pretended I was a princess, he would love me…"

Laughter erupted as the gossipers chuckled. "You know pretending to be royalty is a capital crime. Dash that silly notion out of your head," they tsked.

"Ha, prince! What's so exciting about him? You know what I've heard about him?"

"Oh please, you bitter old man. Everyone's heard of the prince's notorious reputation."

"It's probably because he's a _Proton_. Protons behave that way, don't they?"

"Hm… I'm not that happy he's marrying our princess. The very idea of Aure and Proto becoming united!"

"Wait, what's the prince's reputation?" asked a young child who had been eavesdropping.

The adults shooed him away.

"You heard about the incident that happened in Proto?"

"Shh! I don't think we're supposed to talk about that."

"Who's listening?"

"What happened?"

"A small Proton village took up arms and rebelled against the Proton kingdom. Rumour has it that Queen Yelan had to quell the uprising because the Prince was in Aure courting our princess."

"Tsk. Tsk. So the rumours are true. The Proton people don't like their prince very much, do they?"

"No, they don't. But who can blame them? He keeps raising taxes to build his army."

"Yeah, but he probably has good reason. I've heard the barbarians up north are stirring again. Getting restless, you know."

"Northern barbarians!" an old man shuddered. "I remember the last great war with them. We barely won that one!"

"Luckily we had Duke Gouhei. He led the Auren army to a swift victory."

"Yeah, but he's old and cranky now. If we were to have another war…"

"Well, at least it won't be with Proto this time."

"Maybe the Prince's drastic taxes are justified then. Maybe he has some information about the barbarians and he's preparing the army-"

"Pshh, you're buying too much into propaganda, boy."

"But what if the barbarians attack? Aure isn't ready! Those barbarians breed like cockroaches! They outnumber us greatly and they aren't afraid of dying-"

"We'll just rely on Proto, like we did the last war. You forget our princess is marrying their sole heir?"

"And what if their marriage breaks down? Then what will we do?"

The group fell silent.

"Hush, let's not talk about some imaginary war."

"Yeah, that's _depressing_. So what else do we know about this parade? Gosh, I'm _excited_."

"Aren't we all? You think the princess is pretty?"

"I'll bet on it! If she weren't beautiful, the prince wouldn't be attracted to her."

Some dirty jokes were thrown around, followed by loud laughter.

Much more gossiping followed, ranging from already talked about topics, more speculation on the princess' appearance to the current price of vegetables.

Soon though, the commoners, weary from a day's work started to drift off to bed.

By three in the morning the streets were deserted again. As the sun crept over the horizon a few hours later, servants marched into the streets and quietly set to decorating the route that Sakura's chariot would take.

* * *

"How is he?" Tor asked Doc.

Doc sighed. He had spent the better of the day looking after the prisoners. This included bringing them their meals and redressing their wounds. "They'll survive."

"I don't care about them," Tor muttered bluntly. "But Lord Pley's son must not die."

Doc scratched his head. "I know, I know. If he dies, Lord Pley will go insane."

"Yes, it might even start a war." Tor narrowed his eyes. "I'm starting to think it was a bad idea to kidnap Boch's son. I mean, it did get Boch to talk but Lord Pley is a powerful Proton. Maybe we shouldn't have trifled with him…"

"What's done is done." Doc started to clean his counter. "Are you going to let the boy go?"

Tor thought long and hard. "Yes, I'm planning on sneaking him out the palace first thing in the morning. You heard of that parade they're going to throw for the people?"

Doc nodded. "The guards will probably be distracted."

Tor rubbed his palm against his face. "It'll be our only chance to get out of the palace without being seen. And we need to return the son. I've heard Lord Pley is already starting to cause a fuss. And by fuss I mean threatening Aure."

Doc sighed tiredly and rolled his stiff shoulders. "I'm growing tired of the palace life to tell you the truth. All the gossip, being afraid of people watching you, having to watch your back all the time…"

Tor scratched his beard in agreement. "Strangely, life as a bandit _is_ easier."

Doc broke out into a grin. "Life on the road might be hard when things are achieved by using the blade. But here… simple words can end your life."

* * *

She tossed and turned. Cold sweat enveloped her body. Now and then she would mumble incoherent words. Sometimes she would kick and thrash as if fighting off someone.

The two maids that had fallen asleep the closest to their princess woke first. Initially, they were alarmed and did not know what to do.

They stood around her bed, peering at their princess in the throes of what seemed like a horrible nightmare. Then they stared at each other questioning what to do.

"No… don't…" Sakura breathed as she turned in her bed. The covers twisted and caught around her.

One of the maids made up her mind and slowly reached out to touch Sakura's shoulder.

"Princess…?" she whispered, tense as her finger tips lightly brushed against Sakura's shoulder.

Quick as lightning, Sakura's hand shot out, grabbed the maid's hand by the wrist and flung her face down.

The other maid screamed. All the other maids in the room woke up, and the guards standing outside the princess' door rushed in, weapons out.

Sakura was panting, covered in cold sweat.

Nightmares.

Finally knowing where she was, she glanced around the dark room. Everyone was staring at her in shock, terrified. The maid that Sakura still had pinned onto the floor was weeping.

Sakura immediately released her and even helped her to her feet but the damage was done.

"A-Are you okay?" Sakura asked, trying to calm down. But her heart was still racing, the images of burning and death still etched in her mind's eye.

"Y-Yes," the poor, scared maid hiccupped.

"I-I'm sorry," Sakura whispered. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and tried not to tremble. "I was having a nightmare."

The maid nodded, nursing her wrist, eyes cast down. The princess was very strong despite her appearance.

Meijo, who had been asleep near the fireplace, came towards the bed. "Alright girls," she murmured soothingly. "The princess just had a bad dream." From her tone, it was clear that she was ordering the maids to go back to sleep and stop staring at Sakura. They lowered their heads and laid down again, although they could not close their eyes, out of curiousity.

Meijo urged Sakura back to bed. "Princess, you have a big day tomorrow. Y-you should try to get some sleep."

Reluctant to close her eyes, Sakura stared wide-eyed as Meijo pulled the covers back over her. "Sleep," Meijo whispered and she started to move away, back to her place near the fireplace.

But Sakura's hand shot out and stopped her. "M-Meijo…"

"Yes, princess?"

"I…" Sakura shook her head. "Bad dreams…" Before Meijo could say anything, Sakura's tone changed. "Make sure the maid is okay," she commanded firmly and rolled over, back facing Meijo.

"Yes, princess."

The poor maid was huddled at the furthest corner possible. She was still a bit frightened but had calmed down significantly when Meijo approached her.

"How's your wrist?"

"F-Fine."

Meijo lifted an eyebrow at the tone the maid had used. "You have something else to say?"

The maid's lip trembled but she lifted her head up. "D-Did you see that? She… she pinned me down on that floor like it was effortless!"

Meijo narrowed her eyes. Her tone was venomous. "What are you trying to say?"

The maid lowered her eyes submissively. "It's not normal…" she whispered in a tiny voice.

"There are a number of possible explanations…" Meijo muttered.

"Yeah? L-Like what?"

Meijo sighed. "She was having a bad dream. It was a spur of the moment… thing."

"But she was so f-fast! And powerful! _A princess doesn't behave that way_!"

Meijo shook her head. "Adrenaline," she reasoned. "Now go to sleep. Everything will look better in the morning and you'll realize this was just silly."

The maid hesitated a bit longer and then nodded.

* * *

Sakura had fallen asleep a few minutes later. She was exhausted.

But the bad dreams were back again. She couldn't let go of that horrible day no matter how hard she tried. She was plagued by the nightmares.

She started tossing and turning again.

_The putrid smell of burning flesh, clothes, and hair._

_The high pitched screams of agony and horror._

_The dust, smoke, and flames everywhere._

_She was all alone. All alone._

_She listened in horror as Touya's footsteps faded into the night as he left her in the pantry._

_She tried not to cry, but it was impossible now that she knew what had happened to him afterwards. What Boch had done to him. To her parents._

A sob escaped her lips.

_There was dust in her eyes now. _

_Merciless bellowing orange and red flames licked and crackled in the still night air._

_The moans of agony were dying down now. All she could hear was the wind and the fire._

"Fire…" she choked out. "Put… it… out…"

_The pool of blood on the green trampled grass._

_The charred black bones of the household._

_All she could do was stand and watch. Helpless._

"No… No!"

Sakura woke up screaming.

Meijo was standing at the foot of her bed, at a safe distance. She had been standing there trying to wake Sakura by calling her but she had been too deep in her nightmares.

Again, the guards rushed in from outside.

There were a few brave maids that were standing near Sakura's bed, but all of them were at a safe distance. Judging from their pale faces in the dark, they had been awake for a while now.

"Your Highness…" a maid whispered tentatively. "Is everything alright?"

Sakura brushed her damp hair away from her eyes.

She felt cold even though the room was pleasantly warm. She felt alone even though her room was full of people.

"Princess?"

"I'm fine."

"What are you dreaming about? Maybe…"

The maid swallowed the rest of her words as Sakura shot her a look of death.

"Get out!" she said suddenly, startling everyone. They stood there, looking uncertain. "All of you!"

"But…" a maid protested. They were not supposed to leave the Princess' side.

"Get out!"

They didn't need more persuasion. The tone in Sakura's voice was cruel, bordering almost on maniacal. They gathered their skirts and hurried out. Meijo lingered behind, unsure what to do.

"Why are you still here?" Sakura asked once the room was clear of everyone except her and Meijo.

"Princess… if there's anything I can do… Would you like a warm cup of milk?"

"No." Sakura wiped away the tears on her cheeks. "Leave."

Meijo bit her lower lip but she could not disobey a direct order. She curtsied respectfully and headed for the doors.

"Wait," Sakura whispered.

Meijo paused and turned back expectantly to Sakura. Perhaps the princess would like some comforting food after all.

"Get me General Yukito."

"_What_?"

Sakura shot Meijo a withering look of disdain that the poor maid felt it even in the dark.

"Yes, Your Highness," she yelped as she fell into a quick curtsy and left the room hurriedly.

* * *

Meijo personally went to get General Yukito. She knew that if she had sent anyone else, the rumours would have exploded in scandal. But even as she led the equally confused Yukito back to Sakura's quarters, she knew the rumours would start regardless.

She could just picture it. Princess Sakura was having nightmares. Prince Syaoran was away at Proto. General Yukito was called to comfort her. Meijo asked Yukito to wait outside the room, knowing full well she could make no such demand but she did anyway.

Yukito nodded in agreement and Meijo went into the room.

Sakura was sitting up on her bed; she had not moved. She seemed to be in a daze.

"Princess," Meijo murmured as she fell into a curtsy.

"Where is Yukito?" Sakura asked in a low tone.

"Princess… are you… _sure_… about this? I-I mean… there'll be no going back. It's the middle of the night and it's inappropriate…"

"I don't care! Get me Yukito! Now!"

Meijo curtsied and hesitantly went to the door. She beckoned for Yukito and he came into the dark room. The two guards stationed at the door tried to remain expressionless but failed miserably. Their face was a mixture of horror, shock and judgment.

Yukito came into the room, slowly.

He wasn't sure if this was a good idea but he figured it must have been urgent that Sakura would so recklessly call for him. And he figured it would be okay if her maids were there too.

But as soon as Sakura saw him, she dismissed Meijo, leaving the two alone in the dark room, doors closed.

Yukito crossed the room. "Sakura," he said, intending on lecturing her on her reckless and inappropriate behaviour. But all thought of that flew out of his mind when he saw that she had been crying. "What is it? What's the matter?"

Fresh tears jumped into Sakura's beautiful green eyes. "It's… the nightmares. I can't stop dreaming."

Yukito sat down on the edge of the bed. It was a while after he spoke. "This is normal. After what you heard today-"

Before he could react, Sakura crawled into his arms. "I can't stand it anymore!" Sakura said. "There's no one to talk to except you."

Yukito hesitated slightly and then against his better judgment slung his arm around Sakura's shoulders and pulled her closer. "I'll always be here for you, Sakura."

"I know."

"You don't have to torture yourself like this. Leave the city. I have a vacation home on the outskirts of Aure. It's nice and peaceful, I'm sure you'll like-"

"No… but thank you."

Yukito pulled away and stood up. He started pacing. "Is revenge that important to you that you'll throw away everything else?"

"I have nothing else left!"

Yukito threw up his hands in exasperation. "You have your life! That's something worth living for!"

Sakura looked away. "It's not enough..."

"Not enough… what…" Yukito shook his head, rubbing his temple. "How many people are you willing to sacrifice to get your revenge?"

Without looking at him, she replied, "As many as necessary."

"Even the lives of Kaptan and his men? The ones that saved you?"

"I would never sacrifice them!" Sakura hissed angrily, glaring up at Yukito.

Yukito took a step closer. "Every minute you spend playing princess puts their lives in danger!"

"They're happy here! Kaptan said so himself!"

Yukito stared at Sakura until she looked away again. She knew that was no justification for her behaviour.

"If not for them, not for your family, what about Syaoran?"

Sakura stared at her bed in a long silence. "What about Syaoran?"

"Are you willing to sacrifice him?"

Sakura groaned. "He's the Prince! Why would he be in danger from me? I have no argument with him."

"When he finds out you're not the real princess, he will be bound to turn you in!" Yukito exclaimed. "You know that right? Syaoran is proud and his country and duty come before anything else."

"I know that," she snapped. "I don't expect him to show me any mercy when he does find out."

Yukito spun away, frustrated. Sakura was missing the entire point. "I'm trying to tell you that Syaoran is in _love_ with you! To the point that I'm not even sure he'll choose to give you up when he finds out."

Her eyes widened and then she laughed. "You're wrong. He will turn me in. He knows how important it is, and despite what people whisper about him, he loves his people. He would give his life for them in a heartbeat."

"How are you so sure? Have you seen the way he looks at you? Believe me, in all my twenty years of knowing Li Syaoran, he has never looked happier than he is now."

"I know because," Sakura said slowly. "If I was him, that's what I would do."

Yukito tensed. "Well, it's a good thing you're not then, isn't it? Because four years ago that would not have been your answer." He was angry and Sakura could tell. He headed for the door. Sakura had never seen Yukito angry.

"Wait!" Sakura called out desperately. She didn't want to be alone, not at the moment. "Stay a little longer, please Yuki."

"I can't, Sakura," Yukito whispered, his back still turned. "I don't even know you anymore." He reached for the door handle. If he went out now, he could still save Sakura's reputation and dash the rumours.

"Eriol knows I'm twenty!" Sakura blurted out, unable to stay silent anymore. Her mistake was killing her.

Yukito froze like a statue as he immediately comprehended what Sakura meant. The real princess would be turning eighteen. "Y-You didn't…" he stammered, heart pounding.

"I… did," Sakura whispered in a small voice. "I…I was tired. He was questioning me. I got frustrated and it just slipped out…! I don't know what to do!"

"You… you need to leave now! Get out of the palace!"

Sakura shook her head frantically. "No… no, I can't! If I'm ever to find Kan, I'll need a large amount of-"

"Forget Kan!" Yukito exclaimed.

"All I said was twenty! It's not like Eriol could piece anything together…"

Yukito ran his fingers through his hair several times. "Sakura, you basically just _told_ Eriol you weren't the real princess. There was no way the princess would have mistaken her own age!"

"I am not leaving," Sakura muttered, eyes downcast. "I cannot leave! There must be something else I can do. I'll get Tor… Tor will take care of Eriol."

"Hiragizawa Eriol is a good man, Sakura!"

"He put his head where it didn't belong! He needs to go."

"I will _not_ let you do this!" Yukito replied.

There was a tense silence that seemed to buzz in the air and then Sakura let it go and flopped back onto her bed, all energy seemed to deflate out of her.

"You should leave," she said tiredly after a while. "I've made so many mistakes…"

Yukito rubbed his temple. Then he reached into his coat pocket and took out a slip of paper. He approached Sakura and pressed it firmly into the palm of her hand.

"What's this?" Sakura asked without bothering to look at him.

"It's the address of the property I told you about. It's owned by my grandparents so not many people know about it. It's a safe place to go."

Her fingers closed around it tightly. "I'm not leaving."

"I know." Yukito hesitated. "But things are only going to get worse from here now. I just want you to have somewhere to go…"

Sakura buried her face in the pillows. "Go," she mumbled, her voice muffled. "I shouldn't have asked for you."

"No, you shouldn't have," Yukito answered quietly. "And I shouldn't have come." He turned to leave.

He was stopped by what Sakura said next. "You may think badly for me but I will not sacrifice others for my goal. Today was a mistake."

Yukito lowered his head. "I hope so, Sakura, because that's not what it seemed to me with Pley's son."

Sakura bit her lip; her face ached where Tor had struck her. "It will never happen again," she promised. "And I will find an explanation to answer those questions about why you're here."

"Then for my and your sake, I hope your explanation will be enough to calm the gossip tomorrow morning."

Then Yukito opened the door and left.

* * *

_The day of the parade – one day before the ball_

The day before the ball was chaotic. It turned even busier as dawn turned into early morning.

The streets were now decorated with bright banners and beautiful fresh flowers. A significant portion of palace guards as well as army soldiers were already patrolling the streets, charged with keeping order.

The day was beautiful and cheery, but it was still a frigid.

The bars and taverns were especially busy as everyone abandoned their daily routine work to crowd into bars to socialize. Those who did not live in the city but were curious to see the princess had arrived to the capital as well and were now seeking accommodations in the taverns.

As everyone was distracted with the merriness in the air, Tor with Roy managed to sneak Boch's son out of the palace without anyone seeing. They dropped the unconscious boy in front of the Pley vacation residence. He was found by the Pley servants promptly.

Tor had an uneasy feeling about letting the boy go given what he _might_ have heard, but there was no choice.

Lord Pley had already launched a full investigation into the matter, hell-bent on retrieving his son and finding those who were responsible for the atrocious act. Because of his influence in the Proton court and the many connections he had within the Auren court, Lord Pley had, at his disposal, fifty-three investigators all in all.

The bandits could not afford to keep Boch's son anymore. So in an effort to stop the large investigation, they had to return the son.

Tor and Roy hid behind some shrubbery surrounding the Pley residence and watched as a group of servants carried the son in, yelling for doctors, yelling for the Lord, and yelling with relief.

"I think this is a bad idea," Roy muttered, unhappy.

"It was the only move we could make."

"Too risky. What if that boy had heard something?"

Tor frowned. "We have to hope he didn't."

"That's it? Just rely on _luck_?" Roy exclaimed incredulously. "If we get _unlucky_ and that boy heard Sakura's name or something, we'll be hung at the gallows or beheaded-!"

"Hold your tongue," Tor grunted sharply. It wouldn't do to break out into uncontrollable fear at a moment like this. "Would you rather we keep him locked up and wait until Pley stumbles upon clues about Sakura?"

"We should've killed the boy," Roy muttered.

"Listen here, hold it together! Kaptan will be back soon." Tor tightened his gloves, feeling a bit anxious himself but refusing to show it. "After this stupid party, we have a month's time before Sakura's 'wedding' to Syaoran. If I have anything to say about it, we'll be long gone before then!"

After the commotion had been carried indoors and the Pley doors had been shut, Tor climbed cautiously to his feet. Roy followed him as they slipped away without being noticed. "On the bright side, at least we get a grand feast tomorrow," Roy grumbled, not one to stay worried for long.

"I don't like this anymore than you," Tor muttered. "All this lying and pretending. Sakura might accidentally give herself away any time any day so we have to be prepared."

They were strolled the crowded and noisy streets. People were shouting, talking, and laughing. There was a lot of selling and buying going on. And the smell of food in the air was delicious. Everyone was ready for the parade which was to be held in the late afternoon.

Tor turned to peer at Roy who was hungrily eyeing the food stalls. "You loot yourself enough treasure from the palace yet?"

Roy broke out into a goofy grin. "Ye bet! So have the rest of the men. Enough for us to survive for a lifetime!" He handed a piece of copper coin to a stall merchant and bought a loaf of bread. "There are so many riches in that palace," he said with a mouth full, "That no one has even noticed that stuff has been missing." With that said and happy once again, he melted into the crowd to enjoy the commotion, munching away.

* * *

"Last minute measurements," Tomoyo informed Sakura as she pulled her out of bed. "Parade in 6 hours. No time, no time!"

Sakura rubbed her sleepy eyes, her honey-brown hair sticking up in every direction. She had had hardly any sleep. The entire night, nightmares of fire and death had plagued her. She had woken up in cold sweat multiple times. Sometimes she had cried herself awake, other times she had thrashed and turned until she rolled off the bed, and still other times she had woke up shouting incoherent phrases.

This had not only kept Sakura awake, it had also kept her maids and guards awake with concern and curiousity. Each time she had to explain it off as stress of the party and the parade.

When Tomoyo had turned her back to fetch a dress, Sakura collapsed back into her soft warm bed.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed when she turned back around. She pulled the princess up again. "There's not much time."

Sitting upright again, Sakura yawned. She looked innocently at Tomoyo as the dark-haired girl handed her a beautiful violet and purple gown. The day seemed beautiful. Rays of warm sunlight was streaming in from the windows.

Then Sakura saw it. No one said anything but the tension hung high in the air. Sakura nearly groaned. She had hoped that last night, her lapse of judgment calling Yukito here was just part of the nightmares. But one look at Tomoyo's tight lined lip told Sakura all she needed to know.

The news that General Yukito had visited the princess' quarters late last night was spreading like wildfire through the palace. There was no stopping it.

"It's not what you think," Sakura muttered as her bare feet touched the floor.

Tomoyo didn't say anything at first. Then she gave a long sigh. "_What_ is it then, Sakura? You've done some pretty strange things but this… this is a mistake you should not have made."

"It's not what you think," Sakura repeated. She had spent the night worrying about what excuse to make.

Tomoyo sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed her eyes. "I'm listening."

Sakura turned away, accepting the basin of water from a maid to wash her face. "I was concerned about the parade…"

Tomoyo tensed. "Concerned about the parade?" she asked. "As in you were nervous? Because you should not have asked the General to comfort you-"

"No, no, it wasn't like that," Sakura said quickly. She could feel all the maids' eyes on her, secretly peering at her to listen to her reason. "It was… I just wanted security tightened on the streets… I had to talk to General…" Sakura held out her hands. "In retrospect, I realize it wasn't such a good idea to ask him to come to my room in the middle of the night, but I was having nightmares and I was worried. It was a spur of the moment thing."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow and Sakura could not tell if the intelligent girl believed her or not.

But Tomoyo let this slide, like so many other things. "Well, you might have had good reason to summon Yukito but the court won't see it as this… What I'm worried about is Syaoran… what will he think…?"

Sakura froze. She had completely forgotten about how the prince would react to such news.

"We don't have time for this," Tomoyo sighed, waving the issue away. "Today is a busy day… and I'm sure you already know how to talk to Syaoran about this."

* * *

Sakura did not forget to powder her face thoroughly to hide the angry bruises that were starting to form before leaving her room. Anyone close enough could still see.

Sakura had a quick breakfast and was ushered into the royal tailor's room straight away. There, she stripped down. Naked, with only a long white cloth covering her body, she stood patiently on the platform while the plump tailor rushed round and round her, measuring tape clicking and the quill of his pen scratching numbers onto a parchment that was held by his assistant boy.

In the background, seamstresses were already busy at work. They were threading, sewing and sniping away fabric.

Tomoyo was sometimes there but often she was not. She was too busy to pay much attention to Sakura. Seemed like there was some sort of disaster in the kitchen that she had to take of. And right after, there seemed to be some disaster with the jewelry. And so on. It kept Tomoyo rushing into the room but immediately rushing out again to tend to other things.

As the day dragged on to mid noon, the Proton Chancellor showed up. By this time, Sakura's legs were already aching from standing so very still in one place for so long.

"You can't be here," the tailor exclaimed indignantly, not having forgotten how Eriol had them ordered out last night.

"I have some important matters to discuss with the princess," Eriol said cordially.

The tailor bristled and lifted his chin defiantly, although he was quivering a bit under Eriol's sharp gaze. "There's no time for your questions right now. Come back at another time."

Sakura took the opportunity to sit down on the couch to rest. Even the seamstresses had paused to eavesdrop on the commotion.

"Please leave the room. You too, seamstresses," Eriol commanded in a firm tone.

The tailor tried his best to stand his ground but he was fighting a losing battle. With a large defeated sigh, he motioned for the seamstresses to leave the room. "Lady Tomoyo will hear of this!" he warned before leaving as well.

Once the room was empty of everyone except Sakura and Eriol, Eriol gracefully closed the door.

"What a surprise, Chancellor," Sakura said, managing a small painful smile. This was no surprise. She had known he would come.

Eriol sat down on the edge of the platform and crossed his fingers together. "I'm sure it is, _princess_."

A slight frown crept unto Sakura's face. She knew she had made a grave mistake last night, but there was no way Eriol would have known from just that one slip-up who she really was… right?

When Sakura did not say anything, Eriol leaned forward and whispered, "I know you're not the princess."

It took all her energy to swallow her gasp. "H-How dare you, Chancellor?" she murmured, hoping that it sounded angry and indignant but to her, it sounded like a meager squeak.

Eriol rubbed his temple and closed his eyes briefly. "Sakura, I may not have proof… yet, but be assured of one thing, I will find out who you really are. I don't know how you managed to replace the princess, but I'm sure you know the punishment for pretending to be royalty-"

"Chancellor!" Sakura interrupted him quickly. "I am the princess of Aure! I have the Royal Mark."

Eriol narrowed his eyes. "I don't know how you managed to get that Mark, but you know as well as I do that anyone with the means to can obtain one. Your Mark does not prove your identity."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest but Eriol put up a hand to silence her.

"There is no need to play mind games or lie anymore," Eriol muttered. "I'll admit you had me confused in the beginning, but not anymore. I _know_ you are not the true princess."

"I am…"

"You are not!" Eriol stood up. "You've made many mistakes since your arrival to the palace. You look nothing like the late Queen Amulette. A lot of people have noticed this and a lot more will. Tomoyo told me how you pushed Hyabe to the ground the other day effortlessly. With that kind of sharp reflexes, you know how to fight. You don't know where the necklace is. You're really twenty years old but the true princess is only eighteen. Do you need me to go on?"

Sakura clutched the fabric around her tightly. Her mind was racing. The day had come. She had known it would but not this fast…

"You are very clever, Chancellor Eriol," Sakura said slowly. Her eyes darted to the door. What were her available moves? How could she warn Tor and the others? How would they be able to escape now that there were so many guards patrolling the palace walls?

Eriol noticed her glance to the door and moved quickly to block it. "I came here to talk," he said before Sakura could act. "If I had come to capture you, I would have brought guards."

And it was true, Eriol had come alone.

"What do you want, Eriol Hiragizawa?"

"So you admit you are not the princess?"

"I admit nothing. What do you want?"

Eriol inclined his head. He had known she would not admit it for to admit it would mean certain death. "I'll be frank with you. I alone know you are not the princess. I could easily convince others. After all, you have made many mistakes."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"Bluntly put, your influence over my prince. It seems he has stupidly fallen in love with you. He acts irrationally and has been blind to your mistakes. I've never seen him this way. You have friends in the Auren court that would see you become the princess. King Aureoles will be hard to convince. He wants too badly to see the two kingdoms united."

"What are you saying?"

Eriol brushed his hair out of his eyes. "All I'm saying is that you have done certain things right. It will be hard to prove to _everyone_ you are a fake. I will need hard evidence."

Sakura's emerald eyes darted to the Chancellor's face, reading it for any deceit. There seemed to be none. "Are you saying…?"

"I am letting you go. You have my word." Eriol licked his lips, a little anxious. It was treason to let her go, given what he knew. But he feared how Syaoran might act if he exposed Sakura rashly.

"You're… what?" Sakura whispered incredulously. "You spent the last month questioning me and now you're willing to let me go?"

"As I said, Syaoran is…" he trailed off. Eriol stood up straighter. "Here is my deal, Sakura. You and your gang of thieves will disappear quietly before your birthday and I will let it go. However, if you show up to your birthday party, the deal _will_ be off."

Sakura stood up slowly, trying not to tremble. Chancellor Eriol was giving her a chance to escape. "There is one question," she said carefully. "How do you know they're a gang of thieves?"

Eriol smiled for the first time, a small smile. "Things have been missing around the palace since your arrival. Valuable items. Despite how they seem to have managed to disguise themselves, when I talk to them, sometimes they still talk like bandits." Eriol paused. "And I also have one question."

Sakura nodded cautiously. There was no more denying it. She had been found out.

"What… happened to the real princess?"

"She's dead."

A look of horror flashed across Eriol's face and Sakura quickly added, "We didn't kill her. She was sick. We were just… lucky."

There was a brief silence.

"I see… So a princess by mistake."

"You could say that…"

Eriol hesitated. This was a good deal for Sakura but she tended to act strangely. He knew her goal was not power or wealth. Why then had she impersonated the princess? "I won't be seeing you at the party tomorrow…?"

She did not reply.

"If you attend tomorrow and Syaoran proposes to you, I will use every resource I have to find evidence against you. You will face the death sentence."

"I have no doubt you will," Sakura retorted.

"Sakura," Eriol said reasonably. "It is not only me who has eyes on you. King Protomes has his spies watching your every move. He knows you keep visiting the doctors. Even if I do not raise the questions, others soon will."

"Protomes is watching me?" Sakura muttered, fairly surprised. "Why?"

"Everyone's watching you…" Eriol replied quietly. "If you think Syaoran will protect you when your identity is revealed, you're wrong. He sent me to investigate you."

"What…?"

Before Eriol could say more, the doors were flung open. Syaoran strode into the room.

"Sakura!" he greeted her. He opened his arms and caught her off her feet, giving her a big hug.

"Syaoran…!"

Sakura was surprised but she couldn't help but smile warmly as he lifted her off her feet.

"Your Highness," Eriol murmured, bowing and backing away slightly. By the look of it, Eriol had already known Syaoran would arrive soon.

"Hiragizawa," Syaoran replied, frowning a bit. He set Sakura down and turned to her, asking her silently if Eriol had been bothering her again but Sakura gave no indication at all.

There was a strange stillness in the air but before Syaoran could pursue it further, Eriol bowed again and said, "Your Highnesses, I will take my leave now."

Eriol stepped forward and took Sakura's hand in his. He brought her hand to his lips and lightly brushed it. He whispered to her quietly, "No one needs to know..."

He then bowed again and left the room.

"Has he been bothering you again?" Syaoran asked again curiously, after Eriol had left.

"No…" Sakura said slowly. Her heart was still pounding from her encounter with Eriol and the thing that Eriol had proposed. If she wanted to save her own life and those of Kaptan and his men, they would have to leave tonight.

She gazed into Syaoran's warm brown eyes and felt the first pangs of regret. She didn't want to leave him. Not now… not like this. But… he had been spying on her?

"Sakura?" he asked. "What is it?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "How's your mother?" she changed the topic swiftly.

"She's fine," Syaoran replied. "How've you been while I was away…?" He grinned and locked her lips against his into a kiss.

Sakura felt a flutter in her chest as she dug her fingers into his soft brown hair. He smelt like horses, hay, and the dusty road.

"You just got back?" she asked when she pulled away.

"Yes."

"So you haven't heard…?" Sakura trailed off and pried his arms away. She sank down on the couch and looked away. The palace was buzzing with rumours about Yukito and her.

Syaoran frowned and plopped down beside her. "Heard what? What is it?"

Sakura licked her lip, nervous. It suddenly mattered very much what Syaoran thought of her. "I… Last night…"

Syaoran took her hand in his. His long fingers intertwined between hers. He flashed her a handsome reassuring smile.

Tears threatened to jump to Sakura's eyes. How could anyone be so kind to her? She didn't understand it. But she did know that she had to tell Syaoran about Yukito. If she was to be chased out by Eriol, she knew deep down she wanted to spend the last remaining day with this boy.

…Because this felt real.

"It's about Yukito… General Yukito."

Syaoran lost his smile, suddenly afraid of what he was going to hear.

"I called him to my room last night…" Sakura looked up at him and saw him cringe slightly. "It's not what you think!" she added quickly. "I asked him to come because of th-the parade. I-I was concerned with security so I had to discuss some things with him… I know it was stupid of me to! Because now everyone is whispering things… and it's not true!" She blabbered on.

Syaoran wanted to believe her but something seemed off. Something had seemed off the moment he had met her but he had constantly disregarded it, which was uncharacteristic of him. Even now, something seemed to nag at him but he brushed it off.

All he could think of was how accomplished Yukito was, how well liked he was.

"Do you love him?" he blurted out before he could think twice about it. And he regretted it immediately. He sounded like a weak, insecure boy.

It was hard for Sakura to answer, but she wanted to answer this truthfully. She slipped her hand out of his and touched his face gently. "I don't love Yukito the way I love you." She saw that Syaoran did not quite understand so she whispered the next words so quietly that he nearly missed them.

"I love you, Li Syaoran."

She kissed him, eyes closed and heart pounding.

If he was surprised, he did not show it. He shifted over on the couch until his body was touching hers, and he wrapped an arm around her and deepened the kiss.

His tongue swiped along her lower lip. Sakura parted her lips in a soft moan and his tongue darted into her mouth. Their tongues tangled as he ravished her mouth with his tongue. He broke away and cupped her face with one hand.

"Sakura," he said softly. "I love you too."

A watery smile crept onto her face. Syaoran stared at her, his amber brown eyes intense but tender. He didn't know why but she looked so very sad at the moment.

"What's wrong?" he whispered huskily.

Sakura hesitated. She wanted to tell him. She really did. But she couldn't. It was one of the worst kinds of feelings in the world. What was she to do? In reality, she had many choices. She could escape with Kaptan, she could continue pretending, or she could simply assassinate Hiragizawa Eriol.

A month ago, she would have done whatever it took to reach her goal. Even if it meant killing an innocent man like Eriol. But not now… something had changed. Her behaviour had shown her a part of herself she had buried and pretended did not exist. Feeling her lose control of her emotions had been terrifying. Sakura had made a promise she would not sacrifice innocent people… to herself and to Yukito. Even if she lost everything else, she intended to keep this one promise.

Killing Eriol was out of the question.

That meant it was time she left.

And that brought on a renewed wave of grief. She had thought it was because Eriol had found her out before she could find the Scorp leader, Kan. Now she knew it was a different reason. It was Syaoran. She really liked him.

"Sakura…?"

"It's…" She stared down into her lap, her fingers clenching a little too tight on the fabric around her. "What would you feel… if one day I was no longer… here?"

Syaoran tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean, no longer here?" He put a hand over her tightly clenched ones. "Nothing's going to happen to you, Sakura. I won't let it."

Sakura lifted her head and looked into his eyes. If he knew she wasn't a princess… would his answer be different?

Seeing how his answer didn't satisfy her, he pulled her to her feet. "Come here," he said with a grin as he led her to the middle of the room. He urged her to step onto the circular platform.

"What…?" Sakura asked, intrigued and blushing a bit as he gently nudged her up.

"Wait," Syaoran replied. He made his way across the room and dragged the long full-length mirror encased in a wooden stand over to where she was.

Sakura looked into the mirror and saw her reflection. She saw a young girl who looked a little pale and tired. Her short honey-brown hair was not well-kempt like a princess' should be. She wore no jewelry or expensive clothes. In fact, all she had was a fabric that was wrapped around her shoulders, trailing to the floor. It was patternless, colourless and dull.

"What do you see?" Syaoran asked. He stood to the side of the mirror, watching Sakura look at her own reflection.

Sakura raised a finger and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I see…" she mumbled uncertainly. "Me."

"Who is 'me'?"

"Sakura."

Syaoran smiled. "Princess Sakura," he corrected. He stepped onto the platform beside her. "You are the Princess of Aure. Future Queen of Proto."

Sakura averted her gaze quickly and Syaoran glanced at her, concerned.

"You don't believe I'll make you Queen of Proto?"

"No! That's not it…"

"What is it then?" He ran a hand through his hair. "Is it… you're not adjusting well to palace life, is that it? I can understand since you grew up in the West with nuns… if you want to talk about it…"

"No," Sakura interrupted. Then more gently, "It's not that. I'm just tired. This big birthday ball…"

Syaoran slipped his arms loosely around her waist. "It's only your eighteenth party. You'll have plenty more in the future," he teased. "You'll get used to them after a while. Trust me."

Sakura gave him a smile that she hoped was radiant and comforted. She didn't want to talk about being a princess, the palace life, or the West anymore.

"By the way… what was Eriol doing here…?" Syaoran asked.

She tried her best not to cringe. "Oh, he just wanted to discuss some birthday details," she lied as she brushed Syaoran's hair away from his eyes. "I don't want to talk about tomorrow's ball anymore…" She pressed her body against his.

Syaoran felt his heart beat speed up faster as Sakura pressed her lips against his gently. Her fingers wandered down his chest and started to unbutton his coat.

"But…" he protested weakly as Sakura moved against him, relieving him of his winter coat. He stumbled off the ledge of the platform, arms still around her waist, pulling her with him. What he wanted to say next was lost as Sakura kissed his jaw line and made her way down to his neck.

A groan escaped his throat as Sakura bit his neck lightly while unbuckling his belt. She then pulled off his shirt as he kissed her deeply.

Sakura ran her fingers down his back and kissed and licked her way down his lean and well-muscled abdomen. She stopped and paid special attention to his Proton Royal Mark.

Sakura teased him playfully and he couldn't help but moan her name as her mouth kissed his needy body.

Unable to bear her teasing any longer, Syaoran licked his bottom lip mischievously, slowly untangled the knot keeping the fabric around Sakura's body.

After the last knot was untied, the piece of cloth came undone and fell down from around Sakura and ended up in a pool around her ankles.

She gasped in surprise and her hands flew to cover her naked body.

Syaoran grinned and advanced on her.

"Syaoran," she whispered, scandalized, taking a step back. "What if someone comes in…?"

The prince dismissed her concerns and took another step closer. "No one will dare," he murmured to her.

Sakura blushed and he watched mesmerized as her blush traveled down her neck to her collarbone.

She took a step back again, still unsure of this, until her back came up against the wall.

Syaoran closed the distance between them and brought his lips down on hers in a passionate, needy kiss. He pinned her to the wall with the force of his body against hers. She trembled under his powerful presence, her heart pounding.

Her inhibitions flew out the window as Syaoran pinned his body against hers, a hard long throbbing arousal from his pants pressed against her bare thigh. She returned the kiss with a need that rivaled his.

His hands slid down her body to her butt. He pressed even closer to her, inhaling her scent. How he had missed how she felt against him, her sweet smell and her soft moans as he touched in the right places.

His lips left hers and found her perky breasts. His mouth closed around one nipple while his hand caressed the other. She sighed and ran her fingers through his soft hair, tussling it even more.

A moan escaped her as Syaoran moved further south and placed soft kisses around her thighs. Then he moved to her down, to her most sensitive area. He urged her to spread her legs for him and Sakura blushed bright pink, breath heavy. His tongue drew wet, moist circles in her, probing and licking. Moans and gasps escaped Sakura as he continued.

"I – I can't…" Sakura panted in between moans. Her body trembled as her fingers got tangled in his hair. She was so near…. and then she came.

Her legs were quivering but Syaoran held her up as he stood up. Sakura kissed him again and again and Syaoran smiled.

She hooked her fingers into the waistband of his pants and pulled down. His hard length came free from its restraints and Sakura closed her hand around it. She felt it throb in her hand and she slowly slid her palm down its length and up again. Syaoran groaned and she watched him curiously.

He grabbed her hand to stop her slow torturous movements and opened his eyes to look into her emerald ones. He lowered his head and kissed her lovingly and Sakura took a step forward to deepen the kiss.

He barely managed to silence his growl as Sakura rubbed against him unconsciously.

"I need you now," he breathed into her hair. He felt her nod obediently against his shoulder and then he waited no more.

He rubbed his hand across her thigh, then he nudged her legs slightly apart and stepped up, pushing Sakura back against the wall. She hooked her arms around his neck and he positioned himself, the head of his shaft against her moist, tight opening.

"Please..." she whispered in a tone that drove him crazy with need.

He didn't wait anymore

Sakura's breath caught as he entered her, both slow and gentle. A muffled cry of pleasure escaped her as Syaoran started to move his hips against hers. He urged her to wrap one leg around him, and he placed a hand on her waist and the other one on her thigh as he thrusted in. He pulled out slower and Sakura threw back her head, moaning.

He heard her moans but he didn't stop. Pleasure coursed through his body as he increased his movements.

"Syaoran… Syaoran…!" Sakura moaned as she dug her fingernails into his back.

Syaoran growled possessively and strength rippling through his body, he hoisted Sakura off her feet and swung her onto the couch. He wanted to get on top but Sakura nimbly pushed him onto his back and saddled him. She moved on top of him, a bit uncertain, and he watched her, stunned again by her beauty and what made her, her.

"Sakura…" he whispered, a bit hoarse and reached up to touch a lock of her hair. Sakura kissed his fingertips as her hips moved against his, grinding.

He groaned and his hand clenched the top of the couch. He was so close; bliss was rushing through his entire body.

With a grunt and his hand on Sakura's back, he pinned her down onto the couch and got on top. He pushed deep in and Sakura arched her back, panting. Their breathing were quick, skins were slick and hot against each other.

His eyes were dark with lust and he emitted a husky groan as he felt Sakura nearing. Her breathing was hitched and uneven as he grinded against her. She covered his mouth with her fingers lest he alert everyone in the palace to what they were doing.

"Sakura…" he groaned, muffled. "I'm-"

He came and Sakura right after.

He lowered his head onto her shoulder, panting.

They lay in each other's arms, trying to regain their breaths. They were both flushed and Syaoran was grinning like a little boy. He kissed the top of her head and Sakura snuggled closer.

"I want to spend the rest of the day like this," Syaoran admitted as he caressed her arm.

Sakura smiled. "We can't. I have a parade-"

"Parade?" he asked, surprised.

"You didn't hear about it when you came back to Aure?"

"I wasn't really paying attention," Syaoran admitted. "Now that you mention it, the streets seemed cleaner than usual. The people more excited than normal."

Sakura sighed, brushing his hair with her fingertips. "There's going to be a parade and I'm supposed to gain the approval of the people of Aure."

Syaoran made a face.

"And I want you to come with me," Sakura added.

"What?" He propped himself up on an elbow. "What?"

Sakura looked at him. "Come with me," she pleaded. "Stand by me during the parade."

Syaoran was already shaking his head before Sakura had finished her sentence. "No way, Sakura! You know me and people in general. They don't like me."

"But-"

"I'm not going," he interrupted stubbornly. "The people of Aure don't like me. I _am_ the Prince of Proto…"

"You know that's not why," Sakura retorted crossly. "You don't put any effort into gaining the favour of your people. It's important that your people love their sovereign-"

"You're starting to sound like my Chancellor, Eriol."

Sakura sat up, pushing him off. "Well, he's right in this case."

Syaoran huffed and flopped back onto the couch, crossing his arms behind his head. "Gaining the people's approval… it just sounds… like a dirty trick."

Sakura smiled. She leaned over and kissed his brow. "It's necessary, Syaoran."

He averted his head, sulking. "I don't know about this…"

If she would do no other good in the palace or in Syaoran's life, she would do this one thing for him.

"Please, Your Highness," she murmured pleasantly. "Stand by my side for this parade?" She slipped her hand into his.

Syaoran was torn. He had never catered to his people and admittedly, maybe this was why they bore no great love for their prince. But Sakura was persistent to the point of no backing away.

In the end, he agreed to accompany her.

"You win," he complained in a playful tone.

Sakura pinched him softly and he feigned a wound as she giggled. "Meet you in the courtyard in an hour?"

Syaoran grinned and kissed her slowly. "Are you asking me out on a date, Princess Sakura?" he teased.

Sakura laughed and pushed him away but he made a grab at her and caught her in another kiss.

They broke apart and Syaoran reluctantly got dressed. She wrapped the white cloth around herself again.

"I have… something for you," Syaoran told Sakura. He was blushing and nervous.

Her curiousity caught, Sakura tilted her head to the side. "Something for me? Why?"

Syaoran's blush deepened. He said shyly, "Well… it is your birthday tomorrow. I have a present for you."

"B-Birthday present…?"

He nodded. "Close your eyes."

"Syaoran… really now…" she protested.

"It's a surprise," he insisted. Sakura smiled and then good-naturedly closed her eyes.

"No peeking," he warned.

"Not peeking."

Although it wasn't her birthday, it was a little exciting. She wondered what it could possibly be.

Syaoran reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a jewelry box, enwrapped in a thick purple ribbon. He took Sakura's hands and placed the box into them.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, trying her hardest not to look.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

She opened her eyes and glanced at the box in her hands. "What is it?" she asked again, dying to know. But Syaoran wouldn't give it away.

"Open it."

Sakura bit her lower lip as she carefully untied the ribbon. When the ribbon fell away, she slowly opened the box and her breath stopped short.

Inside was the most beautiful tiara she had ever seen, resting on a dark purple satin cushion. The tiara had wreaths and wreaths of roses. Forming the center of each rose were emeralds and diamonds to match the colour of her eyes. Their petals were silver and curled away to form clouds which were also encrusted with large diamonds. In the middle, placed on a large crescent was a twinkling star surrounded by arches made of precious stones and more brilliantly cut diamonds. Inside the crescent, in fine detail and expert craftsmanship was the Auren and Proto sign.

Syaoran waited for her reaction.

Sakura froze, holding the box containing the precious tiara. "I-I can't take this," she finally exclaimed, horrified. The tiara was very valuable. There was no way she could accept this kind of gift. She had thought that the present would be a keepsake necklace or a pair of earrings. She had not expected this.

"Of course you can," Syaoran replied. "I had it made specifically for you."

The large emerald gems sparkled at Sakura as if reminding her that they were placed there to bring out the greenness of her eyes.

"No!" She closed the box carefully. "I can't take this."

"Why not?" Syaoran demanded to know. He had noticed that Sakura did not have a crown or tiara. Most royalty had one made for them on their twelfth birthday but Sakura had not lived at the palace. Syaoran was sure Aureoles or Takashi was having one made for Sakura but he wanted to make sure that whenever Sakura received gifts from other people – especially men – she would always think of him and his gift.

His gift could not be rivaled. It was magnificently beautiful and expensive.

"It's too valuable," Sakura explained, shaking her head and pushing the box back into Syaoran's hands.

Syaoran refused to accept it. "You know turning down someone's gift is an insult," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Syaoran… you know I'm not trying to insult you. I can't take this tiara."

"Well, you have to," he muttered unhappily. He had thought Sakura would be delighted with his gift, if not a little overwhelmed. But Sakura had reacted differently… like he should have predicted. She was different from anyone he had ever met. "Look here." Syaoran re-opened the box and pulled the tiara out.

He turned it upside down and handed it to Sakura.

Unsure what she was supposed to look at, Sakura took the tiara. It was weighty in her hands and the many gems glittered in the noon light.

"What-?" she asked and then it caught her eye.

There were neat, small carved words at the bottom of the tiara, in Syaoran's handwriting. They were simple words but enough to make her heart jump.

_To Sakura, my beloved._

"It's for you," Syaoran muttered bluntly and flushed red. He wasn't sure how to rephrase his words to make them sound more appropriate for the occasion.

"I…" The words dried up and died in Sakura's throat. This valuable tiara was for _her_. It was made to end up centuries later as an important historical item, but now it would be a joke.

A big fat joke.

One of the most expensive and well-made tiaras ever created was for a _fake_ princess.

She looked into Syaoran's eyes, her hands trembling. Oh, how he would hate her when he found out.

"Th-Thank you, Syaoran," she whispered and dove into his arms before he could see the rest of her absolutely horrified expression.

Clueless, Syaoran smiled. This was more like it! This was more like the reaction he had anticipated. He patted her back awkwardly, unsure how to accept her thanks.

"I should probably go and let you get ready for the parade," he said, letting go of her.

Sakura nodded and took a step back, the tiara clutched tightly in one hand.

When he was just about out the door, Sakura ran up to him and flung her arms around him.

"Sakura," he laughed, chastising but grinning from ear to ear. He turned around and said, "If you don't let me go get ready, I don't think I'll ever leave."

When she looked up at him, her eyes were solemn. "Whatever happens tomorrow, I want you to know that I-I love you, Syaoran."

* * *

When Syaoran finally left with Sakura's words still ringing in his head and feeling pretty confused with the cryptic-sounding message, Tomoyo rushed into the room.

The royal tailor, the servants, the seamstresses and her had been waiting patiently outside. Like Syaoran had said, they dare not disturb the couple. No one liked to face Syaoran's blunt anger and quick temper.

Tomoyo found Sakura in the room. Her complexion was deeply worried but underneath it, it seemed to glow with happiness. This was very rare to see on Sakura.

Tomoyo smiled an all-knowing smile and turned to gesture the servants in. "I have the dress I prepared for the parade. It's very beautiful and elegant." A maid stepped up with a box containing a necklace, large drops of diamond earrings, and numerous rings. "These are appropriate jewelry for you to wear."

"Oh no," Sakura replied as soon as she looked at the riches, holding up one hand to push away the box. "I do not want to wear something expensive."

"What?" Tomoyo asked, shocked. "Over the generations, whenever royalty appears in public, they have dressed their finest! It will be expected from you as well."

"No," Sakura insisted. "It'll be different for me. The Auren people will not see me as a princess. They will be curious to what I look like. Since I did not grow up here, they will not so easily accept… this." She swept her hand over all the things Tomoyo had brought.

"You mean… you want to wear something plain?"

"Yes."

"But… why…?"

Sakura smiled at Tomoyo kindly. She knew the Daidouji heir did not understand. "Imagine this, Tomoyo. You are a commoner on the streets of Aure-"

"My lady will never be a commoner!" Tomoyo's maid exclaimed, horrified at such a suggestion and forgetting her place.

"Hush now," Tomoyo murmured gently to her maid. Her eyes sparkled with mischief and her imagination was already kicking in.

Sakura continued, "You work all day long in the hot sun. And when you come back, you have to do more chores. Cooking the meals, airing the laundry. Life is tough. However, one day, the royalty in the palace announce there is a princess returning from a foreign country. You've never heard of this princess! You're suspicious but very curious. After all, this commotion has added a kick of excitement to your routine life."

"Yes," Tomoyo grinned.

"The princess wants to hold a parade. You're still suspicious and cautious because now you've learned she's marrying the notoriously infamous Proton Prince."

Tomoyo couldn't help but giggle.

"And you know what everyone says about that troublemaker prince! Even the Protons don't favour him. It all sounds like a conspiracy! The more you think about it, the more you feel bitter. Why does this princess get to live an easy life? Where was she born? Is she even Auren? Who is she? Then she marches out in a parade, decked in all these jewels and fine clothes. What is your reaction, Tomoyo?"

"That she's beautiful…" Tomoyo replied, dreamingly.

Sakura laughed. "Seriously."

"Okay, I understand your point," Tomoyo relented. "New gown it is then!" She turned to her maids and gave an enthusiastic nod. "I'll be right back with another dress -" She stopped in mid-sentence as she noticed the tiara in Sakura's hands for the first time. "Is… that…?"

"Syaoran gave it to me," Sakura told her and held it out for Tomoyo to see.

Tomoyo took it and turned it carefully in her hands. "It's wonderful," she whispered, voice full of awe. "It's the most beautiful one I've ever seen. The one King Aureoles is having made for you cannot compare!"

Sakura lowered her head humbly.

Tomoyo gave a curt nod and handed the tiara back. She and her maids then rushed away and Sakura sat down.

She looked around the room, at the beautiful architecture, tapestries, carpets and furniture. For the first time, she realized how much she'd miss this place that she'd grown to strangely call 'home'.

And worst of all… how she'd miss him… and the friends she'd made here. But there was no choice… it was time to leave.

Her time here was done.

After this parade – one last moment with Syaoran – she'd disappear. Forever.

* * *

The sun shone down brightly on the land of Aure. It was a beautiful winter day, warm enough to be outdoors.

Sakura, prepped and ready by Tomoyo, arrived in the courtyard for her grand parade. She could hear the noise that the crowd was making outside.

The courtyard was full of servants and people dressed in bright warm colours. The palace butler was also there, supervising details. Chancellor Takashi was next to the butler, but Chancellor Eriol was nowhere to be seen.

When Sakura arrived, her presence was announced and all the people bowed and curtsied for her.

Five neat lines of guards were uniformed at the very front of the procession. They held long decorative weapons and large rectangular shields with the Auren Mark embellished on them.

Behind them was a troupe of musicians carrying pan flutes, drums, trumpets, fiddles and lyres. There were also bards, warming up their pretty voices.

A small protective detail of Auren army soldiers surrounded the chariot that Sakura and Syaoran were to ride on. The chariot was black with gold trimming and pulled by three rows of pure white horse stallions. The driver was already on the chariot, reins in hand and ready.

Yukito was in charge of making sure that the streets were safe to travel for royalty. He had three lines of his most trusted soldier guarding the procession from both sides and behind. Yukito himself would not follow the procession. He had to patrol the surrounding streets with his men.

Ruby Moon was also in the courtyard. She was arguing with a very busy Takashi. She wanted her men in the procession's security detail too.

"They can't all be Aurens!" she was practically shouting indignantly. "My prince will be on that chariot too! I want my men guarding him!"

Takashi smiled pleasantly. After he realized she would not go away, he consented. So Proton guards were added to the lines of Auren soldiers.

Syaoran was speaking to Yukito when Sakura arrived. As all heads turned in her direction to greet her, Syaoran approached her.

"You look lovely," he said, his eyes warm and smiling.

Sakura blushed. Her plain royal purple dress fluttered in the small cold breeze. It was free from glittering sequins or embroidery. There was a simple white sash tied around her waist. She wore a plain riding cloak around her shoulders to keep away the cold and long gloves to keep her fingers warm.

Syaoran was in a green coat, not unlike those that the Proton soldiers wore, except his had gold lines in the lapels and collar. His attire was equally simple and not arrogantly offensive.

"What's this…?" he asked, a frown creasing his brow. He caressed Sakura's cheek lightly with his finger and she winced. "It's bruising. What happened!"

"N-Nothing," she lied, reflexively. That was where Tor had hit her yesterday. She had forgotten to re-powder it to hide the first signs of an angry bruise. "I ran into a pillar the other day," she added quickly when Syaoran was about to question her.

"A… pillar? Really?"

"Syaoran!" Takashi called out to them. He hurried over. "Can you _please_ tell Ruby to stop bugging me?" he stressed in a small voice. "I'm very busy and she just keeps –"

Syaoran nodded. He gave Sakura one last questioning look and went over to lecture Ruby.

"Thank goodness," Takashi muttered. "Princess, if you it pleases you." He held out his hand to help Sakura onto the chariot.

Sakura took it and nimbly jumped up. Standing on top of the chariot, she had a clear view of everyone around her.

Syaoran was a few steps away, talking to Ruby.

"Will you stop acting like a child and more like a Captain?"

"I am!" Ruby stomped her foot. "I can't believe you would agree to go on a parade! This isn't like you!"

"Sakura is right… I should participate more in these kind of public affairs…"

Ruby's mouth dropped open. "B-But..." she spluttered. "You've gone crazy! Meiling was right! You've dropped your guard. All this lovey-dovey stupid crap-"

"Ruby…" Syaoran warned.

"She's not even _that_ pretty," the flustered girl continued, not missing a beat. "What is it about her that attracts you? Jeez."

"You wouldn't understand. Sakura's… just different."

"It's all happening too fast!"

"You really wouldn't understand, Ruby." Syaoran shook his head. "When I'm with her, I feel happy. Like I've known her my whole life."

But Ruby would not be deterred from what she had to say. "A lot of people don't like the idea of this marriage! I thought you would object to it! Do everything in your power to get out of it! Is Sakura that interesting!"

"_Princess_ Sakura to you," Syaoran corrected.

"You weren't here but someone ruined Sakura's dress for the birthday party! Meiling wants me to find out who's behind it-"

"_Meiling_ does? And someone ruined Sakura's dress? What-?"

Ruby swallowed the rest of her sentence. She had said more than she was supposed to.

"Ruby, what else did Meiling ask you to do?" Syaoran questioned steely. If his cousin was involved, no good would come from it.

Ruby clamped her mouth shut. "Hey look!" she exclaimed. "Your Princess is already on the chariot waiting for you. You'd better go." And with that she rudely dashed away before Syaoran had even dismissed her.

Syaoran groaned and rubbed his temple. How had Ruby Moon ever climbed to the ranks of Captain?

He turned and made his way back to Sakura. He climbed onto the chariot gracefully.

"Sakura, why didn't you tell me someone had ruined your dress?" he asked first thing.

"Hm?" Sakura responded, only half listening. Some guards at the foot of the chariot were busy loading two heavy trunks into the chariot.

"Your dress," Syaoran repeated.

"Oh," she replied. "It's nothing."

"Nothing?" He stared. He admit he was no expert of the female psyche but shouldn't Sakura be furious with what someone had tried to do? She certainly was furious with Gouhei when he had disrespected her. "Aren't you angry?"

Sakura shrugged, still distracted as the guards placed the trunks carefully in the chariot, at her feet. "Not really." She tried to ignore Syaoran's questions and what it reminded her. It didn't matter who was trying to stop her from going to that party. She wouldn't be going anyway.

Syaoran frowned, attention momentarily deterred. "What's in those trunks?"

Sakura turned to him to smile as they loaded the last trunk into the chariot. "You'll see."

Before Syaoran could guess, Takashi showed up. "We're ready to go. By the way, what are in those trunks?"

But Sakura would not tell.

"Let's set out then."

* * *

A lone trumpet sounded from the palace walls, touting a well-known melody. Outside the palace walls, the huge crowd of people that had gathered in front of the walls ceased their chatter. Most of them stopped what they were doing and all eyes turned towards the towering palace gates, breaths held. This was the moment they had been waiting for.

The trumpeter finished off his short melody with a perfect note and the palace gates swung open slowly.

The band of parade musicians started thumping on their drums. A slow rhythm. When the gates were fully opened, the first line of guards marched forward in perfect unison. They were followed by more guards who cleared up the path that the parade procession would take.

Other guards poured out from the sides, urging the crowd to clear the main street.

Slowly, the musicians and the bards started to appear from the gate. They were dressed in yellow, orange and blue. They danced, jingled, and sang merrily. They pounced and beamed energetically.

The crowd cheered. Many were craning their necks trying to catch the very first glimpse of their Auren Princess.

Then from the palace gates, the white horses drew out the black chariot carrying Sakura and Syaoran.

The crowd held their breath as the two royal figures passed under the dark shadow of the gate arch, hiding them temporarily from sight.

Then they emerged. And the crowd let their breath out.

Princess Sakura was dazzling as the afternoon sunrays hit her. She wore no jewelry yet she seemed to sparkle with energy and kindness.

She wore just the right thing – not too rich, not too plain.

She smiled just enough.

She waved just enough.

A cheer rose from the crowd. They liked her. After all the rumours they had been hearing, they were relieved that their princess was not an ugly ogre.

Beside her, Prince Syaoran was tall and serious. To the people he seemed dangerous, ill-tempered and emitted a powerful presence that frightened them. Everyone had heard stories of Syaoran. Great warrior, quick to anger, and unreasonable. A man who could lead his nation to greatness but would not be particularly loved for it.

But to Sakura, who had come to understand him more than anyone, she knew he was awkward and even a little shy. She smiled at him.

"Wave at them," she said. No one could hear their conversation over the din.

Syaoran turned to her quizzically. He then attempted a friendly wave at the people who were nearest to the chariot. The crowd shrank away thinking he was about to shake his fists at them.

Syaoran turned red and Sakura giggled beside him.

"I'm not very good at this, am I?" he asked. Sakura shook her head and put her hand into his.

"You'll get better."

* * *

"You ready, Aina?"

The blond haired girl made a face and swung her long braided ponytail over her shoulder. "Stop nagging at me, Hagan. I know what I'm doing."

Hagan rubbed his tired face. He couldn't believe they had assigned such a young careless girl to his keep. "We've traveled too far to fail this," he muttered sternly. "We _cannot_ fail."

"I know what's at stake!" Aina exclaimed. "Jeez. I'm the best at this, so why don't you just go sit in that corner and let me do my job?"

Hagan glared. How dare this young one tell him to sit in the corner? He huffed and instead sat down in the wooden chair, just beside the one window.

The two were in a shabby room, third floor of a building, devoid of furniture except the one chair. It was dusty and full of cobwebs, and had obviously been neglected. They, however, did not pick it for its comforts. The one window faced the Auren main street. It would give them a clear view of the parade.

More importantly, a clear shot.

Aina wiped down the window frame with her sleeve and placed her crossbow onto the ledge. She carefully picked up a sharp arrow and fitted it into the crossbow. She pulled it back and locked it into place with a barely audible _click._

"Don't miss," Hagan warned.

Aina sighed long and loud. "I won't. Will you stop fussing now?" She turned her attention back to the window.

She could tell where the parade was approximately by the sounds of the enthusiastic crowd below her.

"They're coming," Hagan informed her rather uselessly.

Aina made a face. She couldn't believe she was stuck with this old whiny man. She could get the job done without a supervisor.

"I can see the target!" Aina said. Adrenaline rushed into her body but her hand was calm and steady. Her eyes were sharp and clear. "This is going to be a piece of cake…" She smiled.

Hagan stood up quickly and peered out the window. Princess Sakura and Prince Syaoran, riding in an open chariot, were at the beginning of the street. The crowd was cheering and singing along with the musicians. In another five minutes, the parade would be directly below their little window.

Hagan tensed and took a step back. He didn't want to distract Aina from her target.

The sun was dipping low now as the afternoon dragged on.

"Come on, come on," Aina muttered to herself. Her eye was focused and trained. She was ready.

A commotion disrupted the parade and temporarily halted the chariot. A small child around five had tried to break through the ranks of the guards to get a closer look at the princess.

Aina groaned in frustration. She was not the patient kind.

"Be still, child," Hagan said from behind her. "Parades like these are always troublesome and slow."

"You been to Aure a lot, huh?" Aina jested.

"I've been everywhere a lot," was Hagan's simple reply.

The guards of the procession easily contained the situation and the crying child was led away by her mother. Even though Sakura would have liked to let the child ride with them, it was not allowed. No one they did not know well was to approach them no matter what the reason. If they insisted, the guards were under strict order to use force to kill.

And so the procession moved on.

"Finally," Aina sighed and she focused the sharp tip of her arrow again.

The setting sun dipped over the peaks of the roof of the houses, casting reflection and warm sunshine over the streets. It lit it up in a warm haze. Dust particles were clear and crystalline, faces were brightened and some people were momentarily dazed from the sudden bright and dying afternoon light.

The black chariot pulled closer and closer until it was in the perfect spot for the shot.

Aina followed the slow parade with her eyes. It would be an easy shot. But she wavered.

"What is it?" Hagan hissed, now beside her again. He was more anxious than her. "Take the shot, Aina! Now!"

But still she hesitated. And then she took her crossbow off the window frame.

"What's wrong with you!" Hagan cried. The crowd drowned out his words. He watched from the window as the chariot pulled away, rounding a corner, out of range and out of sight. "You stupid girl!"

Aina was already packing up her things. She unstrung the arrow and put her crossbow in a satchel bag.

"What are you doing?" Hagan shrieked. "You aren't thinking of running away, are you? You missed the perfect opportunity! W-What will we do… you'll have to run up and kill the target with your dagger then! Yes… that's what you have to do. They will catch you but –"

"Shut up, Hagan!" Aina punched him in the shoulder. "You see that afternoon setting sun? I couldn't get a clear visual on the target! I could have hit the one beside the target! Our orders were clear. We were to only kill the target."

Hagan opened his mouth but Aina continued. "The sun was blinding. There was no way I could have let the arrow fly. Now, get a grip on yourself. We _will_ complete this mission." She swung the satchel over her shoulder. "Now come. We'll find another room and settle down. I will kill the target when the target is on its way back to the palace, okay?"

Hagan wrung his hands. "Y-Yes."

"Quickly." Aina took charge and opened the door and bounded down the stairs. "This time, there will be no such luck as a setting sun," she muttered.

The two slipped onto the Auren streets, unnoticed and blended into the crowd. They zigzagged hurriedly over streets and through pressing bodies. The procession was headed in a large circle and would be stopping at the town square for a while. They would have ample time to find a room and get set up again.

* * *

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

"What is?"

"This…" She swept her arm over the streets, over the old buildings, over the people. "Look what the sun is doing."

And Syaoran looked. The sun was transforming the elegant Auren streets into a different place. The setting afternoon rays bounced and reflected over surfaces. It lit the dust from the streets up like magical fairy powder. Everything seemed to sparkle and twinkle.

The parade pulled into the city center and halted. There seemed to be even more people here than on the streets and they all pressed around in a circle. Sakura was to address her people in this town square.

Customarily, the Auren Chancellor would introduce the princess to the people, but Syaoran had requested it be done differently this time. Sakura had no idea.

So when the chariot halted, Syaoran stepped forward and addressed the people of Aure in a strong beautiful voice.

"People of Aure, I present to you the rightful and one true heir of Aure, Princess Sakura!"

The crowd cheered merrily. Sakura glanced at Syaoran, shocked as a bad feeling swept over her.

Syaoran had just affirmed her fake identity to the people of Aure…!

The cheering died down as the crowd looked expectantly on, waiting for Sakura to speak herself. So Sakura came forward and re-iterated the speech that was drafted by Takashi, looked over by Tomoyo, and edited by Gouhei and numerous other important court nobility. "My dear Aurens, I am honoured to…"

Syaoran tuned out. He knew the speech layout by heart. He had been reciting and learning it since he was five. Just replace 'Aurens' with 'Protons' and you would have a classic Proton speech. His eyes wandered into the crowd. The many faces, many curious, some pleasant, and a few disdainful and suspicious. You could never please everyone.

Then his eyes caught a familiar face. Chancellor Hiragizawa Eriol.

Eriol was standing in the crowd, wearing plain commoner clothes and staring at Sakura. Syaoran took a small involuntary step back in surprise. Just _what_ was going around here? Why was Eriol in the crowd and not with the parade? Eriol's intelligent eyes wandered from Sakura and met Syaoran's dark ones momentarily. Surprise flittered onto his features and the two stood there staring at each other across the distance. Then Eriol broke eye contact, lowered his hood and slipped away.

"…And so I've prepared a little gift to show my goodwill."

Syaoran's attention was brought back. A frown appeared. This wasn't part of the standard speech that was given. Had Sakura added her own little touch?

The crowd swayed and conversation broke out.

Gift?

Sakura gave a curt nod towards the driver and the driver put the chariot into motion again.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran asked.

"You'll see," she replied with a smile. The chariot started to circle around the town square and Sakura kneeled down to open the trunks at their feet. As she opened it, Syaoran got a good look at what was in them.

Gold.

Lots and lots of gold coins.

Syaoran's mouth dropped open and the crowd pushed against the guards, trying to get a look too. But the chariot was too far and too high up to see what was on the chariot floor.

Syaoran's eyes met Sakura's. "This… this is… bribery!" he exclaimed flabbergasted. He thought it low and manipulative.

"Bribery? No, Syaoran. This is how your people will love you."

"I-I'll never do this! It's… dishonourable!"

Sakura laughed. "These trunks of gold coins were a present from some Lord of something. Given to me as my birthday present. And where do you think the Lord got his coins from? From the people, of course. He probably overtaxed them in order to turn around and give me these coins to win my favour. So what's wrong about giving the coins _back_ to the people?"

Syaoran mulled this over. "Well… if you put it like that. But still, it just doesn't seem right."

"Why?" Sakura questioned. "Just because it isn't conventional? It isn't routine? It isn't approved by some council of nobles? Well, I don't care. Giving away these things I will never use feels good." And with that she grabbed a handful of coins and threw it into the crowd.

At first, the people were equally shocked as Syaoran.

But they recovered much quicker, having no qualms with free money. They stretched out their hands and caught the coins eagerly raining from the sky.

Still, it hadn't sunk in.

They were _gold_ coins. The people usually had a few copper coins at the most. When the first person realized he had caught a gold coin, a cry of happiness escaped his lips. And then it was a chain reaction as more and more people realized just what Sakura was giving away. Soon there wasn't one person who did not know.

Sakura reached into the trunk and continued to distribute the coins evenly around the town square.

Some people caught two, some caught four. The money could be used to buy medicine, buy food, buy tools. They cheered and roared with delight.

It wasn't too long until they started to chant.

_Princess Sakura._

_Princess Sakura!_

The people loved her. Syaoran stood at her side, looking at the emotions Sakura was stirring up on the street. He shook his head, smiling despite himself. Who knew Sakura had such a grip on how to move a crowd?

The chariot and procession pulled away from the town square and started its slow journey back to the palace.

"Well Syaoran," Sakura murmured up at him. "Won't you help me give away these coins?"

Syaoran hesitated.

"It's fun," she promised. "And you _do_ need the people's favour."

Syaoran sighed and gave in. Why did he always let her persuade him?

He knelt down and grabbed a handful of coins. He looked unsure but Sakura nodded and without thinking more about it, he flung the coins into the crowd.

The crowd was shocked that money was coming from the prince. Hadn't the stories portrayed him as a tyrant-like ruler? Taking away people's hard earned wages to fund an army? Were those stories untrue after all? Or had their beloved princess changed the prince for the better?

Whatever the case, they immediately fell in love with the prince as more coins rained from the sky and they reached out to snatch it.

Today was just full of surprises!

And now the people took up the chant:

_Princess Sakura!_

_Prince Syaoran!_

_Princess Sakura!_

_Prince Syaoran!_

_Hurray! Hurray!_

Syaoran grinned. He was enjoying this for the first time ever.

* * *

"R-Ready?"

Aina nodded, crossbow on the window frame. They had found the perfect room but had met… a little resistance from the occupiers.

Two bodies lay on the floor, throats slashed. Hagan stood over them.

"I'll complete the mission this time," she promised.

* * *

They were nearly back to the palace and only half a trunk of coins was left. They left the remainder to be distributed by the guards.

The people of Aure were a lot richer and they had completely fallen in love with their Princess and the Prince of Proto.

There was nothing quite like money to sway favour.

"You really are something," Syaoran said, loving Sakura more than ever.

"I don't cease to surprise you, do I?" she teased. He laughed and nodded.

The people looked on, starry-eyed. They could tell that their rulers were in love and this stirred their sense of romanticism.

Someone took up the cheer '_Kiss! Kiss!_' and it caught on like wildfire. Soon everyone was chanting it. The procession stopped as the crowd looked on expectantly for a magical kiss.

Sakura blushed and shook her head no.

Syaoran held out his arms in a 'why not' gesture. He learned fast and put on a performance much to the delight of the crowd. He slowly leaned in kissed Sakura gently.

The crowd roared, clapped and cheered. And the procession moved on in good spirits.

* * *

"Finally, here they come. Stupid kiss," Aina grumbled. The deadly point of her arrow was pointed at the target's heart. "Just a little closer…"

* * *

Tor was patrolling the streets with Roy and a group of the royal guards. He spotted Ruby Moon just down the street, eyes sharp and focused.

He frowned. He didn't know why but he had this uneasy feeling. Maybe it was letting Boch's son go even though he might have heard some vital information. Maybe it was hearing about the gruesome Extraction Process. He didn't know what it was but he couldn't shake off the feeling.

The crowd all around him was buzzing with excitement and delight. They loved the royal couple. This was no surprise to Tor. After all, Sakura was naturally likeable. Add on to the fact that Kaptan had taught Sakura just how to win over favour through various tricks and techniques, and how Sakura had spent four hard years living on the streets, driving the people of Aure into a frenzy seemed like a piece of cake.

As his group of guards neared Ruby's Proton guards, Tor noticed something was up.

There was a frown on Ruby's face. She was strangely quiet as her gaze was concentrated on a window behind him.

Tor followed her gaze to see what she was looking at but saw nothing of interest. It looked like any other window, dirty and empty.

He turned his attention back to Ruby and watched as horror flew across her face. With lightning speed, she tore towards Tor and the window behind him, yelling something that could not be heard above the noise of cheers. The procession was moving closer and closer now and with it all the sounds of music and laughter.

"Something's wrong," Tor yelled to his group of Auren guards. He made a quick decision. "Warn Sakura," he commanded Roy. "Now!"

Ruby Moon would never make it to the window in time. But Tor was right in front of the building. He ran a few steps and yanked the door open.

The inside was dark and dingy but Tor spared no time, he bounded up the steps in leaps, sword out and four guards following.

* * *

"Someone's coming!" Hagan shrieked. "Take the shot now!"

"She's not in range yet. Just a _little_ more," Aina whispered.

* * *

"Princess! Princess!"

Roy attempted to run down the street towards the incoming procession but the throng of people squeezed tightly together barricaded his way. It was through a considerable amount of fluent cussing, shoving, and kicking that he managed to make his way to the front.

"STOP!" he yelled, side-stepping guards and managing to dash into the middle of the street, throwing his arms wide open to stop the procession from marching forward.

* * *

Hagan tried his best to barricade the small room's door to prevent the guards from getting in.

"How did they know?" he was busy muttering to himself. He dragged the two bodies who were the owners of the house and used their weight to pile onto the door. Then he pushed whatever furniture he could find in front.

He hurried over to Aina who still had not taken the shot.

"What is happening?" he tried hard not to scream in nervousness.

"Some twerp is stopping the fucking procession!" Aina shouted, angry. "I'll fucking kill him before anything-"

"Stop, Aina!" Hagan shook her. "We have to kill the target above all!"

Aina looked into Hagan's eyes and nodded, lips pressed together.

Outside the procession was slowly coming to a halt as guards from all directions rushed towards Roy to tackle him down.

Aina turned back to the window and lifted her crossbow. Maybe… just maybe she could make the shot from here.

* * *

"What's going on?" Syaoran asked.

"Please stay here, Your Highness," the driver answered. His hand on the hilt of his sword.

_That looks like Roy_, Sakura thought, alarmed.

* * *

"Open this door!" Tor roared. As he was running up the stairs, he had heard scuffling sounds as if someone was pushing furniture in front of the door. Something was definitely wrong.

"Open this door!" Tor shouted again. "This is the Auren Master-of-Arms!" He could hear two people speaking inside.

Losing his patience, he gave the small door a powerful kick. It rattled and shook in its doorframe but held.

Tor gave it another kick and the door cracked slightly open from Tor's mighty strength.

"Push!" he ordered his men, and the four guards piled on the door and shoved with all their strength.

Slowly, the door started to give.

* * *

"Take the shot now, Aina, please!" Hagan urged, keeping one eye on the door that was being slammed open. He withdrew his dagger from the sheath and held it ready.

"But I'm not sure… we might just be out of range…"

"It doesn't matter!" Hagan cried. "Just take it! We're dead either way! If you fail… maybe _he_ will not."

Aina clenched her teeth in annoyance despite the situation she was in. Any second now, both Hagan and her would be caught and put to trial for the attempted assassination of Princess Sakura of Aure.

"DO IT!"

Aina took a deep breath and aimed. She was the best shooter Hagan had ever known. She would _not_ miss.

Aina let the arrow fly just as the door burst open and Tor broke in.

* * *

Three guards were pinning Roy down, swords at his throat. But Roy would not be put down. He elbowed and kicked and twisted, disarming the three guards long enough to shout something incoherent and unable to be heard over the noise of the crowd.

Roy jumped and pointed, trying to get closer to Sakura. But Yukito arrived on the scene and his soldiers efficiently arrested Roy.

It was Roy's frantic pointing in the direction of a window that saved Sakura's life.

She saw the tip of an arrow graze the window frame of one of the buildings lining the street. It glistened – barely – in the dwindling dusk light before being let go and shooting towards her.

Sakura had only a few milliseconds to process this information and react before the arrow was let go.

It flew in a sure and straight line towards her heart. Its only purpose was to kill. This was an assassination.

Even as she was thinking these things, her body was reacting. Sakura tipped her balance and turned slightly to avoid the arrow's path. But it was no use.

The arrow was too fast, its aim too true and the shooter too much of an expert.

She could avoid but it wouldn't make a difference. The wound would be too close to her vital organs.

It was Syaoran who reacted. He had also followed Roy's pointing and he too had seen the tip of the arrow catch the light.

He gave Sakura a hard shove that sent her sprawling onto the chariot seat, but he wasn't fast enough either. The arrow pierced and wounded the side of Sakura's arm and went on to hit and be stuck on the backboard of the chariot. Blood spewed from her flesh wound, immediately soaking the left side of her dress.

"Sakura!" Syaoran cried, heart pounding as the blood spread and pooled. Sakura clasped her hand over her arm, the pain hitting her.

The crowd screamed and shrieked, ducking and crawling. The streets became a spur of chaos and cries as people ran for cover, disorientated and confused.

Syaoran kicked the empty trunks onto the streets to get more leg room. He scanned the window for more threats and saw none. Then he moved toward Sakura, untucking his shirt as he went. He ripped off a piece of cloth to tie around her arm to stop the bleeding.

"Syaoran! Watch out!" Sakura cried out.

The driver of the chariot had sprung up, two sharp daggers in both hands. He charged towards them, eyes blazing with the intent to kill.

Neither Syaoran nor Sakura carried any weapon and for a split second, they stared at each other, both thinking the same thing:

_I've let my guard down_.

Then the chariot driver was upon Syaoran, daggers slashing and gorging, trying to hurt the prince.

Yukito was too far away to be any help. People were still running all over the place, making moving in a straight line very difficult and almost impossible.

The guards that were guarding the chariot were too unprepared for this kind of thing. They had been trained to repel outside threats, not ones that came from inside. Some ran after the civilians, trying to restore order. Others froze in spot, trying to listen for orders.

Syaoran caught one of the driver's hand and twisted it, making him drop one dagger. But the driver was no ordinarily man. He was a trained combatant so he sucked up the pain and his other arm shot out. Syaoran avoided the stab just in time. The driver anticipated this and used this opportunity to throw Syaoran off balance and off the high chariot.

Sakura watched the whole thing unfold in front of her, face pale. Her arm was screaming in agony and she had nothing to defend herself with.

Once Syaoran was over the chariot, the driver quickly advanced upon her.

If everything else was muddied and chaotic, there was one thing that was crystal clear. This coordinated attempt was to take her life. And only hers.

The man wasted no time and plunged the dagger down upon her.

If Sakura had been an ordinary girl, the dagger would have stabbed her in the abdomen and she would have been dead. But she was a fighter and she would _not_ die during this parade.

She rolled away just in time and the dagger hit the wood of the chariot.

The driver's eyes opened in shock. It was clear he had not expected the girl to put up a fight. And Sakura took this opportunity to kick him in the stomach. He doubled over, coughing, and Sakura struck him over the head with her good arm.

She knew what was at stake here. She had to defend herself without people becoming suspicious. Clutching her wounded arm, she turned to quickly get off the chariot but the driver was not willing to go down so easily.

His hand shot up and he caught her ankle, tripping her flat down. They scrambled around, each trying to get the upper hand.

But the man was stronger and was not hurt. He dug his fingers into her wound and Sakura cried out in pain. The man dove for the dagger and brought it down to kill her.

Syaoran climbed over the chariot, head spinning. All he could think of was saving Sakura. All he could think of was it had taken him much too long to regain his senses.

He saw the knife plunging fatally. Sakura was pinned down too effectively to stop the assault. With a grunt, Syaoran threw the rest of his energy and effort towards the two. His hand shot out and he grabbed the blade just as it was going to kill her.

He stopped it with sheer power alone as the sharp edge bit into the palm of his hand, drawing blood, cutting deep.

"Let go, you annoying prince," the driver cussed. "I have no quarrel with you."

Syaoran gritted his teeth and refused. He swung a kick at the driver.

The driver struggled and even went as far as twisting the blade into Syaoran's palm to shake him off.

Sakura, eyes wide, pinned onto the carriage floor, stared up at their struggle, tears in her eyes.

_Why_, she thought, _was she always helpless?_

No! She didn't want to be like this!

Her eyes darted. The driver had a second dagger… where was it!

She couldn't find it.

The driver's free hand closed around her neck and clenched down, strangling her.

Four men in guard's uniform climbed onto the chariot. They hit Syaoran and attempted to drag him off. They were assassinators dressed as Auren guards. Syaoran put up a great struggle and even wrenched the dagger out of the driver's hand.

"About time you guys got here," the driver complained as he elbowed Syaoran out of the way with a grunt.

Three of the men pushed Syaoran off the chariot where he couldn't help Sakura anymore. The other stayed, hands crossed over his chest. "You need any help there?" he jeered.

"Fuck off," the driver muttered as he wrapped both large hands around Sakura's throat, squeezing the life out of her. She gasped and struggled but the driver was stronger, bigger built.

"Aina was supposed to shoot her. What the fuck happened?"

The man in the guard's uniform shrugged. "I objected to bringing her on this operation." He cracked his knuckles and looked down at Sakura being suffocated, his face a mask devoid of emotion.

Sakura felt like there was fire in her lungs. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't shake off the traitorous driver. One arm was trying to pry off the driver's hands and her injured arm was at her side, stretching and reaching in hope to find something. Anything to use!

Her fingers closed around thin air.

There was not a single object in her vicinity that she could use as a weapon. She stretched further desperately, refusing to die like this.

Her fingertips brushed against the chariot backboard and her hand fluttered upwards. It bumped against the arrow that was embedded into the wood.

With the last strength she had, Sakura reached for it. In one swift movement she broke the shaft of the arrow in half with a loud _snap_. The broken wooden shaft in her hand, she thrusted the sharp edge into the driver's chest. Her action was quick, brutal, and there was no hesitation. She gave everything she had into the attack and the driver gave a sharp cry of pain and his hands momentarily loosened around Sakura's neck.

She pulled the shaft out and this time stabbed him in the face. He reeled back, shrieking and Sakura threw him off her. She was on her feet, lightning fast. Gasping and choking for air.

The man in guard's uniform was only now recovering from the initial shock. The driver was dying on the floor, a small pool of blood pooling around his head.

"You can fight?" the fake guard exclaimed incredulously.

And that lost him precious response minutes. Sakura didn't bother answering. She stepped up and brought her hand swiftly up, caught him on the jaw and snapped his head back. She finished off with a kick that shoved him off. He landed with a sickening thump off the chariot.

Sakura looked for Syaoran and saw him a few paces away, just disarming the last of the three assaulters. She saw him spin around after the last man crumpled to the floor and back to her direction. She saw the fear in his eyes for her and then saw the shock when he saw her standing, alive, on top of the chariot looking down on him.

* * *

Tor charged down the door and broke into the tiny room. His eyes took in all the details quickly.

There was an older man standing in the middle of the room, dagger in hand. A younger girl was behind him, kneeling at the window, a crossbow in her hands.

"Lower your weapons!" Tor roared, brandishing his sword and stepping over two corpses on the floor. His men poured into the room behind him.

The two people made no move to comply.

"Did you get her?" Hagan asked, not taking his eyes off Tor.

Tor bristled. Was this an assassination? Was he too late? He worried for Sakura but there was nothing he could do. She would just have to take care of herself.

"You're surrounded. There's no escape," Tor stated bleakly. "Lower your weapons and surrender!"

Hagan ignored him. "Did you get her, Aina!"

Aina slowly lowered her weapon and sat down onto the floor. Hagan glanced at her with a sinking feeling.

"You failed…?"

"I-I… she _dodged_ it. They didn't tell us she could fi-"

Hagan lost it. He rushed to the window, shoving Aina out of the way, and looked out, half of his body leaning out of the window. He watched as their back-up plan was kicked into motion. He saw the driver try to kill the target. He watched the brief struggle that lasted only a short few minutes. He looked on in horror as Sakura killed his two men.

He sank onto the floor, shaking. "We couldn't have failed… we couldn't…" he whispered. "Failure… failure… is… death…"

Then before anyone could stop him, Hagan brought his dagger to his throat and with one quick decisive slash, killed himself.

* * *

Syaoran ran towards Sakura and climbed onto the chariot.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Sakura nodded.

He looked around them. The assassinators had infiltrated the ranks of the guards and had planted themselves into the protective detail. Once everything had gone to chaos, it was just a matter of ease to come over and kill them.

Yukito finally arrived with his loyal group of soldiers. They immediately surrounded the chariot, alert and watchful.

Slowly, the initial confusion ebbed away and order was restored. Takashi was found with a bump on his head and a mace held unskillfully in his hands. In the fray, he had tried to hold his own ground.

Syaoran wrapped a blanket around Sakura's shoulders and examined her wound. "We need to return to the palace. Now."

"Wait!" A man in a hooded cloak stepped through the ring of soldiers. He took off his hood and kneeled. It was Eriol. "It is crucial we discuss who wanted you dead, my prince," he said.

Syaoran looked at Sakura. "Their target was Sakura."

Everyone shifted uncomfortably as a silence settled around the small group.

Ruby Moon, who had been the first to notice the signs, and who at the time was charging towards the window had stopped when she heard the screams. She had looked over at the procession and seen the driver try to kill the royals. She had immediately headed over but not without meeting heavy resistance.

Many fake Auren guards had tried to stop her, and she had had to kill a handful of them.

Now she arrived at the chariot, covered in blood and panting.

"Syaoran!" she yelled, pushing aside the indignant soldiers. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ruby," Syaoran replied. "The important thing is to get Sakura's wound looked at-"

"I saw those traitor Auren guards push you off the carriage!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I'm fine!"

Ruby gave an incoherent angry shout. Then she saw Sakura for the first time. "You're still alive?" she asked incredulously.

"Ruby…!"

"Ruby, watch your tone," Eriol muttered, although he was silently wondering the same thing.

"I saw you alone on the chariot with the driver! He was a trained assassin! How did you survive?" Ruby demanded to know.

"That's enough!" Eriol cut in.

Sakura frowned. "How did you know the driver was a trained assassin?"

"How did I know?" Ruby repeated. "Because he was obviously one! This whole thing was coordinated; the carefully placed fake guards, the shooter from the window-" She stopped and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Are you implying something, princess?"

When Sakura answered, her eyes were trained on Eriol. "I'm not implying anything, Captain. Just that it seems a bit suspicious how these people gained access to the procession. _I know some people want me gone_."

Eriol frowned, knowing full well what Sakura was really saying. She thought he was behind the assassination attempt.

"That _is_ pretty suspicious," Ruby retorted furiously, oblivious to the undertone. "Seeing how you and that Kaptan boy brought in a bunch of unfamiliar faces! No one even knows anyone. Whenever we don't recognize someone, they say they're Kaptan's men!"

"Those were _not_ Kaptan's men who were trying to kill me," Sakura seethed, glaring down at Ruby from the chariot.

"And how did they _fail_, Princess Sakura?" Ruby voiced out loud the crucial question on everyone's mind.

"That's enough!" Syaoran broke in, angry himself. "_I killed the driver and the other man_!"

Sakura froze. Syaoran was covering for her…

Eriol grimaced. He had seen Sakura kill those men with his own eyes. He had seen her move. The fluidity of her motions told him one thing: she could fight. And pretty well at that.

Ruby pressed her lips into a tight line and then stormed off.

"Chancellor Eriol," Syaoran ordered, taking control of the situation. "I want Ruby Moon disciplined for her behaviour. She will _not_ speak to my _fiancée_ like that again. Do you understand?"

Eriol lowered his head and bowed quietly.

"Yukito," Syaoran turned to the General. "I want you to take your men and find if there are anymore of these traitors. I want you to weed them out from the Auren guards. This must not happen again."

Yukito nodded and brought his hand to his chest. Then he left with a handful of men.

"Takashi, I want you to go ahead to the palace and get your wound looked at. Notify the palace doctors that Sakura is coming too."

Takashi nodded and took a horse, galloped away.

Syaoran climbed to the front to the driver's seat and grabbed the reins. He set the chariot in motion, accompanied by his guards.

The prince and princess sat in silence as the chariot moved through the streets. People were starting to emerge again. Some had been hurt in the small battle. They were confused and disorientated as the chariot rushed past them.

"Tomoyo will perform damage control," Syaoran assured Sakura. "How is your arm?"

Her dress was soaked in her own blood and those who had tried to kill her. Her arm was aching in dull pain. She had hurt worse before.

"I'll live."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence again.

Sakura couldn't bear it anymore. She had to ask. "Why did you lie for me back there?"

Syaoran looked away. He was in dilemma. He didn't know why he had done it either. "How… did you kill those two?"

She sat very still. "I don't know," she lied. "It… it just happened."

He didn't say anything. Retaliating against those two would have taken more than luck or chance. It would have taken experience. The know-how to fight. He glanced at Sakura who was staring dead-straight ahead, refusing to meet his eyes.

They pulled up to the palace gates and the gates immediately opened, allowing them entrance.

Safely in the courtyard of the palace, Sakura was ushered away by her maids and Chiharu to a room where the palace doctors were waiting for her.

Syaoran was summoned by his father to the Auren palace throne room. It was a summon he could not refuse. The whole city was buzzing with the news of how a group of rogues had tried to kill the prince and princess. Panic was ensuing on the streets. Rumours and wild speculation were spreading like wildfire.

Yukito was kept busy with clearing the streets of the few that had died, searching for the traitors who had survived and were in hiding, and generally keeping the people from rioting.

Tor had captured Aina, the shooter, and was bringing her back to the palace discretely when he ran into Ruby Moon.

"You there! Is that her?" Ruby demanded.

"…Yes." Tor rolled his eyes. So much for being discrete. He had wanted to sneak this girl named Aina into the palace where he could question her before anyone else.

Ruby stepped forward, her height towering over Aina. "Who sent you?"

Aina would not speak. She had not said anything the entire time, and when Tor had arrested her, she did not even put up a fight.

"Captain," Tor suggested. "She hasn't said a thing. I will bring her to the palace for… official questioning."

Ruby frowned and considered this. "Very well. I will accompany you then!"

Tor sighed inwardly. Now there was no way he could question the girl alone.

It was out of his hands now.

* * *

Doc, being head doctor of the palace, had assumed the sole responsibility for Sakura's medical care. He dismissed all the other doting doctors.

Alone with Sakura, he bandaged her arm, thoroughly disinfecting it.

"You were very lucky," he muttered, shaking his head. "Very lucky it only got a piece of your arm."

Sakura glanced at her arm and winced. It was still throbbing with pain. "They tried to kill me. Only me."

Doc sniped off the bandage. "And… do you know who would want you dead? They took a very big risk today, Sakura."

"Yes…" she agreed. "I do have someone in mind."

Before Doc could speak, another voice interrupted them.

"And would that be me?"

Doc and Sakura turned in shock. Eriol was leaning against the door frame of the room. How long he had been here, none of them could be sure.

Doc hurriedly packed his medical tools and left the room. He knew something was up. What had Sakura gotten herself into?

Eriol watched the doctor leave and he closed the door for privacy.

"Do you think it was me who ordered your death today?" he asked softly.

Sakura stood up, alert and cautious, putting the table between them. "Why shouldn't I think so, Chancellor?" she answered. "After all, you know my secret. I'm a threat to your country and to your prince."

"Yes, you are," Eriol agreed bluntly. "But I offered you a deal. I would not break my word."

Sakura frowned. "If you only knew how many times I've heard that said…"

"If I was going to kill you, why would I first let you know I was onto you?"

"To throw me off. I believed you. I did. I was going to leave by tonight. How stupid and naïve you must think I am! To believe such a thing! That you would let me and Kaptan's men go without consequence!"

Eriol shook his head. "I did not order that assassination. There would have been easier ways to secure your death if I had wanted to."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, unsure whether to believe him or not.

"Tor, one of your people, has just brought in the shooter. Ruby was the first one who knew something was wrong. Essentially, she saved your life."

"You're lying," Sakura exclaimed.

"I am not. Syaoran and the Kings are in the throne room at this moment with Tor and Ruby. The shooter, a girl named Aina, is being kept in the palace dungeon under heavy guard."

Sakura made for the door. She would find out who was out to get her and why. Eriol shot out and grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"My offer still holds. Leave now. Do not attend the party tomorrow. If you do, I will personally-"

"I know!" Sakura wrenched her arm away. "I doubt the party will even still be on after what happened today."

Eriol sighed. "Then you'll be surprised at how selfish kings can be," he murmured.

Sakura gave Eriol one last look and left the room.

She did not understand him… and she did not believe him anymore.

* * *

"Daughter!" King Aureoles exclaimed, rising from his chair. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

Syaoran, Protomes, and Aureoles were seated at the table. Tor and Ruby were standing respectably to the side.

"I would like to know what is going on. Please, can I stay, Your Majesty?"

Aureoles hesitated and then heaved a great sigh of reluctance. He offered her a seat beside him.

"Poor girl," King Protomes cooed. "What an ordeal you had to go through."

"My daughter is brave," Aureoles snapped at his nemesis. Then more quietly, in an almost deadly whisper, "If I find out you were involved in this attempt on her life…"

"What!" Protomes exclaimed, his face contorted into a mixture of anger and outrage. "I would never be involved in such an atrocious act! She is my future daughter-in-law! How dare you suggest-"

"Your Majesties," Sakura interrupted their bickering. "Did we catch any of the other assassinators other than the girl?"

Aureoles gestured impatiently for Ruby to answer.

"No." Then begrudgingly, she added as politely as she could, "Your Highness."

"The one we caught, her name is Aina," Tor reported. "She didn't say a single word the whole way to the palace. If Your Majesties would allow me, I could interrogate her-"

Aureoles shook his head. "That's not necessary, Master-of-Arms. We already have a very capable person on the job."

"Who…?"

"Me."

A tall pretty girl strode into the room. She wore a beautiful traditional dress and carried herself gracefully down the aisle towards the kings. Her hair was short, silky, and brown. Her large brown eyes were innocent as she smiled. She wore a cute red headband over her head and a purple gem on her throat.

A few steps away from the seat that was set out for her, she tripped clumsily and just managed to regain her balance without sprawling face-down onto the floor.

Sakura looked on curiously.

This was the very capable person for the interrogation job?

But no one else said a thing. They all seemed to recognize her immediately.

"Your Majesties and Your Highnesses," the girl greeted them sweetly, curtsying. "Yanagisawa Naoko at your service."

Aureoles nodded. "Naoko is known for her interrogation skills," he told Sakura. He turned to the woman and asked, "I gather you've already… interrogated the girl?"

"Yes," Naoko answered with a smile.

"What did she say?" Syaoran asked. He had been broodingly silent until now. "Who sent her?"

"She would not say anything," Naoko said pleasantly. "Except scream obscenities."

Protomes jaw dropped open. The infamous Naoko could not get a prisoner to talk? Over her career as the royal inquisitor, she had handled over 200 cases. Of those, she had a stunning success of 179 cases. 3 died before they answered the questions due to wounds inflicted before they were captured. 10 of those blurted out the information when Naoko's name was mentioned. Only a mere 8 people had ever withheld information.

"S-So you've learned nothing?"

Naoko unclasped her hands and her expression turned serious as she wiped the pleasant smile off her face. "Actually, I learned something that would definitely interest Your Majesties-"

"Your Majesty!"

The door to the throne room burst open and a guard ran in, out of breath.

"What is it?" Aureoles asked, sitting straight in his chair.

"T-The prisoner, Your Majesty," the guard spluttered. "Sh-She's dead!"

"What!"

"How!"

The guard shook his head frantically. "The guards found her in her cell. Sh-She found a rock and had sharpened it. Th-Then she stabbed herself in the throat…"

Aureoles smacked his face and Protomes threw up his hands.

"Well, jolly good!" Protomes yelled. "Now we have no idea who was behind the assassination of my son!"

"Father, for the last time, they were not targeting me," Syaoran hissed.

"May I have your attention," Naoko raised her voice slightly above all the yelling, a bit impatient. Her arms were crossed and her finger tapped against her arm, waiting. The room fell silent, anticipating what she had to say.

"Although Aina did not tell me anything," Naoko said clearly. "I did find an interesting tribal tattoo on her shoulder."

"Tribal tattoo?"

Naoko nodded slowly. "A tribal tattoo that is common amongst the Northern barbarians."

"Northern barbarians!" The room exploded into frenzy again. "They were the ones behind this heist!"

"I believe so," Naoko answered calmly. "I'm sure if you have General Yukito examine those other men Aina was working with, he will find the same tribal marking."

Protomes slammed his fist onto the table. "We put those barbarians in their places years ago! Are they planning something again?"

"Of course they are!" Aureoles raged. "They wanted to kill my daughter!"

Naoko coughed politely. "Furthermore," she stressed, making her voice heard again above the angry yelling. "I found something much more troubling."

"Everyone be quiet!" Syaoran commanded.

"Thank you," Naoko murmured as the noise died down, and continued with what she had to say. "Near Aina's tribal tattoo, I found another marking. This marking troubles me greatly."

"Why?"

Naoko lowered her head. "Because it signifies _unity_. I believe… that the Northern barbarian tribes are uniting under one."

* * *

The room went very quiet. The threat of the numerous barbarian tribes uniting under one leader…

The barbarians who lived north of the Great River were tribal communities scattered across the barren lands. Aurens and Protons alike spoke of them as savages and an uncivilized race who were only interested in fighting, hunting, and reproducing.

The Last War was fought by the Aurens and Protons against the barbarians who were threatening their borders by moving further south.

Barbarian men and women were well-built and were unafraid in the face of death. The war against them had taken a great toll on the two kingdoms. Many lives were lost because the barbarians outnumbered Aurens and Protons by 1:10. They were ferocious and did not believe in retreating. That meant whatever battle was fought, it was fought to the last barbarian standing.

Proton and Aure had won only because the barbarians were unorganized, impulsive, and did not believe in military tactics. Their assaults consisted of roaring and charging head-on. Even with their badly coordinated attacks, the Aurens and Protons had still felt the pressure. They lost many battles because of the sheer number of the barbarians alone.

It was only because a quarrel broke out between the two largest tribes during the war that the Aurens and Protons managed to push the barbarians back north. The two mighty tribes had apparently started a quarrel over a boar that they had speared. This initially led to fist-fights and then weapons were drawn. The argument escalated to the point that the two tribes waged war against each other.

Despite their numbers and a lack of fear, the barbarians could not win the war when they were being attacked by the kingdoms and other tribes.

Eventually they were pushed back and nothing else was heard of them for a long time. Everyone, tired from the many battles, just assumed that the barbarians had killed themselves in their in-fighting.

Syaoran was one of the very few that had doubted that. And this was why he had been trying to increase the number of soldiers in the Proton army. But he had faced many outcries and objections.

Now, the news that the barbarians were uniting under one leader chilled them.

During the last war, at the very best, the barbarians had achieved a stringy, floppy alliance between tribes. So how had they suddenly been united?

"The… the barbarians… There are… no more tribe distinctions?" Aureoles asked, his face having gone white. He knew exactly what this meant. If the barbarians moved as one, their numbers and organization could topple his kingdom with ease. They would have a harder time with Proto because of their superior military. _And_ they had tried to assassinate his heir! They wanted to take his kingdom?

"I believe so," Naoko answered. "The tribal tattoo is a most revered thing amongst the Northern barbarians. It is forbidden to put ink near _any_ area close to the tribal mark. On Aina, I found the unity symbol _on top_ of the tribal mark."

Aureoles met Protomes eyes, both kings trying hard to mask their fear.

"Well," Protomes exclaimed after a long silence. "That _doesn't_ mean anything."

Aureoles barked a humorless laugh. "Yes, you're right. There's nothing to worry about. Together, we're the most powerful kingdom."

"_What_!" Syaoran spluttered. He couldn't believe that the two kings were willing to bury their heads in the sand. "We should send out scouts to the North to see if this is true! We should have kept missionaries in the North after the war!"

Protomes held up his hand. "That's enough," he said sternly. "This is no time for panic and hysteria-"

"Hysteria!" Syaoran repeated incredulously. "A group of barbarians managed to infiltrate the Auren guard and was _this_ close to killing Sakura!"

"We don't know if they were _real_ barbarians," Aureoles reasoned anxiously, wringing his hands. "They were probably a renegade group trying to get a point across."

To this, even Naoko frowned.

"That's-" Syaoran stopped short. He had been very close to calling the king names.

Protomes turned to Aureoles, a forced smile on his face. "So let's keep this little tidbit of information to ourselves, shall we, Aureoles? After all, your daughter's party is tomorrow-"

"What? That's still happening?" Sakura broke in, shocked.

"Of course, dear daughter," Aureoles replied. "Thousands of guests have arrived already. We can't just turn them away."

"But-"

Protomes waved her into silence impatiently. "Dear girl," he said, "Syaoran will propose to you tomorrow and your engagement will be sealed." He turned to Aureoles. "I think the marriage should take place a week after the party instead of the month. What do you think?"

Aureoles stroked his chin and nodded. "I agree."

"What!" Sakura couldn't believe this! She cared greatly for the two kingdoms and the peace. Why did the kings insist on such useless things like parties?

"And that is all," Aureoles exclaimed, ignoring Sakura. "Dismissed. All of you."

Sakura wanted to argue but Tor discretely ushered her out the room, silencing her protests with a strict look.

Once he made sure they could talk privately outside, he said urgently, "Things have changed a lot, Sakura. We have to leave immediately!"

Sakura hesitated. "W-We can't leave… after what's happened…"

Tor ran his hand through his hair. "I know it's not ideal but we shouldn't take part in this. If there is an upcoming war, we should be as far away from the palace as we can."

Sakura bit her lower lip. "But Tor… we should do something because we're in a position to right now! Did you see those two fool kings inside? All they wanted to talk about were parties and marriage-"

"You don't understand," Tor whispered. "Those two know damn well the threat they are facing. They also realize they were mistaken when they thought nothing of the barbarians."

"Then why do they do nothing?"

"They are. They are marrying you off to Syaoran as soon as possible. Aureoles is scared out of his boots about a war. He has no great army to speak of! And Protomes is afraid to face the barbarians alone without funding. He wants the wealth that belongs to Aure. When the two kingdoms are united, they are indeed very strong."

"Then we shouldn't leave!"

Tor looked flabbergasted. "Do you know what you're saying, Sakura? If you do not leave, you _will_ be married to Prince Syaoran!"

Sakura looked down at her feet. "What if I don't have a choice?" she asked in a small voice. "If marrying Syaoran will save two kingdoms, is it right to run away?"

Tor frowned.

Sakura lowered her voice even more. "You know the real princess is dead. If I don't do this, there _is no one else_."

Tor groaned and rested his forehead on a pillar. "This is too much, Sakura. If Prince Syaoran finds out you are no princess… I'm scared what will happen to you…"

Sakura reached out and grabbed Tor's arm. "I know the risks I'm taking. That's why you must leave with the others. I will do this alone."

* * *

Syaoran stayed back to try and persuade his father to send scouts to the North to see what the situation was.

Protomes refused, denying any credibility to what Naoko had said.

"You fool!" Syaoran shouted. His voice echoed in the empty room.

Protomes rubbed his temple, suddenly showing his age. "I'm not a fool, son," he replied. "If the barbarians are united, I need every single man here to defend this land! I can't risk sending out people! That is why you _must_ marry Princess Sakura!"

Syaoran clenched his fists. He couldn't believe no one had listened to him before. He couldn't believe that, even now, they refused to listen to him.

He turned and stormed out of the room. The impending possible war churned up many questions. But no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't shake off the strange feeling that Sakura was hiding a very big secret. How _had_ she killed her two killers?

He had to ask.

He had to know.

* * *

Tor tried in vain to persuade Sakura to change her mind.

"Lass, this isn't your battle to fight," he urged as they arrived at the courtyard. Soldiers were rushing hither and thither, carrying out various orders.

Sakura looked at Tor. "I've done… many unforgivable things. I cannot run away when I'm the only one who might be able to sway the outcome of a war. If I do not stay, Aure and Proto will fall apart from each other. Aure will accuse Proto of sending me as a spy. Proto will accuse Aure of deceit. You must leave now and find Kaptan and let him know-"

A cry sounded at the gates and a moment later, the gates were raised.

"It's Kaptan," Tor exclaimed as they watched a small group of men ride tiredly through the gates and into the courtyard.

They stayed where they were. It was unseemingly to rush over and greet Kaptan.

Kaptan was at the front, on his black stallion. His face was frostbitten but he looked excited. Fox had a dirty bandage wrapped around his forehead. And the three men behind them seemed a little tired and hurt but otherwise okay.

"Princess," Kaptan greeted her cordially, aware of whom might be eavesdropping.

"You've returned," Sakura murmured, equally polite. She glanced around and was satisfied no one was listening. "Well? How was it?"

Kaptan flashed a big grin and took his time in disembarking from his horse. He clapped Tor over the back heartily. "I have missed this place," he exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. "It's good to be back home."

"Yes… about that…" Tor muttered. But Kaptan was not listening. He turned back to his men and gave a whistle, gaining their attention. Then he beckoned for something to be brought over.

"Princess Sakura," Kaptan said with a flourish. "I have returned just in time for your birthday… with a present!"

"A present?"

Fox and another man lugged a small mid-sized chest from behind and dumped it onto the ground in front of them.

"We couldn't get it to open," Fox complained, scratching his cheek.

Kaptan chuckled. "That just adds to the excitement of it all, doesn't it?"

Sakura frowned. "What do you mean you can't open it?"

"We need the key."

Sakura bit her lower lip. "About that… can't you just open it with an… axe or something?"

Fox kicked the chest grumpily. "Tried that. Didn't work. It's cursed."

"What's cursed? The chest?"

Kaptan laughed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well?" he lowered his voice. "Hand over the key, Sakura, so we can see what treasure this baby is holding."

Tor grimaced. Once Kaptan got caught up with the news, he would not be happy. Tor felt anxious and jittering. He saw Fox's bright red hair sitting there for the world to see and threw his hood quickly over the boy's head. They needed to be more careful!

"Hey!" Fox cried out, cringing. Every little fabric rub or soft touch sent rippling aches through his head.

"Go see Doc," Tor commanded. "And don't take that damn hood off while you're here."

Kaptan frowned, sensing something was off. "What's wrong, Tor?"

Tor turned and met Kaptan's eyes.

"A lot of things, my friend. A lot of things."

* * *

Syaoran rounded the corner, looking for Sakura. He needed to ask her some pressing questions.

When he arrived in the courtyard, he was just in time to see Kaptan slide off his horse. Something held him back; from joining Sakura.

He couldn't hear their conversation. He was too far. They talked in strange low tones. Now and then, he could catch some words that were carried his way by the wind.

Words like _Princess Sakura, returned, birthday, present, key_.

Those words, especially the mention of a present, struck a jealous chord with Syaoran.

However, that was not what he was focused on.

He couldn't stop staring at the fox-red haired boy standing beside Kaptan. The dirty bandage wrapped around his head, the way he talked and moved. This… This was the thief on the streets!

And slowly, the pieces fell together.

Sakura was Namonai.

* * *

Author's Note: I received a lot of theories on the plot happening in this story. All I can say is… some of you were really close ;) Won't say specifically who in order to keep it a surprise.

Wenling: Aww, thank you :]

kagpes: thank youu. As for a happy ending, we shall see =p

silver orchidz: I _was_ feeling sorry for Boch when I was writing about him, to be honest. But then I dashed those feelings as best as I could. That part was challenging to write.

TiramisuChu: Aww. I'm happy it achieved the right feeling xD

Mikako17: You catch many things haha. But I can't say which are right/wrong ^^

Purplemonster27: I hope so too :3

River Flows Backwards: I will try my best to avoid the pitfall of i-hate-love-you scenarios, haha

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. My love to you and your kind words for the story. I'm glad you like it =]

I had something else on my mind to include in the AN but I seem to have forgotten what it was looool. Brain damage right here. It was something to do with explaining the origin of something. I'll probably remember it as soon as I publish this chapter. That seems to happen a lot.

Edit: I remembered what it was while I was on Doc Manager.  
So the little blurb about the tiara: It was inspired by an article I read when the royal wedding was happening a few months ago. The article had pictures and briefly described some crowns. None of them were absolutely drop dead gorgeous but they were pretty, and also pretty old and very valuable.

Anyway, on other irrelevant news (that you don't need to read but I just felt like sharing =) ). I gave the tv show Dollhouse a try. I have to say Dollhouse had such a potential. The story and idea was interesting but somehow the show… just wasn't that good. I was going through season one and then I found out that it had been cancelled. Why does this always happen to me? Also, I was looking up the actor who was playing a character in the show. Instead of just telling me who the actor was, the website I stumbled upon even told me how the said character died. Needless to say, I was all akdfjakdfjakldjflkajfldsa SPOILERMCUH?

Okay, so if any of you ever wanted to kill time, I say give V a try. However, it got cancelled in the second season too. (Again, why does this always happen to me?) But V was a good show. It deserved another season at the very least. If anyone is watching Falling Skies, how is it that show continues on running? I don't like it very much yet I still watch it.

I'm such a sucker for sci-fi shows. And thank you for listening to my rant, haha. xD

Next chapter: the long awaited birthday ball, will Sakura attend, or will Kaptan convince her otherwise?


	23. Happy Birthday, Princess

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Happy Birthday, Princess**

"Are you alone?"

Sakura was seated on the palace terrace steps looking into one of the royal gardens.

Night had fallen onto Aure, and now and then she could hear wild animals rustling or grunting in the distant woods. It was cold but she could barely feel it. She felt numb.

She turned when she heard Kaptan's voice asking her a question.

"Yes," she replied softly. Then a smile crept humourlessly onto her lips. "After last night – I'm sure you've heard by now from Tor – most of my maids are scared to linger around me for too long."

Kaptan didn't say anything but took a seat beside Sakura.

"Yes, I've heard from Tor all the things that have happened since I've been gone," he acknowledged after a while. "We need to talk."

Sakura fidgeted with her riding gloves aimlessly. "There's nothing to talk about," she murmured, averting her gaze. For some reason she was unable to meet Kaptan's piercing blue-eyed gaze. "You and the rest should leave tonight. I'm… really grateful for all you've done for me-"

"Uh huh," Kaptan nodded tensely. "You're not getting rid of me. Not that easy."

Sakura finally met his eyes. "It's not about getting rid of you, Kaptan!" she exclaimed exasperated. "You've heard of the impending war! It's going to be dangerous from now. You should leave while you still can-"

Kaptan held up a hand to silence her. For the first time, Sakura realized he was angry. Very angry.

"W-What is it?" she asked, suddenly nervous. She had expected disappointment from him, not this.

"I practically raised you; rescued you from your old life," Kaptan gritted out. "The least you could do is stop playing games with me!"

"I'm not-"

Kaptan was absolutely seething by now. "Tor has told me everything. I can't believe things went straight to hell when I wasn't here! I expected more from you, and more from Tor!"

"I don't understand-"

"First," he held up a finger to keep tally. "You went on this horse riding trip with the prince. That's all nice and dandy… except you nearly got him killed!"

"I did not!" Sakura protested. "In fact, I saved his life. I made the fire, kept us warm-"

"You shouldn't have let him fall off the edge of the cliff in the first place! He could have died!" Kaptan cussed fluently. Although he was easygoing for most of the time, he understood the gravity of the incident. "If there hadn't been a ledge to stop his fall… _you_ would be dead by now! And so would the rest of my men!"

"He got us lost!" Sakura blurted out defensively, trying to lay the blame elsewhere.

Kaptan clenched his fist. "I taught you how to survive in the wild! Aside from basic survival techniques, I _specifically_ taught you how important it was to be aware of your surroundings at all times! How could you forget such a crucial-"

"We're alive, aren't we?"

Kaptan frowned. "You got lucky."

Sakura stared. "I don't understand why you're so angry."

Kaptan threw up his hands in frustration and leapt to his feet. He started to pace. "That was the first thing you did wrong, Sakura. You have made so many mistakes I'm surprised to find you still alive!"

Indignantly, Sakura also jumped to her feet. "Yeah? Like what kind?"

"Secondly," Kaptan continued checking off his list. "The Captain of Proto is looking for Namonai. Right, at first I can understand this. After all, your previous _mistake_ where you tried to fight the Proton Prince got him looking for Namonai. Fine, I understand. But then Sniggard was enlisted to look for you, and he found you because _you_ were looking for Sniggard."

"I needed him to dig up some information about Lady Hyabe. She was-"

"Stop, no excuses! If it wasn't for Tor withholding from telling you that he had contacted Sniggard, you would have walked right into a trap set by Ruby Moon!"

"But I didn't," Sakura replied a low voice.

"Good for you!" Kaptan crossed his arms in front of chest. "Because you went on to break Sniggard out of the Proton house dungeon! What the fuck were you thinking! The Proton Chancellor identified Skor because of you! It's amazing how Skor managed to elude capture. If it weren't for Roy thinking fast, Skor would have been arrested."

"But he wasn't…"

"As if you weren't in enough trouble at this point, you went to question Neim and had him figure out you weren't a _real princess_!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Sakura protested. "He figured it out himself."

Kaptan rubbed his temple. "Now what will we do with Neim?" he muttered to himself. "One thing after another. You don't take a break, do you?"

Sakura didn't say anything and stared at the ground. She knew what Kaptan was going to say next. Her biggest mistake yet.

"You _kidnapped_ Lord Pley's son! Then you tried to kill him out of hate!"

Sakura hung her head, ashamed of her past actions. "After I heard how Boch killed my… f-family, I just lost it. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Kaptan stood there, still seething. Then he groaned and sighed. His previous anger deflating out of him in an instant. "I'm sorry to hear about how your family passed, Sakura," he said, his tone kinder and softer. "I really am."

She grew hopeful that he would stop lecturing her. But he was not done yet.

"However," Kaptan continued, resuming his pacing. "That is _no_ excuse for how vulnerable you were during the parade!"

Sakura had nothing to say to that. She dreaded what she still had to reveal to him. Something that would infuriate him beyond belief.

"…And who knows what other stupid mistakes you've made in between!"

"Many…" Sakura squeaked quietly.

This caught Kaptan's attention and he froze. "What did you say?" he asked.

"I've made many mistakes," Sakura repeated. "I… slipped up with my age. Chancellor Eriol knows I'm not the real princess."

When Kaptan did not move or react, Sakura, at first, thought he hadn't heard or that the blunt truth hadn't sunken in yet. But after a few seconds, she realized his cunning mind was already racing ahead with possible choices and paths to take.

That was the genius of Kaptan. You presented him with the challenge and he responded with many kinds of solutions. His on-the-feet thinking aided him well. He could meet almost all kinds of difficulty and still come out on top because he could plan many steps ahead of his opponents.

But there was one thing Kaptan did not factor in, the people of the court were very different from the shady characters who stole, lied, and killed for a living that he was so used to dealing with. Aristocrats and nobility operated with entirely different methods.

"Why are you still here?" Kaptan asked.

"Because I was trying to convince Tor to leave-"

"That's not what I meant," Kaptan interrupted. "Why are _you_ still alive?"

"Oh…" Sakura wrung her hands. "He… made me a deal."

"A deal? Who? The Chancellor?" Kaptan asked incredulously.

Sakura nodded. "If we leave before the birthday party tomorrow, Hiragizawa has promised he will not pursue us…"

"Why?" the clever vagabond asked sharply, frowning in suspicion.

Sakura bit her lip softly. "Because… I have Prince Syaoran's favour…"

Kaptan gave a curt nod offhandedly as if this explained everything but then he froze. "_What_?" he spluttered. "_What_ does that mean, Sakura?"

She looked away, not knowing how to answer that.

"My…" He ran his hand through his hair. "I didn't think you'd actually…"

"It's not what you think," Sakura insisted.

"He's the goddamn prince of Proto! Do you even know what that means!"

"He's not what the rumours say about him. He's kind, thoughtful-"

"Enough!" Kaptan shoved his hands into his pockets. "I don't care what he's really like and neither should you," he said in a low warning voice. "Because when it comes down to it, you are no princess! You will do _well_ to keep that in mind."

"I know who I am…" Sakura muttered. "And who I am not."

"Then you know how utterly stupid to want to stay behind, especially now with what the Chancellor knows!"

"I can't leave," she replied seriously. "Not if I'm the only one that can unite the two countries by marrying the prince…"

Kaptan gave a long sigh. "What have we gotten ourselves into? You know if you attend the ball, the Chancellor won't let you off…"

Sakura nodded slowly. "Things have changed. I'm hoping he will see why I have to stay."

* * *

"His Highness clearly said he was not seeing anyone tonight. Please, he has a busy day tomorrow. You must not-"

Meiling stomped past the flustered butler, shoving her way into Syaoran's study.

Syaoran was seated in front of his study desk, like she had expected he was. After hearing about the impending barbarian invasion and the attempted assassination of the Auren princess, Meiling was fully prepared to side with her cousin and support his decisions on going to war to defend Proto.

However, Syaoran was not busy bent over maps and consulting with the Proton General… or anyone for that matter.

He was seated, boots carelessly on his expensive mahogany desk, and a bottle of expensive liquor in his hand.

"Ahhh… Meilinnng," he slurred. "I thwoght it wold beee you."

Meiling was so shocked that she was rooted to the ground. Her mouth fell open.

Syaoran attempted to stand up but instead fell over his seat and onto the carpet. The clear white alcohol spilling out and tainting the whole room with the strong smell of liquor.

"What in the world!" Meiling exploded as soon as she had collected herself. This was unlike Syaoran, unlike her stubborn always-ready-for-anything cousin. "What is going on here?" she demanded.

Syaoran was too out of it to form a decent reply so she turned to Niles.

Niles shook his head. "I don't know…" he answered forlornly. "Ever since he came back from the Auren palace today, he's been locked up in this room."

Meiling rubbed her temple. "Okay, this is what we're going to do."

* * *

Sakura was on her way back to her room when she saw, in the distant corridor, Lady Pley sniffling and crying into Eriol's arms.

Eriol held her respectfully at arms length but Lady Pley would not take the hint. She sought comfort and General Yukito had thus far been uninterested in her. Chancellor Eriol was also handsome, rich and powerful. So here she was.

She cried and whined prettily, tears streaming down her pale porcelain cheek.

"…and they dared to kidnap my brother," she was saying when Sakura crept into eavesdropping range. Both of them had not yet noticed her.

"He is back and safe," Eriol said gently.

This caused Lady Pley to wail. "But those despicable kidnappers, they hurt him! My daddy will not rest until he finds out who was responsible for this atrocious and unforgivable act!"

"I'm sure he will," Eriol agreed. "Your father is very powerful."

"Aure is stupid!" Lady Pley sniffled. "I hate it! Mark my words, this injustice will not go unpunished!"

Eriol gave the clingy lady a barely suppressed painful smile. He had more pressing matters to attend to. Princess Sakura was a fake. There might be a war soon. He needed to be discussing these matters with the Prince and the General. Eriol wondered why they had not summoned him yet. Had something changed?

"Ohhh," Lady Pley cried. "He still hasn't woken up! Daddy is so worried."

Eriol pulled at his coat collar. "Lord Pley can afford the very best doctors. Your brother is most likely just recovering. He has gone through quite a lot-"

"But he will wake up, won't he?" she interrupted.

"I believe so," Eriol answered courteously. "And when he does, maybe he heard or saw something that would help your father capture the kidnappers –" Eriol stopped and turned in Sakura's direction, eyes alert.

"Princess…" he murmured, realizing she was here too.

Sakura was left with no other choice than to step forward.

"Hello," she said, as if everything was right.

"Your Highness," Lady Pley muttered, dropping into only a half-curtsy.

"Lady Hanashi Pley," Sakura replied, exchanging pleasantries. She tried to edge away from the duo, not wanting to engage in conversation about Hanashi's brother or face Eriol's soul-seeing stares.

"Your Highness!" Hanashi called out as Sakura started to move away. "You know… that other day, when Duke Gouhei and I were talking about my brother… how did you know…?"

Sakura kept her face a mask of pleasant, uninterested expression. "I'd love to stay and chat," she smiled. "But I must be going-"

"Know what?" Eriol asked.

Knowing her real status, he was no longer bound by courtesy and respect for the royal family. His eyes said as much as he dared Sakura to use her status to avoid the question: _You are no royal, Sakura._

"Know about my brother," Hanashi said in a small voice. "Know that he was adopted."

Eriol tensed. "You knew Lord Pley's son was adopted?" he asked sharply. "How? Only a few people know that."

"I-I must've heard it from someone. I don't remember who," Sakura stammered, heart pounding.

Eriol's blue eyes bore holes into hers. She could read the question on his face. Did she have something to do with the kidnapping?

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go to bed…" And she spun away before they could say otherwise.

* * *

Meiling grabbed the bucket full of water from the terrified maid.

She hauled it over to where Syaoran was still lying on the floor, amidst the protests of several servants and Niles.

With one swoop, she emptied the bucket of water onto Syaoran, sobering him up immediately.

"What happ-" he sat up, drenched wet and slightly angry. "Meiling! What are you doing!"

"Putting some sense back into you!" Meiling retorted, unafraid. She kneeled down and lowered her voice enough to speak privately to Syaoran. "You were drunk! In a time of possible war when your kingdom needs you the most! If your enemies or your father heard about this weakness, what do you think will happen?"

Syaoran brushed away the water dripping from his hair as he started to remember things he did not want to know.

"Get me dry clothes," he commanded Niles, finally resuming his natural attitude. "And summon Eriol."

Niles nodded, seeming relieved and left to carry out his orders.

"And…" Meiling added loudly as the rest of the servants moved to leave the room. "If any of this gets out, I will _personally_ see to it that you all end up dead. As well as your families!"

"Yes, my lady," the servants whispered, knowing full well the weight of Meiling's threats and her well-known explosive fury. They hurriedly left the room, lips sealed tight.

"Meiling!" Syaoran chastised once they were alone. "You shouldn't threaten them-"

"Why not?" Meiling asked, hands on her hips. "Did _Sakura_ teach you to treat your servants with respect?"

Syaoran frowned as a sudden ache started in his chest at the mention of the girl he had trusted, believed, and loved. "Why would you say that?"

"I heard about the parade today," Meiling muttered. "At first I didn't believe it was actually you. The Syaoran I knew would never go on these things. But you let her convince you, didn't you? You could've died."

"They weren't after me."

"I don't care!" Meiling exclaimed. "The point is that you let this princess lead you around by the nose! What kind of prince are you!"

Syaoran didn't let Meiling's anger-infused words get to him. Niles arrived with a set of dry clothes and in a few minutes, he was dressed and presentable again. His head was aching from the after effects of the alcohol, and his ever loyal butler, having thought of everything, also brought him a bowl of soothing broth.

Meiling plopped down into a chair, sulking as she waited for Syaoran.

After he was full and feeling better, Meiling could no longer keep her silence anymore. "Why were you drinking?" she asked.

_Namonai…_

Syaoran closed his eyes briefly. "None of your business," he said. "I want to talk about what Proto will do to protect itself-"

Meiling grunted and was about to retort when Eriol arrived.

"Your Highness, Meiling," he greeted them, sweeping into the room, arms full of scrolls and parchments. There were maps and tactical advantages and the locations that Proto would have to maintain in time of war. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Yeah… you didn't miss much," Meiling grumbled.

Eriol didn't miss a stride nor pay particular attention to Meiling's tone. She was almost always angry when it came to Syaoran so he didn't think much about her words. He set the important documents onto Syaoran's desk. "Where is the General?" he asked suddenly, as he looked around the study, frowning.

Syaoran froze. He had forgotten to summon the Proton general. He rubbed his temple again and called for Niles. Niles was sent to notify the Proton general and the trio settled down to more waiting.

"You… forgot to summon the General?" Eriol asked cautiously. "For a meeting where we would be discussing war strategy…?"

"I've summoned him now, haven't I?" Syaoran growled.

The room settled into an uncomfortable stretch of silence again.

"What is going on?" Eriol asked, unable to keep quiet anymore.

Meiling would not say and Syaoran definitely would not say.

Then the smell hit him.

The strong stench of alcohol which had been left over after the drink had spilled all over the carpet. "Y-You were drinking? A-at a time like this? Why…?"

Syaoran stood up abruptly and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Meiling cried as she jumped to her feet too.

"I'm cancelling the meeting," Syaoran answered without even turning around. "We'll meet tomorrow."

"But tomorrow is Sakura's party!" Meiling exclaimed, shocked.

Syaoran paused as if he had suddenly forgotten everything. "Right…" he muttered. "Then the meeting is postponed after the party. Goodnight."

With that, he left the room with finality, slamming his study doors shut, leaving Meiling and Eriol speechless with shock.

"H-He does know that the barbarians might attack at any time…?" Eriol asked after a few minutes of more shocked silence had passed.

Meiling swallowed the lump in her throat. "Y-Yes," she whispered in a hushed tone. "Even I know…"

"Then… what is going on?"

"I don't know… I've never seen him like this. It's like he doesn't care about anything." Meiling turned to Eriol. "Hey? D-Do you think it has something to do with Princess Sakura?"

Eriol cringed inwardly at that name but he tried his best to keep his expression emotionless. It wouldn't do to have Meiling know the truth. She would never let Sakura leave, and if Sakura did not leave quietly, Eriol was afraid it would cause a slew of trouble…

"Why do you think it has something to do with the princess?"

"Well, someone did order her death today. And…" Meiling hesitated. "And Syaoran… I think he really loves her. Maybe seeing her so close to danger…"

Eriol tried not to betray his emotions.

So Meiling had also noticed Syaoran's change of attitude towards Sakura and the increased commitment he had towards her.

Eriol, himself, had suspected that the prince might actually have fallen in love; the first time in his life in fact. This was what he was very afraid of. If Syaoran were to react this way to an attempted assassination on Sakura's life, how would he react if he lost her altogether? Furthermore, how would he react to learning the truth about Sakura? He was the future leader of Proto. He could not be disabled by this false love riddled with lies.

"Eriol?" Meiling nudged him when he did not say anything. "I have a… question."

"Yes?"

Meiling hesitated again. "Is it possible… to look completely different when you grow up from when you were a baby?"

Startled, Eriol looked at Meiling. "Why do you ask?"

"It's… it's probably nothing," she admitted. "But after you told me about your suspicions about Sakura, I talked to King Aureoles. And he said Sakura looked very different when she was a baby so I was just wondering if it was possible…"

Eriol looked away. "I don't know," he lied.

"It's just that if Sakura was a… a fake…" Meiling continued. "Things are going to turn very ugly… not just for her, but for us as well."

Eriol glanced curiously at Meiling. Who knew the temper-filled beauty would have such a surpising keen grasp on politics. "Yes…" Eriol murmured. "If Sakura was a fake… Aure and Proto might… go to war."

"And if she is a fake?" Meiling pressed. "What will we do? If she is a fake, Syaoran will not marry her, Aure and Proto will not be united…"

"Yes… the two kingdoms will not be united…" Eriol trailed off, his mind racing. He realized, as the facts hit him, that he might have to keep Sakura's dark secret. If he exposed her, would it be worth it for the two kingdoms to go to war with each other?

Eriol felt a headache coming on. The great responsibility on his shoulders felt like dead weight. What was he to do now?

Then he realized… Sakura would not leave. She knew the stakes now, and she knew he knew them. If Aure and Proto went to war with each other, they would be annihilated by the numerous barbarians from the north when the time came.

Conflicts and pieces seemed to be falling into place now and Eriol couldn't help but wonder if this was luck for Sakura, destiny, or if he had underestimated the girl. What if she had staged her own assassination in order to stay?

Was the barbarian invasion even real?

* * *

If anyone had complained before about how chaotic things were or how conflicted things had gotten, I would tell you they had never attended a royal ball.

Princess Sakura of Aure's 18th birthday party bash was a feverous event and the most anticipated in the decade.

The common people of Aure were up early, preparing their own feasts and own celebration parties in honour of their princess, who they had come to love in a short period of time.

Although they loved her now, Sakura knew better than anyone how fast the crowd could turn and retract their favour.

The ladies and lords woke up a bit later. No one wanted to be early but no one wanted to be late either. No one wanted to miss a single thing this day.

The scare yesterday where someone had tried to kill the princess was now buried deep in a web of lies and damage control stories spun by Tomoyo. By the morning of the party, the last thing on the nobility's mind and those of the common people was of the mysterious attempted assassination.

Ladies screamed for their dresses, their jewels, and their hairstylists.

Lords shouted for the perfect carriages, the expensive gifts for the princess, and the neatest escorts. Today was not just the princess' day to shine, it was also theirs. Today was their opportunity to showcase their wealth, power, and influence by showing up finely dressed.

"Princess," Meijo curtsied as she entered the room. The palace had been a bustle of energy and talk the entire morning. The busiest place, however, was perhaps the kitchen as they prepared plate after plate after plate of appetizers, feasts, and exotic fruits.

The maids followed in after Meijo, carrying Sakura's newly made dress. Sakura did not even glance at the thing before she asked, "I've heard Kaptan is still in the palace, is it true?"

Meijo gave Sakura a quizzical look. Of course the Captain of the Guards would be in the palace on such a momentous day. "Yes," Meijo nodded.

A small frown creased Sakura's brow. Why was Kaptan still here? Did he not know that if Eriol was hell bent on exposing her, he and his men would all be killed? What were they still doing here?

After last night's heart breaking chat with Kaptan, she had expected never to see him again, sure that he would use the cover of the night to leave with his men. But now that she thought about it, Kaptan never once said anything about leaving.

"Bring him to me," Sakura ordered.

Meijo nodded and dispatched a maid to see to it. "Are you concerned with increasing the guards?" Meijo asked, concerned. She had not forgotten yesterday's dangerous close call to death.

"Yes," Sakura lied. "As soon as he's here, let him in."

Meijo curtsied. "Maybe you should ask the King to postpone the party…"

Sakura glanced at Meijo, trying to figure out if there was an ulterior motive but the maid's face was lined with worry for her. Sakura herself felt a bit tired but she had slept dreamlessly last night.

"I have asked," Sakura replied. "But the Kin- my father… would not."

Meijo understood the hint and stopped her questions. She summoned for the maids to bring in the bath which they sprinkled with rose petals until the entire bath water was covered in a thick layer of it.

Sakura was stripped down, washed and scrubbed until she was clean and her skin was tingling.

During her quick bath, maids entered and left the room carrying in boxes of wrapped presents and tons of letters.

When she was towelled dry, the maids started arranging her short and silky honey-brown hair and spraying her with numerous fragrances.

Meijo set to work to dress Sakura by handing her the fine silk hosiery, the beautiful corset, and the petticoats.

Sakura's mind was pre-occupied the entire time and she let Meijo and the maids dress and pamper her.

Would Eriol realize that she could not leave now?

And wasn't it just a bit strange that she had heard nothing from Syaoran all morning?

"Here, Your Highness," Meijo said, disrupting her thoughts. She held up the gown that was to be Sakura's official gown for the ball.

A small gasp escaped Sakura's lips as she saw the completed dress for the first time.

"It's… very beautiful," she murmured, and even that did not do the dress justice.

Meijo nodded, cheeks flushed. The dress shimmered and glistened royally in her hands. It was a slim dark purple dress with ruffles around the top. Strapless to show off her neck and collarbone. The dress was lined with sparkling sequins of silver, designed to catch all attention.

Chiharu swept into the room with a flurry of activity, already in her tasteful pink gown. "What? Still not dressed yet?" she tutted. "It's good to be fashionably late to one's own party but not _that_ late. Come on now."

"Yes, my lady," Meijo agreed. She snapped her fingers at the other maids doting around and they immediately sprang into action.

Sakura was pushed and pulled this and that way as they dressed her, lacing her back numerous times, slipping gems onto her fingers, around her neck and her wrists.

Her face was pampered and powdered with fragrances and make up.

Sakura noticed that Meijo seemed to be slightly jumpy and almost scared for some reason.

"Meijo," Sakura murmured with a smile. "Everything's going to be alright."

Meijo lowered her eyes to the floor and nodded. "I-I know."

"If you're worried about how someone sabotaged the dress, I believe it wasn't you. It was probably Hyabe or Lady Pley."

"It's not that…" Meijo admitted. Before Sakura could ask what was bothering the maid, Meijo turned to Chiharu and told her respectably, "The princess is ready."

Chiharu stood up from where she had been waiting and came over. "You look beautiful," she murmured with a smile as she gently gave Sakura a hug. "Tomoyo will be delighted when she sees."

Sakura blushed as another maid brought her beautiful slippers to match her dress.

"And now, the final touch." Chiharu giggled and motioned for her maid to come over with something in her arms.

It was the tiara Syaoran had given her, carefully placed in an expensive antique wooden box.

Chiharu lifted it from the box and gently sat it on Sakura's honey brown locks.

"Oh no, I can't wear this!" Sakura froze, horrified. She tried to squirm away but Chiharu placed a hand on her arm firmly.

"The prince made the tiara for two reasons, Sakura," she said patiently. "One, because he loves you. Two, to show the world he loves you. If you don't wear this tonight, you will be insulting him."

"But-"

"Shush," Chiharu shook her head. "Sometimes being a princess means doing what others expect of you. It's too late to back out now. The whole court and even the kings have heard of the existence of such a valuable tiara and how Prince Syaoran has bestowed it on no one else but his beloved princess."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and Chiharu nodded with a mischievous smile. "Yes, news spreads like wildfire in the palace, Sakura. And so do numerous curious eyes that have peaked at the inscription underneath that tiara."

Sakura swallowed the lump she felt in her throat and held up her head high. The damage was already done. She had already committed so many treasonous crimes, what bad would this one more do?

"Let's go then. I'm ready to celebrate my… birthday."

* * *

Meiling had returned to her own vacation home to get ready for the upcoming grand ball early in the morning. She was still grumbling about the whole birthday party but her mind was mostly kept preoccupied with last night's events with Syaoran, and her long talk with Eriol afterwards.

Eriol had also left to get ready.

King Protomes was already at the Auren palace. He hardly needed any preparation as he dressed richly every day.

So it was only Syaoran left in the Proton vacation home with his large amounts of servants, and his loyal butler, Niles.

"Your Highness, please get ready," Niles exclaimed exasperated.

The day was dragging to the noon hour and guests would already be arriving at the palace. But here was Syaoran, still in bed, and refusing to leave it.

"The princess' birthday is starting soon!" Niles tried again. "If you do not get out of bed, you will miss her entrance… and she will not have an escort into her own party!"

There was a long moment of silence and then Syaoran's voice, "I don't care."

Niles took a step back in surprise and the room became very still and quiet. The servants who had been standing ready to the side with pieces of the prince's attire in their hands froze in place.

What had happened?

Hadn't the prince given the princess one of the most expensive tiaras ever to be given…?

"B-But…" Niles spluttered, trying to regain his composure. No other words came to him.

Niles knew Syaoran's bad temper. Had the princess somehow offended him without knowing it? Or had the two fallen back into a fight? Whatever it was, it was Niles' job to make sure that the prince was at the party, at all costs.

Trying to regain a grasp on the situation, Niles dismissed the servants until he and Syaoran were alone.

"Alright, tell me what it is that the princess has done this time," the old butler coaxed. He had practically raised Syaoran and knew how to get him to talk.

"None of your business!" Syaoran retorted, angrily and rolled away on his bed, back facing Niles.

Unperturbed, and through years of experience handling his temper, Niles asked, "Does it have something to do with yesterday's assassination attempt?"

Syaoran crossed his arms in front of his chest and would not speak.

"Then was it how Meiling found you drinking-"

Syaoran harrumphed.

"Then was it how you forgot to summon your General last night-"

"No!" The prince sat up from bed and glared daggers at Niles. "You speak too much," he growled. "You're dismissed."

Niles stood his ground. "You know you must attend the party, and you know I must make sure you arrive."

"You dare to disobey my order!"

"Are you going to order my death, Your Highness?" Niles raised a shaggy eyebrow.

Syaoran frowned. "You are pushing me to…" he warned.

"Go ahead then." Niles crossed his arms in a defiant way. "After all, if you don't attend this party, your father will personally sentence me to death for not doing my duties."

Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. "Fine, whatever!" he gave in. "Hand me my stupid clothes." He climbed out of bed in just his shorts and started rummaging beneath his mattress. "You stubborn old man," he muttered under his breath. "You know my father considers you too loyal to kill you off."

Niles smiled pleasantly as he placed a basin of clean water at the foot of the bed. "What are you looking for, Your Highness?" he asked curiously.

"Found it." Syaoran pulled his arm out and showed Niles what was in the palm of his hand. A small golden scorpion brooch.

Niles frowned in recognition. "Isn't that the piece of junk I found in your pocket…? Why do you still have it?"

Syaoran ignored the butler's question as he turned the brooch over and over. What was this thing that Namonai – no, Sakura - had wanted so badly that day?

"What do you think this is, Niles?"

Niles squinted, trying to determine if this was a trick question or another technique to try to get out of going to the party. "It's a brooch," he said slowly. "What else could it be?"

"And what do you think it's made out of?"

Niles broke out into a grin. "Why, junk gold of course."

"Then tell me, Niles, why the princess of Aure, who has large amounts of wealth at her disposable would want this piece of junk?"

Niles' smile disappeared as confusion swept over him. "I don't understand what you mean… Why would Princess Sakura want that?"

"Exactly." His amber eyes flashed in renewed anger. In a flash of temper, he threw it against the wall.

Niles and him watched the cheap trinket strike the wall and fall onto the carpet.

"What is going on?" Niles asked with a frown, genuinely concerned now. "If I recall correctly, the day you found that brooch, you were also in a fight."

Syaoran fell into contemplation. "What would you do, Niles," he said very quietly, "If the girl you love has been lying to you?"

There was a huge question mark on Niles' face. Princess Sakura had been lying to the prince? What could that possibly mean? What lie would get Syaoran so riled up and mad? But Niles, being older and slightly wiser, knew that his questions would go unanswered. His words and advice, on the other hand, were crucially important at this moment.

"I would find out why she was lying. Sometimes people lie to protect themselves in fear." Niles walked over to where the brooch lay on the floor and picked it up. He weighed it discretely in his hand and affirmed his previous findings: the brooch was a cheap trinket. He handed it to Syaoran. "Find out why she was lying, and then you can decide whether to forgive her or not."

"She holds secrets."

"Everyone has secrets, child."

"I don't."

"Then tell her about four years ago."

Syaoran hesitated and looked away, clutching the brooch tightly in his hand.

"I…. can't…" He looked down onto the floor. Then he straightened up and gave a curt nod. "Hurry. My clothes. I have an important party to attend."

* * *

When Tomoyo saw Sakura she went sparkly-eyed. She flittered around Sakura excitedly examining the details and making sure the dress was perfect in every way.

"Happy birthday, Sakura!" Tomoyo gushed as she flung her arms around Sakura's neck.

Sakura smiled her thanks but felt uneasy. The air felt heavy as if something big was about to happen.

The sounds of music, laughter, and glass clinking reached them as they made their way slowly to the grand ballroom, stopping just outside the large closed doors.

There they met Takashi and Eriol who took Chiharu and Tomoyo respectively on their arms.

They waited for Syaoran and made small talk but Sakura's heart was pounding as she met Eriol's eyes.

He did not appeared surprised that she would still be here nor did he make any drastic moves to arrest her or blatantly accuse her. He just quietly regarded her, thinking.

Sakura tried to silently communicate why she had to stay behind. She hoped that her eyes told the Chancellor the obvious reason.

"Where is the prince?" Chiharu asked Eriol, getting a bit nervous.

"I'm not sure," Eriol answered honestly. Truth be told he had expected Syaoran to have been here already, eagerly waiting.

"He better not have forgotten today is the princess' birthday," Takashi joked.

"Indeed…" Eriol's eyes met Sakura's again, dulling indicating that it was the _princess_' birthday, not Sakura's.

She lowered her eyes with a bit of guilt.

"Ah, there he is!" Takashi exclaimed as he caught sight of Syaoran approaching them.

Syaoran was dressed finely in a black coat with golden buttons. His tall lean figure parted the crowd of aristocrats with a powerful authority that he emitted. His black boots hit the marble floor with a precise purpose in mind. His face was grim and with one look, Sakura could tell he was not happy.

They bowed and curtsied respectably when he arrived. He did not speak to any of them.

"Syaoran," Tomoyo spoke up, unperturbed by his obvious bad mood. "King Aureoles will publicly call for you during the middle of the ball today. King Protomes has ordered that you make your engagement known during this time to everyone present. Almost everyone has already heard the rumours about the marriage, but tonight you will confirm it."

Syaoran said nothing. Sakura could tell something was bothering him but she did not know how to ask.

Takashi smiled, uneasily, also detecting the foul mood. "Let's go, shall we?" he suggested before Syaoran's bad mood could ruin everything.

Syaoran offered his arm stiffly to Sakura and she took it gingerly, concerned.

They lined up in front of the large doors and Takashi gave a nod to the butler, indicating they were all here and ready.

"Chancellor Yamazaki Takashi and Lady Mihara Chiharu," the butler at the door called out, announcing their presence to all the guests in the party. The doors opened and the couple entered.

"What's wrong?" Sakura whispered, taking the opportunity to talk to him.

"We need to talk."

"W-What-?" She felt nervous.

"Chancellor Hiragizawa Eriol and Lady Daidouji Tomoyo."

The two elegant couples entered the ballroom gracefully.

"We're next," Syaoran told her. "No more talking."

Sakura swallowed her words, confusion and hurt.

_What was going on?_

"Prince Syaoran of Proto and Princess Sakura of Aure!"

He took a step and she followed. Arm in arm they entered the brilliantly lit ballroom. It had been decorated to the utmost degree of richness. Royal purple curtains hung on all the large windows leading to the many balconies. Tapestries sewn with golden thread depicting Aure and Proto's many famous conquests hung on the walls. Candles were placed in every bracket on the wall and on the long rectangular tables to the side. The tables were full of platters of meat, bowls of fruits, goblets of wine, and plates of pastries and desserts. The middle of the large ballroom was clear of furniture, used for dancing. Musicians and bards were in a corner, tirelessly playing a beautiful melody. Numerous guards were stationed at doors, near walls, and all around the ballroom.

The table of the kings was situated at the very front of the room, raised on a circular platform dais. Other – smaller – tables were scattered near the dais but were not allowed onto the actual dais itself. And here the important noblemen sat with their ladies.

Everyone was dressed finely with long trailing gowns or magnificent coats. Some Sakura recognized from her routine meetings with them during the evenings and others she had never seen before.

The whole ballroom paused as the two royal figures entered the party. The music stopped in the background as Syaoran led Sakura down the center of the room. As they approached, the numerous aristocrats dropped into elegant curtsies or graceful bows, heads down.

Sakura felt a little overwhelmed with all the bright candles. The light reflected off all the jewels and gems, and all the people. She could see some were peaking at her, but no one dared to continue their previous chit-chats as the two royal figures arrived at the front of the room. At the kings' table.

Syaoran was used to this kind of affair and he moved swiftly and purposefully. Once they saw King Aureoles and Protomes, Sakura dropped into a curtsy and Syaoran into a bow.

"My dears!" Aureoles grinned. "Come, sit."

As soon as Syaoran and Sakura were seated on the thrones, Aureoles gave a wave of his hand and the music picked up again and the ballroom breathed again as the aristocrats rose from their submissive positions. Chattering began anew and many glances were cast in the new princess' direction.

Lady Hyabe was happily seated at King Aureoles' right side, wining and dining, and casting smug glances down at Lady Pley who wasn't allowed at the kings' table.

"How is it, daughter?" Aureoles asked Sakura, eagerly. "Do the decorations please you?"

"Yes, thank you… F-Father," Sakura choked out in response.

Aureoles did not notice the slight unwillingness to call him father.

Eriol climbed the steps of the dais and bowed deeply.

"Ah, Chancellor Eriol," Aureoles boomed. "How are you enjoying yourself today?"

"It is a very fine party, Your Majesty," Eriol replied with flattery, and the king beamed proudly. "I would just like to offer my good wishes on the princess' birthday."

Aureoles nodded. "Go ahead."

Eriol did not turn to Sakura or even look at her. "Happy birthday, Princess," he stated quite matter-of-factly and then he backed down the stairs, off the dais, still bowed.

Aureoles found this conduct a little strange but he did not dwell on it as Duke Gouhei and a younger man climbed up the steps to them. Gouhei's cane made taps on the steps as he made his way up.

"Your Majesties," he said, a little out of breath. "You outdid yourselves this time on this party!"

Both Protomes and Aureoles grinned. "And who is this, Gouhei?" Protomes asked, gesturing to the younger man standing beside Gouhei.

"I am honoured, Your Majesties, to present to you my sole heir, my son!" Gouhei raised his head proudly.

"Fine fellow, fine fellow," Aureoles commented with approval. "I shall look forward to seeing you around in my court more often."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Gouhei's son replied. "And happy birthday, Princess Sakura."

With that the two descended the steps and melded back into the party.

Count Kaijo was the next aristocrat to approach them. As he walked up the few steps to the thrones, Sakura felt Syaoran sit up and tense beside her. She had a bad feeling about this, not having forgotten what she had done in the dungeons to manipulate him.

"Your Majesties," Kaijo greeted them lightly, bowing deeply.

"Kaijo!" Syaoran grimaced. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be locked up?"

Kaijo replied carefully with a grand sweep of his arm, "I was granted a pardon in the wake of the princess' royal birthday." He held onto his tongue, not wanting to end up in prison again because of an argument with Syaoran.

"Yes, I agreed to the pardon," Aureoles spoke up. "After all, it is my daughter's special eighteenth birthday. I don't want any ill will on this day."

Syaoran glowered at Kaijo and a small satisfied smirk crept onto the Count's face, and Sakura groaned inwardly. Count Kaijo was not a bad person but his personality and Syaoran's clashed horribly, throwing them into a state of forever disagreement with each other.

Aureoles shifted uncomfortably in his chair, aware of the conflict between the two. "That's enough, Kaijo. You may leave the dais now."

Kaijo bowed and backed away slowly.

"Happy birthday, princess," he murmured eerily before he left. There was something in his eye and the way he looked at Sakura that made her feel uneasy. It was ambition. Untamed ambition.

Next, Takashi and Chiharu ascended the steps to them.

"Chancellor Takashi," Aureoles nodded approvingly. He was glad it wasn't another troublesome nobleman.

"Your Majesties," Takashi replied. "Chiharu and I would like to wish Princess Sakura a happy birthday."

"Thank you," Sakura answered warmly.

Takashi and Chiharu bowed and curtsied one more time and descended the steps. The people at the kings' table watched as Takashi romantically asked Chiharu for a dance.

Chiharu giggled and placed her hand into his outstretched palm. Takashi pulled her to him and they twirled away onto the ballroom floor.

Sakura glanced over at Syaoran who was still withdrawn and angry, and leaned over slightly. "What is it?" She had to ask. She had to know what was going on.

Before Syaoran could reply or retort – Sakura wasn't sure what his answer was going to be – King Protomes exclaimed, "Son, why don't you take Sakura for a dance too?" Protomes had seen Chancellor Takashi with the pretty Chiharu and wanted his son to emulate that with Sakura.

"I'm not in the mood for dancing-" Syaoran growled.

King Protomes narrowed his eyes dangerously. He hated when his son stubbornly refused requests. "I said… _now_!"

Syaoran got to his feet slowly and unwillingly, but he could not disobey the king. He offered his hand stiffly to Sakura and she took it, baffled at his attitude.

They descended down the raised dais onto the ballroom floor and he put his hand on her waist and took her other hand in his.

Sakura placed her free hand on his shoulder and they started to move to the music, many eyes on them.

"What's… going on, Syaoran?"

His dark amber eyes trained onto her and he bit out coldly, "Stop pretending, Sakura."

She reeled back and would have broken away if Syaoran had not firmly closed the distance between them so he could continue the private conversation.

"Or should I say… Namonai?" he whispered, eyes burning down into hers.

Sakura felt the words dry up in her throat. He knew her secret? Before she could stop herself, her head whipped in Eriol's direction. He was standing silently by the wall, watching them. Had he told Syaoran? Why though! Why…?

"What are you looking at?" Syaoran demanded. He had arrived at the palace to try and understand but now all he was was angry. He wanted some answers.

"N-Nothing."

"Sakura, enough of the lies!"

"Syaoran, please… you don't understand…"

"Then tell me what it is," he gritted out. "What is going on with you?"

Sakura looked up at him and saw a hopeful glint in his eyes. He hoped that she would tell him, and for the first time, she realized just how powerful her sway on him was. And why Eriol was so weary of her.

And she also realized one other crucial thing.

He did _not_ know. He did not know she was not a real princess.

If he knew, he would not be here today. He would not be here right now, dancing with her with the whole world looking on. He would not have allowed her to enter the ballroom with the title 'princess'.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm her racing heart. If he knew, she might not even be alive right now. Eriol had not told him. Not yet.

"What do you want to know?" she asked cleverly, to gauge what he already knew and gain more time for herself.

Syaoran frowned. "Are you Namonai?"

She knew it would be no use to lie anymore about that. To lie would only further anger him. "Yes."

He did not react, as she had expected. He already knew she was Namonai deep down.

"That…" He licked his lips and started again. "That day on the streets… that was you?"

"Yes…"

"And that man who came to rescue you… that was Kaptan."

Sakura hesitated and then nodded.

Syaoran grimaced. "Why?" he whispered. "Why did you lie?"

"I had to… you wouldn't understand… you-"

"No!" He hissed as he took his hands off her and took a small step back. "I would have! I love you, Sakura." He ran his hands through his hair, oblivious to the stares he was getting. "Sakura? Is that even your _real_ name? Or is it Namonai, huh?"

Sakura glanced at the aristocrats peering curiously at them, still dancing away. They could not hear what Syaoran was saying over the music but if things got anymore out of hand, Syaoran would soon be yelling.

So Sakura did what only she could. She stepped back into Syaoran's arms and forcefully placed his hands on her waist again.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, Li Syaoran," she murmured to him, trying not to tremble. A common girl like her talking to a powerful prince in this way. He was too surprised to react and Sakura took the opportunity to continue, "You may love me now but you didn't always love me and you won't always love me."

Syaoran felt a stab to his heart at her sharp words. "W-What?" he stammered, eyes wide.

"Stop pretending and lying too, Syaoran," Sakura whispered in a small voice. "Did you really think I would not find out how you sent Eriol to _spy_ on me?"

"N-No…" Syaoran's words caught in his throat. "I-I mean, yes I did but that's in the past-"

"It's not in the past if he's still bothering me!"

Sakura ruthlessly tried to twist the guilt onto him, but Syaoran hadn't lived all of twenty years to be so easily manipulated and deterred.

He looked at her and in an almost defeated whisper, he said, "You tried to kill me that day."

Sakura froze, as he threw her off her guard again. "N-No I didn't…" she stammered, terrified.

"You wanted that brooch so badly that you were willing to kill me to get it."

Sakura shook her head, having gone cold. "No, that's not true."

"It all makes sense now," Syaoran muttered. "That first day when I met you at dinner, you couldn't take your eyes off of me. It wasn't my wealth or power or title you wanted, it was the brooch!"

Sakura felt anger and guilt come rushing back, and in a moment of temper, shoved Syaoran back. He had a hit a painful chord and a flood of shame swept over her. "How dare you think I would be interested in you because you're the Prince of Proto! I'm not that _kind_ of person!" she hissed. "You're the one that's interested in me because I'm the princess of Aure! If I was some peasant on the street, you wouldn't glance at me twice!"

"That's not true!" Syaoran protested. Then he lowered his voice. By now a group of nosy noblemen were purposely dancing closer to hear what the commotion was about. "It all makes sense now. You searched my room and study for that brooch, didn't you? And when we fell over the cliff, you knew exactly how to scale down a mountain side and light fires! And you sent Meijo to ask my butler about that brooch!"

Sakura tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I underestimated your butler's loyalty."

"That's not the point! Who taught you how to fight?"

"Don't yell at me!" Sakura yelled back. "And don't you think you can question me-"

"Enough of this!"

They stared at each other, intense amber eyes meeting bright emerald ones in a deadlock of mixed emotions.

"What are you going to do now?" Sakura asked quietly.

Syaoran frowned. "What do you mean? I just want the truth! Do you go out on the streets often?"

He thought that she was Namonai only because she liked to play on the streets, in disguise. Sakura cringed inwardly.

"It was a one-time thing…" she lied in a small voice. "After I met you…"

He hesitated, unsure what to think. "Who was that man you were stealing from?"

Sakura would not tell. He reached out to touch her cheek, trying to bridge the gap between their relationship that he could feel, but she turned her head away.

"What are you caught up in? Tell me and I can help," he urged.

"You used Eriol to find out things about me so you could get _rid_ of me…"

"I've made s-some mistakes-"

Sakura felt cold and she shook off his arm. "This isn't going to work…"

"Don't say that-"

"We're just too different!"

"Oh, come on!" Syaoran threw up his hands. "Not this again!"

Sakura glared at him. How had she and Syaoran ended up together anyway? Her judgement must have been badly clouded if she had even imagined they could be together. It was impossible for her to be with Syaoran! What was she thinking? Why was she still here? Had she suddenly developed a conscience for saving people? She didn't care about others. All she cared about was vengeance. Yes, that was right.

But deep down she knew this was angry talk. It simply was who she was to be unable to walk away when so many people might die. She simply could not.

"Sakura! Talk to me," Syaoran exclaimed. She was slipping away from him and he was terrified in an unreasonable way of losing her.

"I… thought you were different," Sakura said slowly. "I thought you and me could work but…"

Syaoran stepped up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're going to be my wife. You _are_ mine. If you're angry about Eriol, I took him to Proto for you!"

Sakura frowned at him. "That's because you told him to spy on me! You knew what would happen to me if I lost Aureoles' favour!"

"But you didn't, did you?" Syaoran replied, desperately. "Plus, you're his daughter. He wouldn't do anything bad to you."

Sakura burst out into sarcastic laughter. "Is this what our love is?"

"I do love you," he insisted in a low firm voice.

"The way you were obsessed with Namonai? She was exciting, wasn't she?"

"But _you're_ Namonai," Syaoran exclaimed, frowning in confusion, unknowingly falling into Sakura's trap.

"And what if she had been another girl, Syaoran?" she asked.

Syaoran opened his mouth to protest but he saw the look on her face.

He bit his lip and put his hand on her cheek. He knew he couldn't win an argument against Sakura. But he knew he could win in a non-verbal way. He rubbed his thumb against her face and Sakura's heart immediately started to beat faster. She closed her eyes despite herself and felt his fingers slide down her throat. Syaoran leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips, and she found that her limbs had gone weak and she couldn't break away.

"Sakura…" he whispered huskily into her neck. "I've only fallen in love twice through my whole life." He kissed her again. "And it has always been with you."

A small sigh escaped her lips as Syaoran planted soft kisses on her neck too. His hand was on the small of her back and they were moving gently to the music, drowned in each other's alluring presence.

"Plus, there's nothing to worry about," Syaoran added. "Namonai is no princess," he joked with a grin.

Sakura's eyes flew open and she stared at him. It felt like her heart had broken and stopped. Syaoran was smiling at her but his smile disappeared instantly when he saw her expression.

"W-What?" he asked. "What is it?"

"Get away from me."

"_What?_"

Sakura tried to walk away but Syaoran caught her wrist and spun her back to face him. "What did I say?" he muttered, oblivious to why everything had suddenly gone wrong.

"I just need some air," Sakura replied steely. "Let go!"

"Not until you tell me what is going on!"

"Li Syaoran, let go off my hand!"

"Did I say something to make you angry at me?"

"I said let go! Why, you stubborn royal pain in the-"

The two royal figures were now in an all-out fight, disregarding the rest of the world. No one knew what they were quarrelling about or what they were saying but by the second their voices were becoming louder and clearer.

Meiling saw them and came rushing over. "Cousin!" she yelled loudly in greeting, breaking up the fight and shoving aristocrats left and right out of her way. "This is a great party, isn't it?"

Syaoran frowned and held up a hand to stop her approach. "You don't even like parties. Now go away, Meiling-"

"Your Highness," Yukito interrupted, stepping up from the other side. "May I take Sakura for a dance?"

The word 'no' was already on Syaoran's tongue, but the ever-faster-Meiling quickly answered, "Of course, General Yukito! Syaoran isn't stingy or overly possessive, are you, Cousin?"

Meiling left Syaoran with no other choice than to give Yukito a curt nod.

Yukito offered his hand gracefully to Sakura who took it gladly and together they made their away from Syaoran.

Waves of jealousy swept over him as he watched Yukito put a hand on Sakura's waist and take her other hand into his, fingers intertwining.

"What's gotten into you, Syaoran?" Meiling hissed at his side. "If Yukito and I hadn't come over, who knows what sort of nasty gossip will start up- Why are you fighting with Sakura during her birthday?"

"None of your business!" And Syaoran stormed off to the side.

* * *

The musicians played a soft and soothing melody and Yukito and Sakura fell into a slow dance.

"You are making him very angry," Sakura whispered, glancing to Syaoran who was staring daggers at Yukito.

Yukito disregarded her words. He spun them around, her dress flowing around in a fluid motion, glistening in the air. Together, they looked beautiful. The candle light caught Yukito's hair in just the right way and he looked both regal and stunning as he guided Sakura to the melody.

"Listen Sakura," Yukito said urgently, unaware of how good they looked together and the awed expression on the aristocrat's faces. "You _have_ to leave the palace. Chancellor Hiragizawa is not letting this go. He has been whispering things into the Proton king's ear. Look!"

Sakura glanced at the raised dais at the front of the room and found Eriol standing to Protomes' side, urgently talking. There was a frown on the king's face.

"I hear he is saying some strange things about you, stirring up trouble and suspicion," Yukito continued. "If you don't leave tonight, you may never."

Sakura smiled softly. "If the Chancellor cares anything about his kingdom like he says, he will not expose me."

Yukito opened his mouth to protest but the song came to an end, and other couples on the dance floor broke away from each other modestly. Syaoran made his way over with only one intention: to take Sakura back. Yukito had no choice but to let Sakura go too.

"Everything will be alright," Sakura said, giving him a small nod.

Just as Syaoran was going to take Sakura back onto his arm, there came a polite tap on his shoulder.

"Ahem!"

Syaoran turned around and stared at Kaptan. "Your Highness," Kaptan greeted Syaoran with a handsome and carefree grin. "May I have this dance with Sakura?"

"No!" Syaoran replied vigorously.

Sakura placed on her hand into Kaptan's outstretched palm. "Yes, you may," Sakura answered, dismissing the prince's objection.

Kaptan gave Syaoran a wink, took Sakura's hand, and led her back onto the floor just as another song picked up again. Syaoran ran a hand through his messy brown hair and an aristocrat couple skittered away from him as soon as they saw his murderous expression.

"Got the brooch yet?" Kaptan murmured, giving a curt nod to a nosy couple dancing a little too close.

"No…" Sakura replied quietly. "We have a problem…"

She could feel Kaptan instantly tense. His head swivelled to the dais where Eriol was still speaking to King Protomes. "The Chancellor?"

"He is a problem," she answered. "But not right now. It's Syaoran. He… knows I'm Namonai. He knows it was us on the streets that day."

Kaptan tried very hard to keep the pleasant smile plastered onto his face as he continued to send off pleasant nods to other dancing aristocrats. "And?" he prodded. "What is his next move?"

"Right now nothing. He wants to know where I learned to fight."

Kaptan's smile disappeared and his jaw clenched. "Is that so? This is getting very dangerous, Sakura."

"I know… but he… _doesn't_ know yet. I still have a chance."

Kaptan closed his eyes briefly. "Very well," he sighed. "Tell him you learned from me. Childhood wooden sword fights with the farmer's son or whatever story you've been telling."

Sakura didn't say anything for a while and Kaptan fell quiet, thinking.

"He also knows I want the brooch."

Kaptan rolled his eyes. "Great. The more time you spend with him, the greater danger you're in. I don't like this. I don't like this one bit."

Sakura lowered her head. "I trust him," she admitted.

The vagabond frowned. "He has a _duty_ to report you to the king, Sakura. I've heard from Tor that you… have feelings for this boy…" Kaptan stuck out his tongue in disapproval. "But just remember he _is_ the Proton prince! Whatever fantasy you have going on in your head, you need to know that he will have to sentence you to death. It's the law of the land."

Sakura swallowed hard. "Syaoran said… before… that he loves me because of who I am, not because I'm a princess."

Kaptan was shocked at the weakness he thought he could hear in Sakura's tone. "_YOU_ believe that? You of all people?" He saw the hurt look on her face and revised his tone. "You know what I mean," he muttered. "Prince Syaoran is a man who will protect his country before anything else. You are an impostor, a threat to the blood lineage of the thrones. Your secret is simply too big. When it comes down to it, _which_ will he choose: you or his country?"

_My people will always be near my heart…_

A jolt ran through Sakura as Syaoran's hauntingly words flew through her mind. When she had been in that carriage with him and had asked about his mark, she had known there and then that he loved his people.

"I'm doing this to save his people… as well as the people of Aure," Sakura said desperately. After all that had happened, she still didn't want to leave him. As more time passed, it was getting harder and harder to say goodbye.

"That's _if_ they don't kill you first."

She looked away.

Kaptan gently lifted her chin with his finger. "You know these people. Even if you are the one way they can survive a barbarian invasion, they will still have you beheaded for impersonation… out of arrogance."

He pulled away as the song started to end and fade away. "You're a _great_ liar, Sakura. You handle him and his questions about Namonai, but you make sure to get that brooch!" Kaptan bowed to her, outwardly pleasant, and sauntered away. Sakura could tell her was worried about her.

Sakura felt a chill run down her spine as Syaoran took her into his arms again for the next dance.

At first he didn't say anything but then he couldn't bear it anymore. "Why won't you answer my questions? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

Before Sakura could answer, a servant of King's Aureoles approached them discretely. "Excuse me," he murmured courteously. "The King is summoning for you. Please follow me."

Syaoran did not want to but Sakura took the opportunity to put off the prince's insistent questions.

As they climbed up the steps back to the dais again, she saw that Eriol was still whispering into King Protomes' ear.

"There you are!" King Aureoles exclaimed heartily when he saw them.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked.

"He has an announcement to make," Hyabe chimed in. From the pleased smile on her face, it was clear she was up to something.

Aureoles rose to his feet and cleared his throat as Sakura and Syaoran took seats. Aureoles was slightly nervous as he raised up his golden goblet. "My loyal subjects," he boomed, his strong voice carrying well across the ballroom. Immediately everyone stopped talking, hushing up.

"I have an announcement to make," Aureoles continued once he was satisfied he had everyone's attention. He turned to Hyabe and offered her his hand. She took it, grinning from ear to ear and stood up next to him.

"Today is a wonderful day. My daughter, Sakura, has returned to my side to celebrate her birthday." To this, there were polite cheers and clapping. Once that had died down, Aureoles continued, "And so it is only fitting that I share with everyone more wonderful news." He paused again for dramatic effect. "Soon… Lady Hyabe and I will be joined in marriage… and she will become the Queen of Aure."

In the first few seconds, concerned whispers rippled through the aristocrats. It was clear that Lady Hyabe had a reputation amongst the aristocracy. Despite a slight unfavourable opinion of this union between the King and Hyabe, no one dared to voice otherwise. Soon the ballroom recovered from the initial shock and erupted into loud clapping, well-feigned smiles, and sweet words of congratulations.

King Aureoles did not notice. He nodded in delight and retook his seat, having finished his little speech.

But before the musicians could raise their instruments and start playing songs again, Syaoran stood up and stepped forward. In that one action, without even saying a single word, he captured everyone's attention and commanded absolute silence.

"I also have an announcement to make," he said finally.

The noblemen glanced at each other curiously. Some were a bit excited. Was this the rumoured proposal of marriage? Was it true? Who knew that the Proton prince would _actually_ submit to the idea of marriage? Was this Auren princess so alluring and stunning that she had managed to captivate the prince's heart?

Sakura licked her lips nervously. What was Syaoran going to say? He didn't really understand how to play the manipulating games of the court, or rather, he refused to. So was he going to tell everyone she could fight because of whatever reason he had in his head?

Eriol caught her eye, but Sakura could not read what he was thinking. He looked slightly concerned, and like Sakura, he felt a little anxious. Was Syaoran going to proclaim his love to Sakura? Was he going to propose? Whatever he was going to announce, Eriol had a bad feeling. But there was no way to interrupt Syaoran without being utterly disrespectful.

"Many of you have not yet met Sakura," Syaoran said. "Many of you do not know her because she has just recently returned to Aure." He paced the dais with a frown on his face. "Some of you have even started vicious rumours about her. Doubted her." The court fell deadly silent. There was not a single person who did not know the prince's wrath. "I will be honest."

Sakura's heart nearly stopped, terrified. All the eyes staring at her. Her eyes darted to possible exits but all she could see were all the armed guards stationed everywhere.

"When I first met Sakura, I also had my doubts."

The court gasped at this blunt and somewhat devastating revelation. Was the prince going to publicly embarrass the princess? King Aureoles was also thinking this and he was shooting warning glances at King Protomes, while Hyabe tried her hardest not to smile menacingly.

"Since then," Syaoran continued, ignoring their reactions. "I have spent almost every day with her." Now he turned to Sakura and grasped her hand in his and pulled her forward to stand beside him. She was shocked.

"Sakura is different, amazing, and full of surprises. Despite this, there is only one certain thing in my mind about her…" Sakura stared at him, horrified and sure he was going to tell them about her combat skills. "People of Aure and Proto, I present to you the one _true_ princess of Aure, Princess Sakura!"

Sakura's mouth fell slightly open as her heart pounded. H-Had Syaoran just affirmed her status to the whole court of Proto and Aure?

The ballroom erupted into nods and clapping. They may not like the prince as a person, but they trusted him and his judgment. And suddenly everything made sense. This was why the prince had granted the princess such an honor by giving her one of the best tiaras the kingdoms had ever seen.

And all that Eriol had slowly been working towards was instantly crushed with Syaoran's words.

Eriol immediately stepped forward to them. This had gone too far! He had completely underestimated this Sakura girl.

"Your Highness! What have you done!" he hissed.

Sakura looked at Eriol, equally bewildered.

"Chancellor, I did what I promised I would do."

"_What_?" Eriol spluttered.

"I lost a bet with the princess," Syaoran explained calmly. "I simply upheld my promise to acknowledge Sakura as the true princess of Aure."

Eriol's eyes widened and he spun to face Sakura. She could see the vehement words forming in his head, but before he could say anything, Syaoran said, "Sakura, we need to talk. Let's go to the balcony. We will have more privacy there."

"W-Wait," Sakura stammered, still unbelieving what had just happened. "I will join you there in a moment. Let me speak to the Chancellor first."

Syaoran frowned. "What for?"

"I… promise I will answer all your questions later… Just… let go first…" She ushered him away.

When he had finally and very reluctantly left, Eriol and Sakura moved to a corner of the ballroom where they could be somewhat alone, and Eriol spluttered, "You! You are evil beyond comprehension!"

"Chancellor! I didn't think he would actually –" Sakura paused. "When I made that bet, I did not think this would happen."

"But it has!" Eriol exclaimed. "When you are exposed, the prince will lose his credibility in his court! What have you done! Do you understand how dangerous it is if his own court loses their confidence in him? You will ruin Proto!"

Anger boiled in Sakura. "You don't have to believe me," she muttered. "But I did not come here to destroy Proto, or Aure."

"_Why_ are you here then!"

Sakura would not tell him, instead she said, "Well, Chancellor, I guess now you cannot tell anyone my secret."

"I have underestimated you…"

"Or I have simply been lucky." She started to move away but as a second thought, she paused and turned back. "If I were to leave, Chancellor, in your honest opinion, do you think Proto and Aure will win the war against the barbarians?"

Eriol opened his mouth but closed it. He knew the court well. This scandal would have them tearing apart each other, accusing the other of planting a spy even before the barbarians invaded.

"… I may not be able to expose you right now," Eriol said carefully, "But I _will_ find out why you're here, who else is helping you, and… who you _really_ are!"

* * *

Sakura gently eased open the glass doors of the small balcony. There were many balconies all around the circular ballroom.

She closed the doors behind her firmly and took a step forward in the dark. She could make out Syaoran's figure, his back to her, leaning on the balcony marble rail.

She took another step forward, her step unsure. Syaoran turned to her but did not say anything.

"Well, here I am," Sakura said but her voice came out in a weak whisper. She licked her lips and tried again, "What do you want to ask?"

Syaoran turned away again and looked up into the darkening sky. The faint outline of an almost full moon painted the sky and stars were starting to pop out. "Are you going to lie or tell the truth?"

Sakura swallowed hard. "You think I've lied about everything?"

"Have you?"

"No! I never lied when I said I love you."

Syaoran looked down at his hands on the rail and down into the large sprawling garden lit with numerous torches two stories below him. "When you were attacked yesterday on the parade… I…" He closed his eyes. "I thought you were going to die… _But_, imagine my surprise when you single-handedly killed both of your attackers!"

Sakura blinked away the tears threatening her. "I'm s-sorry."

"The barbarians are going to attack soon, I know this. I've known this for a long time and I've tried to prepare for it. But when they did make the first move during that parade, instead of responding immediately by consulting the Proton general, all I could think about was you! How you had lied to me! How you had kept so many secrets!"

"Syaoran, please don't do this-" Sakura knew she loved him now and if he asked any more damaging questions, it would break them apart. It was already practically impossible that they were together and she wanted this to last as long as it could.

"Who taught you to fight!"

She closed her eyes briefly, swallowing the guilt. "K-Kaptan did."

Syaoran ran his hand through his hair. "Do you love Kaptan?"

"What?"

"You seem very close to him. Closer than to me."

"That's not true! I don't love Kaptan the way I love you!"

"If you love me, why didn't you tell me-"

"Do you tell _me_ everything?" Sakura retorted, voice catching. "I couldn't tell you… I just couldn't…"

"Because you don't trust me."

They stared at each other, just a few steps away from physical contact, but to them it felt they were further from each other more than they had ever been.

"No, I don't trust you," Sakura said finally. "You sent Eriol after me-"

"Oh, come on! That was in the beginning-"

"And after that the opportunity to tell you had passed."

Syaoran groaned. "Why do you want the brooch so badly?" he asked, feeling tired.

"I can't tell you."

Syaoran clenched his teeth, trying to stop the hurt. "Where does this leave us then if you don't even trust me?"

Sakura fell silent and he could not see her expression in the dark. "It leaves us… at the beginning."

"After all we've been through…?"

Sakura took a step back. "We've only known each other for a month, Your Royal Highness."

"Don't speak to me like that-"

"I will do what I have to do to make sure Aure and Proto will unite to fight the war so that innocent people do not have to die… If that means marriage, then I will-"

"Don't!" Syaoran crossed the distance between them. "Don't say that… Don't say that, Sakura. I will give you everything you want-"

Sakura silenced him by catching his lips in a kiss. He intensified it as she bit at his bottom lip gently. "I love you, Li Syaoran."

He dug his fingers into her hair and she ran her fingers down his arm. She broke the kiss when she felt that he was holding something in his other hand.

"What is that?" she asked, curiously, still slightly out of breath.

"It's…" Syaoran took a step back and showed her what he had been clutching. It was a small box which fit perfectly into his palm.

Sakura frowned slightly, not understanding.

"Sakura," Syaoran said softly, head slightly bowed. "I love you with all my heart." His voice caught slightly. "I spent all night thinking about this and the truth is… I don't care if you are Namonai, if you can fight, if Kaptan taught you, or why you want the brooch. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to…"

Shocked, Sakura couldn't say anything. He was willing to stop asking questions?

Then her heart stopped as Syaoran dropped onto one knee in front of her and slowly opened the box in his hands. She knew what was in it even before she saw it.

Li Syaoran was proposing.

"Marry me, Sakura. We can start our lives together. I will take care of you through thick and thin."

Tears sprang to her eyes and her hands flew to her mouth. She loved this brown-haired amber-eyed prince so much she didn't think it was possible. She looked at the large diamond ring in the box. Yes, of course she would marry him…

But then he moved his fingers away and showed Sakura what was in the other half of the box. It was the gold scorpion brooch, and she instantly recognized it. Her green eyes darted to his.

"Choose the ring and marry me," he said carefully, his eyes not leaving hers. "And forget about the brooch. No more questions, no more of the past. B-But…" he trailed off. "But if you want the brooch more, choose it and it will be yours."

Sakura tensed, knowing exactly what he meant.

Choose to marry Syaoran and forget about revenge, give up the brooch and thus never find Kan, the leader of the Scorps. But choose the brooch… and that would tell Syaoran she wanted the brooch more than she wanted him.

"Don't make me choose… please!"

Syaoran looked up at her, still on one knee. "It shouldn't be a hard choice, Sakura."

Her heart felt like it would break in two and the thought that she would break his too hurt her more than she thought was possible.

She knew what she had to do.

"Then it's only fair if you choose too…" she whispered.

A little surprised, Syaoran replied without hesitating, "I will choose you."

Sakura grimaced. "Don't be so sure," she said quietly. "The choice is… Your kingdom or me?"

This stunned him speechless. "W-What? What do you mean?" he asked, completely taken off guard.

"If there came a day where if you chose me, you would lose your kingdom or if you chose your kingdom, you would lose me, which would _you_ choose?"

Syaoran froze, unable to think. "I couldn't possibly choose…" he whispered finally. "The stakes are too high-" He faltered. "Is this brooch so important it can affect a kingdom?"

"No," Sakura replied quietly. "But it is important to me like how your kingdom is important to you. So which would you choose, Syaoran?"

He couldn't choose, and he couldn't say. Sakura closed her eyes and nodded, knowing his answer. She reached out into the box and made her choice. Her hands closed around the one she had picked and slowly pulled it out.

"Sakura, please, don't do this," Syaoran begged.

"I'm sorry," she answered, backing away. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Sakura, no," he whispered, unable to believe what she had chosen. "My kingdom _is_ important but you are too!"

Her back against the glass door now, she murmured, "Sometimes you have to make difficult choices…" She reached for the door and Syaoran sprang up, refusing to let her go.

"I choose you," he breathed, body pressed against her.

A tear escaped despite her best to hold in her crying, and it slid down her cheek. Trembling, she reached out and brushed his hair from his eyes. "Choosing your kingdom is the right choice… Syaoran..."

She tiptoed and kissed him softly on his cheek. "You are the prince and your kingdom must come before anyone else. Your people depend on you to make that right choice no matter what."

Then Sakura opened the balcony door and slipped away, the brooch she had sought after for so long finally in the palm of her hand. But she did not feel any happier.

Syaoran dropped to his knees, his forehead pressed against the cool pane of the glass door, a throbbing and unbearable pain in his chest. He could still feel Sakura's lingering kiss.

"Then… did you make the right choice… Sakura?"

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, another pretty long chapter. I apologize for the length – I needed to fit quite a lot of things here. This will change in the future, I hope. No more humongous chapters. For this one, I just couldn't find a good time to end it without it being a horrible cliffhanger.

Also, I'm terribly sorry for the late update. I've just moved back to school and I still don't have an internet connection, so that's driving me crazy. Also, I've been in classes for the entire week (thank goodness it was only for this week) so I was planning to update this when I get home. But no internet at home so I have to find an opportunity to use my school's wireless. Gotta wait a few more days until they get internet installed at where I live.

I think that's about it.

Oh, and just as something interesting or a follow-up, in a previous chapter if you guys remember, Syaoran was in Proto getting a jeweler to make the tiara. But remember the jeweler showed him _two_ boxes. One held the tiara and the other I didn't write in. That's because –ta-da – it was an engagement ring for Sakura =]

xSapphirexRosesxFanx: Omg, bunnies. That was sooo cute.

TiramisuChu: Noted! =] I will definitely change it up in the future.

Mirai: Thank you for the positive reviews haha

Again, sorry for making my wonderful reviewers and readers wait for quite a bit. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I received. You guys are awesome!

Next chapter: ambition drives a Count to meddle, has Sakura and Syaoran ended… again? And… Kaptan opens the mysterious Chest!


	24. Revealing What's Inside

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Revealing What's Inside**

Syaoran sat on the floor, head buried in his arms. The cold night wind whistled through the marble railings of the balcony and crept under his coat, but he hardly felt it at all.

All he could think of was a certain honey-brown haired girl and how he felt like she had just ripped out his heart and left him…

"So…" someone called over from the balcony beside the one Syaoran was on. "That's it?"

Syaoran immediately recognized Takashi's voice but he didn't bother moving or replying.

Takashi cleared his throat uncomfortably and tried again, "Hey, girls right?"

Takashi was standing on the balcony one over, and it was evident that he had witnessed part of what had just happened. He didn't fully understand all the choosing and quarrelling but he did understand that Sakura had just turned her back on Syaoran.

"Go away, Takashi," Syaoran muttered. "Can't you see I want to be alone?"

Takashi sighed and there was a small _clink_ as he set his wine glass gently down on the balcony railing. "You've been alone your whole life. Do you really still want to be alone?"

Syaoran clenched his fist. "Well, what am I supposed to do? She made her choice!"

Takashi didn't say anything and the wind whistled around them, oblivious to the flurry of human emotions.

"Just… just when I thought I had found the perfect person to spend the rest of my life with… She went and-" Syaoran couldn't finish the sentence.

"Do you feel differently about her now?" Takashi asked. "Is she no longer the one you love? No longer perfect?"

"I never loved her!" Syaoran protested, angry at having let himself be hurt. "She's right, you know. I'm the damn prince of Proto. I can have anyone I want. Why would I want her? She's nothing special."

Takashi sighed. "And yet you know that's not true." He paused with slight hesitation and then made up his mind to tell Syaoran a personal story. "Chiharu and I used to argue all the time," he said quietly. "Once it got so bad that she threatened to leave me forever. You remember Lord Nebule?"

Syaoran turned his head away and snorted. Of course he remembered Lord Nebule, young adviser to the late Auren General, and who frequented Haus de Fleur to the point where he knew every flower girl's _real_ name. He had an unquenchable thirst for pretty ladies and it didn't help matters that he was quite good looking and wealthy as well. Then a few years ago he had set his sights on Chiharu and gone after her stubbornly. Showing up to her house with flowers and extravagant gifts. Complimenting her every chance he had. Introducing her to nobles who had very high connections. Chiharu had been the envy of many ladies.

"We fought over everything," Takashi admitted, recalling harder times. "But it was mostly about my work as Chancellor. Chiharu didn't like it very much. She thought it was too dangerous. She often said that the King could kill me at any time if I so much as displeased him a _little_." Takashi smiled in fondness as he remembered how Chiharu had been so concerned for him.

"What's your point, Takashi?" Syaoran muttered bitterly. "What part of being alone don't you understand?"

Takashi raised an eyebrow in the prince's direction. "There was this once she was so angry at me that she left the house," he continued. "I remembered that it was raining very hard that night and I remember seeing Nebule pull up in his big carriage and give her a ride. I hated seeing her with him but we had just argued. I didn't stop her…" Takashi sighed and drank the rest of his wine from the glass. "Anyway, Nebule took Chiharu to his house for a party. Some thieves broke in, killed many people, and stole a bunch of things."

"I remember that…" Syaoran said quietly. He remembered how hearing that news had wiped the ever-present smile off Takashi's face in a snap.

"Yeah, Nebule was killed that night in the struggle." Takashi paused. "But that's not the point. The point was when I saw her leave with Nebule, I thought to myself: it didn't matter. I was Chancellor to King Aureoles, I had everything. But when I heard how she might have been hurt, I realized if I didn't have her, it didn't matter who I was, and it sure as hell didn't matter what I had." Takashi glanced over at Syaoran still seated on the floor. "Do you understand? Sometimes people make the wrong choices and it's up to the other person to never give up."

Syaoran rubbed his face. "What am I supposed to do then?" he asked. "Sakura… is hiding something."

Takashi burst out into laughter. "Aren't we all, Your Highness?"

"Yeah, but this feels different."

"And so you're giving up? That's very unlike you."

The prince rubbed his temple. "She chose a brooch over me…" He turned and stared at Takashi. "You know me, Takashi. I _need_ to know what she's hiding but every time I ask, she just distances herself."

Takashi shrugged, unconcerned with what he thought was a petty issue. "I find it helpful to ask myself... Is it so important? If it is, I ask myself is it worth losing the person." He broke out into a good-natured grin. "Most of the time the answer is no. But…" He stuffed his hands into his pockets, growing solemn again. "In Chiharu's case, it matters. It matters a lot. So the real question is… whether you can stand seeing her on some other man's arm… Without you."

Then Takashi turned and left his balcony, going back in to join the party, and leaving Syaoran to himself.

* * *

The ballroom was a brilliant ball of light and it took Sakura a few minutes to readjust as she came in from the dark balcony outside.

She clutched the scorpion brooch tightly in her hand, feeling like she had betrayed… something, and feeling horribly terrified as if she would lose the brooch in another coincidental accident.

She moved along the walls of the ballroom, attempting to avoid polite conversation. She noticed Count Kaijo waving at her but she pretended not to see.

"Ah, Princess!" Persistent, Kaijo slipped through a group of aristocrats and fell into step beside her. He flashed her an engaging smile and offered her a crystal glass to drink.

Sakura declined wordlessly. Her green eyes scanned the crowd, hoping to catch sight of Kaptan. She finally had the brooch and now it was time to reveal what secrets the chest held. And if those secrets included Kan's exact location…

Undeterred by Sakura's slight detached attitude, Kaijo followed her unceasingly. "I didn't get a chance to properly thank you, Princess," he murmured. "You know, for getting me out of my jail cell."

Sakura frowned slightly. "Don't mention it," she answered. She attempted to lose Kaijo in a crowd of people but he caught up easily.

"No really, you don't understand," he insisted when they were alone again. He waved his hand in a grand arc. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here attending your party today-"

"I said…" Sakura spun around to face him, glaring daggers up at him. "Don't mention it, Count. And by that, I mean, _don't. mention._ it."

Kaijo looked at the ferocious princess who was obviously in a bad mood and he broke out into a grin. "Ohhhh," he feigned with a curt nod. "You mean…" He dropped his voice down into an exaggerated whisper, "Don't mention the fact that you used me to obtain information?" He glanced around the room at the mingling men and women dancing, chatting and eating. "I'm sure the court would change their opinion of you in an instant if they found out what kind of person you really were-"

Sakura narrowed her eyes dangerously and took a menacingly step forward. Kaijo stepped back in surprise, his sentence cut off as his words suddenly died in his throat. What was this terrifying feeling of hatred directed at him?

"Are you threatening me… Kaijo?" Sakura asked in a low voice. She had seen the ambition in his eyes earlier this evening. What card did he have up his sleeve that would prompt him to so boldly talk to her in this way?

Kaijo took a hasty sip from his cup. His intelligent eyes darted left and right to make sure no one was eavesdropping. Then he whispered, "I find it very strange that Lord Pley's son gets kidnapped right after you ask me about him. I see a connection here… don't you?"

"And what of it?" Sakura hissed back. "You have no proof-"

Kaijo broke out into a wide smile. "Oh, so you haven't heard."

"Haven't heard _what_?"

Kaijo shrugged as if it weren't a big deal but his eyes told otherwise. "Lord Pley's son woke up this morning. According to Lord Pley, his son saw and heard… some… things. Shall we say, Princess, that you _might_ just be in a difficult position if it turns out that his son can identify you as one of the kidnappers?"

Sakura froze. "What did his son hear and see?"

Kaijo brought the goblet to his lips for another sip, gaining more confidence now that he had Sakura's utmost attention. "Lord Pley isn't telling anyone right now. But the maids are talking. And I hear Lord Pley is launching a full-scale investigation into the matter."

For the first time, Sakura felt afraid. She knew Boch's son had woken up some time during the interrogation but she had no idea just how much the boy had heard. "What do you _really_ want, Kaijo?"

"So you admit to kidnapping Pley's son?"

Sakura scoffed. "Please, who do you think I am?"

Kaijo raised an eyebrow and then begrudgingly nodded in acknowledgement. It would be very stupid of the princess to admit to the kidnapping.

"Very well," he murmured. "Then shall we say… hypothetically… if you did have something to do with the kidnapping, and you were sloppy and left evidence, and Lord Pley was to find this evidence and trace it back to you… you would be in a very bad position… yes?"

"Hypothetically?" Sakura repeated, trying to seem incredulous to the very idea. "Count Kaijo, why would I kidnap Lord Pley's son? He is just another spoiled Lord's child, and I am the Princess of Aure. What could he possibly have that I would want?"

"Ahh…" Kaijo wagged his finger. "And that's the question, isn't it, Princess?"

Sakura clenched her fist. "It'll be in your _best_ interest, Count, to stop your groundless accusations. I tire of this." She turned away, frustrated with Kaijo's wheedling questions. What everyone had been telling her was true… things were starting to slip away. The secret she was holding was simply too big to leave in the dark much longer. Sakura stepped away from Kaijo and was about to continue her search for Kaptan when Kaijo uttered a single word that made her heart stop.

"_Kinomoto_."

Before she could think, Sakura spun around ignoring the warning flashes going off in her head. The word being said by someone else surprised her beyond belief, and her body reacted by itself.

Kaijo stood at ease, having lazily uttered the word. His eyes were trained on her and as sharp as ever. As soon as Sakura reacted she knew it was a big mistake. Kaijo had simply used the word to gauge whether it had any meaning to her. And now he had his answer.

"So… you _are_ behind the kidnapping."

Sakura closed the distance between them in an instant. "_Where_ did you hear that word?"

Kaijo shrugged and stuffed one hand into his trouser pocket. "Like I said, Pley's son heard some things. That's one of the words he told his father." Kaijo's eyes scanned through the court and stopped when he saw who he was looking for. "Look," he said and pointed. Sakura followed his finger and spotted Lord Pley in a deep conversation with two other noblemen. "That's the General of Proto on his left," Kaijo explained, "And the other one is the diplomatic relations officer, Yoshiyuki Terada."

"So?" Sakura asked after a long while of examining them.

"How much you want to bet that they're talking about the kidnapping right now?" Sakura glanced at Kaijo, and he met her eyes. "You didn't grow up here so you don't know much. Lord Pley has a reputation. He's known for being spiteful, easy to anger, and often deploying unreasonable force in matters. He sees the kidnapping of his son as a direct attack on his person, and he will do whatever it takes to find you."

"You mean the person who kidnapped his son."

Kaijo sighed. "Yeah, whatever you say, Princess. I shall not dwell on the technicalities."

"…Why are you telling me this?" Sakura asked after more contemplation.

Kaijo scratched his head. "Well, firstly, you _did_ rescue me from the dungeons, albeit your evil intentions," he answered. "Secondly, because in court we need to look out for each other, right? And it's no secret that Prince Syaoran dislikes me. If I have his _beloved_ princess on my side, things will be much easier for me."

Sakura frowned, searching Kaijo's face to see whether he was telling the truth. His light smile told her nothing. All she could see was the untamed ambition in his eyes.

"Fine. I'll believe what you say," Sakura said. "For now. But don't drag anymore. What is it that really you want from me?"

Kaijo bowed with a flourish. He smiled and leaned towards Sakura, lowering his voice into a whisper, "You told me in the dungeon you didn't want to marry Prince Syaoran. It didn't mean much to me then because I never thought that the prince, of _all people_ - would actually be in love. But today, I've seen it. He _is_ in love with you."

"What's your point?"

Kaijo wet his lips, a bit nervous. "I propose an alliance, Princess. I'm influential in my own way, but time after time, Prince Syaoran has disputed with me over minor issues. I want…" His eyes darted around again, making sure no one was listening. "I want you to undermine his authority-"

"_What_?"

"Come on now," Kaijo muttered. "You don't like the prince and neither do I. This will benefit the both of us."

"Are you crazy? Are you really asking me to work against the Prince of Proto?"

Kaijo stared into Sakura's beautiful emerald eyes and nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what I want. He deserves no less." Kaijo spread his arms in a wide gesture. "This is the game of the courts. If he's going to be vulnerable, he should have first found out whether you were worth it or not."

Sakura glared at him in indignation. "I'm not worth it? I will not do what you say-"

Kaijo's eyes widened in sudden realization. "Wait… don't tell me you love him too?" She stared at him until he added, "I mean, after all, you _did_ say you didn't want to marry him. I assumed that made you his enemy."

"You obviously like to eavesdrop a lot, Kaijo," Sakura muttered. "That means you've heard about the barbarian invasion. Things have changed."

"That's all the more reason to band together now, you and me," he insisted.

"I will not-"

Seeing that the conversation would not go any further, Kaijo ignored her protests and took her hand into his, cutting her off mid-sentence. He brushed his lips over the top of her hand and bowed. "Just think about it, Princess. After all, I'm in an unique position to tell both Lord Pley about your involvement in the kidnap, and also tell the prince how you petitioned for my release. You'll have to admit that would make your life pretty difficult. So give it some thought, hm? We would make a great team."

He turned away before Sakura could reply, whistling and feeling good about himself as he sauntered back into the crowd of nobles.

"Rat," Sakura muttered under her breath as she watched Kaijo stroll away. Then she erased him from her mind. Kaijo's play at politics would take time to carry out in order to damage her position, but by that time, she would not longer be here, so he did not worry her too much.

"Who's a rat?"

Kaptan swooped over, having caught Sakura's last word. He followed her gaze to Kaijo's retreating back. "Problem?"

"Nothing to worry about," Sakura replied as she turned her attention to Kaptan. "I've been looking for you."

"Why, I'm honoured." Kaptan grinned.

Sakura broke out into a small smile. "You're a real kind of stupid to attend this party knowing that I could be exposed at any minute."

Kaptan shrugged in that I-don't-care attitude. "Seems like we're the same kind of stupid then." He caught Sakura's attempt to hide her concern for him. "Ah, don't feel bad, Sakura," he added. "There's another reason why I still haven't left, and it has nothing to do with you."

"Another reason?" she questioned, curiousity caught. "It's about the chest, isn't it? You just can't let it go."

Kaptan tightened his ponytail. "Eh, I _did_ spend quite some effort getting that chest. The very least is to find out what's inside."

"Why don't you just chop it open? You think the chest itself is valuable?"

Kaptan hesitated. "Not exactly," he answered. "It's a complicated story."

Sakura laughed. "Don't tell me none of you can chop apart a chest?" she teased.

Kaptan flushed red. "Of course we can," he spluttered. "You'll see what the problem with the chest is later. I'm here for another reason…"

Sakura glanced at him as he went solemn. "Another reason?" she echoed.

Kaptan scratched his chin, trying to appear unconcerned but Sakura knew him better than that. Something was bothering him.

"Tell me," she insisted.

Kaptan sighed. "It's something that Tor told me… Apparently… for some reason… Boch had an interest in that gold dagger I lent you, the one that my sister gave me."

Sakura wracked her brain, recalling her memory. Then she nodded. "Yes, he seemed surprised to see it." She frowned. "Boch said it was because during a prior mission he was sent to a shrine to retrieve it-"

Sakura stopped talking as shock coursed through her body, and realization hit her.

Kaptan's family was also brutally massacred when he was younger.

He had managed to escape and was the sole survivor of his family as well.

"You… You lived on a shrine…" Sakura whispered, eyes wide. How had she not made this connection before?

Kaptan nodded. "Yes… After all I've heard… I believe…" His voice faltered and he cleared it impatiently. "I believe that Boch was responsible for the murder of my family as well. Tor said Boch admitted that you were the _second_ one to have ever survived his raids… And that's because… I was the first…"

Sakura was rooted to the spot. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Kaptan's sky-blue ones. "W-What does it all mean?" she whispered. "Can all of this just be a coincidence?"

"I plan to find out soon," Kaptan answered quietly. "After this party, I'm going to… speak to Boch."

Sakura lightly touched his hand. She understood the pain that Kaptan must have gone through as well when he had escaped. It had taken him a long time to let go and accept the massacre as random cruelty, and yet now, it was coming back to haunt him. After eight long years… the sorrow was just as deep as it had been eight years ago.

"Everything's going to be alright," Sakura said reassuringly. "We'll find some answers."

Kaptan glanced down at her and gave her a small smile, and Sakura returned it. It was time for some better news to clear the gloomy air. She raised her hand to show him the brooch that was still tightly clutched in her palm.

Kaptan's eyes widened as he recognized the brooch in an instant: the key to open the chest.

"And I also have some good news-" Sakura started to say about the brooch.

"_And now I have some good news_!"

Their attention caught, Sakura and Kaptan looked towards the dais where King Aureoles stood. He was addressing the room again and King Protomes was right beside him. The king had interrupted Sakura but she did not dwell on it as she saw Syaoran standing next to the two kings. A sinking feeling of dread filled her.

"Some of you may have already heard it being whispered," Aureoles said when the court had quietened down. "But today you will find out the real truth."

Protomes nodded, his crown glittering on his head. "Indeed, today is a day that will be forever remembered in history!"

The ballroom erupted into whispers and murmurs. This was it… The thing that both kingdoms had strived for for centuries.

King Protomes held out his hand and the ballroom instantly fell silent. "_Today, Princess Sakura will be betrothed to my son, Prince Syaoran!_"

The announcement was made just like that.

The shock was just as real and blunt as if the court had never heard of the possibility of union.

No one had really expected it to actually happen. King Protomes and King Aureoles were old competitive rivals who could not fully resolve their differences. Prince Syaoran was a stubborn son of a gun that was said to be incapable of considering marriage because he liked to be alone. Princess Sakura was a rookie in court who could never handle the prince.

Who knew that, somehow, marriage would actually be possible under these strange conditions?

The aristocrats kept glancing and peaking at the prince. They fully expected him to do something irrational or pull a disappearing stunt so that he wouldn't have to propose and go through with it. It would not be strange of him to suddenly leave the hall in temper and ride away to Proto.

But Prince Syaoran looked calm and collected on the dais. He made no move to contradict the announcement.

Sakura, too, kept expecting Syaoran to tell everyone that they would not be getting married. She kept expecting him to interrupt the cheering and clapping and clarify the situation. But he did not.

He caught her eyes and she could not read what he was thinking.

Aureoles was clapping loudly and the whole room followed his lead. He was nodding and smiling, seemingly very pleased with himself.

The musicians, taking their cue, picked up their instruments and started to strum an angelic light chime. It was the traditional melody played when engagements were about to be announced.

The aristocrats parted like a tide for the prince as he slowly descended the dais steps and made his way to Sakura. Even Kaptan was surprised that his little get-rich scheme had escalated to this point of seriousness and he discretely moved to the side.

As Syaoran approached, the melody intensified and became louder as everyone watched on. There were still some who believed he would, at the last minute, boldly deny the marriage.

Sakura stood alone, in the center of a circle of aristocrats, facing Syaoran as he walked the distance to her.

Only one thing was on her mind: Why was he doing this? Hadn't they ended on the balcony when she had chosen the brooch?

And now he was right in front of her and the aristocrats pressed in closer, unwilling to miss anything.

Syaoran dropped gracefully onto one knee and the crowd sighed dreamingly, while some gasped in shock.

His heart was pounding. He couldn't believe he was doing this again, but he knew he could not let her go so easily. Takashi was right. He could not let Sakura go without a fight.

The aristocrats fell quiet, waiting for Syaoran's standard words of proposal with bated breaths.

Seconds passed as Syaoran tried to find the right words, but to Sakura, it felt like an eternity. Her emerald eyes darkened as emotions ran through her. But most of all, it was a happiness she had never felt before. She was happy that Syaoran was proposing to her, even if it was because he had no choice. To her, at that specific moment, nothing else seemed to matter anymore. If she blocked out everyone else, she could almost imagine what it would be like if all of this was real.

"Sakura…" Syaoran breathed. He reached into his coat pocket, took out the jewelry box that was holding the engagement ring and opened the box slowly. The aristocrats gasped with delight as they caught their first glimpse of the ring.

Everyone was making judgements and thus far they judged the engagement ring to be appropriate and valuable enough for the princess. They nodded their vain approval.

"Sakura," Syaoran tried again, licking his bottom lip. "Will… you marry me?"

_Everyone's around._

_No words are coming out._

_And I can't find my breath. Can we just say the rest with no sound?_

Eyes were instantly trained on the princess, expecting her simple reply. No one even suspected that she would reply differently but Syaoran was afraid she would.

Sakura closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and nodded.

"Yes, I will."

The crowd burst out into clapping, nods, and cheering.

She saw the look of relief and elation on Syaoran's face.

He stood up and took her hand into his. She felt him slip the ring onto her finger and felt it fit perfectly. Her eyes never left his, and he kissed her gently.

The music picked up and transformed into another song. The aristocrats, taking the cue, broke into dance couples and whirled away to celebrate the momentous occasion through a dance.

Syaoran guided Sakura into a dance as well, and she wrapped both arms around his neck, and buried her face into his neck.

"Syaoran, I…" she whispered. His scent enveloped her and his hold on her tightened. She had so many things to say, and so many things to apologize for. But her words would never be enough for what she was doing to him. She had forced him to acknowledge her as the princess of Aure and forced him to propose to her – she was a mere commoner by the court's standards. The irreparable damage she would do to his reputation was unthinkable, and she closed her eyes, hoping that one day when he learned the truth he might understand.

_And __none of this is enough._

_I still don't measure up._

_And I'm not prepared. Sorry is never there when you need it._

He kissed the top of her head and ran his hand down her back. He murmured. "I shouldn't have made you choose, because I love you."

_And now I do… want you to know… I'll hold you up above everyone._

Sakura looked at him and the honesty she could see in his eyes. "But I have secrets and-"

He shushed her. "It doesn't matter," he whispered. "Because no matter what, we belong together."

_And I do__ want you to know, I think you'd be good to me… _

_And I'd be so good to you…_

_I would._

Sakura rested her head on his shoulder. "No matter what…" she repeated his words quietly. "You're the only one for me."

_I thought I saw a sign…_

_Somewhere between the lines._

_Or maybe it's me. Maybe I only see what I want._

Syaoran lifted her chin and looked at her. He kissed her slowly, savouring this moment.

Sakura couldn't help but smile blissfully into the kiss. To think that she, Sakura Kinomoto, would end up here dancing and in love with a prince.

_Just got caught between someone I invented__,_

_Who I really am,_

_And who I've become._

Syaoran rested his forehead on hers. "We're going to be alright together."

_And now I do want you to know, I__'ll hold you up above everyone._

_And I do want you to know, I think you'd be good to me… _

_And I'd be _so_ good to you._

_Yeah… I would…_

She smiled. "I'll be good to you, Prince Syaoran, as long as I can."

He was happy to hear that and grinned, guiding Sakura through the dance floor. The two seemed to have forgotten the rest of the world. As long as they had each other.

People looked on in awe and jealousy as the beautiful and alluring couple twirled and moved elegantly to the music.

_I'd be good to you…_

_I'd be good to you…_

_I'd be so good to you…_

* * *

"Fancy that," Gouhei exclaimed, his eyes following Count Kaijo's movements as the social Count flirted from one group to the other, re-establishing his influence in court.

Eriol was also following the Count with his eyes. "Yes…" he agreed but did not say more. He remembered Sakura hanging around the dungeons and he had been suspicious. Even after talking to the guard on duty at the time and Kaijo, Eriol still had no clue why Sakura was there. Now, a short one week later, Kaijo was mysteriously released. Eriol knew the official story was that King Aureoles had granted a general pardon but after finding out about Sakura, Eriol knew better than to believe that it was so simple. He was almost sure that Sakura had somehow gotten the King to release Kaijo.

Gouhei glanced over at the Chancellor and frowned. "You know something. What is it?"

Eriol turned to Gouhei and smiled. "Perceptive as ever, Duke," he complimented.

"Don't change the subject, Chancellor." Gouhei glowered.

Eriol laughed. "It's nothing, I assure you, Duke. I was simply agreeing with how strange it is that Kaijo is out."

Gouhei snorted. Everyone knew of Eriol's intelligence and how cryptic he could become when he wanted to keep things to himself. Gouhei reached for a platter of figs. "So… Chancellor, I've heard you've been… stirring up trouble."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

The old Duke glanced at Eriol. "You've been whispering poisonous things into King Protomes ear about our princess."

Eriol smiled courteously. "I've merely been exercising caution and offering my advice." His dark blue eyes travelled to meet Gouhei's. "Unlike certain people who've been bought into the princess'… charm."

Gouhei narrowed his eyes, fully understanding what Eriol was implying. "I pledged my services to the princess because I saw potential in her," he answered. "I didn't sell her my loyalty."

"Of course." Eriol bowed slightly. "You are a man of your word. We all know that."

Gouhei grunted and reached for a bread basket. "You don't like the princess, why?"

Eriol looked genuinely surprised. "I don't know the princess well and I do not judge her-"

"Yeah, you only disapprove of her. Same thing."

"No…" Eriol said slowly. "I disapprove of her… actions."

Gouhei raised an eyebrow as he munched on his bread. "See, I don't understand you, Chancellor," he muttered. "The princess is good thing. She's the one thing that will unite Aure and Proto. Just in time, if I may say, to fight those damn barbarians."

Eriol looked away. He knew this well enough. The eternal dilemma. Exposing Sakura was his duty, but to do so, Aure and Proto might declare war against each other.

"The way I see it," Gouhei continued as he took another bite out of his bread. "She's trying very hard to do the right thing. The pressure of the court is a heavy burden to carry. I've heard she hasn't been sleeping well."

Eriol tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Well, according to palace rumour," Gouhei explained, "The maids have been gossiping about the princess, saying she doesn't sleep well at night. Sometimes she has nightmares. It's the court pressure I tell you."

Eriol frowned. "Nightmares?" What kind of nightmares would be so bad that it would be so fervently gossiped about to the point of reaching the ears of Gouhei?

"Uh huh." Gouhei nodded matter-of-factly. "Nightmares of burning or fire. The maids say she wakes up thrashing as if fighting demons."

"Is that so?"

Gouhei shrugged as he took a swig from his goblet, completely unaware that he had just given Eriol some vital information. "It's people like you, Chancellor, who won't get off her back that gives her so much pressure."

_I'm sure it is_… Eriol thought cynically.

He raised his glass to Gouhei in acknowledgement. "It was nice chatting with you, Duke," he said courteously. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

He turned away, a task already on mind.

* * *

"Meiling!"

The raven-haired girl turned at the sound of Tomoyo calling her.

Tomoyo caught up, a jacket wrapped around her slim shoulders. The glistening drops of water on the bushes in the garden glittered under the cold moonlight. Even though they were out in the garden, they could still hear the sounds of laughter and music.

"What are you doing out here?" Tomoyo asked her friend, concerned. "It's freezing."

Meiling looked away quickly. "I wanted to… think," she admitted. "I just can't believe… I can't believe Syaoran actually proposed. I thought that after all… he would realize he didn't really like Sakura. W-Was that too naïve of me?" Her voice caught, tears sprang into her crimson eyes and she brushed at them hastily, upset.

"Oh, Meiling." Tomoyo reached out and soothed Meiling's locks. "There, there," she murmured. "It's okay… I know how you feel about Syaoran."

Meiling sniffled. "He was always there for me," she confided. "Now there's Sakura. He won't be there for me anymore. He'll be there for Sakura!"

Tomoyo smiled fondly at Meiling. "That's not true, and you know it." Meiling continued to sniffle so Tomoyo tried a different approach. "You know Syaoran still loves you," she urged. "But the way he feels about Sakura… that's something that only a few lucky people will ever feel."

"But what about the way I feel about him!"

Tomoyo handed Meiling her handkerchief. "It's not the same. You love him because he's the _only_ boy you've ever even _remotely_ liked."

"So?"

"So… I know _just_ the thing to make this better."

Meiling scowled, knowing full well what Tomoyo had in mind. "I don't need your help. I'll be fine." She looked down at her feet. "Plus, I do know he loves her. A lot."

"And he loves you too, Meiling. He will always care about you." Tomoyo slung an arm around Meiling's shoulder and ushered her back into the palace. "Now, why don't you let me introduce you to some handsome boys?"

Meiling sighed dramatically, persuaded by Tomoyo to re-enter indoors where it was nice and warm. "I'm not going to like any of them," she warned.

Tomoyo giggled deviously. "These won't just be anyone," she assured Meiling. "They'll be perfect for your… personality. Trust me."

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Ruby froze and then sheepishly straightened up from where she had been eavesdropping on a group of aristocrats. She came face to face with Eriol and she flashed him a bright smile.

"Nothing."

Eriol stared at her firmly and she broke. "Okay," she admitted. "Lady Hyabe asked me to find out who sabotaged the princess' dress, and I've been listening around, trying to pick up clues."

Eriol frowned slightly. "Since when do you work for Lady Hyabe?"

Ruby smiled embarrassedly. "She said it was for Syaoran's sake that we find out who was after the princess." Ruby shrugged. "She made a convincing case."

"I'm sure she did." Eriol sighed. "Have you found anything?"

Ruby poked at her cheek with a finger. "I started with people I thought might have done it: Hanashi Pley, Hyabe herself, the maids that were involved, Meiling cause she's, you know, Meiling, and… Tomoyo."

Eriol was surprised at the last name and Ruby shrugged apologetically. "Can't rule anyone out."

Eriol nodded. "And so do you know who did it?"

Ruby held up a hand. "It's really strange," she exclaimed. "Hanashi Pley seemed to have been at her father's house that day because her brother had been kidnapped. Hyabe was with Duke Gouhei having tea. The maids were all working and other maids have confirmed this. Meiling was at the training grounds and the King's household confirms this. And well, Tomoyo was everywhere that day being very busy and there were always maids with her… so…"

"So you have no idea."

"Not yet," Ruby interjected. "I will soon. Hopefully. Yeah…" She blew a strand of hair out of her face. "I wonder who dared to do that to a princess' dress though."

Eriol too wondered who had sabotaged Sakura's dress but with all the things going on, this seemingly little thing didn't trouble him too much. There were other more pressing matters at the moment. He said, "I need you to do something for me."

Ruby quirked an eyebrow, her interest caught. "Of course!" Normally Eriol's requests involved a lot of exciting adventures and she thrived on adventure, her body tingling at the idea.

Eriol shook his head slowly with a smile at Ruby's enthusiasm. "I need you to look for any major fires that have occurred in the recent past," he declared.

Ruby stared, her mouth fell open at how boring and mundane the task sounded. "What?" she exclaimed. "You're sending _me_ to look for… fires? That's boring!"

"Fires that have occurred in the past," Eriol clarified.

Ruby crossed her arms, biting her lip in thought. "There are fires that start up all the time… out of carelessness from servants, or maliciousness. It's so common. It'll be like searching for a needle in a haystack. Where would I start looking and what am I looking for exactly?"

Eriol glanced up at the ceiling, in thought. "Anything that stands out. I'm looking for a large and devastating fire." As an after thought, he added "Especially in cases where some people have died as a result."

"But that could easily be any of the hundreds of fire…"

Eriol admitted it was a long shot but he had to do something; he had to find out what was on Sakura's agenda and who she was. What she was doing here. "I know. Start from the most recent ones and keep going back to twenty years ago."

"Why twenty?" Ruby asked, her eyes alert and curious.

Eriol smiled. "Not important." But the real reason he had chosen twenty was because that was how old Sakura was. Whatever had happened, it had to have happened some time during her lifetime. Eriol was guessing Sakura had been in a large and traumatic fire, and that was why she was suffering from the nightmares. If he had a list of all the major fires occurring in the past two decades, he just might be able to narrow it down and find out who Sakura really was and where she had come from.

"But," Ruby muttered. "It sounds so boring." Then she brightened up. "I know! I'll just get one of the guards to do it!"

"No," Eriol said firmly. "I need you to do it."

Ruby tilted her head, more curious than ever. "But why?"

"Because I trust you," Eriol replied simply. "And because I need you to especially look into… sensitive cases."

"What do you mean?" Ruby paused. "Oh," she realized, eyes widening. "You want me to look into noble families."

"Yes," Eriol nodded. "You need to be discrete. They don't like it when others start looking into their business."

"But why are we looking into noble families? What is this about?"

Eriol had given it some thought. In the beginning, he had believed Sakura was not an aristocrat because no one in court seemed to know her. But what if he had been wrong? Sakura had shown again and again that she knew how to play the court, manipulate, and cover her tracks. She also knew how to gain favour, quickly and efficiently. All of this pointed to the fact that she had had some sort of exposure or training as an aristocrat… or maybe the servant of the household of an aristocrat. So through deduction, Eriol could start to narrow down his search.

"You don't need to know right now," Eriol assured Ruby. "I need to know you will go through all the fires carefully without missing a single event."

Ruby sighed loudly, already long used to Eriol keeping things to himself. "And I guess you're not going to tell me what it's about even if I ask a thousand and one times."

Eriol's only reply was a smile.

"Alright," Ruby agreed. "I'll get it done."

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran were in a room across the grand ballroom.

The room was a small and unspectacular chamber, designed to be used by nobles who had tired of the dance and music. They could use the rooms to briefly rest their feet or talk privately until they had regained their energy to rejoin the party.

After their dance, Syaoran had led Sakura to this room. Alone, they were enjoying each other's company without distraction or prying eyes.

Syaoran pulled Sakura onto his lap. Happy in each other's presence, they talked about whatever came to their minds.

Syaoran avoided personal questions; the only thing he had said that was related was to tell Sakura, "If one day, you'd like to talk about it. I'm here."

She had smiled, grateful and touched by what he was doing for her. She wanted this feeling to last forever… and a small part of her wondered if that was too selfish.

They were laughing and in a good mood when there came a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Syaoran asked.

The door opened slowly and Kaptan poked his head in. "Hi, it's me," he announced with a broad grin.

Needless to say, Syaoran wasn't pleased with this and even less pleased when Kaptan asked, "Could I talk to Saku-" He quickly corrected himself. "Princess Sakura for a moment?"

Syaoran scowled but Sakura kissed his jaw affectionately.

She got off the couch and stood up. "I'll be right back," she promised. Seeing Kaptan jolted her memory: the brooch. She had forgotten about it.

"Be right back," Kaptan repeated, nodding in the prince's direction as he held the door open for Sakura. Together they slipped out.

Syaoran disliked this but he had learned, the hard way, not to get in Sakura's way. When she wanted something, she went for it. There was nothing he could say to persuade her otherwise. Especially since he was left in the dark and had no idea what was going on.

Syaoran sighed and dug his fingers into his tousled hair, settling down to wait. He had to admit… he was extremely curious on what they were talking about.

Once in the hallway, Kaptan made sure the coast was clear and the doors were firmly closed.

"Brooch" was Kaptan's one word command when he was satisfied they were alone.

Sakura handed it over and Kaptan held it up to the light to examine it closely. "Just like the Scorps come up with an idea like this," he muttered as he turned the brooch around slowly. "Hiding a key in the form of a brooch… Psh…"

Sakura fidgeted with the rings on her finger as she watched Kaptan. "I want to be there when you open the chest," she spoke up.

Kaptan glanced at her. "Uh…" he hesitated. "I'm actually ditching the party and going there right now."

"No way!" Sakura protested indignantly. "I want to be there too. You have to wait for me."

"Uh, no, I don't," Kaptan retorted.

"Yes, you do!" She fought back. "I got the brooch."

"And I got the chest. Your point?"

"That means we're even! That means you have to wait for me."

"Listen, kiddo," Kaptan groaned. "I'll let you know if the chest contains information about this Kan person, alright? In the mean time, why don't you just enjoy your party?" He quickly turned away to make his way down the hall.

But Sakura reacted just as fast. "Oh no, you don't." She moved into his path, to block his way. "I'll take the brooch back from you if I have to."

Kaptan burst out into laughter. "What, you?" he exclaimed, incredulous. "I can easily handle you, little kitten."

Sakura lifted her chin defiantly. "We'll see about that."

Kaptan stared at her, realizing she was dead serious. "Okay, Sakura. Don't do this. Someone will see. Not worth it. Why don't you just be a good princess and attend to your duties?"

"Why don't _you_ just wait for me? There are only a few more hours until this party ends."

Kaptan heaved a great sigh and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Why are _you_ so impatient?"

"_I'm_ impatient?" Sakura asked, surprised. "Look who's talking! You can't even wait a few hours."

"Come on, Sakura. Don't be like this."

She stood her ground stubbornly.

"I can't wait that long," Kaptan whined, trying to play the pity card. "This party started getting really boring after the proposal and you know… I'm not cut out for this kind of party-"

Sakura frowned at him with not a single drop of pity.

"Wait, I know!" she exclaimed as an idea hit her. "We'll just sneak away."

Kaptan rolled his eyes. "That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard. Don't you think the prince will notice? You did promise you'd be right back."

"I know I did. That's why I'm going to persuade him to go back in to the party, and while he's distracted by all the noblemen dying to see him, we'll sneak away."

Kaptan closed one eye, considering this. "Nah, too much work," he said finally, trying to side-step Sakura.

"You'd rather we fight for the brooch then?" She blocked his way again. "Right here. Right now."

They stared each other down until finally Kaptan broke. Sakura was serious and he knew it. "Fine. I'll help. Go get the prince then."

"Shake on it."

"What?"

"Shake on it," Sakura repeated. She knew Kaptan too well. If he didn't shake on it, his word meant nothing. By the time she went to get Syaoran, he would have snuck away long ago.

"Come on…"

Sakura stuck out her hand and Kaptan glared at her as if she was a demon from hell.

"Sometimes, I think you know me too well," he grumbled as he reluctantly clasped his hand around hers. "There. My word is good."

"Good." Sakura smiled and turned away to get Syaoran.

* * *

It took a bit of convincing and wheedling to get Syaoran back into the ballroom. He hated parties, social chit-chat, and _mingling_ so Sakura felt a bit guilty that she was ushering him back in.

As soon as Syaoran entered the ballroom, aristocrats flogged to him like flies, all eager to lather him with compliments, congratulations, promises of gifts, and more flattery. Surrounded by a group of ambitious nobles who were all seeking to gain favour, Sakura quietly melded into the background.

"Good. He's distracted. Let's go," Kaptan said quietly from behind her.

Sakura gave a nod as she followed Kaptan towards the nearest exit. She cast a longing look back, wanting more than anything to include Syaoran, but knowing she couldn't.

"Hurry!" Kaptan hissed at her and she picked up her pace. Together, they discretely slipped away from the party.

* * *

Lady Hyabe was busy enjoying herself, as well as her newfound gain in attention because of Aureoles' announcement that she was to be the future queen of Aure.

However, as she was being smothered by noble ladies intent on reaping favour from her, Hyabe, of all people, happened to see Sakura slip out of the party with the Captain of the Guards. Maybe it was because she was sitting on an elevated platform, or maybe she was just lucky. Whatever it was, she saw it.

Her wine glass nearly slipped out of her fingers, so shocked was she.

_This_ was the proof she had so craved for to take down the royal pain of a princess. She _was_ having an affair! With a lowly Captain, no less!

When Hyabe had realized she could not outwit Sakura in court, she had begrudgingly settled down, having been defeated. She had tried to take on the role of a caring stepmother by supervising the dressmaking. But whenever she saw Sakura, she just disliked the girl more and more. Sakura didn't behave like a proper royal princess. And it probably had something to do with her vulgar upbringing in the West. Sakura treated her maids like humans. And worst of all, she insisted on wearing those two red filthy, old ribbons. All of this was unbecoming of a princess.

Hyabe had tried to teach Sakura some manners and etiquette. She had tried to teach Sakura who to associate with and who to disdainfully ignore but Sakura was like an idiotic slow learner who refused to take her advice.

And so every time Hyabe laid eyes on the pretty princess, she hated her even more.

Now, seeing her leave with Kaptan, it strengthened her resolve to take down the princess, once and for all.

Her red lips curled into a malicious smile as her mind filled with shallow thoughts.

* * *

Yukito was speaking with Terada on matters of public relations between Aure and Proto and how things were going to improve drastically between the two kingdoms once the marriage was solidified.

As Terada was telling Yukito how he was going to investigate the kidnapping of Lord Pley's son, Yukito spotted Kaptan leading Sakura out of the ballroom.

He cringed inwardly as a feeling of dread filled him.

* * *

Eriol had been quietly watching Syaoran and Sakura as they re-entered the party. He was still pre-occupied with "finding the right fire" so he _nearly_ missed Sakura slipping out with Kaptan.

He froze, his goblet half-way to his lips, eyes wide.

What was she up to now?

A frown creased his features.

* * *

Although Syaoran had his hands full of nosy, selfish aristocrats, he had a clear sense of where Sakura was exactly. Call it his combat training, the bond he had formed with Sakura, or whatever you want, but he could sense where Sakura was most of the time if she was in the same room as him.

Now he felt her presence slip away.

He turned around just in time to catch Sakura leave the party.

Without him.

* * *

Eriol glanced at Syaoran and saw that the prince had caught Sakura's 'disappearing act' too.

Immediately, Eriol made his way over. Without regard to the fawning nobles, he parted them and stared at them until they backed off.

"Well?" Eriol asked once he had scared everyone away. "What do you want to do about this?"

Syaoran felt hurt but he swallowed his pride. "I promised I wouldn't be nosy about what she was up to."

Eriol's jaw fell open. "She just slipped away with Kaptan!"

Syaoran looked at Eriol, surprised. He had missed that part. All he had seen was Sakura leaving. Kaptan had been a few seconds ahead of Sakura so Syaoran had not seen him.

Wavering on whether to follow Sakura or not, he finally set down his resolve. He had fought hard for Sakura. He was not going to let Kaptan steal her away from him.

"Let's go," he said grimly.

* * *

Yukito watched quietly as Eriol made his way to Syaoran with determination. Within seconds, Chancellor Eriol had chased away all the nobles crowding around the prince.

Eriol spoke quickly and urgently to Syaoran, and Yukito watched as the prince seemed to be torn between decisions.

With a sinking feeling, he watched Syaoran speak two words and off they went to tail Sakura and Kaptan.

No more time to think, Yukito excused himself from Terada hastily and followed as well.

* * *

Count Kaijo was talking to Lord Pley, digging to find out more about his son's kidnap when he caught Sakura sneaking out with a tall brown-haired boy with sky-blue eyes. Kaijo's eyes narrowed and his mind jumped into over gear.

"… and so I've enlisted both the Proton General's help as well as Terada's to find out as much as they can about _Kinomoto_. Sounds like a last name, doesn't it?" Lord Pley was saying.

Kaijo tuned the man out. Even though it had taken quite a lot of convincing to get Lord Pley to tell him about his investigation into the kidnapping issue, this new turn of events of the princess sneaking away during her party was much more intriguing.

"Excuse me," Kaijo murmured politely with a bow as he started towards the exit, intent on following Sakura.

He was stopped, however, by a slight commotion to the side. He paused and watched as Eriol strode over to the prince. He watched as they spoke in short sentences and then they immediately set out after the princess.

Kaijo opened his mouth in a big 'O'.

Well, it seemed like Princess Sakura was in boiling water now. The Prince had noticed her little indiscretion. Kaijo was sure what all of this must look like to Prince Syaoran. His fiancée was having an affair.

Unable to keep the smug grin off his face, Kaijo was about to follow Syaoran when he faltered in his step again.

This time it was because of General Yukito.

Kaijo watched as Yukito trailed after Syaoran and Eriol silently.

"Well, well," Kaijo muttered, filled with a sense that something big was about to go down. "This just gets more and more interesting."

* * *

Tomoyo was introducing Meiling to a line of excellent young men who would suit the fierce lady's tastes.

Meiling had found a handsome young Proton commander and she was enjoying his company. Tomoyo smiled and discretely excused herself, leaving the two to converse alone.

She started to look for Eriol. She hadn't talked to him much during the entire party.

Her eyes caught him standing alone, surveying the party. It was obvious something was on his mind.

Sakura and Syaoran's re-entrance into the party caused some commotion and Tomoyo temporarily lost sight of Eriol.

She saw him again when he made a determined bee-line towards the prince.

Getting a strange feeling, Tomoyo hesitated and stayed back to observe.

She watched as Eriol talked to Syaoran and she watched as the two left the party immediately. Feeling surprised that Syaoran would leave just like that without Sakura, she wondered what was going on.

Before her thoughts could expand, she caught a glimpse of Yukito. From his long, purposeful strides, Tomoyo could tell that he was following Eriol and Syaoran.

Further surprised by this, she wondered just what had she missed.

The mystery was about to die there with no more leads until Tomoyo's sharp eyes spotted Count Kaijo walking and stopping, walking and stopping. She watched him carefully, realizing that he might know what was going on. His eyes were trained intently on the whole unfolding situation.

She headed in his direction.

"_Well, well. This just gets more and more interesting_." She heard him mutter as she approached him from behind.

"And what gets more and more interesting, Count Kaijo?" Tomoyo exclaimed brightly from behind him, startling the Count immensely.

"L-Lady Daidouji!" Kaijo spluttered as he spun around. "You startled me!"

Tomoyo smiled. "What do you have to be startled about, good Count," she cajoled sweetly. "After all, you're not doing anything bad, are you?"

"N-Not at all!" Kaijo replied, his heart still pounding at Tomoyo's sudden appearance.

"Good," Tomoyo said pleasantly.

Kaijo sighed a breath of relief, turning away, thinking he was off the hook. But Tomoyo did not let him go so easily.

"Are you going somewhere, my dear Count?"

Kaijo froze and turned back around slowly. "Not particularly, Lady Daidouji."

"Please, call me Tomoyo." She placed a hand on his arm. "Lady Daidouji is so formal. It reminds people of my clan and I know how people get so nervous when they think about all the power, influence, and wealth I have." She smiled. "I _wouldn't_ want you, Count Kaijo, to feel at unease. Not at all." Her purple eyes narrowed slightly and Kaijo tried not to shiver.

He licked his lips, nervous. He did not know Tomoyo well enough but he had heard much about her. And the reputation of the Daidouji clan was in no way exaggerated. Just standing next to her, he could feel his palms grew sweaty in anxiety.

"Yes, of course… Lady Tomoyo."

"That's better," Tomoyo nodded. "Now, let's get some refreshments and chat."

Kaijo realized it wasn't a request. When Tomoyo Daidouji wanted something, she got it. If she requested it, it was simply out of politeness.

With no other choice, he obediently followed Tomoyo to the refreshment table.

Tomoyo daintily picked up a pastry dessert and Kaijo reached for a glass of wine.

"So, tell me what you know." Tomoyo wasted no time.

"Um… pardon me?" Kaijo whispered, trying to keep his voice smooth. He widened his eyes to feign ignorance.

Tomoyo's gaze was unwavering and unrelenting. "Don't waste my time, Kaijo," she murmured. Her voice was pleasant, her smile beautiful, and her eyes warm but Kaijo felt another shudder travel down his spine.

He quickly downed the contents of his glass. "I-I really don't know what you're talking about," he yelped.

"Lie to me again and you will cease to exist," Tomoyo said without even a slight lowering of her voice.

Several noblemen who were close by glanced over, intrigued. Seeing it was Tomoyo, they skittered away in a flash. Only those who were paid a gross amount of money or who could take the risk would ever eavesdrop on a Daidouji. Many who had done so in the past had found out that the consequences were rarely worth it. The Daidouji clan held most of the economy and the military in the palm of their hands. Almost without doing anything, the Daidouji family could ostracize anyone and exclude them from everything. If you made an enemy out of the Daidouji family, you could expect to never advance your political career ever again.

Of course, political threats were rarely made. The Daidouji family was business-oriented and they did not care much about politics. That being said, last year, Daidouji Sonomi had harshly slammed an aspiring young nobleman out of the political sphere by simply insinuating to King Protomes that the Daidouji family was "surprised" with his choices.

Kaijo watched fearfully as the refreshment table which had been occupied by a handful of nobles just minutes ago immediately empty out.

"Now, what do you know?" Tomoyo asked again.

Kaijo reached for another cup. "Your reputation does not do you justice, Lady Tomoyo," he exclaimed. "Without changing your tone, you're still able to threaten me."

Tomoyo took a step forward. Her outwardly pleasant expression had not changed. Her polite tone had not changed. "I never threaten anyone, Count Kaijo."

Kaijo didn't think it was possible but this scared him more than ever.

"I'm sure you've heard," Tomoyo continued, "That I can reward handsomely. I'm sure a talented man like yourself wouldn't mind a bigger title. It would certainly help your career."

Kaijo's mouth dried up. He looked like a fish out of water. Tomoyo's offer was extravagantly tempting. The offer? Tell her something worthwhile and she'd make it worthwhile to tell.

Kaijo's eyes darted back and forth, thinking hard. She would make a powerful ally.

Seeing more potential if he stuck with the Daidouji than a princess who seemed to be in a lot of trouble at the moment, Kaijo spread out his arms in a welcome gesture, changing his tone and attitude in an instant. "Lady Tomoyo!" he exclaimed pleasantly. "I'll tell you everything."

* * *

"So…" Sakura whispered in the dark. They were making their way through a garden, a shortcut to Doc's quarters. "What do you think is in the chest?"

"Treasure," Kaptan replied without a second thought. "If the Scorps want it badly, it must be treasure."

Sakura shook her head. "Why would they go through so much trouble though? Why fashion the key into a brooch? I'm sure any thief could break the chest apart easily-"

"Yeah… about that… it gets strange…" Kaptan sighed. "I tried with a large beheader sword. It should have cracked the chest apart."

Sakura nodded. Beheader swords were heavy and solid. No wooden structure could stand its continuous blows.

"Well," Kaptan shook his head, mystified. "It didn't."

"What do you mean 'it didn't'?"

"The chest just didn't break."

"That's impossible. Just smash at it again."

"Yeah, well, _that's_ impossible."

Sakura frowned at him, confused.

Seeing her quizzical look, Kaptan explained. "I had the beheader in my hands, right?" Kaptan mimicked his actions that day in front of the Zetsu-Yama. "I raised it and brought it down on the chest – hard." He guided his hand through the air and smashed at an imaginary chest. "Then, out of the blue, the sword just splintered apart."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. Was he joking? Poking fun at her?

Kaptan saw her look. "I'm serious," he insisted. "The sword just _poofed_. Turned into thousands of fragments. And the chest was just sitting there, not a single dent."

"Impossible."

"You'll see soon for yourself. I'm not lying or exaggerating."

"Maybe the sword wasn't crafted properly-" Sakura reasoned.

Kaptan shook his head. "The sword belonged to a Scorp commander. It was finely crafted for sure. This is something else…"

"Something else?"

Kaptan hesitated. "I've been thinking about what Neim said. About how Clow Reed made the two chests. He said that only the key could open the chest… Maybe there…" Kaptan paused, not believing he was going to say this. "Maybe there is… magic."

* * *

Syaoran and Eriol moved stealthily in the dark, trailing Kaptan and Sakura at a safe distance.

Kaptan and Sakura had not yet noticed they were being followed. They were talking in hushed tones.

"Where do you think they're going?" Eriol asked as they zigzagged behind trees.

Syaoran frowned but would not share his thoughts. He realized that all of this must have something to do with that brooch.

* * *

Yukito brought up the rear. He kept Syaoran and Eriol in his sight. He moved quietly through the darkness.

Yukito glanced at his surroundings and realized they were near the doctor's quarters. If this kept up, Sakura would lead them right to Doc and the hidden dungeon.

He had to do something.

He picked up his pace.

As he closed in on Syaoran and Eriol from behind, he took a deep breath.

"Hey!"

His shout ran out clear, piercing the silence of the night. Yukito saw Syaoran and Eriol freeze. They spun around, surprised and taken off guard. They had not expected to be followed.

Yukito only hoped that this distraction would give Sakura and Kaptan enough time to lose their followers.

"General!" Syaoran exclaimed as he peered through the dark and recognized Yukito's silver hair.

Further ahead, Sakura and Kaptan had both heard the shout. They stopped moving and quickly glanced back. They caught sight of the prince and his chancellor some distance behind them.

"Damn," Kaptan whispered. "We were being followed and didn't even know it! Quick, let's go!"

Sakura wanted to linger behind. She thought she had heard Yukito's voice but Kaptan tugged her along the arm firmly. The two used the distraction and disappeared into the dark, losing Syaoran and Eriol behind.

* * *

"Who are you? Identify yourselves," Yukito called out.

Eriol was both shocked and displeased at having been followed. "Are you _kidding_ me?" he muttered under his breath. Although it was dark, it wasn't pitch dark to the point that the Auren General wouldn't recognize himself and the prince.

"Identify yourselves!" Yukito repeated loudly, scaring away everything in the immediate vicinity, and loudly letting everyone know they were here.

"Yukito, it's us." Syaoran frowned.

Eriol ignored Yukito and spun back towards Sakura and Kaptan's direction. But he could not see them anymore. They had given them the slip. Eriol threw up his arms in disbelief that this had happened.

Yukito approached them slowly, pretending to be cautious.

"It's you, Your Highness!" Yukito addressed them when he came closer, adding a sigh of relief to the touch. "I was just patrolling the perimeters and I thought you were thieves…"

Eriol narrowed his eyes. He stepped forward with an attitude of challenge. "Is that so?" he demanded. "We were obviously following Sakura and Kaptan! You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

Yukito shook his head. "No!" he answered. A bit too quickly.

Syaoran took a second look at Yukito, his frown deepening. Just what was going on around here? Why was Yukito acting so suspiciously? "Patrolling duty, General?" Syaoran questioned, his tone growing cold. "A high rank General like yourself doing a common guard's duty?"

"Uh… yes." Yukito shifted his weight anxiously. He dropped his gaze onto the ground. He had never been a good liar. "I needed some air so I just came out for a walk and-"

"How convenient!" Eriol spluttered in interruption. He glanced again towards the direction where Sakura and Kaptan had disappeared. Nothing stirred in the murky darkness. "No, you know what," Eriol said, reaching the point of being fed up. "Enough is enough. I think you're protecting Sakura."

"Protecting Sakura?" Syaoran echoed, baffled. "From what?"

"From more attempts of assassination?" Yukito cleverly supplied.

"No!" Eriol exclaimed. He pointed accusatorily at Yukito. "You know what she's up to and you're protecting her!"

_You know who she really is_, Eriol thought, his eyes focusing on the fair General. Yukito knew who Sakura was and why she was here! It _had_ to be true! Because then it all made sense.

At the courtyard when Yukito had first returned with Hyabe, he had seemed to know Sakura. And that was because he _did_ know Sakura.

Yukito was helping Sakura. Yukito knew who Sakura was, and what she was up to.

"What?" Syaoran asked, still lost.

"I think…" Eriol said quietly, his eyes never leaving Yukito's. "We need to detain the General for questioning."

* * *

"I think that was Yukito," Sakura protested as Kaptan tugged her along. He glanced back every few steps to make sure they were no longer being followed.

"Good," Kaptan muttered. "The soft-spoken general has finally made himself useful."

"Kaptan!" Sakura exclaimed angrily. This was Yukito they were talking about.

Without looking at Sakura, Kaptan continued his rant, "You'll have to agree with me that _General_ Yukito has been soft. He feels too much. How did a guy like him get to be general of the army? Makes no sense-" Kaptan stopped as he felt increasing waves of anger directed at him. He glanced at Sakura and licked his lips. "Sorry," he apologized quickly. Then he sighed when Sakura continued to glare at him. "Look. Let's just open the chest. Find out what we need. And then leave!"

"Leave? But what about the possible barbarian war? Aure and Proto need to be united."

"Keyword: _possible_ war," Kaptan stressed. He still had his hand on Sakura's arm, tugging her along. They stepped into the doctors' courtyard. "Don't be silly," he said. "Look, I'll lay it out clear and blunt for you." He shook his head as if what he was going to say was common sense. "We know Kan's last known location was in the West. We open up that chest and it _might_ tell us Kan's specific location. If it doesn't, you still have a lead: the West."

"Yes, but no one knows how to _get_ to the West-"

"Don't interrupt me." Kaptan slid open the door of one of the doctor buildings and pushed Sakura in, closing the door behind them. "As I was saying. Whatever is in that chest, you'll still have your lead." He glared belligerently at Sakura. "The simple fact is that you can't get revenge and be a saviour at the same time. You choose one or the other."

"But no one knows how to _get_ to the West-" Sakura repeated. She was started to get tired of all these choices she had to make.

"I do."

Kaptan reached for the trigger to roll open the dungeon entrance.

Sakura froze. "_What_?"

"Let's just say during my trip to the Zetsu-Yama, I learned a few things."

"How do you get to the West? You can't pass the Zetsu-Yama-"

Kaptan held up a hand to silence her. "I'll show you how to get to the West if you choose revenge. But you have to make the choice. Your revenge… or being a saviour?" He didn't bother waiting for her response. "My advice? If Aure and Proto can't work together long enough to repel invasion, they don't deserve to survive."

Sakura was trying to wrap her head around all the information Kaptan had just thrown at her. "So… you know how to navigate the Zetsu-Yama...?"

Kaptan flashed her a handsome I-know-I'm-clever grin. "What can I say? I'm a genius." He grabbed two candles, lit them both and handed one to Sakura.

Her mind still occupied with everything, she was about to descend the stairs down into the dungeon when Kaptan held out his arm, blocking her way. "What's your choice?" he asked.

Sakura paused. "Kaptan, it's not an easy choice… Yes, I want to avenge my family… but can I really just leave…?"

Kaptan looked up, pretending to consider this question. "Uh… yes? Remember, one's own survival is always most important."

"Well, I don't have an answer for you yet. It's not so simple a choice when hundreds of thousands of innocent lives are at stake."

Kaptan huffed. "Better hurry up. You know the kings have moved your wedding up from next month to next week?"

Sakura scowled. "Kaptan, I know."

"No, I don't think you know. You need to make your choice by tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning?" Sakura squeaked.

"Uh huh. Once the preparations start for the royal wedding, the palace will be locked down just like it was for this party. No one will be able to get in or out."

Sakura bit her lip. Now she _really_ hated all these choices she had to make.

"Sakura," Kaptan sighed, seeing her clear indecisiveness. "You _know_ which one you should choose. The palace is becoming too dangerous for us. Now that I know how to safely get through the Zetsu-Yama, let's go to the West! It'll be like old times… a grand adventure."

"But…"

Kaptan frowned. "If the only reason you're staying is because of a certain royal highness, you better re-think your priorities."

Having done enough talking, Kaptan stepped into the dark entrance of the dungeon, ending the conversation. Sakura could see the flame flicker as he descended down the steps into the clammy dungeon.

Feeling heavy at heart, Sakura followed him at a slower pace, closing the dungeon door behind her.

_By t__omorrow… she needed to make her choice?_

* * *

"Kaptan!" Tor exclaimed as he saw the vagabond descend the steps two at a time. "Finally, you're here. You got the key?"

"Yeah."

Kaptan reached into his pocket and pulled out the brooch. He threw it to Tor who caught it easily. "So the real party is here, is it?" Kaptan looked around the room, grinning in his usual way as he gave a nod of acknowledgement to the rest of his men.

Neim was huddled in a corner. Sniggard was in another, awake and alert. Boch, one eye badly bruised, was staring at the chest on the floor which Fox and Tor had lugged here. Doc was leaning against the metal examiner's table in the room, and Skor was seated on the edge.

"We've tried everything," Tor reported as he turned the small brooch around in his hand, examining it. "_Nothing_ works. Fox went at it again for a few hours. Couldn't pick it. Ruined my favourite battle axe too-"

"Ah, I told you not to try that," Kaptan said but he was glancing at Boch again. This was the first time meeting him, but he patiently held onto his questions.

Tor rubbed his head sheepishly. "I know. But I had to try it. You know, just in case that Scorp's beheader sword was faulty."

Skor stuck out his tongue. "Tor's axe just splintered into fragments! That chest is cursed, Kap. I don't think we should open it. What if there are demons inside?"

"Someone smack that boy over the head," Tor grunted, adopting a no-nonsense attitude.

"So it's true?" Sakura asked. "You can't open the chest without the key?"

Tor tugged at his beard, looking perplexed. "We even tried… burning it. I don't understand how this is happening-"

"_What_?" Kaptan yelped. "What if you had damaged something inside?"

"Trust me," Tor replied. "We tried burning it apart but it just wouldn't catch flames. It's… unnatural."

"Aha, see, demons," Skor quickly added.

"Stupid lot," Boch grunted.

Everyone in the room looked at him and Boch guffawed. "You're wasting your time, idiots. Even if you have the key, you can't open it unless you're Kan."

Fox crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "What? You think we're in some sort of fairytale where a key recognizes _who_ is holding it? Please, just shut up."

Kaptan gave a curt nod and turned back to Tor. "Open it," he commanded. It was a long enough wait.

Tor hesitated. "Shouldn't we find out what's in the chest, Kap? The Scorps have gone through an awful amount of trouble…" He saw Kaptan frown at him and he rephrased his concerns, "I mean… Boch is here. Shouldn't we get him to tell us what's in the chest?"

"Yeah!" Skor agreed wholeheartedly.

Kaptan sighed impatiently but he knew how to listen to his men. "Very well." He approached Boch and crouched down so he could look at him face-to-face. "Hello there. What's in the chest?" Kaptan inclined his head towards the chest.

"Pfft," Boch smirked. "You have nothing on me anymore-"

Sakura heaved a sigh, growing weary of Boch's uncooperative attitude. "We know _exactly_ where your son lives, Boch. We got him once; it'll be a piece of cake to get him again."

Boch stared up at Sakura with hatred in his gold-specked eyes. He had seen the girl snap once and he wouldn't want her to do it again, especially to his son.

"I wasn't invited to the chest opening party," he bit out coldly. "I don't know what's in the chest. I told you this already!"

"He's probably lying," Fox piped up. "All Scorps lie."

Kaptan scrutinized Boch for a few more seconds. "I don't think he's lying." Kaptan stood up and gestured with his head. "Open the chest. We'll find out for ourselves."

Tor sighed, feeling apprehensive, but there was nothing else to do.

He stooped down and carefully slid the tail of the scorpion brooch into the keyhole of the chest.

There was a barely audible _click_ and the room fell dead silent. Except for Neim, who was in the corner, crying quietly again out of fear.

Tor pulled the brooch out and stood up. He glanced around the room from under his eyebrows. Kaptan gave a wordless nod.

"Here goes nothing," Tor muttered. He set his foot on the lid of the chest and kicked.

The whole room stood by. Skor tightened his grip on his daggers. Fox could barely contain his curiosity.

The chest tipped from the weight of Tor's heavy boot.

Unlocked, the lid of the chest was supposed to come off easily. But, instead, the chest toppled over from the kick, its lid _still_ locked tightly shut.

"You didn't open it!" Skor exclaimed, breaking out into laughter. Everyone else realized they had been holding their breath. "It's still locked, you bloke."

"Gimme that!" Fox snatched the key from Tor's fingers. He set the chest straight again. "You guys don't even know how to use a key to open a chest?" he asked, shaking his head, peeved at having his first anticipation dashed.

He inserted the tail of the brooch into the keyhole.

Again, there was an audible _click_.

Fox pulled out the key and flashed a confident grin to the rest of the room.

"See, this is how it's done-" Fox moved his hand across the chest lid to throw it open. But the lid did not budge. Like Tor's try, the chest was still locked shut. "Th-That's impossible!" Fox spluttered as he asserted more strength into pulling the lid apart.

Skor doubled up into chuckles. "Fox, you're just full of big talk and nothing else." He jumped off the metal operating table and snatched the brooch from Fox's fingers. "Now, let me try, you fools."

Skor shoved Fox out of the way and bent down. He inserted the key into the keyhole, and this time, he left it there without taking it out. "This should work," he murmured, as confident as Fox had been.

Fox felt that Skor was taking too long and that he was showing off. He grew impatient and shoved Skor to the side. He tried to open the lid again.

"Hey!" Skor protested indignantly, picking himself up from the floor.

The whole room watched on speechlessly as, again, Fox could not open the chest. "_You're_ full of big talk," Fox grunted as he tried to dig his fingers into the chest to yank it open. "You didn't unlock it either!"

Skor swallowed hard. "Impossible!" he protested. He got up from the floor and pushed Fox out of the way. "Let _me_ try!" He put his hands on both sides of the chest and tried to yank the lid up.

It would not budge.

It would not open.

Doc shook his head, starting to find this whole situation a bit comical.

"I did that already," Fox stated, frustrated as he watched Skor's attempts.

"So?" Skor retorted. "There's no rule that I can't try too."

"Of course there is-"

"In whose book!"

"In _my_ book-"

"Enough!"

The argument was cut off as everyone looked at Kaptan. His expression was solemn and obviously annoyed. "You two are bickering like little girls. Can it."

He took a step towards the chest, examining it. The brooch-key was still protruding out of the keyhole.

"Heh," Boch snorted as if he had expected this, but Sakura had seen him look as surprised as everyone when the chest would not open. "Told you so. Only Kan can open it."

"You don't even believe that yourself," Sakura pointed out.

"Okay," Kaptan said, ignoring Boch. "Ideas?"

"Maybe it's not the right key…?" Tor suggested.

"It is," Sakura insisted. "We all heard the click…"

"So… we're doing something wrong then?" Tor asked, scratching his head, puzzled at how a simple chest could be so hard to open.

"Or…" Doc joined in. "Maybe Boch is right… Maybe only Kan can open the chests."

The room fell silent as everyone considered this possibility.

"Nah," both Skor and Fox said simultaneously, dismissing the notion outright. They wouldn't accept the idea that someone could open a chest if they couldn't do it.

"No," Sakura said, her hatred of Kan clouding her opinion.

Tor shrugged, really having no idea.

They all looked to Kaptan again.

"What are you saying, Doc?" Kaptan demanded. "There is no such thing as only one man being able to open a chest. Even if there was such a thing, I would understand if it was a _great_ man. Kan is not."

"I meant," Doc said quickly in order to thwart Kaptan's growing anger. "Maybe Kan has a specific way of doing it. Maybe there is a scientific method to it-"

Kaptan frowned at this. "Yes…" he nodded finally, understanding what Doc was getting at. "We must be doing something wrong." He circled the chest, examining every inch of it. "Try turning the brooch in the keylock," he ordered.

Fox leapt to the chest before Skor could and tried turning the brooch but it would not be turned. "Uh… I think the key is stuck."

Skor took the opportunity to shove Fox away again. He too tried to turn it but it wouldn't turn. "Hey… I think it _is_ stuck."

"That's what I said-!" Fox protested.

"Let me try," Tor interjected. He had more strength than either Fox or Skor.

He stooped down and with his big fist clasped around the brooch, forcefully tried to turn it. But no matter how much strength he exerted, he couldn't turn the key either. "Yeah… I think it's stuck," he announced as he stood up, brushing off his breeches.

"That's what I said…" Fox muttered under his breath. Why wouldn't anyone just take his word for it?

"Well… what now?" Doc asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Maybe it _is_ the wrong key."

"Maybe we _do_ need Kan."

"Nonsense."

"Ask those filthy slugs over there. Hey Neim, Sniggard, you both know something else, don't you?"

Neim whimpered and tried to disappear into the wall, shaking his head.

"Let me try," Sniggard volunteered. His curiousity, like the others, was caught.

"No, let me," Boch insisted.

"The key is stuck," Tor said matter-of-factly. "If we could just turn it…"

_Cl__ick…_

…_clink._

They all spun around, attention back to the chest. Sakura was kneeling on the grimy dungeon floor, hand on the chest lid and the other hand on the brooch. She exerted almost next to no strength and they watched, jaw open, as she effortlessly turned the brooch in the key lock.

She looked up, realizing that the entire room was staring at her. She was just as surprised as the rest of them.

"I did it," she whispered. "It wasn't that hard." She stared quizzically at all the people that had just tried.

"It probably just needed a feminine touch," Fox spluttered, blushing red.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" Doc exclaimed as the room still silently watched on, trying to figure out why Sakura had been able to open the chest. "Open it, Sakura. Let's see what's in the chest, once and for all!"

Sakura gave a wordless nod and looked down on the chest. She ran her fingers across the lid and then without further ado, she gently lifted the lid up.

It came apart from the chest smoothly and a _fizzing_ sound escaped, as if air was being released. A strange misty substance floated up from the chest as if the chest was freezing cold inside.

"Step back," Kaptan ordered. Swords were drawn. This was something no one had ever seen before.

Sakura took a step back and they waited as the mist slowly lifted and cleared.

Then they peered into the chest.

No one said a single word as they stared without blinking as the seconds dragged on.

Finally, Doc, unable to keep quiet any longer, whispered in the tiniest of voices, "_What_ is that?"

No one answered him.

"What… what is it?" Boch asked. He struggled against his bonds trying to get closer to see for himself. "What is it?" he demanded to know. "Tell me!" All he could see was their dumbfounded expressions. What was so valuable in the chest that Kan had gone to such great lengths to ship it to the West?

Everyone ignored him. Sniggard and Neim were too afraid to get any closer although it was clear curiousity was eating at both of them as well.

Kaptan closed his jaw and slowly shielded his sword. He took a tiny step closer. "Is… it alive?"

Fox crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side. He kept his distance. "It looks like a… yellow…?" He did not know how to describe it.

"I've never seen anything like it," Tor muttered, his weapon still raised.

"_What is it_!" Boch yelled in frustration.

"I think you got tricked, Kap…" Skor murmured as he looked down into the chest, a confused expression on his face.

Kaptan shook his head. "Can't be. The Scorps were really protecting this. I don't understand…"

"What is it? Hello? Someone tell me?" Boch tried again.

"Maybe someone had already opened the chest," Doc piqued. "They must've already taken the treasure… and this… this animal? just happened to crawl in and die in the chest."

"Makes sense," Kaptan agreed hesitantly. "After all that trouble I went through-"

"Ahh!" Fox yelped. Sakura had reached into the chest and poked the animal inside.

"What are you doing!" Skor cried, alarmed. He and Fox had both jumped a step back.

"What if it has a disease?" Doc chided.

"Stop, Sakura!" Kaptan said crossly. "Are you crazy? We don't even know what that thing is!"

"What is it!" Boch struggled again.

"It's okay, everyone," Sakura murmured. She gently trailed her fingers down the animal's yellow back. "I think it's alive."

At this, the strange creature opened its eyes in a sleepy manner. It stretched out all four of its limbs and seemed to yawn.

Tor gave a great bellow of surprise and started to swing his heavy axe around, about to bring it down on the awakening creature.

Kaptan caught his arm just in time and yanked his weapon out of Tor's hands. "What are _you_ doing?" he asked Tor. "It's just a rat, for goodness sakes."

"A rat?" Tor retorted. "I've never seen a rat that was yellow. They're black or grey-"

Sakura giggled, interrupting their bickering. "Look! It seems like it's glaring at you for calling it a rat."

The rat turned and stared at Sakura. It still sat in the chest and had not moved its body.

"Do you think it's from the West?" Doc suggested. "After all, we don't know much about the West… it could be an animal indigenous to that part of the world…"

"A rat?" Boch broke in, unable to sit idly to the side anymore. "Why is Kan guarding a rat?"

"He obviously wasn't," Fox said scornfully. "Someone in the Scorps must've betrayed Kan and opened the chest before."

"Impossible," Boch spluttered. "I found the brooch, and I personally made sure it was shaped into a brooch. Then my most trusted underling passed the brooch to Neim who was supposed to deliver it to Kan's underling. No one had access to the chest and the brooch at the same time."

"So they were protecting this rat?" Skor asked, trying to figure out what this was all about.

"Haha, the rat is glaring at you," Fox taunted, veering off topic. "Hey, Skor, you think it understands what we're saying?"

Tor rolled his eyes. "Get your head on straight, lads. It's a rat, it doesn't understand language."

The rat stood up at this and seemed to bristle to the amusement of Fox and Skor who clapped each other on the back, laughing.

The creature tilted its head to the side as Kaptan approached it to stare at it more closely.

"Hey, Sakura," Fox said. "I think the rat likes you."

Sakura smiled at the creature. "Kaptan," she said. "I think that for whatever reason, this _is_ what was in the chest."

"A rat?" Kaptan asked, quizzically. "I don't understand… what's so valuable about a rat?"

The creature stood up indignantly at this and tried to climb out from the chest.

Skor screamed like a little girl, and Tor bellowed like an enraged bear.

"Guys, seriously!" Kaptan scowled at their behaviour.

"I don't think it likes being called a rat," Sakura said, and she offered her hand kindly to it, helping the creature out of the box.

"Lass…" Doc warned. "We don't know what that thing is…"

"I think it's cute," Sakura answered, smiling as the creature crawled into the palm of her hand. She stroked the creature's fur. "I think I'll keep it."

Kaptan rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm so happy for you that you gained something from all of this. But where does this leave us?"

Tor finally lowered his weapon, keeping a weary eye on the creature snuggling in Sakura's hands. "We need a new plan," he muttered, voicing the thought in everyone's head.

Kaptan glanced around the room and he saw nods of agreement.

"Very well," he said quietly. "Tomorrow night, we're leaving the palace."

* * *

Author's Note: And there we go, was a bit challenging to write! I'm pretty sure most of you by now know what the creature is. (And if you don't, don't worry. It'll be clearer next chapter) And… Surprise! Who saw that coming? Hahah. Questions?

Thank you all to the numerous beautiful reviews I received last chapter. They really motivated me to get this chapter written asap and updated. It would have been uploaded faster but Wednesday was hectic for me. I've proofread this chapter at least 5 times (over the course of writing it) but there might still be mistakes that I didn't catch – was very tired this week.

For the proposal part, some of you may have caught it, the italic words are actually lyrics to a song. I've edited them slightly for them to make sense in the context of the story, but really, the song was pretty good. If any of you are interested, it's called Good to You ft. Jessica Lee by Marianas Trench.

And what is the link between Boch and Kaptan and Sakura?

Mikako17 caught this when I hinted at it very subtly before. I was very impressed but couldn't say so without giving it away =p

Cocoa, Kireiryuu, TaiTaiFishie, EmmaMoons: I'll try to achieve a balance between short and long =)

Mirai: For the guilt tripping, I wanted it to play out as a self-defensive mechanism =]

too shocked to log in: Made me smile! And that's because I'm evil =]

ilovesyaoranforever: Was the chest worth it? -Dun dun dun-

Enigma infinite: Thank you =) I've tried to change up words to avoid repetition and that might be a problem. Also, I've gone and re-read things again and again, but I know that there are still times when there are errors. I shall try my best to catch them all. Thank you again.

Moonspell: I wouldn't say Eriol is a bad guy, just a guy caught between his duty and an unconventional choice to make. Poor Eriol.

RiverFlowsBackwards: I didn't touch much on Syaoran and Sakura's relationship this chapter, but the next one will hopefully also avoid hate-loves.

Silver orchidz: Welcome back =) I love to see predictions on how the story will end up because some of them are so creative!

Otaku-Mae: Syaoran = drama queen. That made me smile! And as for that possible loophole in identity impersonation, you'll just have to wait and see… I promise you won't be disappointed, and will probably be surprised.

To all my reviewers and lurker readers, huge thank you for your support and reviews! Because of the large amount of reviews I received last chapter, I worked extra hard on getting this one out sooner. Hope you enjoyed it.

Next chapter out as soon as possible. Things will soon start falling into place.


	25. Be Careful What You Agree To

Author'sNote: Hey everyone. Sorry for the late update. I've been really busy recently; papers due, midterms, and applications so this chapter is a little late in coming.

_Recap of things that have been happening _

-Eriol has decided to take a stance

-Ruby is investigating fires

-Syaoran is starting to suspect as he sees Sakura leave the party; he's also given her the brooch, proposed to her

-the royal wedding has been moved up due to the threat of barbarian invasion. It is now taking place in a week

-Sakura has opened one of the fabled Chests given by Clow Reed

-Tomoyo is also starting to suspect something is up; she has asked Count Kaijo to tell her

I apologize again for the wait and hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Enjoy.

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Be Careful What You Agree To  
**

"Detain Yukito for questioning?" Syaoran asked, surprised at such an outrageous decision. "On what grounds, Hiragizawa? Have you lost your mind?"

Eriol shook his head slowly. "On the grounds that I suspect the General of being in league with Sakura in a conspiracy."

Yukito's eyes widened at the outright accusation. In normal circumstances, no matter how high ranked Eriol was, he would not talk to an Auren General in this manner. The political implications in itself would be devastating. In fact, this blasphemous accusation could lead to war.

"Conspiracy…?" Syaoran glanced at Yukito. "With Sakura? My betrothed?"

"Yes," Eriol answered, eyes stern. "I don't know what they are up to, but they are definitely up to no good."

Syaoran shook his head. "This is insane-"

"Insane?" Eriol countered immediately. He was calm and collected but it was apparent the he was annoyed. "Insane is when you, the Prince of Proto, turn a blind eye on this girl's suspicious actions! Insane is when she has you by the tail, turning around in circles, afraid to ask questions-"

Syaoran snarled and Eriol swallowed the rest of his sentence.

"You can be angry at me," Eriol said finally, when a dead silence settled around them. "But you know what I say is true. No matter how stubborn you were before, you were never… this..." He gave a wave of his hand, encompassing Syaoran from head to toe. "Weak… _controlled_ by a girl."

"That's the princess you're talking about!" Syaoran retorted, flushing red.

"Is she?" Eriol exclaimed, refusing to give up. Both Syaoran and Yukito could hear a hint of terror in the Chancellor's voice. "When a prince refuses to see what is in front of him, he misses the truth. And when he misses the truth, he endangers his entire kingdom. If you don't wake up, Sakura will ruin us!"

"Enough of this!" Syaoran growled. "What are you trying to say, Hiragizawa? Are you accusing Sakura of impersonating a princess? I know you don't like her but this is ridiculous-"

"That is _exactly_ what I'm accusing her of!"

No one spoke or moved in the ensuing seconds. A frog croaked somewhere in the dark night and all was silent again.

Syaoran burst out into laughter, shaking his head in disbelief. "Chancellor, Sakura _is_ the Auren princess."

"Are you sure?"

Syaoran tensed, mind racing. There was something in Eriol's eyes, a sort of conviction and confidence that Syaoran could not ignore.

"What… evidence do you have of this?" Syaoran asked, licking his lips, his heart pounding loudly. Eriol _was_ known for his sharp perspective. But… no… this was Sakura they were talking about, it couldn't be true. He… _loved_ her.

"I'm gathering evidence," Eriol answered. "Once I have enough proof, I will bring Sakura to justice."

"Chancellor," Yukito interrupted quickly, nervously. "Surely you've had too much to drink this night."

Eriol broke out into a small smile and shook his head slightly. "General Yukito… I think the biggest shock was linking you to Sakura. I didn't expect you… of all people to betray your country. What could you possibly gain from this?"

Yukito's eyes widened. What he had feared all along, what he warned Sakura about… was finally coming true.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Yukito denied. "I'm not in a conspiracy with anyone. My loyalties are as strong as ever-"

Syaoran put up a hand, silencing Yukito. "That's enough!" He turned to Eriol. "These groundless accusations have gotten out of hand."

Eriol heaved a sigh of frustration. If he had ever hated the prince's stubbornness, it was today. Why couldn't Syaoran see what was right in front of him? Did love really blind someone this much?

"Very well," Eriol said. "I can see that you will not believe me, Your Highness. Therefore, I will have to convince you." He turned to Yukito. "Please come with me, General."

Syaoran was surprised. "Are you serious? About detaining Yukito? Come on, Hiragizawa. I grew up with Yukito, I know him-"

"No," Eriol muttered quietly. He looked at Yukito. "No one ever knows anyone. Come with me, General. I will not ask again."

"You don't have the authority to take Yukito under your custody!" Syaoran spluttered, startled. This was very unlike Eriol to so boldly ignore the prince's presence and objections.

"Don't try to stop me, Your Highness," Eriol replied with half a bow. "I have a duty to do… for your safety. For all our safeties."

"My safety? Our safety?"

"Yes. Obviously your judgment has been clouded by an impostor. I will admit she is very cunning and manipulative, weaselling her way into the middle of everything, making herself important. But this has to stop. _I_ have to stop her even if it means Aure and Proto will go to war."

"What are you _talking_ about?" Syaoran asked, not understanding, not comprehending. Out of everyone, he was the most clueless of them all.

Eriol frowned at Syaoran. "She has left you on the outside," he muttered. "You have become your worst nightmare."

"W-What?"

"You've always worked so hard to never be the kind of prince that knows nothing. The kind that does not know what is going on right under your nose. But you've become exactly that!" Eriol pointed at Syaoran with accusation. "You know nothing!"

"That's not true…"

"Isn't it!" Eriol pressed, taking a step forward. "Count Kaijo is released. You didn't know about it until you saw him tonight, did you? The barbarians have united. Why didn't you know of that?"

Yukito held up his hand, coming to Syaoran's defence. The prince had fallen silent. "Now, that's just not fair, Chancellor," Yukito said softly. "The prince couldn't have forseen-"

"Couldn't he?" Eriol frowned. "He's the prince of Proto. It's his duty. What? You thought being the prince was all fun and games? You couldn't possibly understand the stress of his duty. He had spies in the North. Why didn't his spies report to him of such a crucial event? You know what I think? His spies have long abandoned their loyalties to Proto and Prince Syaoran did not even know it. And the list can go on! He could have been killed during that parade because he chose to please Sakura rather than look after himself. He is much important than the Princess of Aure! And she's not even the _real_ princess! Do you understand how much you're putting at risk because of her? The things she's made you do, the things she's convinced you not to question. When are you going to stop this?"

Yukito looked at Syaoran who had not said anything to defend himself, and he knew, at that instant, that Syaoran was regretting his actions. He had dropped down his guard and had gotten distracted by Sakura.

"I will reveal that she is an imposter discretely," Eriol continued as if he had not just harshly chastised Syaoran. "And I will leave it up to the kings to decide what to do with her. I know you have feelings for her but she's a danger, not just to yourself but to Proto and Aure. She is up to something… and it is simply too reckless to leave her running around with all the power and wealth and influence that she now has."

Yukito felt his heart clench with cold at the solemn tone Eriol had used. The Chancellor had finally come to terms to what he needed to do. He had made his decision; he was no longer sitting on the fence. He had taken a side of the dilemma and would see it to the end. He was going to perform his duty. He was no longer going to keep silent. Sakura was in immense danger.

"You're wrong!" Yukito exclaimed. "When the barbarians invade, you will need Sakura. Without her, King Aureoles and Protomes will never come to a truce! They will never work together! Don't you see? She's holding the two kingdoms together!"

Eriol frowned. "I won't deny she's made herself very important now, but the fact is, she is an impostor with a hidden agenda we know nothing of! How do we know she will hold the two kingdoms together! We know nothing about her! How can we trust someone we don't know!"

"What _are_ you two talking about?" Syaoran broke in, a part of him still refusing to believe, still coming to Sakura's defense. She was the princess of Aure, he was the prince of Proto. They would be married in a week and the two kingdoms would be united. Together, with wealth and an excellent army, the barbarians would no longer be a great threat. "There is no way Sakura is a fake. She has the damn Auren Royal Mark. I've seen it."

"Some… pieces still do not make sense," Eriol acknowledged slowly. "But there is no doubt in my mind that she is _not_ who she says she is."

"No doubt in your mind?" Syaoran's patience was wearing thin. "I will not tolerate such speech any longer! General Yukito, you may leave."

"He will come with me for further questioning," Eriol daringly opposed.

"Hiragizawa Eriol…" Syaoran warned. Any normal human would have cringed and cowered before the prince but neither Eriol or Yukito were quite normal.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," Eriol murmured. "But this must be done. I _will_ question the General."

"No, you _will __not_!"

"Guards!" Eriol called, his voice ringing clearly in the night.

Immediately, a group of armed Proton soldiers ran up, swords drawn and ready. They surrounded the little group of three.

"What is the meaning of this?" Syaoran asked, surprised. "Are… you committing treason, Hiragizawa?"

"On the contrary," Eriol answered, signalling the guards to close in. "I am saving your life."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Stand down," he commanded the soldiers.

The armed soldiers hesitated in their steps. They glanced at each other, uncertain as to why there were conflicting orders among their top-most superiors. But the prince's command triumphed the Chancellor's any day so they lowered their weapons and stepped back obediently.

Eriol stepped forward determinedly. "Take the General for questioning."

Some of the soldiers raised their weapons again, but most stared at the prince for further instruction.

"Stand down. You will ignore the Chancellor," Syaoran ordered.

Once again, the soldiers lowered their weapons.

"The General is suspected of committing treason," Eriol said. "Take him in for questioning."

But the soldiers did not move to his command this time.

Eriol glanced at the prince. "Prince Syaoran," he said. "Please order the arrest of Yukito."

"No." Syaoran turned away stubbornly.

Eriol frowned. If he hesitated anymore, it might be too late.

He must act now.

Eriol reached into his midnight blue robe and pulled out a golden plaque. He held it in front so all could see it. It caught the moon light and glistened beautifully. "Take the General for questioning now!"

One look at the golden plaque, the soldiers immediately raised their swords again. In one movement, they surrounded Yukito, swords pointed at his neck lest he try to resist the arrest.

Syaoran's eyes widened as he recognized the golden plaque. "My father's official command plaque! How did you get-?"

The King's golden command plaque gave the holder the same authority as if the King were standing there himself. King Protomes only gave it out in extreme situations of emergency, and very rarely did so. Syaoran was bewildered that Protomes would hand Eriol one, but Syaoran was slowly understanding the gravity of things. Earlier in the evening, Eriol had consistently been at Protomes' side, whispering. Syaoran realized Eriol must've been talking and raising doubt about Sakura's identity to his own father!

And Syaoran knew his father well. King Protomes was a suspicious man. If there was even an inkling of doubt, his paranoia would get the better of him. No wonder he would grant Eriol the plaque.

Eriol ignored Syaoran and turned to the soldiers. "Take the General to the throne room."

Syaoran, having no more say in the matter with the presence of the golden plaque, quietly watched as the soldiers ushered Yukito away.

"I did not want to use that," Eriol said quietly once they were alone. "But you left me no choice."

Syaoran mustered this over. Then, finally, he asked, "What you said about Sakura… you really believe it, don't you?"

Eriol nodded solemnly. "Yes. And you know it too."

Syaoran closed his eyes briefly. "She is… strange sometimes. But she is the princess. I know _that_."

Eriol glanced at the prince and frowned. He could feel that the prince knew something that he wasn't telling. "You know something else… what is it?"

Syaoran opened his eyes and looked at Eriol. He did not answer the Chancellor's question, partly because he too had no idea what Sakura was up to, what she was hiding, and why she was so interested in a worthless brooch. Instead, he said, "For your sake and all our sakes, Chancellor, you better be wrong about Sakura. Or our kingdoms will be at war."

* * *

With a new plan in mind, Kaptan started barking his orders. He was preparing to flee the palace in twenty-four hours, and there were numerous things that needed to be done.

Sakura didn't pay much attention to Kaptan's instructions. She was far too occupied with staring at the strange creature that had come from the chest.

"Aren't you strange looking?" she whispered as she poked the creature in the stomach.

The creature's cheeked puffed up as if in a pout. But it did nothing else except sit and stare. Sometimes it would stare at Kaptan who was hollering at his men. They were secretly pack up their belongings without alerting the palace guards. Sometimes the creature would just stare at Sakura.

"I should name you, shouldn't I?" Sakura murmured, still talking to herself. "Hmm… A cute name will fit you."

The creature tilted its head to the side as if seriously considering Sakura's suggestion. It flicked its yellow tail lazily from side to side.

Sakura's eyes lit up in an idea. "Puffy!" she suggested. "It's perfect!"

Puffy stood up as if in protest, its eyes turning into a frown, if that was possible.

"What, you don't like it?" Sakura teased.

"_What_ are you doing?" Kaptan bellowed from behind her, making both Puffy and Sakura jump in surprise. Sakura looked guiltily at Kaptan as he approached her. "We're getting ready to leave! Shouldn't you be doing your part?"

"But…" Sakura looked away. The truth was that she didn't want to leave. She didn't want to think about leaving. That was why she was sitting here playing with the strange creature.

"Listen, kiddo. Stop playing with that rat-"

"I named him Puffy-"

"Sakura!" Kaptan sighed. "Be serious!"

Sakura took a deep breath, knowing deep down what she had to say. "I'm sorry, Kaptan," she said slowly, carefully choosing her words. "But I'm not leaving."

Kaptan glared at her, tired of having the same argument again. "We've talked about this already. That silly prince of yours is not worth a death-"

"Or… maybe he is."

Kaptan's eyes widened in surprise. He was so surprised that he had nothing to say.

"I know it's hard to understand, Kaptan," Sakura murmured. "But I'm happy here. I want to stay… and if I can, protect the two kingdoms from the barbarians."

"Wh-what about your revenge? What about Kan?"

Sakura lowered her eyes. "… I have to do the right thing first." She nodded, setting her resolve down firmly before she could waver again. "I will unite Aure and Proto first. Then if I am still alive, I will find Kan and make him pay."

"_What_?" Kaptan rubbed his head. "Sakura, have you gone stupid? Crazy?"

"No…"

"Do you even know what you're saying?"

"I know-"

"No, you don't!" Kaptan hissed vehemently. "You'll need to marry the prince in order to unite the two kingdoms. Every day we stay, more and more people find out about us!"

"That's why you're not staying," Sakura answered solemnly. "I'll stay."

"No, you won't!" Kaptan glared at her, his sky-blue eyes clouded with anger. "Don't you understand, Sakura? _All_ was lost when the real princess died! We just prolonged the inevitable war between Aure and Proto!"

Sakura shook her head. "How can you say that, Kaptan? We – no, _I_ – can stop the war."

"You don't owe anyone anything." Kaptan rubbed his temple. "We're leaving, and that's final. Pack your damn bags."

"No!"

Kaptan shook his head incredulously. "What about that Chancellor?" he asked, trying another approach. "What if you don't even get to unite the kingdoms before he exposes you and has you killed?"

"Then that's a chance I will have to take, won't I?" Sakura looked away. "For the greater good… It's been so long since I've done something good."

Kaptan glared at her. It was clear from his expression that he considered this foolish. Then he spun away, knowing Sakura's stubbornness only too well. He had many things to take care of before he left, and he didn't have time to be bantering with her. "Remember, you may want to keep the peace but other people might not. I just don't want to see you sacrifice your life for no reason," he tossed over his shoulder.

"Here." Doc bent over his wooden table and handed Sakura a small cage. "You can put your pet in there-"

"His name is Puffy."

The yellow creature crossed its arms, absolutely fuming now.

Doc laughed heartily. "Alright. Put Puffy in the cage and you better head back."

Sakura accepted the cage from Doc and ushered Puffy into it. She closed the door gently. She couldn't explain why but she liked Puffy more and more each second. "Where did you get the cage, Doc?" she asked absentmindedly.

"Some young boys were using it to trap mice," Doc answered as he turned back to packing his medicines. "They left it here after they got bored."

Puffy gave a muffled screech and started to shift around as if he was concerned about the cleanliness of his new home.

Sakura giggled, and headed for the door.

Behind her, she heard Tor yelling to Kaptan about what to do with Boch. She heard his cold reply… that he would question Boch first about the shrine and the golden dagger.

Sakura hesitated. She wanted to know if Boch had been behind the murder of Kaptan's family too. But something about Puffy pulled at her and she couldn't explain it. The creature mesmerized her, seeming to stir something within her. It felt like her worldly concerns were slipping away...

"Have we met before, Puffy?" Sakura whispered quietly as she left the doctor's quarters, heading back to her room.

* * *

"Princess! Thank the gods! There you are!" Meijo rushed down the corridor towards Sakura as soon as she spotted the princess.

"Meijo," Sakura smiled. "Look what I found." She lifted the cage and showed Meijo the yellow creature. "He's called Puffy."

A look of horror crossed Meijo's features and she leaped back. "Eek! A rat!"

Puffy seemed to hit his face with his palm and Sakura giggled.

"He's adorable," Sakura said. "But I think he's hungry."

It must be, she thought. After all, who knew how long it had been in the chest for?

"Here, Meijo. Give it something to eat."

Meijo closed one eye and gingerly took the cage from Sakura with great reluctance. "Y-Your Highness," she stammered, holding the cage arms-length from her body and only with two fingers. "W-Where did you get this… rat?"

Sakura bit her lower lip. "It was a gift," she lied.

"From who?" Meijo asked, her look of disgust still clear. She obviously didn't think much of this "gift".

Sakura shrugged. "The Lord of…" she waved her hand, "…something. Who cares?" She made for her bedroom doors, stretching. She didn't know why she felt so at ease. Was it because she had finally made a decision that she felt was right? Or did it have something to do with the creature? What was it? She'd have to study it closely for clues…

"Oh, Your Highness," Meijo said, stopping her. "The… Prince has been waiting for you… for quite a while. He's in your room."

Sakura froze and then slowly nodded. "Thank you."

Then she opened her doors and entered her room.

She distinctly heard Meijo muttering with disapproval, "The rat has a name…" as the pretty maid headed for the kitchen, shaking her head.

Syaoran was waiting for her, staring out one of her large windows into the garden. Her room was dark and cold.

He turned when she entered the room. She could not see his expression but she could tell he was unhappy.

"Where have you been?" he asked quietly.

Sakura headed for her dresser, slipping off the rings on her fingers one by one, trying to act as naturally as she could. "Oh, you know. Here and there. Walking. Strolling."

"With Kaptan?" was all he said.

Sakura turned her back to him, buying time by slowly slipping off her earrings. She knew Syaoran and Eriol had been following them after they slipped away from the party. How was she to explain this?

Her silence only added to Syaoran's growing suspicion that maybe there was _really_ something _very_ wrong. Despite trying his best, Eriol's cryptic words had gotten to the prince. Syaoran knew he had made many mistakes. And he couldn't leave it unsaid any longer so he blurted out, "My Chancellor doubts your identity."

Sakura glanced over so quickly that Syaoran did not miss the strange look of anxiety or fear that spread across her face. "What?" Sakura's heart seemed to stop.

She knew what this meant. Eriol had made his move.

"You… you don't believe that, do you?" Sakura whispered.

"I don't know what to believe, Princess," Syaoran replied coldly, and he looked back out the window.

Sakura swallowed hard and she was thankful that her room was still dark enough to hide most of her expressions. She knew she had to keep her calm or else all would be lost. "Syaoran," she crossed the room to him. "You can't believe him."

Syaoran looked away, but not before she saw the look of hurt on his face.

"Syaoran…" she said gently, turning him to face her. "If you do lose all trust in me, just remember that I would _never_ plot against you."

He stood tensely, unwilling to look at her. But he could not keep up being angry at her for long. He heaved a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "I know… Sakura… but Hiragizawa says…" he trailed off, unable to finish.

She asked slowly, "What does he say?"

Syaoran glanced down at her and sighed again. "He says you're not the princess."

She had expected this and so had braced herself. "And do… you believe him?"

Syaoran turned away, pressing his forehead against the cold window pane. "I-I don't know…! You have the Royal Mark… you came from the West… how can you _not_ be the princess? I mean… yes, you do know some… peculiar skills… but that doesn't mean you're not royalty… But I know you had stuff – I know I would not ask – but Sakura, if you are in some sort of danger, I want you to tell me! I want you to trust me…" He closed his eyes. "What is it about _me_ that makes you unwilling to trust me? Unless… are you really not the princess? Is Hiragizawa right? I can't… I don't believe it…" he spluttered on in incomplete sentences.

Sakura clasped her hands tightly together. "W-Would… it matter if I wasn't royalty?" she asked quietly.

Syaoran spun around to look at her. Fierce amber eyes met shimmering emerald green. Before he could reply, Meijo entered the room. In the short time she had spent with Puffy, she had grown accustomed to the rat.

"Your Highnesses," Meijo greeted them, curtsying, oblivious to the heavy mood hanging in the air. "I fed Puffy. He sure eats a _lot_ and really fast! He finished a whole loaf of bread in just - "

"P-Puffy?" Syaoran repeated the word, confused.

"The rat," Meijo explained. She approached them and set the cage onto a table stand so the prince could peer into the cage and see the yellow rat for himself.

Frowning, Syaoran approached the cage and stared, not knowing how to react. It was a peculiar yellow creature that he had never seen before.

Meijo set about to light the candles and the fireplace. In a few minutes, the room was brilliantly lit and warm and cozy.

"Puffy?" the prince asked again.

"Puffy is my pet," Sakura explained. "Puffy, this is Prince Syaoran of Proto," she introduced. "My beloved future husband." She looked at Syaoran, trying hard not to wonder what his answer would have been to her last question if Meijo had not returned at that second.

Syaoran blushed, even though Sakura was only introducing him to a strange creature he had never seen.

In the background, Meijo couldn't help but smile. The prince and princess were really in love.

Puffy crossed his arms and stared up at Syaoran intently as if he was studying the prince.

"I don't think Puffy likes you," Sakura noted. She giggled as Syaoran blushed further. Then she slipped her hand gently into his. "Don't worry though. I'm sure you two will get along just fine."

"Where did you get this… this… creature?" Syaoran asked, still red as he glanced at their hands, feeling both happy and confused at the same time.

"He was a gift," Sakura replied absentmindedly as she slipped a piece of cheese into the cage for her Puffy.

"From who?" Syaoran asked immediately, instantly jealous.

Sakura looked up at him, noting his tone. "Are you jealous, Syaoran?" she teased.

"No!"

Sakura smiled and turned her attention back to Puffy who was gobbling up the piece of cheese vigorously.

"It looks pretty dumb," Syaoran said, still jealous as he looked at the rat.

Puffy chocked on the food in what seemed like indignation.

"Are you okay, Puffy?" Sakura asked, concerned. "Don't listen to the meanie prince," she murmured. "You're perfect."

"Perfect?" Syaoran echoed, silently cursing whoever had been smart enough to send Sakura a pet. "It's a rat. If you want, I can get you a puppy. Best in Proto-"

Sakura smiled. "Puffy is good enough for me."

Puffy gave two nods of agreement, and resumed munching. His chest puffing out proudly.

Syaoran frowned at this odd behaviour. "Look, Sakura. It doesn't even behave normally. We should… throw it away."

"No!"

"Why not!" Syaoran retorted. "A princess deserves more than a rat!"

"I _like_ Puffy!"

"B-But Puffy's a stupid name!"

Meijo quietly inched out of the room, feeling a fight coming on. She discretely closed the door behind her, leaving the two alone, staring each other down.

"Puffy… is… NOT… a… stupid… name… You take that back, Li Syaoran!"

"Never." Syaoran crossed his arms stubbornly. "It's pretty stupid. He's more round and fat than puffy."

"_What_!"

A small voice infused with the perfect arrogant and indignant tone exclaimed, outraged.

Both Syaoran and Sakura froze, and stared wide-eyed at each other.

_Who __had__ just__ said__ that_?

Because neither of them had.

And there was no one else in the room with them.

Slowly, they turned and looked in the direction of the cage, sitting innocently on the table stand.

The yellow creature was leaning against the bars. He seemed to be waving his fist at Syaoran in anger.

Sakura took a deep breath and laughed. "No… it couldn't be."

"…Who?" Syaoran glanced around the room. "Who said that?"

"_I_ did!"

Sakura grabbed Syaoran's arm, eyes widening. "Puffy is talking!" she hissed. "Th-That's impossible!"

"It's not impossible!" the yellow creature grunted, flicking its tail to the side. "_And_ my _name_ is _NOT_ Puffy!"

Syaoran started chuckling, but it didn't quite reach his amber-brown eyes. "I told you Puffy was a stupid name," he whispered to Sakura. He was still holding her hand and he tightened his grip on hers, slowly pulling her back behind him as he reached for the handle of his sword slowly. He didn't know what trick this was or who was playing it but he was going to slay the yellow rat if it attempted to do anything.

"Is…not…" Sakura whispered in protest, not taking her eyes off the yellow creature from behind Syaoran as he drew his sword with a quiet _shing_.

"Oh, put that away," the yellow creature scolded. "And will you let me out of this cage!" He slid his tiny short arm out through the bars but he was too small to reach the latch.

"Don't let it out!" Sakura yelled. "It's possessed by a ghost… or… or something."

Syaoran frowned at her. "_I_ wasn't going to. In fact, if you remember, I said we should throw it away!"

"Throw me away?" the creature spluttered. "Do you even know who I am!"

"This is not happening," Sakura shook her head. "There must be something in the air-"

"This is ridiculous," the creature said, shaking the bars of his cage with his tiny strength. "Is this what the world is like now? Full of idiots?"

"Call for the guards," Syaoran whispered.

"And tell them what?" Sakura asked. "That this yellow rat is talking to us?"

"I am _not_ a _rat_!" the creature shouted, now struggling to slip through the space between the bars. "Will you let me out? I'm not a pet!"

Syaoran glanced uncertainly at Sakura, his sword still raised. "What do we do?"

Sakura shook her head, her mind churning to try to make sense of it all. In her dazed shock, she was slowly beginning to realize that maybe this _was_ what the chest was holding… whatever it was. This creature must be valuable beyond belief. Who else had a talking animal? It would make the perfect spy, the perfect murder weapon. No one would suspect a _rat_. Was this why the Scorps wanted the chest?

The creature gave up his struggle and plopped down on the cage floor, exhausted.

"W-What are you?" Sakura asked.

The creature shook his head with disbelief.

"_I __am__ Keroberos_, the Beast of the Seal, Guardian of the -"

It broke off to scowl at Syaoran as a smirk spread across the handsome prince's face. "Don't look down at me. This is not my true form," Keroberos muttered as it climbed to its feet.

"True form?" Sakura asked, her curiousity now completely caught. She took a step closer and peered into the cage at the tiny little creature. "What do you mean?"

Keroberos puffed up his chest. "When the time is right, and if you are lucky, I will let you see my true form."

"Where did you get this thing, Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura glanced at Syaoran. How was she going to explain her way out of this one? But before she could even formulate a lie, Keroberos replied for her, "I was sealed away in a chest, and was to be released only in a time of dire need. This girl opened the chest along with many other people in some sort of smelly dungeo-"

"Ahahahah," Sakura forced laughter as she quickly picked up the cage and gave it two shakes to shut up the creature.

"Chest…? Dungeon…?" Syaoran stared at Sakura as he was piecing it together. "…Kaptan?"

"Yeah, I heard them calling his name," Keroberos volunteered before Sakura could shush him, as he stuffed another piece of food into his mouth. "There were a lot of people there. Oh, some were hurt too."

"Sakura, what is he talking about?" Syaoran asked, tensing. "Is that what you were doing when you snuck away from your own party?"

"I… I…" Her mouth felt dry and her heart was pounding. "Please, Syaoran. I-I can't tell you…"

The prince stared at her in disbelief. "You can't tell me anything, Sakura!"

"Because there is a good reason…"

"What kind of good reason would that be? Oh right, you can't tell me _that_ either," Syaoran growled sarcastically. "Why don't you trust me? What have I done to make you treat me this way?"

Sakura felt hurt. "I… I haven't treated you badly, Syaoran."

He stared hard at her and she quickly looked away. Syaoran closed his eyes briefly and lowered his sword. Then he took a step towards Sakura.

"I would do… _anything_ for you, Sakura," he said quietly. "_Anything._"

Her feelings were battling each other inside her. She wanted to tell him, but she was afraid. Afraid of how he would react to the absolute truth, afraid that he would leave her when he found out just how much lies she had fabricated, and most of all, so afraid that he would be put in a difficult position of choosing her or his duty. She couldn't… Even as she looked at the sincerity in his eyes, doubts flew into her mind about just what he really meant by those words. If he knew everything, would he still say those things?

"He's telling the truth, ya know," Keroberos interrupted.

They both looked at him, a renewed wave of surprise hitting them that the yellow mouse was really speaking.

Sakura frowned. She realized she knew nothing of this creature and what it could do. Could it read her mind? Why did the Scorps want this… Keroberos?

"Can you read my mind?" she asked abruptly, diving straight to the point.

Kero stared at her for a second and then burst out into laughter. When he finally stopped, wiping tears from his eyes and sitting up, he answered, "No."

Sakura didn't quite believe him, and so he said, more solemnly, "No, I can't. But I do know who you are." He narrowed his eyes at her, and then turned to Syaoran, "And who you are."

Sword up again, Syaoran asked with suspicion, "How? _What_ are you!"

Kero shrugged. "Magic."

"Look… rat-thing," Syaoran said, "We don't have time for smart-ass answers-"

Sakura took a step closer. "Is that why the Scorps want you?" she blurted out. "Because you can identify anyone just by looking at them?"

A frown creased Kero's confused face. "What?"

"What?" Syaoran asked at the same time.

Sakura ignored him, repeating her question. "Is that why the Scorps want you-"

"What is going on!" Syaoran asked, frustrated beyond belief.

"I can't tell you!"

"You should," Kero piped.

Sakura spun back to the cage. "What?" she asked, incredulous. "If you… know about me… h-how can you say that?"

Kero shrugged. "I also know him."

"Know about you?" Syaoran muttered. Fear crept into him for the first time in a long time. Was Sakura…?

Unable to keep quiet any longer, Syaoran had to ask. "You," he waved his sword in a circle indicating Kero, "Kerobarrows, what do you mean you know about Sakura? What does that mean?" If Sakura wasn't going to tell him, he was going to ask this strange creature however crazy the notion was.

"_Keroberos_," Kero stressed with a frown.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Syaoran muttered. "Answer the question, Kerobarrows."

Kero growled. "It's not my place to tell you. She will do that when she's ready." He saw the huge question mark that appeared on the prince's face and sighed. "I have magic, guys, why is this so surprising-" he trailed off as he saw the disbelief that spread across the two human's faces. He stood up immediately, alert and concerned. "Wait… you… don't know there's magic?"

"There isn't," Sakura shook her head. "Magic is the stuff that belongs in fairy tales and –"

"No…" Kero crossed his arms and his frown deepened. "What has happened?" he muttered to himself. Then he turned to Sakura, "How long have I been asleep!" he demanded.

Sakura took a step back in surprise. "What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"What-?" Kero swallowed hard. "You opened the Chest. How can you know nothing?" He turned to Syaoran. "You, why was I ordered to be awakened?"

"_What_?" Syaoran asked. He was more confused than any of them. What was this chest they were speaking of? Awakening? What? And what dungeon was Sakura in with Kaptan? Who were the hurt people!

Kero looked from Syaoran to Sakura and back again. "You two really don't know anything! Bring me to the kings!"

"No way!" Sakura and Syaoran exclaimed immediately. There was no way Aureoles or Protomes would understand what was going on. A speaking creature would just terrify them and feed their paranoia.

"I demand it!" Kero stood his ground. "They must know more than you two." Then a sudden thought hit him. "Y-You haven't opened the second chest, have you…?"

Sakura glanced at Syaoran. How was she supposed to answer or question Kero with him here? Whatever she was going to say would just confuse and raise more questions with Syaoran.

"No…" Kero groaned. "Tell me you guys didn't open the second chest."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Syaoran said gruffly. "Second chest?"

"Stop…" Kero pleaded, really worried now. Surely these two were just messing with him? What was happening? "Please," he looked from Sakura to Syaoran, "Tell me if the second chest has been opened or not! It's crucial that I know!"

Sakura bit her lip as Syaoran shook his head, having no clue at all.

"Yes," Sakura spoke up quietly. "It has."

"Where is it?" Kero asked immediately.

"What is the second chest?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura looked from the prince to the yellow creature and swallowed hard. What was she going to say now?

"W-What's in the second chest?" she responded with a question of hers instead.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Syaoran muttered dejectedly.

Kero took a step back so he could examine them better. He crossed his arms in thought. The two stared at him expectantly and when he finally spoke, his tone was serious. "You going to tell him, or do I have to do it?" Kero asked.

Sakura swallowed and glanced at Syaoran who was waiting impatiently for the explanation. She looked back at Kero, almost begging him not to tell but the creature stared at her stubbornly and she closed her eyes. Where to begin?

"You know the legend of Clow Reed?"

Syaoran frowned. "Yes, I lent you that book to read."

"The story said that…" Sakura clenched her fingers together anxiously. "He made two Chests. One was given to the original king of Proto and one was given to Aure. They were forbidden to open the Chests unless there was dire need."

Syaoran looked at Kero. It was clear he was still very confused. "I know of the story," he said. "Every child knows it."

Sakura looked down at her feet. "Well, it's not really a story…"

"What do you mean? Of course it's a story. If Proto had such an ancient chest, I would know of it."

"Unless it was lost or stolen centuries ago," Sakura murmured.

Syaoran's frown deepened. "What are you saying…?"

Sakura sighed. "We found a chest, Syaoran. And we opened it… with the brooch."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "So that's what the brooch was for? A key?"

Sakura nodded. "And we found him-" she gestured to Kero, "In the chest."

Syaoran frowned, thinking. "So… you're telling me that you found one of the chests made by Clow Reed, you opened it, and found Kerobarrows?"

"_Keroberos_!"

"Whatever. Him. It."

Kero scowled, and Sakura nodded.

Syaoran rubbed his face. "And Kerobarrows is telling us there is magic."

"_Keroberos!_" Kero corrected again. "You know what! Just call me Kero!"

"Where's the other chest then?" Syaoran demanded.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know… but… I heard that the second chest was opened too."

Syaoran paused and examined her. He realized that however annoying Eriol was, he had been right. Sakura held so many secrets.

"By who?" Kero asked.

Sakura glanced at Syaoran, unsure if she should say more. She had already said so much.

"It's important!" Kero stressed. "If the world has forgotten magic exists, Clow Reed's gift to the two kingdoms is more than a useful weapon to have around, it's unimaginably powerful!"

"What's in the second chest then?" Sakura asked. "Because… the people who opened it are far from the kind and generous crowd that the world needs more of."

Kero sighed. "I don't know what's in the other chest," he admitted finally. "When Clow Reed sealed me, I was put in the first chest. I have no idea what the second chest contains. All I know… is that it is a powerful weapon."

"Weapon?" Syaoran repeated. "What kind?"

"Something the world has never seen before, especially if you guys don't even know magic exists," Kero added scornfully.

"Okay, enough with this magic thing," Syaoran scowled. "We've never seen proof of it."

Kero shrugged. "_I_don't know how you humans managed to lose the knowledge of how to cast it, but it's all around us. The Chests were given to the royal family of each kingdom because everyone from the royal families has magic. Some have more, some have less."

Sakura frowned. She knew she wasn't from the royal family… Kero saw so he added, "Of course, there are some commoners who may possess magic too, but it's very rare." He turned and looked at the prince, "Every single person in the royal family has the capability to manipulate magic. Why else do you think it's tradition to marry people who have the royal bloodline? It's important to never dilute the bloodline with non-magic commoners."

"So… you're saying I have magic? And Sakura too?" Syaoran asked, still a little suspicious.

Kero nodded at him. "Yes, you have magic. Powerful magic too since you're the sole heir of Proto."

"A-And Sakura? She has magic too?" Syaoran pressed.

Kero's eyes trailed to Sakura's and he could see the fear in her. She was scared of what Kero's answer would be. She knew better than anyone that she wasn't from the royal family. If Kero said she had no magic, then it would be clearer than day that she was an impostor.

"Yes…" Kero said finally. "She has magic too." Syaoran heaved a small inward sigh of relief and Kero added, "But commoners sometimes have magic too. Rare, but possible," which made Syaoran tense again.

"Anyhow," Kero continued, "Technically I'm only allowed to speak to people who have magic. That's why I didn't say anything in that dungeon-"

"Okay!" Sakura huffed, cutting Kero off.

"About that dungeon…" Syaoran muttered. "Can you guys just tell me what's going on! I deserve to know! Sakura?"

Sakura clenched her fist. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. How had things gotten so wrong? How had things fallen out of sync so fast? How did Syaoran get so close to the truth already? How was she going to keep the truth hidden long enough to unite the two kingdoms? Must everything she try to do fail?

She looked into the prince's serious amber eyes, her emerald orbs pleading him to drop it. But Syaoran would not; he could not. Not after everything. Not after what Eriol was saying. A part of him was afraid that Eriol was right about Sakura… if she was an impostor, she would be put to death. He knew both King Aureoles and King Protomes had no mercy. He had failed his kingdom by not anticipating the Northern barbarians, and now he was being bombarded with messages of magic and strange yellow key-something-barrows, whatever its name was, he forgot. He _needed_ to know at least one thing: whether Sakura was who she said she was.

"I-I can't…" Sakura whispered. She felt cold.

Syaoran ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know what you're up to, Sakura… but… if there is something you have to tell me… tell me now."

Kero sat in his cage, slightly shaking his head, arms crossed in front of him as he looked from one to the other. _Just__how__long__have__I__been__asleep_? he thought ruefully. Humans had always been pretty stupid, but it seemed that they had de-evolved since the last time he saw them. He frowned. He was troubled by the fact that someone seemed to be collecting the Chests. He was even more worried about the fact that the second chest had been opened already.

"Hey," Kero exclaimed as the room settled into a silence as Sakura refused to tell Syaoran anything. "Aren't you two in love?" He jumped to his feet and grabbed the bar of his cage. "Why don't you just tell him who-"

"It started with the brooch!" Sakura blurted out, cutting off Kero who was about to reveal her identity to the prince.

"The brooch?"

Sakura looked down at her feet. She was unwilling to tell Syaoran anything but she had no more choice. "The brooch was actually a key. It opened the chest, and we found Kero in it."

"We?"

"Kaptan and I… and some of his men who had found the chest."

Syaoran frowned. "And the dungeon…?"

Sakura laughed nervously. "Kero must've been mistaken." She gave Kero a warning glance and Kero swallowed his protest. "We opened it in a courtyard."

"But… he said there were people who were hurt…"

"Oh… well, you know how it is! Kaptan's men are… _commoners_. You know how they are."

Syaoran grimaced. Why did he feel Sakura wasn't being completely honest. "Then… you've been searching for the chests for a long time? All this time… you knew about it. That's why you wanted that brooch so badly. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, huh? If I hadn't stopped that red-haired boy, you would've-"

"No, that's not it!" Sakura exclaimed, knowing full well where he was taking this. "I didn't know about the chests…"

"Then why did you steal it from that man?"

Kero frowned, confused.

"I-I…"

"No more lies."

Sakura swallowed. She could feel Syaoran distancing himself and she felt more hurt than she had thought she would be. "Syaoran… I c-can't…"

"You can't tell me?" he asked coldly. "There's only one reason I can think of why you can't tell me and that's because you have something to hide. I thought it was because you didn't trust me, but that's not it, is it?"

She went pale, now afraid. She finally understood why people were so afraid of Prince Li Syaoran. He was capable of so much cruelty and power. Her heart was racing, not because of shock, but because of fear. She was afraid of what he would do to her if he found out the truth.

Kaptan had been right.

She didn't belong in this world.

And his next words froze her.

"My Chancellor arrested General Yukito tonight."

"W-What?"

"You seem concerned."

"I-I'm not! Why did you arrest Yuki? He didn't do anything wrong!"

Syaoran's face was a mask devoid of expression. He had not missed the endearing way Sakura had said 'Yuki'. "I didn't order it. Hiragizawa says you are an impostor, that you're not a princess. He thinks Yukito is plotting with you."

"W-What? No!" Sakura turned to the door, her mind a mess. She never wanted Yukito caught up in this! "We have to tell them it's not true."

Her hand was on the handle when she froze in place. She turned around slowly and saw that Syaoran had not moved from where he was standing. "S-Syaoran?" Sakura stammered, fear coursing through her again. "Aren't you going to tell them they've got it wrong?"

"I… can't… because I'm not sure anymore about anything."

Sakura crossed the room, back to him. How had things gotten so out of her control? If Yukito was executed because of her, she would never forgive herself. "Didn't you grow up with him?" Sakura pleaded. "You know Yukito would never commit treason."

Syaoran looked at her, his amber eyes flashed. "Would you?"

She reeled back as if he had just hit her. "O-Of course not!" Something that looked like uncertainty flickered in his eyes and Sakura grew terrified. If he were to turn on her now, Kaptan and the others would be caught too. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Look at me, Li Syaoran!" she whispered in a low voice with determination. He averted his gaze and she grasped his face to make him look at her. "I would never betray you."

Syaoran brushed her hand away and turned towards the large bedroom windows. He gazed out into the still night. He seemed so cold and detached. "But would you betray Aure?"

Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you listening to yourself!" she demanded, trying to keep the hysteria out of her voice. "We are getting married in a week! Aure and Proto would be united! And why? Because for the first time in history, the Princess of Aure has agreed to marriage!" She stepped forward and pushed Syaoran to face her, turning her fear into anger in one swift motion. A defensive mechanism she had long learned. "_I_ am that Princess! _I_ will save us from the defeat of the barbarians! How dare you question my loyalties?"

Syaoran averted his gaze. The conviction he saw in Sakura's face made him feel ashamed of his doubt of her. "But…"

Sakura jumped in before Syaoran could finish his thought. "If we are playing the guess-your-loyalty game, you should be wondering why your Chancellor is bent on taking me down when I am so important to the two kingdoms being united. Why is he doing it, Syaoran? Have you thought about it?"

Syaoran frowned, fighting hard to separate his feelings from his suspicions. He desperately wanted to believe Sakura… because… "Hiragizawa may be irritating but he has always been loyal…" Syaoran muttered feebly.

She pressed, hitting hard to redirect Syaoran's suspicion. She couldn't afford to be found out. "Right. Because people never change. What proof has he offered to support his outrageous claims? None? Why? Because I am who I say I am."

"He says he is getting proof."

A wave of fear hit Sakura again. So Eriol was really going to expose her. Did he not care about the consequences? "And you believe him?" She tried her best to sound incredulous. It was impossible… right? How could Eriol gain proof?

"The real question is, Do you believe him."

"Get out!" Sakura yelled. She needed space to think about her next move. She needed a drastic change of plans. "I expected you of all people to believe me."

She was going to get the hell out of this place. With Yukito.

Kaptan was right, it wasn't safe anymore.

"Why are you kicking me out?" Syaoran demanded, just as angry. He was starting to realize just how big a hold Sakura had on him. She used guilt and suspicion like an expert manipulator. "If you have nothing to hide, you have nothing to fear!"

"Fear? I am the Princess of Aure! I have nothing to fear!"

Syaoran rubbed his temple. "Sakura, I don't know what to think anymore…"

"Believe what you want," she remarked with scorn. "But I know who I am even if you do not."

"I know who you are-!" he protested.

"WOW!" Kero shook his fist at the two. "Is this relationship dysfunctional or what? Did you guys forget about me? I'm pretty sure you have bigger things to worry about other than argue over a petty title."

Syaoran shook his head, trying to clear it. This wasn't the time to turn on Sakura. There were so many things that demanded his attention at the moment.

But Sakura wasn't really paying attention anymore. She went over to the fireplace and sank into an armchair. She had been lulled into a sense of security by her belief that despite it all, she was special to Syaoran. She realized that for a long time now she had been believing, deep down, that when Syaoran found out the truth about her, he would protect her.

But he would not. This wasn't some fairytale story.

She clenched her fist tightly. Had she really been willing to give up avenging her family to protect two kingdoms that didn't deserve anything from her?

That old bitter anger surged up to the point that she could taste it.

Kaptan was right. She would leave with him in the morning. He would take her to the West, and they would find Kan.

She felt Syaoran approach her and stand next to the armchair.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," he said finally with great difficulty.

Sakura looked up at him and saw sincerity in his eyes. She realized just how difficult and complicated she made everything for him. She gave him a well-feigned watery smile, and touched his hand, accepting his apology quickly. Her quick acceptance threw him off guard. But before he could overthink things, she stood up and slipped her arms under his and buried her face in his shoulder.

He tensed, weary and tired out by trying to guess her underlying motives. Then he sighed and rested his chin on her head, tightening his hold on her.

The sound of the cage door creaking open caught their attention. They turned their heads and watched Kero step out of the cage triumphantly. "What?" Kero exclaimed. "You guys were too pre-occupied so I had to let myself out."

"And that took quite some time, didn't it?" Syaoran pointed out sarcastically.

Kero decided to ignore the prince. He sat down cross-legged on the edge of the table and stared at both of them. "The second chest has been opened. We need to find it before the weapon falls into the wrong hands."

Syaoran frowned, mulled it over briefly, and then shrugged. "If you are one of the two powerful weapons from the chest, then I'm not worried."

"What do you mean?" Kero asked, fuming.

"It took you quite a lot of effort to escape from that shabby cage. You don't pose a threat to anyone."

Kero stood up, eyes flashing. "You stupid Proton prince!" he shouted, waving his tiny fist. "This is not my _true_ form! If my true form is awakened, I will be more powerful than anything you will see in your lifetime."

Syaoran looked doubtfully at the tiny creature uttering threats. "How do you awaken your true form then?"

Kero pressed his lips together. "I cannot tell you."

"How convenient," Syaoran muttered, rolling his eyes.

"You are such a foolish, annoying… stuck-up brat!" Kero exclaimed. Why couldn't they see the seriousness of the problem? Whoever had the second weapon would use it, and soon!

Syaoran grinned and shrugged nonchalantly.

Kero looked to Sakura for help but she was standing slightly apart, trying not to get involved. Kero clenched his tiny fists together in frustration.

"You fools!" he shouted at them. "You're arrogant and proud, Proton Prince. And you," Kero nodded towards Sakura, "You're selfish and vengeful! No wonder you're perfect for each other!"

Syaoran frowned, baffled. "Vengeful?" he muttered. "And hey! I'm not arrogant!"

Sakura glared at Kero.

Seeing that no matter what he was saying, nothing was getting through to the two, Kero took a deep breath. "My chest was meant for Aure. The second chest was meant for Proto. We were given by Clow Reed accordingly. I am Aure's weapon-"

The prince laughed.

Kero cleared his throat, and unhappily continued, "Therefore, I serve Aure. I can tell the royal family of Aure how to awaken my true form if they should so wish."

Sakura's eyes widened. How she was hating this day!

Syaoran looked expectantly to Sakura. Even though his attitude was dismissive, he was curious. And he was not stupid either. He knew there must be some truth to what this yellow fuzzy creature was saying… especially since it _could_ talk.

"Oh come on, Syaoran," Sakura said nervously, "You can't expect to believe him."

"What's the harm in asking?" he asked. "I mean, if you… _are_ the Princess, the rat will tell you."

Sakura wished more than anything at the moment that she could punch _both_Kero and Syaoran in the faces.

"Very well," Sakura said quietly. "Then I'll ask you to step outside while I gain this information."

Syaoran was surprised. "What?" he spluttered.

"You obviously believe what Kero is saying, therefore I should take every precaution I can in order to guard this important information. And that means only the Auren family will hear how Kero can be awakened."

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it? He _is_ our weapon after all." Sakura walked towards the door and opened it for him. "Now, please, step outside."

Syaoran shook his head as he exited the room. He went as slowly as he could, glancing back to see if Sakura would change her mind until she lost patience and pushed him out. She slammed the door shut and turned to face Kero.

"You know who I am," she hissed immediately. "More importantly, you know who I'm _not_! Are you trying to get me killed?"

"I've kept your secret so far, haven't I?" Kero replied reasonably and a bit snobbily. "You are an impostor. I could have exposed you at any moment."

Sakura glanced away. "Then why didn't you?"

Kero shrugged. "You do have magic, Sakura. And you did open the chest."

She narrowed her eyes, confused. "But your loyalties are to the royal family."

"Yeah… I may have exaggerated that a bit."

"What…?"

"My loyalties are with whoever is able to open that Chest. And you are that person."

"W-Wait," Sakura whispered, flabberghasted. "Are… are you saying your loyalties lie with me?"

Kero considered this and then nodded. "That's why I am very worried. Whoever opened the second chest must have magic too. And the fact that they were actively looking for it worries me more. That means they know a lot…" Kero stared at her. "A lot more than you or that prince knows."

Sakura thought this over. "And that makes them a very dangerous enemy… It must be Kan."

"Who is Kan?"

Sakura ignored him. "If you are the powerful weapon you say you are, then tell me how to awaken your true form. We will track down Kan together."

Kero frowned with blunt disapproval at her. "Who do you think I am?" he demanded. "I was supposed to only be called in times of dire threat to the kingdom. I am _not_ to be used for your purposes and your selfish needs!"

"Selfish! Do you know who Kan is? He's the leader of the Scorps! He's responsible for the murders of so many people! When I find him, I will be doing the kingdom a huge favour!"

Kero rolled his eyes. "I'm not telling you. I guess you finally have to tell Prince Syaoran who you really are, won't you?"

"So much for loyalty," Sakura muttered. "You really are trying to get me killed." She plopped face down into bed, defeated.

Kero climbed onto a pile of scrolls so he could speak to Sakura. "I am… prepared to offer a deal."

Sakura frowned into her covers, interest caught. Just what was this thing up to? She looked up. "Deal?"

Kero nodded solemnly. "I will help keep your secret from the Prince, and I will tell you how to awaken me into my true form. In return, you will have to do something for me."

Sakura stood up, curiousity being her devil. She could see a good deal when it was right in front of her. "Do what?"

"Learn how to use your magic."

Sakura grinned. This was too good of a deal. If she knew how to awaken Kero then Syaoran would believe her identity for sure.

"And," Kero added, "You will perform a specific spell for me when I ask it. You will do it without hesitation, without question."

Now she felt a bit uneasy. But she did not completely believe in magic so she shrugged. "Deal," she murmured without another thought. "Now tell me how to awaken you."

Kero smiled and lowered his eyes. Sakura felt a strange tingling in her finger tips and she watched, frozen, as Kero made quick definite strokes in the air with two fingers. He was muttering something strange under his breath in a language Sakura had never heard before. Then, as if the air was charged with energy, the candle light flickered and dimmed.

"What…?" Sakura whispered, looking around in shock.

Kero ignored her, continuing muttering. Then brought his thumb to his mouth and bit down, hard, drawing dark blood.

Sakura shrank away as the lights flared up.

"Come here," Kero whispered, the blood congealing on his thumb and slowly trickling down into his tiny palm.

"N-No…"

"You agreed to the deal, Kinomoto," Kero whispered in a strange voice. "Come!"

As if being dragged against her will by a force she could not see, Sakura was pushed firmly forward towards Kero. Involuntarily, she watched horrified as she extended out her own arm to Kero.

Kero took her hand and drew a strange symbol into the palm of her hand. She felt it burn but she couldn't utter a single sound. She stared terrified into Kero's eyes, but he only smiled sinisterly at her. "You have great power, Kinomoto. It will be very useful to me one day."

The burning intensified and then in a split second, disappeared. She watched Kero's blood turn black in her palm and sink into her flesh. Then it was gone. And it was over. The candles flickered back and Kero released her hand.

Sakura took two stumbling steps backward. "What have you done?" she gasped, rubbing her palm. But there was no sign that anything had happened.

"Given you the first taste of magic," Kero answered simply.

"That's impossible…" Sakura whispered in a tiny voice as she sank to her knees as reality engulfed her. "Magic… doesn't exist."

"We are bonded together now," Kero said, ignoring her denial. "When I call upon the end of my deal, you will comply."

Sakura was still staring at her palm, speechless, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"And now for my end of the deal," he continued. "Listen carefully. In order to awaken me, you will need the seven elements of Clow. Once I am awakened, I will be yours to control. My power will be yours. That means along with your own capacity for magic, you will have mine."

Sakura looked slowly up, absorbing the information in pieces. "Clow's seven elements?"

"Seven elements are needed to awaken me. Set in a heptagon. You and I will be in the center, and you will recite an enchantment."

"What seven elements?"

Kero shook his head. "I don't know. The seven elements are set out as riddles in two books. Again, one was given to each kingdom. Only those with magic and the right incantation can open it. Once you solve the seven riddles, the answer you get is an element needed."

"Book…? I don't-"

There came a crash as Syaoran flung open the door. Impatiently, he stormed in. "You two are taking your time, aren't-" He paused as he saw Sakura kneeling on the carpet and concern swept over him. His tart remark was forgotten in an instant as he rushed to her side.

"What happened?" he demanded to know. "Are you okay, Sakura?"

"What _can_ I do to her?" Kero replied with a smirk.

"Syaoran," Sakura whispered. She looked into his eyes. "He's not lying… M-Magic exists. He performed a… spell or something on me and-"

"_What_!" Syaoran turned on Kero. "You did what!"

"Syaoran, wait," Sakura stopped him before he could release his fury on small Kero. She stood up, shakily. "I know how to awaken him."

"…He told you?" Syaoran asked tentatively.

Sakura nodded and she saw the relief cross the prince's handsome face.

"That's… great!" he said with a grin. He swung his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Sakura saw Kero's scowl but he kept to his word and did not make any sarcastic remarks.

"It's okay," Sakura murmured and pulled out of his hug. Now that he believed her, she didn't feel any better. In fact, she felt worse. Quickly brushing it off, she said, "Kero told me that to awaken him, he needs the seven elements of Clow."

"Really?" Kero asked incredulously. "You're just going to tell him like that? Did you forget he has a weapon too? Just because he doesn't have it now doesn't mean he won't eventually retrieve it-"

"Does the seven elements of Clow sound familiar to you?" Sakura asked Syaoran, ignoring Kero's complaint.

Syaoran shook his head.

"Then have you seen a book of riddles left by Clow?"

Again he shook his head.

Sakura closed her eyes briefly. Surprise! she thought sarcastically. Another dead end. No one saw that coming.

"Wait," Kero murmured as something came to him, "Of course! You wouldn't have seen a book of riddles because you've forgotten about the existence of magic. Without knowledge of magic and the right incantation, there is no way you can read the book of riddles."

"What are you getting at?" Sakura asked.

Kero turned to Syaoran, "Have you ever seen an old book that no one seemed to be able to open."

"No," Syaoran answered. "I'm pretty sure the libraries would have thrown such a useless book out centuries ago." Then his eyes widened as he realized he might have spoke too fast. "Wait! I think I know… I've seen a really ancient book with strange symbols etched onto it. Its cover is welded tightly shut… that could be the book."

"Yes! It could be it. Where is it?"

"In… my mother's study," Syaoran said slowly.

* * *

When they finally went to bed, Syaoran crawled next to Sakura and wrapped her arms around her. They didn't say anything but all the things they had learned were on their minds.

"Tomorrow, we will leave for Proto," Syaoran said. "We will get that book from my mother."

Sakura closed her eyes, trailing her fingers down Syaoran's arm. "I can't believe everything happened tonight…" She turned to face him, gently rubbing the engagement ring on her finger. Things were moving so fast.

Syaoran noticed and took her hand into his and kissed it. "It feels like I proposed to you a life time ago?" he murmured handsomely.

She nodded and cuddled closer to him. "Why… did you do it?"

"Hm?" he replied sleepily.

"Why did you propose to me… even after I chose the brooch?"

He didn't answer for so long that Sakura thought he fell asleep. Then he said, "Because I realized I can't lose you."

"Even… after all the secrets?"

He brought his hand to her face and tenderly rubbed his thumb across her cheek, his eyes meeting hers in the dark. "I'm sorry I doubted you, Sakura. I'm really sorry."

Sakura rested her hand on his. "Don't apologize," she whispered, guilt running through her like a never ending stream. "It's right to be cautious." She gave him a small smile, hoping he couldn't hear how loud her guilty heart was beating. She had been _this_ close to being discovered; she needed to be smart about what she did from now on. She had been too careless… too emotional with Syaoran… and all that carelessness had put Yuki in danger. Now she needed to ensure his safety. "General Yukito… what will happen to him?"

Syaoran leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. I'll take care of Hiragizawa first thing tomorrow morning before we leave. His insolence has gone on long enough. Yukito will be fine."

Sakura nodded and they fell quiet. Kero was snoring lightly from his cage.

The prince was drifting off to sleep, feeling like the happiest man on earth, his fiancée in his arms.

But Sakura was wide awake, reliving all the things that happened that night. She gently traced the spot where Kero's blood had sunk in. All the things that had happened had made her revenge nothing compared to what was going on. She bit her lip gently. Somehow it felt like everything was connected… the Scorps, the murder of her family…

Sakura knew what she had to do. Now, more than ever, she had to pretend to be the princess. Because only then could she find out the answers… answers about the magic, and answers on why her family was killed by the Scorps.

And now… she had a powerful alibi to confirm her identity as Princess of Aure.

_I__'__m__ not__ going __to__ lose __to __you,__Hiragizawa __Eriol,_ she thought as she turned to face the handsome prince next to her.

A stray beam of moonlight had found its way from one of the windows and had cast a beautiful glow on Syaoran's handsome features. Sakura gently traced her finger down his jaw line.

"Syaoran, I love you." She kissed him gently on his lips and he smiled into the kiss.

* * *

"Lady Dai- I mean, Tomoyo, what are we doing!"

Tomoyo's dark eyes pierced into Kaijo's nervous ones. They were standing in front of Lord Pley's estate in the dead of the night.

"We're going to find out if you're telling me the truth, Count," Tomoyo answered as she gained entrance onto the property.

"I am! But I don't understand why this couldn't wait until tomorrow morning?" Kaijo followed Tomoyo anxiously.

Tomoyo ignored him.

If all the things he had told her were true, if Sakura was really behind the kidnapping of Lord Pley's son, then… maybe Eriol was right after all.

* * *

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. Again, I'm soooooo sorry for the late update. I promise, as I am updating this onto the site, I will immediately start on the next chapter seeing as I have a lot of time on my hands in these upcoming days.**

Mikako17: I really enjoy reading your theories xD I think this chapter answered some of them.

Pinkngreen2043: I agree, I think maybe I am making Syaoran a little bipolar haha. Gotta work on that. I just feel sorry for him that he can't find out the truth, but it's not time yet. I'll work on building his character more in the upcoming chapters, hopefully to explain why he's so all over the place.

Reader: I can't really say with 100% how many chapters this is going to end up with but it will probably hit the 30 mark. But I do promise the plot will move much faster from here on out.

SxS FTW: Wow! That is actually a pretty good excuse! Sakura should have thought it up, it would have been a better story to tell haha =p

Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	26. Meiling, You Are Trouble

****Author's Note:  
Sorry guys, I was just skimming the last chapter and realized that some of the words stuck together, lacking any spacing in between words. I don't know how that happened, but I've gone back and fixed it. I apologize if it was annoying. (Also, I have to rush it as i'm updating so I just skimmed so I apologize if i missed any).

Edit: There seems to be some weird formatting problem so italic words might be stuck together again D:

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Meiling, You are Trouble!**

_It was the dream again._

_But it was different this time…_

_Something was wrong._

"_Mother! Father! Touya!"_

_She was standing all alone in the middle of the field. _

_All alone… all alone again._

_The night was dark and cold and she was shivering in her white night gown._

"_Where are you?" she yelled, tears stinging her eyes. "Please… come back…" She sank to her knees in the mud, sobbing uncontrollably now. She knew what this dream was and how it ended. She always knew._

"_Sakura!"_

_Sakura spun around so fast at that familiar voice. _

_Touya!_

"_Get up," Touya shouted as he hauled her to her feet. "Hide!"_

_Sakura kicked, fighting against her older brother._

_No! Not this time! She wasn't going to be left behind. She wasn't going to hide._

_She could smell the putrid stink of burning flesh and clothes again. Somewhere a building collapsed from the weight of the flames._

_Touya was shocked, but he was insistent. "Trust me, Sakura. I will keep them safe! Just hide here until I come back!"_

"_NO!__" __She__ dug __her __fingers __into __the __cuff __of__ his __shirt, __and __no __amount __of__ prying __could __get __her __to __loosen__ her __grip.__ "__Touya! __You_ never _come__ back! __You __p-promised!__ B-But __you__ and __mom__ and __dad__… __I __don__'__t __get __to __see __any __of __you __again__… __you__ p-promised-__" __She __hiccupped, __unable __to __continue._

_Touya tensed and stared wide-eyed at his younger sister for a long time. Then he flashed that kind warm smile of his at her and pulled her into his arms. "Little sis," he whispered, "We are always with you."_

_Sakura flung her arms around his neck, afraid the dream would end, afraid he would drift away. "It's not enough…" she whispered. "I don't want to be alone again! I can't lose you. Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me! Please, Touya! You don't understand what I've lost… No one understands what I've lost…"_

"Sakura…! Sakura!"

She clawed at the man calling her name. She didn't want to wake up. She didn't want to wake up ever again! She could feel Touya's warmth, smell his scent, and hear his voice. She could have it all again.

"Sakura! Look at me! Look at me! It's just a bad dream. It's just a bad - "

Strong hands caught her arms and held her still. Then Sakura opened her eyes. She could feel the damp trail left by the tears she had shed.

"It's okay," Syaoran whispered as he held her in his arms, rocking her gently. "It's okay."

He was shocked. What had Sakura been dreaming of that had seemed to possess her?

He had woken up to her screams and her sobbing. His heart ached now as he remembered how heartbroken she sounded. He kissed the top of her head as she started to cry again.

Syaoran tightened his arms around her and ran his hand up and down her arms in a soothing way. She was drenched in cold sweat and trembling in his arms like a little bird. He wish he could make it better.

It was around dawn that she finally calmed down. And when she did, she built a cold wall of impenetrable shield around her.

"You should leave," she said quietly as she climbed out of bed. She distanced herself, and the look of pure hatred she threw at him was devastating.

Feeling like the air had just been sucked out of him, Syaoran's eyes widened, "What?"

Sakura grabbed for a robe and wrapped it tightly around her. When she turned to face him, her emerald eyes were cold and her face pale. "Get out, Prince."

Syaoran climbed out of bed, his brown hair tussled and standing up in places. This was not the good morning he had envisioned. "Really? You're just going to stand there and pretend nothing happened?"

"I'm not pretending. I just want to be left alone!"

She had always been alone during these dreams and she was so unused to waking up, feeling another person beside her who cared and comforted her. It scared her that she had felt safe in Syaoran's arms.

Syaoran tried to reason with her, in a softer tone. "You can talk to me, Sakura. I'm here for you. That nightmare you had-"

Sakura interrupted him venomously. "I don't want to talk about it. Please just go." She turned away, digging her fingers into her honey-brown hair. She could feel a headache coming on and she was still aching for the past.

Syaoran shook his head in disbelief. "I wish you wouldn't do this," he said in a low voice as he made for the door. "You're only hurting yourself."

Then he was suddenly gone and her bedroom door slammed shut.

As soon as he left, Sakura sank onto the floor.

The dream had felt so real. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying hard not to burst into tears again.

"Why did you do that?"

A jolt of shock ran through Sakura's body until she remembered that Kero was also in the room; that this was reality, not the dream.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she mumbled, not bothering to move from the floor. Tears were pooling again in her eyes and she hated herself for being such a crybaby.

"Why do you push him away?" Kero asked from his place on the table. His tone was slightly curious. "You had a dream-"

"What do you know?" Sakura replied, full of bitterness. "You're not even a person."

Kero frowned. He hadn't realized just how damaged this human was and how much hate she held. "Even though I'm not human, I, at least, do not let simple nightmares cripple me," Kero retorted. "Your emotional outbursts push him away and endanger yourself."

"Simple nightmare?" Sakura repeated incredulously. "My family was killed! I lost them. I lost everything! I thought you'd know that. I thought you knew who I was."

Kero sighed. "It seems like you still don't understand what I'm able to do and what I'm _not_ able to do."

Sakura didn't reply, staring into the murky darkness of her room, lost in her own living hell.

"I don't know who you are, Sakura," Kero explained. "In fact, the only thing I do know about you is whether you have magic and whether you are of part of the royal family tree."

This caught Sakura's attention and she sat up slightly straighter, surprised. "What? I thought you knew someone just by looking at them!"

"Not true."

"T-Then what good are you?"

Kero crossed his arms indignantly. "When I'm awakened, I'm one of the world's most powerful weapons!"

"So you don't know anything about me! About how my family died!"

Kero rolled his eyes. "Oh, so you're one of _those_ kinds of humans. The ones that insist on living in the past. Get over it, Sakura. Everyone dies."

Sakura gave a shriek and charged at the little rat, not really knowing what her intentions were. All she wanted was to make someone else hurt like she was at the moment.

Kero was surprised that she would actually attempt to physically attack him. He stood calm, and then he made a symbol in the air. "_Ira__ amitte!_"

As if a gust of wind had just hit her in the stomach, Sakura's anger drained out of her in a second. She stood, halfway to Kero, dazed at what had just happened.

"You need help," Kero said slowly and sternly. "You're no use to me as a crazy woman."

She blinked at him, still trying to collect her thoughts. What had she wanted to do just a second ago?

"What did you do to me?" she asked, eyes wide and throat dry. The fierce emotions she had felt just a few seconds ago had completely faded away.

"I took your anger away," Kero answered. "With magic."

"You…" Sakura looked at Kero. "You can do that?"

"I can only do some things… in this form." Kero sat down, feeling tired. Even _that_ little show of magic had left him drained. He was really useless in this form. "We need to find the seven elements. Quickly."

Sakura opened her mouth but there was nothing to say. Her body was still tingling mildly.

Magic really did exist…

Slowly a smile brightened her lovely expression as Sakura started to fully comprehend just how powerful magic would be…

…For her.

When she awakened Kero's true form, she would be unstoppable and she would have Kan once and for all.

She nodded wordlessly.

* * *

"Your Highness!"

Syaoran turned and saw Meijo coming towards him from the other end of the hallway. She dropped into a quick curtsy.

"You're up early," she greeted him brightly. Before he could reply, Meijo handed him a parchment. "King Protomes is summoning you to the throne room."

Syaoran accepted the summons, frowning. "This early?"

Meijo hesitated and then nodded. "Yes… I heard he's been in the throne room all night with King Aureoles and Chancellor Eriol."

* * *

"Good morning, princess!"

Meijo entered the bedroom with a breakfast tray for Sakura and some food for the strange mouse.

She drew open the curtains and tended to the fireplace, humming. It was a beautiful morning.

Kero munched happily on his morsel and Meijo walked over to study him.

"He's a strange little rat, isn't he?" she asked Sakura, grinning at how happy the rat seemed when he was given food.

By now Kero had become accustomed to being called a rat even though it still irked him. But he ignored it.

Before Sakura could reply, Tomoyo entered her room with a flurry of commotion. Only Tomoyo knew how to enter a scene with the right touch of attention.

"Gooood morning!" she greeted them cheerily. Then her smile wavered as her sharp eyes caught the sight of the cage. She approached it and peered in.

"Good morning, Tomoyo," Sakura said with a smile.

Tomoyo scrunched up her nose as she tried to determine what the strange creature was. "Cute mouse, Sakura. Can I paint him?"

Hearing this, Kero dropped his piece of cheese and stood up proudly to give Tomoyo his best pose.

Tomoyo broke out into giggles. "How cute," she gushed. "Where did you get him from?"

"S-Some Lord of something… I don't remember his name. Birthday present," Sakura lied.

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow but did not say anything. She turned and plopped herself on the edge of Sakura's bed where Sakura was eating her breakfast. "Can you believe it?" Tomoyo asked with a hint of excitement, "A royal wedding in a week!"

Sakura forced a smile and nodded. "You look tired. You'll be really busy this week again, won't you?"

Tomoyo waved her hand. "I live for planning weddings," she said sweetly. "I just didn't get enough sleep last night…" Then she casually dropped, "I've been out with Count Kaijo at Lord Pley's house." She stared at Sakura, that sweet innocent smile still on her lips.

Sakura tried not to betray her feelings but she was squirming under Tomoyo's intense stare. "W-Why?" She cleared her throat. "Why were you there, I mean."

Tomoyo shrugged as if what she had to say was of the littlest consequence in the world. "Oh, _you_ know. Lord Pley's son was kidnapped and…" she lowered her voice for dramatic effect, "Count Kaijo told me he knew who was behind it. I _had_ to investigate it."

"Oh… C-Count Kaijo does? Who was it? Did you find anything?"

"You seem interested, Sakura." Tomoyo's smile broadened. "I didn't get a chance to speak to Pley's son. He was sleeping. Poor boy, he must have been through so much. Why would people kidnap him, hm?"

Sakura felt like a deer caught in the crosshair of a hunter. She shook her head, her throat feeling dry. "I-I don't know. Lord Pley is a powerful man, maybe they wanted to blackmail him…"

"Maybe," Tomoyo cooed. "I'll find out the _truth_ though. In fact, I'm heading over there right now to speak to him."

"Oh…"

Tomoyo stood up and patted Sakura's shoulder. "I'll let you know if I find out anything. Now eat up, Sakura. Your breakfast is getting cold."

If there was any skill that Daidouji Tomoyo would be remembered for, it was her psychological warfare.

Kaijo had already told Tomoyo everything he knew and at first she could not believe it. But she had come to see for herself if it was true. Sakura had seemed uneasy, almost scared, and Tomoyo was convinced that Sakura must have been involved in the kidnapping. But why?

Tomoyo left the room.

A few minutes later, Meijo left with Sakura's breakfast, barely touched.

Sakura jumped out of her bed. "She knows!" she told Kero.

"Who? What?" Kero asked, confused. He was just finishing his fifth plate of sandwiches.

"Tomoyo!"

"That nice lady that appreciates a good muse when she sees one?" Kero asked proudly.

"This is no time for joking!"

Kero lay flat on his back, satisfied with his large meal and patted his full stomach. "Why are you so worried? Tomoyo doesn't have magic and she's not royal family."

Sakura frowned. "She doesn't have magic? I would have thought that she would have…" She shook her head. "That's not the point. I think Tomoyo knows that I was behind the kidnapping! I shouldn't have let Kaijo go so easily!"

Kero held up his hand to silence the panicky human. "Slow down. I have no idea who these people are… Remember? I've been asleep in the Chest for hundreds of years…"

Sakura took a deep breath to calm down. "You know what? It doesn't matter. We have to find the seven elements and this whole mess won't matter anymore."

She started flittering around the room, stuffing things into a small bag and grabbing her cloak. Then she picked up the cage with Kero in it and started for the door. "We'll find Syaoran, and head to Proto right away-"

"Ahem," Kero interrupted as he staggered to regain his balance as the cage swung in Sakura's hand. "Did you forget how angry you made him this morning?"

Sakura froze in her spot. "W-Well, just do that spell you did on me. Take away his anger."

Kero frowned. "My magic is not supposed to be used that way!"

"You used it that way on me!"

"That's because you were going to attack me!" Kero spluttered.

"Then what are we supposed to do! Without Syaoran, it's useless to go to Proto! His mother won't hand _us_ the book!"

"You should've thought of that before you acted insanely this morning!" Kero shot back, his tone accusatory.

Sakura stared at him, annoyed at him for pointing out the truth. "Fine!" She huffed as an idea came to her. "If you won't do it, you'll just have to teach me how to, and I'll cast the spell on him. And while you're at it, you might as well teach me a spell on how to find Kan."

Kero felt a vein pop in his head. "Have you thought about just apologizing to the Prince!"

Sakura hung her head. "I've apologized too many times already. I just want to get this over with-"

She just wanted a shortcut to make this whole ordeal pass by smoothly.

"Magic is not something you learn overnight, you foolish girl!" Kero bellowed in his tiny voice as he waved an angry fist at her. "Act more responsibly!"

"Who's side are you on?" Sakura cried defensively. "He's the Proton Prince and you're supposed to serve Aure!"

"But you're not the Auren princess," Kero retorted.

"But at least I'm Auren!"

They stared each other down, fuming.

It was Kero who broke first because he alone understood the risks that they were all facing.

Kan had opened the second Chest… which would mean that he had magic of some sort. The fact that he was actively searching for the Chests also meant he knew what it held and what it could do for him.

The only reason Aure and Proto were still enjoying peace must be because this Kan person must not know how to use the weapon he held yet. No matter what, they had to beat him to it. Whatever weapon Clow Reed had put into the second Chest would be very powerful indeed. A power that could take over the world effortlessly.

Looking at the stubborn girl standing in front of him, Kero couldn't feel more troubled than he did. She was stuck in a past rooted with hatred, and to be honest, Kero was afraid that any magic he taught her, she would turn into dark magic. He sighed inwardly. But he had no choice. She had opened the Chest, and so far, she was the only one who had significant potential for magic.

At this point, Kero had met only two other people with magic… one was the Proton Prince and the other was a person who would not be strong enough to control Kero's true form. He just hoped that Sakura would be the right choice… but even so, Kero was still afraid and he kept an open eye for anyone else who might possess large potential.

Right now he had found none and he was running out of time. If Kan was out there figuring it out, who knew how far he was ahead already?

"Very well," Kero muttered, giving in. "I will teach you how to use the spell against the Prince, but remember, the spell is not permanent and will wear off."

Sakura nodded, feeling a thrill of excitement and adrenaline run through her body at the idea of learning magic. "Wait," she said, "First, I have to make sure Yukito is okay."

Kero was annoyed. Why did it seem like Sakura had all her priorities in the wrong place? "Who's Yukito?"

"He's the Auren General," Sakura explained, lowering her voice as she opened her door and stepped out into the hallway. "He's also a friend… and he knows about my identity."

"Who are you talking to, Your Highness?"

Sakura glanced over and saw Meijo standing patiently at her door. Why had she, a trained fighter, not felt Meijo's presence? The maid sure was a very quiet girl.

"Oh… no one, myself," Sakura murmured, blushing.

Meijo smiled and dropped her head in respect. "Is there anything I can do for you, Your Highness?"

"Yes, bring me to see General Yukito."

* * *

Meijo was very unhappy to bring Sakura to see Yukito but a princess' orders could not be lightly refused.

Meijo led her down several richly decorated hallways and past several armed guards until they arrived in front of the closed doors of the throne room.

"I heard he's in there," she informed Sakura.

Right after Meijo had said that, the double doors swung open and Yukito strode out. His eyes were tired and he was still in the clothes he had worn last night to Sakura's ball. As soon as he was out, the doors swung shut again.

"General!" Sakura said, as she stepped closer, concerned.

Yukito wasn't surprised to see Sakura, and he placed the palm of his hand on his chest and bowed towards her, "Your Highness."

"I heard they arrested you last night! Did they keep you here all night?" she asked, worried and indignant that they were treating Yuki like that.

"Hush," Yukito murmured and he ushered her away from the doors to a quieter place down the hall. "You shouldn't be here, Sakura," he whispered as Meijo stood respectfully at a distance, out of hearing range.

Sakura shook her head. "I'm so sorry you got dragged into this, b-but you won't believe what happened!"

She was going to tell Yukito about what was in the Chests, about Kero, and about magic when a sharp screech interrupted her.

Yukito glanced down, surprised, at the cage in her hand. "What's that you have there?" He kneeled down slightly to peer into the cage. "A… mouse?"

"His name is Kero and he-"

Kero spun around in his cage, uttering a low warning growl like a real animal, his yellow fur all standing up, interrupting her again from telling Yukito.

Yukito raised an expectant eyebrow for her to continue but Sakura clammed up. She wasn't sure why Kero wouldn't let her tell Yukito who she trusted with her life.

"Well, it's a strange mouse," Yukito said finally when it was clear Sakura wasn't going to say anything else. He was exhausted from a night of interrogation led by Eriol and he was sick with worry for Sakura. "Listen, Sakura, you need to leave the palace right away. Pack as many things as you can –"

"Yuki, I'm not leaving… the impending war with the barbarians… I have to stay-"

"You don't understand the situation!" Yukito groaned. "Chancellor Eriol is in there right now-" He pointed to the closed doors of the throne room, "With the two kings! He's not playing around Sakura. He's spent the whole night speaking about you and how you are an impostor. He's had the two kings question me for hours and hours about you. It's not safe anymore!"

Sakura shook her head, nervous. "No… It doesn't matter what he says. I have the Royal Mark to prove my identity…"

"Sakura! You're not listening!" Yukito closed his eyes briefly. "The fact that he has King Aureoles and King Protomes, sitting in a room, for more than an hour, from night until dawn, means that he has their attention! If he's given enough time, he will bring both of them to his side and they will kill you!"

"But Syaoran will vouch-"

"Syaoran's in there right now… His father is talking to him." Yukito paused. "They dismissed me before I could figure out what Protomes was going to say to his son, but I'll tell you something… the Kings have agreed to push back your wedding to Syaoran until this issue can be sorted out."

A cold chill swept through Sakura. If the two old stubborn kings were willing to do that, that meant that whatever Eriol was saying, was getting through to them.

"Sakura…" Yukito placed his hand softly on her shoulder. "I know you want to avenge your family… but it wouldn't make a difference…" He shook his head sadly. "You'd still be getting up each morning, and they'd still be dead…"

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to hear this! Especially from Yukito!

"Sakura, please. Listen to me! Go to my grandparent's house. It's safe there and-"

"I thought you of all people would understand…" Sakura muttered quietly. She looked up into Yukito's soft grey eyes. "The only time I have been happy in my life… was when I was with my family… Without them, I have nothing. Just knowing that one day I will find who did this to them is enough to help me get out of bed each morning."

Yukito looked away. "Happiness…" he murmured softly, in an almost longing way. Then he glanced back at her. "Aren't you happy when you're with Syaoran?"

Sakura took a step back involuntarily. His words had hit a place she did not want to admit existed. "No!" she cried out instinctively. "Y-You're dismissed, General Yukito!"

Yukito hesitated and then lowered his head, bowed, and left Sakura standing alone in the hallway.

* * *

She was standing in front of the closed throne room doors, waiting for Syaoran to come out. Whatever was going on inside, it was taking a long time to discuss. Sakura wondered if the kings were really starting to doubt her identity…

"_What_ was that?"

Kero couldn't help it, he had to ask.

"What?" Sakura snapped without meaning to. She wasn't in the mood to talk.

But Kero wasn't intimidated by her bad mood. "That thing between you and the Auren General."

"You have to be more specific," she answered sourly.

Kero sighed at how difficult Sakura was being. "You really don't appreciate anyone who cares about you, do you?"

Sakura looked down into the cage and gave it two vengeful shakes. "I should be asking _you_. Why didn't you want me to tell Yukito about you? I trust him."

"I can't speak to people who don't have magic, remember?" Kero said, slightly impatient. "Plus, we're in a dangerous situation right now. It'll be best if you didn't tell anyone about me."

"Yukito doesn't have magic…?" Sakura murmured. She didn't know why that was surprising. She just always figured that if there was anyone who would have magic, it would be the kind and gentle Yuki.

Kero sighed loudly. "He doesn't. I'm already breaking a thousand rules talking to you. Clow Reed made me for the Royal Family, not for commoners like you."

Sakura shook her head at the self-righteous tone Kero had used. She started pacing. "When Syaoran comes out of the throne room, I need to cast a spell to take away his anger. You said you were going to teach me."

Kero gritted his teeth to stop himself from yelling at her. "For the last time, you can't learn how to use magic in a day. It takes patience and a lifetime of practice-"

Sakura gestured to the room. "I know he's taking long, but I'm pretty sure he won't take a lifetime to come out," she murmured sarcastically. "And, we have to find the Seven Elements before Kan does something horrible."

"…Fine."

Defeated by her reasoning, Kero proceeded to reluctantly teach her. "Listen carefully, Sakura, as I explain the basics. To use magic, you must be able to draw the power from within yourself and from your surroundings. You must balance the energy you take from within with the energy from outside yourself. If you don't, the spell will fail or even worse, it will do something different from what you intended for it to do. In your case, you are a strong magic user. That means you have a great potential in the amount of energy you can draw from within yourself. This is important because the energy from your environment is unlimited, but the energy from within you is limited so how powerful your spells are depends entirely on the amount of magic you can draw from yourself-"

"So strong magic users are strong because they can match a higher amount of power to the power from outside," Sakura interrupted him, understanding.

Kero nodded. "Yes. Weak magic users can only draw a small amount to match what they draw from outside. I've told you this before; this is the reason why the Royal Family will marry from within their bloodline and relatives. If they dilute their bloodline, they will dilute their magic until everyone in the Royal Family is a weak magic user. Centuries ago, this was the real reason why the Royal Family married within itself. For some reason, the world has forgotten about the existence of magic but has kept the tradition of marrying within." Kero smirked. "The Royal Family's capacity for great magic is also why they're at the top of the human food chain."

Sakura shook her head, realizing where the idea of royalty had really come from. "Everyone thinks it's because of status and titles. They think it's dishonourable to marry a commoner."

Kero was starting to get annoyed at how Sakura kept interrupting him but he nodded. "Yes, because commoners do not have magic except in rare cases-"

"Like me."

"Yes, like you. Now stop interrupting me. Pay attention. There are two parts to casting a spell. First, the drawing of power from outside; and second, the drawing of power from inside. There are many ways to draw the energy from your environment. I use hand gestures to draw a symbol in the air. I have seen others use wands, seals, and even their own swords. Once the gestures are performed, you can draw the power from inside by saying the words of the spell."

"What symbol do I draw?" Sakura asked, intrigued, but still harbouring lingering doubts on whether this would work or not.

"Whatever will help visualize the spell. To cast the dispelling of anger, I draw the symbol of anger "_mukappara_", and the words for the spell are _ira__ amitte_. Do you understand everything I've said so far?"

Sakura nodded. "Now I just need to practice it."

As if right on cue, the doors to the throne room swung open and out strode the handsome Proton Prince. It was obvious from his thunderous expression that his talk with the two kings had left him very angry.

Then he saw Sakura waiting for him and his expression darkened further.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Sakura swallowed and glanced at Kero. Kero gave her a nod and she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

She gingerly lifted her fingers and drew the word for anger as a symbol in the air.

"_Ira__ amitte_…"

"Wha-?" Syaoran asked, momentarily confused at the strange words coming out of Sakura's mouth.

Then without warning, all the shiny gold buttons popped off from his coat and dropped onto the marble floor, making tinkling sounds as it hit the hard surface.

Syaoran's eyes widened. "Did you just…" He didn't finish the sentence before Kero burst out laughing, and started to roll around in his cage, pounding the floor.

Sakura was too shocked to say anything. She stared at the gold buttons spinning on the floor. Did she do that?

Syaoran was the first to recover and he looked around to make sure no one else had seen the spectacle that Sakura had just caused. He grabbed her arm and hauled her to a more discrete place down the hall.

"Did you just try to do _magic_ on me?" he asked, incredulous.

"Y-Yes…" Sakura stammered. "B-but that wasn't the spell I was trying to cast." She looked desperately to Kero who was still rolling in his cage, laughing until tears came to his eyes.

Syaoran rubbed his temple. He had just spent his morning arguing with his father. He did not need this. "What spell were you trying to cast then, Sakura?"

She hung her head, feeling guilty. "I was trying to take away your anger… For… for this morning… the way I behaved…"

This made him angrier. "Have you ever heard of apologizing!"

"That's what _I_ said," Kero piped in, finally stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry-" she whispered but Syaoran didn't let her finish.

"Don't you ever try to cast a spell on me again!"

Before Sakura could apologize further, Eriol strolled out of the throne room. Like Yukito, he looked tired. He immediately spotted Sakura and Syaoran and started to make his way towards them.

He paused midway when round gold specks on the marble floor caught his eye. He bent down and picked one up, examining it with a frown. Then he strode over to the two Highnesses. Sakura was trying to come up with excuses to avoid the Chancellor and Syaoran had his back tensely to him.

"Isn't this your button, Your Highness?" he asked Syaoran.

Unwilling, Syaoran turned slightly and glanced at Eriol. "Yes."

Eriol was given an unobstructed view of Syaoran's unbuttoned coat which was missing all of its buttons. "What happened?" Eriol asked, slightly alarmed. Just minutes ago, Syaoran had been standing in front of the two kings in the throne room, neatly dressed.

"None of your business," Syaoran snapped as he snatched the gold button from Eriol's fingers and stuffed it into his pocket.

Eriol sighed at the hostile attitude. Then he turned towards Sakura. "I'm surprised that you're still here," he said to her, narrowing his eyes. "You must have heard by now what I'm doing."

Sakura shrugged, hoping she appeared unconcerned. "I am the Princess of Aure, Chancellor. Until you prove to everyone that I'm not, I'll be staying right here."

Eriol inclined his head slightly, acknowledging Sakura's courage. "Of course… unless you're after something."

"What could I be after?"

Eriol shrugged. "I intend to find out." Then his dark blue eyes trailed down to the cage in her hands. A frown creased his handsome features and he leaned down to take a closer look. "What's this?"

"A mouse," Sakura answered, a bit unwillingly.

Enchanted by how peculiar the creature looked, Eriol held out his hand for the cage. "May I have a closer look?"

"You may not," Sakura exclaimed victoriously, but not before she saw Kero backing away from Eriol, slightly trembling. Her fleeting moment of victory died.

Eriol straightened up and flashed an amicable smile. "Very well."

Sakura stepped towards Syaoran, the image of a frightened Kero had left her uneasy, but Syaoran pulled away from her, putting distance between them. She felt like he had just slapped her. Why was he acting so cold? Had Eriol gotten to him?

Eriol didn't miss this and he was glad the prince was finally acting like his old self. "If you'll excuse me, Your Highness," he said, bowing to Syaoran. "I must be on my way."

Syaoran gave a curt nod and watched Eriol disappear down the hallway, no doubt to collect evidence against Sakura.

"Syaoran… are you still mad at me?" Sakura asked when they were alone again.

"No."

"Then… what is it?"

"I'm just tired, alright?" he exclaimed coldly.

Sakura was surprised at his tone. "A-Aren't we going to Proto? To look for the book?"

Syaoran ran a hand through his hair. He looked frustrated with her. "No, we're not, Sakura." He walked away from her then he stopped on second thought. He turned towards her. "You've given me nothing but trouble. Hiding secrets, lying, and now you're being accused by my Chancellor of being an impostor. You embarrass me!"

Sakura's eyes widened. Even Kero was surprised. "But you know I'm the Princess…"

"You haven't performed your duties as a princess!" he snarled at her, losing his patience entirely. "Your despicable actions have made my Chancellor suspicious of you, and now the royal wedding has been postponed by Aureoles and Protomes indefinitely. Because of you, you put my kingdom and yours at risk for a barbarian invasion!" He ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head. "If only you behaved like a typical princess… no, a typical _girl_, you wouldn't have placed me in this position. Now leave me alone!"

With that, Syaoran stormed off.

Sakura was once again left alone in the hallway, but this time she was smarting from the prince's cold and brutal words.

"He… he didn't mean that, did he, Kero?"

Kero sat in his cage. He had been hoping against hope that the human girl wouldn't ask him for his opinion. He sighed. "Well, everything he said was true. I guess you finally used up all your taking-the-Prince-for-granted cards."

She was hurt, more than she would ever admit, but she took the mental ice-cold dagger Syaoran had planted in her chest, twisted it, and yanked it out. She threw it over her shoulder and refused to recall it. She didn't have the luxury to go and cry in her pillow because of his words.

"Don't sound so smug," she said quietly to Kero. "Without the Proton Prince, we won't be going to Proto."

Kero froze as he realized this was true. "He leaves us no choice then… We must go to the West… and you must kill Kan before he can use the weapon."

Sakura was startled. "We don't know anything about Kan, where he's hiding, how many Scorps he has with him… I think it'll be better to awaken your true form first."

"We're running out of time!" Kero screeched, not understanding why none of the humans seemed to understand the dire situation.

"Well, the option you just proposed is strategically unsound. We should get Syaoran back on our side, go to Proto, awaken you, and then kill Kan-"

"Did you not just stand there and listen to the Prince speak words of hatred to you?" Kero asked incredulously. "He's fed up with you! I just don't know why he took this long!"

Sakura frowned, feeling a sharp pain as Kero reminded her of the things Syaoran had said. "Then why don't you just cast your spell on him! We stand a far greater chance-"

"I can't!" Kero shook his head and paced the length of his cage. "Listen to me carefully, Sakura. I am weak in this form. There is only a certain amount of magic I can use… if I overuse it, I will die."

Sakura's jaw dropped open.

"The binding spell I used on you last night took almost all my magic. And the one I used this morning…" Kero flexed his tiny fingers. "I can't cast another one… because if I do… I'll die." He looked up at Sakura, his face serious.

"A-Alright…" Sakura whispered. "T-Then I'll do it."

"You shouldn't."

"Why not!"

"I overestimated your abilities."

"What?"

"I thought you could control the magic better… but you're like an untamed animal. Any spell you cast could potentially turn into a disaster. I shouldn't have let you cast that spell on the Prince. Instead of just ruining his coat, you could have stopped his heart or even conjured a weapon out of thin air and killed him. You have no discipline-"

"I do!" Sakura protested. "I trained with Kaptan for four years-"

"Not that kind of discipline," Kero murmured. "It's the kind that…" Kero swallowed nervously. "The kind that the Proton Chancellor has. H-He has great magic in him… powerful…"

"Y-You're afraid of him!" Sakura realized.

"And so should you!" Kero retorted.

She frowned. "He's not part of the Royal Family, is he?"

Kero shook his head. "No, but neither are you."

"Whose magic is greater…? Syaoran, his, or mine?"

Kero considered this, closing one eye. "You're all about equal. But… Chancellor Eriol has far greater discipline than either of you. If he were to know about magic, he could effortlessly kill both of you… and this is without practice."

Sakura shivered, finally understanding why Kero had trembled under Eriol's gaze. It seemed like the Chancellor had a far greater potential than even he had guessed.

A powerful man indeed.

"And…" Kero whispered after a while of contemplative silence. "If for some reason… Eriol turns out to be Kan… then we're all doomed."

* * *

"Okay! I get it!"

Sakura had sent Meijo to get her food and had then ditched the poor maid. Now she was rushing down the hallway towards the Captain's quarters.

"Hurry up!"

"I am," she seethed. "It's kind of hard to run in these dresses. And it would be… inappropriate for a princess to be seen tearing down a hallway with her skirts hiked up! So be patient!"

"Are you sure he knows how to get to the West?" Kero asked. "Because the only way to map through the Zetsu-Yama is by a spell… if the world doesn't remember how to cast magic, how does he know how to get through?"

"I don't know," Sakura answered. "Kaptan wouldn't tell me how he knew but he told me himself. By the way, can I tell him about you? I trust him. With my life."

Kero gave her a scathing stare. "You know, for someone who has so much hate, you seem to trust a _lot_ of people! And the answer is no! I told you already, only the Royal Family is supposed to know about my existence. It's bad enough that you do already."

"Fine, fine. I get the point," Sakura grumbled, unhappy that she was now keeping secrets from Kaptan, of all people.

She entered his room without knocking and found that almost everything that was valuable had been packed away into chests and trunks.

"Sakura!" Kaptan exclaimed when he noticed her presence. "Have you come to tell me what I want to hear?"

Sakura nodded slowly but definitely. "Yes. I'm ready to leave right now."

If Kaptan was surprised, he didn't show it. But he was absolutely glad. "Wonderful. The trunks will be loaded and we'll be ready to leave within the hour."

"We'll go to the West, right?"

Kaptan grinned. "Of course. Now that I know a safe way there, I can't think of a reason why we wouldn't go."

Sakura brightened up. This was the best news she had had all day. "Great. I'll meet you in the courtyard in an hour?"

Kaptan agreed, and she turned to leave.

"Wait," he called out, a thought hitting him. "Did you find out what was so valuable about the rat?"

Sakura paused, her back to him. She glanced down at Kero who was giving her warning glares. Then she turned back to Kaptan and smiled. "Not yet," she lied through her teeth. "I'll let you know if I do."

* * *

"And there you are."

Sakura spun around when she heard Meiling's triumphant voice at having located the princess.

"Meiling," Sakura greeted the black-haired beauty cautiously. She knew Meiling's feelings for Syaoran and her resentment for Sakura for marrying her cousin.

"So I've heard you've fallen out of favour with Syaoran."

Sakura tensed but she kept walking, Kero's cage firmly grasped in her hand. "Where did you hear that?"

"News spreads fast when you're no longer His Highness' favourite," Meiling explained, a little too gleefully.

Sakura sighed. "What do you want, Meiling? It's true. Syaoran yelled at me today. Happy?"

Meiling's crimson eyes darted to Sakura's, wondering what the pretty emerald-eyed girl was thinking. "You know, I looked for you in your room. Fully expecting you to be crying your eyes out," Meiling admitted. "When you weren't there, I looked for you in the dining hall, fully expecting you to be stuffing your face with sweets to drown your sorrow."

"Sorry to disappoint," Sakura muttered.

"Of course you weren't doing either," Meiling continued, ignoring Sakura's comment. "But I should've expected that. Are you even a little bit sad?"

Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned to Meiling. "Of course I am!" she said, angry at how hurt she felt. "But I can't just collapse! I have my princess duties to attend to! S-So I don't embarrass Syaoran!" She turned away and dashed the tears that were threatening to flow. How stupid, she thought, that she'd be so hurt by a few words.

Especially since she was going to the West, and would probably never see Syaoran again.

Meiling's momentary elation of happiness at the way Syaoran had treated Sakura dissipated in a second. Feeling guilty, Meiling awkwardly patted Sakura's shoulder to comfort her.

"Look, I know Syaoran can be a big fat mean jerk sometimes, but he doesn't mean what he says. He was just angry because King Protomes…" Meiling stopped, swallowing her next words.

"King Protomes what? Did something happen?" Sakura asked.

Kero sat in his cage, fuming. He couldn't believe they were wasting time talking about things that did not matter. He could see Meiling was of the Royal Family and she had magic in her, but because she was Proton, he didn't want to reveal himself to her. So he sat down, crossed his arms, and sulked.

"I… I shouldn't be telling you this," Meiling whispered. "But my uncle – King Protomes – ordered Syaoran to stay away from you until the whole identity issue was solved."

"He did?" Sakura was fully realizing the trouble that Eriol had stirred up was more serious than she had given it credit for.

"Uh huh," Meiling nodded. "And those things Syaoran said to you, about not performing your duties and shaming him… those were Hyabe's words."

Of course it would be the evil future-queen-to-be.

"How do you know this?"

"I was in the throne room when they summoned Syaoran. King Protomes wanted me to keep an eye on you." Meiling frowned. "Seems like you're facing a big problem, aren't you, Sakura? I grew up with Eriol. Seeing him speak against you with such conviction… he's really out to get you, isn't he?"

Sakura didn't answer and she picked up her pace again, hoping Meiling would take the hint and go away.

But Meiling never took any hints if it didn't benefit herself. She followed Sakura incessantly. "So tell me, Sakura, what are you planning?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, you must have a counterattack to Eriol's attack." Meiling jabbed the air with two fingers, acting out swordplay with an invisible foe. "I've heard Tomoyo talk about you and I've seen the way you manipulate the commoners. You're too smart to just sit and wait for Eriol to get the kings to charge you for treason. Tell me what you're planning."

Sakura sighed. "Listen, Meiling. I know you don't like me. So why don't we just go our separate ways?"

Meiling bit her lower lip. "It's not that I don't like you, Sakura," she admitted finally. "It's just that I was a _little_ jealous when you and Syaoran were going to get married. Look, I know you think I don't want to help but I do."

Sakura tried to block out what Meiling was saying so Meiling grabbed her arm and stopped her from walking. "If you don't believe me, just think of it as me helping Syaoran."

Sakura frowned, not understanding.

"I can see what a better person Syaoran is when he's with you," Meiling explained, a little begrudgingly. "That's why when Protomes ordered him to stay away, I could see how hurt he was. So please, let me make up for my prior childish-ness. Let me help you with whatever you're planning."

Seeing that Sakura was still stubbornly holding out, Meiling added, "I know you're planning something that involves going out the palace gates. Your annoying friend, Kaptan, has his men gathering there. I can tell you right now that you're not getting out. Not without my help. I'm the only person who is willing to help you get out now."

"I'm the princess. What makes you think I can't order my way out?"

"Because you're not allowed to leave," Meiling replied in a sing-song voice. "With your wedding on postponement, with the recent assassination attempt, and the way Eriol is causing trouble, there's no way you'll get out."

Sakura paused, and considered this. She knew Meiling would not go away, and she knew Meiling was telling the truth. "If I tell you, you'll help me get out?"

Meiling's eyes lit up. She knew she had won. "Yes."

Sakura took a deep breath and then she whispered, "I'm going to the West."

"_What_!" Meiling shrieked. It was loud enough to catch the attention of several guards who came running, and then had to be dismissed. "Back? Why? Are you crazy?" she muttered in a lowered voice.

"Eriol thinks I'm a fake because I don't have my necklace. When I go back, I'm going to find that necklace and prove to him that he's wrong," Sakura lied without batting an eye.

It was easy to lie to Meiling, especially since she thought and acted based on her emotions, and hearing that Sakura was going to return to the West stirred up many emotions.

"B-But you know why no one ever goes to the West," Meiling hissed. "You should know. The Zetsu Yama mountains that separate Aure from the West are impassable! Many adventurers who have tried have gotten lost in the maze-like mountains and died, never finding their way out again! And… and you know why King Aureoles sent you there as a baby! Because – no offence – he knew chances of you reaching the West was slim and coming back was next to zero. He wanted to get rid of you and that was the best way to without directly killing you himself!"

"I know all these risks," Sakura said quietly. "I've made up my mind. I have to do this. Will you help me or not?"

Meiling scanned Sakura's face for any doubt or wavering, but she could see none.

"You're taking a big risk…" Meiling murmured, but she smiled. "However I like the bravery I see in you. I'll help you. It'll be a grand adventure."

* * *

"What's _she_ doing here?" Kaptan hissed.

All of Kaptan's men were accounted for and waiting in the courtyard with horses and loaded trunks, ready to leave the palace for good.

"She's going to help us get out of the palace," Sakura answered as she carefully strapped Kero's cage onto the side of her horse, Namonai.

It was obvious Kaptan wasn't too happy about this but it was a better plan than the one he had in mind: if they wouldn't let Sakura leave, he was planning to charge out fighting.

Yes, the plan involving Meiling was probably the better one…

"It'll be alright," Sakura said, patting her mare's neck. "I convinced her not to bring any of her men. She'll be traveling with us alone."

Kaptan shook his head and trotted away on his horse to supervise some last minute issues.

Meiling climbed on top of her well-bred horse and rode over. She handed Sakura a red cloak with a hood. "Put that on," she commanded.

"Why?"

Meiling smiled. "I appreciate your faith in me to pull this off, but even my influence does not trump the Kings' orders. The only way we're getting out of the palace is having you mingle out with the men, unnoticed."

Sakura nodded and pulled on the cloak.

Tor rode over, beaming. He was glad that they were finally leaving this place. It was long overdue. "We should be leaving any minute now," he reported to Sakura. He gave a nod of respect towards Meiling before moving away.

There was a slight commotion and then Kaptan rode over again.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

Even Meiling was becoming jittery. The longer they remained in the courtyard, the more likely someone would stop them.

"It's Doc…" Kaptan said, dazed. "He sent a messenger boy. He said he's not coming…"

"What? Why!"

"He says he'll be able to do more good here in the palace. He says he has all the resources he needs here…"

"We can't leave him," Sakura whispered. She made to climb off her horse but Meiling grabbed her wrist and stopped her from running off.

"Listen, you two!" she hissed. "We need to leave. Now! The longer we sit around, the more likely someone's going to start looking for Sakura."

"But Doc…"

"Forget him," Meiling barked. "He'll be fine here."

"But…"

"The time it'll take for you to run to the doctor's quarters and convince him to come, you might never leave."

Sakura looked at Kaptan and Kaptan stared back at her. She saw him make up his mind, like he did so many times during hard choices.

"We move out." He turned his horse towards the gate and gave a wave of his hand and his men urged their horses forward.

Meiling swung Sakura's hood over her head and then rode to the front of the men, next to Kaptan.

"Just let me do the talking," she commanded.

Kaptan gave her a withering stare of ice-cold blue glares and she laughed at him.

"Halt!" cried out the guard stationed at the gate. "No one is to leave the palace without official approval from His Royal Majesty, the King."

"We're just going to patrol the streets of Aure," Meiling called out. "We've received a tip on where the leader of the assassination group is hiding!"

The guard stood his ground. "Lady Meiling, I cannot let you pass without official approval from the King!" he replied.

"Listen here!" Meiling exclaimed ferociously, her notorious temper flaring up. "We're about to catch a criminal that has committed the highest form of treason! How dare you stop us! Are you willing to be held responsible if the criminal gets away! Huh!"

The guard faltered. "But I must insist…"

His voice was drowned out by Meiling's much more commanding one. "Are you working with the criminal! Is this why you're stalling us! Are you all in league with him? Huh! Huh!"

The guard nearly dropped his spear and the guards around him shifted uncomfortably, trying hard to not meet Meiling's stare.

"No, of course not!" the guard declared, trying hard to re-establish his innocence. "But we have orders-"

But the other guards were wavering and they were nudging him to consent to Meiling to avoid any trouble.

The guard cleared his throat, caving in to peer pressure. "V-Very well… then we must at least identify who is leaving… and why are you all packed with trunks?"

Meiling bristled at the questions. "Not only will my uncle hear about you traitorous bunch, but so will King Aureoles! I will make sure of it! If you do not open the gate this minute, the gods help me, as soon as I descend my horse, I will go to the kings myself and explain why we did not catch the criminal who threatened the life of the beloved Auren Princess!"

Like magic, the guards scrambled back and forth, and within minutes, the gates to the palace were flung wide open.

Without further ado, Meiling led the way out of the palace, like she had promised she would, followed by Kaptan and the band of thieves who were dressed as guards. In the midst of them, in a hooded red cloak, Sakura slipped out unnoticed.

And so this is how the infamous vagabonds snuck into the royal palace, lifted it of its numerous valuables, and rode out in broad daylight.

* * *

"Once we're clear of the city, we'll need to ride hard for about a week with this many people until we reach the Zetsu-Yama," Meiling said, still leading the band.

Kaptan was irked that she was leading his men. He was unused to anyone contesting his position as leader. "I know," he said sourly. "Just leave it to me."

Meiling raised an eyebrow. "I got us out of the palace. You could not have done that."

Some men who were riding close overheard this and snickered.

Kaptan scowled and slowed down his horse until it was side by side with Sakura's to complain to her.

They were just leaving the outer walls of the city when a sight made the group of jostling and laughing men drop dead quiet.

The bodies of the other men were blocking Sakura's view so she didn't see what had captured their attention until she had nearly passed it by. But when she did, she couldn't help but gasp a little.

In the middle of one of the fields just outside the outer walls of the palace was a severed head staked into the ground on a wooden spike. A thick gel of dried black blood was covering the spike, and the ground below it was painted a dark red colour.

The wind swayed the golden locks of matted hair to and fro from the severed head. Sometimes it would cover the empty socket that was missing an eye, other times it would bare it horrendously. The mouth was wide open as if it was howling an endless scream. Black ugly crows flapped around the sky, cawing and squawking in indignation at the men for interrupting their meal. Now and then, a brave crow would descend from the sky, stand on top of the head, and peck at the dead head in a rhythmic fashion.

The one unharmed eye stared at the travelers, glassy and dead. His eye was a deep gold, and a long scar ran from the left side of his face down to his chin. He must have looked very handsome in the prime of his day. And when he was alive.

Sakura knew who he was immediately. She'd never forget that face.

_Boch_.

He who was responsible for all the pain he had caused her.

"You killed him?" she asked Kaptan quietly.

The cruel vagabond was staring straight ahead, his face a mask lacking emotion.

"He got what he deserved."

Sakura glanced back at the head that they were now leaving behind on the path. Strangely, she did not feel sorry for Boch. And that scared her a little.

"So… he did… he was behind…?" She didn't know how to complete the sentence.

She noticed how Kaptan clutched his reins a bit too tightly before he answered, "Yes… I always thought the death of my family was a random massacre and shrine-looting… but… it was a planned attack. He killed my family the same way he did yours." Then Kaptan rode ahead, ending the conversation.

"I worry about him…"

Sakura looked to her side and found Tor had been listening.

"What does it all mean…?" Sakura whispered softly, more to herself than anyone. "Is it all connected…?"

* * *

"Sakura's gone!"

"Sakura's gone? What do you mean she's gone?"

"This! I found it on my desk!" Eriol dropped the parchment onto Syaoran's desk where the prince could read it.

_To Eriol,_

Syaoran immediately recognized Meiling's choppy hand-writing, ill-constructed sentences, and spelling errors.

_You were wrong about Sahcurah. I think she really is the princess.  
That is why I've decided to help her prove her innosense.  
We will go the West and find her mother's necklase and you will see who she really is._

"The West?" Syaoran stood up. "How did this happen! Sakura wasn't allowed to leave the palace!"

"Meiling must've gotten past the guards. They didn't stand a chance against her-"

"I can't let her do this! It's too dangerous!" Syaoran was already springing into action as he was speaking. "Niles…! Niles!"

The butler came as soon as he could.

"Prepare my horse and gather some men."

"Yes, Your Highness," Niles said quickly, and bowed out.

"Your Highness," Eriol uttered before Syaoran could leave. "Sakura might be running away."

Syaoran gave Eriol a vicious look. "If she were running away, Chancellor, would she take Meiling? If anything happens to her, I will hold you responsible!"

Eriol bowed, knowing Syaoran's wrath when he saw it, and knew not to argue. "I will alert the palace to send General Yukito after her as well then."

Syaoran was already out the door.

* * *

Author'sNote: The past few days flew by so fast. I can't believe Christmas is this week already! I was expecting it to be next week or something.  
In case I don't get a chance, I hope everyone has a lovely holiday this December and a very Happy New Year!

As for the story, the plot moves forward in this chapter. Let me know your thoughts and opinions. A major event will occur very very soon. I hope you'll all be surprised.

Mikako17: All I can say is, some of them are really interesting and one of them is very close!

Smittendale: Aww, thank you. I feel like I've achieved a goal if you still try to figure out where the plot's going even when you're not reading xD and a very good theory!

Moon86: And you made my day =]

Saki-Hime: Thanks. I hope so too!

Kawaii chibi Chidori-chan: I'd say she's most likely still scared of what will happen. I guess it's just one of those secrets that you're just very afraid to let out.


	27. The Battles We Fight

A.N: Warning: This chapter is a little long. I'm sorry! But I hope you'll have fun reading it nonetheless!

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**The Battles We Fight**

Count Kaijo gave a tired yawn and then hastily covered his mouth. He glanced at the Daidouji heiress sitting in the large arm chair and sighed inwardly. Just last night, they had been in Lord Pley's house and now here they were again.

Lord Pley was not a likeable person and not easy to get along with, even for a sociable count like Kaijo.

So when Lord Pley finally entered the room to greet them, Kaijo wasn't surprised at the brisk manner Pley used.

"Lady Tomoyo, Count Kaijo," he acknowledged, his lips set in a grim line.

"Good morning, Lord Pley," Tomoyo answered, standing up gracefully. "How is your son?"

"He's well," Lord Pley replied gruffly. "He really needs his rest-"

But Tomoyo did not let Pley finish the sentence. "Indeed," she interrupted expertly, immediately silencing Lord Pley's objection. "But the sooner we talk to him, the better we'll get to know what really happened to him during the past few days."

Lord Pley narrowed his eyes at Tomoyo, examining the beautiful girl. "Why are you interested in this…?" he asked. He was no fool.

Tomoyo smiled sweetly, giving nothing away. "I just want to know why someone would kidnap your son, and then return him without even asking for a ransom. It's quite peculiar, isn't it?"

Lord Pley didn't answer. His gaze slid to Kaijo, and Kaijo clammed his mouth shut lest he should say something that would displease Tomoyo. It was better to make an enemy out of the Lord than the Daidouji.

Lord Pley heaved a great sigh once it was apparent no one was going to tell him anything.

"Very well. Follow me."

He led them up several flights of richly carpeted stairs until they reached a grand bedroom. Lord Pley gently opened the doors and they entered the quiet, dark room.

There were a couple of maids tending the fire and serving Lord Pley's son, and there were two doctors in discussion in the corner. When the group entered, the doctors stopped talking and approached them.

"Lord Pley," they greeted the Lord.

"How is he?" Lord Pley asked, looking towards the bed where his son was lying, eyes closed.

"Unharmed," reported one of the doctors. "We dressed the wound on his hand. There will be some scarring but no infection-"

"Scarring!" Lord Pley exclaimed, startled. "That's unacceptable!"

The doctor shrank away, frightened.

"Father?" came a meek voice from the bed.

His son had sat up. A thick white bandage was around his hand as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Father?" he murmured again. "Is that you?"

Lord Pley immediately stepped to the side of the bed. "Yes, son. I'm here. How are you feeling?"

"Much better," the son answered. "You've brought guests…? Who are they, father?"

Tomoyo stepped forward, her eyes darting up and down, taking in the details quickly. "I'm Tomoyo," she introduced before Lord Pley could. "And this is Count Kaijo. We're here to find out what happened to you. Do you remember anything?"

Lord Pley's son swallowed and glanced at his father. Lord Pley gave a small nod and his son looked at Tomoyo again. "Y-Yeah, I guess so…"

Tomoyo nodded encouragingly. "Tell me everything from the start."

With a small bit of prodding and reassuring, the son recanted everything that he could remember.

It started with how the strange terrifying men had come into his room, drugged him, and how he had awakened in a strange damp place.

"And what did you see?" Tomoyo asked.

"I-I'm not sure. I think it was a dungeon of some sort… I just remember it was cold, and I think someone was sniffling or crying…"

Then the son told of how they were many voices. Angry voices.

"Do you know who they were?" Tomoyo asked.

"No… but there was a large beefy man with a beard… and…" The son closed his eyes, trying to remember. "And a young boy with green hair… and a doctor I think."

Tomoyo tilted her head, thinking. That was a strange composition for a kidnapping group.

"And they were saying something I didn't understand," the son continued. "I remember they said a word… _Kinomoto_… and about killing me I guess." The son nodded. "Yes, that was it. Kinomoto wanted to kill me."

"Kinomoto…" Tomoyo murmured, wondering why that name sounded familiar… If only she could put her finger on it.

"Kinomoto must be a last name," Count Kaijo supplied when the room fell into contemplative silence.

Tomoyo tensed as she recalled where she had heard that word.

No… it couldn't be…!

Lord Pley was watching them from the side and he frowned at Tomoyo. "Have you realized something, Lady Tomoyo?" he asked.

Tomoyo glanced at Lord Pley, having forgotten he was there. "No," she said hastily. "Thank you for your time. I must be going now."

And she spun around, not giving anyone a chance to say anything and was out the door before anyone could react.

"W-Wait!" Kaijo spluttered as he ran after her.

Once the Pley family was alone, the son asked, "She knows something, doesn't she?"

Lord Pley frowned. "Yes. But you don't need to worry about it. Get some rest."

The son nodded, face a bit pale as he crawled underneath the covers. "Father? Th-They won't come for me again, will they?"

Lord Pley shook his head. "No. I will not allow it."

Assured, the son nodded and drifted off to sleep.

Lord Pley left the room and found Yoshiyuki Terada, the diplomat for Aure.

"Find out what you can about the Kinomoto family," Lord Pley said quietly.

Startled, Terada asked, "Why?"

"They might be behind the kidnapping of my son," Lord Pley answered. "Lady Tomoyo was just here and I think she knows something."

Terada shook his head slowly. "No, that's impossible, Lord Pley… The Kinomoto family was wiped out four years ago."

* * *

Eriol rode fast for the Auren palace. He descended off his horse swiftly in the courtyard as messenger boys were running to and fro, delivering letters. It seemed like no one had realized Sakura was missing yet. If it weren't for Meiling's letter, Eriol was sure Sakura would have been halfway gone to the Zetsu-Yama before anyone realized anything.

"Where is General Yukito?" Eriol asked one of the guards standing by the gates.

The guard stood at attention, answering, "Most likely in his quarters, my lord."

Eriol nodded a quick thanks and was about to head towards the General's quarters when a voice called out to him.

"Master Eriol! Master Eriol!"

Eriol turned around at the sound of Ruby calling him. She ran up to him, her hands full of rolls of parchments.

"Not now, Ruby," Eriol murmured as he picked up his pace again.

But Ruby followed him. "It's about that thing you asked me to look into," she said. "About the fires."

Eriol stopped in his tracks. With everything that had been happening in the past few hours, he had forgotten about it. "Did you find something?" he asked, trying not to be too hopeful.

"Well…" Ruby answered meekly. "I'm not sure what you were looking for exactly but I gathered all the cases I could find. In the past four years, there have been twenty-seven devastating fires in Aure, and in many of these fires, the entire household was killed." Ruby scratched her head. "But listen, the strange thing was… When I was looking through them, I found that many of them were committed by bandits and in twenty-five of the cases, the method was the same: mutilation of the bodies, large fire, many deaths."

Eriol's interest was caught. This could be what he was looking for. Ruby had done a very thorough job. Had she stayed up all night?

She handed Eriol the parchments. "And since I was at it anyway, I looked to see if this strange massacre was happening in Proto too."

"And?" Eriol accepted the parchments, thoughts racing.

Ruby nodded. "Thirty-three cases in Proto. Same method as well: mutilation, fire, death."

The handsome Chancellor frowned. Just what was going on here? Bandits serial killing families?

"I don't know who's behind these vicious attacks," Ruby commented as she shivered, "But they're terrible."

"Nakuru, there's something else I need you to do."

Eriol took the last scroll of parchment from Ruby. He had to examine these personally and find out what the connection was. That meant he would have to remain in the palace… so he had to send Ruby to help Syaoran. "Go to General Yukito and let him know that Sakura has left the palace with Meiling. They're going to the West."

"What!" Ruby exclaimed. "Why would Meiling help Sakura…?"

"No time for questions, Nakuru," Eriol commanded. "You need to quickly inform Yukito. Take as many men as you need. Syaoran has already left in pursuit."

* * *

"You know something, don't you!" Count Kaijo exclaimed.

After Tomoyo had left the Pley residence, she had immediately hurried to the Auren palace library, and Kaijo had tagged along, trying to keep up.

"You knew that Pley's son had heard the word _Kinomoto_, didn't you?" Tomoyo asked as she paced down the aisle of the library shelves slowly, eyes scanning for the particular record parchment she wanted.

The large Auren library was quiet and the tomes of dusty books weighed heavily in the air. Now and then, Tomoyo could hear a few scholars shuffling about, coughing or whispering in discussion. Down two aisles, the elderly librarian was reshelving some parchment, muttering in anger to himself.

"S-So?" Kaijo answered, having been caught. He hadn't told Tomoyo because that was his ace card. He knew it had something to do with the princess because she had reacted to the word. But why was Tomoyo acting this way? "Who were the Kinomotos?" he wanted to know.

"You should have told me all you knew," Tomoyo murmured, disapprovingly. "That was the deal."

"I-I'm sorry," Kaijo muttered. "Please, tell me what's happening!"

Tomoyo turned another aisle, using her finger now to trail a path in the dust as she looked for the parchment she needed.

Where was it?

"It's not surprising you don't know who the Kinomotos were," Tomoyo said quietly. "More specifically, Touya Kinomoto."

"Touya Kinomoto?" Kaijo made a face. "Never heard of him."

"He was in the army. A brilliant soldier," Tomoyo explained. "Highly ambitious and driven. But quiet and kept to himself. Not many people knew him. I didn't know him but I had heard of his talents."

"I don't get it," Kaijo complained. "Why is a lowly soldier so important?"

"He wasn't just any other soldier," Tomoyo explained patiently. "He was a remarkable fighter. A candidate for the General position actually."

"General?" Kaijo repeated, eyes wide. Why had he never heard of such an important person who could have become the General of Aure!

"Yes, but before he was publicly named a candidate, his whole family was killed in a large fire…" Tomoyo frowned. She couldn't find the parchment. "I heard it was a horrible death so no one liked to talk about it. Then Yukito, who was the other candidate, was given the position and Touya Kinomoto fell out of everyone's mind."

"Killed by a fire?" Kaijo shook his head. "More likely he was _taken out of the picture_, if you know what I mean."

Tomoyo ignored the Count and walked briskly down another aisle.

"Excuse me." Tomoyo tapped the old librarian on the shoulder.

He turned, scowling. "Yes?" he snapped.

"Where is the archival memorial of the Kinomoto fires from four years ago?" Tomoyo asked, unperturbed by the librarian's bad mood. "The parchments are not in its place on the shelf."

"Well, can you blame me?" the librarian cried out, frustrated. "That rowdy barbarous girl flew in here, grabbing scrolls hither and thither with no regard, took what she wanted and left everything for me to put back in place!"

"What girl?" Tomoyo asked kindly.

"She had red-ish hair, was brazen, loud, and had no manners!"

The two immediately knew who the librarian was referring to.

"Ruby Moon," Kaijo whispered, grinning.

"_That's_ the Proton Captain?" the librarian exclaimed, startled. "I guess what they say about her isn't untrue after all," he muttered.

Kaijo turned to Tomoyo, still grinning, only to find she was no longer standing beside him. His mouth fell open and he whipped around trying to see where she had hurried off to. He spotted her leaving the library, and he exactly knew where she was going: to see Ruby Moon.

* * *

Within ten minutes after Ruby Moon had let him know, Yukito was already on his horse and leaving the palace gates with a dozen of his men. Ruby followed him closely with her own men and they rode swiftly and quietly to catch up with the large group that had left before them.

They were grim-faced and did not even utter a word or stop when they passed the random severed head on the path just outside the city gates.

They rode fast and hard, their horses snorting in the cold and their hooves pounding the ground.

Yukito hoped it wasn't true. He hoped against all hope that Sakura had been smart enough to sneak away already.

* * *

His doors were slammed open so suddenly that Eriol was startled. He looked up from his desk where he had been examining the parchment scrolls given to him by Ruby.

Tomoyo stood at the doorway, her small frame illuminated by the late afternoon sun. Her expression was solemn and formidable. She stepped into Eriol's study, uninvited and Count Kaijo trailed in feebly after her.

"Tomoyo!" Eriol exclaimed as he stood up to greet her. "You look worried. What's going on?"

"Where's Ruby?" Tomoyo asked, diving straight to the point of her visit.

"I sent her out of the palace… She's with General Yukito. Why? What's going on?"

Tomoyo frowned slightly. "Why was she looking into the Kinomotos?" Her sharp gaze fell to Eriol's desk which was cluttered with the old parchment rolls. "You sent her to retrieve the archives, didn't you? Why?"

Eriol was grasping at all the words that Tomoyo was throwing at him. The Kinomotos. He vaguely remembered he had gone over the record just a few minutes ago.

"Please, have a seat," he offered courteously. He stared at Kaijo who shuffled nervously from foot to foot and offered him a seat too. Once they were all seated, Eriol explained slowly, "You might have heard that I have been trying to prove that Sakura is not the princess of Aure. I believe she's an impostor."

"_What_!" Kaijo burst out, leaping to his feet, his jaw dropping open. "That's a serious allegation, Chancellor Eriol!"

Tomoyo cringed. Eriol had spoken to her before about this but she never thought he would go this far. "No, I haven't heard," Tomoyo answered finally with a sigh. "Kaijo is right. This claim is…"

"You haven't heard?" Eriol asked, more surprised than ever. If Tomoyo had been any other aristocrat, he wouldn't have thought she would hear about it since it had been a very private meeting with the Kings. But Tomoyo was not like the others; she normally knew everything that was going on around the palace.

Tomoyo sighed again. "No, I've been busy visiting Lord Pley's house."

Even more surprised now and his curiousity growing, Eriol asked, "Why?"

"Lord Pley's son was kidnapped," Kaijo piped in.

Eriol nodded carefully. He knew of this, but why was Tomoyo interested? "I meant," he clarified, "Why are you interested in this?"

Tomoyo clasped her hands and looked down into her lap and took a deep breath. "I believe Sakura was involved with the kidnapping."

"What? Whatever for?" Eriol still had not connected everything yet.

"It's just a feeling. The way she's been acting," Tomoyo answered. "But…" She trailed off, looking unhappy. "Eriol, why are you accusing Sakura of impersonation? She _is_ the princess of Aure… isn't she?" She frowned slightly, a feeling of dread overcoming her.

Eriol ran his fingers through his hair, looking very tired. "No, she's not."

Tomoyo tilted her head, shaking it slightly. She knew Eriol and she had never seen him more convinced than he was now.

"Let's say if she were a fake…" Tomoyo said reluctantly, "Wouldn't it be better to leave her be? She will unite Proto and Aure… and we need this… in case the barbarians attack. If you expose her now, you will only throw both kingdoms into chaos."

Eriol rubbed his temple. "I know… but I can't just sit idle anymore… She's up to something… and she's dangerous."

Kaijo's brows were knitted together as he tried to follow the dialogue. Just what in the world was going on? Sakura was a fake! But that didn't make sense! "Wait a minute here," he interrupted. "If Princess Sakura is a fake, where is the _real_ one!"

Tomoyo glanced at Eriol, realizing that he had not said a word about the real princess of Aure.

Eriol shook his head quietly, and the room grew silent, knowing what the answer was.

"S-She's dead?" Kaijo whispered after his heart had stopped pounding like a hammer. Suddenly his throat felt very dry. "D-Did… Sakura kill her? How did this happen! Who is Sakura then!"

Eriol held up a palm to calm down Kaijo. "That's exactly the problem here, Count Kaijo. We don't know anything about Sakura, who she is, and what she wants."

But Kaijo was sinking into a state of panic. "What's with this talk about a barbarian attack?" he squeaked, breathing hard. "If the real princess is dead there will be no chance that the two kingdoms will unite! We will all be slaughtered when the barbarians come!"

"Calm down, Count Kaijo!" Tomoyo snapped. Was Sakura really a fake? Could it be? But… she was so well-mannered like a princess would be.

Eriol shuffled through the loose parchments on his desk, looking for the record on the Kinomoto fire. Finding it, he scanned it quickly before asking Tomoyo, "You were looking for this." He handed her the parchment. "Why?"

Tomoyo took the parchment and read it slowly while Kaijo answered for her, "Lord Pley's son claimed that someone named Kinomoto wanted to kill him."

"That's impossible," Eriol said dismissively. "All the Kinomotos died in a fire four years ago."

Tomoyo shook her head. None of it made sense…

Unless…

"Unless…" she spoke out loud. "One of the Kinomotos escaped. It says here-" she pointed to the death record at the bottom of the scroll, "That all the bodies were accounted for but the officials could not be too sure because many of the bodies were gruesomely burned together in a pile by a large fire."

Eriol looked at where Tomoyo was pointing and nodded slowly. "That could be possible…" He glanced at Tomoyo. "So you think that Sakura is a Kinomoto?"

Tomoyo chewed her lip, deep in thought. "I don't know," she admitted. "I would think that if anyone were to escape that massacre, it would be Kinomoto Touya."

"Kinomoto Touya? The candidate for the Auren General position?" Eriol asked, surprised.

"Yes…" Tomoyo nodded. "He was, after all, well-trained. But that still wouldn't make sense. Who is Sakura then and how is she related to him?"

Kaijo peered at the parchment and pointed. "It says Kinomoto Touya had a young sister. Maybe Sakura is his sister."

Tomoyo examined the parchment again. "It says that the young sister was younger than him by seven years. She would have been but a child at the time. It also says she did not know any combat skills… so how would she be able to escape? And if she was a Kinomoto, why did she go into hiding? Why is she here now?"

"Maybe…" Kaijo said, leaping to his feet to pace the length of the room. "Look. If Sakura is a Kinomoto, she might believe that an aristocrat was responsible for the murder of her family. So she could be here for revenge!"

Tomoyo mulled this over. "That is possible, but she has not done anything in her time here. She's not sought out information about the Kinomoto incident, she's not exacted or taken down any noblemen. In fact, she's done just the opposite. If she's an impersonator, she's played the role of a princess perfectly."

Eriol frowned. He felt that they were missing an important part of the story.

Something that he should be remembering…

Then his eyes widened. "Pass me the parchment, please," he said to Tomoyo.

"What is it?" Kaijo asked anxiously as Tomoyo handed the parchment back to Eriol.

Parchment in hand, Eriol quickly looked for the location of where the Kinomotos had lived. And when he verified it, he knew that something was very wrong.

"We still don't know who Sakura really is," Eriol said slowly when he had gathered all his thoughts. "But we can assume she is somehow related to this incident with the Kinomotos. If this is true, it would explain how General Yukito knows Sakura because he was close friends with Touya, was he not?"

Tomoyo nodded. "They served together in the same legion and cohort."

"I need to speak to Prince Syaoran," Eriol exclaimed after he had confirmed it all.

"Why?" Tomoyo asked before Kaijo could.

Eriol rubbed his temple, suddenly feeling very weary. "When Kinomoto Touya died, there were rumours that some aristocrats had been behind it because they did not support him. If you remember, there was a lot of controversy between choosing Yukito or Touya."

Tomoyo nodded.

"Since Touya died and so did his entire family," Eriol continued, "the General position naturally passed onto Yukito, uncontested. No one knew anything about the strange random massacre, there were only speculations. Now… I believe Prince Syaoran might have been involved in all of this."

Eriol laid down the parchment on his desk so they could all see it. He pointed to where the Kinomotos had lived four years ago, in a small village out of the way of the main roads called Austere.

"Prince Syaoran was in Austere four years ago…"

* * *

"I think we should stop," Meiling said. She was still riding ahead of the group, enjoying the feeling of leadership.

Kaptan rode beside her, scowling the entire time.

"Why!" he exclaimed.

They had only been on the road for a few hours.

Meiling glanced behind her shoulder and then lowered her voice, "Because, you _know_, Sakura is a _princess_! She isn't used to this kind of traveling! Be considerate, will you?"

Kaptan smirked. If only the bossy girl knew the truth. "I'm sure she's fine," he answered offhandedly.

Meiling fumed. "She's not one of your men!" she pointed out. "She's delicate. We _will_ stop and give Sakura a chance to-"

"Are you sure she's the one that's tired?" Kaptan retorted, not slowing down.

"_What_ does _that_ mean?" she demanded to know.

"It means, are _you_ tired?" Kaptan answered with a toss of his head.

Meiling growled a warning but before she could act on her anger, Fox galloped up urgently from behind, out of breath.

"Kaptan! Kaptan!"

Kaptan was instantly alert. "What is it?" he asked, hand on his knife.

"We're being followed!" Fox called out. "Probably by palace soldiers! About half a league behind us and gaining fast!"

"How many?" Kaptan asked as he gestured to his men to pick up the pace.

The bandits started to urge their horses to run faster but with all the trunks they had packed, they would not be able to outrun the soldiers who were traveling light.

"About… fifteen… twenty men," Fox replied, keeping pace.

"It's no good!" Meiling exclaimed above the sound of hooves hitting dirt. "We're too slow!" She spun around in her saddle to look at Kaptan's men who were riding skilfully but slowly behind her. The heavy trunks they were lugging around kept them from riding any faster. "What _are_ you guys transporting?" she shouted. "Throw them away or we'll be caught!"

"Like hell we will!" Skor shouted back, forgetting all his manners.

If they twisted around in their saddle to look back, they could just see the soldiers on the horizon. In a few more minutes, they would be upon them.

Kaptan clenched his jaw. How had they figured out so fast that Sakura was gone?

If they couldn't outrun the soldiers, they would have to fight them. He reached into the bag by his saddle and pulled out Sakura's two twin swords. He glanced at Sakura and she saw what he wanted to do. He threw them to Sakura who caught them easily.

Meiling, who had been watching them, felt her jaw drop open. "_What in the_-"

But what she had wanted to say was lost in Kaptan's booming voice as he started to give out orders to his men.

"Skor and Tor, take left flank! Fox and Grizz, right flank! Ruff and Roy, bows ready! Everyone else, swords drawn!" Kaptan slowed down his horse until the whole group came to a stop in the middle of the road. "We stand and fight!" he shouted, unsheathing his sword and raising it above his head in a roar.

To Meiling's shock, the group of guards suddenly pulled out all sorts of strange barbarous weapons that were not the standard issue to guards. Axes, battle axes, long bows, crossbows and jagged spears.

Perhaps the most shocking was seeing Sakura take a sword in each hand and expertly swing them around in a small circle to warm up her fingers.

"W-Wait!" Meiling cried. She looked at all of them as if they had all lost their minds. "Are you guys crazy!" she yelled. "You can't kill the soldiers! Th-That's a despicable act!" Her words fell on deaf ears. She turned to Sakura. "You can't kill your own men, Sakura!"

Kaptan glowered at Meiling. "Join us or leave us," he said with finality.

Now the wind was carrying over the soldier's neighing of horses and the thudding of hooves. Meiling looked and she could see the soldiers advancing on them.

"Sakura…" she tried again but Sakura was not looking at her. Something else had caught her attention.

It couldn't be…

It was Syaoran leading the soldiers! And they were Proton soldiers, not Auren. Had he come after her? How did he know?

"It's Syaoran," Sakura whispered and she glanced at Kaptan.

"Sy-Syaoran?" Meiling stammered. "Has he gone crazy? King Protomes specifically ordered him to stay away! He's directly disobeying the royal order?" She kicked her horse into a gallop to meet the oncoming soldiers, calling out to Syaoran.

The bandits watched the fiery girl tear down the path towards her royal cousin.

Kaptan snorted. Then he turned coldly to catch the look of uncertainty on Sakura's face. "We're not going back, Sakura. We will fight to the death."

"We can't kill the prince…!" Sakura protested, feeling fear for the first time in a long while. She knew Kaptan only too well. If there was an obstacle in his way, he would plough through it blindly.

Kaptan glared. "If he insists we go back with him, that's exactly what we'll do!"

"No!"

"Listen to me Sakura!" Kaptan growled, silencing her immediately. "It's time to say goodbye to him whether you like it or not. If we go back with him, we will be exposed. That Proton Chancellor is _this_ close to discovering everything! I will not risk the lives of my men for your fancy! Do you understand?"

Sakura swallowed hard, feeling cold and alone. She turned to Tor for help but the older bandit's face was a glowering mask of disapproval of her. She turned to look at the rest of the men and found a similar expression on all of them. And she realized none of them would go back. And for good reason too.

"You're either with us or against us, Sakura," Tor muttered, and the men behind him nodded and muttered in agreement.

She turned back towards the Proton soldiers who were almost upon them and tightened her grip on her twin swords.

She set down her resolve and turned to them. "There is no choice," Sakura said clearly so all the bandits could hear her. "You are the family I have. I cannot lose you." She swung the sword in her right arm, feeling the weight of the cold steel blade and feeling the rush of adrenaline push through her veins. "I only ask that no matter what, you won't kill Prince Syaoran."

Kaptan considered this, and then he spoke, "You underestimate the Prince, Sakura. You forget who he is and what he's capable of. But we have not. I will not guarantee his life. We cannot afford to show mercy to him."

Sakura spun around, startled to hear the cold-heartedness in Kaptan's voice. She could see that Tor was equally surprised but he said nothing. She knew Kaptan's anger must be stemming from what he had learned from Boch about his family.

Then there was no more time for words.

Syaoran's party had arrived and they stopped in front of the bandits. The two groups faced each other, one cautious and the other surprised. Meiling rode beside Syaoran. The Prince had a thunderous expression and Meiling an anxious one.

"Sakura!" Syaoran called out to her from atop his horse. If he was surprised to see her holding weapons, he did not show it. "Return to your palace immediately!"

Before Sakura could reply, Kaptan took a step forward on his horse. "She will not." He sneered. "Your Highness," he added with a hint of a smirk.

Syaoran glanced at Kaptan who dared to so boldly speak to him. Calmly, the Prince replied, "I was not talking to you, Auren Captain." Then he turned back to Sakura. "You are putting yourself in danger by being outside the palace. Return with me now."

Kaptan's magnificent black horse snorted and pawed the dirt path impatiently. It wanted to be on the way, running, not here, standing around.

"Do you hear that, Princess?" Kaptan jeered. "Prince Syaoran is ordering you around already! And you two aren't even married yet! Maybe he'll ask you to bring him his breakfast next!"

Kaptan's bandits chuckled lightly but Sakura was not pleased.

"That's enough!" she exclaimed and the laughter died down. She turned to Syaoran. "I'm not returning to the palace, Syaoran. I'm going to the West."

Syaoran clenched his fist. "That's impossible," he bit out.

Behind him, Syaoran could hear his men shifting nervously in their saddles. They were afraid Princess Sakura would ask their Prince to go to the West with her. And they had all witnessed a surprisingly complacent Prince that had so far bowed to every one of the Princess' wishes.

"No, it's not," Kaptan stated, jumping back into the conversation.

Syaoran frowned. He could feel the situation slipping out of his hands and he could _almost_ feel Kaptan's hostility.

Syaoran knew he had acted coldly towards Sakura this morning but he had to. After all, his father had given him an order – an order he was disobeying right now – but he could not let Sakura leave on such a dangerous mission.

"Did Kero put you up to this?" Syaoran asked. It must be that damn yellow rat that gave Sakura the idea!

"Who's Kero?" Kaptan asked.

"None of your business," Syaoran snapped, losing his patience. He disliked the way Kaptan kept talking to Sakura as if he knew her very well.

Without looking at the prince, Kaptan raised his sword and pointed it at the Prince. It was an implicit challenge. Immediately, all the Proton soldiers unsheathed their weapons in a defensive manoeuvre. Syaoran raised his hand for them to stand down.

"What are you doing?" Meiling exclaimed angrily. "Lower your weapon, you damn ruffian!"

Kaptan smiled, almost maniacally. "Good term," he complimented as he stared at them. "No matter what you say, Sakura is not going back with you."

Syaoran clenched his fists. Sakura? _Sakura_? How dare Kaptan address the Princess on a first-name basis! Feeling all the past feelings of frustration and anger well up, Syaoran unsheathed his sword in one graceful motion.

"Looking for a fight, are you, Your Highness?" Kaptan smirked again.

"Kaptan!" Sakura exclaimed, horrified. Kaptan wasn't only looking for a fight, he was specifically targeting Syaoran.

This was bad! Sakura knew how Kaptan fought. He fought fierce, fast and experienced. She had never seen Syaoran in a _real_ fight. He could get really hurt.

"I've tolerated your insolence for long enough," Syaoran stated. He seemed calm but to those who knew him, they knew he was furious. "It's obvious you won't let Sakura come back with me and it's apparent your men outnumber mine."

"All true," Kaptan answered. "So what do you propose?"

"One fight," the Prince said quietly. "You and me. I will not condone needless bloodshed of good men. Whoever wins, Sakura will go with."

Kaptan lifted a doubtful eyebrow. "That's no fight," he said. "I will win. And then your men will come in to save you."

Syaoran reached to this chest and undid the clasp of his cloak, flinging it down onto the ground. "All of you," the Prince ordered. "Stand down no matter what. This is a matter between Kaptan and I."

"Syaoran!" Meiling protested. Syaoran was the only heir of Proto. If he were to be wounded or killed, it would be more than treason. It would be a loss that Proto could not overcome. "You can't bargain with your life!"

Syaoran's brown eyes met Sakura's apprehensive green ones. So far she had been quiet. "I will not let Sakura go to the West," he answered Meiling. "No matter what."

Then he dismounted his horse in one swift motion and walked to the middle, between the two sides where he waited for Kaptan. The tip of his sword rested lightly on the ground.

Kaptan smirked. He had been itching for a good fight and the Royal Prince of Proto would give him one. He swung off his horse, landing his boots in the dusty ground, and took a step forward. Sakura's hand shot out and grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Kaptan!" she hissed. "Don't do this! Please!"

He stared at her. "I'm doing you a favour, Sakura," he replied in a low voice. "Once he's dead, you'll finally be able to think clearly again."

"Don't!" she begged softly, her eyes pleading.

But Kaptan shook off her grip and walked on to the middle of the road to face Syaoran.

He raised his sword slowly and pointed the tip at the Prince's heart. "She begged for your life," Kaptan said quietly so that only Syaoran could hear. "I promise you I'll make it a quick and painless death."

Then everything happened in an instant.

Kaptan lunged forward, intent on driving the tip of his sword into the Prince's beating heart. Syaoran stepped to the side easily. He shifted his balance slightly and the tip of Kaptan's sword glided past his body harmlessly.

As Kaptan stumbled forward, Syaoran effortlessly brought his blade from the back to wound Kaptan's back. The vagabond fell to his knees and dodged the blow quickly. In the same motion, his foot shot out to trip the Prince.

Seeing this, Syaoran dodged Kaptan's foot and brought his sword from the top down onto Kaptan's head.

Kaptan caught the powerful blow with his own blade, two sharp blades clashing and ringing. With a roar, he pushed upwards until he had pushed back Syaoran's blade.

There were no cheers from either side, just silent watchful bystanders. The only sounds were the clash of blades and the wind shrieking across the empty plains.

Both fighters knew the other was serious. And both knew they could not lose to each other.

Kaptan came at Syaoran with a powerful manoeuvre but Syaoran easily blocked it, responding with a kick to the stomach. Kaptan doubled over. The first blow had been landed.

Not giving Kaptan time to regain his breath, Syaoran's blade flashed and cut away at the air, aimed straight for the vagabond's exposed neck.

Still coughing and groaning from the pain, Kaptan managed to dodge the swing and back up a bit to give him time to collect himself.

But Syaoran was as much skilful as he was ruthless. He closed both hands over the handle of his sword and swung. Kaptan had barely enough time to defend himself.

Soon it was clear to all that Kaptan was losing. All the blows that landed were Syaoran's and it was clear the Prince was not going to go easy. Despite being young and inexperienced, the Prince of Proto was a talented fighter who used his stealth and power to overcome others. He had an eye for his enemy's weaknesses and he had immediately seen Kaptan's just after exchanging a few blows with him.

Syaoran veered easily out of the way of Kaptan's blade and responded with a kick that send Kaptan sprawling into the dirt. Kaptan rolled to the side, climbed hastily to his feet and then threw a clumsy blow with his blade that the Prince easily deflected again.

None of Kaptan's men had ever seen their leader lose so badly in a fight. Even Sakura was startled beyond words. Only Tor knew why Kaptan was losing. Kaptan had let his emotions get in the way and now he was fighting out of bitterness. He was still very angry about what Boch had done to his family. His anger clouded his judgment in battle, allowing Syaoran to land blow after blow which only served to further anger Kaptan. Tor shook his head. The winner of the fight was determined even before it started.

After being kicked to the ground another time, Kaptan lay face down in the dirt. He did not even bother to reach for his sword this time.

"Get up and defend yourself," Syaoran warned. "Or I will kill you."

"Goahead," Kaptan muttered into the sand. "Endmymiserablelife!"

There was no mercy in the Prince's eyes; no second warning or second chance. Coldly, he spun his blade around in his hands until the tip of the sword was pointed straight at Kaptan's back. Then without sympathy, he plunged his sword down, resolved to end the fight once and for all; to end the man called Kaptan.

He was startled to feel resistance as suddenly, a twin pair of swords caught his and pushed it away.

He looked up and met Sakura, standing in front of him, both of her swords out and ready. Her expression was grim.

Behind her, all of Kaptan's men stood at attention. All of them had attempted to rush over to save Kaptan's life but only Sakura had been faster.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran asked, surprised.

"I cannot allow you to kill him," Sakura answered. She crossed her sword, stance ready to fight.

Syaoran took a step back. "I'm not going to fight you, Sakura!"

"Oh, please, Sakura," Kaptan moaned into the dirt. "Why do you disgrace me so? Just let him kill me. That was the deal! I want to die!"

Tor strode over and he hauled Kaptan to his feet.

"You want to die?" Tor growled, furious. "And what do you expect the rest of us to do?"

Kaptan scowled. "Come to my funeral, of course."

"Enough with the jokes!" Tor bellowed. "You don't have to die just because of what Boch did!"

"And what do you know!" Kaptan shouted, finally completely losing control of his anger. "My family was _extracted_! Cut, burned, tortured while I escaped! Poor, little, sad, lost boy! He didn't know the truth! All these years, I've been that stupid boy! All these years I _didn't know_!" Kaptan kicked the dirt again and again, spitting and cussing.

His men shrank away, scared. They had never seen Kaptan like this.

But no one truly understood better than Sakura did. She approached Kaptan calmly, and then punched him in the face, stunning everyone.

Even Kaptan was stunned speechless. He stood there, frozen in place, staring at her. So she punched him in the face again.

And it wasn't light or half-hearted. She stepped into it and really punched him.

"What the-" Kaptan spluttered. "Sakura!"

She lifted up her fist to punch him again but this time Kaptan blocked it with his arms. "Stop it, Sakura!" he protested.

"Are you awake yet?" Sakura whispered in a stiff voice to him, grabbing him by the collar. "If you die now, how will _I_ ever avenge _my_ family?" she asked so low that only he could hear. "Don't be selfish, Kaptan! We all depend on you, and you are letting us down." She turned to the row of bandits staring wide-eyed at them. "We are your family, Kaptan!" she shouted.

Taking her cue, his men roared in approval and agreement.

She turned back to Kaptan and saw the astonished expression on his face as he watched his men cheer him on. Sakura was right… how could he have thought he had lost everything?

"We will go to the West," Sakura murmured again so that only he could hear. "And we will hunt down every single one of those bastards. And we will kill all of them and make them pay. Because we have Kero."

"Kero?" Kaptan echoed. That name again.

Syaoran was straining to hear the conversation between Sakura and Kaptan but he had not heard anything that Sakura had said. But as soon as Kaptan repeated the word, Syaoran knew Sakura was going to tell him about Kero.

And the Prince of Proto didn't know why, but suddenly he felt extremely jealous. Kero was a secret between him and Sakura only. Who was Kaptan that Sakura would tell him such a thing too! And to call him family!

If this wasn't bad enough and driving Syaoran nearly over the edge, Kaptan's next actions enraged the Prince beyond belief.

Kaptan smiled down at Sakura as the rest of the world faded out of his awareness, that young scared girl he had rescued four years ago. Now she was an extraordinary lady with a fascinating charisma. Forgetting everything and only feeling like a huge weight and grief had been lifted off his shoulders; he reached forward and grabbed Sakura by the waist, pulling her body against his. He planted a light kiss on the top of her head and murmured, "I love you."

Sakura, who had smiled when Kaptan had hugged her knowing that he was back to normal, pulled away, shocked.

Kaptan grinned from ear to ear. "In the most non-romantic kind of way possible, of course."

Sakura laughed.

"Watch out!" Tor thundered.

They turned just in time to see Syaoran come at Kaptan with his blade. Kaptan jumped out of the way and Tor charged forward, brandishing his large axe in a terrifying way.

He exchanged a few blows with Syaoran before both were distracted by Meiling's loud infuriated cry of livid anger.

Meiling had dismounted her horse. She had unsheathed her long sword and was pointing it straight at Sakura.

"How dare you!" Meiling seethed. "I was willing to help you get to the West! I believed you loved Syaoran! But Hyabe was right! You're a venomous woman! You disgraceful cheater! I should have known there was something going on between you and Kaptan! Of all the things you think up, you couldn't be less considerate to Syaoran! How dare you let that lowly commoner embrace you, kiss you! It's filthy, it's disgusting, it's unfit for the future Queen of Proto!" Meiling focused her blade, directly pointing it at Sakura. "I will wipe you off the face of this earth!"

Then she flew at Sakura, stabbing and jabbing.

Sakura just barely had enough time to react before the whirlwind of black-haired beauty was upon her. Sakura could easily deflect Meiling's fierce blows but Meiling was not only strong but she was also surprisingly agile.

The warrior girl twisted and turned, using feet as well as her head as additional weapons.

"Meiling!" Syaoran shouted, horrified. He ran forward to try and stop it but his actions were misinterpreted as hostile by Kaptan's men who already disliked how Meiling had suddenly sprung on Sakura like that.

They charged forward with their horses, their weapons raised high, hollering a battle cry and joining the fray.

Seeing their two Proton royalty under attack by a large group of Kaptan's men, the Proton soldiers spurred their horses forward, their own swords raised to defend.

In a mere couple of seconds, the situation had spun out of hand and both sides were fighting each other, angry, confused, and savage-like.

Dust rose up from the dirt path as some battled each other on horseback while others had lost their weapons in the initial clash and were now punching and kicking each other.

Many would have died in the chaos if at that moment, a trumpet had not sounded, loud and clear, echoing through the ranks of bandits and Proton soldiers alike.

Yukito and Ruby Moon had arrived.

Ruby Moon jumped off her horse and side-kicked Tor out of Syaoran's way. She unsheathed her unusually large red and white sword and brandished it with unusual strength.

"How dare you attack the Prince?" she shouted as her blade met Tor's large one.

A few steps away, Kaptan had just finished fighting off two Proton soldiers. He raised his head and saw the large group of reinforcements Yukito and Ruby had brought with them.

"Pull back!" Kaptan called. "Pull back!"

His men obediently backed away, separating themselves from the Protons. And the two groups stared each other down again: Kaptan and his men on one side, and Syaoran, Yukito, Ruby, and their soldiers on the other side.

Only Meiling refused to give up and continued to swing her sword at Sakura.

"Stop it, Meiling!" Sakura tried to reason. "You've misunderstood!" She dodged another of Meiling's blows. Then Kaptan came over and with one swift blow disarmed Meiling, leaving her weaponless.

She growled and lunged at Kaptan with her bare hands but then the Proton soldiers rushed over and held her back, trying to protect her for her own sake.

"What is going on!" Ruby Moon demanded. How dare these people attack the Proton Royal Highnesses?

"Kaptan, you said you would let Sakura come back with me if I won the fight!" Syaoran frowned, waiting for the vagabond to fulfill his promise.

Kaptan scratched his head lazily, pulling a classic Kaptan-move. "Did I?" he grinned as he shrugged. "Oh well."

"Does your word mean nothing!" Meiling shouted out angrily and renewed her struggles against the Proton soldiers who were holding her back.

"I didn't _give_ my word," Kaptan retorted. "If I didn't shake on it, I didn't promise a thing."

"Watch your tone!" Ruby Moon exclaimed as she raised her sword again in a threatening manner.

"And you watch yours!" one of Kaptan's men responded.

"How dare you-"

Ruby was ready to jump back into a fight but Yukito dismounted his horse and effortlessly caught everyone's attention. He was as handsome as ever but worry lined his beautiful face.

"Your Highness," he addressed Sakura. "Your presence is required at the palace. Please return with us."

"Who's side are you on!" Kaptan demanded to know.

"I'm not returning to the palace," Sakura spoke for herself. "You are just wasting your breath-"

"This is not up to you!" Ruby exclaimed, breaking in. "King Aureoles has forbidden you to leave the palace walls."

"And none of you have any authority to forcibly take me back," Sakura answered softly, and everyone fell silent. Even Meiling had nothing to say because it was true. Who could force the Auren Princess to return? No one other than her father's direct order could and King Aureoles had not been notified in the haste.

"Sakura, please," Syaoran tried to reason with her. "If you're doing this to prove your identity, you don't have to!"

"Enough of this!" Kaptan interjected. "We're leaving." He turned his back and his men started to move slowly away, still wary.

"You will not leave!" Meiling shouted. She shook the soldiers away. "If you haven't noticed, we outnumber you now. We _will_ take you back to the palace and you will answer for your insolence!"

Kaptan froze. She was right; now their people were double that of his own. And they had Prince Syaoran, Meiling, a Proton Captain, and an Auren General on their side. He slowly turned back to them. "Yukito!" he snapped. "Who's side are you on?"

Before Yukito could answer, Ruby did for him. "Of course he's on our side! He will act on what the King wants, not what the Princess wants!"

Kaptan narrowed his eyes, assessing the situation. Prince Syaoran would be a formidable enemy. His cousin was a hothead but not unskilled. He had no idea what Ruby Moon's skills were like, but he knew General Yukito. That man was soft! He would be no help in a real battle. Yukito was too kind and Kaptan wondered for the umpteenth time how he had become the General of Aure.

All in all, if his estimates were right, there would only be three real challenging people to deal with, and Kaptan was confident that he, Sakura, Tor, Fox and Skor could handle them.

"We're leaving," Kaptan announced and turned his back on them, daring them to try and stop him.

Ruby clenched her fists but she would not act without Syaoran's explicit order. She turned to him, expectantly. Syaoran stood, tensed, watching Sakura turn away with Kaptan. His grip tightened on his sword and he felt bitter.

Why was she doing this to him? He had already disobeyed the King's direct orders in order to come and see her, something that he would not have done for anyone else, what more did she want from him?

Syaoran turned to his men and gave a nod.

"Stop them," he said coldly.

That was all Ruby and Meiling needed. They led the charge forward, the Proton soldiers following close behind. Only Yukito did not move, and neither did the Auren soldiers he had brought with him.

"Syaoran," Yukito said. "This is not a good idea…"

"I can't lose her to this stupid quest," was all Syaoran said before he charged forward as well.

It wasn't long before it was clear that Kaptan had grossly underestimated the Protons.

Ruby Moon was a ferocious bloodthirsty combat monster. Her red sword seemed to glow when stained with blood and it swung and swung tirelessly. She ploughed through the ranks of men with ease, killing in the blink of an eye and moving on without a second thought. It wasn't long before everyone understood why she had been appointed Proton Captain. She was something to be feared.

It was at this moment that Sakura caught a glimpse of something she would never forget.

When Ruby Moon fought, she was surrounded by glowing shards of red light. If Sakura looked hard enough, she could almost make out what seemed like a pair of black-purple wings. When Ruby Moon swung her great sword, it was surrounded by some sort of strange energy.

Sakura could not tear her eyes away from the image. She could not comprehend what she was seeing.

But no one else seemed to notice or see those large wings on Ruby's back. She glanced around desperately, trying to make sense of it.

Suddenly something struck her from behind and she fell to her knees as pain shot through her entire body.

"Sakura!" Skor shouted as he kicked the Proton soldier he was fighting in the knee and ran over. He grabbed her arm and helped her to her feet as he fought off her attacker who had clubbed Sakura over the back.

"Sakura! What's wrong with you!" Skor yelled as he defended off another attack. "Get a grip!"

"R-Ruby Moon! Do you see it?" Sakura mumbled. She glanced over and still, she could see the wings and the energy surrounding the Proton Captain.

"What?" Skor asked as he looked as well. "What about her?"

"You don't see it… No one does…"

"See _what_!"

Two Proton soldiers advanced on them, swords poised and ready.

"Sakura, watch out!" Skor shouted.

She turned to look but had no time to react.

Then a silver flash of light passed her by. He moved so fast that she didn't even see him, but suddenly he was in front of her.

He grabbed the soldier's sword with one bare hand and flung it away. She saw the shock on the soldier's face and the shock turn into terror as the beautiful long silver-haired man advanced on the soldier.

Like a silver tornado, the mysterious man sprung a pair of magnificent white wings and fought off the second Proton soldier.

"W-Who are you!" Sakura exclaimed, eyes wide.

The silver-haired man turned to her and she stared into his cold silver eyes. He was so beautiful that he was hard to look directly at. But his face was devoid of emotion. Without speaking to her, he returned to fight the Proton soldiers.

"Sakura!" Skor hauled her to her feet once again. She had not noticed that she had fallen again. Her twin swords were nowhere in sight. She had lost them in her shock. "What's wrong with you!" Skor had never seen Sakura like this. Why did she look so scared?

Sakura pointed at the long silver-haired stranger, trembling slightly. What _was_ he? Why did he have wings? Why did no one else see what she was seeing?

Skor followed the direction she was pointing in and shook his head. "Yeah, it's pretty shocking," he muttered. "I guess that's why he's the Auren General, huh?"

"A-Auren General?" Sakura squeaked. "Yukito?"

"Yeah." Skor frowned at her. "What's wrong with you, Sakura? You're acting like you don't even know who that is!"

"That's not Yukito!"

Skor spun her around to examine her head. Had she been hit over the head?

"Stop it!" Sakura protested. "That's not Yukito! That man has wi-" She caught herself as she saw the strange look Skor was giving her. "That man has long hair!" she amended.

Skor's frown deepened. "No… he has short hair. That's General Yukito! He's helping us."

The long silver-haired man approached them as he disarmed yet another Proton soldier. He fought with skill and speed, sometimes without even looking at his opponent. Now and then, Sakura saw similar energy shards as the ones that surrounded Ruby fly out from this man.

"I'll protect her," he told Skor as he took Sakura's arm. "Go."

Skor hesitated a tiny bit and then nodded before he jumped back into the fray.

"Who are you?" Sakura spluttered. "What are you?"

"You can see me."

Sakura pulled her arm out of this strange being's grip and took a step backward. What did he mean?

"You couldn't see me before," he said. "Why can you see me now?"

"What are you talking about? Who are you!"

"My name is Yue." He bowed just slightly. "I am Yukito Tsukishiro's other half."

"Other half?" Sakura whispered. "What did you do with Yukito!"

Yue gently touched his chest where his heart was. "He is here. I am what comes out when he needs me in battle."

"I don't understand…"

Yue did not smile. He looked at her solemnly. "Humans cannot see me. They see Yukito's appearance even now. How can you see me?"

Sakura shook her head. "Magic?" she whispered.

Yue was slightly startled. "Magic? You know that it exists?"

Sakura did not answer his question. "Can Yukito hear me?" she asked instead.

Yue shook his head. "No. He does not remember anything when I take over."

"Give back his body!"

Yue glanced at the battle that was already ending. There was no more great harm left. "As you wish."

There was a brilliant flash of light that no one but Sakura could see and there stood Yukito where Yue had been a second ago.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" Yukito asked her immediately when he saw her. He was a bit dazed but shook his head to clear it.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked with a question of her own. Did he really not remember anything?

"What do you mean?" Yukito asked, a bit confused.

The fighting between Kaptan and the Proton soldiers was already winding down. With Yukito taking Kaptan's side, the victor was now uncertain.

"You… You don't remember anything?" Sakura questioned. "Do you remember how you disarmed those Proton soldiers? How you caught a blade with your bare hand?"

Yukito's eyes widened and he glanced down at the palms of his hands, expecting them to be cut and bleeding, but there was no sign of a wound.

"You… really don't remember anything…" Sakura said softly as realization dawned on her.

There was an entire world that she didn't even knew existed…

Yukito glanced up and looked away. He sighed. "It's always been this way, Sakura," he admitted. "Whenever I would get into a fight, I could never remember anything. But every time, when I open my eyes afterwards, I would find that I had won a fight and not suffered a single wound."

Sakura had a million questions to ask. Had it _always_ been this way? Why didn't he tell anyone? And was that why Touya could never beat Yukito in a friendly tournament…? Because it had never been Yukito who was in control but… _Yue_…

Before she could even utter a sound, Kaptan's sharp angry command interrupted her concentration.

She turned to look and found that the battle had been over when she had been distracted.

Ruby stood to Syaoran's left and there was no more of the strange red glow about her, nor the wings. She looked like she always had looked.

Kaptan was staunching the blood from a wound on one of his soldiers. He raised his head and glared at Ruby. Out of all the Protons fighting them, Ruby was the only one who had killed.

"You monster," Kaptan seethed as he helplessly watched another man die in his arms.

Ruby focused her stare on Kaptan but did not retort.

"It's useless," Meiling stated. "Give up, Kaptan."

Kaptan clenched his fist. None of the Protons knew him. Now that his men had died, he would do everything in his power to make sure they did not die in vain. And that meant he would never surrender.

He rose slowly to his feet. "We will not go back to the Palace!"

Immediately everyone raised their weapons, anticipating another battle. This time to the very death.

But Syaoran stepped forward and said, "I do not want anymore needless dying." He looked a bit sad as he glanced at his men who had fallen as well. "If you will not go back to the Palace, Sakura, then will you go to Proto with me?"

Kaptan wanted to say no because as long as they kept royal company, none of them could be safe.

"Yes…" Sakura beat him to it, leaving him shocked. "I will go to Proto with you."

"Are you insane, Sakura?" Tor roared, extremely displeased.

Sakura looked at him. None of them understood the stakes. She didn't even understand them... until now. She had to find out what was happening. Why everything was connected. Why they had lost the knowledge of magic.

And the answers seemed to lie in Proto. With that book that no one could open.

"I'm not asking any of you to come with me," she said to them. "But Proto is where I must go now."

"_Why_!"

She lowered her head in an apologetic manner. It hurt that she couldn't tell anyone about Kero, about Yukito and Ruby, because none of them would believe her.

She glanced at Syaoran who was waiting for her on the other side of the road. He understood why she had accepted.

And that was all that mattered for now.

The two opposing groups buried the few couple who had died in silence. Syaoran looked on with great sadness, not only for his people but for Kaptan's as well.

Kaptan gave a silent nod towards the Prince, acknowledging that he had made a terrible mistake to hastily jump into battle.

Then they quietly followed the Protons to Proto.

* * *

"What do you _mean_ my daughter left the palace!" King Aureoles bellowed. "How did she get out?"

"Your guards are incompetent," King Protomes suggested. Although he usually liked insulting Aureoles, today was not the day. His own son had galloped off immediately afterwards, despite his royal order to stay away from the Princess until Eriol could sort things out.

Aureoles grunted and slammed the palm of his hand down into the arm of the chair, fuming. "Terada!

The handsome tall scholar entered the Throne Room, bowing.

"Gather as many troops as necessary – a thousand, a hundred thousand, I don't care - but find out where my daughter is and bring her back safely!"

Terada bowed and left the room to carry out the order. Normally, this sort of thing was Yukito's job but he too had gone missing with Sakura.

"Aureo," Lady Hyabe cooed from the side as she stroked the King's back. "Be mindful of your health, dear."

"Hmph!"

"Now don't be angry but I must tell you something, my beloved…" sly Hyabe said.

Easily manipulated by the beautiful lady, Aureoles turned to her. "What is it, my love?"

"It's about… Sakura." Hyabe sighed, making sure to look grievous. "I saw her leaving the ball with the Captain of the Guards the other day… and now she _and_ the Captain have disappeared… I sure hope it's a coincidence. I'd hate to think that she was doing something immoral."

Hearing this, Protomes bristled. "How dare she!" he exploded. He stood up, outraged at the insult this carried for his son. "Your worthless daughter is lucky to have Syaoran! What is the meaning of this? An affair with a Captain? Preposterous! Unacceptable!"

"Worthless?" Aureoles hollered back. "Watch how you address my daughter, Protomes!"

"Then _control_ her!" Protomes shouted back, waving his hands around. "She's crazy! Insolent! That's what you get when you send her to the West, hoping for her death!"

"Why you…!"

"And on top of it, you didn't even name her before sending her away! You disgraced her from the very beginning. It's no surprise she turned out this way! Coming back from a place we know nothing about with a name that was not given to her by her own father! I should've known this was a bad idea!" Protomes descended the steps from the dais and marched for the door. "Syaoran deserves more than some mentally challenged disreputable girl!"

Then King Protomes slammed the door and was out of the room.

Aureoles clenched his fist, his brow furrowed in a deep frown. Although both Kings hated each other, they knew they couldn't afford to become distrustful of each other now. Especially now. But with Sakura's recent actions, Aureoles was afraid that this was the last piece and Protomes would call off the marriage.

Behind him, Lady Hyabe smiled triumphantly.

* * *

The trip to Proto took three long days of hard travelling. The tension in the air between the different groups of people was almost unbearable. But everyone managed to leave each other alone, albeit hostilely.

During the cold nights, each side made separate camps and avoided interaction. Even Syaoran and Sakura were separated.

There were many other battles along the way to the Proton palace, mostly by thieves looking for an easy kill and loot. They were promptly disappointed by such a strong party.

Sakura managed to see Yue two more times during these fights and she could still not overcome her amazement. Kero had not talked to her at all, acting the role of pet silently. At night, she had attempted to question him on what he knew about Yue and Ruby but Kero had given her nothing.

Unbeknownst to the travelers, back in the Auren palace, Aureoles and Protomes were fighting again after unsuccessful attempts at finding the lost Princess and the pursuing Prince.

Tomoyo and Eriol did everything in their power to try and hold the kingdoms together, distracting and preventing them from further pursuing the mystery of the Kinomoto family.

King Aureoles and Protomes were furious at each other when by the third morning, there was still no news of their heirs. War between Proto and Aure had been hinted and used as a threat numerous times already.

Truth be told, if it weren't for Tomoyo and Eriol managing the state of affairs for their respective kingdoms, war would have already been a reality.

In the late afternoon of the third day, the silent and weary group of travelers reached the Proton palace.

Unlike Aure, Proto was not rich in its art, but it was rich in security and discipline. Magnificent turrets towered from all four corners of the majestic city walls, and well-trained, efficient soldiers lined the walls and protected the gates.

The Proton palace itself was serene. What it lacked in decorations, it made up for in elegance and power. Statues of the generations of great generals who had led Proto's strong army were placed in the center of the courtyards to honour their dedication and loyalty to Proto.

When the group arrived, they were greeted by trumpets and a military march of escort guards.

No one said anything except the tired Proton soldiers who were overjoyed at returning to home again.

Once they had been ushered into the courtyard, they were quickly directed by servants dressed in royal livery into the Proton Throne Room.

The Throne Room was not unlike Aure's. It had seven beautiful throne chairs raised on a dais, with the middle one being the most elegant.

Sitting in the middle throne, capturing all immediate attention and respect, was the Queen of Proto. It was apparent she had been expecting all of them.

She gave a gracious wave of her hand and servants lined into the room, carrying with them basins of clean water and food for the Proton family as well as the Auren guests.

This was Queen Yelan of Proto, a nobleman's daughter who had been married off to King Protomes at a very young age, and had entered the Proton Royal Family.

Queen Yelan was not only stunningly beautiful but she carried about her an air of calmness and serenity that most people could not dream of possessing. She was collected, her expression unreadable, and her attitude strangely pleasant.

Her long ebony hair was done up in a high ponytail, complete with a plain gold crown indicating her status. She wore no over-the-top jewelry and Sakura couldn't help but gaze at the beautiful woman in awe.

"Mother," Syaoran greeted her, falling to one knee.

"Syaoran," Yelan responded, speaking for the first time. Her voice was smooth and firm. "You have displeased your father greatly."

Sakura watched as Syaoran flinched and lowered his head. She could tell he was nervous.

"I am sorry," he replied. "I will accept all sanctions against me."

Yelan's expression did not soften nor did she grant her son permission to stand up. Instead, her gaze pierced into Sakura's emerald eyes.

"You must be Princess Sakura," Yelan said as she stood up and moved past her kneeling son to greet Sakura. "I have heard much about you. You are more beautiful than they say. I can see why Syaoran would act in such a stupid manner."

Startled, Sakura looked at Yelan. Although the Queen had not directly insulted Syaoran, the words she spoke stun. Syaoran shifted uncomfortably, and Sakura's eyes widened, realizing what the clever Queen had just done. She had not just insulted Syaoran, she was insulting Sakura as well. And there was nothing Sakura could do or reply to because the Queen had not actually said anything demeaning.

Even Meiling or Ruby who were expected at this point to burst out with accusations kept quiet and their eyes averted to the floor.

"And Meiling," Yelan continued, moving past Sakura to Meiling. "I heard you assisted the Princess in leaving the palace."

Yelan didn't need to say anything more for Meiling was already squirming with extreme guilt.

Without pausing, Yelan moved onto Yukito and Ruby. "Always a pleasure to see you, General Yukito. And welcome back, Ruby Moon."

Ruby dropped into a rarely seen curtsy as soon as the Queen addressed her and Yukito bowed slightly in respect.

Then Kaptan caught Yelan's eye.

"And you must be Kaptan…" Yelan said. "I have also heard a great many things about you."

"About me?" Kaptan asked, truly surprised. All the sarcastic and rude things he had been prepared to say flew out of his mind.

Yelan suddenly smiled and the room lit up with her. It was very rare to see the Queen smile and all those who knew and who had served her were more than shocked.

Yelan reached out and gently tilted up Kaptan's chin so she could better examine his face. "Yes…" she murmured to herself. "You do remind me of her."

"Who?" echoed Kaptan, clearly dazed by being so close to the Queen.

Yelan shook her head slightly and her smile disappeared. She turned back to Syaoran and granted simply, "You may rise." She returned to her throne and sat down gracefully as Syaoran rose from the floor.

"Mother, I'm sorry-"

Yelan put up her hand, silencing Syaoran immediately.

"You must come to understand the dire consequences that have resulted from your careless actions, Syaoran. King Aureoles and King Protomes have been fighting ever since the two of you left. There will be war if this issue is not resolved immediately." Yelan's eyes narrowed as she directed her attention back onto this Princess of Aure. "Why did you leave the palace, Princess Sakura?"

Sakura felt her throat close up. With the Queen staring at her like she could see right through to her soul, Sakura felt like she could not lie. "I-I had to… get… some… fresh air."

Meiling's mouth dropped open at the blatant lie Sakura had just told. In her opinion, no one should ever lie to Queen Yelan.

Yelan's sharp eyes picked up Meiling discomfit and her reluctance to speak unless spoken to. "Meiling," the Queen said, almost kindly. "You seem to have something to say."

"She's lying…!" Meiling whispered.

Yelan was not surprised. This young princess had managed to get her son to attend a parade. According to her sources, Syaoran was now a quite beloved prince in Aure. But above all was the fact that this girl had managed to make Syaoran agree to a marriage. Even now, Yelan was almost expecting Syaoran to change his mind, but he never did.

"She was going to go the West!" Meiling continued, pointing a finger at Sakura. "She told me it was because she wanted to find her mother's necklace and prove to Eriol he was wrong about her identity! But the truth was that she just wanted to elope with him-!" Meiling turned and pointed angrily at Kaptan. "Queen Yelan, we have to do something about this!"

Yelan's serious expression did not change. She did not react to Meiling's impulsive words designed to stir anger. Calmly, she said to Sakura, "Meiling has spoke against you, Princess. What do you have to say?"

Sakura was startled. She had fully expected Yelan to misunderstand, to listen single-mindedly to Meiling's words. So she was caught off guard when Yelan asked her for her input. "I… I…" Sakura took a deep breath, acutely aware of how simple she looked for being unable to even form a sentence! "I was indeed going to the West to find my necklace. But I was not eloping with Kaptan."

Yelan listened attentively. She did not nod or shake her head so Sakura had no idea if the Queen believed her or not. Sakura noticed that Yelan did not ask why she was looking for the necklace either, or why Eriol was suspecting her identity.

"Syaoran," Yelan turned to her son. "After all that has happened, are you still willing to take the Princess as your wife?"

Syaoran's brown eyes locked with Sakura's and they stared at each other for a long while. Then Syaoran nodded. "Yes, I am."

Sakura blushed despite herself.

Ruby shifted in surprise but dared not to speak out in Yelan's presence.

Meiling clenched her fist, more angry than ever at what she saw as Syaoran's weakness for a pretty girl. But she, too, did not dare to speak.

"After all," Syaoran added quietly. "It is my duty."

Sakura's eyes widened and she averted her gaze quickly, hoping that no one had caught how hurt she had looked.

Yelan nodded, not missing anything. "Squire," she summoned. A scholarly small man rushed into the room and kneeled. Yelan dictated, "Send a letter to both King Aureoles and King Protomes immediately. Tell them their heirs are with me and there is nothing to worry about. We will make the trip back to Aure tomorrow."

"Mother…" Syaoran exclaimed. He had not expected Yelan to send them back immediately. He glanced at Sakura. He knew she was unwilling to go back. And then he glanced at Kaptan, who was frowning. "We had thought to stay a few more days…"

Yelan did not miss the subtle glances shared across the room. From the first instant the group had entered, she had already assessed the situation. She stood up and addressed Sakura, knowing her to be the cause of all this. "Many thousands will die, Princess, if you do not return to your kingdom. You did not grow up here but I am sure you understand how fragile the relationship between Aure and Proto is. One day spent away from the Auren palace is another day that the two Kings will tear each other apart."

Kaptan opened his mouth to rudely protest but Yelan immediately silenced him with a cold hard look before words could even leave his mouth. His jaw snapped shut.

Yelan continued, uninterrupted, "I understand Chancellor Eriol is suspecting your identity, but no matter what others say, Princess, it is our responsbility to stay when we want to go, and go when we want to stay. Do you understand?"

Sakura hesitated but saw no way around this. She nodded slowly and obediently.

Yelan glanced at Meiling and Ruby. "You will all eat and get a good night's rest. We set out early tomorrow morning. Under my roof, there will be no trouble." The threat in her tone was clear to Meiling and Ruby and they both shuddered despite having no idea what the threat was exactly.

Feeling no more opposition to what she had said, Yelan turned back to the patiently awaiting squire. "Tell the Kings to await our arrival in three days."

The squire bowed, and then a thought struck him. " 'Our', Your Majesty?" he asked, a bit uncertain.

Yelan did not even pause. "I will be going to Aure as well."

* * *

Sakura was given her own bedroom. It was grand and no expense had been spared for her. A warm bath was waiting for her as well.

But she had neither the desire nor the time for these luxuries.

She took out Kero from the pocket of her cloak where she had hid him when they had arrived at the Proton palace.

"Kero, it's safe to talk now..."

The yellow creature gave a long sigh.

Sakura was dying to find out everything, and she had seen that Kero had been in deep thought these past few days since the appearance of Yue.

She did not waste another precious second. "What is Yue and Ruby? Why can I see him? Is he dangerous to Yukito? Why-"

"Stop!" Kero commanded, interrupting the string of questions. "One at a time!"

Sakura took a deep breath, temporarily torn between which of the many questions to ask first. "What are Yue and Ruby?"

Kero frowned, crossing his arms as he recanted what he knew. "Yue was also created by Clow Reed..."

"What? What does that mean?"

Kero shook his head. "Yue was created to be the Judge, to be the failsafe in case the person who awakens my true form was unworthy of such a power. But seeing him three days ago, his power has greatly diminished."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure why his power has diminished. Could it be something to do with his host, Yukito?" Kero muttered to himself, thinking more out loud than anything.

"What does that mean!"

"Stop asking me what it means," Kero snapped. "I don't know what it means! Everything is different! I have been asleep for thousands of years and that's why I don't know. But what is your excuse for knowing nothing, Sakura?"

She glared at the irritated creature, swallowed her pride, and asked, "What about Ruby Moon?"

Kero's frown deepened. "She troubles me greatly as well. She was also created by Clow Reed, but her purpose was unknown to me. For the thousand years I have been asleep, she has gained great power somehow. She is much stronger than she ever was... to the point that she could mask her presence from me."

"What does that mean-" Sakura caught herself and smiled sheepishly as Kero glared daggers at her. "I mean… so she knows what she is?"

Kero rubbed his head. "No, I think she is unconsciously doing what she's doing."

"What does-"

"Sakura! Geez!" Kero stood up and started pacing as he fell back into thought. "This troubles me even more! How can Ruby Moon forget who she is?" Kero tensed as a thought occurred to him. "Summon Yukito. We must talk to Yue."

"W-Why?"

"I have to see if he has forgotten who he is too!"

But despite what Kero wished, it was very hard to summon Yukito. Proton Palace rules were much stricter than Aure's, and the rules were rigid and unchangeable. Sakura realized for the first time just how much Meijo had achieved for her, meeting all sorts of her odd demands.

"Why can't I see the General?" Sakura questioned the guards stationed outside her door.

"It is the Queen's orders," the guard replied. "You are not to leave your room."

"I am the Princess of Aure!" Sakura exclaimed, acting frustrated. She tried playing the card she had seen so many important people use.

The guard did not even falter in his speech. "And you are a guest at our palace. Please respect our rules the way we respect you."

This lowly guard had completely shut her request down. Sakura finally understood why Proto was such a feared kingdom. It was not only its military might, but also all the very well-trained personnel. It was the unwavering discipline of a militant state.

The fact that she had not heard from Kaptan meant that he was barred from leaving his room as well. And more significantly, the fact that he hadn't escaped his room by now only meant the guards were very well-trained and alert.

Sakura closed her doors and settled down gloomily. Then a thought hit her.

"Kero? Yue said I never could see him before. Why can I see him now?"

Kero had been thinking about something else and Sakura's question interrupted his concentration. He waved his hand impatiently, "It's because you've used magic…"

Sakura examined Kero closely. "You're lying," she said quietly.

Startled, Kero looked up. "What?"

She narrowed her eyes at the strange mouse and wrapped her fingers around his tiny body, giving it a hard shake. "How many times have you lied to me, Keroberos?" she asked, frowning.

"Put me down!" Kero squeaked as he felt the breath fly out of him. "I can't breathe!"

"Why… can… I… see… Yue…!" she asked again, giving Kero a shake each time she spoke a word.

"B-Because of the deal you made with me!" Kero spluttered out.

"Deal?" A feeling of fear crept into her. Just what kind of deal had she agreed to without thinking about it? "I don't understand."

"Let me go! I can't breathe!"

"Tell me what you're up to!" How had she come to trust this thing without even knowing anything about it? Suddenly she was terrified. Had this thing used magic on her to gain her trust?

"The deal binds you to me!" Kero exclaimed, struggling and red in the face. "I used my remaining power to tap into the potential you have for magic and opened it! With this, of course you would be able to see Yue! Now let me go!"

Sakura clenched her jaw and whispered to the little creature, "Lie to me again and I will -"

Her words were cut off as Kero managed to scramble away, coughing.

"I'm too valuable to you. I won't fall for your empty threats," Kero retorted at a safe distance, calling Sakura's bluff.

Before she could reply, the door of the room opened and Prince Syaoran Li entered.

He was the last person on earth that she'd thought she'd see, and she kept her distance, unsure why he was here or what he wanted.

He noticed this and made no move to reassure her like he used to.

"Princess," he greeted her cordially. "I talked to my mother about the book Kero was referring to."

Kero stood up eagerly. "Finally we're getting somewhere," he exclaimed.

"Actually…" Syaoran hesitated. "I'm sorry. The book was stolen from the library a few years ago."

"S-Stolen?" Kero exploded. He was beyond frustrated. "Who can sneak into the _Proton_ palace and steal without getting caught?"

Syaoran blushed slightly in embarrassment that Proton's defence had been so easily penetrated by thieves. "We do not know who was responsible for this theft."

"Did… did anything else go missing?" Sakura asked, fearing for the worst.

"No," Syaoran reported. "Whoever broke in and stole the book knew exactly where it would be and they wasted no time with other things. My mother thought it was a peculiar thing to steal, but since there were no leads and nothing else valuable was lost, my father lost interest in catching the perpetrator."

"Kan must be behind it again."

Kero threw up his hands. "Unbelievable! Another big fat waste of time. Can't you humans do anything right?" He retreated into a corner to think, grumbling to himself.

An uncomfortable silence settled between Syaoran and Sakura. She pondered whether to tell him about Yukito and Yue but didn't know where to start.

"Um… we leave early tomorrow morning. You better get your rest," Syaoran said, breaking the silence. He gave her a polite nod and excused himself.

Without thinking, Sakura reached out and grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving.

He looked at her, slightly surprised.

She was equally surprised and she quickly let go. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Syaoran smiled patiently and shrugged. "It's alright, Princess. Good night." He turned to leave.

"D-Don't go!" Sakura whispered, her heart pounding.

He stopped in his tracks, but did not look back. He said, "Don't do this, Princess. I'm tired and I can't play your games anymore."

"I-I'm not playing a game…"

Syaoran ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. "It really is late. Good night."

"Syaoran!"

He stopped again, hesitating.

"I… The things I do… I don't know how to –"

"It's alright," Syaoran interrupted. "You don't need to say anything."

"Look at me!"

He did not turn around, and she grabbed his arm so that he would look at her.

"Do you still love me, Syaoran?" she blurted out.

His eyes widened and he averted his gaze. "Of course," he replied in an unconvincing tone. He kept a respectable distance between them.

Sakura felt her heart drop like a stone. She'd always known her actions would make her lose him, but she never expected it to be so soon… And she hadn't expected it to be so painful. But she wouldn't cry. No, not tonight.

She gave him a smile.

"I love you too, Prince Syaoran."

She tiptoed and kissed him softly on the jaw, and then slowly took a step back, letting him go.

He had closed his eyes when she kissed him, and now he opened them. "Good night, Princess…" Then Syaoran turned and left the room.

* * *

The morning came too soon, and at the same time, not fast enough.

Like Yelan had said, they left the Proton Palace early in the morning.

Queen Yelan was a master of arrangement and understanding, separating Kaptan's men from the Proton soldiers, Meiling and Ruby from Sakura. Perhaps the most significant of all was that she separated Syaoran from Sakura. They travelled in their respectable neat groups, solemn and quiet.

Yelan rode in an elegant black carriage with the curtains drawn. She did not speak to any of them the whole three days ride back to Aure.

The Proton soldiers led the way with Syaoran and Yukito at the very front, Ruby a little behind, and Meiling a little behind that. Sakura was arranged to ride in front of Yelan's carriage, and Kaptan's men brought up the rear.

During the first day, Sakura's mind had been wholly preoccupied with Syaoran. Even though she had told herself to let him go, she could not. She kept catching herself looking for him in the crowd of soldiers. He never looked back.

She missed him already. But then even these trivial matters were overcome by a powerful feeling of dread.

They were returning back to Aure! To certain death…

Although Yelan had expertly separated all the main characters of conflict and isolated each individual in a group of soldiers, Sakura worked hard all day to catch a private conversation with Kaptan.

She finally succeeded on the second night during dinner. By this time, the group was already more than halfway back to the Auren Palace. She managed to sneak away from the makeshift tent prepared for her and navigate her way through the other tents until she found Kaptan's.

Kaptan was sitting in his tent with Tor and Fox, grimly stoking the small campfire they had going.

"Sakura!" Fox hissed when he first spotted her.

She crept up to the fire but sat in the shadows so she could talk to them without being spotted.

"Lass, you shouldn't be here," Tor said quietly as he glanced around making sure no one had seen her.

Sakura sat at the campfire quietly, enjoying the feeling of warmth and the smell of burnt firewood wafting through the air. It was just like old times.

"Kaptan, Tor, Fox, you guys are like family to me," she said with a smile as she recalled all the tough times they had gone through and the happy times. "That's why you must leave. You can't go back to the Palace with me."

There was a stretch of silence as the three men soaked in what Sakura had just said.

"What are you saying?" Kaptan frowned. "We're in this together."

Sakura looked down at the dirt, picked up a stick, and started drawing circles.

"This," she pointed to the diagram she had drawn, "is our procession right now. If you think about it, it's very specifically arranged by Yelan."

Tor frowned at the diagram, not seeing what Sakura was getting at.

"This is the Proton group," Sakura said as she pointed to the first circle. "Queen Yelan was very careful and made sure to sandwich Meiling and Ruby between a lot of Proton soldiers."

Fox scratched his hair. "Why?"

Sakura nodded, directing their attention back to the diagram. "This is me, just behind the Proton soldiers. And this is Yelan's carriage. And here are you guys, at the back."

"I still don't see what you're getting at," Tor said, puzzled.

"You guys are at the very back. You can sneak away and no one would know. With your skills, you'll be leagues away from the procession before anyone realized you were gone. With the riches you took from Aure's palace, you will live nice full lives-"

"What are you saying, Sakura?" Tor asked, focusing his stare on her.

"I'm saying…" Sakura bit her lower lip. "I think Yelan knows. And her message to me is clear. She's willing to let you guys go, but I cannot go. The way she's placed us all, you can ride away without interference. Meiling and Ruby will have to navigate through the rows of soldiers before they can fully pursue you. Also, Yelan's large carriage is strategically blocking the path, presenting another obstacle."

"You're reading too much into it!" Tor exclaimed. "It's just coincidence."

"No," Sakura murmured. "Yelan has me trapped between Ruby and Meiling and her own soldiers who escort her. But she has left a grand opportunity for your escape."

"Why?" Fox demanded.

"I don't know," Sakura admitted. "Maybe she is willing to spare you as long as I stay."

"That's impossible," Kaptan said. "How would she even know? She's been in Proto all this time."

"Just… stop arguing with me, okay?" Sakura groaned. "Just leave! I can take care of myself."

"Hell! What kind of people do you think we are?" Tor asked. "We can't leave you if they're about to take you back to be beheaded!"

"Lower your voice!" Kaptan cautioned.

Sakura turned to Kaptan, trying to appeal to his logical side. "Listen, Kaptan. This may be your only chance. It's not worth it to risk anymore lives for me. I'm prepared for all the consequences."

Kaptan frowned. "Let's not jump to the worst conclusion possible, Sakura. Like Tor said, this arrangement might just be a coincidence. Either way, we'll stay and see what it's like before making any decisions."

"That's too risky," Sakura argued.

"I'll say when it's too risky," Kaptan answered simply.

* * *

They stepped onto Auren soil on the morning of the third day. Within half a day's ride, the group could see the Auren Palace looming on the horizon.

Sakura kept twisting in her saddle to see if Kaptan and his men had left but they followed the path determinedly and made no move to escape.

As the day dragged on and the nearer they got to the palace, the more apprehensive Sakura felt.

"Oh Kero, I have a bad feeling about this," Sakura muttered.

Kero said nothing from her pocket. He had said nothing the entire trip, ate little, and worried a lot.

It was early dusk when the group pulled into the Auren capital city. There were a few people milling around on the streets, packing up shop as the sun set.

It was strangely quiet and still as if the whole city was holding its breath.

Something was wrong.

She could feel it immediately.

Her heart beat loudly as the horses picked their way carefully through the streets to the palace. Now and then she caught some people peeking out from their windows, but they did not venture out to greet their Princess.

Sakura turned in her seat, desperately hoping Kaptan and his men had been clever enough and had escaped.

But Kaptan was still there. He caught her eye and she saw he felt that something was wrong too.

His face was grim as he signalled to his men. Like shadows, two by two, the men slipped away into the streets, disappearing around corners and blending into the surroundings. They dropped away from the procession silently until Kaptan's large group had dwindled down to just Kaptan, Tor, Roy and a handful of men.

No one had noticed a thing.

Sakura wished with all her might Kaptan would go away like the rest of his men but he stuck to the procession all the way.

They arrived at the grand palace gates and the gates opened effortlessly for the group. They pulled into the strangely quiet courtyard. Was it just them or did the mood feel dark and damp?

A stable boy rushed over and helped Sakura off her horse. As the rest of the company dismounted, Sakura looked around the courtyard, trying to pinpoint why things did not feel quite right.

There seemed to be more guards stationed on the walls and around the gate than usual, but the need for tightened security could easily be explained.

The Palace gates were pulled shut with an ominous creak and their only exit was closed and sealed off.

The door to Yelan's carriage opened and she stepped out gracefully.

Kaptan was the last to dismount his black stallion. When his feet hit the ground, he was on alert instantly. His hand wasn't on his sword but it might as well be. His eyes were darting around the surroundings, picking up detail like Sakura had been doing. He too could not say what was bothering him.

"Welcome… back!"

All heads turned to the front of the courtyard where a tall man was standing, his face in the shadows. His arms were open wide in a gesture of welcome.

That voice was vaguely familiar…

Although they could not see his face, they could see his attire and the expensive leather-cut boots he wore. The sword that hung at his waist was finely crafted and also looked familiar…

"Who are you? Show yourself," Meiling said, not pleased with this stranger hiding in the shadows.

"Ah, and it's my horse!" The man stepped out of the shadows and Sakura's heart almost stopped. He approached Kaptan's black stallion and patted its mane. "Did you miss me, boy?" he cooed as the horse snorted, shaking its head.

Kaptan drew his sword in a flash, instantly recognizing the man as well. "You! Impossible! How!"

The man shrugged, undaunted by the show of Kaptan's sharp blade. "And we meet again, notorious bandit."

"Bandit?" Ruby echoed.

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked.

The man turned to the Prince and bowed. "Excuse my manners, Your Highness." He turned to Yelan. "Your Majesty." Then he turned to Sakura who had gone slightly pale. "Your High- wait." He broke out into a cruel grin. "You're not even a princess."

The courtyard erupted into whispers as shock rippled through the soldiers present.

"Who are you?" Yelan asked, not in the mood to tolerate this riddle any longer.

The man bowed his head and smiled.

"I am Ifrat. The _real_ Auren Captain of the Guards!"

* * *

Author's Note: Grrr, I hate doing this to you guys but here's another chapter, late again. I tried hard to finish this but writing the battle scenes was a little more challenging than I had expected. This would have taken me a lot longer if it weren't for the motivating reviews I received that put me back on the job. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as the next one I promise will be a real strange one.

Also, I do apologize for the length but I've been criticized on the number of chapters my story is exceeding and I'm trying to minimize words and/or delete parts that are irrelevant but at the same time trying not to take away from the story as a whole. I promise the next chapter won't be as lengthy and much more fun. It may reveal many answers to the questions that some of you have.

I know many of my lovely reviewers predicted that Yue was going to be the second chest but unfortunately he's not. I had never thought to separate Yukito and Yue but after reading those reviews, I do think it would have been an excellent idea if Yue was really the second weapon.

Reader: I'm sorry you feel that way. Before I had actually set out to write this story, I had always wanted to include certain elements into the story. Magic was definitely one of them. I realize that the story has expanded into a couple of more chapters which I had not originally planned on. But the descriptions and the actual writing took much more space than my outline (yes, I'm so nerdy I made an outline for myself) had permitted. On a last note, I promise this won't become a never-ending story. In fact, this story is pretty much nearing the end now. I do hope I don't disappoint with the ending.

Greatful: Sorry! I'm searching my brain at this moment and I don't think there will be anymore of those… I'm pretty sure… =P

SXS FTW: Thank you!

WikidThoughts: I have to admit I'm a little biased towards Eriol because my first impression of him is of sliiiight dislike. That being said, he's definitely not evil in this one!

Again, thank you to all my reviewers. Hope your New Year is off to a great start! And also a thanks to my _many_ lurker readers for silently supporting my story, hoping to hear from you though =]!


	28. Poison

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Poison**

"I am Ifrat. The _real_ Auren Captain of the Guards!"

There was a brief silence. People stared, startled, unable to comprehend.

First it started as a low rumble of mumbles. Slowly the whispers turned into exclamations and shouts as the words sank in.

And then the courtyard erupted into a frenzy.

"What did he say?"

"Couldn't be!"

"Who is he? Where have I heard his name before?"

"What is going on!"

"She's not the princess then?"

"Impossible!"

Guards, messenger boys, and Proton soldiers could not hold their tongues. Speculation ran wild as well as a significant degree of mild panic.

"I know where I've heard that name before," an older Proton soldier muttered. "He was the Auren Captain who was sent out to escort the Princess from the West."

"Yeah?" the soldier beside him mumbled, eyes trained on Ifrat. Ifrat was smiling broadly, enjoying the attention and the ruckus he had stirred up. "Yeah… I remember now! He disappeared, didn't he? And so King Aureoles made Kaptan the Captain."

The older soldier nodded. "What do you make of this?"

The second soldier shrugged. "Not sure _what's_ going on with the Auren Royal Family recently." He lowered his voice significantly but Sakura could still hear them muttering away. "You know, with the Princess going all insane-like and running away."

The older soldier knitted his brows together. "Who knows," he agreed. "But I sure ain't happy with how things have turned out."

"What do ya mean?"

The older soldier shook his head in disapproval. "That Ifrat, he's a cruel man. To be honest, I was glad when they said he was gone for good."

"Cruel?"

"Uh huh. A real corrupted man. Shh, Queen Yelan's going to speak. Wonder how she'll handle _this_ situation."

Yelan stepped up to Ifrat and examined him wordlessly. As soon as she moved, the whispering in the courtyard died down simultaneously. Like the older Proton soldier, everyone wanted to know what Queen Yelan would do.

"So you are Ifrat, the previous Auren Captain?" she asked, her expression unreadable.

Even Ifrat who had been cocky swallowed hard when he came under the intense gaze of the Proton Queen. "Yes, Your Majesty," he replied meekly.

Queen Yelan's sharp gaze darted to Kaptan.

Kaptan stood a couple of steps away, tense. His sword was still unsheathed. The only reason he hadn't outright charged forward and killed Ifrat was because Kaptan could see no escape route.

He had turned the situation over and over in his head. How had Ifrat survived? During their last encounter, Kaptan had stuck an arrow into the main artery of this man, and then had mercilessly left him in a ditch to die. Had someone rescued him?

"Why did you not return to the Palace sooner, Ifrat?" Yelan asked.

This brought a small, humourless smile to Ifrat's lips. "Well, Your Majesty," he explained slowly. "My convoy had been attacked, and I had been left to die on the side of the road. Too bad it takes more than a mere arrow to kill _me_."

Queen Yelan raised an eyebrow, ignoring all the useless information Ifrat had sprouted that were irrelevant to her. "You mean the fake convoy? Kaptan was escorting the real princess. You were the distraction."

Ifrat guffawed. "Is that what this man told you all?" he asked incredulously. "What a magnificent story he has spun!"

Meiling frowned. "What are you talking about?" she snapped impatiently.

Ifrat turned to the black-haired beauty and bowed. "My lady, you see… Kaptan _was_ the person that attacked my convoy. I _was_ escorting the Princess. He killed all my men, made his little whore dress up and play princess, and has been parading around these palace walls being someone he's not!"

Yukito felt the breath being sucked out of him. The day he had feared most was here. He had immediately recognized Ifrat as soon as he had stepped out from the shadows. Now Yukito was desperate to save Sakura's life. But what could he do? What was there to do? The palace gates had been shut. They were all trapped inside. He finally understood why Ifrat had not chosen to confront them anywhere else. _This_ was the perfect trap. There was no escape.

"Enough of these lies," Kaptan's voice broke the heavy air. "We duelled for the escort position back in the West, Ifrat. You lost and I was given the honour to escort Princess Sakura. Which I did. I'm sorry you were attacked, but the near death experience must have seriously impacted your memory."

Ifrat grew red. It was clear that he was very angry. In fact, he was furious. And Sakura could only guess that these past few months, Ifrat had been waiting for the right moment to exact his revenge.

"Really?" Ifrat seethed, advancing towards Kaptan in a menacing way. "You were in the West? We duelled?"

Kaptan nodded, unwavering in his story.

"Tell me then, Kaptan," Ifrat spat, "Where did the Princess live in the West?"

Kaptan shrugged as if this was the easiest question on earth. "In a little village named Yiblon," he answered without a single pause or a single bat of his eye. "She lived on the estate of nuns. My mother would occasionally come up to clean the rooms and bring bread that she'd bake for the nuns-"

"Nuns! Yeeb-long?" Ifrat exploded, incredulous. "That is the most insane story I have-"

"Five nuns," Kaptan interrupted. "They were quite elderly and they had taken care of the Princess ever since I could remember. The oldest one had a terrible wheezing cough and the biggest feet you'd ever seen. Remember?"

Ifrat was momentarily stunned speechless at Kaptan's propensity to lie in such a convincing manner. He glanced around and he could see that his audience was slowly siding with Kaptan. Now and then they would throw Ifrat a look full of pity.

_Poor Ifrat._

_Suffered a fatal wound, a near death experience, has gone insane._

_Poor Ifrat…_

Ifrat turned back to Kaptan who was slouching in a carefree stance, ready for whatever Ifrat would throw at him.

Ifrat clenched his fist but held onto his anger.

Then he broke out into a smug smile.

That's right.

Let the little thief have a good last moment. It wouldn't last long. This was his end.

"Guards!" Ifrat called.

Almost instantly, thirty armed men appeared with their swords already drawn. It was clear to all that these guards had already been waiting for Ifrat's order. They were well prepared.

Queen Yelan frowned slightly.

Ifrat rested his jewelled hand on the hilt of his blade and used the other to point straight at Kaptan. "Arrest Kaptan and his men now!"

Without a moment's hesitation, the guards surrounded Kaptan, Tor, Roy, and the handful of his men left. The guards' sharp swords were pointed at the groups' throats, forcing them to relinquish their weaponry instantly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Syaoran asked, a little surprised at the display of power and authority. Ifrat, the previous Captain, was arresting Kaptan, the present Captain?

"Your Highness," Ifrat replied courteously. "These men have committed the highest form of treason, and I am arresting them in the name of my king, His Royal Majesty Aureoles."

"Under whose authority!" Sakura exclaimed, unable to keep silent any longer. Her heart was pounding. How had the situation unfolded so quickly and spun out of control?

Kaptan was surrounded with no escape, and he was being charged with a crime which he would be sentenced to death for. She could not let that happen!

Ifrat glanced at the beautiful emerald-eyed girl and sneered. "Under _my_ authority, as the Auren Captain of the Guards!" He couldn't touch this impostor yet but he'd let others deal with her.

"You're not the Captain," Meiling spoke up. As much as she disliked Kaptan and his barbarous ways, she disliked this Ifrat character much more. "Kaptan is."

Ifrat clenched his jaw, his expression clear on his face and easily read. He was frustrated at how slowly the Proton Royals were grasping the situation and the truth that was looming right in front of their eyes. But Ifrat had not climbed to his position and command by being rude to his superiors. So he swallowed his annoyance and replied with a bow, "Kaptan has been charged with treason, my lady. _I am the Captain_. I have returned and reclaimed what was rightfully mine."

"You're not the Captain," Ruby Moon piped in stubbornly.

It was clear that Kaptan had sank his claws into the entire group. They still doubted Ifrat's sanity and all that he had said.

"Yes, I am!" Ifrat exclaimed, losing his patience. "In fact, Lady Daidouji can verify this!"

"Tomoyo?" Meiling asked, surprised.

They all turned as Tomoyo stepped out from the shadows of an archway where she had been standing quietly. She curtsied slightly to the group as she murmured, "Welcome back. I'm sorry I did not make my presence known sooner."

They could all see that Tomoyo was exhausted. But most of all, she was extremely troubled. She tried to hide it as she approached Yelan.

"Queen Yelan," she greeted. "It's so nice to see you again."

"And you as well," Yelan answered as she brushed off a stray curl of Tomoyo's hair. "You look tired, child."

Tomoyo smiled but it did not reach her troubled dark eyes. "Only a little bit," she admitted. "But please, you must follow me now. The Kings are expecting you in the Grand Chamber."

"What about Kaptan?" Sakura asked, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. There was no way a simpleton like Ifrat could expose her. Just what else was going on here?

Tomoyo paused and said in a small voice without looking at Sakura, "King Aureoles has taken away Kaptan's title, Sakura. He is under arrest for the suspicion of treason." Then she picked up her pace, leading Meiling and Yelan away, expecting Sakura and Syaoran to follow.

But Sakura was rooted to the spot. She couldn't tear her eyes away as the Auren guards shackled Kaptan's arms and legs. The cuffs clinked into place with a sound of finality. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She wanted more than anything to free Kaptan and his handful of men, but Kaptan met her eyes and gave a small shake of his head, warning her not to act.

She hated the feeling of being helpless.

Ifrat grinned at her triumphantly as he brushed past her. "You'll get what's coming to you very soon," he whispered to her as he bullied and pushed Kaptan and his men away to the dungeons.

What did Ifrat mean? Did he really expect his return would change anything?

"Sakura…" Syaoran said softly. He was patiently standing behind her. "The Kings are waiting for us."

Sakura nodded them, Yukito and Ruby Moon stood, watching Ifrat lead away Kaptan and his men.

The prince sighed inwardly. Despite his envy, he knew Sakura cared for Kaptan and she was worried for him. He ran his fingers through his hair before saying, "They'll be fine, Sakura. Ifrat won't be able to carry out any death sentence without the King's explicit approval…"

Sakura turned to Syaoran, and he caught a glimpse of something like fear in her eyes. He crossed the distance between them and put his arms around her.

"I won't let them kill Kaptan," he whispered. "_Everything's going to be alright_."

She was startled at his words.

_Everything's going to be alright._

Something that she used to always say.

Funny how he was saying it to her now…

Sakura closed her eyes as his warmth and familiar scent enveloped her. She could stay forever like this, feeling safe.

How she had come to love this Prince.

Then she slipped her hand into his and said bravely, "Let's go meet the Kings."

* * *

When they arrived at the Grand Chamber, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Queen Yelan were already there and seated.

As they entered the dimly lit chamber, Syaoran leading Sakura in with her hand in his, Sakura could see that both Kings were there as well as Eriol, Takashi, Hyabe, and a beautiful girl that Sakura had never seen before in her life.

A dreadful feeling came over her.

Servants were busy changing the wax candles in the lamps. The ones that had been in there before had burned away during last night.

The Grand Chamber was silent and very still. No one spoke until Syaoran and Sakura had taken a seat.

"And so you've finally returned, have you?" King Protomes broke the silence, uttering the first displeased sentence to Syaoran.

"I'm sorry, Father," Syaoran answered softly. "I had to go after her… I couldn't let her go to the West…"

"I gave a direct order!" Protomes shouted, waving his fists around. "I-"

"Oh, shut up," King Aureoles snapped. "We haven't all gathered here to listen to your family problems, you old fart!"

King Protomes glared belligerently. "Right, because we're all gathered here to listen to _your_ family problems! You and your dysfunctional family of Aurens! Two daughters, ha!"

"What are you talking about?" Meiling asked, sitting up. She, like Syaoran and Sakura, kept glancing at the beautiful mysterious girl sitting at the table as well. No one had introduced her yet.

With a slow sickening feeling, Sakura knew what Protomes had meant. But it couldn't be. It wasn't possible…

Protomes slammed his hand onto the mahogany table, and pointed at Aureoles. "This man has either fathered two daughters or one of the girls sitting here claiming to be his daughter is a liar!"

Syaoran stirred.

"I haven't fathered two daughters, you nimwit!" Aureoles cried, smarting from the insult.

Sakura felt her heart sink. This was impossible! This was not happening…! This was… a nightmare! She sat perfectly still as her mind raced to find a way out of this huge problem.

Meiling still did not quite understand what they were saying.

Syaoran had gone completely tense and a little pale as he glanced at the mysterious girl. She looked just like…

Yelan's solemn expression did not change as she studied the beautiful girl and compared her to Sakura. No one could tell just what the wise Queen thought, but Yelan was really feeling the first twinges of fear. She feared the worst, for this girl looked just like the late Queen Amulette.

The girl had long cascading midnight blue hair and the most stunning violet eyes anyone had seen. Her alluring eyes were framed by long dark lashes and her skin was flawless. Her lips were full and enticing. She moved with grace and elegance, and conducted herself perfectly. She was very beautiful.

And she looked very much like Amulette.

Everyone was thinking it. No one dared to say it.

Right now, a small frown had creased that pretty face of hers as she listened to the two Kings argue and insult each other. She grew weary of their constant bickering. Now that the impostor had arrived, it was time to take matters into her own hands.

She stood up, and immediately Protomes and Aureoles fell into an uneasy silence.

"You must be wondering who I am," the girl said in a pleasing voice that matched her attractive features. She smiled towards Syaoran and the Prince blushed. Even Takashi, who was sitting a few seats away, blushed.

"I am Sasella Von Entex," she said as she took a step towards Syaoran, her movement seductive and slow. "I am the real Princess of Aure."

Just like that.

Sasella announced it without a blink of her eye or a hint of anger.

"WHAT!" Meiling exploded, jumping to her feet. "That's absurd!"

Sasella fixed her clever violet eyes onto Meiling and tilted her head slightly to the side. "Why?" She then turned and stared straight at Sakura. "Because you honestly think this girl is the Princess?"

"O-Of course," Meiling spluttered, unsure why she was defending Sakura right now. Meiling wouldn't accept this version of the story. In her mind, Sakura had long passed the identity test. Meiling had escorted a Princess to the Palace, not a fake.

Sasella narrowed her eyes and she pointed at Sakura with a perfectly manicured finger. "Just because this girl has tricked you all does not mean you should let her continue to deceive you. I am Sasella Von Entex, first and only daughter of King Aureoles, only heir to Aure. My mother was Queen Amulette of Protoni, a city off the coast of Proto. I am the true heir of Aure."

The room sank into silence as Sasella's powerful words seeped in.

Then Sakura realized that everyone was looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something.

Anything to defend herself against these bold accusations.

She wondered mildly if she looked as terrified and bewildered as she felt.

Syaoran reached over under the table and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze – at least he still believed in her - and Sakura felt more grateful than she had felt in a long time. She glanced at Syaoran and his solemn brown eyes and took a deep breath.

With renewed strength, she stood up to face Sasella. If she did not convince this room of people, she would be sentenced to death. Kaptan would be dead. Kaptan's men would be dead.

If there was any time where failure was unacceptable, it would be now.

Sakura said in a steady voice, "Memorizing my titles and saying them with such confidence is quite impressive." She shook her head sadly. "But that will not convince anyone of your delusions."

Sasella frowned slightly and looked towards the Kings. The Kings kept silent, terrified to say anything. If Sakura was an impostor then there would be sweeping implications. She was loved throughout the kingdom and had established her position in court. Removing her without her consent would be quite difficult at this point. Also, admitting that the King, the most powerful man in the kingdom, had wrongfully identified a girl as his daughter was an embarrassment hard to live down. It was so much easier, so very much easier, to just believe Sakura blindly. But the fact remained that this stranger, Sasella, was almost an exact copy of Amulette. Her claims could not be so easily dismissed.

Sasella was startled at the silence of the Kings. Her appearance alone should have swayed everyone immediately to her side. What was going on? She couldn't believe an impostor was making a fool out of her.

But Sasella did not lose her temper or patience. She smiled kindly. "I see you all have doubts," she said reasonably. "It seems like Sakura has wormed her way deep into all of your hearts. That is fine. I will simply prove my identity to you."

She clicked her fingers and a girl dressed in exotic and foreign clothes stepped forward, head bowed. From her strange attire, it was apparent that she was not from either Proto or Aure. Sasella held out her hand and a red jewelry box was placed into her palm by this girl who was obviously Sasella's maid.

Sasella took the box, opened it, and showed everyone in the room what she held.

A small gasp erupted as people started to recognize what it was.

It was half of the necklace that Amulette was said to have given to her baby daughter just before she had passed away.

"It's the necklace…" Aureloes whispered, eyes wide. He took a second look at Sasella and his discomfort grew. He had to admit that this girl did look a lot like his beloved wife eighteen years ago. Could it really be…?

No! It couldn't be! How could he, King Aureoles, make such a mistake? Things like these happened to other foolish men, not him!

Sasella sat back, fully expecting everyone to come to their senses now and see Sakura for what she was, an impostor. But again the room fell into silence and no one said anything.

It was Yelan who spoke first, surprising everyone. She said softly, "Sakura, this girl claims she has the necklace, the half that Amulette gave her daughter eighteen years ago. How do you explain this?"

"Mother," Syaoran protested, coming to Sakura's rescue immediately. "There could be many reasons why-"

Yelan gave Syaoran a look, preventing him from speaking further. "I want to hear Sakura's explanation, not yours, Syaoran." It troubled Yelan that her usually objective and analytical son was acting so rashly and so blindly.

"Well," Sakura mumbled, feeling nervous. She, too, was starting to have a sinking feeling that Sasella might really be the real princess. Then who was the sickly girl that Ifrat had been escorting before?

No more time for more thinking.

She answered, "Well… I lost that necklace when I was baby, she could have found it. Or she could have made a replica, and the one she has is a fake designed to confuse and mislead all of us. I mean, who is she, what do we know about her and what does she want?"

Yelan was satisfied with the reasonable doubts that Sakura had raised and she looked to Sasella to respond. Yelan was taking on the role of a neutral adjudicator since neither of the Kings wanted to do so.

Sasella snapped the jewelry box shut loudly. She couldn't believe no one was willing to open their eyes and see the truth. "This necklace was given to me by my mother. I can assure you it is authentic."

"Your word against mine," Sakura said quietly. "You have proven nothing."

Sasella was temporarily rendered speechless. She collected herself. No one else was coming to her defence so she said, "Very well. Then I will prove my identity some other way. I have lived my life in the West, Sakura. I doubt you have." Before Sakura could respond to this allegation, Sasella added, opening her arms in a nonchalant way, "If you need evidence of this, then I am proof itself… _I am the Queen of the West_."

The room erupted into stunned whispers and private discussion.

"Queen of the _West_?" Protomes exclaimed, raising his eyebrows. "The West has a King? You're _married_?" The selfish old man was instantly thinking about her eligibility to his own son.

Sasella glowered in a stern way but her face remained remarkably beautiful. "No, I'm not married, King Protomes," she answered slowly, unmistakably displeased. "I have united the West through my efforts alone. I need no man to aid me."

Again, the room burst into whispers and speculation.

"This is insane!" Meiling shouted above the noise. "Your Majesties, why are we wasting our time here? Throw her in the dungeon!"

At the authority in Meiling's voice, several befuddled Auren guards rushed forward, hands on their swords.

Sasella's quick gaze darted towards the Kings, expecting them to chastise this rash quick-tempered girl, but neither man moved in his throne.

Now the Proton guards were closing in on her. Sasella's brow furrowed but she made no move to escape or resist.

"Stop right there," she ordered quietly. Her expression was solemn and unreadable. The guards froze in their tracks at the coldness they could hear in this mysterious girl's voice. She was fearless and she possessed a commanding presence. "I will not be hauled away like a common prisoner," Sasella said clearly. "If you will not believe I am the real daughter of King Aureoles, then you will respect me as the Queen of the West!"

The Queen of the West?

The room erupted into chaos again. The West still stirred up feelings of fear and strangeness. No one had gone there and no one had come back. What was the West like? Was it like Aure and Proto after all? They had a Queen so that must mean the people of the West had to be civilized?

Questions and more questions.

King Aureloes and King Protomes exchanged worried glances.

Eriol sat very quiet and still. He watched this Sasella girl closely, trying to determine her motives. But whoever this girl was, and if she was telling the truth, Eriol could not be sure.

It was Queen Yelan who took charge of the situation again. She ignored the chatter in the room and said, "Very well, Sasella." She waved the guards down and they immediately scampered away. "You will understand why the things you say have been met with doubt. Aure already has a Princess."

"A fake one," Sasella stated simply.

"If you are the real Princess of Aure," Syaoran muttered, finally joining the conversation. "Why did you not come forward immediately when King Aureoles sent for you? Why did you wait so long?"

Sasella smiled at Syaoran, and the room seemed to brighten up with her. Her beauty was astounding, even Sakura found herself blushing under that radiant gaze.

"I could not come then," Sasella answered smoothly. "If Sakura has ever even been to the West, she could tell you its condition half a decade ago: the West was a very poor region of the world with little resources and no fertile land to speak of. My own father had sent me to such a place to live out the rest of my life."

King Aureoles shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Sasella continued, ignoring his obvious discomfort. "I grew up in such conditions. Sakura said she was raised by nuns. But the real Princess – me - was raised by an elderly woman. I was forced to till the fields under the blazing sun day after day. I was given little to drink and even less to eat. My childhood was not easy." Sasella's eyes bore holes into Sakura's. "I _vowed_ that I would not die in that wasteland, that good for nothing country. When I was ten, my caretaker died. I buried her myself. No one came to her funeral. So I left the next day for the capital city of the West with hopes and dreams. But the capital was nothing more than a run-down town. It was just as poor and just as hopeless. I could see it in the peoples' faces. Their weariness of living in such a desolate place. But I did not give up." Sasella broke out into a sad smile. "Although the West had none of the material wealth that Aure enjoys, it did have one thing… knowledge. The greatest library I had ever seen."

Yelan frowned slightly at this but said nothing.

"It must have been constructed centuries and centuries ago when the West was prosperous," Sasella explained. "I spent all my time there. I taught myself to read. And I read everything. Within three years, I commenced to unite the West under one sovereign, one Queen. It took me four long hard years. I built my army from nothing, taught the people how to tend their fields effectively, and fought and conquered dissenting powerful men. I became the first Queen of the West. You asked me why it took me so long to come to the West. It was because I was…" A strange look of triumph came across Sasella's face, striking fear into the bystanders.

"Because…?" Meiling prodded. Even though she disliked Sasella, she had to admit her accomplishments were amazing. A Queen at the young and tender age of seventeen, and all through her own efforts.

Sasella's lip curled into a smile. "_It was because I was conquering the North_."

Meiling's eyes widened and her breath stopped short.

_What_?

"I am the new and only Queen of the Northern Barbarians," Sasella announced without managing to boast. Her gaze shifted back to Syaoran. "So you understand why I could not come to Aure immediately even when I knew an impostor had taken my place. I could not leave the North without securing my title first."

"Is this true!" King Protomes exclaimed. He was both afraid and hopeful at the same time. He feared that Sasella was telling the truth because that meant she was a powerful enemy. If she was indeed the Queen of the Barbarians, she could effortlessly crush both Aure and Proto with just one word. But at the same time, Protomes felt hope. If she was indeed Aureoles' flesh and blood, she would not attack Proto once Syaoran married her. Sakura had long since disappeared from Protomes' mind.

Sasella turned to Protomes and inclined her head. "I can assure you, it is true, Your Majesty," she answered pleasantly.

Syaoran stood up abruptly and all heads turned to him. He was very angry and Sasella's eyes widened in surprise. She had not expected this reaction.

"Was it you then…" Syaoran asked slowly, "that ordered the Barbarians to kill Sakura on her parade!"

Sasella did not waver nor look guilty. Her long lashes fluttered and she answered solemnly, "I knew she was an impostor the moment she set foot into this Palace but I was at the North at the time. I could not possibly expose her. I left her alone because there were more important things I had to deal with. But I did not expect Sakura's influence to spread and spread quite so fast. She was becoming a danger and a threat. The Auren people loved her and word about her had come as far as the North. I did not know her intentions. But I knew I had to act. If not for you, Prince Syaoran, then for Aure."

"You had no right to decide that," Syaoran said darkly. "You are _not_ the Auren Princess and you will never be acknowledged as such."

Sasella's eyes widened in further surprise. She had heard much about the handsome Proton Prince, about his own impressive accomplishments and his heart of steel, but being stupid was not one of the traits she had expected from him. Her glance slid to Sakura and Sasella felt the first instances of anger. Had this mere girl captured the Prince's heart to such a degree that he would blindly shun her, the _real_ Princess and the Queen of the West _and_ the Barbarians?

"Syaoran."

It was Sakura who spoke up. It startled everyone.

"Syaoran, it's okay," she murmured. "If you think about it, it's a very clever plan."

Sasella's eyes narrowed dangerously. What would Sakura throw at her now?

Sakura continued, "Sasella is a Queen of both countries and looks much like my mother Amulette. If she had succeeded in murdering me, she could have showed up in the week of my funeral at a time where Aure would be vulnerable with grief. With her power and her appearance, she could have then taken _my_ place. It's a brilliant plan, Sasella." Sakura's eyes met the girl's, her stare hard and cold. "It's just too bad that I did not die, isn't it?"

"Why… you…!" Sasella hissed, standing up. Someone had finally gotten under her skin. Her façade of calmness was lost and rage flushed into her face.

"I understand your jealousy, Sasella," Sakura stated, not even flinching. "I have a wonderful father, and a wonderful Prince. I will be the Queen of Aure and Proto one day, but that's what you want, isn't it? You don't _just_ want to be the Queen of two kingdoms, you also want to be the Queen of Proto and Aure, don't you?" Sakura lowered her brilliant emerald eyes and uttered with an air of benevolence, "All I see is a sad lost girl who is power hungry and ruthless. Your accomplishments may be great but you are nothing more than a great liar."

"L-Liar!" Sasella shrieked. "You are the liar! How dare you insult me! Your ruffians attack the Royal Escort that Aureoles sent for me, kill my maid, and wound Ifrat! How dare you call _me_ the liar?"

Sakura took an involuntarily step back at this outburst of energy and raw anger.

Maid?

Was it true after all?

Was Sasella the true daughter? Was that sick girl in the carriage her maid? Was it true? But why?

It didn't matter, Sakura thought, clearing her head. What mattered was that no one could believe Sasella or her life would be over.

"Enough of these accusations!" Sakura commanded, showing just a little fake anger. She turned to Aureoles, "Father, I tire of this! Please make her go away!"

Aureoles cleared his throat, trying to find something to say. He no longer knew who he believed and Sakura saw this.

"Father!" she whispered, trying to appear devastated. "I _am_ your _daughter_. How can you not recognize your own prodigy, father? How can you put me through this pain again? If you say you do not want me anymore or that you will send me away, I will surely die!"

Aureoles's eyes widened and guilt swept through him.

"Oh please," Hyabe exclaimed, jumping into the conversation. She had been silent the entire time but this took the cake. She hated Sakura. "Stop being so dramatic!"

"Hyabe!" Aureoles immediately chastised. "Do not speak to my daughter thus!"

Hyabe's eyes widened in shock. Aureoles had never raised his voice towards her.

Sasella was angry beyond belief. She had thought that by showing up it would be enough to uproot this impostor, but Sakura was refusing to budge. Sasella realized she had greatly underestimated Sakura.

"Sakura, my daughter," Aureoles acknowledged. "I am sorry I doubted you-"

"Aureoles, you old fool!" Protomes snorted. "Your emotions are getting in the way of your judgment!"

Aureoles glared. "Shut up, Protomes. I know my child when I see her."

Protomes glanced at Sasella who was staring daggers at Aureoles, and he said, lowering his voice. "Listen here, old fool. If you do not sort this out carefully, we will be ruined!"

"What do you mean?"

"Sasella is the Queen of the Barbarians, you fool! If you burn her she will declare war on us!"

"How can we know that?" Aureoles asked quietly. "She might be lying about that, like how she is lying about being my daughter!"

Protomes closed his eyes briefly. "And if she isn't? You're willing to take that chance? Open your eyes! Sasella does look like Amulette! There's no denying it."

Aureoles glanced over at Sasella again, examining her as the rest of his court waited for the private whispering between the two kings to end.

"What do you suggest I do then?" Aureoles asked.

Protomes clenched his jaw and then said, "There's no choice. Declare Sasella as your rightful daughter and heir."

"What!"

"Lower your voice!" Protomes cautioned. "Look here. She would make a powerful enemy and we don't want that! If you make her your daughter, Syaoran will marry her, and the North will belong to us, solving the barbarian problem once and for all!"

Aureoles considered this long and hard. "I… can't do that. It's not right."

Protomes rolled his eyes. He stood up immediately, feeling Aureoles was being too weak, and declared to the room in a booming voice, "Aureoles has finally come to his senses. Welcome to the family, Sasella."

The room exploded into chaos and confusion.

Aureoles kept quiet, too weak to contradict what Protomes had said. Because even though he hated the Proton King, what Protomes had so coldly said made tremendous sense.

And Sakura knew the implications of this for her. She could not let this happen.

"You're taking her word over mine?" she asked loud and clear. "I am the one and only Princess of Aure!" She raised her wrist and pointed at it. "I have the Royal Mark of Aure!"

She showed the entire room the mark of her heritage, clearly etched into her wrist. The weave of two budding roses reaching upward, long stems entangled in a thick black ribbon.

"That's right," Meiling agreed. "I've seen Sakura's Royal Mark for myself. There's no more argument. Sasella is obviously the fake."

Sasella narrowed her eyes and stood up slowly. "Do not be so quick to jump to that conclusion, Meiling," she said. She gave a nod towards her maids and they came forward.

To everyone's surprise that brought a slight blush to their faces, the maids worked quickly to loosen the tight lacing at the back of Sasella's elegant dress. Within seconds, the top had been loosened so that a tiny bit of her shoulder peeped out from the fabric. She turned swiftly, giving everyone a clear view of a tiny piece of her skin on the back of her shoulder.

The Auren Royal Mark was tattooed clearly into her smooth skin.

One glance told everyone what they wanted to know: the Mark was authentic.

Beneath her Royal Mark was another tattoo. This one was strange and dark but beautiful. It seemed to slither if Sasella moved slightly. Underneath it was the inscription _Kouhi_. This was the Royal Mark of the West. She had not lied. Sasella was indeed the Queen of the West.

And beneath her Royal Mark was the Northern Barbarian's tattoo of unity. Clearly etched in Barbarian symbols, _Dux_,was the word for "leader". Sasella was really also the Queen of the Barbarians.

The room dropped dead silent.

Sasella had not lied. Sasella had the Royal Mark of Aure.

But none of that mattered at the moment as Sakura caught a glimpse of another tattoo just below the Barbarian unity symbol. It was half covered and hidden by Sasella's clothing. If it had not been for Sakura's obsession, she would never have noticed it.

But she did.

This tattoo was different from the other three. It was etched in blood-red ink and half-covered but Sakura immediately recognized it for what it was.

_The tattoo of a Scorpion._

The symbol of the Scorps!

Sakura would have walked over and ripped the rest of Sasella's clothing away to ascertain whether if that was indeed a Scorpion tattoo or not, but she had since learned better. She understood the dire situation she was in, and she could not afford to act carelessly like she had done before. The fact that Sasella also had a Royal Mark of Aure had not escaped her mind.

But Sakura could not let the issue go so easily either.

She stood up and demanded to know, "Why do you have a Scorp tattoo on your back!"

Sasella motioned for her maids to come forward and re-tighten her lacing and she looked up at Sakura's question, her face unreadable. "I'm sorry?" She smiled pleasantly.

"A Scorp tattoo! Right under your Barbarian Unity tattoo."

Sasella shrugged elegantly. "You must be mistaken, Sakura."

Sakura frowned. The problem with Sasella was you could never figure out whether she was lying or not. But Sakura could not let it go. She was sure it was a Scorp tattoo even though she had only seen half of it. "It was in red ink."

"Yes, I saw it too." All heads swerved as Tomoyo affirmed what Sakura was saying. "I could not tell what it was but there was something red under the Barbarian Unity."

Sasella smirked. "Yes. That is simply my birthmark."

Sakura clenched her fist. She didn't know why but she was sure Sasella was lying now. Sakura had stared at and examined sketches of Scorp tattoos for hours and hours, she could recognize it anywhere.

But there was no way to make Sasella admit to it and the conversation drifted away. The Kings were disinterested with whatever a Scorp tattoo was. They wanted to know why there were two Royal Marks.

"What is the meaning of this…?" Eriol asked slowly as Sasella's maids re-adjusted the beautiful girl's dress. "How can there be two Royal Marks if there is only one real daughter?"

Eriol glanced over at Sakura and met her eyes. He knew she was a fake and he had been troubled about how she had received her Mark. And now here was another girl who had yet _another_ Mark.

Sakura looked at Eriol and saw he was thinking. Frankly, she was surprised that Eriol had kept so quiet during the entire time. Why hadn't he jumped out and accused her? This was his opportunity.

Sakura looked away, realizing why Eriol had not acted. It must be because he was not sure who Sasella was either… because Sakura had told him that the real princess was dead.

"It's not possible," Tomoyo muttered, agitated. "There cannot be two. One must be fake."

"Both are real," Yelan said evenly.

"But how…?"

Sakura met Sasella's eyes.

Sakura knew how she had gotten her Mark. If the girl in that carriage had indeed been Sasella's maid, then Sasella must have prepared that envelope with the spider for her maid. But why would she do that? And why did she not say so now? What was Sakura not seeing here? What was the big secret?

Clever Tomoyo had caught the exchanging of glances and she felt that Sasella knew something that she wasn't saying. In fact, Tomoyo felt Sasella knew a lot of things she was not sharing.

Tomoyo spoke up, "Sasella, if you are the real Princess, then you must know why there is another Royal Mark."

Sasella's glance slithered over to meet Tomoyo's and a small smile graced her face. Sasella was not only beautiful and capable, but she was also highly intelligent. "I do not, Lady Tomoyo," she answered without hesitation.

Sakura wondered why Sasella had lied.

"This does not make any sense," Protomes exclaimed loudly, frustrated.

"If I may," Eriol stood up politely and addressed the Kings.

"Go ahead," Aureoles allowed and Protomes nodded as well. They were both stumped on what to do next.

"I suggest we lock both… _Princesses_ up until we can determine who is telling the truth."

"Hiragizawa!" Syaoran growled.

But Aureoles was seriously considering this suggestion.

"Your Majesty," Syaoran said, "Have you forgotten how this girl, Sasella, tried to assassinate Sakura? How can we take her word over Sakura's?"

Yelan watched her son come again and again to Sakura's rescue and she felt uneasy. He was not open at all to the idea that Sakura might be an impostor and Yelan knew that her son was in love for the first time.

And maybe for the only time…

And she worried.

"Do you have a better idea, Syaoran?" Aureoles asked, raising his eyebrows. "And don't you dare utter another word without proof of what you say!"

"Yes!" Syaoran bit back determinedly. He would not allow Sakura to be locked away and be suspected. She was the Princess! There was no doubt in his mind. He turned and looked at her, and Sakura saw the apologetic look on his face and she knew what he was going to say. Syaoran turned back to the Kings and said, "There is someone who can confirm Sakura's identity. His name is Ker-"

"Syaoran!"

Sakura cried out, cutting him off immediately.

"Sakura, we have to tell them about-" Syaoran whispered softly to her.

"No!" Sakura refused.

"Why!"

"Syaoran, don't make things more complicated. Please."

Syaoran did not quite understand but Sakura knew she couldn't tell them about Kero. Kero was magical and her only chance to finding Kan. If she revealed his existence, the Kings would definitely take him from her and she could not lose her only chance.

Even though she was indeed in a bad place right now, she was not losing. That meant she could still hold onto Kero for the time being.

Syaoran fell silent and Aureoles, who had been waiting for their private conversation to end, shook his head and said, "Very well. I agree with Chancellor Eriol's suggestion. Guards!"

A line of Auren soldiers stepped forward at their King's beckoning, at attention.

"Take Sakura to her room and Sasella to her guest room," King Aureoles commanded. "Make sure they stay there until further notice."

"King Aureoles…" Syaoran disagreed with this but Sakura touched his arm lightly and shook her head. She didn't want Syaoran to get caught up in this. She would find a way by herself.

The soldiers stepped up and respectably escorted both Sakura and Sasella away.

Once the two girls had been escorted out the Chamber, Yelan said, "You must figure out who is your daughter quickly, Aureoles. You cannot hold Sasella for long."

Aureoles sighed tiredly. "I know," he admitted. "The Queen of Barbarians, huh!"

"So how do we know which one is the real one?" Protomes asked, impatiently, the question on everyone's minds.

The room fell silent again.

No one knew.

* * *

"What did you do with my men?"

Ifrat grinned horrendously. He was leaning against the grimy dungeon wall, being pleased with himself.

"Don't worry about them, Kaptan," Ifrat answered. "They're locked away in the dungeon cells as well. The more important question is… where are the rest of your men?"

Kaptan managed to laugh. His arms were sore and they felt like they were burning at their sockets. His entire body ached from the harsh beating he had received from Ifrat's guards before they had chained him up by his arms. Now he hung in the middle of the dungeon room, his long legs just barely touching the ground.

"C'mon, Kaptan," Ifrat wheedled. "Tell me where the rest of your men are and I'll give you a drink of water."

Kaptan groaned as Ifrat reached for a long horse whip and cracked it against his bare back. The sting was unbearable and he could feel the trial of a tiny sliver of blood making its way down his back.

"I'll never tell you," Kaptan hissed.

Ifrat wasn't concerned. He struck Kaptan five more times, revelling in the pain he was inflicting.

Finally!

Months spend recuperating for this, and the moment was here now. Ifrat would make Kaptan suffer for the humiliation and the pain that he had caused him.

"I –" _crack_ "bet" _crack_ "that" _crack_ "you" _crack_ "wish" _crack_ "now" _crack_ "you" _crack_ "had" _crack_ "just" _crack _"buried" _crack_ "me" _crack_ "with" _crack _"the" _crack_ "rest" _crack_ "of" _crack _"my men" _crack_ "instead" _crack_ "of" _crack_ "leaving" _crack_ "me" _crack_ "on" _crack_ "the" _crack_ "road" _crack_ "to" _crack_ "die!"

Ifrat took a step back, surveying his handiwork of wounds he had just inflicted on Kaptan.

Kaptan's head hung on his shoulder as he battled the burning pain coursing through his body.

"You…" Kaptan caught his breath, sweat dripping down his face and body. "You didn't deserve a decent burial!"

This got to Ifrat and he lashed out with the whip again.

Kaptan groaned, muffling the sound of the pain as the whip cracked against his bare back, echoing off the cold dungeon walls.

Kaptan glared, his sky-blue eyes like coals of hatred burning in his face. "How did you survive? Doc said I hit a major artery. You should've been dead within the day."

Ifrat smiled deviously and he discarded the whip. He approached a stand piled with hot glowing embers, a new torture weapon already in mind. "I was rescued," he murmured, the coals lighting up and reflecting in his cruel dark eyes. He reached for the scorching metal poker that was resting in the embers.

Kaptan eyed the poker dully as Ifrat picked it up and twirled it slowly in his hands. "Who would want to rescue you?"

Ifrat cracked up into laughter. "It was the Scorps, if you can believe that." He approached Kaptan again, the poker stick brandished in front of him like a stamp. He saw the surprise and disbelief on Kaptan's face so he shrugged, adding, "I don't know why they saved me either. But they did, and then left me alone. Didn't ask for nothing." Ifrat unbuttoned his coat and showed Kaptan an ugly scar running from his shoulder to his chest. "You gave me this scar. It'll be only fitting if I return the favour."

"Wait!" Kaptan exclaimed as the scorching poker came closer, inches away from his chest. He could feel the heat emanating off it in waves. "Let's talk about this… No hard feelings, right? After all, I didn't bury you or you'd be dead for sure."

"That's right. Why didn't you bury me with my men?"

Kaptan managed a grin. "You didn't deserve one, not after killing hundreds in the name of the king. I wanted you to suffer a slow agonizing death."

Ifrat frowned and with one motion, pressed the poker onto Kaptan's abdomen. The hot metal seared into Kaptan's skin with a disgusting sizzling sound and the vagabond roared in pain. His fists clenched in their chains as he fought against the feeling of fire spreading across his body.

Ifrat laughed, enjoying the moment. "Yes, that's right. Suffer like I did, Kaptan." Then he took the poker stick off Kaptan's skin and sank it back into the pile of embers to reheat it further.

Kaptan's breath was knocked out of him from the extreme agony and he panted hard to catch his breath.

"At first I was sure I would die," Ifrat said as he stoked the embers. "But somehow they managed to heal me. I guess I was lucky because by all accounts, I shouldn't have survived that wound."

Kaptan gave Ifrat a dirty look. "Once Princess Sakura gets me out, you'll pay for this. And this time, I'll make sure of your death."

Ifrat laughed again. "There's no reason to keep up this lie anymore. I know that girl of yours is no Princess, and frankly, I doubt she'll be able to get you out of your situation. In fact, she's probably struggling to get out of _her own_ situation right now… that's if she hasn't been sentenced to death yet."

"What do you mean?" Kaptan asked sharply.

Ifrat smirked, satisfied with himself. "What I mean is… the real princess has returned."

Kaptan stared. "That's impossible! The real one died that day!" He renewed his struggle against his chains, a horrible feeling overcoming him. "It's impossible," he repeated. "We buried the real princess."

Ifrat grinned slyly. "It's too complicated for your small brain to comprehend," he said with an awful giggle. "The reality is that the real princess is back and that little wench of yours will be beheaded for her crimes. And so will you."

Ifrat picked up the poker again and took a step forward. His face glowed with anticipation of inflicting another wound.

The sizzling of the hot coals in the stand and Kaptan's heavy breathing were the only sounds in the room.

Suddenly from behind Ifrat, dropping silently in, Kaptan caught a glimpse of Tor and Fox.

A charming smile graced Kaptan's face making Ifrat stop momentarily in his tracks.

"What?" Ifrat snapped, his temporary happiness wiped away by the victorious look on the vagabond's face.

Kaptan did not reply as Tor came up stealthily from behind and with one great blow, knocked Ifrat unconscious.

The cruel man crumpled to the floor and Fox hopped over him to unlock Kaptan's chains.

"Sorry we're late, Kap," Fox apologized as his lock pick clicked away. "Getting past those palace guards was really hard."

Kaptan grinned humourously. "About time," he joked as the metal cufflinks popped open and loosened from around his wrists. He dropped to the floor and landed on his feet, stumbling a bit as pain stung him everywhere. Damn Ifrat.

"Hurry," Tor cautioned. "They're bound to notice any moment now."

Kaptan groaned as he clutched his abdomen and Fox helped support his weight.

"What about the rest of my men?" he asked Tor.

"Skor freed them. They're waiting for us outside. Let's go!"

"Wait," Kaptan insisted. He wanted to kill Ifrat first. This man should not be kept alive. He was a threat. But every time Kapan moved a muscle, his body screamed in pain. "Fox, end this useless scum's life."

Fox nodded, and spun around trying to find a weapon to use. All he had brought in was a pick lock. After all, his mission was to rescue Kaptan and the others as quietly as possible. His eyes saw the discarded whip on the floor and he wondered if he strangle Ifrat to death with that. But no, that would take a while.

But the sound of running clad footsteps left Fox no more to look for any other weapon. He turned to Kaptan, eyes silently asking what he should do.

Kaptan's face was grim. There was no more time to be wasted here and he knew it.

"Let's go," he said quietly.

Tor gave a curt nod and they hurried out of the dungeon, escaping.

* * *

Syaoran had stormed out of the Grand Chamber a few minutes later.

He was going to go and find Sakura.

He couldn't believe that everyone was confused over this matter.

Sakura was the real Princess!

Sakura was the _real_ Princess!

She had to be…

But the truth was, Sasella had made a very good point. And if Sakura was not who she said she was… that would explain a _lot_ of things, especially why she looked nothing like either Amulette or Aureoles.

No! Syaoran shook his head.

Sakura was the real Princess.

Damn it!

Sakura was the real Princess!

It was true.

It must be true!

Kero said so…

Unless that little rat had been lying.

But why would he lie?

Syaoran stopped in his tracks as a thought hit him. He had no idea of Kero's nature. Why had they trusted that little creature so easily? Had Kero lied for Sakura?

No!

He picked up his pace again. He had to find Sakura and find Kero.

Sakura was the real-

Hushed whispers and hurried footsteps interrupted the Prince's train of thought.

He stopped in his tracks again and pinpointed where the noise was coming from.

Moving quickly and silently, he intercepted a bedraggled group of three.

"You!"

Startled, Syaoran stared at Tor and Kaptan leaning on Fox. The situation needed no explaining. It was clear from their secretive behaviour that they had just escaped the dungeons.

Kaptan froze when he saw the Proton Prince.

A torrent of emotions and thoughts rushed through Syaoran.

Was it true…?

It couldn't be true…

But Kaptan was escaping… only guilty people would…

That meant Sakura was the liar…? That meant Sakura would have to die...

It couldn't be true…

"Are you here to stop us?" Kaptan asked stiffly. The trio had no weapons. Between them, they only had Fox's lock pick. But Syaoran had a sheathed sword.

Syaoran stared at them darkly. "Is this your admission of guilt…?"

"What is this lad blabbing about?" Tor broke in, his eyes darting around and his ears alert to any sounds of running guards on the pursuit. "We got to get out _now_, Kap."

Kaptan ignored Tor, his eyes not leaving the Prince's face. "What are you asking me?" he asked carefully.

"Is…" Syaoran had not felt so hurt in his entire life. "Is it true? Is Sakura… an impostor?"

Kaptan narrowed his eyes. "You sure you want to know?"

Before Syaoran could answer, Fox said quietly, "He already knows."

Syaoran looked away, his heart sinking.

Seeing the discouraged Prince finally admitting the truth to himself, Kaptan gave a nod and the trio picked up their pace again. They had to get out of the Palace before the guards arrived.

Kaptan turned back to look at Syaoran and he realized, for the first time, that the Prince really had fallen in love with Sakura.

"I will be back and I will rescue her no matter what," Kaptan called back, his voice ringing strong. "It will be easier with your help." He did not wait for a reply.

Then they were gone, melting into the night.

* * *

She had been angry but now she was worried. She chewed lightly on her nail. How had everything gone wrong?

She opened her bedroom slightly and saw the four guards stationed just outside.

"Please stay inside," the Auren guard instructed her gruffly.

She nodded, her eyes dark. "Tell Meijo I am looking for her."

The guard gave her a curt nod, broke the rank, leaving the other three guards to guard her and then he disappeared down the hallway to find the maid.

Within a few minutes, Meijo arrived and came into the bedroom softly.

Her face was pale and it was obvious she was frightened.

"Your Highness," she breathed in a low voice as she sank to her knees in a deep curtsy. "You called for me?"

The Princess nodded. "At least you do not doubt me."

Meijo was startled. "I would never doubt you, Your Highness," she whispered. "You know I am loyal to you. Always."

The Princess nodded and then approached Meijo. "Stand." She gently raised Meijo to her feet. "Here," she slipped a small paper packet into Meijo's hand.

"W-What's this?" Meijo asked, looking at the small package in her hand.

"I want you to put this in the impostor's drink."

Meijo's eyes widened. "What…? What is this?"

"Meijo, the impostor is a threat to Aure. Just do as I say. I am your Princess."

Meijo shook her head, becoming ashen. "T-This isn't right."

"Has she turned _you_ against me too! Do as I say, Meijo." She turned her back on the poor maid, dismissing her. She would not hear anymore protests. This had to be done. The girl had to die.

Meijo felt her throat close up, and she dropped into a hasty curtsy before fleeing the room, the strange packet grasped tightly in her hand and the Princess's words echoing in her ears.

* * *

Once in the kitchen, Meijo poured a cup of hot tea. Then she took out the packet given to her by the Princess and stared at it for a very long time.

But a Princess's order could not be disobeyed, and who was she to judge and decide otherwise?

With shaking hands, she slowly tore the packet apart and dumped the white powdery substance into the drink. Trembling, she stirred the tea until the powder had dissolved into the drink.

Even then, she found herself rooted to the spot, quivering in fright, unable to touch the cup. After a few minutes, she took a shuddering breath and steadied herself.

Picking up the cup swiftly, she turned and headed towards the impostor's room.

* * *

There came a knock at her door and it opened.

Meijo entered, a cup of warm tea in her hands.

"What is this?" the girl asked, slightly surprised.

Meijo plastered a smile on her face as she approached the pretty girl, giving her the cup. "It's a soothing drink."

The girl accepted the cup and smiled. "Thank you, I needed this." Then she took a sip and then another.

The watery smile on Meijo's face disappeared with each sip the girl took.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked when she noticed the look on Meijo's face.

Unable to keep her facade any longer, Meijo broke down and sank to her knees, tears falling from her eyes. A heartbroken cry came from her and it took her a while to speak. "Y-You were so k-kind to me… S-S-Sakura. Please forgive me... please.."

"What do-?" Sakura asked, but it was too late.

Something was wrong.

Sakura couldn't breathe. She felt the breath being sucked out of her, and extreme pain hitting her.

She fell to the floor, the tea cup rolling out of her hands, spilling the rest of the poisonous drink onto the carpet. She couldn't speak, she couldn't breathe, and she couldn't move. There was an extremely sharp pain running through her entire body, especially in her wrist.

Meijo scrambled shakily to her feet, sobbing loudly now. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" she cried as she fled the room.

Sakura Kinomoto lay dying on the carpet of the royal bedroom of the Auren Palace.

* * *

Author's Note: And there we have it. I know a few people suspected Meijo before but just out of curiousity, did anyone manage to put two and two together when she was given the poison? I tried hard to make that a big surprise; hopefully it worked.

Sorry if this chapter seemed a little rushed. I went over it again and again trying to smooth it out but it was pretty hard to write such a big event. Next chapter, a lot of the questions will be answered once and for all. Maybe some of you will have guessed parts of it (I know someone already has but I won't say who to keep up the mystery a little longer =) ). Also, sorry that there hasn't been much SxS but with Syaoran's crucial revelation, I promise there's more to come.

A big thanks to my wonderful reviewers who kept me motivated and on track for writing this chapter: xm, Cocoa, Saki-Hime, Bravery-Homunculus, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, pinkngreen2043, pApAw, ilreies, moon86, 3, Mirai, kagpes, brokenturtle, Kazane Hime, reader, NiniC, Sapphiet, , and of course all my readers. You make writing this story very fun with both your interesting comments and support.

SxS Ftw: Your review made me laugh. It was very nice. Thank you.

Sakura-chan Master of the Clow: For deaths, I do have some planned. They won't be unnecessary though. You raise pretty good points haha. I kept Ruby Moon but after what you said, I can definitely see how it makes sense to have made her Nakuru. After all her personality is pretty much the same whatever form she takes =p

Mae mae: I didn't even realize that! They should have hired me to write Nanny McPhee's script =p Well, just that part at least haha.

Kaptan for Captain: When I was planning out this story, I was struggling for a name for Kaptan. I always knew where his character was going to go and what role he was going to take (i.e. Auren Captain). So I based his name off "Captain" and thought myself brilliant LOL. But yes, I've definitely come to love this OC despite his flaws. In fact, when I saw Disney's Tangled, Flynn reminded me so much of Kaptan. Of course, Kaptan would be more anime-ized rather than Disney-ized. Made-up words =)

Maddoki: Yeah, I had so many ideas and so many twists that I admit I may have gone a little overboard. And sometimes I have a problem with writing unnecessary things. I promise the unexplained will all be answered by the end of the story though =]

KouraiHime: Aww, thank you. That's really amazing of you!

Saiyuri007: I've been asked a few times whether I plan on writing more CCS in the future and at the time I wasn't sure because I didn't have a clue what to write about next. But a week ago, an excellent idea hit me. So yes, I will be writing another CCS in the future =p I'm not too sure about any of the plot lines or where the story will be going but the idea is there. I've been working on that a bit while writing this so if I have anything certain, I'll post in my AN to let everyone know =)

I hope you guys liked this chapter. Drop off a comment and let me know what you thought. Next chapter up asap.


	29. The Importance of Family

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**The Importance of Family**

She had come close to death many times during her run with Kaptan, but it was never like this.

It was never like this…

She could feel her body shutting down, section by section, part by part, and slowly the life draining out of her.

After the stretch of extreme pain where she couldn't even utter a single sound, her body had finally gone numb. She almost wished that the pain would come back because then she'd actually be able to feel something.

Paralyzed, Sakura felt her breath become shallower and shallower.

So this was it.

She closed her eyes slowly and felt the first sting of salty tear hit her eyes. A tear drop fell slid down her cheek sideways and plopped onto the carpet. Her finger twitched and her heart slowed.

Despite all this, the thoughts running through her mind were anything but slow.

The first thought was of Meijo, the girl who had betrayed her and poisoned her. The girl that had just fled her room, leaving her to die alone on this rich carpet. Sakura would have smiled humourlessly if she weren't already feeling so weak.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized just how much peculiar behaviour Meijo had shown. From the way she had acted from the start to the strange questions she had sometimes asked. Why had Sakura ignored these signs? Why would Meijo want to kill her?

It didn't make sense.

But it didn't matter all that much now.

Her mind drifted away from Meijo to Syaoran.

Li Syaoran.

Another tear slid down her cheek. This was not the ending she had envisioned for herself. In her moment of looming death, she realized what she wanted the most in life right now was to be with the Prince.

Not revenge…

The mere inkling of a world without vengeance would have scared her if she had been in any other state, but right now, all she could think of was Syaoran's handsome rare smile and his righteous attitude.

How she would miss him…

_I'm sorry, Syaoran… for lying to you… for everything…_

Her body was going cold.

Was this death?

It had finally come. Death had finally come for her.

She wanted to ask why It had waited so long?

And then Sakura did not fight anymore as an image of her family loomed into her mind. She would be with her family now…

_Sakura…_

She was barely breathing now. The poison had long entered her heart and was eating away at her life, chewing and gnashing its cruel teeth.

_Sakura…!_

She tried to tell the annoying imaginary voice to leave her alone, leave her be, but she could not move or speak.

"Sakura!"

The voice was not imaginary. It was real and urgent.

Syaoran?

"Sakura! Don't you die on me, you useless human!"

No… not Syaoran…

Kero.

She felt the yellow creature climb onto her face and poke her eyes, trying to keep her fighting.

"Don't you dare die," Kero gritted out. She could not see him but she could hear the urgency in his voice, but even his powerful voice was starting to fade from her consciousness.

"Damn it!" Kero was shouting now. "Don't die!"

She tried to struggle but her feeble attempt was no match for the pull of Death.

The deep comforting lull of the darkness…

"_Venenum curo!_"

Sakura felt a gentle warm light envelop her. It seemed to flow through her entire body, cleansing. She knew immediately it was magic.

Kero was performing magic!

But he had told her if he used magic again, he would die…

Sakura wanted to tell him to stop, that she wasn't worth it, but she couldn't move or speak.

The light pulsed around her and she slipped softly out of consciousness.

Kero stood two inches away from Sakura, eyes closed, concentrating hard. A pair of white wings had temporarily sprung from his back and he was glowing in the same gentle light that now surrounded Sakura. A trickle of blood dripped down from the corner of his mouth but Kero did not bother to wipe it away. He did not waver in his intense concentration.

He could not let Sakura die even if it meant using every last drop of magical power to save her.

* * *

Syaoran's world was spinning.

How could Sakura not be Aure's Princess?

If she was not the Princess, who was she?

Who was she?

Was she Namonai?

How many lies had she told him?

Had she also lied about her name?

Who was she?

What did she want?

Did she… love him?

Syaoran stumbled along the long hallways towards Sakura's room, in a daze.

Was Sasella really the real Princess of Aure then? That would mean…

Eriol had been right all along…

Syaoran stopped, burying his face into his hands. How had he been so blind? How had a Proton Prince been sucked so easily into Sakura's web of lies? How?

Bitterly, he continued down his path to Sakura's quarters. He would confront her, ask her why she had done it, and then…

Then what?

He stopped again, his heart pounding.

_Then what?_

Turn her in? Tell King Aureoles?

He shuddered.

King Aureoles would behead Sakura on the spot.

Syaoran had seen what the merciless King was capable of and if he ever found out the truth, he would not hesitate.

Syaoran swallowed hard.

If he reported what he knew, Sakura would die…

Somehow he felt much worse after that revelation.

He was torn between his royal duty and his love for a girl. A liar.

It was then Syaoran knew he could not tell anyone else. Would not.

Even though Sakura had deceived him, betrayed his trust, and lied to him again and again, he could not go on without her in his world. The thought of a life without Sakura made his heart sink.

Was he going to keep the biggest secret for Sakura then?

Syaoran tripped on the carpet in the hallway and several stationed Auren guards glanced at him curiously. He did not even notice them.

What was the right thing to do?

_Turn her in…_

The nasty devilish voice inside his head nagged.

_She isn't the real Princess. She purposefully deceived two kingdoms and for this she will suffer the consequences as dictated by royal law._

That was the right thing to do but…

When he saw… he would know what to do!

Syaoran shook his head as he rounded the corner to Sakura's bedroom, and then he froze.

The several guards stationed in front of Sakura's room were on the floor, unconscious. They had been disarmed. Whoever had done this knew what they were doing and were good at it.

Sakura's bedroom door was left slightly ajar.

Syaoran approached cautiously. Half of him hoped that this was Kaptan's doing, that Kaptan had come and taken Sakura away to safety.

Syaoran pushed the door softly and entered the room.

The room was dimly lit by a glow of light.

It did not flicker like a candle should. Unnatural.

Then he saw her.

Sakura was lying on the carpeted floor, barely breathing and as pale as snow. Kero stood next to her, eyes closed. The strange light surrounded the both of them.

"What's going on?" Syaoran shouted as he rushed over, the amount of anguish he had was unbelievable.

"_Iacio!_" Kero shouted, pointing at Syaoran without even opening his eyes.

Syaoran felt a strong force sweep him off his feet and hurl him backwards. He climbed to his feet immediately.

"What are you doing to Sakura!" Syaoran demanded.

Kero did not reply and Syaoran did not hesitate, he charged forward fearlessly again.

"_Iacio,_" Kero repeated, more faintly this time. Again, Syaoran was thrown back. "_Remanes._"

The Prince was rooted to the spot, unable to move. He stood in place, struggling to make his legs move. But it was useless. Whatever spell Kero had used was effective. Syaoran felt helpless as he watched Kero continue to do whatever he was doing to Sakura.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted. "Wake up!"

She did not stir and Kero did not stop what he was doing. The glow around them was now brighter and stronger.

Then all of a sudden, the strange glow ebbed away and died off. Kero staggered backwards, looking exhausted and drained. He fell to his knees, coughing out blood.

Syaoran found that he could move again and he rushed towards Sakura, sinking to his knees as he took her into his arms. "What did you do?" he asked, terrified. She lay so still in his arms like she was dead.

"She…" Kero could not even speak properly. His voice was very faint and he tried again. "She's going to be alright."

"What happened? What did you do to her?"

Kero stumbled backwards and lay against the foot of the bed. He answered weakly, "Someone tried to poison her." Seeing the Prince's expression, he added, "Don't worry. I've managed to neutralize the poison through magic."

Syaoran looked at Kero, startled.

"Who?" he asked firmly after a while. Syaoran was no fool. He already suspected this was Sasella's doing.

"Meijo," Kero answered. "She gave Sakura a drink."

"Meijo? Sakura's maid?" Syaoran said sharply. He had not expected that. Why would Meijo do this? "Did she disarm the guards outside the room too?"

Kero nodded. "She must have done it under someone else's orders. Who would want to hurt Sakura?"

Syaoran looked away and down at Sakura, unconscious in his lap. Colour was slowing returning to her features and now she was breathing more evenly.

Kero frowned. "It's lucky I was here or else there would be no saving Sakura. Meijo used a very strong poison. Without my magic, there would no cure." Kero paused, closing his eyes to rest. "Even _with_ my magic, I wasn't sure it would be enough. It was a very deadly poison."

Syaoran looked at the exhausted Kero who had been spitting blood just a few minutes ago. "You okay?" he asked.

"Just need to rest…"

They fell silent until Syaoran finally told Kero, "I think Sasella did this."

Without opening his eyes, Kero asked, slightly disinterested, "Sasella?"

"The real Princess of Aure."

Kero's eyes shot open and he found the Prince staring intently at him. At that instance, Kero knew that Syaoran knew.

When Kero did not say anything, Syaoran continued, "Sakura is not a real princess."

Kero stared back, his expression unreadable but serious. "But you knew that all along already…"

Syaoran broke the gaze.

It took him a while to speak again. "Yes…" he admitted. "Somewhere… I knew all along. I just didn't want to think about it. I was in love with her."

"Was?" Kero questioned.

Syaoran sighed slowly. "No, I'm still in love with her. I… will always be in love with her."

Kero growled softly from pain as he shifted his weight to a more comfortable sitting position. "Then I guess this is as good as any time to tell you… Sakura's Mark has disappeared."

Syaoran's eyes widened and his glance immediately darted to Sakura's exposed wrist. Before, where her delicate skin had been graced with the black Auren tattoo was now gone. The Mark was nowhere to be seen.

"How did this happen!"

That was the only thing that had kept Sakura alive so far. Without it, she had no cards to play. Without it, King Aureoles and Sasella could condemn her to death. Without it…

Kero shook his head, a frown on his face. "I'm not sure. My best guess is that since the Royal Mark is given through a spider's magic-infused bite, my healing spell must have healed up the Mark. I had to use the strongest cure I could think of."

Restless and concerned, Syaoran suggested, "Can't you just make her another Mark then?"

Kero narrowed his eyes impatiently. "Do I look like a spider?" he demanded to know.

Apprehensive, Syaoran muttered, "Then how did Sasella get a Mark?"

"I don't know," Kero replied.

Then, Sakura's finger twitched and she started to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Syaoran, frowning slightly as her eyes adjusted to the light. She saw his worried look and her hand immediately reached up to caress his face. She broke out into a warm smile. Syaoran…

Was this a dream…?

Then as her thoughts recollected and rushed back, a look of surprise crossed her fair features.

"I'm alive…?" she whispered.

Syaoran grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers. His heart was still racing. He didn't know that losing her could terrify him so much.

Sakura sat up. Everything seemed a little hazy. A little dizzy.

Then Syaoran pressed his lips against her and her world spun as he kissed her passionately again and again.

She sighed into the kiss, wrapping her arm around his neck and digging her fingers into his soft hair. He hugged her tightly almost as if he was afraid he'd lose her and Sakura smiled, feeling like the happiest person in the world.

"Syaoran…" Sakura murmured.

"I love you," Syaoran groaned, finally admitting it to himself and realizing the extent of his love for this one girl. "I love you so much."

"But… how…?" Sakura gently nudged him away. "How did you save me?"

Syaoran's eyes fell, almost a little guilty. "I didn't save you," he murmured. "Kero did. With magic."

Sakura's eyes instantly darted to the tired creature, propped up against the foot of the royal mahogany bed. "Kero?" she whispered. "You said you couldn't use anymore magic! You said you'd die…"

"Die?" Syaoran muttered. "He was coughing blood…"

Kero saw the worried look on Sakura's face and he managed to beam her a smile. "Don't worry about me, Sakura. I'm going to be fine. What you should be worrying about is-"

"Don't worry about you!" Sakura broke in, incredulous. "You told me you would die! Did you lie to me again!"

Colour and strength was slowly returning to Kero and he climbed shakily to his legs. "No," he said solemnly. "Using magic would have killed me but I was willing to do it. You could not die."

Syaoran frowned. "But you didn't die."

Kero's eyes slid over to the Prince and the two humans could see Kero had done something.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked softly, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Kero hesitated and then answered, "I was using the remainder of my magic to cure you, Sakura. As you were getting better I was indeed dying. But when Syaoran walked in… I was able to borrow his magic."

"What?"

Kero coughed, obviously disgruntled with his own actions. "You must understand I would never have done so if it weren't under extreme circumstances. I wasn't sure if I'd have enough magic to finish the spell. But when you came, I was able to tap into your magic and redirect it to both heal Sakura and prevent you from coming any closer."

"So… you used my _own_ magic against me?" Syaoran asked.

Kero nodded slowly. "Don't worry, Proton Prince. You are human and your magic is constantly replenished while mine is only replenished in my true form. Borrowing your magic caused you no harm but you may feel tired later…"

Sakura sighed. "Why didn't you just take mine?" she asked Kero.

"I couldn't. Since I awakened the magic inside you, your own magic acts as a shield to prevent this sort of tapping in from happening. The Prince, on the other hand, has never used magic. He was vulnerable."

"Make him invulnerable," Sakura exclaimed. She didn't like any idea of Syaoran being vulnerable.

Kero rolled his eyes at her. "The same rule still applies, Sakura. If I use magic, I will die. I was lucky that Syaoran came in when he did." A small smile crossed Kero's face. "I guess in a sense Syaoran _did_ save you."

Sakura looked up at Syaoran and he blushed slightly.

"Well, can't you just borrow his magic again and make him invulnerable with it?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Later," Kero snapped. He was already dead tired. "There are more important things to worry about. Your Mark is gone, Sakura."

Sakura's head jerked down to look at her wrist where a black tattoo had been for the past few months was now a clear patch of skin without a sign of blemish. Her heart fell. She knew what this meant even before the words had formed in her mind.

"How…?" she whispered, her heart pounding. She didn't dare look at Syaoran. What would he think? Was this finally the moment of truth? How was she going to lie her way out of _this_?

"And Syaoran knows you're not the Princess of Aure," Kero added offhandedly.

Sakura spun around, this time meeting the eyes of the handsome foreboding Prince.

"I-I can explain…" she stammered.

Syaoran took a step towards her and shushed her. "You don't need to…" he sighed. "Deep down, I knew you weren't a Princess…"

The baffled expression mingled with fear was enough to bring a tender smile to the Prince's face.

Sakura was still reeling from shock. "This… This wasn't how I imagined it would be like…" she faltered.

Syaoran reached over, his gaze intense, and pulled her into his arms. "I don't know why but… I know you're the one…"

"But… your duty…"

"Who ever said I wanted to marry a Princess?"

Sakura felt her heart skip a few beats. Her affection for this boy would never die.

But Sakura had lived her last four years in a harsh reality and even though Syaoran was positive about the situation, Sakura wasn't so sure. She was beyond happy that Syaoran accepted her for who she was despite the lies but she also knew that things were never this simple.

Nothing was ever this easy.

She pulled out of his arms and said one word, "Sasella."

At that name, Syaoran grimaced. She would be a big problem and he had not so easily forgotten that Sasella had tried to kill Sakura, twice.

"She's not the real Princess, is she?" Syaoran asked. There were so many doubts and suspicions surrounding the new girl that nothing she said could be trusted.

Syaoran wanted to know about Sakura, who she was… He knew now why she had kept pushing him away. He wondered mildly what their relationship would have been like if Sakura had been the real Princess.

Sakura bit her lower lip and looked away. "I think she is…" she murmured softly.

"She is what?"

Meiling and Tomoyo stood at the bedroom doorway.

"What is going on here?" Meiling demanded to know. She stepped over the crumbled guards at the door and entered the room, her eyes burning furiously at Syaoran.

Without her Royal Mark, Sakura had lost the game before it had even started. She shifted slightly, rubbing her wrist behind her back.

"Someone tried to poison Sakura," Syaoran answered. "What are you doing here?"

"What?" Meiling screeched, her eyes blazing with renewed anger. "Who would want to do that!"

"Sasella."

Tomoyo was surprised. What did this mean?

"That's the second time she's tried to kill you, Sakura," Meiling exclaimed. "I'll go there right now and give her a piece of my mind!"

Syaoran reached out and grabbed his hot-headed cousin by the arm. "No, you're not, Meiling," he said sternly. "We can't confront her without any proof. She'll just deny it."

"Then what?" Meiling asked. "We're just going to stand around and let her run about? We have laws!"

"Yes," Syaoran frowned. "And clearly Sasella doesn't care about that. If she is the Queen of the West and the Barbarians, she's used to using violence to get her way."

Meiling gritted her teeth. "She gives me a bad feeling. Sakura! Let's go to King Aureoles and set this straight once and for all! We'll just show him your Mark again. I'm sure this time-"

"Sakura's Mark has disappeared," Syaoran stated calmly.

A small gasp escaped Sakura as she glanced up at Syaoran, startled. Why had he told them? Then she realized why.

Where Sakura Kinomoto could not trust a single person, Syaoran trusted his cousin and Tomoyo.

"Your… disappeared… Not possible!" Meiling spluttered. She charged over and grabbed Sakura's arm, twisting it so she could see her wrist. And just like Syaoran had said, there was no Royal Mark. Not even a single trace.

Meiling's hand immediately reached for her sheathed sword, her fingers already wrapped around the handle, her mind jumping to conclusions and her body acting. "Impostor!"

Just as smoothly, Syaoran hit the hilt of Meiling's sword, sending the blade back into the casing again.

"What are you doing?" Meiling cried as she stared, astonished at her cousin. "Sakura is the fake Princess!"

"If you harm Sakura, I will never forgive you, Meiling. Do you understand me?"

Meiling took a step back, bewildered at the coldness in Syaoran's tone.

"I… I don't understand…" she whispered. "What do you hope to gain from this, Syaoran? She's a fake! You can't protect her!"

"I will," Syaoran said with an ironclad resolve.

Meiling fell silent, stunned.

Tomoyo stepped up quietly and laid a hand gently on Prince's shoulder. "Syaoran, are you sure about this?" Tomoyo's eyes darted to Sakura's green ones and Sakura could not tell what the clever Daidouji was thinking.

Syaoran's determined silence was all the answer Tomoyo needed, and she gave a short understanding nod after some consideration. "Very well. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." She then turned to Sakura and asked, "Is Sasella the real Auren Princess? Please, Sakura, no more lies."

Sakura hesitated and then answered, "I don't know, Tomoyo. I thought the real Princess had died… but if what Sasella has said is true… she could be… the real Princess."

"Was your Mark fake?" Tomoyo continued, hitting all the essential questions.

"No."

"How did Sasella remove your Mark?"

Sakura's gaze slipped to Kero who was sitting silently on the floor in the shadows and she answered, "The poison must've… done something." She could tell Tomoyo some things now but there were certain things that other people still could not know.

Whether Tomoyo believed her or not, Sakura could not tell. Tomoyo gave a brief nod of her head and instructed, "Syaoran, we need to get Sakura out of the Palace. As long as she stays here, Sasella will make sure she is held accountable for her crime."

"I won't allow it-"

"You against King Aureoles _and_ Protomes?" Tomoyo inquired quietly. "Trust me, Syaoran. If Sakura is going to survive through this, we have to get her out of the Palace. This is the most dangerous place for her now."

Syaoran hesitated a little longer and then nodded. "You're right. Let's go then."

He grabbed Kero and tucked him away in his pocket.

As they were leaving the room, Sakura asked Tomoyo softly, "Why are you doing this?"

Tomoyo turned her tired eyes to Sakura and managed to give her a small warm smile. "I don't know why you pretended to be the Princess but despite all of this, you are my friend, Sakura." She gave Sakura's hand a reassuring squeeze. "No matter what happens."

Sakura was touched. She had never had a friend like this before. "Thank you, Tomoyo…"

"Don't thank me yet," Tomoyo answered.

* * *

Ifrat slowly regained consciousness, a dull ache hammering behind his eyes.

He groaned, feeling every inch of the cold damp dungeon floor seeping into his clothes. He rolled over and slowly climbed to his feet, the pain screaming in his head briefly then subsiding away.

He touched his pounding head and felt a wet sticky substance. He pulled his hand away and found that it was blood. Whoever had clubbed him over his head wasn't kidding around. They had put their whole force into it.

Swearing fluently under his breath, he shuffled his way to the dungeon entrance.

"Guards!" he roared. "Guards! The prisoners have escaped!"

* * *

"Hurry! Quickly!"

Syaoran led Sakura by the hand through the dark. Meiling directed them to a side exit, whispering in hushed tones.

Tomoyo had gone ahead to try and divert the attention of the guards. She was working to clear them away from a minor palace wall side door.

"Wait here," Meiling whispered, pointing to a tall shrub. "I'm going to see how Tomoyo is handling the guards."

Syaoran nodded and Meiling disappeared through an archway and into the dark.

As they waited in silence, Sakura couldn't help but glance over at the Proton Prince. Why was he doing this? She still hadn't grasped the whole thing yet and she still couldn't quite believe it. He was aiding a person who had committed treason.

Syaoran glanced at Sakura and caught her looking at him. He must have read the question on her face for he said softly, "Sakura, I would do anything for you."

"But…"

Syaoran shook his head. "I admit when I found out, I was… devastated. But it also finally let me see what you had been hiding all this time. I didn't know what to do. I was on my way to confront you when I saw you…" He paused, becoming a little distant. "When I saw you on the floor and Kero standing over you… I knew at that second, more than anything I've ever know, that I can't lose you. If you had never pretended to be the Princess of Aure, I would never have met you. That would have been my one biggest loss."

Sakura swallowed and rested her hand on Syaoran's chest as tears threatened to spill. She was touched beyond words. He was a great man indeed. She leaned forward and kissed him gently and he captured her lips in a longer kiss.

"You're the one loss I cannot live without…" he whispered in between kisses.

A tear rolled down Sakura's cheek as Syaoran deepened their kiss. She was blissfully happy but that was not why she was crying.

She was crying because Sakura wasn't sure if she would have done the same for Syaoran.

* * *

"Princess Sasella! Princess Sasella!"

Ifrat charged down the hallway with five guards running with him.

"Get out of the way!" he shouted as he pushed the Auren guards stationed in front of Sasella's room out of the way. He charged in before the guards could even protest or stop him.

"Princess!" Ifrat said as he sank to his knees in front of the beautiful girl sitting serenely at the window sill.

She did not turn nor seem surprised at Ifrat's haste.

"What is it?" Sasella asked softly as she gazed out from her window.

"Kaptan escaped!" Ifrat whined.

Sasella sighed. "Ifrat," she said solemnly, "What did I tell you about keeping your eyes on the bigger goal?"

"B-But," Ifrat spluttered like a little lost child. "I wanted revenge! You promised me!"

"Silence!" Sasella snapped, losing her patience in a mere instant. "Kaptan is no one. Whether he lives or dies is inconsequential to me." She stood up and faced Ifrat, her face covered by the shadows in her room. "Do you understand, Ifrat? _I_ am your Princess and your duty to me is above your hatred for this one man."

Ifrat whimpered, burying his face in the carpet. He could detect the annoyance and anger in the Princess's voice and he was terrified he had made her mad.

"Do I make myself clear, Ifrat?" Sasella asked her voice returning to neutral.

Ifrat nodded. "Y-Yes, Your Highness."

"Is there anything else then?"

Ifrat hesitated and Sasella's eyes narrowed. "What is it?" she asked sharply. Had Meijo failed her? Had King Aureoles made his decision?

"It's…" Ifrat swallowed hard. "It's the impostor. I just received a message that she's… escaped." He dared a peak up at the Princess and the anger he saw in her normally composed face made him cringe and shrink away. "B-But don't worry, Your Highness, I have all my guards scouring the Palace. She won't get away!"

"Meijo…" Sasella muttered to herself. "You dare betray me…?" Then she closed her eyes briefly and the next couple of words that came out of her mouth were foreign and strange to Ifrat's ears. He felt a slight tingling as if Sasella was giving off some energy and then it faded.

Sasella brushed past Ifrat, her long beautiful dress seeming to float behind her gracefully. "Come," she commanded without looking back. "I know where they are. If they escape, I will have your head."

Ifrat jumped to his feet immediately and tagged after Sasella.

The guards stationed in front of Sasella's room who were under the direct order of King Aureoles tried to stop them, but Sasella, without lifting a finger or breaking her stride, muttered a few words underneath her breath, and the guards were thrown half way across the hall like little dolls.

She swept past the guards without a single look. Her mind was on Sakura and how she would not let that girl leave.

Ifrat did not dare to stop and examine the injured guards as he followed behind Sasella, but his face was now a white sheet of parchment. This was not the first time he had seen this… power… magic… whatever it was. He snapped at his men that he had brought and the equally shocked guards trailed after them.

What had they just witnessed?

* * *

"They're taking too long," Syaoran whispered, his eyes scanning the perimeter anxiously.

"Should we go and check on them?" Sakura asked.

Before Syaoran could respond, Tomoyo popped out from behind the archway. The smile on her face told them that she had lived up to her reputation.

"It's clear," she whispered in the dark. "Let's go. Meiling's waiting."

As Syaoran helped Sakura to her feet and they got ready to make a dash for it, Sasella appeared with Ifrat and five of his guards.

She had stepped out of the dark, quietly and calmly, blocking their way as if she had known all along where they were.

"Where do you think you're going, Sakura?" she asked, her tone pleasant and almost predatory.

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran were taken by complete surprise. How had Sasella found them?

"None of your business," Syaoran answered for Sakura, taking a step up. "Why are you out of your room?"

"I could ask the same of Sakura," Sasella replied. "You aren't helping a person under suspicion of treason escape the law, are you, Prince Syaoran?"

"Sakura isn't under suspicion for anything."

Sasella narrowed her eyes at Syaoran, becoming more annoyed and annoyed. Why did these people defend Sakura time and time again? Had a few months really given the worm enough time to dig her way into these peoples' hearts?

"Prince Syaoran," Sasella tried again. "I can assure you that I _am_ the Princess of Aure. Not that girl you stand defending!"

But Syaoran did not care. "Guards," he commanded the Auren Guards standing behind Ifrat. "Escort Sasella back to her room."

But the Auren Guards who had seen Sasella act and who were now terrified of her, hung back, afraid to move.

Sasella did not even stir. No one could hold her down even if they wanted to. The time for that had long passed.

"What's taking you so long?"

Meiling appeared through the archway. She had been waiting for them at the side door and had gotten impatient. She stopped in her tracks as she saw Sasella standing there with Ifrat and five guards behind her.

"What's going on?" Meiling asked, glaring.

Sasella scoffed. This was unbelievable. Was _everyone_ aiding Sakura? "Well, it seems like the whole party is here, isn't it?" she spat.

"Oh, shut up, you!" Meiling exclaimed ferociously. "Haven't you done enough, you evil girl?"

Sasella frowned at this accusation and Meiling threw up her hands impatiently. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. That's the _second_ time you've tried to have Sakura killed! Do you have no shame?"

Sasella's eyes widened and she refocused her stare onto Sakura.

So Meijo had not betrayed her…

Then why was Sakura still standing in front of her? The girl should have died. Even a drop or a small smudge of the poison powder would have ended a grown man's life. Had Sakura not drank the tea? Or…

Sasella's frown deepened.

Or had someone somehow managed to cure the poison? But that was impossible…

"I don't know what you are accusing me of, Lady Meiling," Sasella said carefreely but very cleverly and slyly. "You accuse me of trying to take another's life but as we can all see, Sakura is standing in front of us, very healthy."

Meiling snorted. She was already beyond angry at Sasella's actions and now that the girl was outright denying it drove Meiling almost blind with rage. "Be a little more responsible!" the warrior girl yelled. "You're lucky that Sakura wasn't poisoned! She already lost her Royal Mark because of you!"

Then Meiling's eyes widened as she realized just what had slipped and come out of her mouth. Tomoyo groaned.

A small smile crept onto Sasella's face. "You say Sakura's fake Mark is gone, did you?"

Sakura's breath caught in her throat at the sinister expression on Sasella's face.

"Well then," Sasella continued as Meiling turned white and guilt flooded through her. "It's clear to all who the _real_ Princess now, isn't it. Guards! Arrest the impostor."

The five Auren guards advanced upon Sakura, and Syaoran unsheathed his sword.

"Your Highness," one of the Auren Guards pleaded. "Please don't get in our way."

"You're not taking Sakura away," Syaoran answered, his sharp sword glistening in the moonlight menacingly.

The guards eyed the Prince warily. They knew of his temper and his skill.

Even though Sasella had finally won the identity war with Sakura, she was still very angry. She hated seeing the Proton Prince act this way for Sakura. Why was the Prince protecting her? She was a fake! By all means, he should hate the liar for what she had done.

"Proton Prince," Sasella called out before Syaoran could act. "You are a Royal Prince with a duty to your people. Of all those that are involved, I am most surprised with your actions."

Syaoran frowned at her and Sasella continued, pleased that she had his attention. "I had heard many things about you, Prince Syaoran. I heard that you would never put anything before your people. After all, isn't that why you placed your Royal Mark over your heart…?"

Syaoran's eyes widened. "How did you…"

Sasella did not give him a chance to finish. "Think back to why you did that. Was it because you really cared for the Proton people, or was it just a show?"

"Of course it wasn't a show-!"

"Then why do you put their welfare at risk?" Sasella asked, driving a sharp nail home. "If you help this traitor, what kind of message will that send out to the Protons?" Sasella's violet eyes widened as she whispered, "Only a traitor would help another traitor."

"D-Don't listen to her, Syaoran," Tomoyo muttered, her heart beating. Everyone knew what Sasella had said was true and that was why Syaoran was now standing frozen as her words echoed in his head.

"Lady Tomoyo Daidouji," Sasella addressed. "You encourage the Prince to act in a way that will _never_ benefit him. How do you justify your actions? You may walk closely with Royalty, privy to many of their secrets, and own more than half of the Auren Army, but that will never excuse your actions of helping a criminal. I would hate to see your name branded as 'traitor' as well."

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes. She would not be threatened.

But Sasella just smiled. "Oh, I'm not threatening you, Lady Tomoyo," she said. "I am simply telling you the truth you refuse to see. Even though you may pay the wages of the soldiers, they will never follow you if you are a traitor to their country."

"That's enough." Sakura stepped forward. The worst part of everything that Sasella had said was that… it was the truth. She neither threatened nor bribed. She simply stated the truth of what would happen if they helped her escape. "You don't need to say anymore." She held out her wrists. "Arrest me."

"No!" Syaoran exclaimed. Even though Sasella had said so many rational things, he could not let them take Sakura away from him.

"Stop!" Sakura shouted before Syaoran could act. "I… I really appreciate everything you are willing to give up for me, Syaoran. But we all know what Sasella has said is true. We were just not willing to look at the consequences."

"No…"

Sakura shook her head as the Auren Guards surrounded her. "Stay away," she warned Syaoran. "You are the Prince of Proton, a future King. Your people need you to be a good King, Syaoran. So be a good King."

"I can't let them…!"

Sakura smiled. "You will be good to your people, Syaoran..."

The Prince watched speechlessly as the Auren Guards marched Sakura away to the dungeons.

Sasella had the tact not to smile or even seem triumphant. In fact, a sad and respectable expression was on her face.

"I am sorry she lied to you all," Sasella murmured as they watched Sakura and the guards disappear around a corner.

Syaoran glared at her.

Sasella was genuinely surprised. "Prince Syaoran, I am the real Auren Princess!"

Expressions disappeared from Syaoran's face and he became unreadable. "That has yet to be determined… Sasella," he said as he left them, heading off in a different direction no doubt to the Kings.

Meiling quickly followed him. She started her long string of apologies.

Sasella watched them disappear as well.

Now she was left with just Ifrat and Tomoyo.

She did not care for either. Her gaze lingered at where Syaoran had been as she mulled over her situation. She had finally gotten rid of Sakura. But she and the Proton Prince needed to be on the same team, not opposite each other.

"So… you really are the Auren Princess?" Tomoyo asked.

Sasella glanced at her as if remembering her presence. "Yes," she answered simply.

"And Sakura did attack the Royal Escort with Kaptan?"

"Yes!" Ifrat exclaimed grumpily, still feeling bitter over Kaptan's escape, and how everyone was still doubting his side of the story.

Tomoyo frowned, her clever mind spinning the facts. "Sakura said that the real Princess died. Who were you really escorting then, Ifrat?"

Ifrat's mouth snapped shut and he looked towards Sasella, like a pet towards its master, waiting for her approval.

Sasella's violet orbs slid to meet Tomoyo's beautiful midnight blue ones. "She was my maid." Sasella shrugged. "When I could not make it to my father's summon, I sent her in my place. How Sakura, a poor and common girl, managed to get tangled in all of this is beyond my knowledge." Then a small smile graced Sasella's face and Tomoyo realized that there was much more to the story than what Sasella had just told her.

Sasella turned to Tomoyo, tilting her head in thought. "Truly… Sakura was nothing more than a princess by mistake."

* * *

Sakura was unceremoniously thrown into the Auren dungeon prisons. The guards even went the extra step and placed cuff links around her ankles, wrists, and neck, then shackled those to the wall.

Sitting in the cold damp dungeon, Sakura realized it was finally true. Her fear of being found out had come true.

Over the course of the next few hours, news that Princess Sakura had been an impostor spread like wildfire. The Kings made a great effort to contain it within the Palace walls so they could buy some time to figure out how to deal with this scandalous situation. An edict was issued that anyone who so far as whispered a single word of what was happening within the Auren Palace walls would be beheaded along with every single member of their family and their relatives.

The edict held firm and not a single soul outside the palace walls knew. So for the moment, the issue was contained.

However, wild speculation ran free within the walls.

With the revelation that Sakura was a fake, the majority of the people came to accept Sasella's claims.

Sasella, who had been known as that strange girl that had appeared out of nowhere, became Princess Sasella of Aure within a few hours after Sakura's dishonourable removal. Sakura's grand royal bedroom was stripped and refurnished for Princess Sasella who moved into it within the day. She would claim everything that was rightfully hers.

Sasella enjoyed the attention and all the calls she was receiving from aristocrats who had been in the palace and had caught wind of the news. They came to her, bearing gifts of extreme value, whispering that they hated Sakura, admitting they never _really_ believed she was the Princess, and sugar-talking their way into saying that they had known all along Sasella was the true heir.

Within the end of the day, the entire palace had been turned upside-down with this news.

There were only a handful of skeptics who doubted Sasella's words but even those were slowly becoming fewer and fewer.

No one could resist Sasella's beauty and grace. And none of them could deny her resemblance to Queen Amulette.

The aristocrats were further overjoyed at the speed and welcoming attitude that Sasella attended to their visits. She did not turn one person away, no matter their rank or status. This was a very big change from Sakura's rule when she had hated visitor calls and had done everything in her power to limit aristocrats from visiting her.

The first person to literally throw herself at Princess Sasella's feet was none other than Lady Hyabe. She had been a strong advocate against Sakura and was too glad that Sakura had been imprisoned and in her place was a beautiful mannered girl who looked like her cousin, Amulette.

"Lady Hyabe," Sasella smiled warmly as she greeted the future Queen alone. "How nice it is to have family around."

Hyabe blushed and fanned herself. "Please, Sasella - may I call you Sasella?"

Sasella smiled so pleasantly that Hyabe took it to be an implicit 'yes' and opened her mouth to continue what she was saying. She was, however, sorely shocked when Sasella said, "No, you may not, Lady Hyabe."

Hyabe, stunned, gaped like a fish out of water at the beautiful girl. She couldn't believe it but Sasella continued to smile sweetly, her violet eyes boring holes into Hyabe that Hyabe cleared her throat and murmured demurely, "Yes, I understand, Princess Sasella."

Sasella's expression did not waver as she said, "Please, continue what you were saying, Lady Hyabe."

"I-I just wanted to say how glad I am to have you back…" Hyabe stammered, completely unused to this sort of presence and attitude. "If you ever need anything, and I mean, _anything_, just let me know. I am your Auntie after all!" She giggled and fanned herself again. "I have to make up for all the time that I was not there for you."

Sasella gave a polite bob of her head. "Thank you… Auntie. I will keep that in mind."

After Hyabe, as expected, Count Kaijo was immediately there as well.

"Princess Sasella!" he boomed as he strolled into her room after he had waited outside for more than two hours. "Thank you for finally inviting me in!"

Sasella inclined her head and pointed at a seat from across her.

Kaijo sat down and arranged his coattails neatly. The new – no, the _real_ – Princess sure was a beauty, he thought. Now to see just what kind of person she was. Kaijo smiled, almost rubbing his hands together. Such a beautiful girl must be soft and quiet. Unlike Sakura, Sasella must be much easier to manipulate.

The talkative Count would have already started wagging his tongue but for some reason, he held back. There was something he could feel that made him cautious and almost terrified. But what was it? He gave Sasella a second look.

She was sitting leisurely on a chair as she sipped a cup of tea, leafing through a book of some kind.

_What are you reading?_ Kaijo wanted to ask but for some reason the words wouldn't come.

Finally, after a long stretch of silence, with Kaijo being befuddled with his lack of speech, Sasella looked up from her book and said, "I've been catching up on all of Sakura's activities these past few weeks."

As if a seal had been broken by Sasella's expectant look, Kaijo found he could speak again. "Yes, she's been quite busy! What an impostor. Had us all fooled." He chuckled nervously.

Sasella ignored this and looked down at her book again. "It says here that near the time of my birthday, you were imprisoned in the dungeon at Prince Syaoran's request."

Kaijo glanced at her sharply, unsure where this was going. "Yes…"

"I see here that it also says that Sakura paid you two visits."

"Oh… D-Did she? I don't recall…" Kaijo whispered, suddenly feeling terrified.

Sasella smiled, throwing Kaijo off balance. Her smile was so radiant that it lit up the entire room with her. "There's no need to be nervous, Count Kaijo," she said. "I am simply wondering whether I should throw you back into the dungeon or not."

"W-What?" Kaijo stammered, unsure if he had heard the right thing. Surely such cold cruel words did not come from such a beautiful face?

"It's no secret," Sasella explained, "that Prince Syaoran and I are at odds at the moment. He is not very happy with how things have turned out. Why should I not attempt to make him happy by putting you back into the dungeons?"

Kaijo's eyes widened and he leapt to his feet instantly. "Please, Princess!" he begged. "Don't put me back there! I will do _anything_. Anything for you."

Sasella did not waver. "What could you possibly offer me that I do not already have?"

Kaijo's heart was skipping beats and he was sweating from fear. He could almost taste the horrid smell of the damp dungeons again. He could not go back there! "I…" he whispered, racking his brain for something. "I could provide you with valuable information!"

Sasella sat back in her chair, slightly interested. "I'm listening."

Kaijo wet his lips and sat back down into the chair, trying to calm himself. "B-Before you showed up, Tomoyo and I were doing some research into Sakura's background. We found out she might be a Kinomoto, the younger sister of Touya Kinomoto!"

Sasella did not stir and she looked unimpressed which surprised the Count. He had been sure Sasella would have been interested in this. So Kaijo tried another thing he had learned, "When Sakura came to me in the dungeon, she wanted to know about a certain son that was adopted a few years ago."

This Sasella had not heard about. "Son?"

"Yes," Kaijo nodded frantically, glad that the Princess was finally showing some interest. "I told her that Lord Pley had adopted a son, and what do you know! After a few days, Lord Pley's son went missing. Kidnapped right out of his home!"

Sasella frowned. "You think Sakura had something do with it?"

"Yes," Kaijo confirmed enthusiastically. "At first, I admit, I was confused why she was interested in Lord Pley's son. It wasn't until a few days ago that I found out it wasn't _Lord Pley's_ son she was interested in per se, but the biological father of that son."

"Who is the biological father?"

Kaijo grinned. "I wasn't able to put the two pieces together until a week ago; they found a severed head on the outskirts of the city. When the guards brought it back and the head was finally identified, it belonged to a man named Boch." Kaijo noticed a slight tension in the Princess at the name Boch. He quickly continued, "So I thought to myself, all these things that were happening, it couldn't be a coincidence. So I did a little research on Boch. Turns out he was a notorious high commander in an organization called The Black Scorpions, or Scorps. Turns out, he had a son that he gave up for adoption! And the time he gave up his son coincides nicely with the time that Lord Pley adopted _his_ son. So Sakura definitely had something to do with the murder of this man named Boch!"

Kaijo waited for Sasella to respond. Finally the Princess moved. "So Boch is dead?"

"Yes. Sakura had him killed, I bet!"

Sasella considered this for a very long time then she murmured, "Very well, Count Kaijo. You have made your point. Continue to bring me valuable information and I will make you a valuable member in my Court."

Kaijo beamed and dropped onto a knee. "Thank you, Your Highness. My loyalty is yours."

Sasella dismissed him.

As Kaijo was standing up, his eye caught sight of a beautiful tiara embedded with both diamonds and emeralds sitting on the stand next to the Princess.

"Ah," Kaijo said. He couldn't help but admire the handicraft of the tiara from afar. "Sakura's tiara."

Sasella's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Sakura, Count Kaijo?" she murmured so quietly it sent Kaijo shivering. "This is the Auren Princess's tiara which is mine."

Kaijo's eyes widened as he felt a little confused. He saw Sasella's expression and he realized something. "You don't know…" he whispered.

"Don't know what?" Sasella hissed. She wanted to erase the scourge that was Sakura.

"That tiara," Count Kaijo pointed at the magnificent diamond and emerald encrusted tiara, "Syaoran made it _specifically_ for Sakura."

Sasella brushed her hair over her shoulder. "No, Prince Syaoran made it for the Princess of Aure. Sakura just managed to deceive him."

Kaijo shook his head. "No, Your Highness," he insisted even though he could feel Sasella getting annoyed at him. "Here, I'll prove it to you. Look at the bottom of the tiara."

Sasella frowned slightly and picked up the expensive tiara delicately. She turned it around in her hands and her eyes fell on the engraved words at the bottom of the tiara. She had never seen this before. She read it slowly. And then again.

_To Sakura, my beloved._

Kaijo stood tensely as he waited for the Princess's reaction. The room fell dead quiet and Sasella's expression turned dark.

"This girl…" Sasella seethed. Then she stood up and threw the tiara across the room.

Kaijo jumped back, shocked at the outburst. Sasella had seemed so calm. He watched as the tiara hit the wall and bounce onto the carpeted floor. He cringed inwardly at the way the valuable item was being treated.

Sasella clenched her fist. "I have _greatly_ underestimated you, Sakura Kinomoto!" she muttered.

"Uh… um… we don't know if she really is a Kinomoto or not…" Kaijo interrupted in a whisper, trying to correct Sasella.

The Princess shot him a look so cold that he shuddered and his mouth clamped shut.

"Oh, I know exactly who she is," Sasella hissed darkly. "I should've gotten rid of her a long time ago."

Then Sasella threw open her bedroom doors and marched to the Grand Chamber where the Kings were still convening.

* * *

"King Aureoles, you can't do this!"

Aureoles rubbed his temple. He hadn't slept in the longest time because of all the drama that had been happening. First with Sasella arriving, then Sakura turning out to be a fake, and now Syaoran standing in front of him.

"Syaoran…" King Aureoles muttered tiredly, "She is an impostor. She knows our laws-"

"No! You _can't_ sentence her to death!" Syaoran said so strongly and with so much energy that King Aureoles sighed long and hard.

"She broke the laws of the land, son," Protomes said, his brows furrowed. "You cannot deny she broke the highest form of-"

Syaoran turned to his father. "But she doesn't deserve death! She hasn't done anything to harm-"

"Syaoran! We cannot let someone who commits treason off so easily," Aureoles argued. "She must face the consequences of her actions-"

"How can you say that?" Syaoran retorted. "We don't know the whole story."

"And what is her whole story?" Yelan asked, speaking for the first time. Her face was a little pale and worried, uncharacteristic of the magnificent Proton Queen.

Syaoran fell silent. He did not know.

"She will receive a fair trial," Aureoles assured trying to suppress a yawn. "She can tell her story and then the Royal Court will determine her punishment-"

"No!" Syaoran exclaimed. "If you do that, the Court will sentence her to death! The Court already belongs to Sasella."

Protomes sighed, a little frustrated. "Syaoran. Listen to yourself! The Court's decision will be fair and just. We cannot rule an exception for Sakura just because you fancy the girl. For goodness sakes, she's a commoner!"

Syaoran glared at the old King.

"That's right," Aureoles piped in before Syaoran could respond. "You should be focusing on Sasella…" Aureoles turned a bit red with embarrassment. "She is my real daughter after all…" he trailed off. He still couldn't believe this was happening. How had he gotten it so wrong?

"Yes, Syaoran," Hyabe spoke up, backing up Aureoles. "Sasella is so pretty, Syaoran. She will make a perfect wife."

"Why, thank you, Lady Hyabe."

Sasella swept into the Chamber with her train of maids so gracefully that she turned and caught everyone's attention. "I suppose we're talking about what to do with Sakura, the impostor?"

Hyabe nodded enthusiastically, almost purring at Sasella's compliment to her. "Yes, Princess Sasella," she said so respectfully that even King Aureoles glanced at her in mild surprise. "I fully believe the little wrench deserves to be beheaded for her crimes. We need to send a clear message that impersonating royalty will not be seen lightly-"

Syaoran narrowed her eyes at Hyabe so coldly that her words died in her throat.

"Hyabe has a point," King Aureoles agreed. Protomes nodded as well.

Sasella smiled softly. She approached Syaoran and laid her hand gently on his arm. "I am sorry, Prince Syaoran," she murmured, appearing almost sad. "But you must look at the greater picture. I hear you were once very good at that…"

Syaoran shook off her touch and turned to the Kings. "I will not allow you to harm Sakura. I don't care if she's not a Princess. I love-"

Yelan stood up, cutting her son off. "Syaoran," she said so calmly that it sent chills throughout the entire room. "You have lost sight of what is important. Sakura may not be a bad person, but she is not your kingdom. She does not need you as your kingdom does."

Syaoran's eyes widened. He knew all of this was true. He knew what was the most logical move to make but he… just couldn't.

Sasella took this opportunity and announced confidently, "It's settled then. We should set an execution date for the impostor."

Aureoles cleared his throat. "Next week should do fine." He had completely forgotten his promise for a fair trial. All the selfish old King wanted was to put this disgrace in the past as fast as possible.

Sasella waved her hand, dismissing the King's suggestion without even batting her eye. "Next week?" she scoffed mildly. "Why drag it on for so long, _father_. Why make everyone suffer longer than they already have? We should schedule the execution for tomorrow at the strike of dawn."

"What!"

"The sooner the better, Prince Syaoran," Sasella said softly. "Trust me. Once this ordeal is over you will thank-"

Prince Syaoran turned away from Sasella and looked at King Aureoles. His next words sent everything into chaos.

"If you kill Sakura, or so much as harm her, Proto will go to war with Aure."

* * *

"How are you doing, lass?"

Sakura lifted her head and looked up. Doc stood on the other side of the bars, looking in, worried. He had brought water for her but the guards would not let him in to feed Sakura anything.

"Doc…" she whispered, giving him a brave smile.

"How are you?" asked the old Doc, flustered. "Have they hurt you?"

Sakura shook her head. "What's going on?"

She saw the fear cross the Doc's eyes and then he quickly looked away. "You don't need to worry about any of that, lass. Just keep yourself safe."

"Hey, Doc!" a guard shouted from outside. "Hurry it up!"

"I know, I know," Doc replied. "Just a few more minutes please."

The guard hesitated. "Two more minutes, Doc!" he warned. "No one is supposed to see her!"

"I understand," Doc answered. "Thank you." He turned back to Sakura and tried to pass her some water.

Sakura shook her head, her hands, feet, and neck were bound. She wouldn't be able to drink anything. She said, "Doc, please tell me what's going on."

Doc sighed and his shoulders drooped. "It's… the Prince, Sakura. I hear he's fighting to free you but…"

"But…?" Sakura whispered.

"But Sasella wants to see you executed by dawn." The Doc wrung his hands, near tears. "If it weren't for that Proton Prince, she'd have her way already."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, eyes wide.

Doc lowered his voice and whispered, "Sakura, the Prince threatened to go to war over you today!"

Sakura's heart skipped a beat and it took a while to say anything. When she did, her voice was hoarse. "No… he can't do that…!"

Doc swallowed and nodded. "It won't be that easy to wage war… yet. King Protomes and Queen Yelan are here after all. But the Prince's threat can't be taken lightly. He does control the Proton army and they are very loyal to him…"

Sakura closed her eyes briefly. "Doc, this is all my fault…"

The Doc smiled tenderly. "No, it's not, Sakura."

"Alright, Doc, you got to get out of here," the guard came in and started to usher the Doc out. "Time's up."

Doc nodded and he started shuffling out. But then he turned back to Sakura, intent on cheering the girl up. "Sakura," he said attempting humour. "_Everything is going to be alright_. And if it isn't… then you'll be the first girl in history that a Prince ever went to war for."

The guard pushed Doc out, shaking his head. The dungeon door slammed shut and Sakura was left to herself and her thoughts again.

_Everything is going to be alright…_

Why was it that everyone seemed to be saying that to her… except her…?

* * *

"Princess Sasella, you called for me?"

Sasella turned in her dark room and greeted Hyabe.

"Rise," Sasella commanded as Hyabe had sank into a low curtsy. She gave a curt nod to her maids and they lit all the candles and the room became bright and alive. Then they left in a single file, leaving the room to Sasella and Hyabe.

Hyabe glanced at the foreign maids who wore the West garment, her eyes sparkling with a glow of awe and envy. "They are so well trained," she murmured.

Sasella offered Hyabe a seat. "Yes," she replied. "Are your maids…?"

"Not well trained at all!" Hyabe whined as she took a seat. "They spill things and when I say I want soup they bring me porridge!"

Sasella nodded, empathetic. "They lack discipline," she said as she personally poured a cup of tea and handed it Hyabe.

Hyabe accepted it, eyes wide. It was a great honour to have a very prominent powerful person pour a cup personally for the other. Hyabe was both befuddled and surprised at this sudden change of attitude from Sasella. After all, just earlier today, Sasella had forbid Hyabe from even calling her by her first name, seeming to be cold. Now she was warm, ready to listen and considerate.

"I don't understand…" Hyabe murmured, holding the untouched cup of tea in her lap. She had not survived in the vicious circle of aristocrats to not realize when someone wanted something from her. And clearly Sasella wanted something. Hyabe just wasn't sure what.

Sasella ignored Hyabe's comment and poured herself a cup of tea. "Drink up, Auntie," Sasella said sweetly as she took a sip of her tea. "This is the West's special tea leaves, cultivated and seeped just right for the perfect flavour."

Hyabe took a small uncertain sip, eyes not leaving Sasella's face.

"How is it?" Sasella asked kindly.

Hyabe nodded. "It is very good. I've never tasted anything quite like it."

Sasella set down her cup on the table and leaned back in her chair. "Once I smooth over my relationship with Prince Syaoran, things are going to change drastically around here."

Hyabe leaned forward, curious. "Change? How? What's wrong with the way things are now?"

Sasella shook her head. "The maids first of all," she ticked off. "Then the discipline of the Auren guards. And, of course, more luxury for my favourite Aunt."

Hyabe's eyes lit up at this promise.

"I have been thinking about how important family is," Sasella continued, wistfully, not missing a beat. "After all, it's just you, father, and me now. I have realized that I must cherish my family. I have missed so much over the years and I must make up for _all_ of it now."

Hyabe nodded and took another sip of her tea.

"That's why I have sent twenty of my very own personal maids to your quarters, Auntie. They will serve you like none other. They will never gossip about you, never bring you the wrong order of food, and never spill anything."

Hyabe's eyes widened. She had been eyeing Sasella's trained maids jealously all day from afar but this was…

"I can't possibly take your maids, Princess Sasella," Hyabe whispered.

Sasella reached over and patted Hyabe's hand. "Please, Auntie. We are family and nothing is more important than family to me. Please just call me Sasella from now on."

Hyabe's eyes widened further. Had the girl finally realized how important her family was?

"If you accept my small gift," Sasella murmured, her eyes sparkling with goodwill, "I will be oh so very happy, Auntie."

Hyabe nodded, dazzled. "Thank you, Prin - Thank you, Sasella."

Sasella nodded and picked up her tea cup again. "We're here to watch out for each other, am I right?"

Hyabe nodded, still dazed.

"And that's why you understand better than anyone that Sakura is a threat, don't you?" Sasella pressed.

Hyabe nearly chocked on her sip of tea. "Speaking of Sakura," Hyabe exclaimed angrily, "I can't believe Syaoran announced war today in the Grand Chamber! How irresponsible! How blind can love make a person!"

Sasella smiled just slightly. "Very blind, Auntie. Very blind. But I am not worried about Prince Syaoran's threat. He would have to be on a whole new level of stupid to declare war on Aure now, especially since I have greatly increased Aure's military power."

Hyabe looked on curiously. Her simple mind did not comprehend most of what was going on in the courts. She was a plain being that thrived on gossips.

Seeing Hyabe's slightly puzzled look, Sasella elaborated, "With Aure's army and my very effective Western army, _and_ the Barbarians at my disposal, Aure will be unbeatable."

Hyabe was impressed. "So you don't think Proto will go to war with us?"

Sasella smiled. "I admit Prince Syaoran is a very capable military leader but I, too, have a very powerful General at my disposal."

"A General of the West?" Hyabe squealed. Her brain was immediately pre-occupied of images of grandeur.

Sasella swallowed her scoff and nodded politely instead. "Yes, he is very handsome," she answered the question Hyabe was dying to ask. "But he is no Prince, and after all, I am a Princess… and a Queen." Sasella smirked.

Hyabe nodded. "But why is Sakura a threat then?"

Sasella sighed and ran her elegant fingers through her silky hair. "Sakura is a constant reminder of the past for Prince Syaoran. As long as she is still alive, the Prince will never move on."

Hyabe frowned. "I agree. Sakura should be killed for her crimes. But… Syaoran will not let the Kings do it."

"That's why we must take it into our own hands."

Hyabe glanced up so fast that part of her drink spilled out of her hands. "What!" She wasn't sure she had heard right. There was no way that Sasella was suggesting…

"We must end Sakura's life ourselves."

"B-But," Hyabe stammered, heart pounding. "We can't do that… If they ever found out we would…"

"Auntie," Sasella whispered. "If we do not act, when will we ever act? You know what the right thing to do is… for our own safety and our own survival, Sakura must die!"

Hyabe swallowed hard. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Sasella's mesmerizing violets. "But… how…?"

"We do it quietly and quickly." Sasella slipped her hand into Hyabe's hands that had now gone cold and pale. "Auntie, you said you would do anything for me. With Sakura out of the way, we can finally move forward."

Hyabe swallowed again. She feared what Sasella was going to ask next…

"You understand what you must do, Auntie Hyabe?" Sasella murmured, leaning so close and her stare so intense that Hyabe found it hard to breathe.

"B-But… what… how…?"

Sasella let go off Hyabe's hand and a slightly disdainful look crossed her features. "Auntie Hyabe, you are going to be the future Queen of Aure. I would hate to think you were weak and incapable of leading the people of Aure. We need a decisive and fearless leader."

"I-I am… I c-can…"

"Then show me, Auntie." Sasella stood up. "Our family was meant for greatness but that does not mean it will be handed to us on a silver platter. We must fight for it! You know this palace well." She stooped down and laid a hand gently on her Aunt's trembling knee. "I'm sure you'll find a way to prove to me you are fit to be a Queen."

* * *

That night, Hyabe returned to her room. She was still quivering all the way. She was not that stupid to not understand what Sasella was doing. Sasella was using her to kill off Sakura.

But Hyabe knew why Sasella had done it. She couldn't risk the deed tracing back to her and having Syaoran hate her even more.

For Hyabe, it didn't matter if the deed did trace back to her. Syaoran could hate her for his entire life but she was going to be a Queen! There was nothing he could do to her!

And with her powerful niece's protection, nothing could ever harm her again.

As Hyabe entered her room, she noticed that things seemed to be different. More pleasant.

"Welcome back, Lady Hyabe!"

Surprised, Hyabe took a step backwards until she remembered that Sasella had promised her maids.

A row of neat and beautiful girls were curtsied low, head bowed respectably in front of her.

The first trace of a grin appeared on Hyabe's face. She took a more confident step forward and surveyed her room.

Her room had been transformed. Her bed sheets were meticulously folded and the fire place was stoked to just the right temperature.

She turned back to the row of maids still waiting for her order, still on the floor. She watched each of them carefully. Normally, by this time, the Auren maids would start to shift restlessly in their curtsy but none of Sasella's maids even moved an inch. What magnificent discipline, Hyabe thought.

"Rise," she commanded, beyond pleased with this new set of trained personnel.

The maids rose smoothly and neatly, heads still bowed.

Hyabe's grin grew wider.

Yes… Life was going to be much better now.

Much better.

"Send for a guard named Seit," Hyabe demanded.

A maid with red hair stepped out of line, fell into a curtsy and left to carry out the order.

Hyabe sighed happily, took a deep breath, and proceeded to boss around her obedient and disciplined new help.

* * *

"Did you find her?"

The man decorated in the West colours and livery was on his knees. He reported, "No, Your Majesty. Not yet."

Sasella was annoyed. "How long does it take to find a mere girl?" she demanded, a little impatient.

The man lowered his head. "She's not just a mere girl, Your Majesty," he said. "This is Meijo we're talking about. She's trained to hide skilfully especially since the Proton Prince has his own soldiers searching for her as well."

Sasella shook her head in disbelief. "Well then, you better make sure you find her first then, Commander."

The man nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Sasella waved him away. As he stood up to leave, she added, "Get it done, Commander. I'd hate to have to replace you… or to bring _him_ into this."

The Commander shivered and nodded. He saluted his Queen and made his exit as quickly as possible.

* * *

"My lady, you called for me?"

The guard they called Seit had arrived and Hyabe dismissed all the maids in her room so she could talk privately with the man.

"I need something done, Seit."

The guard looked at the beautiful Lady. His allegiance lay with her and he gave her an unquestioning nod. "Just say the word, my lady."

"I want you to kill Sakura."

If the guard was surprised he did not show it. His bland face was emotionless and uncaring. He gave a curt nod and answered, "It shall be done within the hour."

* * *

"Doc!" the bewildered guard stationed at the dungeon entrance exclaimed. "You can't be here again!"

Doc lowered his head and nodded. "I know, but let me see Sakura one more time."

"Doc! You know my orders," the troubled guard answered. "I already broke the rules for you earlier today…"

"Just one minute is all I ask," Doc insisted. "Please."

"I can't…" the guard muttered as he glanced around nervously.

"Come now," Doc fussed. He saw the stubborn expression on the guard's face and he had no other choice but to draw on a previous debt owed. "Remember a week ago when your son was ill? And no one knew what was wrong with him?"

The guard groaned and looked away. "Doc, you're really putting me in a bad position…"

"I know," Doc said sadly. "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't of dire importance."

"I can't…"

"Remember how you asked me to come have a look at him? I broke all sorts of rules leaving the palace that day to examine your son. You know a royal palace doctor is expressly forbidden to examine common folk."

The guard groaned. "Doc…"

"And how is your son now?"

"He's much better…" The guard sighed, finally breaking. "Alright. Just this one _last _time. And one minute!"

Doc thanked him and rushed into the dungeon to see Sakura.

Sakura was still cuffed to the wall and she raised her head when Doc came in.

"Doc, what are you doing here again?" she murmured, her voice soft from not using it in a while. "I thought I wasn't allowed visitors…"

"Yes, you're not," Doc answered. "But I got my ways."

Sakura smiled slightly.

"Listen carefully, Sakura," Doc became solemn and said. "I received a message from Kap. He says he's coming tonight to rescue you."

"No," Sakura protested, moving in agitation that her chains clanked against each other. "It's too dangerous. He can't."

"Nonsense," Doc scolded. "If Aureoles is true to his word he will try to execute you tomorrow! We can't stand idly by letting him and Sasella do that to you. You don't have to worry, Sakura. This dungeon is not very well guarded. It will be very easy-"

"No, you don't understand, Doc," Sakura exclaimed.

"What are you talking about, child?" Doc slipped his fingers into his robe pocket and produced a tiny metal piece. He tossed it to Sakura who caught it easily with her bounded right hand. It was a lock pick. "I couldn't sneak in weapons but that should help you out."

"Wait, Doc," Sakura hissed. "It's not that simple."

"What do you mean?"

Sakura licked her parched lips and explained, "Yukito also managed to come see me today. He told me that… Syaoran is still fighting for me. Yukito also tried to save me but…"

Doc frowned. "But what? That General should have saved you! The security is lax-"

"No, it isn't."

Doc looked at her, surprised.

"You didn't really think Sasella would just let me escape that easily, did you, Doc?" Sakura shook her head. "She has own personal soldiers placed around this dungeon. The fact that you are here talking to me… they already know."

"That's alright, lass. Kap can easily handle-"

"Yukito told me she has thirty men surrounding this perimeter, out of sight. On top of that, Ifrat is also lying in wait with his own guards hoping that Kaptan will come. It's a trap that even Kaptan cannot fight his way out of."

Doc froze at the sheer number of people in wait. "I didn't see…"

"That's the point. You have to tell Kaptan to stay away!"

"I don't think he will, Sakura," Doc muttered. "He won't let you die."

"If there's one thing about Kaptan I've learned is that he knows better than anyone when to give up. And once you tell him what I just told you, he will understand that the chance to save me has long passed. He should leave the capital city while he still can."

Doc started to wring his hands again. "Sakura..."

"Go, Doc. I'll be fine." She flashed him a beautiful grin. "After all, I do have this…" she showed him the lock pick that he had thrown her. "I'll figure a way. Don't worry. Now go."

* * *

After Doc had left, Sakura started to work on her chains. In a few minutes, they had all been unlocked. But she stayed where she was. She needed the perfect opportunity for escape.

A few hours later, opportunity presented himself.

She heard the heavy dungeon door creak open and a brief conversation between the guards outside occurring.

"Hey, Seit, is that food?"

"Yeah. For the prisoner."

"Didn't they say she wasn't allowed food?"

"Orders changed."

Then a lone guard came into Sakura's view, a tray of appetizing food in his arms. He waited until the outer heavy dungeon door had creaked shut again before unlocking the door to the dungeon cell with heavy keys that clinked together on a metal key ring.

He swung the jail door inward, and moved so swiftly and fast that Sakura did not even have a chance to give him a surprise kick or punch before he was behind her, arms wrapped around her body like steel.

The tray of food clattered to the floor and Sakura saw pieces of food and chipped porcelain fly out.

Then the guard's hands were around her throat and his hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming out.

She immediately recognized him for what he was. An assassin.

He had hid a thin piece of sturdy wire under the tray of food which he used now to strangle Sakura. The thin wire cut into her flesh, stinging and closed around her windpipe, choking the air out of her.

She gasped, kicking and scratching but he was behind her and she could not reach him nor could she tear the wire away.

He had done this many times and now it was routine work for him. He made not a sound and he made sure she did not either.

Sakura coughed, trying to inhale air. She refused to die at the hands of her unknown assaulter. Then she remembered the small lock pick Doc had given her. It was the only kind of weapon she had and she took it and calculatingly stuck it into her assaulter's face.

She felt the sharp lock pick sink into skin and felt the wetness of blood stain her fingers. The man grunted and his grasp on her eased only the slightest. It was obvious he was used to pain and Sakura's tactic had little to no effect on him. He still had his hold on her and the wire wrapped around her neck was sinking deeper and deeper into her delicate flesh.

Although the guard had not loosened his grip, the sudden lock pick sticking into his face had given Sakura an opportunity to drop to her knees, twisting and turning desperately to loosen her attacker's hold.

He grunted again as he renewed his efforts to kill this girl. On her knees, she started seeing black spots. She fell to her hands and her fingers touched something smooth and cold.

Her fingers quickly wrapped around this object, more out of reflex now rather than conscious thought. It was a metal fork.

Even as she was losing her last breath, Sakura knew she could not waste this one last chance she had. Her attacker did not know yet she had found a fork; she had to use that to her advantage.

She waited as well as she could until she felt the man's focus slip as she was near to suffocation. He leaned just a little closer and relaxed just a little bit. Just as Sakura felt his warm breath on top of her head, she knew he was close enough for her to act.

Using every last ounce of her strength, she stabbed backwards with the fork, aiming for his eyes that she could not see.

She was successful and the man howled, his grip on her completely abandoned as he staggered backwards, screaming and tripping.

Sakura coughed and coughed as much craved for air returned into her lungs. Her fingers groped at the thin wire still intertwined around her neck, pulling it off. Her neck was burning and bleeding but she crawled to her feet, using the bars of the prison to stand.

The assassin behind her was still shrieking and she turned around just in time to see him pull the fork out of his own eye bravely. A feat no normal man could do. He cupped his hand over his severely injured and definitely blinded eye. Blood trailed down his cheek and he stared, now with hate, at Sakura.

He came at her, stumbling, but now without binds or any serious injury, Sakura could easily take care of him.

Once he was down, unconscious or dead she did not know, she scrambled around the dark dungeon for a weapon to use.

She could find nothing. She found the bloodied fork and clutched it in her hands. She was trembling.

This was the third time that someone had nearly killed her.

If she didn't escape, she feared that her next encounter with death, she wouldn't be so lucky.

So it was like this that Sakura, rattled, dirty, bloody, and injured, tried to escape the royal dungeons alone.

She opened the heavy dungeon door, disarmed the surprised guard stationed there and took his sword. She knocked him unconscious before he could even respond and started running, barefoot, as fast as she could, as far as she could.

But she had barely gotten thirty steps before a large ring of soldiers surrounded her. These were Sasella's soldiers that Yukito had told her about. Like he had said, they had been stationed around the dungeon. And to this mix, Ifrat arrived.

"Sakura! You dare to escape?" he roared.

"Get out of my way, Ifrat," Sakura hissed as she expertly swung her sword from hand to hand.

There was a wild look in Sakura's eye that scared some of the Auren guards. But the West guards were hard and unmoved.

"Go back quietly to the dungeons," one of them said to her.

Sakura glared at him. She eyed the ring of soldiers and guards that surrounded her. "Sasella!" she called. "If you want to kill me, just do it now! Why wait!"

"Our Queen is not amongst us," the same soldier said. "Go back to your cell."

"Never…" Sakura muttered as she slipped into her stance, prepared for a fight.

"Do not resist," the soldier warned. "Our orders are not to harm you, but if you leave us no choice, we will attack with the intent to kill."

Sakura smiled, unafraid.

But before the situation could spin out of control, Yukito arrived with a handful of Auren soldiers.

"Stand down," he said to the West soldiers.

"General Yukito," the West soldier recognized him. "She is a prisoner attempting to escape."

Yukito's normal kind expression became dark and foreboding. "In our kingdom, we do not kill prisoners without a fair trial."

The soldier narrowed his eyes, his expression said all he was thinking. "She is an _escaping_ prisoner," he emphasized. "In _our_ kingdom, that is as good as an admission of guilt."

"We are not in _your_ kingdom, are we?" Yukito replied so slowly and so dangerously that the soldier lowered his weapon.

"Very well, General," he said after a brief pause. "But we will see that this prisoner is escorted back into her prison cell."

Yukito gave a curt nod, steered Sakura by the elbow and guided her back towards the dungeon.

Sakura said nothing. She knew to resist would put Yukito in a further bad position.

A section of the West soldiers followed them, to watch over them rather than to accompany them.

They descended down the dungeon steps and found the prison cell in a mess. There was a pool of blood, splatters of food and shards of porcelain on the ground.

"What in the world happened here?" one of the West soldiers muttered as he looked around.

"Hey, who's this man here?" another asked as he nudged the assassin lying on the ground with his boot.

"Looks Proton," another replied as they crowded over the man.

"He tried to kill me," Sakura said.

No one paid attention to her and one West soldier bent down and put his finger to the man's neck, feeling for a pulse.

After a while, he straightened up and declared, "This man is dead."

In a few minutes, Sakura was locked up again and chained back to the wall. She was searched thoroughly for weapons and items that could free her again. Her lock pick and bloody fork were all confiscated.

The Auren guard stationed at the door was awakened and brought in for questioning.

He took one look at the dead guard on the floor and identified him as a man named Seit that had entered Aure with Lady Hyabe and had become an Auren guard. He had been Hyabe's utmost loyal guard for many years.

* * *

"Your Majesty, Hyabe failed to kill Sakura."

Sasella rolled her eyes. "I shouldn't be so surprised," she muttered darkly. "Sakura just won't die…"

"What should we do now?" the soldier asked, kneeling on the floor. "The assassin Hyabe sent has already been identified as her man."

Sasella shrugged. "Isn't that unfortunate?" she murmured as she stroked a black cat resting on the arm of her chair. However her tone did not sound a bit regretful at all. A smile crested Sasella's beautiful face as she said, "Tell Kaho. She knows what to do."

The soldier bowed and left to find Kaho, one of Sasella's maids that was given to Hyabe as a gift.

* * *

Hyabe was walking along the Palace's North wing. She was on the balcony, a fur coat wrapped around her shoulders snugly, a glass of the best red wine in her hand, and the trail of obedient West maids following her.

She glanced up into the night sky and sighed dreamingly. Everything was going so well.

The night was cold but serene.

"Leave me," Hyabe ordered. "I wish to be alone for a while."

Like a whole, the maids behind her curtsied and flowed away, leaving Hyabe alone on the balcony to gaze at the stars contentedly.

However, her quiet reflective night was destroyed when Meiling decided to pay her a visit.

"Good evening, Hyabe!" she greeted loudly as she stepped onto the balcony. "What a coincidence to find you here!"

"Coincidence?" Hyabe muttered, annoyed at being surprised, annoyed she had nearly spilled her wine, but most of all annoyed at Meiling's presence. It was obvious that this chance meeting was anything but chance. "Must you ruin my perfect evening, Li Meiling?"

Meiling grinned. "What evening is perfect if there isn't some Meiling in it?"

Hyabe glowered at the girl. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"Making ugly expressions will make someone permanently ugly," Meiling advised good-naturedly. She was enjoying how irritated Hyabe was.

Hyabe closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "What do you want, Meiling?"

Meiling hummed. "Just wanted to talk, catch up. But I couldn't help but notice that you've surrounded yourself with West maids… What happened to the good Auren ones?"

"Good? They were horrible!"

Meiling frowned slightly. "I dunno…" she mumbled. "Having all these West people running around. Aren't you concerned? In fact," Meiling pointed to where she had just come from, "I saw some West soldier talking to one of your West maids. When I approached, their conversation stopped. Very suspicious."

Hyabe threw back her head and laughed. "Please, Meiling. These maids are Sasella's personal maids. She is my niece. We are family. What do I have to worry about? And as for that conversation, it's no surprise people stop talking when _you're_ around."

Meiling's frown deepened but she hadn't come here to argue with Hyabe. "Fine, whatever makes you happy," she said.

"Now what do you want," Hyabe murmured as she took a sip of her wine.

Not one for further chatter, Meiling cut straight to the point. "I used to travel around Protoni a lot when I was younger so I heard a lot of stories about Amulette's life before she met King Aureoles."

"So?" Hyabe asked, uninterested.

"There was this one story…" Meiling said, watching Hyabe closely. "About an Auren poet who fell in love with Amulette when he was traveling through Protoni."

Hyabe waved her hand. "How would I know?" she sighed. "Amulette had many suitors. She was just that kind of girl, you know. Everyone fell in love with her when they saw her beauty."

"Well," Meiling continued, "According to the story, the Auren poet gave Amulette a gift when he left Protoni."

Hyabe sighed again, losing patience. "Listen Meiling, Amulette received many gifts from all kinds of people. If you're here to ask me about specifics, how would I know-"

"This gift was quite peculiar."

Hyabe rolled her eyes. "What was it? A diamond bracelet? Gold earrings?"

"A book that could not be opened."

Hyabe's eyes slowly travelled to meet Meiling's.

"Maybe I do remember something like that…" Hyabe said slowly and carefully. "What's it to you?"

"I want it."

Hyabe took a step back, shocked at the directness of Meiling's request. "What?" she laughed. "You think I'll just give the book to you? What makes you think I even have it?"

Meiling smiled. "Because we all know what kind of person _you_ are, Hyabe. When Amulette passed away, you were her closest relative and you would have received all her things. Seeing how you arrived to Aure with all your chests and worldly material possessions, I bet you have it somewhere in the Palace right now."

Hyabe sneered. "And so if I do? What do you want with a book that doesn't open anyway?"

"None of your business. Give it to me."

"Ha! Like hell I will." Hyabe threw back her head and downed her wine in one gulp. She was about to say something scathing when the door to the balcony was flung open and one of the West maids stepped onto the balcony.

There was a strange glint in her light brown eyes. Her long red hair waved in the cool night breeze.

"What are you doing!" Hyabe screeched, shocked at this rude entrance.

The maid stopped short, curtsied and murmured, "I am sorry, Lady Hyabe. I did not know you still had company. I thought she'd have… left by now." It was clear the maid was surprised to find Meiling still in conversation with Hyabe given how the entire Palace knew their relationship of hatred.

Hyabe frowned, obviously displeased with this behaviour. This was the first time in the entire day that a West maid had made her angry.

"Leave us," Hyabe ordered.

"Yes, my lady," the maid murmured, curtsied one more time, and left quietly, closing the balcony door.

"By the gods," Hyabe spat. "Can I never find the perfect set of maids?"

Meiling rolled her eyes. "Give me the book and I will leave you alone… to do your star gazing or whatever it is you do with all your free time."

Hyabe glared at Meiling. "I do have this book, Li Meiling. And I will never give it to you."

"Yes, you will. Because you owe me a favour."

Hyabe frowned, pursing her lips. "What?"

"Remember when you wanted to get rid of Sakura and you said those blatantly foolish things about King Aureoles? If you do not give me that book, I _will_ tell Aureoles all the things you said that day."

Hyabe smirked, the wine she had downed making her feel warm and fuzzy inside. "Please, Meiling," she said sarcastically. "I was right back then. Sakura's not even a Princess, so go ahead! Tell Aureo what I said!"

Meiling lifted an eyebrow. "Are you sure, Hyabe? Because even though Sakura is a fake Princess, it doesn't make what you said about King Aureoles any more different. Especially now when he is tired and can be easily irritated, one sentence from me might drive him over the edge. And I can just imagine him directing all his anger and frustration unto you. Do you really want to risk that?"

Hyabe's mouth dropped open. "Aureo loves me. He wouldn't even raise his voice-" She broke off, remembering when Aureoles _had_ chastised her. Suddenly she was a little more scared.

Meiling narrowed her eyes. "You know how I am, _Lady_ Hyabe. If I don't get what I want today, I will make sure the rest of your life will be hard to live down. If I were you, I would ask myself if a book is worth the trade for the title of Queen. Should I remind you that King Aureoles has not married you yet? Should I also remind you the court of beautiful ladies that Sasella brought with her from the West? Any one of them may catch his eye…"

Hyabe clenched her fist, and looked into her empty wine glass forlornly. After a brief consideration, Hyabe pulled a key hanging from a long chain around her neck out of her clothes.

"Here!" she said as she stuffed it into Meiling's hands. "Third chest on the right in my second closet. That's where the book you want is."

Meiling took the key and smiled. "Enjoy your evening then, Hyabe."

Hyabe scowled. "This makes us even!" she called as Meiling opened the balcony door and left. "And don't come back for another favour...!" She turned back to the night sky, shaking her head and muttering bitterly to herself.

The sound of silence returned and she closed her eyes, trying to enjoy the rest of her night. The light tap of footsteps behind her made her turn around, her mouth already open to criticize or to yell.

The same West maid that had barged in during Meiling and her conversation now stood inches away from Hyabe.

She was quite tall Hyabe realized, suddenly feeling unease. Why was she standing so close? What was that look on her solemn face?

"W-What are you doing?" Hyabe stammered, slightly pale.

The maid did not reply. She wrapped her fingers around Hyabe's neck, pushing her back until her back hit the marble railing of the balcony.

"W-What-" Hyabe cried, now terrified. The maid was surprisingly strong and Hyabe had not the slightest clue how to fight back. She tried to bat the maid away but it was obvious after a few seconds that the maid had been trained on how to fight.

Hyabe was no match. She was held at the mercy of this deranged maid!

"I-I command you! Let me go!" Hyabe spluttered, tears coming to her eyes. She looked behind her and down and saw the ground looming at her. She was pressed right against the railing. With one push, she would fall over and the ground was a long ways down. "Let me g-go! I am your mistress! I…" Hyabe craned her head. "S-Sasella will hear of th-this!"

"I have a message from Her Royal Majesty, Sasella," the long red-haired maid said calmly.

"M-Message?"

"_You have failed her._"

"Fail…failed her?" She had not yet heard of Seit's death. Hyabe dug her fingers now into the grasp of the girl but the girl did not waver nor flinch as Hyabe's sharp nails scratched her.

"_It is unfortunate you must die, Hyabe. Goodbye._ That is my Queen's message to you." Then the girl pushed and Hyabe tipped over the railing. She screamed, kicking, scratching, grabbing to hold onto something. Her long dress entangling her long legs and her scream echoing. But no one came.

"Sasella is my niece!" Hyabe screamed. "We are family! She would never… never do this! Let me go, you imbecile! You crazy-"

The maid's light brown eyes stared into Hyabe's terrified ones as she dangled precariously over the railing, with only the maids hand around her throat from keeping her from plummeting down to the ground.

"Queen Sasella does not give a damn about family."

Then she let go and watched emotionlessly as Hyabe plunged to her death.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope I did a decent job with Syaoran's reaction and coming to acceptance, and then moving on to help Sakura. I tried to make it seem as natural as possible and not something out of the blue. Let me know how I did because I am a little iffy about it.

Okay, so I'm glad I managed to get this up and done without too much delay. There are a couple of things I want to mention. First, hello Kaho. Second, some clues scattered around for my readers =] And third, I know that I said Amulette and Hyabe were cousins, which would make Amulette's daughter Hyabe's… cousin once removed (I think). But since there is that age gap, it makes much more sense to refer to each other as Auntie and Niece.

And lastly, goodbye Hyabe.

Also, I received a lot of reviews on whether Sasella is the real Princess or just another faker. I'm going to leave that alone for a bit so you guys are free to speculate. It will be answered in the next chapter though.

Some of you may be wondering about Meiling as well. That will be explained too in due time.

I know my major characters didn't make any big moves this chapter but I just really wanted to introduce Sasella more fully as well as set the scene for the very important next chapter.

Syaoran will definitely have a bigger part in all of this. I promise.

Also, Kero will finally get a say on his thoughts and we will see where his loyalty will lie after this change of events.

A big thanks to all my wonderful reviewers who took the time to write and drop off a review. I passed my 500 mark! Woohoo for me! I was very excited and am so very grateful to all the reviewers: maddoki, amwick, xosunshinegirlxo, Kazane Hime, Bravery-Homunculus, moon86, pApAw, , PolarBlue, Enigma infinite, imachan1208, iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa, NiniC, kagpes, reader, KamilahKaliope, Tsita, HappyBlossom

Cocoa: Bingo on the poison ;D

Saki-Hime: The Kings do know about the spider. They're just confused why there are two Marks since there is only one daughter. In hindsight, I realize I didn't explain that part very well, but the way I wanted it to play out is that because the Royal Family has magic, each time one of them is born, a spider also appears to stamp that royal member.

ilreies: Which part? I'll be happy to clarify if I can =D

xSapphirexRosesxFanx: Syaoran to the rescue!~

Mirai: There will be a bit more on Meijo and Sasella and what is going on there in the next chapter. Thank you xD I forgot how I came up with that name, wish I had written these things like that down when I was planning out the rough draft of the story.

Saiyuri007: Aww thank you. I think I'm still a far ways off from that. I prefer doing this for fun xD

Sakura-chan Master of the Clow: You were right on about parts of Sasella! I did try to drop a bunch of hints in the previous chapter but never actually thought anyone would pick up on that. I think this chapter makes it pretty obvious though. And yes, only those born with it can use magic. And yes to so many things you said.

The part where Kero kicks in and saves Sakura, the sick twist of that is at that time Kero didn't know Sasella had returned. I hope that explains why Kero was willing to risk it all.

Sapphiet: I have to admit I hate both kings but that's probably because I tried to make them as realistically kingly as possible.

RJOHNNiiE: I promise the twists are coming to an end – okay, there is one more huge one… probably two but the second one is more related to the answer of other twists. I do promise that all these twists have a purpose and an answer.

Mayux3: Happy belated birthday! And I agree, sometimes when I write, even I'm frustrated with Sakura but I couldn't let her reveal her secret too soon xD

TheMissTrious: Merci!

Sakk: Yes, I did leave clues for that. You were very close to hitting it right on the spot xD

Fpix: Haha polyjuice potion and witch with her apprentice! OMG! I did not think of it that way but it's brilliant! And that interference plus the wiping out comment. Keep hold of it as it is relevant to the next chapter. You'll see ;)

And there it is. For those readers of mine who are getting impatient like "where is the ending! Where are the answers!" I promise the ending is near, _and_ I won't drag the story out unnecessarily.

I hope you liked. You know what to do ;)

(Psst, write review)


	30. The Truth

**Chapter Thirty**

**The Truth**

"Psst! Doc! Here! Over here!"

Doc turned in the dark and saw Fox beckoning at him from behind a bush. He hurried over as quietly as he could and ducked behind the shrubbery.

"You tell Sakura that Kaptan's going to come get her soon?" Fox questioned in a very low voice as his sharp eyes glanced around on the look out for any approaching guards.

Doc hesitated and then nodded.

"Good," Fox murmured. "We'll have her out by morning-"

"There's something I need to tell you," Doc interrupted.

The young fox-red haired boy momentarily stopped his fidgeting and stared at Doc quizzically. "What's up?" he asked, noticing the doctor's discomfort for the first time. "Something went wrong?"

"S-Sakura…" Doc tried again. "Sakura doesn't want you to rescue her."

"What!" Fox hissed, incredulous. "Is she stupid? If we don't get her out, that old fool excuse of a King will kill her!"

Doc glanced around nervously and nodded in agreement. "She knows, Fox. But… Sasella has the place completely surrounded with soldiers. Ifrat is also there waiting for Kaptan to show up. Sakura said if you come for her, you will all be captured…"

Fox groaned. Things sounded bad. "There must be something we can do." Then he remembered something. "Nearly forgot. Kap is asking how the spider experiment is coming along…?"

Doc glanced at Fox's scrunched up and confused expression then lowered his head. "Tell Kaptan I couldn't get it to work… I really wish I could…" he muttered forlornly. "Then we would be able to save Sakura." _If only they could re-ink the tattoo onto Sakura then she might have a fighting chance… but no matter how Doc had tried with his potions, he could not get a spider to reproduce the Royal Mark._

"How does a… spider experiment save Sakura?" Fox asked still baffled. He did not know about the origin of the Mark.

Before Doc could answer, a shout went up. It was quickly followed by a second and a third.

"What's that!" Fox whispered immediately defensive. His hand closed around the hilt of his dagger as he looked around. The shout had come from somewhere to their north.

They stayed hidden behind the bush and watched three guards bearing torches rushing towards the direction of the shout.

Something had happened.

"You better go," Doc instructed Fox as he crawled out from behind the bush. Fox gave a small nod and melted into the dark. Doc trailed after the guards, following them to find out what the commotion was about.

There was another shout. This time more urgent and almost frantic.

Doc rounded corners and travelled down some hallways, following the sound of many voices now.

He came upon the north wing of the palace, and stopped. Numerous armed guards and soldiers were huddled around something.

Doc nudged past some guards crowding around the source of commotion. Before he could see what was going on, someone seized him by the arm.

"Thank the gods," the guard whispered in hushed tones. Somewhere, someone else was shouting and now a ripple of whisper rang through the rank of the guards. They were all staring at something on the lawn that Doc could not see.

"What's going on-?" Doc asked, confused at the strange silence that had now settled.

"Over here," the same guard said as he tugged Doc to the front of the guards. "Move out the way! We have a doctor here!"

As the last of the tall guards shuffled out the way, Doc finally saw what they were all staring at.

It was Hyabe.

She lay on the lawn in an unnatural position. Her right leg was twisted underneath her body in an abnormal way. Her arms were splayed out above her head. And a puddle of dark blood was slowly seeping into the grass.

Doc's throat closed up.

What had happened here?

The guard that had led him to the front gave him a nudge. Doc turned and looked at the guard and then looked at all the guards standing behind him. He saw the fear in their faces as they all recognized who was lying on the grass.

"S-See… if she's alive," the guard breathed, stammering slightly.

Doc did not even need to approach Hyabe to know that she was long dead. But as he looked at the expectant faces of the guards, he knelt down beside the corpse and dutifully pressed his fingers to her cold throat, feeling for a pulse.

Nothing.

He swallowed hard and looked up slowly. The sea of guards stared back at him. Doc gave a slow shake of his head and some of the guards who had been holding their breaths deflated.

What had been absolute silence moments ago erupted into frightened, tense whispers. The air was thick with fear. Everyone knew this woman had been King Aureoles's favourite.

Doc raised his head and stared up. A high marble balcony loomed above him. Had Hyabe jumped…? Or was she pushed…?

"The King is here! The King is here!"

Immediately the guards jumped left and right and lined up in perfect formation, opening up a wide path for King Aureoles to walk through.

Someone had notified the King immediately when they had found Hyabe and now he rushed towards them.

King Aureoles was still in his royal pyjamas as he rushed through the ranks of men to the body he could see lying on the floor. His face was pale and pain-stricken.

"No…no no no no no no no!" he cried as he hurried closer. He seemed to break when he caught a glimpse of Hyabe lying so still on the cold frosted ground.

As he came within two steps away from Hyabe's body, he sank to his knees, truly sobbing now. "No… no…!" he cried as his hands fluttered uselessly around Hyabe's face. "No… no… n-no…" was all he could say as tears streamed down that royal face of his.

The guards stood still and silent as their King grieved. Doc stood to the side with his head bowed.

He was surprised when the King grabbed the edge of his robe and pulled him closer. "Help her!" the King demanded in a hoarse whisper in between tears. "Help her now!"

Doc bowed and closed his eyes sadly. "I cannot, Your Majesty… She has already passed-"

"Shut up! _Shut up_!" Aureoles spat as he shoved Doc away. He turned his attention back to his beloved. He buried his head into his hands and sobbed long and hard.

King Aureoles would stay like that until the sun rose the next day.

* * *

Meijo had finally been found and brought to Sasella by Sasella's own soldiers.

She knelt in the Princess's room just as dawn broke the horizon, painting the sky a beautiful red and orange hue.

"So I've finally found you," Sasella said as she ate her breakfast, apparently in a good mood. News that Lady Hyabe had died last night was now common knowledge, and Sasella was not at all concerned. Kaho had done a great job. Artistic even.

Meijo did not reply nor even look at Sasella. The beautiful girl frowned at this and took a closer look at her servant. Meijo looked thinner, her face was pale, and she looked like she had been crying for hours.

Sasella rolled her eyes and tried not to sigh. She laid down her silver fork, wiped her mouth daintily, and stood up. She approached the girl and gently tipped her chin up so she could look into Meijo's eyes.

"Look at you, Meijo. You look like a mess."

Meijo clenched her fist, her eyes watering up again. With a sudden shriek, she jumped to her feet and gave a well calculated swing at Sasella.

Sasella easily caught Meijo's fist and used her own energy to throw her off balance. Meijo tripped and landed on the carpet.

Sasella stood silently, waiting for Meijo's next move, her expression toyful.

Meijo slowly crawled to her feet. "You heartless monster!" she said in such a ferocious voice that Sasella lifted an eyebrow. "You killed your own Aunt! And here you are eating breakfast like it's nothing!"

Before Sasella could say anything, Meijo turned, grabbed the silver fork off the table and came towards the Princess with such a degree of skill that was seldom seen in even the best fighters.

Sasella just managed to dodge this but not without the fork tearing part of her dress. Without missing a beat, Meijo swerved and came again.

Sasella was no match for her well-trained maid. Hand-to-hand combat, that was. But Sasella had not survived this long nor conquered so many people and garnered so many victories through combat skill alone. Her eyes flashed. With a few muttered words and a wave of Sasella's hand, Meijo was suddenly brought to her knees by unseen powerful force. The maid struggled hard but _she_ was no match for… magic.

"Did you really think you could kill _me_?" Sasella asked scornfully.

Meijo glared at her. "I'd make you hurt!"

Sasella laughed as she back handed the maid across the face. "Don't forget who you are, Meijo, and where your place is."

Meijo clenched her jaw, quivering with anger and terror. She hated Sasella but at the same time she was terrified of her. Sasella had not lied. She was too powerful to be killed by simple combat.

"Now," Sasella said, getting down to business, having had her fun. She sat down gracefully in her chair and crossed her legs, staring at her kneeling maid. "I asked you to do a very simple thing, Meijo. I asked you to poison Sakura. That was all. But Sakura did not die."

The look of death from Sasella made Meijo tremble again. "Ha!" the brave maid responded. "Good for Sakura! She deserves to live!"

Sasella frowned and leaned forward. "_How_ did she survive my poison, Meijo? What did you do?"

Meijo clamped her mouth shut. She hadn't done anything nor had she betrayed Sasella's instructions but she wasn't going to give Sasella the satisfaction of knowing anything.

Once Sasella knew that Meijo wasn't going to say anything she sighed and leaned back into her chair.

"You disappoint me, Meijo," the girl said coldly as a dark-furred cat climbed onto her lap. "You were one of my best warriors and you failed me."

An involuntarily whimper escaped Meijo's mouth. She had served Sasella long enough to recognize this speech. Every time someone disappointed or failed Sasella, only death followed the unfortunate soul.

"Is that why you killed Hy-Hyabe? Because she failed you?"

Sasella closed her eyes briefly, trying to keep her patience. She stroked her black cat mindlessly. "Stop being clever, Meijo. And just tell me what I want to know. How did Sakura not die?"

Meijo spat. "I will tell you nothing! I'm tired of doing your dirty work for you! You can kill me if you want! I'm not afraid! I'm not afraid of you! Not afraid of dyin-"

The dark-furred cat swivelled its head and stared at Meijo intently with its large blue eyes. Meijo shivered, her angry words dying in her throat in an instant.

A small smile graced Sasella's face. "Oh, but you should be very afraid of me, Meijo. After all, you should know better than anyone what I am capable of. I _will_ kill _anyone_ that gets in my way." Meijo grew pale. "But," Sasella continued lightly, "I do not waste talent. As I have said, you are one of the best warriors I have. Do not make me do something I will regret."

Meijo's lip quivered. She knew why Sasella was saying these things… But…

"I'm only going to ask you one more time," Sasella said quietly. "How did Sakura survive? And if you do not answer me this time, I will not be as charitable as I have been up to this point and… let's just say, I will start killing off someone very dear to you."

Meijo's eyes widened. "No!" she shouted. "Please! Please!"

Sasella's smile widened. She had broken Meijo's rebellious attitude.

Meijo threw herself onto the floor and said in a muffled voice, "Your Highness, please. I will do anything for you…"

Sasella tapped her long finger on the arm of her chair. "Sakura…" she reminded Meijo.

"I don't know how she survived your poison, Your Highness," Meijo whispered, answering obediently and carefully. "I did what you asked. It's not my fault. I didn't save her, I swear to you."

Sasella was obviously not satisfied with this answer. Somehow Sakura had survived her deadliest poison and she wanted to know how! "Meijo, you failed me and you should know better than anyone what I do with useless people that disappoint me…"

"No, please, Your Highness…"

"Still calling me that I see…" Sasella shook her head. "I am a Queen twice over now, Meijo."

Meijo closed her eyes and apologized tamely, "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. Please have mercy on me and give me a second chance to prove myself to you."

Sasella's mind wandered away from the maid and to Sakura. "I have tried again and again and _again_ to kill Sakura, yet she keeps finding ways to survive…" Sasella slammed her fist bitterly into the arm of the chair. The cat in her lap did not stir.

Meijo said nothing, her head lowered, and Sasella's attention returned back to her. "You want a second chance?" Sasella asked sinisterly. Meijo nodded warily.

Sasella's lovely eyes burned like coals into Meijo. "I want you to drive a dagger through Sakura's heart and then you shall be forgiven."

"No!" Meijo protested instantly.

Sasella scowled, now completely losing her patience. "Do not forget I have your family, Meijo. If you continue disobeying me-"

"Please, Your Majesty," Meijo pleaded. "Sakura is a good person! Can't you just let her go?"

"Don't question me!"

Meijo tried again, "Your Majesty, you said you have tried killing Sakura more than once. Don't you think this is a sign from the gods that Sakura is supposed to live?"

Sasella rolled her eyes and tried not to utter a spell that would end Meijo's life on the spot. She shoved the cat off her lap and stood up, towering over the maid. "I am… god."

Meijo could not meet Sasella's eyes. She could tell from the Princess's tone that she was beyond angry.

"Then…" Meijo hardly dared to breathe. She knew Sasella could strike her dead at any moment, but she wanted to try everything to save Sakura if she could. She didn't want the guilt and the pain she had felt when she thought Sakura had died from the poison. "If I tell you something of value… would you let Sakura go?"

Sasella growled. Meijo had always been the most stubborn person she had met but this was getting more ridiculous by the second. "What could you possibly _know_ that I would possibly be interested in-?"

"Sakura has a mouse-"

Sasella burst out laughing. "Giving me her pet?"

"This mouse…" Meijo continued determinedly. "It's a strange mouse."

The laughter died suddenly in Sasella's throat and a frown slowly made its way onto her face. "Strange…?"

Meijo could see Sasella's interest was caught which was a good sign. Maybe she could save Sakura after all. "Yes. He has this look about him… he's a yellow mouse the likes I've never seen before. Sakura calls him K-"

"_Keroberos_…" Sasella breathed.

Meijo's head jerked up, startled. Kero… Keroberos? How did Sasella know the mouse's name?

There was a strange anticipatory look in Sasella's eyes as she breathed her next words, "Bring me this mouse, Meijo and a great reward will await you…"

The clever maid recognized a great chance when it presented itself to her. It was clear that Sasella wanted Kero badly. She didn't know why and she didn't care. The point was now she had some power over Sasella and she wasn't going to waste such a rare chance. "I want two things," Meijo murmured courageously.

Sasella clenched her jaw. She hated people making demands but in this case… "Speak it and it shall be yours."

"First, you will promise not to harm Sakura. And second, you will promise to release my family from your curse!"

Sasella smirked. "Bring me Keroberos and you shall have that… and more."

Meijo swallowed and then nodded slowly. She couldn't believe this. Finally something good was coming out of all of this. "I will bring you the mouse." She stood up, curtsied and left the room.

Sasella broke out into a small smile once she was alone.

"It seems like I have done _more_ than just greatly underestimate you, Sakura Kinomoto," Sasella murmured. "I have been so terribly mistaken."

Her smile spread. It was time to pay a visit to Sakura.

* * *

Hyabe was dead…

The news rang through the court swiftly and relentlessly.

How had the self-absorbed woman died?

She had jumped from a balcony.

But why?

Some whispered it was guilt… guilt from planning to marry her deceased cousin's husband, the King.

Others said it was because she had one too many to drink that night and had slipped. A tragic accident, really.

Still there were those who could not believe it. Hyabe wasn't the sort of person to take her own life. And the balcony railing was too high for any sort of person to trip and fall over it.

So what happened?

Speculation about the gods punishing King Aureoles surfaced. Some said he was being punished for throwing his _real_ daughter into the dungeon, others said it was because he had failed to recognize the impostor sooner.

Whatever it was, no one knew anything, and no one had seen anything.

A white silk cloth had been laid over Hyabe's cold corpse by noon yet King Aureoles had not moved from his place on the lawn. He still knelt in the grass, his pyjamas now stained and muddy. Behind him, none of the Auren guards dared to leave, move or speak.

By noon, it had started to snow again. Large snowflakes pelted the ranks of Auren guards standing at attention. One of the King's servants had tried to give Aureoles a coat. The King did not move nor speak. His tears had long dried and now he was in shock or anger. No one could tell.

Chancellor Takashi had tried his best to persuade the King to have a bite to eat or to get out of the snow, but the King would listen to no one.

A little after noon, King Protomes woke up and finally heard the news of the death of Hyabe and the immobilized Auren King. The Proton King got dressed and went to give his condolences.

The wind had now picked up and the snow was buffeting down ferociously. Protomes saw Aureoles on the lawn next to a covered body and he sighed. Protomes stood at a distance contemplating what he should say or do.

"Your Majesty," the Proton Chancellor approached King Protomes.

Protomes lifted an eyebrow at his Chancellor. "Eriol, how is the fool?"

Eriol bowed as Protomes wrapped his fur coat more tightly around himself. "King Aureoles has not moved in hours and has spoken to no one. At this rate, he might die in this weather too."

Protomes rolled his eyes. "All this for one woman? How foolish!"

"He loved her," Eriol replied with sympathy.

Protomes snorted. "Love. Ha!"

Before Eriol could reply, Protomes stomped towards Aureoles.

Whatever harsh words were exchanged between the two old kings could not be heard above the howling wind. But it wasn't long before Protomes was helping Aureoles to his feet.

Auren servants rushed over with warm coats and blankets for their King, relieved.

"You're going to be alright, old man," Protomes said quietly as he patted Aureoles over the back.

Aureoles rubbed new tears out of his tired eyes. "W-Why did she…?"

"Suicide, my old friend," Protomes comforted. "It happens to the best of us…"

Aureoles glanced at Protomes. "You really believe that? You really believe Hyabe would take her own life?"

Protomes scrunched up his face. "What good is there to speculate now? Just let it go. She's gone."

"I… loved her."

"I know you did." Protomes softened his tone. "But she is gone now," he repeated. "The only thing you can do for her is to respect her and give her a proper funeral."

Aureoles closed his eyes and sighed long and hard. The snowflakes landing on his face did nothing to ease his mood. He turned to Takashi who was standing nearby awaiting orders and said, "Prepare a burial. No expenses spared! I will lay my love to rest today."

Takashi nodded and hurried off to get things done. He knew that Aureoles wanted a grand funeral and it would have to be put together in the few short hours they had.

Once Takashi had left with a string of servants, Aureoles turned to Eriol who was staring at the balcony. "Eriol…" the King swallowed. "Did Hyabe kill herself?"

Eriol's eyes were unreadable as he looked towards King Protomes for permission to speak freely. Protomes, who was standing slightly behind Aureoles, gave a discrete shake of his head.

"Your Majesty," Eriol answered courteously. "It is too early to tell, but I will find out the truth."

Aureoles's face fell. He had wanted a more definite answer but he nodded. Then he left, helped and escorted by his servants, into the warm Palace.

Once they were alone, Protomes asked sharply, "Eriol, you don't think this was a suicide?"

Eriol hesitated and then shook his head. "No, I do not believe it was, Your Majesty."

"Why!"

"I had a chance to see Hyabe's body before you arrived, Your Majesty," Eriol explained quietly. "Before they laid a cloth over her."

"And…?"

"There were slight, almost indiscernible, bruises around Hyabe's neck, as if she had been slightly strangled… or forced over the balcony by her neck."

Protomes's eyes widened. "Who… who would dare kill Hyabe?"

Eriol frowned, troubled. "I'm not sure, Your Majesty. But I have heard that the last person to visit Hyabe was… Meiling."

"Meiling!" Protomes cried, shocked. Then he looked around seeing if anyone had heard him and lowered his voice significantly. "Impossible!"

"I think so too," Eriol agreed. "But I'm afraid if King Aureoles heard of this, he would not overlook it so easily."

Protomes frowned, suddenly very worried. "If he finds out that Meiling saw Hyabe last… he will think that the Protons had something to do with this! We _cannot_ risk the wrath of Aureoles right now, Eriol! Not when his daughter has turned out to be a Queen of the Barbarians!"

Eriol's solemn expression betrayed nothing as he said, "There is something else… Your Majesty."

Protomes turned slightly paler. "What is it?" he whispered, now terrified. Why did Meiling always have to get herself into so much trouble!

"I also found out that before Lady Hyabe's death, all of her maids were replaced with… Sasella's."

Protomes tensed, frowning. "What… are you saying?"

"Other than Meiling, the only people here at the time of Lady Hyabe's death were… the West maids."

"You're… not saying that Sasella had her aunt killed, are you? That's –"

"Impossible? Your Majesty, we do not know who Sasella really is or if she is even telling the truth. If Sakura was an impostor who had the Royal Mark, Sasella could easily be a second impostor who also has the Mark."

Protomes's eyes widened. What Eriol had said made sense. "If Sasella is not Aureoles's daughter then she would not hesitate to kill Hyabe. But why _Hyabe_?"

Eriol fell silent. His next words were slow and careful. "Maybe because Hyabe failed to have Sakura killed."

The confused expression that spread across the Proton King's face prompted Eriol to explain further, "Not many people know of this, not even Prince Syaoran. But I have been spending time trying to find out all I can and I discovered that last night, Hyabe sent an assassin to kill Sakura. She failed. And there is no one else who wants Sakura dead at the moment other than… Sasella."

King Protomes wrung his hands. "You make a good point, Eriol," he whispered. "Whatever the hell is happening right now, Sakura seems to be caught up in the middle of it. I want you to go and see her." He narrowed his eyes. "I want you to find out what is going on!"

Eriol nodded, accepting the command.

Protomes turned away, beckoned twenty guards to his side, and entered the Palace. With his Chancellor's words ringing in his head and the recent murder of Hyabe, Protomes sure as hell wasn't going to let himself be next.

* * *

"Open the door."

The Auren guard stationed in front of the dungeon was startled. He knew who the violet-eyed girl was but he wasn't sure what to address her as. In most of the minds of the Auren guards and soldiers, they still saw Sakura as their Princess. Mostly because that's what they had believed for the past month.

"I-I'm sorry," the young guard stammered awkwardly, not knowing where to look, not knowing whether to bow, or how to address the beautiful girl. "I am under strict orders… No one can enter."

Sasella smiled kindly. Her West maids stood behind her with their heads lowered. "I am the Auren Princess and I wish to see the impostor. Open the door and I may overlook the fact you did not kneel in front of your Princess."

The guard grew ashen with fear at the girl's cold words. How did such a beautiful face match those brutal words that were coming out of her mouth?

"But…"

Sasella had lost her patience. She had forgotten how annoying simple-minded commoners could be. "Kaho," she called to the West maid behind her.

Kaho, a beautiful red-haired woman stepped forward gracefully. Her stare was enough to make the poor guard shiver. "Step out of the way, guard, or the King of Aure will hear of your insolence towards his only daughter, Princess Sasella."

"But…"

Kaho leaned closer. "Do not make me do something we will both regret," she murmured without missing a beat.

The guard cleared his throat and stumbled out of the way. What was with this group of people?

Kaho reached for the door handle and swung the door open effortlessly. She lowered her head as Sasella passed through.

"Stay here," Sasella ordered. All her maids curtsied and watched their Queen descend down the stairs into the cold dungeon. Then Kaho swung the door shut again.

* * *

Sakura was immediately alert as she heard the footsteps descending down the long wind stairs towards her. The last time someone had come down those steps was to kill her.

She looked dully at her cuff links. There was no way she could escape or defend herself now. So she hoped that whoever was coming towards her was a friend rather than foe.

When Sasella came down the last step and stepped into the light, Sakura felt her heart stop. Of all people, this was the last person she wanted to see. The last person she had _expected_ to see.

"Hello, Sakura," Sasella murmured pleasantly as she came closer towards the cell. "I hope you're comfortable."

"Very," Sakura managed sarcastically. "What are you doing here? To kill me? To gloat?"

Sasella crossed her arms and smirked. "I never gloat," she said. "And as for killing you, there's no need to pretend. I'd never do it myself. If I did… you wouldn't even stand a chance."

"Try me!" Sakura hissed, struggling against her chains.

Sasella's grin grew wider. "Oh, how interesting you are, Sakura. It's a shame you will not be long for this world."

"Why are you doing this?"

The smile was wiped off Sasella's face and an expression of disbelief replaced it. "Why am I doing this?" she repeated as she walked right up to the prison bars. "Sakura, do you really not know who I am?"

Sakura frowned at her and Sasella shook her head, amazed, realizing that Sakura had no idea.

"I _am_ the Princess of Aure," Sasella exclaimed incredulously. "King Aureoles _is_ my father. Did you really think I was a liar like you?"

The surprise in Sakura's eyes made Sasella shake her head again.

"At least know who you are impersonating," Sasella said with a little humourless laugh. "Is that why you've held on for so long? You thought I was just another impostor?"

"That's impossible…" Sakura whispered. "The real Princess was in that carriage…"

"You really are confused," Sasella snapped. "When my father sent me, a newborn infant, away to the West, he did not even bother to name me. Did you know that for seven years of my life, the old lady who took care of me called me nothing but 'Girl'? No one even bothered to take a second and give me a name."

Startled, Sakura breathed, "You… named yourself?"

Sasella ran her fingers through her lush beautiful hair. "Yes… I did," she replied softly. "When I was younger, I could not understand how my father had the heart to send his only child away to die. Was wanting a son that important to him? Was the death of my mother that devastating? I could not comprehend it. But now I know…" Sasella's eyes glinted maliciously. "Now I understand. How cruel and disgusting human nature can be."

Sakura stared, not knowing what to say. If Sasella was telling the truth then she must have suffered a lot in the West… "I'm sorry to hear…"

"Don't be," Sasella interrupted firmly. "If it weren't for my father's actions, I would not be who I am today. In fact, I thank him for doing what he did." She smiled, almost sadly. "When I was born sickly and frail, the nurses said I would not live past a month. But I was born to a great destiny… to _rule_." Sasella took hold of one of the prison bars. "And no one is going to take that away from me."

Sakura frowned. "If you are the real Princess, then who was the girl in Ifrat's carriage?"

"My most trusted maid," Sasella answered simply. "I let her go pretend to be me when I could not go myself. It's a pity her ill body could not handle the journey or else she could have given me enough time to unite the Barbarians and return to re-take my place effortlessly. But she didn't quite survive, did she? She died and gave you the opportunity… and what a mess you have made for me."

Sakura's mind was churning. The sincerity in Sasella's voice and eyes could not be mistaken. Was that why the girl in the carriage had worn clothes not fit for royalty? At the time Sakura had simply thought it was because the girl had lived in the West with nuns…

Sasella saw the slow realization of truth dawning in Sakura's emerald green eyes. Seeing those emerald orbs made Sasella recall how the Prince had made a tiara for this fake girl. Now she fully understood why the tiara had been inlaid with emerald gems. She clenched her fists. "What a bout of luck that was bestowed on a pitiful girl like you," Sasella muttered, with barely concealed malice. "If just any of the bandits had opened that envelope containing the spider instead of you, you would not have been able to pretend to be a princess. To be me."

Sakura's eyes widened. "So you do know about the envelope with the spider… You are… the real Princess… W-Why did you not claim your place when the King called you!"

Fury rushed into Sasella's face. "I am the Queen of the West and the Queen of the Barbarians! I will _not_ be called like some object! Summoned at whim!" Her shoulders heaved as she breathed hard, struggling to regain her composure. How she hated this pretty emerald-eyed girl. "If you must know, I was being coronated. All I needed was a few weeks for everything to settle. Then I would have come to Aure."

"You really are the real Princess, aren't you?" Sakura whispered, understanding it all now. "You sent your maid in your place, giving her a spider just in case anything went wrong. She would have been absolutely loyal to you, keeping your place in the Auren court for you, and handing it to you when you came for it…" Sakura shook her head, understanding how elaborate it had all been and for the first time, realizing how lucky she had been. How a twist of fate and a drop of accidental mistake had given her the chance to take it all. "That's why your maid begged me to become Princess. Even as she was dying, she was loyal to you and wanted to complete her task." Sakura stared at Sasella. "She just never expected me to be so good at being a Princess, did she? She thought that when you arrived, you could have easily handled a stupid bandit girl like me, didn't she?"

Sasella stared. She didn't have to say anything. The truth was out now.

"Sasella… I was not interested in taking your place…" Sakura whispered.

"And I am not interested in your petty excuses," Sasella retored. There was no forgiveness, no sympathy in her eyes.

Then a thought hit Sakura. "How do you have a Royal Mark too? If King Aureoles only had one daughter and if you gave your spider to your maid, how do you have another one…?"

Sasella smirked. "Magic."

At first Sakura did not understand. She thought Sasella was just jesting and did not want to tell. But then she realized Sasella had answered her question and shock hit her. "You have magic…?"

Sasella's smirk grew. "And apparently you know about the existence of magic too. I really have underestimated you. Is that how you survived my poison? Did you heal yourself?"

Sakura's jaw clammed shut. She would not tell this girl anymore of anything. She was more than shocked at this unexpected revelation of truth. And a disturbing thought was starting to bother her: Was Sasella telling her all of this just to test her? To test if she knew magic? _Why?_

But instead of pressing the matter, Sasella took a step back, looking pleased. "I thought so," she murmured sweetly. "There is no way your magic could be that strong."

Sakura did not reply. She trembled slightly as a bad feeling swept over her. Sasella having magic was bad news…

Sasella tilted her head and studied Sakura, her violet eyes following the grimy marks on her skin and the bruises from fights she had had. "You really are something, Sakura," she said appreciatively. "I don't know if it's sheer luck or skill."

"What are you talking about?"

A dangerous glint appeared in Sasella's eye as she said quietly, "I have tried killing you five times but every time you keep coming back."

"Five… times?" Sakura frowned. _Five_ times? The parade, the poison, and now Sakura understood that Sasella had been behind Hyabe who had sent the assassin. But that was only three times? What were the other two?

"What five times?" Sakura asked again as Sasella smiled with pity at her.

Before Sasella could reply, the door to the dungeon creaked open and a tall lady dressed in the West maid garb descended the steps.

"Your Majesty, I am sorry to interrupt but they have finished preparing Hyabe's funeral and are expecting you."

Sasella nodded. "I will be right there, Kaho." Then she turned back to Sakura who was reeling from shock at the news of Hyabe's death. "Goodbye Sakura."

"Hyabe's dead?" Sakura called after them. What was _happening_ out there?

Sasella did not even glance back. She and her maid were gone, leaving Sakura alone again.

Hyabe was dead?

How?

Just what was going on…?

And why did the name Kaho sound so familiar?

* * *

It was a bleak funeral as the snow buffeted down from the turrets. Everyone who was important and who were expected to attend were there. A rectangular hole had been dug into the frozen cold ground and a beautiful wooden casket lay to the side, scattered with flower petals. A thick layer of frost and snow had also settled onto the casket.

King Aureoles stood beside the casket, dressed in black, his face stony and cold. His eyes red and puffy. King Protomes stood to his left, solemn, dressed in a black satin robe with a magnificent black cloak. Queen Yelan stood to his side. The regal woman did not betray her thoughts on her face. And still to her side was Prince Syaoran. The Proton Prince was quiet and speculative. Next to him stood Meiling. Her face was pale and her ruby-eyes lined with worry and confusion. She attempted to talk to Syaoran but he shook her hand off his arm, apparently still angry at her.

Both Chancellors stood to the side along with Yukito and the Proton General. To their behind stood Ruby Moon and Ifrat.

No one said a thing as noble ladies and men marched down the aisle towards the casket, bearing jewels and fruits. In their midst was Lord Pley, Duke Gouhei, and even Count Kaijo. Behind them came rows of servants bearing Hyabe's chests and earthly belongings that were to be buried with her.

Sasella was the last to arrive but no one dared to say anything. She took her place beside King Aureoles gracefully.

The whole Auren household and Proton household was present. King Aureoles gave the holy friar a silent nod to start and the elderly man stepped forward, clutching a scroll to his chest and shivering in the cold.

"Today, we gather-"

"Wait."

All heads swivelled in Sasella's direction.

King Aureoles frowned at having the ceremony interrupted but Sasella laid a soothing hand on his arm.

"Father, we cannot possibly send Hyabe away without proper gifts." She turned and nodded. From afar, a line of maids approached, led by a tall red-haired woman.

As they came closer, everyone saw that they were bearing chests of gold as well as rolls and rolls of expensive fabrics. They stopped respectfully just a few steps away from the casket, awaiting Sasella's further order.

King Protomes, shocked, demanded what this was about.

Sasella replied quietly, "A parting gift for a lovely woman."

"You can't possibly mean you'll bury _all_ those with Hyabe?" Protomes protested, incredulous. There was a small fortune to feed a small army with!

Sasella stared at Protomes. Although there was no frown on her face, Protomes averted his face immediately. Something about the coldness in this girl's eyes frightened him.

"Father, do you object to my gifts as well?" Sasella whispered quietly, her violet eyes going large with innocence.

King Aureoles who had also been eying the riches turned his attention back to Sasella. "Of course not…" he murmured, hesitantly. Then he laid his hand over hers and said quietly, "You are very generous… my… daughter."

Sasella patted her father's back and said in comforting tones, "_Only the best for family_."

King Aureoles teared up while Sasella gave a curt nod and the West maids approached. They took turns laying the gold and the silk next to the casket and then slowly faded away into the background.

Once everything was set, the friar stepped forward again.

"_Today, we gather in pain and grief as a loved one has passed away. Lady Hyabe, cousin of the late Queen Amulette, was a dedicated and kind soul. She lived well and_…"

Sasella started sniffling.

"… _she was loved dearly. Her sudden departure among the living and her presence will be missed profoundly…_"

Tears started pouring down Sasella's lovely face, as if she had suffered a great heart break.

"… _We will never forget you, Lady Hyabe, and you will stay in our hearts forever_."

Sasella started to cry in such a grievous way that she moved other nobles to do so too. Suddenly everything seemed so much sadder with the beautiful Princess, at the front, sobbing with so much sadness.

"F-Father… I-I never… never g-got the ch-chance to know L-Lady H-Hyabe…" Sasella lamented with such sorrow that it brought renewed tears to Aureoles's eyes.

He turned and wrapped his arms around his daughter. "You are so kind, Sasella," he whispered as he smoothed her hair. "How could I have ever mistaken Sakura for you…?"

* * *

"I'm here to see Sakura."

The dungeon guard eyed the maid doubtfully. "Meijo, you know the rules-"

"I'm here under Princess Sasella's orders," Meijo cut him off as politely as she could. "It's urgent."

The guard raised an eyebrow and then started chuckling. "You sure know how to stay relevant, eh?" Then he turned and swung open the door for Meijo.

She gave him a small nod and entered the dungeon. The heavy door swung close behind her and she quickly descended the stairs.

She found Sakura behind her prison cell, arms, legs, and neck chained to the wall.

Sakura looked up when she heard someone come down the stairs. Her eyes widened when she recognized Meijo. "You…?" she whispered, surprised.

Meijo's hand flew to her mouth as she saw the state Sakura was in. "S-Sakura?"

Sakura averted her eyes. "I didn't expect to see you again, Meijo. Not after what you did."

"I-"

"You betrayed me…"

"You don't understand," Meijo cried out in a low tone, taking a step forward. "I'm so sorry. I'm so-"

But Sakura was not really listening any more. She had heard too many apologies in her life. "Why are you here?" she asked.

Meijo rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm here to save you-"

Sakura looked up, startled. "What?" Then a small smile graced her pretty but dirt stained face. "I haven't heard that one before."

"It's true," Meijo insisted as she took another step closer to the bars. "I've found a way to save you… and my family."

Sakura eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Meijo was aware she did not have much time until Sasella would grow impatient with her. "I am truly sorry for poisoning… you," she whispered. "But I had to… if I didn't, she would kill my family…"

"Your family…?" Sakura licked her lips, slowly understanding. "She? Sasella?"

Meijo nodded slowly. "Princess Sasella… she is… ruthless…"

"Princess Sasella…" Sakura murmured, still getting used to the truth. "Meijo, you've been working for her all along, haven't you? _You_ were the one that cut up my dress, weren't you?"

Meijo looked away guiltily. "I had to stop you from going to the ball. I had to stop the Prince from proposing to you… The Princess didn't want you to be… acknowledged by the Prince…"

"I can't believe I didn't see this sooner," Sakura said. "All the signs…"

When Kaptan and Sakura were in the room and he hugged her. Neither of the two had heard Meijo come in…

When Meijo had asked those questions about King Aureoles and Queen Amulette being Sakura's parents. The way she had asked those questions, she had definitely known something then. Sakura just never could expect it had been something as big as this.

"You've worked for Sasella since the beginning," Sakura murmured again.

Meijo nodded hesitantly. "I am from the West," she said quietly. "Princess Sasella sent me here immediately when she heard that you had taken her maid's place as Princess. She wanted me to keep an eye on you."

Sakura sighed. "Sasella really does plan ahead, doesn't she…?"

Meijo did not reply to that. "B-But that's not why I'm here."

Sakura re-focused her gaze on the girl that had deceived her so thoroughly. "Why are you here then?"

Meijo swallowed anxiously. "I've been looking for K-Kero."

Sakura tensed.

"I looked for him everywhere," Meijo explained. "But I didn't find him. Where is he?"

"W-Why?"

Meijo brushed her hair out of her eyes and said determinedly, "I know you have no reason to trust me but I can save you. If I give Kero to the Princess, she will let you go. You won't have to die, Sakura!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. She knew Kero must be with Syaoran but the bigger question was why did the Princess want him? And even more troubling was… Sasella had magic… if she wanted Kero then she _must_ know that Kero could be awakened into his true form…

Meijo must have seen the look of suspicion on Sakura's face because she added, "Please, Sakura. Let me do something for you. You're too kind to die this way…"

Solemnly, Sakura replied, "I don't need saving, Meijo. And especially not from you."

Meijo took an involuntary step backwards at Sakura's harsh words. "But… but…" the poor maid spluttered. "I don't understand… It's just a mouse…"

"Why does Sasella want Kero?"

Meijo shook her head, eyes wide. "I-I don't know-"

"_Why_ did you tell her about Kero?"

"B-Because he's strange… and Princess Sasella has a fancy for all things strange. I j-just thought-"

"Leave, Meijo," Sakura said quietly. "You have done enough."

Meijo swallowed again. "I don't understand, Sakura!" she burst out. "It's just a mouse. You can live-"

Sakura bit down and said slowly and clearly, "Even if it was a _rock_, I would never give Sasella anything." She straightened up, her cuff links and chains clinking. "Now leave, Meijo! And I don't want to see you ever again!"

Quivering, Meijo spun around and fled.

Sakura closed her eyes as the heavy outer dungeon door opened and closed again as Meijo left. She knew the girl had genuinely wanted to help but Sakura couldn't afford to give Kero away. Especially to the likes of Sasella. And more specifically, particularly since she now knew Sasella had magic.

Did Sasella know… everything?

* * *

"And where is Kero?" Sasella asked Meijo who was kneeling in front of her again.

The funeral procession had finally ended and Hyabe had been laid into the ground. Soil was thrown over her coffin and then she had been buried. It was all very formal and dainty. Sasella had been very bored throughout it all and now she was just glad it was over with. She had shed her fair share of tears and completely swung Aureoles to her side. She had also awed Protomes with her wealth.

Yes, a very successful day so far.

"I-I d-don't know, Your Majesty," Meijo murmured, unable to look at her.

Sasella sighed as she finished ticking off some official documents. "Are you trying to disappoint me, Meijo?"

"No!" Meijo protested instantly. "S-Sakura wouldn't tell me where she put Kero! I tried my best to convince her but she wouldn't…"

Sasella closed her eyes briefly. So much for a successful day. "Get out of my sight before I kill you," she muttered with barely concealed anger and impatience.

Meijo scrambled to her feet and was out the room in a blink of eye.

Once alone, Sasella crushed the quill pen she had been using and stood up.

"It seems like Sakura needs some convincing," she said to herself, her violet eyes seemingly to glow. "I will have Kero…"

Then she picked up her skirts and left for the dungeons.

* * *

After the funeral, the first place that Eriol had headed to was the dungeons. However, despite his persuasion and threats, the stationed guard would not let him through.

"I need to speak to Sakura," Eriol said reasonably.

"You know the rules, Chancellor Eriol," the young guard responded stiffly. "No one is allowed to see the prisoner."

"I am the Proton Chancellor acting under orders from King Protomes to find out what is going on," Eriol explained.

The guard glanced at the Chancellor and averted his eyes again. "And this is the Auren dungeons, Chancellor. Without the explicit approval from my King, you are not allowed entry."

"I need but a few minutes-"

"I cannot allow you entry, Chancellor. Please turn back."

Eriol sighed with frustration. It was clear the guard was not going to budge.

"Very well," Eriol murmured and graciously left the guard alone. As he trudged slowly away wondering what he was to do now, he caught a glimpse of a group of people headed straight towards the dungeons.

Eriol didn't know what made him do what he did but he ducked behind a pillar and waited discretely for the people to pass him by.

He recognized Sasella and her group of West maids immediately. However, there was someone else he did not recognize amongst the group. A tall brown-haired man in black and gold General's attire with the West insignia stitched on the shoulder of his coat. They passed quickly and with purpose.

Eriol stood at a distance watching them. He saw Sasella approach the guard and then watched with surprise as the stubborn guard obediently swung open the door and let Sasella and the brown-haired man through. Her maids stayed behind, in waiting.

Eriol considered going over there and demanding what was going on. But he realized that no one would tell him anything.

With no choice, he headed away. There was only one more person he needed to speak to.

* * *

Syaoran was in the Auren library pouring over scrolls and scrolls of legal issues. If he could not beat them and save Sakura through Proton's force, he would just have to find a loophole in the legislative proceedings.

Kero sat on the desk, also reading through the parchment with a frown on his face. He was doubtful that this method would in fact save Sakura but Syaoran had been hard working and tirelessly speaking to all sorts of people.

When news of Hyabe's unexpected death reached them, both knew Hyabe's death had been no accident. And that was the major reason that Kero made up his mind on the issue. With Sakura imprisoned, it was clear to everyone that they needed a solid plan to rescue her. And so while Syaoran worked intently over the scrolls, Kero started to teach the Prince various spells. Even though Kero did not have enough magic left in him at the moment to awaken Syaoran's potential for magic, he could start by learning the basics of the spells.

Then Syaoran had been pulled away to attend Hyabe's funeral in the afternoon, leaving Kero undisturbed in the library by himself.

Once the Prince came back, they continued going over the information together again, both legislative and spell-wise.

When Eriol entered the Auren grand library and found them together, he was unsure what to think.

The strange yellow mouse was lying on the desk and staring silently at some words scrawled on a scroll as if he could read them.

"Your Highness…" Eriol said slowly as he bowed, keeping an eye on the yellow mouse curiously.

The yellow mouse did not move but its eyes turned to Eriol when Eriol spoke.

"What are you doing, Your Highness?" Eriol asked uneasily when Syaoran did not respond.

Syaoran threw a roll of parchment over his head deeming it useless and grabbed the next roll. "Eriol, if you're here to help then shut up and get to work," Syaoran said without even looking up from what he was doing. "But since I doubt you're here to lend a hand, you can show yourself to the door."

Eriol inclined his head and peered at what the Prince was working on. "Auren laws extending back a century?" he asked, surprised now. "You can't really think you'll be able to save Sakura this way…?"

Syaoran tensed and set down the parchment. Then he looked up at Eriol. "Hiragizawa, do you have a better idea?"

Eriol lowered his head. "No, Your Highness," he answered. "But I do have a few questions-"

Syaoran held up a hand to stop Eriol from talking and sighed. "I don't have time for this-"

"It's important," Eriol insisted. Then without a pause, he unloaded his question, "It's about what you were doing in Austere four years ago."

Syaoran tensed, having been caught off guard and Eriol knew he had struck a nerve. The way Kero looked over at them did not escape Eriol's attention either.

"How… did you know about that?" Syaoran asked after a long period of silence.

"It is my job as Chancellor to know these things, Your Highness," Eriol answered simply and with deference. He studied Syaoran closely. What was this uneasiness in the Prince's eyes. "What is it?" he asked.

Syaoran dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his face, suddenly feeling very tired. "Nothing," he snapped. He looked back up at Eriol. "I don't know where you're getting your information, Chancellor, but I was _not_ in Austere."

Eriol tensed. This was a blatant denial, and a lie. What was going on? What was Syaoran's involvement? Then more afraid as a possibility jumped into his head, Eriol asked very slowly, "Were you involved in the Kinomoto massacre?"

"_What_?"

Eriol cleared his throat, fearing for the worst. "If Touya had taken the General title, he would have built the Auren army up to rival that of Proto's. Understandably, this would be considered a threat to Proto… and understandably… if you wanted to rid Touya Kinomoto…"

"Chancellor!" Syaoran stood up. "How dare you accuse me of massacring a whole household…?"

Eriol stood his ground. "We all know you love your people and the extent you would go to protect them-"

"I was only sixteen years old!" Syaoran spluttered.

Eriol raised an eyebrow, having caught Syaoran. "So you admit you were in Austere then?"

Syaoran glared thunderously at the clever Chancellor. He could see the stubbornness in Eriol's eyes. "And if I was? What is it to you?"

Eriol hesitated and then said, "I think Sakura was also there."

Confusion spread over Syaoran's face. "There? At Austere?"

"Yes." Eriol nodded.

"That's impossible!" The Prince spluttered. "Why would she be there?"

"I don't know," Eriol admitted. "I'm hoping that if you told me what happened four years ago, I could determine what Sakura's involvement in all of this is…"

Kero, who had been silently listening to the conversation, choked. He had more of the puzzle pieces than either Syaoran or Eriol. Massacre? Sakura had gone on and on about her family being killed brutally… Was this what she was referring to? Kero's eyes slid uneasily to the Proton Prince's face. Was Syaoran involved?

Eriol glanced again at the mouse curiously. Why did it seem like it could understand what they were saying? Before he could dwell on this thought any further, Syaoran dropped slowly back into his seat. He answered dejectedly, "Yes… I was at Austere four years ago. I was there… when the massacre happened."

Eriol settled quietly into a seat across from the Prince.

"I was sixteen at the time," Syaoran continued. "I was foolish. When I heard of the possibility that Touya Kinomoto would take the Auren General position, I rode for Austere, intent on persuading him to let Yukito take the position instead. I wanted to be as discrete as possible, and I did not want to look as if I was threatening him so I only took Niles, the Proton General, and two armed soldiers."

Syaoran paused, staring into the distance, remembering that night.

"After days of travel, when we arrived, it was already night time. We could see the Kinomoto residence in the distance, but a strange ember glow was surrounding it. Niles recommended we pick up our pace, so we did. We rode fast and the nearer we got, the smell of burnt wood carried by the wind reached us. Niles feared that the complex had caught fire so we hurried, intent to help put out the large bellowing flames we could now see. But as we reached the tree line of the property, we heard screams."

Syaoran paused again, remembering that horrifying night.

"The General cautioned us and we slowed down. From our place behind the trees, we could see something was very wrong. It wasn't just a fire. There were people on the Kinomoto residence running about while men brandishing weapons chased them. We watched as the butler of the house was coldly slain in the spot where he stood, and still other men chased the servants, cutting them down."

"Who were they…?"

When it had happened, the Kinomoto massacre had been a hot topic debated again and again. No one knew who had been responsible for it, and now here, the Proton Prince had witnessed it first hand.

"The General said they were bandits," Syaoran paused again. "I was going to charge there and help but the General and Niles held me back. We could count thirty bandits roaming the residence and we had no idea how many more of them were in the buildings raiding. There were only the five of us. We were outnumbered." Syaoran's expression turned grim. "So we sat on our horses, watching it. Unable to do anything."

"It wasn't your fault, Your Highness…" Eriol said quietly and sincerely, relieved and glad that Syaoran had not been actively the cause of the Kinomoto deaths. There was no conspiracy after all. "You did not go prepared for a fight."

Syaoran frowned. "No, but we didn't go prepared. We should've gone prepared."

Eriol's eyes widened, realizing the guilt in the Prince's tone. Was this why after that incident, Syaoran had not been the same? Because he felt like he had not saved the Kinomotos?

"Your Highness…" Eriol whispered with empathy.

Syaoran glanced away. "The General rode for the nearest town center to gather reinforcements. Niles, my two soldiers, and I waited at the trees… We waited for the General to return but it was obvious to us all that he would never make it in time. I-I watched another building catch flames and fall. Then I saw him rushing out one of the buildings…"

"Him? Touya Kinomoto…?"

The Prince nodded solemnly. "He had a spear in his hand. He was immediately spotted by some bandits and four of them surrounded him." Syaoran focused his sharp gaze on Eriol. "I had to do something or they were going to kill him."

Eriol felt his words dry up but he had to ask, "You… saved Touya Kinomoto?"

* * *

Sasella descended the cold dungeon steps gracefully and slowly. She mulled over what she would say to convince Sakura to give up Kero's location.

"Stay here, General," she told the brown-haired man. The man nodded and stood at attention near the top of the stairs, watching Sasella descend.

Sakura looked up at the sound of yet another visitor. Once Sasella came down and into the light, Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Why are you here again, Sasella?" she asked, even though she knew very well why the Princess had returned. For Kero. Well, she would be disappointed because Sakura would _never_ tell.

Sasella let a beautiful smile grace her full lips as she came closer towards the prison cell. "I must admit yet again, Sakura," she said courteously. "You really do surprise me."

Sakura snickered. "I bet I do if I have you running to the dungeons twice in a day."

The fake smile was instantly wiped off Sasella's face and her lips set into a grim line. "Being nasty is uncharacteristic of you."

Sakura frowned, a bit confused at the way Sasella had said those words. As if she knew Sakura. Seeing this expression, Sasella broke out into a genuine triumphant smile. "I see you still haven't put all the pieces together."

"What do you mean?"

Sasella ignored this question and traced the shape of the iron bars of the prison cell with her finger tips. "Tell me, Sakura, how did you survive that night?"

Suddenly, a cold sense of fear travelled down Sakura's spine. Sasella couldn't possibly mean… _that_ night. She couldn't possibly…

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Sakura stuttered out, wincing at her stammer.

Sasella glanced at her from the corner of her eyes and broke out into a grin. "Poor thing," she murmured. "Look at you. After escaping such a brutal massacre, you still end up in a dungeon facing your death."

Sakura felt the air drain out of her. Massacre? How did Sasella… No! Impossible! Sasella couldn't possibly know- How would she…?

"Yes, that's right," Sasella murmured, narrowing her eyes. "I do know," she said reading the expression off Sakura's face. "I know how your family was killed by the Scorps. I know exactly who you are, Sakura Kinomoto."

An involuntarily gasp escaped Sakura. "W-What! No… How-"

Sasella shushed Sakura, shaking her head. "The question is, how did you survive that night, Sakura? How did you manage to escape the Scorps?"

"I… don't…" Sakura stammered, still unable to grasp the fact that Sasella knew this much. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Sasella smiled, seeing the pain on Sakura's face. "Was it…" she suggested, guessing. "Kaptan who saved you? That would make an awful lot of sense if they took you in, protected you, trained you…"

Sakura fought against her chains with renewed energy. "How did you know about my family!" she demanded, unable to keep the burgeoning question silent anymore. "How did you-"

"So it was Kaptan," Sasella interrupted, offhandedly. "I should've known. You were very lucky that night then to be rescued."

"No one rescued me!" Sakura shrieked. All pretence of denying Sasella's words flew out the window with one look at Sasella's smug smile.

Sasella chuckled lightly. "But that's impossible, Sakura. You did not know how to fight. How could you have escaped the Scorps? You must've had help."

Sakura stared at the violet-eyed girl. "How did you _know_ about that night?" she asked again, gritting her teeth.

"Oh," Sasella laughed, "You are so clueless. To think that _you've been searching for me for four years yet have no idea who I am_!"

Sakura's jaw fell open. What? What did Sasella mean…?

Sasella was laughing hard now, enjoying the moment of truth. "When your group of bandits ambushed Ifrat's escort and you started to pretend to be the Princess, I sent two ambushes your way to stop you. But when your group successfully warded off two of my attacks and reached Meiling's, I let it go. I thought there would be no harm letting you be Princess for a month or two because when I returned, I could easily get rid of you. I just never predicted that you could have such a lasting influence. But that's all over now. Look at you! To think I was so worried over you for nothing! To think that when you were travelling to Meiling's and I sent bandit ambushes your way to kill you on the road… What a waste of time!"

Sakura remembered how they were attacked twice on the road by rogue bandits. She remembered how she had stabbed one of the bandits that had tried to grab her within the carriage and how before that, he had mentioned his "boss" would be pleased if he captured her.

Sasella could see the difficult truth slowly dawning on Sakura and she smiled even more.

"I don't understand." Sakura shook her head. "I don't understand…" She looked at Sasella, trembling. "How did you know about my family… how… what... did you mean…?"

Sasella smirked and she took a step forward to the bars, so close that Sakura could smell the perfume she used. "I know because… I _am_ the leader of the Scorps."

* * *

"I… rode down as fast as I could with Niles yelling in fear and my two soldiers following me."

Eriol's eyes widened and he suddenly felt cold. "Did you really manage to… save…?"

"After we had killed four of them, we dragged their bodies into the shadows of a building so it wouldn't alert the others. Kinomoto wanted to go back into a building – the kitchen I think it was… something about saving his young sister… but before he had a chance, we heard shouts. We retreated back to the tree lines, to safety."

Eriol stood up, trembling. "Y-Your Highness, you saved his life! Touya Kinomoto is alive!"

Syaoran stared grimly, and then he rubbed his temples. "No, Eriol, my biggest regret was that I couldn't stop him. Touya did not stay with us. He kept going on about saving his family and his sister, but it was clear, especially to a military strategist like himself, that he was sorely outnumbered. I couldn't stop him, couldn't reason with him, or hold him at bay. He charged back into the fray. He was captured."

"So h-he is dead…" Eriol stammered slightly.

"They took him away. It was the last I saw of him, Hiragizawa. The only thing I could do that night was hide behind those trees, staring down as numerous men set fire to the buildings and kill-"

"What about Touya's sister?" Eriol blurted out.

Syaoran rubbed his temples again. "Touya said she was hiding in the kitchen pantry cupboard. When I saw my chance, I slipped into the shadows lining the property and approached the kitchen, wanting to… at least… save one of them. I was standing just outside the building when two of the bandits entered it, quarrelling about something. They were searching the cupboards and I was… I was…" Syaoran closed his eyes. "I was terrified they would find her. So I used what I had heard in their argument, the darkness of the night, and hope that they wouldn't realize I didn't belong. I stepped into the building and told them Boch had found the Kinomotos."

"So you did save Touya Kinomoto's sister!"

"I don't know that, Eriol," Syaoran answered. "I led the two men away, into the shadows, and knocked them unconscious before they could figure out what was going on. By the time I returned to the kitchen, and searched through the cupboards, she was no longer there."

"But she must've escaped," Eriol reasoned. "You gave her that chance-"

"Eriol, a shout soon went up afterwards. I heard them announce they had captured the Kinomoto family. That this person, Boch, had performed some sort of… sick ritual. Then they rode off. Just like that. Gone."

The empty silence that settled over them was unsettling.

Eriol thought this over. He was more and more convinced that Sakura _was_ Touya's sister but…

"Why did you not tell anyone of this, Your Highness?" Eriol asked. "No one knew anything of that night but you were there. You had heard a name… an investigation could have followed."

Syaoran lowered his head, ashamed. "After they were gone, Niles dragged me off. We couldn't be seen there… especially not after what had happened. I was quietly rushed back to Proto and there… father ordered me never to speak of it."

Eriol closed his eyes, understanding why the Proton King had ordered this. If Prince Syaoran had come out publicly and said he had been there that night, it wouldn't matter whether the Prince said that there were a group of bandits or not. The world would still think he had something to do with it.

"It has been the biggest regret of my life…" Syaoran said quietly. "Listening to father…"

Eriol opened his eyes. "But you understand why you had to remain silent…"

Syaoran glanced at the Chancellor. "It doesn't make it right, Hiragizawa. If I had said something, maybe the murderers could have been brought to justice…"

The room fell silent as each person stewed in their own thoughts again.

Finally, Syaoran asked, "You said you thought Sakura was there. What did you mean by that?"

Eriol hesitated but he realized it was time to tell the Prince what he knew and what he suspected.

"It's… a guess," Eriol said carefully, "But I believe that Sakura _is_ Touya Kinomoto's sister. I believe because of your actions that night, you gave her a chance to escape."

* * *

Sakura was stunned into silence.

Leader of the Scorps…?

_Leader_ of the _Scorps_!

Sasella could see that Sakura was having a difficult time digesting this and Sasella was growing weary with this dialogue. She wanted Kero, and she wanted him now.

Sakura shook her head, finally finding her voice. "No, that's not possible. The leader of the Scorps is Kan. Boch said-"

"Ah, Boch," Sasella cut in swiftly. "I hear you've had him killed."

Sakura ignored this, still reeling from shock. She insisted, "Kan is the leader-"

"No," Sasella said firmly. "I am."

"But Boch wouldn't have l-lied…"

"No, he wouldn't," Sasella agreed gleefully.

"I-I don't understand…"

Sasella grinned. She found all of this very amusing. "Kan _was_ the leader of the Scorps… a decade ago. He's been long dead since. All this time, the Scorps have been doing my bidding and no one has a clue. Not even poor loyal Boch."

"But Kan…" Sakura said, still not grasping what Sasella was really saying.

"Kan was my pawn, Sakura. I killed him and took over his organization. The Scorps have proved to be a very useful tool indeed. Kan was too weak to expand the Scorps like I have done in the past few years. I have actually done him a favour. I have continued his legacy, spreading across Aure, Proto and the West.

Sakura's eyes widened as she recalled something Boch had said: It wasn't like Kan to order those horrible acts of violence for no reason. "You were behind it _all_…? Even the shrine massacre…"

Sasella narrowed her eyes. How did Sakura know about that? But it did not concern her much. What she wanted from Sakura was Kero.

"You…" What Sasella was saying and hinting at was finally falling in place for Sakura. "You… You ordered Boch to kill my family! _You_!"

Sasella's eyes lit up. "Finally!" she said, nodding enthusiastically as if her puppy had just learned a new trick.

Sakura couldn't believe it. She watched Sasella strut around, pleased with herself. To the Princess, all of this seemed like a game… but to Sakura… it had been her life. How could anyone…?

"W-Why did you do it?" Sakura managed to splutter out as tears clouded her vision and the pain choked up her words.

Sasella turned to Sakura and the look of such grief on Sakura's face did not dampen her mood one bit. "Oh poor thing," she cooed. "Don't cry now. You'll look weak and vulnerable."

Sakura lowered her head as sobs threatened to render her speechless. "I was so wrong," she whispered, barely audible. "Wrong about the Scorps, wrong about you…" Tear drops wrenched free and fell onto the dungeon floor.

Sasella smiled and tapped her fingers on the bars. "Yes, you were very wrong," she agreed mercilessly. "Wrong about more things than you could ever imagine."

"All this time… I was looking for a man named Kan and he was dead already… All this time…" Sakura felt her legs tremble and her body quiver. The killer of her entire family was standing right in front of her yet she was powerless to do anything.

Sasella was enjoying how Sakura was writhing inside with emotional pain. "Too bad I wasn't physically there that night," she goaded. "I would have enjoyed it so."

Sakura slowly raised her head and stared at Sasella. Her face was streaked with tears and grime but her eyes were anything but sad. They were angry, furious, and full of hate. Sasella burst out laughing at this.

Sakura screamed and struggled against the chains with a strength she did not know she had before, but the metal cuff links held her in place and she watched with rage as Sasella continued to laugh at her efforts.

"Poor thing," Sasella said in between her laughter. "Don't you understand yet? Nothing can defeat me. Nothing can hurt me."

Sakura growled, lunging forward again, straining against her chains. Without thinking, she reached deep within herself, searching for power and strength to wipe that cruel smile off Sasella's face.

Anything.

Everything.

She felt a bubbling within her, a force she had felt once before when she had performed magic with Kero. It ripped out of her and she flung all she had, all she could towards Sasella, her intentions clear and her hate unbottled. She cried out as she felt magic seep out of her, painfully as if tearing through her skin, and race towards Sasella.

Sasella's laugh died in mid-air as she realized what was happening. Shock jumped into her eyes and her mouth formed a perfect 'O'. Then the force of Sakura's magic hit her and she was flung backwards with an unnatural power. Her body hit the wall on the opposite side of the dungeon and she crumpled into a heap onto the floor. There she lay, unmoving, for several seconds.

Sakura felt all of her energy drain out of her, panting hard, at that display of magic, and she would have crumpled onto the floor as well if the chains had not supported her weight. She felt exhausted. But she felt triumphant.

But the feeling did not last long as Sasella slowly stirred, and then climbed onto her feet. Sakura's eyes widened in shock. The power that had been thrown at Sasella and the way she had impacted the wall should have killed her. It had even bent the metal bars of the prison cell.

"I… did not expect that," Sasella said as she slowly raised her head. She pressed the palm of her hand to the back of her head and then looked at it. Blood. Rage overcame her and she took a step forward, intent on killing Sakura. But she somehow managed to withhold her fury. She still needed Sakura to find Kero. "I see Kero has unlocked your potential for magic," she spat, her face white with anger. "Too bad he didn't teach you how to properly wield it."

"How…" Sakura breathed. "How did you survive that?"

"If you think a wave of uncontrolled magic will kill me, then you're more stupid than I ever thought!" Sasella's nostrils flared. Sakura's potential for magic was indeed very powerful. If Sasella hadn't thrown up that protective spell at the last second, she could very well be dead by now. She couldn't believe her carelessness around Sakura. She would never let it happen again. "You must be in pain," Sasella said, "for using magic mindlessly."

Sakura's body was indeed shuddering in excruciating pain but she would not give Sasella the satisfaction of knowing it.

But Sasella already knew even without Sakura admitting to it. Sasella pressed the palm of her hand to her head again, murmured a few words, and a glow of purple emitted from her hand onto her head. Within seconds, the bleeding had stopped and the headache from having her skull knocked against the hard rock wall was fading. But all the time, she had her eyes on Sakura, weary and cautious.

Sakura tried to reach into herself again but found that whatever she had done before, it had completely depleted and exhausted her. "When I get out, I'll come for you…"

Sasella frowned. "You're in a dungeon, Sakura. Facing death. You'll never get the chance. And even if you do, you'll never be able to kill _me_. Just because Kero has awakened your magic does not mean anything. The level you are on now… you could never defeat me."

"I will!" Sakura insisted, furious. "I will!"

Sasella was equally angry at being taken off guard and flung against the wall. She was barely holding her anger in check. "Give me Kero now, Sakura!" she shrieked.

"I would never-" Sakura started to say with furious determination.

Sasella came towards the bars, her violet eyes glowing with rage. "I _wiped_ out your family four years ago for a reason! They all possessed magic. Your father, mother, your brother, and even you! You ask me why I did it. The answer is simple. I wanted their magic."

"What…"

"With their deaths, I could claim their magic."

Sakura's heart pounded. "The… Extraction Process…" she whispered. "That's what it was all about! You… did all that just to gain their magic!"

Sasella narrowed her eyes. Obviously Boch had said some things that he should not have. If he wasn't already dead, Sasella would have made sure he was. "A world where I am the only one who has magic, a world where my magic is increased a hundred-fold by their sacrifices, I would be unstoppable. I would _be_ god!"

"You evil-" Sakura struggled against her chains, roaring. She clawed the air in front of her. She would _end_ Sasella's life! She would-

Sasella glanced at her, unmoved. "I can see you're in pain, Sakura. I can make the pain go away. Just give me Kero."

"I would _never_ give you _anything_!" Sakura seethed.

Sasella was losing all her patience and her violet eyes met Sakura's green ones. "Enough of this!" the Princess barked. "Give me Kero! I have been searching for Kero for a long time, more correctly, the Chest that contained him. It was stolen from me during transport to the West… Kaptan stole it, didn't he? It all makes sense now. He left no survivors to the point I had no idea who had taken it. But now I know! You! You're a thorn in my side! I will have Kero!"

"You must be dreaming if you think I will hand over Kero to you. Especially after all you have done!" Sakura retorted equally ferociously.

Sasella stared at the determination in Sakura's eyes and realized there was no other choice than to play her last card. If this wouldn't persuade Sakura, nothing else would. But Sasella was convinced it would. It definitely would.

"Then I propose… a trade," Sasella said slowly and clearly, taking a deep breath to calm down, her expression betraying none of her thoughts.

Sakura laughed humourlessly. "What? A trade?"

"Touya Kinomoto."

Sakura froze and her breath stopped. Had she heard right? No, she couldn't have.

Seeing the look of disbelief on Sakura's face, Sasella tapped her finger on her arm with annoyance. "Touya, your brother," she repeated impatiently.

"No…" This was a trick, Sakura thought. It was impossible. Touya was dead… just like her mother and father. Sasella was playing a trick.

"Like you, he managed to escape Boch's men that night," Sasella explained, irritated at Sakura's confusion, denial, and hesitance. "But unlike you, he wasn't lucky enough to meet some bandits to give him a new home. He was lost and devastated. I found him and gave him an opportunity to serve me. Thinking his whole family had died, including you, he pledged his loyalty… and soul… to me once I promised I'd take the pain and memories away."

Sakura shook her head frantically. No words came to her and she felt sick to her stomach.

"Since then," Sasella continued, "Touya has served as my General. As General of the West. He has proved an invaluable tool, aiding me and winning many battles for me. It will be a pity to lose him, but if you give me Kero, I will undo the spell on his soul and you can have him back."

"I don't believe you… I don't believe you…"

"What a shame," Sasella fumed, her lip curling up in disgust. "They say family has the strongest bond of them all. A bond that outsiders cannot understand. You haven't been a very good sister, have you, if you do not even know your only brother was alive all this time!" Sasella turned to the stairs and called out, "General."

The sound of heavy-clad boots descending the steps slowly and purposefully reached them.

And then Touya stepped into the light obediently.

A small cry escaped Sakura's lips. He was taller than she remembered him to be and his hair was just a bit longer. His eyes were glassed over, unseeing. But it was Touya. It was Sakura's brother.

Touya faced Sakura but there was no recognition of her in his cold emotionless stare.

* * *

"What? Sakura is a Kinomoto?" Syaoran laughed humourlessly. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," Eriol said slowly, "That you saved Sakura's life four years ago and you don't even know it was her."

Syaoran frowned. "No… That can't be true… That…"

What did this mean? That he, Syaoran Li, had been there during Sakura's most difficult moment? That his and her path had long since crossed without them even knowing about it?

Before either Eriol or Syaoran, or even Kero could dwell on this revelation, Meiling burst into the room, a leather-bound book clutched tightly to her chest. She was oblivious to the atmosphere in the room as she hastily shut the door tightly behind her. Her face was pale as she strode over in a few steps.

"S-Syaoran, I think I'm in big trouble…" she whispered as she rushed over, eyes wide with fear.

"What's going on?" Eriol asked, alarmed but keeping calm.

Meiling's eyes turned to him and she seemed as if she was noticing, for the first time, that he was in the room. She turned back to Syaoran, "It's… It's about Hyabe… I… I… Syaoran, y-you've got to help me. It's terrible, it's terrible."

Syaoran stood up slowly, and he laid a calming hand on Meiling's shoulder. No matter how angry he was for her carelessness, he could clearly see she was distressed now. "What's happened?" he repeated Eriol's question as he gently urged Meiling into a seat.

As Meiling sank into the seat, she shuddered and clutched the book in her arms even tighter to herself. "I don't know how it happened but Hyabe-"

"Don't tell me you were involved in her death!" Eriol exclaimed, going slightly pale. He knew she was the last person to have seen Hyabe but he never believed Meiling would…

Meiling shook her head speechlessly. Her long pigtails falling over her shoulders. "N-No, but I was the last to see her. I-I was on that balcony with her and… now she's dead. She's…"

"Why were you on the balcony with Hyabe?" Syaoran asked firmly but gently.

Meiling squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. "In Proto, I overheard you asking Queen Yelan about a book that could not open. Ours was stolen. And no one knew where the one in Aure had disappeared to. But then I realized," Meiling opened her eyes to look at Syaoran, "I realized I knew where the Auren book had gone to."

"Book that can't be opened?" Eriol reiterated under his breath, confused.

"Hyabe had it?" Syaoran deduced. "Was that why you were talking to her moments before her death?"

"Yes – I mean, no – it's a long story." Meiling took another deep breath. "But Hyabe inherited the book after Amulette's death. I asked her for it and she gave me the key to one of her chests." Fear seized upon Meiling again. "Syaoran, I was in Hyabe's room searching through her chests! And I have the key that was around her neck. If anyone knew, they'd think… they'd think that I-"

"No, they won't," Syaoran cut in swiftly with assurance. "I won't let anything happen to you, Meiling," he said with such confidence and comfort that Meiling felt a wave of safeness sweep over her. She relaxed a tiny bit. Then almost as if remembering what she was holding, she loosened the grip on the book and laid it down on the desk carefully. "That's the book you were looking for," Meiling said.

Syaoran glanced at the book. It was an ancient tome, almost exactly identical to the one that had been in the Proton library. "You didn't have to do this, Meiling…"

"Yes, I did," Meiling insisted. "After what I said accidentally… I just wanted to do something for Sakura…"

Out of the corner of Syaoran's eye, he saw Kero stand up and crane his neck to see the book as well. Syaoran picked up the book and tried to open it; it did not budge.

Eriol watched quietly from the side. He had a million questions but he knew none of them would be answered satisfactorily at this point.

Syaoran set the book back down onto the desk. Suddenly he felt just a little better. Maybe this book was the answer… to save Sakura.

Syaoran looked at Kero who was staring back. Kero gave a small inclined nod and Syaoran said, "This is it."

At first, neither Meiling nor Eriol knew who the Prince was addressing, but when Kero sauntered over to examine the book more closely, they thought Syaoran had gone crazy.

Then to the utter disbelief of Meiling and Eriol, Kero replied, "Yes, it is."

Meiling fell backwards over her chair and Eriol leapt to his feet immediately.

Syaoran ignored them both. "Can this save Sakura?"

Kero stared at the Prince solemnly. "I don't know," he answered truthfully as Meiling was just climbing back onto her feet and Eriol was struggling to make sense of it.

Kero then laid a small paw onto the cover of the old book and said quietly, "But I can open this book, and once I do, I will have just enough power to awaken all your potentials for magic." He stared at both Eriol and Meiling, meaning them too.

The two clueless humans gazed at Kero with a mixture of shock and speechlessness. Even Syaoran was temporarily surprised. But Kero knew it was time.

It was time to teach Syaoran Li real magic. And it was time to let the rest of the world know about magic.

* * *

"T-Touya!" Sakura cried out. "Touya!" she called again, desperate for him to know her. But he was stony and cold, standing at attention and beside Sasella.

"He does not remember you, nor will he ever without my say," Sasella murmured calmly.

"No…" She was unable to tear her gaze away from Touya's face. The shock running through her was indescribable. It was pain, it was joy, it was anger, like someone had simultaneously punched her in the stomach and head. "No! Let him go! Let him go, you-!"

Sasella held up her hand. Her violet eyes bore holes of impatience into Sakura that lacked sympathy, shame, or even guilt. "Stop wasting my time, Kinomoto. I've presented you the terms of our agreement. Your move."

The yearning she felt and feeling caught in between two loyalties, Sakura sank to her knees. Suddenly, the chains felt that much heavier, the walls that much closer, and the sense of being trapped that much hopeless. "What do you want with Kero?" she gasped.

The corner of Sasella's mouth twitched into a small smile as she crossed her arms. "None of your business." She stood, waiting expectantly. She knew she had won and it gave her great pleasure to revel in it. Behind her, Touya stood obediently and quietly.

A few more moments of silence passed but even Sakura knew she had been defeated.

"…How do I know you will keep your promise? How do I know… that you'll let Touya go if I give you Kero?"

Now Sasella broke out into an outright sneer. "You do not. But if it will assure you, I have no need or use of you or your brother anymore. It will be most unfortunate to not have him as my pet while I rule the West, Aure, Proto, and the North, but a trade is a trade." She narrowed her eyes, gauging Sakura. She had underestimated this girl before. She would not do it again. "So? What is your final answer?"

Slowly, Sakura climbed to her feet. Then she held out her wrists for the cuff links to be unlocked. "I will get Kero."

Sasella did not move. Her eyes burned into Sakura's dull ones. "If you cross me…"

"I will not."

Sasella pursed her lips. "Just remember if you try anything, I will kill Touya."

Sakura's gaze did not waver from Sasella's. She had no doubt that the cruel Princess would do as she said.

"You do not need to worry, Sasella," Sakura said softly. "I understand…"

There was another moment of silence as Sasella weighed Sakura's intentions. After deeming it, Sasella gave a curt nod. "Uncuff the prisoner, Touya."

Methodically, Touya stepped forward and with a key, unlocked the prison door. He stepped into the prison cell, stopping arms length away from Sakura as she gazed at him teary-eyed. He did not notice. He then unlocked the cuff links from around Sakura's neck, ankles, and lastly her wrists. Then he flung the chains away and Sakura was free.

Unable to wait anymore, Sakura flung herself into Touya's arms. To think that after four long years, she was in the arms of her older brother. And this was not a dream.

Not a dream at all…

Touya did not return the affection. In fact, he stood rigidly and aloofedly, staring over Sakura's head and awaiting further instruction from his Princess.

Sasella rolled her eyes. "That's enough, Sakura," she commanded. "Let's go get Kero."

Almost immediately, Touya snapped away to stand beside the Princess, leaving Sakura standing alone and startled.

"Time is ticking," Sasella reminded her. "Bring us to Kero now."

Sakura could not tear her eyes away from Touya. But the way he looked at her – more correctly, the lack of emotion he had when he stared terrified and hurt her. She had to get Touya away from the evil Princess's grasp.

"I will get Kero. Alone."

Sasella's eyes widened in mild surprise. "No-"

"That's my term," Sakura insisted stubbornly. "Alone. Or not at all."

Sasella paused, and considered threatening the girl with her brother again. Then decided against it. Why did it matter in the scheme of things if she got Kero whether Sakura retrieved Kero by herself or not?

Sasella gave a curt nod. "Very well. I will be waiting for you in my room."

Sakura did not say anything. She gave one last longing look towards Touya, wistful, and hopeful he would say something to her in recognition. But he stood stonily and just as unmoved as before. She started up the steps of the dungeon with a heavy heart.

"Oh, and Sakura," Sasella called after her. "No tricks. Or the only one who will suffer is your brother."

* * *

Author's Note: So sorry for the late update. This month has been crazy busy. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope you were pleasantly shocked (for both Sasella's eventual real identity and the appearance of a character). I just want to point out a clue in the previous chapter for those that might not have caught it: When Kaijo told Sasella that Sakura might have been a Kinomoto, Sasella was not even surprised. And now you all know the reason why.

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers: xosunshinegirlxo, Fpix, Kazane Hime, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, Kawaii chibi Chidori-chan, moon86, Sapphiet, PolarBlue, Maddoki, Sakura-chan Master of the Clow, iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa, HappyBlossom, Mayux3, jadexavier92, TaylorTheGleek, StarryEyedAnimeGirl

Saki-Hime: Good point. I tried to make it more of a very deep ethical issue though, used only in the direst situations.

pApAw: Very good guess! xD

Storylover: I will definitely. Working towards it now xD

NiniC: Ya, I always planned for Hyabe's eventual demise. Was going to make her much more annoying but ultimately that wasn't really relevant to the story as a whole so I let it go. Otherwise, Hyabe would have been as power-hungry as Sasella but going about in a really stupid bossy way of trying to achieve that power. And yesh, gotta be impressed with people like Sasella who manages to achieve so much in such a short time through skill and hardwork, just for all the wrong reasons.

Rainbow Cherry Blossom: Thank you! I'm so glad xD

Saiyuri007: Thank you! Everyone helped me get it.

EmD23: I got to be honest. Because of Sakura's past and how that affected her character and thus her actions, I was starting to dislike her too. Can you imagine, disliking the main character? D: But… I'm hoping the following chapters will redeem her in your eyes =]

Once again, thank you readers and especially reviewers. I always enjoy reading your reviews!

Next chapter coming as soon as I can get it done. The rest of this month will be hell for me but whenever I have a few free minutes, I'll be on it.

Lastly, but not least, let me know what you thought about this chapter.


	31. And We All Gather

Author's Note: And here is the next chapter after a long wait. I'm terribly sorry. Also, I'm liking this new cover page update and the new layout. A great big thank you to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. Thanks for sticking with me throughout the writing of this story, especially as it will be ending soon. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Thirty One**

**And We All Gather**

"What are we going to do?"

Kaptan squatted at the edge of the Palace wall, a stalk of grass in his mouth, chewing as he thought.

"It's been too long," Tor urged. He was agitated and he rarely ever got agitated. "We have to do something now."

"Doc said-"

"I know what Doc said," Tor grumbled, cutting off Fox. "But he can't expect us to leave one of us behind. It just ain't right!"

Tor glanced over at Kaptan, expecting him to agree but Kaptan remained silent and gloomy.

"Kap?" Tor asked, suddenly alarmed and a bit unsure.

Kaptan glanced at Tor and sighed. "Of course we're not leaving Sakura behind." He scratched his head. "After all, this whole Princess plan was my idea," he mumbled.

"What's the plan then…?" Fox asked quietly.

From where they were crouching, they could see that the walls were fortified with guards patrolling in continuous shifts. There was no way they could storm in, rescue Sakura, _and_ escape. It was impossible. So what was the plan?

Kaptan closed his eyes briefly and stood up so abruptly that he scared the other two who were beside him. "There's no choice. I got to turn myself in."

* * *

"It's time."

"_WHAT IN THE-_!?" Meiling exploded, unable to contain her shock any longer. "WHAT IN THE-"

"Your Highness!" Eriol interrupted before Meiling could erupt into a string of fluent profanity. "What is going on!?"

Syaoran ran a hand through his hair. Suddenly a great weight seemed to have been lifted off his shoulders. If this strange "creature" was finally going to step in and help, then saving Sakura was looking that much brighter.

"This is Kerobarrows," Syaoran explained. "He's a magical-"

Kero glared at the oblivious Prince. "For the last time, it's _Keroberos_! And don't describe me in such a way… it sounds-"

"Lame," Meiling offered, her eyes still wide with disbelief, staring unblinkingly at the tiny yellow mouse-like thing strutting around, _speaking_.

"… Magic?" Eriol said slowly. He was starting to understand, regaining his composure. Now he stood at attention, wary, but without a trace of surprise left on his mild expression.

"You don't seem all that surprised, Chancellor," Syaoran said, irked.

Eriol detected the hint of annoyance in the Prince's tone and lifted an eyebrow. "I had… suspected, Your Highness…"

"Suspected!?" Meiling exploded again, incredulous. "_How_ do you suspect something like this, Eriol?"

Eriol blushed as if he had just been caught doing something guilty. "Well…" he cleared his throat. "After I suspected Sakura's identity, I didn't sit idly around. I had her spied on…" He cleared his throat again, shifting his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot as he risked a glance at the Prince at how he would react to this. When Syaoran's thunderous expression did not change, he continued, "When she brought back the mouse, I started to research what it could be. After all, no one had seen the likes of it."

"What?" Meiling asked, scrunching her face up, trying to follow the conversation.

"I shifted through piles of books and found an old manuscript, supposedly written by Clow Reed himself, depicting a picture of-" Eriol gestured politely to Kero, "At first I wasn't sure. I couldn't believe it… But now… it all makes sense…"

"Is that why you didn't act?" Syaoran questioned, stunned at how much Eriol had been close to knowing. His Chancellor might be annoying but at least he was competent.

Eriol hung his head. "I read everything I could about this Guardian, but I could not find any literature on him other than the old manuscript. It said the Guardian was given to the Kings, a treasure and a powerful weapon to be used in a time of need. So… I thought Sakura might really have been the Princess…" Eriol rubbed his temple. "What I don't understand is _how_ Sakura came into possession of Keroberos." She wasn't the Princess… _was_ she? Eriol shook his head. How did this girl still have him this confused about her identity?

"Yeah…" Syaoran agreed quietly. He still didn't have the entire story but nothing was more urgent right now than saving Sakura from execution. After she was safe, he would have all the time in the world to ask if she was... really the sister of Touya Kinomoto.

Kero waved his paw at them. "About that… that's a long story for another time… We must awaken your potentials for magic. I'm afraid we might not have too much time left."

"What do you mean?"

Kero looked at the Prince with worried eyes. "When I tapped into your magic to save Sakura, I felt a presence… Never mind." Kero shook his head, swallowing the rest of his words. "No more questions. Are you ready to learn?"

Syaoran hesitated only slightly. "Yes."

Eriol was not so sure and had many reservations. But he was no fool. He recognized what his nagging suspicions had been pointing out a long time ago.

Magic was real.

Magic existed.

…And someone knew how to use it.

"Yes," he answered after the Prince, his eyes determined.

Meiling stared, still trying to digest all of this. "Are you guys crazy?" she exclaimed. "We don't know anything about-"

"Trust us," Syaoran assured his cousin. He held out his hand for her. "We need to stick together now, Meiling, more than ever."

Meiling looked at Syaoran's outstretched hand and after a long pause, timidly laid hers into his.

Finally, she nodded and she whispered, "I'm ready."

* * *

"Follow her," Sasella said quietly, her violet eyes not leaving Sakura's back as the honey-brown haired girl slowly walked away from them.

Kaho bowed her head.

"And Kaho," Sasella added as the girl started to trail discretely after Sakura. "After she locates Kero, bring him to me."

Kaho paused, her expression emotionless. "And the girl, Your Majesty?"

Sasella rolled her eyes and turned her back coldly. "Kill her and dispose of her."

* * *

Sakura knew that Kero must be with Syaoran but she had no clue where Syaoran could be. After seeing Touya, she knew she had to save him… She _had_ to! There was nothing more important.

She clenched her fist. It had been satisfying to hurt Sasella, however briefly. But she, Sakura Kinomoto, would make the evil witch suffer for all the things she had done.

…But how do you go up against the real Princess of Aure? Who was also the Queen of the West, the Queen of the Barbarians, and the Leader of the Scorps?

Sakura dug her nails into her clenched fist. How much she wanted to strike Sasella down for everything she had done. Sakura took a deep breath to calm herself. No, she had to be stronger than ever now. She had not struggled through everything just to condemn Touya to death.

Touya…

How he was still alive!

Sakura felt renewed tears form. This was definitely not the way she had imagined of confronting the murderer of her family and entire household! How powerless she had felt! After sticking with Kaptan all these years, learning how to fight, defend, and survive, it had all been a waste against Sasella. Magick… If only she had known sooner… if only she had known sooner.

But there was one thing she knew beyond all else. Turning over Kero. That would be stupid. It was clear that Sasella had plans for Kero. With how powerful she was right now, if Sakura gave her Kero, Sasella would most certainly use Kero to further her own magic and power.

But what could she do? Sakura bit her lower lip in thought, letting her feet drag her through the hallways, no clear destination in mind yet.

Sakura couldn't kill Sasella by herself. Not physically – Sasella had too many guards and maids - and definitely not through magic. She had learnt that from painful experience.

What was she going to do?

As Sakura travelled down the hallways, servants and palace maids swivelled their heads and stared at her as she passed. Their faces were shocked, some were fearful and others were disdainful.

And Sakura could only imagine what they were thinking. She knew she looked terrible. Dirty, probably dried blood somewhere on her face, and grime covering her torn and shredded dress. She looked nothing like how a Princess ought to look like.

Most importantly she knew she was being followed by someone.

Then from the corner of her eye, she saw one of the Proton servants recognize her and tear down another hallway with haste, no doubt to tell Syaoran. She couldn't risk being found by him. Not now. Not yet. He would complicate things.

She had to take care of her follower.

* * *

The room was aglow with energy and ebbing with unseen power. They could feel it in the air, taste it in their throats, and hear a light, almost indiscernible buzz in the background.

This was what raw power was. What raw power felt like.

Kero had successfully awakened all their potentials for magic. The last one had particularly drained him as he was cutting close to the amount of magic he could draw from the book Meiling had brought.

But it had been done. Magic had been awakened. Three powerful users, two of them royal bloods.

Now Kero was sternly teaching them the basics. The theory. The symbols. The words. And the will and thought to hold all of it together.

As expected, Eriol excelled, grasping and learning immediately and instantaneously. However, the Proton Prince, albeit being rude and crude, was not far behind. His potential was great and he wielded tremendous power. Meiling lagged behind the two but she did not fare as badly as some might expect.

Kero was pleased as he watched them work, try out new things, and mould and shape the magic to their own unique personalities.

He had been reluctant to teach anyone magic before because… first it was an absolute drain on himself in this form and also because he was not sure what had happened to the world since he had been asleep.

But he was slowly learning and the more he saw and heard, the more concerned he became. Sakura had said the second chest had been opened. Although Kero did not know what it contained other than it was a weapon like himself, he had a suspicion of what it _might_ contain. And then, he had felt a presence when he had tapped into Syaoran's powerful magic. He had spent the past few days thinking and his mind had finally been made up when Meiling had brought the bound book.

As he watched them practice, Kero hoped he had not erred in his judgment and trust.

If he had… then these three could bring the world to its knees.

That was… if the presence he had felt did not do so first.

* * *

There came an insistent knocking at the library study door.

All casting of magic ceased instantly, and Kero dropped back onto all fours, acting his role of a mouse.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked.

The door opened and a guard stepped in. He had been running.

"Your Highness, I am sorry to be bothering you…"

Syaoran gave a nod and answered, "It's alright. What is it?"

The guard bowed obediently, "We received a message on the wall for you."

"On the wall?" Eriol questioned.

The Proton guard nodded. "I was stationed at the Palace walls, Chancellor. Someone threw this note over it. It is addressed to the Prince. It might be a prank but the message… is…"

His curiousity slightly caught, Syaoran held out his hand. "Let me see the note."

The guard nodded, reached into his coat and produced a rolled up parchment which he promptly handed to the Prince.

Syaoran unfurled the parchment, his brown eyes darting through the message:

_Sao_ – scratched out – _Saoron_ – scratched out again – _proton prince! U no who u r!_ – the last part was scratched out again – _its me_ – me was scratched out and replaced with _kaptan_ – _i wil turn myselv in but onlee if u r the 1 hoo coms to ahresste?_ – scratches again – _aresst me. ok i wil ceee u wen i ceee u_ – more scratches – _wat i ment is wen u com owt i wil com to u_

Then the message was hastily signed: _kaptan_

"What is it?" Meiling asked, looking at Syaoran's somewhat perplexed expression.

"It's uh…" Syaoran re-read the message quickly again to be sure he had understood the badly spelt words correctly. "It's Kaptan. He says he'll turn himself in if I go out of the Palace walls to meet him."

Meiling frowned and took the parchment from Syaoran's hands so she could read it herself.

"It might be a trap," Eriol cautioned.

The Proton guard, who was still in the room, hastily saluted and said in his own defence, "We thought so too, Your Highness, but we thought you'd be interested in seeing the message for yourself."

Syaoran nodded. "You did the right thing," he told the guard. Then he turned to Meiling and Eriol. "Continue learning. I will be back soon."

Meiling shook her head in protest. "Eriol's right! It could be a trap. How do we even know this is Kaptan?"

Syaoran smiled. "His spelling is almost as bad as yours, Meiling. And if he was willing to go through all that trouble just to send me that written message, it must be important."

"But-"

Syaoran raised his hand to stop arguments. "Stay here and practice. We'll need it." Then he turned and left with the guard.

* * *

A few minutes later, another insistent knocking came and all magic had to be halted again.

The door was opened and a Proton servant entered, huffing and puffing.

"Your Highness-"

"He's not here," Meiling cut in.

The man paused and glanced around the library. "I heard he was-"

"He was," Eriol answered. "He just stepped away for a while. What is it?"

The servant hesitated and then said, in an almost hushed tone, "I saw her. I saw Princess- I mean Sakura, the impostor, walking down the Eastern corridor!"

"What!?" Meiling spluttered, incredulous. "How did she get out? Who authorized her release?"

The servant averted his eyes respectfully. "I do not know, my lady. I-I just saw her coming down the hallway and I knew I had to inform the Prince!"

Meiling headed for the door. "I'm going to find out _what_ the _hell_ is going on!"

Eriol grabbed her arm, stopping her in her hot-headed tracks. "Meiling, you will stay here."

"Wha-"

"I will find out what's going on."

"No way!"

Eriol gave the servant a nod, dismissing him. "Thank you for your message. I will let the Prince know."

The servant bowed and exited the room. Eriol turned back to Meiling. "You are needed here, Meiling. Practice and I will be back soon."

Meiling hesitated and stared back at Kero who was frowning at them both. "But what about Syaoran…? He'll want to know about this…"

Eriol nodded. "I will let him know. Leave everything to me."

And then he, too, left the room.

* * *

Sakura ducked around some archways, darted through servants, and doubled back around pathways, all in an attempt to lose the person following her. However, after a few minutes and multiple tries, it became clear to Sakura that whoever was following her was not so easy to lose. This left her with no choice. She would have to confront Sasella's underling and… make him or her go away the hard way.

First she would need a weapon. She narrowed her eyes, her head racing. The first and primary lesson she had learned from Kaptan was to never underestimate anyone. She knew she couldn't steal a sword off a guard or ask to borrow one without suspicion. It was when she passed the dungeons storage structure the second time that she realized what she could use.

The dungeons storage structure was a small rocky building situated near the dungeons. Sakura had been looping around the dungeons in hopes to throw her follower off her trail. She entered the gloomy structure which was guarded by one lone guard.

When she entered, the guard immediately recognized her. He jumped to his feet, his hand instantly flying to the hilt of his sword, and his eyes wide.

Sakura held up her hands in a sign of peace and kept track that the maid following her kept at a safe distance, not entering the building.

"Y-You," the guard stammered, not really knowing what to say.

"I have been released," Sakura explained calmly. "I have just come to claim my things that were taken from me when I was imprisoned."

The guard stared at her anxiously, not knowing whether to believe the girl or not. He had heard the rumours flying around about this cunning vixen.

"They took my weap – I mean a golden dagger from me," Sakura said softly. "I would like it back."

This frightened the guard. Arm the prisoner? Certainly not!

Sakura must have read the expression of doubt off the guard's face. She said, "Look. I was freed. I did not escape. If I did escape, there would be guards running everywhere by now looking for me. Right?"

The nervous guard peered out the door and noted that no one was in pursuit of anyone. He relaxed a tiny bit, his hand falling away from his sword. "T-That's right."

"And since I did not escape, by law, I am entitled to my belongings, right?"

The guard considered this and then nodded slowly. "R-Right…"

"Right," Sakura gave him an encouraging nod. "My dagger then, please."

A moment longer of hesitation and then the guard shifted slightly. He reluctantly took his eyes off of Sakura and searched the barracks behind him for the golden dagger. Locating it, he grabbed it and then handed it to Sakura carefully.

"Thank you," Sakura murmured as she tucked the dagger away.

She turned to leave when the guard called out, "I-Is it true? Is it true that you're an impostor?"

Sakura did not answer as she left the small structure. She could not answer.

Once outside, she slipped around some corners as the maid following her kept behind her.

Finally, finding a suitably secluded space, Sakura turned around to face the maid that Sasella had sent.

"I know you're following me," Sakura called out.

There was a moment of stillness and Sakura thought the maid would not show herself. But then something stirred and a tall redish brown-haired maid stepped out from the shadows.

"Impressive," the maid said with just the tiniest hint of a smile on her beautiful face. "Most people are not aware when they're being followed."

"Why are you following me?" Sakura asked. "I made it clear to Sasella –"

"Do not be so naïve, Sakura," the maid advised. "You know Sasella would not risk leaving you alone."

Sakura frowned. "I won't fetch Kero while someone else is following me."

The maid's expression did not change as she said, "You do not have a choice."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. What had Sasella called this maid? Kaho? The name sounded familiar but Sakura still could not place it. She had wanted to talk Kaho out of it but now she saw that the maid would be loyal to Sasella no matter what. She hadn't wanted to use force but it seemed like this was what it was going to come to…

Then Kaho said something else that made Sakura pause.

"It seems like you've crawled under Sasella's skin. In my years of service to her, I have never seen her angrier than the way you make her."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly. Was that a faint smile on Kaho's face? "Kaho, right…? Why… do you serve Sasella?"

Kaho's expression become solemn and closed. "It's a long story and one not worth the time to repeat. You have something Sasella wants and I am here to make sure she gets it. You will bring me to Kero, and you will do it now."

Sakura narrowed her eyes as her hand slowly crept to where her dagger was hidden. "I'm not stupid. Once I give her Kero, I know she will not keep her promise."

This time, Kaho smiled. "As I said, you have no choice."

"There is always a choice."

Kaho's smile disappeared off her face as she recognized stubbornness in Sakura's tone. "You _will_ bring Kero to Sasella or she will kill Touya. I have seen her kill for much less."

Sakura shook her head. "What does she want with Kero?"

Kaho did not answer.

The wind rustled around them, creeping coldly into their clothes as the two stared at the other, each unwilling to yield. The sky had become dark again and storm clouds were starting to blow in from the West.

Kaho broke the silence first. "You seem to have a talent of getting tangled up in Sasella's affairs. It almost makes me wonder what else you could have that she would want…" Then more firmly, Kaho added, "I see you want to get rid of me… I do warn you, Sakura, I will not fail in securing Kero."

Sakura set her mouth in a grim line. "And I won't hand over Kero without a fight."

"You cannot defeat me in a fight," Kaho answered reasonably and calmly. "And I do not wish to fight you. If you bring Kero to Sasella, she will release Touya."

Sakura took a menacing step forward. "You expect me to believe that?" she demanded bitterly. "Did she really expect that I would help her after what she did to my family? To Touya!?"

Kaho briefly closed her eyes, seeming to sigh inwardly. "Worse things have happened to good people. Dwelling in the past makes you weak. And as for Touya? Well, he was just a failure. Unable to hold his pain in check, he succumbed to false promises and sold his soul."

Anger rushed through Sakura like lightening, pulsating bitterly. Vengeful and hateful. "Don't speak of my brother like that! What would you know about family? About siblings? You serve Sasella and enable her to do these… these horrible things to other people!"

Kaho narrowed her eyes and stared coldly at Sakura. "I do know of sacrifice and family. I do know of losing a sibling and of losing everything. And I also know my brother would not have acted so weakly as Touya has done!"

"How dare you-?"

"Touya has done atrocious things!" Kaho spat, her eyes burning like coals, her cool composure lost. "He should have killed himself to save the thousands of lives that he took!"

"How could you-" Sakura gasped.

"You are a very selfish girl, Sakura," Kaho continued, shaking her head. "The harm Touya has done under Sasella is greater than you will ever comprehend. He has led mass armies across the West and the North, slaughtering villagers and tribes without a blink of an eye."

"He was controlled! By Sasella!"

"That will never justify all the people he killed. He gave himself up and let her take over his body. He did not even fight it."

"Don't speak of Touya like that! You don't know him! _You_ serve Sasella as well!"

Kaho did not answer. She said quietly instead, "You will give me Kero and I will let you live long enough for you to kill Touya. Then I will take your miserable life. That is the least the Kinomotos could do to repay the harm they have caused."

Sakura felt frozen to the spot. "You think that would solve the problem? Sasella would just bind another soul. Control another person. Maybe she'll pick you this time."

Kaho threw back her head and laughed. "If it was that easy to bind someone, Sasella would have an entire army of loyal warriors! No. It is beyond difficult to find a suitable candidate who does not even fight for oneself. Everyone fights unconsciously for oneself. But Touya made it easy for Sasella."

"You're crazy," Sakura spluttered, unwilling to believe her older brother had let this happen to himself.

That all too familiar rush of anger and bitter hatred resurfaced. It clouded Sakura's vision with red.

She rushed impulsively at Kaho, clutching the dagger in her hand and making a plunge.

Kaho easily dodged, grabbing Sakura's wrist and re-directing the aim of the sharp dagger. Sakura twisted around and used her other arm for a well aimed punch. But Kaho leapt aside at the last second and then she skilfully stepped behind Sakura, twisting her dagger arm, making Sakura yelp and drop the golden dagger.

"You're fast but not-"

Sakura pushed back hard, feeling her wrist sprain with the pressure but she managed to throw Kaho off, enduring the pain. She then fell to her knees, scrambling in the dirt for that dagger.

Kaho regained her balance in a split second and stepped onto Sakura's fingers just as they were closing around the gold hilt. The wound that had stopped her own death at the parade re-opened as Kaho applied pressure on her hand. She was pinned and she could feel the warmth of blood creeping down her fingers.

"Enoug-!"

Kaho's next words were cut off by her sharp breath. She kicked Sakura hard in the side, and quickly bent down to swipe the golden dagger off the dirt ground.

"Where did you get this!?" Kaho whispered, her face turning white.

Sakura scrambled to her feet and stumbled a few steps back, clutching her bleeding hand. Kaho had been very fast. She had not exaggerated her skill. A small part of Sakura admitted that she had acted too impulsively; something that she was doing too often these days.

"_Where did you get this dagger_?" Kaho asked again, tearing her eyes off the blade and scanning Sakura's face. Sakura thought she saw a hint of desperation. Fear.

"None of your business," Sakura retorted, nursing her fingers and trying not to wince. Her eyes did not leave Kaho's sheet-white face.

Kaho took a step forward and Sakura darted backwards. "This dagger does not _belong_ to you! Where did you get it?"

Sakura's mind was racing. Did this dagger mean something to her? But how could it…?

The golden dagger was Kaptan's. He had lent it to Sakura in replacement of her usual twin swords. Suddenly, a thought hit her. Why Kaho's name had sounded so familiar.

It… couldn't be…!

No…

"Tell me!" Kaho all but shouted, now desperate, taking another step towards Sakura.

This time, Sakura was rooted to the spot. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible. She should be dead.

"No… Kaptan… said…" Sakura swallowed. She shook her head slowly. "No, it isn't possible…"

"Kaptan…" Kaho's eyes filled with tears. As if the life had been sucked out of her, she sank to her knees slowly, clutching the dagger to her heart. "Kaptan…"

Sakura kept her distance, unsure. Kaho, a killing machine, always alert and cautious was now on the floor, murmuring incoherently and losing all control of her emotions.

Was this an act?

But the look of forlornness on Kaho's face could not be ignored or feigned.

So it was true.

She really was…

"You're…" Sakura licked her lips. "You're _her_."

Kaho did not look up. "How is he?" she whispered so quietly that Sakura almost missed it.

Despite herself, Sakura found herself replying. "H-He's good. He's done well for himself."

Kaho brushed away her stray tears, trying to stem them. "I'm… so glad…" Then she looked at Sakura and for the first time, Sakura saw something in Kaho's eyes that was sincere.

It was pain. And sacrifice.

Kaho held out the dagger for Sakura to take back. "This is a small world, Kinomoto... To think that Kaptan would make your acquaintance and that he would trust you enough to give you this dagger. Do you love him?"

Sakura's eyes widened at this sudden blunt question. Just moments ago they had been intent on killing each other, head-to-head combats and insults. And now they were speaking in soft tones as if they were family! This was absolutely absurd.

But so was realizing who Kaho really was.

"Yes- No! Not in that way! I love him like I would my… own brother."

Kaho narrowed her eyes and Sakura realized that it was a pretty bad comparison to allude to, given the state that Touya was in now.

"That's not what I meant either," Sakura added, waving her hands, flustered.

Kaho tilted her head slowly, studying the honey-brown haired girl.

"Whatever it is," Kaho said finally. She had regained control and now she was cold again. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that you leave this city right now with Kero and never look back."

"L-Leave? _With_ Kero? Are you on our side now?"

Kaho smiled bitterly. "I am on no one's side Sakura but my own."

"I don't understand… Why would you serve Sasella?" Sakura exclaimed. "You are –"

Kaho held up her hand, stopping Sakura's words. "I will not allow you to put Kaptan's life in danger. If he has given you that dagger, he considers you a real friend and so he will risk his life to protect yours. If you do not leave now, I will kill you with my own hands."

Sakura immediately took a step back, stance ready. How the mood in the air had suddenly shifted again to danger. "You know I won't leave without Touya!" she cried.

"Touya is a lost cause!"

"No!" Sakura shouted back. "There must be some way! There must be! I won't give up on him! Never!"

Kaho eyes turned into dangerous slits and her fingers slipped into her hair and she slowly pulled out hidden needles. Her eyes, which had been kind a moment ago, hardened and glistened with a killer's intent. She had not wanted to kill this little girl but now… "From the moment I first laid eyes on you, Kinomoto, I knew you were a stubborn little creature. It seems you leave me with no choice-"

Then she came so fast that Sakura hardly had time to dodge the lethal aim towards her throat, let alone think. The needles glistened in the dying sun and glanced off the golden dagger's blade that Sakura raised to deflect the attack.

Kaho's left fingers deftly twirled another sharp needle around her fingers and they came flying towards Sakura's blind spot. Sakura spun, ducked, and kicked her way out of a deadly situation that was getting deadlier by the second.

Kaho did not tire. Nor did she waver. It was obvious she had killed many people, so many that she had completely lost the feeling of guilt and mercy. She came after Sakura again and again and Sakura could not do anything more than defend and retreat.

Sakura realized with increasingly desperation that Kaho had only been making a point before with their scuffle. Now she really meant to kill.

Kaho moved fast and light. Sakura matched her speed but only just barely. It was clear who would eventually win.

Just as all was to be lost and a needle aimed to plunge into Sakura's heart, a shimmer of silver and white flashed in between them, pushing Kaho back, forcefully disarming her deadly needles and acting as a shield for Sakura.

Sakura was pushed onto the floor in the flurry of movement and Kaho regained her balance a few steps away, collecting her stance but not without first sustaining a few blows.

Yukito!

No. It was the other one. The warrior one.

Yue.

"Are you hurt?" Yue asked, standing in front of Sakura protectively. His angel like wings poised majestically behind him and his long silver hair flowed in the wind. He had not unsheathed his sword.

"N-No…" Sakura whispered, shocked at the close save. She was going to live after all, she thought darkly.

Yue's silver eyes focused on Kaho and he said to her, "You are one of Sasella's-"

But he did not have time to finish whatever he was going to say for Kaho's eyes widened as if she recognized him.

"Yue," she whispered in a tiny voice. "Impossible."

Yue was slightly surprised. "You… know of me?"

Kaho did not answer. She took a step forward. "You are not supposed to be here! This is wrong!"

Yue's expression did not change. "I am the Auren General."

"No! The Auren General is a man named Yukito-"

"I am Yukito's other half."

Something like fear came over Kaho's face which she tried unsuccessfully to hide. "And Ruby Moon? She cannot be here too?"

"She is."

Kaho became even more agitated. "Impossible! Ruby Moon lives in Proto!"

"And she is here with the Proton Prince," Yue explained calmly, tilting his head to the side slightly, considering her.

As his words sank in, Kaho no longer tried to conceal her growing fear. "No…" she whispered as if she was just realizing something. "You fools…" she stammered.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, trying to keep her own concern out of her tone.

Kaho stared at Sakura, a dazed and lost look on her face. "No… I am the fool," she whispered, more to herself than anyone else. "Sasella played _me_ for the fool… she knew… she knew all along!"

"Knew what?" Sakura asked again, growing impatient and afraid.

"The Seven Elements!" Kaho cried.

Sakura shook her head, not making any sense of this. "To awaken Kero…?"

Kaho tried to focus on Sakura's question. "No, Kinomoto. The Seven Elements is more than that! It does not only awaken Kero but it binds the Seven to her!"

"What does that mean?" Yue questioned quietly, speaking for the first time in the growing air of fear.

"She has gathered the Seven Elements here in the Palace. She led me on, making me believe she had no idea what the Seven were… but she knew all along… she knew all along. How could I have been so stupid?"

"What are the Seven?" Sakura asked again, taking a step forward.

Kaho's gaze shifted to Yue and Yue met her gaze unblinkingly. The warrior knew he was one of the Seven. And Ruby Moon was as well. What were the other five? Or who?

"You must get away from the Palace," Kaho commanded Yue. "Now!"

"Not until you tell us what's going on!" Sakura spoke up. If Kaho had the answers, it was time to share them. Sakura had had enough of all this secrecy and mystery!

"You're a fool," Kaho murmured with an unwavering stare.

Then without warning, and with movement so quick, she flung two strange circular objects onto the floor between them. On contact, they exploded into smoke and a loud _bang_.

When visibility had cleared, Kaho was no where to be seen. She had used the distraction to escape.

"What's going on?" Sakura demanded, looking at Yue.

But it was no longer Yue.

As the danger had subsided, Yue had transformed back to Yukito.

Yukito stood in front of Sakura, blinking away his slight confusion. Like all the other times, he had no recollection of what had happened.

"I… I heard Sasella had released you," Yukito explained slowly, looking around at his new surroundings. He was sure he had been walking down the hallway a second ago. How had he landed up in the middle of this courtyard? "What is going on, Sakura?" he echoed.

Sakura looked away from Yukito's face, scanning their surroundings for Kaho. "I don't know," she answered.

Kaho was gone.

And Sakura was running out of time. She was sure that Sasella would soon grow impatient.

"I have to find Kero."

* * *

It took Syaoran a couple of minutes to convince the guards at the gate to let him out the Palace walls. They were insistent that he stay inside the protection of the Palace but the stubborn Prince had blatantly refused.

He had seen it in their eyes.

Fear.

And he did not blame them. After all, they had been left in the dark about what was happening in Aure. Even the common people had by now heard of Sasella's return. They had fallen in love with Sakura and were unsure where to put their loyalties now.

Syaoran suppressed a sigh. He too was being left in the dark about some things. He only hoped that Kaptan would answer some of his questions. Like… was Sakura a Kinomoto? If so… this must surely be fate… of some kind.

The Prince rubbed his temple as he pulled his cloak tighter around him. Never in a thousand years did he think he would aid _anyone_ who had committed treason. But here he was…

_Why_?

Syaoran stepped out into the city. The sun was dipping over the horizon and people were hurrying back to their homes. The day was ending and no one wanted to be out after dark, especially not in times like these.

Syaoran stood in place for a moment, once again marvelling at Aure's rich city structures and culture. It was truly a great and magnificent city.

Then he looked around. Just where was Kaptan? He took a step forward and hoped he was not blindly and naively placing his faith in the vagabond stranger. Without a destination in mind, the Prince picked a street and started walking down it, confident that Kaptan would show himself soon.

As Syaoran rounded a corner and out of sight of the Palace walls, Kaptan stepped out from the shadows of an archway swiftly. It was clear he had been waiting and watching for the Prince.

"So you came," Kaptan said solemnly.

Syaoran raised a handsome eyebrow. "You knew I would."

Uncertainty flashed across Kaptan's face and disappeared. "I was not sure you would," he admitted finally. "Especially now that you know Sakura is not royalty."

Syaoran's face became grim. "It doesn't change how I feel about her."

Kaptan stared at the Prince, considering this, and then nodded. "Fine." Then he motioned into the dark and his men dropped out from the shadows, surrounding the Prince.

Syaoran looked around wearily.

"Me and my men are prepared to do anything necessary to rescue Sakura," Kaptan said quietly. "Even if it means we destroy this city."

Syaoran frowned. "What do you mean?"

One of Kaptan's men stepped forward. He was large and intimidating. "Kap means he will do what must be done. Will you do so as well?"

"Of course," Syaoran answered. "But… what do you mean you will destroy this city? I cannot allow-"

The large man glowered at Syaoran. Kaptan held up a hand. "Tor, that's enough. I believe the Prince would do anything for Sakura-"

"We're not going to destroy Aure, are we?" Syaoran asked, alarmed.

"Tor was being dramatic," Kaptan said, much to the indignation of Tor. After all, it was Kaptan himself who had said 'destroy the city'. Kaptan continued, "Now, you will bring me to the Auren King. I am turning myself in."

Syaoran stared. "This is your plan?" he asked. "How will that help Sakura?"

Kaptan frowned. "It will. You will have to take me _directly_ to the King. He will have to grant me a private audience and I will take care of… the rest."

Suddenly an insane thought jumped into the Prince's mind. Surely Kaptan did not mean… "You don't mean you will assassinate King Aureoles, do you?" he demanded.

This made a couple of the men laugh nervously and Kaptan looked slightly amused. "I may seem rash, Prince Syaoran, but I am not a fool. Will you do what I ask?"

Syaoran hesitated. "Tell me what you plan on doing."

"You will know when the time is right," Kaptan answered simply. "You will either help me or leave now. Don't waste our time. Sakura doesn't have-"

"I know," Syaoran muttered. He was torn between his duty and Sakura. How had it come to this? He shook his head defeatedly. "Let's go then. I'll bring you to King Aureoles." It was true Sakura was running out of time and Syaoran was left with no choice. Surely Kaptan would explain soon. Anything was better than the one that Syaoran had in mind. Learn magic in a day's time, use that magic to somehow rescue Sakura. It sounded insane even now. "I hope your plan is a good one," he muttered.

Kaptan nodded and Syaoran turned, heading back to the Palace with the vagabond in tow. All his questions would have to wait until later.

* * *

Kaho's heart was pounding as she rushed through the hallways to the main gates. She needed to leave this place _now_! She needed to find Kaptan and get him away from this. How she hated herself for not seeing through Sasella's lies. The scheming girl had known all along…

Kaho clenched her fists, anger rushing through her. She had been strung along like a fool. But no, she wouldn't give Sasella the final satisfaction. No… she would stop her at all costs.

As Kaho tore down the corridor, Meijo caught a glimpse of her.

The poor maid who had been unable to broker a deal with Sasella and unable to save Sakura was distraught. As she saw Kaho hurry away with a worried look on her face, a thought struck her.

Maybe Sasella ought to know about this…

* * *

Somehow he managed it.

Syaoran led Kaptan through the gates with minimal explanation, only saying that he had caught the traitor and was now bringing him to the Auren King for sentencing.

Then he had quickly gained admittance into the Throne Room where King Aureoles was speaking with Duke Gouhei.

When Syaoran and Kaptan entered, both men were surprised to see them.

"What is the meaning of this?" King Aureoles demanded, immediately standing up from where he was seated on his throne.

"Your Majesty," Syaoran replied courteously, "I have brought you Kaptan."

The King was overcoming his initial shock. He nodded slowly, thinking. "Well done, Syaoran. As expected. Well done."

"Duke Gouhei, I am surprised to see you here," Syaoran said. Just what was Gouhei doing here?

Gouhei glowered, standing up straighter. "Is it that strange to see me speaking with my King, Prince Syaoran?" he asked stiffly, giving nothing away.

King Aureoles waved his hand dismissively before the two could begin an argument. "Gouhei was just here trying to persuade me to show leniency towards Sakura the Traitor."

Surprise flew onto Syaoran and Kaptan's face. "What?" both of them asked.

Gouhei snorted. "What?" he snapped back at them.

King Aureoles rolled his eyes and pointed towards the door. "If that's all, Gouhei, you may leave. I will not change my mind about Sakura the Traitor. You of all people know the penalty for treason!"

Miffed, Gouhei collected himself and left the Throne Room, very displeased.

Once he had gone, the King turned back to Syaoran. "Well?" he asked. "What are you still doing here, Syaoran? Take the bandit traitor to the dungeons and have Ifrat deal with him."

"Yes," Syaoran agreed but he did not move to take Kaptan away and King Aureoles raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" the King asked, now cautious.

"Kaptan has words to say, Your Majesty," Syaoran said.

King Aureoles was becoming annoyed. "Syaoran, I do not want to hear what the traitor has to say about himself or about Sakura the Traitor. Now get him to the dungeons!"

"_I_ request a private audience with you, King Aureoles," Syaoran said quietly but his words were powerful. The King could not ignore this.

Aureoles shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He did favour this young Proton Prince and Syaoran often had intelligent things to say. Maybe he should overlook this impertinent attitude this once. The King gave a begrudgingly little nod. "Leave us," he commanded to the handful of servants milling around the Throne Room. Within seconds, the Room was deserted and the doors had been closed.

Once the three were alone, Aureoles sighed. "Syaoran, I hope you know what you're doing…"

Syaoran nodded and Kaptan stepped forward to speak to the King.

"I have a proposal," Kaptan said clearly.

Aureoles laughed. "A proposal, traitor?"

"Yes," Kaptan answered seriously. "I demand you release Sakura and drop the charges against her."

Aureoles burst into another round of laughter. "You demand?" he grinned in between chuckles. "Let's humour you for a minute Kaptan. If I do not… meet your demands, what will you do?"

"I will destroy you."

* * *

Eriol was at the Palace Gates, scanning for the Prince. Was it wrong to let him go off and meet Kaptan?

Before Eriol could dwell on the matter any further, he caught the conversation of two of the guards stationed at the gates.

"…believe that?"

The other guard shook his head. "He just went out and caught the bandit. We've been looking for him for a while."

"Really something, that Proton, isn't he?"

"Excuse me," Eriol cut in politely. "Are you talking about Prince Syaoran and Kaptan?"

Both of the guards were bewildered to find the high ranking Proton Chancellor standing beside them. They had not noticed his presence. One of the guards flushed red and stammered, "Y-Yes, my lord."

The other hastily added, "We meant no disrespect, Chancellor-"

Eriol held up a hand to stop their apologies. "It's quite alright. So the Prince is back already?"

"Yes," a guard replied. "He captured Kaptan in record time!"

Eriol smiled a little. He could see the awe in their faces at Syaoran's feat. If only they knew… "Where did the Prince go with Kaptan?"

Both guards shook their head, clueless. "He didn't say, my lord."

"Wait," the other replied. "I did hear him say something about the King's Throne Room."

Eriol nodded. "Thank you for your help."

Before either of the guards could reply, Eriol had hurried away.

Just as he left, Kaho burst onto the scene, now in a panicked frenzy. Her hair was slightly tousled and she looked quite different from her usual composed self.

"Open the gates!" she shouted as she stalked towards the guarded gates.

"Halt!" a guard shouted back. "No one is to leave!"

"You open these gates right now-"

Before Kaho could finish, several guards had already unsheathed their swords.

"Stand back! This is your last warning," the same guard called out.

"I will not be stopped! Open the gates this instant!"

None of the guards budged and by now more guards had poured to the gates to handle the commotion. Kaho eyed their growing numbers warily.

Just before the situation could spin out of hand, Lady Tomoyo Daidouji appeared from around the corner and stepped in. She had heard the loud shouting and had been drawn here too.

"What's going on?" she asked calmly, her beautiful eyes skimming the situation and landing on Kaho. She recognized Kaho's attire instantly as those of Sasella's maid.

"Lady Daidouji," a guard answered her, "This woman is demanding to leave. No one is to leave the Palace without the Majesty's approval."

Tomoyo turned to Kaho and smiled pleasantly to ease the escalating tension hanging in the air. "Kaho, is it?"

"How do you know my name?" Kaho asked, surprised and taken off guard.

Seeing her opportunity, Tomoyo stepped right up to Kaho and took her hands into her own, completely invading Kaho's private space. "I am Tomoyo. There is very little that goes on here without my knowing it."

Even more bewildered by Tomoyo's friendly touch and instant charisma, Kaho's mind raced for words.

Before she could speak, Tomoyo continued, "Please, do let me help you. What can I do?"

Kaho was going to spit out a cutting remark. She didn't have time for Tomoyo's politics and games. But then she swallowed her words. Kaho could see how Tomoyo's presence was affecting the guards. Maybe if she did things right, she could get Tomoyo to open the gates for her. After all, the Daidouji was a powerful family.

"Ah, Tomoyo. You are very kind."

Tomoyo smiled. "Of course, Kaho. Anything to help Aure's Princess."

Kaho narrowed her eyes slightly. Usually she could read people well but this Tomoyo Daidouji was something else. Just what was she playing at? Was she just another noble wanting desperately to please Sasella?

Tomoyo tilted her head innocently and asked cleverly, "Are you on an errand for the Princess, Kaho?"

Kaho hesitated. Then she nodded slowly. "Yes. Sasella wants me to go outside the Palace."

"Whatever for?" Tomoyo laughed.

Kaho frowned. "For reasons that you need not know!"

Becoming solemn, Tomoyo lowered her voice, "Kaho, if you tell me why you want to leave the Palace, I might just help you. Lie to me again and I will make sure you never get through."

Kaho's eyes widened and her anger flared up. "I told you I am on an errand for Princess Sasella," she gritted out.

Tomoyo turned on her heels and commanded in a steel voice, "Guards! Tighten the patrol on the Palace gates by five-fold. All expenses paid by the Daidouji! You will not let this woman pass!"

The guard, who was obviously in charge, gave a curt nod. He beckoned and more guards came rushing to the gates. Where there had been ten guards stationed, it quickly became fifty.

It was really a needless amount to have so many guards milling around but Tomoyo could afford it and more. It was a clear sign and Kaho felt fear strike her. She knew she would never stand a chance in hell of leaving the Palace without Tomoyo's help now.

She grabbed Tomoyo's arm in desperation and immediately Tomoyo's own personal guards surrounded them, weapons raised at Kaho's throat. They had slithered out of the shadows and behind statues and pillars.

Tomoyo lifted her hand and her personal guards backed down, disappearing as fast as they had appeared.

"Last chance, Kaho," Tomoyo said coldly, losing all her friendliness and warmth.

Kaho lifted her chin, trying not to tremble. "You can play these silly games, Daidouji. I will just ask Princess Sasella to let me through the gates. She is the Princess of Aure and this is well within her power-"

Tomoyo took a step closer, her eyes glinting. "If that were so, you would have done so by now, Kaho. No, you know what I think? I think you want to get through those gates for personal business. Personal business you do not want Sasella to know about. You either tell me what it is you seek out there or _I_ will tell Sasella myself."

Fear jumped into Kaho's eyes and her grip on Tomoyo tightened just slightly. Tomoyo smiled, now knowing full well she had Kaho within her grip. She had caught her bluff.

"What are you planning to do out there, Kaho?" Tomoyo said quietly.

Kaho hesitated but she did not have time to spare. Too much was at stake. "I'm… I'm going to find Kaptan."

Tomoyo had expected all kinds of answers but this was not one of them. She took an involuntary step back. "What? Why?"

Kaho grew pale. "None of your business," she muttered. "Open the gates."

"Not unless you tell me why you're looking for him!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Kaho stared at the stubborn girl and closed her eyes. This was a nightmare. Slowly, she whispered, "Because I have to save him."

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes in confusion. Save him? "Why? Save him from what?"

"I must… save him from his fate." Kaho opened her eyes determinedly. "I must save his life."

"_Why?_"

"Because he is my brother!"

Tomoyo reeled back as if she had been smacked in the face. She studied Kaho's face. Was the clever girl lying? But no… all Tomoyo could see was sadness, fear, and genuine concern.

"Impossible…" Tomoyo whispered when she had found her voice. "If Kaptan is your brother… why would you aid Sasella? Kaptan and Sakura are on the same team."

"I did not _know_ Kaptan was here! I did not know!" Kaho hissed. "She _lied_ to me!"

"Sasella?"

But Kaho was finished answering Tomoyo's questions. "Will you help me or not, Tomoyo Daidouji!?"

Tomoyo hesitated a half second before setting down her resolve. "I will help you, Kaho. On one condition."

Kaho nodded her head without further consideration. Whatever terms Tomoyo wanted to present was fine with her as long as she saved Kaptan's life. Kaho would not lose everything! Especially not her last family member.

"You will tell me what Sasella is up to. Everything you know."

Kaho tensed and then she nodded. "Very well, Tomoyo, you have my word. Help me and I shall tell you everything."

Tomoyo scanned Kaho's face for signs of deceit but she could not see any. She nodded. "Come with me, Kaho." She started away from the gates.

Kaho reached out and grabbed Tomoyo's arm. "Wait! Kaptan is outside the gates," she cried, frightened that Tomoyo was reneging on their just newly struck deal.

"I'm afraid not," Tomoyo said slowly. "Prince Syaoran has captured Kaptan and has just brought him to see King Aureoles. Kaptan is not outside. He is in the Throne Room right now."

Kaho turned white as a sheet. She shook her head frantically. Everything was falling into place. No, not like this! She couldn't let this happen!

She set off at a brisk pace. Together, she and Tomoyo headed towards the Throne Room.

As they disappeared from view, Count Kaijo slithered out from behind a bush casually, having eavesdropped on every word uttered.

So Kaho was betraying Princess Sasella? Something about a brother named Kaptan in the Throne Room?

Interesting…

He rubbed his hands together and sneaked away. He was sure Sasella would be very pleased… and grateful to hear of this news of betrayal.

* * *

King Protomes sat in his dark room, deep in thought. The events that were occurring around him worried him. Made him nervous even. And he had not been nervous since… well, since as long as he could remember. His kingdom had always been secure. His longing and ambition to possess the fool Aure King's land had been there but the tedious relationship had not made him nervous.

But this… this was a whole new story. A whole new _age_ even, and he was feeling old and out of fashion. A feeling that made him nervous all over again.

He looked around the room that he kept in Aure and suppressed a heavy sigh. And where was his wise and beautiful Queen during all of this? Well, she was at the Auren Palace, doing the gods knew what!

At that thought, Protomes threw up his hands. Yelan seldom talked to him, even in times like these. He knew he had made a good choice when he had wedded the beautiful Yelan, cold and unobtainable to all except a King. He smirked at that. Yes, Yelan had been a good choice, and one he was sure of.

Protomes stood up and called for Niles. It was time to make a trip to the Auren Palace.

* * *

The quivering Meijo was once again kneeling in front of Sasella. At first Sasella hadn't even been sure why she had kept the cowering maid alive. Had it been mercy for the poor girl?

Was this a sign of her first weakness?

But alas, no. Now… she was sure it had been anything but weakness. It had been a pure stroke of genius.

"And you are sure of what you say?" Sasella asked again.

"I-I know how this sounds… but it's t-true! I saw it with my own eyes…"

Sasella tilted her head back and considered this. "So you are saying that my most trusted maid was seen –by you – to be heading for the main gates of the Palace as if she were… escaping?"

Meijo nodded. "Yes, Your Highnes –" she quickly amended, "Your Majesty."

Sasella's frown deepened. She knew it was a matter of time before Kaho turned on her. But why now? What had happened?

Had it been a mistake to let Sakura go? Sasella's eyes narrowed. Oh how she hated that green-eyed girl! Making her question herself at every turn. She would kill the Kinomoto girl. She was sure of it now. And she would do it herself personally.

Before Sasella could form a strategy to deal with now rogue Kaho, Count Kaijo burst into her room, unannounced.

Ifrat, who had stood in the corner in the shadows, immediately pounced forward with his sword unsheathed, ready to act in an instance's notice from his mistress. To lope off heads or whatever. He was ready.

Sasella flew into a white fury. The gall of this Count! Why had she kept _him_ alive as well? She should have killed Kaijo. At least that would have been more fun.

"Please forgive me, Princess," Kaijo hastily said dropping onto his knees and crawling forward, keeping one eye on Ifrat lest his sword come any closer and one eye on Sasella to judge her reaction. "I come with urgent news for you!"

Sasella held onto her anger; she withheld her life-ending magic. Maybe she would do well to listen to this man for a few seconds. She gave him a curt nod.

"I was at the Palace gates and I saw your servant. The beautiful one with the long red hair."

Kaho, thought Sasella as she glanced at Meijo who had her head lowered fearfully. So the maid had not lied after all.

"Go on," Sasella allowed, hiding all expression.

"She was saying she had to leave, go outside the gates on your orders."

Kaijo peered inquisitively at her and Sasella glared.

He went on quickly, "Then Lady Daidouji came and your maid… she started going on and on about saving Kaptan. Then they went to the Throne Room."

Ifrat leapt forward at the name, his eyes flashing. "What?" he demanded rashly, "No one is going to save Kaptan. He's mine!"

A look of disdain came over Sasella. Everyone was starting to think they were important, too important to replace. This irked her.

A purple aura started to fill the space around Sasella. Meijo whimpered and tried to curl up into a ball. She knew too well what this was. Kaijo's mouth fell open as he stared in awe. Then Ifrat crumbled to the floor, writhing in pain.

"Must I remind you, Ifrat, who saved you from death?" Sasella told him as she stood up to watch his face twist in pain and horror. "You belong to me. Speak again out of turn and I will kill you." Her lips curled into a horrible smile. "Remember, you are only a dog I picked up from the gutter and saved on a whim."

Ifrat choked, blood coming out from the corners of his mouth. His eyes bulged, wide like fish. He made no sound but he kept twisting on the floor.

Sasella let this ruthlessly go on for a couple of more seconds and then closed her fist, ending the spell.

Ifrat lay on the ground, panting. He croaked obediently when he could speak, "My life is yours, my lady. You saved me with your magic as I lay bleeding out when no one else could. I will be in your debt. Forever."

Satisfied with this, Sasella smiled. She glanced at Kaijo whose mouth was open. He was speechless for the first time and as he saw Sasella look at him, he quickly averted his eyes, frightened. What was this creature? What had she just done?

More than pleased, Sasella's smile grew wider. Yes, Count Kaijo would never dare burst into her room unannounced ever again. You had to make an example out of somebody.

"Come Touya," she said daintly as she stepped over Ifrat's body on her carpet. "We have some business to take care of in the Throne Room."

A dark cat jumped into her arms as Sasella left the room with her entourage.

* * *

"Where is Queen Yelan?"

All the maids in the room dropped into graceful curtsies as soon as King Protomes entered the room.

"Where is Yelan?" he asked again, impatient.

One of the maids answered timidly, "She went to the Throne Room, Your Majesty."

Protomes frowned. "Whatever for?"

The maids exchanged blank looks. They did not know what their Queen was up to anymore than the King himself.

Protomes sighed and left, heading for the Throne Room himself.

* * *

Ruby Moon was idly strolling the Palace gardens when she came upon the front gates. She had been restless and bored but her eyes widened at the sight in front of her.

Some fifty guards were guarding the Palace gates. The large number of them milling around was crazy.

"What's going on here?" Ruby asked excitedly, grabbing a random guard to question.

"Not sure," the guard answered roughly. "Lady Daidouji suddenly wanted us to all stand here and guard this gate over here."

"But why? Is something exciting happening?"

The guard shrugged. "Dunno," he muttered, suppressing a yawn. "But the Lady and the other woman left here a few minutes ago. Something about going to the Throne Room or something?"

Ruby's eyes lit up. Now _that_ sounded like fun and commotion. She all but skipped away.

* * *

"What are you reading?" Meiling asked. Her face scrunched up as she tried to make sense of the various symbols and squiggles in Kero's unbound book.

Kero was distracted as he scanned through the pages. "I'm looking for the Seven Elements. Clow Reed would have written it down in here."

Meiling sighed as she listlessly drew symbols in the air and watched tiny sparks of light jump and dance. Where was everyone else? Shouldn't they be back by now? She glanced at Kero again and sighed. "What's the Seven Elements?" she asked, not in the least bit curious but speaking for the sake of saying something.

Kero frowned, not taking his eyes off the pages. "I'm not entirely sure myself. Clow Reed said it was a powerful spell, strong enough to awaken my true form. But he didn't say much else. He was like that. He liked to only tell you half of the story and expected you to piece the others together yourself."

Meiling made more sparks dance. "Clow Reed was a magician, huh?"

Kero took his eyes off the page long enough to look at Meiling. "Shouldn't you be practicing?" he asked.

"I can't concentrate," Meiling retorted. Then she jumped up. "That's it! I can't take this not knowing any longer. I have to find out what happened with Syaoran and Kaptan. He could need our help and we're sitting here doing nothing!"

"We're not doing nothing!" Kero protested. "You're supposed to be learning. Magic will be very important-"

But Meiling was already out the door and gone.

Kero sighed. He turned his attention back to the book. He was sure he had to find the spell of the Seven Elements before it was too late. It was a good thing he could read these symbols. If it had been anyone else, it would have taken them years to decipher them.

Just as he was becoming focused on the task, Meiling burst through the study doors.

"Syaoran captured Kaptan!" she shouted as she hopped over to their table. "They're in the Throne Room right now!"

Before Kero could say or do anything, Meiling had scooped him up and off the table. She grabbed his book and raced out the room with them.

Kero sighed again.

* * *

The Seven Elements.

Kero.

The Seven Elements.

Kaho and Kaptan.

Sasella and Kero.

Sakura paced, unable to keep still. A thousand thoughts running through her head.

Yukito was sitting on a ledge, deep in his own thoughts. This wandering and ending up in places he didn't remember going to was becoming a big problem.

Sakura groaned. The Seven Elements. Yue, Kero, Ruby Moon. What was it that she was missing?

Yukito.

She turned to Yukito. The sky was darkening by the second and in the dark hues of the setting sun, Yukito looked tired and alone, sitting there. An ache pierced Sakura's heart. The Yukito she had remembered wasn't this. He had been happy.

Sakura rubbed her face. He had been family.

She went over to Yukito and plopped down beside him.

"Yukito… there's something you should know…"

Yukito looked at Sakura with those beautiful sad eyes of his. He waited patiently for her to explain.

Sakura looked away. "Actually, there are a lot of things… where to start…" Grief threatened to overwhelm her as her thoughts drifted back to Sasella and what Sasella had done. Sakura looked down quickly.

But Yukito knew how to comfort her. He always knew. He touched her chin gently and lifted her head up and looked into her eyes.

"You can start at the beginning, Sakura."

In that place and with Yukito, time seemed to stop. It had always been different with Yukito and Sakura never knew why. Maybe she never would.

But she did know now that she had to confide in someone. If not Syaoran because of his title as Prince, then definitely Yukito. Yukito who she could always trust.

"When… they came for us in the dark of night," Sakura said slowly, her eyes growing misty and far away. "I thought I would die. But it was okay. Because I knew otosan and okasan would be there. I knew Touya would be too. We would be together. I wasn't scared. I wasn't…"

Yukito brushed Sakura's honey-brown hair out of her eyes and he nodded. He understood.

"But then _I_ survived and it was like… it was like… it was like I had _betrayed_ them! I had lived and they had-"

She broke down and couldn't continue. Yukito said nothing and Sakura was thankful that he kept silent. She didn't want to hear any of that _It wasn't your fault_ or _You shouldn't blame yourself_ comfort phrases.

"I-I was so angry. For so long." Sakura stopped. "I am still angry. I can't get it out of my head! It's like this… this helplessness. I just can't stop thinking about that night, dreaming about it. Why couldn't I save them? How could I have been so weak?"

Yukito closed his eyes. "Sometimes there are things out of our control. I am so very glad you are alive…"

Sakura wept and laid her head on Yukito's knee. "Now I know… I know everything. I know who did it. I know who it was!" She clenched her fists. "And I will stop at nothing to make her pay!"

Yukito tensed slightly. "The Scorps?"

Sakura lifted up her head. "No… No… it was… It was Sasella. Princess Sasella of Aure who ordered my family killed. She killed everyone… just… j-just so she could have more magic… How could she…"

Yukito became still. "Sasella?" he asked, eyes wide. "B-But… I…" Yukito couldn't believe it but as he gazed into Sakura's tear-filled emerald green, he knew it was true. As surely as he knew Sakura would never lie about this. "Sasella…?"

"And magic," Sakura pressed on, taking Yukito's hands into her cold ones. "I've seen it, Yukito. It's unlike anything… and…" she hesitated slightly but she had to tell him. If what Yue said was true, then Yukito was part of the Seven. "… and you have that magic in you too."

Yukito froze. "Me?" He was bewildered, shocked and confused. All these things Sakura was telling him.

She nodded. "There is another in you. He calls himself Yue and he comes out to protect you when you're in danger. That's… that's how you sometimes end up in places you don't remember."

Yukito didn't know what to say. He believed Sakura but… at the same time… what she was saying was so unbelievable.

Sakura must have read what he thought. She said softly, "I know it sounds crazy." She laughed bitterly. "But I swear to you, it's true. And there is another thing…"

Yukito didn't know what to say so Sakura continued. "Touya…" she whispered in a tiny voice, her eyes wide. "Touya is alive…"

Yukito felt joy. He felt disbelief. And he was afraid to hope that what Sakura was saying was true. His best friend was alive? That was…

"Where is he?" Yukito asked, afraid to hear Sakura say that, after all, Touya was really dead.

Sakura stood up slowly. "Sasella has him. She did something to him. A spell that makes him obey her and makes him forget us. That's why I have to save him."

Yukito's head was still whirring with all these things that Sakura was telling him. That Sasella was behind it all. That there was magic. That he had another being living in him called Yue. And now that Touya was alive, under a spell and needed to be saved. It wasn't that Yukito didn't believe Sakura. But he needed time to process all these things.

"I wish you had told me sooner," was all Yukito could say in the ensuing silence. He had nothing else to say that would comfort Sakura, that would comfort himself.

"I wish I had too," she answered quietly. Why had she kept it all to herself? She couldn't remember now.

In a few minutes, the sun sank below the Palace walls and below the horizon, its last brilliant hues of orange and red dying in the sky. The first faint twinkle of stars started to dot the sky, peeping out from the thunder clouds that were hovering closer.

Finally, Sakura said, "I have a plan now."

Yukito glanced at the girl he had known since a baby. How different she looked now. Cold and almost cruel. He wished he could turn back time for her. Erase this longing for revenge.

She met his gaze and put her hand on his. "Sasella is more powerful than anything. I have seen it. And that's why she must also be stopped… before she hurts anyone else."

Yukito agreed but he wasn't sure he liked where this was going.

"Will you help me, Yukito?" She knew what she was asking of Yukito. She was asking him to aid her in assassinating the real Princess of Aure on nothing more than her word.

Yukito also knew what she was asking. And he knew that this Sakura would go ahead with her plan, with or without his help. And he would rather be there to help than not. "Sakura, you can always trust me," he said solemnly. "What do you need me to do?"

Sakura glanced up at the darkening sky. "Sasella will have bodyguards. Now that Kaho has gone, she will rely on Touya more than ever. You must distract Touya, give me enough time to get close to Sasella."

Yukito was bewildered. "Distract?" He still wasn't exactly sure how Touya had escaped the massacre and even more confusing why Touya wasn't on their side.

"He's under Sasella's spell," Sakura explained again. "He's not the Touya we knew. He'll try to fight you but I know you will be evenly matched. I've seen you and Touya during practice."

Yukito hesitated. "And while Touya has his hands full of me…" Yukito paused, "Full of this being called Yue, what will you do with Sasella?"

"I will kill Sasella with her own spell."

* * *

"You will destroy me?" the Auren King jeered, laughing at Kaptan's threat. "Do, pray, tell me how you will accomplish this, traitor?"

_This_ was Kaptan's plan? Syaoran thought. Make empty threats and bluffs at the King? He grimaced. His plan of rescuing Sakura with his rudimentary magic was starting to sound better and better by the minute.

"Yes, I will destroy you," Kaptan gritted out, taking a step forward. "After all, you're just another phoney sitting in a grand chair."

The King laughed heartily. "Oh, the liar calling the King a phoney. How absolutely funny!"

"I know how the Royal Mark is made!"

The King's laughter died in his throat. "What?" he squeaked.

"I know how the Royal Mark is made," Kaptan repeated. "And so do two of my men outside these walls. If Sakura is not released before dawn, they are instructed to spread this knowledge to the commoners. How will you like your throne then?"

The King had turned white.

"What would the common people do once they know you've been lying to them their entire lives? I'll tell you what they'd do. They'd storm this Palace, tear down your walls, and stake you for your lies and deceit."

Aureoles forced another laugh but it turned into a cough. "You're bl-bluffing, Kaptan," he stammered. "There's no secret or lies or deceit behind the Mark. If you're royalty, you get it. It's pre-determined and ordained by the heavens and the gods themselves."

"Or maybe a fucking spider!"

The King stood up abruptly and nearly staggered off the steps of his dais. Kaptan was not bluffing after all. He knew… he _knew_!

Aureoles turned and stared wide-eyed at Syaoran who was equally surprised. But then on second thought, why should he be surprised? Sakura had the Mark after all… she must have known how to get it.

"Syaoran!" the King hissed. "Do something! Or we'll be doomed! The peasants can't find out. Not this. Not this!"

So this was Kaptan's plan. Syaoran smiled inwardly. It was actually quite brilliant. He had not given enough credit to the vagabond.

"I suppose, Your Majesty," Syaoran said carefully, "that Kaptan leaves us no choice but to release Sakura."

"She's a traitor! A liar!" Aureoles whined.

"But it's better than letting the Mark's secret get out. It would be chaos," Syaoran urged, convincingly.

Both men could see that the old King was caving.

It really was going to work! Sakura was going be alright after all.

* * *

Ifrat picked himself off the floor and followed after Sasella. His insides still burned and tears lined his face but he would not let any of those things stop him from achieving his goal.

It was true Sasella had rescued him, healed him with her strange magics or whatever tricks she had used. But that didn't mean he was just going to roll over and let Kaptan get away with insulting him.

Kaptan had ambushed his convoy, made Ifrat fail his most important mission, letting him die on the side of the road like some animal, and then had the gall to come take his place and his title, telling stories of how Kaptan had bested Ifrat in a _fair_ fight!

Just the thought of that made Ifrat's nostrils flare and gave him renewed energy as he followed after Sasella.

He would kill Kaptan a thousand times over, even if it meant that Sasella would kill him or torture him. Whatever. He didn't care. All he needed was the glimmer of an opportunity for his revenge. What happened to him next didn't matter.

The only thing he needed to keep an eye out for was that tall brooding fellow. The one that never spoke and acted as if he had no soul to begin with. What had Sasella called him again? Touya? Yes, that one would be a problem. But a problem Ifrat would take care of if need be.

After all, what did one more body count mean if he could slide his blade into Kaptan's beating heart?

* * *

"Get out of the way!" Kaho exclaimed as she shoved the sentries guarding the Throne Room door aside.

They reached for their weapons and was about to call for more guards when Tomoyo gave them a discreet nod. "It's alright. We're here to see the King."

They all recognized Tomoyo and knew who she was. Without further questioning or suspicion, they held open the doors for the two ladies and closed it behind them as they entered.

Kaho's eyes scanned the room for Kaptan and she immediately saw him. He had grown taller since the last time she saw him. Older too.

Kaptan and the man standing beside him turned when they entered. The Auren King was looking pale and defeated sitting on his throne.

Kaptan froze and turned almost as white as the King when his eyes landed on Kaho.

"Kaptan!" Kaho called and then she closed the distance between them, throwing her arms around her younger brother.

Dazed, Kaptan stood unmoving. "Kaho?" he asked in a tiny voice. "They… They killed you. At the shrine… they massacred everyone… they-"

"Not everyone," Kaho whispered as she gave Kaptan another hug. How she had missed him!

But this was not the time for family reunions. "Come with me, now! We have to get out of here."

She expected Kaptan to leap into action but he did not move. He was bewildered and confused at the same time. Happy but beyond shocked that this was happening. It was like seeing a ghost.

Syaoran threw Tomoyo a look with a huge question: What was going on?

Tomoyo shrugged. Then she came forward. "I've taken you to your brother, Kaho," she said reasonably, "Now it's time to tell us all you know about what Sasella plans to do."

Kaho glared. "This really isn't the time, Daidouji. We must get out of here-"

But before she could finish her warning, the doors to the Throne Room flew open and Sasella strode in with her entourage.

* * *

Not missing a beat, Sasella walked in and smirked, her clever eyes darting around the room. "Well, well, well. So here we all are."

Kaho's deft fingers immediately disappeared into her locks, sliding out her killing needles in one movement.

Sasella's eyes darted to Kaho and with a muttered word and a swipe of her fingers, the needles in Kaho's hand vanished.

"I expected nothing less from you, Kaho," Sasella said as she glided around the room, smug. "And who do we have here? Kaptan Mizuki, is it?"

Kaptan's eyes widened. _No_ one had ever used his last name since the shrine days. How did this Princess know it? And more importantly, why was his sister dressed in Sasella's colours? Did she serve Sasella? How had she escaped the massacre? Why hadn't she sought him out? So many questions… so little answers…

Kaho immediately stepped in front of Kaptan, protectively. "You won't succeed here, Sasella!"

The smirk on the Princess widened. "Oh but I will, Kaho, despite your efforts." The cat in Sasella's arms stared unblinkingly at the two siblings as if listening to the conversation.

Kaho struggled to keep her fear from showing. She retorted, "You've already failed and you don't even know. I've already sent Kero away. You'll never be able to gather the Seven Elements now."

This made Sasella frown and she stared at Kaho, trying to figure out whether to believe the maid or not.

As the silence ensued, Ifrat stepped slowly away from Sasella. He kept his movements small and no one paid him much attention. His eyes never left Kaptan and he waited patiently for his opportunity.

"You knew what the Seven were all this time," Kaho said finally, flatly. "You lied."

Sasella laughed. "Of course I did. Why else do you think I've kept you around, Kaho? Surely not for your loyalty."

Kaho narrowed her eyes. Her mind was racing. Where could she find a weapon to use against Sasella? From the corner of her eye she could see that Prince Syaoran had a sword. But getting it away from him would be difficult.

"Kaho?" Kaptan said, speaking for the first time. His heart was pounding and he was unsure if this was a dream or not. "Is this real?"

"Poor boy," Sasella cooed. "Letting him think that you were dead all this time."

Kaptan ignored Sasella and spoke to Kaho again, "You escaped too? Why didn't you…"

_Find me?_ The unspoken words hung in the air.

"I'm so sorry, Kap," Kaho whispered sorrowfully. "I thought I was doing the right thing… but I was wrong."

"I just don't understand this family sentimentality," Sasella broke in. "Wanting to protect your brother every day. It's _so_ tiring and… disgusting. Just like Sakura Kinomoto."

Syaoran froze. So Sakura was a Kinomoto? His eyes trailed back to the man standing behind Sasella. Wasn't that… Touya Kinomoto…? But then that was impossible…

"Daughter," Aureoles called from his Throne. He wasn't sure what was going on and what they were all talking about but he felt that he should make his presence known.

Sasella ignored him, her attention completely occupied by Kaho and her betrayal. Despite Sasella's smiles and smirks and seemingly indifference to Kaho's actions, inside, Sasella was furiously angry. Her fingers were tingling, itching to kill someone.

"Daughter!" Aureoles called again, his voice almost indignant at having been ignored.

Maybe she would kill the old fool king, thought Sasella but still her eyes did not leave the Mizukis. Kaho's betrayal had stabbed her deeper than she had expected it to. She was proud and what Kaho had done had made her seem weak. It was unacceptable! She would make Kaho pay, and pay most dearly. Now to determine a suitable punishment.

"The King, your father, is calling you," Syaoran said coldly.

Sasella laughed, her eyes meeting the handsome Proton Prince's.

Ifrat wrapped his fingers around the hilt of his sword, waiting, like a tiger about to pounce on prey.

Kaptan stared at Kaho. Kaho stared at Sasella.

For a moment, the room seemed to be suspended in tension, frozen in time.

Then the doors to the Throne Room opened and Eriol and King Protomes entered.

As soon as Eriol stepped in, he was immediately aware of the tension and all the people in the room. He saw Tomoyo and gave her a small nod.

"So you're all here?" Protomes boomed, oblivious and frustrated. "Holding a secret meeting, are you now? Without me?"

Aureoles snorted, attempting to regain his authority.

Protomes surveyed the room slowly, his eyes landing on Syaoran. So it hadn't been a secret meeting after all. His son was here.

But then what was this?

His eyes landed on Kaptan and widened.

"Kaptan! The traitor!" Protomes yelled. Why had the guards not taken him to the dungeons yet? Did he have to do fool Aureoles' job as well? "Guards!" he called.

Immediately, men clad in Proton livery poured into the room, beckoned by their King.

Aureoles stood up, alarmed. He had sent away all his personal guards at Syaoran's request and now the room was filling with Protons!? Not over his dead body! "Guards!" he yelled for as well.

From the doors came Auren soldiers and guards.

The two rows of soldiers and guards faced each other from each side of the room, awaiting tensely for their respective King's instructions.

"Your Majesties…" Tomoyo said, keeping an eye on each King. "Please consider your actions carefully." It would be unwise to go to war with each other. Could they not see that the bigger threat to either kingdom was standing in the middle of the room?

"I'm not doing anything rashly!" Protomes exclaimed hauntily. "I was simply doing Aureoles a favour while he sat idly by, letting this traitor stand here amidst us!"

Aureoles' face grew red with anger. "I have let the traitor stand here because _your_ son asked me to grant him a few words!"

In no time, the two Kings had burst into angry yelling and crude curses. They waved their arms, red in the face, spittle flying, and accusations booming across the room at each other.

And in the middle of it all stood Sasella, quiet. Her eyes cold as she considered what punishment to inflict on the traitorous Kaho. Only a suiting one would make her feel better. She clenched her fist.

Kaho saw and she became even more defensive. From the moment that Sasella had walked into the room, fear had gripped her. She had refrained from any movements, trying hard not to provoke Sasella into action. She had to find a way to get out of here with Kaptan, but no matter what she thought of, the looming threat of magic was always an obstacle.

Behind Sasella, Ifrat's eyes shifted from the Proton King to the Auren King. He watched and waited. He watched and estimated. His chance was coming. And he would not miss it.

"You stupid old man! Aure suffers under your rule! You senile piece of-" Protomes was hollering, his fists pumping up and down, putting all his men at unease.

Aureoles was uttering similar insults. Then he shouted, "That's it, Proton! I've had enough of you!" He gave a wide sweep of his arm, indicating to all of Protomes' men. "Guards, slaughter them! Leave no one alive!"

Chaos erupted as Auren guards fumbled for their swords, surprised at the rash order given by their King but stumbling to obey. They advanced upon the Proton guards who were equally shocked. King Protomes' jaw fell open.

"Your Majesty-!" Tomoyo tried to caution but it was already too late. The guards were now engaged in battle and the ringing of swords clashing against each other echoed through the entire room. It started off as uncertainty but it soon evolved into a bloody killing spree.

In one movement Eriol was beside Tomoyo, holding off confused Proton soldiers who would try to kill a Daidouji. Syaoran, on the other hand, had already stepped to his father's side, sword raised to protect the scared and shocked Proton King.

"King Aureoles, reconsider what you are doing!" Syaoran yelled above the din of combat. "This will mean war!"

But the Auren King had plopped down glumly on his Throne, eyeing the battle, not hearing a word.

Sasella rolled her eyes as the battle unfurled around her. Anyone who stumbled near her was promptly cut down by Touya. Kaho and Kaptan had retreated a bit to avoid most of the fighting. And then a sudden thought occurred to Sasella. What could hurt Kaho more than… the death of her brother? And a smile started to creep onto Sasella's face that chilled Kaho's blood.

The dark cat in Sasella's arms jumped away from her as if knowing that its mistress was about to act. It stretched and disappeared daintily into the crowd.

But before Sasella had decided on how to kill Kaptan to make him suffer in front of Kaho, a movement leapt from the corner of her eye.

She turned and gaped as she saw Ifrat unsheathe his sword and rush towards Kaptan, roaring.

And such anger took hold of Sasella. She had thought she had taught Ifrat a lesson he wouldn't soon forget. But here he was, disobeying and spitting in her face! How dare he rush – no, how dare he act without her say so!? And to think he was going to take the pleasure of killing Kaptan from her!

_Never!_

An aura of red boiled around Sasella, appearing in an instant. With a shriek of rage, she raised up her left hand and brought it down, clenching her fist so tightly that she could feel her nails dig into the flesh of her palm, drawing blood.

Both Kings saw the red aura and so did Eriol and Syaoran. The common soldiers continued to fight, unaware.

And then Ifrat dropped to his knees. His sword clattered uselessly to his side. His throat closed up and he felt something crawling through his veins. He tried to move his muscles, to close that few steps towards Kaptan but his body would not obey him. He knew what this was. Sasella's trick. He used everything he had to turn his head to stare at the beautiful girl.

Sasella's cruel violet eyes met Ifrat and something like triumph crept into them. No mercy or guilt. She wanted Ifrat to suffer and know that it was she who was doing this to him.

Ifrat tried to speak but no sound came out of his mouth except deep gurgles.

Then in an instant and so sudden, his body exploded, shattering into tiny fragments. His blood spewed everywhere, blanketing everything within its reach in a dark crimson red.

Ifrat's last dying thought was that he had underestimated Sasella…

The explosion of Ifrat had effectively stopped all fighting. Everyone was rooted to the spot, unsure what had just happened. But the blood was everywhere, pooling on the floor and seeping into the walls and onto the tapestries.

Not pausing, Sasella took a step towards the Mizuki siblings. Droplets of Ifrat's blood had landed on her face, painting it with malice and glistening in the light.

"_Sasella_!" Kaho screamed, half a plea, half anger.

"What did you think would happen, Kaho?" Sasella asked as another aura started to blanket her. "That you would be reunited with your brother and you two would leave alive?"

Kaho couldn't speak.

"W-What is she talking about?" Kaptan asked, his eyes wide. Ifrat's blood had also landed on his clothes and although he did not grief for the man, no one deserved to die like that. "Ka-Kaho, did she… did _she_ do that to Ifrat? How!?"

But Kaho could not answer her brother. She had kept too much from him and now there wasn't enough time to explain.

Sasella answered for her, "Magic, Kaptan. You have it too. I can smell it in you!"

Kaptan's eyes widened. So that red line that he could see around Sasella, that faint glow… it wasn't just his eyes playing tricks on him?

_Magic?_

"S-Sasella!" Aureoles called from his throne, his face white. "You did that? You…?"

Hearing her father's anxious tone, Sasella paused and turned towards the throne where the King sat. She could see the fear in all of their eyes. Well, what was the use of hiding it any longer? Soon she would have everything that she wanted and the whole world would know that magic existed.

"Yes, dear father," Sasella murmured as she drank in the frightened looks. "I did that and I can do so much more!"

Protomes cried out, "S-She's a monster!"

Sasella only smiled at that. Let the Proton King say what he wanted about her, just like all the tribes and barbarians she had conquered had said about her. She had slaughtered their villages and they had called her many names.

And it didn't matter one bit.

Soon she would have the kingdom of Proto. Soon she would have the whole world.

But for now she wanted Kaho to suffer. She spun back to her target. Killing Kaptan would not be as simple as it was killing Ifrat. Kaptan had magic and so did Kaho. Too bad neither one knew how to use it. How unfortunate for them.

"This wasn't the way I wanted to kill you, Kaptan," Sasella said amicably. "Boch was supposed to have done it properly at your home. But he let you escape… and he paid dearly for his failing."

She could see that Kaptan was connecting the dots but not quite fast enough. Soon he would realize, like Sakura had, that Sasella had been behind everything.

"No time for the Extraction I'm afraid," she continued ruefully as the perfect spell came to mind, "But I do not really need to add your magic to mine. I have many within me already." She flexed her fingers.

"I won't let you do this!" Kaho said, stepping towards Sasella bravely. "You won't hurt-"

With a muttered word and a small flick, Sasella sent Kaho sprawling across the room. "Oh, I won't hurt _you_, Kaho. You know that. But your brother… I don't need."

Another muttered word and this time Sasella spread her arms, lifting her head up towards the ceiling. A spray of red blades made of nothing more than air refined to a deadly sharpness came out of Sasella and ran towards Kaptan. He dodged the first two but the next two cut his arm badly. He ran, dodged and flung himself to the side. But Sasella's dark magic swords were like blood hounds, never letting, never tiring. It followed Kaptan's every movement.

All Kaho's attempts to help Kaptan were deterred by Sasella easily. She simply muttered a word and sent Kaho tumbling away again. No one else came to Kaptan's aid. Eriol and Syaoran stared, stunned and not knowing what to do exactly. The ones without simply looked on with confusion. They could neither see the blades nor see what was making Kaptan bleed so.

Syaoran knew he could not let this happen. He racked his brain for a spell… anything! Then it came to him. He had learned a simple defensive spell from Kero before rushing out to meet Kaptan. Was it possible to throw that spell towards Kaptan and protect the vagabond?

He had to try.

_Murus_.

The Prince made the sign he was taught and then he tried to focus it, telling it to go towards Kaptan.

Had it worked? He wasn't sure if he had done it right. He looked.

The last spray of Sasella's red knives were flying straight for Kaptan's heart. Kaptan made a move to his right and the knives dived in. Then Kaptan quickly threw himself left. The swords should have crashed into the pillar but it had learned and at the last moment, three of the spray turned to the right.

It hit Kaptan right in the stomach.

Or it should have.

A spread of dazzling green fell into place and the red knives melted into the wall of green harmlessly.

The amusement on Sasella's face died. She spun around and scanned those who had been watching.

Who had done that? Impossible! No one knew of magic except her!

And well, Sakura.

Unless… her eyes landed on the Proton Prince. Of course, it made perfect sense that he too should know.

"I must say I'm surprised," Sasella said, momentarily losing interest in Kaptan. "This is something I did not plan for."

Syaoran smiled, hiding his relief that his spell had worked. "It's not going to be easy to get away with murder, Sasella."

The Auren Princess lowered her violet eyes with feigned humbleness. How perfect the Proton Prince would be. "As you say, my Prince. But who will stop me? You?" She laughed.

"Sasella!" Aureoles exclaimed, flabbergasted at her attitude and blatant disregard for all of them.

The King found the beautiful violet eyes on him in a split second. "Do not think of chastising me, father," she spat out coldly. "I am your daughter by name, nothing else."

King Aureoles grew white as if someone had just plunged a dagger into his heart. "B-But," he stammered, bewildered. What had happened to the daughter that had buried lavish gifts for Hyabe? The one that had cried for a lost aunt? "Daughter, we are family…"

"Hah!"

Everyone turned and looked as Meiling strode in, a book and a yellow mouse in arm.

Sasella's eyes widened as she recognized Kero in an instant. Kaho's heart fell.

"Family?" Meiling said scornfully, having caught the last few phrases of the conversation.

"Meiling?" Aureoles and Protomes said at the same time.

Syaoran and Eriol sighed. So Meiling had finally barged in. They knew it had only been a matter of time.

"What's that on the ground!?" Meiling questioned immediately as her eyes landed on the pools of blood on the floor.

No one knew how to explain.

Sasella didn't care. "Well, if it isn't Kero," she purred.

In an instant, Touya had moved, disarming Meiling and taking Kero from her. He was handing the yellow mouse to Sasella before anyone could stop him.

"We finally meet, Keroberos," Sasella spoke softly as she held up Kero to her eye level. "How deceiving appearances can be." She could feel the humming potential in this little being.

"How do you know of Kero!?" Meiling demanded, the question on both Eriol and Syaoran's minds. Her fists were clenched, furious at having been taken off guard by the tall dark handsome henchman!

Sasella didn't answer. "And the Seven slowly gather," she murmured, her eyes looking at Kaho, an unspoken gleefulness in her tone.

"No!" Kaho screamed. She rushed forward but Touya stopped her just as quickly. She never even got close to Sasella before being hit to the ground.

"Don't you speak?" Sasella asked Kero, tilting her head to the side, studying it intently. But Kero remained quiet, looking at Sasella, studying her.

"Do something!" Kaho turned and shrieked at them. "Don't let her gather the Seven! If she succeeds, you won't be able to stop her!"

Syaoran spoke up, "Give Kero back. He is not yours."

Sasella laughed as the dark cat walked back towards her. It twirled around her legs and Kero looked down.

_Spinel_…!

Sasella bent down and picked up the cat. "This is Spinel Sun," she introduced to Kero. "But… you already know that, don't you?"

Spinel Sun smirked.

"Are you…?" Kero asked, speaking for the first time.

The hall erupted into voices as the guards, wounded or not, both Auren and Proton gasped.

"Yes," Spinel answered clearly, sending another shockwave through the room. "I am the weapon of the second chest."

Kero crossed his arms and then nodded. "I should have known."

Kaho didn't care about any of this. She had known all of this already. Now she only needed to let the rest know. Maybe if they worked together… then maybe they could stop Sasella.

Sasella had become more and more powerful over the years and now Kaho blamed herself for not seeing it sooner, not stopping it sooner. But Sasella had been clever. She had deceived Kaho, leading her to believe that she had not known what the Seven were. But Sasella must have found out and she had been planning this reunion for a while now. She just hadn't taken into account a few things. Like Sakura Kinomoto. And her knack for spreading the knowledge of magic.

And now Kaho had to do her part. To stop this evil woman from taking hold of any more power.

"King Aureoles!" Kaho appealed to, desperate. She had to use the one thing that she knew of that would set Aureoles upon his own daughter. "Sasella killed Hyabe!"

This outburst drowned out the shock of the two talking animals. The pain of losing Hyabe was still fresh in the Auren King. He took a staggering step forward.

"Y-You lie!" he bellowed, his face turning purple with anger.

"I speak the truth!" Kaho shouted, frustrated. If only the King would believe her, then he would stop Sasella, try to kill her even! He was no match for the Princess but at least he would become a thorn in her side, stopping her from gathering all Seven.

"I speak the truth, I swear it to you!" Kaho repeated firmly. She turned and pointed at Sasella. "Ask your daughter!"

The room became dead silent as all eyes turned back to Sasella.

She smiled in response, her beauty dazzling. She slowly looked at Aureoles and said calmly, "Indeed I did."

Kaho breathed slowly. She had counted on Sasella's pride and arrogance. She had followed the dark Princess long enough to know that Sasella couldn't… and wouldn't deny it.

"You did _what_?" Aureoles shouted, hobbling down the steps of his dais.

Sasella shrugged nonchalantly. "I had her thrown over the balcony. She was a waste of a person. In fact," she said, tapping her chin, "I might have been too kind to her. Her death should have been more… _pronounced_."

Aureoles reached the last steps and now stood in front of Sasella, breathing heavily. He couldn't believe this. Sasella had killed Hyabe? There was only one question in his mind. "_Why…?_"

Sasella narrowed her eyes and leaned forward until her face was inches away from that of the King's. "Because your happiness is my unhappiness… _father_!"

Aureoles took a shuddering breath as he turned away slowly. "Decrepit little monster," he whispered, "I should have killed you with my own hands! Kill this girl!" He started to walk away as his personal guards rushed forward to seize Sasella.

The ever present Touya slashed and diced them efficiently before they even came close.

Sasella stared at her father's back, unmoving.

Then her lips moved and with a click of her fingers, Aureoles stumbled to his hands and knees.

How she would have liked to kill her father like she did Ifrat, watch his blood spray across these royal tapestries of his and that throne of his. But no, he was royalty and thus had magic in him. She would kill him another way, almost as satisfying.

_Sanguinem mittat_…

_Let him bleed._

It was like a sigh that emanated from the floor which circled the King. And then it happened so quickly. In seconds, streams of blood poured down from Aureoles' eyes and ears, from under his finger nails and from his pores.

He reached out for Sasella, his old eyes sorrowful. "Does… family… mean… nothing to you…?" he gasped.

The King of Aure bleed out in a matter of seconds before anyone even knew what was happening.

As he lay dead in a large pool of his own blood, Sasella laughed.

"It seems like I am the sole Queen of Aure now," she announced loudly, eyes closed, a satisfied smile on her face.

No one said anything. No one had expected her to do this.

Kaho was trembling. The thorn in Sasella's side she had counted on was gone.

_Sasella didn't give a damn about family._

Then Sakura and Yukito walked into the room, following Ruby Moon.

"See, I told you I heard they were here-" she was saying as the rest of her sentence was cut off as she saw the bloody room in front of her. Moving as fast as she spoke, Ruby was beside the Proton family immediately, sword unsheathed.

"Stand down, Ruby," Eriol said quietly. Everyone in the room knew by now that they were no match for Sasella. They had been unprepared, sheep in the pastures for the taking. And Sasella had come along armed with this knowledge, and had gobbled them all up.

Syaoran's eyes met Sakura's and he made a move to walk to her but his father's hand shot out and grabbed his arm, stopping Syaoran.

Protomes may be an idiot at times but he was not a fool like the late Auren King, a man who had died in a pool of his own blood. Protomes would _not_ let that be the fate for his family. He was ready to strike a deal and lay down a new friendship with Sasella.

But Sasella was not interested in politics at the moment. She had nodded indistinctively as Ruby walked into the room and Yukito. Then her eyes landed on Sakura, and she narrowed her eyes.

"You just don't die, do you Sakura Kinomoto!?"

Sakura smirked. "Not before you do, Sasella."

Sasella sneered. "We'll see about that," she said quietly and then her lips moved some more.

Syaoran knew by now that that was the first tell tale sign of magic forming. He started to weave his own defensive spell again as the red aura of power sprung up around Sasella.

Yukito was now Yue in an instant but Sasella was not interested in him. And neither was Yue in her. His eyes had locked onto Touya.

"Like we planned," Sakura whispered so only Yue could hear, never taking her eyes off Sasella.

Yue nodded and in one flash he was gone, appearing with lightening speed beside Touya. They were instantly locked into combat.

Sasella glanced away for a few seconds. "You would let Yue kill Touya?" she asked mildly.

Sakura smiled and she carefully watched as Sasella's fingers moved as she talked.

"Doesn't matter," Sasella muttered when Sakura did not answer, clenching her teeth in irritation. "This time _I_ am going to kill you and I'm going to do it right!"

A burst of power sprang from Sasella, rushing directly towards Sakura just as Syaoran finished his protective spell around Sakura.

Almost right after Sasella had unleashed her magic, a wave of black formed around Sakura herself, pulsating between dark red and black. With an almost inaudible mutter and the exact same hand signal, the same energy blades detached themselves from Sakura's aura and flew towards Sasella just as Sasella's spell hit Sakura.

Syaoran's green barrier protected Sakura from most of the impact but Sasella had meant to kill, and she had used a powerful magick.

Pain seared through Sakura's body and she stumbled a few steps back but she kept her eyes on Sasella and watched as her own copy-cat magic hit Sasella.

Sasella had barely enough time to overcome her initial shock that Sakura was able to imitate her spell on the first try, but she managed to throw up her own defence that caught all the deadly blades in time.

Sasella started to smile despite herself. Sakura was very talented but it would do her no good.

"Oh, I will so enjoy killing you Sakura," Sasella said as she started to wave her hands again, her fingers splayed.

And Kaho had not been idle. She stayed back, biding her time. And then she saw it. Touya was engaged in a battle with Yue. Now was her chance. Sasella had her back to Kaho and she was too busy focused on weaving another spell to notice.

_Perfect!_

Kaho dropped to the floor, scooping up Ifrat's bloodied sword in one movement and she ran towards Sasella, sword raised.

"_Sasella!_" The dark cat cried out.

Sasella spun around, her half formed spell still hanging in the air, her fingers apart. Her eyes widened as she saw Kaho inches away from her and the glistening sword moments away from plunging deep into her heart.

Sasella gave a half shriek, a half formed word, her arm jerking up to pull down a shield of magic.

_No!_ thought Kaho, throwing all her strength in. She would not let Sasella escape this!

For all of Sasella's pride and arrogance, it was not all talk. She had worked for it and had years and years to gather power. She had erected a protective shield around her in a split second, an admirable feat. She was still alive. But Kaho's effort had not been in vain.

Ifrat's sword managed to catch Sasella's arm, slashing a gash from her shoulder down to her wrist before the shield had wrenched the sword out of Kaho's hand and sent it flying across the room.

"Kaho…" Sasella panted as she felt her entire arm burn with pain. It had been so long since she had been hurt that the wound that had been inflicted on her was that much worse. Despite the ache, Sasella had not been defeated. She took a menacing step towards Kaho, raising one arm slowly.

"Go ahead and kill me," Kaho shouted, throwing back her head and laughing.

Sasella paused, hesitant.

And in the time that Sasella had turned her back to Sakura to deal with Kaho, Sakura had evoked her own power and the black and red aura had sprung around her again. She muttered the spell that she had learned from Sasella moments ago and watched triumphantly as the dark blades flew for Sasella once again.

But the blades were absorbed into Sasella's strong protective barrier, causing no harm to the Princess.

Attacked from both sides, Sasella grew increasingly angry. The betrayal of Kaho and the girl she could not kill was driving her over the edge!

"Touya!" she shrieked. "Kill Sakura!"

Touya immediately turned to heed his mistress' order. Yue had not anticipated this careless disregard and his sword fell upon Touya's back, cutting in deeply and drawing blood. Sakura gave out a cry of horror.

But Touya did not miss a step. He kept heading straight for Sakura, his dark brown eyes unseeing. The wound unfelt. Only Sasella's words echoing in his head.

A fitting death for the Kinomoto girl, Sasella thought. Death by the hand of her own brother. But she wasted no time in relishing it. Now with everyone sufficiently distracted, she would deal with Kaho.

Sakura backed away as Touya walked towards her. She shivered uncontrollably. She could not use her new found magic against Touya and defend herself. She couldn't hurt Touya, but Touya had no such qualms.

He raised his sword and swung it towards Sakura's head. She ducked and felt the strength of his blade just miss her. He jabbed almost immediately and she retreated just as quickly.

"I am your opponent," Yue said as he caught Touya's third swing with his own sword.

Syaoran had also appeared beside Sakura.

"_Don't harm him_!" Sakura shouted desperately, fear clearly in her tone.

Yue's blade clashed with Touya's a second time as he tried to stop Touya from his onward march towards Sakura.

Syaoran caught Sakura around the waist as she tried to rush towards Yue and Touya.

_Touya Kinomoto_, thought Syaoran numbly. _So it had been true_.

"I will have to do something," Yue said as he ducked Touya's deadly blow. "I cannot keep this up forever."

"No! You won't hurt him!" Sakura yelled, struggling against Syaoran's arms.

"No, Sakura!" Syaoran muttered as he held her back. "He wants to kill you!"

"So you really are a Kinomoto," Eriol said quietly, suddenly next to them.

"This isn't the time, Eriol!" Tomoyo said, alarmed.

Meiling unsheathed her sword. "I'll help Yukito," she exclaimed.

Ruby held out an arm to stop Meiling from heading into the fight. "He does not need your help," she said quite solemnly.

"What are we going to do then!?" Meiling cried, frustrated. "We have to get rid of Sasella! She… she killed the Auren King!"

The group fell silent as they relived the brutal massacre of Aureoles. King Protomes stood behind his guards, eyeing the situation unfolding in front of him uneasily. He was terrified but he had no idea what to do. He had long wished for Aureoles to die so that he could ride into Aure and claim the kingdom. But he had never wished this kind of death for the old fool king. And by the hand of his own flesh and blood no less.

"We cannot fight Sasella here."

They all looked to the ground where Kero was standing.

"She has shown the world magic," he continued. "She will go to war with Proto. And if Proto falls…"

The sentence didn't need to be finished.

If Proto fell, then the whole world would belong to Sasella.

"Retreat?" Meiling asked so softly that they had to strain to hear her.

Kero nodded. "None of you are of Auren blood. We must leave to prepare for the eventual war."

And they all knew Kero was right. The war he spoke of had already been started.

"But if we were to all try to kill Sasella now-" Meiling protested.

"You are no match for her," Kero said sharply. "None of you together, combined." He watched the disbelief form on their faces and then he said more kindly, trying to explain quickly, "She mentioned the Extraction. That means she also has a bound book which she has read. We cannot risk losing here. Do you understand? We may be the last ones who still have magic that hasn't been stolen by Sasella."

"The last ones…" Eriol echoed as he watched Sasella approach Kaho. They spoke in furious tones to each other, Kaho yelling about being deceived, about needing to stop Sasella while the Auren Princess retorted with cruel reminders of her massacre of the Mizuki shrine.

"Oh the irony of life," Sasella laughed sarcastically. "The only two to ever escape Boch are here together in this room. Sakura and Kaptan." Her violet eyes glared at Kaho. "This is a lesson. Never let anyone escape."

Then the flash of Sasella's aura formed as knives melted away from her and dove straight for Kaptan.

Both Syaoran and Sakura started their counter protective spells for Kaptan, ensuring his safety.

And then without warning, Kaho leapt in front of Kaptan, her arms spread wide to defend as the blades shot through her body and bounced away harmlessly on the shield around Kaptan.

Sasella's eyes widened in shock and horror. Her mouth hung open and for the first time she could not react.

Kaptan stood frozen in spot. He couldn't believe this. He couldn't-!

He dropped to his knees, catching Kaho as she fell.

"Do something!" Kaptan screamed at Sasella. He had seen that the girl had been reluctant to kill Kaho.

But all Sasella could do was stare wide-eyed. She had become pale and she started to tremble.

"No no no no no!" Kaptan repeated, tears jumping to his eyes. "No, Kaho. Don't you dare leave me! Don't you dare! Not now! No!"

Kaho had gone limp and a pool of blood was gathering. The knives had punctured her a total of five times. She could feel herself slowly slipping away. She didn't have much time left.

"Why!?" Kaptan demanded, shaking his head back and forth.

"You… will understand," Kaho said so quietly that Kaptan barely caught it. She slowly raised her hand and brushed Kaptan's cheek. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to… watch you grow… up."

He clutched her hand and pressed it to his heart. "You're here now. That's all that matters."

Kaho smiled wearily. "Come… closer," she whispered, her voice barely audible now.

Kaptan leaned forward, tears running down his face. He was trembling.

"K…Keep what I gave you… safe…"

What she gave him…

The dagger…

Kaptan nodded wordlessly, closing his eyes.

Kaho used what remainder energy she had to speak. She had to tell him, prepare him for what was to come. "Do you remember… the Seven?"

"Y-Yes," Kaptan whispered. Then he shook his head, "It was just one of the many stories you used to tell me-"

"Not a story Kaptan!" Kaho said, trembling.

"Not a…?" Kaptan grew pale. "Not a story…" he repeated slowly as if he had just realized something of great importance.

Kaho looked at him and smiled. If he remembered… then it would all be okay.

It would all be okay.

"Kaho!" Kaptan called urgently as his sister breathing became ragged and shallow. Soon, she uttered her last sigh. Her eyes fluttered closed and then she was gone.

Kaptan wept, and then he threw his head back and howled.

Sakura felt her heart break.

Kaptan wept and as if all his sorrow had suddenly turned into intense hatred, he jumped up and screamed, "I am going to kill you!" He charged towards Sasella with nothing but his bare hands, his eyes glowing with anger and grief.

But Sasella did not utter another spell to try and kill Kaptan. She stared at Kaho's dead body, disbelief in her eyes.

Then Kaptan was on her, punching and kicking.

Jolted to her senses, Sasella tried to disentangle herself from Kaptan.

"Touya!" she exclaimed. The warrior left Yue and his task of killing Sakura and went to Sasella.

"We must leave now!" Kero shouted. He had been silent through the whole ordeal but now he had figured out something. Why Kaho had jumped in front of those blades, asking for death.

And if he had it figured out, it wouldn't be long before Sasella did too.

But his words fell on deaf ears. Sakura rushed forward to stop Touya from stabbing Kaptan with his sword. She threw herself on his back.

Sasella screamed and cussed as Kaptan bit her shoulder and dug his fingers into the wound Kaho had given her.

Syaoran had rushed forward with Eriol to help.

"Stop!" Kero shouted at them, desperately, but no one was listening to him.

And in the midst of this chaos, no one noticed as Queen Yelan walked into the Throne Room.

Queen Yelan took one look around the room and started to act.

She scooped Kero into her arms in one movement and placed her hand on Syaoran's arm before he could reach Sasella.

"Eriol," she called sharply and immediately the Chancellor stopped in his tracks.

King Protomes saw his Queen then and scrambled immediately over. "Yelan!" he called, turning into a blubbering man. "She killed-"

Yelan held up a hand and silenced him with a stern look. She had no time for this. "Tomoyo," she commanded as she placed Kero gently into the girl's hands. "Stay here all of you."

Then Yelan was gone into the chaos. She first approached Sakura and Touya who were fighting. With one hand on Sakura, and one on Touya, she expertly manoeuvred them apart. She shoved Sakura to where Tomoyo and Kero stood with the others. Touya tried to stop her but Yelan disarmed his sword in one sweep. She gave Touya a push and he stumbled towards Sasella mindlessly like a harmless animal.

Without a second glance at Touya, Yelan moved steadily towards Sasella and Kaptan. Sasella was just about to utter a spell when Yelan reached down and broke her fingers without pausing.

Sasella shrieked in pain and Kaptan froze momentarily in surprise. Yelan took her opportunity and pulled Kaptan to his feet.

"You're with me, bandit," she said calmly, and she spun Kaptan away before Sasella could recover or Kaptan could put up a fight.

The dark cat, Spinel Sun, ran towards Sasella and Touya staggered in front of Yelan to stop her.

Yelan frowned, keeping her hold on Kaptan tight. Touya lurched forward to grab Yelan and Kaptan but Yelan turned away at the last second and gave Touya a kick to the calf. He stumbled but regained his balance and came for them again.

Ruby Moon jumped in with her sword to help her Queen. With Ruby distracting Touya, Yelan pushed and dragged Kaptan back to Kero.

Yelan gave Kero a look and an indiscernible nod.

Kero swallowed. He didn't know who the woman was but she might have just saved all of them.

Beside him, Sakura was clawing her way out of Syaoran's arms, trying to get back towards Touya. Yue swept over to hold her in place. Meiling was also screaming obscenities at Sakura to calm down.

"Ruby!" Yelan called. But Ruby was too occupied in battle to hear. Touya would not let her go.

Yelan looked back, her eyes unreadable. She hesitated a fraction of second before making up her mind. "Let's go, Kero."

"But-" Kero protested.

"One lost to Sasella is better than all!" Yelan said sharply.

Kero was stunned into silence. He looked away and nodded. He started to mutter a string of words and a faint glow of gold surrounded him.

Yelan listened and picked up his chant instantly. The glow flowed from Kero to envelope Yelan and spread to Kaptan who Yelan was keeping a grip on. Eriol followed suit, taking Tomoyo's hand into his and they watched as the glow came over them as well.

Tomoyo reached out and touched Meiling and the glow surrounded her too. She picked up on the chant and touched King Protomes, letting the glow flow towards him as well.

Yue narrowed his eyes, knowing what spell Kero was conjuring up was and joined in. The glow spread ever more, over Yue, then Sakura, and finally to Syaoran.

Kaptan was shouting to be let go. He twisted and turned but Yelan bested him at every turn with a determination he could not understand.

Yue's eyes slid to meet Syaoran's, the unspoken message in his eyes: to join in on the chant and lend his power to the magick Kero was starting.

Syaoran nodded and he began to move his lips to the foreign words.

Sasella had climbed to her feet, nursing her broken fingers. She stared at them, her hair tousled and her face streaked with blood and dirt. She shrieked as she recognized what spell they were calling for.

But it was too late for her to do anything.

In a flash of brilliant, blinding light that enveloped the small group of nine – Syaoran, Sakura, Yue, Kero, Meiling, Tomoyo, Kaptan, Yelan, and Protomes – they were gone.

The room grew strangely silent. The place where the eight had stood was empty.

Sasella threw back her head and wailed.

They were gone.

And she had no idea where they had gone to.

* * *

The move had left the group dizzy and disoriented. Meiling stumbled behind a bush.

Both Kaptan and Sakura had stopped screaming and struggling. They sat on the dirt ground, dazed, eyes working hard to grow accustomed to the dark night.

They were somewhere outside.

"Where are we?" Protomes asked, holding his aching head in his hands.

"The border between Aure and Proto," Kero said quietly. "It will take Sasella a while to find us but it'll give us enough time to gather our resources." He looked slowly at Yelan, "How… did you know?" Kero asked.

Yelan met Kero's eyes. "My ancestors knew," she said simply. "They passed the knowledge down through my clan as stories. But when I saw you, I knew those stories had been true."

"And then you knew… what you were capable of," Kero finished, understanding.

"Yes," Yelan answered softly so that only Kero was able to catch it. "And then I also knew what Kaptan was…"

Kero's solemn eyes looked away and to the group they had just rescued from Sasella's clutches. Yelan had been very intuitive and intelligent. She had already figured out what Kaptan was.

"What do we do now?" Protomes asked, breaking the silence.

No one spoke as Syaoran answered quietly, "We go to war."

* * *

Author's Note: Finally done this chapter! It was quite lengthy and I hope it'll make up for my long hiatus. My keyboard is kind of broken at the moment so I have to type with an on-screen keyboard which is such a big pain.

As I mentioned before, the story is about to come to a conclusion. I would say in the next two chapters or even the next one. So if you have any questions or if there's anything nagging at you let me know and I'll try to address it. If not in the actual story itself, then in the AN.

P.S. I apologize in advance for any typos or bad grammar.

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers that kept me entertained with their reviews. They mean so much to me – xosunshinegirlxo, Saki-Hime, Sapphiet, PolarBlue, RJOHNNiiE, moon86, iceheart, iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa, Rainbow Cherry Blossom, maddoki, Bravery-Homunculus, Kawaii chibi Chidori-chan, Rin Ying Hua Amaya, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, Mango, YoshitheBunny, pApAw, Jenmoon1, cupid17, Mayux3, Sakura-chan Master of the Clow, nicoole94, Mirene the Mermaid, Saiyuri007, broken emerald, DJDvampgirlp227, Crimson, SweetSeductionCherryB, CherryxXxBlossom, Kuarri, purplemonster27, petiteTRINH, Guest, xJokuhrFrappe, Amanda, Mirai, guest.

Sakk: Your wish is my command, hahaha ;)

Cocoa: I know but once this one is done, I'll be working on a new story. Which I am absolutely excited about!

NiniCere: This may be a bit late but also gl with yours! I'll have to definitely work on my characters.

Kawaii Tenshi no Hikari: Wow very good insight and guesses, especially on the Kaho Kaptan relationship. The way I thought about it was that I had Boch lie because ultimately he is much more afraid of Sasella (or Kan, as he thought he was serving) than Sakura or the strange people that kidnapped him. Also, Boch has been in the Scorps for pretty much his whole life so I thought he wasn't all that willing to completely and utterly betray the organization he had been working for for so long. Also, he really has no idea what happened to Touya as far as he's concerned as he has never met her. As for Touya and his story, more on that in the final chapters. Hopefully this chapter addressed Sakura's hatred. It was much harder to write in so many characters than I had originally imagined haha. To account for all their actions and what they were doing simultaneously… whew!

silver orchidz: I had to google this up. I think Touya does have brown hair. Just dark brown that it sometimes looks like black? I don't know either! It's been so long since I've watched the original.

aalaal: Thank you for your honesty! Definitely points I have to improve on. As the plot was developing, seeing Sakura actually written out (and not just in my head) was a bit different than I had imagined. I guess I leaned too far away from the typical naïve Sakura that it might have gotten a bit out of hand. I will definitely work on it!

FanGirl/fangirl2/forgive us fangirls: Loved it!

MelKitty: Thanks! The time period fascinates me.

Melmelx3: They're both kind of trapped there with Doc looking after them. I suppose they'll get a little conclusion of their own in the final chapter.

Monstar .xo: Yes it could go either way! To be honest, I haven't completely decided with certainty but I hope it won't disappoint when it comes.

And that's all for now! Next chapter being worked on asap! =)


	32. I Will Protect You

**Chapter Thirty One**

**I Will Protect You**

"War…" Tomoyo echoed sadly. She cast her beautiful doeful eyes down. They had never lived through periods of war but they had often heard of the age of the barbarian invasions, told and re-told in the courts by old lords and war soldiers like Duke Gouhei.

Meiling had regained her bearings and was staggering to the center to speak her mind on the subject when Yelan stopped her. She reached out to steady the young girl and said to the rest sternly, "We must make sure we are safe here first. Then we will talk."

She took a hold of the situation swiftly, sending Meiling and Yue to patrol the perimeter to get a hold of their new landscape. Eriol and Tomoyo were sent off to find firewood and water. She attempted to speak to Sakura and Kaptan to persuade them help but neither paid her much heed. They did not even seem to hear her.

Yelan gave up on the two, summoned Syaoran to her side and they went to speak to Kero quietly, as around them a make-shift camp was set up by those who were working.

Yelan and Kero spoke in low tones, drawing up plans for the future. Both Yelan and Kero now utterly understood the grave situation they had found themselves in. Their faces grim, they discussed in great detail about what each knew and about Sasella's ever growing power.

However, throughout it all, Syaoran was distracted.

Preoccupied.

His mind was not on what was being said but on the green-eyed girl sitting alone in the dark, her back towards everyone. He couldn't shake her out of his mind, let alone concentrate on the task at hand. He tried to tear his thoughts away from her and focus on the words his mother was saying, what his father was suggesting, and what Kero was explaining. But it was no use. He knew they needed him now more than ever but he couldn't put Sakura out of his mind.

He found his thoughts continuously drifting back to her. Wondering how she was coping… if she wanted to talk about all that had happened…

The night went on slowly. A cold breeze had picked up and it chilled the group to their bones. Tomoyo had managed to get a small fire going ringed with rocks to hide most of their light.

Most of them were still disoriented from the sudden jump in space across leagues and leagues of land. As the night dragged on and the wind howled around the small group, the crackling of the firewood burning in the warm embers started to lull some of them to sleep.

But images of what had passed flew into their minds whenever they were about to doze off, and they couldn't shake the feeling that Sasella might pop out of thin air at any moment… and do to them what she had done to her own father. To Ifrat. To Kaho.

The blood pools. The killing.

…And Sasella's cruel laughter.

No one slept a wink even though Yelan urged most of them to.

Yelan and Kero spent the better part of the night speaking to each other in low tones. Syaoran had long lost what little concentration he had and had sauntered off. Eriol joined Yelan, Kero, and King Protomes.

King Protomes was huddled close to his Queen but he was silent, offering no input anymore. He quivered like a frail leaf whenever Aureoles crossed his mind.

Yue had still not turned back to Yukito. He exchanged a few words with Kero before he started to patrol the perimeters again. He spoke little to any of them.

Meiling and Tomoyo sat together now, comforting each other and for warmth. From time to time they would ask Sakura to join them but Sakura ignored them.

She had her back to the group as she stared off into the darkness. Her tears had long since been dried by the cold wind, leaving paths in the grime on her face. She did not care. Her whole entire being was exhausted but her mind would not let her rest. She couldn't keep her mind off Touya.

They had left him there…! Why hadn't Yelan pulled him over as well…? Sakura clenched her fists, her old rage resurfacing and her mind racing. She was jittery. She wanted to do something. Anything other than sitting here. But Yue had told her that they were a hard day's ride away from the Auren city now. She couldn't believe they had travelled so far in the blink of an eye. She still didn't understand _how _they had done it. She stewed gloomily in her thoughts.

Suddenly, a hand touched her gently on the shoulder. She recoiled almost immediately, using her arm to strike out.

Syaoran caught her arm almost as quickly. "It's me, Sakura… It's just me…"

It took her a while to register Syaoran's warm voice. Her mind had drifted too far. To the palace, to Touya. Slowly her arm relaxed. She turned away slowly so that the Proton Prince could not see the expression she held.

Syaoran took a seat down beside her when she did not offer it.

"Are you cold?" he asked. They were a little ways away from everyone and especially the warm fire.

Sakura shook her head. "No," she answered bluntly, her voice faraway. Her mind even further now.

"Thinking about your brother?"

This caught her attention. She turned and looked at Syaoran. Her instincts were raised, she was alarmed. It took a few more seconds until Sakura realized that she didn't need to lie or hide anymore. Syaoran knew. He knew about her lies.

Sakura didn't answer for so long that Syaoran continued, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!" she retorted before she could stop herself. Then she hesitated, looking up at him and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to –"

Syaoran's brown eyes softened. "Everything's going to be okay, Sakura. You can tell me anything."

She stared into his sincere eyes. Her defence went up almost as a natural instinct. She caught herself just in time before she could say something she'd regret. Slowly, she took a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry for deceiving you," she mumbled, lowering her eyes.

Yes, that was as good a place to start as any.

She risked a look up and instead of seeing anger and hate, she saw a kindness she didn't expect. "You're not… angry at me…?" she asked, surprised.

Syaoran ran a hand through his hair, looking unhappy. How could he answer her? To make her understand how he felt about her? He had never met anyone like her… "Yeah, I was," he muttered after a while. "Pretty angry. But…"

"But?" Sakura prodded, wanting to know what he had started to say.

He stared at her, taking his time to answer. "But when I realized they were going to kill you, I knew… I _knew_ I wasn't angry at you. Because I love you."

Sakura's eyes widened and she watched him, tense, waiting for a catch or a sign of mockery. But there was none.

He said it so simply.

As if anything could be so simple.

She turned away quickly, avoiding his gaze. "Stop it, Syaoran," she whispered. "You don't even know me…"

He reached out and touched her chin, gently turning her face back towards him. "I may not know where you come from, but I do know you. I know what kind of person you are and…" His brown eyes softened slightly. "I know you're angry about what happened to the Kinomotos."

Sakura shrank away from his touch.

His touch had made her heart beat race. His eyes seemed to be able to see into her very soul and they melted her anger away. She felt almost uneasy; that just by sitting next to a person she could feel so much.

And it all made her angry again. Very angry. She insisted venomously, avoiding the question about the Kinomotos. "Then you know I'm really not a Princess-"

Syaoran smiled, catching her off guard and quelling her anger. "And why does that matter? Would it matter to you if I was not a Prince?"

"But you are!" she hissed, trying to regain that rage she had felt.

"But if I weren't?"

Sakura hesitated, biting her lip. "No… It wouldn't matter one bit," she admitted softly.

"Because I love you," Syaoran whispered, taking her face into his hands, tracing her cheek with his thumb. "And I'll love you no matter who you were, are, or who you become."

Sakura felt moved beyond words. Her efforts at being angry, at driving him away had failed. She broke down. "Syaoran…" she mumbled. "You are such an idiot."

He leaned forward and caught her lips with his and kissed her gently. "Tell me where you hurt, Sakura… I can help…" he whispered huskily.

Sakura felt a warm feeling sweep over her as her heart did a skip again. She kissed him back, slowly and then desperately. She had lost everything to Sasella… but at least… at least she had Syaoran. And in the end that was all that mattered now.

Syaoran pulled away, groaning. "Wait, Sakura," he muttered as he stole one last kiss. Her warmth and her longing were quickly driving him over the edge. His breathing had quickened. This wasn't what he wanted. Although he wasn't complaining. But he wanted to know her. For her to trust him. To understand what she had been through.

She opened her eyes and looked at him innocently.

"I'm serious, Sakura. You don't have to hide anything from me… I'll always be here for you." He took her hand into his.

Sakura smiled, feeling a faint glimmer of happiness and looked down at the grass where Syaoran's hand lay on hers.

Tell him…

She had gone for years telling no one anything. He was asking her to open up to him now. How could she?

Where would she start?

The brutal killing of her family? Her life with Kaptan as a thief and bandit? Her schemes in the Palace?

He must have seen the battle she was fighting because he said, "Start from the beginning."

It took Sakura a long time.

She considered, hesitated, thought about it, mulled it over again and again in her head, looked away, and fidgeted. She tried everything to say something, but it was like her voice had been stolen away.

But Syaoran waited patiently for her.

Finally, she closed her eyes and took a long deep breath, and then she said quietly, "My name is Sakura Kinomoto."

And then it was like a door had been opened. She started to tell Syaoran everything.

Her home. Her family. The happier times.

And then… about the massacre. The men that came in the night who burned everything to the ground.

She told him of escaping the worst, of her luck that a bandit had come into the kitchen at the last second and summoned the others away, giving her time to avoid capture.

Syaoran felt his heart stop. So Sakura _had_ been in that kitchen. And he had managed to save her life that night.

But he didn't say anything. Sakura didn't need to know about that. He didn't want her to feel like she owed him something.

Sakura then told him of Kaptan riding into her home the next day with his men. He had taken her in, given her sanctuary, taught her all she knew. So she had survived.

But she hadn't been able to put the past behind her. She had used all her time to search for the ones who had done this to her family. And she had finally found out that the Scorps were responsible for it.

Then of how they had ambushed the Escort carriage, of opening the letter with the spider. How they had thought the real princess had died of sickness. How Kaptan had come up with his brilliant plan.

And then of her trip to Meiling's and meeting Tomoyo, coming to Aure and making her own plans, realizing that for the first time she might be able to truly avenge her family if she were the Princess of Aure.

She told him of Aure, of meeting him for the very first time on the streets. She blushed as she recalled her actions that day as Namonai.

She told him everything.

And it felt… good.

She felt relieved. There were no more lies to invent up.

Syaoran listened.

She told him how she had searched his closet looking for the brooch. And how she had slowly started to love him. And love him she did.

Then she told him of Sasella, the Extraction Process, Boch…

And of Neim and Sniggard…

And of kidnapping Lord Pley's son.

Syaoran listened, surprised at just how busy Sakura had been at the Palace. And all of this had gone unnoticed by him. Did love really blind people this much?

She spoke of opening the chest and finding Kero. Of how Kero had lied for her to Syaoran about her heritage. And then of how she had made a bizarre promise to Kero that he had sealed with some sort of magic.

Syaoran frowned at this but Sakura was already talking about the spell binding Touya, the Seven Elements, and of Yukito-Yue.

"I know it's… a lot…" Sakura stammered slowly at the end of it all. She felt drained and she half held her breath, looking at Syaoran. "If you're angry at how much I've lied to you, I-I'll understand."

Syaoran chuckled. "I'm almost jealous. You're quite the schemer. A troublemaker."

Sakura blushed. "I think you're more of the troublemaker," she teased almost shyly.

Syaoran laughed as he wrapped his arms around Sakura and kissed the top of her head, whispering comforting things into her ear as he held her close_. _

_I'm glad we met_.

During all of this, unbeknownst to both of them, Yelan had been watching them from afar.

"What is it?" Kero asked, his eyes landing on the two as well.

Yelan hesitated. "Syaoran… he worries me."

Kero fell silent. He had also seen the Prince's behaviour. "He is heir to Proto…" Kero said carefully.

"And yet he doesn't attend to his duties but hovers over the girl," Yelan finished bluntly, her eyes never leaving her son and Sakura. "He does not join us in planning for the war. This isn't like him."

"Yelan…" Kero warned.

"I know," Yelan answered quickly, a glimpse of fear in her eye disappearing as hastily as it had come. "But he will never forgive us."

"It has to be done," Kero said stubbornly. "And… he will never need to know."

Yelan's eyes softened at the idea and she looked very sad. "It is… the only way, isn't it?"

Kero nodded in agreement looking away from Syaoran and Sakura. He turned their attention off the subject of the two to another more pressing one, "In the meantime we have other more important things to discuss… like losing Ruby to Sasella… and Spinel."

* * *

Kaptan sat in the dark. Like Sakura, he sat away from the others. He clenched his fist bitterly and unclenched them again. He had never felt so powerless and he hated the feeling.

Utterly hated it.

He had leapt to his feet and made to storm off a couple of times. He wanted revenge on Sasella and he wanted it now!

But he had always caught himself and sat back down. He was too far away from the capital city to do anything.

He re-clenched his fists again.

He felt and heard someone come up behind him.

"Go away!" he snarled without even turning to see who it was.

"I don't think I will," came Sakura's stubborn voice as she sat down next to him.

"Go away, Sakura," Kaptan muttered without even looking at her.

Sakura didn't budge. Her long talk with Syaoran had left her almost exhausted but giddy with a tinge of happiness she hadn't felt in a long time. Syaoran had been called away by Yelan and Eriol to discuss strategy and military movements. And she had seen Kaptan alone and knew he needed company, someone to talk to like she had needed.

"I'm sorry about Kaho…" Sakura started gently.

"Don't, Sakura! Just don't!"

But Sakura did not give up. She put her hand on his arm and she said sternly, "I'm not going anywhere, Kaptan. And I'm not easy to get rid of. We've been through so much together; you know I'll always be here for you… just like you were there for me when you found me."

Kaptan didn't say anything. He continued to stare into the distance, fists clenched.

"When I say I understand how you feel, I really do," Sakura continued softly as she wrapped her arms around his tense body, giving him a big bear hug. After all, they had both suffered the exact same thing under Boch and Sasella. She, of all people, knew how he felt.

Kaptan's defences did not melt. He continued to stonily stare into the darkness. But Sakura did not give up. She spoke to him gently, reasoning with him and held his hand even after he had coldly brushed her away multiple times.

At Sakura's persistence, her sweet cajoling and her constant reminder of the hardships they had faced together, Kaptan finally broke down.

He buried his face into his hands as he finally hiccupped, "I had just found her! I-I had just found… her and… and Sasella took her from me again… and I couldn't… I couldn't-" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Couldn't do anything," Sakura murmured, knowing full well what he was going to say. "Look at me, Kaptan," she said solemnly. "We'll get through this. Together. Like we always have. And we _will_ get Sasella. I promise you."

"We will…?" Kaptan repeated a bit uncertain, his beautiful sky blue eyes cloudy with tears. He brushed them away hastily like a little boy who had just been scolded for stealing out of the cookie jar.

"Yes," Sakura echoed, nodding her head firmly. "We just need… patience. To learn magic. Sasella said you had magic. Kero will teach us. And we'll be ready for her when we meet her again."

Kaptan rubbed his face, frustration overcoming him. Magic? Learning? He didn't have time for this crap! He wanted to leave now! His mind raced, planning. At day break, he would set off for the city again, gather his men, and launch an attack. His eyes grew distant as he became silent.

Sakura only knew that look all too well. "No!" she gave him a hard shake. "You'll never win that way. Not by the way things were done before."

"And by what way then, Sakura?" Kaptan retorted, impatient. "Learning magic? I don't even –"

Sakura rummaged through the folds of her dress and pulled out a dagger.

The gold dagger that Kaptan had lent her.

The one that Kaho had given Kaptan originally.

Sakura handed it slowly to Kaptan and as he took it, emotion sweeping over him again.

"For Kaho," Sakura said quietly, "You have to be patient. Even if you don't feel like it…"

_For Kaho_… His fingers wrapped around the hilt of the golden dagger and he closed his eyes.

Suddenly the things that Kaho had said to him just before her death rang through his head again.

To keep the thing she had given him safe. The dagger!

And that the stories were true.

"The stories were true…" he whispered, opening his eyes, slowly revelation dawning on him.

"Stories?" Sakura asked, puzzled. "What stories?"

"The ones she used to tell me at bedtime," Kaptan stammered, becoming excited. "She said they were true!"

"Stories?" Sakura repeated, not following.

But Kaptan didn't notice. He looked alarmed as he muttered to himself, "The stories were about me…"

Sakura could see that Kaptan's head was running away with his own thoughts. If she didn't get him to share now, he probably wouldn't ever again.

"Tell me the story, Kaptan," she said firmly, yanking Kaptan's arm to get his attention.

His eyes focused on her and he blinked as if remembering she was there. "Right," he mumbled. He paused and then cleared his throat, frowning slightly as he tried to recall how Kaho had always started off. "The story is about a boy. A boy who lived in a grand temple of his ancestors." Kaptan paused again, shaking his head. "It was just a child's story; I never thought much about it…"

Sakura nodded. "What happened next?" she asked gently, breaking his train of thought before he could slip back into the memories of his childhood, and resurface angry and full of grief again.

"Yeah, the story," Kaptan agreed.

He took a deep breath and he started to tell Sakura of the story about the boy who lived in a temple. "He was a little boy who lived in an ancient temple that was built centuries ago by his ancestors. The stones themselves were enshrined with an unknown energy because this boy's ancestors were the First Ones." Kaptan glanced at Sakura who had a pretty little frown on her face. "I always would ask Kaho who the First Ones were," Kaptan explained for her benefit, "She'd always say, 'Powerful sorcerers from a world we have forgotten.'" Kaptan laughed suddenly, shaking his head. All of this sounded crazy to him.

"And she said this story was true… and about you…" Sakura said slowly. "That means… she's talking about your ancestors, Kaptan. Your ancestors were the First Ones. Sorcerers."

Kaptan sighed and Sakura beckoned for him to continue the story. He went on begrudgingly, "Legend has it that the boy's ancestors had enemies. They also came from the same place as the First Ones. And they had devised a way to take all the magic and make it belong to them."

Sasella's Extraction Process! Sakura thought, alarmed. That's where she had gotten the knowledge from!

Kaptan pulled mindlessly at a tuft of grass poking out from the dirt bank he was sitting on as he continued, "The boy's ancestors couldn't let that happen. Magic, as it goes, has to be shared to be balanced. One person cannot hold it all. Kaho always said that when the day comes when one holds all, the world will fall."

"What did they do then?" Sakura asked. "If the story is true, then we could learn from what your ancestors did. We could stop Sasella then."

Kaptan hesitated and then he answered slowly, "They cast a Lock Spell. Without the correct Key, no one would be able to unlock such a spell and thus no one would be able to wield the entire magic of the world." Kaptan hesitated again. He could see the anxious look on Sakura's face and the question on her face. He answered her unspoken question, "The Key is the Seven Elements."

Sakura's breath caught. Here lay all the answers! Neatly arranged and hidden in a childhood story! Had Kaho known that something bad was going to happen? Was that why she had disguised all the knowledge into childhood stories for Kaptan?

"Did Kaho ever tell you what the Seven Elements were?" Sakura asked, almost afraid the answer would be no.

"Yeah," Kaptan answered nonchalantly. "She made me memorize it all the time. Reminded me of it whenever she could."

"And…?" Sakura urged.

Kaptan counted off his fingers as he replied, "The guardian, the judge, the gem, the cat, the bell, the blood… and… me."

Sakura swallowed as she stared at Kaptan. And him? She had been looking and searching for what the Seven were and here, all along, Kaptan had known the answer. She had just been looking in the wrong place all this time.

"You?"

Kaptan nodded slowly. "Yeah. Me." He chuckled humourlessly. "Kaho said the boy's ancestors had to trust the Key to one of their own. And what way to do that other than to include their own in the spell itself? So they weaved their spell. And the last Element they included was the heir of the temple."

"You…" Sakura said softly as things started to fall into place. Her eyes widened. "That's why even after Kaho's betrayal, Sasella didn't want to kill her! She was a heir! One of the Seven!"

Kaptan shook his head slowly. "The Key is very specific, Sakura. From the way Kaho told the story, the heir is me. Not her. The heir of the ancestors is always a boy."

Sakura's mind raced.

Did this mean… that Sasella didn't know the Elements as well as she thought she did?

Sakura glanced at Kaptan, her eyes wide, "When Sasella… killed… Kaho… did you see how frightened she looked? She must have thought that Kaho was _the_ heir all along."

Kaptan looked away, the pain in his eyes clearly visible. "Kaho must've made Sasella believe that. She was trying to protect me. That was her last attempt to stop Sasella." He clenched his fists, angry again. "I won't let Sasella get away with this!"

Sakura nodded, her eyes solemn. "Tell me about the other six. You said guardian. Kero has mentioned that he was the guardian of something. That must be Kero. And that must also be the reason why Sasella wanted Kero."

Kaptan wrinkled his nose, a little confused. He did not know the whole thing like Sakura did.

"But who are the other five? Do you know?" Sakura asked, a little impatient for Kaptan to jump in with his surprising vast knowledge of this thing.

"Sure, I guess," Kaptan answered. "Kaho told me other stories."

"Other stories?"

"Yeah, a story for each of the Elements." Kaptan started to recant the stories that had been told to him numerous times as a child. He shortened it for the sake of Sakura, "The guardian is a yellow beast. Small as a mouse but big as a winged creature. Born from the magic of a great magician. It can talk."

"Kero," Sakura nodded. She had been right. "What about the judge?"

"By day, the judge is a soft-spoken man with great kindness. By night, he is a cold being with wings and hair of silver. His skill with a sword is beyond many."

"Yukito…" Sakura murmured. Yue had said he would be one of the Elements. "What about the gem?"

"A girl with a temper and passion for fighting. Crass and rude. She knows nothing about her own true nature, spending her days serving lords and kings as a great warrior. She is always the counterpart of the judge, a winged being."

The description fit no other than… "Ruby Moon!" Sakura exclaimed. It only made sense. She had seen Ruby's wings when her magic had been awakened. The gem must be Ruby. And that meant… Sasella had one of the Seven.

She could see that Kaptan was thinking the same thing. He shook it off and continued, "The cat-"

But Sakura already knew who that was. "Spinel." The talking cat. Kero's counterpart. There was a pattern to this. "And the bell?" she asked.

Kaptan looked down at the golden dagger he was still holding. "This is the bell," he said softly. "It was the shrine's heirloom but Kaho had it remade because she kept saying that one day someone, somewhere would be looking for the bell. She didn't want them to find it so easily. She always told me to keep it safe."

Sakura looked at the dagger that she had kept for the past month. To think she had an Element in her possession all this time and not know it. "Sasella doesn't know about this," Sakura said slowly. "She doesn't know the bell no longer looks like a bell. Or else she would have had her hands on it."

Sakura thought about Kaho and what she had sacrificed in order to keep an eye on Sasella. She had followed Sasella and did her bidding. She had lied about being the heir and one of the Elements. She had never told Sasella about the bell-dagger. All of this to protect her younger brother, Kaptan. It was truly a great sacrifice.

But Kaho's death had only bought them some time. It wouldn't be long until Sasella would figure out that Kaho had not been one of the Seven. Then she would come after Kaptan.

Distracted, Sakura almost didn't hear it when Kaptan said, "Sakura, the sixth Element, the blood…"

She looked at him as he explained hesitantly. "The blood is bloodline. Royal… bloodline."

Sakura froze.

"A-And… and since Sasella has no more kin… and she can't count herself as one if she is using the Elements, that means there is only the Proto Royal bloodline left. And I think she wants…"

The sentence didn't need to be finished or completed. Sakura turned and looked at Syaoran, deep in conversation with his Chancellor and his mother.

Syaoran's eyes met hers from across the distance.

Sasella wanted Syaoran. She wanted Syaoran to be the Sixth.

"I mean," Kaptan said quickly when he saw Sakura had gone a little pale. "It could be anyone from the Proton family. King Protomes himself. Or even Yelan. Or even –"

"His family is in danger."

Kaptan fell silent. After a long while, he explained, "Being an Element doesn't harm them… it's much worse. It makes you… bound to her."

"…What does that mean?"

Kaptan looked away, his face expressionless. "It makes you hers. Almost like Touya is hers. With the Seven, she will have so much power. So much… Kaho always said the Key should never be used. No one should ever have it all."

"I won't let Sasella succeed," Sakura muttered, her eyes staring into Kaptan's blue ones. She laid a hand gently on Kaptan's arm. "We won't let her."

Kaptan shook his head. "All this time, my sister had told me everything I needed to know. I just never even realized it…"

* * *

"And what should our next move be?" King Protomes asked, agitated. He was huddled close to the small fire, his face gaunt as if he had aged a decade. Shadows played across the lines on his face.

Kero sat on a raised rock, his arms crossed in front of him. Normally Kero was relaxed or carefree but now a heavy air hung around him. His expression was solemn as he considered their remaining options. And there were not many. Not many at all.

"Let's consider this for a moment," Eriol said first. "Does Sasella really want a war with Proto?"

A heavy silence filled the air as each person considered the Chancellor's wise question.

Yelan remained quiet. She studied Syaoran carefully from under her long lashes. What she was thinking, no one could tell.

Meiling had finally dozed off next to Syaoran. Tomoyo had joined the little group around the fire for their discussion.

Now she spoke up, "Eriol's right. Sasella may not even want a war with Proto."

"What are you saying?" Protomes demanded. To him, all of this sounded ridiculous. Of course the evil girl would want a war! Of course she would want his kingdom!

"King Protomes," Tomoyo continued reasonably, "Think about it. Sasella may be the Queen of the West, Queen of the Northern Barbarians, and now Queen of Aure, but what do we really know about any of that? They're just titles."

"Titles!" Protomes scoffed. "She must have a huge army at her disposal! And now she's only adding Aure's army to it! And to top it all off, she has this… this…"

"Magic," Eriol finished for the king.

Protomes huffed, muttering the rest of his thoughts to himself.

"Yes, she may have all that," Tomoyo agreed, "But she also faces many problems. Her army in the West will have great difficulty in reaching Aure, let alone Proto. The Zetsu-Yama is a great obstacle to overcome. Even if she knows how to navigate its terrain, it will take many months for a large complement to cross it, and then to come to Proto."

Eriol nodded at Tomoyo's comment. "And the Barbarians are growing restless," he added. "Sasella may have united the tribes up North and become their Queen, but she hasn't succeeded in completely silencing all the dissent. Before we left the palace, I had received reports that there were many smaller clans who were refusing to follow her rule."

"Pah! What can small clans do? They won't even turn her head!" Protomes exclaimed.

Yelan listened and thought. "One small clan stirring up trouble may not be much… but if you have twenty, thirty dissenting clans at once opposing her rule, she'll have to allocate resources to the North to deal with them. And that will give us more room to navigate if we were to go to war."

Eriol nodded. "The Barbarians have never been united under one ruler. This new rule has left most of them confused and angry. They will strike back soon. Her hold on the North is unstable, and it's only a matter of time until the infighting will start."

"But she will still have the major barbarian clans working for her!" Protomes shivered. "They heed her bidding. She must've sent those assassins from the parade. They were from the North."

The group fell silent again as Tomoyo suggested quietly, "We should strike her first. Indirectly."

Yelan looked at the intelligent Daidouji and smiled. Tomoyo was indeed an intelligent and cunning girl.

"Indirectly?" Protomes asked, doubt in his tone. "How?"

Tomoyo explained slowly as she drew out her strategy for them, "We send some of ours to the North, telling those smaller clans that we will support their cause. We let them know they will have Proto as their ally. This will embolden them; they will start to make noise against Sasella. Sasella will be distracted by this and it will buy us time."

Yelan nodded. She turned towards her son who had been oddly silent throughout all of this. Normally, he was the one making suggestions and jumping to action. "What do you think, Syaoran?" she asked carefully.

Syaoran glanced at his mother, surprised she had called on him. "I think it's a good idea," he answered, providing no further comments. His gaze slid back into the dark, in the direction of Sakura and Kaptan in the distance.

Yelan felt her heart sink at Syaoran's attitude but she turned and gave Eriol a curt nod. "See that Tomoyo's suggestion is done as soon as we reach Proto."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Eriol answered respectably.

Tomoyo nodded gravely as she said, "The distraction won't be enough to stop Sasella if a war is what she wants… Our greatest threat right now has become Aure itself."

Syaoran stood up suddenly.

"Where are you going?" Protomes exclaimed before Yelan could ask herself.

"I'll get Sakura," the Prince answered. "She'll want to know what we're going to do."

And then he was off, heading towards Sakura and Kaptan before anyone could stop him.

Kero, who had also remained silent for the most part, stirred. He shook his head. "The Prince…" he did not finish the sentence and no one knew what he was referring to. But Yelan did. She could hear the disapproval in Kero's solemn tone.

Her eyes met the Guardian's and she looked away slowly.

So it would come down to that after all…

* * *

"…and do you remember that time we were cornered in the fish market and you jumped into the ocean!" Kaptan laughed heartily, tears coming to his eyes. "Tor looked obviously furious!"

Sakura laughed too. "I thought he was going to throw Skor into the barrel of fish!"

Kaptan broke out into renewed laughter. "Gods, I thought he was! He turned purple with rage! Poor Tor!"

"Am I interrupting something?" came a stony voice that made both of them jump.

"Syaoran! What are you doing here?"

Kaptan lifted an eyebrow. "Yeah, I thought you were supposed to be planning 'military strategy' for your kingdom." He jerked his thumb back. "Over there."

"And I thought you were grieving for your sister," Syaoran responded coldly.

The good mood that Sakura had spent a lot of effort coaxing out of Kaptan vanished into thin air in a split second. He was on his feet in another.

"Say that again, Proton!" Kaptan snarled, giving Syaoran a hard shove back.

"Kaptan!" Sakura cried as she jumped to her feet.

Undaunted, Syaoran took a step forward and growled, "Don't touch me!" And then he pushed Kaptan back.

Sakura watched astounded as the situation unravelled before her in stunning speed. She could see that Syaoran was angry… and so was Kaptan.

The two men glared at each other as if they wanted to kill the other.

"Stop this, Kaptan," Sakura reasoned as she tugged at Kaptan's arm, hoping to appeal to his good side.

But Syaoran's next words made the vagabond bristle. "Keep your filthy hands off Sakura," the Prince warned his eyes dark with hostility.

_Was this what it was about?_ Sakura thought, shocked.

"Or what, Your Highness?" Kaptan jeered. "Sakura _likes_ me. We've been through things that you can only dream about."

"Kaptan…!" Sakura chided. He wasn't making the situation any better.

But Kaptan ignored her. He continued, jesting loudly now, "Have you fought side by side with Sakura? Been close to death with her? Spent as much time as I have with her?" Kaptan laughed darkly, spreading his arms in a half shrug. "You know what? You haven't! And you never will, because when Sakura is in trouble, the first person she comes to isn't you!" Kaptan pointed at his chest with a smug look. "It's me!"

Without warning, Syaoran charged forward, and the two started to fight each other. Throwing punches on the ground as Sakura tried her best to pull the two apart.

She knew Kaptan had taunted Syaoran because he was hurt and when Kaptan was in a bad mood, he looked for fights. But Syaoran had started it…

By now, the rest of the group had all come towards them to help pull the two apart.

Yue was there first and he dislodged the two. Eriol came and held Syaoran back from launching himself at Kaptan again. Yue kept Kaptan at a distance.

"Stop this right now," Yue said so coldly that everyone froze at his tone of voice. "You'll alert our position to the enemy."

"Yue is right," Yelan said just as coldly. Her tone was an echo of great disapproval. As soon as she spoke, both Kaptan and Syaoran knew the fight was over.

Meiling had awoken as well. She looked at both of the handsome men angrily. "What the hell has gotten into you, Syaoran?" she asked loudly.

Even Meiling had noticed that Syaoran was acting strangely. He was not like himself. She had her suspicions that the fight had started because of Sakura. Which made it that much worse.

Syaoran never fought over girls.

"You're acting like an idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" Meiling said huffily.

Tomoyo laid a hand on Meiling's arm to help calm down the hot-headed girl.

The tension was high in the air.

"It's late," Yelan told everyone, closing the subject before anymore punches could be thrown. "We should sleep for a few hours and discuss our plans tomorrow."

Then she turned her back on them and disappeared into the dark, expecting her words to be followed immediately.

Slowly the others drifted off to sleep or to stew in their thoughts.

Meiling stomped away.

Kaptan turned and took off into the dark.

Sakura wanted to stop him from wandering off too far but she knew deep down that Kaptan wasn't the kind to run away mad and leave her alone. So she let him be.

Yue left, returning to his patrolling, wordlessly.

Tomoyo stayed just long enough to tell Sakura, "It can't go on like this."

Before Sakura could ask her what she meant, Eriol offered his hand and Tomoyo and he also retired for bed.

Soon it was just her, Syaoran, and King Protomes left.

Protomes glared at his son. Glowering, he said, "This isn't like you Syaoran." He turned and stared at Sakura with an accusatory look. "All this for a girl, my son? And not even a princess at that! She's changed you. And not for the better!"

Then he too was gone, leaving Sakura alone with Syaoran.

"He doesn't mean that, Sakura," Syaoran said after a while. He would not meet her eyes.

"Sit down," was all Sakura said. He sat down obediently and she knelt down beside him and examined his face.

He was bleeding in two different places where Kaptan's knuckles had made contact with his face. There was bound to be bruising too. She could only imagine that Kaptan didn't fare as well.

She said nothing as she set to work, using a piece of her dress as a rag to press ice cold water to where he hurt.

"Sakura…" he said after a while when she had not said anything to him at all. "I'm sorry."

Sakura looked at him. "Why did you provoke Kaptan?"

Syaoran looked away. "He hugged you!" He shook his head bitterly. "He made you laugh. Made you happy! I… I was…"

"Jealous?" Sakura demanded, feeling her face flush with anger. She knew she should feel happy that he cared but this was not what she wanted from Syaoran. He made her a better person and it killed her that she was having the opposite effect on him.

"So what if Kaptan makes me happy?" she challenged. "Those things he said before, they were true you know. I've been with Kaptan through thick and thin. He's like family to me."

"Just family?" Syaoran pressed. He didn't know why he was acting this way but he had seen Kaptan hook his arm around Sakura's shoulder and that had drove him to see red. Even now, just thinking about it made him furious. Set his teeth on edge.

But most of all, it was the way that Sakura had looked when she was with him.

She looked happy. He had never seen her look at him that same way… That was the worst of it.

Sakura took a deep breath to stem her own growing anger. "Syaoran," she said. "You know I love you. You should know by now that I love Kaptan as well. But I will never love Kaptan like I do you."

Syaoran looked away again dismally. "Why do I not feel that way?"

"What?"

"Why do I feel like…" Syaoran threw up his hands and he cursed fluently as he ran a hand through his brown hair. "Why do I feel this way?"

Sakura looked away wistfully so he could not see her expression. "What way…?" she asked softly, knowing very well what the real answer was.

She made him unhappy.

"I don't know," he whispered, shaking his head. "I don't know how to describe it."

But Sakura knew full well what he was feeling. With her, he was always second guessing himself. No matter what he said about her actions earlier, she had been a liar to Syaoran all through the time she had known him. And despite all he said, it had made him uncertain. Made him afraid that he would lose her. The feelings distracted him. She made him vulnerable.

She looked into his conflicted brown eyes and felt her heart ache. She didn't doubt for a minute that he meant it when he said he loved her, but she knew she had changed him for the worse.

Even though Yelan and Kero had been discussing Syaoran's behaviour amongst themselves quietly, Sakura had seen the looks they had directed her way. She knew she was the reason. She knew that Syaoran couldn't concentrate on his duties because of her.

And still… she was too selfish to admit it all out loud. Too selfish to share him with the world… with his people…

Sakura leaned over and kissed his forehead, making her way gently down to his jaw, planting small kisses along the way. "You make me very happy, Syaoran…"

He caught her lips with his as her fingers entwined with his. "You make me happy… too…"

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his fingers running down her back.

_Please gods…_ she thought,_ Let me be selfish for a little while longer…_

He closed the gap between them, kissing her deeply, his fingers playing into her honey-brown hair.

Suddenly, she pulled away. He protested and she silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. With her other hand, she reached into her hair and undid the red bow.

She slid it out of her hair effortlessly and said softly, "Touya gave me this… I've kept it with me ever since."

He looked on wordlessly as she pulled the red ribbon through a loop in his belt and tied a simple knot there.

"I want you to have it," she whispered as she kissed his hand. "Wherever and whenever you see it, you'll always think of me."

"I can't take this, Sakura…" he said.

She smiled. "I have another one right here," she pointed to the second ribbon still in her hair. "This one will be mine and that one will be yours." Then she crossed her arms as Syaoran was about to protest. "You better keep it safe, Li Syaoran," she warned.

He laughed as leaned forward to kiss her again. "Whenever I see it, I'll always think of you," he promised.

"Good," she murmured sleepily. "Because we've been through too much together for you to forget me."

* * *

"Did you give it some more thought, Yelan?" Kero asked, anxious. He tried to hide it but Yelan could see the uncertainty and doubt in the Guardian's face.

Everyone had finally drifted off to sleep. Even Protomes who had been the most frightened out of all of them was asleep now.

The small fire had died to a few glowing embers.

"Yes," Yelan answered finally. "You were right."

Kero looked on regrettably. "I'm sorry, Yelan. That it had to come to this."

Yelan nodded silently.

Kero started to pace. He stopped suddenly and searched Yelan's face. "Do you think it's the _right _thing to do to her?"

Yelan swallowed and for the first time her face was readable. She looked very sad. She looked away quickly. "It's the only way."

"The only way," Kero echoed.

* * *

Dawn came too soon. But come it did.

Wisps of fog crept up from the cold ground, chilling those who were still asleep. Sometime during the night, dew had formed and had hardened into drops of ice that glistened like diamonds in the spreading light.

Huddled together under a warm blanket, Sakura snuggled closer to Syaoran, eyes closed. For the first time in a long time, she slept well. She did not have the nightmares she had grown so accustomed to.

So it was with great reluctance that she finally woke up to Tomoyo's nudge.

"Wake up, sleepy heads," Tomoyo murmured as she gave both Sakura and Syaoran a gentle shake.

Syaoran stretched lazily, apparently having had slept well also. He pulled Sakura against him possessively, almost unconsciously.

Sakura yawned and stretched, wiggling out of Syaoran's grasp.

Tomoyo smiled at how cute the two looked and then she quickly looked away, sadly. "Up you get, Syaoran," she said sternly.

"What's happening?" Syaoran asked as he sat up, hair tousled.

"Yelan wants you to go with Eriol into the nearest town to get us some horses," Tomoyo explained. "She wants to be on the move."

Syaoran nodded. "Alright," he agreed as he got out of the blanket and stood up. He kissed Sakura on her head as Eriol walked over.

"Ready, Your Highness?"

Syaoran nodded as he grabbed his sword. He slung the sheathed sword into the hook of his belt. A ribbon of red caught his eye and he grinned.

"Yeah," he replied. "Where's the nearest town?"

Eriol pointed towards the southeast, noticing the Prince's good mood. "Yue said he came upon a town last night. About half an hour walk in that direction. We should be back soon."

Sakura climbed out from underneath the blanket as well and asked, "Can I come with you?"

Syaoran was about to agree when Tomoyo cut in. "Not on this one, Sakura," she said good-naturedly. "Yelan wants to talk to you for a bit."

"Why?" Sakura asked, suddenly cautious. She had not so easily forgotten that Yelan had not tried to save Touya.

Tomoyo was careful not to let anything show on her face. "I'm not sure either," she lied.

"Your Highness," Eriol reminded. "We should be going."

Syaoran nodded reluctantly. "I'll be back soon," he promised Sakura. He was uneasy about his mother wanting to talk to Sakura but he had to go and get them some horses. "Will you be alright?" he asked gently.

Sakura nodded and he leaned down to kiss her. Behind them, Tomoyo and Eriol exchanged apprehensive looks.

"Be careful," Sakura murmured as they set off.

Syaoran grinned and waved as he and Eriol disappeared into the trees.

* * *

"You wanted to talk to me…?" Sakura asked, timidly.

Yelan stood up as Sakura approached her. Her austere face was solemn and her eyes were intense as she watched Sakura.

Sakura felt nervous, like a little child in the presence of a wise adult. She rubbed her palms and attempted a smile, trying to push Touya out of her mind for this one moment. After all, this was Syaoran's mother. She had better make a good impression.

_If that was even possible…_ she thought ruefully. After what she had done and all the lies she had told.

"Will you walk with me, Sakura?" Yelan asked graciously, interrupting Sakura's reverie.

"Y-Yes," Sakura stammered as she followed the graceful lady down the dirt bank, towards the stream.

They walked at a slow pace and at first Yelan said nothing.

Sakura fidgeted with a stray fabric on her dress, suddenly finding it extremely interesting.

Yelan observed her carefully. She said eventually, "Have Kaptan and you figured out what is happening?"

Sakura glanced at Yelan and nodded slowly. "Kaptan is one of the Seven."

Yelan's eyes did not waver as gave a small gesture with her hand. "Yes, he is. I should have known Kaho would do something like that."

_Something like that?_

"When did you know about Kaptan's true identity?" Sakura asked sharply, forgetting all her agitation.

Yelan glanced at the girl. "I knew it the moment he stepped into the Proton Throne Room. He reminded me of Kaho and I knew then who he was."

Sakura stopped in her tracks. "Why didn't you say anything!?" she demanded, feeling angry. Why had so many people held the knowledge and yet had not opted to share that knowledge? Maybe if they had said something sooner, maybe none of this would have needed to happen.

Yelan could read what Sakura was feeling right off her expressions. She answered evenly, "You would not have understood at that time. You barely understand now."

"That's no reason for you to keep all of this to yourself! We might have been able to save Kaho-"

Yelan shook her head, cutting Sakura off. "I would have liked to save Kaho as well…" Her face saddened and she turned to look Sakura in the eye. "We share a same distant ancestor. Kaho, Kaptan, and I are all descendents of the First Ones."

Startled, Sakura stood frozen in her spot.

Yelan saw the look of recognition. "So Kaptan has told you the stories. Like his family, my ancestors also passed down knowledge disguised carefully as stories. When I saw Kero, that was when I knew that all the stories were true."

"So Syaoran's ancestors were the First Ones?" Sakura asked slowly, trying to digest this. Then alarmed, she quickly asked, "Is Syaoran an heir?"

Yelan shook her head. "Our bloodline is no longer as pure as the Mizuki's. Kaptan is the Seventh. Syaoran would count as a Blood Element." Yelan stared at Sakura, searching her face to see if she understood what she had said.

Sakura looked down at her hands. "Sasella wants a Blood Element. She wants Syaoran."

Yelan nodded again, this time wordlessly.

"Well, she can't have him!" Sakura spoke up, fiercely.

Yelan was startled at her ferociousness and she let a small smile grace her lips. "I will not let Sasella get her way either." Then she became solemn as she said, "But if Syaoran continues going down this path, he will end up in Sasella's hands eventually."

Bewildered, Sakura asked, "What do you mean?"

Yelan looked far away. "I am not always right, Sakura… But it must be this way. In time, I hope you will understand my actions."

Suddenly feeling very frightened, Sakura took a step back. "What do you mean?" she repeated.

"Syaoran is losing sight of what's important," Yelan murmured, her eyes worried. "He's distracted, engrossed, and becoming irresponsible. I think you know why."

Sakura shrank away even more. Surely Yelan was not asking… Surely not!

"It's because of you, Sakura," Yelan said gently but firmly. "You distract him. You keep all his attention. You make him forget his duties to the people of Proto, that he is a Prince. Whenever he's with you-"

"That's not true!" Sakura cut in hastily. She didn't want to hear where this was going!

Yelan didn't argue. She knew that Sakura could see the changes in Syaoran. How he could drop everything for her. Do anything to protect her. She was now a liability.

The unspoken words hung in the air like a suffocating blanket: _You make him weak_…

When Yelan didn't press the matter further, Sakura asked harshly, "What do you want from me, Queen Yelan?"

Yelan studied Sakura curiously. She answered slowly and carefully, "It's not what I want from you, Sakura. It's what the world needs from you." She reached out and touched Sakura's chin, lifting it up gently to look into the young girl's misty emerald eyes. "It's time Syaoran and you parted ways."

"No…" The word left Sakura's lips before she could even think about it. She was shocked and upset that Yelan would ask such a thing. Especially after she had just found Syaoran, found herself. She had finally realized how she truly felt about the Prince and him her. How could she just leave now?

"He's all I have now," Sakura cried, tearing herself away from Yelan's touch.

"You will have Kaptan. Nothing will have changed for you, Sakura."

"How can you say that?" she yelped, terrified at how things were spinning out of her control so fast. "You can't possibly know how I feel about Syaoran!"

"Do you love my son?" Yelan asked without losing her patience.

"O-Of course!" she stammered.

"Then you must leave him. If not for the Proton Kingdom, then for him. Syaoran cannot abandon his duties as the sole Prince of Proto. Unlike you, he is a _real_ Prince."

Sakura winced at the direct jab but Yelan had not insulted her. She simply spoke the truth.

"With you by his side," Yelan continued motionlessly, "He will lose sight of his mission. His armies will fail against Sasella's attacks. We will all lose Proto and then the world to Sasella. Proto is the last defence against her and Syaoran is its last hope!"

Sakura shook her head, refusing to hear any of it. "Syaoran will never agree to this. He'll never-"

"You're correct," Yelan agreed quietly. "Syaoran will not admit you are his weakness. And he will not let you go. That's why Kero and I will use the magic to… make you forget… him."

"W-What?" Sakura stammered, her heart pounding so hard in her chest she thought she would die. She hadn't heard right. Yelan hadn't said those things. It was impossible!

"It's the only way, Sakura," Yelan said. For the first time since the conversation the elegant Queen looked on with compassion. "Once you have forgotten Syaoran, you will return to who you were before you met him. Defensive, angry, and consumed by your need for vengence. He will not be able to get close to you again. And in time he will let you go."

"No!" Sakura refused to listen to any of this.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be," Yelan urged. "It will be painless. You won't feel-"

"I won't even remember him…" Sakura finished, dazed. She felt tears slide down her cheek. When had she started crying? She did not move to rub them away. She felt numb. She could only stare at Yelan. To lose Syaoran. What would that mean to her… No! She wouldn't let it happen! "I won't let you do it!" she shouted, rigidly. "How can you ask me to forget Syaoran?"

There was a long silence.

After a while, Yelan said, "I'm not asking, Sakura. I'm telling you."

Sakura froze, her eyes widened.

_What?_

"You can't make me…" The words died in her throat as she saw the look on Yelan's face.

Yelan spread her arms. "I cannot. But Kero can."

At first Sakura didn't understand what was being said. Until she remembered the little incident that had taken place in her bedroom between her and Kero.

The deal she had struck without a second thought.

She felt pale. She felt dizzy.

What had she done? What had she agreed to?

"When Kero calls upon you, you will comply," Yelan said.

Sakura had heard those words said before. Kero had said them to her when he had bound her to him.

"N-No! No!" she exclaimed, shaking her head vehemently. "No! No! No! Kero never said it would be something like this… he never said-"

"You will not have a choice. I am sorry, Sakura, that it had to come to this."

Sakura continued to shake her head, denying it. "No, you can't…" she muttered, teary eyed. They couldn't make her. She'd resist it. She'd do anything she could-

"Come!" Yelan beckoned. She took a hold of Sakura's arm and led the dazed girl a few steps further into the trees until they came to a little bubbling stream.

There, Kero and Yue waited for them.

"You've told her," Kero said as he glanced at Sakura's tear stricken face.

Yelan said nothing as she guided Sakura in front of Kero and Yue.

"Sakura-" Kero started to say.

As if suddenly possessed by the devil, Sakura twisted and yelped, pushing Yelan away. She wouldn't let Kero command her to do something she didn't want to! Not this! Anything but this…!

She struggled and nearly slipped on the muddy banks of the stream. Yue reached out and steadied her.

"Stop!" Kero called out, alarmed at her sudden frantic attempt to escape. "I have something to say to you."

"No!" Sakura yelled, pushing Yue away but the Judge held her easily. "I won't listen to what you have to say! You tricked me! You-"

"I didn't trick you, Sakura!" Kero said sharply. "You agreed to the deal. I told you that one day I would require something from you and you agreed. We sealed the deal."

Sakura shook her head, twisting and elbowing Yue.

"With my magic, Yue's and Yelan's power lent to me, I can easily make you forget right this instant!" Kero said strongly.

Sakura stopped fighting Yue and fell to her knees. "Please, Kero. Please don't do this. Don't take him away from me… I need to remember him. I need him."

"But he doesn't need you, Sakura," Yelan said from the side.

Sakura looked towards the Queen. She hated what Yelan had said with every fibre of her being. But deep down she knew it was true.

She had met Syaoran through a mistake. He did not need her. He was doing fine without her. But _she_ needed him. He made her a better person. He quelled her anger. How could she lose him now?

Seeing that Sakura wasn't struggling against him anymore, Yue loosened his grip on her. He took a step back respectively and said, "When you forget the Proton Prince, you will go about your life as you have done so before. And he will have no choice but to go back to his."

"It's for the good of the kingdoms. This is the only way," Yelan murmured.

"Shut up!" Sakura cried, losing it. She broke down, and sobbed into her hands. "How dare you ask me to do this for the _kingdoms_ when you would not even save Touya!? You could have brought him with us!"

Kero looked away, sighing. There were still so many things that Sakura did not know or understand. If only they had had more time… If only things had been different…

"I think you know why I did not bring Touya with us," Yelan said quietly. "The spell that holds him is a powerful one." There was a long pause. Neither Kero nor Yelan wanted to say the next words.

"It is unbreakable," Yue said bluntly.

Sakura spun around to look at him. "Y-You're lying!"

Yue's face did not change. He replied directly, "Sasella used the _demens_ incantation on him. It is the oldest, most powerful binding spell created by the First Ones and later refined by Clow Reed. It wipes the mind, allowing the speller to take control of one's body." Yue looked to Kero. "Kero will ask you to use the _demens_ incantation on yourself. You will wipe your mind of Syaoran Li. I suspect that Sasella must have caught Touya Kinomoto in the same way."

Sakura was trembling. The spell was unbreakable? Touya was lost forever? And now Kero wanted her to do this same thing to herself? If she forgot Syaoran, she would never remember him again…?

"Yue," Kero frowned. "You never mince words, do you?" He turned to Sakura and explained more gently. "The incantation will not leave you like Touya. We have no wish to control you. You will simply forget Syaoran and live your life as it was meant to be."

Meant to be? Without Syaoran?

Just the thought of it made her weak. It made her throat close up and threatened a batch of fresh tears.

"We should start," Yue said, oblivious to Sakura's emotions and using no tact. "The humans will be back soon with the horses. Sakura should be gone before then."

She opened her mouth to protest. She couldn't even say goodbye? So this was it? Sakura shook her head. She couldn't give up now! She couldn't ever give up on Syaoran.

Kero must have seen the look of defiance in Sakura's eyes for he made a sign in the air quickly, and started to mutter foreign words.

Sakura felt a sudden surge of power flow through her and she was rendered frozen in place. She couldn't shout or turn.

"Wait," Yelan said suddenly. She came beside Sakura and knelt down on the muddy banks of the stream beside the girl. "Sakura, there is another way."

She looked at Yelan miserably, unable to speak. What else did the beautiful Queen want from her? Hadn't she already demanded enough?

When Sakura just looked on, Yelan murmured, "There is another way." She glanced at Kero before continuing, "If you ask Syaoran to take the burden of your deal, you will be able to transfer your agreement between you and Kero to him and Kero. Kero will make _him_ forget you."

"Yelan…" Yue warned.

She silenced him with a look. Turning back to Sakura, she continued, "You want to remember Syaoran, don't you, Sakura? If you ask him to take the agreement for you, he will. You will be able to remember him."

"Why would you do this to Syaoran?" Sakura muttered finally, when she had found the energy to form words. She was still held in place by their combined magic. She could feel the boil in her veins. Kero's magic flowing through her. He had started the first phase and he held her docile and helpless in his hands.

The hopelessness of it all dawned on her then. She was no match for three magic users.

So this was how it was all going to end.

And maybe for the better… a little part of her whined.

They were right… Since meeting her, Syaoran had behaved erratically, responding to her whims. She had manipulated the Prince. What she wanted was the opposite of what the Prince was expected to do.

She wanted to save Touya. But Syaoran's duties were to stop Sasella, and that meant Touya, Sasella's General, too.

With Sakura in the picture, Syaoran would try everything to save Touya too. But if the Proton Prince did not give it his all, he would fall to Sasella.

And the thought of that hurt Sakura more than she could describe.

_Don't be selfish, Sakura…_

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop the flow of tears.

"Please, Sakura," Yelan pleaded when the girl still had not said anything. "This is the best way. If you forget Syaoran, he will spend years chasing you, trying to win you back. And all of this will have been for nothing. We would have achieved nothing and lost everything. You know what's at stake. Please, I'm asking you for the kingdoms!"

"I don't care about the kingdoms!" Sakura retorted, angrily.

Yelan closed her eyes briefly. She was not getting through and time was running out. "Sakura, there is only one question left." She looked gently at the tear stricken angry girl. "It won't have to be this way if you can say with absolute certainty that you will forget about avenging your family."

Shocked and startled, Sakura's eyes widened and she looked up at Yelan. Her bright emerald eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Give up avenging my family?"

"Your hate for Sasella clouds your judgment and it will cloud Syaoran's as long as you are with him. If you can give up on your hatred and let it go, then you and Syaoran may be together."

Sakura shook her head, she felt like laughing. This was ridiculous! Give up? Never! She'd never rest until she put Sasella in the ground! After all she had done, Sakura would never let her get away with it! Any of it!

Yelan saw the look of hate in an instant and she nodded in understanding. "Do you see what I mean? If you had been anyone else… anyone else… you and Syaoran may have had a future together."

"But you influence him too greatly," Kero joined in. "And it's a chance we cannot take. Your story with the Prince ends here, Sakura."

Sakura closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath.

Syaoran or revenge?

It had always come down to this question.

Always… to this choice.

And she had always made the choice.

And it had never been Syaoran…

She realized it had never been Syaoran. She had never chosen him. And now it was the end of the line.

They were right.

Maybe this was the end of her story with the Prince.

Maybe it was really time to say goodbye.

"If he takes the agreement from me, he will forget me…" Sakura said quietly. "And I will disappear from his life. Then he will be able to save the kingdoms, unburdened by me."

"Yes," Yelan acknowledged cautiously. "You understand now, don't you? We don't want to make you do it but it is the only way."

Sakura looked away, tears sliding down her face.

She had made her choice.

A choice made long before she had met Syaoran.

After a very long moment she gave a single nod.

"_It's the only way_."

* * *

And it was for the best, wasn't it?

She should never have met Syaoran in the first place. This was simply a righting of the things that had gone wrong…

Yelan had discussed in detail with her what would and should happen after Kero summoned the _demens _incantation.

Syaoran would forget her. She would leave for Aure with Kaptan. Once in Aure, her job was to keep Kaptan safe, avoid capture, and be a constant thorn in Sasella's side by launching small attacks against her supply lines.

Without Sakura to distract the Proton Prince, he would return to Proto and plan for the war and prepare for the worst. Without Sakura at his side, he would be able to wholly focus on the hard days to come and protect his people.

Syaoran had told her once that his Proton Mark was placed over his heart as a symbol to remind him that his people would always come first.

It had seemed so long ago that he had told her that. Sakura wondered if she had made him forget that promise to his people.

She had made him someone he wasn't, she realized now.

Sakura closed her eyes, swallowing her pain.

Yes, it was better this way.

Now that she knew Touya was alive, she had to return to Aure and try to save him, despite what Yue had said. She would try. And she would keep on trying. Touya was the last family she had.

If she did not leave Syaoran, he would surely follow her to Aure when he should be at Proto. Sakura knew that leaving his duties behind would kill him inside. And she also knew that she would not give up Touya and stay at Proto with the Prince…

In the end, Yelan, Kero, and Yue would be right.

They were going to war.

Things would not get easier. They were just going to get harder.

A trickle of a tear slid down her face despite her best efforts and she brushed it away impatiently.

She knew what it was that she had to do.

* * *

King Protomes was told about the plan to make Syaoran forget Sakura. He scowled with approval but had the tact to hold onto his tongue.

Both Meiling and Tomoyo were also told about the plan. They were shocked and alarmed.

But in the end, neither one said anything against the plan.

It seemed like everyone knew that it had to end this way.

* * *

Syaoran and Eriol returned from their trip soon after. They had in their tow a couple of healthy horses.

Yue saw them in the distance and gave Yelan a nod.

Yelan turned to Sakura who was standing beside her and surveyed the green-eyed girl once more. She knew it was unfair to ask Sakura of this. But it was the only way she could see. They need Syaoran. No, the world needed Syaoran. He needed to be left alone to do what he did best: Fight. With Sakura's complicated Kinomoto past, Syaoran and her path had to be separated.

"Make sure you convince him to take your agreement from you…" Yelan murmured, her eyes leaving Sakura's and landing on Syaoran.

He disembarked his horse gracefully. He made a beeline for Sakura.

"Miss me?" he asked with a handsome boyish grin as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist.

She hugged him back and buried her face into his shoulder.

How she would miss him…

Everything about him…

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked, frowning slightly when he let go off Sakura and saw her eyes. She had been crying.

Sakura rubbed her temple and gave a half laugh. "It's just this thing I promised Kero…" she murmured. "He wants me to keep my promise now."

_Better to stick to as much of the truth as possible…_

_After all… wasn't that what she was good at? Lying?_

"What, right now?" the Prince asked, confused.

Sakura nodded. "He said it's important."

Syaoran frowned. He could see that Sakura was troubled. And all he wanted was to make it go away. "What does he need?"

"A small part of my magic," Sakura lied, unblinkingly. "He wants to see if Sasella is sending out scouts for us."

"He can take mine," Syaoran offered in less than a heartbeat.

Sakura swallowed and looked down quickly so that he couldn't see the guilt in her eyes.

Yelan stepped in swiftly. She had listened from the side and now she picked up the conversation, tightening the noose around her own son's neck mercilessly. "You shouldn't give your magic up just like that, Syaoran," she advised, knowing full well that her son would disregard anything she said when it came to Sakura.

"It's for Sakura," Syaoran answered simply. As if that was the answer to everything in the world. "I don't mind."

"A-Are you sure?" Sakura whispered, her heart aching. She didn't want to lose him… she wavered in her resolve.

She could still change her mind right now…

She could still tell Syaoran what they were all planning…

Yelan caught her eye and the message that was sent over silently was crystal clear. If Sakura told Syaoran, then Kero would make Sakura forget. And the only one that would be left to suffer was Syaoran.

Sakura bit her lip and added, "I-I mean, I'm really tired. I just don't feel up to giving my magic to Kero right now."

Syaoran shrugged. "I can do it, Sakura. I don't mind." He turned to Kero and asked, "What do I need to do?"

Kero made a few symbols in the air and spoke with a frank tone, wasting no time, "Do you agree to take Sakura's agreement with me unto you as your own?"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, puzzled at the use of language.

Something felt a little off…

Maybe he had been too hasty…

Yelan gave a small signal of urging. Sakura took the hint and walked up beside the Prince. She took his hand into hers and gave it a small reassuring squeeze.

He smiled down at her, all thoughts of doubt dissipating. Then he looked at Kero and said without another moment's hesitation, "Yeah, I do."

And it was that exact moment that Sakura knew what she had done was right. It was right to give up on Syaoran. He would do anything for her. Even blindly agree to something he had no idea of. The way he was around her, the way his guard dropped to nonexistent, she would be his eventual downfall.

Kero nodded at Syaoran, satisfied, and made quick definite strokes in the air. He muttered something strange under his breath and the air became charged with a strange energy.

Kero continued muttering and then he brought his thumb to his mouth. With a small bite, he drew blood.

"What…?" Syaoran asked.

"Come," Kero said. And as if he were being dragged against his will, Syaoran felt his feet move and he started to go towards Kero. He watched, surprised, as he extended out his own arm towards Kero.

Kero took his hand and in quick precise movements, he drew a strange symbol into the palm of his hand with his blood. Syaoran felt it burn and he found he couldn't say anything. Just what was going on?

The burning continued to intensify and then in a moment, it was gone. He watched as Kero's blood turned black in his palm and then sink into his flesh.

Syaoran frowned. This kind of magic…

What was going on?

"It's done," Kero said.

"I… gave you a part of my magic?"

"Not… exactly," Kero muttered.

"What's going on?" Syaoran asked, turning to look at Sakura. Something was starting to feel very wrong by the minute.

"You should have asked that the moment Sakura wanted you to give up a part of your magic," King Protomes grumbled.

"What do you mean? Sakura?"

"Start it," Yelan commanded. It was no use drawing this out any longer.

Kero gave a curt nod and set to work. He spoke in low tones, the words he muttered unfamiliar. Yue picked up the chant and together the two pooled their magic together.

Syaoran frowned. Something was definitely very wrong. He felt his blood boil. His body wouldn't listen to him. He fell to his knees, helpless.

Sakura stood frozen in spot. She had gone very pale. "I'm so sorry, Syaoran. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Please…"

What did Sakura mean? thought Syaoran. He couldn't speak anymore.

Kero reached out and touched Yelan. Yelan nodded and closed her eyes. She made a series of motions in the air and started to say something.

Her magic flowed towards Kero and enveloped the little being. He glowed brightly. And then with increasingly blinding light.

The light then poured onto Syaoran and he arched back, his entire being glowing brightly. Light filled and poured out of his eyes. He was no longer seeing, held suspended in the air.

_Demens vidi_.

As the foreign words were murmured, a ripple started to form in midair, like a tear was forming in the fabric. And then a gust of black mist spilled out from that ripple hungrily. It gurgled and floated in the middle, churning and bubbling maliciously.

Kero kept his eyes closed in concentration but Sakura stared, wide-eyed. What had she done?

_Who calls on the Malum?_

It was a voice that came from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. The black mist in the air hung ominously. Sakura was sure it came from it. Was it alive?

Yue spoke for them. He did not converse with the thing. He commanded, "_Demens_ the human in front of you."

The mist floated, swirled, and waved. Then it came towards Syaoran and it surrounded him, blocking out the glow that was emanating from within him.

"Only touch the memory of the girl Sakura Kinomoto, _Malum_," Yue instructed clearly.

The mist fizzled with excitement and it swirled faster and faster, around and around Syaoran.

After a few moments, it stopped and came to hang still around Syaoran. It no longer moved.

"It's done," Yelan said.

"_Malum_, be gone if you are done."

The mist hung still. It quivered ever slightly.

_I have removed all memories of Sakura Kinomoto._

A pause.

_Are you sure you do not wish for me to take… more?_

"I am sure," Yue said without hesitancy.

The mist started to swirl and glimmer. Then with a low moan, it seeped back into the ripple in the air and was gone.

Kero opened his eyes, drained, falling to his hands and knees. The bright light that had surrounded him faded away.

Syaoran dropped from midair and crumpled onto the ground, unconscious.

Sakura was beside him before anyone else.

"Syaoran? Syaoran?"

He did not move but his breathing was regular.

Yelan placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder gently. "He will be unconscious for a few hours. The _Malum_ drains greedily."

"I-Is he hurt?" Sakura asked.

"No," Yue answered.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Protomes asked, flabbergasted, unable to keep his quiet any longer.

"The _Malum_ is a creature who lived to serve the First Ones," Kero replied shakily as he regained his energy. "He feeds on the memories of those that his Masters commands it to. Over the centuries, it has grown to like the… taste. Without the proper amount of magic, the _Malum_ is able to overtake the speller himself and take all the memories before being sucked back to where it was called from."

Protomes shivered and turned his back to them. He would never get used to the idea of magic.

"Syaoran will awake soon," Yelan said, her eyes searching Sakura's. "You should be gone by then."

Sakura did not move. "He… He really won't remember… remember me?"

"He has forgotten about you now," Yelan answered kindly. "It was for the best."

"For the best," Sakura echoed. She felt cold and numb. Like this wasn't really happening to her. Like it was all a dream.

"Eriol," Yelan called. "Bring me two horses." Eriol had been silent throughout it all. As soon as it had happened, he had known what it meant. He brought two horses to Yelan.

Yelan took the reins and handed them to Sakura. "A horse for you and Kaptan." She turned and pointed to the southwest. "Kaptan has set up a camp about a ten minute walk from here. He is alone. You will go now and do what we discussed before."

Sakura took the reins from Yelan, hesitantly. She was overwhelmed and she kept finding herself looking back to Syaoran, unconscious on the ground. She knew they were all waiting for her to leave but she just couldn't… couldn't bring herself to do it.

Yelan turned Sakura's face to her. "Sakura, do you know what needs to be done from now on?"

Sakura couldn't speak. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Syaoran. The truth of what she had done and what she had lost was slowly dawning on her. Syaoran would wake up and not remember her at all. And it hurt more than she had thought it would.

Yelan must've seen the change in Sakura's expression for her tone softened. She laid a hand on Sakura's shoulder and said, "You can have five minutes. And then you must go."

She gave a small nod towards Tomoyo and together they ushered the rest of the group away, giving Sakura some time alone with Syaoran.

At first she couldn't think. Her gaze held on Syaoran. He slept on peacefully, oblivious to what he had lost.

And then she fell to the ground on her knees and sobbed into her hands.

* * *

Kaptan cursed and mumbled under his breath as he sharpened a stick with his gold dagger.

He had slept little all night, his plans and schemes keeping him wide awake.

He had every bit of a mind to go back to the others and give the arrogant prince a much needed lesson.

But as he chiselled away at his stick, he realized that it wasn't Syaoran that he was really angry at. It was still about Sasella.

As he thought about the young girl that had caused them all this much suffering, he was surprised to find the half-sharpened stick snap into two in his hands.

He threw away the useless unmade arrow and picked up another and started to chisel away more rigorously.

He would give Sakura a few more hours until he went back to the camp and dragged her back to Aure with him.

He knew she would put up a fight and argue with him. She had always been stubborn, he remembered. Even from the first day he had laid eyes on her. She had pushed and scratched at him like a wild animal when he had been trying to offer her a blanket.

He grimaced. He did not look forward to convincing Sakura to come away with him.

He stopped sharpening the stick in his hand and turned it around, looking at it. It would make a decent arrow.

He tossed it into the heap next to his feet of already made arrows.

Yes, he thought, his thoughts returning back to Sakura.

She _would_ come away with him. He knew what kind of person she was. She wouldn't give up on saving Touya, not even for that brat of a Prince.

Satisfied, he set to work on the next stick.

* * *

Was it right?

Was it right to have done that?

The question was on everyone's mind but no one dared to speak it.

Sakura was still crouched next to Syaoran's unconscious body. Her heartbroken cries had now died down to sniffles.

Yelan took this time to prepare everyone for the upcoming days.

"Tomoyo, once Sakura leaves, you will go back to Aure with Yukito," Yelan said.

Eriol started. He had not expected Queen Yelan to split the group up so soon.

As if sensing Eriol's discomfort and unspoken protest, Yelan explained, "Tomoyo you will be needed much more in Aure than Proto."

Tomoyo glanced at Eriol and then she nodded wordlessly. Yelan was right. These were dangerous times and everyone had to make sacrifices…

Seeing no protests over this arrangement, Yelan nodded. She knew what she was asking of each and everyone but it was necessary. If only they could foresee what was coming…

"Once in Aure, you and Yukito will find out who is willing to support Proto and who will follow Sasella. Your job will be very important, Tomoyo. You will be our eyes and ears."

Tomoyo nodded, her eyes weary. "I will also use my resources to run interference with Sasella's plans. It will only slow her down but maybe that is all we need."

Yelan agreed. "Sakura and Kaptan will be doing the same. You can coordinate with them because they know the terrain better than the soldiers."

"Yes, Kaptan and his men have practically grown up around Aure's lands."

"Yukito will lead any Auren soldier who will follow him," Yelan continued, now looking at Yue. "There will be some who will defect from Sasella… but there will not be many…"

Yue bowed his head slightly. "I will lead them well."

Leaving the Auren part to Tomoyo to carry out, she turned to Meiling and the King of Proto.

"Once in Proto, we will start deploying our defences. Kero has agreed to come with us. He will teach Syaoran and you, Meiling and Eriol, magic as well as all those who can learn in the royal family. It is crucial you learn well."

Meiling nodded quietly. It was a rare that she said nothing.

"Why is Kero coming to Proto?" Protomes asked, unable to keep the suspicion out of his tone.

Kero answered simply, "Sasella has gathered a lot of magic already. You all will need to learn fast in order to weave magical defences against her offences. On top of it all, she will have Spinel. Like me, Spinel was created by Clow Reed and originally given to each of the Kings to be used in a time of crisis. Since Spinel has automatically chosen Sasella, I will offer my loyalties to Proto."

"A-And Ruby?" Meiling asked, suddenly remembering how they had left the Proton Captain behind in the chaos.

"Sasella will keep her close by her side," Kero replied. "But she will not be harmed… until she has all Seven."

"Seven?" Meiling asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Everything will be explained once we are in Proto," Yelan said. She looked back towards Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura had not moved from her position.

Protomes watched as Yelan looked into the distance, a barely discernable look of worry on her face. "You asked the Traitor-" Protomes paused, his lips set in a grim line. That was right… during all this nonsense and impending war, Sakura had somehow escaped her punishment for committing treason. It irked the old King but he held his tongue, knowing full well this wasn't the time to bring up this issue.

If things had been any different, he thought ruefully, Sakura might not have lived to see this day.

Shaking his head, he corrected himself and continued with what he was going to say. "Yelan, you asked _Sakura_ to also run interference with Sasella's plans, especially her supply lines. But… can you… _depend_ on her?" He gestured with his chin in Sakura's direction.

She looked so feeble and small next to Syaoran, wallowing in her grief.

"She can do it!" Meiling spoke up for Sakura earnestly. She gave the old King a glare as she growled, "Give her a break, Uncle Protomes, she just kinda lost everything."

Protomes frowned belligerently at his niece. He couldn't remember how many times he had corrected her on the use of his title. He sighed. It was hopeless. Meiling would be Meiling in the end.

"Yes…" Yelan echoed slowly, looking back towards Sakura again. Yelan could feel Protomes' disapproval in the young girl but Yelan knew better. She knew that if it hadn't been for Sakura's role in all of this then Sasella might just have really succeeded in gaining all Seven. After all, Kero had said that Sakura had found him first. Yelan couldn't begin to imagine the devastating consequences if Sasella had been the one to open Kero's chest. Her wise eyes met Kero's and she knew the Guardian was thinking the same thing.

She said to the others, "Sakura will also have another much more important task. She will start to look for any Aurens who might carry the potential for magic. Anyone that Sasella might have missed."

"Yes," Kero acknowledged. "Sasella may have had more time to prepare than us and she may wield a lot of magic, but she is not all powerful and undefeatable. Somewhere she would have missed someone."

"And as long as Sakura and Kaptan can find them before Sasella, we will have a chance," Tomoyo murmured.

* * *

Aure was in chaos.

In the dead of the night, a rumour had started that King Aureoles was dead.

By early morning, that rumour had been confirmed and was now news spoken in every street and home in Aure.

The King of Aure was dead.

Normally, such news of death wouldn't throw the stable kingdom into chaos, but it was the additional details that were leaked to the commoners that were the most disturbing.

The Auren King had died in the Throne Room… _by the hand of his daughter_!

In the ensuing chaos, everyone was speculating.

Some believed that the fake Princess Sakura had assassinated the old king out of spite. They whispered that Sakura had been a demon in disguise, tricking everyone. She had been manipulative, cunning, and so evil, they said.

But soon another version of the story surfaced.

It wasn't the impostor who had ended the King's life.

The King had died by the hand of his own daughter!

This news sent ripples of shock and fear through the population.

What kind of monster would kill her own father? Who was she really? Wasn't Sakura so much better…?

And so on went the speculations, steadily spinning out of control.

The capital city was in tumult. Small fires were being set and many thieves were prowling around the streets looking for opportunities.

But however bad it was outside, it was even worse in the Palace.

Many maids and servants were trying to escape the confines of the palace walls. With the death of their King, no one knew what to do. The guards and soldiers looked for guidance.

Normally, Tomoyo Daidouji offered calm for the population while General Yukito took care of the soldiers. But neither was anywhere to be found. The Captain would have been responsible for the guards but the previous one had been an impostor and the old one, Ifrat, was dead too.

To make matters worse, they could not find Chancellor Takashi either.

Takashi and Chiharu had left the palace as soon as the death of the king had reached their ears. Tomoyo had told them a day like this might come and had gotten them prepared. Now they were safely located in the houses on the outskirts of the city.

Sasella did not care nor did she attend to any of the disorder. And no one dared to approach her.

She was someone they did not know. A foreigner. Surrounded by her own people.

And so the palace fell steadily into chaos and turmoil. Infighting broke out as those who wanted to leave came across guards who were still holding true to their orders to let no one leave.

Many were injured and killed.

Doc, who had stayed behind despite it all, tended to the wounded as fast as he could. He had no idea what was going to happen next. And if anything were to happen to him, then the two wrongdoers, Neim and Sniggard, being kept prisoners in the secret dungeon would die of starvation. So he let the two go and fend for themselves as best as they could.

Sniggard hopped away without a second glance back. Neim crawled away and disappeared, blending in.

Doc sighed and got back to work treating the wounded.

Hanashi Pley was one of the many aristocrats who found themselves stuck in the palace after the death of the King. After a heated argument with a jittery guard stationed at the walls, she was accidentally stabbed to death in a sudden onslaught of infighting.

Duke Gouhei had the wit to stay put in his guest room and wait the worst of it out. He listened as people, maids and guards alike, screamed outside from the hallways. He had no doubt that Sasella would handle the situation soon. After all, Sasella wanted to rule a kingdom, not a broken down realm.

* * *

Sasella sat upright in her bed. The morning sun was pouring through her large windows, spilling merrily into the warm bedroom.

Outside, she could hear yelling and the clashing of swords. She ignored it.

She threw off her covers and surveyed her new room with appreciation as she stretched contentedly.

The King's room.

After Sakura and the others had escaped her grasp by absolute luck or fluke – she didn't care whether it was one or the other because it certainly wasn't from skill – she had sent numerous scouts and soldiers out the palace walls to search for them.

They had spent the entire night searching every inch of every farmland and house around the city.

But they had not found them.

It didn't surprise Sasella. After all, their high levelled teleportation spell could have landed them up anywhere within five leagues.

She clenched her fists just at the memory of their escape. How had she let one mere girl ruin her years of planning? And it wasn't even like Sakura had done it on purpose! She had done it by mistake!

Infuriated, Sasella stopped her pacing and took a deep breath.

There was nothing else left to do now than let the Kinomoto get away. Sasella knew that sooner or later Sakura would show up again.

Most definitely for Touya.

And when she did, then the others wouldn't be too far behind.

A sly smile curved her full red lips.

But for now… she would need to take care of a bigger problem…

With Kaho's death, did that mean she couldn't gather the Seven any longer?

She frowned as she thought back to the numerous conversations she had had with Kaho about the Seven. After Kaho's death, Sasella had spent the better of the night thinking this over.

Kaho had always told her about the Seven. Told her that she was the only heir. That the First Ones, in a twisted strand of ingenuity, had made the _girls_ heirs, not the traditional boys. Kaho had said it was done to throw off those who did not understand the Seven.

But now… Sasella wasn't so sure of this.

Since Kaho's display yesterday in the Throne Room and her blatant desire to protect her brother, Sasella suspected that Kaho had not been forthcoming with the truth.

And that didn't surprise Sasella.

She had always known that Kaho had tried to hold things back, tried to keep things from her. But Kaho had always failed. Sasella had always been a step before Kaho…

Until now…

Sasella stewed in her thoughts, rummaging through her vast knowledge of the magic arts.

The more she thought about it, the more she doubted that Kaho was the heir.

If Kaho was the heir and if Kaho loved her brother that much, why hadn't she killed herself in order to prevent Sasella from making the world hers? Why serve Sasella for so many years?

The only logical answer that Sasella could think of was that Kaho was not an heir and not one of the Seven at all. Kaho had done as she was told in order to protect her brother from Sasella.

Sasella's eyes gleamed. Could it be that Kaptan was actually the Seven…?

It was surely possible…

Sasella narrowed her eyes, feeling anger flush through her again. So Kaho had kept some secrets to herself after all!

She brushed off her anger quickly. It would not do to get emotional at a time like this. So what if Kaho had deceived her? Sasella had made the girl suffer to the end.

The stupid girl had simply delayed her plans. But once Sasella located Kaptan, she would be back on track.

She smiled.

Yes, everything would go as planned.

She glanced out her window at the blood shed taking place outside in the confusion and rolled her eyes.

Now she needed to take care of her newly gained subjects.

* * *

A riot was taking place in front of the palace gates.

Commoners armed with pitchforks and rusty swords shouted and stomped at the gates, demanding answers. Some were even boldly asking for Sasella's head.

Sasella looked at the mass swarming outside from her window and tapped a finger against her arm.

Kaijo entered the room from behind her and dropped to his knees obediently. His eyes were dark as if he had not slept at all. He murmured, docile, "Your Highness, you summoned me?"

Without turning around, Sasella answered, "It's _Your Majesty_ now, Kaijo."

Kaijo glanced up, startled. Normally the heirs of the Throne waited many days before declaring their intention to rule. "Y-Yes, Your Majesty," Kaijo stammered, keeping his thoughts to himself. "I apologize for my mistake."

"Where is the Chancellor?" Sasella asked, not taking her eyes off the growing crowd. There were probably a few hundred of them and the noise they were making was growing louder and louder. It irked her that peasants like them had the gall to protest.

"I-I don't know, Your Majesty. He seems to have disappeared."

Sasella closed her eyes, starting to feel angry. "Very well," she said after a pause. "Kaijo, you are now the new Chancellor of Aure."

"W-What?" Kaijo exclaimed, shocked beyond belief. This was a very fast promotion to the top! One that he had not expected! Not that he was complaining! Chancellor was a very sought after position… but under… Sasella's rule? Kaijo wasn't sure his promotion was a good thing after all…

Impatient, Sasella did not repeat herself. She expected her words to be taken in immediately, no questions asked. "Chancellor," she commanded, "Announce to the peasants outside that I am their new Queen of Aure. My father is dead and they will serve me now." She turned and faced the kneeling Kaijo who did not dare look at her. "And get rid of that crowd outside my gate!"

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty," Kaijo answered and then he scrambled to his feet and left to get things done.

* * *

The noise was even more unbearable outside as the mass of swarming bodies pressed up against the sturdy palace gates.

The guards stationed at the gates and who had not abandoned their duties had pale and grim faces as Kaijo marched past them. He thought his face probably held the same expression.

Taking his robes in his hand, he started to climb up the steps that led to the top wall.

As he climbed higher and higher over the people, each step he took increased the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. He was an aristocrat and he knew very well that announcing Sasella's intentions to rule so soon after her father's death would not be popular among the commoners. But he supposed she did not care about what the commoners thought since she could do anything she wanted with the power she held.

So it was with a heavy heart that Kaijo reached the top of the gate and stood to address the mass of people gathered below him.

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat countless times. His palms were sweaty and he was extremely nervous. But he swallowed his anxiety because his fear of Sasella was much greater.

He spread his arms and started to address the three hundred something people now gathered below him. "_Good people of Aure,_" He shouted down with as clear of a voice as he could muster. The crowd temporarily fell silent as faces turned upwards to look at Kaijo. They all held menacing looks and Kaijo swallowed hard before continuing again, hoping that he hid his nervousness well. "I am your new Chancellor."

The crowd erupted into whispers as they took in this information. They had liked Chancellor Takashi. What had happened to him?

Questions were shouted up to Kaijo but the aristocrat did not answer them, instead he plowed on with what he had to say. "_King Aureoles passed away last night. May he rest in peace with the gods._"

The crowd murmured in agreement, and some offered silent prayers for the late king.

Kaijo cleared his throat anxiously, cringing with apprehension with what he had to say next.

"_Today… Princess Sasella becomes Queen of Aure. Long live Queen Sasella!_"

There was a brief pause of utter silence. The crowd was shocked! Some had their mouths open, others became increasingly angry. Then the crowd erupted into angry shouts. They yelled obscenities, about Sasella's shamefulness, and about loyalties.

They started to press with renewed fervour against the palace gates, shouting loudly, red in the face. The guards on the other side of the gate took involuntary steps back from the angry mass.

"Down with the royal bloods!" someone was shouting loudly.

"Down with Sasella!" another shout was taken up.

Soon it became an impassioned chant.

"_Down with Sasella! Down with Sasella! Down with Sasella!_"

"P-Please-" Kaijo whimpered, holding his hands in front of him as if that would calm down the crowd. But the crowd paid him no heed, having forgotten Kaijo, and continued to press against the gates with murderous looks.

And then suddenly Sasella stepped up next to Kaijo. He felt her presence before he saw her and he backed away, frightened, bowing and apologizing.

She ignored him and looked down at the angry people beneath her.

Someone saw her on the top where Chancellor Kaijo had stood and a shout went up.

Heads turned as more people spotted their new Queen.

The angry cries were becoming louder and louder.

Then someone threw a stone.

It went sailing straight towards Sasella. With a stony gaze and a wave of Sasella's hand, the stone was crushed and turned into sand.

The crowd stopped their shouts, mouths hanging open. What had just happened? Where had the stone gone?

As people were recovering from their initial shock, someone screamed, "Monster! Monster!"

And then suddenly everything was spinning out of control. The three hundred people in the crowd were angry and frightened. Many started to pick up rocks and hurl it towards Sasella, trying to stone their new Queen.

But the rocks bounced away harmlessly before it could even get close to Sasella. She had erected a small shield around herself and now she gazed down upon the sea of faces with a cruel and hard look in her beautiful eyes.

Without warning, she brought up her hand and with a muttered word, she brought it down.

As if she were popping bubbles with her fists, she started to kill people in the crowd. With each time she brought down her hand and closed her fist, someone randomly in the crowd would combust, spraying blood everywhere.

Within seconds, the anger had been completely replaced with fear. Screams erupted from underneath Sasella as she smiled with amusement, painting the ground red.

The crowd started to disband, people started to run. But they did not get far. Sasella had mercilessly constructed a barrier, preventing anyone from escaping her wrath.

She watched, her cruel smile growing, as she continued to kill people, enjoying it as their blood spurted out. They seemed like ants trapped in a glass cage and she could easily squish them all. How easy it all was. She heard the shrieks of panic and fear and threw her head back, laughing. The rest of the survivors were trying to run away, banging their fists or throwing their bodies against her barrier.

People were crying.

Those who weren't running were standing frozen in place, stupefied by what was happening around them.

In a few minutes, Sasella had easily killed a few hundred people. The common people of Aure were no match against her magic. They did not even understand how they were dying.

Sasella paused, stopping her killing spree. She spoke breezily to those who were left, her cold voice carrying clearly across the distance down, "Bow to your Queen and I may find mercy to spare your revolting lives."

Given this option, at first, the people did not know how to react. They stood, staring wide eyed, gaping at Sasella who was standing on top of the gate. Most of them were covered in blood, their clothes soaked in it. Bodies were littered on the floor everywhere.

Then slowly but surely, the people starting to drop to their knees. At first, they were hesitant, uncertain. And then more and more of them fell down in worship until every single person in the ground was on their knees. And they begged for her forgiveness and her mercy.

And with this, Sasella smiled with triumph. _Nothing_ could achieve results like this. Nothing but fear.

Satisfied, she swept her hand across and said, "Go and spread the word about my rule. Those who serve me will be rewarded greatly and those who work against me will die."

Then she turned and walked away, back into the palace halls.

The sound of chanting followed her:

_Long live the Queen! _

_Long live Sasella! _

_Long live the Queen!_

* * *

"It's time," Yelan said quietly next to Sakura. "You should go before he wakes up."

Sakura slipped her fingers sadly into Syaoran's hand and leaned down to kiss him.

"You said you'd always be here for me…" she whispered, her breath catching. "But it seems you won't be here after all…"

"I am sorry, Sakura," Yelan said sincerely.

Sakura knew the Proton Queen was but that didn't change anything. It didn't change what she had lost. She looked at Syaoran and murmured, "I will always love you…"

Yelan said quietly, "If you and Syaoran were meant to be… maybe one day, you shall meet again. Maybe at a better time…"

Sakura raised her head and looked up at Yelan, knowing full well that those words had been said in an effort to comfort her. She smiled a bit, knowing that this was the end for her and Syaoran. "Maybe," she answered wistfully.

Sakura looked back at Syaoran, her smile still on her face.

Then she closed her eyes and slowly let go off his hand.

_Goodbye Syaoran_…

She rubbed away her tears and stood up wilfully. She knew if she stayed there for a minute longer, she'd never leave.

Without looking back, she took the reins from Yelan and with one graceful movement climbed onto her horse, holding the second horse's reins in her hand.

"Farewell," Sakura murmured to Yelan from atop her horse. She turned in her saddle and looked back at Tomoyo and Meiling, friends she had come to known. "Farewell…"

Then with a gallop, she rode off, leaving them all behind.

* * *

She found Kaptan in a small clearing where Yelan said she would find him.

When she burst into the clearing on horseback, riding furiously, she took Kaptan completely by surprise.

From the expression on his face, he had not expected to see her come to him.

"W-What-?" was all he could stammer out.

"I got you a horse," Sakura said curtly, throwing him the reins. "Let's go. We have a long way to go until we reach the city."

"W-Wait," Kaptan spluttered, trying to slow Sakura down. She was like a tornado that had just blown in, ready to jump into action. He didn't even understand all the words she was babbling to him. He peered into the thick shrubbery, expecting to see Syaoran pop out at any moment. But there was no sign that Sakura was being followed.

"Where's…?"

"He's not coming," Sakura answered shortly, averting her face so he could not see her expression. "It's just us now. It's better this way."

"Okay…" Kaptan said, holding up his hands and frowning. "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing."

"Sakura Kinomoto, I swear if you do not tell me, I'm gonna go back there and –" He didn't get to finish the rest of his sentence. Sakura wasn't facing him but he could tell she was crying.

Kaptan sighed and with his arm wrapped around her waist, he helped her down from her horse. She did not meet his eyes, keeping her face averted.

"Kaptan… we don't have time for this… We should be going…"

He silenced her protests and made her sit down on a log and tell him exactly what had happened.

It took a lot of coaxing and stubbornness on his part to finally have Sakura tell him about everything.

As he listened, he became increasingly furious. Sakura was like a little sister to him and as she told him between hiccups and tears of what had transpired, he felt like his sister had just been bullied by some mean girls.

"And you _let_ them do that to the Prince?" Kaptan asked incredulously as she concluded her woeful tale. "That doesn't sound like you, Sakura!"

"What could I do?" she mumbled in a tiny voice. "I-I made that promise with Kero. It was e-either I would remember or Sy-Syaoran would." She looked away, wincing. "It was better this way."

Kaptan sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Better for _who_?"

Sakura glanced at him. "For the kingdoms," she said in such a tiny voice that Kaptan had to strain to hear her.

He considered between lecturing her and comforting her. He chose the latter. "Ah, for the kingdoms… Well, I guess you did a good thing then." He brought his sleeve up and brushed Sakura's tears away gently. "Giving up Syaoran, you will help save many lives." He paused and then added, "It was a really brave thing to do. Your parents would be really proud of you. It was a selfless act."

Selfless…

Sakura had not thought of that. When was the last time she had been selfless? So long ago…

Sakura examined Kaptan. She could see how uncomfortable he was for saying these mushy words but she was thankful to him. "Thank you, Kaptan," she said after a while. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Kaptan blushed, feeling embarrassed. And he said with an air of childish arrogance, "I know, I'm very important to everyone."

This made elicited a small laugh from Sakura and she gave him a hug.

She knew it wouldn't be easy to go on, knowing that Syaoran would never even remember her. But she would try.

One day at a time her father had always said. One day at a time.

She had a war to plan for and a brother to save.

Sakura would be keeping herself very busy for a very long time.

* * *

Syaoran woke up with a huge headache. It pounded behind his temple continuously and he felt… he didn't know how to exactly describe how he felt.

"You're awake," Yelan said as Meiling helped Syaoran to his feet.

"Yeah," Syaoran muttered, rubbing his temple. "How long was I asleep?"

"Not that long," Protomes answered cautiously, peering at his son.

Eriol agreed. "We were just about to leave. The horses are all ready."

Everyone was staring at Syaoran intently, holding their breaths to see if he remembered anything.

Syaoran noticed and he scowled at them. "Why are you all looking at me?" he asked in an ill mood. "Let's go if we're ready to leave! We have lots to do."

Yelan gave the rest an indiscrete nod and everyone jumped into action, adjusting and readjusting horse saddles, untying the reins and all the while peaking to see if Syaoran would say anything else.

Syaoran ignored the rest and climbed onto his horse. As he took his reins he paused.

He turned around and asked slowly with a frown, "Where's… Yukito and Tomoyo?"

"They left a few minutes ago," Yelan answered as everyone else mounted their horses and got ready to leave.

Syaoran gave a nod and started his horse into a trot. He frowned slightly. Something was bugging him but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

What was it…?

Or rather…

Who…?

Again, Syaoran hesitated, stopping his horse in its tracks.

"Is something wrong, Your Highness?" Eriol asked quietly. Yelan and Kero had said that Syaoran would not remember Sakura. And that initially he might be bothered by the empty gap left where Sakura should have been.

"No…" Syaoran replied but he still did not urge his horse into motion.

"Syaoran?" Meiling asked, concerned. She felt the worst out of all of them about what they had done to Syaoran… and to Sakura. But Yelan had made her promise that she would never reveal it to Syaoran.

Syaoran shook his head as if he was trying to clear it. "Are we forgetting someone?" he asked suddenly. The headache was killing him.

"No," Kero spoke up sternly. "Who would we be forgetting?"

Syaoran thought for a minute. Yes… who would they be forgetting? Someone important…? But no matter how much or how hard he thought, he couldn't conjure a face or name. Maybe it was just all in his head. This headache wasn't making things any better.

"Never mind," Syaoran responded after more hesitation. Everyone was waiting for him and there was clearly no one else they were waiting for. He didn't know why he was feeling this way. It was just silly. "Let's go," Syaoran said and he put his horse into a gallop without another glance back.

Slowly behind him, one by one the others followed.

Yelan gave Kero a look and Kero replied with a wordless nod.

The spell had worked.

Already Syaoran was taking the lead, turning back to his old self.

Sakura Kinomoto had been completely erased from Prince Syaoran's memory.

* * *

Author's Note: Finally I'm done this chapter! Out of all the writing I have done so far for this story, this chapter has by far taken me the longest. In the future, I think I might really need someone's help in editing my chapters for me. The editing takes almost as long as the writing itself. I always try to re-read what I've written 2-3 times before publishing it. Maybe that's why it takes me forever to update because I have to work on it over days – lack of time.

I hope the chapter was satisfying. I was really tired at the time of writing and even proofreading but I hope it was worth the read. I would have liked to hold onto this chapter for a few more days to edit and re-edit but ultimately I didn't want to keep everyone waiting too long so please excuse the mistakes that you may find in the chapter. Let me know if you found it choppy or if the events were too rushed.

Also, thank you for helping me reaching 600 reviews! I was really excited when I saw that so thank you all for supporting me and my work! I really appreciate it as you all made this possible.

To everyone who is wondering: This **isn't** the last chapter of the story. I promise I won't end it on such an ambiguous note.

However, that being said, I plan to write my final chapter in the upcoming chapter 33. So if you have any questions that you would like answered by me, drop off a review and I will get to it in the story or in the AN of the final chapter.

A big thanks to everyone who took the time to drop off a review and support me: Kawaii chibi Chidori-chan, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, Saki-Hime, cupid17, moon86, Sakk, Sapphiet, iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa, YoshitheBunny, xJokuhrFrappe, Under the Sheets, Clouds of Mist, Crow Skywalker, PolarBlue

amwick: Kero was actually feeling Spinel's presence at the time ;)

Kazane Hime: There will be more tidbits of magic in the final chapter!

Saiyuri007: I know, hopefully the little bit that was there in this chapter will be enough for now. We shall see what happens!

mai-chan265: Aw thank you!

Cereza: I'm not sure about a sequel but I do have another CCS fic in the works. I'm planning to release that one a little while after the final chapter of this story.

Mirene the Mermaid: Haha, Sasella the beast. It actually really really suits her! It does take really long to write out these chapters and the planning that goes into beforehand is almost exhausting so thank you for your review and support!

SweetSeductionCherryB: Yes, thank goodness Christmas is almost here!

Mayux3: I hope I won't. Keeping my fingers crossed!

silver orchidz: The review was definitely appreciated! Thank you!

* * *

_Writing this chapter takes a lot of time and hard work._

_Leaving a review only takes a few minutes._

_Please support me and leave a review if you enjoy my stories._


	33. This Isn't the End, It's the Beginning

Author's Note: Dear readers, due to a few things that have happened, I have finally decided to extend and write a few more chapters – thus the long delay. Please allow me to explain. First, my plans for 2013 have been shifted, leaving me more time to write than I had previously thought I would have. Second, my friend, who promised to edit my last chapter, criticized my tendency to rush things. The first version of this chapter was more concise and to the point and it would have ended on an open note. She pointed out that many do not prefer that… so on her advice, I have written this second version. This version is much much longer than I had anticipated it to be because I fleshed it out and detailed it to make it more enjoyable. As a result of all this, I have chosen to add a few more chapters. I trust that you will all enjoy the end of the story better this way. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**This Isn't the End, It's the Beginning**

By the time Sakura and Kaptan reached the Auren capital, they had already heard of the mass murder carried out by Sasella. The massacre of the innocent people was quietly being called the Slaughella. All anyone everywhere could talk about was this, the death of their King forgotten in an instant.

_How_ had it been done?

What did she do?

Was she a… demon?

Sakura clutched onto her reins, sitting stonily on top of her horse. Kaptan and she had spent the better part of the day galloping hard for the city. They had already switched horses twice.

"… I hear it was horrible. Just absolutely horrible!" the innkeeper's wife was telling them, shaking her head as she wiped her hands on a dirty cloth. "Can you believe it? I couldn't at first but it's true, you know."

"How many did she kill?" Kaptan asked, his eyes dark and unreadable.

"I hear eight hundred!" the woman answered, eyes growing round. "Eight hundred! And her _own_ people, if you'd look at that!"

The innkeeper came out then from his small shop and handed them some provisions, accepting the silver coin given to him in return.

"Hush now," he scowled as he turned to his wife. "Enough talk!"

It was clear from their strained faces that they were terrified, even this far out and away from the city.

Sakura thanked them again and she and Kaptan set out on the road.

"A few more hours and we'll reach the outskirts of the city," Kaptan said quietly. Sakura could tell his mind was preoccupied with what he had just heard.

They rode on in silence, each stewing in their own thoughts.

Finally, Sakura asked, "Do you really think she killed eight hundred people just because they protested against her?"

Kaptan's eyes met hers and then he looked straight ahead, pushing harder for the capital.

* * *

Within three hours, Kaptan and Sakura could see the glorious Auren city lying in the distance in front of them, tiny pricks of light shining against the dark sky.

They rode on quickly and reached the outskirts in half an hour.

Donning cloaks with hoods, they climbed down their horses and entered the strangely silent city.

The usually lively streets were abandoned and dark.

The once bustling city of Aure was as quiet as a ghost town.

Sakura felt sad as she peered down the empty streets and for a split second, a terrifying thought popped into her head that Sasella had actually killed _everyone_.

But then there was a sound of shutters being closed quickly and as they walked through the dark streets, they could sometimes hear hushed voices or smell food cooking in the houses.

"Everyone's so scared," Sakura murmured, looking around her.

Without wasting time, they set about looking for the rest of Kaptan's men who they had left behind.

Kaptan had a good idea where they would be.

Sakura followed him through a few more winding streets until they came upon a small run-down tavern.

The tavern's sign read _The Flaming Dragon_ but the words were faded and the wood chipped.

They tied their horses to the posts and entered.

The first person they spotted in the small tavern room was Tor.

His looming hulk was stationed near the door, glaring wearily around. Fox was seated by the fire, his red hair illuminated by the flames. Skor and Roy sat around a table, each with a mug of liquor. The rest of the men were spread around the room, some speaking in low voices, some staring gloomily into the fireplace flames.

They looked listlessly about as if they did not know what to do without Kaptan's guidance.

Everyone in the room turned when they heard the newcomers enter.

Tor was the first to react, striding the distance in a few spaces and grabbing Kaptan into a bear hug.

The others soon joined him, cheering loudly.

Where moments ago the room had been almost dead silent, it was now alive with sound and laughter.

"Where have you been?" someone asked, clapping Kaptan heartily over the back.

"We looked everywhere for you!" another joined.

"Thought the worse, we did," Fox muttered.

Kaptan grinned at his crew. "Boy, am I happy to be back!" he murmured. He pumped his fist into the air and shouted, "Drinks are on me!"

His men cheered at that and set about clanking and lumbering around for more alcohol.

The bartender scowled at the rowdy bunch but he served them without a word.

Kaptan and Sakura found a table and Tor and Fox gathered around him.

"You better tell us everything!" Fox said before he had even sat down. Tor nodded in agreement.

The bartender sauntered over with their drinks. He placed the mugs onto the table and eyed them unhappily.

"You the leader?" he asked curtly.

Kaptan glanced at the stout man and lifted an eyebrow. "Who wants to know?"

The bartender lowered his gaze, suddenly feeling very self conscious staring into those bright blue eyes. "N-No one…" he answered meekly. "It's just… it's just that your men are really loud. Do you think you can keep it down?"

Kaptan took a swig and placed his mug down on the table with a clang. "Why? Isn't this a tavern?"

The bartender flushed red, looking around the room as if at any moment soldiers would pop out and kill him. "L-Listen," he stammered. "I don't want any trouble. You've heard of the S-Slaughella. N-No one wants to draw attention to themselves right now. You know what I mean? So please…"

Tor shook his head sadly at the mention of the deaths.

Kaptan nodded, keeping an eye on the bartender. "How many did she kill?"

The bartender coughed, growing pale. "I heard it was a thousand people… but the baker across the street swears it be a thousand and two hundred!"

Kaptan and Sakura shared a glance. So the exaggerations were spinning out of control already. That often happened with fear and was probably Sasella's goal all along. With her violent takeover of the throne, she had successfully terrified everyone into submission.

Sasella was very intelligent, Sakura would give her that. Using fear, she had quelled the peoples' anger towards her, making them forget that she had killed her own father. Not having to worry about an inner struggle and protests, Sasella was free to prepare herself to face the militant might of Proto if need be.

Kaptan nodded and waved the bartender away.

Once the four were alone, he asked Tor and Fox who had both been in the city when it had happened, "So how many was it really?"

Fox shook his head. "Not sure… it was probably two or three hundred people."

Sakura closed her eyes. Sasella had to be stopped. For power, she went to far.

"Skor says he saw it happen," Tor spoke up, jamming his thumb in the direction of the green-haired boy who was speaking with another of Kaptan's gang. "He was one of the lucky ones. He didn't stand near the gate. He was in one of the buildings."

"Yeah…" Fox murmured. "If he had been near the palace gates…" Fox didn't need to finish his sentence. His face grim, he said instead, "And what's really strange is…" He leaned in, lowering his voice. "He swears by his life that Sasella started to kill those people by just-" Fox lifted up a hand and closed his fist, mimicking what Sasella had done. "He said the people just exploded. She didn't send any guards at all! She did it all with her… h-hands or something."

Tor nodded. Normally he didn't encourage talk like this but Skor had been absolutely terrified when he had reported back. "Skor also said that those people tried to escape but they just couldn't run away… as if they were blocked by an invincible wall… I know how this sounds…" Tor gave a hollow laugh.

Kaptan and Sakura shared another glance.

Magic…

The majority of the world still didn't know about it. And the longer they stayed in the dark, the more vulnerable they were.

Sasella wasn't afraid of hiding her power. People needed to know the truth. They had their work cut out for them...

Kaptan took a long swig from his mug and then he said, "We have much to discuss."

* * *

They spent the better part of the night talking about all that had happened in the past few days and all they had learned.

Understandably at first, none of the men were quite willing to believe anything that was said. They stared on, wide-eyed and speechless as Sakura related everything she knew about Sasella and about magic.

The final straw was when Kaptan prompted Sakura to give the men a little demonstration of what she could do.

And so Sakura had obliged. She had drawn from within her a tiny amount of energy and made it appear in the palm of her hand as a small ball of fire.

This scared most of them but there were still others who were convinced that it was all just a trick.

Through persistence and Kaptan's sworn word, the men slowly started to realize that everything was true. No tricks.

"So that's how Sasella did it…" Skor murmured, staring off into space as he relived the day. "Those… those people didn't even stand a chance…"

"No," Sakura agreed firmly. "That's why we must stop Sasella."

Tor clenched his fists. "But how?" he asked. "How do we go up against someone like _that_?"

… Someone who could kill hundreds at a distance with just her bare hands!

Kaptan inclined his head in understanding as he said slowly and rather reluctantly, "We are going to do it by coordinating with the Protons."

Many of the men bristled at the mention of cooperation with Proto but Kaptan held up a hand and continued, "I know many of you don't like the Protons… but we're facing a greater threat now. We have to deal with Sasella first. Queen Yelan has bid us to find any survivors who might hold magic, and also to start destroying Sasella's convoys if she does choose to go to war with Proto."

One of the men standing at the back snorted. "And while we're all doing the heavy lifting, what will the _Protons_ do?"

"They are preparing for a war," Kaptan answered quietly. "A war that they have to win at all costs."

"That's _if_ the two kingdoms do go to war," the same man exclaimed. "Aure and Proto have been threatening each other for so long. I wouldn't be surprised if the Proton Prince just agreed to marry Sasella!"

"He wouldn't do that!" Sakura exclaimed as she stood up angrily. "You don't know what the Prince is like!"

The man growled, growing anxious. "Namonai, there is no place for you to speak your mind! Now that the Prince has forgotten you, what's keeping him from taking Sasella into his bed?"

Sakura reached for her sword but Tor beat her to it. He slammed his large axe into the middle of the table, making several of the men jump back in alarm.

"Enough!" he bellowed as he glared at the two from under his bushy eyebrows. "You're wasting our time with your nonsense," he spat in a thunderous tone. "I'll go to hell first if I'm going to sit around and argue like old midwives!"

The man who had spoken out cowered and snapped his mouth shut. Having dealt with one troublemaker, Tor turned around and focused his glare on Sakura. She slowly took her hand off the hilt of her sword and sat back down.

"Now that we all understand what the future will bring," Kaptan said as if nothing had happened, "We must plan well for it. Fox, where is a good place to set up our camp?"

Fox jolted straight in his chair at being called upon. He thought for a long moment before he replied, "I think the Aurille Trench is a good place. It has water, plenty of food, and is far out of the way. We'll be protected all sides by large mountains so there would be no fear of an ambush."

"Tor?" Kaptan asked.

Tor frowned in thought. "Yes, I think the Trench is a good place. But… we'll be dangerously close to the border of Aure and the North."

"Which will serve as an advantage," Fox argued. "We'll be close to where the fighting will be, but not too close. If Proto goes to war with Aure, Sasella will first move the Auren army which is stationed not very far from the Trench. If the Auren army fails her, she'll probably call the West Army and then she will move the Barbarians. We'll then be in a position that's strategically sound."

"Plus, Sasella will never expect us to hide so close to the army and the barbarians," Skor added.

Kaptan mulled over these suggestions for a while longer and then he nodded, his decision made. "Very well. We'll set up our camp at the Trench. We move out as soon as daylight breaks."

The men were then dismissed to gather supplies for there was a very long journey ahead of them.

Once they were alone, Sakura came to stand beside Kaptan. He was staring out the window into the slowly brightening day. In an hour or two, it would be dawn.

"Are you ready for this, Sakura?" Kaptan asked, his eyes not leaving the window.

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be…" she answered. "This time… I'll save Touya no matter what."

* * *

True to his word, Kaptan and his men set out as soon as it was light enough to see. They divided into three groups and spread out silently through the winding street to meet up later on the road.

Fox had reported movement in the Auren palace. The gates had opened half an hour earlier and Auren guards had poured out. Now they combed the streets, keeping an eye on everyone.

"Sasella's tightening her hold on the city," Sakura whispered as a small squad of four guards marched past their hiding place, disappearing around a corner.

The man that had argued with Sakura back in the tavern shook his head. "She can't expect her guards to keep the order, can she? The people will soon throw her from the throne."

"She's a Queen they've never seen before," Fox piped in. "Once everyone realizes how cruel she is and rebels against her rule, it'll be too late for them."

The man grew grim. "Yeah… who can go up against her power?"

Kaptan came out and gave them the sign that the coast was clear.

"We will," Sakura replied determinedly as she slipped out from her spot and followed Kaptan.

He led them quietly and quickly through the streets.

As the small group rounded another corner and ducked under an archway to avoid another group of guards, a movement caught Sakura's eye.

She turned her head and stared into the dark where she had seen the movement.

Then she saw him.

_Sniggard_.

He was huddled behind a stack of barrels, peering out as the Auren guards passed him by as well. He had not spotted Sakura and her group yet.

Sakura met Kaptan's eye and nodded her head in the direction of where Sniggard was hiding.

Kaptan followed her gaze and spotted the man as well.

A small smile crept onto his face.

He beckoned to his men, motioned towards Fox to circle around Sniggard, and then he pointed Sakura to Sniggard. To the other man, he gave a nod and two more gestures.

As if one, the group melted away, off to carry out Kaptan's unspoken directive.

Fox took the alleyway, circling back to catch Sniggard from behind.

Kaptan and the man each went separate ways to cut him off at both left and right.

Once she had given the rest a few seconds of headway, Sakura stepped out from under the shadows and walked straight for Sniggard.

She saw the moment he spotted her as she crossed the small street, heading for him.

Panic crept into his eyes as he recognized Sakura. He gave a muffled yelp and spun around to flee. But Fox stood in his way behind him, his dagger glinting maliciously off the meagre street lamps.

Spinning back, Sniggard jumped over the barrels and dived to his right where he was met by Kaptan's other man.

They struggled for a few seconds and Sniggard managed to wrestle free of the man's grasp. He tumbled back, diving left this time and straight into Kaptan's awaiting arms.

It was like cornering a frightened animal.

"Shh," Kaptan warned as he brought his blade to Sniggard's throat. "We wouldn't want to bring back the guards now, would we?"

Sniggard tried his best to look brave as he asked, "W-What do you want with me now?"

"Haven't you heard, Sniggard?" Kaptan asked with a smirk. "Aure and Proto might be going to war soon."

"W-What?"

Sniggard didn't know anything about that! In fact, he had been trapped in a dungeon for who knew how long! He had not even heard of the death of the Auren King. All he knew was that something big had happened while he had been captured and he could feel that danger surrounded the city. All he wanted now was to leave the city. How could Lady Luck bring this group of decrepit bunch into his path again?

"War," Sakura repeated, smiling innocently at Sniggard. "In times of war, your skill set will be very valuable to us."

"What?" Sniggard squeaked, not liking where this was going.

Kaptan grinned. "Tie his hands! He's coming with us."

* * *

_Two Months Later…_

"Sakura!"

"I've got him!" she shouted, without looking back. She took off running, almost on the heels of the man.

Just a little further…

Now…!

With a spin of her sword, she lunged forward, her blade slicing cleanly through the man's heart.

He stopped in his tracks, eyes wide, and a soundless scream coming from his pale lips. And then he burst apart, turning into sprinkles of dark light and finally disappearing altogether.

She heard Kaptan and Skor crashing through the shrubbery behind her.

"You get him?" Skor asked, catching his breath and coming to a stop.

Sakura smiled sweetly. "Of course," she said with a good-natured wink. Then she turned and looked at Kaptan. "Did we get them all this time?"

Kaptan nodded, a look of triumph on his face. "Good job everyone!" he called to the rest of his men who were picking their way towards them.

Fox trudged over, all the while shaking his head and muttering, "Damn, I'll never get used to this… and _them_."

Skor chuckled as he sheathed his sword by his belt. "Sasella sure has some nasty tricks up her sleeve… no, not tricks… _magic_…" He made a face.

Then they heard Kaptan calling for them. He had moved away and was standing over their loot. "Come over here! Let's see what those nasty scouts left behind this time."

Sakura and the others made their way to Kaptan who was standing over a small chest.

Tor stood beside Kaptan, cleaning his huge battle axe with a raggedly cloth.

"You know you don't have to do that, right?" Fox asked, peering at Tor. "The scouts don't bleed. They're constructed out of magic."

Tor scowled at the red haired boy. "I know! It just makes me feel better."

Fox shrugged and turned back to the chest, eyeing it with a certain amount of doubt. "Remember the last time we opened one of these?" he asked without thinking. "Sakura ended up becoming a princess."

Kaptan winced and glanced quickly at Sakura. He always knew Fox ran his mouth too quickly before it went to his head.

But Sakura shrugged it off. She had more important things to worry about now than dwell in the past. She had learned that the hard way… and it was a lesson she wouldn't forget easily.

She couldn't _afford _to forget it.

She had to save Touya and nothing was going to distract her from that now.

"Open the chest," she said, giving Kaptan a small nod as she sheathed her twin swords behind her back gracefully.

Without further waiting, Kaptan placed his boot on the small chest and kicked it open.

And this time, they did find the sparkles of gems and the glitter of gold.

The chest had been the scout's financial resource, no doubt given to them by Sasella. After all, spies, human or not, needed money to bribe and achieve goals.

Kaptan handed out the loot evenly to his men and reminded them to all meet back at the camp before sunset.

With wallops of joy, many of the men disbanded, heading for the nearest town to seek enjoyment.

Sakura and Kaptan headed back to the camp to plan for their next assault against Sasella's spies.

As they trudged through the beautiful forest, Sakura couldn't help but marvel at nature's beauty. Small green sprouts had stretched out from the moist soil, a sure sign that spring was coming. Now and then again, birds sang from the branches of trees in merry tones, offering the travelers a song.

This was the infamous Trench where many could enter and be lost in its wildness and valleys, never to be found again. It was the perfect hiding place for those who needed to disappear from prying eyes.

In their case, Sasella's prying eyes.

Sakura recalled what the last two months had brought and grimaced.

As soon as they had left the city, kidnapping Sniggard yet again, they had received news about Sasella's movements. They had not left a moment too soon when Sasella began to work and move her forces.

She had started first with offering the Proton Kingdom an alliance. In other words, her hand in marriage.

As predicted, the Proton Prince turned her down.

And Prince Syaoran Li did not do it kindly. He had heard about the Slaughella, and even though they were not his people, he had been equally angry at the depth of Sasella's malice.

Enraged by the Prince's blatant rejection, Sasella had coldly declared war on Proto, promising to claim it within the month.

Sakura followed the battles which were taking place on Aure and Proto's borders closely. Fox was her eyes and ears. He told her of every victory and defeat.

Even though there were not many battles – only five fought in the first month – Proto struggled desperately to secure its borders from the Auren invaders. Winter had been kind to the Protons, offering them protection against the Auren army that Sasella had initially sent. The frost made roads hard to travel and bridges dangerous to pass.

Thus, not many battles were fought during the first month, and those that were fought, victory had been claimed by Proto. However, with the coming of spring, it was an unspoken promise that much more battles would come to pass, and many more would die.

Despite two months of being ravaged and attacked by the Aurens, the Proton army was a force to be reckoned with, led and commanded by the Prince himself. It was rumoured Syaoran was surrounded with advisors, especially a yellow creature named Kero who taught the Prince and his royal subjects magic.

They used their collective magic to protect their people from Sasella. The evil Auren Queen had tried to kill off Proto's army like she had done with her people. But Proto held up against her, managing to undo her spell before she could kill anyone.

And for all of Sasella's might and cleverness, she was entirely powerless against Nature's will. She could not smooth out the roads or save her Auren army from slippery dangerous heights. Many of her men died in the harsh weather conditions of winter.

It was clear that after a month and a half of this that Sasella was failing in making any gain in securing Proto.

It was then that she had sent for her West Army.

No one had ever seen the West army but many had heard of it by now.

This was the great army that had conquered the barbarians.

This was the army that Sasella preferred to use.

Speculation and rumours ran wild about the size of this mysterious army.

_Eight hundred thousand_, some predicted. Still some said it was closer to nearly a million men strong.

So when news came to the Trench that Sasella had sent for her West army, panic rippled through them. If Sasella succeeded in summoning her army, it would turn the tide in her favour and Proto would lose a great deal.

Hidden in all the bad news, there was one thing working in their favour: In order to reach Proto, the West Army had to travel through the Zetsu-Yama first.

And this was where Kaptan played a significant role. Sakura was sure that when the historians wrote their books and the bards sang their songs that they would remember Kaptan and his contribution for a very long time to come.

Kaptan, who was armed with his knowledge on the way the Scorps had managed to map out the Zetsu-Yama using symbols carved onto rocks, rode hard for the Zetsu-Yama. He knew that Sasella's West army would manoeuvre the dangerous mountains the same way as the Scorps did. So he switched up the markers and made a huge mess of the carvings before the West army had arrived.

With the markers jumbled and pointing in the wrong directions in the maze of the mountain, many soldiers of the West perished in the Zetsu-Yama, lost forever in its winding catacombs.

Despite Kaptan's efforts, Sasella soon figured out why her army had been delayed. She then spelled and re-spelled until she managed to rescue the remainder of her men from the forbidding mountain.

But by then, the West army had shrunk in size and its power was significantly reduced as most of her troops had already died. The hold up at the mountains had also bought Proto valuable time to regroup and strategize.

Now they held the border fiercely. It was rumoured that Prince Syaoran had managed to master an arsenal of spells during this time, which he used to aid his army against Sasella's.

Faced with a string of failures, Sasella then turned directly to magic. She had used her enormous amount of magic to create lifeless beings. They looked like humans but that was where the resemblance ended. They could not think for themselves and carried out Sasella's orders single-mindedly.

Kaptan and Sakura called them Sasella's _scouts_. They were spies she sent out, scoping the land for intel and also signs of Kaptan and Sakura. After all, it didn't take her too long to figure out how anyone could know the secret of the Zetsu-Yama. Sakura and Kaptan had captured Boch. Boch must have said something to them. This meant that Kaptan and Sakura were responsible for the death of so many in her army.

Kaptan and Sakura had quickly learned that every single scout had to be killed or else it would return to Sasella with information on their whereabouts.

The first time they had come across a scout was when they had been travelling on the road. Not knowing what the scouts were or what their purpose was, one had escaped during the battle. It had then reported back to the closest Auren force stationed less than a league away. Within the hour, the Auren soldiers had found the travelling group and engaged them in battle.

That day, Kaptan's men had suffered a large loss.

Since then, no scouts had escaped them again.

Sasella's scouts were easy to kill but hard to spot. They generally did not fight back and their abilities were limited but they did not need sustenance or sleep.

During the past month, Sasella had doubled their numbers. Sakura guessed that this was no small amount of drain on her magic.

At the same time, Sakura had heard rumours and whispers that Tomoyo and Yukito were making progress as well.

Tomoyo had used her influence and money to persuade some nobles to leave Sasella's court and join the Protons. She had also hired mercenaries to track and destroy Sasella's supply to her army. The mercenaries, mostly displaced Auren farmers, worked well and they were plentiful. They often looted Sasella's convoys to steal her supplies for their starving families, and they were only too happy to do it for an extra reward from the Daidouji.

Where Tomoyo handled the delicate relations and diplomacy, Yukito handled the actual fighting. It was said that five thousand soldiers had defected from the Auren army to follow the General. Although the number wasn't large and did not significantly affect Sasella's power, it also wasn't a number to be easily ignored.

Yukito led his troops to wherever he was needed. Sometimes, Sakura heard news that he was fighting at the border alongside Proton soldiers, other times she heard he was at the border of Aure and the North, aiding some rebel Barbarians to stand up against Sasella's rule there.

So it went without saying that Sasella's scouts weren't created only for Sakura and Kaptan but also for Tomoyo and Yukito.

Alone, they were nothing against Sasella. But together, they presented a deep thorn in the Queen's side.

Sasella wanted nothing more than to kill them all so they would stop hindering her plans.

Except she couldn't find them.

Given this, the two groups never met or saw each other. It had been agreed that it was better if they split up.

Sakura spent most of her time looking for others like her. People who had magic in them. She rarely found anyone but those she found, she helped awaken their magic and left them with knowledge and spells to practice.

During her travels, she only found a handful of magic wielders. None of them wielded a lot of magic. It seemed that these people had survived Sasella's Extraction only because their little amount of magic had been passed over by Sasella's greedy appetite.

So Kaptan and Sakura continued to kill Sasella's scouts and seek out magic wielders. Their encampment was set up in the Trench and the men guarded it fiercely. In the two months they had stayed here, no one had found them.

Beside Sasella's scouts, the group had to also be careful of Scorp members who sometimes came sniffing around. They were still under Sasella's command even if they did not know it.

It was a good afternoon as Kaptan and Sakura strolled back into their encampment. The sound of laughter and food greeted them.

Without pausing to chat with the other men, Kaptan and Sakura headed straight for the central tent.

Kaptan lifted up the flap of the tent for Sakura and followed her in, asking as he entered, "Did Sniggard show up yet?"

A round wooden table was set up in the center of the tent with a large map of the world. Various multi-coloured pieces were stuck to the map, marking sightings of scouts and battle locations.

"Not yet," Roy answered, looking up from the map to greet them. "Happy hunting?"

Sakura smiled. "We got five of them this time."

Roy grinned.

Then the tent flap lifted and Sniggard came through. He scowled at all three of them and gave them a sour look.

"Am I late?" he asked.

Kaptan chuckled as he recalled how they had enlisted Sniggard. After capturing Sniggard in the city, they had brought him here. With some convincing and mostly Sakura's promise to use magic on Sniggard if he failed to cooperate, Sniggard had begrudgingly helped them gather information on the location of scouts. In return, they paid Sniggard as much gold as they could spare.

Half in greed, half in fear of being stroke down with magical thunder, Sniggard kept returning with vital information. Like Sakura had said, someone with his set of skills was invaluable during war.

"What do you have for us this time?" Sakura asked, moving towards the map.

Sniggard sulked but answered, "I've heard scout sightings here… and here…" He pointed to two places on the map that were fairly close to their camp.

"Good job," Kaptan murmured, his eyes glued on the map. His head was already spinning, churning out attack and ambush plans.

Roy reached into his pocket and handed Sniggard some coins. "We'll see you next week then."

Sniggard took the coins and turned to leave. But then he hesitated.

"What is it?" Kaptan asked, glancing up.

"Something I heard," Sniggard muttered with a frown. "Not sure if it's important."

Kaptan gave a curt nod for him to continue.

Sniggard paused then he shrugged. "There's been talk that Lord Pley plans to march on the city soon."

Mildly surprised, Sakura asked, "When?"

"In a fortnight."

She took a deep breath. In a fortnight? So soon…

Since the death of his daughter, Hanashi Pley, Lord Pley had become increasingly irrational. He had severed all ties to Proto and announced his intent to destroy Aure for what they had done to his family. In his mind, they had first kidnapped his son. And then they had killed his only daughter.

During the last two months, Lord Pley had used every single penny of his wealth to hire mercenaries and cutthroats to his employment.

Sakura had heard the villagers call him the Mad Lord, and no one could blame them. With his wealth spent, Lord Pley financed his expensive campaign by raiding villagers and taking all their food and meagre belongings.

Everyone hated him.

The Protons hated him for his traitorous behaviour.

The Aurens hated him for his barrage of attacks.

And even the thieves hated him for stealing everything, leaving them with nothing.

However far the Lord had fell, he was still a powerful man and he only grew more and more powerful during war. It would have been good news that Pley was marching on the city and presenting another problem for Sasella, except for the fact that Pley behaved like a mad man. Anything and anyone was an acceptable sacrifice in the name of revenge.

He mowed down anyone in his path, including innocent villagers who refused to pay him tribute when he passed through.

In a certain scary way, Sakura was reminded of how likely that it would have been her instead of Lord Pley…

"Pley is becoming a problem…" Kaptan muttered, drawing Sakura out of her reverie. "Where is his camp now?"

Sniggard pointed at a valley. "Here," he answered. "I heard he's encamped on the banks of Lyra, down in the valley. It's a day's march away from the Auren city."

Kaptan studied Lord Pley's location.

"He's chosen a good spot," Sakura murmured, saying what was on everyone's mind. "We have to get to him before he marches. There are two large villages and one town directly in his path to the city…"

If they did not get to Lord Pley before he reached those places, he would burn and kill everyone to get every single coin out of them to fund his very expensive platoon. And Sakura could not let that happen. Enough innocent people had died!

Kaptan thought hard with a frown and then he shook his head, making his final decision. "No, we can't go after Pley," he said. "It's too risky. It'll take us too close to the city and to Sasella."

Sakura met Kaptan's eyes and she said steadily, "I know. That's why I'll go and you'll stay here."

"What!? Not a chance, Sakura!"

"We have to save those people from Lord Pley-!"

"I know that more than anyone!" Kaptan snapped, cutting Sakura off. He took a deep breath and said more calmly, "_Think_, Sakura! We won't be the only ones who'd have heard this news about Pley."

Sakura paused. "You mean… Sasella…?"

Kaptan nodded briefly. "Let her deal with him."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear anymore about it, Sakura. We're leaving Pley alone."

"What if Sasella doesn't do anything? What if she's just waiting at the city for Lord Pley to go to her? Then those people in his path…"

"She won't…" Sniggard spoke up, quietly. He trembled a bit. "She's not the kind."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the man. "What else do you know that you haven't told us?"

Sniggard grew pale. "It's not what I know. It's what the entire kingdom knows now. Sasella doesn't wait for you to come to her door! She gets you before you even know she's planning it! How else do you think she captured and tamed those Barbarians!"

Roy grunted. "I wouldn't bet on the tamed part yet. There are barbarian tribes that are resisting her-"

"So you haven't heard…" Sniggard muttered darkly. "Well, you'll hear about it soon enough."

"What is it?" Kaptan asked, suddenly feeling ill. From the look on Sniggard's face, it was bad news. Very bad news.

"It happened about a week ago. That Daidouji was treading between Aure and the North, stirring up trouble and encouraging the Barbarian's independence from Sasella."

Had something happened to Tomoyo…? Sakura felt herself grow cold. She hadn't heard from any of them since… since the last time she saw them.

"I heard she was making great headway with the third largest tribe, Nolq'ot," Sniggard continued. "I heard she had managed to convince them to rise up against Sasella. And before you know it-!" He snapped his fingers. "Sasella cooks up a spell and wipes every single Nolq'ot off the face of the earth!"

"What…?" Roy whispered, stunned.

The Barbarians used to be split into thousands of tribes, each hating the other. They were constantly at war with each other, struggling for power and territory. It was this division that had let Aure and Proto defeat the Barbarians the first time they had tried to invade.

But since Sasella had gone to them, she had united all the barbarian tribes into one where she was the sole ruler. The Nolq'ot had been the third largest tribe, boasting over twenty thousand men, not counting the women and children.

And Sasella had killed them all…?

"How?" Sakura asked.

"Magic," Sniggard spat. "She rode to the North with her General… Before the Nolq'ot could even launch their attack, Sasella was already there. She demanded their obedience. When they refused, she killed them. Simple as that."

Sakura closed her eyes. _Twenty_ thousand lives not counting the women and children. _Twenty thousand_…!

The Nolq'ots were no match against Sasella and her magic. After all, she had had years and years of practice using her spells when the world still did not know about it. And then she had also stolen magic from other people to increase her own. The Nolq'ots had no magic users at all.

Sakura clenched her fists. Sasella needed to be defeated! She quashed lives like they were bugs.

"Great," Roy snarled, "There goes any hope that the barbarians will rise up and ally with us! She's set an example. No one else is going to try and go against her now."

"If she does the same to Pley, he'll stand no chance," Kaptan said.

Sniggard chuckled humourlessly. "Oh, I doubt that. I heard Lord Pley has managed to hire some magic users. He might just live a _little_ longer than the Nolq'ots."

"So that's it…?" Sakura asked, staring at Kaptan. "We're just going to watch and do nothing?"

"Exactly," Kaptan answered quietly. He hated it as much as Sakura did but he knew there was nothing they could do. "That's an order."

Sakura closed her mouth and clenched her fists. She hated sitting around doing nothing.

But in times of war, you learn that sometimes… patience was the only way to victory.

* * *

_Two Months Later…_

Lord Pley's utter defeat was still on everyone's mind.

Nearly two months ago, Lord Pley was about to march upon the Auren city and kill Sasella.

But before he had even packed up camp from the Lyra River, Sasella had arrived in all her glory.

As is now familiar to all, Sasella offered him a choice: Serve her, or die here.

Arrogant and proud Lord Pley had chosen neither. He had sent out his men and his mages.

It was rumoured that Sasella had conjured a sea of black fire that had burned half of Lord Pley's army to death before they could even react.

Then her General, Touya, and her army of mixed Aurens and Wests had poured forth, cutting and killing the rest as Sasella watched on with glee.

The couple of magic wielders Lord Pley had hired were no match against Sasella. She easily undid their spells, and knocked down their magical defences. They never had a chance against Sasella's experience and power.

The rumours said that Sasella had not killed Lord Pley immediately.

She had started with the torture of Pley's son, making him watch as she stripped him of his skin and flesh until he was nothing more than bone.

Then sparing no mercy, she had ended the old man's life.

Lord Pley had died a bitter and undeserving death.

Her job done, Sasella had returned to her palace, leaving a field bathed in blood behind.

And since then, no one else had dared to stand up to Sasella. No one _could_ stand up against her. The difference that having magic brought was too great a gap to compensate for.

The only ones who could handle Sasella's magical offence were still the Protons.

Prince Syaoran and the royal Proton family's magic combined was enough, for the moment, to hold Sasella at bay. She could not cross into Proton territory and the Proton army was protected against her.

The Protons had been luckier, living closer to the sea and one kingdom away from the West. Many of their magic wielders were still alive, and had not been massacred and harvested by Sasella's Extraction Process. The Scorps had been to Proto and had killed many but their influence was not as strong as it was in Aure. As a result, Prince Syaoran had the help of many commoners and nobles who had the potential to magic.

As for Sakura and Kaptan, as long as Sasella could not find them, she could not kill them either.

That month, it rained heavily. Everything was dreary and gloomy. No one was sure if it was due to the gray weather or because of the utter defeat of Mad Pley's army by the Lyre River.

Sakura sank into her straw pallet that night, listening as the raindrops hit the fabric of her tent with a steady rhythm.

It was nights like this that her mind drifted off to Syaoran. For the last four months, she had kept herself extremely busy. If she wasn't hunting down scouts or looking for magic wielders, she was thinking up ways to free Touya from Sasella's spell.

So far, she had made little progress in figuring out anything about the spell. She wondered if Kero could have offered her some insight. She knew she would have liked to practice magic, but she had no one to teach her. She could only practice the simple spells she knew.

She hadn't dared to think about Syaoran lest she would start crying and never stop.

But as she drifted off to sleep, she wondered if Tomoyo and Yukito were alright… and what Syaoran was doing…

* * *

"How is the second legion holding up?" Syaoran asked his General, studying the large map in front of him intently.

The General hesitated and then answered, "Not that well, I'm afraid, Your Highness. We're low on resources."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. Already low on resources? They had been at war for a mere four months only! How was that possible?

Before he could demand an explanation from the General, Eriol spoke up, "What he says is true. Proto was never… wealthy. Not like Aure." Eriol pointed at the kingdom of Aure, its territories spread majestically across the map. "Aure has always had fertile lands and warm climates whereas Proto consists mostly of rocky lands and thorny ravines. Most of our food and resources come through trade with Aure."

"That's why Aure is so damn rich," King Protomes muttered bitterly. "If only that fool Aureoles hadn't gone and died… none of this would have happened!"

Eriol sighed inwardly. Lately, the Proton King did nothing but complain about the state of things.

Eriol turned to Syaoran and continued, "The truth is, Your Highness, that since the war, all trade with Aure has been cut off. Now and then Tomoyo is able to send a caravan of convoys across the border but those supplies are not nearly enough to feed an entire country."

The General stroked his beard. "So now we're at war, we cannot rely on Aure for resources anymore. And our lands are too harsh to grow the necessary amount of crops. What will we do…?"

Syaoran frowned, his eyes not leaving the map. The war was not going well, he knew that. But they were holding the borders against Sasella. After all they had gone through, was Proto really going to fall from something as simple as this?

He clenched his fists and looked up from the map. "There must be another way. Chancellor? You look like you have an idea."

Eriol grimaced. "I do, Your Highness. But I'm afraid you might not like it."

The General spread his arms in a helpless manner. "Well, let's hear it, Chancellor! We got no other choice, do we?"

Syaoran gave Eriol a nod and Eriol told them quietly, "There is another way." He pointed to a small island just south of Proto, surrounded by the Taigon Sea.

_Taigon Island_.

"I don't see how Taigon is going to help-" the General muttered, not following.

"Taigon Island is a trade island," Eriol explained. "All the kingdoms south from us go through Taigon before reaching Aure and Proto. If we were to broker an alliance with Taigon, we would be able to solve our resource problem."

Syaoran looked at the tiny island again. It barely registered as a dot on the world map. Taigon Island… he thought.

Eriol continued, "Essentially, they control almost all trade. Much of Aure's resources itself comes from Taigon. If we were to ally with Taigon, not only would we gain a strategically well placed foothold, we would also be able to stop a large amount of resources from reaching Aure."

Syaoran looked at Eriol. He was not a fool. He knew what Eriol was suggesting. "Who governs the island?"

Eriol bowed respectably. "King Taes. He has a daughter… Princess Emerea."

"Princess Emerea…" the General echoed, his face scrunched in half a scowl. "I know that name!"

"Yes," Eriol nodded. "Princess Emerea is quite known for her apparent beauty. She is rumoured to have eyes as blue as the Taigon Sea."

Syaoran clenched his jaw.

Yelan stirred from beside King Protomes where she had silently watched the proceedings. "It is about time you were betrothed, Syaoran," she said quietly. "It is not unusual that the Prince of Proto would take a princess from a lesser kingdom for a wife. After all, as far as history goes, Proto and Aure has never been united in matrimony."

Syaoran looked at his mother and a small humourless smile crept onto his face. "Mother, it's not likely I will marry Sasella, now is it?" Then he turned to Eriol and said stiffly, "Give my greetings to King Tae and his daughter Princess Emerea. I wish to extend an invitation to have them come visit me."

"Very good, Your Highness," Eriol murmured as he bowed, backing out the room to carry out his orders immediately.

Syaoran watched his Chancellor leave. He couldn't help but feel like he should have remembered something. But he just couldn't quite place his finger on it.

Shaking his head, he turned back to study the map with his General.

* * *

"Who goes there!?"

The hooded stranger held up his hands showing the other party that he was not armed.

"I mean no harm," he said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kaptan's man asked, his sword still raised in warning. The three others behind him had also unsheathed their weapons and were eying the intruders warily.

"You won't know my name even if I said it, would you now?" the stranger answered with a small smile.

"Don't be coy!"

The stranger ushered them, trying to calm the lot down. "I have come to speak with Kaptan."

Kaptan's men eyed the stranger doubtfully. "And who is in the carriage?" the same man asked.

The stranger smiled. "Someone important. Kaptan will be pleased."

A second man conversed with the first one in urgent tones, his facial expression betraying the content of what was being discussed.

"I am no foe," the stranger interceded. "If you will only take me to-"

"What's going on here?"

Fox and Tor appeared, apparently having heard the commotion and had been drawn over.

"This man says he wants to see Kaptan," the second man answered Fox with a grimace.

Tor turned to face the stranger, frowning. Not many knew Kaptan's name, especially outsiders. The hooded man led the small convoy by foot. There were five horses and some barely armed soldiers. Behind all this was a large carriage.

"Who-?"

Before Fox could ask the question, the hooded stranger reached up and flung his hood back.

"It's me, Doc."

"Doc…?" Fox exclaimed, immediately recognizing the old doctor's face. "Doc!"

Doc smiled as Fox gave him a ferocious hug, wincing just a bit at the youth's enthusiasm.

"Doc…" Tor muttered, barely able to believe his eyes. "It's really you!"

Doc laughed as he shook Tor's hand energetically.

"I've missed all of you!" Doc grinned teary-eyed. He turned to the others. "Are these Kaptan's new recruits?"

Tor nodded, giving each a stern look.

"They've never seen you, Doc," Fox said. "They didn't recognize you."

"W-We're sorry, sir-!" the new recruits stammered once they realized this was turning out to be a reunion rather than an invasion.

Tor held up his hand, his face thunderous. But he said in compliment, "Good job, you four for being cautious! We can't just let anyone in, can we now?"

The new recruits breathed a sigh of relief as Tor turned away and welcomed Doc and his convoy, leading them in the direction of the encampment.

"How did you find us?" Fox asked as they walked along, the rickety wheels of the carriage sounding behind them.

"Believe me, it wasn't easy," Doc answered, shaking his head. "We've been wandering the Trench for close to a month now, hoping we'd find you here."

"But you didn't know we were here?"

Doc shook his head again. "No, heavens. We heard rumours all over the place. Some were saying that Kaptan was even in Proto."

Tor grinned. "But you knew that wasn't likely."

Doc chuckled. "Knowing Kaptan, it wasn't likely at all! I studied the map for weeks trying to think like Kaptan. In the end, I thought the Trench most likely. So we've been searching."

"We?" Fox asked, glancing back at the carriage that Doc had not spoken about. Unable to hold his question anymore, he asked, "Who's in the carriage? How did you get out of the Palace? When? Do you know anything about Sasella's next plans?"

Doc guffawed. "It's good to know that you haven't changed one bit at all, Fox! Now hold your questions. I shall answer them all when we see Kaptan."

* * *

Sakura was awoken by the sound of running and shouting. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, listening.

The pattering of boots hitting the moist ground was unmistakable. There was definitely something happening outside in the encampment.

An ambush or attack?

She grabbed her cloak and wrapped it hastily around herself and then grabbed her swords.

Lifting up the tent flap, she exited her tent and into the cool night air.

The smell of earth was in the air, stirred up earlier by the rain.

It took Sakura a second to realize that it wasn't an attack. But there was something definitely happening.

She walked quickly towards the central tent where others were already gathering and caught a glimpse of a small convoy entering the encampment, lugging a carriage.

Then she spotted Tor and Fox conversing with a man in a cloak. He looked familiar but Sakura couldn't be certain at this distance.

She quickened her pace and reached them just as Kaptan stepped out of the central tent.

"Tor, Fox, who are these-" Kaptan's next words were cut short as he caught a good look at the man in the cloak. "Doc?"

"Good to see you again, Kap," Doc said, stepping forward to shake Kaptan's hand.

Overcoming his initial shock, Kaptan laughed, clapping Doc over the back. "What a great surprise!" he said heartily.

"Doc?" Sakura asked from the side.

Doc turned and saw the lass and another smile appeared on his face. "Ah, lassie!" he said as he took Sakura's hands in his. "How have you been?"

"I-I've been well," Sakura answered staring at Doc's face. He had a long scar on his left cheek. "How…?"

Doc smiled, knowing the questions that must be running through Sakura's head. He turned to Kaptan and the others and announced, "There is someone I would like you all to meet first."

Silence spread through the small group as their eyes were drawn to the carriage.

Doc strode quickly back to the carriage, grabbing a torch on the way. He knocked respectably on the carriage door and then slowly opened it.

Sakura felt like she was caught in a story of suspense because she couldn't figure out just who Doc would bring with him… Who Doc would trust so much to lead to Kaptan's encampment?

At first, there was no movement in the carriage. Then slowly, something stirred in the dark. Then a cane appeared, followed by the shoes a wealthy man would wear.

Slowly but certainly, the figure descended the steps of the carriage, light from Doc's torch illuminating the shadowy steps for his old eyes.

"_Gouhei_?!" Sakura exclaimed, shocked.

As Gouhei's two feet touched ground, he looked up at the group with an unsmiling face. The past four months had not been kind to him.

"Sakura," he said with a curt nod, acknowledging her presence.

"What are you doing _here_?" Kaptan asked with a frown. He turned to Doc. "What is the meaning of this?"

"If we can talk somewhere private," Gouhei cut in sternly, dismissing Kaptan's questions.

Kaptan paused and Sakura could see the decisions on his face. Then very slowly, Kaptan nodded. "Come. We will speak in the tent."

Then he turned around, lifted the flap and disappeared into the central tent.

As soon as Kaptan disappeared, the other bystanders slowly melted away back into the dark encampment, either to bed or back to their duties.

Tor and Fox followed uncertainly, and Doc helped Gouhei slowly make his way into the tent. Sakura brought up the rear, a thousand questions racing in her head. She still couldn't believe it.

Once inside, Doc helped the old Duke to a seat by the fire.

"Explain yourself, Doc," Kaptan demanded immediately once everyone was in the tent. In the brighter light of the fire, Sakura realized that Kaptan was angry.

Doc took a seat and sighed. "I know you're angry, Kaptan, but once you understand-"

"Of course I'm angry, Doc!" Kaptan flared. "You of all people should know that all the aristocrats belong to Sasella! Bringing a spy to our encampment! It's-"

"I'm not a spy," Gouhei interrupted with a scowl. "I have no wish to serve Sasella."

"That's what all spies say," Fox muttered.

Gouhei glared at Fox. "I am not a spy," he repeated stubbornly. "I have come to help your cause."

"_What_?"

"It's true," Doc confirmed gently. "You can trust him, Kap. He saved my life more than once."

Kaptan lifted any eyebrow. "How so?"

Doc sighed as if it brought him great pain to recall the past. "After everyone left the Palace, I stayed behind because I thought I could be of the most help curing and healing the wounded. But… once Sasella took over…" Doc shook his head, recalling the darker days. "She stopped providing care for everyone and diverted all her financial resources to winning the war. I knew then that I had to leave. But I couldn't do it by myself. Sasella had closed in the palace walls. No one could leave without her say so. I got this scar-" He pointed to the one on his face, "From trying. Duke Gouhei saved my life then from the guards." Doc gestured at the old man. "We came to trust each other and he told me of his plan to leave Sasella's court forever. He knew I had been with you and he had heard of your small victories against Sasella's convoys and supply runs. He wanted to come and meet you. Yes," Doc held up a hand to stop Kaptan's protest. "At first I thought it was a ploy to find out where you were for Sasella. But it's not so. Duke Gouhei…?"

The Duke glowered at everyone in the room.

"Tell them what you told me, Duke Gouhei," Doc urged.

Gouhei grimaced. Finally he said quite bitterly, "I have come to support your cause… because… I pledged my loyalty… to that… that… lying scoundrel over there!" He pointed straight at Sakura with his cane. "Deceitful, dishonest, two-faced, double-dealing…" His insults died to a murmur as he took a deep breath to calm down. "My word is my life!"

Sakura felt her mouth fall open.

_This_ was the reason that Gouhei wanted to help them? Because he had given his word that he would be loyal to Sakura? That day in the palace seemed like a lifetime ago, Sakura couldn't believe Gouhei would adhere to that agreement… after… everything.

"What is he talking about, Sakura?" Kaptan asked with a frown.

Sakura stared at Gouhei, trying to determine if he had ulterior motives. But the old man glared back at her, unwavering. She could see that he was extremely furious at her for lying about her identity.

"I don't believe you, Gouhei," Sakura said finally, shaking her head and crossing her arms.

"How dare you! You insolent child!" Gouhei exploded, standing up and leaning heavily on his cane. After all the trouble he had gone through! He had pleaded to the late Auren King on behalf of Sakura in the Throne Room that day, saved the Doc, escaped the palace and found this group of smarmy vagabonds, and to now stand here and be called a liar by a _liar_! He wouldn't stand for this kind of treatment! He had betrayed the Auren Throne for this young foul-mouthed child because she had tricked him into thinking she was a princess! And now she wanted to accuse _him_ of being the swindler? Unacceptable!

Before Gouhei could voice the thoughts in his head, Doc stood up and held out his hands to try and calm the situation down. "Duke Gouhei, it's expected they would act this way. Please, show them what you have brought for them."

This caught everyone's interest and seemed to distract Gouhei a little.

After another long pause, Gouhei nodded. "Very well. Bring it in."

The tent flap was swept aside and a young man who looked very much like a younger Gouhei walked in with a pile of books in his hands. He deposited them neatly onto the round wooden table in the tent and stood silently to the side of Gouhei.

_This must be his son,_ Sakura thought with a jolt as Kaptan strode over to the table and picked up one of the books.

He scowled as he tried to read the title of the book.

"Books?" Fox asked doubtfully as he also picked up one, unaware that it was upside down.

Knowing that none of the bandits could read, Doc picked up a book and handed it to Sakura.

Sakura took one glance at the title of the book in her hands and felt her mouth open.

"Well, Sakura?" Kaptan asked sarcastically as Sakura started to flip through the book, scanning its contents. "Can these books do anything for us?"

Sakura looked up from the book and told Kaptan, "It's magic. Lists and lists of magic spells!"

Tor looked on as Kaptan grabbed two more books and started to flip through them as if he could read what was written.

Tor spoke up, "It seems you have brought us something better than gold, Duke Gouhei."

Gouhei looked at the tall, looming bandit and answered, "These books were in my library, kept there by my ancestors. After I learned that magic was something that did indeed exist, I knew these books might come in handy."

"They will be!" Sakura murmured as she realized just what a gift this really was! They would be able to practice magic! To really learn it!

And maybe within these pages, there would be something on how to undo the spell cast on Touya…

It gave her hope. She closed the book and looked at Gouhei. "I am extremely grateful, Duke Gouhei."

The old man glared for a few more moments and then he sighed, unable to keep being angry at the world and at Sakura. After all, wasn't he the one who had believed that Sakura would go very far? Looking at her now, he still felt the same way.

"Your thanks has been accepted," Gouhei allowed graciously.

Kaptan gave a cheer and flung his arms around the Duke. "Old man, you might just help us win the war!"

"Get your filthy barbarian bandit hands off of me!" Gouhei shouted.

Doc laughed as Kaptan released the Duke and set about humming as he tried to organize the volumes of books on the table.

Sakura laid her book down and said to Gouhei, "I am glad you decided to join us."

Gouhei scowled, not used to the sudden wave of love he was feeling from everyone. He turned and gestured at the young man standing behind him. "This is my son," he told Sakura. "I ask that you keep him safe and that you teach him magic."

Sakura looked at the younger man. He looked very much like his father and was probably in his late 30s. He spoke very little but he had a kind face.

Mistaking Sakura's silence, Gouhei asked, suddenly concerned, "My son has magic in him, doesn't he?"

Sakura nodded. She didn't need to tell them that they probably didn't hold a lot of magic. "Yes, and so do you, Duke. Most aristocrats will have it. You just need to learn how to use it."

Gouhei waved his hand with a harrumph. "I'm far too old for that now. Just teach my son."

Sakura smiled and then turned to the son. "My name is Sakura Kinomoto. Pleased to meet you."

The man bowed. "I am Timoilo Gouhei. I shall work hard."

Things were starting to look up after all…

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, Sakura and Timoilo poured over the volumes of books that Gouhei senior had brought with them. Within a few days and study, Sakura had gotten the knack of a few spells and was in turn teaching them to both Kaptan and Timo.

Kaptan learned the spells effortlessly and usually rushed away to practice them on his own. Timo took a bit more time to grasp the concept but he worked hard.

Over the weeks they spent, Sakura was always with Timo, practicing, reading and discussing what they knew.

Timo told Sakura everything, opening up to her after only a few days of knowing her. He told her of his dream of one day becoming a famous historian and how his father disapproved. They spoke of Aure, their different upbringings and even Sasella. Timo told her about what he had heard and how rumour said that Sasella was keeping Ruby in a special magically designed prison. Sakura vowed that Ruby would be the next person she would help free.

Sakura slowly came to know Timo better. He was a kind, hardworking man. Gouhei had not erred in the upbringing of his son.

"We're nearly halfway through this book," Timo said, pointing at the first book they had tackled.

Sakura nodded as she leafed through another. "But still… we aren't learning these spells fast enough. At this rate, it'll take us years before we get through all the books."

Timo smiled kindly. "From what I know, it usually takes an entire year to get through half a book. Yet we've done so in less time. We're making good progress."

Sakura looked up from the page, not cheered by Timo's attempt. "I guess so," she murmured, blowing a strand of stray hair away from her eyes. She shook her head as she bowed down over her book again. "Still not fast enough."

Silence ensued as both became engrossed in what they were reading. The comfortable silence that settled over both of them was something they had become used to in each other's presence.

"Sakura…?" Timo asked, suddenly breaking the silence.

"Hm?" Sakura murmured, tracing her finger along the symbols marked in the book.

"Are… Are you worried about your brother…?"

This caught Sakura's attention and she looked up, frowning. Timo held up his hands when he saw her expression. "I meant no disrespect, truly."

Sakura looked away. "Sorry," she muttered her apology. "I'm just not… used to talking about… Touya, I guess."

"But… you should," Timo replied. "That is, you should talk about it."

Sakura grimaced. "What is there to talk about? Touya is trapped in a spell and the truth is I have no idea how to get him out."

Timo studied Sakura's averted face quietly and then said, "But I do."

"What?" Sakura whispered as she spun to face Timo. "What did you say?"

Timo stood up and reached for a book that they had not gotten to yet. "I had the chance to look through most of these books when I was travelling with father searching for this camp. And I came across this…" He flipped the book open and turned it to a page he had memorized. "Here," he said quietly as he pointed to the spot for Sakura.

Sakura followed his direction and quickly read the title as Timo explained, "Sasella used the _demens_ incantation, didn't she?"

"How… do you know that?"

"At first I didn't know but…" Timo looked unhappy, almost ashamed.

"But?" Sakura asked, glancing at him.

"But the camp has been talking about you," Timo blurted out, flushing red. "About how you gave up the Proton Prince."

Sakura winced inwardly at the mention of Syaoran. She knew that the men talked about her behind her back. She guess she shouldn't really be all that surprised that during Timo's stay here that he would find out as well.

"I-I didn't mean to intrude, Sakura," Timo said hastily when she said nothing. "It's just that… I've seen you look so sad sometimes… t-to have the _demens_ incantation used twice to people so close to you… what I mean to say is your brother too… I didn't want to mention this to get your hopes up-"

Sakura ignored his embarrassment and asked instead, "You know how to break the _demens_ incantation on Touya? Yue said it was an unbreakable spell."

Timo nodded, still slightly red. "Y-Yes, he was right. Partly." Timo flipped the page. "It explains in this book in great detail about the incantation. It cannot be broken by normal means. However…"

"However…?" Sakura pressed, feeling her heart racing. Was she really going to find the answer here? With Timo?

"However…" Timo continued, "If the caster were to die, then the spell would be broken." Timo swallowed. "In this case, if S-Sasella were to pass away, Touya would become free of the spell."

Sakura stood up sharply. "And it says this in the book?"

Timo looked away. "Well, no… not exactly…"

"What do you mean then? If it doesn't say this in the book, how would you know?"

Timo held his hands up to slow Sakura down. "It's my… assumption. Look, Sakura. After all the spells we've practiced and learned, there has always been one thing that doesn't change no matter what spell is used. All spells need magic. This doesn't change and by theory, it cannot. Now, the book does say that the _demens_ incantation takes up a lot of magic once cast."

Sakura nodded. Kaho had said this too. "That's why Sasella doesn't use it on just anyone."

Timo agreed. "She has to carefully choose who to use. After all, it wouldn't be worth it if she expended such a great deal of power on a useless person."

"Timo, I still don't get…"

Timo smiled softly. "Well, we know for certain that every spell needs magic to be cast. The _demens _incantation is different from the others in such that it continues on and does not wear off. Sasella is able to control your brother precisely because she erased all his other memories. In essence, he is a blank sheet who only responds to her wishes. Thus, the original magical power needed to spell this is huge."

Sakura nodded. When they had done this to Syaoran, Kero had needed both Yue and Yelan.

"So here is my theory, Sakura," Timo whispered excitedly. "I do not believe something can exist on forever, especially something like a spell. The spell is always linked closely to the caster. Now think about it: what if the caster ceased to exist?"

Sakura frowned slightly.

Timo nodded, pleased that she was starting to understand where he was going with this. "If the caster were to die, I doubt that the spell would hold on after the caster's death. With Sasella's demise, there would no longer be a link. I believe this is when the spell shall break."

"And Touya would be free…" Sakura muttered. She looked at Timo. "It's possible, Timo."

Timo grinned. "I gave it a lot of thought, Sakura. Theoretically it should work. No… I _believe_ it will. But-" He hesitated. "I don't want to get your hopes up because-"

Sakura cut him off by throwing her arms around him. "You're a genius, Timo. I think you've found the answer for me!"

Timo blushed and Sakura released him, her eyes bright with excitement.

There was real hope for Touya now…! Real hope!

All Sasella needed to do was… die.

And Syaoran?

Sakura turned and glanced at Timo and she could see that he knew what she was thinking.

"I-I'm sorry, Sakura…" he murmured. "I don't think you'll be able to break the Prince's spell."

Not that she was really thinking about it, Sakura thought sadly. How could she wish for Kero's death?

Timo continued when Sakura did not say anything, "Kero cast the spell, didn't he? I've read much about him in these books. Kero is an immortal being. He will not die from normal means. Which means… Prince Syaoran's curse is…"

_Unbreakable_.

Sakura nodded, swallowing. She shouldn't be thinking about him anyway.

"All that matters now is saving Touya," she said determinedly.

* * *

_A Month and Some Days later…_

They hid in the dense foliage, waiting for the signal.

Two days ago, Sniggard had brought them news that Sasella was moving weaponry from the harbour to the border. The weaponry would be the much needed supply that Sasella's troops were asking for.

Thus, Kaptan, Sakura and the others were waiting in ambush, hiding to steal this supply away.

The battle at the border raged on but was at a delicate balance. Any day now, Syaoran's army would be able to push Sasella's troops back. But they wouldn't succeed if Sasella's troops got her their hands on the supply.

So Sakura and Kaptan had to stop the convoy at any cost.

* * *

_Half a Month Later…_

"King Tae and his daughter are waiting for you in the banquet hall, Your Highness," Niles said patiently as Syaoran continued to train on the straw dummy.

He sliced the air cleanly with his blade and turned and sliced again, hitting the target multiple times in a few seconds.

"Your Highness?" Niles prodded when Syaoran did not answer.

Syaoran took a step back and sheathed his sword, wiping the sweat off his brow. He glanced up at the sky and noticed that the day was coming to an end already.

"We mustn't be late," Niles cautioned. "King Tae and his daughter are critical-"

"I know, Niles, I know," Syaoran sighed, handing his sword to his awaiting servant. He turned and headed in the direction of his bedchambers to get ready to greet their guests for dinner.

Niles followed quietly behind, a bit concerned.

As they reached the bedroom, Niles was unable to hold his silence any longer. "Is something the matter, Your Highness?"

Syaoran stopped in his tracks, thinking. "No, Niles. I don't think there should be." He turned and glanced at his butler, an old friend now. "Should… there be?"

Niles averted his gaze quickly lest his expression betray the secret they were all hiding from the Prince. The last thing Proto needed was to have their perceptive Prince realize he had been spelled against his will to forget a girl he had loved, and have him run away to find said girl. Certainly the butler would not become the downfall of Proto!

"No, Your Highness. I don't believe there is," Niles lied.

Syaoran gave a brief nodded and threw open his doors. He shook his head as his servants milled in behind him to hand him a wet washcloth and fresh clothes to don.

"I don't know why but I keep think I'm forgetting something…" Syaoran muttered, under his breath.

Niles didn't dare look the Prince in the eye as he handed him a clean white shirt.

"So, have you seen the Princess I am supposed to be marrying?" Syaoran asked after a while.

Niles bowed. "No, Your Highness. But I have heard of Princess Emerea's beauty."

Syaoran laughed. "And that's all anyone's heard of the Princess."

Niles smiled. "I believe she will make a good Queen of Proto, Your Highness. Besides her beauty, I have also heard of her good and generous heart."

Syaoran shook his head, suddenly feeling weary. "Duty calls for me to marry her… And I have no choice because my country needs me…"

Niles lowered his head, feeling very sad for the boy he had watched grow up into a fine man. He wondered if Syaoran would have been happier with Sakura…

Throwing such thoughts out of his head, Niles bustled around to get the Prince ready for the dinner that would seal his future.

* * *

"King Tae, Princess Emerea," Yelan greeted their guests as they were announced into the banquet hall of the Proton palace, "We are glad you could join us."

King Tae was a plump man with a jolly face. He chuckled a lot and had a habit of rubbing his hands together a little too often.

"Oh, the pleasure is all ours, Queen Yelan," Tae answered, chuckling. "I must say we were a bit surprised when we received your invitation to come."

Queen Yelan smiled politely. She was sure that King Tae was anything but surprised.

King Protomes beckoned them to take a seat at the grand table. "It seems my son is running a bit late. Mind you, this is normal behaviour for him."

King Tae chuckled. "Oh, the youth of today! Emerea is often late because she daydreams so much."

Protomes glowered, "I can assure you, King Tae, that my son is not late because he was daydreaming!"

Tae wiggled his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh, surely, I did not mean to imply such a thing!"

Queen Yelan rested a hand on her husband's hand and said to Tae, "Of course you didn't, King Tae. Look, here comes Syaoran now."

Syaoran strode into the room as the announcer greeted him. He said his pleasantries to the guests, bid his parents the niceties, apologized for his lateness, and took a seat formally across the Princess Emerea.

True to the things everyone had heard about the island Princess, she was very beautiful.

Her hair was silky golden, almost like sunshine. And her eyes were big and… green…?

Her emerald eyes almost stopped Syaoran's heart as his eyes met hers. They almost reminded him of… him of what?

It slipped out of his mind just as quickly as it had entered.

No…

No, her eyes were blue. Not green. Blue like the Taigon Sea. It must have just been a trick of the light.

"Pleased to meet you, Prince Syaoran," Emerea greeted him in a dainty pleasant voice.

"The pleasure is all mine, Princess," Syaoran answered courteously and as was expected of him.

Emerea blushed and lowered her eyes.

The rest of the dinner passed by uneventfully until King Protomes called for the good wine.

Syaoran knew then that the King was going to broker the alliance.

Once everyone's cup had been filled with the strong sloshy liquid, Protomes said in a loud voice, "King Tae, if I may be so bold as to offer you a proposition."

King Tae nodded, picking up his cup.

Everyone around the table knew what Protomes was going to suggest but the formalities kept anyone from interrupting.

"As you are well aware, Proto is at war with Aure," Protomes said gravely, staring at King Tae. "The war is, of course, going well for Proto. Any time now, Aure will be defeated."

King Tae raised an eyebrow in doubt and Protomes glowered at him.

"I am not saying I doubt your word," King Tae exclaimed. "But I merely wonder at it."

"That's the same thing-!" Protomes shouted but Yelan placed a hand on his arm and he snapped his jaw shut.

"King Tae, you would have heard by now of our victory at the border half a month ago. There, Sasella's troops were defeated and the border has now fallen under our command. The war is truly turning in our favour."

King Tae frowned. "Yes… but I heard that the credit was due to a renegade of thieves. Kaptan and Sakura, I believe the leaders are called. They stole Sasella's supply of weapons and-"

King Protomes and Yelan froze at the mention of Sakura, and Protomes glanced at his son who was frowning as he listened to the conversation.

For the past half year, they had carefully kept Sakura's name from ever being mentioned to Syaoran. Now, of all the people, King Tae had blurted it out accidentally.

"Kaptan and Sakura?" Syaoran asked, cutting in and interrupting the rest of Tae's sentence.

King Tae turned to the Prince, a bit upset at his somewhat rudeness and answered, "Why yes, haven't you heard? Some Auren bandits are helping you out by attacking Sasella's supply convoys."

"No, I hadn't heard," Syaoran answered steely, frowning even more. "In fact, this is the first time I have ever heard of a group of bandits helping us out."

"Bandits," King Protomes exclaimed dismissively, his voice going up an octave in his agitation. "They're not _helping_ us; they're helping themselves to the loot."

Syaoran ignored Protomes and asked King Tae, "You said they helped us win the battle at the border?"

"Yes," King Tae nodded, rubbing his hands wearily, "If they had not stolen the weapons being delivered to the Auren troops, your army would not have so decisively won. That is what I heard."

Syaoran frowned. Why hadn't Eriol told him of this? When they had received word of the victory at the border, both Eriol and the General had made it seem like a victory that they had gained by themselves. Why hadn't they mentioned this Kaptan and this Sakura?

"Please, everyone," Yelan said, expertly turning all attention back unto herself. "We are not here to discuss the state of warfare at the border. We're here to discuss happier things."

"Yes," Protomes continued, picking up where his Queen had left off. "I propose, King Tae, that you join your kingdom with mine in… matrimony."

Emerea blushed, her hands clasped neatly in her lap.

King Tae took a drink of his wine, seeming to think this over.

But Syaoran was lost in his thoughts, barely even had heard the announcement.

"What say you, King Tae?" Yelan asked when the island King did not reply. "Princess Emerea is of a suitable age to be betrothed."

"And who better than your son, right?" King Tae smiled, chuckling to himself.

"Not just any son!" Protomes boomed, indignant. "Sole heir to Proto!"

King Tae flushed. "Yes, of course. Future King." He started to wring his hands again, growing anxious now. "You know that such an union honours us, King Protomes. But the fact remains that you are at war with Aure. We would not wish to bring harm onto our humble island and gain the wrath of Queen Sasella. Surely, you can see that."

"An alliance with Proto sealed through matrimony would guarantee you protection from Sasella," Yelan said firmly. "She would not be able to harm you or your kingdom."

King Tae continued to wring his hands. "Oh, yes… But… you know… she has that fearsome ability…"

"Magic, father," Emerea said, speaking up for the first time.

"Yes, _magic_," King Tae whispered, his eyes growing round with fear.

Yelan smiled. "We understand your concerns, King Tae. An intelligent man such as yourself must think of his kingdom's needs before all else."

"Yes, yes," King Tae agreed.

Yelan continued on, "When Princess Emerea is married to Syaoran, she would become future Queen of Proto. Proto's military power would then extend to encompass your kingdom in its protection. Because surely you have thought about what would happen if you did not ally yourself?"

King Tae grew a little pale. "What do you mean?"

"Aure would want to claim your kingdom as theirs. You have heard of Sasella's continuous conquest from the West… to the North… and to Aure. Soon, she will expand over the Taigon Sea if left unchecked."

King Tae gulped.

Queen Yelan stood up elegantly and graciously. The rest of the people seated around the grand table followed suit.

"I am sure you need time to consider what has been offered," Yelan said kindly. "We will await your reply patiently."

She then said her polite farewells and left with King Protomes.

Yelan had set the board for King Tae and she knew what he would choose.

After all, as much as he was afraid of Aure's retaliation, he couldn't afford to leave his kingdom open to attack. Sasella's reputation for slaughter and cruelty would help Yelan here.

Frightened to be left alone to face Aure, and greedy enough to want his daughter to rule as Queen, Yelan knew what King Tae would choose before he even knew it himself.

* * *

The door burst open and Prince Syaoran strode into the Chancellor's study.

Eriol stood up respectively and bowed, asking, "How did dinner with-"

But he did not even finish before Syaoran had unleashed his fury.

"Eriol, who are Kaptan and Sakura!?"

Eriol felt his jaw fall open. Where on earth had Syaoran heard those names? Names that Queen Yelan had cautioned anyone to ever mention to the Prince.

"I-I don't know who-" Eriol found himself stammering.

"Don't lie to me, Eriol," Syaoran said angrily. "King Tae just told me that bandits helped us win the battle at the border! How is it that I have never heard of this until now?"

Eriol tried hard not to gulp. So it had been King Tae who had mentioned it. "Your Highness…" He thought quickly. "They were merely bandits-"

"Bandits who helped us win a crucial battle!"

Eriol coughed. "Y-Yes, I suppose they did. I just didn't think it worth mentioning their involvement."

Syaoran stared hard at his Chancellor. Why did he get the feeling that Eriol was hiding something? "What are you hiding, Eriol?"

Eriol took an involuntary step back. Now he knew Syaoran was suspicious of him, he had to say something or else the whole truth might just be discovered by the persistent, stubborn Prince.

Eriol sighed and put up a performance for his Prince's sake. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. I did not mean to deceive you." His mind was racing for a story to tell. Finally, Eriol decided to tell as much of the truth as he could. "I did not tell you about the bandits because I honestly didn't think they were that important to bring to your attention. It's true they helped us a lot this time-"

"This time?" Syaoran questioned. "There were other times?"

"Yes…" Eriol answered honestly. "They have been attacking Sasella's supply convoys, much like what Tomoyo and Yukito have done. I never told you of them before so I didn't think of telling you this time. I have erred in my judgment."

Syaoran frowned, staring hard at his Chancellor. Eriol had regained his composure and bowed humbly in apology. It was at times like these that Syaoran had no idea if Eriol was lying or not.

There was no use trying to figure it out, Syaoran realized. Eriol was too good at his job.

"Very well, Chancellor," Syaoran said coldly. "You will tell me everything about these bandits now. And then you will send them my gratitude for their aid. From now on I want to know _everything_ that goes on."

"Very good, Your Highness," Eriol murmured. He then started to recount all that Kaptan and Sakura had done in these past six months.

Eriol was loyal to the Proton Throne and the Prince but he knew he would not be sending Syaoran's gratitude to Kaptan and Sakura.

The less contact, the better.

* * *

The next morning, King Tae met with King Protomes and Queen Yelan to accept the alliance between the two kingdoms.

By noon, the Proton Palace began simple celebrations for the announcement of the betrothal of Princess Emerea to Prince Syaoran.

"The wedding can take place next month," King Protomes said over lunch.

"Next month!?" Syaoran exclaimed, surprised.

Queen Yelan glanced at her son, a little worried. Eriol had already told her of what he had told Syaoran yesterday.

"Yes," Protomes said sternly. "I think it a fitting time."

"That's awfully soon," Meiling said as she ate a piece of fruit. She had joined the family for lunch today.

Princess Emerea blushed and said nothing.

Her father, King Tae, spoke up, "Yes, it is quite soon," he agreed. "I think my daughter shouldn't be married during war. It is an ill omen."

Protomes frowned furiously. Protomes needed the alliance _now_! They couldn't wait until after the war like Tae was suggesting.

"The sooner the marriage, the sooner our two kingdoms can be united," Yelan advised. She too worried. But her concern was that if the marriage was any later, Sakura would somehow show up to stop it. She wouldn't put it past that strong-willed girl to do something like this. After all, the girl had been silent throughout all of this. She could be regretting it for all Yelan knew.

"Next month?" King Tae murmured, unhappily. "That is quite soon. How will the preparations be done in time?"

"They will be!" Protomes gritted out.

King Tae rubbed his hands together anxiously. "But what of the traditional ball where Prince Syaoran formally announces his intentions? How will the wedding dress be done in time? The guests invited? And so on?"

"There will definitely be lots to do," Yelan assured Tae. "But our palace staff shall see to it-"

"And what of the ball then?" King Tae demanded.

No one answered. They had not thought of holding a ball.

"For the gods sakes!" Protomes exploded, losing his patience. "We're in the middle of a war, Tae! Who's going to attend balls?"

"But it's the right thing to do," King Tae insisted. "My daughter shall not have anything less!"

"I assure you, she will have the best of everything-" Yelan ushered.

King Tae interrupted her with an angry humph. "Even the fake princess got a ball," he muttered indignantly. "And a very expensive tiara if the rumours are true!"

An uneasy silence immediately settled over the table and Meiling glanced at Syaoran.

He frowned. "What fake princess?" he asked, completely confused.

This, in turn, confused King Tae. "The fake princess," he repeated. "We heard she tricked everyone into thinking she was the real Auren Princess. And we heard how you proposed to her and gave her a very expensive tiara as a gift."

Syaoran's frown deepened. "There was no fake Auren Princess," he said slowly. "Sasella was the only Princess."

"But there was!" King Tae persisted. "What was her name…?"

"Sa-" Princess Emerea spoke up but was cut off swiftly by Yelan who said, "We were in Aure at the time. There was no fake princess. It is most likely the rumours were just that… rumours."

King Tae frowned with disbelief. The fake Auren Princess was not just a rumour! What she had done had been huge news! For weeks after, she was the only thing that the Taigon sailors talked about. Her and Sasella. The sailors had even invented a sea shanty in the fake Princess's name! How could it be a rumour?

What the _hell_ was going on?

King Tae turned and looked at his daughter. Emerea stared at her father with big doeful eyes, equally confused at their behaviour.

King Protomes looked away. Queen Yelan's expression was unreadable. Lady Meiling looked guilty. But Prince Syaoran looked puzzled. Certainly not the look of someone who had proposed to a girl a few months ago.

Something else was going on here and no one seemed to want to talk about it.

"As per your wish," Yelan said, breaking the uneasy silence skilfully and turning their attention away. "We can delay the wedding to three months from now."

Not so easily distracted, King Tae demanded, "But what of this fake princess! She can't just be a rumour!"

Before Yelan could respond, Emerea laid a hand on her father's arm and said gently, "Queen Yelan, three months from now is fine. Thank you."

Once his daughter had spoken, King Tae quietened down and the rest of the lunch passed by uneventfully.

Princess Emerea studied the handsome Prince from time to time. Eventually, she concluded that he truly did not look like a person who had been tricked by an impostor.

Had it all been rumour then? But then why did everyone look so uneasy?

* * *

After lunch, the party parted ways.

Syaoran headed to his study, having summoned both the General and Eriol.

When he arrived, he found the General in his study but not Eriol.

"Where is the Chancellor?" Syaoran asked.

The General bowed as the Prince entered the room. He answered, "Eriol said he would be here soon."

The Prince nodded as he approached the unfurled map in the middle of the room to study it. Their recent victory at the border had bought Proto valuable time but Aure's temporary defeat would not last. Proto had to make its next move soon.

"I heard about your engagement," the General said politely. "Congratulations."

Syaoran nodded absent-mindedly. "Thank you," he said without looking up.

The General sighed inwardly, feeling heavyhearted for his Prince. He remembered how different Syaoran had been when he had been engaged to the Sakura girl.

"Our next move has to be decisive," Syaoran was saying, pulling the General out of his thoughts and back to the move.

"Yes, Your Highness," the General agreed, concentrating on the task at hand.

Syaoran crossed his arms as he looked at the map, thinking out loud, "A lot of Sasella's troops died in the winter and most of her West army were annihilated by the Zetsu-Yama…"

The General nodded. "And then she combined the Auren army with the remainder of her West troops."

"But then they suffered another defeat at the borders last month."

"A great defeat," the General muttered. "Her large army has dwindled in size and power significantly."

"So she will need more men to fight for her," Syaoran said quietly.

The General's eyes widened as he finally realized where the Prince was going with this. "Her next move… she'll draw on the barbarians!"

Syaoran frowned, pushing his fingers through his hair. "Yes, she'll move the barbarians. Damn! United… they will be a problem."

A problem was the understatement of the century, thought the General. "Their numbers are too much for our army to handle," he muttered instead, feeling terrified at just the thought. How were they going to repel such a force?

But Syaoran was already thinking steps ahead. Coming to a course of action, he turned to his General and said, "Send a message to Tomoyo. Ask her to send someone to speak with one of the barbarian tribes. We must try and change their minds."

"But… the Nolq'ots… They were destroyed by Sasella when they thought of uprising against her. None of the other tribes will dare…"

"We must try," Syaoran said. "Tell Tomoyo that this time we will provide any tribes who are willing to rebel with magical support. They will not need to fear Sasella."

The General saw the wisdom of the offer, understood his orders, and left to carry them out.

* * *

"King Tae said _what_?" Eriol asked, incredulous.

Yelan looked away, troubled. Knowing her son, he might try and investigate.

"I want you to make sure that Syaoran finds out nothing about Sakura. Absolutely nothing," Yelan said.

Eriol closed his eyes, rubbing his temple. "Your Majesty, you know how Syaoran is. If he wants to find out, he'll go looking despite whatever anyone says."

"You'll make sure he finds nothing. Syaoran's marriage to Princess Emerea is in three months. Nothing can happen during this time." Because even if Syaoran were to find out after he was married, Yelan knew him well enough to know that he would not so easily forsake Princess Emerea for Sakura. His marriage vows would be as good as a spell of forgetting.

Eriol bowed. "I will try, Your Majesty."

"And Eriol," Yelan said quietly. "Please handle King Tae and Princess Emerea. I'm sure they have many questions about this fake princess story."

Eriol hesitated. "What should I tell them?"

Yelan sighed. Keeping this large secret was a challenge indeed. "Tell them anything. Tell them that the rumour was started by Sasella herself in an effort to discredit Syaoran's reputation."

Eriol stared at the Queen. It was a brilliant story, really. Extremely believable given Sasella's unpopularity.

"Your Majesty," Eriol said softly. "Do you think this lie is getting out of hand?"

Yelan looked at Eriol and then looked away. "Maybe so, Eriol. But all we have to do is keep it up for three more months…"

* * *

_A Week and a Half Later…_

"General Yukito!" the soldier panted as he rushed into the central tent. "It's Lady Tomoyo! She's back!"

Yukito followed the soldier out the tent with haste to meet Tomoyo.

He got there just in time as she was dismounting from her horse.

"Tomoyo!" Yukito greeted. "Thank goodness, you're okay!"

She gave him a warm smile and received him with a huge hug. "Yes, and I bring good news!"

Nearly two weeks ago, a message had arrived from the Proton Palace. The message was from Syaoran and it spoke of Sasella's next moves.

Upon reading it, Tomoyo had immediately gathered a few men and set out for the North. Yukito had wanted to come and protect her but she had refused. His presence was needed at the camp where he could continue attacking and defending.

Tomoyo had been meeting with the various leaders of the barbarian tribes for days and days, participating in heated arguments and cajoling persuasions.

If the barbarians moved as one against Proto, Proto would be on the verge of defeat. The only reason that Sasella had not resorted to using the barbarians in the first place was because they were unpredictable. Even with her conquest of them, she could not fully control them.

The Nolq'ots had tried to rebel against her and she had annihilated all of them. Tomoyo had been almost certain the barbarians had been frightened into obedience but when she had meet with the Luqu'ians, the largest barbarian tribe, she had sensed not fear, but rage.

The Luqu'ians had been lifelong enemies of the Nolq'ots and Tomoyo had thought that they were the last place she would find help. But to her utter surprise, upon her arrival in the North, she had found out that the Luqu'ians were angry at Sasella. Her method of massacre of the third largest tribe was not the way of the barbarians. The barbarians may fight and bicker and go to war with each other, but such slaughter was unheard of even amongst them.

So when Tomoyo had found out that Sasella's massacre of the Nolq'ots had achieved the opposite desired effect, she was ecstatic. If the Luqu'ians were angry, she could use that rage and channel it into rebellion.

Together with Proto, they stood a good chance of overthrowing Sasella.

But when Tomoyo had finally gained an audience with the Luqu'ian tribal chief, he had turned her away before she could even get a word out.

She soon found out that the Luqu'ians did not speak with outsiders about anything. That was their most important custom and no amount of talking would change that for Tomoyo.

Feeling dejected but refusing to give up. Tomoyo had bothered and questioned the Luqu'ian elders until, desperately wanting to get rid of the smooth-talking Daidouji, they told her of one exception. And only one.

The only way an outsider may speak with the chief was if the outsider had shared blood with a Luqu'ian. That is, if the outsider had fought with a Luqu'ian and drawn blood. It mattered not if they had fought as allies or as enemies. Such an outsider would be granted the right to speak to the Luqu'ian chief.

Tomoyo had then dug and dug for a connection. Surely, out of _all_ the different kinds of people she knew, one of them must have had contact!

Then, on the day of her fourth stay, she discovered through absolute luck or a simple mistake that the Luqu'ian chief had many granddaughters and one such granddaughter was a girl called Aina.

Aina was the name of the barbarian that had tried to kill Sakura during the Auren parade, Tomoyo remembered. She had been captured and then had taken her own life in the dungeons.

Since Aina and the other barbarians had attacked Sakura, this meant that Sakura was the exception to the outsider custom.

As Tomoyo related everything she had learned to Yukito, she couldn't help but feel the irony. If Sasella hadn't ordered the barbarians to do her dirty work to assassinate Sakura, Tomoyo would not have the chance to persuade the Luqu'ians to join her.

Ironic, indeed if this was to be Sasella's downfall.

"Sakura?" Yukito asked, growing a little pale. He had not spoken to Sakura in nearly a year.

"Yes," Tomoyo confirmed. "We must move quickly and find Sakura. She must convince the Luqu'ians before Sasella makes her move."

"She is hiding in the Trench with Kaptan," Yukito said, hesitantly, still trying to make sense of it all. Were they really going to ask Sakura for help?

Tomoyo nodded. "Then we must find her immediately. I heard Sasella has already started to enlist the barbarian tribes closest to Aure."

* * *

It was a hot summer day, like any other, when they arrived.

They rode purposefully into the encampment and when Sakura saw them, she thought she must surely be dreaming.

Both Tomoyo and Yukito were just a stones throw away from where she stood.

But what were they doing here?

As she approached them slowly and uncertainly, Tomoyo spotted her and dismounted her horse gracefully.

"Sakura," she greeted warmly as she gave her a hug. "It has been so long."

Dazed, Sakura nodded as she met Yukito's eyes.

He gave her that sweet smile of his as he got off his horse as well.

"B…But why are you here?" Sakura asked, not understanding what was going on.

"It's a long story," Tomoyo answered. "You must come with us to the North and convince the Luqu'ian tribe to ally with Proto."

Shocked, Sakura didn't know what to say. Her? Why her?

Timo came up to stand beside her, asking with concern, "Sakura, is everything alright?"

Tomoyo glanced at the man and broke out into a warm smile of recognition. "You must be Timoilo Gouhei. I had heard that Duke Gouhei had left the courts, but I didn't know he would be here…"

Timo bowed his head slightly in politeness. "And you must be Lady Tomoyo Daidouji."

Tomoyo extended her hand and Timo took it. "It's quite strange that I have never seen you at court."

Timo's mouth quirked into a smile. "I do not like the courts. I prefer writing at home."

Tomoyo smiled at his honesty and then turned back to Sakura just as Kaptan arrived.

"What in the-" he cussed, equally surprised when he spotted them. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story," Tomoyo repeated. "But we mustn't waste anymore time. Sakura, gather your things. I'll explain in detail on the way."

"On the way? To where?" Kaptan asked.

"To the North," Tomoyo answered patiently as she gave Sakura a little nudge.

With the gentle reminder of time, Sakura disappeared to pack her small amount of belongings for the road.

"This is crazy," Kaptan was saying just as Sakura returned. "You didn't give us any notice-"

"Time is not on our side," Tomoyo explained, already on her horse.

Yukito leaned down from his and with one arm helped Sakura onto her horse.

"We will be back soon," Tomoyo called as the small group galloped out of the encampment.

And just like that, they were off.

* * *

Tomoyo, Yukito and Sakura with three other soldiers rode hard for the North. They spoke little to each other and stopped only a couple of times to eat and switch horses.

Due to the location of the Trench being close to the Northern border, they crossed into the North on the second day.

From there, they rode for the Luqu'ian tribe's large village.

During the journey, Sakura forced herself not to ask about Syaoran despite how much she wanted to know. She had heard nothing of him except his victorious battles. Tomoyo only spoke to her about the menial things and what to say once she had an audience with the tribe's chief. Other than that, she offered no clues on Syaoran.

When they finally arrived on the third day, true to Tomoyo's information, the Luqu'ian chief reluctantly agreed to meet with Sakura.

And only Sakura.

The talk with the Luqu'ian leader was difficult. He was an old man, sour and harsh. He blamed Sakura for Aina's death, one of his favourite granddaughters.

But Sakura would not stand to be blamed for it. Cunning and solemn, in a few words she had shifted that blame onto Sasella.

She convinced the Luqu'ian chief, who was a man named Yu'qun, that the one to blame was Sasella. After all, wasn't it Sasella who had ordered his granddaughter to the task? When Sasella wanted something, everyone had to fall over sideways to please her.

This struck a bitter chord with Yu'qun who was none too pleased with this callous truth. He became bitterly angry at the Auren Queen who was now strutting around calling herself the Barbarian Queen or Queen of the North. He hated that Sasella thought she owned them all, but what could he do against her powerful magick?

Mere anger and rage were not enough to motivate the Luqu'ians to ally with Proto. They were angry at what Sasella had done to the Nolq'ots but they were not fools. They did not want to meet an end like their enemies.

Sakura assured Yu'qun that Proto would protect them with magic, making sure that Sasella would not be able to use her deadly spells and at such a distance. Proto's defences would protect the Luqu'ian warriors with a solid barrier that even Sasella could not penetrate. Wasn't the continual survival of the Proto army proof of that?

Uncertain of the promises being offered and distrustful, Yu'qun refused to believe Sakura.

Seeing no other option, Sakura performed for him some of the new spells she had learned from the books she studied with Timo.

This caught his interest immediately. He had never actually seen magick before in his life; he had only heard about it. Sakura's simple spells fascinated and impressed the chief. None of the members of his tribe had awakened their magic and so none could use it.

Seeing that she was winning the chief over, Sakura sealed the deal by promising to awaken the magic of those who had it if Yu'qun allied with Proto.

After much debate and bargaining of what Sakura would do for the tribe, Yu'qun agreed.

"As is by Northern custom," Yu'qun said as he motioned towards his servant to bring over a knife and a bowl. "Deals must be guaranteed by blood."

He took the knife from the servant, and in one graceful movement pricked his thumb and let a large drop of blood fall into the bowl of purified water. He then handed the knife to Sakura, expectantly.

Sakura hesitated a second before taking the knife and then pricking herself with it. Her blood dripped into the sacred gold bowl and she watched as the two drops of blood mingled.

"Now we share a bond closer than family," Yu'qun said quietly as he studied Sakura. Finally, he admitted, "It is a sacred ritual that I have not shared with anyone else in twenty years."

Sakura bowed her head. "I am honoured then," she said honestly.

Yu'qun laughed, the ring of bones around his neck clacking. "I like you, Sakura Kinomoto! Who knew an outsider would have such spirit as you! And what a silver tongue of persuasion! Just like a serpent's!"

Sakura wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not but she accepted it nevertheless. Wasting no more time, she said, "Now that we are allies, Chief Yu'qun, Prince Syaoran will send you letters. He will share his strategy with you."

Yu'qun's eyes widened and he sat up from his fur seat, growling. "Write?" he asked, offended. "No! He will come and meet me personally. A true alliance cannot be formed by letters and words!"

Sakura frowned. "He lives in Proto. That's a very long journey."

"A journey to test his strength then," Yu'qun muttered crossly. "If he will not meet me it will be a sign of cowardice to my people; the alliance will be off!"

"But we have a bond-" Sakura protested, realizing that the chief was not going to budge.

"Yes," Yu'qun nodded. "You and I have a bond. And one that I will honour until I die. If you are ever in trouble, I will come to your aid. You can count on that, Sakura Kinomoto. But I have no such agreement with the Proton. It is on your behalf that I am considering it at all."

Sakura knew Yu'qun was saying this out of pride. The Luqu'ian leader was not a fool. He had not become the leader of the largest barbarian tribe by being stupid. He knew the alliance with Proto was necessary especially if Sakura was promising to teach them magic. But the Luqu'ian leader was a proud man and he would not come down from his pedestal so easily.

Maybe a push would be what it would take. "You will waste valuable time. It will take Prince Syaoran many days to make the trip here-"

"Silence!" Yu'qun shouted, standing up suddenly. His men immediately placed their hands uneasily on their spears. "I have had enough of talk!" Yu'qun continued coldly. "To the Luqu'ians, meeting an ally face-to-face is not a waste of time! We are willing to wait until the end of time to meet those who are to call themselves our friends!"

Sakura clenched her teeth and then gave a curt nod. She could understand to a certain degree. She just wished Yu'qun and his people would see the gravity of the situation and how dangerous Sasella was.

"Very well," she murmured her eyes not leaving the leader's. There was no choice but to back down on this. If she pushed any harder, Yu'qun would choose death over his principles. "I will tell Tomoyo what you have said. But in the meantime… if Sasella summons for you…"

"We will delay her," Yu'qun nodded. "You have my word we will not move to attack Proto without first meeting their so called Prince."

The offhand manner Yu'qun addressed Syaoran angered Sakura. He made Syaoran sound like a spoiled Prince, not someone who was leading an army against Sasella.

Sakura gritted her teeth and turned away. "I will take your word then," she muttered as she headed out the tent.

Yu'qun burst out into laughter, stopping Sakura in her tracks. "I see… you are in love with him."

Sakura spun around, her eyes wide. Of all the things to say out of the blue…!

"It's written so clearly on your face," Yu'qun explained, grinning. "Could it be one-sided, I wonder?"

"Mind your own business," Sakura warned in a low voice. Chief or not of the Luqu'ian tribe, no one talked to her in that demeaning tone.

Yu'qun held up his hands to show that he meant no disrespect. "I have heard of your efforts in the war against Sasella, and you have proven yourself to be both a warrior and an intelligent woman. I was merely pointing out you're wasting your time. Should you wish, my oldest grandson would make a suitable-"

"Goodbye, Yu'qun," Sakura huffed as she stormed out the tent.

She had struck a deal with the overbearing tribal chief. Now it was all up to Syaoran on how he handled the obnoxious man.

She cringed mid-step as she recalled Syaoran's attitude at negotiation and diplomacy. She hoped that he would be able to handle Yu'qun's arrogant personality.

Sakura found Tomoyo waiting anxiously by the horses outside and she related everything she had discussed with Yu'qun.

Tomoyo grew pale when she heard of Yu'qun's wish to meet Syaoran, no doubt thinking of Syaoran's temper as well.

"I was afraid Yu'qun would make a request like this," Tomoyo said quietly. "His request will be hard to meet."

"But Syaoran needs to ally himself with the barbarians…"

Tomoyo nodded. "Yes…" she whispered. Then she stood up straighter. "I will send Syaoran the message and he'll decide what he wants to do." She climbed onto her horse where Yukito and the other men were waiting. "We will escort you back to the Trench."

Sakura climbed atop her own horse and shook her head. "I can get back myself. Don't worry about me. You have an important message to deliver."

Tomoyo hesitated and then nodded. "Please be safe, Sakura," she said.

Sakura smiled and turned her horse away. Then she paused.

Should she really?

But she couldn't just leave without knowing.

She turned back to Tomoyo, almost regretting every word that was coming out of her mouth. "H-How… is Syaoran?"

Tomoyo tensed for a second and then looked away quickly. She supposed that she had expected this all along. Then she turned and looked into Sakura's eyes and told her the truth, "Syaoran is betrothed to an island Princess and he is set to marry her soon. I'm… sorry, Sakura…"

Sakura averted her gaze and nodded wordlessly. "Goodbye, Tomoyo. Keep well."

And then she was off into the distance, leaving Tomoyo feeling broken-hearted at her friend's pain.

* * *

Word was sent by Tomoyo swiftly about what had transpired. Despite the quick messenger she sent, it still took a few days until the message reached Syaoran's ears at the Proton Palace.

"Tomoyo did it?" the General asked, incredulous.

"Yes," Eriol answered. "The Luqu'ian is willing to ally themselves with Proto if Prince Syaoran goes to the North to meet them."

"B-But that's-" the General protested immediately, seeing a host of problems in a split second.

The small conference room fell silent. Prince Syaoran was needed in many places at the moment and they could not think of a way to spare him.

"It's too dangerous," the General said finally. "It could be a trap. They could be working with Sasella."

Syaoran considered it for a while, not saying anything. "Was it Tomoyo who set up this alliance?" If it was Tomoyo, Syaoran would trust her judgment of the Luqu'ian tribe's intentions.

Eriol tried hard not to fidget. Tomoyo had been in charge but something had happened and she had asked for Sakura's help in the end. So really, it had been Sakura who had managed to come to an agreement with the barbarians. Eriol considered lying for a second and then decided against it. As if the Prince wasn't already suspicious enough during these last few months.

"It… it was Sakura."

"Who's that?" the General asked, sharply. He had been fully expecting Tomoyo's name as well.

"The bandit…" Syaoran said, recognizing the name instantly. The General glanced at the Chancellor, realizing that they were talking about _that_ Sakuara. Syaoran turned to Eriol and asked solemnly, "She managed to do this for us?"

Eriol nodded slowly and reluctantly. "It… seems like it."

"It could be a trap!" the General repeated.

"But we have no choice…" Syaoran muttered quietly. "If they do not ally with us, Proto will fall."

The room fell silent again. They all knew it to be true. Back in the day, it had already been difficult to stand up to the barbarian invasions even when Aure and Proto allied. Now, with just Proto by itself, it stood almost no chance to repel a barbarian threat.

"I will go," Syaoran said decisively. "Eriol, get the horses ready."

"But, Your Highness!" the General whispered, growing pale. "It's too dangerous!"

Syaoran turned and looked at the older General. "We are at war. I cannot ask everyone else to place themselves in danger while I hide in the palace, can I?"

The General opened and closed his jaw, not knowing what to say.

Eriol spoke up next, "Your Highness, what of your marriage? If you leave for the North, you cannot return in time. The journey is a long one."

Syaoran frowned. He had completely forgotten about Princess Emerea. "She will understand if we postpone."

"But will her father?" Eriol insisted. "Maybe I should take your place and go see the Luqu'ian-"

"No," Syaoran interrupted. "If we do that, the barbarians will see it as an insult. I must go. Personally." He turned and looked out the window. "I'll have to explain it to King Tae…"

* * *

"Postpone?" King Tae asked, rubbing his hands together while pacing the room. "Impossible!"

"It's of great importance. I must journey to the North," Syaoran explained patiently.

But King Tae would hear none of it. "I have already sent out the invitations! The date has been set! It will be a great omen if the marriage date is moved! No, no, no, I cannot allow it!"

"King Tae," Syaoran reasoned, "The barbarians are crucial to winning the war."

King Tae shook his head stubbornly. "I cannot allow it! If you take this trip, you'll be gone for a very long time! How would I know you would return with the same intentions for my daughter?"

"I give you my word," Syaoran promised.

King Tae was not listening as he blabbered on, "If you change your mind, my daughter would have waited for you for so long. It's not fair to Emerea!"

"Father," Princess Emerea said, speaking up for the first time from her seat at the far end of the room. "I understand why Prince Syaoran must travel to the North. I do not mind if the marriage is postponed."

King Tae approached his daughter and took her hands into his. "Oh, my dear daughter Emerea. You cannot be so foolish. You must think for yourself."

"But I am-" she protested softly.

Tae shushed her with one look. "No, this will not do at all, Prince Syaoran."

Syaoran sighed inwardly, feeling exasperated. He hated dealing with other royalty and aristocrats with every fibre of his soul. He hated the ongoing pleasantries that was expected from him. Didn't King Tae know the danger they were all in if Proto lost the war? Why was he insistent on discussing marriage and other useless things like it now?

"Father…" Princess Emerea was trying to speak up but the King would not listen to a word of it. He muttered, shook his head, and muttered some more.

Having had enough of this, Syaoran said harshly to the King, "As a sign of my intention to keep my word, I will take Princess Emerea with me!"

King Tae's mouth fell open. "_What_? Are you crazy? My daughter has never travelled anywhere in her life! And you suddenly want to take her to the barbarian North?"

"I assure you she will be kept safe," Syaoran answered. "My soldiers will set up a camp on the border of Proto and the North. She will be protected there while I enter the North myself."

King Tae was still trying to wrap his head around the crazy idea when his daughter exclaimed, "I think it is a fine idea, Prince Syaoran. This way, you will never be far away."

"Then it is decided," Syaoran answered, equally polite but with haste. "We leave first thing tomorrow morning."

Then he was out of the room before King Tae could complain and show his disapproval. Syaoran would let the Princess deal with her own stubborn father.

* * *

Syaoran and his convoy of well-trained soldiers and a handful of mages that they could spare were ready to leave the Palace.

Princess Emerea had brought her two personal maids and now she sat in the carriage with them.

King Protomes and King Tae saw them off, worried and anxious.

Princess Emerea had argued with her father until he had finally agreed. She wanted to see the world and what better chance to see it than from the powerful Prince's side?

She had spent her life on the little island, often wondering what the rest of the world looked like. Now that Prince Syaoran was offering to take her, she was besides herself with excitement. It was an opportunity she would not miss for anyone!

And so Syaoran and his party departed the Proto palace and set off towards the North.

They rode hard for a couple of days, stopping only to eat and rest. Eriol took care of the Princess's needs and he often checked up on her in Syaoran's place. The Prince did not have time for the Princess, spending most of his time alone in thought.

Princess Emerea sat in the carriage feeling every bump on the road but she didn't complain. She had decided to come with Syaoran so she would not cry about it now. The world from her carriage window was as beautiful as she had imagined and she was determined to enjoy every second of it.

Syaoran was pleasantly surprised by the Princess's outlook and grace. He appreciated that she did not demand his attention or whine about the harsh speed they were travelling at. He believed that she would make a good Proton Queen one day…

On the third day of the trip, Syaoran suddenly altered their course to the west a bit, much to Eriol's surprise.

"Are you making a stop on the way, Your Highness?" Eriol asked mildly curious.

Syaoran nodded with looking at his Chancellor. "Yes, we're taking a slight detour into the Trench."

The Trench.

That was why Sakura was!

It couldn't be!

It must just be a coincidence! But then why was he heading there!?

"M-May I ask why?" Eriol muttered, clutching his reins tightly.

Syaoran glanced at his Chancellor from the corner of his eye. He couldn't figure out why Eriol looked so nervous. "I have been looking into this group of bandits that have been helping us win battles. I discovered something… interesting."

Eriol felt his breath catch and he tried not to choke. Did Syaoran somehow find out what they had done to him? But no, Eriol thought, trying to keep calm. If the Prince had found out, he would have been furiously unforgiving. Not aloof as he was now.

"W-What did you find out?"

Syaoran glanced at Eriol with a frown. "You mentioned one of the bandits was named Sakura. Her name… seemed familiar to me. So I looked into it. It turns out that she is Sakura Kinomoto."

"W-What of it?" Eriol asked, trying hard not to stammer.

"I… met her… when we were young." Syaoran paused before continuing, "I… was there when her family was attacked and killed. I just wanted to meet her and tell her that… that I'm sorry I was so powerless."

Eriol had known this already but he had to pretend like he was shocked. But he was finding it hard to place his expression in the right category as his heart was racing. Sakura and Syaoran could not meet! It would be disastrous! Who knew how Sakura would react?

"Is something wrong, Eriol?" Syaoran asked. "You look pale."

"N-No," Eriol answered, shaking his head with barely concealed agitation. "It's nothing. I'm just wondering about the wisdom of this… meeting, Your Highness."

Syaoran smiled. "It's only a small detour out of the way, Eriol. It won't take up much time."

"But-"

"I want to meet her," Syaoran said firmly, staring straight ahead. "And let her know about that day. Because this might be my only chance to see her."

"B-But what about the Luqu'ians? Time is of the essence! If Sasella gets to them before we-"

Syaoran grimaced. "I've thought about that. That's why I feel that meeting Sakura is the best. I'm going to bring her with us to the North."

"_What?_" Eriol gasped, unable to believe any of this.

"She's met the chief and she's gained his trust. With her there, it will make the negotiations for an alliance that much easier. I believe she will be a big help to us."

Eriol could see the wisdom and practicality in Syaoran's words but… the Prince didn't know who Sakura used to be to him…!

Eriol had to try and persuade Syaoran to change his mind!

"I really don't think that's a good idea…"

Syaoran turned and looked at Eriol. "Why?" he asked, a little puzzled. His idea was a sound one. If Sakura had gained the Luqu'ian chief's trust, she would be able to help Syaoran out tremendously. Securing a barbarian alliance was absolutely essential and anyone who could help them achieve that would be welcomed.

"Uh…" Eriol muttered. "Because… Because…"

Nothing! Nothing was coming to his head!

"You're acting very peculiar, Eriol," Syaoran snapped, becoming impatient. "I ask you again, is something the matter?"

Eriol coughed, bowing his head. "N-No, Your Highness. I apologize for my earlier indecisiveness. There is nothing wrong with your idea…"

Syaoran stared at his Chancellor for a few more seconds, then he gave a curt nod and pulled his horse ahead, dismissing Eriol as he rode on alone in the front.

Eriol fell back a little, his thoughts a jumble.

_What in the world should he do now?_

Syaoran was going to meet Sakura…

… and there was nothing he could do to stop it!

* * *

Author's Note: Wishing everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Thank you for following this story and sending me your feedback! Just stick with me a little longer, there's not a lot left to go.

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers and readers: wildwoods59, DamageReport, MireneTheMermaid, , xJokuhrFrappe, Icyblossone, Miharu, Sapphiet, RJOHNNiiE, PolarBlue, cupid17, moon86, Saki-Hime, NiniCere, Kawaii chibi Chidori-chan, Crow Skywalker, theycallmeQueen, Hush Princess, ilreies, Zarelyn, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, Akum, pApAw

Kazane Hime: Thanks for pointing that out, I missed it.

amwick: I realized it after a lot of people kept on telling me. Thanks for letting me know or else I'd have blindly stumbled along.

lina: I'll try not to disappoint with the battle that's sure to come up soon!

SweetSeductionCherryB: Thanks! Haha, I found one in my basement. Weirdest place but it was brand new so I claimed it.

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa: Glad the chapter helped with your week. Thanks.

Ayla27: Your review made me smile. I hope the moment she does, it will be worth the wait!

Sakk: I had to google up the word but I definitely see what you mean. I'd always decided for it to end up this way because I didn't see any other way it could continue for them. I felt like they needed to start again.

Silver orchidz: Thank you for your support and reviews! Happy or sad ending, we'll just have to wait and see.

CrimsonLily: Thank you!

Mayux3: Yes! Sakura is improving herself haha. Slowly but she's moving in that direction.

goddess-training: The reason is because the Queen basically died during childbirth. The King in his grief sent the baby away so he would not needed to be reminded about his Queen's death. He did this because he's a bad father, haha. He did it because 1. it was a girl, and 2. she was sick and frail so he didn't expect her to live for long. More about Sasella's past will come in the final chapters though.

blue eyes: Thanks! I'll definitely be writing about the war very soon.

zeKaien: Thank you! Yup, having to create and invent so many was a bit challenging. I always wished the CCS series had come up with more characters.

_To Be Continued…_


	34. A Ribbon of Red

**Chapter Thirty Four**

**A Ribbon of Red**

There was a strange commotion stirring in the Camp.

Tor wasn't sure what it was but from the looks on the faces of Kaptan's men he knew something was up. Something serious.

"What is it?" Tor asked as he was coming out from his tent. "What's happened?"

No one answered him. But they didn't have to because Tor soon saw what had caught everyone's attention. The men stared dumbfounded as a small approaching convoy entered the camp.

Most of the men were starting to push towards the center of the camp where it was steadily becoming noisier.

Whoever was arriving, they were making a grand and painstakingly slow entrance.

Kaptan stood at the center of the camp, awaiting the newcomers. His arms were crossed across his chest and he wore a frown on his handsome face.

As Tor approached Kaptan, he could hear the vagabond muttering a string of fluent curses under his breath, one after the other.

The convoy came to a rickety halt in front of Kaptan, and Tor's eyes widened as he immediately recognized the convoy's leader and the man who sat ahorse beside him.

Prince Syaoran Li, Sole Heir to Proto, was not a face that one could easily forget.

The Prince's brown hair fell across his equally brown eyes. His colouring was average but it was his sharp and alert eyes that drew people. His face was a mask of cold politeness and indifference as he dismounted from his horse.

Beside him, atop his own horse, sat Chancellor Eriol Hiragizawa of Proto. He wore simple midnight blue clothes and a similarly coloured cloak and hood.

Unlike his Prince, Chancellor Eriol's face was strained and somewhat anxious. Tor knew he must be wearing a similar expression. The arrival of Prince Syaoran to their camp was not good. Not good at all.

Prince Syaoran took the remaining steps towards Kaptan, his eyes betraying none of his thoughts.

He held out his hand to the bandit, saying simply, his brown eyes smouldering, "I am Prince Syaoran. I have been looking forward to meeting you."

Tor felt disbelief spreading across his face.

What was the Prince doing _here_?

Instead of returning Syaoran's courtesy, Kaptan snorted rudely, ignoring the Prince's outstretched hand. "Oh, I know who you are," he snapped. "What do you want?" Then he frowned as another thought hit him. "_How_ did you find us?"

Syaoran noticed the hostility directed towards him. But mostly, the Prince found it strange that a bandit should recognize him by sight. Syaoran had expected suspicion about who he claimed to be. But apparently, Kaptan had recognized him by sight in less than a split second. Syaoran was pretty sure they had never met before. "Tomoyo's messenger passed through your camp. He told me where I could find you," Syaoran replied instead.

Kaptan wasn't pleased at all about that. This was why he didn't like outsiders coming to visit. People tended to blab their mouths. In fact, Kaptan thought, he had been particularly against Tomoyo's visit last time.

Well… that and they _had_ been stationed in the Trench for nearly a year. Maybe it was time to find a new location. Staying in one place was becoming too risky.

"Have… we met before?" Syaoran asked suddenly, distracting Kaptan from his own thoughts.

Kaptan froze. Suddenly, he realized that the Proton Prince did not remember him… or much of anything else for that matter. The Prince would not have remembered his dislike for the bandit or how they had often fought…

Kaptan found himself becoming speechless as he started to realize what a big deal it must be for the Prince of Proto to be standing in his camp. And what a big mistake he had made by being so arrogant.

He risked a glance at Chancellor Eriol and found Eriol staring at him with half a scowl and half pale.

As the awkward silence stretched on with Syaoran staring at Kaptan, Eriol came quickly to the rescue. Eriol had been afraid that the loud-mouthed and callous bandit would let slip a detail during their conversation and he was right after all. Kaptan's brass personality had not changed one bit. But Syaoran had been dead-set on taking this detour and any further resistance from Eriol would fall only on deaf ears and seek to anger the Prince. So all in all, there had been no other choice but to come.

"Your Highness," Eriol said reasonably from his horse. "This is definitely the first time you've met this man. He is a bandit after all!"

Kaptan glared at the Chancellor's tone but he kept his mouth shut for the sake of Sakura.

_Sakura_!

_Damn! _

He had forgotten about her.

_How would she take this? _

Kaptan scanned the crowd hastily but he didn't see her. Feeling slightly relieved, he realized Sakura must be out on patrol duty. Kaptan thought fast. Maybe he could save the situation and get rid of the Prince before Sakura returned to the camp.

Kaptan turned back to the Prince as Syaoran asked with a frown, "How did you recognize me if we've never met then?"

Kaptan didn't like the Prince but he had to give the man credit for his perceptiveness.

"I guessed," Kaptan muttered with a shrug, trying to sound like it was no big deal. He could see the Prince did not believe him for a second. And Kaptan himself knew how strange his excuse sounded. He should have asked for verification… a flash of the Royal Mark… anything… _Damn mistake._

"These are dangerous times," Syaoran said with a frown. "Impostors are everywhere on the prowl." He glanced into the crowd of men that surrounded them. He was starting to notice strange expressions thrown his way. Something like… recognition.

And hatred. There was a lot of that too. But those feelings did not surprise Syaoran. It was the looks of recognition…

That troubled him.

His eyes caught a red-haired boy standing behind Kaptan. The boy was glaring at him so venomously that Syaoran looked away.

It was all starting to become very strange but before Syaoran could point it out, Kaptan asked harshly, "So what are you doing here?"

The Prince stared at the blue-eyed bandit and answered slowly, "I'm here to see a girl named Sakura Kinomoto."

A curious, almost silent murmur ran through the camp. Behind Syaoran, Eriol cringed at the men's reaction.

"S-Sakura?" Kaptan stammered, shocked. Did he remember after all…?

"Yes."

There was another moment of uneasy silence that did not go unnoticed by Syaoran. Just what was going on here?

Now he was absolutely sure that there was something wrong.

The red-haired boy behind Kaptan spoke up suddenly. "Whatever for?" he shouted across the distance.

"To speak to her," he answered, baffled. "Is this a problem?"

No one said anything, and Eriol shifted uneasily.

"Why do you want to speak to her?" another voice called out from the crowd, this one raspy.

The Prince turned to look at the new speaker.

And there in the crowd stood Duke Gouhei.

He looked wearier than Syaoran remembered but it was unmistakably the cynical face of the old Duke.

"Duke… Gouhei?" Syaoran muttered, completely surprised. "What are _you_ doing _here_?"

Behind him, Eriol was equally shocked. He had not known that the Duke was here either.

"I asked why you want to speak to her," Gouhei repeated stubbornly.

With a great deal of puzzlement, the Prince hesitated before answering the question. Everyone was acting very strangely. And it had not escaped his notice that Eriol was anxious all through the journey here. And Eriol was almost _never_ anxious. "It's about her family…"

"Her family?" It was Gouhei's turn to look confused. "You know everything there is to know about her already. I should think that having not seen each other in so long that you would have chosen a more suitable topic of conversation."

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked sharply, his eyes narrowing.

Eriol jumped in quickly, "Please, everyone…" The situation was spinning out of control and if he didn't do something, things were going to turn for the worst. Eriol couldn't believe that the Duke was here. If he hadn't been, then maybe Kaptan and his men would have been able to keep up the façade and lies. But if Gouhei insisted on talking like this, it would only be a matter of time before Syaoran discovered the truth.

"Let's go talk in the tent," Eriol said politely, trying to buy himself more time to think.

"No," Syaoran growled, holding up his hand and stopping Eriol from going anywhere. "I want to know what Duke Gouhei meant."

"Of all the crazy-" Gouhei started to exclaim but suddenly a man darted across the crowd and placed a hand on the Duke's arm, stopping the rest of his words with quick, inaudible words spoken next to the Duke's ear.

"Timo," Gouhei whispered, his eyes wide and his expression puzzled, "Th-That's crazy!"

"Please, father," the man named Timo said firmly. "Come away to your tent now."

At Timo's solemn words, Gouhei said no more as a couple of his servants came to lead him away. But before he disappeared from sight, he flashed Syaoran a look of… pity?

Syaoran felt his jaw clenching. They were hiding something from him. And he was going to find out what it was even if they were not going to tell him.

Once Gouhei had been ushered away, Timo addressed the Prince, bowing slightly, "I am Timoilo Gouhei, son of Duke Gouhei. Please forgive my father. His old age makes him… confused and he will say strange things sometimes."

Everyone in the camp knew that Duke Gouhei had a sound and clear mind for a man his age. The only reason he had said those things was because he truly did not know about the spell that had stolen Syaoran's memories of Sakura. Unlike his son, Duke Gouhei kept to his tent and spoke little to the bandits, preferring not to socialize with those beneath him. As a result, he had not heard of Sakura and Syaoran's unfortunate story that had been whispered a thousand times through the camp.

"He did not look confused," Syaoran muttered, not believing a word coming out of the mouth of Gouhei's son. Before the Prince could give them all a piece of his mind, he heard the door of the carriage behind him opening.

Syaoran turned just as Princess Emerea climbed out of her carriage, followed by her maids. She looked around with wide, bright eyes.

"Please, Your Highness," Eriol said quietly, taking the opportunity of the distraction, "You said we would not stop here for long. Time is of the essence. Additionally, this is hardly a suitable place for Princess Emerea."

Before Syaoran could say anything, Princess Emerea gave Eriol a bright smile. "Oh, Chancellor Eriol," she gushed, her face flushed, "Nonsense! This is a beautiful place!" With unbridled curiousity, she peered around her at the faces of the bandits who surrounded them. "Where is this place, Prince Syaoran?"

"The Aurille Trench," Syaoran answered politely as the Princess darted around, poking and examining things with fervour. She had never seen anything or anyone like Kaptan's bandits. They looked mean, terrifying, and rowdy. But they fascinated her at the same time. Unbeknownst to her, the bandits were equally fascinated with her.

"_Princess_ Emerea?" Kaptan chocked out. "You brought a _Princess_ to a place like this?" He had quickly caught on to Eriol's line of thinking. The sooner they persuaded the Prince to leave, the better.

Syaoran grew stony as he remembered just why he had brought Emerea with her. She was his future wife and the chance to a good alliance with King Tae. "You're right, Eriol," he said, ignoring Kaptan. "We mustn't stay here long. But I'm not leaving until I meet with Sakura Kinomoto."

Kaptan suppressed a groan. The Prince was as stubborn as he had ever been. Not much had changed.

Eriol nodded even though he was feeling every bit as anxious as Kaptan. "Then, Your Highness, may I suggest that you wait in the central tent with Princess Emerea? I'm sure Kaptan will summon Lady Kinomoto."

Syaoran glanced at Kaptan and the bandit tensed. After a moment, Kaptan gave a reluctant nod. "Yeah, just wait in the tent over there and I'll find Sakura."

Prince Syaoran stood unmoving and for a minute they thought he would refuse. But then he gave a curt nod and strode past Kaptan, heading straight for the tent. Princess Emerea gathered her skirts and followed quickly, flashing Kaptan a brilliant smile as she passed him.

Once they were alone, Eriol approached Kaptan and was about to say something but before he could get a word out Kaptan exploded into a hushed whisper, "_How could you bring him here_!?"

Eriol closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. "Believe me, I tried to persuade him. Nothing I said could change his mind… He wants to meet Sakura."

"You know what this'll do to Sakura-!? And why would he-?"

"I couldn't do anything," Eriol insisted, weary. The gods knew how hard he had tried to persuade the Prince. He had used all the tricks he had. "He believes that his talk with Chief Yu'qun will go better if he brings Sakura along with him to the North… and of course, he intends to talk about her family…"

"What in the hell of-!?" Kaptan all but shouted. He wanted to _bring_ Sakura _with_ him? As if meeting her wasn't bad enough already! And what the hell was this talk about her family?

"I know," Eriol groaned. "We must change his mind before it's too late. Where is Sakura by the way?"

"_Here_."

Kaptan and Eriol jumped, startled as they turned around. Sakura stood just a few steps away from them. Behind her were Skor and Roy, her two typical companions she took for patrol.

From the expression on her face, Kaptan knew Sakura had already heard about Syaoran's arrival from the others in the camp.

Sakura's bright eyes met Eriol's and he took a step towards her.

"Sakura…" Eriol greeted her hesitantly. "It… is good to see you again."

Sakura didn't reply. She was pale as snow and she felt like her legs had turned to jelly. As soon as she had returned from her patrol shift, she had felt that something was different. Then Timo had found her and he had told her everything.

Syaoran was here.

_Here._

She hadn't allowed herself to think about him and now all she could do was think of him. The solemn way in which he spoke, the awkwardness in his ways, and his demanding presence.

To have him really here…

Truth be told, she had never expected to see him again.

"Sakura," Kaptan whispered kindly. "The Prince… he wants to meet you."

She turned to him and nodded, pale. "I heard."

"But you _can't_ meet him," Eriol emphasized sternly. "He'll take one look at you and know something was wrong."

Sakura didn't say anything as thoughts raced through her head. She remembered how she had looked into Touya's eyes and seen the blank stare. She remembered how much it had hurt. She couldn't stand Syaoran looking at her like that as well.

Sakura closed her eyes as Kaptan and Eriol started to argue about what they should do. She hated this feeling of weakness. It hurt too much to think about it. It would hurt even more to see him.

"Just tell him to go away!" Skor exclaimed, joining into the argument, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Yeah!" Roy agreed heartily.

"_How_ do I tell him that?" Eriol shot back. "Don't you think I've tried?"

"Well, try harder!" Roy glared.

Eriol said something that was lost to Sakura as she tuned them all out. Her eyes were drawn to the central tent a few yards away where she knew Syaoran was.

He was waiting for her…

And for what?

Apparently, according to Timo, he wanted to speak to her about her family…

Sakura didn't know what that meant exactly. Hadn't he completely forgotten about her very existence?

It was Timo's arrival that brought her attention back to the argument taking place in front of her.

"I have never met Prince Syaoran before," Timo was saying, cutting into the argument swiftly, "But after all that he's seen as well as what my father said by mistake, he's not the kind of person who's just going to leave without answers."

Eriol looked unhappy as he knew the truth behind Timo's words.

"What can we do then?" Roy hissed.

No one said anything.

Sakura knew what she had to do… for the good of everyone.

_For the good of everyone. It always came to that._

She could almost laugh at that, considering how she had started out in the beginning: A selfish, revenge-driven girl. Other people's wellbeing would not have mattered to her before. Yet now… here she was…

"I will speak to him," she said quietly.

The small group turned to stare at her, surprised. Tension hung thick in the air.

"Don't be insane, Sakura," Kaptan grumbled. "We can't ask you to do something like that."

"I hate to agree with Kaptan," Eriol added. "But…"

The rest of the words didn't need to be said out loud. Eriol didn't think she could handle it. He thought something like this was beyond her.

To her surprise, Sakura didn't feel angry at Eriol's judgment. She just felt inexplicably sad that she had made such an impression on the Chancellor.

"Don't do it, Sakura," Skor muttered, crossly.

Kaptan frowned as he turned to Eriol. "I thought the incantation was supposed to erase all his memories of Sakura. How does he remember her family?"

"It did," Eriol said as he glanced at Sakura. "The incantation took away all memories of Sakura as the Auren Princess. It doesn't touch his… earlier memories though."

"_Earlier memories_?" Sakura asked, frowning, confused.

She had never met Syaoran before…

"Such as… the Kinomoto massacre," Eriol explained reluctantly in a small voice. "That is what he really wants to talk to you about."

"The massacre?" Sakura asked. "He wasn't there… Does this have something to do with Touya?"

Eriol hesitated and did not speak for a long time. He looked gloomy as he said, "No, it's about you. I suppose… it's better if you don't ask anymore questions."

Kaptan frowned. "Just spit it out, Chancellor! Sakura has a right to know everything you do about her family!"

"Yeah!" Skor agreed, waving his fist in the air. "She's not gonna meet with the Prince so you might as well tell her what you know now."

Sakura shook her head.

Her heart was racing.

But she knew this was something she had to do.

If not for everyone, then selfishly for herself. She wanted to see him one last time. Just one more time…

"Everyone, please," Sakura said softly, catching their attention and stopping an argument from breaking out again. "I will see Syaoran. It's the only way. Like Timo said, if I don't, Syaoran won't leave. He's not going to go away after the way everyone's acted."

Even Kaptan had nothing to say to that.

But Eriol shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I don't think it's a good idea. After… after all you've been through-"

"You think I might break down and tell him everything," Sakura cut in. Her cold emerald eyes met the Chancellor's. "I promise you I won't. I'll play my part perfectly."

Eriol was taken aback at the sudden conviction he heard in her voice and the look in her eyes. Was this really the same Sakura he had met at the Auren Palace? She looked sad but she had a determined glint in her eyes. This wasn't the look of a broken-hearted girl, but… something else all together.

But Timo mistook Sakura's intentions as hope. He explained softly, "Sakura, the _demens_ incantation that was cast on the Prince is unbreakable. Even if you meet him-"

"I know, Timo," Sakura answered. "I do not expect anything from Syaoran."

"I can't allow this!" Kaptan broke in. He didn't want to see Sakura hurt again, and definitely not by this Proton Prince!

Sakura turned to Kaptan and smiled. "Kaptan, I have to meet him. To see for myself that he really doesn't know who I am. To hear what he has to say. And believe me, it won't be easy… But… this is something I have to do. I know you understand."

"But why?" Skor demanded, his brow furrowed in concentration.

Sakura looked into the distant darkening night sky and sighed. "I've always lost focus on what was important to me," she said slowly. "Even back at the palace, I fell in love with Syaoran, though a part of me knew it was impossible. And when…" Sakura glanced at Eriol, "And when Queen Yelan asked me to give up Syaoran, I was… devastated. But I did it anyway. For the sake of the world." She smiled humourlessly. "It hurt a lot. But… if… But if I can't even handle something like this, how can I expect to defeat Sasella? To rescue Touya? No, this cannot be the thing that makes me weak. Because Touya needs me and I will not fail him this time."

A silence settled and Timo said finally to the others, "She's right. I can understand. Sakura needs to look into his eyes to realize that everything is over between them."

"Timo!" Roy said angrily, feeling that he was being too harsh.

"Timo is right," Sakura said lightly. "It will be difficult but this is what I have to do. Syaoran won't suspect a thing."

"But… why?" Eriol asked quietly. "Why would you do it?" This wasn't the Sakura he had known.

Sakura smiled. "Aren't I the best at pretending to be someone else, Chancellor Eriol?" she murmured, not really answering his question. Because the real reason was just too bitter and sad to say out loud. Sakura wanted desperately to let him go. She had lost him the day she tricked him into the spell. She had held on too long. It was time.

"There is no hope of him remembering you," Timo repeated firmly, trying to drive home his point.

"Yes," Eriol said slowly. He hesitated and then added, wincing inwardly, "Sakura, Prince Syaoran is engaged to be married soon…"

Kaptan and the rest glanced at Eriol in surprise. They had not known that! So that was why the Prince had brought a Princess…

"I know," Sakura said quietly, shocking them all over again, even Eriol, who had fully expected her to cry at the very least.

"And… Princess Emerea is here today," Eriol continued when he had recovered from his initial shock. "With him."

Sakura nodded. She had heard from Kaptan's men as she was returning to camp. It was unbearable that Syaoran would soon be spending the rest of his life with another, but there was nothing she could do. Not anymore. She had no more right.

"I understand your caution," Sakura said to Eriol. "But if I don't overcome this… I will always be that weak girl you met at the Palace."

Eriol said nothing.

"I believe in you, Sakura," Timo whispered, holding her hand. A small encouraging smile crept onto his face. "My father sometimes unconsciously refers to you as the true Auren Princess."

Sakura blushed. Leave it to old harsh Gouhei to encourage her indirectly.

Finally, Eriol gave a small nod as he said, sincerely, "I'm sorry things had to turn out like this, Sakura. If only things were…"

_Different_.

He shook his head. There was no use regretting and talking about _ifs_. He extended his hand to Sakura. "You have become a better person, Sakura Kinomoto." _Thank you._

Sakura took his hand and nodded in acknowledgment of his compliment. She knew the Chancellor did not give them out easily.

Being unable to handle her emotions was the Sakura of the past. She was the new Sakura. She wasn't going to let this defeat her before she had even fought the real war.

She gave them a nod and said, "I'm ready."

Eriol hesitated one last time and then he said quietly, "Please, Sakura. Syaoran cannot find out…"

"I know," Sakura answered. "He will never find out."

She had done the most difficult thing before: Pretend to be someone else to Syaoran.

Now all she needed to do… was be herself.

* * *

Once in the tent, Princess Emerea flitted around, looking and touching everything. She was drawn to everything in the plain tent, poking, studying, and commentating.

The swords that hung around the tent.

Even the various eating utensils.

And the large world map that was laid out on the wooden table.

"Look! Your Highness," she called to Syaoran gleefully. "I can see my island! It's so small compared to the other kingdoms!"

Syaoran was only half listening. He was still trying to figure out what had just happened out there.

"Your Highness," Emerea called to him again. "You can see Proto too!" She touched the different coloured markers on the map curiously. "I wonder what these are indicating…"

But before she could ask Syaoran, the tent flap was lifted.

Kaptan entered first, scowling. He glared at the two royalties as he lifted the tent flap for someone behind him.

A girl with short honey-brown hair entered the tent. She was followed by Eriol.

She was pretty, but as Syaoran studied her, he couldn't for the life of him figure out why such a big mystery surrounded her.

"This is Sakura Kinomoto," Eriol introduced warily, trying to watch Sakura and Syaoran at the same time. He was still terrified at the lingering thought that Sakura would break down and cry.

"Your Highness," Sakura murmured docilely as she fell into a small proper curtsy, her head lowered as was expected of her. "You've asked to see me?"

"Uh… Y-Yes…" Syaoran found himself uncharacteristically stammering. He was a little surprised that after all the hesitation and reluctance he had seen outside that they had really brought Sakura to meet him.

Sakura raised her head and looked at Syaoran, her heart skipping multiple beats. As her heart did jumping jacks, she hoped her face was calm and betrayed nothing.

And it mustn't have because Syaoran made no inclination that anything was wrong.

Syaoran was as handsome as she remembered him to be. He looked tired and a bit more solemn but otherwise he seemed to be in good health. It was something words could not describe seeing him again.

When the honey-brown haired girl raised her head, the first thing that struck Prince Syaoran was her beautiful green eyes. They were mesmerizing and he couldn't quite shake the feeling that he had seen them somewhere before. She was quite pretty but not as beautiful as Princess Emerea.

When Syaoran did not say anything else, Sakura said instead, jumping straight to the point, "I heard you wanted to talk about my family?"

Still trying to gather his wits, Syaoran nodded absentmindedly. But before he could speak, Princess Emerea suddenly jumped in.

"Wooow! Are those your weapons? Two swords! You have twin swords!" Emerea took a step closer and took Sakura's hands into hers. "Can you use them? Can I see you use them? I've never seen a lady carry one! Much less two! Are they heavy? How long did it take you to learn? Can you wield other weapons? The master-of-arms at our palace always used to say that one who dual wields must be a fast fighter or it's useless to have two blades. But I never thought I would actually meet someone who did. Wield two blades, that is. Do you think –"

"Uh… This is… Princess Emerea," Eriol interrupted, introducing the Princess for Syaoran who was staring wide-eyed at Emerea's endless talking.

Sakura felt herself equally dazed. Emerea's beauty was stunning and she carried herself gracefully. Even as she spouted out string after string of questions, she was still beautiful.

"Yes," Emerea nodded. "I'm Princess Emerea! You must be Sakura Kinomoto! It's a pleasure to meet you! I have heard so much about you! You know, this is actually my first time away from my father's palace! I can't believe I'm travelling! I've never travelled before but I've often imagined it! And it's more wonderful than I could ever dream of! There are birds I've never seen, and flowers of all colours! I like the red ones the best, but they don't grow so well near the roads we rode. Oh, and the land just stretches on and on and on! Almost like the Taigon sea does. And did you know you have the same name as the fake princess that Sasella made up? The Taigon Sailors sing about Princess Sakura's beauty and slyness. Now that I think about it, they have this line where they sing about Princess Sakura's eyes of emerald green. It goes something like this-"

"Princess Emerea," Eriol coughed, eyes wide at Emerea's barely contained excitement. She had definitely not appeared to have this kind of a personality back at the Proton Palace.

Behind him, Kaptan was grinning from ear to ear. He had thought that Princess Emerea, for all her beauty and grace, would just be another stuck-up royalty. She was anything but!

Emerea blushed bright red, having realized for the first time that she was starting to blabber.

Sakura smiled warmly. Princess Emerea seemed to be younger than her by a year or two but she was extremely likeable.

"Princess Emerea, the pleasure of meeting you is all mine." Sakura laughed again as she saw Eriol and Syaoran's stunned expressions of disbelief. This was hardly the way a true Princess should act.

Syaoran liked Princess Emerea well enough even with all her barely contained excitement, but as Sakura brightened up and smiled, he felt like…

Eriol broke in, saying politely, "I am sorry to interrupt, but Prince Syaoran is on his way to the North. Time is of the essence."

In other words, the sooner they left, the better.

Sakura glanced at Syaoran and caught a glimpse of something like longing and she quickly looked away. She agreed silently with Eriol and saw as Emerea's face fell in disappointment. She could see that Emerea had wanted to linger here longer.

"Why don't I show you around?" Kaptan spoke up, having seen Emerea's clear disappointment as well.

"Th-That's hardly appropriate-!" Eriol exclaimed, shocked at Kaptan's suggestion that had popped out of nowhere. Sometimes he really wondered what was going on in the bandit's head. Just because he had once pretended to be a Captain of the Guards didn't mean he wasn't a ruffian.

"I don't mind," Syaoran said. "If Princess Emerea would like-"

"Oh, yes!" Emerea gushed, nodding, regaining her enthusiasm and cheerfulness instantaneously. "I would like it very much, Your Highness."

A small smile tugged at Syaoran's lips and he bowed his head in agreement.

"You are Kaptan, are you not?" Emerea asked, curiousity filling her eyes as she scanned the bandit's face. "Come now. You must show me everything there is to see!" And with that command she all but bounded out of the tent with Kaptan in tow.

Once Emerea had left, the tent became very quiet. Eriol stood to the side, stewing in his own disapproval.

The silence unsettled Sakura as her eyes met Syaoran's again. Her heart was pounding so loudly that she was afraid it would betray her feelings.

"Y-You wanted to speak to me about… my family?" Sakura reminded him again, nervously as she fidgeted with a stray thread on her coarse tunic.

"Right," Syaoran answered, still a bit stunned. He motioned to a seat at the wooden table with the map.

Sakura hesitated a second before taking a seat across from the Prince.

As she sat down, Syaoran turned to Eriol and added, "Chancellor, if you would leave us for a moment."

Eriol's mouth fell open. "W-What?"

Syaoran frowned. What he was going to discuss with Sakura was personal.

Eriol caught the determined look in the Prince's eyes. Swallowing and feeling extremely anxious, his eyes met Sakura's.

He saw that she wanted him to stay. For all her bravado and calm, she was feeling extremely vulnerable underneath. Eriol still wasn't sure she could handle being alone with Syaoran. Everything hinged on Sakura keeping quiet.

"Chancellor?" Syaoran prodded when Eriol had not budged.

In the instant he was given, Eriol made his decision. He knew he would not win this argument with the Prince. He could only trust in Sakura to keep her word and not breathe a word of their elaborate lie to Syaoran.

Eriol bowed and exited the tent, hoping that he would have nothing to regret.

* * *

Being alone together was harder than she had imagined.

Without the presence of other people in the tent, Syaoran gave Sakura his undivided attention.

She had given her word to both Eriol and Kaptan that she would be able to do it.

And handle it she would.

She took a small breath.

"I apologize for barging in like this," Syaoran started to say. "I don't know where to start…"

Sakura glanced at him, expectantly. Putting aside all her feelings, she wondered what he could possibly want to say. Curiousity got the better of her as she allowed herself to study Syaoran's features.

She could see that he did not remember or recognize her. She could feel a continuous dull ache in her chest that she just couldn't get rid of. Her throat felt dry and it was like she had forgotten how to speak. She hoped Syaoran would do most of the talking for the both of them.

"It's just that this is about… your family…" Syaoran paused. Then he shook his head, unexpectedly saying instead, "I'm sorry, but have we met before?"

The sudden question caught Sakura completely off guard.

_What?_

"N-No, Sy-Y-Your Highness!" she said loudly, biting her lower lip and hoping her answer didn't sound too forced. And _above all_, hoping he didn't realize that she had just nearly called him Syaoran!

"Well, I suppose-" the Prince didn't finish his sentence as he ran his hand through his hair. "I apologize, Lady Sakura. It's just that you seem familiar."

Sakura's eyes widened. So there was some lingering trace of a memory of her? She supposed it would be like this since Kero had not taken away _all _his memories… not like Sasella had done to Touya.

"I-I've been told I have that kind of a face," Sakura stammered lamely in response. She would have really liked to hear Syaoran call her by name again but she knew it was inappropriate.

Being formal was good. It meant distance and courtesy.

"Really?" Syaoran muttered, frowning. Sakura was pretty so he doubted that was the thing people described about her. "I apologize again," he said hastily as he realized he was going off track again. "The reason I am here today is to speak about your family."

"Yes," Sakura nodded politely. Suddenly, fear struck her. Was Syaoran going to talk about Touya? Ask her to kill him to stop his ongoing service to Sasella?

But her concerns were misplaced as Syaoran continued after another long awkward pause. "It's about the massacre… I know you probably don't want to talk about it so I really am-"

"Massacre…?" Sakura murmured. Why did he want to talk about that?

Syaoran looked away, suddenly unable to meet her eyes. "I don't know how to put this… But…" Sakura had to strain to hear the rest of his muttered sentence. "… was there… that night…"

_What did he just say_? Surely she hadn't heard right!

"What?" she asked sharply, forgetting her nervousness and the butterflies she felt in her stomach.

Syaoran cleared his throat, flushing. "I… was there that night."

Sakura reeled back, anger flowing through her in a split second. Was this a joke? A cruel trick? When she had told him about her past the last time they had been together, he had not mentioned this at all. Was he lying now? Whatever for?

Syaoran glanced at the girl. She looked furious at him and he cringed inwardly with guilt. It was already bad enough that he had been powerless to help her family that night, but now to face the sole Kinomoto survivor who looked like she was ready to murder him.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything to save-" Syaoran said sadly.

But Sakura was having none of this! "You were there!?" she demanded to know. She wanted to shake him and ask him why he didn't tell her before but she knew it was no use. He would only be confused and think her crazy. She rephrased the question in her head, demanding instead, "What were you doing there!?"

Sakura looked like she was ready to pounce over the table and punch him in the jaw. Syaoran held up his hands to try and calm her down a bit. "I went to speak to your brother, Touya," he told her truthfully, wincing. "I wanted to persuade him to let Yukito take the position of the Auren General…" Syaoran trailed off, the rest unsaid. He wondered if Sakura would understand what was left unspoken.

And Sakura understood all too well. She knew about politics and the circumstances that had surrounded the idea that Touya would become the General of Aure. If he had succeeded to position, he would have built Auren's army to match Proto's. That would have been seen as a threat to Proto.

Years ago, she had thought that the death of her family was a result of this… of someone's ambition to protect Proto. Then she had found out the Scorps were the ones who had been behind it all. But during it all, she had never once heard that the Prince of Proto had been at her home that night!

"The Black Scorps did it," Syaoran said softly, trying not to hurt Sakura's feelings, completely unaware of the thoughts racing through her head. "They are an underground organization-"

"I know!" Sakura snapped. The Prince glanced at her in shock. He understood she was angry but did she forget that she was addressing a Prince? But before he could say anything, Sakura asked, "So you were there that night and you didn't do anything to help… because you didn't want Touya to become a General. He would have been a threat to Proto… and we all know you love your kingdom and that _your people will always be near your heart_." She looked away quickly, bitter. How could she go from one second to missing him so much to hating his guts?

"Wait, what?" Syaoran frowned, trying to wrap his head around what Sakura had just said. "No, it's not like that!" He was trying to explain but his brain just wouldn't function. It was something she had said. _His people would always be near his heart_? How would she know that about him? He had _never _told _anyone_ that. And Prince Syaoran was well aware of his public image. His people thought him arrogant, definitely not a loveable Prince. Yet Sakura talked to him like she _knew_ him. He couldn't shake the feeling no matter how impossible it was.

"Is that all you came to say?" Sakura asked, suddenly standing up to signal the conversation was over. She didn't want to talk to him anymore. Not after this. He certainly hadn't given the order to have her family killed but standing by idly was no better.

"Wait," Syaoran said, standing up to stop her. "Let me explain, Lady Sakura." He ran his hand through his hair again, grimacing. "I wanted to help. I _did_ try. But it wasn't enough. I hadn't brought enough men with me. I was young and stupid." He took a deep breath as he saw Sakura's emerald green eyes fill with unshed tears. "I'm really sorry," he whispered, not sure why he felt a sharp pain in his chest at her sad look. "I really wish I had brought more people with me… I wish I had done… more."

Sakura brushed her unshed tears away hastily with the palm of her hand. She had seen sincerity in the Prince's eyes. And now she felt stupid. The subject of her family always brought out the fury and ugly side of her. She knew the feeling too well. After all, it had been this gnawing feeling that had driven her to mindless revenge.

"It's not your fault," Sakura said finally when she was sure her voice wouldn't tremble. She had taken one look at the Prince's face and had realized why he had come here today. He felt guilt; guilty that he hadn't saved them all.

But it wasn't his fault.

No one was to blame but Sasella.

Only Sasella.

Sakura realized that when she had told him the truth before about her family, he must have been afraid to tell her about his presence that night. She said to Syaoran now, "Thank you for coming out of your way to tell me this… You really didn't have to. B-But thank you all the same… Now I really must be going…"

Feeling that there was nothing more to talk about, Sakura tried to hastily side-step him. Anything to get away before she did something stupid again. But Syaoran reached out and grabbed her arm unexpectedly.

His touch on her arm made her gasp in surprise, startling him, and he quickly released her. "I'm sorry," he muttered, slightly flustered, "I didn't mean to-"

It had been inappropriate to reach out and grab her arm like that, Syaoran knew. He didn't know why he had done it. But when she had started to make her excuses and leave him, he had reacted. He realized he liked her company, however strange that was, given that she had done nothing but get angry at him and talk to him impolitely. Just thinking about her leaving his side had suddenly, out of the blue, frightened him.

"I just wanted to say that I will help you get your brother back. No matter what."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. A pang hit her as she whispered, "Thank you… Your Highness. But you have a war to win. You don't need to worry about Touya as well-"

"But I want to," Syaoran said immediately.

Sakura looked at him. What was going on? Hadn't Yelan and Kero performed the spell on Syaoran specifically to avoid a situation like _this_? They had been afraid that Sakura would distract him from his duties. But now here he was again, getting close to her, offering his help.

Was this what they called fate? That no matter what you did, you couldn't change what was meant to happen?

She brushed the childish thought away.

No, believing in fate, destiny and luck were empty wishes. There was no such thing.

She knew if she accepted his offer, they would be back at square one.

"No, I can't," Sakura said, backing away slowly, towards the entrance. "I really appreciate your offer though-"

Syaoran took a step towards her. "You don't forgive me, do you?" he asked bluntly. "I know I should have done more that night…"

Sakura saw the guilt on his face again and stopped her retreat. "There is nothing to forgive, Your Highness," she replied firmly. "Because it wasn't your fault."

"But I didn't tell anyone… about… about what I saw that night. About the Black Scorps," Syaoran whispered. "My father… King Protomes asked me not to. He didn't want anyone to know I had been at the Kinomotos. People would think I did it… Y-You did as well, didn't you?"

How was Sakura supposed to answer? She knew it was Sasella. The fact that Syaoran had been there that night at all had shocked her. It was all just a huge big fat coincidence.

_Not fate. Coincidence._

"What would telling anyone about the Black Scorps have accomplished?" Sakura asked instead. "What is done is done."

"But I could have ordered troops to apprehend the Scorps… I could have imprisoned them for what they did… I could have-"

Sakura shook her head. "Please… S-" There it was again. Nearly slipping with his name. She had to get away as soon as possible. "Your Highness… Please, think nothing more of it." She curtsied quickly. "If you'll excuse me, I have errands to-"

She turned to flee.

"Sakura!"

She froze.

"I can… call you Sakura, right?" he asked.

Sakura turned around back to face him, not knowing what else to say. "T-That wouldn't really be-"

"Do you not forgive me for what I did?"

_For what he did?_ His brown eyes burned into hers with that familiar stubbornness she had come to recognize.

"Please, Your Highness…" Sakura murmured, bowing her head submissively.

He took the remaining steps across the room towards her… steps which she had been desperately trying to increase.

"I will help you rescue your brother no matter what," Syaoran said firmly. "It's the right thing to do. I hope that you will allow me to help you…" He held out his hand, this time courteous and proper. "It is the least I could do for you…"

"You really don't need to-"

"Please allow me to help."

Why had she suddenly lost all knowledge of _any _words to form an argument with? She looked at his outstretched hand, waiting and expectant.

The Prince always got his way, she could see that. And he was not going to take no for an answer. He felt guilty about what had happened and if Sakura would not accept his goodwill, she was sure he would hound her for the rest of her life in order to atone for his imaginary shortcomings.

Sakura couldn't have him do that.

So with a great deal of hesitancy and uncertainty, Sakura slowly placed her hand gently into his.

"Thank you, Your Highness," was all she could think of to say.

Syaoran nodded as his fingers unconsciously curled around Sakura's, pulling her closer to him.

"Call me Syaoran."

* * *

Sakura wasn't sure at first if she had heard right. All she could think of was how impossible it was.

She had barely met him for an hour and he was already granting her the privilege of first name basis?

As Sakura stared at Syaoran with bewilderment and slight curiousity, she wondered if this was some sort of side effect of the magic they had used on him. Was it because the memory wipe had not been complete? Was this why he was here now?

Promptly, she squashed all inkling of hope.

"Please, Your Highness," Sakura whispered when she had found her voice. "I cannot…"

She realized that Syaoran was still holding her hand when his hold on her tightened. "Sakura, do you believe in destiny?"

She must have frowned because he said, "I don't know why but I feel like I know you…" He shook his head, knowing how crazy this sounded but he had to tell her. "Maybe it's because… I nearly met you once before…"

Sakura couldn't understand what he was saying.

He continued on, looking away, "That night… Touya told me you were in the kitchen… so I…" he trailed off as Sakura's eyes widened.

"N-No way!" she blurted out, pulling her hand away and taking a step back. "Y-You're crazy!"

Syaoran shook his head. "I didn't know how to explain it… but I went to the kitchens. And when I got there, two men were there already, looking through the cupboards. I told them that-"

"…_Boch found them_."

Syaoran looked at her, startled. Then he whispered, "I can never forget that night and those words I said… So you really were there in the kitchens…"

"_Y-You_ saved my life?" Sakura stammered.

If it hadn't been him, Sniggard and the Scorp would have found her. She would have been brought to Boch… to the Extraction...

_If it hadn't been for Syaoran_…

_He had been the third man in her memory…_

_All this time… _he _had been the one…_

Syaoran averted his gaze, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He had told Sakura not because he wanted her gratitude… but… Why? Why had he told her? Syaoran found himself frowning. He wasn't sure. He was actually terrified to think about it. Was it because he thought telling her this thing would keep her by his side?

Sakura wanted to do nothing but give him a hug and to tell him everything. Because of what he did, she had not died. And because of that, she would have the chance to save Touya.

But instead of doing and saying what she wanted, she could only sink down to a low curtsy onto the floor.

"Thank you, Prince Syaoran. I-I am forever in debt to you."

"Please, Sakura," Syaoran said, surprised at the pretty and proper curtsy she had managed to pull off. "I don't need your gratitude," he murmured as he steadied her and pulled her slowly up. She found him right in front of her as he whispered, "I want to… have the opportunity to get to know you better."

Sakura reeled back, shocked. This first meeting was not going how she imagined it would.

He must have seen her expression of disbelief and misinterpreted it as something else for he quickly amended, "That is to say, I intend to take you with me to the North. It'll be beneficial to get to know you better."

"What?" Sakura asked, her mind trying to piece together all the information the Prince had suddenly thrown at her. "The North?"

Syaoran nodded, his smouldering gaze never leaving hers. "I heard you've talked to the Barbarian Chief. You're the only one that I know of that has even spoken with him. I believe if you were to go with me, the chance of forming an alliance would have a higher chance of success."

He hesitated and then he said, "Please, I need you."

* * *

Sakura was sure Eriol was going to freak out.

And… when she told him about everything that had been said in the tent… that was exactly what he did.

"He told you to _what_?" Eriol squeaked, going pale.

"…To call him Syaoran," Sakura whispered in reply.

Eriol stared at her, bewildered. That was not only completely improper and bizarre, it was also blasphemous!

No one… _No one_ called the royals by name to their face unless you were family. Even Princess Emerea had not been given the honour of calling the Prince by his first name. Not until she was his wife. Or unless he let her.

"T-This is bad…" Eriol said, shaking his head, starting to pace. Was this happening because they had not taken all of Syaoran's memories away? Magic like this was never predictable. Was this a side effect or… something else? No, the other thought terrified him. Syaoran couldn't possibly be falling in love with Sakura all over again. _He couldn't._

Eriol winced. He really should have tried harder to stop Syaoran from coming here in the first place. But he had been so powerless against the Prince's ironclad will to come see Sakura.

"So… what do we do now?" Sakura asked quietly. Sakura wasn't really sure how she should feel. Triumphant that their love had somewhat survived this? Grief that it would never amount to anything more? Or maybe fear that this would make Syaoran weak…?

Eriol glanced at Sakura, thinking hard. "There is only one thing to do. You know what it is."

Sakura turned away. "Right… the sooner you all leave here, the better. I know."

Eriol gave a curt nod. "But Syaoran wants you to… go to the North with him. He thinks you can help him with the negotiations since you've already met the Chief."

Sakura bit her lip. "But… I can't go," she said firmly.

"No, you can't go," Eriol agreed. "No matter what he says, you can't go."

Sakura did not argue.

As Eriol stared at her, he wondered if they were doing the right thing. In the beginning, they had done all of this to Syaoran in order to clear his mind so that he might win a war. But now… wasn't he acting reasonably and with tactical strategy? Asking Sakura to come would only be an advantage to his negotiations with Chief Yu'qun. Yet, somehow, now Eriol would have to argue that it was a disadvantage because of all the lies they had weaved.

Eriol sighed inwardly.

_Had they been wrong…?_

* * *

They found Princess Emerea seated on a wooden barrel, watching as Fox showed off his swordsmanship.

From the Princess' expression, she was clearly enjoying herself, laughing and chatting with Tor and Kaptan.

Syaoran stood to the side, watching as well and answering Emerea whenever she tried to pull him into the conversation.

The Princess found soon enough that engaging the Prince in any sort of conversation was a challenge in itself. Something that Sakura had realized when she had first met the Proton Prince. Syaoran's notorious one-word replies killed any attempt at conversation.

"Prince Syaoran, isn't his sword wonderful?" Emerea asked, gesturing towards Kaptan's finely crafted blade.

Syaoran glanced over and gave a courteous nod. "Yes."

"Do you think you could make me one when we get back to Proto?"

The Prince's expression turned into one of slight puzzlement. Why would the Princess want a sword for? But he nodded in agreement, "Yes."

"… because it looks so pretty," Emerea mumbled, unable to keep the conversation going on by herself alone. "I would like it as a souvenir."

Syaoran shrugged. "It will be done."

Well, she got four words out of him that time, Emerea thought, giving up.

"Not much of a talker, is he?" Kaptan whispered, grinning. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what Sakura saw in the arrogant Prince.

Emerea blushed. "He probably has a lot on his mind," she defended the Prince. "With the war and such."

Before Kaptan could say something snarky, Sakura and Eriol appeared.

Kaptan stood up, scanning Sakura's face for tears. He was relieved when he saw none.

Syaoran also saw Sakura and Eriol approaching. As soon as she had stepped into his line of sight, his attention was caught as his eyes followed her every movement.

"Oh, Sakura!" Emerea exclaimed quite happily when she saw them. "Do you have time to show me how you use your swords? It would be wonderful!"

Sakura smiled, blushing a bit at the familiarity Emerea used with her. "I would love to, Your Highness. But I hear that you must set out soon if you're going to make it to Yu'qun in time."

"Yes," Fox agreed, coming up to the group as he sheathed his sword. "I've heard accounts that Sasella has already sent her scouts up North, gathering forces at each tribe. Soon they will be at Chief Yu'qun's village, demanding his loyalty. It would be best if you met with him before that happened."

Emerea sighed with disappointment. She had been looking forward to it. But Emerea knew her place and she turned to look at Syaoran for his input. She found him staring at Sakura.

"Your Highness," Eriol said, tearing the Prince's attention away from a certain green-eyed girl. "We should be on our way now."

Syaoran didn't say anything as his eyes were drawn back to Sakura. "We will be very soon, Eriol," he said quietly. Then he asked Sakura, "Have you made up your mind? Will you accompany me on this trip?"

A small shock ran through the group for those who did not know about this.

"What!?" Tor demanded to know.

"I know my asking was sudden," Syaoran explained. "But you're the only person who's ever spoken to the Chief. If you would come with me, I believe you could help me a lot."

"I can't," Sakura blurted out immediately. She had wanted to time that right but her heart was skipping beats and doing jumping jacks all over the place as Syaoran's eyes met hers. "I-I'm sure you'll be fine by yourself. Yu'qun hates Sasella _more _than the Protons." Sakura's eyes widened as Syaoran glared at her, realizing she had just insulted his kingdom. "That's not what I meant-"

"Of course it wasn't," Syaoran cut her off curtly. "We are at war, _Sakura_-" Eriol winced, Sakura looked down quickly – "I doubt that what you have to do here is more important than meeting with Chief Yu'qun."

She felt her blood boil at the belittling tone the Prince had used. "What are you implying, Prince Syaoran?" she demanded, her voice hard as she glanced up at him with a glare. "Are you saying that all we've done here isn't important!?"

"_I_ never said that," Syaoran retorted. "But if that's how you feel, I can understand."

If making her angry was what it would take to get her to come with him, then Syaoran was willing to pay that price.

Sakura clenched her fists. After all this time, Syaoran was still Syaoran. He was still that annoying Prince she had met on the streets that first time.

"I'm sure you'll be able to please Yu'qun in no time with the way you talk," Sakura said venomously. "That's if he doesn't throw you out first!"

"He wouldn't dare!" Syaoran bit back. "He needs this alliance as much as we need it! And that's the truth."

"You obviously don't know anything about the barbarians! They would rather die than admit they need the alliance! If you think you're going to go there and speak to Yu'qun like this, then you better prepare yourself-"

"You don't get to tell me what to do!"

"You asked for my help!"

"No, I didn't," Syaoran denied. "I asked you to… to be an… advisor."

"That's clearly asking me for help!"

"It is not!"

"It's because you know that you need all the help you can get once-"

Emerea tuned out the bickering, feeling down.

How was it that she had tried everything to get Prince Syaoran to speak with her and he had mostly ignored her? Yet when Sakura spoke to him, he was suddenly capable of so many words!

Emerea couldn't quite understand it all as the argument quickly escalated to each side challenging the other and naming stakes.

As Sakura and Syaoran proceeded to point out each other's shortcomings, Emerea found herself studying the green-eyed girl more closely.

Sakura wore a rough, coarse tunic of a bland colour. She wore no jewelry or accessories. The only thing that Emerea could pick out was a worn out red ribbon holding a small braid together in her short honey-brown hair. Sakura's two swords were sheathed behind her back and she carried herself with a certainty that Emerea had seldom seen in people.

But the most alluring feature of Sakura Kinomoto were probably her piercing green eyes. They sparked and glittered with emotion and brilliance. Those were the eyes that could tempt a man, thought Emerea randomly.

Then she froze as another thought hit her.

Didn't the Taigon sailors sing of a Princess, a green-eyed impostor who had come into power in Aure through a mistake? Had they not sung of the clever, cunning girl who had tempted the Prince into a forbidden love?

Emerea knew they were just songs and she hadn't given them much thought…

But since leaving her palace, all she had seen so far were people acting strange. First, Queen Yelan pretended that there was no fake Princess. Syaoran clearly did not remember such a person. And then Eriol had told them it was just a story conjured up by evil Sasella to discredit the Prince.

However, since their arrival at this camp, all anyone had acted was strange as well! All the bandits seemed to know a secret no one else did. And when people spoke around Prince Syaoran, they seemed to be walking on eggs, afraid they would say something wrong.

A frown creased Emerea's face as she mulled this over.

Hadn't the fake Princess called herself _Sakura_?

Yes, Emerea was positive. The sailors had sung of Princess Sakura and her eyes of emerald green, of a great love with the Prince, and of a beautiful tiara that had been gifted to her.

And now here they were, standing in front of a girl named Sakura with such memorable green eyes.

_What were the chances of that?_

"Is that a challenge?" Syaoran asked loftily.

"No, no, it's not a challenge," Eriol said hastily, waving his hands, but it was too late.

"Yes," Sakura said. The words were out of her mouth before she could even think about them.

"Then I accept your challenge," Syaoran answered smugly. "What are the stakes?"

Sakura was about to name her terms when she caught herself. Didn't this sound like… that day at the picnic when Syaoran had challenged her over Gouhei?

_What was she doing…?_

This was no time to be issuing challenges! Especially not to Syaoran. Who was a Prince, she reminded herself.

Swallowing, Sakura took a step back and bowed her head, suddenly obedient, with a completely different attitude to the fiery one she had just had. "Please forgive me, Your Highness," she said. "I have spoken out of-"

"Syaoran!" the Prince hissed, correcting her unconsciously. What had just happened? He was sure that Sakura was about to name her price! He had been certain that she would have agreed to come with him just to prove him wrong. Why had she suddenly changed her mind?

Emerea did a double take. _Syaoran_? First name?

Even Kaptan was shocked.

"Your Highness," Eriol advised. "Lady Sakura is better off here. We should head to the North by ourselves."

Syaoran frowned and turned to stare at his Chancellor. "Eriol," he said coldly. "I thought, you of all people, would see the advantage of what I propose. If Sakura comes with us, our chances of an alliance with the Barbarians would be much higher."

Eriol grew pale. He had been called out. "Y-Your Highness," he muttered, his mind racing. "For all we know, Chief Yu'qun might hate Lady Sakura-"

"For all we know?" Syaoran snapped, losing his patience. Why did he get the feeling that everyone was trying to stop Sakura from coming with him? "We know exactly _nothing_, Chancellor!"

"But we don't know for certain that Lady Sakura would be of help…" Eriol said meekly, knowing full well everything he was saying was just a weak excuse.

"We don't know anything for certain," Syaoran agreed. "But we must be prepared." He turned to Sakura. Enough of this. He was the Prince of Proto. If he wanted Sakura to come with him, that's exactly what she will do! "I order you to pack up your things. We're leaving in an hour."

Sakura frowned at the Prince's tone. "Order me?" she repeated coldly. "I am not a Proton, Prince Syaoran, unless you have forgotten."

"No, I haven't forgotten," Syaoran answered equally cold as he took a step towards her until she was just within arms' reach. "Aure has fallen to Sasella. If you are not with me, you're against me."

"That's ridiculous," Fox snorted, angry.

Syaoran turned to the red-haired boy addressing him. "Is it?" he asked. "If it weren't for Proto, Sasella would have taken over the kingdoms. If you are not with me fighting against Sasella, then what are you doing? In this war, there is no middle ground!"

Kaptan swore. "So you think we'll just become Protons? Over my dead body!"

Sakura fell silent. She knew what Syaoran was saying and what he wanted to say. He wasn't asking or forcing anyone to become Proton. He merely meant that if they were to win against Sasella, they needed to fight together, and that meant listening to him. It was just the _way_ he had said it. His blunt and straightforwardness never did win him any popularity points. Now he was at it again and the tension in the air was rising.

"What's wrong with being Proton?" Syaoran asked, clearly getting angrier.

"Everything!" Kaptan snapped. "You all think you're so much better than everyone else."

"Proto is the better kingdom. After all, Aure has fallen but Proto is still standing."

Princess Emerea looked from one to the other, feeling apprehensive. Syaoran and Kaptan were glaring at each other like they were enemies. Emerea didn't know what to do to calm them all down. She wasn't even sure why they were fighting in the first place!

"You've overstayed your welcome, Prince!" Kaptan said, pointing at Syaoran. "Leave now!"

"Not without Sakura!" The words were out of Syaoran's mouth before he even realized it.

Kaptan was clearly as shocked as the rest but he recovered quickly, his fingers sliding towards the hilt of his sword. "I'm warning you, Proton. I want you gone from my camp!"

"What do you think you're doing, Kaptan!?" Eriol asked, incredulous as he saw the bandit reach for his sword.

"Exactly what it looks like," Kaptan sneered. "Last warning, _Your Highness_."

But Syaoran wasn't the kind to take to being threatened. He reached for his sword and withdrew it in one graceful motion. The vagabond thief had hated him from first sight, Syaoran was sure of it now. He would give the bandit a fight to remember.

"Your Highness!" Eriol called, flabbergasted that things were spinning out of control so fast. But no one paid him any attention.

Kaptan unsheathed his sword as well, grinning from ear to ear. This was more like it! Just like old times.

As Kaptan raised his weapon, three Proton soldiers who had arrived with the convoy suddenly appeared, with their weapons out, to defend their Prince.

"Step aside," Syaoran ordered.

The soldiers hesitated but they could not ignore a direct order. They got out of the way.

"Your Highness!" Eriol tried again, desperate now. "W-We don't have time for this-"

But Syaoran clearly did not care.

Not knowing what to do, Eriol turned to Sakura, his eyes asking her to do something. Anything!

Sakura stared at the two men facing each other and closed her eyes briefly.

Some things just never changed.

Before either men could start attacking the other, Sakura stepped in between them, blocking them from making any move. If they wanted to clash swords, it would be through her first.

"Stop, Kaptan," she said softly. "This is the Prince of Proto." Then she turned to look at Syaoran. "Forgive us, Your Highness. We have forgotten ourselves."

"Sakura-" Kaptan protested.

Sakura glared at him and he snapped his jaw shut. Deep down, he knew Sakura was right. Fighting the Prince wouldn't solve anything, but how much Kaptan wanted to wipe that self-entitled look off his royal face!

"Sakura… I don't want to order you but if you leave me with no choice-" Syaoran muttered.

Sakura turned to look at him and said, "I have given you my answer, Your Highness. I will not go with you."

He stared at her for a while longer before, finally, admitting his defeat. "I wish you would reconsider-"

"I will not," Sakura cut in firmly. "My mind has been made."

Syaoran looked away, feeling inexplicably sad. It was then that he realized that he had really wanted Sakura to come with him. And now that his bluff had not worked, she would not be coming.

Syaoran reached for his sword sheathe and with one move re-sheathed his blade.

That was when Sakura saw it.

The flash of red.

A fluttering worn-out crimson ribbon tied onto the sword's scabbard.

_Her_ red ribbon.

Sakura felt the breath knocked out of her.

It was the red ribbon that she had given Syaoran that night so long ago to remember her by.

Why did he still have it?

Without his memories of her, the ribbon would have meant nothing. _Why did he still have it?_

As Syaoran turned to leave, Emerea stepped behind him to follow. She glanced over her shoulder one last time at the green-eyed girl. That girl had known how to stop a fight with just a few words and unspoken glances where Emerea had not known what to do. If Sakura really was the impostor, she would have made a fine Princess for Syaoran, Emerea thought.

Emerea turned away, sure that this was the last she would ever see any of them.

"_Wait_!"

Emerea froze and watched as Syaoran turned. He looked over Emerea to Sakura who had called out. There it was… Emerea thought quietly as she caught the look of longing on the handsome Prince's face.

She felt Sakura approach them.

"That… ribbon around your sword… what does it mean?"

Emerea looked towards Syaoran's sword and saw the red ribbon that Sakura was referring to. To Princess Emerea, it looked nothing more than an old ragged ribbon used for the purpose of decoration.

Syaoran glanced down at his sword.

The red ribbon.

He wasn't sure why he had kept it all this time. Or where he had gotten it.

He looked up and at Sakura again. It was a strange question to ask but he answered it anyway, "It doesn't mean anything, I suppose. But I like it."

Syaoran couldn't quite tell what Sakura was feeling. He touched the ribbon he had carried with him for so long and then with a swift pull, he untied it.

"If you like it," he said, handing it to Sakura, "You can have it. Something to remember me by." He smiled.

Sakura's eyes widened at his words as Syaoran placed the ribbon into her hand.

His words were irony itself.

Her mind was a blur as Syaoran's warm touch left her hand and he turned to leave.

Without thinking, Sakura blurted out, "No!"

Syaoran stopped in his tracks and turned again to Sakura, curious.

Sakura bit her lower lip and took the ribbon he had given her and stuffed it back into his hand. "No, I want you to keep it," she said.

Because he had to…

Because she had loved him so much…

For the first time, Sakura fully realized that this may be the last time she would ever see Syaoran. Sorrow came over her as she stared into his eyes.

_The last time._

He smiled, not knowing what was going through her head. "It's rude to refuse a gift, Sakura," he teased slightly. "But I shall forgive you this time-"

"I'm going with you!"

The ensuing silence seemed to stretch on forever.

Startled, Eriol could only stare, not believing what Sakura had just said.

Kaptan was equally taken aback.

"W-What?" Syaoran asked, surprised. "Y-You'll come?"

Sakura nodded, not taking her eyes off the Prince. She dreaded facing the others but not as much as she dreaded facing a world without Syaoran. "I'll go with you to the North."

Syaoran wanted to ask what had made her change her mind but honestly, he didn't care. He didn't quite understand why he felt so happy that she was coming.

_It's because now I have a higher chance of winning the war,_ he thought, trying to explain it to himself.

"Sakura," Eriol said, finding words at last. "B-But…"

"You can't go, Sakura!" Kaptan said loudly, picking up where Eriol left off.

Sakura looked over her shoulder and slowly faced them.

One last time to be together with Syaoran before he lived his life with Princess Emerea.

One last time…

It was all she asked for.

She could see from the expressions on their faces that they would not understand. How could they? Losing Syaoran was like losing a part of herself.

She had lost him long before this when they had performed the incantation on him, she knew that. But somewhere, deep inside, she had always thought that one day they would end up together.

Now, reality was staring her in the face.

Syaoran was going to be married to Princess Emerea.

Syaoran was the Prince of Proto.

Once it was all over, she would never see him again.

The thought scared her.

It made her weak.

Her previous resolve to stay away from him was shattered, crumbling away like sands in time.

Just one last time…

_It is all I ask for…_

"Sakura," Eriol said, horrified as he saw the determination on her face. "Think about this! You _shouldn't_ go."

Behind Sakura, Syaoran frowned.

Sakura looked at Eriol and then at Kaptan. "Why can't I?" she asked clearly. "I'm helping to win a war. I can see no harm in going, can you Chancellor?"

Eriol stared at Sakura, wordless. He couldn't say anything against her. There was _no_ reason why Sakura should not accompany the Prince to the North. All the reasons were wrapped up in a huge lie. And Eriol couldn't very well say what they had done to Syaoran out loud.

"Sakura, please reconsider," was all he could say.

"I have," Sakura answered. She turned to look at Syaoran. "If you would still like me to come… Syaoran…"

The Prince looked at her, enthralled and awestruck. "Yes."

_Yes… he would like that very much._

* * *

"Princess Emerea will stay at the camp while we go to the North."

Since her outburst and final decision to go with Syaoran, both Eriol and Kaptan had kept their distance, each stewing in their own bitterness.

Now, they were all gathered in the central tent again, making preparations for the inevitable trip.

Eriol glanced at Sakura from afar but otherwise he did not say anything else. What was done was done. He just hoped that she would be able to let go at the end of the journey.

"Why?" Fox asked.

"It's unsafe on the road, especially the one we'll be taking," Syaoran replied. "I suspect that before we meet Chief Yu'qun, we'll run into a lot of Sasella's scouts and men. There will be a lot of fighting. It makes more sense if Princess Emerea stays behind."

"At our camp?" Fox asked, frowning.

"Yes," Syaoran said. "Will that be a problem?"

No one said anything for a few seconds. Kaptan was still mad at Sakura.

"It's fine," Kaptan answered after a while, and rather shortly.

And that was that. The men had spoken and decided.

Syaoran and Eriol moved on to the next topic and started to plan their route.

Emerea sat beside Syaoran, hands in her lap modestly. To be honest, she wanted to go with them very much. What would the North look like? And what of the Barbarian people she had heard so much about? But she knew Syaoran wanted her to stay for own safety.

Yet…

"I… I would like to go," Emerea whispered, blushing as she spoke up.

Syaoran looked at her, startled.

"Are you sure?" the Prince asked, concerned. "It will be a rough journey…"

Emerea nodded her head. "Yes, Your Highness." She smiled brightly. "I would like to see the North… and I will go wherever you go."

Syaoran was embarrassed at her sweet words, instantly very aware that this girl was to be his wife.

"Very well," he coughed and nodded, returning back to the map. "We will take this road here…" he said, consulting Eriol. "It's the most direct route and will get us to the barbarian camp the fastest."

Eriol glanced at the map, tearing his eyes off Sakura. "Y-Yes," he muttered as he looked at the map and considered Syaoran's strategy. "I agree."

Syaoran nodded. "We'll set out tomorrow morning."

* * *

After everyone had filed out the tent, Princess Emerea lingered behind, catching Sakura before she left.

They were alone in the tent when Emerea made it clear she wanted to speak with Sakura.

Sakura glanced at the tent opening, sure that Eriol and Kaptan were not too far away, waiting for an opportunity to catch her and chide her on her actions.

Well, that could wait.

Princess Emerea took a seat and smiled as she patted the seat beside her for Sakura to sit. "It's kind of crazy, isn't it?"

Sakura took a seat slowly, unsure what Emerea wanted. "What is, Your Highness?" she asked carefully.

"This," Emerea answered, sweeping her hand around her to encompass everything. "I'm actually really standing in a bandit's camp! Before this…" Emerea shook her head with a look of incredulousness. "I had never set foot outside my father's palace. Can you believe the first place I have ever been to was Prince Syaoran's palace? I couldn't have imagined then that I would be able to see a place this. And now the North…"

Sakura smiled softly. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness for the beautiful Princess. This was the life of royalty. On the outside, it seemed marvellous. But it really was lonely. You had to live your life in constant fear that someone would betray you or try to kill you. As a result, your friends were few and you were taught at an early age to trust no one.

Sakura had seen this same kind of loneliness in the Prince sometimes as well.

Emerea's ocean-blue eyes met Sakura's and her expression became solemn.

"Are you Princess Sakura?"

The sudden question completely caught Sakura off guard. She stared back, her eyes wide.

"You don't have to deny it," Emerea continued quietly, not taking her eyes off Sakura. "I should have known you were the one from the very beginning."

Sakura frowned, trying to collect her thoughts. Eriol had told her that Princess Emerea did not know of her. He had said that he had lied that the impostor Princess was a story made up by Sasella.

How had Emerea found out the truth…?

"I have only one question," Emerea murmured, finally averting her eyes. "How come Prince Syaoran doesn't remember you?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Sakura stammered, choosing to deny. "You must have me mistaken with s-someone else."

"I don't think so," Emerea shot back. "The sailors of my kingdom sing tales of you, Sakura. They sing of your great love with Prince Syaoran and how you tricked him in the end."

Sakura felt herself turn red. The sailors sung of _what_ now? "You're basing this off a made-up song?" Sakura asked, trying to sound convincing. "Those are just tales spun up to entertain."

"I don't think so," Emerea muttered bluntly. "_You_ are that girl. I can see it in your eyes. I can see it in everyone's eyes. What I don't get is why Prince Syaoran doesn't seem to recognize you…"

Sakura felt guilt slide onto her face and when she glanced at Emerea, Sakura knew at that moment she had given herself away. Emerea's façade of certainty fell away to reveal her triumph.

"You didn't actually know, did you?" Sakura muttered, angry with herself. She had fallen for Emerea's bluff.

Emerea shook her head, eyes in awe. "No," she whispered. "I guessed. After all that Chancellor Eriol had said, I was starting to believe myself that the songs were just songs after all. But you just confirmed it! You really were _that_ Sakura!"

Sakura stood up. "You can't tell Syaoran!"

Emerea bit her lower lip. "Why doesn't he remember you?" Then her eyes widened as her clever and quick mind pieced it together. "Magic… It's magic, isn't it!?"

Sakura grimaced. There was no more use in hiding anything from Princess Emerea any longer. The clever girl had it all figured out now. "Yes…" Sakura replied begrudgingly.

Emerea shook her head in disbelief. "Amazing. The power of magic… No wonder everyone fears Sasella." Then she stared at Sakura. "I don't understand… Why would you do that to Prince Syaoran? You didn't love him?"

Sakura winced inwardly.

"No… you did," Emerea whispered, reading Sakura's expression. "You did love him… but why then? Did… he ask you to do it? Did he want to forget you for all the lies and pain you put him through?"

Did Syaoran ask for his memory to be stolen? No… The decision had been made for him by others.

Emerea was shaking her head again. "He didn't, did he? After all, the sailors sing of a magnificent tiara bequeathed onto you as a symbol of his great love. How could he want to forget you…?" Emerea stood up, really interested now. "Why did you do it, Sakura?"

Sakura looked at Emerea. "It… was for the good of the kingdoms… I… was just a distraction."

Emerea's eyes widened. Then she burst into sudden laughter. "Oh my goodness! Then how ironic is it that Prince Syaoran is back here now, asking for your help and promising to save your brother from Sasella!"

Sakura frowned at the Princess and Emerea quickly swallowed her laughter.

"I did not mean to offend," Emerea apologized quickly. "I just find it all very… sad. Unbelievable."

Sakura turned away and replied curtly, "It had to be done."

But Emerea's next words stopped Sakura in her tracks and sent her heart racing.

"If it had been me, Sakura, I would never have let Prince Syaoran go." Emerea spread her arms wide in a shrug. "If I ever come to love someone that much, I could not do it. Not for the _world_."

Sakura tensed. "I guess…" she murmured finally, "That's why you and I are different, Princess."

* * *

Bright and early the next morning, a small convoy was assembled and the party was ready to leave.

Syaoran and Eriol sat on top their horses at the front.

Princess Emerea and Sakura were given their own horses and they were packed into the middle of the procession, surrounded by a handful of Proton soldiers.

Kaptan sat atop his black prized horse that he had taken from Ifrat. He scowled whenever his eyes caught Sakura's.

Another handful of Syaoran's Proton soldiers brought up the rear.

As they were preparing to leave, a figure rode up to them hastily, stopping them.

"Wait! Wait for me!"

They halted and turned to look at the latecomer.

"Timo?" Sakura said, surprised.

Timo pulled his horse to a stop in front of them, and grinned almost shyly. "I would like to come with you!"

A frown crossed Syaoran's face. He recalled that Timo was Gouhei's son. Why would he want to come? He was noble-born and certainly did not know how to fight.

"Why?" Eriol asked, slightly curious.

Timo cleared his throat, blushing. A man grown yet at that moment he looked like a young boy about to set out on an adventure. "I'm aspiring to be a historian…" he explained humbly. "I wish to be there when this significant alliance is formed." Then Timo looked at Sakura with a familiarity that set Syaoran's teeth on edge. "Sakura? You understand, right?"

Before Sakura could answer or give her support for Timo, Syaoran snapped, "This isn't a game! It'll be dangerous-"

"I know," Timo answered swiftly. "I am fully responsible for myself."

"No," Syaoran refused. "The smaller the party, the less likely we'll be drawing attention to ourselves-"

"It's just one more person," Kaptan snarled, snapping at everything at any chance he got.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes at the bandit. He was disliking him by the second. "I said no."

Kaptan crossed his arms loftily. "Who says what you say is law?"

"I'm the Prince of Proto!"

"So what?"

Sakura groaned and closed her eyes. Not this again.

"Please, Your Highness, Kaptan," Timo said. "I can take care of myself. In fact, I might be of some help. You see, I am able to use magic."

"You are?" Syaoran asked, tense and startled.

Timo nodded. "Sakura has been teaching me. I've spent a lot of time with her learning so I am proficient at simple spells that will come in handy if we meet any trouble."

_A _lot _of time? _The rest of Timo's sentence had gone unheard by the Prince.

Suddenly Syaoran felt a sudden jealousy. He didn't know why but just the thought of anyone else spending _that_ much time with Sakura made him angry. Especially since it had not been him.

What was wrong with him? he thought, becoming equally annoyed.

"I don't see why not then," Eriol was saying. He turned to Syaoran and asked, "Your Highness?"

"What?" Syaoran snapped, having not paid any attention to what was being said.

Eriol cleared his throat. "I think Timo will be an asset to our group, Your Highness," he repeated.

Syaoran grumbled bitterly. Then he gave a wave of his hand and muttered a barely audible, extremely begrudgingly, "Very well." He took his reins and started his horse into a gallop.

And with that, the group was finally on the move.

* * *

"Thank you for coming."

Startled, Sakura turned to see Syaoran pulling his horse up beside hers, keeping pace with her.

The landscape had been peeling away and changing like water as they covered league after league on the thin dirt road leading straight to the North. Dense forests of evergreen slowly gave way to rocky hills and barren valleys. In the distance loomed the stony mountains of the North. The mountains were not quite as impressive as the Zetsu-Yama mountain range to their west but they were still perilous even to seasoned travellers in the winter.

The day was brisk and cold but not unpleasant. They could smell spring in the air.

The others were either too far ahead or too behind Sakura to speak with her.

Kaptan had chosen to spend the journey away from her, sulking. As such, Emerea had accosted him, riding side by side with him asking him all sorts of questions. He much preferred her company as she listened with rapt attention, dazzled with his enormous tales of bravery and exploits.

Eriol and Timo rode together, further ahead, speaking and sharing their vast amounts of knowledge with each other. Timo was attempting to learn as much as he could about Proto's history. He had it in his mind to one day write everything down.

And so Sakura found herself riding alone when the Prince slowed his horse down beside hers to speak.

"It is my honour, Your Highness," Sakura answered with a generic, expected response.

Syaoran glanced at her, one hand casually holding his reins. "I told you to call me Syaoran."

"No."

_No_?

Her simple retort infuriated Syaoran. "Why not?" he demanded.

Sakura shook her head. "I can't… It's hardly appropriate, Your Highness."

She had agreed to come on this trip with him in a moment of weakness. Even called him by name in a moment of weakness. She regretted none of it. But she knew she had to _at least_ try and keep the Prince at arms length.

Syaoran clenched his jaw from replying. He knew very well his request was strange but for some damn reason, he wanted to hear her call him by his name.

Why was he acting like this? It confused and infuriated him, putting him a black mood.

Was this guilt for not being able to save Sakura's family four years ago?

No… It was something else.

Something that Syaoran didn't quite understand…

* * *

They spent the rest of the day travelling on uneventfully, stopping only for food and a little rest. Now rocks and boulders littered the barren lands as they started to enter the edge of barbarian territory.

To Sakura's relief and regret, Syaoran did not try and engage her in conversation again.

However, Timo was a good enough friend to abandon Eriol and ride beside her. He tried to cheer her and keep her mind occupied with his vast amount of historical knowledge.

"…And so King Aumine had a son out of wedlock with a milkmaid from Proto. It was scandalous at the time. A forbidden love. But King Aumine was adamant about his relationship. He elevated the milkmaid to a high status in his courts, a pretty thing, by the way, but much too young for him. He made her a royal consort. Now that's the first time such a term was ever coined. You can imagine how horrified the nobles were. But King Aumine never was any good at listening to his people nor his subjects. His actions had angered them, and more specifically King Postelin, King of Proto at the time. Now, King Postelin was a -" Timo was saying, blissfully happy that he had Sakura's undivided attention when suddenly, Syaoran with one movement, unsheathed his sword.

He did it so fast and so quietly that Sakura, who had been riding a few steps behind him, nearly missed it.

Kaptan was the second to catch on. He tensed. And like Syaoran, he did not stop his horse but kept his eyes glued to the sides, trying to peer behind each and every boulder they came close to.

By now, everyone in the convoy knew something was wrong. But no one dared to speak out loud.

Eriol was making discreet hand motions to get the soldiers into a defensive position as Syaoran slowed down his horse until he was side by side with Sakura.

"Be careful," he muttered.

Even as the words barely left his lips, a large shout went up to their right.

And suddenly all around them, they were surrounded by men dressed in Auren livery.

_Sasella's_ soldiers.

In a split second, they were surrounded. The enemy poured out from behind rocks and slid down the mountain sides, racing towards them, crying battle words and waving their sharp swords.

"Protect the Princess!" Syaoran shouted and three soldiers broke from the group and huddled around Emerea.

Emerea was pulled down from her vulnerable spot on her horse and into the safety of the soldiers.

With Emerea secure, Prince Syaoran turned his entire attention to the attack. With a few muttered words, he constructed a large barrier shield to protect his party.

Sakura watched amazed at the speed Syaoran had done it. He had grown very powerful in a short time.

"Stop gaping!" Kaptan yelled at Sakura as he kicked a man in the stomach and hit another across the face. But even as he got rid of two attackers, three more replaced them.

Blushing, Sakura reached for a sword behind her back. Then she emerged herself into the battle. Quick, and quiet, her silver blade flashed here and there, cutting away at the enemy as easily as if they had worn no armour at all.

As Syaoran disappeared into the midst of the fight, Eriol started to construct his own spell to retaliate.

"_Magic! They're using Magic_!" one of the enemies was shouting. His voice boomed and carried across the field of battle, panic so strong in his tone that a few of the enemy scrambled away and deserted the fight before they had even clashed swords with anyone.

Those that had not run hacked away helplessly against Syaoran's barrier, cursing with every ineffective cut they made.

Timo started to cast his own imprisoning spell. The first ever spell that he had learned. A spell that he had mastered with Sakura through countless months of practice and sleepless nights.

"_Stop! Stop! It's unnatural! It's-_!" another man shrieked helplessly as he was caught in Timo's spell. He struggled and twisted, screaming in fear although Timo's spell did not hurt him, it only imprisoned. "_Someone help me! Someone! Oh gods, Chan-Chanc-, do something! I can't move!_"

Although Sasella's men had the advantage in numbers, they had no magic users amongst them to counter the spells being constructed. After all, Sasella held _all_ the magic power in Aure and she had gone to painstaking lengths to ensure that no one else alive would be able to use magic.

So even though she was the most powerful in the kingdom and could easily wipe out armies, she had also left her troops entirely defenceless against Proto if she herself was not physically present.

Her greatest strength had become her biggest weakness.

But even as the small group worked hard, casting spells and clashing sword against sword, they were slowly but most definitely becoming overwhelmed by the large number of Sasella's troops.

"We're outnumbered twenty to one!" Timo exclaimed as his hands were busy fluttering and drawing symbols in the air. "Th-There's too many!"

"Your Highness!" Eriol called out as a group of Auren soldiers had managed to physically break a hole in Syaoran's barrier. "Recast!"

Syaoran turned to catch a glimpse of four soldiers making their way to Eriol. The Prince started to mutter his spell when three enemy soldiers rushed towards him. His concentration was broken in his effort to defend himself from the deadly points of their swords.

"Your Highness!" someone else was screaming. Syaoran turned to see that the group of soldiers he had sent to protect Emerea were being defeated by another group of Sasella's soldiers. Emerea was in danger.

"Eriol!" Syaoran called for the Chancellor to help. But Eriol was busy dealing with the four soldiers that had climbed through the hole in the barrier. Behind them, two more appeared. The Chancellor had his hands full.

And even Timo was being pressed back. His imprisonment spell was not fast enough to imprison all the soldiers heading towards him.

And they were all beginning to tire. Such large amounts of magic couldn't be cast without cost.

Kaptan was plowing his way through his own horde of enemies. He slashed left and right, back and left again, trying to cut a way towards Emerea. But he would never make it in time.

Syaoran pushed the man he was fighting back, and turned towards Emerea. But his path was immediately blocked by another.

He watched helplessly as an enemy in the distance cut his soldier down and advanced upon the steadily dwindling group of Emerea's protectors.

With no one able to do anything to save Emerea, the Princess would be slaughtered at any second.

"Princess-" Syaoran shouted but two more soldiers were on him, slashing and grunting, trying to hack the Prince to pieces.

_There's only me_ Sakura realized as she pushed her attacker back.

Sasella's men did not charge at her eagerly as they were doing to the men. When they spotted her in the distance, many made towards her. But one glance at her gender, many turned away, preferring a more suitable target to boast about later to their friends. There would come no honour in killing a woman. So as it was, Sakura only had a few attackers instead of being surrounded as her companions were.

And those that did choose her had a hungry predatory glint in their eyes. It was the lust that drew them to her. Sakura did not doubt the nature of things they planned for her if she were ever caught.

Sakura unsheathed her second sword. Her attacker had the misfortune to laugh in her face. She plunged her blade into his chest and then kicked him off her blade with a booted foot.

Then she turned and easily kicked the knees out of the attacker that had been creeping up on her, hoping to take her unaware.

With her two swords a whirl around her, she easily cut a path to Emerea.

She cut the first man and sent him sprawling onto the floor. Two of Emerea's attackers turned on her then. She easily dealt with them as well.

Then it was just the one last man left. One of the Proton soldiers guarding Emerea killed him.

And then Princess Emerea was safe.

She was very pale as she threw Sakura a look of gratitude.

"_Get the magic bitch_!" someone snarled.

And then in an instant, Sakura was fighting back three more men that had appeared.

It wasn't long before all of them had been separated in battle, but it was clear that they were winning.

Many of Sasella's soldiers had started to flee. It began as a handful of deserters who saw magic and had cowed. Then crowds and crowds ran until finally there remained only a few.

In a couple of minutes, Syaoran defeated the last of the ambushers. Any that could still walk, fled, scattering into the mountains.

The last of them, clutching his arm, ran for his life. When he was far away enough to be bold, he turned back to them, shrieking, "_Queen Sasella will never forgive you for this! You will pay! Our General will make you pay! And Chancellor Kaijo will have your heads! Just you wait and see!_" And then he escaped, disappearing from sight.

No one paid the escapee much attention and no one made a move to catch him.

They were all exhausted.

Spell after spell had been used. And they had physically fought off so many.

But they had been victorious.

"Why were there so many men?" Timo spoke up, panting as he asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "They must have set up a large camp near here somewhere… What are they doing here?"

No one knew.

"Are you hurt?" Syaoran asked as he approached Sakura.

"No," Sakura murmured, shaking her head. "Is Princess Emerea…?"

Syaoran tensed as if suddenly remembering that he should have asked after the Princess first. He turned to look for her.

The men he had sent to protect the Princess were crumpled on the ground, a dagger in one of their backs.

"Oh no… no…" Eriol whispered as he saw what Syaoran was looking at.

Syaoran broke out into a run, his gut wrenching. How had he not noticed!? He had been so preoccupied with Sakura…

Syaoran slid to the ground as he reached the first Proton soldier.

He was barely alive as Syaoran examined his wound.

"Y-Your Highness," the soldier whispered, wheezing for breath. "He took her… came… from behind… We… We couldn't do anything… I'm… I'm sorry…"

"Don't give up," Syaoran commanded fiercely. He beckoned to Eriol who stepped up immediately. "Eriol will take a look at your wounds."

The soldier grimaced in pain as he lifted his hand feebly to point the Prince in the direction the enemy had taken Emerea in.

"I'll go with you," Kaptan said.

Syaoran nodded.

"And me too," Sakura added firmly.

Syaoran caught her gaze and held it. "It's too dangerous-"

"I'm going," Sakura said as she marched off, already heading in the direction the soldier had pointed. There was no time to lose.

* * *

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

"Unhand me! _Unhand me_!" Emerea twisted and turned against her lone captor, but he was much taller than she and held her with a steel-like grip.

"Oh, I will," her captor sneered. "As soon as I hand you over to the General."

For a moment, Emerea stopped her struggling, dazed. "General? _The _ Auren General? He's… here? W-Why?"

Although she did not know much about foreign politics, she knew enough to know that it was a pretty big deal to have the General of Aure here… in this insignificant place up north. Emerea was convinced something big was happening here.

Her captor smirked. "Yes. Our camp is not far from here. You'll see it soon enough."

Feeling renewed fear sweep through her, Emerea started her struggle again. "Let go of me!" she yelled.

He clubbed her. "Shut up!" he snarled, losing patience as he pressed the sharp tip of his knife against her bare throat. "I've spent the last few days in this disgusting place! If you don't shut your mouth, I'll do it permanently for you."

Emerea wasn't sure whether he was bluffing or not but she wasn't about to take her chances. She fell silent as he dragged her along.

After a few seconds, Emerea started talking again. "Who are you? What do you want with _me_?"

The man laughed. "Do you think no one would recognize you, Princess Emerea? Daughter of King Tae? Ruler of the most important trading island in all of Taigon Sea?"

Her feet stumbled in the uneven ground as she stared bewildered at her captor. "Who _are_ you?" Emerea whispered. Not many people would know a Princess from just one look.

The man waved his hand with a mock flourish. "Count Kaijo at your service." He paused. "_Chancellor_ Kaijo now," he corrected. "Still getting used to the new title." He sneered.

An Auren Chancellor _and_ an Auren General here?

What were they planning?

"What do you intend to do with me?" Emerea asked, trying to sound brave.

Kaijo laughed, shaking his head. "It's no secret that Prince Syaoran, His Royally Spoiled Arrogant Highness, intends to marry you. A man of his stature will do anything to try and save you. With you in our hands, we've won this war already."

"He won't do anything stupid-"

"But he will." Kaijo's eyes glittered maliciously. "You don't know your Prince that well, do you?" He shrugged as it mattered not to him. "That's just who Prince Syaoran is. He may be calculated and disciplined in war, but in matters like this… he doesn't stand a chance. Believe me. I know."

* * *

It wasn't hard to catch up with Emerea and her captor. They were on foot and Syaoran, Sakura and Kaptan had taken the horses.

When they saw the man with Emerea, they immediately slowed down. He held a glistening dagger to her throat, standing behind her.

"Don't come any closer," he warned, pressing his dagger harder into Emerea's smooth skin and drawing blood to make his point. "I will cut her throat. And don't even think about doing any stupid magic. I'm faster than your spells. Trust me."

_Kaijo_? Sakura's eyes widened, astonished as she recognized the man's voice almost instantaneously.

Kaijo caught a glimpse of her as well. His eyes narrowed.

"Well, well, if it isn't Sakura Kinomoto," he exclaimed dryly. He made sure he was hiding perfectly behind Emerea as he glared at her.

"Who are you?" Syaoran snarled. "Let her go now!"

Kaijo stared at Syaoran, nearly dropped his knife. "What the hell?" he muttered, clearly offended. "How can you not recognize me? I'm Cou- _Chancellor_ Kaijo."

"Kaijo?" Syaoran replied, clearly surprised. "_Count Kaijo?_"

"It's Chancellor Kaijo now!"

Syaoran gritted his teeth. "I never liked you but to think you would fall to this…"

Kaijo rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore what the Prince had said. He gestured towards Kaptan and Sakura with disdain. "You're still running around with these two fools, I see." He sneered nastily. "Why you put up with their lies is beyond me. I guess love does make people really stupid. Then again, I could be wrong. You're choosing to marry this Princess after all. But mind you, this one here is the _real_ deal." He chuckled, finding what he said funny.

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran muttered, annoyance flittering across his expression.

Kaijo's eyes turned into slits. Just what game was the slimy Prince trying to play now?

Whatever it was, it didn't matter. What mattered was that he had Princess Emerea at his mercy. And he would use her to win the war against Proto.

"This is what's going to happen," Kaijo said slowly. "I'm going to take the Princess with me while you all stay right where you are. Try anything and I'll…" He pressed the dagger even harder into Emerea's skin making her yelp in pain. He smiled sinisterly as his message was clearly received.

"That's not going to happen!" Syaoran said firmly, hand on his sword.

"I _said_, don't try anything stupid!" Kaijo shouted.

Sakura spoke up, "Look Chancellor Kaijo, you're outnumbered. It won't go well for you if you don't put down the knife."

Kaijo narrowed his eyes. "What? Are you going to offer me a deal again, Sakura? Or should I say, Princess Sakura?"

Syaoran frowned in bafflement. Princess Sakura? Had Kaijo gone mad? And how did Sakura and Kaijo know each other in the first place?

Kaptan glanced at Syaoran through the corner of his eye, hoping that the stupid Count or Chancellor or whatever stupid royal title he had would just shut the hell up.

"Let the Princess go. She has nothing to do with this war between our two kingdoms."

Kaijo sneered. "Do you really think I'm that stupid? I've heard all about the promised marriage and I know the political significance of such a union."

"Look, Chancellor Kaijo," Sakura said softly in a soothing tone. "Whatever you have planned, think about it first. Surely, serving under Sasella isn't pleasant." She remembered Meijo's constant fear of Sasella and all the hateful things that the evil Queen had made her subjects do.

She watched Kaijo carefully and saw him tremble. Just slightly. But it was all she needed. "When Aure fell," Sakura murmured, unsheathing her sword slowly and placing them on the ground, holding up her hands to show him she was unarmed.

Her message to Kaijo was clear. She could see that he understood it as well. "When Sasella took over Aure with a sweep of her hand, you had no choice but to serve her. It was that or die. I understand. We've all seen her magic and what it can do. But things are changing, Kaijo. You have a choice now."

Kaijo was quivering now with fear. Sakura had hit a nerve. "You don't know anything, Sakura!" he yelled at her. "Sasella will crush you-"

"Sasella will fall."

Kaijo's eyes widened. Then he gave a half-crazed laugh. "No! You're wrong! Soon, she'll be Queen of the World. Queen Regent of all Kingdoms. Queen-"

Sakura took a step closer to Kaijo and asked, "Are you sure, Kaijo? Are you certain about that? She has made so many enemies. So many… It wouldn't surprise me if many of them are planning betrayal. Just look at the Barbarians and you'll see what I say is true. She conquers. But she cannot rule. The Barbarians grow restless. They plan betrayal at every turn."

A flicker of doubt came into Kaijo's eyes and his eyes darted left and right. He was terrified of Sasella, Sakura could see that.

"Listen, Count Kaijo. Side with us now. Together, we will bring Sasella to her knees. She will pay for everything she's done to us."

Kaijo squeezed his eyes shut. "Don't come any closer, Sakura!" he shrieked, pressing his dagger to Emerea's throat so hard that it drew more surface blood. "Step back! Step back!"

Sakura took a step back. Behind her, Kaptan and Syaoran hovered, uneasy. They had not unsheathed their swords but they had not dropped it on the floor either.

"Think about this carefully, Count Kaijo…"

Kaijo shuddered. "You were ever the better at this kind of game than the Prince over there ever was. _You_ would have made a good Queen, wouldn't you?" He stared hard at Sakura. He licked his chapped lips nervously. "Let's-Let's say that I-I come to your side. How will you defeat Sasella? Is… Is it… Is it really possible?"

"Yes," Sakura said firmly. "Put down the knife, and we can talk."

Sakura noticed that Kaijo's guard had relaxed. Just a few more words… Just a few more minutes and Kaijo would surrender…

"B-But… how… how will I know you won't kill me once I l-let the Princess go? I've-I've d-done terrible things… terrible things for Sasella."

"No harm will come to you," Sakura promised. "Let Princess Emerea go."

"B-But _how_ will I know… that you'll keep… keep your promise?" Kaijo licked his lips again, the fear clear in his eyes now.

"We are not Sasella," Sakura whispered.

"_Put the fucking knife down_!" Kaptan roared, losing any patience he had.

His aggression startled Kaijo. His knife slipped just an inch and bit into Emerea's throat. She cried out in fear and pain. Kaijo's eyes widened and he was spluttering _I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to…_

All hell broke loose in front of Sakura.

Syaoran unsheathed his sword, shouting for Kaijo to put the knife down. Emerea was weeping and begging him not to hurt her. Kaijo was yelling that it was an accident, spluttering so badly his words were hard to understand. Kaptan was circling him, like a lion in a cage. His sharp sword in his hand, full of unspoken threats and promises.

Kaijo was starting to stumble and turn, trying to keep both Kaptan and Syaoran in his sights.

Sakura had never seen Kaptan this angry. There was so much shouting and crying that Sakura couldn't hear herself above the noise. She was shouting _stop, stop_ but no one was listening to her anymore.

All of Kaptan's patience emptied when Kaijo slid his knife down to Emerea's slender waist, threatening to empty out her abdomen if they didn't stop moving.

Kaptan lunged.

Kaijo screamed.

And Sakura watched in horror as Syaoran drew a symbol in the air, so quickly that it was done before she blinked. Energy fizzled around the Count and with a clap so loud that Sakura had to cover her ears, a brilliant spear of light appeared and struck Kaijo from head to toe.

He fell like a lump of log onto the ground.

Sakura scrambled on her hands and knees towards Emerea and Kaijo. She had not known that she had fallen. Everything was too bright. And the clap of thunder left her ears ringing with pain.

Kaptan reached Emerea first and he was pulling her away before Sakura had reached them.

But something was wrong.

Sakura could tell by the way Kaptan moved.

_No… no… no…_ she thought, pale and speechless.

Emerea's eyes were closed. She was cradled in Kaptan's arms.

At first, Sakura thought Syaoran's magic had hit her too. But then she saw the knife sticking out from Emerea's side. The long slender blade was buried deep in her flesh and a dark pool of blood was staining her clothes.

Sakura felt ill.

She crawled a few steps away, dazed. It didn't have to end like that, she thought, her fist clenching. _It didn't_.

Her eyes were drawn to Kaijo, lying on the ground. And the putrid smell of him. His flesh was charred a deep burned black. Only clumps of his hair had not burned. His scalp was bloody it seemed broken. He should have died from a wound like that but somehow he was still alive.

_It was cruel magic_, Sakura realized with a jolt, unable to tear her eyes away. _Syaoran had used cruel magic_.

The lightening had left Kaijo so badly burned that he would certainly die. Yet it had not been powerful enough to completely fry him. Kaijo would die a long and suffering death.

Kaijo was whispering something, his words barely audible.

Sakura leaned closer. She held no great love for the selfish Count but this was too cruel. _When had Syaoran become like this?_

"_Forgive me…_" Kaijo was saying. "_Forgive… me… accident… was scared…_"

Tears welled up in his bloodied pupils and trickled down the sides of his cheeks.

"I am sorry," Sakura whispered. It was terrible to look at Kaijo but she forced herself to see. "Even you did not deserve this..."

In the short time that Sakura had known the Count, he had been terribly ambitious. But that had been his only crime: ambition. Whatever Sasella had made him do for her afterwards, Sakura could not judge. His mistakes had cost him his life. But never this kind of death.

Grimly, she gave a sharp tug at the dagger she kept hidden near her boot. She unsheathed it, its blade flashing. Sakura knelt beside Kaijo, her dagger poised above his chest.

"_P…lease…_" Kaijo whispered. He did not need to say the rest. His eyes told enough.

Sakura buried her dagger into his chest and ended his suffering.

Count Kaijo coughed twice, blood sputtering from his mouth the second time, and then he was dead.

Sakura felt like weeping herself but instead she pulled her dagger out from the dead man's chest and slid it back into its sheathe by her boot.

She realized that Syaoran was standing just slightly behind her. He reached down and held her arm, helping her to her feet.

Angry, Sakura shrugged off his touch. "Don't touch me!" she hissed climbed to her feet by herself. She stepped past him and went to Emerea. A larger pool had formed, now seeping onto the grass and Kaptan's clothes.

Kaptan sat with Emerea's head in his lap, staring at the Princess's face, dumbfounded.

"It's my fault," he was muttering as Sakura approached him. "If I hadn't-"

Sakura slapped him. Hard.

He looked up, startled.

"Get up," Sakura commanded. "Emerea needs help and she doesn't have much time."

"B-But there's no doctor," Kaptan stammered, not understanding. "D-Doc didn't come with us. He's back at the camp…"

"Stand up," Sakura ordered. "We have to move Emerea. And carefully."

"Where?" Syaoran spoke up quietly. "No one knows how to heal. Unless Timo has knowledge of herbs."

"He doesn't," Sakura said shortly. "But the Barbarians do. And that's where we're going."

* * *

They were a silent little group when they rode into Chief Yu'qun's village.

Timo had done his best to bandage Emerea's serious wound but it was of little help. Emerea had not regained consciousness the whole ride and Syaoran had not left her side.

The wounded soldier was also alive and he rode with them, doing his best to stay awake.

Eriol said little. His face was drawn, knowing full well the sweeping repercussions Princess Emerea's death would bring. If Emerea died, Proto would soon die with her. It was a stupid thing to bring her along, Eriol realized. They had been too confident in their abilities. They had not realized such a large group of Sasella's army would be stationed there. So many things had gone wrong.

As the Chancellor was stewing in his own thoughts, Sakura stared at him, wondering if he knew the extent of cruelty that Syaoran had shown today.

As they entered the barbarian village, barbarian guards rushed out to prevent them from entering their gates. However, with a few well-placed threats and commands from Sakura, they meekly stepped aside. They recognized Sakura from her prior visit and they knew of the Chief's fascination for this Outsider.

Sakura led them to the Chief's tent directly. Wasting no time, she was already off her horse and on her feet even before they had fully stopped. "I'll talk to him," she told the rest, glancing briefly at Syaoran. "Stay here."

No one argued with her.

She entered Chief Yu'qun's large spacious tent, accompanied by two barbarian guards. It was darker inside, the interior lit only by torch light.

But the tent was just the same as she had last seen it.

Chief Yu'qun sat at the end, on top a raised dais. His seat was covered in various animal furs and he was picking at his dinner.

He glanced up when Sakura entered.

"Ah! If it isn't Sakura Kinomoto," he greeted, delighted to see her. "I was hoping we would see each other again."

No time for pleasantries, Sakura dove straight to the point. "We have two wounded. We need your help."

A quiet settled in the tent as Chief Yu'qun narrowed his eyes, staring at her. "Wounded, you say?" He answered finally as he shrugged. "What business is that of mine? They are Outsiders."

Sakura took a step forward, gritting her teeth. "They are my friends."

"Ah…" was all Chief Yu'qun said with feigned interest. He made no move to help.

"By extension, my friends are your friends!" Sakura exclaimed, becoming desperate. Emerea had been losing a lot of blood. Time could not be wasted.

Yu'qun burst into laughter. "Is that so? Your ways are strange, indeed." He shook his head, amused. "Our ways depict no such thing. Your friends could very well be my enemies."

Sakura clenched her fists but she held her tongue. She knew any threat or further confrontation would only make things worse with the arrogant barbarian Chief. She took a deep breath to steady herself. She would have to approach this another way. After all, like Kaijo had said, she was good at this sort of manipulative game.

But before she could think of what to do next, a barbarian broke into the tent.

"Grandfather, Grandfather!" he exclaimed as he rushed past Sakura and towards Chief Yu'qun.

Yu'qun looked up at the newcomer and smiled, "What is it, Pol'ix?"

Pol'ix was a man in his late thirties. He wore a necklace of bone and gold around his neck and arms. His eyes were sharp, almost unkind. He went to one knee as he reported, "News has come that Wako-" Po'lix suddenly cut off his sentence as he glanced abruptly at Sakura, noticing her for the first time.

Chief Yu'qun gave an impatient wave of his hand. "Go on, Pol'ix. Sakura Kinomoto is our friend."

Sakura tried not to snort at that as she found Po'lix glaring at her hostilely. Was this Yu'qun's eldest grandson that he spoke so highly of?

"It's Wako," Po'lix said finally, turning begrudgingly away from Sakura to face his grandfather. "He's changed his mind and decided to ally with Sasella after all…"

_Who was Wako_?

"That coward," Chief Yu'qun muttered, clearly unhappy with the news.

"Chief Yu'qun," Sakura spoke up, reminding him that she was still standing there, "My friends need your help. Please help them."

The Chief was only half listening as he stewed over what Pol'ix had just said to him. But Pol'ix turned to Sakura with a frown, "Who are _you_? You're an _Outsider_, aren't you?" He broke into a sneer as he saw her fiery, defiant look. "Get out of here, _fumot._"

Whatever _fumot_ meant, it was clearly an insult. Sakura chose to ignore him. But Pol'ix's choice of words had gained the Chief's full attention.

"Pol'ix," Chief Yu'qun boomed, "You do not speak to Sakura Kinomoto in that manner! She may be an Outsider but I have shared the blood rite with her."

Pol'ix's eyes widened. "_What_!?" he hissed. "The blood rite? With an Outsider!? What were you thinking, grandfather?"

The Chief's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Do not question me, boy," he snapped, his tone turning ice cold. Pol'ix fell silent immediately, lowering his eyes. Now that his grandson had been cowed into submission, Yu'qun turned to Sakura, giving her his attention again and asked, "Tell me, Sakura Kinomoto, why would I save your friends? How could that possibly benefit me?"

Before Sakura could answer, there came another commotion from just outside the tent. Then the tent flap flew open violently with a gust of wind that could only be brought on so suddenly by magic.

And then in strode Prince Syaoran Li.

Behind him, just before the tent flaps fell back into place, Sakura caught a glimpse of Eriol using ice magic to hold the barbarian guards who had been guarding the tent entrance.

"What is this?" Chief Yu'qun shouted, instantly defensive. His guards that had been standing in the shadows poured out to stand in front of their Chief, their weapons raised.

"Please, Chief Yu'qun," Sakura spoke up quickly before weapons could be bared. Already enough killing had taken place today. She wanted no more. "This is Prince Syaoran, Heir to Proto. He does not understand your ways."

"Like hell I don't!" Syaoran said in a deadly tone. His clothes were stained with Emerea's blood and he looked murderous. "Two wounded people are out there looking for your help yet you sit in here conversing as if you had all the time in the world!"

"How dare you speak to Chief Yu'qun like-" Pol'ix shouted, stepping forward. He was promptly cut off by Chief Yu'qun himself.

With a frown, the Chief said quietly, "So Sakura Kinomoto has said as well. And again I ask you, why would I help _your_ friends. They are not my friends. What possible benefit could there be for me?"

Syaoran was ready to kill Yu'qun but before he could lose his temper, Sakura answered, "If you save them, then together, we could fight this Wako for you."

Amusement sprung across the Chief's old face. Syaoran's rude entrance forgotten for the moment. He said, "You don't even know who Wako is, do you?" Yu'qun burst into laughter as he saw the truth of what he said. "I like you, Sakura Kinomoto. You think very fast for one so young. From the moment I first met you, I knew you were worthy to rule… " He nodded, coming to his decision. "I will save your friends this one time." Then he laughed again, his good mood returning. "If your friends are as clever as you, it will be well worth it."

"Grandfather!" Pol'ix spluttered indignantly. "They-they are Outsiders!"

"So you have said, Pol'ix." Ignoring his grandson's complaint, Chief Yu'qun gave a nod to one of his men and the man immediately left the tent to carry out the Chief's unspoken command.

"Your friends will be saved," Chief Yu'qun said.

"Thank you," Sakura murmured gratefully. She hoped that they were not too late. Now it was in the hands of the barbarian healers, or medicine witch, as they liked to call themselves.

"And who is this Wako?" Syaoran asked. Not a word of gratitude came from the thunderous Prince.

Chief Yu'qun chuckled. "He is Chief Wako of the Sun Tribe now."

"_Chief_?" Syaoran asked sharply. "I thought the Chief of the Sun Tribe was Lan?"

Pol'ix snorted and spoke with a curt manner, "Chief Lan passed away a week ago. Wako is his youngest son. He killed his five elder brothers and took his father's seat for himself."

Syaoran frowned. "We hadn't heard of Chief Lan's death." Then he understood. "It's because of that army that Sasella has stationed near the main road! They're ambushing anyone who attempts to cross the Northern border. That's why we've had no word."

Chief Yu'qun looked at him, slightly impressed. "So it was Sasella's men who did this to your group."

"Grandfather," Pol'ix pointed out, "Look at them! Look at how badly they were beaten! And they are supposed to have magic!"

"We were outnumbered," Sakura said defensively. "And we were victorious."

"Of course you were!" Pol'ix snarled rudely. "That's because most of the men stationed at the road have been called away to Wako's camp! They mean to put an end to him, and rightfully so. He is a _fumot_, like you Outsiders."

"Don't speak to Sakura like that…" Syaoran growled, the threat clear in his voice even though it was obvious he had no idea what the insult meant.

Pol'ix took an involuntary step back at Syaoran's menacing tone, somewhat startled. "She is merely a woman!" He gaped. Did Outsiders talk like cowards to their women?

"And what of it?" Syaoran retorted. He placed a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Are you threatening me, _fumot_!?"

"I don't threaten."

"Why, you…!"

"Shut up! Both of you!"

Both Syaoran and Pol'ix turned to Sakura, surprised. She was annoyed at their bickering. How could none of them see the more important issue at hand? And why did Syaoran _always_ have to pick fights with _everyone_? It was probably because Syaoran seldom liked anyone he met. Or was it because he was a cruel man underneath it all? Had she been blinded by love in the beginning and overlooked this? No… she wouldn't believe that. The Syaoran she loved would not have performed that kind of a spell without good reason. But there was no time to dwell on that now.

Something was happening up here in the North and Sasella was heavily involved. That meant it was important.

When neither men could say anything to retort back, Sakura turned back to Chief Yu'qun and asked, "Why is Sasella attacking Wako?"

Amusement played across the Chief's old face again as he surveyed the way Sakura had managed to effortlessly reduce his noisy grandson and a prince to silence. He answered the girl, "You are not familiar with our lands, Sakura Kinomoto. Chief Wako of the Sun Tribe has the largest barbarian tribe out of all. When his father was alive, Lan swore fealty to Queen Sasella who had come from the unknown West. With the greatest tribe on their knees, Sasella left them alone. But then Wako came into power and undid everything his father had done. He re-announced his intentions and all but openly declared war against Sasella."

"That is…" _Great news_. But something in Yu'qun's expression made her hesitate.

Chief Yu'qun smiled knowingly. "Oh, this can be good news or bad news, depending on a lot of things," he said as he placed his fingers under his chin. "It's good news because you can see another potential ally. It's bad news because… well, no other tribe has come out to support Wako. And also, Sasella will probably destroy Wako or persuade Wako to return to the fold before you can even reach him."

"Why did he defy Sasella without first seeking to ally himself with others? He must have known Sasella would destroy him."

Chief Yu'qun's eyes gleamed and he leaned forward in his seat. "Wako so openly defies Sasella because he says he has found something incredibly powerful. Something so powerful he needs no allies to defeat Sasella if she tries to attack him."

"Something powerful?" Syaoran asked, frowning.

Chief Yu'qun shrugged. "It is said that he discovered two Orbs in Lan's treasury, placed there who knows how many centuries ago."

"_Grandfather_!" Pol'ix hissed in protestation. "Don't tell them about the Orbs!"

Yu'qun waved his distrustful grandson's protest away. "Folly, Pol'ix. I am simply recounting a fabulous tale I heard. I have never seen these Orbs, have you? It is only some fable that imaginative Wako has conjured up in his dreams to scare Sasella. And it's working rather poorly, if I must say so."

Pol'ix closed his mouth looking extremely unhappy. It was clear that he did not think the Orbs were lies.

"Orbs…? Are you talking about Clow Reed's Orbs?" Syaoran muttered to himself.

Yu'qun sighed. A fantastic tale always did spread like wildfire. He waved a hand at his grandson and commanded, "Tell them about the Orbs, Pol'ix. I know you have been looking into them."

Startled, Pol'ix stared at his grandfather. He was about to protest but saw the old man would not be dissuaded. He would be very displeased if Pol'ix refused a direct command bluntly. So Pol'ix took a breath and whispered meekly, "Yes, grandfather." Then he turned slowly to the Outsiders and recanted what he knew. Even though he spoke clearly, he couldn't completely keep the contempt and distrust out of his voice.

"The Orbs were said to be made by Clow Reed. They were designed to keep balance in a world that was infused with magic. Under Clow Reed's rule, he united the whole world as one. But now and then again, small factions would start to rise to power and cause turmoil and conflict. These small factions always rose to power because of their great magical capabilities. So Clow Reed designed small spheres that were meant to temporary neutralize magic."

"Neutralize magic!" Sakura exclaimed, shocked.

Pol'ix glared at her for interrupting but he continued on, "It is said that Clow Reed created hundreds and hundreds of these Orbs. But after his eventual death, factions started to hunt the Orbs, destroying each one they found. With no Orbs to neutralize and cancel magic, they were free to do what they wanted. Over the centuries, the Orbs were destroyed until no one had seen anymore. But then, a week ago, Wako told Sasella… he had found _two_."

_Two magic cancelling Orbs_. Sakura couldn't even begin to imagine how this would turn the tide of the war.

"Wako boldly told Sasella that since he now held two genuine Orbs, he would no longer serve her," Chief Yu'qun picked up where his grandson had left of. "It was then that Sasella sent a division of her army to the North. Wako held his ground for a week or two… But as you already know, Sasella's army is not something to be taken lightly. Even though the Sun Tribe boasts a greater number, they are not all trained soldiers like Auren's Army is."

"Does he really have Orbs?" Sakura asked.

Yu'qun laughed heartily. "No, Sakura Kinomoto. These are just foolish tales for children. But then again, who knows?" Yu'qun shrugged nonchalantly.

"What is the situation now?" Syaoran asked.

"Wako's forces have dwindled to almost nothing," Pol'ix replied with a deep frown. "He is still holding out but Sasella's armies surround him at every turn. He is on the edge of defeat. He has now re-announced his allegiance to serve Sasella provided that Sasella's soldiers stop attacking his camp. And… he won't hand over the Orbs…"

"Sasella won't settle for that," Syaoran said quietly. "She will take those Orbs by force. And we cannot let her have them."

"_If_ Wako even has them to begin with," Chief Yu'qun sneered.

Pol'ix shook his head. "Wako is a _fumuuk_ who murdered his own brothers. But he is no liar, grandfather. Not on this."

Yu'qun frowned. "Have _you_ seen these Orbs, Pol'ix? No? Then wipe the conviction off your face. How do you think Wako managed to slaughter his older brothers if not through lies and deceit?"

"But this is not a chance we should take," Sakura said, "If there really exists such things, we should take it."

"There are such things," Syaoran said quietly. "Kero – that is, he's the one who taught me magic – has told me of the Orbs existence. I have even sent some scouts to look for them but have had no luck. If Wako is telling the truth, these two Orbs may be the last of them."

Sakura was surprised. So there really were such things. Then there was really no time to waste. She turned to Chief Yu'qun and said, "We must take them from Wako before Sasella does. You _know_ we must."

"Grandfather," Pol'ix said, glaring at Sakura from the corner of his eyes. "I agree we should take the Orbs. But the Outsiders should _not_ be involved. I say we first let Sasella and Wako decimate each other, and then we sweep in and take both of the weakened parties out."

"Except," Syaoran muttered, "From what you've said, it seems like Sasella's troops are about to defeat Wako for good. If that happens, she will take the Orbs and then this war will be lost for good."

Syaoran didn't need to say the rest. They all knew how the Orbs could be used to defeat Proto once and for all. If Sasella had the Orbs, all she would need to do was have a spy sneak it across the border and into the ranks of Proto. Then during battles, none of the mages on Proto's side would be able to cast spells.

And the only reason that Proto could hold out so long against Sasella's ever-growing army made of Auren soldiers, West soldiers, and the Barbarians was because of Proto's use of magic.

"We must do something quickly," Sakura urged.

Chief Yu'qun rubbed his temple, suddenly feeling tired. It was one thing to discuss betraying Sasella and allying with Proto, it was another to actually _do_ it.

"Grandfather, we mustn't let these Outsiders-," Pol'ix insisted.

"We must!" Sakura pressed. "Chief Yu'qun, if Wako does have these Orbs, we must take them. If he doesn't, then we should still rescue Wako. Sasella is our greatest enemy. We should not let her defeat the Sun Tribe."

"No! Grandfather, we mustn't! She's a _woman_, a _fumot, _she presumes to know but she's mistaken, she doesn't know what she's talking about-"

"Not doing anything will be the mistake," Sakura retorted.

"Grandfather-!"

"Enough," Chief Yu'qun boomed. "I have heard all I need to hear." He stood up and swept a scathing glance down at Sakura. "I do not believe there are Orbs, Sakura Kinomoto. But what you and the Prince have said makes some sense. So I will meet with the Council and hear what they have to say about this. Leave me now."

And that was it. They were dismissed from the Chief's presence. Two barbarian men stepped up and gestured to the exit.

"Listen well, Chief Yu'qun," Sakura said before the barbarians ushered her out. "Your choice may make us victorious or doom us to defeat."

* * *

Timo was standing just outside the tent, waiting for them patiently.

"Princess Emerea… How is she?" was the first thing Syaoran asked.

The night was dark and breezy. Brilliant pricks of light were popping out in the dark sky. It was a moonless night but dozens of torches were staked into the ground providing ample light in the noisy barbarian camp.

"They took her away," Timo answered. "Chancellor Eriol and Kaptan went to see how things were."

"And the soldier?" Syaoran asked.

"Taken away too," Timo replied. "The medicine witch wouldn't talk to me because I was an Outsider, but when she was done, she did pat me on the back and smile. So it seems like both of them are going to be alright."

Syaoran nodded. By the light of the moon, Sakura could see relief flood his handsome face before disappearing.

"Your Highness, I can take you to see them," Timo offered. "And you too, Sakura."

* * *

Timo took them to the northern part of the village. It was a brisk five minute walk and they passed many barbarians seated around small campfires, turning a spit over their fire. Some laughed and jeered as they passed, others looked on curiously. None gave them any trouble.

Princess Emerea and the soldier were held in separate tents, next to each other. Large strands of herbs hung from the tent poles, swaying slightly in the evening breeze. There were also small bones and a skull strung up. Timo explained those were the markings of a medicine witch.

He gestured towards the two tents. "Princess Emerea is in that one, and the soldier is in the other."

Syaoran took a couple of steps, making for Emerea's tent. Then he halted, hesitating.

"What's wrong?" Timo asked.

Syaoran looked at them. "I… I don't know what to say to her. It's my fault that she was wounded. I should have protected her-"

"It wasn't your fault," Sakura said, shaking her head. Truth be told, it had been more Kaptan's fault. But then again, Kaptan had always been better at jumping into a fight before thinking about the consequences. Though, Sakura suspected that this time, Kaptan's rush into battle had something more to do with saving Emerea than the taste of battle itself. She said to Syaoran instead, "Just go talk to her and you'll see."

He considered her words carefully for a few seconds and seemed to make up his mind. Then he changed it again, saying, "Sakura, you think you could go see Princess Emerea? I think I'll visit my soldier first."

And before Sakura could say anything, Syaoran had darted into the other tent, disappearing.

Timo chuckled. "Well, I can see this isn't his strong suit."

"No," Sakura admitted. "Nor is negotiating… _anything_."

Timo smiled. "Well then it's a good thing he's such a brilliant tactician and warrior." Then he took his leave. "If you'll excuse me, Sakura, I'm off to talk to the barbarians. I know they won't speak to me, but…" He shrugged. "It's still very useful to a historian to observe their ways silently."

Timo had become raptly interested in the barbarian ways since his arrival. Although the barbarians were uncooperative with Timo's mission to write about their culture or provide him with answers, he still followed them around whenever he could.

Sakura watched him disappear into the night. Then she turned back and stared at the two tents in front of her.

_She would need to speak to Syaoran soon,_ she realized quietly. _About his spells._

They worried her. Why was Kero teaching him such cruel spells? She wasn't sure if the Prince would want to talk about it but she knew she had to try.

_Soon…_ she promised. _But not now._

She sighed, crossed the distance and entered Princess Emerea's tent.

* * *

The interior of the tent was dark, only dimly lit by one burning candle. It smelled like dried animal fur, spice and herbs, and fat tallow wax.

Princess Emerea was lying on a stack of fur with another fur blanket draped over her.

She was awake when Sakura entered, a bandage wrapped around her neck.

"Sakura," Emerea coughed, hoarse, as she struggled into a sitting position, wincing in pain with her effort.

"Please, Princess Emerea, stay where you are or the wound might re-open again."

Emerea smiled dolefully as she lay back down. "I thought I was going to die… for sure…"

Sakura sat down next to the pile of fur and murmured reassuringly, "The important thing is you didn't. The medicine witch says you'll be fine. It will leave a scar, but you'll be fine."

Emerea closed her eyes and did not speak for such a long time that Sakura thought she had fallen asleep.

She was just about to get up and leave when Emerea said in a soft, quiet voice, "All of this… it had me thinking… about my life…"

Sakura studied the Princess curiously.

Close encounters with death had been a part of Sakura's daily life with Kaptan. She had learned not to dwell on it. She had seen many men come and go, some dying bravely, and some not so.

And then there were those who mourned the dead and those who brushed it off. But there were always some who would drive themselves crazy, wondering and _wondering_ if this could be their last breath.

Emerea continued on saying, staring into the ceiling of the tent, "It had me thinking about my life as a princess. My childhood in my father's marble palace. And then I thought… if I had died… what would I have been most grateful for?"

Emerea turned her head and fixed her ocean-blue eyes on Sakura.

"Most grateful for?" Sakura asked, cautious. She was unsure what Emerea wanted to say but the feverish look in her eyes was dangerous.

Emerea nodded, her face drawn. "Yes, that one experience or moment in my life where I could look back and say, 'It's okay if my life ended now because there was that one thing that made it all worth it'."

Sakura looked away, unable to meet Emerea's blue stare any longer. _What one thing would she be most grateful for?_ Sakura did not know what hers would be. She said instead, "And what was it? What was the one thing that would have made it worth it?"

Emerea let out a small pained giggle that ended in a cough. "That's just it, Sakura. There was… nothing. Nothing at all. I spent my entire life in a beautiful palace, you know. A life so many little girls dream of. I have never wanted, never hungered, never gone cold. If I was bored, there would be musicians and entertainers. If I was feeling adventurous, there would be horse rides and games. Anything I wanted, I should only ask, and it would be delivered." Emerea sighed. "But why is it that when I was dying… when I felt Count Kaijo's blade… none of these things made my life worth living?" She looked at Sakura as if the emerald-eyed beauty had the answer.

Sakura stumbled for words. She did not know. What could she say to comfort the Princess? "The… The life of a Princess is… difficult in its own way, I know… but once you are well rested-"

Emerea waved her words away. "Difficult…" She pronounced the word as if it were foreign. She had heard many people describe the life of royalty, but never _difficult_. "I've been thinking…" she said slowly and a bit too cautiously. "A life like yours… I would give _anything_ for a life like yours."

Sakura could not even hide her shock. "_My_ life?" Surely the Princess was running a fever. "You can't possibly mean that-"

"Yes I do. I would trade anything for us to switch places. It's ironic, isn't it, Sakura? You want desperately to be a real Princess and I want desperately be a… well, _common_ girl."

Sakura stared wide-eyed. She should not be having this conversation with Princess Emerea, ever. The girl knew nothing about her life. No one would ever want a life like hers. Afraid, running, and feeling powerless. Wanting everyday to kill someone. No, Emerea would not want a life like that.

"Sakura… if I… if we…" Emerea licked her lips nervously. "If we were able to switch places, would you do it?"

"What?" Sakura exclaimed, her voice barely above a whisper, her heart hammering.

Emerea pushed a lock of stray hair away from her eyes impatiently. "Magic," she said. "There must be some… some spell that could switch us. _I_ could be you… and you could be _me_. You would be able to marry Prince Syaoran then. You would be able to-"

"_No!_"

Sakura had not meant to say it so sharply and she cringed to hear her panic-pitched voice ringing in the tent. What Emerea was offering… the temptation was too great.

Emerea's eyes widened. Clearly the Princess had not expected such a blunt refusal as Sakura's answer.

"No," Sakura repeated, lowering her voice. She found that she was standing and that her fists were clenched at her side, her nails biting painfully into the palms of her hands.

"B-But there is such a spell, right?" Emerea pleaded.

Sakura didn't know. And if there was something like that, it would be aeons ahead of her.

When Sakura didn't say anything, Emerea pressed, "I know you, Sakura. You would do it. Switch places with me and…"

Sakura looked at the Princess. "No," she whispered. "I wouldn't. _I wouldn't._"

"You pretended to be someone else! This is no different-!"

"And I learned the hard way that there is no one else I should be but me."

Emerea frowned. Her face was pale but her eyes were bright. "Can't you see that _this_ could be the solution, Sakura? Both of us could get what we wanted. We could have a happy ending."

"No," Sakura said. The more she refused, the more she knew she did not want that. "If you don't want to live the rest of your life in a palace, then you can choose not to, Princess. You don't need to be someone else for you to be happy."

"It's impossible," Emerea said miserably, her eyes wet. "My father… he would never allow it! I want to be able to hold a sword, run about the countryside, and not be obligated to an entire kingdom to always do what's _best_ for _them_. I want my own life. I want to do what _I_ want."

Sakura lowered her gaze. A good princess was supposed to always put her people above all else. A good princess had a duty to live for others.

"Don't you see?" Emerea continued on stubbornly. She reached out and grasped Sakura's hands. "I'm not good at that sort of thing, Sakura. I can't… I can't sacrifice my own happiness for that of my kingdom. I'm…" Her eyes glistened with tears and her voice became choked. "I'm sel-selfish. I-I know it. But I can't… I can't give up what I want… Not like… Not like _you_."

"You don't understand," Sakura said, trying to be kind. "It's not as difficult as you think-"

"Liar!" Emerea cursed her, bursting into tears. "Y-You're such a bad liar, Sakura Kinomoto!"

"Princess, please…" Sakura whispered, searching for the right words to comfort the grief-stricken girl. "This is only the wound talking. It's-"

"It's not!" Emerea exclaimed, crying and hiccupping at the same time. "Wh-When my father told me about the invitation b-by Proto to meet Prince Syaoran… we a-all knew what it meant. We h-had heard of the supply shortages and it only m-made sense that Proto would want an alliance with our trade island. And… And Prince Syaoran is very handsome… B-But I don't _love_ him. And he doesn't love me either, I know it!"

"Given time-"

"Oh, just stop it! Just stop it," Emerea cried sharply, irritation and tears clearly in her tone. "_You_ love him. And he loves you too. Don't give me that look! You know he does!"

"That's impossible," Sakura exclaimed. "His memories were taken away. He doesn't remember anything."

"Do you need to remember in order to love!?"

Sakura was taken aback by that.

_Did you…?_

No. She couldn't afford to think about that. Just because Emerea was unwilling to sacrifice her happiness, it didn't mean that Sakura hadn't already. After all, she had done all of this to make sure that the kingdoms could survive. Prince Syaoran was their only hope.

_I cannot look back_.

"You don't need memories to love," Emerea was muttering, insistent. "If it's true love, you don't need anything else."

Sakura sighed. "Someone once told me there is no true love."

Emerea looked at her, startled, that she of all people would say something like that.

Sakura looked away and said, "This is about Kaptan, isn't it?"

A little gasp escaped from Emerea.

"You love him."

It was a statement, not a question. Sakura had only to look at Emerea's terrified and guilty expression to know the truth of it.

"He's not for you," Sakura said firmly.

Rage suddenly came over Emerea. Her face grew pink. "You don't get to say that to me! So… So what if I love Kaptan!? It's not a crime! I'm the freaking Princess! No one can tell me what I can't have! No one!"

_Kaptan likes her too_, Sakura realized with a sinking feeling. That's why he had leapt at Kaijo. She should have seen the signs earlier.

"So you would have Proto lose the war just so you can be with a bandit?"

Uncertainty crawled into Emerea's eyes. "N-No…" she said in a small voice, the rage draining out of her as suddenly as it had come. "You think I don't understand… I do. I do! This alliance is everything for Proto. But the price is too high… I'm in love with Kaptan."

"A great love," Sakura murmured. "And thousands of people will die for it."

Emerea clenched her fists. "I'm not _you_! I c-can't do what you did! That's why I said we could switch places! If only you would agree-"

"And if there's no such spell, Princess Emerea?" Sakura asked sharply. "Then what?"

"Then… then…" Emerea faltered. "Then… well, who says we can't form the alliance anyway? It doesn't have to be sealed with marriage. It doesn't!"

"Traditionally it's always sealed with a marriage."

"I could b-break tradition."

Sakura frowned. She couldn't so much as blame her. After all, Kaptan was as valiant as any prince, as mischievous as a young boy, funny and fun, and above it all, handsome all over. It seemed like even though Emerea had grown up in a palace, she knew nothing of its politics. The King would not allow it. Breaking a marriage agreement just to marry a bandit would offend King Protomes. Instead of alliance, the reality of a war between her kingdom and Proto was more likely. And then further down the road, her own noblemen would rise against her. They would never respect a king whose roots had been the slums. Emerea would lose it all.

Sakura said nothing.

"Telling my father will be the hardest," Emerea murmured, trying to plan out what she would have to do. "Then we'll form a trade alliance with Proto and supply them with food and weapons. Yes, it could work. I'm the Princess. I'm the Princess."

Sakura sighed and stood up slowly. She could see that no words of hers would reach Emerea.

"You should get some rest," Sakura said. "I'll check back on you in a few hours."

Emerea made no reply but stared sullenly ahead. Her face was drawn and tear-stricken. In the candlelight, Sakura realized just how young Emerea really was.

_Just a young girl…_

_No one asked for the life they were given_, Sakura thought as she turned to leave. _We just have to do the best we can…_

Just as she was about to step out, Emerea suddenly asked, "Was it worth it?"

Sakura stopped.

"Was it worth it?" Emerea repeated, her voice becoming shrill laced with panic. "Was it worth it to let Prince Syaoran forget you just to save a kingdom of people you don't even know?"

Sakura swallowed hard and took her time to answer. "I… don't know," she said truthfully. "Maybe I won't ever know."

Emerea's eyes filled with tears again. "Did you _really_ love him_?_ Or was it all just a trick from the start?"

Sakura bit her lip. "It started out as a mistake… But yes, I loved him very much."

"Was it hard?"

Sakura clenched her fists. "More than you'll ever know."

"I don't believe you," Emerea said. "If you loved him, how could you use such a spell on him? It's too cruel… to make him forget you… If you had loved him, you wouldn't give him up so easily… you wouldn't… that's not love, it's not!"

Sakura turned away. She had answered enough of Emerea's questions. The Princess didn't understand. But then again, to this day Sakura herself wasn't sure if she understood it.

Sakura reached for the tent flap to make her exit when Emerea called out again, "Your brother, Touya, he's Sasella's General, isn't he?"

Sakura winced. All of the topics of conversation that Emerea were choosing to talk about hit a nerve.

This time, Emerea did not wait for Sakura to answer as she said, "Count Kaijo… he told me before… before he tried to kill me. He told me that the General had set up camp, not far from here."

Sakura turned around. Was the Princess lying to her? Touya? Touya was here? Her head was racing and spinning. All the months she had spent planning to sneak back into the Auren palace to get Touya… All the risks she would have had to face… All of that was gone. Touya was _here_.

She had to find him.

"D-Did Kaijo say where this camp was?"

Emerea shook her head.

"E-Emerea… Thank you," Sakura whispered, her heart drumming away as she hardly dared to breathe. This was more than she could wish for. With Touya away from Sasella's protection, there was more of a chance that her final plan for Touya would work. "Thank you, Princess!" And then nothing would do but to show the royalty her gratitude. She fell into a gracious courtesy. "I owe you much."

Emerea nodded stiffly. "If the gods are good, you won't have to sacrifice him too for the good of the kingdoms."

Sakura's mood immediately grew cold at Emerea's bitter tone. She knew that Emerea was in a bad mood. But even so, it was the truth in her words that made Sakura angry. If her plan for Touya failed, there might come an unbearable moment where… for the great of the kingdoms… it would be necessary to end General Touya's service to Sasella… and his life.

Sakura picked herself off the floor from her curtsy, inclined her head coldly and left the tent.

Kaptan and Emerea would have to wait.

Syaoran would have to wait.

She had much to prepare for.

* * *

After Syaoran had checked up on the soldier and seen that everything was fine, he exited the soldier's tent.

Outside, the night was dark but the air was crisp and clean. He took a deep breath and smelt the scent of burning logs from the campfires as well as the smell of a spitting roast.

The sounds of laughter and singing wafted down the breeze in a barbaric tongue that Syaoran did not understand.

He glanced to his left where Emerea's tent stood. Timo had assured them that Emerea was going to be fine but Syaoran couldn't help but feel he was responsible for her wound and her near-brush with death.

If only he had firmly rejected Emerea's appeal to come with them in the first place…

He sighed and ran his hand through his tousled hair. There were a great many things that he should have done differently he admitted.

Starting with that spell he had used on Kaijo… Kero had been against him learning it in the first place but Syaoran would have none of that. He had thought that he would never need it but today…

Today… the look Sakura had given him afterwards. The cold tone of her voice…

Syaoran groaned and tried to put it all out of his mind.

He took another breath. Seeing that there were no more excuses left to put off visiting Emerea, Syaoran picked his way over to her tent.

As he approached the canvas tent, he heard the soft _clacking_ of the string of bones stirring in the wind as they hung from the tent pole. A medicine witch's sign of her craft.

The Prince was about to enter the tent when he heard voices coming from within.

He recognized Sakura's voice and Emerea's.

So Sakura was still inside.

Syaoran didn't understand the way he felt towards her. And whenever he tried to puzzle it out, he just became more confused.

_I should not think of her_, he thought. _It is Princess Emerea that I should be thinking of_.

Yet…

No matter the reasons that he put himself to, his thoughts kept drifting back to Sakura.

He was standing there when he caught snippets of Sakura and Emerea's conversation. Their voices were hushed and soft that he could not hear too well.

He knew he really shouldn't be eavesdropping but his curiousity got the better of him.

What were they talking about?

He took a step closer so that he might catch more words. Then he heard his name, he was sure of it.

And then Emerea was crying.

He frowned as he listened to Sakura trying to comfort the Princess.

As they spoke, Emerea's voice got louder, angrier, and shriller.

_Are they fighting?_ Syaoran thought with surprise. Emerea had seemed to like Sakura from the beginning. What could they be fighting about?

As he was hesitating, trying to decide whether to step in or not, he saw a shadow approaching the tent entrance. It was Sakura's shadow cast by the candle burning in the tent within.

Sakura was about to leave!

_If she steps out, she'll see me eavesdropping_.

Slight embarrassment flushed through him but he stood frozen in place, his mind not working fast enough to dart away and hide.

Sakura was standing inches away from him, separated only by the tent canvas.

But to his relief, Sakura stopped in her tracks just before the closed tent flap. Emerea was speaking again.

And now Syaoran could hear every word.

"_Was it worth it?"_ Emerea asked.

Was what worth it? Syaoran wondered. The Prince was becoming more and more intrigued with what they were talking about.

"_Was it worth it? Was it worth it to let Prince Syaoran forget you just to save a kingdom of people you don't even know?"_

A frown crossed the handsome Prince's face. What were they _talking_ about? Forget? Forget who?

Then Sakura said slowly, her voice so close that Syaoran could reach out and touch her. "_I… don't know. Maybe I won't ever know_."

"_Did you really love him?_ _Or was it all just a trick from the start?"_

Him?

Were they still talking about him?

Or was it someone else?

Because if they were talking about him, none of this made any sense.

"_It started out as a mistake… But yes, I loved him very much_."

"_Was it hard?_"

"_More than you'll ever know_."

"_I don't believe you. If you loved him, how could you use such a spell on him? It's too cruel… to make him forget you… If you had loved him, you wouldn't give him up so easily… you wouldn't… that's not love, it's not!_"

Spell!?

Magic…?

Syaoran had a headache.

_No… they couldn't possibly be talking about him… He had all his memories… If they had tried something like this, he would know. _

_He would know…_

And then all of Eriol's strange behaviour, his anxiety around Sakura, and his lapses in judgment came rushing to Syaoran's mind.

Kaptan's hostility.

Gouhei's insistence that he knew Sakura.

Even Kaijo…

_No, it's not possible_, Syaoran thought.

Because that would mean that everyone knew except him.

_No,_ he heard himself deny. _No, this is crazy_. _Eriol… Kero… his mother… they wouldn't do something like this to him._

…Would they?

And then he knew.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry, sorry for the slow update! This lapse was the reason I had wanted wrap things up early but now I'm glad I didn't so I'll have a chance to write a bit more and flesh out the story.

Thank you all for your patience and understanding. Readers and reviewers, thank you for your ongoing support and comments! I've held onto the chapter for a while now, writing whenever I get the chance so unfortunately I've only proofread it myself twice. Sorry for any mistakes that you might catch but I wanted to get this out asap without more delay. Don't forget to leave a review! Next chapter will be updated sooner than this one, I promise ;)


	35. A Clash of Thunder and Rain

**Chapter Thirty Five**

**A Clash of Thunder and Rain**

Syaoran slid stealthily into the shadows just as Sakura threw aside the tent flap.

She didn't see him, hiding just a few steps away, shrouded in darkness.

Her brow was furrowed and she was biting her lower lip in thought.

The Prince's head was ringing. And for an instant, he hesitated. It would be so easy to reach out and touch her on the shoulder, confront her, and demand answers.

Ask her for the truth. An explanation.

But Syaoran wavered, standing frozen in the shadows.

He held back.

And then the moment passed.

Sakura walked away.

Syaoran stood tense as he watched her leave. The disbelief rushed through his veins.

A part of him still couldn't believe _any_ of it. It had to be a misunderstanding, a trick...

But the other half knew…

He knew his family well enough to know that they were capable to something like this.

The only question was _why!?_

Why did they do this to him? Why had they taken away his memories of Sakura?

_What had she been to him?_

Restless, Syaoran slowly moved out from the shadows.

Far away, in the dark night, some barbarian was singing heartily to the laughter of his comrades. Foreign words floated through the air, melodious and soothing.

But the Prince did not share their good moods.

Those he trusted had betrayed him.

He needed to know more.

Syaoran clenched his fists and stared at the entrance to Princess Emerea's tent.

There was one person who he could start with.

Then the Prince took a step and entered.

* * *

Sakura trudged through the camp, pausing now again to ask a barbarian for directions to their stable or the horses.

Some of them stared at her with disgust.

Others shook their heads, stepping away from her before she could even speak.

She was an Outsider here and contaminated in their eyes. None would talk to her.

She wandered, abandoning any effort to speak. She found that if she kept silent, most of the barbarians would continue their conversations with each other, pretending that she wasn't there.

Sakura hoped that she would be able to gleam the location of the stables from the tidbits of gossip she was picking up, or simply stumble upon the horses.

But she had no such luck.

Most of the topics of barbarian discussion were about the latest fights, the strongest warrior, what to eat, and what Wako deserved.

Sakura did catch slivers about Sasella's army. Talk was that she had sent a number of soldiers to annihilate Wako. They also spoke about a calculating General, but offered no details. When Sakura pressed them to steer the conversation to Touya, they simply glared at her, clamped up, or walked away.

Eventually, Sakura came upon Timo sitting by a group of four barbarians.

They were gathered around a blazing fire. Timo was seated on a fallen log as close to the four barbarians as he dared.

One of the barbarians was singing at the top of his lungs, the other two played strange musical instruments that Sakura had never seen before. The last was whetting his spear, stopping now and then to scowl at Timo's presence.

Timo hovered over the barbarian group, fascination on his face as clear as day.

The barbarian with the spear spotted Sakura approaching and his scowl deepened. He said something to one of the musicians that made them laugh.

Timo turned to see what their source of amusement was and spotted Sakura.

"Sakura!" he called out enthusiastically, waving. "Come! Come meet my new friends!"

Sakura had to try very hard to stifle her smile when she spotted the confused expression on the face of the man with the spear. Friends would not have been the word he would use to describe Timo.

But Timo seemed oblivious to the ill will. He gestured towards the singer, explaining to Sakura, "This is Lut'en. He has a voice like a nightingale! That one with the oblong _guire_ – that's a popular instrument, by the way – is Fer'akis. And the one holding the tubular _hekil_ is Tunn'en. And this one," he beckoned to the scowling man with the spear, "Is Wes'en'no'om. Wes'en for short."

Sakura tilted her head in puzzlement. "They told you their names?"

Timo cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed. "Well… no… not exactly. I've been following them the entire day and they haven't spoken to me. _Yet_." He emphasized, hopeful that things would soon change.

Sakura shook her head with a sigh. "You're wasting your time, Timo. You can live with them for years and they won't speak to you. Unless-"

"Unless one of them shares the blood rite with me." Timo's grin grew bigger. "It's only a matter of time before they warm to me, Sakura. They might not speak to me but they already like me. I know it."

Sakura couldn't help but smile at her friend's enthusiasm. "And how would you know that?" she asked curiously.

"They've given me a barbarian name!" Timo beamed proudly. "I think it's like a sign of respect."

"Really?"

He nodded. "_Fumot_, they call me."

Behind him, all four barbarians burst out laughing. The one holding the _helik_ instrument fell onto the floor gasping for breath.

"Um… Timo," Sakura said carefully, not wanting to hurt his feelings. "_Fumot_ is... a bad word."

Timo's eyes became round as saucers. "Oh. _Ohhh…_" He blushed bright red. "N-Never mind that then! B-But you'll see! They'll come around sooner or later. Historians didn't get to where they were by learning history and culture the easy way. Time and patience is key."

Sakura smiled at Timo's unbridled curiousity and determination. She had come to know him pretty well in the few months they had constructed and learned spells together but she had never seen this eager side of him. She was happy for him. This war had taken a toll on all of them.

But none of that mattered at the moment. Sakura had come this way for another purpose. A more pressing matter.

"Timo," she asked. "Do you know where they took our horses?"

He shook his head. "Two barbarians came and took them away. I assumed they were going to take care of them. Why? Did something happen?"

"No," Sakura answered quickly. "I was just thinking of… going for a ride, that's all."

"Oh," Timo murmured, only half listening now. "It's too dark though, Sakura. And about to pour by the looks of it. You shouldn't be caught outside the gate in bad weather. I've heard my friends here talking about Sasella's army marching for Chief Wacko of the Sun Tribe."

The barbarian, Wes'en, laughed at Timo's poor pronunciation.

"I'll be fine," Sakura assured him, beginning to make her excuses to leave. It was clear that Timo didn't know where the horses were. And there would be no use asking Wes'en and his friends. They would not speak to her even if they knew. She would be better off searching for the stables by herself. "I should keep looking for those horses-"

Before she could make her polite excuses and slip away, two barbarian men strode up and marched up to her. The tuft of white wolfskin fur slipped around the handle of their spear marked them as Chief Yu'qun's personal guards.

They stopped to either side of her.

"Come," one of them commanded Sakura, staring over and above her head as if he were speaking to the air behind her.

Sakura frowned, instantly defensive. "Where?" she asked warily.

The corner of the man's mouth turned down in displeasure. Clearly, he did not like being questioned. "Come," was all he was willing to say.

Then the first man seized her by the arm and started to guide her firmly away. The second man seized Timo by the elbow and pulled him away too.

"Hey!" Timo shouted in surprise. "What are you doing? Where are you taking us?"

The barbarian guards ignored his questions, dragging him along.

"It's alright," Sakura said soothingly to her friend. "It's Chief Yu'qun. He's probably summoning us."

That seemed to calm down Timo a bit but he was nevertheless displeased.

Suddenly, Wes'en leapt to his feet. He said something to his friends in the barbaric tongue and then started to follow after Sakura and the two guards.

The guards gave him a cursory glance but did not stop him from coming.

Sakura glanced at Wes'en with renewed interest.

_He must be someone important_, she thought.

The two guards set a quick pace, heading straight for the Chief's tent.

Sakura sighed.

_This one last distraction_, she promised herself. _Then I'll find those horses and look for the army… and Touya._

* * *

"P-Prince Syaoran!" Emerea exclaimed in a tiny squeak when Syaoran entered the tent, silent and unexpected. She hadn't expected him, especially showing up _right_ after Sakura.

Emerea had been unprepared to receive him. Her cheeks were still wet with tears so she averted her head, hastily wiping dabbing at them.

"May I sit?" Syaoran asked politely, but something in his tone struck fear in the Princess.

"O-Of course, Your Highness," she stammered.

Syaoran took the seat that Sakura had vacated.

"How are you feeling?"

Emerea glanced at the Prince, feeling a little puzzled. His expression was unreadable. Emerea had never exchanged more than fifty words with the Prince and usually that had been one-word answers. Yet now here he was, making the effort to speak with her. She had to admit she was somewhat pleasantly surprised.

"I'm alright," Emerea answered truthfully. "It hurts just a little but the medicine witch gave me a brew and it's taken most of the pain away."

"That's good."

The tent fell silent.

Emerea averted her gaze again, finding it hard to meet Syaoran's eyes. She fidgeted anxiously, wishing he would say something else.

However, no sooner had she wished for it, she immediately regretted it. Syaoran's next words terrified the Princess.

"I overheard your conversation with Sakura," the Prince said in a quiet tone that betrayed none of his feelings.

Emerea felt the colour drain from her face as she glanced at him in shock. She was trembling, she realized. She sucked in a deep breath of air trying to calm herself. "I-I don't understand…?"

"Don't try my patience, Princess."

Emerea's bottom lip quivered. She could see the threat in those handsome brown eyes. She did not know what to do. "A-All of it?" she managed in a hoarse whisper.

"All of it," Syaoran lied smoothly and without hesitation.

A squeak of fear left Emerea's lips. "E-Even about Kaptan?"

_Kaptan?_

"Yes. All of it, Princess."

Emerea felt her vision cloud with tears. It was all too much! The big secret she had learned. Her feelings for the unorthodox vagabond. Prince Syaoran didn't even seem to care!

She broke down, weeping all over again. "I-I'm s-sorry, Your H-Highness! It-It wasn't supposed to be like thi-this. I-I-I-I couldn't help my-myself. Y-You wo-would rem-remember if-if they hadn't taken-taken away yo-your me-mem-memories!"

Syaoran felt his hands clench tightly into fists. He had no idea what half of Emerea was talking about but he wasn't about to let her know. So he said through gritted teeth, "Yes, I suppose I would."

Emerea tried to sit up but a sharp searing pain tore through her.

"Princess," the Prince said, making a considerable effort to soften his harsh tone. He was angry, very angry but it wasn't fair to take it out on Emerea. After all, this was something he would settle… with Sakura. "Please don't move. Your wound."

Emerea cringed but nodded obediently. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry, I-I should have told you as soon as I found out what they did. But… But everyone was working so hard to hide it from you…"

"I know."

What Syaoran really wanted to say was _Tell me everything!_

But he kept the frustration off his face.

If there was one thing he had learned from Sakura so far, it was how to play the game. He held his patience and waited.

And like a river that had been unblocked, Emerea told Syaoran everything she knew. Without a single persuasive word from Syaoran, the secrets flowed smoothly from the Princess's lips by her own accord.

All Syaoran had to do was listen.

She told him everything she knew about what they had done to him. Of the _demens_ incantation.

She told him about Sakura and who she had been before she met Syaoran, according to the songs the sailors of her kingdoms sang.

She told Syaoran about the expensive and exquisite tiara that he had given the impostor. A symbol of his love, a prized tiara so magnificent that the kingdoms had never seen another like it.

She spoke about a great love. His engagement with Sakura.

And then about Kaptan.

Syaoran listened quietly, saying nothing. Emerea wept, laughed humourlessly, and wept again. By the time she told Syaoran of Kaptan and her certainty that he was the one for her, Syaoran was past caring who Princess Emerea fancied.

All he felt was numb… and fury. How could the people he had trusted do something like this to him? Cast such a spell on him? Use him?

Emerea spoke again and again of the love between him and Sakura, and how she had found that same love with Kaptan. True love.

Syaoran felt like laughing at her naivety.

_Love was nothing but an illusion_.

If Sakura had _really_ loved him as much as Emerea claimed, then why had she betrayed him as well!? The thought left him much bitterer than he had expected it would.

But perhaps the most disbelieving thing he found about the whole ordeal was Emerea's insistence that _he_ had loved Sakura beyond anything.

That, and the apparent fact that Sakura had tricked him and made a complete and utter fool out of him.

He had _proposed_, for the sake of the gods! He had been engaged with an impostor! Ready to marry her! _Him, Syaoran Li_, ready for marriage!

Instead of turning the liar, traitor, and deceiver in, which he most surely would have done no matter what, he had aided and abetted her escape!

She had committed treason!

Deceived both kingdoms.

And he, Syaoran Li, had let her.

Syaoran did not know what angered him more.

By the time Emerea was done, Syaoran's expression had turned thunderous. He had barely heard a word of Emerea's guarantees that even though the engagement between the Prince and her was over, he need not worry. She was willing to provide Proto with anything he needed. The alliance would still be sealed, just not with marriage.

Then the tent fell silent again.

This time the quiet stretched on and on. All Emerea could hear was the sound of her own breathing, her heart thumping loudly in her chest, and the drip-drip of wax from the tallow candle.

"Prince Syaoran… S-Say something… Please."

Emerea had felt brave telling Syaoran about Kaptan. But she had been somewhat disappointed when she saw that Syaoran was uninterested.

_He doesn't love me,_ she realized sadly. _It's Sakura he thinks about_.

Suddenly, Syaoran stood up, clearly signalling the conversation was over and startling Emerea.

"Thank you for your time, Princess Emerea," Syaoran muttered, his tone formal and icy polite. "I will take my leave now."

"W-Wait!" Shock ran through the Princess. That was it? He wasn't going to discuss their dissolved marriage? Plan the next steps for his campaign? And above all…

Syaoran half-turned, expectant with cold courtesy.

"K-Kaptan…" Emerea murmured. She had to know. "You… You're not going to kill him, are you?"

A small smirk played across Syaoran's handsome face that sent Emerea shivering. "No, Princess," the Prince promised darkly. "I will not harm Kaptan over this. If you choose to marry below your station, then it is your choice to do so."

His words stung. Unbidden, anger flared up within her. "You're not allowed to judge _me_! You of all people! Just because you don't remember what you did for Sakura doesn't mean you didn't do them!"

Syaoran regarded her evenly. "You misunderstand me, Princess Emerea. I hold no grudge against you for your choice."

He was about to say more when the tent flap was whipped back and two barbarian guards entered, each carrying spears with wolfskin laced around the handle.

"You! Come!" one of them announced.

Syaoran turned to look at the newcomers, his fingers rested lightly on the hilt of his sword, just waiting for provocation. He was itching for a good fight.

The barbarian did not fail to notice and raised an amused eyebrow. "Come," he repeated gruffly. Then on second thought, he added, "Chief Yu'qun wants you."

A moment passed where neither party took their eyes off the other, the air full of threat.

Then Syaoran took his hand off his sword sheath and gave a curt nod. He turned and gave Emerea a small courteous bow. "I will take my leave now, Princess Emerea."

Then he turned smoothly and exited the tent without a look back.

Once Syaoran had disappeared outside, the two barbarians let out small sighs of relief and relaxed. Then they followed after. They had not liked the cold and unpredictable look in that one's eyes.

* * *

The two barbarians led Sakura briskly across the large compound, heading straight for the Chief's large tent.

The Chief's vibrant tent was visible even at this distant. It stood tall and solid, its canvas painted with the sacred ruins that the barbarians held with respect.

Her two escorts said nothing to her and Timo. When they reached the front of the Chief's tent, they found Kaptan already there, pacing restlessly to and fro outside.

"Wait here," the barbarian escort commanded them. Without looking to see if they would obey, he lifted the tent flap and entered the Chief's tent.

Wes'en slid past her, flashing them an insolent grin and walked into the tent. No one stopped him. Sakura frowned. He was more important than she had initially guessed.

"Sakura!" Kaptan called, drawing her from her thoughts. From what Sakura could tell, Kaptan had also been summoned and had been left waiting as well.

Sulking, Sakura turned her head away from the vagabond.

Kaptan did not seem to notice. But Timo did. He stepped hastily away from the two respectably. Whatever was going on, he didn't want to be caught in the middle of a fight.

"How is she? Princess Emerea?" Kaptan asked, eyeing Timo who had put a lot of distance between himself and them.

The concern and slight guilt Sakura heard in Kaptan's voice made her answer him reluctantly, "She's fine…"

Kaptan gave a wordless nod. Sakura glanced at his face and could see he was relieved but she said nothing more.

Kaptan looked around and when he was satisfied no one was listening, he lowered his voice and whispered, "Sakura… listen… I know it's… it's my fault that Kaijo stabbed her." He swallowed. "Does… Does she blame me?"

"No," Sakura answered, unable to keep the coldness out of her tone.

Another wave of relief washed over Kaptan and he crossed his arms across his chest. "Good." He hesitated. "I know I'm impulsive… but I never meant for something like that to happen. I didn't think Kaijo would actually do it…"

Sakura tried her best to ignore him. She was in no mood to comfort Kaptan and assuage his conscience. Let him wallow in his guilt! He surely deserved it.

At last, Kaptan finally seemed to notice Sakura's bad mood. He frowned, confused. "What's wrong?"

Sakura stared at him, trying not to scowl. She had not wanted to tell him but she couldn't stop herself. The words leapt from her mouth.

"Princess Emerea is in _love_ with you," she exclaimed bluntly.

Shock spread over Kaptan's face. For once, he was left speechless.

Sakura had tried to keep her annoyance at bay but she couldn't stem it any longer. "_What_ were you thinking!?" she demanded in a hushed voice. "Flirting with a Princess? _Really_? Have you learned nothing from my mistakes?"

Hearing the blame in her voice, Kaptan instantly went on the defensive. "For your information, Kinomoto, I was _not_ flirting. How can anyone blame me if Emerea finds me attractive? And handsome. And also funny. And easy to get along with. I _am_ all those things! The way I see it, I'm a much better choice than Syaoran."

Sakura frowned at him. "You're right," she spat venomously. "The Princess is _convinced_ that you're the one for her. She's going to make you King."

_Let him stew over that one!_ Sakura thought. From the moment Kaptan had spoken his true feelings, she had known that this was nothing more than an amusing game to him. A young girl's heart was about to be broken.

Another bout of shock crossed Kaptan's face. And then he started to laugh. "Stop messing around, Sakura," he chuckled, in denial. "Are you saying she's going to set aside Syaoran for… for… _me_?" He laughed again.

"Yes."

Sakura was dead serious. Emerea had been dead serious too.

Kaptan's eyes widened. "Oh… shit."

"You're in trouble," Sakura muttered, cross.

Kaptan let out a groan and smacked his head. His eyes wide, he was finally coming to see the gravity of his situation. "It's not my fault, Sakura," he whined boyishly. "I'm irresistible, I know it. But seriously, none of this is my fault."

Sakura sighed and shook her head. What was she going to do with this irresponsible bandit?

"You have to help me," Kaptan said, worried. All humour had been wiped away. "I can't be a… a _king_."

Despite how angry Kaptan made her, Sakura couldn't stay mad at him forever. She shook her head in defeat. "Who knows? Maybe you could," she teased.

"It's not funny, Sakura!" Kaptan insisted, picking up his pacing. "You have to help me!" Then he paused and said, "Princess Emerea, I think she's crazy."

"No," Sakura answered solemnly. "She thinks it's true love."

"True love? _True love_?" Kaptan exclaimed incredulous. "I've known her for… what, a few days?" He threw up his arms, exasperated. "What is it with you girls? I mean, yes, she's easy on the eyes. But come on, Sakura. I don't love her in that sense." Kaptan cursed as another thought hit him. "Do you think the Prince knows? Oh man, he's going to be so angry."

"He doesn't know yet," Sakura said slowly. "But Emerea is going to tell him soon."

Kaptan swore fluently again. "I have to fix this, don't I?"

Sakura said nothing. As much as she would like to help Kaptan, she had no ideas. Plus, she had more important matters to worry about.

_Touya_. She had to find him soon. Him being away from Sasella and the Auren Palace. It was a chance in a million. It was now or never.

Kaptan paced like a caged animal, muttering to himself. Sakura glanced at him warily. She knew him well enough to know he would wiggle out of this situation somehow or other. She just hoped it wouldn't leave behind a grand mess.

The last time Kaptan had a plan, she had become a Princess. And the mess that had followed was...

The rest of her reverie was interrupted when three others joined them.

It was Eriol and his two barbarian escorts.

"Well," said Eriol dryly as he was also made to wait outside as his escorts entered the tent. "I suppose this only means Chief Yu'qun is ready to ally with us."

"What were you doing?" Kaptan questioned immediately, suspicious. None of them had seen the Chancellor since they first entered the camp.

"Tending to the horses," Eriol answered evenly with a shrug. "And also gathering information. I listen in on what the stable hands are talking about."

"Yes, that does seem to be your sort of thing," Sakura muttered, remembering back to a lifetime ago where Eriol had deployed the same tactics on her, questioning Fox who had been a stable boy then.

Eriol grinned, knowing full well what Sakura meant.

Kaptan turned away from them, disgusted with what he could smell as the possible beginnings of a friendship.

"So," Sakura said casually as if to make small talk. "Where are they keeping our horses?"

Eriol pointed out the general location, not suspecting a thing. "Those horses eat like monsters. And, mind you, I learned nothing useful from the stable hands. They won't talk to me."

Sakura nodded pleasantly in agreement, turning away but burning the directions into her mind.

Syaoran was the last to arrive with two of his barbarian escorts.

To Sakura's surprise, she noticed that his mood had turned for the worse. He glared at everyone. She realized that there was a great deal of anger directed towards her and Eriol.

_What happened_? Sakura thought anxiously as a barbarian stepped out of the tent, counted their number and held the tent flap for them. "Enter." He pointed.

They entered single-file, Eriol bringing up the rear.

Chief Yu'qun, as was his usual, was seated at the end of the tent, atop a raised pile of furs. To his honoured right sat his grandson, Pol'ix. On his honoured left, Wes'en lounged with utter arrogance. His spear propped up just within reach.

There were six others in the tent that Sakura had not seen before. They ranged in age and form; three were seated in a line to the right and another three to the left.

Chief Yu'qun stood up slowly, taking his time. He arranged his furs before saying in a clear voice, "I have convened with the Council. We have come to a decision about Wako." He paused, his eyes hard as he studied the Outsiders. "We will not rescue Chief Wako from his own stupidity."

Sakura felt instantly angry. The only ones who were being stupid right now was Yu'qun and this Council of his. Hadn't they heeded any of her warnings?

Apparently Syaoran had the same thought as he said in a quiet, deadly voice, "You are making a terrible mistake."

Blunt words.

And words you did not utter in the presence of a Chief.

They infuriated the six seated barbarians which Sakura took to be the Council.

The one seated closest to Chief Yu'qun spoke up, his long white beard reaching down to his lap. His voice was leathery and he spoke slowly as if time itself moved slower for him. "Outsiders, it is a great honour to stand in front of the Council. Do not presume too much."

"And you are in the presence of a Prince," Eriol answered solemnly.

"An Outsider," another of the Council said, correcting Eriol with a frown. He was brawny and large where the first one had been old.

The air was tense with displeasure. Sakura ignored them all and addressed the Chief, "Chief Yu'qun, we must help Wako. The Orbs are important-"

But another of the Council interrupted her before she could finish. He was young and thin, almost a boy. "We do not believe Wako has these things called Orbs. It was a trick against Sasella. A trick that she did not fall for. So why should we?"

Kaptan laughed out loud with disrespect. "A trick?" he exclaimed before anyone could chastise him. "Sasella never does anything without a reason. If she thought this was a trick, _why_ then would she send an _army_? It doesn't make any sense. Aren't you Barbarians a war-like people? Don't you see that something is going on?"

An uncomfortable silence settled in the tent as the Council shifted and shuffled, muttering.

The brawny, well-muscled Council member cleared his throat, breaking through the restless muttering of the others. "That's what _I_ said," he exclaimed, unhappily and unable to hold his silence any longer, glaring at anyone who met his eye. "_I_ said the exact same thing! If Wako does not have the Orbs, why would Sasella attack him with such strength!?"

The young boy Councillor answered in a thin disapproving voice, "To set an example, Bra'co. Wako defied her and she means to destroy him completely. It's a message to everyone else-"

"On the surface it may look like that," said another voice, one who had not spoken before. His face was painted with stripes of black and red, the Barbarian colours of war and victory. He was lean and middle-aged but he moved with a purpose that spoke of volumes of patience. "It is different this time. Sasella has brought not only her army but also high ranking officials."

_Chancellor Kaijo_, Sakura thought in agreement. _And General Touya…_

Sasella hardly ever let Touya leave her side for too long. He was too valuable a tool for her to lose. After all, she had expended large amounts of magic to bind him to her.

The painted-man was right. Utterly destroying her enemies was Sasella's favourite thing to do. But sending her closest tool? No… Wako must have scared her badly. She wanted his destruction done right. And there was no one more trustworthy than someone who would obey her word to the letter.

The thin boy shook his head, his lips pressed grimly together. "No, the Orbs do not exist."

Bra'co, the brawny Councillor grew increasingly short-tempered. "Just because you've never seen them doesn't mean they don't exist! You've never seen the sea! Does that mean the sea does not exist!?"

A flush of purple crept onto the boy Councillor's face. "Br-Bra'co," he spluttered, angrily, "Do not use that kind of tone with me in front of _Outsiders_!" Then he erupted into a string of the barbaric tongue. Whatever he was saying, it was clearly furious because in no time, everyone on the Council was arguing with the other.

The façade that Chief Yu'qun had painted of his Council seeming unanimous was shattered in a single second. Syaoran could see that, clearly, there were very divided opinions on the matter. Bra'co, the patient man, and two others were for battle and rescuing Wako. However, the old man and the boy were strongly against it.

Four against two in favour of going to war for Wako.

Chief Yu'qun stood up, frowning. Immediately, as if a command had been shouted, the Council fell silent.

"Enough," Chief Yu'qun said quietly, clearly displeased with the bickering. "We have decided on the issue already." He turned towards Sakura and Syaoran in particular. "I know you wish for us to aid Chief Wako but the Council and I have decided that we will remain here. Wako will fend for himself. And if so that he shall have these _Orbs_, Sasella's army will seize them. Then we will take them from Sasella's battle-weary army. Chief Wako will be destroyed. And then we will destroy Sasella's army."

After the Chief had spoken, none of the other Councillors said a thing.

_So it is the Chief who has the real power_, Syaoran noted. The Council was simply a courtesy.

"That's a huge risk," Sakura exclaimed, drawing Syaoran from his own thoughts. "What if Sasella has the Orbs carried away before you can defeat her army? What if she destroys them!?"

"_If _there are such things," the old leathery Councillor interrupted peevishly with a sniff.

Sakura narrowed her eyes dangerously and for a second everyone thought she would jump onto the dais and throttle him. Instead, she looked away and said no more.

"You have to re-consider," Eriol spoke up. He did not know what the Orbs were as he had not been in the tent the first time, but whatever they were, Syaoran was clearly for acquiring them. "You must. The war…"

"Say no more," Chief Yu'qun commanded in a tone that brooked no further argument. "The Council and I have decided. You are my guests and I have summoned here for other matters. Forget Wako."

"Forget Wako-!" Syaoran exclaimed, startled. Sakura tugged at his arm to silence him. She could see the Chief's mind was made up. Any more insistence on their part would only anger and offend Yu'qun. And they couldn't afford to lose the barbarians. They needed the alliance. They mustn't lose sight of that.

Syaoran glanced to his side in surprise. Sakura's touch on his arm was gentle and unexpected. His heart raced as she met his eyes. Just as quickly as his feelings of awe and lust for her arose, they were quickly replaced with anger. He shook off her touch wordlessly.

From his expression of disgust, Sakura thought he would lash out at her but Syaoran remained quiet and aloof. His reaction hurt and confused her but she hid it carefully. The important thing was that the Prince was no longer arguing for Wako.

Eriol watched the pair curiously. Before he could dwell on the matter himself, Chief Yu'qun spoke up again, pleased that the Outsiders had been silenced.

Once Yu'qun had gotten his way, all hostility melted away from his expression. He said amicably, "Now that has been settled, I wish to discuss a much more pleasant matter. Our alliance."

Eriol regarded the Chief warily. He did not like his smile one bit.

The Chief turned to Sakura and spoke to her directly, "As you have promised me before, Sakura Kinomoto, that if we should form this alliance with Proto, you will teach us magic."

All the Council members bobbed their heads solemnly in agreement. Apparently they liked those terms.

However, Yu'qun's grandson, Pol'ix, was frowning darkly. The idea of an alliance between his tribe and the Outsiders still disturbed him.

"It is so," Sakura confirmed softly. From the corner of her eye, she could see Wes'en grinning broadly.

Chief Yu'qun nodded, his expression delighted. "Very good," he boomed, satisfied. He gave a clap of his old hands and suddenly young girls flooded into the tent, carrying goblets of dark red wine. "To celebrate our newly-formed alliance," he explained heartily. "Come drink, my friends."

The rich goblets were wrought with solid gold and filled with a tangy sweet red wine. As was barbarian custom, they accepted the goblets, toasted the Chief's health and downed the contents of their cups in one gulp. To leave any wine leftover in the cup was an insult.

After all had drunken of the wine and the goblets had been cleared away, Chief Yu'qun spoke again. "It is to my understanding," he said slowly with a lazy smile. "That there is a tradition amongst you Outsiders… A tradition where alliances are sealed with a marriage."

Sakura sighed inwardly. The stubborn Chief just did not give up! However, before she could say anything, Eriol answered in misunderstanding, "That is indeed a tradition we observe. Unfortunately, the Prince is already betrothed to another."

_Not anymore…_ Sakura thought, wincing.

Kaptan crossed his arms, cursing silently under his breath. _Not anymore. Unless he could fix it…_

Syaoran looked over at Sakura and thought of Emerea. _No longer,_ he thought, feeling strangely relieved.

The Chief listened intently to Eriol and then gave a dismissive wave of his hands. "Oh no, not to your Prince," he said in an offhand manner that was unknowingly rude. "I speak of another marriage agreement. One between my grandson, Pol'ix, and Sakura Kinomoto."

The sudden announcement caught Syaoran off guard.

"_What_!?" he exclaimed, shocked.

To Sakura's surprise, Pol'ix made no move to protest but his expression was sour and unhappy. It soon became clear that whatever had been said and discussed in this tent by the Council, one of them had been a marriage proposal to an Outsider.

Wes'en was guffawing loudly. "Pol'ix!" he grinned from ear to ear, his eyes glinting with amusement. "Pol'ix and an _Outsider_! The gods be good, this is too funny!"

The old Councillor frowned at Wes'en. His long white beard quivered as he chastised Wes'en, "Wes'en'no'om, you will behave yourself!"

But Wes'en paid him no mind and laughed until tears came to his eyes. Pol'ix grew angrier and angrier by the minute as he glared at Wes'en.

"That's enough, Wes'en," Chief Yu'qun scolded gently. "Pol'ix is my heir and it is past time he was married. I see no better fit than Sakura Kinomoto." The Chief turned his eyes to Sakura with praise. "You are a pretty child. Clever, and loyal. You will give my grandson numerous children, I am sure of it."

Sakura felt her throat grow dry. The glint in Chief Yu'qun's determined eyes worried her.

Kaptan burst out laughing.

To their surprise, it was the Prince of Proto that raised the loudest objections.

"She is _not_ marrying your grandson!" Syaoran stated with a steel-like tone.

The Chief's eyes slid over to the Prince and he raised an eyebrow in question. "And why not?" he demanded to know. "Sealing an alliance with marriage is sensible and common place in your kingdoms. The concept is worthy."

"She will not!" the Prince hissed, frustrated.

Chief Yu'qun only laughed. "Oh? And who will she marry then? Not you, surely, Prince Syaoran? You already have a betrothed. The one whose life you begged me to save not hours ago. Have you forgotten her already?"

_Forgotten…_

The Prince had forgotten Sakura against his will. Just the word stirred up his barely contained fury.

Syaoran was ready to kill every Barbarian in that tent.

But as he was struggling with control over his temper, Sakura spoke up quietly, "I have said it before, Chief Yu'qun. You honour me by choosing me. But I will not marry Pol'ix."

Chief Yu'qun frowned at Sakura's words. No matter how nicely she said the words, they were still words of refusal.

Pol'ix's face had turned purple. He did not know which was worse! Being turned down by an Outsider or having to marry an Outsider.

"Sakura Kinomoto," the old bearded Councillor addressed her in his leathery whisper. "You have said yourself it is an honour. How dare you refuse the Chief's generosity? You will not do any better than Pol'ix, heir to the Tribe, most Beloved of Chief Yu'qun, One True Ruler of the North."

Sakura frowned. She chose to ignore the insult. _She would do no better_. She_ was to be married once…_ to Syaoran. Just the thought made her hurt.

The Council started to murmur again in the face of Sakura's silence. They had expected her to respond positively and her reaction puzzled them.

Chief Yu'qun's face of pleasantry fell away and was quickly replaced by a mask of cold and hard detestation. One look at those cruel eyes made Sakura shiver. In that instant, she realized that this was the true face of Chief Yu'qun. The true face that he had hid carefully. No matter how old he was now, he would always be the conqueror that had commanded one of the greatest tribes of the North. He was a man of power who was not used to being refused what he wanted. And he was not pleased at all with Sakura's ingratitude.

"She dares to reject Pol'ix!" the boy Councillor was whispering, his eyes darting nervously about. "She insults us! An _Outsider!_"

Even the patient man and brawny Bra'co had no kind words.

"We must not let this insolence go unpunished," Bra'co advised the Chief as if Sakura was not standing right there.

"We will seem weak. Pol'ix will seem undesirable if he is refused by an Outsider," the patient man cautioned.

Things were starting to spiral out of control. People were becoming angrier and bitter.

Pol'ix made the situation no better by demanding his grandfather _make_ Sakura want him. He had finally decided that he would rather marry the female Outsider than be rejected by her.

The tent was abuzz with advice, commands, and insults within seconds. Some of the Councillors were standing up, waving their arms. Pol'ix had become livid, glaring at Sakura and making his demands loudly. Wes'en was still guaffawing. All the while, Chief Yu'qun sat silently, his cool eyes on Sakura.

"Grandfather! I will not be insulted like this! I will_ not_! Make her marry me! _Make _her!"

"Hahahhaha," Wes'en laughed.

"Punish her!" one of the Councillors was screaming.

"Make her regret her words!" another advised.

"Show her our might! Show her that insolence will not go unanswered!" yet another suggested.

"Please, everyone, if we can just talk about this," Eriol was saying. But his voice was no competition for the furious barbarian ones and was quickly drowned out.

"Stop laughing, Wes'en," someone was complaining.

"I say we should kill them," another advised solemnly.

"_Silence!"_

Chief Yu'qun's voice echoed loudly across the tent as he stood up from his furs.

His eyes had not left Sakura's. His face betrayed none of his thoughts.

When his Councillors had fallen silent in fear, he continued softly to Sakura, "I do not see any reason you should refuse Pol'ix. He is my heir. He will rule one day. In your kingdom, he would be a _Prince_, a soon-to-be King. I am not offering you my youngest worthless grandson who will not inherit land or power or wealth. I am offering you the best. I am offering you a _Prince. _I know you will not further insult me by refusing me again. I know you will _not._"

Sakura could feel all eyes on her. What could she do? She heard the unspoken threat: Marry Pol'ix or there would be no alliance.

Syaoran took a step towards her. "No," he said simply.

Was that fear in his eyes? Sakura couldn't be sure.

She looked towards the Chief again and the faces of the Council. Wryly, she realized that Fate was asking her to sacrifice herself again. This time it wasn't about giving up love, it was about taking a love.

They needed this alliance. Desperately.

_Marriage._

She glanced at Pol'ix. He was an older man with a pinched face. Quarrelsome nature. Entitled. Maybe even ignorant. By no means handsome but not disgusting.

She could do worse.

And this was for the kingdoms.

The world.

For revenge.

For destroying Sasella.

…For Touya.

Wasn't it…?

Sakura closed her eyes. She saw no choice.

_They needed this alliance._

_And marriage couldn't be that bad._

Syaoran had urged her to deny them but it wasn't as simple as that.

_They really needed this alliance._

Sakura's acceptance was on the tip of her tongue when Eriol's words beat her to it.

"Chief Yu'qun, if I may be permitted to explain," Eriol said politely, stepping forward, speaking up for her. "Sakura does not mean to offend you. In fact, she is very honoured to have such an opportunity to marry the heir of this great tribe. And it is indeed our custom to seal alliances with a marriage. However, such a marriage in this case would not to be… appropriate."

"Appropriate?" Chief Yu'qun repeated the word with a slight frown. Eriol's pleasant and lulling words had, for the moment, dissipated some of the Chief's pride and anger.

Eriol nodded. "Yes. Marriages must be appropriate. Your grandson is a Prince and one day will be Chief. However…" Eriol shrugged apologetically. "The age difference… it is simply a large gap. And I am sure you do not want to let your heir marry an Outsider. He is meant for greatness. And no matter how intelligent or loyal Sakura may be, she is simply a bad match. In age and in status. Surely, a Princess amongst your people would be more suitable."

Clearly to all Aurens and Protons in that tent, they knew Eriol was inventing this up. Alliance marriages had been made between children and old men. Age did not matter. But Chief Yu'qun did not know that.

Sakura was grateful for Eriol's intervention. She had been… that close to accepting. Was Emerea right after all? It worried Sakura that she had been so close to give in. Who had she become?

Chief Yu'qun mulled over Eriol's careful words.

Beside him, Pol'ix had brightened slightly. Hopeful, he murmured to the Chief, "Please, grandfather, we can seal this alliance another way. The Outsider is right. I am more suitable to marry a princess. Another chief's daughter. Please re-consider grandfather. Do not make me marry _her_."

Chief Yu'qun frowned. They could see he was thinking, considering.

Everyone held their breath, waiting on the whim of this shadow of a great man. Finally, the Chief gave a curt nod, acknowledging all that Eriol had said.

"I can see the wisdom in your words," he said briskly. "You are right. Pol'ix would never be happy with Sakura Kinomoto. His… dislike for Outsiders is just too great, I am afraid." The Chief turned back to Sakura. "I do appreciate your cleverness," he explained, "and in my moment of appreciation, I mistakenly thought you were worthy of my heir. I erred."

Sakura let out a small sigh of relief. Chief Yu'qun could insult her however he liked as long as she did not have to marry Pol'ix.

Chief Yu'qun sank slowly back down onto his furs. He nodded again. Then a smile spread across his face. He was friendly once more. "I have heard the words of the Outsider and your pleas, Pol'ix. There will be no marriage between you and Sakura Kinomoto."

"_Thank you_, grandfather," Pol'ix sighed, visibly relaxing as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

But without skipping a beat, Chief Yu'qun turned to his left. To Wes'en. "But you, Wes'en, _you_ will be a perfect match."

"What…?" Sakura turned pale. Did this never end?

"Wes'en'no'om is also my grandson," Chief Yu'qun stated proudly. "He may not be my heir but he is in line to inherit rich lands and a large portion of my wealth. He is of an age with you, Sakura Kinomoto. Slightly older but suitable. Wes'en is a renowned hunter. Where Pol'ix is my heir and favourite grandson, Wes'en is my second favourite."

Pol'ix gave a shout of laughter at the look that had spread across Wes'en's shocked face.

Wes'en had turned as pale as Sakura. He sat upright, his mouth slightly open. His eyes darted to Sakura and panic crawled over his face.

"Grandfather…" he whispered, horrified. "D-Do you hate me so? To give me this… this Outsider? You _know_ how I feel about Outsiders…"

Chief Yu'qun ignored him. "Well, Sakura Kinomoto? You have no more excuses, I should think. Wes'en will make a perfect match for you."

_And if you refuse this time, I will make sure you do not leave this tent._

Danger lurked just on the edge. She could taste it like ash in her mouth.

Even Eriol could no longer come to her aid. Where Pol`ix had been unsuitable, Wes`en was perfect.

Handsome, just slightly older, a hunter, and wealthy. He was almost everything a proper girl should want.

But Sakura had seen him scowl and smirk at Timo. How he had laughed at Pol`ix. He took more after his grandfather than Pol`ix.

_I have no choice_, Sakura realized, horrified.

Syaoran stepped forward. "Enough of this! You need this alliance as much as we do, Yu'qun. If you are blind enough to throw away this alliance then we will both taste defeat."

Chief Yu'qun was unimpressed. "_You _will taste defeat, Prince Syaoran. I have not betrayed Sasella in any way _yet_. She has no cause to want me dead. However, I could just as easily hold all of you and give you to Sasella as a gift."

Angry, Syaoran responded, "You forget we have magic. You cannot hold us. I invite you to try."

The Council erupted into whispers of displeasure but Chief Yu'qun only laughed.

"Precisely the need for an alliance marriage," Yu'qun said amused. "Why does this trouble you, Prince? What is Sakura Kinomoto to you?"

Syaoran hesitated, then he said coldly, "Nothing. She's nothing to me."

Sakura swallowed. That had hurt. But she could not let it show. She could feel Syaoran's eyes on her but she dare not meet his gaze.

Chief Yu'qun spread his arms and laughed. "Then why do you object, Prince Syaoran?" Without waiting for an answer, he turned back to Sakura and said with a long sigh, "I tire of this hesitation. Do you accept this marriage proposal, Sakura Kinomoto? Wes'en will treat you well. You will be happy with him."

Wes'en had turned even paler but he did not dare provoke his grandfather. Even though Chief Yu'qun was smiling, laughing, and speaking lightly in a friendly manner, the underlying threat was all too hard to miss.

Sakura could see no other way out of this.

_We need this alliance… _ The words repeated themselves in her head like a mantra.

"I… I…" The words caught and stuck in her throat. "I…"

"She can't accept."

At first, Sakura thought it was Syaoran who had objected again. He had been the loudest protestor out of all of them. But it was not the striking Proton Prince this time.

It was Kaptan.

Pol'ix stood up, furious. "How dare you refuse us twice? Who do you think you are!?"

Hearing Pol'ix's loud objection, the Council erupted once again, agreeing wholeheartedly.

Kaptan held out his hand to silence them. Miraculously, they quietened, frowning expectantly to see what the bandit would say for himself.

Sakura took a step towards Kaptan and grabbed his arm. She would not have him speak and say something he intended as a funny joke only to anger the barbarians further.

But Kaptan grinned at her and gave her a wink.

Then he turned back to the Council and the Chief.

"Sakura cannot marry _any_ of you."

"How dare… Why?" Chief Yu'qun demanded. "Wes'en is perfect!"

"He may be that," Kaptan said with a smirk. "But so am I."

For a moment, no one understood what he was saying.

Then Kaptan slung an arm around Sakura's waist and drew her towards him. "You see, Sakura and I are _already_ promised to each other."

Sakura felt her heart stop.

Syaoran's skin crawled as he watched Kaptan's arm wound around Sakura. The way he held Sakura as if she belonged to him made Syaoran unreasonably jealous.

The tent had become very quiet following Kaptan's confession.

But the dead quiet was only the calm before the storm. In the next second, the tent erupted into questions, demands, and further advice giving.

Kaptan was smirking at all of them with a triumphant look, his one arm wrapped around Sakura tightly. Sakura was slowly understanding Kaptan's devious plan.

She was his damn excuse!

When Emerea confesses her love and proceeds to make Kaptan a king, Kaptan would simply use Sakura as a shield, hiding behind her and exclaiming he could not return Emerea's feelings because he was already with Sakura.

And Sakura couldn't deny it. Not anymore! Especially since this might be the only way out of a marriage obligation with Chief Yu'qun's grandsons! Because even if she were to somehow reason her way out of a marriage with Wes'en, she was sure the Chief had tens of grandsons lined up to marry her.

Two birds with one stone!

Leave it to Kaptan to come up with something as daring and irresponsible as this! It was the easy way out with his Emerea problem.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Chief Yu'qun asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Kaptan shrugged. "We didn't want to let anyone know until after the war," he lied easily. "And when you insisted… well, how were we supposed to tell you? It was supposed to be our secret. Now you've made us tell everyone."

The guilt card. Kaptan's tricks were numerous.

It was somewhat effective as it made Chief Yu'qun briefly avert his eyes with just a tinge of discomfort.

"I don't believe you," Pol'ix decided. Now that it wasn't _him_ marrying the Outsider, he was damn sure he wanted to make Wes'en marry her and pay back the little _fumot_ for laughing at him before.

Kaptan shrugged again. "I don't care if you believe me or not," he said matter-of-factly. "It's the truth. Sakura has been promised to me and she's _mine_. Unless you barbarians have some bizarre custom to share wives with other men. Then we'll have a real problem because I'm not a man who shares." The glare in his eyes dared anyone to try and argue with him.

Chief Yu'qun stared hard at Kaptan, wavering between believing and disbelieving. "No, we do not share," he said coldly.

"Well, this all makes sense," Eriol said loudly, supportive. "Kaptan and Sakura have been known each other for years and years. It was only a matter of time."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes dangerously.

Chief Yu'qun grimaced. "Is this true?" he asked Sakura.

Sakura nodded, slowly, uncomfortably aware that she was now Kaptan's tool. "Yes, I've known Kaptan for a long time. When we first met, he basically saved my life. Since then, he's saved my life countless times. I owe him everything." She looked up into Kaptan's blue eyes and said softly, with sincerity, "He has been my family all these years. I cannot lose him."

Kaptan flushed slightly. He wasn't comfortable at being complimented in this way by Sakura.

"I love you, Sakura," he said simply. _Like a sister_ was left unspoken but Sakura knew it well enough. She smiled at Kaptan. Despite how annoyed she was with him, he would still always be like family to her.

Chief Yu'qun watched their exchange raptly, deflating. The connection between the two was undeniable. He felt miserable that he was to lose Sakura Kinomoto like that. He had liked her personality. She would have made a good wife for his grandson.

Too bad.

Chief Yu'qun was sure as hell that he wouldn't be remembered in history as a wife-stealer.

Sighing, the Chief waved his hands. "Oh very well," he grumbled. "Our alliance shall be sealed in another manner. I am not so cruel as to break two lovers destined for each other apart."

_Destined for each other!?_ Syaoran clenched his fists. He had hated, absolutely _hated_ Kaptan when he told Sakura he loved her. At first, he had been convinced it was an act but watching the two, he wasn't so sure anymore. He could barely hold his temper in check. And his surprisingly ample amount of unending jealousy.

"I don't believe them," the child Councillor announced. He stood up and pointed a finger at Kaptan accusingly. "If you love her like you say, if you are promised to each other for marriage, then prove it. Marry her right now!"

"Don't be silly," Kaptan snapped back. "Marriage is sacred. How can we get married when we're at war? We won't get married just because you wish to see it. No, we agreed to marry in a time of peace. And we will not change that for _you_."

Sakura smirked with smugness as she watched the Council member gape speechlessly.

However, it was the patient man of the Council who made things difficult. He said calmly, "You must show us in some way of your resolve to one another. We will not be shamed or tricked."

The entire Council stared intently at the two, waiting and expectant. Sakura felt Kaptan's fingers tighten around her arm. Hesitantly, he turned her to face him.

With shock, Sakura realized what he was going to do.

Kaptan placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head towards him. Then he leaned forward and kissed her. It all happened so fast.

Sakura felt like giggling. It was so silly.

But for the sake of the Council, the Chief and the Barbarians, she was expected to act her role.

She kissed Kaptan back gently. And then they broke apart.

If there had been any doubt before about what this was, the kiss destroyed it.

There was no romantic attraction between them. Just friendship.

Kaptan was blushing like a little boy. Sakura smiled sweetly at him.

"Well, Tor would be glad to hear about this," Kaptan muttered quietly. Tor had always wondered why they didn't see each other.

Sakura was about to say something when a blur passed between her and Kaptan.

Before she could fully understand what was going on, she heard Eriol shouting.

Syaoran moved like lightning.

The Prince didn't really know why he had flown at Kaptan and hit him square in the jaw. But the last straw had been the kiss.

It had more than simply annoyed the Prince. It had infuriated him.

_Sakura belonged to him…_

Where the thought came from, he did not know. But the feeling was there. Sakura and him were meant to be forever.

Every fibre of his being screamed it. He would not let Kaptan have her. Nor any of the barbarians.

Not anyone.

Kaptan stumbled back in surprise as the Prince's first ruthless blow winded him. Syaoran punched him mercilessly again.

_Destined for each other_?

In that instant of clarity, Syaoran knew that he would only ever want Sakura. She was destined for _him_!

Even as Kaptan recovered from his shock and held up a hand to defend himself, Syaoran faintly realized how ridiculous he was acting.

He did not know Sakura, knew absolutely nothing about her. Precisely, he did not remember her. How could you be in love with someone you did not know?

And it shouldn't matter either way.

They had tricked him.

Erased his memories.

Lied to him.

Manipulated him.

Sakura had committed treason.

She was an impostor.

He should hate her.

But all he could feel at the moment was pain, anger and a blinding jealousy.

The thought that Sakura would marry anyone else other than him…

The thought that Sakura would _love_ someone else other than him…

His eyes blazed in renewed anger as he blocked Kaptan's blows with his arm and swung an upper cut.

Kaptan was now returning blow for blow with a matching ferocity, cussing and calling the Prince names.

"Stop this!" Eriol shouted, as surprised as any of them at Syaoran's behaviour. But it was no use. No one ever listened to Eriol.

The tent was roaring with jests, jeers, and laughter as the barbarians watched the two Outsiders knocking each other out, punching, kicking, and struggling. At first, they had been just as surprised but they loved almost nothing more than a good fight. They urged the two on heartily, cheering.

Kaptan cursed Syaoran again and managed to kick him in the leg.

Syaoran groaned, dropping to one knee in pain. Kaptan lunged for him. The Prince ducked swiftly, and rolled, catching the bandit in the stomach with a fist.

They struggled with each other, cursing and insulting. Kaptan's face was bruised, Syaoran's lip was bleeding.

They would have killed each other if Sakura had not acted. She spread her arms, drew the necessary symbol, and cast her spell. The same spell she had taught and perfected with Timo: imprisonment.

One second the two boys were drawing blood and then the next they hung suspended in air, safely away from each other. Helplessly trapped in an invisible bubble.

"Let go of me, Sakura!" Kaptan yelled, recognizing her spell in an instant. He banged his fists against the bubble shield which held him captive a few feet off the ground. "I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill him!"

Syaoran cursed so fluently that Eriol winced. That was definitely not the way a royal prince should speak. It would have put the most foul-mouthed vagabond to shame.

"I'm not going to let either of you go until you promise to stop this," Sakura exclaimed, cross. She only distinctively noticed that the Barbarians had grown silent, mouths hanging open, watching in awe as the two men floated in the air.

Kaptan grimaced and made no move to promise any such thing.

Syaoran stared at her. "You will let me out, Sakura," he commanded.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the Prince. "No. You'll just go after Kaptan again and-"

"Let him," Kaptan sneered. "I would like to see him try."

Syaoran smirked. "I wasn't even trying and look at what I did."

Kaptan cussed, losing his brief calm.

And then the thing that Eriol feared the most happened.

Kaptan drew a series of magical symbols in the air, muttered a few words, and constructed his spell.

"No!" Eriol shouted. Fighting each other physically was dangerous enough. Battle with magic would be unthinkable. It would spiral and escalate so quickly no one would be able to stop it.

But Eriol's fears were for naught. Sakura's perfected imprisoning spell made certain that no magic could penetrate or escape her bubble. It was, in a sense, the ultimate shield; the ultimate prison.

She had practiced months and months. This was her ultimate spell. Her ultimate weapon.

But she could not keep it up long. Even now, her fingers were trembling with the effort it needed to maintain two small prisons. Her legs felt ready to buckle at any moment. Her vision was fading. Any longer and she would lose consciousness.

"Promise me you won't fight and I'll let you out," Sakura said, trying hard to hide the strain from her voice.

In the background, Chief Yu'qun was observing the situation, greedily lapping it all up. So this was the power of magic!

"Kaptan!" Sakura hissed when neither of her captives had said anything.

"Oh fine!" Kaptan snarled. "Let me out and I'll go."

Gladly Sakura released him and eased the pressure off herself. The bubble faded and vanished without a sound.

Kaptan dropped to his feet and with a withering look at all of them, he stepped towards Syaoran's bubble.

"Chancellor Eriol," Kaptan said fiercely, "You better put a leash around this rabid dog of yours. I've had enough of his arrogance! Why is he acting like this anyway?" Then he smirked with every intention to infuriate the Prince. "Sakura loves me, you hear that?"

Then with a laugh, Kaptan stepped out of the tent and disappeared.

Once Sakura was sure that Kaptan had left, she slowly released Syaoran from his bubble.

The Prince had become strangely silent. He regained his balance gracefully with a scowl. Instead of apologizing or acting out like Kaptan, Syaoran strode towards Sakura and seized her by the wrist.

"Come!" he commanded and pulled her out of the tent with him, much to the surprise of the rest of their company.

Whatever was needed to seal the alliance with the barbarians, Prince Syaoran left it utterly to Eriol. It was one of the things that Eriol did best anyway; sealing agreements. And after that demonstration of magic, Chief Yu'qun would be begging for the alliance.

He heard Eriol's protests fade into the distance as he tugged Sakura along.

At first, Sakura objected but casting two bubbles of imprisonment had left her weak. She needed time to regain her strength and she couldn't do that by arguing with Syaoran. So silently, she let him lead her away.

They trudged through the dark barbarian camp, not saying a word to each other.

Sakura didn't know where he was taking her but it soon became clear that the Prince had no destination in mind. He was just walking. Angry.

Seeing that if she didn't say anything, they might be walking around aimlessly for hours in Syaoran's stubbornness, Sakura finally broke the silence.

"Where are we going?" she asked quietly.

A brooding silence was the only response she got.

Beginning to feel the first signs of some strength returning to her, Sakura dug her heels into the ground and refused to walk another step. "Let go!" she protested as she tried to wiggle out of Syaoran's hold of her.

That finally seemed to do the trick. The Prince halted in his tracks but he did not release her.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked, eyeing his back wearily. What had happened back there in Chief Yu'qun's tent both frightened and surprised her.

It seemed like a lifetime until Syaoran finally turned around to face her. "You and Kaptan… Is it real? Are you going to marry him?"

Sakura stared at the Prince, incredulous. "No," she exclaimed. "That was just Kaptan's plan to-" She trailed off. She couldn't very well tell the Prince that Kaptan had used her to solve his Princess Emerea problem. "It was just to help me…"

Syaoran didn't seem to notice Sakura's discomfort. "Do you… like him?" he asked quietly.

Sakura frowned. "Of course I do," she answered. "Kaptan is like family to me."

"And what about me?"

Sakura took a step back but she didn't get far. Syaoran's hand was still tightly wound around her wrist. "What do you mean?" she asked, afraid of what the Prince really meant.

"Do you like me?" Syaoran repeated.

"What…? Y-Yes, of course, Your Highness…" Sakura lowered her eyes, demurring.

There was a long pause. Sakura could feel Syaoran's eyes burning holes into her but she didn't dare look at him. He asked, "Do you _love_ me, Sakura?"

She glanced up, shocked. "_What?_" She couldn't believe her ears. Syaoran had sounded almost vulnerable.

"I said," he took a step forward until he was so close to her that she could see the bruises that were starting to form on his face, his cut lip, and smell the scent of leather and horses from him. "Do you love me?"

She blinked at him, her mind a blaze of questions. Then she renewed her struggle against him. She had to get away from him. She tried to twist her arm out of his grip with no success. "Let go of me, Your Highness," she pleaded.

"Answer the question, Sakura!"

Syaoran's brown eyes locked onto hers and held her gaze. She felt panic rising. In that moment, she saw in his eyes the truth. But that was impossible! He couldn't know! He couldn't!

"Stop being silly!" she retorted as she attempted to pry his fingers off of her wrist. Her heart was beating rapidly.

Syaoran's hand came up so fast that she winced, thinking he was about to strike her. But it only rested gently on her chin. Firmly, he lifted up her chin and stared into her eyes with an intensity that made Sakura shudder.

"Do you?" Syaoran whispered, his voice husky. A hint of desperation and uncertainty.

Sakura felt like she had turned to stone. Nervously, she licked her lips. "I… I love you as a commoner would l-love their Prince, Y-Your Highness..."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes, unsatisfied with her answer.

His hand slid from around her wrist to her lower back. He pulled her body against his and without warning, kissed her.

He kissed her gently at first. She was too shocked to move or resist.

Then his kiss became urgent and desperate. And all the feelings that Sakura had tried so hard to suppress came rushing over her. She moaned softly, unconsciously responding as his tongue skimmed across her lower lip even as her mind was doing everything in its willpower to resist.

Before she knew it, her hands were wrapped around his neck and she was kissing him back with fervour.

Syaoran had wanted to play her, push her away once she returned his kiss, and tell her he knew everything. Her betrayal. Her lies.

But that plan was lost as soon as his lips touched hers. Her scent filled him and it was both familiar and unknown at the same time.

He knew again in that instant that she was all he would ever truly want. He couldn't explain it or put the feeling into words, but he knew he could never lose her.

And that only made him angrier than he ever was. He felt weak, exposed, vulnerable. To think that she had erased his memories, thrown him away, and forgotten him, yet now all he wanted was to crawl back into her arms. Forgive her, love her. It was almost pathetic. He was pathetic.

The thought that his feelings were only one-sided made it that much worse. That Sakura had never loved him at all.

After all, if she had loved him as much as he loved her, she couldn't have given him up.

His arms tightened around her. If he could have Sakura, he didn't want anything else…

But… what if she didn't want him…?

Syaoran brought his hand up and touched her neck. Then his lips followed, biting and nibbling down the path of her neck to her collarbone.

A gasp of pleasure escaped Sakura. She almost pleaded for him to never stop. _Almost_.

As if suddenly awakening from a dream, Sakura came to her senses. Her fingers were tangled in Syaoran's hair, another wrapped around his neck. Her breath was short and quick, Syaoran's presence overpowering her, sending her spiralling into desire for him.

No.

She shoved Syaoran away, her eyes wide.

What had she _done_!?

More precisely, what had the Prince done!?

This wasn't like him.

For all intent and purposes, Syaoran should still think that his engagement with Emerea was valid. The Syaoran Sakura had known would never _never_ do something like this. He might have been an arrogant Proton Prince but he was not a traitor to his word. To his kingdom.

"What are you doing?" Sakura whispered, still unable to believe what had taken place. Her face was flushed, her heart racing a million beats a second.

Syaoran's face was almost unreadable. His jaw was clenched, stubbornly. "What do you think?" he asked harshly, reaching out for Sakura again. Her neck was red where he had kissed her, and Syaoran was determined to kiss all trace of Kaptan off of her.

"No!" She pushed his hands away from him. "No," she repeated as much to herself as to him. "You're… You're a Prince-"

"That didn't stop you before," Syaoran smirked cruelly. "Why would it now?"

Sakura gasped, taking a step back. Before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "What do you mean?"

_He knows_!

_He knows_!

The words were screaming in her head and somehow all she could think of was how mad Eriol was going to be.

"Oh, are we really going to play this game?" Syaoran asked, rolling his eyes.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about… I don't understand-"

"You don't know how you cast a spell on me, taking away my memories? You don't know how you had it in you to creep into the Auren Palace, pretending to be a Princess? How you tricked me? Were _engaged_ to me?"

Sakura's mouth fell open but no words came out.

_He knows! He knows!_

"Now, Sakura." Syaoran took a step towards her until he was inches away from touching her. "Which part do you need me to explain?"

Somehow… somehow Sakura managed to find words to answer him. His brown eyes were smouldering and dark.

"I don't know where you heard that, Your Highness," Sakura said, her voice barely above a whisper as she kept her voice calm and firm. "But how can you believe something crazy like that?"

Syaoran frowned. "So this is how it's going to be."

Sakura forced a laugh. "Whoever told you… all this… they're crazy. Come on, think about it. It _sounds_ crazy!"

_Princess Emerea…_ Sakura thought immediately. _Princess freakin' Emerea_.

"Sometimes the truth may seem crazy," Syaoran replied coldly. He reached out and wrapped his fingers around her arm. "Tell me why you did it."

She stared at him blankly, refusing to acknowledge anything he was saying to her. "I don't understand."

"Stop it, Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed frustrated. "I know already! There's no point in pretending, denying, lying about it… Just _tell_ me! Tell me why! I deserve to know that much at least!"

"I don't under-"

In one movement, Syaoran had his hand across Sakura's back once more, pressing her to him. He kissed her urgently. His heat melted her, caught her off guard.

To her dismay, she responded almost immediately, and eagerly.

She felt weak and heady in his embrace as his lips met hers.

"Tell me, Sakura, please…" he whispered against her skin.

"No…" Sakura mumbled even as her body reacted to his every touch. "This is wrong… this is…"

"Right," Syaoran finished. "I want you. I need you." The words were out of his mouth before he realized what he was saying.

"Syaoran…" Sakura murmured. She felt her throat close up. She needed him too. "I've… I've missed you."

Syaoran stopped and stared into her eyes. "Tell me," he urged gently. "Was our relationship… a lie?"

"No! No, it wasn't! I mean…" Sakura felt tears cloud her vision. Her resolve shattering. "It was at first," she said in a small voice. "I never meant to meet you as a Princess. All I wanted… All I wanted when I became the Princess was to avenge my family… to use royal resources to track down the Scorps. B-But then I met you." She placed a hand on his cheek. "Giving you up… it was almost impossible. I thought I'd lost you forever. But… but here you are… I don't understand…"

Syaoran brushed aside her sincerity. He asked instead, "How did it happen?"

Once she had started opening up, Sakura found she couldn't stop. "It was Kero and Queen Yelan's idea," she whispered, eyes wide and soft. "They said… they said I was a distraction. They said you were better off without me… They asked me to trick you into the spell. So… so I did. I did. You were never supposed to know. Never supposed to find out about this…"

"But I did." Syaoran was furious. Just like he had suspected, his mother had been behind it. And Kero's part didn't surprise him either. He looked at Sakura and asked the question he had not dared to ask himself before, "Was I weak when I was with you?"

Sakura looked surprised. "I-I don't know," she answered quietly. "You were willing to let a traitor go…"

He studied her, curiously. "Yes," he muttered after a long silence. "I suppose I did do that. Even though I don't remember." He took a step back, putting distance between himself and Sakura. "You should have been on my side, Sakura," Syaoran said slowly. "You should have been the one person I could have trusted. Instead, you betrayed me and let them do something like this to me."

"I'm sorry," Sakura said. The small step between them now felt like an insurmountable wall.

Syaoran's temper cut through him like a knife. His jaw clenched in white fury. Hearing it first hand from Sakura hurt him more than anything. He couldn't believe it. He lashed out.

"Well, I can't say I'm sorry that this happened." Syaoran shrugged with a taunting smile. "I don't even remember you. And this _love_ that's supposedly between us, it's not there anymore."

Startled, his words cutting deep, Sakura stammered, "But we… you… those kisses…"

"Something that I needed to do in order to hear the truth from your lying mouth." Syaoran smirked. "Did you really think my feelings for you were real? _Especially _after what you did to me? You're nothing but a traitor and a liar. I must have really been blind to have loved you at all."

Sakura bit her lower lip, holding her tears back with an intense will. She would not let him see her hurt. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing himself win. "And there it is," she said. "The Prince I knew at the beginning. Congratulations. It seems like the spell worked exactly as it should."

Syaoran held back his scowl. The way his mother had used him and manipulated him, he could never forgive. And Sakura… he had been so angry with her. So angry about her and Kaptan. Now, he saw just how much his words had hurt her. He could see the truth in her eyes. She had been very much in love with him.

It would have been so easy. All he had to do was reach out, tell Sakura how he really felt, and feel her kiss him. But he couldn't. The betrayal, the lies… Syaoran loved her but he couldn't forgive her right there and now.

"You know, there is one thing that you were all right about," Syaoran scorned. "I am stronger without you."

Then Prince Syaoran walked away from her and disappeared into the night.

* * *

After he left, Sakura cried.

In the far distance, thunder rumbled as if in answer.

She hated the tears but she couldn't help it.

Why had she been so stupid?

Timo, Eriol, Kaptan… All of them had warned her that the spell would be permanent. They had told her that there was no hope. And she had said she understood.

Yet she had held onto hope stupidly.

Prince Syaoran Li had shown her the errors of her ways.

She cried like a baby.

She would have gone on crying until the sun rose and set again, standing there. But with a self-determination that she thought she had lost, she wiped the tears away with her hands and waited until her sniffles had died away, and until control had returned to her.

This was no time for a broken heart.

Touya was out there somewhere.

And every single second she wasted standing here crying was a second she could have been on her way searching for her brother.

There would be plenty time for crying later.

Not now.

So with eyes barely dry, Sakura set off in the direction Eriol had said the horses were in.

It was hard to navigate the barbarian camp in the dead of the night but after five minutes of walking in the general direction, she heard and smelt the tell-tale signs of a stable.

The sweet waft of hay and grass accompanied by the neighing and whickering of the horses led Sakura to the stables in no time.

The stables were guarded by two young barbarian boys who were busy playing a game of dice on an upturned wooden barrel.

They jumped to their feet when they spotted her. The first one had an oil lamp in his hands but he said nothing.

The second one was bolder.

"What do you want?" he demanded as Sakura reached the stable doors.

"I want my horse," Sakura answered, her tone dangerous. She had had enough of setbacks today. If these two stable hands were going to give her hell for saddling her horse, then she would make them regret it.

The boy was about to say something but the first one grabbed his arm, said something curt in the barbaric tongue. Both of them then eyed her twin blades warily.

"Just your horse?" the boy asked finally.

"Yes."

"Go then," the boy allowed reluctantly. "Hey! And just your horse!"

"I know," Sakura muttered crossly as she stalked into the stable.

Within minutes, Namonai was ready to go.

Sakura led her horse out and threw into the saddle pouch some provisions.

The two stable hands were back at their game but they looked up when she came out with her horse.

"Where are you going?" the bolder boy asked curiously, unable to hold his tongue.

"Just for a ride."

The first boy said something in the barbaric tongue and the second boy scowled. He pointed at her saddle bag and asked, "With enough food and water for two days?"

Sakura frowned at them. "Mind your own business," she snapped as she climbed atop her horse gracefully.

Her tone offended both of the boys and they started muttering in their native tongue.

Sakura caught the word _fumot_ at least twice but she ignored them and urged her horse into a gallop.

* * *

Syaoran wandered after that.

The fight with Sakura had left him in a dark mood.

It wasn't long before he found himself standing in front of Eriol's guest tent.

Syaoran eyed the tent with hatred. Well, if there was anyone else more deserving of his wrath, it was the Chancellor.

Syaoran entered, unannounced.

Eriol was seated at a plain wooden table with two of the Council members. They turned when Syaoran entered and Eriol stood up immediately.

"Your Highness," he greeted smoothly, "Glad you could join us. Please, take a seat. We were just discussing the future of our alliance. You'll be glad to know that Chief Yu'qun has declared it officially-"

"I would like to speak to my Chancellor alone."

Syaoran's cold voice cut through Eriol's pleasant one and a silence settled in the tent. The two barbarian Councillors glanced at each other, surprised.

Eriol took one look at the Prince and knew something was up. He lost his smile but quickly recovered to salvage the situation. "If you'll excuse us, Councillors," Eriol murmured courteously.

The two Councillors murmured their pleasantries, staring with unbridled curiousity but within minutes had cleared the tent.

When the Prince and the Chancellor were finally alone, Syaoran took a seat and propped his booted feet up on the table.

Feeling apprehensive, Eriol glanced at Syaoran, remaining standing. Syaoran did not offer him a seat.

The Prince's cool brown eyes cut across the distance as he stared at Eriol.

"Your Highness…?" Eriol asked quietly, unsettled by Syaoran's icy look.

Syaoran entwined his fingers, taking his time with his reply. A deceptively friendly smile appeared on his features suddenly as he shrugged. "Hiragizawa, I never thought I'd say this… but you are one conniving traitor."

Eriol reeled back, shocked. "Me?" At first he wasn't sure he had heard right. "_Me?_" When the Prince offered no further explanations, only wearing the disarming smile on his face, Eriol realized something terrible must have happened. He stumbled through his words. "I-I am one of your most loyal subjects, Your Highness! We-We grew up together! How could you accuse me of treason? Me of all people?"

Syaoran blinked. "Denial is unbecoming, Chancellor."

"I-I don't understand what you mean…"

But a deep sinking feeling was wedging itself into Eriol's gut. He could think of only _one_ thing that would make Syaoran so angry.

Syaoran dropped his feet onto the ground, and leaned forward, some of his impatience showing. He was never one for long drawn out discussions. "You dare deny you performed the _demens_ incantation on me?"

Eriol's jaw dropped open. He knew it! Sakura! Trying to keep his expression blank, Eriol shook his head. "Wh-What is that?"

"No more games, Hiragizawa!" Syaoran slammed a fist onto the table making Eriol cringe. "You're a traitor!"

Eriol stood up straighter. "You don't understand!" he shouted, panic rising. "The spell was to help you! It didn't hurt you! I swear it! I didn't betray you!"

Syaoran was barely interested in his explanations. "Why did you do it?"

Eriol hesitated. But what was the use? Sakura must have told Syaoran everything! All was lost. There was no point in lying save to make the Prince even madder. "Sakura… Sakura was your weakness," Eriol muttered unhappily. "We… We thought we… had to get rid of that weakness. A war was coming, Your Highness! And you- you had to be prepared…"

So Sakura had not lied about that part. Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "Did I really love her that much?"

Eriol's face became drawn. "What you did today… abandoning the alliance talks in the middle and leaving with her… What do _you_ think? Even when you don't remember her, you act irrationally. She becomes your world! Imagine what you were like when you remembered her. She made you forget you were a Prince with responsibilities and duties. She was a weakness!"

Syaoran did not speak for so long after that that Eriol grew increasingly uncomfortable and anxious.

"We did it for you, for the kingdoms," Eriol whispered, trying to convince even himself. "You didn't need Sakura…"

Syaoran stared hard at his Chancellor. Then suddenly he stood up and said in a deadly voice, "So… apparently, Chancellor, loving someone is a weakness. Is that how it is?"

Eriol paled. "No… No, that's not what I meant…"

"Yet that's why you say you did it!" Syaoran's hand curled into a fist. "My mother was behind this, wasn't she?"

Eriol's widened and he quickly averted his eyes. "Queen Yelan thought it best…"

Syaoran barked out a humourless laugh. "I'm sure she did. Weakness? No, she simply didn't like Sakura's… origin. A girl with no wealth, connections, or status in society. How could she let her son, sole heir to Proto, wed such a girl? No, this was only a convenient excuse for her!"

"No!" Eriol defended the Queen. "Sakura made you weak, Your Highness! You lost sight of what was important. You were willing to do anything for her and it made you dangerous and unpredictable!"

Syaoran arched an eyebrow. "Really, Chancellor Eriol?" he asked in a mocking tone. "So I guess… that makes _Tomoyo_ your weakness then, doesn't it?"

Eriol stepped back, startled. "That has nothing-"

Syaoran paced. "Tell you what, Eriol. I've come to a decision that _you_ love Tomoyo too much." The Prince shook his head. "That simply won't do, will it? So I've decided that your love has made you unpredictable." He turned and faced Eriol with a glare. "Does that sound reasonable to you, Hiragizawa!?"

"Your Highness," Eriol whispered, feeling the first tendrils of fear.

Syaoran cut him off. "I simply cannot have a compromised Chancellor of Proto! There is only one solution: the _demens_ incantation. I think I'll have it performed on you, Eriol."

"Please, you don't mean that...!"

"But I do, Hiragizawa." Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "In fact, my first order of business when I return to the palace is to order Kero to perform the incantation on you. We can't have a weak Chancellor who's in love, can we now? Once that's been done, you'll return to your duties. Then one day, out of the blue, I'll tell you what I've done. Then you will _thank_ me for getting rid of your weakness."

"Your Highness…" Eriol whispered, shocked. Surely the Prince didn't mean it… He was just angry… But the cold glint in Syaoran's eyes made Eriol uneasy. "I-I don't understand… You don't remember anything about Sakura! I don't understand why it bothers you so much!"

"Bothers?" Syaoran repeated incredulous. "_Bothers_? Hiragizawa, I was manipulated and used. Everyone has been working so hard to deceive me. I'm _sure_ any reasonable person wouldn't be _bothered_ at all." The sarcasm dripped like poison from Syaoran's tone. Eriol cringed.

"You don't understand-" Eriol repeated hopelessly.

"No, _you_ don't understand!" Syaoran replied angrily. "You don't understand what it feels like! Like… I should be remembering someone but I can't! This feeling…" The Prince trailed off bitterly.

He was so angry at everyone. Everyone had literally been plotting against him.

Even though Syaoran couldn't remember anything about Sakura, he still felt an irresistible pull towards her. He couldn't get her out of his head. It was driving him crazy. He wanted to talk to Sakura and get to know her, despite her lies. Except he couldn't. He didn't know where to start with her. It was like meeting a stranger who wasn't. She was just out of his reach.

Syaoran clenched his fists again. All of this had made him so angry he had lashed out and knowingly hurt Sakura with his words. He regretted that more than anything. But after the way she had hurt him, he had just wanted to return the favour in kind. But then Sakura had not cried or fought back. Syaoran didn't know what was worse: saying those horrible things to Sakura or having Sakura not react at all.

Eriol swallowed hard, fidgeting in the ensuing silence. "Y-You only feel this way because the _demens_ was incomplete," he explained in a small voice. "We only did a partial spell… only enough to erase her-Sakura. We couldn't use a full spell like Sasella had done on Touya…"

Syaoran looked up in shock. Sasella had used _this_ spell on Touya Kinomoto? _They had forced Sakura to use that same spell on him_? Syaoran groaned. They had been cruel to Sakura and it hurt him to realize that.

"I'm- I'm sorry," Eriol stammered. "It-It was for the good of the kingdom, I swear it, Your Highness. At the… time, it seemed the right thing to do…"

Syaoran rubbed his temples, tired of the same excuses repeated over and over again. "So… since I love the citizens of Proto, they're also a weakness. Why don't you just erase my memories of them?"

"It's-It's not the same," Eriol protested, shocked that Syaoran would say something like this. "You're a Prince! Your responsibilities are to your people. Sakura is just-"

_Some girl._

The words were left hanging, unsaid, but Syaoran heard them clearly enough.

Syaoran stared hard at his Chancellor and he thought of his mother and Kero. They had all been a part of this.

For the good of the kingdom, for the good of the kingdom.

For the first time in his life, Prince Syaoran Li started to question that overused phrase.

Why was the kingdom more important than Sakura? He couldn't think of a single reason.

His people needed a sovereign and protector, that was true. But that sovereign needn't be him. His mother was doing a good enough job by herself. Any of his four sisters were intelligent enough to rule. Even Eriol was a worthy candidate.

The people of Proto didn't need _Syaoran_ Li, he realized. They just needed _someone_.

Kingdoms rise and fall all the time. Syaoran might dedicate his whole life to Proto but in the end, he'd just be another King in the History of Kings.

…What use was it to be great without Sakura?

The answer had always been there.

_Sakura… _

She might push him away because she thought he wanted someone better. But Syaoran wanted _her_. Sakura made him forget the weight of being a Prince. She made him… happy.

Shocked, Syaoran realized it was true. Sakura made him want more of life than simply being a powerful ruler. She was his one important thing that he could never lose.

_Sakura had to fall in love with him again._

The thought was barely formed before Syaoran knew it was what he wanted. And nothing was going to stop him this time.

Determined and Eriol long forgotten from his mind, he strode towards the tent exit.

"W-Where are you going, Your Highness?" Eriol asked, panic creeping into his voice. The Chancellor feared that the Prince was going to do something rash.

"I'm going to look for Sakura," Syaoran answered quietly. "And apologize to her for what you've all put her through. She didn't deserve this."

"Wait!" Eriol exclaimed, shocked. He couldn't believe any of this. "You're not really choosing Sakura over Proto, are you? That's crazy! Proto needs you!"

"No!" Syaoran's anger flared up again like fire. "There was never a choice to begin with, Eriol! Sakura belongs to me. It will always be Sakura."

Eriol paled. "Please, Your Highness," he persuaded. "P-Please reconsider! Sakura is just a girl. You don't even remember her. Forget h-her. You'll have Princess Emerea, this war, and your kingdom!"

"Have you learned nothing, Hiragizawa?" Syaoran asked in a steel-like tone. His dark eyes burned as he advanced on the Chancellor. "The choice is mine and there is nothing you can do that will change my mind. And if you _dare_ betray me again, I'll return it in kind." There was no empty threat. "You've all gotten it wrong. Sakura doesn't make me weak, she makes me happy." He turned and stared. "If happiness is weakness, then I'll make sure no one is ever happy again… especially you."

And with that, the Prince threw aside the tent flap and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Syaoran was still searing in anger when he found Wes'en prowling outside the tent, eavesdropping.

Wes'en gave an unapologetic shrug when he knew he had been made. Syaoran approached him in a threatening manner but Wes'en did not back off.

"So that was why you punched the other one," Wes'en said, his eyes amused.

Feeling in no mood to offer any sort of diplomatic pleasantries to the Chief's grandson, Syaoran pushed past the barbarian. He needed to find Sakura, and there was no one or nothing that was going to stand in his way this time.

Wes'en did not take the hint. He trailed after the Prince, cracking his knuckles and grinning. "Magic." He whistled. "It's really something, ain't it? I mean, to be able to do something like _that_! And I thought that neat little trick the female did was something, but this mind erasing power is on a whole new level!"

Syaoran glared at Wes'en. "What do you want?" he snapped.

"Only to be friends," the barbarian answered immediately with an easy smile. "We are allies now. It's official. We're both enemies of Sasella, we're on the same side."

"If you want to discuss the alliance, you can speak to Chancellor Eriol-"

"Nah," Wes'en cut in, following Syaoran's every footstep. "I prefer to speak to you."

Realizing that the barbarian wasn't about to leave him alone, Syaoran halted and turned to stare at him. "You want to learn magic, is that right?"

Wes'en smile turned sincere. "Yeah," he said. "I hear you're one of the best."

Syaoran could think of a couple of choice words to say to the persistent man but he changed his mind. No good would come from offending one of the Chief's favourite grandsons. The barbarian alliance had not been easy to strike. And no matter how angry and bitter he was about his mother and Eriol, it would not do to break the tenuous barbarian alliance in a fit of rage and make innocent Protons suffer.

So instead, Syaoran said as courteously as he could, "I don't know what they say but if you would like me to teach you, I would be honoured. But not right now."

"Now."

The Prince kept his expression even. "Later."

Wes'en licked his lips and stared. A moment of silence passed between the two men. Then Wes'en backed off slightly, "Very well. But you will teach me only the best spells."

"Of course." Syaoran inclined his head, hoping that this was the end of it.

But Wes'en was not so eager to let him go. "Maybe just one spell then."

"No!" Syaoran didn't know how blunt he had to be but the barbarian's insistence and stubbornness was encroaching on his thin patience.

"Listen here," Wes'en muttered, all good humour pouring out of him in a snap. He was not used to being refused. "I know where that Outsider _fumot_ you're looking for has gone. Teach me a spell right now and I just might tell you."

In another time, Syaoran might have reacted by seizing the man by the collar and strangling him. But Syaoran simply smirked and said quite calmly, "I'll find Sakura by myself."

He turned to leave.

Wes'en darted after him. "She's not in the camp anymore. So good luck with that."

Syaoran turned, eyes narrowing. "What do you mean?"

"She rode out a while ago. The stable boys told me she took her horse and some provisions and said she'll be back soon."

"Then I'll wait."

Wes'en laughed. "That's just the thing. She brought enough provisions for two days ride. I don't think she's planning on coming back any time soon."

It didn't take long for Syaoran to realize just where Sakura had rode away to. He had heard from Emerea that Touya Kinomoto was stationed somewhere near. He almost kicked himself for not realizing that Sakura would go after him so impulsively. But then again, he didn't even know Sakura. Just that thought made him furious all over again.

Seeing that the Prince was really starting to lose his temper, Wes'en added quickly, "I can tell you where she went."

Syaoran grimaced. "I know where she's gone. Don't need your help figuring that out."

Wes'en scowled. "Yeah? Where did she go then?"

"Towards the Auren army."

Wes'en's scowl deepened as the Prince answered correctly. "She's a fool," Wes'en muttered, "To go after Wako by herself. Does she really think she can bring back the Orbs alone?"

_She's not after the Orbs_, Syaoran thought quietly. _She's after her brother_.

"I will go after her."

"That's if you know the direction," Wes'en scoffed. "It's dark and a thunderstorm is coming. You can smell it in the air. Without my help, she's lost to you."

Syaoran's fists clenched. "She's _not_ lost to me!" he hissed. "I'll find her."

"Not without my help!"

Syaoran studied the barbarian with annoyance. He knew the barbarians knew their lands like the back of their hands. No one would know better where the Auren army camp was stationed than Wes'en.

But there was no time to sit down and teach the barbarian magic.

"Maybe you're right," Syaoran allowed. "Lead me to her and I will teach you after."

"Now," Wes'en said, shaking his head.

"Or maybe I'll just take my chances."

Syaoran picked up his pace again. Wes'en hesitated and then followed like the Prince knew he would.

"Wait! Are you a fool!? If you go without my help, you'll never find their camp!"

Syaoran stopped once more. "Take me there then, and afterwards I'll teach you the strongest spell I know." He held up his hand to silence Wes'en before the barbarian could protest. "Deny or try to renegotiate, the deal is off the table and my strongest spell stays with me."

The Prince could see the greed behind Wes'en's eyes and the crave for power. Wes'en licked his lips, his eyes burning. His mind churning. Then finally he gave a curt nod. "If only you negotiated deals as well as you negotiate alliances!" He guffawed and slapped Syaoran over the back. "Come then. And quickly. There is no time to lose."

In the distance, thunder rumbled softly.

* * *

Sakura had gathered enough information and had overheard enough gossip to know where she was going and what she was doing.

The night was dark, and the wind had picked up.

Sakura went slowly. She did not need Namonai to stumble on a root and break a leg.

The moon that had lighted her path before was now blanketed with thick rolling clouds. Thunder sounded in the distant and the wind blew harder.

She wrapped her cloak around her shoulders and huddled in her seat as the leaves whispered about her.

The going was slow and she hated it. But there was nothing she could do. She did not know the terrain and she had no guide. All she had was her scant knowledge of the area as well as the gossip she had picked up while looking for the horses.

Wako's tribe was located north-west from Yu'qun's tribe. It made sense that Sasella's army and Touya would be somewhere in that vicinity. So that was exactly where she was headed. North-west.

Namonai whickered softly as the thunder clapped again. It was closer this time and the smell of earth was in the air, promising a heavy rain.

Sakura had been riding for a long time and doubt was starting to weigh heavily on her shoulders. So far, she had seen no signs of horse track or the normal signs that an army might leave behind. What if she had gone the wrong way? What if she had slightly veered off course?

Any mistake or wrong turn could place her leagues away from where she was supposed to be. Her heart sank.

Just as she was starting to lose hope and contemplating on whether she should re-trace her steps and start again, she saw the trampled grass and two sets of horse hooves in the damp mud ahead of her.

She halted Namonai and slid off her back gracefully. Kneeling, she touched the hoof print.

A half day old by the looks of it but it was the sign she was praying to find.

Outrider horses had passed through here.

Where there were outriders, there was sure to be an army.

Without another moment to lose, Sakura climbed atop her horse and started on her way again, feeling confidence return to her.

Within half an hour of following the set of horse prints by scant moonlight, she found the trail of the main army.

The land that spread out in front of her as far as her eye could see was trampled and picked clean. Dirty horse droppings and human waste littered the ground and the smell was atrocious. The army was marching. And marching hard for Wako.

Sasella had left nothing to chance. From the look of the trail left behind, she had dispatched an enormous army.

Once Sakura found the trail of the army, it was easy from there on. Sakura galloped on the trodden path they had left behind. Speed was finally on her side.

* * *

Wes'en had brought four of his men with him.

Three of his companions were musicians, Syaoran thought. That was until they put away their strange instruments and picked up their weapons. All three moved with ease and skill.

The fourth man was Councillor Bra'co, the brawny hot-headed man. His large horse was saddled with all sorts of weaponry.

All in all, they were a strange group: five barbarians and an Outsider Prince.

Syaoran had brought no one with him. He knew Eriol would disapprove. His mother as well. Even Kero. But none of that mattered.

The only thing that was on his mind was getting to Sakura before she did something stupid.

What had she been thinking? Going up alone against an entire army?

True to his word, Wes'en led the way swiftly. With his lead, they moved quickly and efficiently in the dark.

For the most part of the ride, none of them spoke to each other.

It was only after they had crossed a second brook that one of Wes'en's companions spoke up, "Jeez, the girl covers her tracks well."

Wes'en laughed. "Yes, she clearly didn't want to be followed." He turned in his saddle and grinned at Syaoran. "She's got a head start on us but we'll catch up to her soon. She doesn't know these lands like I do. Good thing I came along, huh? Or else you would never have been able to go after her, not without knowing where Sasella's army was."

Syaoran had little words for idle chatter. He ignored them and they rode the rest of the way in silence, getting the message.

After another while of fast pace riding, Wes'en pointed out more tracks. "She stopped here," he reported as he studied the ground intently. "She's not bothering to hide her trail anymore."

Councillor Bra'co agreed. He was also studying the moist earth keenly. "And there are outrider tracks. Look, she's found them." There was admiration in his tone.

Wes'en nodded and then he glanced up at the sky with a frown. "Hurry now," he urged, climbing smoothly back on his horse. The wind blew his long braid across his back like a wagging tail. "Storm is almost here."

They picked up pace and rode as fast as they dared.

The rain came down hard and without warning just as they found the large main trail of the army. The land had been torn and chopped for kindling and wood. Grass grazed by passing infrantry.

"Tch," one of the men shouted above the roar of rain and thunder. "These bastards sure know how to treat the land!"

"It's a large army," Syaoran said, his eyes unreadable. "Sasella sent the majority of her force..." _She had sent more than he would have thought. With a jolt, Syaoran realized this was her main army._

Sasella was taking an enormous risk, sending her main army so far away from her seat in the Auren capital. Whatever Wako claimed to have, Sasella believed him. She was frightened.

If Proto hadn't been struggling with its own problems for weapons and food, armed with this knowledge, Syaoran might have quickly assembled his army to attacked Aure's capital, ending Sasella's rule once and for all.

But that was the stuff of dreams and imagination. His army was tired, hungry, and barely warding off defeat. They would not be able to march the long leagues quickly. Sasella would see them coming and her powerful magic was enough to make even the most seasoned and bravest fighter cower.

No, it was no good to think about attacking Sasella until after Syaoran had secured a supply line for his troops. He grimaced as he thought how wrong that plan had gone. Princess Emerea had been that plan.

Wako gave a low whistle, unsettled by what he was seeing. "Bra'co, they reported only a thousand marching men at the most… This is…"

"Tens of thousands," Bra'co finished, equally dumbfounded, unable to tear his eyes away. "How did they get the estimate so wrong?"

There were a thousand _I-told-you-so's_ to be said but Syaoran kept quiet. He urged his horse into a gallop and followed the trail left behind by the enormous army. His barbarian companions close behind.

The Prince had a sinking feeling that a great battle would be fought in the North between Sasella's army and Wako's tribe. That was… if the army had not already annihilated and smashed the barbarian tribe.

United, the barbarians were a force to be feared. Divided, they were sheep for the slaughter.

And divided they definitely were. None of the other tribes were willing to come to Wako's aid, preferring to sit back and watch him suffer utter defeat.

Especially with Touya Kinomoto, a ruthless and efficient tactician General, at the helm, leading the attack, Wako would be dead in a few days and his tribe would be wiped out.

Despite all this, Syaoran was only worried for one certain girl.

_Please don't let me be too late…_

* * *

Sakura crawled on her belly along the bank. The rain was gushing down in rivets of water, threatening to drown everything. Thunderstorms in the North were monstrous. Even with her hood up, she could not keep the rain out of her eyes nor the cold and wet from seeping into her bones. She shivered again.

But she barely noticed the discomfort.

She was here.

She was finally _here_.

The camp of Aure's army lay sprawled out in front of her, stretching from one end to the other as far as the eye could see. The stench of thousands and thousands of men and animals living in close proximity permeated the air. The rain did little to wash away the lingering smells.

Pinpricks of lighted fire peered through the gloom and rain, winking out here and blazing alive there. Campfires started by soldiers who were desperately trying to stay dry.

Somewhere in that mess of tents and barracks was Touya's tent.

Her cold, emotionless, cruel brother.

But which one?

There must be at leave five thousand tents, and Sakura could not search through all of them.

She surveyed the camp, thinking furiously. The General's tent would be the biggest one, she reasoned. All she had to do was find the largest one. But in the dark with rain running into her eyes, she could barely see in front of her, never mind in the distance.

She froze as she heard two outriders gallop past her, the hooves of their horses pounding into the mud.

That had been the second pair that had passed her since she had arrived. She was keeping count and frequency. If she was caught here, it would be the end of her.

Sakura had also spotted guards on lookout duty. Getting past them should be no problem. After all, she was only one person and she could easily pass as one of the soldiers and sneak into the camp. Or she could simply use the cover of darkness and rain to sneak past the guards. They would not be any wiser.

She climbed to her feet, ready to move across when she felt someone behind her.

He moved so fast that he was wrestling her to the ground before she could blink. His hand came down, hard, and clamped across her mouth.

"Shhh!" he hushed.

Sakura would recognize that voice anywhere. Syaoran…

He took his eyes off her briefly, glancing into the distance, checking to see if their little tumble had alerted anyone.

But the rain and thunder and darkness had shielded them from prying eyes.

Slowly, Syaoran moved his hand off Sakura's mouth, but he made no move to climb off of her.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Sakura stammered, dumbfounded.

Syaoran grinned as he towered over her. "To save you, Sakura."

"Stop joking!" she muttered, angry. She didn't need a distraction or an avenging Prince intent on making her suffer for erasing his memory.

"I'm not," Syaoran answered earnestly. "I'm here to save you from doing something stupid-"

"I'm not doing something stupid!" Sakura hissed, cutting him off.

"You're here for your brother," Syaoran said quietly. "I know. I'm here to help you."

"Help me?" Sakura whispered, surprised. She had not expected this. He looked almost sincere.

Syaoran nodded. "I promised I would help you, Sakura."

She didn't know what to make of this and sh didn't have the time.

The rain was falling into her eyes and she blinked them away, freeing one hand and giving Syaoran a shove as she tried to roll away from him.

But Syaoran was having none of that. He could see the stubbornness and suspicion in Sakura's eyes. His own hand closed around hers and held her firmly in place. Then he leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss.

The wet rain made Sakura's clothes stick to her skin. She could feel every tense muscle in Syaoran's powerful body weighing against hers.

As he crushed his lips against hers, an involuntary gasp escaped her in surprise. Syaoran smiled. He liked the small sounds Sakura made and he slipped his fingers between hers.

It was hopeless to struggle. Sakura knew she was powerless against him. She lay motionless beneath him and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the Prince to tire of this game he was playing, whatever it was. Because it couldn't be anything but a game. Especially after the way he had spoken to her earlier…

It didn't take Syaoran long to notice that Sakura had gone utterly unresponsive. He realized with a pang that if had known her better, he would have known exactly what to do to make her respond to him.

Maybe she didn't like rough kisses.

With a self-control he didn't know he possessed, Syaoran brushed his wet hair out of his eyes and kissed Sakura again. This time he was much gentler.

But it only gave Sakura a chance to avert her head.

He stared at her, bewildered. "Sakura… wha-?" He hesitated. "I'm sorry about earlier, okay?" he blurted out. Apologies were not his strong suit.

But no matter what Syaoran said, Sakura would not look at him nor return his affection.

"Sakura, look at me!"

She turned her head finally and stared up into his eyes. Green coming to clash with brown.

"I don't have time for this," Sakura said, oddly polite with a hint of resentment. "Please, Your Highness, if you would let me go…"

Syaoran considered ignoring her request, but somehow he knew she would hate him for it. So to his mild surprise, he found himself sitting up. Sakura didn't waste a second as she scrabbled away from him, out of arms reach.

Syaoran flinched and attempted to hide it. He said, "I can help you. You can't possibly think that you can do this alone."

Sakura stared at him warily. "Yes, I can," she answered wilfully.

"Let me help-"

"No," she refused immediately. "I don't need your help."

"It's a whole legion of troops out there, Sakura," Syaoran whispered, trying to keep the desperation out of his tone. "You're only one-"

"I'm enough," Sakura said. "I don't need your help, Sy- Your Highness." She looked away quickly. "Please go back to Chief Yu'qun. It's not safe here."

"It's not safe for you either."

Sakura glanced at him and to his surprise, she smiled. "But I'm not a Princess. Whether I live or die isn't important-"

"It is to me." Syaoran reached out and touched her arm. "Those things I said to you before, I… I didn't mean a single word."

Sakura brushed off his touch hastily. "Y-You don't have to explain."

"But I want to," he insisted. "I… know you don't want to hear any of this right now. I'm going to help you bring back Touya. Everything will be alright."

Sakura gazed at him, mesmerized and shocked. She was glad that the skies were pouring or he might have known she was actually crying. She didn't want any of this yet she needed him desperately. But she couldn't… she couldn't! Life would just pull them apart again and she couldn't go through that a second time. Being with him here and now only reminded her how painful it was to go on without him.

Sakura shivered slightly as she tried to form words in her numb mind. But before she could come up with a coherent denial, Syaoran crawled crossed the small distance between them and wrapped his arms around her.

"Come," he whispered into her hair, surprisingly gentle. "Let's get out of the rain. We'll meet with the others first and we'll make a plan for getting your brother back."

Sakura wanted nothing more than to go with Syaoran, to put her trust in him. She was so tired of being alone, bearing this weight. She wanted to believe his words of comfort and promise. She wanted to believe that Syaoran could bring Touya back.

But a part of her held back and refused to let go.

She had been living this hard life for so long she wasn't sure she could ever trust anyone completely again. Even before they had taken away Syaoran's memories, she had had a difficult time trusting him completely. It was just a survival instinct that she had developed, learned the hard way, and now it was just too difficult to let go.

"No," Sakura heard herself say, "I'm not going anywhere with you! I don't _need _your help-!" Then she froze. _Others_? "What… what others?"

"Wes'en and his companions," Syaoran replied. "They're waiting behind those trees-"

"You idiot!" Sakura hissed. She gave Syaoran an angry shove and spun back to look at the enemy camp. Her heart was racing wildly and she half-expected the camp to come alive, sounding alarm and intrusion.

Syaoran blinked at her, confused. "I don't understand-"

Sakura had no time to explain. "Don't you dare follow me," she warned the Prince as she started towards the looming camp, darting behind hedges and trees for cover.

She should have known better.

Syaoran wouldn't let her go that easily. He gritted his teeth and followed Sakura despite her clear annoyance with him. He almost told her that it was _him_ who should be irritated, but he kept silent.

Sakura did not object again to him following him. Whether she didn't care or just didn't have time for him, Syaoran didn't know. Whatever was going through Sakura's mind didn't matter; he wasn't going to let her go alone.

Their two shadows slipped past the first defence line, closely guarded by a handful of watchers. The rain stirred up a wet mist, the wind kept the watchers' heads down and hoods up, and the thunder hid all sounds except for its roar.

Syaoran and Sakura easily slipped past the second line as well. The third was even easier, and then they were in the camp.

Hoods up, clothes dark and wet, mud stains everywhere, they were just two more bedraggled Auren soldiers who had been caught out in the thunderstorm.

Inside the compound, the camp was even larger than Sakura had realized. The tents loomed above her head, flying flags of dark colours that had been vibrant in the day. Thunder struck across the sky, momentarily lighting the colours aflame again.

Without stopping to attract attention, Sakura randomly picked a path to walk down, hoping against hope that it would lead to Touya.

But Syaoran gave a sharp tug at her cloak and steered her in another direction.

"This way," he muttered as he walked closely behind her.

Sakura considered rejecting his advice but two other patrolling guards passed them and she didn't want to draw attention. She followed obediently, keeping her head down and eyes open. "How do you know?" she whispered after they had rounded a corner and the two patrols had disappeared from sight.

She could almost hear the teasing smile in the Prince's voice. "All military camps are set up the same. What would you do without me?"

Sakura had to admit that she would have been lost without him.

Syaoran placed a hand on her lower back and steered her right, right, and then left until the tents had fallen back and they were walking on a wider path. The tents that lined both of their sides were now larger and grander.

"The tent of rich merchant families intent on fighting in a war for glory," Syaoran explained softly, his breath stirring faintly above her ear. "Further on, we'll be at the tent of the lords. Then the General's."

Sakura nodded quietly. She felt adrenaline rushing through her veins. This was it. Touya.

She glanced to her right where Syaoran was walking just behind her. "…Thank you," she murmured.

Syaoran glanced at her solemnly. "You can always count on me, Sakura," he said softly.

Of all things, Sakura blushed.

"This way," Syaoran said quickly as he pulled her suddenly to their right and through a tiny pathway between two tents.

"But you said that the General's tent is further on-" Sakura argued, glancing back even as Syaoran pulled her forward.

"Shortcut," was all the Prince said for an explanation.

She followed him almost meekly as he led her through winding pathways of tents and mazes of campfires. They avoided the campfires especially. Because of the thunderstorm, they rarely saw other soldiers. Those that they did see were at a distance and had no interest in approaching them.

Finally, after he had led her all over the place, Syaoran stopped and said, "His tent is just down this path."

Sakura glanced at the way he had gestured to. Without a moment's hesitation, she started down it only to be stopped by Syaoran.

"What's your plan, Sakura?" he asked as he blocked her path physically.

So close to her goal yet so far. She stared up at the Prince. "There isn't much time, Sy- Your Highness. Please, just-!"

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what you have planned," Syaoran said determinedly. "I'm not going to let you walk into the General's tent to be slaughtered."

"Don't be silly," Sakura answered tartly. "I'm not that stupid. I've been planning for months. I know what I'm doing."

"And what is that exactly?"

A cutting remark was on Sakura's lips but she caught it before she said it. Her eyes widened. "You think I'm just going in there to speak to Touya? To persuade him to change his mind?"

When Syaoran didn't say anything, Sakura shook her head. "I'm not stupid, Syaoran Li!" she exclaimed, angry, forgetting herself. "I've _seen_ the way Touya looks at me! I _know_ he doesn't remember me!"

"Then what's your plan, Sakura?" Syaoran asked gently.

"Just go away. I don't need your h-!"

"You want to save him, don't you?" Syaoran cut in sharply. "With me, you'll have a higher chance of succeeding. I'm going to help you whether you want me to or not. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"No," Sakura agreed with defeat. She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart and to clear her mind. "We don't have a lot of time," she said quickly coming to a decision. "My imprisoning spell. That's my plan."

Syaoran nodded slowly. He had expected as much. It was almost the perfect kidnapping weapon. But could Sakura hold it for that long? He hadn't been so blind to miss the strain casting that spell did to her.

"Once I capture Touya, he won't be dangerous anymore," Sakura whispered, her green eyes bright. "The imprisonment bubble will be absolute. He cannot escape. Th-Then I… we'll get him out the camp."

Syaoran frowned. "He's going to yell for his guards, Sakura."

"That's why I'll have to put him to sleep first."

"A spell of sleep? That's high level stuff-"

Sakura nodded, nervous. She hesitated. "It's not going to be easy, Syaoran." This could be a one-way trip. "Are-Are you sure you want-"

"Yes." Despite their situation, despite their history, Syaoran leaned forward and kissed Sakura lightly on her forehead. "My life belongs to you. I will go wherever you go."

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, wishing that this moment would never end. For the first time in a long time, she let her guard drop. Before she could change her mind, Sakura tiptoed and kissed the Prince back fiercely. For all she knew, it was for the last time…

"If we don't make it," Sakura whispered, looking into Syaoran's eyes. "I want you to know… that if things had been different…"

"If things had been different," Syaoran repeated quietly, understanding everything she meant to say and all that she wanted to say. "I love you, Sakura." Simple as that, the words came to him.

"I-I love you too, Prince Syaoran."

It took a great effort to take a step back from Sakura. He wanted nothing more than to take her away from here. Instead, he said, "I will cast the spell of sleep."

Sakura bit her lip and nodded quietly. She was glad and eternally grateful for Syaoran. Sakura had practiced casting the two spells one after the other numerous times. Every time she had been left exhausted, barely making it. With Syaoran's help and him shouldering the spell of sleep, she could wholly concentrate on her imprisonment bubble.

For the first time in a long time, Sakura felt hopeful.

Syaoran offered his hand. "Ready?"

Sakura placed her hand gently into his and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be," she answered.

"Then let's go get your brother back."

* * *

The General's tent was just where Syaoran said it would be. It was situated on a slightly higher hill overlooking the entire encampment. It was upwind so that it didn't have to tolerate the stench of thousands of men wafting down.

It was slightly larger than all the others but not by much compared to the rich merchant tents. Where theirs were brightly coloured and dyed, the General's tent was plain and weather-worn. If it hadn't been for Syaoran, Sakura might have walked past it.

Two sentries were standing guard by the tent entrance, a long spear in hand and a sword at their belt. They stood straight as statues at attention.

Syaoran started to mutter under his breath and draw the beginnings of a spell symbol. Frightened, Sakura quickly placed her hand on his arm, interrupting him.

"Don't kill them!" she protested in a hushed whisper.

Offended, Syaoran answered, "I wasn't going to." He turned his concentration back onto the guards and told Sakura to watch.

The Prince muttered a string of words and drew two symbols in the air. Once Sakura had seen the completed spell, she knew immediately what it was. She stared at Syaoran in awe and he grinned at her.

The spell took a while to come into effect but once it did, there was no denying the usefulness of it.

The two guards who had moments ago been completely alert had started to slump in their posture. Within another couple of minutes, one of them started to tell the other a joke. They broke into laughter.

"Let's go," Syaoran said after a few more minutes had passed. Sakura took his hand and followed him quickly.

They headed straight for the General's tent in plain sight. Then they walked past the two laughing guards and straight into the General's tent without a single problem. The guards did not attempt to stop them. Their faces were flushed with good humour and laughter.

Sakura only glanced at them once before entering the tent.

Touya's tent.

Her hands had turned into blocks of ice.

This was it.

The tent was dark except for a lit candle in the middle of the tent. Its light threw Sakura and Syaoran's shadows on the tent canvas, stretching and bending them grotesquely.

It was silent except for the pitter-patter of fat raindrops hitting the fabric above their heads. The wind howled like a wild dog outside.

Sakura had entered with every fibre tense and ready to throw her spell.

She had expected to see Touya, leaping to his feet, brandishing his weapon with that dreaded cold expressionless eyes of his.

Syaoran would then cast the difficult sleep spell. It would take a while to work, in which in the meantime she would have had to refrain from being killed. Touya would have been calculated and brutal. He would not call for help unless he needed it. It would not be pride but simple practicality. Sakura counted on it.

Then it would all be timing.

At the first sign of drowsiness, Sakura would throw up the imprisonment spell. It had to be done right on time. Too quickly then he might be awake to call for help and she could not hold the bubble for so long. Too late and she might be discovered.

The timing had to be perfect.

Having Syaoran with her made her feel safe. Having him cast the spell of sleep would also make it all that much easier.

With Syaoran by her side, capturing Touya would be quick and uneventful.

_If Touya had been in the tent._

The tent was empty.

Sakura felt her heart sink down into her stomach and turn into ice.

_Everything_ she had planned for hinged on Touya being in the tent. But he wasn't here!

The General's tent was painfully bare. A wooden wash basin stood at the back and an old sleeping pallet had been flung on the floor. A tiny pile of clothing sat next to the pallet as well as some daggers.

And that was it.

The tent was empty.

"Sakura…" Syaoran was the first to speak. "We should get out of here."

She shook her head, feeling numb. "No, we'll… we'll wait until he comes back and then-"

"The element was surprise," Syaoran whispered urgently. "We've lost that."

"We… We could hide!"

Syaoran looked incredulously around the large spacious tent. Where other Generals would decorate their tents with furniture, chairs, desks, and closets, Touya had none.

"Th-There's nowhere to hide, Sakura." He ran his hand through his hair. "And I doubt we could hide under his sleeping pallet without him noticing right away."

Sakura trembled. Panic filled her mind, shrieking in time with the howling wind outside. It was like fate was playing a cruel joke on her.

"What… what should I do?" she whispered, absolutely lost.

Syaoran took one look at her and almost melted. "We'll wait outside," he promised. "We'll see him return, and then come back in again."

"B-But the guards outside… once the spell wears off, they'll realize-"

Syaoran gazed at her solemnly. "I'll get rid of them," he said quietly.

The idea was tempting. A do-over. But Sakura knew she couldn't. She couldn't kill innocent people for this.

She was about to tell Syaoran that when the tent flap was whipped aside and in poured a dozen of Auren soldiers, trotting in mud and wet rain, all armed and ready to kill.

Syaoran turned smoothly, unsheathing his own sword. But his sword would be useless against so many. He thought twice about it and then turned to magic.

Beside him ,shocked, Sakura froze. Her eyes scanned each of the faces, desperately looking for a glimpse of Touya.

There was no Touya.

But her attention was hooked by another face.

The girl was about seventeen or eighteen years of age. She had short fuchsia-coloured hair and a cute face.

_Meijo._

Meijo stepped forward, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Hello… Sakura," Meijo murmured, her eyes soft and sad. "And Prince Syaoran."

"M-Meijo?" Sakura was a bundle of nerves and Meijo had been the last person on earth she had expected to see. The maid that had pretended to be loyal to Sakura but had really been working for Sasella. The maid that had tried to poison her. And the same maid that had then tried to save her.

"You know her?" Syaoran asked, frowning. His sword was raised in a warning manner and he had temporarily broken his concentration. At the moment, none of the Auren soldiers were making a move to attack them.

Before Sakura could explain, Meijo smiled sadly. "Yes, I had heard rumours of what they did to you. I didn't think they were true but I see now…" Meijo averted her eyes. "I expect it only makes sense that you don't remember me as well. We met under… different circumstances. I was once maid to Sakura when she was a princess."

Syaoran frowned, obliviously angry at being reminded that he remembered nothing of anything they were talking about.

Meijo didn't give them a chance to speak. She continued on quickly, "I really wish that you hadn't come, Sakura. You've put me in a difficult position…"

Sakura could have said a thousand different things but the one thing she chose to ask was, "Where's Touya?"

Meijo sighed quietly. "Yes, your… brother." She couldn't help but wince. "I wish you hadn't come," she repeated sadly.

"Where's Touya?" Sakura insisted, panic laced in her tone.

Meijo spread her arms in a helpless shrug. She didn't see any point in lying or hiding the truth. "General Touya left a few days ago with a small convoy. He's leading the final attack against Chief Wako."

Sakura moaned. She had missed him. After all, after everything, she had missed him.

Meijo bit her lower lip, shaking her head. "Sakura, he's… General Touya, he's not your brother anymore. You know that, don't you? He's a…"

_Monster_.

Sakura had known Meijo well enough to hear the unspoken words loudly. Even Meijo's eyes screamed it. She was frightened of Touya.

Sakura stared stubbornly back and said, "No matter what, Touya will always be my brother. I'm here to take him back with me."

Meijo looked astounded but she recovered quickly. "You won't be able to take him!" Then her face paled. "That's… that's all you came for? For Touya… only…?"

Sakura frowned. Something else was going on here. "What else is there? The Orbs?"

Meijo's eyes widened. "You don't know…" she whispered softly. She shook her head quickly. "I-I wish you hadn't come, Sakura. I really did… I'm so sorry." Then Meijo turned and gave a nod to the soldiers and they started to close in around the two.

Beside her, Syaoran started to mumble his spell. Sakura had heard it before. The cruel lightening magic. The Auren soldiers also apparently recognized a spell-caster when they saw one. They halted in their tracks, uncertain. Fear clearly written on their faces. But before Syaoran could finish, Meijo spoke up. "No, I wouldn't do that if I were you, Your Highness." She brought her fingers to her lips and gave a sharp whistle.

Behind her, the tent flap lifted and another group of guards entered, dragging in a young handsome man.

Wes'en.

"You see, I know I can't hold you." Meijo shrugged and looked around her at the soldiers who had halted in their tracks in fear. "You have magic and well, none of us do. The odds are greatly against us, I know that. So I like to keep something in reserve. To balance the odds out." She reached out and dragged Wes'en next to her.

In that instant, Wes'en saw his chance.

He elbowed the soldier behind him in the ribcage, kicked another in the gut, and head butted the third in the head. He spun around to whack Meijo out but to his utter surprise, Meijo dodged gracefully and effortlessly. She grabbed Wes'en by the elbow, spun him and kicked his legs out under him all in the blink of an eye. Her knife was pressed to his throat before anyone had realized what was happening.

She smiled wryly at Wes'en's expression of disbelief. "Nice try," she complimented easily. "Just not quite fast enough." She turned back to Sakura and said, "You cast any magic or try to escape, I'll cut this one's throat. Then all the others that came with him will die as well."

Syaoran turned pale. His hand had stopped mid-air. If Wes'en were to die here and now, no amount of explaining would ever make Chief Yu'qun forgive them. The barbarian-Proto alliance would be over even before it had survived a day.

"Go ahead," Sakura said. "We don't know him."

Meijo giggled then, finding it funny. "You were always such a good liar, Sakura. But being your maid for a few months, you pick up on a few things. I'll say it once more, you so much as mutter or draw anything in the air, and I'll spill this one's blood before you can even stop me."

Sakura also knew Meijo well enough to know that she would do everything she said she would. Meijo was a terrifying fighter and quick as a snake. No spell was quick enough. They were caught.

"Let them all go," Sakura bargained. "You'll have me. I promise I won't do anything."

Meijo shook her head quietly. "I can't. Queen Sasella will want all of you."

Behind Meijo, one of her soldiers shifted. He was holding his bloodied nose where Wes'en had broken it. "Captain, just kill them all!"

"Captain…" Sakura echoed, startled. "So Sasella gave you a title…"

Meijo averted her eyes as if ashamed. Her reply was bitter, "Well, after Ifrat disappointed her, as well as a line of capable noblemen, she gave me the title, yes." She grew even unhappier as she thought about it. "And if Chancellor Kaijo doesn't come back soon, she'll do away with him as well and promote me."

Chancellor Kaijo.

He was dead.

But Sakura was pretty sure no good would come from telling Meijo that.

So instead she asked, "Why did Sasella send all of you to kill a simple Chief? I can understand… Touya and an army. But you? And Kaijo?"

Meijo grew grim. She pulled Wes'en to his feet and threw him back to her soldiers who caught him and held him. Wes'en growled and shrieked curses in his tongue but no one paid him any mind. Meijo slipped her dagger back into her tunic and for a long moment Sakura thought she wouldn't answer.

Then finally, Meijo looked up and Sakura and Syaoran were startled to see her eyes were wet. "You shouldn't have come," she told them quietly. "Sasella will always be one step ahead of you. Why do you even try?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," Syaoran answered gruffly. "That, and because we'll win."

Meijo shook her head. "You don't understand anything," she murmured. "Sasella is too powerful to defeat. You're all just wasting your time."

"As opposed to what?" Sakura retorted, growing angry with Meijo's crestfallen attitude. "Give in to her evil ways? Let her kill and massacre innocent people across the kingdom? She took my family from me! She has my brother!" Sakura felt hot tears of anger sting her eyes. "Look at me, Meijo! Help us! Sasella will be defeated! It's only a matter of time."

Meijo shook her head almost in pity. "You don't understand-"

"I do! Touya is my brother and she uses him. You of all people should understand!" Sakura took a deep breath. "You once told me that you were doing this because you had no choice. That Sasella would kill your family otherwise." Meijo grimaced. Sakura continued, "When you told me that, I had no real understanding of magic. But now I do. Your family is in the West, aren't they?"

Meijo hesitated and then she nodded, unsure where Sakura was going with this. "Yes…"

"Well, that's it then! Magic cannot work across long distance, especially not a distance like Aure to the West! Sasella's threats are empty, Meijo! If she's in Aure, she cannot harm your family in the West!"

Sakura had fully expected Meijo to rejoice at this news but Meijo simply appeared even more dejected. "You don't understand…" she murmured in a soft voice.

"If she holds your family, I will send my men to the West," Syaoran said. "They will bring your family to safety."

"Help us, Meijo," Sakura whispered. "We can end Sasella's tyranny. We will!"

All their words had been spent. Sakura looked at Meijo, wishing the young girl would accept and come to her senses.

Meijo met Sakura's eyes. Hers were tinged with sorrow.

"Tie them up," Meijo commanded to her soldiers. "When General Touya returns, we will deliver them to Queen Sasella."

* * *

Author's Note: Will Meijo come to her senses and do the right thing? How will Sakura and Syaoran get out of this situation? Next chapter: Big revelations to come.

Slow update, I knooow. But it was a long chapter and lots of writing I had to get done. I hope you enjoyed it as it sets the stage for the next major chapter. I read it only once because I was tired and I really wanted to get this up today so forgive me for any mistakes I might have made. Sound off your reviews and let me know what you thought.


End file.
